Valkyrie's Mirror
by Gaian Knight
Summary: Volume II of the Voluspa Saga.
1. Act I

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Mirror**

Disclaimer - Oh My Goddess! And all it's characters belong with all originality to Kosuke Fujishima and the US publisher Dark Horse Manga that allowed me the opportunity to think up this fiction that hopes to live up to the ideals that the series was based upon. I don't make a lot of moolla anyway. Also much of the other terms and revisions I did in kind, came from either online sites like Wikipedia, or my own warped mind, so bear with both please.

Volume II

Act I

* * *

_Reflections_

_Hello stranger,_

_I see you_

_staring back at me_

_I often glance at your shadow_

_lately more frequently._

_Please tell me where you are going_

_or of memories where you have been_

_tell me do you wonder_

_if this pain will ever end._

_I picked a rose_

_as I walked through a garden_

_if it was yours_

_I beg your pardon._

_Mirror, mirror_

_on the table_

_release my soul_

_if you are able._

_In the depths of reflection_

_hypnotized by what I see_

_this hollow image_

_a portrait of me._

_~ Rene' Bennett_

* * *

He stood there in utter shock. It took a lot nowadays to cause this level of shock, compared to all the other kinds he'd endured over the course of his life (multiple.) The more recent events even more so of note. As such, a knight stood before a holo-imager screen, the data lain out in a digital format that shown the results of something he never expected to happen in this Galaxy.

One he never thought he'd return to.

One that... "ARE THEY **MAD**!"

Keiichi, looking at the same monitor, blinked, seeing numbers he never thought could exist. "That is a lot of people dude."

Imlade just yanked at his hair. "Impossible! This... this..."

Peorth just gulped... "Le plus _impressionnant_." ...this Imlade just snapped back, all but wringing at his hair. "Don't encourage it!"

Lind just blinked as much as Eihwa did. "Wow." ... "Caspita." ...Imlade in turn shouts more girly like. "Stop that!"

All around him, an equally stunned family, the stars in the background outside the trans-parasteel, plasma and magnetic bottle aided viewports, a planet not of Earth beyond. A moment transfixed forever beyond...

"**HEY!**" ...ala Urd. Everyone freaked on cue, as the booze goddess demanded. "We're W-A-Y off plot here!" ...and then she stabbed fingers at... "And what are Peorth and Eihwa doing back here!"

Takano wrung her ears out. "Dang, watch it grrl. We got only one set of these lobes."

Urd just snaps. "And do you all mind not giving way the climax of all this?" ...this Skuld moans. "Hate to say it guys, but... ugh... Urd's rig... righ... righ... you know." ...Keiichi just quips plainly. "This isn't the climax."

Urd just flusters at Kei, which wasn't healthy for the hull.

Imlade _just_ blares out. "Yes please! I can't stand this scene at all!"

"We can." Lind and Eihwa just quip in simult. Imlade just throws a tiffy, as Frigurina near a confused looking Belldandy, sighs out... "Better wind this baby back a few months. Never even hit the good part yet."

Lind and Imlade just snap out at Frig... "HEY!" ...before the motherly goddess snaps a finger, saving everyone reading a lot of headache. "What children."

* * *

*Approximately six months earlier.*

"Aren't you two gonna just ride like the rest of us?"

Imladris and Lind, standing side by side as they 'always' did, just look over at Chihiro as she hefts her bike helmet up off the table. Imladris of more note though Lind seemed just as apt to learn as well. Keiichi and Bell outside with two other kin of familial blood, don't hear as Chihiro presses. "Riding a bike might be fun for you two."

Lind blinks. "Never thought of that."

Imladris however balks initially, as he replies. "So we know a faster way to the burger joint. Is flying so bad?"

Chihiro just huffs. "You don't see Belldandy doing that, even if she could."

Imladris and Lind saw Chihiro walk by with a satisfied smirk on her grin, the shoppe owner knowing a chance to humanize her best stock workers to whims she can understand better. Imladris just blinks and looks at Lind.

"Did you ever think this love?"

"We are equal in this conundrum apparently."

Imladris just sighed, another new bump in learning of the world he had now belonged, all of four months and one day or so now. "All I've ever ridden, is a war horse."

Lind walks by with a mock sigh. "And so you keep me waiting as well." ...put with a sly grin, before sauntering out. Imladris blanches neutrally at this and sighs out. "I so didn't need to hear that." ...and considers finding a cold shower stall. Or iceberg (again.)

Chihiro ends up outside and grumbles at a sight that had become more and more norm of late as well. "Hey, PDA is off company property!"

Bell and Kei giggle a bit, as Megumi and Keiba suddenly bounce back away from each other, all of them just near the fence, gate-line! As such, Keiba ends up outside of it without thinking, just stabbing a finger back at Chihiro. "CUT THAT **OUT** ALREADY!" ...which just makes Chihiro bust a gut again. (Another bit of norm as of late.)

Megumi just sighs at Keiichi. "I think I get your plight now Bro."

"Uh-huh." K1 just blands back. Bell blinks, and giggles, not connecting the dots as usual there, instead then remarking. "Chihiro is being so much fun. Are we all ready to go for lunch then?"

Chihiro nodded, the reason for bringing up the driving bit earlier. "Yup. Be back later guys after I get my license all set again. We still need to finish plans for our entry in that contest you know. Sora and the guys are counting on us."

Keiichi nods. "Yup. We hear ya."

Chihiro then 'warns' Keiba. "You..."

"...don't do anything rash, I hear ya 'mom'." ...as Keiba gets a giggle from Megumi. A kind that wasn't healthy to hear. Keiba showed it, and Keiichi just looked dryly at Chihiro.

"That stuff will backfire someday you know."

Chihiro just flusters manic like at Keiichi, before heading to her beloved Krauser, before then imparting. "Okay, the three of us will be at the license bureau."

Keiichi... "Three?"

"LIND! Drag that bum with ya, we're going on a field trip!"

"What!" ...Imlade shouts on exiting, before Lind jostles his right arm in turn. "Can we fly 'that' far at least?"

Chihiro nods, and... "That, and a trip to a bike dealership as well. Let's go, we're on the clock folks!"

By the time Chihiro pulls away, and her two 'trailers' depart, Keiichi, Keiba and Megumi just blink to each other. "What was 'that' about?" ...all in simult as well. Bell looked and wondered indeed what was to come. Megumi however just commented out. "Anyway, I need to get to class."

Keiba looked over. "Class? I thought we were going for..." ...he manages out just before Megumi suddenly hard revs her KSR, and actually pulls three hard, screeching circles around Keiba, Keiichi and Belldandy, who were still in the small circle. The fact Megumi didn't hit the fence to either side of the opening, was it's own wacky miracle.

The message however was sent nonetheless, as Keiba saw Megumi screech off. Keiba blinked, as Keiichi remarked. "Is she crazy?"

"Yeah." ...Keiba put back in a 'tone' Keiichi recognized. In moments, Keiba shot off in his FZ1, to take up the gauntlet thrown down. Keiichi saw and then recognized. "Ah, 'that' kind of lunch break." ...this Bell giggled. "They do seem to have become much closer."

Keiichi just turned towards his old Beemer. "Any 'closer' and we'll need a policy on them."

Belldandy just smiled and replied. "Yes, very close indeed."

At that, they started their own little tryst on the day. And such was seen nearby, a tip of a metal hat protruding from some bushes. (And for some reason those bushes shook in annoyance.)

* * *

Urd 'thought' it was too quiet. She hadn't been bugged all day since she started her experiments. This as she floated over to Skuld's 'Lab'. "What, not even a minor static discharge today? No chaos?" .this as she reached for the door.

It opened on her, which FREAKED Urd out.

"Oh, hello Urd-kun."

Urd looked, and _blinked_. "M... mom?"

Wondered where ol Frigurina was? (We didn't.) Anyway, what Urd saw, was far more disturbing anyway. This as Frig was apparently in Skuld's room, in a full body work suit set, fit for a steel mill worker, with safety goggles over her head. (Did we mention she looks spit on as a 'blond' Belldandy? Just checkin.)

The sight of a cooling soldering iron wasn't helping Urd's mindset, the smoky lead solder wisps and all. "What are you doing?"

Frig blinked. "Creating."

Urd cocked an eye. Frig did likewise. Urd in turn just quipped. "Aren't you supposed do all that waving hands, chanting spell stuff instead?" ...put with a kooky wave of her hands. Frig just smirked. "What? It was a fair trade to let me try my hand at something different. All I needed to do was answer Skuld-kun's petty query about where Bell and Kei went to. Fair trade. This I profess truth."

Urd jittered an eye. "This has nothing but trouble behind it." ...before her hand is grabbed. "Aw come on, let momma show you what I got."

"Mom! No wait! I don't mesh well with Skuld-trouble! YEEK!"

* * *

One second, that paper was in his hands, the next it went off towards Tokyo. "Eh? Wha!" ...this a suited bloke looks as a KSR all but rockets by, such was the glee Megumi was in at the moment. The young 'queen' glanced at her left hand rear view mirror.

A small speck of blue in it, kept swerving and closing.

"That's the way to my heart bud." ...and made a HARD right hand turn.

Keiba saw this, as he saw once again how a KSR could work magic around even decent traffic. Course he knew 'where' that road led again. "Man, I was hoping for chips at least." ...not that his dour brow lasted long as such.

It raised in a smirk a split moment later. "Oh well, might as well eat dirt!" ...and notched up another gear, taking the same corner almost 'too' recklessly'. (And with more than a few choice words leveled from some campus students on the side, about to cross that street.)

Megumi looked back again, and saw the object in her rear view mirror grow 'quite' a bit closer than it seemed. Course she saw the recklessness of the move and sighed. "Men." ...and started taking the rise to the infamous Inokura 'racing circuit' to the satellite campus. It was about that time for Aerodynamics again, so the 'course' would be full again.

And such they all came, bikes of many makes and models, in various conditions and imperfections. Most of which were trying to be one of the thirty in that ever popular class.

Megumi had another class however this day, a more 'bland' advanced version of Aerodynamics, something to do with much more heavy hitting physics and statistics than the earlier 'fun' version had. Megumi didn't mind it though, not 'now'. This the other riders starting their way up from seemingly random starting points, all kept distance as another apparent tradition had taken over the road as of late.

The '_dance of motors_'.

Megumi by now, had been reigning 'queen' of the circuit for a few semesters now. Her legend was something to all. A fandom that had its trials and tribulations for Megumi's ego. (And prospects for ever finding someone, a growing fallacy of late since her previous breakup. More so ever since she regained her memories, from... whatever Skuld did to her. She leaves such thoughts alone.)

As a result, just as her attempts to ignore this 'problem', were growing more difficult by the night, lonely and all such, guess whom showed up shortly after her parents moved to Nekomi. And for 'once', she was the one in awe of the one ripping the road after her.

Keiba learned early on of Megumi's 'fame' in this area. It didn't flinch him, given Keiba in turn had once been a professional race rider, the same as Chihiro did part time. Keiba however had more of a knack for it than Chihiro, a fact Chihiro is abrasive about to this day. A couple of seasons of this before both realized they were losing the fun of what they mutually loved, (bikes,) and both went separate ways to find their passions again.

Chihiro found it much earlier than Keiba did, when she met Keiichi and the gang. Keiba was far less successful, having hopped from prefecture to prefecture, city to city, finding that holy grail of what he was looking for. The stories he could tell.

And then that night when he nearly creamed Megumi, he found it. (Who wasn't looking mind you, and when he tries to use that defense he regrets it, rather ugly in fashion too.) All of this, and the memory stuck with him ever since.

A second near go around of this, (never mind all that 'weird' stuff he saw that day,) and this time he had a name to go with that spitfire that he had no answer to. Keiba wanted to admit this openly, but also didn't want to be shredded outright in a confession. He tried to take his time.

It seemed Chihiro however deemed otherwise, once she got wise. Every day after that, Chihiro found an 'excuse' to have Megumi come over to Whirlwind, after Keiba got a full time job at the shop. (Lousy pay, no benefits... well, one benefit,) which from there, things seemed to blossom things on their own. A week after these 'excuses', Keiba mentioned his racing background, and Megumi for her own reasons, wanted to test them out that very evening. (Keiichi hearing this at the time, only twitched an eye. So did Chihiro.)

That first chase was the most exhilarating iota, Keiba ever experienced! Megumi for her part, hadn't been so challenged since the days she beat the 'old' queen on that very same circuit. The race turned into a dance fitting of a Morisato, and bingo, one memorable night beyond few others. (And the few other late night racing types, never so stunned at the sight they saw either.)

It didn't take long for word to spread, mainly to just keep clear, since Megumi was riding Keiba... well... so hard, that they seemed to forget anyone else was on the road. Word of this meanwhile got back to the family, and for once Takano had reason to make Chihiro quite fearful and all. (And made Keima curious.)

Meanwhile, the races continued for so long now, not one day off since, rain or shine,, it was just another expected event here on this course now. (Which could occur at any time of day, and sometimes more than three times even. Yeesh!)

And it... oh... where are they? AH!

* * *

"_Wow, I'm early enough today! Nothing can keep me out of that class 'this' day!_" - Ala, ballad of a sucker on the road, wrong time of day type. (Verse 1, Version a billion or so.) -

A plain rider, riding a poor (poorly maintained at that,) monkey type bike of all things, having gotten up half of the way up the winding course, enough after getting an early run on his paper job, and a day off from a gas station job as an attendant, thought he finally had a lucky star shining down on him.

He hummed along, knowing he'd at least be 29th in, and thought he had no problems.

And then he heard a 'certain' engine.

He looked jittery at his mirrors. "AW CRAP!" ...before a KSR just **BLEW** him by! The air pressure from the pass alone, draft and all that, caused his poor engine to start sputtering again. This as the bloke looked up. "Aw man, I'm screwed!"

A second later, a FZ1 _BLASTED_ by him, and killed air flow into his engine utterly!

The schmo tried smack start the old, quite unkempt engine up again, but by the third time of this, he started hearing a 'lot' more engines on behind him. The bloke just sighed. "Why do I take this class? I'm two months behind now. URGH!" ...and made a new road scrape on his helmet. "Damn loans!"

Megumi gulped a bit at the guy she passed, but knew she could **not** let up now.

_She was having 'too' much fun!_

And that object in the mirror, ever so closer now at that. "Yeah baby." ...she licked her lips at and made an expert drift turn up a double S. Keiba drew in closer, knowing his well maintained buddy was more powerful than Megumi's.

For another few turns at least, before they hit the downhill end of the run. Megumi knew it, and Keiba _knew_ it too. He knew he had to pull something new somehow, something to keep Megumi from...

And then they shot up almost together on a short level straight. And deliberately _again_, Megumi held up just long enough to give her 'look' to her opponent.

Keiba was distracted just long enough for Megumi to cut the next hard curve first, as they began down the downhill portion, much to Keiba's realized chagrin. "Aw crud!" ...the bloke snapped as they shot by another biker, even earlier than the last bloke was, and caused the same effect somehow to 'that' biker. Megumi realized this... _Maybe we're pushing it a bit_.

But her mirror told her what to feel instead, as she kept cutting expert drifts around corners, and Keiba kept being as much enamored, as he was miffed by being cut off so much. Enough that when they reached a shallow S curve section, Keiba _poured_ the speed on and overtook Megumi without warning again.

Megumi saw and threw a tiff. "HEY!" ...and kept as close to Keiba as she dared. (To the point rubber was actually burning when they ever so 'slightly' scraped the same.)

Keiba managed to keep the lead, as the downhill portion just kept playing to Megumi's strengths of course familiarity, and her bike's abilities. This kept her close enough for Keiba to 'feel' her near him. (And a strange warmth from it too.)

At least she did, when Megumi suddenly swept a bit wide to the right suddenly. Keiba thought he remembered. "_Oh no you_..." ...and then Megumi shifted back and drifted properly through a curve that had no water puddled up. Keiba realized he'd been goofed, and lost good ground to Megumi's trickery of tactics. It was enough now since they were quickly coming up on the Satellite campus.

"Aw man." ...and pushed his bike to try and...

"Eh?" ...and saw in turn the KSR slow '_down_'?

Keiba didn't realize their speed had slowed down considerably, as Megumi actually adjusted her bike's speed to 'circle' around Keiba. One 'revolution' counter-clockwise of this, and Megumi matched his speed to his for the remainder of the trip. He sure felt cotton in his mouth, looking at that smile beneath that clear as crystal, helmet shield. The rest was a short (if long,) jaunt to the campus.

One done in complete silence. (Well, as far as roaring engines beneath go.)

* * *

Chihiro just sighed. She knew this was coming, but didn't want to face it. It was always horrible, the way the whole process was done. The way everything was so pushy. The way... of _waiting_.

"This sucks."

"Dear me."

Chihiro dryly glanced over at a... (god she _hated_ that look...) look of innocent wonder, plastered again on the face of one that had so much intimidation within it. It just wasn't right man. "You disturb me dude."

Imlade looked and gulped. "Sorry, never... um... been in a line before." ...with a kooky chuckle even.

Chihiro groaned, as she, gold dope, and Lind were standing at the end of one of three lines, set by splits in alphabetical order. (A-K, L-T, U-Z... why oh _gods_ wasn't she a Z?) She was stuck in the first line... it wasn't short.

No... it 'wasn't'.

"Actually beloved is correct." Lind added, which didn't help Chihiro's mood. Lind just found it bewildering to be in something so... to her... pointless. (That what she thought of this line, to be honest.)

-Voice in back...- "Next in line, next in line." ...set in a 'dead' sounding bureaucratic tone. Chihiro 'and' Imladris shuddered. Imlade just commented to Chihiro... "Okay, I'm worried."

"At least the line is moving." Lind added.

Fifteen people in front. They take... what? That was **less** than a step!

Chihiro just sighed.

* * *

Some black haired form kept zipping from bush to bush, a red oblong shape along with.

"I guess the hard part will be getting a good metal distributor to make the parts we need for the custom style." Belldandy listened intently as ever to her Keiichi, as they walked along a sidewalk near a man made river drainage, before it opened more into a more natural version. One adorned in cherry blossom trees, and well adorned greenery. Bell responds back in crystal kind. "Sounds difficult, but I am sure the answer will come to you and Chihiro when the time is right." Keiichi chuckles back. "Hope so, we got three months to be prepared for the contest. At least we can get the performance part of it all down pat."

Belldandy smiled, and took his hands again and cradled them in her... at least Kei still blushes expertly. "Your confidence is amazing, you know dear? It will help carry us all through for when the time comes."

Keiichi was just stuttering mentally, _S... s... so so... soft_... ...uh, like that. "A... actually Sora is the one that has to worry really."

Belldandy smiles back openly. "At least this time, we all can work together for the same goal. The largest goal we've come up against in some time."

Keiichi... "Yeah." ...as Bell cradled his hands for a moment longer.

Keiichi then suddenly looked back, at a muffled sound... "Did that shrub just yell?" Belldandy looks and blinks. "I... I'm not sure."

Keiichi shook his head, and just blamed it all on hunger, with Belldandy leading him to a local restaurant, since time was supposedly short. (Not that it mattered, since they still haven't moved since the next person moved. That or someone gave birth in that line. License offices can be like that.)

As they walked off, a goddess head of the annoying Future popped her head out of the roundish looking shrub, (and _only_ her head,) as she turned beet red. "_Ohhhhh_, you filthy, icky sister stealer! I'll make sure you can't do anything more perverted than you are doing now! I'll save my sister today! Ya**HAA**!" ...she yells, and then pops her head back down, with leaves fluttering as a result, before trying to rev up Banpei again.

...and again...

...and again...

...and...

"Argh! Stupid plant!"

* * *

Sigel was rolling around the Temple grounds, happy as a peach that SOME certain robot was not near her today. Course as soon as she thought openly that. "/ Did I have to think about him _again_. Dumb bot." She sighs, and rolled on nonetheless, past the open front slide door of the residence, when she suddenly saw a white-blond haired form bust halfway outside the threshold. Sigel ekes out... "/ Mistress Urd?"

"Help me... _help meeeeeeeeeeeeee_."

Sigel blinked, before 'something' made Urd's body 'lurch' backwards.

"Now now, I'm still testing it the device out. And since you are the one stuck here usually." Urd started to scramble fruitlessly at this. "No wait Mom! I hear Keiichi calling for help! I swear!"

Sigel just watches Urd get dragged back inside, all too easily, as Frig imparts. "I really need to talk to you about lying. Lying to Mother is a bad thing. And that suspended license bit too. Goodness."

"Oh man." ...Urd moans out of sight.

Sigel suddenly quips. "/ Maybe Banpei is safer." ...and she 'actually' is freaked out enough to pop her rollers out, and shoot out of the temple grounds to just get away from the Motherly force within. Not that this isn't noticed by the same. Frig pokes her head out, and twirls a finger. "_Let these eyes see of artificial truth_."

Oh, the things Sigel would see very soon here.

* * *

Keiichi... "Yummy." ...you know. Belldandy smiled as she saw Keiichi enjoy the spaghetti dinner he was enjoying. She had her own, to avoid suspicion, though she seemed to feed off Keiichi's delight far more than the food itself would help nourish. Bell chippered out... "I'm sorry I couldn't make lunch today."

Keiichi just gulps, leaving a sauce blurb on his chin. "Oh, uh... I guess Chihiro was pretty adamant about us getting out today, since she was doing her thing with that license stuff." ...he then blinks and considers. "Huh? Wait..."

"Dear?"

"Wait a minute, if she went to that place 'now', she won't get done till 'after' work is done!"

Belldandy blinks. "Really? Is this licensing information so difficult?" ...this Keiichi chuckles, which makes Bell in turn beam evermore. "No, but they tend to take a 'long' time at this time of day. I remember when I had my license renewed. Huh, guess I need to do that soon. Man, we better make a day of it ourselves when that day comes. Takes so dang long anymore."

Belldandy blinks and wonders. "Then maybe Chihiro simply forgot she would need more time than she realized. I can help speed such up if you think we should."

Keiichi blinked, and remembered that spell Bell used to make Tamiya and Otaki speed up like rabbits in heat, when to clean up their 'organized' mess in Chihiro's Whirlwind, just to avoid having to do laps around the campus in girls' clothing. (That bit with the embarrassing photos wasn't much better. Boy Chihiro can haze people when wanted.)

Course in this case, seeing a government office move that fast might break some law of the universe or something. "Ah, nah. I think we'll let her take her time. A lot of it I think."

Keiichi chuckled, and then was surprised when Belldandy leaned over, and 'cleaned' his chin of the sauce stain with her usual perfection. He then watched her actually taste the 'stain', with rather decent relish. He felt his breath go shallow, and mind go blank.

And therefore didn't see the recycling can across the street go **ape**, and make a waiting bus patron in a suit jump back like all silly!

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" ...the 'can' said, before it jumped too much, and tipped over into the street. (And a car shoot by and 'hockey pucked' the can out of sight.) "AWWW _MAAAAAAAAAAN_!"

The patron yonder leans his head at the apparent course the can takes out of his sight, while Bell and Keiichi don't heed one whit. (And sets a theme here.)

* * *

Sigel kept zipping along, homing on a homing beacon Banpei liked to use, in case... "/ Why am I playing into that dumb bot's fantasies?" ...as she just goes with her current course of action. (And remembering Frig even liked to ply her wiles on even the Synthetics of the rowdy bunch. A disturbing trend indeed.)

She screeches her rollers that bit more forward.

* * *

"Why are we here again?"

Mara just snapped out. "Will you stop complaining! This is the most peace I've had in years." Mara looked away from a bored as heck Entropia. The two stashed away for the moment in Mara's old hideout. Mara couldn't believe her luck. With Hild still gone apparently healing back... uh... down there in Nibelhiem, Mara was stuck both with Imladris's 'prize', and a lot of free time, due to her new apparent mission. She wasn't bored enough yet to bother with new soul marks, so she lapped up the lazy time for all it was worth. Entropia's moaning wasn't helping.

Entropia for her part, just kept away from her 'blood' kin, still all too readily of demon kind, despite the truth being where she 'really' was from. And she left it simply at that. Not a word, quiver, or care of any kind, that could force her to deal with her brethren. The false demon wanted no part of it all.

Mara looked up from her comic reading, having gotten interested in the story that Hild's future 'mark' was still making, to see Entropia scowl again. She shook her head. And 'then' for some reason known only to herself, she asks suddenly... "Say, why were you named 'Entropia' anyway?"

Entropia about barfed, before retorting. "Hild has less imagination or care for me, than even you. Just shut up!"

Mara just goes 'huh', and flat out ignores Entropia after. Entropia just grumbles and starts to look around. She 'had' to find an excuse to not be so bored.

And then she saw a bottle that looked like a cola bottle. (While Mara shivered that Entropia looked too much like Belldandy and their mother.)

* * *

Belldandy saw something just too darling, and grasped Keiichi's hand without warning again. "Keiichi, let's try over there!"

K1 just runs along. "Sure... but... where are we...? YIPE!"

Further down the concrete riverside pathway, grass most green embanked further on both sides, and looking towards where the two star crossed lovers were going, comes a BALK of goddessly proportions. "ACK! He's doing it to her again!"

Skuld, this time shrub free, reorients Banpei, and presses a button. "I'll save you Sister!" ...and produces a large cannon like device from Banpei's head. (An act alone that defies the same laws of physics that Skuld defies with her blouse.) The hat moves aside to finish forming the weapon of Keiichi-annihilation, as Skuld cackles maniacally. "Yes, I'll stop you with this. I..." ...just before she hears a strange sound. She looks down and... "Oh, a squirrel, how cute... eh? What are you... **ACK**!"

* * *

Keiichi never sees the booster that shoots 'right' into the river, a bridge obscuring most vision as Bell brings Kei to a romantic boat ride dock on the river side. "Did someone scream in terror?" ...he wonders, before Belldandy looks over and offers... "Please take me on this? I can help purchase one of these." ...this as Keiichi sees a proprietor of several boats stand up, a quirky smile on his face. Keiichi realizes... _Is this what Urd was warning me of?_

Keiichi however spot on responds with hands waving. "Oh no no! I got it! My wallet has been burning up lately anyway." ...as he reaches for the surcharge.

Belldandy just hops once happily, as Keiichi realizes. _Another of these days I see. Whatever they really are_.

* * *

Skuld pops her head up out of her drenching. As Banpei's hat floats up to the surface... "Dang button curious squirrel!" ...before she sees a certain boat start to pull away from the hidden dock yonder. Skuld sees. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" ...and starts to scramble out. "Come one Banpei!" ...this as a camera tube pokes out the water, and starts to follow Skuld, making weird beeping sounds.

* * *

They don't see a certain... eh... Sigel, rolling on the ground, laughing her metal hiney off. "/ I can't believe I saw that! *Skuld like level of laughter*" ...this as she stumbled on her mistress and Banpei, just before something rocketed them right into the river, when Skuld overreacted and had Banpei pointing towards the river in poor fortune. When Sigel saw Skuld and Banpei pull away from the opposite bank, she started to follow. "/ I got to see what happens next to that bot."

She wasn't the only one however of humored interest.

* * *

The first hour of this was a measure of plain patience.

The second was an annoyed version.

Valkyries don't like waiting more than three hours for anything.

Chihiro looked a bit 'wrinkly', as she kept sighing over and over. Imladris noted. "You know you sound like an old steam engine on a track like that?"

That look... it returned a gaze that Imladris only saw on undead foes. "Uh..."

This before Lind realized she 'was' annoyed enough. "I am perturbed." Imladris looked over and... "**GACK!** Wait!" ...before Lind... "_Thy of mere mortal blood, Speed of a frigid mountain wind!_" ...and snapped her fingers!

Imladris gulped, and then had to jump back, (actually a number of times,) as Lind's spell suddenly causes the interior of the place to speed up about thirty times normal, as people (including Chihiro,) fly at incredible speed through line, as well as through processing, testing, and even IDing! Imladris avoids a third mortal of Speedy Gonzales make, before he's hit/nudged by Chihiro, when she appears, holding a new ID car replacement in her hands! "Yes! I... eh? _Wooo_..." ...Chihiro feels woozy, as Lind just offers a hand. "A moment of outside air will help that. Come along beloved."

Imladris moans to a sitting position, feeling like he was hit by a MACK truck, gets up, and manages to wobbly follow.

At the A-K greeting desk, the curly dark haired, rim glass eyed receptionist, when time resumes normally about, suddenly feels her world spinning.

"I feel tired." -thunk-

* * *

Belldandy never knew this could be such a joy to experience. Keiichi never knew he was a good rower. At this, the two drifted along the early afternoon reflection of solar magnificence, their eyes locked onto the only thing that mattered. Oh sure, Belldandy was giddy at first with seeing the world from a new perspective, but then her eyes rested on Keiichi's happy version, so since he was happy that she was happy. And this went around and around until two minds just lost conception of anything else around.

Probably a good thing as they approached another large bridge, there a single form with robotic aid, looked with a face that was like a tomato under an air pump. "I can't **BELIEVE** he'd trick her like that! No matter! I'll still save my sister and save the day! WHAHAHAHA... ah... uh..." ...she stopped, and turned to Banpei, to pull out an oversized... "Hah!" ...from Banpei's chest plate. (Will someone tell her about physics already!)

"Here we go! Mister Final Boom 3.0! This will stop him and his icky behavior!" ...as she swivels it, and forgets the thing is twice her size, length and goddess knows what else, causing her to spin around three times, knocking Banpei over with a loud clang!

You'd think Keiichi would hear that fore warning. Boy, Bell's eyes are deep.

"Whoa, dang bazooka! Where... AH!" ...and aims it with a '**kichak**' sound. As she does, she realizes her aim... "Oops, don't want to hit Big Sister." ...and is about to go to the other side of the bridge. She however stops, and sees something 'else' in that boat ride, one where Skuld falls into a slight trance of her own.

* * *

- _Floating along a moonlit night, the same in her favorite manga comic scene of all time, (one of fifty or so,) as Sentaro in a lavish suit, pulls at the oars, the romance impossible to ignore. Skuld in a flowery dress fit 'as' if it was Belldandy's, as the two lock eyes and lean forward into each other..._

_Ever the moment of... -_

* * *

Skuld is in a romantic daydream dizzy, when the sound of Banpei moving his head, makes her snap out of it. Skuld realizes, and looks...

...and freaks.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Skuld you idiot! Where'd they go! Oh! The other side! I... YEEK!" ...this as Skuld spins around too fast, and as a result, loses just enough grip on her Bazooka, that it hits Banpei again, and since it was connected to Mister Final Boom (v 3.0) yanks at the Bazooka, when he accidentally is sent over the side of the bridge!

And Skuld forgets to let go... "AHH! BanpeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEE**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIII**!"

-**sploosh**-

Just a moment later, Sigel appears at the same edge... "/ Mistress Skuld!" ...and looks back at the boat sauntering off unheeded. Sigel calls down again, when Banpei appears at the near edge, near the bridge foundation. Sigel runs over as Banpei, flooding water out of every port, just strides on, the bazooka still attached. Skuld therefore the same at stiff hand, emerges a moment later, with a small 'water fountain' spouting from her mouth.

Sigel just huffs with ands on her hips, and just blames Banpei. "/ Can't you do anything right?"

Banpei just tips it's head forward, enough that it seems a stream of tears come out of his eye ports. (Might as well be the same.) Sigel just groans. Skuld just looks like a boated carp.

* * *

"Ahhh, vita è buono." ...a good stretch of her slender arms and format gorgeous body.

"Easy for you to say."

Eihwa looked down from her lofty seat, the breadth of Intracel Hub for her to fully enjoy, in these calmest of times. Heaven hadn't seen such stable times for a good while, and the glory showed in these laid back times. Goddesses flitted about on duties everywhere, a sense of stability showed in every pore of emotion here. It was a grand time to be a servant of Heaven.

Course that meant light banter and jibes were aplenty. Eihwa didn't hold back either. "It is easy for me to say, I completed my certifications. Maybe one day, when the world is changed and does not break, you may also feel this way."

Chrono, Ex and Ere just looked back dryly, the middle named of the three operators jabbing back. "And you still need to finish the recertification for a lot of other First Classes."

Eihwa just smiled. "Tutto per tempo."

"Lazy." ...Chrono quipped. Eihwa smirked, but was interrupted when all of a sudden... "Oh Secur! Oh bonne stupide Secur!"

Eihwa suddenly found recertification work appealing. "Yes Peorth, Almighty preserve."

Peorth appeared overhead, and flipped, before spinning around and showing her lavish grin. Eihwa blinked, knowing that look all too well. "What can I do you for? Or better, nay of such?" Peorth smirked, keeping that same facade. She just produced a tablet like device from behind her back. The three below see this, and the blank look on Eihwa's face, before Eihwa takes it... reads it...

...and... "Schifoso! Disgustoso! Osceno!" ...well... "What is this!"

Peorth smiles. "Earth Training License authorization. Almighty's 'suggestion'."

Eihwa moaned out. "No fair. I still have unfinished..."

"...business down there. Yes we know." ...essentially the entire Hub full of goddesses calls out as one. Eihwa just throws a fit. "Schifoso ancora." Peorth then 'politely' imparts. "Would you be so kind as to give them a call down there, since you _are_ near the phone."

Eihwa saw the elegant receiver, sitting just as near Peorth, as it was to Eihwa. Arm reach at least. Eihwa just grunts back. "I hope you get pregnant down there." ...and picks up the receiver.

* * *

Frig beams into the phone. "Oh my yes, we will be glad to receiver her again."

"Says you." ...Urd snips, as Frigurina ignores her daughter in talking to Eihwa, as Frig then adds. "You can help us with the lessons tonight. I imagine all the work so far will have interest to her."

Urd swore she could hear a pleased squeal in French. Urd just wondered how Skuld would take it.

_Skuld!_ "Hey mom!"

Urd's call causes Frig to turn them both towards the usual TV, this one spell oriented. Frig leans back into the Tea room to see. "Oh, Sigel found Skuld and Banpei. What a funny set of children."

Something Eihwa said, suddenly makes Frig burst out loud in Urd like laughter. "True true, and so until her arrival." ...this Eihwa on the other end jabs at, Peorth snapping back, and so left as Frig settles the receiver on hook, "Lots of children.

-spinning around- ...so, Skuld-kun dry yet?"

Both look at the screen, as they then see something that makes them just 'look' for a moment, before they then roll on the floor laughing their worst yet. (Hey Skuld asked for it.)

* * *

Skuld kept laughing maniacally, looking down at all them all. "This is going to be so great!" ...this as she, Banpei and Sigel look at, the latter two working strange controls and such, as they all float in a strange, very strange, oblong hot air balloon. Banpei is actually the carrying body that Skuld and Sigel are within, as his torso and head are connected at one end of the 'basket', as some kind of multi-functional guidance system. Sigel just keeps the flow of hot air going, while Skuld laughs... that all she does apparently.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sigel complains... "/ Mistress, my sonic processors."

"Sorry." ...this before Skuld announces. "My greatest invention of them all! They said I was nuts, but look at me now! Me and my Skuld Hot Air Transporter, Version Six! From here, I can find that evil Keiichi, and keep my wonderful Big Sis safe from his grubby clutches! WHAHA... ah... ahem." ...Skuld stop remembering Sigel's sensitive ears. They both needed them at that. "So, you pick up that sleaze Sigel?"

Sigel looks around. "/ Locating, one moment."

Skuld sighed, but then remarked for no apparent reason. "Well, there's no way he can escape me this time. We'll find them, swoop in, and rescue my Sister, while dropping Skuld Bombs to teach him a lesson! And best of all, there **NO** way we can get _wet_ doing this! It's genius!" ...this Skuld laughs again, before Sigel pipes up... "/ Uh, actually..."

Skuld just interrupts. "Actually, yeah, we can still crash land, but I installed a thousand air seat bags into this baby, there's no way we can get hurt!"

"/ Good thing too."

Skuld blinks, looks at Sigel, who is looking past Skuld at this point. Skuld just asks... "Did you find them yet! Can I blow him up now?"

Sigel answers this, with a point of her jittered, mechanical finger. Skuld looks at the indicated direction. And feels her code go cold.

Approaching, a flock of birds of many kinds_, many kinds_, as if the balloon was in the path of migration all of a sudden. Banpei swivel-clanks his head to see, and 'yanks' it backwards in self preservation, forgetting he's merged into the basket. Not that it matters at this height, and slow arse speed, and Skuld's comment of... "No fair."

At least it was helium, Skuld is smart enough for that. All those poke holes however, that zip through like living arrows, show Skuld needs to learn about resistant fabrics. (A lot of bed sheets, towels, and old T-shirts. Hardly Kevlar or such. Hey the dump had only wool and silk cloth.)

End result, one... well... two sets of screams, and one waiving arm bot still stuck, just announce as they shoot off into the distance. "I'm flying off now! Not _todaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay_!" -star sparkle in distance-

* * *

Bell looks around, as they stop at an ice cream stand in the park. "Did you hear a very high pitch scream?"

Keiichi looks back after paying. "Dunno. Is there?"

Belldandy looks around and then looks back simply at Keiichi. "Maybe not , it's gone now." ...this as Belldandy takes a cone. "Thank you." Keiichi looks at his cone, and asks... "I didn't know you liked Oreo chip." ...then at his cone. "And why me with honey-vanilla?"

Bell just licked her cone and then offered... "Urd said we should try unique flavors. This flavor reminded me of you for some reason."

Keiichi sure 'understood' that tic, see the blush on his face as the ice cream melts?

* * *

"Ah the System Force. Wondrous Program." Frig just comments, as she keeps fiddling with her creation some more, as the laughter dies down, with Urd wondering. "I thought that thing was dead. And where did they...?"

...before a **HUGE** slam makes everything in the Tea room jump a meter. Frig just imparts 'plainly'. "Skuld's home." ...before Urd hears a 'large' number of air bags suddenly deploy a bit too late. Urd just moans. "I'm not going out there."

"No need."

Urd cocks an eye at this.

* * *

Sentaro jitters at the sight of fabric blown everywhere like crazy. A few others that had been nearby, just ran for their lives. Sentaro knows better, as he picks his way into the 'garbed' grounds. Sentaro just calls... "You okay in there Skuld-chan?"

Suddenly, a _really_ messed up looking goddess of disaster, pokes her head up from some deflating cloth. Sentaro sees and offers in a growing helium-squeaky voice. "Another bad hunt I see."

Skuld just coughs out dust, as Sigel and Banpei 'somehow' emerge out of the wreckage, with no more than scrapes and ruffled hair/tin hat. Skuld quips squeakily. "Yup."

Sentaro doesn't rub it in, he just offers instead. "Want me to help clean things up here?"

Skuld just swivels her head at him, an act that makes Sentaro gulp. She then just asks a bit 'plainly'. "Sentaro, can we do something this weekend?"

Sentaro blinks. "Sure, what?"

"Take me on a boat ride."

Sentaro just blinked.

Just then, they hear a strange shimmering sound. Sentaro's eyes pip when Skuld spins around, recognizing. "Aw man! Not **again** again!"

...and then one rather violent sound cometh with.

* * *

Imladris was a yodel with new things. "W... wow." ...no less in the middle of a lot full of bikes. Course... "Why are we here again?"

Chihiro about bonked him one, as Lind kept leaning to inspect these machines. Lind wondered out loud. "Interesting machines you and Keiichi hold so dear." ...Chihiro in turn just BEAMED over to Lind. "Aren't they the greatest? It makes my heart go aflutter when I'm around these bad boys. Er... and bad girls."

Lind just chuckled as Imladris just prodded again. "Still..."

"You going to be a yutz like that here all day?"

"Yutz?" Imladris looked at her with, just before they all hear, and turn to see the proprietor of the motorcycle dealership waltz up. (And no mistake, he 'waltzed' up to them.) "Ah, and how are my new friends today? Oh! And the lovely Miss Chihiro."

"Stifle it. You're sponsorship is already on the bike."

Chihiro's blunt retort takes the proprietor back. "Ah, but my lovely dear, it is not I that is in need of anything, but these two fine peoples you have brought." ...put with a kooky chuckle... "...ah... is this not why they are..."

Chihiro... "Of possibilities good sir, nothing more." ...and Chihiro gave a 'kooky' chuckle back... "...and none of that smooth talk to them, they don't take crap."

The proprietor, a smarmy suit and tie type that had his black hair slicked back and all, took one look at the two, and saw eyes that told him enough the same. Imladris and Lind meanwhile looked and saw one word on their minds... _Slimy_.

The dealer just continued on. "Ah, but not even these fine peoples can resist the bargains that..."

Chihiro rolled her eyes, and remembered why she hated coming here. The only things that kept her from 'not' coming here, was that there were more choices here than anywhere else. (The dealer knew his stuff at least, unlike most cycle dealers.) That, and as mentioned, this was one of her main sponsors for the motor club. A commodity badly needed given the type of event that was marching steadily unto them.

She just hoped she could hold back her bile again, as he tried to keep snaking his way into their minds. (Never allow a potential sale to just walk away undecided. And make a deal if they seem willing, even if they don't think they are.)

Course Chihiro wasn't too worried about this, given the types that were being frothed upon. Imladris for his part just grimaced at the approach of this... looked like a human ferret to him. Anywho... "Uh... I see... ah... you take good care of your products here."

Chihiro just rolled her eyes, as if the dealer needed an opening. "Ah! Yes, the customer knows good wheels when he sees them. And the lady too?"

Lind looked, and just shrugged. Imladris noted and... uh... shrugged.

Chihiro just moaned.

The dealer tried to prod further. "Well I see you both are uncertain, however if you'll give me a moment to..." ...at this, Chihiro just nabs the dealer by the neck. "Okay Kuko Chiko. Can't believe that's your real name. Let's not go overboard on them kay? They still don't have their licenses yet, so don't scare them off prematurely. How bout we go talk about that sponsorship stuff for the event. Maybe we can weasel you in with some added stage sponsorship too."

The dealer course just complied, with a more 'neutral' tone of... "Ah of course. No need to take up more of my precious time here. Nothing to gain as it is." ...this Chihiro just rolled her eyes at the obvious jab, and yanked... uh... Kuko... along. Chihiro called back. "Take a good look you two, I'll be back in a bit."

Imladris saw them both go, and he reacted as soon as they were out of sight, with a shiver. "I can't believe they can exist on more than one world plane. I feel icky."

Lind came up with a giggle and caressed his shoulders. "Nothing like new experiences to shudder by."

Imlade just chuckled, and then looked around at the shiny conglomeration of two wheeled beasts. "Why the heck is Chihiro wanting us to procure one of these? I can sense her intent."

Lind walked around and ran her hand along the seat cover of a blue-gray Honda Interceptor. Her caress alone made the knight go 'funny'. "I sense her intent is that of belonging. Also one of denaturing us some."

Imladris blinked. "Pardon?"

Lind twirled and the sat daintily unto the same seat cushion. Imladris then heard... "Has it occurred to you, save for Belldandy, well... actually including Belldandy, that we two, you and I, are the only ones in Miss Chihiro's workshop, to not know how to ride a bike? We two seem out of place."

Imladris rubbed his head. 'Heh, guess that's true."

Lind then twirled a finger across Imladris's chest, 'drawing' upon a slightly faded USAF T-shirt Keiichi had found one day for Imlade. She just continued. "I also suspect this has to do with her being more comfortable around us, given recent history."

Imladris gulped a bit at that one, knowing full well what _that_ meant. Lind just teased. "It would seem she wants to bring the gods down to earth, in a literal method."

Imladris cocks an eye. "So... ah... she wants to be more comfortable around me, by moi learning to ride a bike?"

Lind smirks. "Myself as well. In fact I sense her intent as strongly upon me, as is upon you."

Imladris just joked. "I thought Cousin Belldandy was the clairvoyant one."

Boy she hits hard, as his chest 'induced' coughs impart for a moment. Lind just clenches her right hand, as she then hops off the bike. By the time Imlade regains his breath, Lind already has him encapsulated in an unto his back, full body glom.

"I have wondered how you'd look if 'we' raced sometime."

Imladris gulped a bit of a chill down his gut. He however calmed this quickly, as he professed... "It'd... be a change for me. Well, not really, given my experience with hover speeders and such. But these. There a strange... reservation... I keep feeling when I see these machines." ...he professes, Lind listening to each syllable. "I'm a bit worried I'd take a bit away from the uniqueness of the others, and 'their' love of their machines. Heck, I keep calling them 'machines'. Not sure I would give them the same care and respect that they do."

Lind sighed, rubbing her full right side of her face into his back. "Well, I would be remiss if I did not say the same. Still, we are not meant to rush into this, but meld into it, like we did unto each other. The same with time, if of note."

Imladris nodded and chuckled. "No rush. Though, I am not as certain this is better than my old warhorse of note."

Lind smiled, and Imladris felt it. "If so, why is not your friend here?"

Imladris turned around at that. "You see a stable around here? Dang brute would gut the road work here just running on it anyway."

Lind just giggled, before suddenly pulling him along with her. "Now now love, we came here for a focused reason. Not of one more of memories." Imladris just sighed. "Aye... lead away." ...and so Lind did. They sure got a good look over of the selections, by the time Chihiro peeled herself away from the weasel.

And Chihiro did feel slimy when she did. "I need a shower." ...and looked around for her subjects.

* * *

"They are not here? Goodness." Belldandy quips.

Keiichi looked around, the door to Whirlwind still locked. "Dang her and her one key security. Like she'll ever make a spare copy for onsite."

Belldandy and Keiichi look around for a bit, with Keiichi commenting plainly. "Well, as our metal head friend says, if we can't get in, we are stuck like a bear on honey." ...he blinks... "Can't believe I said that." He then hears a sound that really gives mixed (good) emotions, as he hears Belldandy's open laughter take hold. In midst of this... "That... ...that is so... funny... Keiichi."

Keiichi is surprised since he couldn't ever make another woman laugh before, that wasn't at his own expense. And Belldandy wasn't like that, so... "Heh... you think so? So, ah... how about that ice cream today, was that 'cool' or what?"

About 'any' other person would moan at that, but not Belldandy, and her laughter dander really upped a notch, as Keiichi started cracking one really lame pun and joke after another. This goes on long enough, that when Chihiro and her duo escorts finally return, they end up seeing a funny... "Eh? Keiichi? Bell?"

Imladris and Lind smile, as they all see Keiichi on the shop front stoop, with Belldandy draped over his lap, laughing like there was... eh, you know the pun. (Or is that saying.)

Chihiro saw this and quipped. "What? You finally proposed to her?"

Keiichi just whined... "Aw come on now!"

Chihiro just snickers as Belldandy settles enough to finally see... "Oh... oh my, apologies."

"Hardly." Lind quickly replies. "A goddess may have reason to enjoy once in many awhile."

Bell blushes, Keiichi blushes. Chihiro ends up being the one to laugh.

Imladris just shrugs. "I believe we have work to..." ...this he stops when Chihiro grunts. "...you look at a watch buddy?" ...Imladris pats himself over. "Uh..."

Belldandy notes without needing a watch. "It is late. Is it because..."

Chihiro thumbs towards Lind. "Actually I had help. Your Cousin however was the real slowpoke today!" ...added with even a needless spin around and pointed finger at Imladris, one that looked like it could stab him! Imlade just quips back dryly. "And who was it that took me to show and tell?"

Chihiro just rattles her finger for a moment, then quirkily quips... "Got you interested, didn't I?"

"...maybe a little."

Keiichi seeing Chihiro dance in 'victory' like that, just makes his skin crawl. "That ain't right woman."

"I know." Chihiro quips, then asks... "Mind if I come over instead for dessert? I bet Megumi and Keiba will be there. I need to rub it in."

Belldandy at first just beams, standing up. "Oh! We'd love your company!" ...though Keiichi adds in his own upright. "Careful about Takano though." ...this Chihiro... "Wooo, thanks for the warning K1." ...before Chihiro chimes. "We can pick work up tomorrow as normal. We need to party tonight!"

Imladris just complains. "Isn't there a law against partying on work nights?"

Chihiro just leans in dryly at the bloke. "Hey. The boss said party. Comply."

"-meek- _Okay_."

Lind smirked and took more mental notes...

* * *

"I don't **believe** it!"

"Say it, don't spray it femme-enfant."

Frig peeked over, before fiddling with her incomprehensible contraption, as Urd joined Skuld's tantrum with supposedly good reason. "Why are you 'back' here?"

"Yeah! What, we need to put up signs to keep you away?"

Peorth blanched at this. "Bigre familier! You both scream too much."

Urd/Skuld: "We scream just fine!"

Peorth just retorted with... "You both can complain to the Almighty. He ordered my Earth License training, and my reassignment to here to aid Lord Imladris." ...this caused Frig's brow to raise a tic. Peorth continued... "So you two can just can your gabbing! I went through heck to get that license too. And I thought my Sister was a tough goddess tester."

Urd raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You had to go through 'her', like I did when I went through First Class testing?" Peorth just exasperated. "I feel sorry for Skuld, how did you do that as a '_CHILD_' anyway?" ...this causing Skuld to grumble, and Sentaro nearby to dive into Keiichi's room. Frig put a stop to that with... "Children, please. My delicate creation, if you would?"

"Sorry mom." Skuld and Urd quip, as Peorth looks over. "Que est cela actuel?"

Frig looks up. "Oh, just a little gift for later."

Peorth cocks an eye, before Urd asks. "Did Gate give you heck this time?"

Skuld and Urd backed away from the tiffy Peorth threw...

* * *

-one Gate induced migraine earlier-

"I should charge 'you' a Toll."

"Ca alors, is everyone going to be this way with me today?"

Gate scrutinized over the tablet containing Peorth's orders, as well her License, and Almighty's personal 'request' even. Gate still looked up and commented dryly. "I don't remember you of all goddesses incurring special favors from ol Big Guy."

Peorth just snatched the tablet away. "Just open the stupid thing! I have a mortal to bug."

Gate just sighs and turns around. "Why not? I got nothing else on my plate, oh... except about a MILLION other Gate openings after yours! Go bug them down there indeed, we get _bugged_ enough by you as it is."

Peorth just mocked lightly. "Not going to go on strike again are we?"

Gate just smiled back, way to cutely to be comforting. "Why never! That relocation was the best thing ever. I'm just surprised you're going back alone."

Peorth just cackled. "Ah, my poor Secur. She wants so much for forbidden fruit. All the better to tease her when I get there, whit she does not."

Gate just fingered behind Peorth. "She's not the only one." ...this Peorth... "Eh?" ...and looks back.

"ACK! GET THAT GATE OPEN FAST! FOR ALL LOVE OF **GODDESSES**!"

"(x6) Keep that thing open for us!" ...ala _stampede_.

Gate just sighed. "It never ends." ...as Peorth throws up a screen of thorns from her submerged Angel, all of which does as much good to stop 'them', as barbed wire to a tank. At least slowing down at minimum. "(x6) Aw come on! We wana go!"

"You're still under Violation you immortal twits! Nay! Nay non nay!"

It's like this when Gate blandly saunters off. "Give me a slow minute to open the gate. The payment I see is enough today." ...this Peorth looks with daggers at Gate's back, as she tries to prevent another apocalyptic Violation from occurring. (Whether from the Eddas finding their usual target, or Lind overreacting in the after _immolation_.)

Peorth suddenly was having a bad day, this as she had to actually leap with **all** speed through the Gate going to her camera portal in Keiichi room.

* * *

"ACK! My room!"

Peorth just meekly apologizes. "Mon excuses Keiichi. Mon excuses!"

Keiichi just looks _aghast_ at his trashed room, given the impact Peorth made just all essentially exploding into it! Urd and Skuld just sighed, as Imlade meanwhile commented with jitters... "T... they... they just won't **stop**!" ...this Lind then cuddles him at the head. "There there my love. The heathens are not here. Soothe thy mind."

Imlade: -whimper-

Chihiro just holds her head as Sentaro pokes his head in to the hallway. "Jeeze you guys make each day, a day." ...she then looks over and sees... eh? Belldandy meanwhile has eyes all _aglitter_. "Oh my, I need to clean Keiichi room!" ...this Keiichi sees and gulps.

Peorth sees this and trades a look with Urd.

"Yes!" ...ala both...

"No!" ...ala Skuld.

Frigurina just smirks. "Ah, what providence. Where that Phillips at?"

"_Helloooooo_ ladies and lesser gentleman!"

Everyone looks behind... "Ah, Takano and Keima!" ... as Belldandy exclaims. Takano look-sees as Keima just waves as meekly as Keiichi does. "Oh? Miss Peorth again?"

"Oui." ...with a teardrop. Keiichi just exclaims. "And she demolished my room through my camera!"

Takano blinks. "Did she really? How'd the camera bit go?"

Peorth flustered in explanation, Takano just egged Imlade because of it, and the added... "Oh, Bell will help there I bets. I brought more Yokan! Sweet bean cakes tonight as well!"

Sentaro/Skuld: "Yay!"

Urd: "That ain't right."

And another evening of Yokan based debauchery begins.

* * *

Boy Takano and Chihiro singing together is an unhealthy thing for the lobes. Imlade and Keima have to be subjected to it, as Keiichi has 'Bell's' help in cleaning his room. (Talk about a dream come true.) Meanwhile the Yokan, cakes, and other party snacks ply as much as the tea and ice cream does. It's a weight watchers nightmare here, as Peorth once again learns to love the chaos of this place.

"You crying?" Urd asks at one point.

Peorth admits with joyous tears. "Openly."

Urd just smiled. She then looked around. "Where'd Lind go?"

Just before that registered on any minds, a couple of screeches pulled up from towards the door opening, more further at that. "Ah, the love birds anew are home."

Peorth cocks an eye as Keima grunts at Takano. "Not so openly dear." ...this Takano just pins... "Hey, don't blame me. I just want a grandkid." ...this Chihiro just blanches. "I didn't need to hear 'that'!" ...this Takano snips. "Care to hear something 'else' den matchmaker?"

The two just growl-hiss at each other with Urd-like-bolts crackling from each other's eyes at each other. Imlade admits. "I don't feel safe now."

Sentaro... "Is it ever?"

"Good point."

Keima just rises and heads out to greet the 'dancers'. Imladris follows just to avoid female conflict. Not that it matters, as the lot follow out readily a moment later.

* * *

She picked a strange time for doing this. Somehow the mention of the Eddas caused her growing insecurities to resurface. Usually well kept under lid, it was moments like these that caused Lind to go right back to her original thought.

She stood in front of the mirror in Urd's room, right hand over her chest. She took her look of her civilian garb more in same note of mind of...

...if that is to be his fate, what of me then with him?

She didn't realize how much that query would stick with her, even a few of months since that whole event took place. Imladris she knew, went W-A-Y out of his way to acquiesce every last bit of humility to everyone else. Almost sickening it was, but also needless. There had been other far more magnificent demonstrations of self-control since then.

Those lessons she knew, were very much helping. Lind was marveled how far her beloved had progressed, and her beside him. The sessions were pretty much nightly, she didn't expect any different this night. And she didn't expect destiny to change either. That just brought her thoughts back round circle, to her 'original' thought. She thought that, then blanched at herself.

"Why do I always find a reason to burden my mind needlessly?"

She thought about bonking her head, but stopped to just look at her simple, human looking right hand. Her thoughts imagines another's wrapping around it. One gauntleted and ever so strong to her. One that had emerged so much stronger and magnificent to her, despite every trial that would sunder others beyond bone and code to recover by. One that she wanted for her own, more than just in hand even. She considered, and then chanted a simple spell... "_Cloak me in illusion, of one whom I love_."

At this, she didn't realize she was being watched, as a certain motherly goddess that knew nearly always, noted with all others out of convenient sight, 'the' sight of something unexpected. Even Frig didn't see 'this' detail coming, and more, how much Lind was changing these days. This as she watched a Valkyrie stand silently, garbed as 'if' in the gleaming and flowing fashion of the warrior that had Confessed his heart fully. Even the colors and the ear-feather-helm things matched, her asymmetrical locks protruding from these. It was as if he was unto her, save Lind's elegant curves accenting instead, form fitting unto fashion.

A sight Lind looked at, and kept her silent approval. If at least, it was fancy of what _could_ be. At most, she wondered her coming status when Imladris's time indeed comes. At nothing, Lind chuckled. "A bit old of me for dress up." ...and made a stiff and horizontal movement of her same right hand. The 'illusion' faded all too readily for Lind to linger upon, leaving her normal earthly garb of jeans and shirt again. She turned and sighed, and then started to walk out.

And therefore found one that 'had' seen. Lind stood there aghast for a moment, as Frig offered. "I approve."

"You would."

Frigurina smirked back as much as Lind did.

And of course this moment didn't linger.

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT BIKES YOU SOD!_"

Frig just moans. "I swear the lungs in this hold are as if the gods made them. I should know." ...this Lind chuckles, knowing the sound of Keima's voice well by now. And likely to whom...

* * *

Why did the things he said, get three or four faces at a time hawked over his face and form? Imlade never knew. He didn't even know why he said things that didn't sound so offending, go reactions that could break the will of armies.

Seeing... well... Keima/Takano/Chihiro/Megumi/Keiba/Urd... why Urd? ..._and_ Keiichi?

Imlade just blanched as he was supposed to. "W... what? I only opinionated."

Sentaro afar wrung his ears out, as much as Peorth and Skuld were. "He don't get it."

"Does Cousin ever?"

Keima meanwhile at the center of this torrent, just grinds out in tone fit to pulverize diamonds. "You said an untoward thing about our beloved bikes."

Imladris blinked twice. "What? That think about how bikes are weird?" ...and backed up as the hawked bunch move as one, like some iceberg upon rock. Imlade still didn't get why Urd was doing it too. "Gee golly." By now, Lind and Frig had emerged to the amusing sight, as Imlade just felt like being in Siberia again. Pluto was good too.

Takano meanwhile just grinded in as 'equal' a tone as Keima did. "We suppose your horses mean more to you than we 'tricycle' riders do."

Imlade... "I didn't say that."

"Suppose you think your high and mighty jumping around is better too." ...ala Chihiro.

"I didn't say that either!"

Keiichi... "Dude, don't you have any consideration of us bike lovers?"

"Hello! Is my mouth saying any of that?"

Megumi... Keiba... "Man, you just don't understand us at all." ... "Yeah, poser."

"Did someone put my mouth on autopilot?"

"Might as well."

"Oh sure, twist the knife Urd."

The lot of em just end up huffing at him a tic more. That of course just activates Imlade's 'fear of rejection' reflex, and has him suddenly on his knees in prostrating again before them. "Okay, I'm a bad boy. I don't know why, but I'm bad. -meekly- A poser."

Chihiro just calls over. "Hey Lind, think you need some of this action." ...a giggle-chuckle back. Keima just then offers... "Well... I suppose the only way to absolve this, is a race to teach ya a lesson and all."

"Race?" ...this said Imlade on belly low. Keiichi saw this and flustered Imlade to his feet. Takano meanwhile just smiles. "Sure bub, nothing like a proper demonstration to get the point across."

"Uh..."

Keiba offers... "The usual course? We just got back from doing it."

Takano takes the moment to lean into Keiba. "Is that the only 'it' you did per say?"

Megumi just blushes... "Takano."

"Um..."

Keiichi just imparts. "Would it just be you then Keima?" ...this Keima puts the twist in. "Why just me? He just insulted all of us."

"Hey!"

Megumi adds... "Hey, you mean we all should race him together? What a neat idea."

"Ergh..."

Keiba adds with further interest. "Always wanted to stack myself against you guys."

"..."

"Don't forget me."

"Takano?" ...more than a few of them exclaim in surprise. Takano just huffs back... "Excuse moi, I have my 'own' bike too ya know. You think this ruffian gave you both your slickers genes?" ...this thumbed at a blushing Keima, Keiichi and Megumi blush-giggle also at.

"Ahem..."

"Maybe an all stakes race to the goal, the loser, (likely Cousin,) will do the winners bidding for a month. No matter 'who' wins. One winner though, so you all have to race each other too for the right of the loser of choice." ...this Urd adds in with her own goddess vile. Chihiro adds. "Yeah, that sounds neat. Though, I already have this loser working for me every workday."

"-grumble-..."

"Ah, but this is for personal rights." ...Urd adds. Chihiro chimes. "I'm in." ...seconded all around quickly.

"_Gwaith!_" ...enough to nab attention back. Takano snaps back... "Yell in a comprehensible language already!"

"I can't race."

Everyone blinks, as Imladris stands there annoyed enough. Keiichi blinks. "Oh, no bike. Right."

"No license either. What am I, a cheater of the road now?" ...he put well aware of legality issues of not having a license. Keima just halted that worry with. "You have a horse don't you?"

"Pardon?"

Lind of course pipes up, ever helpful. "How bout your mentioned friend. You have mentioned him on more than one occasion."

Imlade just creaks his head over upon... "Thank you love. I really mean that." Lind just smiled back. Imladris however looks back in time for Takano to wonder. "Is this one of those old fangled urban legend races of something you have planned darlin?"

Keima smiles. "Even 'I' know the old horse verses motorcycle races. Been awhile since I've seen one of those." ...and looks at a grimacing knight. "Certainly never 'in' one. A childhood dream I should add." Takano just leans in... "Aww, how sweet dear." ...and Keima blushes badly again. Keiichi meanwhile just chuckles. "Heh. That sounds like an awesome, if strange, idea."

"I'm game." Chihiro adds. "Seconded." ...Megumi 'and' Keiba in simult. They all just pump their hands in agreement. Urd just 'celebrates', "Alright, now we just need the smelly beast."

"AHEM!" ...this was in 'turn' for a knight to have turn of the irked with. Talk about a 180 on their faces. "Oh, now you get miffed." Chihiro mocks. Imlade just huffs, and then tones out 'as' diamond grating as he had been subjected beforehand. "You call my 'best' friend smelly? A beast! Is 'that' how you wish to conduct this rodeo, _eh_?"

Keiichi just side snips at Urd... "Great going." ...Urd just rolls her eyes. Imlade just huffs a second time, and then imparts. "Fine, be it so! My soul as slavery for one months time, should I lose. I care not to whom even. I care not of cost added! A deal we have then?" ...he holds his stiff hand out for others to lay down upon the same. A short moment of uncertainty for the supposedly cyclic faithful, before Keima puts his hand first on Imladris's. The others follow rather shortly.

"Oh how wonderful." ...suddenly comes one voice that seemed all too absent. Everyone looks, as Belldandy chimes out. "I always wanted to see Cousin's Steed." ...Keiichi quips. "Really?"

Imladris just stabs in. "Whit shall we conduct this fools errand?" ...the others look back a touch confused. Imladris rolls his eyes, and dumbs himself down a bit. "When do you want me to whip your hinnies?"

"Give us an hour to prepare. A long evening it will be." Keiba replies. Chihiro even adds. "Lemme head back and get my ol bike that I got all fixed up. Been wanting to break it in for real." ...this Takano adds... "Need Keima pal here to fix me up too. Plwease dweary!" ...this Keima blushes too much, ever the poker face... "Oh... ah, sure... course of course."

Keiichi/Megumi: "_Putty_." ...and scramble from retribution. Megumi then adds. "Me and boyo here need to gas up." ... "Boyo?" ...Keiba blanches at, before a 'look' from Megumi melts/caves him asunder. Keiichi just quips... "More putty."

Keima just looks at his watch. "Okay, say... an hour to prep and make sure all work right, and then we'll see if this dope here can learn to eat crow."

Imlade just eggs back in sporting fashion. "Learn likewise sport. An hour or so then? I'm _patient_." Keima just gleamed a confident look of eye in turn.

At that, the moment breaks asunder for preparations, all the while Imladris just looks and sees most of them go. Keiichi rather to his own nearby ride, with Belldandy in close concert of concern and added wantings. Lind just steps up next to her knight. "You're a wonderful people person, you know of this yes?"

"Oh... _aye_..." ...said as if seeing the end of times.

Sentaro next to Skuld meanwhile comments. "Never a dull moment around here."

"Nope. Wana participate?" ...this Sentaro blinks over. "Eh?"

Skuld just smirks. "Like they seem to be worrying about who can or can't enter. Besides, having Cousin's bank account on our side for a month would be so sweet."

Sentaro had the same gleam in his eye. "Let's kick their butts." ...this Skuld hops once. "Kewl, let me get Banpei modified then, come on!" ...this Skuld pulls Sentaro along in the dusk air to within, yelling for Banpei and Sigel the same. Frig has to hop out of the way, before looking at Urd.

They exchange a glance at each other.

And then hug. "That's my scheming daughter."

"I love you mommy!"

Ain't right man. Just...

Imladris meanwhile looks over at Lind and asks. "What are your intentions?"

Lind smiles. "Like I already don't have you bent unto me 24 / 7 / 365 / Forever. I might just observe this one and understand another perspective for you. That is, unless you 'want' me to race you."

Imladris considered. And then he thought. And then he said... "You said you wanted me to race you someday. How bout a night instead?"

Lind smiled and then looked over, and hopped over... "Miss Chihiro, wait up please!"

Imladris meanwhile just sighed at his lonely predicament. He decided to exacerbate this with a spin at Urd. "You're suiting up too goddess!" ...this Urd 'eeps' at, as Imlade thumb behind him generally. "Get crackin." ...and heads off to prepare for himself.

Urd just blanches. "Uh..."

"You butted your nose in dearie."

Urd blanches back 'at'... "You just praised me for that Mom!"

"And I can stab ye back the same. Come on." ...and prods Urd off. Not that Urd was really unprepared anyway. Frig then looks over at a confused Peorth. "Welcome back indeed."

"Mon dieu, not this way I expected."

Frig just smirks. "Come on, we might not be able to race, but we can still participate nonetheless." ...this Peorth willingly follows the elder goddess's lead.

Imladris meanwhile strode off to the Temple main, while Belldandy and Keiichi nearby were preparing the ol Beemer. Keiichi looked up in time to see Imladris's right hand aglow, yet obscured to see what was causing it. The look of strength on the knight's face made Keiichi gulp a bit.

"This might more challenging then you all intended dear." ...Kei heard Bell comment. Keiichi wondered back... "Really?"

Bell nods, but then offers... "Yes, but no race need be a certain affair anyway. A new dance to be certain of even."

Keiichi put it best last.

"Heh, it's going to be fun."

"I am 'so' going to whip that puppy when this is done!"

Keiichi teardropped the next moment, ala Chihiro in echo. "I think."

(End Act I - Vol. II )

* * *

Author Notes: If it was noticed I lacked much, if any, racing type stories in this fic series, this new Volume should help allay those complaints. Got a few such threads in mind, as well other stuff from several different genres that may surprise y'all before this Volume is done.

Also won't just do quirky stuff, got more than enough angst planned to even things out, even bordering on getting people miffed at me, so don't say I didn't warn you in advance. And the 'wordiness' bit won't change either. To this I simply say use a dictionary or Google it, learning 'is' a good thing, such should be done in reading anything new. (I'm much more open to grammar complaints, than to 'wordiness', I mean come on.)

Anywho, I'm still deciding what to include, and how far to take this Volume, so it may end up longer than the last Volume did, so bear with moi if likely so. I'm also exploring a different slate of character evolution that won't occur canon wise, so this might as well be the formal departure from canon. Again, I warned ye in advance.

And thank to Gambit man whom actually emailed me with interest in further stories. I actually was surprised someone wanted new stories that much. As long as patience carries the rest of ya along, I won't hold back on good stories of detail. (Wordiness and all.)

Oh, and that's not all I'll be working on...

* * *

(Valkyrie Drabbles - Ragnarok! - Part Uno)

Skuld scrambled over to Keiichi's room. "HEY! That camera better not be..."

Urd sauntered over blandly (Not even mini-and all.) as they see the old camera that Megumi stiffed her Bro a long time ago for $300 smackeroos, start jumbling as if something was trying to bust out of it. Hard to not ell whom... "We need to glue that thing shut." Skuld blanched as the cover popped off, and the light of heaven sparkled from it.

However by the time a certainement goddess emerges from it, Urd and Skuld have looks of aghast shock plastered unto their faces. By the time that same goddesses tip toes to make a flowery reentrance. "Je suis au retour! I... eh?" ...she sees the two Secur Norns on the floor, laughing like no tomorrow.

Peorth just stamps her foot. "What's so funny?"

Urd just manages to point 'at' Peorth, before falling back into a fit. The rose goddess cocks an eye, and then looks at herself.

"_SHEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!_"

Keiichi and Bell race in. "Who just screamed in my... EH! P... P... _Peorth_!"

"Oh my!"

Peorth just blanches out... "Je ressembler _Kermit de_ _Frog_!"

This just makes Urd and Skuld bust a gut thrice more, as Peorth looks like she's just 'green' with envy. Or actually, green outright! Right down to her skin! Keiichi has to fight HARD not to bust his own gut, as Peorth had anime tears streaming down her face. Belldandy however noticed something odd. "pardon, but why is that light on?"

Keiichi looks up as much as the others, and sees. "Hey. My florescent light." ...he reaches over and flicks it back off. "I didn't have this on."

Peorth then remembers. "Is that why I..." ...Keiichi nodded... "A picture can turn green with florescent lights on. Didn't think this camera would cause this. Plus... ah..."

Peorth grumbled and pointed at herself. "Do I look like a portrait to you bub?"

Urd mocks in kind. "No... just unphotogenic." ...this Peorth about clocks her.

Belldandy ever the helpful. "Perhaps if you simply return and portal back through to us again."

Urd/Skuld: "Or just stay home."

Peorth quickly 'agrees' with Belldandy and rubs such at the other Norns, before giving the camera to Keiichi to hold. "Keep it steady." ...this Keiichi complies as Peorth shoots back through. He swears for a moment though... "Did I hear Gate laughing just now?"

A moment later, everyone watches as the portal indeed reopens, just before Keiichi suddenly feels the camera shake without warning. "Eh? What the?" ...and then Peorth reappears, this time to even MORE laughter.

Bell... "Goodness."

Peorth looks at herself. "EEK! I look like a fuzzy picture now!"

Peorth starts shaking Keiichi. "What's the big idea!"

"The camera shook on me! I didn't do it! I swear!"

Peorth, all of like a fuzzy, shaken picture, just nabs the camera. "Someone get a tripod!"

By the time a giggling Skuld sets one up, Peorth just all but jumps right back into the still upright positioned lens. Keiichi just gulps. "Hope this goes well. I got a bad feeling."

Something however keeps happening, as some strange sound from the camera causes the camera to 'flash' without warning as everyone blinks. Peorth appears again, and this time... "AUGH!" ...as if too much flash in too little light, and worse, some really _bad_ red-eye to boot!

Peorth just seethes with over-flashed thorny vine whips at everyone. Skuld just blanches. "It's not us! We swear!"

Peorth snaps and **jumps** back on in. She however does not get her wanted return results, as in succession, she emerges with:

A mistimed fast speed sports shutter effect. (Like Peorth had ghost echo imprints of herself all around her.)

A camera viewfinder targeting ring with a miscellaneous date below her left hand leg. (At least the camera is fancy enough.)

Her body and face flattened out as if in a zoom close up.

And finally... looking too 'underexposed', her form looking like it hadn't gotten time for a low sensitivity film type. That last one made her look so weird, Urd even commented. "Dang, you need a better camera."

Keiichi just defended. "The camera isn't broken! The heck is going on!"

Just then, a 'new' scream smacks at everyone's ears, as everyone, including Peorth apparently, emerge near the Kitchen window. This as Everyone sees... "Lind!"

Lind looks herself over. "Why am I so **dirty** looking!" ...as if her body, face and hair were dirt-smudge covered.

Bell looks over and... "Oh my! Oh! The window is so dirty too!" ...everyone looking and seeing an 'outline' of Lind's body in the microcosmic, the interior clean, but exterior of the line, dirty with soot! (Hence there the rest of the soot ended up.) Lind looks at her jumpsuit and grimaces.

Even Skuld is shocked! "But how!"

Just then, a rather 'evil' chuckle sounds behind them all. One most historically chilling to the code and bone. And one that just makes most of them annoyed. They all realize, and turn to look see, just standing at the Tea room entrance.

"Hello."

"YOU!" ...ala the rest, this at a plain, and 'innocent' looking knightly facade. "Oh dear, is there a problem?"

Peorth just stabs a finger in accurate accusal. "You did this, you **rouge**!"

Imlade just swivels his eyes.

Lind the same over Urd's head. "Then 'you' did this to me!"

Two much eye swiveling.

Bell then even accuses. "My poor window! What'd it ever do to you?"

Even the battle scarred knight cringes at this, though he retorts lightly in kind. "Well... what else do you expect for me to do? Being _bored_ like I am just breeds... well..." ...a goofy chuckle that just sounds stupid. He however wisely stops when a number of the goddess growl at him. (And Bell just 'stares'. Oh golly.) "Ut oh."

By the third step backwards, Imlade just scampers... "GET HIM!" ...most shout leaving Keiichi nearly trampled along with his camera, as the chase heads outside. Keiichi just moans. "This won't end well."

A sudden girly scream just notes... "Nope." ...from K1.

* * *

Megumi sees it, but can't look for more than two seconds. "T... tha... that just isn't _normal_ man!"

Keiichi just sighs on one side of the open slide door... "I know, the things my camera can do." ...he then notes. "I'd say three hundred bucks was too much for that thing. _Nothing_ but trouble since then."

Megumi just mocks from the other side of the door. "Hey, you're my lovable, gullible Bro."

"Great."

"How's the prisoner?" Lind asks as she comes in with a newly cleaned jumpsuit. Keiichi just gulps. "How? I can't tell."

Lind smirks and leans past him to see in Keiichi's room... "Ah... just fine. Perfectly fine."

Megumi manages to look in again... "You call '_that_' fine?"

At this, a sight horror movie produces probably couldn't get away with, as the sight of Keiichi camera, is where Imlade's head should be, apparently, with all literal description allowed, as the camera is literally all the way down to his neck, his entire head somehow stuffed completely within it! The fact the neck is so warped looking going... uh... 'into' the camera lens, just makes Megumi turn queasy and look away again.

Lind just smirks as Keiichi anime tear-like complains. "Three hundred bucks for a cursed camera." ...and Megumi huffs back. "Loser."

Urd nearby in the Tea room meanwhile, as Belldandy happily hums while cleaning the window perfectly. "At least you're lucky he didn't go with the 'suck out your soul' bit and all. If you have one." ...this as a still 'underdeveloped' Peorth watches TV, and mocks. "Ne rien dire _déesse_!"

Lind just hops over into the bound and... uh... camera shy knight, and mocks. "Having fun in there?" ...this as she leans in 'close' to the lens part to hear some very faint whimpering, as well as...

"(x6) Ah... a dream come true."

Lind just smirks and pats Imlade's shaky arm, and leaves him to suffer. (All night in fact. Keiichi ends up in Bell's room this time. _Hey_, watch the lewd thoughts.)

So, the... uh... morals (if any,) of the story here.

Take that camera superstition stuff seriously.

And... uh... goddess have an imagination for revenge. _Don't push em_.

(Fin - Ragnarok Uno - Gan-chan: Man, I need a new series gig here.)


	2. Act II

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Mirror**

Volume II

Act II

* * *

He heard the shuffling of wittle feet, and '_really_' didn't want to open his own wittle eyes to see the obvious. Course, all that purring in the same 'waiting' just kept gnawing at his concentration as the knight meditated upon the Temple steps.

Waiting around impatiently wasn't Imlade's style, course just meditating was a trying affair anymore, as he realized on the pressing of the purrings, he wasn't going to be left alone again. He spoke with eyes closed in annoyance now... "Please tell me the bikes have new racing engines installed. Please, please..."

...and opened them... and groaned.

Afar, Keiichi walked out from the residence, dressed in best racing fashion, his dark slick jumpsuit catching the light behind him in the residence, and as he was fiddling with his usual/favorite biker helm, he stopped with a sudden jerk, at the same sight Imlade just threw a _tiffy_ at.

Before, down below the temple steps, a neat, nice, and disturbingly furry, nine by nine 'box' formation of various kitty breeds, all held 'exacting' station before the annoyed challenged. Imladris saw whom was at the head of this box.

"Velsper... you cursed twit."

Velsper, knowing full well the cat 'problem' Imladris had, just threw up a paw salute. "Yup." ...which the other cats did the _same_ in delayed, near simult, adding a meow vocal 'salute' even. Imladris just dragged a hand across his face at this... "At least this one isn't as bad as the last idiocy you caused."

Velsper put a paw at his/her chin in a... "Oh I know." ...chuckle.

* * *

-37.5 hours ago (or so...)-

Keiichi, standing about the same position he actually has at present, his plain shirted back to the readers, just teardrops and twitches at the sight of the _entire_ Temple, completely blanketed in cats. Just... covered. Fur and tails waggling to the point the Temple itself didn't have a bare patch visible. (and not just outside either.) Snow isn't this think in Japan usually. (In his old Montana it is, hence the...) Inside, at least Lind's voice cooed happily at the furry gifts at least she had the mind of full to just float over. Imlade within however reacted differently at the time...

"VELSPER, YOU **TWIT**!"

Keiichi just wondered at the time also... "Hope no one around has cat allergies..."

* * *

"...or is going insane." ...Kei puts 'in' the annoyed present.

Imladris meanwhile just flicks his hand and creates a large ball of extra potent cat nip, to the throw and bounce away towards the residence. "Fluff off fuzz balls, I got enough troubles tonight." ...this as the 'orderly' column of cats suddenly shoot off, nearly trampling over Keiichi in the process. Keiichi just yells back at the receding fur line. "Go get declawed already, demon cat!"

"Keiichi." ...said mortal hears of light chastised tone, from a bike suited beloved of the Present. Keiichi looks at Bell and immediately... "Sorry."

Imladris heard and looked over, his meditation ruined as it was. Seeing the two together was a warm sight to his eyes. Course other things easily on mind weren't so warm to consider. "Hmm... about that time."

Imladris at this rises, as Belldandy and Keiichi compliment each other on being neat ready. (The two were a perfect pair after all.) At this of course, the sound of many engines start to approach faint hearing. Bell notes looks at Keiichi, and then looks over at a knowing Cousin, whom looks neutrally, before turning to reenter the Temple.

"I think Cousin is nervous." Bell notes for her own reasons. Keiichi looks over and catches the left hind foot entering the Temple. "If you say so." ...he says, before he also begins to hear the approaching engines. His mind however recognizes who's is coming first, by the pitch... "Keima to the south... Hmm... Chihiro the other way to the west... Ah... and now... Megumi and Keiba from town. Here they come."

Belldandy smiles. "This promises to be a special evening Keiichi dear." Keiichi nods, before strange laughter catches both their ears. Keiichi just teardrop-sighs. "Urd will ensure that."

"Oh dear." Bell exasperates lightly to the same.

Just then, the first engines arrive, which catches Keiichi off guard when he hears a new pitch he didn't realize was being masked of a sort. His mind wonders, before a pair of tires screech like the night had no tomorrow. "Jeeze!"

Belldandy beams. "Melody."

Keiichi wondered for a moment, before heard. "We be here dames and dudettes!" ...and notes a moth... uh Takano like voice. K1 realizes and notes. "Melody from a tuba maybe."

* * *

Peorth had to admit... "Trop bruit fort." ...as she had to hold her ears more than once, as the sound of all those well tuned and maxed out hog engines, being revved and shown off to each and all in that suddenly crowded temple courtyard. Frigurina nearby just smiled. "An interesting symphony to be sure."

Peorth looked over at a anime interested Frig, and noted. "Oh, you so _are_ Belldandy's mother."

Frig just beamed back.

Sure was a lot of noise indeed, as no less than seven characteristic, distinctive, and noisy motorcycles filled the said grassy temple knoll. Keima, the one whom began this whole affair with his 'objection' to a quirky sounding opinion, looked around and actually smelled the air.

"This smells nice."

By the wide range of smiles that came back, this was a place for bike lovers.

Chihiro meanwhile just gawked back at one additional number in their present area, one whom she was amazed caught on to the nuances of this same gig, so quickly.

"I swear you goddesses cheat or something." ...she cracked, as a Valkyrie just smirked back. "It's not a difficult skill to learn. Even if I am not as experienced as Belldandy is." ...this Chihiro looks past to a sheepishly grinning Bell, as K1 finished his pre-race inspection of his old BMW.

"Actually I'm curious about that." Chihiro admitted.

"Same here." ...comes from a rough suited Takano, no more than leather riding pants, hiking shoes, a turtle neck, jacket of brown cowhide like leather, and holding a worn in helmet of white and well kempt visor, notes over to, the far more slick looking types around her. Chihiro just smiled back as much as Bell did. Keiichi just looked up nervously, but saw an equal smile on Keima's facade

It got infectious indeed.

Megumi meanwhile just noted. "So, one big fat family race is it?" ...this Keiba quickly notes... "Family?" ...both dressed no differently than they had when they raced earlier in the day. (Not that it mattered really.) Takano just pipes up... "Course we're family! Where's your mind at boy?" ...this Keiba just blushes, as Megumi eggs... "I wonder too actually." ...this Keiba throws a fit at.

Lind meanwhile looks around her. She was glad the 'suggestion' allowed her this rare in rare chances. Her 'biker' version of her normal jumpsuit colors, as slick as Belldandy's version was, adored with twin axes and single wings upon each, embellished upon her suit backside, a plain white biker helmet rounding her attire out, looked a bit more light compared to the others in biker garb.

Which went unheeded to an emotion she had actual difficulty describing.

"We're ready!"

Everyone looks, and suddenly have various forms of apprehension, as Skuld appears, her and Sentaro in biker slicks even, atop a creation that only a mother could love. (See? Frig is looking sickly happy.) The mortals looking at least however, as one, remark... "Uh..."

Peorth just looks and quips. "The things you can make Banpei into."

Skuld, not getting the gist of Peorth's remark, (since it wasn't toned as a compliment,) just beams. "Yup. My Banpei Racer X Special is going to feed the tar with ya all!"

Sentaro... "Beat the tar..."

"Oh, yeah. Beat the tar!"

Most roll their eyes, as Peorth just quips in with the last of her words... "Can Banpei be turned into a cage to lock you in too?"

Skuld just snaps... "Oh **can** it thorn-rose! This baby means business!" Sentaro just looks down at the machine he's actually standing next to. "Uh... okay." ...as they all see some form of a motorcycle, (or something,) shaped as if one of those Robotech Veritech bikes or something. All futuristic and bulky looking, has somehow, the head and upper body of Banpei installed as the... uh... head, of the bike. The bike happens to be colored and marked up as if it was Banpei normally.

Keiichi just remarks... "Uh... You're pushing a cross-over theme, into this story Skuld."

"You're on my list Keiichi."

"Who isn't." Peorth cracks, which makes Sentaro dive for cover.

Sigel nearby meanwhile cracks at Banpei, who turns his clanky head... "/ As if you couldn't look any dumber." ...which causes Banpei's head to look 'down'.

Skuld in 'turn'... "Hey."

"/ Sorry mistress, sorry!" ...did Sigel just _sweat_?

Frig, for a moment allaying Skuld's contraption from minds, then remarks. "We're missing a couple. Though lovely Urd is still getting ready.

The _other_..."

Lind drew a knowing grin from Chihiro, when Keima on cue 'notes'... "And we're **waiting**!"

Said challenged emerged, and seeing all those eyes, rolled his own. "I'm coming, ye ol peanut gallery."

"You're not dressed."

Imlade stopped, hearing from Takano. "Eh?" ...and looked himself over, a simple shirt, jeans, work shoes, jacket bit, not needing a riding helm or such he though. "What? I'm being plain and..."

Chihiro rolled her eyes, ever egging things on with her coworker of a near god, and then looked at Lind. "Can't you train that bub a proper dress code for these occasions?"

"He was always stubborn." Lind just jokes back. Imladris just sighs, preferring Velsper's joke earlier suddenly. Course, he 'did' see Lind's choice of racy attire, and saw how... well... 'formal' everyone sorta was. (Not like they were wearing tuxes or such, but a theme nonetheless.) Imladris walked the rest of the way down, as Keima noted. "You know what we mean."

"And I don't like being gaudy like that." ...Imladris just retorted. Peorth however remarks. "And you'll look seriously plain when you summon your steed. He might even laugh at you."

Imlade quips back in kind. "Never stopped him before." ...he puts with a tone of experience. The rest hearing start to wonder more and more. Megumi comments curious eyed. "That horse must be something then."

Lind just prods. "Come now love. Drag not thy feet."

Imladris just pouts, before 'huff' summoning his gleaming bracelets unto wrists, and smacking them both in a hard clasp of both same wrists, causing his form to be quite knightly, literally changing in a flare-burst of light. He then quickly complains to the now aback bunch. "Spectacular?"

Takano quips through her blush. "Oh ya sure."

And 'then' since waiting was pointless now, Imladris quickly raises his right hand high, and clasps his left gauntleted hand unto the right armored forearm in a rigid pose. Frig even has to warn in rare amazement. "Wow, here he comes."

All watch, as the right palm bursts of the same small blue-white code orb aglow, before the author commands... "_Thee who I call most and best of friend, by many a life shared over many a world, come to my belayed Heed and Call! Thus my Diligent Charger of War becometh!_' ...which by now the winds whip greatly, and eyes shield against a sudden beam of bright light from the code orb, striking the grassy ground nearby, and a portal of code and blue-light majestic explodes out.

And then a rather _thick_ sounding... "That is one serious horse cry." Keiichi notes of, just before all have to look away from the light exploding breaking of the portal aperture, and the ground tremors under the foot of a mighty steed.

And no over dramatization this is either. Imladris looks back behind him before dropping his spell Summon, at the beast he called forth. And in so doing, has to remember to look a good bit higher than he remembered in his previous, false life.

Belldandy croons in full awe. "He's a beautiful as ever!"

Imladris has to chuckle, as a fully laden Clydesdale like white War Charger, laden proper for a mighty Paladin that rides such a mount, even adorned in war armor equal to the knight's own celestial armor, it's strides as it rounds his old friend 'below' him, not to be ignored either. A mane as white as it's coat, feathers of hoof and tail as flowing as the knight's cape and robes, all well worth the words Belldandy praised with.

Keiba of note seeing a sight he couldn't have prepared for, any more than the other mortals, and nearly the same of the goddesses added, just remarks with trembles. "Well we asked for this." Takano eyes over... "'We'?"

"Good." ...comes from a rather satisfied sounding Keima. Keiichi looks over agape. "What? We haven't raced them yet!"

"I give what due, for the little I do give." Keima admits, as they all watch as Imladris sees his old friend finish rounding around him. The Charger stops, and silvery eyes look down, as Imladris nods. "A long time."

The Charger stops abruptly and 'huffs' back. Imladris blinks... "What? I can..." ...before everyone hears a 'bite' sound, as Imlade clutches his head in white anime pain! "ELDRAS! **OWW!**"

Everyone watches with pipped eyes, as the named Charger just throws his huge head up and whinnies-huffs up a heavy storm. Frig afar just gulps. "Dang, that beast has a mouth."

Imladris just snaps back comically. "I had amnesia, it was... what... seven year since last? And oh, I've been busy regaining my dang old life! And what of you, you beast of burden? I see you've been doing more than eat bran oats."

Everyone watches a strange, half amusing, half confusing display, as knight and steed start literally jawing at each other like angry sharks. Chihiro just remarks. "He's... talking to a horse."

Megumi just remarks... "And the horse is winning."

Lind meanwhile watches with the most amusement to gain, as if she hadn't seen all she could know about her Confessed. She just watched as Imlade just snapped finally. "I don't care if you had seven mares to copulate with! I need help here already!"

Eldras just responded by bonking his heavy chin off Imlade's head, before huffing a query of effect. Imladris just responded by pointing right at the cyclic gathering. "These pleasurable folks think you are obsolete compared to their fancy machines!"

"We didn't say that." Chihiro put, not realizing the echo in of it.

Keima just noted Eldras turn a whinny at them, and guessed... "I think we understand each other enough then."

A 'light' bit of explanations later, and even Eldras has his dander up, (as far as war horses go.) A heavy horsey huff and Imladris just remarks. "Shalt we begin this righteous affair?" Keima ever the protagonist, (well... here anyway...,) just responds with a hard rev of his bike. "The usual starting point then everyone?"

A sound of a dry whinny huff just prompts Imlade to egg in addition. "Aye, like a dragon's cough these metal monstrosities are." ...as he turns away from some choice eye daggers. He then tests and mounts his friend, noting almost immediately. "Added some weight." ...and took a good buck for that.

Chihiro commented on cue... "Nice duo tableaux."

He ignored the amazed looks from the others, and turned Eldras, suddenly surprising everyone by both leaping 'well' overhead everyone, _and_ the entry archway... "Gee, didn't think the entrance was that low." ...ala a neck craned Sentaro." ...before they all hear a good hoof thud beyond the roadway.

"This night won't come again plebeians!" ...another ala egg, before Keima revs hard again. "Nope, it won't."

Frigurina watches them all go, from on high, even Skuld and Sentaro on their uber-futuristic contraption, and smirks over at a rising Peorth. "Wonder how this will turn out." ...before Peorth sees the elder High Goddess float off with speed to the start of the same Inokura 'circuit' that already had rubber built up earlier that day.

However one soul was conveniently forgotten, said so huffed almost in a similar horsey fashion... "Gee, wait up for me why don't you all." ...this as a goddess of angst love just yanks her... uh... ride, and then kicks at it like a broom, suddenly shooting off after... "_YIIEEEEeeeee!_"

Sigel meanwhile sees the last of the racers off, and turns. "/ Better get the First-Aid kits and healing potions ready again."

* * *

Mara just grumbled. "Can't believe myself of all demons, is trying to talk _you_ of all goddesses out of this."

Entropia just looks back, the look of pure disdain on her face, making Mara wonder if such a face could ever exist on Belldandy's. "Such dichotomy."

Entropia just snaps back. "Who cares what you think or say, this is my business, so butt out broad!"

Mara frazzles at this hardly comforting treatment. "If it harms my mission here, then I will butt in, Goth-goddess!"

Entropia just looks away and just flies along, sensing her prey is close. She clenches the archaic cola bottle in her left hand in thinking of them. "I can't stand them. It's not my mission anyway. I'll visit them discomfort before the end of this night!"

Mara almost considered pulling out her Familiar _Intimidator_ on this brusque goddess of abused note. Course the last time Mara tried that, Entropia's _Gray_ just canceled Intimidator out, since an Angel is still more effective verses the far less empowered Familiars. (Not that such a fight wouldn't reduce Nekomi outright anyway.) That version just ended up being a 'demonstration' that only tussled the basement items about, before Entropia just 'deposited' them back in place.

That almost seemed to show more goddess traits alone, than Mara expected at the time. This action this night, was far more demonic in intent however.

"Senbei is just too weird a guy to use here you know." ...Mara tried to protest again.

Entropia didn't listen. Mara just groaned, before the two noted the goddess power signatures were all moving at once. Mara noted to herself... "Where are they all going at this time of night?"

Entropia just insidiously whispers... "To their humiliation if I'm lucky."

Mara just shook her head.

* * *

"Just like riding a bike." ...Imladris noted, chuckling at the irony of his reference, as he slowed down to a light trot, at the unofficial starting point of the circuit. Imladris was more than aware of the significance of the area, having seen Keiichi and Belldandy a month or so ago, take a joyride out together on this same course, without informing anyone.

He never quite understood why, nor did the knight need to. Seeing this with Lind at the time when both were sparring at the time, just brought out alien feelings of a sort the two warriors felt a twinge of jealousy for their guarded souls of. To think this same place would see an event like this.

Eldras felt this from his old friend and whinnied an approving sound. Imladris blinked. "Where'd that come from?" ...this as an engine pack starts to approach from behind. The duo look back, as Keima leads the chorus of thunder. "What took you all?"

As the lot pull up off to the duo's left, Takano calls back. "You looked comfortable going that fast."

"I'm used to combat speeds on this guy. You ever been chased by Goblins on Wolf Riders?"

Lind just quips back for the uncertain of answering. "This is not a tavern of adventurers you know."

"You lot act like many a one." ...the knight puts, as Keiichi puts to Bell and Megumi/Keiba nearest. "I think Keima unleashed a mouth on us tonight." ...this Belldandy just giggles. "Cousin is being so funny. All of us are tonight."

"Hope you ride as hard as you talk." Keiba just mocks out, which Imlade just gives a _smile_.

Peorth and Frig look down from on high, and see the strange sight of one magical animal verses many quite magical of their own machines. Frig just smirks wordlessly, before Peorth wrinkles her brow. The latter as everyone hears something weird, Chihiro noting... "Who's screaming like a..." ...before the pitch becomes familiar... "...oh, it's just Urd."

Everyone looks back along the same road, just in time before said goddess suddenly **shoots** by, Keiichi and Chihiro of note amongst the confused eyed lot... "That looks familiar." ... "I thought that thing crashed back at my hometown beach."

Skuld of more note just laughs, when Urd's old Comet 4 suddenly shot by with its screaming cargo, and then promptly shot up, and then banked hard right to curve sharply downwards, down over a clump of trees, and to a... "UFF!" ...you know.

Peorth floats down overhead, already anticipating. "Suppose this is a duty for a First Class goddess... I suppose."

As Skuld just laughs until a motherly 'Urd-like-bolt' zaps down behind Sentaro, Takano just imparts heavily... "As usual, the run to the support campus?" ...Keima nods... "Good as any."

Chihiro however thumbs back. "I imagine our mutual metal head will need to stay off the road." ...this everyone looks back, and sees the indelible hoof prints all but imprinted into the roadwork. Megumi just chastises. "Jeeze dude! Can't you ride your beauty more responsibly?" ...this Imladris just sighed. "You wanted this folks."

Keima just remarks. "The road need not be your path, any can be taken, if you can beat us to the proper goal." Imladris nodded, though he looked at the biker love of his life and wondered how she felt about that. He also had to remember where the first good slope to use was. Keima nodded to Takano, the latter remarking out loud generally. "The first there gets the prize! And we all know whom the Prize is."

"I'll keep y'all in mind then." ...Imladris puts at a last, and looks up. "The Lady Mother Migoddess's call on above will be sufficient." ...this everyone looks up, as said motherly deity just flicks a hand. "Oh, if you want." ...and actually drops down, and spin changes her clothing into something that makes even Belldandy embarrassed. "Mother?"

Dressed in skin tight sixties pants and busty shirt, yellow and white each. Keiichi blinks. "You ever see a flick called _Grease_?" ...this Frig pulls a checkered silk bandana from her neck. "Hey, I like fun movies." ...this as Bell and Skuld fidget away nervously.

"Can we start the race now?" Bell 'asks'. Frig just smirks, and then raises her 'checkers', and announces... "You know the rules. Beat my Nephew. Ready?"

Imladris rolls his eyes, as Frig sets at the ready, and... "And on my... aww, heck..." ...and outright drops the bandana. At that, all those engines suddenly roar off, tires burning on pavement, some even scorching paint lines, as not one apparently holds back!

All but one bike and one...

"You going already?" Frig blinks. Imlade looks over at Lind, as the latter comments through her helmet. "See you at the finish."

"Chow." Imlade smirks back, as Lind flips her visor down, and suddenly revs up to gently start off, before piling on the speed. Imladris however turns the opposite direction and imparts. "We'll need to backtrack a quarter kilometer bud." ...and Eldras reacts by stomping off at a heavy gallop, to head for the proper area of the side hills to gain elevation into the adjoining hills.

Frig watches this and smirks. "He could have gone forward the same distance for a proper slope. Melodramatic kith." ...before noting a form suddenly zip up to her. Frig turns her smirk unto... "A problem daughter?"

Peorth sighs as she approaches, hearing from a branch and mud covered Urd-sama. "Can I borrow that cell phone of yours, and a favor?"

* * *

Keima as expected, was already well ahead of the others, if enough for him to see most of the rest of the participants in his mirrors.

_Like a family_... he so thought.

Course the first to match his speed, in effective fashion, was one he blushed most at over all others, even despite Megumi, Belldandy, or Frigurina. "Hiya deary."

Keima was on the inside, as Takano pulled even for a moment, as Keima begotten his first challenger. The two didn't mince words, as the one who knew Keima best pressed him into the coming left hand hard curve. Both dug in deep as Keima quickly regained composure, and evolved like a mutant again to keep Takano at bay just beside and behind his right.

Megumi and Keiba had pulled ahead as the next pair, as their familiarity with each other and initial adjustments placed them further up. Megumi saw her parents in a rare fashion and then remembered one next to her.

Both traded a knowing look, just in time for Keiba on the inside, to suddenly note a much larger two seater swoop in, both surprised at the audacity of seeing the main bike hanging over on the very road edging lip, a second form expertly using her weight to pull off this high stress maneuver.

"Holy cow!" ...Keiba shouted, just as the BMW and it's famous duo, shoot ahead off better momentum and positioning. Keiba gulp-blinks, as Megumi smiles. "The royalty is on this road tonight."

Megumi however is caught off guard by this, as suddenly Chihiro in her newly refurbished Honda zips by on the outside, on the shallowing curve. "Pardon me!" ...as Chihiro sets her sights on a race long since wanted. "Come on kids, let's see what you two got!" ...as she piled her speed to pull even with a blinking Keiichi.

"Uh-oh." Keiichi realizes and then has to pull back ever so slightly as the curve shifts the opposite direction. Belldandy however sets herself over Keiichi back, and both don't hold back from there! This however means not... "Wait for us Bro!" ...as Megumi makes the coming turn as sharp as she dares in her KSR, Keiba matching in his ZF1. Keiba and Takano see this, and have to pile on the speed where they can, as the races behind catch their draft just enough to start pulling up.

Behind, Skuld, with a nervous Sentaro driving, just yells... "Why aren't we catching up to them!" ...Sentaro just eyeing out over the engine. "I'm not used to this I hope you know!" Skuld just yelling. "But that cool shopping spree we promised each other!"

Sentaro just whines. "We need to live to even go 'that' far Skuld!"

"Complain after we... YEEK!" ...as Sentaro with Banpei's help, manages a **hard** G turn past the same curve the others blasted by a moment earlier! Skuld realizes... "Okay, this is a ride!"

Sentaro however sees the other racers, and captivated enough by just seeing what he can past his manic fear, to understand what he could really do when he grows old enough.

"I wana be like them." ...he whispers, more than loud enough to Skuld's enamored ears.

All which is killed by the terror of the next hard right. "YEEK! I need more seatbelts on this thing! Mommy!"

"WHOA!" Sentaro shouts, as suddenly a silver-blue Suzuki GSX650F blows them both by, with the rider's far more analytical mind eating up the curves like bears to honey. Sentaro gulps anew. "I think we're toast Skuld-chan!"

Behind the said Suzuki, her visor saw who she needed to pass. At least that was what her warrior intellect told her. So this is their terms. She muses, as she focuses on one particular rider, helping her own beloved keep Chihiro barely at bay, both swapping position at basically each passing curve. This as Lind realizes she needs to evolve her ability on the spot against these seasoned road warriors.

_Take the next curve at 57 Kph, at a 36 degree angle..._

_Now throttle to 69 Kph..._

_Brake stutter at 2 seconds with a left curve of 58 Kph and 37 degree dive angle at the curve, risk the gutter edging._

_Now full throttle at 70 Kph, the next curve three second brake to 56 Kph, and throttle back to 70 against 6 G momentum..._

...and on and on like this, as ahead, Belldandy of note sees the expert jinks from a newcomer to their ranks. Bell smiles, before HARD jinking her body to the left to help Keiichi cut Chihiro off, stymieing another trading of position. Keiichi notes Chihiro's focus on them, and the intent of focused racing.

Keiichi however notes afar, as his sister and Keiba are 'hard' on their heels, one 'he' wants to race again against.

"Sorry folks, I want another crack." ...this as he burns throttle an extra second earlier than even Chihiro expected. "HEY!" ...as Keiichi and Belldandy look on ahead to a different race.

Ahead, Takano realizes her Keima is too good to keep this amount of stress on her bike with, the old Royal Enfield Thunderbird still a bit rusty to really push it over the limit. _Guess I'll need to ride my Keima some more these days_. She promised, as she saw the large two seater start to pull up.

Not that Takano gave way easily for the duo, as Keiichi and Belldandy were pushed just as vehemently as Keima did. Chihiro was nipping at the rear wheels at the same time, so it was taking a 'lot' of concentration for Keiichi to garner even flashes of advantage over these two rabid racers.

Keima saw this from behind, but smiled even more when Megumi pulled up as they all hit a winding triple S section, Megumi using every last bit of drift to really gnaw at Chihiro with. The same no less as Keiba did using his own bike's power to catch Megumi and Chihiro off guard, a lot of position swapping taking place in this one small area.

As they entered the latter of the triple S however, Bell and K1 knew how to take advantage and went for broke, as Takano noted the larger machine pull a fresh over gutter maneuver, before using that momentum, added with a perfectly executed switch over Keiichi's back on the next curve change, causes the old Beemer to just nudge momentum towards Takano's Thunderbird, to cause her to adjust, and lose position. _They beat me? Wow_... she allows for a moment, if only 'just', to know a slight change in respect status within the family. Megumi wasn't reminiscent, though with her hands full of two Fujimi cousins, she didn't get much time to reflect either.

As it was, Lind was left trying to position herself to gain into this switching standoff, and also surprised at how skilled Belldandy was at this.

Most impressive. She allowed herself, before she began to close on Keiba's rear. Keiba noted this and gulped.

_I hope she knows this is just racing_. As he began to have his own version of what Megumi was currently filled with.

Keima kept seeing all of this in his mirrors, but not the one he originally antagonized into all of this.

But he swore he kept hearing...

* * *

The landscape was sure thick with trees.

Not that these two seemed to heed, flying through the thick patches, float jumping above others, and generally defeating the rolling terrain with Eldras's impressive strength of speed and Imladris's knowledge of the surrounding topography. (A must for a tactically minded warrior on a mission.) This as both take advantage of the straight path that the biker family below do not enjoy. And their path is not a silent one, as even high above, a watching Forever goddess is equally impressed between the skill of the riders clipping at each other on the road, and their main opponent, whom are chewing up the distance as if the hills were zilch to them.

"They never fail to émerveiller." ...she notes, and then gasps as below, a rather large depression that has a bridge span nearby crossing it, is also shot over with apparent ease, by an animal that has no right making such a jump normally. (The crumbling edge of cliff made, was sobering to the on high eye.)

"_Ayyiyi_!" Imlade notes wide eyed! "We might have pushed that one bud."

Eldras just huffs, Imlade snapping back... "Well I 'have' someone to come back alive for thank you!"

Eldras just 'laughs' as they slip past a clump of trees.

"I heard that."

This however is cut short when Imladris hears distant engines... "We're catching up fast bud. We need to hurry though. Four miles isn't much."

Eldras notes this with a 'shift' in his riding buck style, Imladris noting and adjusting just as swiftly. Both had good reason to.

* * *

Keima had to gulp a bit, when Keiichi and Bell managed to 'just' pull up, and give a glance that Keiichi alone still wouldn't be able to pull off. Keima just recover smiled, and then took the next curve into his favor with an ease that startled even Belldandy.

"Goodness, he's incredible."

Keiichi didn't have time to respond, as both jinked to the left to catch back up, just before Chihiro pulled even to the right, having managed to shake Takano loose, whom was now having her own handful just behind. Keiichi realized this wasn't his intent and Belldandy helped to just beat out Chihiro to a dominating line through a long shallow left curve.

"Hey! I should dock your pay for that!" ...this before Takano screeches even. "Havin fun doll?" ...this Chihiro growls at, before Keiba suddenly clips onto the curve grating and beats them both into the same curve! "Dang it!" ...Chihiro/Takano both snap as Megumi muscles her way in on the same inside, just as the curve shallows out. "Pardon folks!"

Chihiro dives in on Megumi's draft. "We'll see about that!"

Takano smirks and falls in line with the two, as they try to wrangle Keiba back in.

However all three see Lind suddenly pull out beside all three. They all gasp. "HEY! The next curve isn't good for ya there!" ...Megumi shouts. Lind however just concentrates, knowing she wasn't getting far where she was, and was risking something here. It should have gotten ugly there, due to inexperience, however fate of a form...

"**OW!**" ...they all suddenly hear as even Keima notices, this as Keiichi has to suddenly slow down... "Keiichi?" ...Bell calls fearfully over, as Keiichi... "My left hand!" ...as he feels it had been hit by something! Takano quickly passes Keiba... "Keiichi!"

K1 however quickly calls out. "I'm fine! I'm fine! I think a rock or something clipped my wrist. I can still move it though."

Takano notes the lack of lasting pain on Keiichi's face, and sighs a good sigh of relief. None of them around do less. The sight of Belldandy holding said hand in tender worry softens all worries. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay." ...the same of a Norn's tone, and smile returned of ease.

Keima just nods, before they all swiftly hear tremendous thuds **spikes** above the sound of their engines. A split second to register this past the worry of before, suddenly then sees a massive form of animal and metal bound 'right' overhead, and over to the other road side hills! "He caught up!" ...Megumi exclaims, as Keima realizes to press speed...

...a moment slower than Lind reacts, who shoots past even 'him'! "EH!"

"Promises come first!" Lind shouts, just before Keima piles the speed back on. "Indeed."

Belldandy meanwhile. "'Are' you okay dear?"

Keiichi still feels enough sting in his left hand. "Man that hurt..." ...as the pain subsides somewhat quickly. "...but I'll be okay."

Takano just announces... "Good!" ...and is the first of the rest to speed back up fast. However as they all start to speed back up, they 'all' are suddenly passed by a red machine, flaming at the rear!

Chihiro just notes of them all. "Those wacky kids!" ...as Skuld... "Okay! BAD BAD **BAD** IDEA!" ...as Sentaro looks all dizzy eyed crazy confused, as the attempt to use Banpei's turbo to catch up in an impatient huff, just ends them up no better than how Urd's ride did! They all watch as they reach a Y split in the road, and the kids just end up going that left-hand direction, out of control.

"Uh..." ...Keiba notes, just before they all see Peorth shoot high overhead. Keiichi just sighs. "What a handful."

They all then see Keiba take the next lead off. "Okay, we can't have that!" Keiichi announces, with Bell acting in concert, all worries flung away again, as the race resumes.

* * *

Enough that Imladris saw and wondered. "I just wish I understood..." ...before Eldras jinks them both past some large trees, obscuring the roadway nearby. Imladris nods. "I hear you Master Charger." ...and prods them both on even faster.

* * *

Frigurina is watching all these events unfold from above again, waiting for the next big surprise she a bit too readily allowed, to catch up to them very quickly, when she noted what happened to Keiichi. "Oh dear, I _never_ expected that."

She however is interrupted via her senses, and looked to her far right.

"I didn't expect 'that' either! Oh crud!" ...and sees she's already too late to stop the fomenting disaster incoming.

* * *

"Come out Senbei twit!" ...as Entropia snaps open the bottle with, and in a putrid genie like cloud, the tiny form of unhappiness appears. "Me no like being twit called. Me don't like goddess calling twit either!"

Mara on safely behind, just moans. "Why'd I not just mail that thing to Pandemonium?"

Entropia just grinds out... "Hey, I summoned you. You obey! Got it!"

Mara just rolls her eyes, as Senbei just mocks. "You summoned me, but obey I do not have reason to do. Give me reason yes, if there is purpose, says I?"

"I says purpose is to make 'their' lives miserable! Something to make them pay for my own dismay and ruination!" ...this as Entropia points at the racers on below, now within sight. Senbei look-sees and blinks. "There more happy people than last remember I. Many stories ago last was though, yes?"

Mara just watches bored again, as Entropia just screams! "Enough memory lane you dope! Give them a reason to cry for me!"

Senbei just shrugs. "Be it so." ...and turns to flick his fingers! "And for once... SENBEI ATTACK!"

This is what Frig caught sight too late of, as Entropia's dastardly ad hoc plan come of dark, as a good two curves hidden by hill slopes away, a truck suddenly appears, as a newbie delivery driver had missed the proper turn to head to his next stop and was heading 'right' for the unknowing racers!

Mara saw this and yelled. "YOU DOPE! Killing them won't help!"

Entropia just growls back... "As if I care."

Mara just realizes things would be 'real' dour tonight if this all succeeded. "I... eh? Oh crap!"

Entropia that split moment later, realizes as Frig arrives, sees the author of this attack, and grimaces just before heading off fast to prevent the same act! Entropia gulps at the sudden arrival and departure of her birth mother. "What else is new _goddess_." ...she seethes between her sweatdrops.

Mara behind just quips. "There's a squabble coming, so I swear with metaphors."

* * *

Lind was quite intent in trying to be the one to run down her beloved, and was thinking with every curve to do just that.

The problem was she was closed in on by one that didn't _need_ to think at all on this course. Lind gasped as Keima readily closed the gap, and without much more than a heartbeat, was passed by the 'mutant' before Lind could consider what to do!

Lind kept realizing too much as the others also began to close up.

_A novice I am_. The Valkyrie noted to herself, as Takano pulled even. Lind however managed to keep hold onto third as Chihiro and Keiichi/Bell pulled up, already having handled Keiba off to Megumi again, as Lind realized she was in a fight of sorts, as effective as the ones she was far more used to.

She could easily see the juxtaposition in all of this, if they all here had to use a weapon for the first time.

A folly she realized a goddess's ability to adapt faster to basics. To expertise however was a far _different_ matter.

Keiichi meanwhile had shaken off his earlier mishap and now got to see Lind in his element for the first time, as Lind didn't have absolute mastery of the nuances needed to keep the warrior ahead of them all. Bell saw the same and knew... _time is on your side Lind_. Of the future to come.

Something else however cut all of this short, as Keima ahead hears a new strange sound.

And realizes from a half cusp glow from an ahead curve... "Traffic!" ...and looked back. Takano saw this and realized, and this stuttered back, as suddenly a large cargo truck suddenly blares it's high beams over the curve and down at the road filled lot!

"Crap!" Chihiro noted best...

* * *

The duo managed to fight their way past a rather thick brush, and were making a downward slope into a new clearing... "We should be able to catch them at the last kilometer marker! Let go for it bud!" ...this Eldras took up the challenge, as Imladris prodded his mighty steed on, and they rammed into that expected opening...

...and the sight that about seizes his still human based heart!

"NO!" ...this with a suddenly added jolt of urgency from Eldras who sees the unfolding disaster before them! Ahead, the rest stop cold, but the driver ahead, looking at a map dead in his face, lost as all heck, does not see the same, nor obviously hear much else over his loud as deafening radio!

Chihiro looks around, and sees... "Bad, very bad... too late to go back..."

Belldandy sees this too, as she shoots a look at Lind, who nods. No way around to avoid their rather hemmed in position, the last hope they think is a timely spell.

Suddenly, Holy Bell and the Twin Mints emerge, and both combine a hasty spell to shield the lot quickly. "_Let the salvation be as a wall that protects, as a wall that is as of pillow!" _...this as both spells bring up wind and ice based barrier shields to restrain the truck. They all, the mortals looking amazed, before then seeing doubled so, as a sheer wall of light suddenly emerges around the truck closing in on them fast! Bell realizes and sees... "Mother!"

"_Be as light to the indelible pull, as a feather in the wind on Earth!_" ...of a sudden third source.

"Huh? ACK!" ...ala Keiichi, as suddenly, their bikes start lifting off the ground! "What tha heck!" Takano has time only for, before Lind realizes and then turns her head to the right, as their missing 'opponent' appears, having brought out Evolution to aid where the Knight Lord could!

Frigurina appears from above, as all cloister around a scene where a confused truck driver becomes doubly so, as his truck is 'raced' through, the bike riders now on high, seeing a rare sight close up of a truck roof! "Oh that's swell!" Keiba cracks fearfully, as the truck is shoved past them all, and comes to a stop a moment later.

The driver, realizing something happened, sticks his head out. "What the hey!"

The last thing he remembers, is a motherly goddess appearing and cradling his unshaven face.

"I think you're lost dear. Forget will you when you arrive proper?" ...and a forehead kiss that blanks the driver's mind utterly, enough for Frig to call back to the now safe. "I'll handle him." ...and flicks her fingers, as she and Light of Creation disappear with their 'load', leaving the others to then realize, this as Megumi quips. "Uh, can we get back down now?"

Imlade chuckles. "What? This is a rare treat for moi." ...this Lind then adds. "Lower thy guard, and us too already."

Imladris chuckle-sighs, and does so readily anyway, not even a noticeable thump added. "Nice control." Lind congratulates. Imladris just calls out. "You all okay?"

"That all didn't go as planned." Chihiro notes, before seeing Angel, Knight and Charger as one statuesque pose. She amends her earlier 'assessment'. "Nice trio tableaux." Keima looking them all over. Takano just complains... "How can four danged miles be this difficult!"

"It's still a public road you know." ...Keiba puts, and regrets the glares he received. Imlade just sighed, which just made Eldras 'chuckle' Megumi just points at the husky Charger. "He'd better not be laughing at us!"

Imladris however remarks. "Wonder if we should start over, given the situation." ...this Keiichi rubs at his left hand. "We only got barely a kilometer left really."

Keima however remarks. "That stuff never gets in the way of those foreign stock car races, when the times get bumpy."

Imladris chuckled. "NASCAR usually doesn't have our brand of chaos to deal with." ...this a few smirks are returned. They are about to prepare to restart, when suddenly the ground starts to shake. "Cousin?" ...Belldandy comments, said knight defensively... "Tis not us."

The tremors turn quite righteous, as everyone looks back to whence they all came, and then see a sight anew that just kills logical thought! This as suddenly, Urd appears atop a steed that causes even Belldandy's jaw to drop agape!

"Pardon folks! HAHA!" ...as Urd passes them all by atop... "SLEIPNIR!" ...Bell, Lind and Imlade all exclaim! Keiichi remembers... "You mean that oversized horse Urd couldn't control straight?"

Bell blinks... "She's not having problems this time..." ...this as Urd laughs maniacally, just before the eight legged steed nearly bucks Urd off the planet, the lass just barely hanging on, before continuing on. Belldandy quip finishes... "...I think."

Suddenly Imladris realizes... "If Urd wins... oh crudsticks!" ...as even the mortals can grasp the dire of such a scenario! Lind just shouts! "Go love **GO**!"

Imladris all but _blasts_ Eldras off into the race of their lives as Keima resets his own engine. "Didn't see that coming." ...and then rockets off, all too ready to finish this affair! Everyone else does likewise, though now most are in it to see what can possibly happen next! (And how this finishes!)

Belldandy also realizes... "I think we are in a special moment here again dear."

Keiichi smiles over, as they approach another swiftly approaching curve. "Just another day in Nekomi then."

* * *

"Senbei feel so low."

Entropia growled less than inhuman in tone, and shook the bottle in her hand. "Does everything around here have to be impotent?" ...this just made Mara behind her laugh like crazy. "I really need to rip a DVD of this and send it all to Hild. Man, you aren't doing better than I ever did! Whahahaha... ha... wait, that didn't come out right."

Entropia just huffed, before they too heard and saw the effidice of equine note, whit a love goddess brazenly rode. Mara blinks. "What, again! Damn that broad!"

Entropia however sees a sight she hadn't seen since the days...

* * *

_A haze of light, shadows that should have been warm, as she was lofted along upon a steed that broke worlds that it rode upon, the arms of one she called 'daddy' with all proper love._

_An endless time before the shadows of destiny also broke her, even scalding the few memories like this from her. Why did..._

* * *

"**WHY!**"

Mara heard this, and about freaked out, when Entropia teleported away with a horrendous screech! Mara gulped... "What the hell was 'that'?"

"A problem to be dealt with soon."

Mara just blurted out between her frazzled mane, back at Frig. "Can't you goddesses knock already!"

Frig just smirks, before the sound of 'the' horse of note, catches their attention. Mara also complains... "And get a leash on your daughter already! I mean that is 'not' **responsible**!"

Frigurina blinks but then smirks. "But it _is_ fun to watch."

Mara blinks, and then just shrugged and on added sighing... "Yeah, on an insane level."

* * *

Urd had to admit... "Insane! Insane but hawt dang fun!"

"URD!" ...this the said goddess looked behind and saw... "ACK! Come on mighty boy!" ...this Urd tried to prod Sleipnir on, as Eldras saw a 'real' challenge before it. This as Urd kept the massive eight legged behemoth on the poor roadwork, forcing the knight to do the same. Behind further, Keima saw this unexpected turn of racing events, and kept up as close as he dared.

Which given the state of the same roadwork, was getting treacherous! "Dang horses don't respect roads, I tell you!"

Thank the literal gods and goddesses that they were already approaching the campus, Imladris knew this and knew enough of the opponent. "Come on ol boy! Take my Stamina as your own!" ...with his hands suddenly glowing pinkish-white, Eldras readily taking the offering, as he pressed unto Sleipnir as hard as he could. Sleipnir noted back the opponent and suddenly rode even harder, oblivious to Urd now! "Eh? Hey!" ...as Eldras noted and strained all he had!

Keima saw this sudden surge of unnatural speed as the lights of the satellite campus began to crest over the last hillside. All he could do was blink and marvel at something he knew he'd never see again. All Imladris could do was see the rear end of Almighty's steed. "I don't like this view!"

Eldras agreed and managed to pull to the rear hip area of the two sets of hind legs. Urd looks back, and almost lost her grip and lunch at the same time, as Sleipnir switched gallop strides to give an extra speed stride. Eldras took up that challenge and managed to reach halfway, but no further as they hit the last upsweep before the end stretch. Imladris saw this and had shades of being Urd's guinea pig for all her depraved experiments, while using up his account at the same time! And all of it just to help Keiichi's fourth grade level romance along! (At least it's advanced some now.)

And likely having Lind help... "_Qualme`! Poica Qualme`!_"

Eldras just rolled his eyes, trying to press out even the slightest amount of extra strength from every equine pore, all of which just could get them past this steed of the One. They turn down the last bend, and the gate of the satellite campus in sight.

"Divine heaven of it all... EH!" ...Imladris notes in defeat, as they are upon the entry gate, before he vectors right (literally) into the campus, but Sleipnir does '**not**'! Urd realizes... "ACK! Wrong way! HEY! Go back and... WAIT! _AIIIIEEEE!_" ...as Sleipnir just flat out ignores her, and just rides along all but uncontrolled again!

Imlade 'and' Eldras look agape, backing back out of the campus entrance, to see this wild display. Keima finally pulls up with a good screech of tires, as if it's heeded either, as Keima watches the uncontrollable pair fade away.

Keima flips his helmet up and blinks, as Imlade quips on down, still looking at the screaming display. "Uh, you can have the win. This alone is enough to suffer a loss."

Keima just smirks and quips back. "Get donuts for me in the morning, and we'll call it even."

The two just sit there as Urd's voice trails off into laryngitis and obscurity.

* * *

"Yes Dear. Yes I know I put one past you Husband. Yes I know. Yes Urd still can't control her." ...this over the phone, as the lot sit nearby in the Tea Room, hearing as Frig actually has to explain herself, allowing a certain steed being allowed out of its celestial stall.

Urd meanwhile was heard in the background, wincing vocally, as she applied a version of cream for saddle sores. Imladris just chuckled. "Hope she has ice in there too." ...this Lind pinches... "Be nice." ..._hard_. The others, sharing various favorite drinks, mostly listen in amazement as Frig actually is chided for the allowance most irresponsible.

Frig however just countered... "Well, you're still paying for putting me in labor three _formal_ times. You ever been through that, ol Creative One?" The sound of Frig soon huffing a sorta pride over the phone, just makes Takano smirk. "Tha one thing no male will hold over us. Keep that in mind boyos."

Keima just enunciates... "I'd pay heed. It's critical."

"Making payments." Imlade put, Keiichi nodding. Sentaro and Keiba still not quite catching on, and not wanting too yet either.

The better halves all around don't need to respond. (Skuld looks creeped out though.)

Frig though does point out. "I wonder though, did you know Sleipnir could take lessons from your Champion's steed? Control is a matter of pride too."

Imladris just beams at this a bit, which most around giggle at. What Frig says next kinda surprises everyone hearing. "Uh... why would you want him to do a favor in return? He wasn't the one..."

"Now what?" Keiichi quips, as the goddesses wonder what possibly... "Father wants a Favor from Cousin? Am I hearing right?" Peorth put, as Frig added... "Husband, this is a bit loop hole much, for even You. But I'll ask him."

Imladris blinked, before Frig heard herself 'correct'. "Oh yes, sorry. "_Command_' him." ...with a roll of her eyes, as she leans over to the opening. "Your Lord and Savior wants a Commandment upon you. (Favor actually.)"

Imladris couldn't conceive what could be at the hind of something he didn't even ask for. But he knew as much as anyone of celestial note in the room, the politics being plied here. "His Mighty Command is my will to His." ...he put in tone that had enough 'what the heck' in it to make the others smirks in amusement.

"Gee, ya think you'd have no problems there." Takano snips out, as Frig took nay time in replying back over the phone. "He agrees, as if you gave him a..." Frigurina however soon hears in the cut off, a detail that makes Frig realize something of personal history being impugned, that the elder goddess could appreciate. "Husband, thy is a flimsy flake at times."

Keima even sweated at hearing this. "Good thing they have a 'healthy' relationship." ...as Belldandy wonders. "What would Father want with you Cousin?"

Lind however answers for her arm held beloved. "I sense something more than a mere 'Commandment'." Imladris just commented nonetheless. "Of what indeed 'am' I being Commanded?" ...and then he noted out loud... "And 'what' the heck was the lesson from tonight anyway?"

Keima just noted back with a quirky look... "Lesson? I just wanted to race."

Imladris just _looked_ around at the slightly weary bunch. He did also wonder out loud. "You all just like razzing moi, no?"

"Every day." Megumi and Chihiro toned out in simult. Imlade just groan slumps his head.

Lind meanwhile just noted beside her... "You really should enjoy what I experienced tonight. Even I was put in my place, in an arena I only am new unto."

Takano just beamed. "My Keima did a number on ya." ...this Lind looked with enough embarrassment to note the message across on everyone. Imladris however made the good stick up for love response in kind. "Still, shows great promise with only one night to call upon. Much more than I can say for myself."

Lind blushed at this, as Chihiro egged. "When 'are' we going to get you on a bike anyway?"

"When I feel comfortable enough." ...he heard himself say, then saw the uneasy looks on the others, and shook it off. "Nay nay, none of that self doubt stuff. Just... that feeling where something feels right to someone, about some things, is not what I feel when I see your looks about your bikes. The same I guess, how I see my beloved Lind. That kind of thing."

Lind really blushed, as even Keima could understand this. He looked over at Keiichi, and shared a look that only they understood.

-x2 HARD hand claps!-

Everyone is stunned back to the slide door opening. Frig just imparts. "It's that time girls! Come on."

It didn't take long, (actually less than ten seconds,) for the men of the Temple to be left with the dishes again.

* * *

"Sheesh." ...was all even Sentaro let out, as Keiba looks around left and right again. They then heard Skuld's voice complain suddenly, before a door slid shut, and 'all' sound from it suffocate away.

Keiichi blinked and realized, and looked at Sentaro. "Uh... welcome to the club."

"Say what!"

Imladris, Keiba and Keima just chuckled simply, before Imladris then imparted... "Let's do our part gents. Les we find it doubly enforced."

The four just went off Imlade's lead with the dishes once again.

"What did Cousin have to do for a Commandment?" Belldandy asked, Frigurina waving a hand. "Nay, no surprises to be disclosed as yet Daughter Norn. Let's get to the specifics."

At this, everyone in a Space Expanded Urd's Castle (The device gets a good workout anymore,) as the ladies of the Temple all array themselves like it was a Indian powwow circle or such. Frig just takes up the leading reigns as usual, as she takes a spot upon a rather plush pillow, fit for a Sultan's throne. In _fact_, the entire room is 'dressed up', as if it was a harem chamber or something, of such theme of decor.

Peorth just steered Skuld to a pillow, indicating... "Se reposer, déesse de la Avenir Lointain."

Skuld just did so, a bit confused as to this sudden inclusion of a place she'd been rigorously denied beforehand tonight. Skuld looked around nervously... "Am I in trouble?"

"Hardly." Lind put, as Bell actually formed a feather pen of white, and notepad well worn, once again. Megumi just looked around nervously at the interior same decor "This still gives me the creeps a little." ...this Chihiro slaps her on the back. "It's still in good fun. If in the conspiring kind."

Frig and Takano then just nodded to each other, the latter opening up. "Okay gals, first order of business is ta finally introduce our last member of the Goddess Gang, Lady Skuld!" ...this everyone claps kooky for the youngest goddess. "Uh..." ...said goddess blushes out.

Frig takes up... "Okay, what happened today."

Skuld blinked at the quick change in content, as Megumi started... "Nothing really new on my end, other than running Keiba wild."

Skuld heard more than a few weird giggles, before Lind opened up next. "I used choice connotation before lunch today, as well as hoping to share a race sometime."

Chihiro leans in on Megumi. "A lot of 'riding' going on."

Skuld gets a bit perturbed at the next round of giggling, as Frig has to prod bell a bit again. "Daughter purest dear?"

Bell blushed out as... "I... uh... shared spaghetti with Keiichi dear, and... uh... removed some sauce from his chin... uh... and tasted it. And then... **oh**, we had a boat ride together!"

Urd just cheers over her wincing. "Yup, Sis wins this round today!" ...this with lots of blush inducing clapping all around, as well as... "HEY! What is all this!"

Peorth just bonks Skuld on the melon for this. "Tut tut child." ... "But..."

Takano just leaned in on the kinseth goddess. "Oh, and like we didn't hear about someone wanting a boat ride of their own."

Skuld looked horrified. "How did you...?" ...and then sees a motherly point to one's own goddess melon. Skuld just groans. "Oh great."

Chihiro just pipes up. "Looks like the proper time to give Skuld our mission statement."

Skuld looks blandly at this. "Mission statement?" Urd quipping... "Yeah, we have our own paradigm even." ...this Skuld just rolls her eyes at. Frig just opens up. "Okay, let's recite the pledge." ...this Skuld blinks weirdly at, as everyone else places a hand across their chests.

And as one set chorus... "We so solemnly pledge to make the lives of our men, as interesting as possible, whether they like it or not. This is our goal as goddesses, above and below alike."

Skuld just cracks. "You got to be kidding me."

Urd, Peorth 'and' Chihiro just keep leaning on in with each barb Skuld makes... "Oh? And Sentaro doesn't mean that much to you then?" ...this Skuld just fidgets as expected. Chihiro just pats her raven melon. "Good girl."

Lind just helps explaining for the newcomer... "This gathering would primarily be my fault, given a request I made to Urd and Peorth a while back. It all has evolved into a gathering where we learn how best to accept the relationships we have begotten, as well as share many things to improve upon them.

It is after all, in the end..." ...she hands off the a more confident sounding Belldandy. "Yes. It is the love we feel for our beloveds, for good and ill, that gives us as goddesses, our strength. It is this natural progression that reverberates back to our loves, and their own confidence adds back to our own."

Frig just bow wraps this... "It may seem as if silly games, but this is what makes relationships what they are. All to the end of strengths that become events in our histories, and change many things all around us. If not for them, would many of us here, be not as happy as we are?"

Chihiro however 'notes'... "Some of us." ...this Takano eggs. "You've been busy 'helping' more than you should." ...this Chihiro frazzles the same as much as Megumi giggles. Skuld meanwhile complains... "Still 'is' silly and all." ...hiding her sisterly fetish, and all 'other' history in this same vein. Urd just groans and offers... "Don't you think you'd be happier worrying exclusively about lil Sentaro?" ...more fidgeting, which Peorth mocks... "Mon dieu, this one needs work."

Lind however fingered her chin. "Does all of this include what beloved was subjected to tonight?" Peorth just reacts by fluttering herself with an invisible fan. "Good thing my Secur was not present, a flutter business that was."

Frig giggles to the next apparent point. "Is that also not why we are having these meetings? It's not just for ourselves." ...this Bell again takes up. "When I see my Keiichi, he's magnificent as always. He was very skilled again tonight as ever. It made me so happy to see him so strong and confident." ...and traded back to goddess Mother... "We do, we here that are happily chained down, (as the saying goes,) seem to have chose ones that, when we conduct affairs of the heart, strengthening the same of ourselves, doubly so unto our beloveds. For what power in the greater Existence has so much fragile, yet impressive power to change worlds, than does the word 'love'?"

Even Skuld was enraptured now, as Frigurina held her own chest over heart. "When we make more of ourselves, and selflessly out of that selfishness, unto our chosen, they seem to shine even more than they themselves realize. For if they did so too easily of themselves, we would not have chosen them so readily. Acceptance is a complex road. Love along this can only grow strength from a trust that can't come from the selfish. And of those we chose, they do not see themselves as this, and rarely think of themselves the same. At least, where the line we decided to choose them by, is concerned."

Listening to a captivating oratory, Takano just enhances this... "Such is good reason I call my Keima, 'my'. He's as invincible to me, as yours own are to each you here. Do you not feel same Skuld grrl?"

Skuld happily admits. "Yeah. Sentaro always makes me feel happy when he tries his hardest. Even sometimes when he tries too hard."

"My Keiichi is the same." Bell admits further, which kinda puts off Skuld. Frig just looks around at the others not immediately chained. "The rest of you, when your time comes, should pay heed."

Urd just complains. "Do I have to?" ...this Peorth just cracks. "That song bird won't keep him away forever." ...this Urd 'really' groans at. Course, Lind isn't off tone either. "He still owes my beloved an apology."

Frig actually gulps. "Let's keep that one civilized please." ...this Lind only shrugs. Eyes traded around uneasily at that.

Urd suddenly just strikes back at Peorth... "Oh, and how about 'your' little matter?" ...this Peorth **balks**! "Faire ne pas parler du le!" ...this Megumi just complains... "I'm learning an informal third language here." ...this Takano also wrings her ears out. "Not a proper way either."

Frig just rubs her chin. "I may have to make some blind dates then."

Urd/Peorth: "Forget it! / Absolument pas!"

Frigurina laughs too easily as of late. She also brings up a point. "Remember of our so called lesser halves, the ones that strive so hard when they have reason, nearly blindly at many a time, which can be scoffed at by lesser folk, but by us never. For if we cannot see the accomplishments in them, they would not have made more beyond such."

By now, Skuld was getting it. It wasn't hard to see why on 'all' of their faces.

Not that such moments ever lasts long here.

"Okay! Next we move on to accouterments!" ...this Frig quickly shifts topic, with a 'show and tell' piece, this the others seen, and not one present 'don't' **blush** like crazy! Skuld... "EEK!"

"Oh how darling!" Bell just exclaims, though Lind gulps... "Still too flowery."

Takano blinks. "Dang, it's just a teddy. You must like army pants too much." ...this Lind snips back. "Is such so bad?"

Megumi fidgets as Chihiro just 'adjusts' her shirt, at the red and black lacy 'sight'. "Jeeze."

Frig just looks around. "Sheesh, ye be like wusses. This all 'is' also of the same evolving thing. Is it not?"

Urd a 'bit' too readily notes... "Yup!"

Skuld ala bared teeth... "Aw crud!"

* * *

The others, of male lesser note, after at least plating everything for cleaning later, ended up outside to tend to the bikes, or in one case, a feeding steed of brute. Imlade just cracks as he brushes Eldras down. "I imagine it's best as always to not be hearing inside those thin walls."

Keima just gulps. "I wonder if wisdom became of such things once." Keiichi lifts his head from his Beemer. "Can't you ask about that, gold dude?" Imladris just chuckles... "If I see His Eminence next time soon, I can."

Keiba just shakes his head, though all chuckle a bit.

A muted sound from Eldras nabs Imlade's attention. "That leg okay bud?" ...he notes with a rub of his hands, making them glow again. Keiichi asks just as concerned. "Is he okay?" ...Imladris nods as he applies more healing spell energy to Eldras's left hind leg. "Aye, though we didn't expect to be racing the Lord Horse of all Existence this night. Just a mild strain."

"How long were you two together?" Keiba asks, more than acclimated to the same zaniness of this place now, since he had need given his own racy relationship. Imladris just replies... "Oh... what... seventeen... no, eighteen years or so? Must have been soon after I left behind my dragon mentor or such, and was just still wandering of all blank in mind. Came across this husky brute when he got caught by that green dragon."

Eldras just huffs back at the knight. Imlade jokes... "Uhuh... that last owner or rider of yours sure didn't have a good day. All of a mouthful. Still trying to figure out how you didn't bust a leg or something, when I clipped that dragon's wing."

Eldras just thrust his head up and made a proud whinny. Imlade just balked. "Is 'that' why you're as dense as a stone? I swear your head is like that."

The two end up jawing at each other again, as the other's sweatdrop at this. Keiichi meekly smiles... "As Belldandy would say, they're made for each other."

Suddenly Eldras feels a good pair of hugs from two First Class Goddesses. Imlade blinks as Lind and Frig just note. "This big boy is still much of might." ... "His mares should be proud."

Keima blinks and looks over at the opening at the approaching display of beauty. "Oh, done so soon?" ...before Takano just leans in on him. "Hey, you blokes didn't clean the plates."

Keima balks! "The last time we tried, you got after us for just 'that'!"

"Oh good, we understand each others then." Takano walks past 'triumphantly'. Keima just moans at the web he keeps being trapped in.

Megumi and Skuld (the former prodding the nervous latter along,) up unto Sentaro and Keiba, the lady latter stumbling to the blinking male former. "Uh... you okay Skuld-chan?"

Skuld outright blushes like a tomato again, as Megumi just leans in on a nervous Keiba. The lady biker 'queen' crooning. "You're so worth it."

"Uh... -meek- ...okay."

Sentaro meanwhile just asks... "Uh... Skuld?"

Skuld looks at Sentaro for a moment, a split second before she suddenly uber-blushes and... "Stop it!" ...and 'pushes' Sentaro, which due to love infused goddess strength, plops the maturing boy, beneath sight of the bottom page panel, leaving only an... "Uff!" ...and a dust cloud. Megumi and Keiba just look down, ala both... "You killed him."

While Skuld overreacts to Megumi's 'assessment', and almost smothers Sentaro in so doing, Belldandy meanwhile just edges herself over to her K1. "Dear."

"Another fun meeting?" Keiichi nervously asks. Bell just nods up and down, a bit head squeaky like. Keiichi then offers... "Did you want help with those dishes again tonight?"

Keiichi feels his right arm all but outright grabbed, as Bell about goes with that. "Okay! Let us..."

Frig however stifles that with another hard clap... "Whoa! Whoa whao whoa... before we realize each other's fantasies here, we still got one bit of business to deal with tonight."

"Two." Lind corrects, which Frigurina just thumbs. "Oh yeah." ...at which Imladris moans. "Hasn't this story involved me enough? That's it, I'm going..." ...before he's shoulder accosted on both sides. Lind and Urd of note. "You still lack control." ... "We shall make you complete."

"You just like gawking at my Angel!" ...Imlade complains loudly, as he's dragged off to the usual Angel singing area. Frig just shakes her head and quips to Eldras as she strokes his mane. "You had to pick a loud one to befriend. Or was it one of those life debt things?"

Eldras whinnied over an answer, that busted Frig's gut in rife laughter. Keima just blinks and comments to Takano across his bike. "I'll not ask if you don't." ...this Takano just blink-nods.

Peorth meanwhile then leans in on Frigurina. "Can we talk pour un moment, Reine Mère?"

The elder goddess blinks, and then nods.

* * *

It was still a touchy affair, as the others around in following, saw the Angel of precursor note again. This as Imladris huffed in enough pain of stress, from the emergence of Evolution again. Lind asks as always. "Still painful to bring out love?"

Some easing huffing told the rest to Lind, as Urd shook her head. "The compatibility issue is still a problem. Not that much can be done about it."

Imladris himself admitted... "Being not of natural god would probably do that." ...this the other Angel bearers look at each other nervously, all those save... "Where'd Frig and Peorth get to?" ...this Skuld's query makes heads look around.

Belldandy however offers... "Maybe this is a chance for proactive progression? She's helped teach you of Angel's and their trust enough Cousin."

Imladris just chuckles at himself at that, as behind, Eldras stands with his towering head agape, over Megumi's and Chihiro's shoulders to either side, left and right respectively. Chihiro looks up at the horse, and uses a hand to close the Charger's mouth. "Watch it, I don't like horse drool."

Of one chuckling... "Even if my voice is still too brusque in comparisons here?"

Urd rolls her eyes. "When you have a few decades of singing experience as we do, doubly so compared to Present Sister, you voice may catch up. This is just as said..."

"Aye, aye I know. To understand angelic code string. Been of this in mind for long enough now."

That bit of dour acceptance is however once again paled to innocent wonder, when a Twin version is exposed to the night air. Lind just offers... "I am no less in learning my recent lessons, beloved Confessor. My own Twins are enjoying them quite easily."

Imladris just cocks an eye, as his Angel waves a meek hand, gauntleted and all, at the two giggling Twins. "You should, given your natural nature."

Both Angel 'and' Master had white, wide eyes of pain, on the clenched hand Lind lain upon his right hand chest. Lind just dryly reminds... "My natural definition still relies on force. So you know." ...this both Mints fold their own arms with huffed looks.

Skuld just teardrops. "Is this the same as natural disasters and all?" ...this Lind cutely fingers her chin. "Good query young one."

Imladris just chuckles healthily at this. "I already know 'that' answer, ol fearful of wrath."

Lind... "Flatterer."

As the banter went like this, Keima and Takano were hearing details that were anything but joyful, and hence were as quite as all dire. "Golly." ...Takano noted, on a quick explanation of already noted history. Peorth and Frig plainly nod. Frigurina beyond this, comments... "So Husband is all but certain of this development?"

"Oui. It was cross referenced with Hild, since this is the one partition of information both readily share now. For all intents, Caceroth is likely back on this mortal plane. Where, we do not know, être tel le problème épineux."

Frig sighs, as she then notes the uncertain facades of the two mortals listening. Keima just asks. "So... that... whatever he is, can come back here and attack Keiichi?"

Frig shakes her head. "Not directly. When Imladris defeated him, and that Mandala finished sealing his powers, he was prevented from returning to this particular world. The same however is not true for the rest of this Universe. Save for gravitational pulses and meager information from Hild's link with Voluspa's network, we can't tell much more unless the Wraith Lord makes another move.

Until then..." ...Frig trails off, sharing a worried look with Peorth.

Takano however just comments on one part of all this. "I can't believe we have to rely on that infernal bimbo for any info. You'd think we should care about her end of worries." ...this Frig smirks and offers... "And such still is a pillar of Existence, all that good and evil stuff few save for my Husband and Imladris understand fully. In the end, Hild has as much to lose by Voluspa succeeding, as we of Heaven, and the rest of Existence in between, alike."

Keima just sighs and shrugs. "Saving two of three however, wouldn't make 'me' shed a tear." ...this his disdain for about anything demonic was apparent. Frig didn't beheld a grudge for such. It was actually expected of mortal beings, those that were sane enough anyway. It leveled out the few of evil that were sane enough in 'that' spectrum, while they remained so.

The four just traded uncertain looks, just before they start hearing low key 'prep' singing, from a certain broken baritone like voice. Frig just sighs. "He's got distance to cover yet in the meanwhile."

"Espérer il a temps." Peorth warbles out. Frig nods. "He will, if we keep this all mum for now. Caceroth has to act first before we can do anything about it. A wild goose chase from our Lord Knight, we can ill afford."

Takano holds Keima's mouth, and face 'zips' hers. "I'm sayin' zilch if you won't."

Frig silently gave her thanks. Just before a second round of w-a-a-y off key practice singing made Takano blanch behind her. "Suppose you'd better set that metal goober straight again." ...this Frig giggled.

* * *

"How many months since you begot this wondrous pal of yours?"

Imladris just replied back off deliberate key. "Long enough, and not long enough all the same."

Frig giggled as much as the other goddesses, the shadowed area of night casting it's darker pall, compared to the light of the angels around that same fortunate tree stump. Three Norn, two Precursor, and an invited Forever most Gorgeous surround, as the faces and bodies of the mortals watching in awe, are all but bathed in this holy light.

Urd just mock chided the recent Angel bearer, as his Angel flutters it's much larger wing span about, easily capable of surrounding the other angels and goddesses in the same circling radii. "It's like you need us to jump start you Cousin."

"Likely of truth."

Frig then heard without much warning, a higher pitch sonnet, akin to a tuning fork of Angelic mode, as Lind apparently offered 'just' that. Imladris just complied with his own much lower tone of the same, this Frig quickly offering... "Much less uncertainty, much more smooth."

Chihiro, amazed as much as anyone else, and likely to remain so for decades of such moments to come, just remarks. "Never have to be bored again."

"Hear ya." Takano whispers back, as the Norns join in, Sentaro of note watching, just falling in love all over again this night. Skuld was more than aware, far more than she let on in that 'meeting' session, as she offered her version, the goddesses wrapping their tones around Imladris's own. It was not just fancy of sonnet either, as Imladris could 'see', and 'feel' the code of Intracel swimming through him, via his Angel of more attuned note, as once again they all go through an initial session of 'comfort' merging, where the goddesses help gain feel of understanding of this mysterious Angel, as much as one keeps smoothing over sandpaper by hand, until one day, the surface wears down to a comfortable level.

Imladris knew, as far as he could tell, this analogy was likely to remain as so, and likely no farther, since this 'was' a scar riddled Angel they were feeling. Purity of silk or satin, as far as these goddesses were in concert of feel, was not an attainable goal for this particular bearer. The sonnets reflected that, ever one step below unto himself, in comparison, to these marvels he was amazed were so accepting of his reality. (And more that he wasn't admitting.)

Frigurina however, her Light of Purity for all intents, conducting this toned affair, feeds the results unto her elder Mistress, and in so... "At least there is proper progression. More than you realize yourself young Nephew."

Imladris gulped at that, not used to a different version of familiar title. "It still tickles some." Lind giggles a bit high pitch, Urd just chiding kooky like... "Down warrior babe, save for later."

Frigurina then decided to begin once more, and wordlessly handed off the 'baton' to one with a voice of life itself. Belldandy soothed out her formal song, a tone familiar to anyone listening, and off this, the other goddesses begin their sonnets along this tone, and this led to Imladris taking cue in his more baritone quality. It was quite a stark contrast, as his voice was working a bit harder than it needed to, compared to the others.

It was sure still far more than what it all 'used' to be. Keiichi alone still winced every time they all began a formal chorus, the first time actually trembling the ground, when Imladris didn't realize how much lack of control over Evolution he had, more so over his Gravity powers.

At least Frig stopped the session cold, before Japan split in twain.

These days, it was that understanding, and a healthy dose of fear, that kept the singing to what it was, sessions of patient understanding and growing grasp of control. Frigurina kept her staunch tones, but was impressed nonetheless Imladris had gained so much control over this still, quite emotionally immature Angel, needless to mention severely empowered at that.

It all came down to a growing trust that the goddesses were more than willing to give patience unto, so much the better for the results tonight. It helped, when Lind held good clutch of the knight's left hand in her right, as her Twins bore their arms out and open, a contrast to Evolution's own at a still relative rigid and stiff. Such was easily felt in the sung code, as a strange conflict of stabilization between ego and control, wrapped in growing maturation, still shown that there was far more to Angels, than simply power and even trust.

The compatibility problem, Frig already knew as attributed to Imladris's not as fully evolved biological-dimensionalized substructure, (or not of Tenth Dimensional make,) into a deity level base, meant there was compatibility problems at the very core.

If 'not' for all that power the Title gave Imladris, he'd already be too impotent to even keep sway over the Precursor, much less able to prevent being overpowered, mind 'and' body alike. Worse, Frig was worried of side effects of this incompatibility, over a longer span than had passed by now. For all the mock chides and joking at his expense, the goddesses were keenly worried of the possibility of a rejection syndrome setting in. The very main reason why they were patient, and 'smoothed' over his sung code. Both as 'massaging' some compatibility in, as well as ensuring nothing dire 'was' occurring. The consequences had already been established, if there was failure upon this all. Worse with a certain Seal involved. The sessions therefore might be both a blessing, as much as a cure unto, for the likes of the one that sounded of singing into an old metal milk container. (He still needed work.)

But something new occurred this particular night, this as Imladris made an off cue 'pitch' change in his singing, this the other goddesses recognized...

_'I... I can feel something in the code.'_

Up to now, he'd been too worried over his own self control, as he sung, to really pay further attention to what the code was really containing. For one that wasn't a natural at this, indeed as professed, it was easy to not see it, until he finally felt the barest twinge of confidence in his own offering.

_Yes_... ...Frig and Bell realized, as because of that confidence, he 'saw' a ray of more than he ever dreamed.

And that there was 'life' in that code. Purity, a glimpse of what was possible through the songs of Heaven, a glimpse of what the meaning of 'real' power was. Of what real majesty could be. Of more than a simplistic mind like his was expecting.

And words could not equal sight, and he did not try. A place where imagination had to come up with its own imagination to comprehend the sight of feelings.

_Wow_... was as much word he could allow in his mind. It did not go past this however, as just then, he 'felt' restraint upon his song. He quickly realized some of the code was keeping him from seeing too much at once.

_One step at a time young kin_. He 'felt' in the song-voice of an elder goddess. He realized this, but then felt his own Angel balk a bit at this. His song tone pitch changed to a bit less serene, out in the open, as he realized the Angel wasn't agreeing.

'That' was handled in the care of a twin set of code that sung to 'reverberate' the Precursor back to guidance, as Imladris found renewed appreciation for his Beloved's Twins.

It was there, that the song led by the Present, was rendered back there so. By the time the tones faded off, a remorse had returned to 'his' eye. "Holy." ...more than one mind, echoed in his voice the same. Frigurina blinked and nodded.

"GACK!" Imlade/Evolution had time only to react with, when Lind and Twins alike just glommed happily. "Excellent beloved! You finally saw what our songs can do!"

'Y... yea... yeah..." Imladris shook out, still awe struck at realization. Belldandy just bowed, as Megumi afar asked... "Did something new happen?"

Frig just gestured towards the old tree stump. "Take a look for yourself." ...this the mortals (human and horse alike,) came up and then gawked. "Hey! That trunk looks newer!" Keiba exclaimed, as Imladris gasped at the sight of the old husk, having entire sections of the surface looking younger than ever.

There was even a branch growing a tiny seed nut from it.

"Wha...?"

Fig smirked as Belldandy explained happily. "Cousin finally saw the life force our songs can bring. And not more than simple code. Since we all use the tree here as a focus anyway..."

"He added to it for once." ...Keiichi completed. Imlade just pipped his eyes. "Really?"

Lind just glommed happily again. "A brand new step into our world of being." This as the Mints held Evolution's arms up in a champion pose. Imladris gulped at this newfound iota, as Frig however reminded. "Yes, but he still had a bit of trouble holding Evolution back. Again I must add."

"Sorry." Imlade readily admitted. Peorth just stood there amazed, as Urd offered. "Hey, at least you'll catch up in another hundred years. You and Skuld are on track."

Skuld just frazzled as much as Nobel Scarlet did, while World of Elegance did the laughing for Urd. Imlade and Evolution, both glom-wrapped respectively, just dryly looked back at Urd, as Imlade spoke same... "Your confidence is astounding, goddess."

"Better than her sense of responsibility." Skuld took aim back with. Urd/Elegance took turn to miff back facially as Skuld had her own laugh.

Frig and Bell traded a look each, and sighed unto both. "Oh dear."

* * *

"Angels are 'not' easy to work with."

Imladris's weary assessment at the foot of the residence slide door, just was accented by Urd's words. "An Angel is the pinnacle our realm of understanding and controlling magic, and therefore not to be taken lightly anyway." ...this Urd eyes Skuld. "Unlike some of us once did."

"Or ones that were hidden away." Skuld barbed back.

Lind just put forth in an enamored fashion. "Such is not supposed to be easy. Less so in your case. All such fanciful they are sure not."

"Agreed." Frig added. Imladris just chuckled. "I just hope I don't have to hog-tie my soul partner down, one day here. That side of it all is unnerving."

For once, the others couldn't really echo words to this, save for one Present own. "A unique challenge of this Precursor. You'll borne it well in time. We'll promise you that much."

Imladris just nodded back. Frig and Peorth traded a look at that moment, the former wondering... _Will this all be a problem when Caceroth shows back up?_

Even Imladris thought he felt a shiver. He didn't heed it past fatigue though. He also had another concern when a new whinny pinged the air. The knight looked up suddenly. "Eh? You sure about that?"

"Say who what now?" Chihiro queried as the knightly steed approached a bit, likewise from the weary knight, whom stood and approached. "You're that worried?"

Belldandy just offered for non comprehending ears. "He's worried about his own family too." ... Megumi smiling. "Wow... a family... uh... horse."

Imladris just nodded in further understanding. "Guess being a stud takes a lot of work." ...this Eldras laugh whinnies back, which doesn't come back well in tone of... "What does 'that' mean!"

He then suddenly feels Lind all over him... "I understood well enough." ...course Imlade pokes back at the oversized pony. "And what do 'you' know about marriage? You're fooling around so much, I'm surprised you know of such words!"

Eldras just huffed and rolled his eyes. Still, the tone turned a bit more tender as Eldras whinnied and huffed in detail. Peorth... "Seven mares and thirty four offspring? Talk about busy."

"Okay okay, guess you have other things to do." ...this Imladris stretches his arm over to give a good pat at the neck. "Long time no see though. With a bonus I guess." Eldras just 'replied', by mussing up the top of his friend's head with his large chin, a good sign of affection the others appreciated, before Imladris had Lind stand back. "Alrighty, be sure to embellish the story when you get home."

A renewed portal spell later, with everyone bracing themselves against the wind lashing about, Eldras nods to Imladris, before then stepping to the portal. However on the call back, Eldras heard something that wasn't directed at him at all.

"What?" ...Imladris had time for before Eldras vanished, and the portal disappeared, leaving behind a nervous knight and a sauntering Valkyrie... well... sauntering up. Imladris just quipped... "I know you didn't hear that. It's _too_ early still."

"I heard. A love child would be an added..."

Most hearing blinked as Imlade snapped... "We're too young to do that! Plus it's a marriage thing and all, and..."

Lind just reacted 'neutrally'. "I hear too much ill rejections in this tone."

Imlade just balked back, arms waving about... "Do I look like a father figure to you!"

Takano just got up and started wiping herself. "This'll get messy." ...this as Sentaro croons. "Kewl, this night is complete!" Skuld however wonders over... "Won't your mother get mad?" ...this Sentaro... "I'm surprised 'they' don't come over here." ...this as Lind 'picks' an earring of diamond shape. "You look like my betrothed."

Imlade backed up... "But we shouldn't rush such things, you... - **CLANG **- ...kNow... owwie."

"We haven't sparred tonight, so... eh? HEY! Get back here!"

Everyone watches for about thirty seconds, before Keiichi comments... "Oh, the dishes."

Urd: "Ah, and my show is coming on."

Peorth/Skuld/Takano: "Our show."

Megumi: "Mahjong night 'again'?"

Chihiro: "- yawning - Not me, got work tomorrow."

Frig: "At least clean up after yourselves."

Keima/Keiba: "Yeah, bike city."

Sentaro just of note offers... "I'll watch here for a bit before heading home." ...before Skuld yanks him inside along with most else. "Nu-uh. I need some help tonight." ... "Aw man!"

And so most disperse, as Lind just chases after Imlade... "Get back here!"

"Let me get my weapon at least! YIPE! I need my head you know!"

"**Quit whining!**" -SLASH!-

Keiichi just looks over his shoulder, occasionally seeing some swinging and manic crying. "Heh, it's still going to be fun." ...and heads on in with the rest. Like they hadn't heard this same girly screaming for months now. (It's just more noise to block out.)

Inside however, as a large _thunk_sound signals the start of another Takano can of whup-arse, Keiichi walked past a calendar near the kitchen. "Eh?" Bell looked back... "Dear?"

"Wow... I forgot again to ask gold dude. He knows all about that Halloween stuff right?" ...this Bell blinks. "Oh my, with everything tonight, I forgot too."

Some more manic screaming outside however just nets from Keiichi. "Maybe I'll ask when his bones mend." Bell just giggles, before a rather nasty sounding smash makes them both gulp. "If he lives." Bell actually admits.

"Hey! Stop it with the dang _Menzenchin_!" ...ala Urd.

"I can't help it y'all gals can't stop with fancy-pants hands!" ...ala Takano.

Keiichi adds... "If we live too."

* * *

- One early risen morning later, the sun just starting to rise -

A radio sounding of apparent note.

A strange sight today, as the infamous Inokura roadway, scene of many unofficial races by bikers through out the Prefecture, today has a new twist in it's curves, or rather, hoof prints. This as apparently sometime last night, people heard strange sounds attributed to a large horse of some kind, possibly attributing to the ghost rumors the circuit is famous for.

There is no current explanation for all of this, as road crews consider how best to tackle this...

"_Imladris_..." ...all the bike loving riders of the family that morning noted, as they all sit for breakfast, one of the two warriors looking all _beaten_ up still. (It tain't Lind for sure.)

Said bloke hunching down... "Hey, you all made me do it."

(End Act II - Vol. II )

* * *

Author tidbits: Hope this racing bit hit home for all such fans of that part of the series out there. There's more to come, with a few characters I haven't used yet, that will come into the picture again. Also wanted to try a few surprises out here along the same lines, and lead 'that' into other magical plot bits I also have in mind.

Told ya all this wouldn't be as... hehe... short a series. (Like I wasn't long enough with Volume I, no?)

Oh, and no Drabbles this time. Got a more holiday oriented thang in mind with this next offering. Enjoy kiddies.


	3. Special II

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Knight**

Volume II

Special II

* * *

The Queen of Halloween

_Waiting_

_So alluring_

_So tempting_

_In my dark lair of desire_

_To you my prince_

_Tonight I offer_

_A crazy little thing called love_

_Straight from my dark heart to yours_

_Tonight and for all eternity my darling I shall be yours_

_Ramona_

_The Queen of Halloween_

_No resisting me_

_So my love_

_My blackened dove_

_Do not try to fly away from me_

_Instead share with me_

_One vision_

_One truth and one heart_

_Spellbound_

_Bothered, bewitched and bewildered_

_Ramona, the other half of your restless soul_

_The Queen of Halloween_

_Here I am my beloved_

_Going ever so sightly mad_

_Reaching out to you_

_For you_

_Longing_

_Aching and screaming_

_For you to hold me_

_6 feet under_

_In your coffin of lust_

_Adore me as you never have before and for always_

_I shall be a part of you_

_As your wicked sexy slave_

_Ramona, The Queen of Halloween_

_I would gladly die for you_

_So tell me lover_

_Lurking and following me_

_Like a lovesick zombie in heat_

_Would you live again for me?_

_Never ever to part from my side_

_Sharing with me the secret of your eternal life_

_Mixing and mingling_

_Dancing with our blood as one_

_Together forever_

_The king and I_

_Ramona, The Queen of Halloween_

_© 2006 RAMONA THOMPSON_

* * *

"Have you seen Belldandy today?"

Imladris blinked down from hanging small ghost decorations of tissue and plastic balls. "Nay, I fear not."

Keiichi just blinked, just shrugging, and then looking around the Temple. Imladris, who had been busy doing most of the decorations around the residence, looked around in realization as well. "Eh? They didn't even leave a note or anything?"

Keiichi just replied without looking. "Got me why."

"Hey guys." ...this they both looks over as Sentaro arrives. Keiichi and Imlade reply to the same, before Sentaro looks at the rather abrupt changes to the house. "Wow... uh... guess we know what holiday you like."

Imladris blinks and looks at his over lavish handiwork. "Heh..." ...he holds his own head. The residence was everything that was needed for a sight fit for a witching evening to come. "...everyone here said it was okay."

Keiichi just smirked. "Skuld all but bolted the first time she saw your ideas today." ...this Imlade gulps, and Sentaro levels and eye. "Hey."

"Argh!" ...all three suddenly hear, as Sentaro of note. "Oh, Skuld-chan?"

And Urd as well in fact, as both, laden with respective products of fetish, both looks a bit off kilter eyed at the decorations. Urd just notes... "Are you sure your demon code is inert Cousin?"

Imlade just throws a fit. "Aw get with the theme already! It'll look better tonight, I promise."

Skuld, actually a bit uneasy, just pokes her head out from behind Urd's back. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Keiichi just ignores Imlade's stuttering, and walks over to Urd. "Hey, did Belldandy go with either of you today?" Urd blinks in confusion. "Belldandy isn't here?" ...this Skuld immediately jumps out at Keiichi. "What'd you do the Big Sis 'this' time!"

It's Keiichi's turn to stutter as Sentaro whispers to Imlade. "Skuld still is protective of your Cousin."

"I heard that." ...this Imlade wisely returns to fiddling with some fake webbing, about those same 'ghosts'. Sentaro just looks meek. Urd just then huffs all this off. "Oh, I imagine Bell is probably messing around with Mother again. Probably wise, coming from me, to not go looking for trouble."

Urd said this, and then stopped, as she saw everyone all but gawking at her.

Keiichi just waves a hand across Urd's eyes. "Where's the real Urd?" ...this Urd spats back! "Hello! Frigurina is worse than I am!"

Imlade however blinks. "Actually, I haven't seen Lady Frigurina either today, ever since I got the go ahead for all this at breakfast."

Urd chuckles as she walks past, stepping over a pumpkin or six, while Skuld complains at the decorations again. "I think all this made me 'lose' breakfast."

As Skuld and Imlade jaw away like rabid squirrels, Keiichi just pats Sentaro's shoulders. "Have fun with Skuld." ...this said boyo looks over at the pair of jaw traps snapping at each other, as Keiichi turns and heads to his Beemer.

Sentaro just sighs. "Wonder if there's an after school program."

* * *

Urd just hums happily, as she heads to her 'castle'... "Time to give these ingredients a good home!" ...and slides open her door. He blinks a split moment later... "Eh? What are you two doing in..." ...this just before an invisible force outright nabs her! "HEY! What the hell are... YEEK!" ...and yanked inside! The last sound Urd makes is... "That better be sterilized!"

...and then a body thump...

* * *

Keiichi looked up as Imlade staked some fake R.I.P. signs with cobwebs around them, this while the schnook was humming the _monster mash_ song a bit too loudly. Keiichi quickly looked back down to his spark plugs and quipped... "He just ain't normal man."

Further away under a tree, Sentaro at first displayed his latest A+ in Math III, Skuld congratulated with an ice cream treat for them both, before Imlade's frivolity with some fake ravens and a ghostly scarecrow made Skuld go queasy again. Sentaro just meekly smiled as Skuld openly lambasted... "Oh goddess **why** did Keiichi bring up this stupid holiday!" ...she just then sighs and spikes... "Why oh _why_ isn't it just Christmas again already! All these years and Volumes, and we never had to worry about some holiday where people dress up as if they're even drunker than Urd, and then go around to either get over-sugared food that gives them cavities and diabetes, and / or, throw various toiletries onto other people's property, and hope they don't get mowed down in the act!

And don't get me started on those movies with no plot!" ...this Sentaro blinks confused at... "You mean horror movies? Some of them are cool."

"I don't know you."

Sentaro just sweats at this, before Skuld 'feels', before then seeing one of those fake ghosts wrapped around a plastic ball. Skuld... well... "**EEEKK!**"

Sentaro pips his eyes, as Imlade, the holder of the said trinket. "Wow. Urd 'was' right about your phobia."

He ends up on the wrong end of a fire hydrant effect water spell, as a huffy as heaven Skuld just nabs Sentaro to follow her. "Come on, let's find my Sisters. Even Urd for once!" ...this as said lad is goddess-handled into the residence, Keiichi looks dryly over at the large 'imprint', of a knightly body, gouged face first, into the Temple wall near K1. "You had to push it."

"-muffled- Ow."

Skuld just was huffing when she dragged Sentaro in with her. For some reason she dumped her boyfriend in the Tea Room, went into the kitchen, and came back out with two tubs of chocolate and vanilla ice cream, and a spoon for each. She shoved the latter at Sentaro, and started gobbling. Sentaro blinked at all this and quipped... "I thought we were looking for your Sisters."

"Shush, I'm comfort eating."

Sentaro just ended up picking up the free spoon, and after opening the lid and taking a bit, realized with a chilled quip... "Oops, we need napkins." ...this Skuld mocks back... "Hey, you can be messy too."

Sentaro snickers... "Sorry, still a mommy's boy, since I can't get away with a bike ride without being thrown in the tub after. I'll get some."

Skuld twirls her hand to 'grant' him permission in an annoyed fashion. Sentaro heads out of sight, a moment before Skuld plops another headache sized bite in her mouth, this before she then hears a 'weird' sound suddenly. She just yells... "Dang it Cousin, I said quit it!" ...and is standing by the time she realizes Imlade isn't anywhere in the residence. Skuld blinks as Sentaro calls back. "Is he here?" ...Skuld nervously calling back to the kitchen area. "Aw... no, I must be jumpy."

And then a repeat of that strange sound. Skuld gets all tomato huffy again and stomps to the hallway. "The idiot must have left a speaker on in here. I swear that..." ...and reaches the hallway in time, before she sees back where the hallway 'should' be! "EH!" ...she only has time before, before the ink blot darkness that 'is' there, suddenly shoots right at her, as if alive! "CRIPES!" ...before she is 'swallowed' by a large clump of shadow, and dragged away screaming!

Sentaro hears this and jumps out, dropping a bunch of napkins! "Skuld!" ...and rushes to the hallway. "Skuld!" ...and sees only a normal hallway when he gets there!

"What happened!" Keiichi shouts, as he and a nose 'resetting' Imlade appear at the slide door! Sentaro... "I... I don't know! I heard Skuld scream!"

Sentaro was about to explain further, but just as K1 and goldenrod enter past the slide door, it suddenly **slams** shut behind them! "What the!" Keiichi yells and reaches to try to open a door that should be this **hard!** "I... I can't open it! Gold dude!" ...he calls, as Imladris quickly complies, but after even a few tries of his impressive strength. "Holy. This thing acts like a battleship blast door!"

Sentaro keeps blinking. "What? You can't open it?" ...this Imlade thumbs at the thing. "You wana try?"

As Sentaro tries anyway for heck of it, Keiichi just gulps... "Okay, this is weird." ...just before the shiny light in the residence, suddenly is defused greatly, as if a solar eclipse just smacked the area! The hallway and nearby tea room are as dusk as a stormy evening! Keiichi just gulps... "Okay dude, I think your tricks today are overboard."

"Uh... as much as I'd 'like' to claim credit."

'Now' they have reason to be creeped out, as the first of strange groaning sounds come from down the same hallway. The three trapped souls stop to listen...

...before a second groan echoes...

...and then a third...

...a fourth...

"Okay, all on three!" ...Imlade yelps as all 'three' of them try to yank the door open at once! They however stop after a bit of this, when Sentaro notes... "Uh..." ...the three looking as some strange dark 'wisps' come from... "That's Urd's room." Imlade needlessly quips. Keiichi just moans. "Great, she messed up a potion again."

The assessment however turns to manic fear, as the wisps quickly turn the hallway pitch dark, as if looking into empty void! Imladris sees it starting towards them... "Aw crud!" ...and shoves his hands at it! "Incarnum Pulse!" ...and blasts a mixed ball of Holy and Incarnum magicks, that smack into the fast approaching darkness, shoving it back some! Keiichi and Sentaro gape in split moment awe, before Imlade turns at the tightly shut door! "Sorry about this!" ...and shoots a second ball of power at it! Keiichi and Sentaro however, at both sides of the adjacent walls now, note the ball only ends up reflecting 'off' the slide door somehow, and right back into Imlade's head!

"_Ow_... that hurt." ...ala back unto floor.

K1/Sent: "I bet."

Keiichi looks up again, as the pitch void swirls a bit, before he suddenly sees... "Eh? Bell!" ...the other two see the barest receding image of the said face. Keiichi rushes forward, but Imlade manages to grab his leg. "Wait Keiichi my Lord!" ...this said 'titled' looks down... "Let go! Bell's in there!"

"Something tain't right bud!" ...Imlade quickly retorts, before Keiichi looks back and gasps at a set of 'jaws', made of the same darkness, that had just snapped shut, where he 'would' have been if not restrained! "JEEZE!"

Sentaro jitters at the still shut door! "W... wh... what... what's going on here!"

Imladris stands up, and guesstimates... "I don't know. But something is way off here. I sense goddess magicks in there."

Keiichi comments over nervously... "Is it that Entropia goddess again?"

"Don't know..." ...he only shrugs... "...but it's goddess 'somehow' in origin. It's just... I..."

The three stand there for a moment, as does the darkness, apparently unmoving. And they wait, and wait...

...and so on...

"This plot ain't moving any." Sentaro blanches lightly. Keiichi whispers over, as if afraid the shadows can hear him. "Hey gold dude, if Belldandy is in there..."

"...and we can't get out anyway. So..." ...Imlade starts with chanting a spell... "_Break the tide of a sodden sight, dark as waters in a storm. Tear apart as if born alight!_" ...as suddenly, a revised version of his earlier spell, this time shoots a vertical blade of the same magicks, from floor to ceiling, and splitting the darkness, evaporating it the same, right up to the seeable 'castle' door!

"Alright!" Keiichi says, heading right for the offending door. Imlade and Sentaro follow in close, Keiichi not waiting and flat out shoves over the door hard. As soon as he does... "What the...!"

Imlade and Sentaro look as well... "Eh? ...it... it's... all..."

"Black." ...Sentaro completes, just as confused. Keiichi looks, not sure what he is seeing. What should be Urd's potion disaster filled room, is instead in all apparent directions, all manifestation of Void. Keiichi just gulps... "Is all this going to attack us? Can we even..." ...this before he sees and GACKS at the sight of Imladris sticking his arm into it. "Dude!"

...and sees nothing chomp down on it. "Eh?"

"It's not purely manifested."

They all have about a second to register this, before they 'feel'... "Huh?" ...as some kind of invisible hands grab them each, and yank them all inside the darkness! "AHH! This ride sucks!" Sentaro yelps, before the door slams shut, and all it darkness to them!

* * *

The mind started to awaken without any apparent prod, as little more than a 'want' to. This as Keiichi awakens first, and raises his head. "Eh...? Is it still night?" ...before his head catches up with his eyes. As soon as it does... "Eh? ACK! Sentaro! Metal dude!"

"I have a name you... know?" ...said 'dude' realizes just as much as Keiichi and Sentaro do. This as they are 'in' the void now! Keiichi shoots up... "ACK! Me need light! Lottsa light!" ...this before he hears some kind of thumping sound. Keiichi looks over as Imlade stomps with his foot... "There 'seems' to be a floor here. _All_ there seems to be."

Sentaro just looks around... "I'm surprised I can still see you guys." ...this Imladris blinks. "Well it's not my doing." ...this even Keiichi is surprised at this. "Weird."

This however dies a swift death, and on sight of note, their own hearts about go the same path, when Keiichi notes a 'really' odd light off his rear, and turns to see... "Wh... wh... wh... wh... wh... wh... wh..."

The other two look and blink at the last thing they expected. A moment into this, Imlade just snaps_... "Aw come ON!_ This is w-a-a-y out of friggen character here!"

The sight same just makes Sentaro hold his nose. This as the three mortal/quasi-mortal males, see a gaggle of goddess quasi-depravity, this as the goddesses they know and love (for various reasons, some more willing than others,) are lain across some kind of large multi-tiered couch, or something awkwardly recliner-bed like, with red satin all over it, and atop it, the same goddesses all dressed up like a cross of gothic maids and nuns from Chrono Cross. (And it wasn't kosher looking on the latter half of this either.)

Keiichi just stutters, being looked at like... oops, that rating thing. "Urd! S... Skuld? Wha... P... Peorth too?"

Imlade even gawks... "L... Lind? I wondered where you beget too?" ...this Keiichi shouts back. "Do you mind Cowpoke!"

Sentaro just can't look right at Skuld dressed like that! "Put some clothes on! I can see your garters!"

Keiichi blinked at Sentaro. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Urd showed me a book I wish she didn't."

"Hear that."

"Hello dear mortals." ...the three hear, as Urd welcomes them in a voice that was as seductive, as it was chilling. Keiichi just gaffs back. "What the heck happened to you all? Where's Belldandy anyway?"

Peorth at this just comes up. "Pauvre de moi, this one still is too shy and attached." ...this as she comes _lethally_ close to poor ol Kei. "Come, is this not something better to look at?"

"If I say yes, will you back off ten feet?" ...this Peorth growls enough to make Keiichi worried with actual fear! It's something else however that Imladris notes, that causes him to suddenly shoot in and push Peorth back! "What's with the forehead mark and weird tattoos!"

Sentaro also notes on close detail... "Hey! Aren't those demon marks!"

Keiichi gasps, as the goddesses, apparently look like they had their normal facial markings, replaced with far more sinister, demonic versions! Keiichi at first yelps... "Did Hild do this! Where's Belldandy at!" ...before he is suddenly 'brushed' back, when Lind suddenly shoots in, grabbing Imlade at the neck in a nasty, bone creaking fashion! Imladris gets as well, a nice and close up amount of cleavage the outfits are allowing. (The outfits, as mentioned, aren't G rated kids.)

"You're a rude mortal aren't you?"

Imlade just takes a 'gander' at all this killing his neck, and gacks out... "I... think... you... are... doing too... many... lessons... love."

Keiichi just gulps. "Lind, wait... don't... before he's spun about like a top, when Skuld suddenly shoots by, and 'nabs' Sentaro from behind! "Skuld! Ow!"

"Ah, my love is like this full nelson, nice and 'giving'."

Keiichi is beside himself by now... "What the heck is...!"

"Poor 'dear'." ...he hears, and suddenly wishes his ears didn't, as Keiichi creaks his freaked out eyes over, and sees...

"Eh?" ...now pipped eyed... "T... th... three?"

This as apparently, it looks like 'three' Belldandys are... wait...

Keiichi blinks at this, then rubs his chin.

* * *

Problem: I can see three Belldandys. - Possible Solutions:

1. Visual Illusion

2. Parthenogenesis

3. Identical Triplets

4. Urd has her demon side out again messing around again.

5. ?

Urd: Sorry, not separated this time.

Keiichi: One of the Belldandys is one I know.

* * *

Keiichi is half figuring this out, when he then also sees... "Eh? Mara! Wait... you're forehead mark is..."

For some reason, Mara looks are more... well... demure... in her clothing, and her markings are more goddess like, a simple thin oval loop upon her forehead, and a creepy amount of 'cuteness' to her façade, rather than the rough biker look she normally has.

Mara just chimes almost chillingly sweet. "Aw come now. We all must do as we're told."

"Told?" Sentaro ekes out from afar, before Imlade notes. "Who's controlling all this!" ...and then is clenched harshly at his neck via warped Valkyrie. "Such a strong voice. I'll have to cut it out later."

Keiichi of note, is the most freaked out, when all of a sudden, one of the Belldandys, noted since all three look the same facially, given they all are hooded ominously, approaches Keiichi. It's done in manner that all but seems to convince Keiichi, of the identity of the said approaching.

And the way she put her hand to his cheek. It was the only time he'd remember, that touch being so _terrifying_.

"What a poor fellow we have here."

The eyes said Belldandy, but the 'voice' said... "Who are you!"

Imlade and Sentaro blink, as Keiichi snaps... "What did you do with Belldandy!"

"This one has lungs to, mistress."

The sound of apparently Entropia's voice, under one of the hoods, just shocks the male trio, as the 'last' Belldandy imparts... "A son-in-law this one would need training, yes I think and know."

"Frigurina too?" ...Imlade balks out, before his Adam's apple is squeezed silent again. Sentaro just barks next. "Did we miss something here! When did everyone become like the cast in a horror movie!"

"Giving secrets out of our enrapturing, would be so labor some to explain." ...'Urd' imparts, as she takes up spot near Sentaro... "I'd rather get to the cutting and maiming instead."

"Aw come on! ACK! Stop it Skuld!"

"Ohh! His face turned purple!"

"I'm serious!" Keiichi snapped again, getting fed up enough of this, before 'Belldandy' caressed his cheek again, this time scratching it deep enough to make it actually bleed! Keiichi feels this trickle down, barely past his own shivers. "P... pl... please stop."

"All the better to slay you by. Ignorance that is." ...this the goddess Keiichi thought he knew, then looked at him with eyes that started to glow a deep, menacing red.

It was the last thing he saw, before his mind suddenly blanked out.

* * *

"...iichi? Keiichi? Keiichi dear?"

The sound of such a soothing voice, should have made him wake up more clam, than he reacted, when his brain realize the last thing he remembered. He **shoots** his eyes open and yelps... "No! Don't hurt me!"

"Keiichi?" ...a surprised, and more nominal sounding Present responded. Keiichi blinked as he saw a face that looked ready to cry. Keiichi however still stuttered... "A... are you... y... you?"

Bell just blinked. "Me? I'm always me. Should I be someone else? I can be Urd or Skuld if you like." ...this made Keiichi blinks thrice more. "Uh... n... no thanks. B... but what about your glowing red eyes?"

Bell, dressed apparently much more normally, and flowery, just reacted by offering. "You like glowing red eyes?" ...as she then points her fingers to both sides of her eye sockets, and then 'changes' them to a nice, soft, hardly threatening red color Keiichi keeps blinking like a street light at midnight, as Bell then offers... "I can also change them back to blue..." ...and so done... "...and green..." ...again... "...and even this color." ...a nice shade of lavender-pink. Keiichi just quips. "Oh you're Belldandy alright. Thanks goddesses."

Belldandy just leans in, feeling his head. "Are you okay? You're acting unusual." ...this before Keiichi suddenly zips backwards. "Ack! Meesafine, veryfine!" Bell reacts by holding her hands to her chest. "Oh, I'm so glad."

This however confuses Keiichi, as Belldandy gets up. He looks around, and they apparently are in an open green meadow, on a spring day. Keiichi marvels at this, before he realizes. "Hey, how'd we end up here Belldandy?"

Bell just ends up reaching for something that isn't really there, or so Kei thinks, before Bell looks back, commenting... "But dear, we never really left."

Keiichi has only a moment to register this, as well as the large knife in her hand. And then that same glowing rubicon set of eyes... "ACK! _Noooooooooooooooo!_"

* * *

He awoke with a start! He looked around wildly, before then looking down, and realizing he's in his Beemer, except...

"Why am I in the side car?" ...this as he then jerks his head, at the sight of Belldandy apparently riding the same bike! Keiichi blinks, and looks realizes. "Why are you dressed like me?" ...and then realizes on glancing at himself fast. "And why am I dressed like YOU!"

Bell just smirks, "Tut tut, fasten your seatbelt... _dear_." ...and flips what looks like his own bike helmet visor down with a snap, before revving the engine 'way' too harshly! This alone is enough to freak Keiichi out, on more than one level, before he then realizes to look ahead of him!

"Wha? Isn't this the top of the NIT campus building or something...? Why...? Wait... why are you... no wait, we'll go over that cliff, no... no... _Nooooooooooooooooooooo!_'

* * *

He woke up again... this time a bit more plainly... "Okay, what is it this time?"

"What do you mean Tenchi dear?"

He blinked, and gacked! "WHAT THE! Who am I! Where am I! Why are you in that nurses outfit!"

A spiky head haired insano-genius just cackles as she fiddles with weird dials and controls, this as... Tenchi... wait... Keiichi? ...someone pulls at their restraints! "Come on, let me out!"

The red head just croons back... "But I still have given you any _mercy_ yet dear?"

As... whoever... struggles severely, a teal pony-tail headed lass pokes her head around a corner. "She's at it again." ...this before a ditzy blond head does the same above... "Oh my, Washu is so playful again today! I wonder what this does!"

The 'nurse' and 'trapped' both... "_Nooooooooooooooooooooo!_"

* * *

"**Stop it!**"

Keiichi suddenly blew his eyes wide open! "Huh! Where! Wha!" ...and tried to rise. "What the!" ...a more familiar knightly voice strikes out, before... "Quiet you!" ...and grasps at his neck 'again'. "W... -gack-... will you cut that..."

Keiichi then hears... "Leave my beloved _ALONE!_" ...and a telling punch sound that makes Keiichi look around all of a sudden. He does so and BLARES his eyes all bloodshot and so, at the sight of them all.

"W... w... w... why... why... why is there..."

* * *

Problem: I can see six Belldandys, two Urds, two Skulds, two Peorths, two Linds, and two Maras. . - Possible Solutions:

1. Visual Illusion

2. Parthenogenesis

3. Identical Doubltets, Sextuplets, or some combination thereof.

4. One of Urd's potions, or her Demon side have...

-**BONK**-

Urd/Skuld: Will you cut that out!

* * *

Keiichi just feels white pain in his noggin. "Which one of you just hit me, I can't tell anymore!"

All the strangeness, surrounds quickly, as one set of 'Bells', face down another set, or more aptly, the proper goddess versions even! Keiichi just wonders if he's been drinking all this time or something, as Frigurina just growls. "Some nerve you have to surprise and copy the likes of 'us'!"

"You should be flattered." ...the 'demon' copy snarled back. Belldandy, the... uh... real one, just pleads back. "Why are you harming our beloveds like this! What did they ever do to you!"

"Speak for yourself." ...this 'one' of the real Belldandys, snarl in a barb. Frig erupts back... "Do you mind picking a side already!"

The 'dark' Skuld meanwhile just swirls around her boyish prey. "Oh please, we were having fun here." ...before Skuld shoots in and just outright copies Lind's earlier action on the dark version's chin! "You knock it off too! My Sentaro is too special for this crud!"

"**HEY!**" Keiichi just barks with a super wide mouth! "Someone please explain something here already!"

Dark Urd just mocks... "Still too loud." ...this the regular Urd agrees. "You have no idea."

The regular Lind meanwhile looks ready to actually murder her gothic counterpart, as everything looks tense as all heck. Imlade, Sentaro, and Keiichi, all still bound onto some kind of tables, down at their legs in chains or some kind, before Sentaro asks. "Uh, can someone explain this?"

Frig just places a hand on Bell's jittered shoulders, and imparts... "I believe we are at the whim of only one entity here. Your mind should be calmer to see."

The main 'dark' Belldandy suddenly reacts... "No! I still have your boy toy here! Watch me coddle him into his worst fears once more!"

Keiichi gulps as the said 'dark' version heads right for him. This before the 'real' Bell suddenly realizes... "Keiichi! Don't let her fear rule you!"

"Pardon?"

The dark Bell just grasps him... "Please. I can feel him shaking like jelly. Now, what shalt I wander your feeble mind into? Ah, how about your 'worst' fear!"

Keiichi gulps, as...

* * *

Keiichi gasped...

...there, where he last remembered it cherished, the thing that he worked so hard for, dropped onto the ground. There, he fumbled for it, wishing it was back in his hand, this as he looked up into her eyes, and...

* * *

"EH! Where'd 'that' come from!"

Dark Bell just blinks. "What? All men are afraid of commitment aren't they?"

The real Bell blinks blankly, just as '_everyone_' else gets the picture, as the real Urd pops over on dark Bell's left. "Please girl, you want him afraid of something like that, when he's not even gotten out of elementary school 'classes' yet?" ...this as the real Peorth does the same to the fake Bell's right. "Fears are something made from reality, not fantasy."

Keiichi just cries near all three... "When 'am' I going to get that far?"

Imlade meanwhile groans at all this, as he quips. "Okay, it's obvious that a... HEY! OWW! My arms are not **ropes**!" ...this as both Linds end up suddenly making a tug-of-war out of Imlade's body! Everyone else just winces. "Wow." ...the dark Peorth quips... "Tant de douleur atroce!"

As everyone watches this brutal display, (or a normal one to Valkyries,) Frig and Bell, ala real each, give a nodding look, and then whip their arms as one! Without warning... "_Let the veil of this shadow be cast aside, to the truth to rip asunder this evil way!_" ...before both then combine to shove a combined spell, that shoots at the dark Bell, who yelps... "That is plain rude!" ...before she is hit hard by the spell, everyone shielding their eyes before the blast fades.

When it does, Keiichi and Sentaro see and gasp, as Imlade quips (even with his arms still held,) "That... is one powerful Spirit!"

Even Frig is taken aback, as in place of the fake Belldandy, now hovers a shadowy, half cloaked, half head shadowed over being with glowing orange eyes and a less than appeased façade. It seemed to have a gown made of shadows, though it seemed as much a velvet-silk mesh that had a hauntingly deep blue hue to it, as it flowed with her agitated movements. The long dark in shadowed hair just seemed to round out what was everything, an appropriate Spirit, thus said named by Belldandy. "A Class One Spirit!"

"Aye! The Spirit of Halloween I am!"

Keiichi just interrupted... "Wait... wait wait wait! You mean there's a spirit named after a holiday?" ...this Belldandy nods from afar. "Yes dear. All holidays that have special significance, can have Spirits attributed to them."

"Makes sense." ...a said Cousin imparts... "When enough people believe in something, it can create a life of it's own."

"And yet never truly acknowledged!" ...a shadowy voice snarls back, this added unto... "Never recognizing bother to see me when this time of year comes!" ...Belldandy blinks... "Pardon?"

"Wait." Keiichi's voice pipes up just then... "Wait one minute. So, there are actual spirits for each of the holidays?"

"Yes Keiichi dear." ... "You need a Cliff notes to keep up or something?" ...Bell and Skuld reply back. Keiichi just cocks an eye, before Imlade imparts... "Wow, so there's a Spirit for Flag day? And Columbus Day too?"

Sentaro adds kookily... "So then, there's a Spirit health nut or something for Health and Sports Day too?" ...which makes the real Skuld laugh. Keiichi just quips dryly... "The White Day one must go through heck."

"HEY!" ...the Spirit just snaps rudely... "I'm the Queen of Halloween dammit! Pay me my heed!"

Both Peorth's just wring their ears out... "Trop bruit assourdissant!"

Belldandy tries to offer... "Dear Spirit, why do you wish for this?" ...before she in turn is barbed... "Talk me not of this, for one who relishes too much in such glory of fools!"

"HEY!" Keiichi and Imlade both snap back, the latter adding... "Be respectful of my Cousin, Spirit!" ...put just edgy enough to cowl the Spirit a bit. This ends up taking a bit of tension from the air, as Entropia nearby just grumbles to herself, about not getting the same 'respectful' backing. Frigurina puts a hand on her slightly jittered daughter's right shoulder, asking just as intently. "Why are you so angry, to lead you to these actions upon us here today?"

The Spirit wastes no time... "All these years, ever since I felt the presence of your goddess souls on this middle terra, you never acknowledged the Spirit that I am, in a holiday that befits my stature amongst one of the greatest holidays of this mortal infused world! What possible reason would there be, for you to not acknowledge the holiday that I represent, for all these years!"

Keiichi blinks in his usual fashion. "Say what?"

"We ignored her." Urd offers, not that it helps Keiichi's confusion. Belldandy asks further... "We don't understand, what do you mean by this exactly?"

The Spirit returns it's agitated state, as it explains. "WE Holiday Spirits gain our strength for each passing year, by the celebrations that regale for each of us. By them we survive the remaining year, as forgotten as we are, except in passing stories of memory. But lately, a few of us have grown much more powerful than the rest, and I as one of the major Spirits, have had to search for why. It's bad enough that pompous jelly belly gets so much attention as it is, but worse when I don't get even crumbs to survive by! Why do you fools not acknowledge Halloween ANYWAY!"

Keiichi just quips simply... "Uh... Halloween isn't really celebrated in Japan."

Everyone just looked well below the page panel, where the Spirit just flat out face vaulted in response! "Oh you have **GOT** to be joking!"

Skuld just goes ick. "Just as well. I can't stand this spooky silliness!" ...this Urd just eggs... (er, the real one,) "Some goddess you are, can't even handle a dumb ghost and all." Skuld just snaps back... "Ghosts are the worst of all! I mean all their... their... not alive thing going, and all that spiritual allergies they can give to goddesses. I mean it's all just sick I tell you! Sick, sick... si... oops..." ...this as the Halloween Spirit all but 'towers' over both Norns.

"And I have good reason to detest you goddesses, more than ever!"

Urd just quips defensively, posture to match. "It's not our fault. We didn't even really know to acknowledge Halloween until today." ...which makes the Spirit blink. "Eh?"

If there's one thing Imlade hates, it's being looked at all at once, this as explanations quickly lead to this comic effect. "Aw man!" ...this Lind (real) imparts. "Aye, we asked him of it, since he was the one of us here that knew of it best."

Imladris however corrects... "Not 'that' much really. My time was kinda sparse on all that stuff really. I just thought of trying it out for the first time really. Didn't know Skuld would freak out so much about it though. Sorry Coz."

Skuld just about fishes for a Skuld Bomb to retort with, when Peorth just snips. "So you see Esprit of Hallows, we really didn't know. I mean we 'knew', since we can ask Hub for info about it anytime we want, but since we had metal case over here... ("Hey!") ...we thought we'd leave it all to him. You should see the house, rather... uh... spooky... décorations."

The Spirit just remarked back... "Yes I noticed. Their childishness is disconcerting."

Lind just pats (well, both of them actually,) the top of Imlade's ego bruised head. "Aw come on! What, I need to chant a spell and turn the place into a gothic castle!"

"That'd be something." Urd admits, before Keiichi objects. "I get enough weird questions around town as it is guys!"

Sentaro just asks then... "So, all you want is attention from us? Is that why we were all subjected to this Rocky Horror show or something?"

"I can do it again if this continues too." The Spirit just threatens, since it's her nature and all. Frigurina however just responds. "No need for that."

The Spirit just looks warily.

* * *

"Wow... is that why this place looks like a castle?" ...this Megumi looks 'way' up, most the rest of the usual crew. Where the Temple should be is... well... a castle. Nice and spooky. Urd just remarks. "Yup, we just had Skuld-kun make a Mind-Force Amp and linked it to at least one of us that knew how to make one look good."

Takano looks w-a-a-y over, at the top of the steps, where the castle entrance was, and one tough looking 'guard' at the entrance greeting guests on this spooky of nights. This as a rather large line of trick-o-treaters are lined up well outside the span of the temple walls. "Gollie, that goober sure has made a scene."

Keiichi just gulp-smiles... "At least the ol NIT hologram project thing bit is holding up. Hope no one gets nosy." ...this as he looks back at the small circle of close friends and family, sitting around the marshmallow flame camp-like fire. Everyone had been sitting there for a while now... "But, that's the story. Hope it didn't come across thick or anything."

Tamiya just gulps... "I'sa thinka yous tolds it toos well, lil dude."

"Yeah, though that stuff in those dream things would make good movie scenes." ...this Otaki imparts to possible lame horror plot and stuff. Keiichi just moans. "Actually I'm a romance kind of guy really."

Megumi... "Gee... wonder why."

As Keiichi chuckles at a chin leaning sister, further above, an elder goddess and a Valkyrie of beauteous note, look down from the high parapets of the mental creation they are 'quite' able to stand upon. "Dear me and my Norns, your love has a very strong mind."

Lind just smirks... "I guess I'll have to let love sleep in an extra five minutes or so, before... well... you know." Frig smiles... "I'll shock proof the planet for you then."

They then hear a sudden chilling scream, which makes Frig smile even more. "Well... at least our antsy Spirit will have her full fill by the end of this night." Lind nods, as inside, the Spirit, and the 'clones' were busy, with certain other goddess's help, to help the Spirit's 'needs' along. (And somewhere Skuld and Sentaro were going through it all too, on mommy's insistence.) The Valkyrie adds to this... "I am surprised how much strength she gains by this certain night, moreso the fact she was already strong enough on this particular day into night, as it already was."

"Enough to overpower us through surprise. Makes one wonder what other Spirits like our new 'friend' are just as miffed at us."

Lind just gulped at that one. "I need to read up on the holidays of this world."

Frig just laughed that one off.

Below meanwhile, Keiichi was trading scary stories with his friends and family, before Keima notes afar... "You're up sport." ...as Keiichi looks back and sees a certain goddess of his life waving. He scampers on over to the amusement of the others, noting as he reached... "Hey, you're wearing the same gown that Spirit is?"

Belldandy just smiles. "Urd suggested a costume I should wear." ...this as he chuckles at himself. "Guess I should give that stuff a try next year. Never knew this holiday could be fun."

"Can you help me with the treats out back behind the castle?" ...this Keiichi willingly does as ever. They head out back, with Keiichi carrying a laden bowl full of candy, while Bell handles three more with her powers. Bell just chimes. "This is still so much fun." ...as they reach the rear of the castle. There they go through a large door of some kind, Keiichi gulping. "I can't believe this is that gold guy's mind doing this. Wonder what castles he's really seen then." ...and then into a dark chamber.

They both however stop, as the door starts to close... "Uh... isn't there supposed to be another door or something here?" ...this as he looks for a door, and doesn't see the bowls fall gently to the floor.

"Oh dear..." ...Keiichi hears, as something in the voice starts to make him chilled again.

"Uh... wha?"

"...It's just so dark in here my love."

"Huh?" Keiichi looks back, just as the door closes with a resounding thud. And within those growing shadows, a set of glowing eyes he suddenly wonders direly about.

"And it's such a long night."

"Eep."

Only imagination knows what occurs next.

(End Special II - Happy Halloween)


	4. Act III

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Mirror**

Volume II

Act III

* * *

A knight watched his charges go upon their two seater bike of BMW note, his suspicions confirmed yet again.

"He's still jittery? It's been a week now." ...the said Knight Lord heard from a certain white blond haired exhibitionist. Imladris just sighed as Urd floated in close. "I think I didn't anticipate what that Spirit's effect would be over them both."

Urd just shook her head. "And it's usually me that screws such things up." ...as she also sees the BMW's distance growing from the Temple. Urd however quickly noted, knowing the said relationship far more than the guardian next to her did.

"Don't worry, something usually comes up that reaffirms their love for each other."

Imladris turns at that and walks past Urd. "That's what I'm worried of."

Urd smirks... "Yeah, never a normal reconciliation around these parts."

Imladris went back to finish up some paperwork in the Buddha Temple, Lind taking the morning away to keep tabs with Mara, after the episode Entropia caused. This leaving the bloke alone to catch up on the mounting paperwork that made for Keima's successful glasswork business. A very successful one at that, given there were six nice and neat piles for outgoing, and thrice that many incoming.

The knight walked up to a nearby stack and pulled one as yet to do receipt... "Heh, didn't think I'd end up doing all this, doing all that knight in shining armor crud." ...as he rounds to his pillow seat to find a well worn pen.

Urd meanwhile just reentered the residence, stretching like the lazy goddess she rarely hides, passing by the tea room, though in doing so she stops what thoughts she was about to have, and sees instead a look that unnerved her on the spot.

"Mother?" Urd spoke, seeing Frigurina and Peorth sitting at the plain, long since emptied of breakfast, table. At this the said elder goddess looks up with a start, as much as Peorth does in fact. "Oh... ah, daughter dearest!"

Urd cocked an eye. "Uh..." ...set in a tone of having seen this scene before. Peorth gulps a bit, as Frig just puts is a bit too defusing sounding. "...it's nothing really. Really."

Urd... "Oh _goddess_, we're going to die." ...this Peorth just frazzles. "_Do you mind, idole sexuelle!_" ...this Frig rolls her eyes at. "Okay, this time I mean it! Nothing is going to happen." ...this Urd feels a bit more safe in hearing.

"I think." ...or Urd did. "Mother!"

"What's with the yelling 'now'?" ...Skuld snaps dryly on entering. Urd just looks at Skuld in surprise, before Skuld looks in and sees the facade Frigurina is trying to hide. (You'd think after an Eternity, one would have a better poker face.) Skuld notes this and gulps... "Aw man."

"I swear to goddess nothing is going to happen!" Frig tries to steel her tone with. The other three goddesses try to sigh in relief.

"I hope."

(x3 goddesses: ) "Hey!"

Afar, a certain knightly set of ears note this keenly. "Eh?" ...before he feels something odd beneath his legs. "Eh #2?"

* * *

"Aw man! Not him again!"

Chihiro just wilted through her weak smile. "Sorry, he's still a paying customer. Even if his writing still hasn't improved any."

Belldandy just smiled as usual. "Do we get to become his assistants again?"

Keiichi gulped at that. "Can't Dr. Moreau get this via UPS or something?" ...this as Keiichi shoves the box of E clips (double checked, they made sure of this iota,) toward Chihiro. Said boss just growls back. "You saying no to the boss?"

She smirked as a moment later, Keiichi and Bell were already gone. She turns and picks up the check said mad scientist sent in advance. "The boy knows how to follow orders. And at least the money is always good." ...she stops and wonders... "Must get a lot of grants for all that robot stuff." ...wondering just how said mad robotics nut kept sending such good checks. She shrugs that off and smirked along the same lines of spending lines... "Time to get that new model kit I had my eyes on." ...and turns to outright forget the chassis work waiting on her, to go blow some dough.

As she stepped outside the door to her shop, she realized dryly. "Suppose I better lock the door fast too." ...and turns to complete this, before feeling the same thing Imlade did kilometers off. "Eh? Was that a tremor?"

* * *

"Man..." Keiichi just whined again, before Belldandy put the mind to the matter. "Now now dear, it all really isn't that bad. I expect he's learned from his encounter with Sigel and Banpei. Besides, there's always something new to learn from each new time we meet someone. Sometimes even more than the first meeting experienced."

Keiichi just smiles... "There's good and bad to such things sometimes."

Bell just giggled, both not 'really' all that dour with said Dr. Kiochi Morozumi, rather just mindful of past events. This was however not all that Keiichi was mindful, walking next to the goddess of his life. One he thought he knew. Keiichi tried to say something, something that normally wouldn't be hesitant about, which caught on his tongue, as he looked at Belldandy. And then looked away.

Belldandy saw this, and herself ended up mirroring all of this, the two having another uneasy walk somewhere together. Both were stuck on how to combat all this, and so stuck when they arrived. As they arrived, Keiichi blinked a bit... "Eh? Did you feel shaking?" ...this Bell only shook her head. "N... no, I was thinking."

Keiichi just nodded as they reached the door. "Guess it was nothing." ...this as Bell holds the door for her uncertain, yet laden love, looking back with a twinge of worry, before following.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lind thought she felt something beneath her feet as well, but she had her own more pressing problems to deal with. The type where her, and her Axe, faced down a foe that well should not be. Across from her on the roof of their hideout, Mara watches with a mix of wariness, and disinterest, as the real focus looks back, with Entropia's dour state accompanying. As such, a Valkyrie and fallen Norn 'enjoy' this nice and clean... "You going to waste our precious time any longer wench?" ...meeting.

Lind just smirked, holding her Axe at an angle upon the ground. "I'm here on request, you can guess from whom. That and no more than."

Entropia just returned with a way too character making snarl of her own. "The wench goddess elder has no interest to me, save for when I wish to mess with all she is attached to. It's fair game in my warped eyes."

Lind didn't seem to flinch, though she kept such a twinge well in check. "You readily call yourself such? Is that all you wish to feel?"

"As if I was allowed the same during my incarceration."

"Is that all Hild allowed to you?"

Entropia held her words for a moment, and then replied way too calmly... "Allowed may have been too free form a word to use. Should I describe how I was really treated?"

Lind didn't hide her shiver this time. She instead returned to her original task at hand. "I was asked, since I'm neutral in all of this, to ask the same of you to remain neutral with your kin. There is much at stake with..."

"Yes I know. We both are not fools. I was there when your toy was remade for us."

Mara got edgy on hearing that, and for 'good' reason, when Lind didn't hide her next emotional reaction either, and shot right over to hold Entropia's neck in her left, and the Axe of her right hand, squarely at the Norn's neck.

"I would be careful of your tone about my beloved. I still hold scars from that day, well in my heart most true."

Entropia learnt what not to say next time, but no reason to actually heed the rest of Lind's request now. Mara just held her breath, shaking a bit more than she intended. (Though not realizing...)

Lind just cut the terse moment short by jumping away, Entropia gasping for breath as she was warned far more sternly this time. "Now I would impose neutrality for yourself. I'm not of games for another episode as from that previous night."

Entropia just seethed in equal dire... "Whatever."

Lind was about to respond, when she finally noticed the on and off rumbling. Enough that even Mara stops being lackadaisical, and looks about her. "The heck is going on, Skuld playing with another machine again?" ...this as Entropia looks around the same with annoyance.

Lind isn't sure what to make of it either.

* * *

-More uncompromising ground shaking-

"Argh! I knew it!"

"Hrmmm! What'd you say Assistant?"

"Careful! It's heading for the..." ...SLAM... "...wall."

Keiichi just ducked as robot parts and wall plaster flew over his head, as he moaned again. "Don't you need a hardhat for this work Prof?"

Bell just leaned over the opening of the wall, where the latest attempt of a... "My Bipedal-tri double set pure autonomous Ped-strider is safe enough when it works properly! What'd went wrong this time!" ...this as a more complex machine to mimic human walking capability, lies inert with ozone whiffing from its ports. Bell just offers... "Maybe it was the lack of room." ...this as Bell looks back at the Professor's Lab space, which was nonexistent by now. "You've been busy since we met last Professor."

The so named Doctor Moreau just proudly states... "Hrrmm! I had brainstorms! Genius! The will to create! My dream for all mankind keeps having more dreams than I can create as fast by! The more I attempt, the more I find where to improve! And I have it this time! I swear it!"

Keiichi tries to be comforting, even if still weirded out again... "You could prove it if you had more space as Belldandy said. I mean even 'we' can't step around in here."

The Prof looks around, and for the first time in... goddess... months, ever since that ill fabled incident with Sigel and all, that he realized... "My... hrmm... I need a maid."

Bell just blinks cutely for a moment... "Then maybe I can..." ...before Keiichi throws a hand in... "Ah... I think Chihiro would be mad at us for being late." ...this knowing if Bell got into this, it'd be an all day affair. (Not that Keiichi knew Bell wouldn't mind at all.) Bell just smiles back... "Yes, I imagine she'd miss us terribly."

Keiichi sighs a breath of relief, before Professor Morozumi just asks... "Hrmm... this still works." ...and reaches down to start hefting the machine up. Keiichi sees and realizes before he even is asked, to step over gingerly, and to Bell's happy eye, help the Prof he is exasperated by so much, with righting up the machine that meant so much to the Professor.

"Hrmm?" ...Morozumi realizes quickly, as Keiichi just apologies... "Sorry, if it had more room I bet it'd work fine. I should give it more of a chance too."

The next thing Keiichi feels, as the machine is uprighted, is a nice and **hard** slap to his back! "Hrmm! Think nothing of it boy! You should be proud to be called my Assistant! I had you both in mind to show when I asked for those E-clips!"

Keiichi blinks though his pain at this. "Pardon?"

Belldandy listens with a growing pride she wasn't expecting at all, when Moreau offers. "Of course miboy! Ever since we met, I've been inspired! Who else would I show my prize creation to, but the ones that taught me a lesson I needed to hear!"

Keiichi just kept blinking. "Okay... pardon?"

Belldandy however just offers... "Have you felt more fulfilled by walking your own road?"

At that, even Keiichi was soft eyed as the Prof turned teary eyed again. "Yes... hrmmm... yes I have Assistant B."

"Belldandy's her name you know." Keiichi just blanched lightly, as Bell just giggled. "Oh, that is quite alright dear." Keiichi just chuckles... which leads to more from all three... and healthily so for long enough for their own good. Much more for than just the three of them in fact.

And enough to miss it all starting.

Keiichi is toning down his version, when he starts to notice around him again. "Eh... eh? Isn't that machine off Professor?"

The three look around as Morozumi... "Hrmm? It should not... oh dear."

Belldandy blinks, not feeling something like this since... "It's like that time with... with..." ...not speaking that name of Wraith note. Keiichi looks back, just as the shuddering in the room, starts to double so... and triple... and pile on higher and higher...

"Earthquake!" Keiichi yells as they and everything in the room, and outside of it starts to shudder tremendously! Small articles fly all over the place, the lights flicker as then the shelves join the smaller articles. Attempts to grab anything fail, before footing does, and then sight completely, as the lights fail with the power grid. Shouts fail to reach ears as the shattering noise defeats all other sound, as fear grips in a panic none were expecting this day.

And such, none are prepared when feeling fails before spells can be uttered, as the known heights above also fail.

"_Wind barrier!_" ...at the moment failure could not be actually allowed.

The shaking does not stop for a good minute even after this point.

* * *

All over Nekomi, and in face for a good two hundred kilometer area, the effects of nature in full and indelible effect strike once more, a terrible reminder of whom of planet, truly rules this world in all such finality. All around, familiar faces try to weather this traumatic event as best they can, some more capable of ability than others.

The Nekomi mortal faithful for the most part, are both fortunate and knowledgeable. Even Tamiya and Otaki in makeup classes (again,) know well enough to find a safe spot, others under desks and other sturdy material, this as the buildings around them are well designed as such code requires in this unstable region.

Most of them at least, though they weather better than the power poles and other utilities that are struck harder by the sudden movement of the earth.

The souls of the region however, have one unexpected ally they didn't expect to count upon. This about thirty seconds into the ride of even the goddesses lives...

* * *

A knightly tumble stumbles up as he tries to work his way to the residence in all the shaking. "Guys!"

By the time he manages to get close, the shouts within of obvious note, come complete with a elder version emerging with great floating haste! She sees Imladris... "Should I bother guessing!"

"I... I... I... doubt... it's good... either..."

Frig looks outward generally, and decides enough is enough, for her own caring reasons. She shoves her arms out and commands in deafening voice... "_Know me as one that makes worlds in my Beloved's guise, __as one that knows secret to control what is that most natural, though tragic the same! Bend thy will at my arms, to safeguard for those that cannot endure as easily as the sodden Earth!_"

All of a sudden, a pulse of bright light spreads from her arms, and all around her for many a hundred kilometer around. Most that day that noted this at the time, lay blame of other kind in due part the shaking. And that they from that moment on, were not harmed in any way because of it. None knowing that any of soul in living, would be extinguished from it from this event that day.

Those before the spell was cast that be.

Imladris even felt this, as a slight clench to his soul was made to 'anchor' him into it. "H... ho... holy..." ...as the shaking nonetheless continued on for the remainder of time imparted.

Meanwhile Skuld suddenly tumbled out from the residence as the roof above nearby suddenly collapsed! Urd and Peorth shoot out just in time to avoid this. "Mon dieu! Keiichi's home!"

"Not just his I bet." Urd adds, as they both float as much as their wise goddess elder, the same not so said for Skuld and Imladris at that moment.

* * *

Nor for Sentaro in his class, as he weathers this all under a table. However before that spell was uttered, as he was screaming... "Skuld! Mommy!" ...unbidden, before part of an overhang florescent lamp suddenly snaps loose and falls down to his left arm! "Owwwwwwww!" ...before the spell hits the area, and no one else suffers the same as mentioned further.

And he was the fortunate one here.

* * *

The stories are replete this day, as the shaking continued unabated, as many endure the terror of the earth, many feeling time come to a cruel crawl forward. Some gain more scars to the mind during this time, than their own flesh is subjected, as even the most grown and 'manly' learn their place in this event most rough.

One that only lasts as long as the energy that the tectonic plates that caused it all, to finish releasing the pent up energy of untold decades.

And soon enough, the shaking begins to subside, if slowly... slowly down from more and more, to triple of shaking... to double... and down from there before the rumble is all but faint, this before most fear stricken can even realize it.

And then it is over, save for the aftershocks to come, all too many to come at that.

And from this, the sounds in wake of this event, water mains burst, electrical poles frazzling sparks, animals howling, sirens and alarms ceaseless...

...and despite the sounds, one sound that is not there, is the most deafening of all...

...the silence of fear, in those first few moments.

Only when sounds of calling out in the smallest of places, for well being and more of others, does fear begin to be weighed out by concern for others.

And from here, a situation is assessed.

* * *

"Keima... Keima dear! Dear!"

"-coughing- I'm here... fine..."

Takano, as disheveled in appearance as her abode now is, is more than relieved enough to see Keima manage to stumble out from his workshop. She however notes. "Dear your hand!"

Keima is quickly joined by his love as he fruitlessly waves her off. "It got burned when the quake made my fire go haywire. Luckily it went out before anything else happened." ...this Takano cradling/inspecting it all the same. She however then remembers her emergency training for earthquakes. "We need to shut off the gas." ...this both head out, and soon see others readily following similar advice throughout the immediate neighborhood. Some however are not as fortunate to reach, as a few fires seen from a couple of houses show others were not as lucky.

Takano sees this and feels her heart break, as Keima manages to reach and turn off the house gas line with his good hand. He then manages to reach back to a shaken Takano, as both look around at what they had begotten into. This lasts for only a moment, as Takano then realizes. "Dear, the other guys!"

Keima nods. "We'll need to walk it. Save the road for emergency crews." ...this both just flat out start off with little else thought. They'd take a bit to make a distance that is now hazard littered, as worry begins to turn from themselves, to others.

* * *

-Satellite campus-

More of the same, though in this case... "Everyone stay calm, and stay put! We've just had a major earthquake!" ...this a member of the teaching staff needlessly told, though in this time of shattered nerves, voices that commanded were honed upon for guidance. Not that two of the many that heard in this classroom, needed to heed much further than this, sitting under their mutual table.

Shaking for all each of their fears were worth.

"A... a... at least someone is steady." ...this Megumi chatters out, as she is held tight by Keiba, both swearing they both were about to see their mutual ends. And hadn't move from this embrace since the shaking stopped either.

Others were moving around from between curiosity and lack of patience, but these two just held place as their nerves slowly were set in check by the feeling of each other.

"D... did you mean that...?"

Keiba suddenly stopped shaking. "S... say again?"

"That you loved me?"

Megumi felt his shaking stop like ice just then. She found it cute, a moment that she needed more to hear upon as it was. "Y... yeah." ...and so.

Megumi suddenly felt tremendously safe at that one moment, even if Keiba wasn't one hundred percent certain about it. Course when Keiba realized this, he then also realized how close he came to not hearing Megumi's voice anymore.

What Megumi felt next, was even more comforting to her, than his admission. Keiba then just put through the embrace. "I think... our evening race is postponed Megumi."

Megumi... "Damn."

* * *

Chihiro started to ruse, and look around. "Man..." ...as she looked around, and at first thought, fearful that her coworker had gone haywire again, those memories of that battle still in her mind quite forcefully, before she realized that this time, it was the earth itself that was the enemy.

She weathered it out under a park bench, just a street away from the hobby store she was heading to. She rose and on habit unto this, looked, and saw smoke coming from the very area she was heading.

"Aw man." ...half a split concern for her purchase, before piled ten times more upon with human concern. "I hope Ito is okay over there.

She then heard the first sirens and looked reflexively back towards the campus area, though not intending it. As soon as she does, she sees a sight that is ten times more heart rending. She feels cold at the sight of the usual sight of the iconic campus building of main, partially collapsed as far as she could see, much of the facade the look of crumble, even at this distance.

As was her voice... "_No_... they were..." ...and suddenly starts off at a pace she never knew she ever had.

* * *

"**Beloved!**"

Imlade by now had regained balance, as did the rest on solid (now) terra. All were looking up as Lind quickly appears, and gloms unto him fearfully. "Are you aright love?"

Imladris nods. "Aye. Everyone else?"

"Better than this place." Skuld notes behind her. She however is quickly chided by Frig. "Poor form daughter. This place means a lot to you as well, you know."

"Yes mother." Skuld apologizes, as Urd then remarks. "Jeeze, so this is what they keep squeaking about on TV." ...this Peorth comments over to Imladris... "Your world is a troubled one. Even from the earth itself."

Imladris however admits in Lind's worried clutch. "Actually this is a first for me too on this world. The worst I ever saw otherwise was a snowstorm in Montana. I just hope no one is hurt."

"I tried to prevent such." Frig quickly put, though Imladris questioned. "Not to sound outright impudent, but..."

"Husband will see my way if he has a problem with my actions. Seeing life extinguished is not in my vein to allow, by my powers. Not while I am present all the same."

Imladris nodded... "Left at that." ...and then noticed over at his own beloved. "You okay Lind?"

The Valkyrie started to shudder herself, as she heard sounds of things way outside what she was accustomed to, in similar veins of chaos. This version containing many a voice of disconcerting and panic mixed in great amounts. "All those souls. So many innocent..."

Skuld cocks an eye... "Huh?" ...as Peorth quickly puts... "Her phobia about innocents unto harm or death." ...this Skuld shuts up quickly of. Imlade just cups her head into his chest, before looking afar. "Such is a way of this world as well. A great fortune up to now we have not been apart. A change we must learn from."

Frig nods, before then starting to hear a far off sound, one familiar to her lobes and senses, which comes to her lips... "The elder parents... oh..." ...she then flicks her mind unto. Imladris realizes, and then back at the collapsed house with no probable phone service of note. "Them!"

Skuld snaps her own mind and calls... "Sigel! Banpei!" ...as Imlade notes at the still intact, if lacking of roof tiles here and there, Temple. "My transmitter!" ...as he and Lind quickly head to gather a needed item. Frig meanwhile starts to grasp her fall colored dress. Urd sees this and then remembers... "Oh man. You don't mean mother..."

"Mean no... Foresight 'yes'."

Urd thought she felt chills before. Not even Hild could cause this version so deathly. A moment later, as Skuld sees Sigel and Banpei emerge from behind the residence, the latter having protected/trapped the semi-dainty former, Imladris and Lind quickly reemerge... "Scetu! Come in bud!"

"/ Yes Master?" ...this over the communications link, Imladris just snaps over... "We had an earthquake here! I need location beacons on all tasked protectorates!" ...this Peorth asks... "Qu'est-ce que est ceci?"

Imladris quickly replied. "I placed beacon nanites into everyone's accouterments, ever since Hild's affairs that since past and come. I thought it prudent to my duties. This time if an example." ...he spoke before to the commlink... "Scetu?"

"/ Searching... searching...

Tracking several native biological units in currently in route to your location, or in place. Most are registering nominal bioreadings."

Frig 'asked'... "Most?"

Scetu, more than hearing this, replies a bit too mechanically... "/ Three signals are registering lower readings than normal. One is not in current danger. A second has yellow bioline readings indicating physical injury of a level two trauma.

The third is closing in on redline."

They all froze at that. "W... who..." Frig eked out...

Scetu answered...

* * *

Takano and Keima has just reached the second roadway tier before the last to the Temple itself, when they both stop at the sight of movement, only they were half expecting. This on above... "Oh..." ...this Takano also notes at a rate of speed she drew immediate renewed panic from. "...no."

Keima saw this, as two different 'lines' angled in separate directions. Keima noted with familiarity they went towards two other familiar locations. Keima just held to a shaking Takano quickly.

"Just pray." ...he could only muster.

Takano didn't know if 'she' could.

* * *

Chihiro's furious pace came to a quick stop of skid, as she saw... "Sora! Tamiya!" ...as she saw the larger carrying the smaller of the two. Sora cried... "Oh Miss Chihiro!"

Chihiro came up, and before saying anything, just hugged the two generally. "Oh thank god."

"Yous alright Laduy Chihiro?"

Chihiro looked up. "Yeah. You?"

Sora just noted. "My right leg got banged up in class, Tamiya came and found me."

"Otaki went to chuck on his laduy Satoko ma'am. I'm fine douh."

Chihiro was gladdened to hear that much. She hoped more would be with that. Which made the next hard to ask, when she looked and saw the damage to the campus building, worse than it first appeared. "Where... where are..."

The two looked back. It took a moment to register...

...and when it did. "Oh my god." Sora cried best.

* * *

"Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please..." ...Peorth kept hearing Skuld pray over and over endlessly.

Peorth didn't stop her, she was doing likewise under her own breath. Never mind Skuld's command of flying had suddenly increased in just this one short span of a moment, as why was coming up all too readily, as they shot over a span of buildings, and towards one that Skuld saw with increasing edginess.

Peorth saw... "Not too much damage. Let's stay calm."

"Not until I see him!" ...and Skuld shot forward with! Peorth silently followed suit, as they soon landed near without caring if anyone saw, (not that any were looking anyway.) As soon as she did, she gave one solid look at the chaotic scene, and rushed forward. "Sentaro!"

Peorth gulped and followed.

* * *

The sight all around the goddesses, nevermind one misplaced awe struck quasi-mortal with, gave them all equal pause. Even Frigurina was shaking at the sight of so many black columns of smoke, rising from spots all around Nekomi. (And many farther than this, most towards the outlying areas towards Tokyo.)

"How... horrible." ...Frig only put.

Words were not minced here, they just concentrated on approaching the sight of the one red bioline they were told of. The location became apparent when they saw first detail of the same sight Chihiro grew chills from.

And as soon as they did. "N... no... NO!" ...a hyper-emotional elder goddess shouts, as Urd shouts after. "Mother! Wait!" ...and chases after fast. The others swiftly follow, though concern is as one when they soon arrive!

The scene was even more chaotic, as they were able to land just as unnoticed, save for one that all but felt them arrive. "Guys!" Chihiro yelled in a tone of great hope. Frig's voice however was totally opposite. "Where's Belldandy and Keiichi!"

"I... I... think in there." Chihiro fearfully stuttered out, as she points at the last place that the mother did not want to see. Frig just feels her encoded heart plummet, as Imlade rushes forward on split haste... "We got to...!" ...and is held back suddenly by Urd. "Wait! Too many people for our normal flair. We need to plan this one out."

Imlade snaps back behind... "As if I **care** right now!"

Chihiro, Sora and Tamiya listened as a short spat of needless note occurs. "We will if we have the wrong people on top of us afterwards."

"My daughter is worth that step-daughter!" Frig put in a rare tone that put Urd in a place, the half-goddess never did care for. However Urd understood that much, yet is supported when Lind adds. "We should use means to not be too obvious. There's too much panic in the area for people to mentally accept our usual actions."

"And we let them suffer while we ply semantics!" Imladris quickly supports in Frig's favor, more in line with his overly loyal sensibilities. Lind cringes a bit, but stands firm. "If it's more the same after, what will be the difference?"

Sora however just cries out. "I don't care what you do! Just save them!"

"Are we sure they're in there?" Urd quickly puts, as Frig answers that by thrusting her arms forward, towards the accordion collapsed building facade. "_Seek to my mind, the minds of those that live still, within fallen stone and trapped dreams! Reveal truths of life from them!_" ...with a glowing orb of white Intracellic code projecting out from them. Lind and Urd make blocking of sight movements ahead of the elder goddess, while a released knight watches.

And a spell finds shuddering truth apparent.

* * *

A suffocating feeling, but one he could feel still. A mind trying to use that to claw consciousness from. Eye that didn't see when he felt them open, but not without any light to call upon notice from.

"Dear?"

And a voice that he badly wanted to hear. "B... Bell...?"

He managed to move his head enough, as debris rolls of his face, seeing far more bluish light as a result, as well as from 'whoms'. "Oh thank Goodness." Belldandy admitted outright. Keiichi smiled, but then started to feel other things. Things that tell a body things are badly wrong.

"A... are you okay?" ..Kei pushed despite. "Yes." Belldandy told, though her mind past this told her far different. Keiichi meanwhile looked around, as they seemed to be in a bubble made of rocky debris. He wondered about that before he remembered... "The... the earth... quake..."

That was when he noticed why there was a bubble, this as Belldandy had Holy Bell produced, both sitting in a meditative state, as a shimmering blue field surrounded them. Then... "H... hey... where did... -cough- Prof?"

Belldandy told, her eyes straining to Keiichi's sight. "Behind you. Unconscious as far as I can tell." ...this as he tries to move his head, but finds it pinned in place by a large piece of what was once a metal shelf. He takes Bell's word... "Does this mean he's..."

"I... I don't know."

Keiichi gulped at that, and in so doing, felt something weird and clammy down his throat. He then realized he was feeling all sorts of weird feelings, and realized at least one arm was broken, and given his half buried state, this was not his only ailment. However this all paled when he asked... "Are... are you alright?"

The second time he asked that, it was more personal feeling in format. Belldandy just tried to steel herself to keep concentrating. "We will be soon. Our family should be here even as we speak. I... I just need to keep this spell going until they can reach us."

Keiichi felt some hope in that, but felt something more and raw when Bell whispered... "I promise..."

"Bell?"

Keiichi then started to wonder how long he had been unconscious, how long her spell had been active like this. From the strain he saw on the goddess's brows, it had already been too long by his book. And then his own body strained back, as one of his unknown injuries caused him to growl in pain. "Owww... dang it..."

Bell gasped at that moment and shouted... "Keiichi!" ...and lost her concentration just long enough to cause her spell shield to weaken, and the 'dome' roof crack from pressure. Keiichi realized what this meant on sight... "Belldandy!"

A quick recovery later and they both now realize the situation they are entrenched in.

For a moment, neither say another word.

The next... "So, you got any evening plans?" ...this Bell manages a giggle from. "No more then you." ...this as they both try to hold onto hope.

* * *

_Six_...

"Six are still trapped."

A number of concerned whines lightly ply from many, equal to the tone Frig just used. She adds... "The rest I sense, are on the unaffected portions of the floors. I... I feel my daughter not of these fortunate souls, and neither..."

Imladris suddenly **stamped** unto the ground. "Damn this terra!" ...which Lind snaps back... "Imladris!" ...which at first the said mortal recoils on an expected chide that never comes. Rather... "Instead, _ask_ of it."

The knight blinks, before Urd realizes. "Uh... you mean..."

"Whut?" Tamiya blankly asks, before Frigurina realizes. "Yes. That's _perfect _Lind! If they will listen that is."

"Who?" Sora...

"Asking them in a time like this would be..."

"Ahem!" Chihiro snarls quickly, Urd replying. "The Earth Spirits." ...this Chihiro goes blank in hearing, and promptly shuts up. Imladris just continues from before. "...would be problematic. They 'like' the movement of the Earth, gives them new life and all."

"Which means they should be more willing to listen at a time like this." Lind offers... "As if finishing from a feeding."

Imladris nods, if uncertainly. A look at Frig however unnerves him. "Alright. So how...?"

Frig answers that by laying a palm to the ground. At this, all she imparts is... "_Heed my help of beg, please Come hence of the terra most present.._" ...with a strange Sigil spreading from her hand, one that reminds Chihiro to be not totally comfortable with these beings again. More so when in turn, after a strange moment of waiting...

'_Are we so summoned with honest purpose?_'

At this, Sora just points to the ground. "Uh... w... why is the ground talking with a _mouth_?" ...this as a formal, human looking mouth literally 'talks' up at them!

Urd then just cracks... "Because talking with a nose is silly." ...this Lind smacks the love goddess. "Not now!"

Frig just ignores them all. "We need your help. My precious kin are in grave danger because of the actions of this area of Earth. I lay no blame, but beseech all help in your time most satiated. I am prepared to give payment appropriate as you seek in any measure."

Imladris gulped at that, as the Class Two Spirit, acting as the medium between goddess and Spirits, considered the words. The Spirit considered for a moment, and then asked... '_Of whom is your objective_.'

"My daughter Belldandy and her beloved Keiichi. Other souls trapped within, of the living as well."

The ground actually gasped at that, and swiftly sank back within like quicksand. (So fast Chihiro jumped in same fear of!) Imladris just gulped... "Okay...?" A moment of silence later however, Lind wondered... "Did we fail?"

"Hardly." Frigurina quickly replies, just before a tremor starts hitting the area again. Imladris gulps... "Great, aftershock... everyone... eh... EYY**YYYYYY**YYYYYYYYY!" ...just before the shaking ground suddenly starts 'gabbing' with the sight of several dozen mouths suddenly talking all at once! And loudly at that!"

'_Oh the Lady Belldandy is so kind!_'

'_She sings so sweetly to our cousin Tree Spirits!_'

'_The Earth Spirit guardian speaks of her with such longing and honesty!_'

'_We love her caring of the Earth!_'

'_I want her to sweep upon me again!_'

Imladris just wondered. "Who let loose the mass Wall of Mouth spell here!" ...Chihiro more crazily... "I'll _never_ spit at the ground again!" ...this as Tamiya hops him and Sora away from fear of being literally eaten by the ground!

Frig however heard enough in all of this to ask. "We need you to help shift the Earth in distraction." Lind blinked. "A what migoddess?" ...this Imlade adding. "As if this isn't enough one?"

Frig however wasn't joking around, and her tone imparted the same. "We'll need it for what will be required. Do you agree to help Spirits?"

'_Whatever you require of us Goddess. The Lady Belldandy is more than worth this._' ...this Frigurina thanked fully in tone, before looking at the other beings in her rapidly formed plan. "Alright, this is how I want to conduct this with all speed!" They all then heard, a rather brute, yet extravagant plan for salvation, but in the same hearing, one of them drew a dour reservation from it all soon quickly after.

"**What** did you say Elder Migoddess!"

* * *

"Eh? Skuld!"

"Sentaro!" ...this a raven beam of mixed emotion rushes over into the school courtyard, now one of numerous mini-triage areas that were all over the city by now. As she approached however, a teacher most stressed out blocks her way. "Hey! Who the heck are you?"

Skuld considers an outright Skuld-bomb, but Peorth quickly defuses even half-thoughts of this with... "We're friends of Sentaro. Please allow us to free your hands to others of need."

The highly frazzled teacher just nods, not overly worried given the responsible sounding tone given, one that indeed noted to others needing help. She backed away, as Skuld just skid right over without fail to Sentaro. She sees him however. "Oh goddess, your arm!"

Sentaro winces on hearing to thought of this, but waves it off. "A light over my desk hit it, no worse than some of my scrapes on my bike. I'm okay though. Really."

Skuld just whimpers at this and gloms onto him anyway. At this, one of Sentaro's classmates, blinks at the sight. "Hey! That must be that international school girl he talks about anymore." ...this a few other students look over, all the while Sentaro blushes. "Aw gee Skuld." Peorth sees this with a calm grin.

Course in usual fashion, Skuld pulls back to then start shaking the poor bloke! "You scare me like that again and I'll experiment on ya!" Peorth smirk-grimaces while Sentaro sees sixty of everything. That same student just gulps out. "He can have her." The other students just look away from this 'loving' scene.

Just then, a sound even Sentaro didn't expect... "Sentaro-kun!" ...as three heads turn around at a name called, from a new voice two haven't heard from yet all this time. Sentaro looks up and cries out... "Okaasan! Oneesan!"

Skuld's grasp of Japanese was more than well enough to gasp at the sight of... "What?"

* * *

"Keiichi please!"

He dearly tried to listen. He really, truly wanted to. His eyes didn't seem to want to heed however. "B... Be... Be..." ...he gasped, not realizing oxygen in the enclosed space was already getting thin from lack of enough cracks in walls to give seepage to the same, partially an unexpected fault of the Wind shield being held up. Air pressure and such unheeded physics always present.

But this was only a tenth as bad as the cold feeling his right leg was having, one that had been creeping up his body much faster than he liked. To his credit on many fronts, mainly to keep Belldandy focus on their mutual survival, he'd held his tongue. The unknown gash to his leg, and the losses from it however, had their own effective 'voice', and they were being 'told' through his struggle to stay awake now. Belldandy had grown aware of this over the passing minutes, and now was growing split in all mind allowable. "Keiichi please! Please stay with me!"

"Bell... Belldandy..." ...he weakly forced out, not realizing he was feeling the first effects of shock. Bell almost lost grip of her Shield, but had to hold it.

"Keiichi, I can't keep doing this without you."

Keiichi heard, and managed out. "You... you're so strong. We'll... we'll make it if we both... hold on..." ...he spoke, dearly trying to keep speaking.

"Keiichi..." ...she only whispered back helplessly. Not through her own power, one she'd use entirely up to her death, to save him, but rather from an inability to do more than listen to reaffirm this belief. All her strength, all of it keeping them and tons of concrete from outright finishing the job of the same cruel physics present.

And then, as she kept straining mightily into her powers, the words started to flowed out in stutters... "I'm... I'm sorry Belldandy."

"Keiichi?"

"I've... I've been afraid of you... since... since that Spirit came. I shouldn't... should not have let it affect me so. I... I just never thought I'd see you... that way."

Belldandy responded back with something unexpected. "I'm sorry. I... I only wanted to show you something different of myself, with the chance given. I didn't mean to hurt you any. I've been mindful of such as of late, because of those lessons. I only wanted to show you more of myself that even I wasn't fully comfortable with. I... I wanted to be more exotic to you. All just to make you happy. That was all. It seems I went too far however."

Keiichi weakly nodded... "I... I still prefer my sweet, gentle Belldandy... though. I just wanted you to know that. Know that... you... you know."

Belldandy heard something in that tone that froze her code. "Keiichi. Please stay with me. I don't... don't..." ...her mind and heart raced... "...I'll call for that Spirit again... if... if..." ...a growing sense of panic in this suffocating moment and space. Her normally calm mind truly pressed in all manner and strain, as it was all currently focused.

Keiichi just chuckled, half of it coughing however... "That'd... that keep me awake." ...though his eyes weren't convincing of this. Bell tried another empty chide. "I mean it, I'll do something you won't like."

Keiichi... "I... know you... you... wo... woul..."

"Please, I love you too much! Please stay awake!"

Keiichi struggled, but was finding it increasingly difficult to comply... "B... Bell..."

Suddenly... "I'll let go!"

Keiichi 'found' an anchor... "Wh... ha...?"

Belldandy literally cried the next out. "I... I can't lose you! I... if you... if you... I'll let go! I love you too much! I mean it! I'll let go and... _and_..."

Keiichi really tried to fight now for strength, knowing full well what this all meant for them _both_! "Bell... no... y... you can't... I won't..."

"I don't care! _I won't live without you!_"

Keiichi all readily heard this, and tried to command his body, and anything he hoped would hear him! _Almighty please! Please god help us! Help me stay awake for Belldandy! __PLEASE!_

Belldandy and Holy Bell both gasped when Keiichi shut his eyes, thinking 'the' worst in that moment. And for a split, split in split moment, between life and a death she was ready to embrace, she felt 'the' worst, all selfish intent of it all.

And she dropped the barrier...

...and had it raised at the next split in split second, when THE last thing started to occur, that they couldn't hope to have anticipated! This as a glow 'not' of her own, began to rise from her true love? "K... K... _Keiichi?_"

...and then she saw something that started changing the name towards... "_Ce... Ce... Celes... Celest_..."

* * *

Imladris just snapped... "ARE YOU MENTAL!"

Urd growled... "You always fight these things you turd."

Imladris just glared badly at Urd, as Frig just calmly repeated herself. "It'll work if you just trust yourself. The scale of my plan calls on the skills you possess in direct note."

Imladris, despite the want to save his friends... family... more. Having it all pinned on the use of powers he still was direly fearful of, didn't justify in his mind. He balked in tone as such... "The Spirits here should be able to..."

Lind replied for a agitated goddess elder... "They cannot conduct the measures needed, save for keeping eye away. They cannot levitate with precision that your Angelic powers can. We need ourselves to concentrate on the extraction that results, with all expediency. Please trust in yourself with them, and for us! Please!"

Imladris however couldn't see enough past this. "Y... you give me too much credit beforehand. Wha... what if I cannot measure... cannot..." ...this as Urd was growling at this display unfit for the Title, but is cut off when a lunge from Frig grasps at his collar with a mother's panic.

"Please. I beg this of you! In need your help to save my children!"

They all around were stunned, Imladris more over so, as he realized Frigurina was not speaking only of Belldandy. It was iron pinned down further... "My godson needs you as much as he ever will. _Please_."

The knight gulped, looked at Lind, whom had a pleading look as well, and then of note over at Chihiro, who had unexpectantly, the 'same' look on her own facade. A mutual note that seemed to ignore utterly, the fears he 'thought' they all had of him in the first place. And this, added, when he thought of whom he was called unto to help.

He gulped, but then steeled his breath, and began to take those fateful steps into a godhood yet to come. "Yes. Yes... Just... just give me space and a moment." ...this as he didn't waste further and outright leapt up to head high into the hazed air Frig breathed a great deal of hope, before a Spirit voice suddenly asked... '_Is that the one that is also of recent legend?_'

Frig nodded with eyes closed. "You know as well as we then."

'_When this is over, speak of unto us further. We need no payment, rather an owe of honor to bestow_.'

Frig gasped at this unexpected generosity. (And one not to happen again, that was for sure,) as she looked to Lind. The stare however changed to more business demeanor in kind in short order.

"On my mark then everyone. The Heaven with the consequences."

Lind nodded, Urd responded by then shooting out into multiples, to help with the distraction, and extraction, while the mortals just prayed where they were. Lind was then told by Frig. "Get to them and other survivors within 'fast'. I _mean_ it warrior, if your honor meets my challenge."

Lind just growled to the challenge. "I won't dare fail that."

Frig nodded, and quickly raised her hands again, as the Spirits spread all around the area for their part underground. The elder just whispered harshly, most determined.

"I'm coming my children, hold on."

* * *

Belldandy gasped of a kind she didn't know she could feel. And Keiichi felt something he swore he felt once before, a fact a miracle enough given he was 'feeling' to begin with. "W... wha... I... I'm feeling..."

"Keiichi your hand!" ...Belldandy yelled, as Keiichi looked over and saw something ELSE familiar to him! "HOLY!" ...as they both realize a small, oval shaped lifeform capsule is attached to the mortal's left hand! Belldandy recognizes the lifeform unit outright... "Celestine!"

A familiar chuckle most calm is 'heard' by them both. One warm and inviting at that. Keiichi gulps... "Uh..."

"_Don't worry. I am here to help you both. Or mainly, the mortal boy here that prayed for the same_."

Keiichi gulped, realizing he was feeling much better than he had been, as Belldandy starts to quickly cry a sobbing stream. "B... but how... you were..."

Keiichi remembered it all... all of it back then, just as well too. The Plans, that event, the battle, his own experiences from it all, Morgan, the Gate, and then... how it ended, seeing the lifeform unit sparkle away into what was thought... "We thought you had died!"

"_I did, though it seemed I wasn't either. Something unexpected from the state of my incarceration._" ...this they both wondered at, as Celestine's voice just carried. "_Worry not, your mother and help is coming very soon. In moments I'd wager even_."

Keiichi however balked, almost managing to rise to end up bonking his own head on the 'ceiling'. "W... wait a minute! What do you mean...?"

Even Belldandy was baffled despite all she knew, which was quickly dispelled by words off... "_I didn't anticipate this. I thought when that moment came of my realization, that my time of life was ended. I forgot how powerful Almighty's Commandment was, at the time of my Punishment. When I was told to be unto Incarceration for all time, He trully meant it._

_It was not the Luna Dungeon that was my prison, save for a guilded cage. This form was the prison, stripped of my powers, and all else that gave me recognizable form. When I thought I faded, I realized I was floating amongst the Cosmos, drifting forever it seemed._" ...he put with unexpected longing tones. The two lovers heard, when Celestine then informed. "_And then at some unknown point, I began to drift back here. I did not know why. Such until I came across you all, that night when you were in such competition._"

Keiichi gasped. "**That race!** So it was 'you' that smacked into my hand that night!" ...before adding... "That hurt you know."

The 'lifeform' chuckled again. "_Indeed, Belldandy chose her love very well. Your mind is fluid enough as if one of us. Apologies for the harm I inadvertently caused._" Keiichi just blushed in kind, as Belldandy chimed out, completely forgotten of her strenuous task. "Then all this time since then..."

"_It's been a circus, an amusing affair that gave me insight of why you chose so well. And why your tears are more silver than even I dreamed. Your laugh as if world being born. I am glad, if reasons unknown, I returned here. Almighty in his Wisdom only knows why._"

Keiichi however 'had' to ask... "Uh... what... what about all that..."

Celestine anticipated that. Heck, after all 'that' kind of history, who would blame such a query incoming. "_I assure you, those plans are as dead as you nearly were. Your life was slipped to the point I could not keep myself withdrawn. My last true strength flows in your body for the time being. I could not allow your death become a mutual one. I know of how much Belldandy 'means'._" ...this as Belldandy blushed, and Keiichi gulped. The latter however soon responded, not caring for whatever else.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving Belldandy." ...said despite whom 'was' saved. Both of them knew it.

"_My pleasure._" ...and Belldandy blushed ever more from it. An alliance of fate she prayed eternal thanks for. Here and beyond the after.

And 'then', the first new shaking began. Keiichi blinked, before Celestine replied in anticipation. "_You also chose your new family members well. Plus, seeing a Precursor in activity interests me greatly._"

Belldandy just joked. "Your old fetish Mentor?"

"_Of course my dear. Of course._" ...a lifeform put.

And before they knew it...

* * *

First came the fake aftershock, a good steady one that made everyone forget surroundings save for their own immediate circles, some for others of adjacent such circles, but no further. Old animal instincts of fear and self-preservation coming forth and fore. Such made vision focused and blind in all of a same stroke.

"Wow, Spirits doing good." Sora warbled nervously, as the shaking was doing its part. Frigurina meanwhile had already localized the life signs of the still living. She was glad she found 'all' of such alive, none dead by far. Her spell from earlier had done it's miraculous job.

She found them, relayed them via direct mind links to Lind and the Urd's, before snapping in mental command... "_NOW MY NEPHEW!_"

Imladris, floating about seven hundred meters above all this, both from wanting not to be seen too much from below in doing this, as much as operational span and error control of his Angel, heard Frigurina's command, and he dug his fears into a grave, and let his grown into command act unto the auspice of his Angel. He exposed Evolution fully, and shouted... "Today we make all of Heaven and Earth proud! This is for you too good buddy!" ...a stiff nod unseen by the cowled, cloaked Angel, is followed by his own shoving of hands forward, a needless gesture, save for personal confidence, into the uttering of his Spell.

"_I, the command of Element that helps create Formal Form, and is empowered by Matter of the All, I call Heed as a New Master, to the aid of those that believe in this Power, for the good it all __really__ is! Bring my __grasp to lift by the All, the Mass that I bend to my Will, and salvage into salvation I Wish for with all my heart! Break these normal bonds as I Command absolute!_"

At that, a grayish-black ball shoots out, but this time he spread it out into bands that strip apart into 'many' telltale strips of the same substance, before being encapsulated in his Incarnum powers, as his measure of control over them. From here, they race into the rubble and begin grabbing 'all' matter heeded, down to the dust of atoms.

Chihiro saw this, as did her friends of kin, when the spell bands smacked deep into the building façade ruins. She whispered... "Come on dude. Come on." ...as it was answered in short order. More than was expected in fact. In retrospective, the act was overdone, as the rubble is literally lifted beyond the defeat of normal gravity to command of it all. From here, within the rubble, the trapped within that were aware, noted the massive shifting of the rubble. Most screamed, thinking the worst, before they 'blinked' into the realization they had ended up outside, on the ground somewhere nearby... safe.

The unconscious were deposited the same near EMT groupings, in the confusion the shaking caused. Their tending was not long in surprised waiting.

The ones most of need by the spells called for, realized when Belldandy shouted within the bubble. "It's Cousin! It's Cousin's doing!"

"Wha... Wow... wha... **WHA**!" ...a split moment into realizing the impossible, when he felt himself, and saw Belldandy 'enveloped' in a new Sphere of Light! Celestine felt this by garnered sight, as salvation indeed had come, as a Mother promised. "_Impressive._"

For their parts, Urd and Lind handled most of the other souls trapped, as they appeared in cracks large enough to work through with their impressive speed. But it all came down to Frig's pointed focus to where to look, her commands and will of titanium diamond, that willed the salvation to come to pass. This as a Mother landed to the gasping sight, of her accepted kin, blood and beloved all the same to her. As soon as Belldandy and Keiichi landed near her. "My children!" ...and rushed forward with 'no' reservation, clutching them both quickly. Belldandy... "Mother!"

Keiichi... "Ack! My shin!"

The three just shared this moment, before another voice... "_My my..._" ...as a Mother gasped... "That voice...?"

...and then a CRACK just made 'everyone' look. Most shouted anew at 'the' impossible sight, as Frig realized. "Aw crud, he's overdoing it." ...as to their impossible sight, in quick succession, the facade of the entire building outright is 'fixed', as if some weird movie scene playing before the watching. And to be sure, at least three broadcast crews no less.

Lind saw this and then gasped back at, as in that focused state of overdoing it all, Imladris went for broke, undoing the breaking in the process.

"_I'm not afraid of my destiny. Help me prove it_." ...this in an overdeveloped sense of melodrama, that ends up for the good, in a fashion that probably was disconcerting all the same. And then, he forgot to realize he 'had' finished, and was in a trance of a new kind he didn't expect to have. Two Souls realized the good they could do together, based off what one was used to doing naturally. The understanding of that day was reached.

"Beloved!" ...a sudden snap voice that cut this thankfully short. "Ah! Eh?" ...he looked around, and then behind in usual character. "Lind?"

The Valkyrian Commander just folded arm smirked. "Can't you learn restraint?"

He blinked, and then looked.

Far below Frig just sighed. "More lessons." ...this as a few shouts 'toward' said floating area from around, makes Frig look and realize. "Uh oh... _Lind, get him clear now!_" ...said mind link. Before Imladris can react, Lind complies, glomming and teleporting both away, to save the sight of even cameras trained on some winged, far off form, from being viewed any further.

Something of an act that just would lend to something else in the immediate future.

For the present, Frig just looked to her saved kin. "We better clear out ourselves. We sure don't want to be noted." Bell and Keiichi just nodding wearily.

Chihiro just added... "Uh... yeah, this day is just an overload man." ...this they all keep chatter till back at the Temple. There plenty was to be had and all.

* * *

Skuld and Peorth just looked to Sentaro, whom was being carried by his obvious mother unto back. "Well this has been a banner day."

Sentaro just smiled. "Yeah, and everyone is alright to deal with it all too."

Peorth just looked from him, towards the kin of Skuld's heart, as Ichigo and Fusuchi just kept trying to keep up mentally. Ichigo the mother of the two, just smirks. "So this is why you've been so secretive all this time. More than just a mother's hunch indeed."

Sentaro just gulped, as the elder sister of the bloke, Fusuchi, just egged. "Yeah, Brothers are such a pain."

Skuld just cracks. "Sisters too. Wait and see." ...this the two new mortals in the, albeit fuzzy still, circle of truth, just blink in confusion. Still, it was 'all' preferable to the worse they all feared for the one of center, being mocked and carried.

And this as they arrive at the Temple, as Skuld is anxious to learn of another certain Sister's fate.

* * *

"Belldandy!" ...answered a split moment into seeing. Belldandy sees and rushes over to hug. "Skuld, you're safe." ...and looks up... "Peorth... oh, thank goodness for Sentaro... and... oh my."

Other heads look over, as Ichigo and Fusuchi look around at the Temple. "Wow." ...both utter. Introductions are made, though true truths withheld for the moment, as well being of others comes first. However Takano, she and Keima of note, having been taken care of by Sigel and Banpei, saw the arrival of the goddess party, with one they were incredibly glad to see.

For the most part Keiichi was able, as he was being tended by a paladin's healing spells and tools, freeing up the goddess's need of their own spells. He looked up now, and noted. "My, the family keeps growing."

"_A good family always manages to._" ...a hollow voice responds, even the knight stunned in knowing whom it belonged. Meanwhile, said Takano rises and walks over to Ichigo. "Welcome to my son Keiichi's home. Are you all alright?"

Ichigo nods, and Sentaro gives his main ailment. Takano just points over... "If you'll hold off on hearing explanations, that bloke can help fix ya all up."

As Ichigo brings Sentaro over, small talk ensues, while Keiichi looks over as another soul that was brought over at the same time in the same salvation, sleeps with a good snore. He mentions to Urd tending. "He's going to have a rude awakening, the Prof. over there."

Urd nodded generally. "But at least he'll wake up. Step by step from there."

Keiichi just looked back at her. "Boy, must be all those gas fumes all over town. Are you still Urd."

A playful 'bonk' from Urd just made Celestine still attached, chuckle. That much just made Frig shift over from a spot near the still collapsed residence. She most of all, was shocked at one present that had no recourse it seemed to be amongst them. She put her hand to Keiichi's left, as he and Urd looked, the elder goddess of beauty asking... "My old friend. Beyond what I was told by my daughter, just... how?"

"_That should not be the question. There is another that is bidding me beyond you all, and this time to a place I fear even breaks Almighty's Commandment._"

Keiichi heard Urd and Frigurina gasp, the latter imparting. "You used your all up to save Keiichi. Your life force in all form?"

"_It was my Will to use. I had a Penance to conduct as it was. It is fitting. I will pass on with no more regrets._"

Frig however cupped Keiichi hand, whom by the way blushed like mad, but held enough curiosity to witness this. Frig just remarked in combat of a death coming on from a sacrifice. "No. I think We will have a better place for you. If you can stand in Judgment once more."

Without a face to nod with, Celestine replied... "_Please, the walls of ancient old I would like to see once more._"

Keiichi just blanched. "You guys talk too flowery. Was Shakespeare a god too?"

Urd just cracks... "Now." ...this makes the mortal urk enough to garner laughter from the three around him. They didn't mind him joining in either, by any measure.

A short while of more small chatter, as the sun began to wane, there as more of the family arrived. Otaki and Satoko with Yamano, all well and good, and then Megumi and Keiba the same late in the day, having had to take a detour through town, due to the usual course route being blocked by a landslide. The NIT Motor gang all joined to find Sora in better spirits, as Chihiro joined Takano and Keima to greet the Megumi and her all but betrothed now.

If there was a place to find hope after a day like this, this 'was' it on Earth. That moment, that time, in truth.

And all safe.

* * *

-two days later-

"Do they always sleep this much? Or is their power level just that low?"

Keiichi, his arms and body still in a strange body cast of a sort, made of magical bandages that were applying constant healing energies, chemically extracted from photosynthesized sunlight and other processes he was told were effective. (And were, since he could move his arms better today,) just looked over as they lay all about the grasses of the Temple, the sunlight well and warm over them all, at the sight of two rather lazy goddesses.

Urd and Peorth don'tchaknow. Keiichi just replied back to Chihiro. "Actually, it's their human traits coming out."

"Ah... lazy." ...Chihiro rolls her eyes and looks over at Sentaro being cared for by another set of humans, while Skuld slept comfortably 'right' nearby. Keiichi smiled, as he noted his own right shoulder was nice and warm as well.

Though not quite asleep. Belldandy just remarked in her kind demeanor, if still weary. "They deserve it for once. Everyone was so busy helping tend to friends, and friends of friends, when they learned Cousin was a good healer."

Keiichi chuckled at that, after seeing the previous day turn the Temple grounds into another ad-hoc medical center. At a time like this, those good in the medical arts in any way were like flame to the moths. The locals having learnt enough weirdness, found this use in a mortal that was still going at it, even at a time like this. When they came, the goddesses went unto Imlade's experienced direction, treating it no differently than a military first aid station. Hence why the goddesses were so pooped.

Now they knew what those ER shows were like. (Megumi wins the TV sometimes off of Jenga games.) Over thirty hours of helping to heal others ended them all like this. Chihiro just sighed at all the bandages and healing salve tubes that were littering the now less than pristine grounds. "Well, he'll earn a paycheck, depending if I still have a workplace."

Keiichi and Bell in quick simult. "You do." ...which gave hope for the boss. At that however, they looked to the main Temple where their so called 'healer' was resting. Chihiro noted to 'this'. "I think he's a snoring type." ...this as some similar sounds kept whiffing from within.

Keiichi just chuckled again, though this time his still sore ribs retorted the lung pressure. He winced. "Ow..." ...and all but had Bell upright into his face again! "Keiichi!"

Chihiro fell over as Keiichi remembered Bell's protective impulses were still on overdrive right now. Chihiro just moaned. "Down grrl! Down!" ...as Keiichi just appreciated. "Don't worry, I'm okay. Uh... Though, my eyebrow itches."

Chihiro just looked away as Bell itched said area, and K1's left leg twitched like a happy doggie... uh... "Not going there." She then looked around, Sentaro and his family accounted for, she remembered Keima having gone back with an arm sling wrap, to help Takano check on their own place. Otaki, Tamiya gone with Satoko and Yamano for pretty much the same. Sora now home, her own dorm still standing, as her club mates (and a certain admirer amongst them. Think glasses and goggles.)

Megumi and Keiba... "Uh... those two are getting as bad as..." ...Chihiro looks over at the strange loving/scratching display still ongoing. "...rest my case."

Beyond the rest of the 'medical' cases that came though here in the past day or so, the final injury tally came down to Keiichi with a broken arm and leg, with deep lacerations from said leg to his pelvis. Sentaro a broken arm, Sora a sprained leg, Keima with ligament damage to his wrist, a bunch of soiled undergarments, and lots of beauty damage. (Lots of bad hair and cosmetic problems in the days to come.)

Still, Chihiro sighed calmly, as the radio in the background kept squawking...

'_...estimates put the damage at seven million Yen for the local Nekomi area, over fifty for the affected region, this as the 8.2 scale quake leaves lasting reminders for some time to come. However the tally for human cost is far more optimistic, as local health services report less than a thousand casualties, mainly broken limbs and burns in the worst cases, but no fatalities as far as any services division can report._

_Work still continues as power services work through the nights to restore electricity, the same for other services, including the road division, whom report most roads will be open for service by tomorrow evening. Still, the city warns all travel be kept to emergency only, and save road space for emergency crews, as well as for military units and humanitarian workers to get to the worst affected regions._

_A curfew is still in affect at 1800 hours local time, and is in strict effect, after looting attempts were thwarted last night in the commerce districts. Meanwhile aid relief is flowing in from many areas, including overseas and American installations as sources, with distribution being handled in orderly manners, through the local learning institutions, this including Nekomi Institute of Technology. All those seeking relief rations are asked to wait their turn in an orderly fashion._

_Meanwhile, word of condolences arrive continuously, as world leaders remark on the magnitude of this disaster, but many also praise the local building codes, as the area suffered very few structural failures. The recent building upgrade codes seem to have borne fruit, despite taxation referendums that met with resistance two years ago. Lawmakers in the region that supported the referendum for the upgrades, tout success, even despite the real congratulations being saved for the engineers that originally brought them up._

_Currently, there are..._'

Chihiro stopped listening. "Man I miss the oldies music that station played." ...this before she thinks she hears a weird sound... "What was..." ...before she reactively turns her head from the Temple in sight, instead to a fallen pane of window glass, as from it, a shimmer becomes the sound Chihiro was noticing. From this, she gulps as the unnatural (to her) act of Lind appearing from the window remains.

Belldandy finally turns away from Keiichi. "Are they alright Lind?"

The Valkyrie just nods. "They are in formal session as we speak."

Chihiro just looked to Keiichi, as Belldandy just holds her hands in hopeful prayer. "Then I hope his Sins are repentant enough to grant him chance at recovery."

Course, before Bell even finishes this, they all hear a new, weird sound nearby. Keiichi blinks. "Was that a dog barking?" ...and just as he says that, he sees the icing on this weirdness cake, as Velsper, hardly injured either and all through all this, suddenly pops out from a bush, and hisses, before being suddenly chased by what looks like a medium sized husky dog! Chihiro blinks as much as Keiichi does! "What the HECK!"

* * *

-Holy Council Chambers-

Frigurina stood behind, as upon the presentation platform, a small lifeform pod is floating with assistance from the chamber itself, to be addressed before the gathered council chamber. Those watching are greatly mixed in emotions, nowhere near as absent in memory as lower mortals are, to the history this one lifeform represents to them.

The fact that Frigurina was behind Celestine, rather than amongst the Council, in her normal seat though, was something speaking volumes, before the Council even uttered a Syllable.

None of them even did further anyway, after they all learned the manner of Celestine's return, given the link his old pupil, Belldandy, had with the lower realm of note. (So many webs of connection, between this Council, the lifeform of Celestine, and that beautiful Norn that all otherwise would not have the same Council of most part, to even 'give' notice to the lower realm of said note.

Certainly for One watching most of all though, His mind was already made up as soon as the details were told.

His decision was to have serious repercussions for the redemption to come.

"Celestine. Are you ready for your Amendment to your previous Judgment."

"_I am My Lord_." ...he put simply.

The others learnt of this new consequence as follows. "Celestine, your previous actions still weigh heavily on all our minds. The actions still are too grievous to simply ignore, even despite your actions, and the report the Lady Frigurina imparted on your behalf. For the most part, your Sentience is still valid as it remains to this day. This has not change for whole part, from the time you were Sentenced."

Celestine just replied in lieu of a nod. "_I understand_."

"However, you have made the step away from tyrant, to the god you were once respected for. As a result, you are remanded from the following, in accordance with your continuing punishment.

Given a demonstration to safeguard the life of a representative of the world you once wished to have radically changed, via temporal evolutionary format, gives credence you are open to learning more of how to make amends over time, to equal what would amount as a formal pardon for your crimes. This is not condoning to the same however, and forgiveness is a step even beyond formal pardoning.

As such, I have decided on the following changes, in accordance of remanding protocol. Celestine, your current lifeform stasis is suspended, and released into an evolutionary format track, to last one thousand years standard, or the world type you found yourself upon. The symmetry of this should not be discounted. That world was your original target, as is the home of one you taught so well. And also where your redemption appears to have begun."

Celestine was hopeful more than he ever thought he would. A second chance was being given to him. Frigurina heard the wordy language, and drew the same.

"So in a thousand years, Celestine would be capable of returning to us formally?"

Almighty responded to Frigurina. "Indeed. His actions demonstrate he may be worth to rise again amongst us, if history proves merit from this time forward. But to begin, he must evolve as one of the creatures, of the world he originally intended great ill upon. As such, evolution will be of these creatures over time, to relearn the things he once taught so well."

Celestine understood. "_So I am to be lower than the lifeform of humanoid note, to begin my new sentence?_"

"By your choice." Almighty responded. Celestine 'and' Frigurina gasped at that. Almighty added. "As reports understand it, the demons have allowed a similar situation to occur on the same world of our mutual intents. I would garner a suggestion in accordance with this new Sentence."

Frig held her chuckle, as Celestine realized he was being 'prodded' towards something. As ever, politics took place in many forms, and sometimes many along the same vein. (And sometimes crashing into each other when even not seen as such.)

Frigurina however remarked to this. "It would be fair to him to understand the current era he would be entering, since it seems he would be sentient much above the level of the creatures he would be incumbent as."

Celestine heard this, before his mind suddenly began to learn more than it had already known, when he was attached to Keiichi. A product of Almighty allowing all relevant history to be learned. Reasons were as relevant as to the idea Almighty had in mind, though unsaid.

Celestine after this, remarked... "_It is still a place awash in mistakes. I suppose to learn best would to be attend the place you both have such singular interest in. May I choose the form that I would appear as amongst them?_"

"I will allow this." ...Almighty responded. Frigurina smiled at this. Another voice however objected. "Should we allow such? I can sense your minds."

Frig just sighed, as Freyana piped up as the voice of contention, not as much to annoy, but to keep everyone realistic. (Someone had to.) Almighty responded calmly. "His powers will be limited to the same as the one mentioned in the report. The Reincarnated one will be his oppose as far as any need of duty lies for us. However the Sentence supersedes this save for dire circumstances. This should be enough even with a Familiar to content with."

Frig even blinked at that one, as Freyana retorted as 'supposed'. "That leaves too much in doubt. I remain uncomfortable due to this."

"So noted." Almighty just replied. Frig then heard a huffy voice step in amongst. "I may have a solution to this." ...this the War Master spoke up, Freyana just growled. "There goes Existence."

"Says you wench! I too have a similar vein in all of this, more so now that Celestine's own former pupil, is now related to my own former same."

Almighty liked the sound of this. The tone was obvious. "To keep in charge of Celestine's future conduct, to a Guardian already tasked to the same below for others, is an admirable idea. Unless there is further objections."

Freyana spoke across the chambers from her orifice seating. "I still have reservations enough in that one. Reservations are not objections however."

"So duly noted." Almighty 'agreed' with.

"**Booyah!**" ...a thunderous voice just egged in. Even Frig just shook her head. "I want another Brother. By all creation." ...this a healthy laugh from Celestine's form echoes out. A tone that softens the mood in the chambers, just before Almighty imparts. "Do you accept your current terms then Celestine."

"_I do_."

Frig seemed satisfied, before then adding, her next tone returning to seriousness. "Before we end this convention, I need to have information imparted of Level Classification under the Voluspa guidelines."

Almighty responded to 'that' quickly, when the voice of Intracel spoke up. "_Confidential file creation, VLS-ITC 7728132.56/S. Lock priority code encoded to data transferred at this time_."

Frig... "Accepted authentication via my code string parameters. Transferring now." ...this she waited silently as her code was transferred via the Links. As soon as this was done, she knew her words could only be heard by the other High gods in the room. The Lower gods that had been hearing the refurbished Sentence at the time, were locked out.

For good reason as it turned out. "I discovered new evidence concerning Wraith Lord Caceroth. This from a Class Two Spirit I enlisted aid during the crisis on the mortal Third Dimensional surface."

"Go on." Almighty prodded. The rest that did hear, realized they wished they did not.

"Apparently, the nature of the shock tremor event that encapsulated us all down there, our kin and protectorates, was exacerbated prior hand, during the events Caceroth caused during his attempt against the code named Catalyst. One I say is..."

"Milady." ...Almighty gruffed, an attempt to prop up Belldandy's love he readily recognized. (If Keiichi only knew.) Frig just exasperated past this, to the meat of the matter. "It would seem Voluspa's touch is at partial cause of the events I readily take good and ill for combating of, though I cannot be ascertained to whether this was either premeditated in foresight, or retroactive without the same."

Celestine, technically not of the System, was in a unique position to actually hear all this, whether realized a mistake or otherwise, he heard in reaction to this. "It would seem a time withheld is approaching. Signs are apparent."

Frig blinked. "Signs?"

"Worry not of it. The gift I received knows what will come. The Tool is in place and ready. Keep your eye on him as Instructed, but say no further than even We know, as also instructed."

Frigurina just bowed her head. "Yes my Love."

Almighty then Commanded. "_Lock Confidential file VLS-ITC 7728132.56/S into personal archives. Code sequence under my Auspice alone._"

"_Processing_." ...was all Intracel spoke in turn, as Frigurina wondered to herself, where this all as well would lead.

Celestine meanwhile, having heard all this, and realized something far more apparent was in works, than it at all first seemed. Not that he had much time to ponder this. Frig then asked of the former lifeform pod. "So, what do you wish to begin renewed life as?"

Celestine had only one thought at the time. "_How about_..."

* * *

This is what Chihiro and Keiichi blanched at, making others around wake up. "Eh? Wha...? What's with the racket?"

Frigurina just looked over at Urd. "You won't believe it." ...this Keiichi/Chihiro turn gawked eye unto. A split moment later however, Velsper just scrambled at them all. HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME!" ...before leaping into Belldandy's arms. "Oh my!" ...and a said husky breed like dog trots up. Urd sees all this and quips outright. "Can we keep him?"

Velsper hisses at Urd, while Chihiro leans down. "My, what a cute wittle doggie!" ...this, done way too in character, the said Husky waggles his busy tail and pants all happy like, petted just right by one that had weakness for such cute things. Keiichi however sees this, and then 'sees' something else on the forehead.

"URK!" ...this many turn back, though Frig does not, (rather eyes in a hidden sidelong glance of knowing,) making Belldandy looks down. "What is it Keiichi dear?"

"H... T... A... His... bluh... Th... At... the head! _Lookit!_"

Peorth just cocks an eye. "Did Chevalier's medicine warp your mind?" ...this before Urd reacts the same as Keiichi did, when she looks more closely. "Like hell his mind is. Look!" ...and yanks Peorth's head over at the Husky's own.

And a goddess's code goes thin. "_Mon dieu_..."

The Husky just pants for a moment, as Belldandy does the same, and without intending to, is surprised just as greatly to the point of dumping Velsper out of her hands, in reflex of gasping her hands to her mouth! "By our Father!"

As soon as realization sets in of whom this is, the Husky just cuts short of just 'how' much this is a certain former god, by quite consciously winking. Keiichi just gulps... "I think I know what to name the god... er... dog."

Chihiro by now, on seeing the other's reactions, goes from thinking it was a cute dog, to... "Uh... should I pet him or bring sacrifices?"

Velsper just hisses. "I can think of a sacrifice here and now!"

The Husky just reacts by growling heavily, and outright chases the heck out of the neko-demon! Urd just reacts... "Uhboy..." ...as Belldandy shouts in vain. "Uh... bad... uh... dog... uh... god... uh? Please stop!"

By now Frigurina was on the ground in laughter, tear filled in fact. "This is the most worth... ...I can ever seek." ...and busts her gut all but literally.

Keiichi just sighs and looks over towards the separate group of Skuld and Sentaro, with his kin, all of whom look at all this with plain confusion. K1 just remarks at sigh of this... "It just gets better and better." ...this Frig adds... "Yes it does my child."

Keiichi blink wonders at that, as one other that had been watching, keeps a strange level neutrality on her facade. Keiichi wondered in reflex what Lind thought of all this, and then began seeing something new... and disturbing.

"Lind?" ...Keiichi said, which drew a few glances that had otherwise needed a distraction.

What they saw grew reservation unto them, something they did not need at this time. This as Lind stood seemingly stoic. Heedless.

"Uh... hey... warrior babe?" Urd asked, but got no response.

"Uh oh." Frig responded, before they were distracted by something 'else'!

"GUYS!" ...all but one head look, as Chihiro sees... "Aw crud, not them not 'too'!" ...as just above the wall line of the temple, Mara appears, but not alone. Frig sees and gasps... "Wha... what did..." ...this as Mara lands, a sight the new mortals nearby hardly believe. Mara just runs forward, shouting... "I couldn't do as she wanted anymore. She got hurt in that quake that hit us too!" ...this as she stumbles and accidentally drops the carried form of Entropia, whom has a 'bad' head wound. Frig and Bell easily let go of current 'relations', and rush to help, the motherly looking version of the three same looking beings, shouting. "What happened to my daughter?"

Urd watched however with reservation, as Mara explained. "Our hideout collapsed. Damn thing was too old to hold up. We tried to get out, but she was hit when we just got to the door." ...this Bell yelps... "Mara, your arm!"

"Screw that!" Mara just retorted. "You just have to help her!"

A few were surprised to hear that, since they didn't figure Mara had any loyalties.

Frig just nodded. "We will. I swear as a mother to that." ...she then looked over at Lind, not realizing from before. "Lind! Wake Lord Imladris! We need... eh?"

When she didn't even see a head move, she shouted... "Valkyrie Commander!"

That was when Lind responded out of total character. "_I... feel stunned_..._ constrained..._"

"Huh?" Chihiro has only time for, before events just ripped sane minds apart. Just then, they all are turned to the sight of the same sound Keiichi 'did' hear earlier. "What the... oh my LORD!" ...as he and they all see gold static, in intense amounts, stutter flood out from the temple steps and opening.

And then a moment later, the cause tumbling out, and landing hard onto the grass below! As soon as a knight ends up as such, Lind snaps out of it... "Beloved!" ...and races over with Peorth. Chihiro just shouts out. "Will you people stop screwing around!"

"We wish." Urd just puts, which gets across this isn't all an act.

Lind reaches and reaches to her beloved's face. "What is..." ...and has to pull back from a **nasty** static shock snap her hand gets, as if trying to connect with an overcharged capacitor! Peorth shouts... "Etre prudent!" ...before the static snaps again.

However a moment later, the static tones down, but doesn't fully stop.

By now, even Velsper and Celestine stop at the sight, as Sentaro asks from afar. "Okay, tell me you have an idea what just happened."

Skuld... "No... I hope it's not from before."

Ichigo heard that and warned. "Before better not mean..." ...just as Frig shouts out. "Peorth, Urd! Handle my Nephew! Bell and I with Mara under my daughter here. Do what we can."

Keiichi meanwhile saw all this, unable to move to help any, but noted Chihiro also not moving, her mind shone in her eyes, of filled fears from times before. Chihiro just dropped to her butt, and shivered out. "What... now what do we do?"

Keiichi just gulped, as uncertain as ever at times like this. "Pray." ...never thinking this all would end up occurring.

This how the Trials of Tears entered it's second phase.

(End Act III - Vol. II )

* * *

Author Notes: Whuboy, I pushed it this time.

This all started as a three part fic Act, and was actually much darker in my mind than this turned out. I decided that while I didn't want to resort to any character killing, a rather heavy pet peeve I realized to myself over al my years as an amateur writer, once again in fact, I did want to push an element of angst in some way into this series.

Nevertheless, I expect some consternation with this all, and accept that. But I planned all this to lead to other things later in this series, no less than also bring in a character I wanted to write in all and ever since the first of Volume I. Get used to him, Celestine is here to stay. (In my version. Hope I pulled it all off at that, just right.) I did write all this as a hybrid of the manga and the movie combined, so this is logical at least in that much, in the end.

Hope everyone enjoys this one, it gets better with the next one. (Or worse, I dunno...)


	5. Act IV

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Mirror**

Volume II

Act IV

* * *

A flare amidst the stars. Far from certain, but a voice via a communication link, one that reverberated out in both natural tone, and over echoing intercoms... "We've arrived. Coordinated stable within 1.2 percent of error arrival. Fold envelope discharging normally."

"Atmospheric pressure steady at .02 percent variation tolerance." ... "Crew compartments entering open phase." ... "Begin base one parameter localization sweeps." ... "Make sure the captain's mug isn't cracked again!" ...a series of crew and intercom voices started to stream out, the nominal work of running a star cruiser began again.

Another more commanding voice asked. "Are we closer then? By the creators, tell me something."

Much of the crew just shrugged off the stressed voice of the vessel captain. For a moment nothing. Another moment later. "We're arrived at last in the target galaxy. It'll take some time to ascertain a new vector to head for, but we're closing in."

All that got, was a slam to an arm rest. "This is taking infinite! We've been at this for months!"

And as usual, retorted by the same science tech... "The universe is..."

"...a huge place. Just do it and ignore me again."

A grunt of acknowledgment, before returning to conduct exacting scans.

This while the exasperated commander just slumps down, and ekes out. "We can't do this for much longer. Fuel... food stores... Council patience... please by the Creators will, we find him soon."

"_We will_." ...a separate voice promised. One female and warm, and all in his own mind. The commander tried to garner hope from this.

He was having trouble from that. She didn't mind. It wasn't her concern really. When he was found, she would be justified for this cloak and dagger approach taken. This as other secret steps were being taken, in preparation of events even more changing than what was occurring 'with' the very targets being seeked.

'She' just went passive again, as the commander looked out the large viewports of trans-parasteel and magnetic fields, aided with viewscreen enhancers set as of part the viewport, at a set of stars that were utterly foreign to him.

For some reason... he felt right about that.

"Yes... we _will_ find him." ...he imparted.

And a crew became hopeful.

* * *

"Non posso sostenere esso!"

She wasn't the only one, echoed doubly so from the tongue of the head Administrator, that just made the other goddesses witnessing this strange event on their screens, even more tense.

"Eihwa, we know." Ere replied back, as the situation below remained as confused for them here, as it was on the surface world. This as readings from one they knew as the Lord Knight, was causing even their advanced holoscreens to react oddly.

And oddly was certainly not a good thing, they knew 'that' much from the readings. Ex just commented out, trying to be calm with her own investigation into this matter... "All I can tell, is there's some kind of local interference in effect. But without more information, the cause is just..."

"...confuso..."

She was feeling this word right into her code, when she suddenly felt a hand on her left shoulder. "CHE...!" ...Eihwa overreacts, stunning the three primary operators along with her. Chrono snapping. "Quit that! Eh? Oh! General." ...this Eihwa looks and sees a smirking Hirund behind her. "Oh... sorry." ...put without even bothering with linguistics.

"I profess as much as he, you are as fragile as _he_ is anymore." ...the General put with note of forbidden fruit history of demerit. Eihwa just fumed while her operators giggled with all attempt to hide the same. The discourse however changed when Hirund imparted with a thick sigh... "Have you checked his framework systems?"

Ere replied back. "We can't even get readings to check even _that_. It's like he's being jammed from us or something." ...this makes the General raise an eyebrow, commenting. "Whatever it is then, it's an impressive effect."

"Generale." ...Eihwa chided to her hazard, Hirund however didn't mind it. "This would seem to require an up close inspection." ...this Eihwa nodding. "Yes, we've been unable to contact them below normally. Apparently the tectonic effect Council Goddess Frigurina informed of, disrupted most communication methods down there. Plus we've been unable for some reason to contact Lord Imladris's personal vessel, in an attempt to establish a separate communication method."

Hirund cocked an eye at that. "The two are not related. I wonder..."

Eihwa looked over at the wine red maned goddess of War and Fire, rubbed her chin. She didn't mice much after less than three seconds elapsed. "Inform Gate I will be traveling down myself to ascertain the situation. Have two Infirmary goddesses with effective equipment there as well for a short term visit."

Eihwa wanted to outright include herself in this, but knew better at present time. She just shoved her emotions down and remarked instead. "Will it just be you alone of the Three?"

Hirund nodded. "My Sisters are away on another errand. Everyone else here will know of what all soon enough. Per favore mi scusi." ...she turned without further mincing. Eihwa looked dryly at the General for a moment, but then exchanged this for a missive version, one that called out. "Good luck Generale."

* * *

-**ZARCK!**-

A Valkyrian fist reacted to the fresh smolder mark upon it, as much as the owning mouth did... "BLAST IT!" ...and made a new indent into the growing depression unto the nearby ground. Peorth just eked out nearby... "Excusez-moi, but the ground already has been through enough such trauma...

...as have the mortals here."

Lind gave a helpless glance over, the others around a mix of such worry, as well as a separate version that just filled Lind with dread. She growled away and flung with it, a rag that she'd been trying uselessly to apply to her beloved's head.

And with each attempt, she was snapped at by this strange 'static' that kept racing about Imladris's body, like static within a Jacobs ladder, or other such static generator of painful note. (The slight burn abrasions upon her same hand, from three other attempts, told the condition wasn't just a visual problem to look see.)

Lind just sulked this in tone of... "It's like the time he was on that bed. I felt so helpless then too."

Peorth gulped at that, none of the goddesses around didn't, as the Forever deity responded by glomming gently unto the Valkyrie's neck and back. "Worry not guerrier déesse, there's a solution to this somewhere."

Urd just spoke up, not the one with the answer. "What 'is' the solution?" .She looked around, not realizing her own feelings in this matter. "How come Cousin has the static cling from Hild effect here?"

A misplaced laugh... "Haha... good one Urd." ...this as more than a few eyes stare Mara back into... "Uh... sorry."

Keiichi, still as bandage wrapped, laying on the ground near the still disheveled residence, and all as he'd been an hour and a half earlier, just kept popping out ideas. "It wouldn't be something Hild 'is' doing again, is it?" ...before he feels a damp cloth on his forehead. "No dear, this feels too natural an effect. Though what you said about his Angel earlier is more worrisome instead."

"Evolution is not the problem." ...a elder version of a Belldandy like voice chimed up, if dourly. Frigurina kept pace-floating between the Florence Nightingale scene, and Jacob's ladder city, as she was furiously thinking. "Though why the Angel isn't reachable either baffles me. If only we could conduct a proper scan."

As if to exacerbate 'that' problem, Imlade's body suddenly snapped gold laced static about, like a split moment, out of control T-storm. The goddesses closest by, had to scramble a bit, as the small, yet nasty bolts, made new gouges into the ground, burning new dirt holes in the grass. Peorth just complained. "If only he was normal that is!"

Lind just quips over dryly. "We are ones to talk about 'normal'?"

"Bons point."

Meanwhile, Sentaro spoke up, still being Skuld attended, much to his chagrin from the looks Ichigo and Fusuchi gave, instead remarking... "What about her over there?" ...this most remember a certain Norn of non-resident note, was near Mara, under the shadow the wall nearby was giving. Urd just remarked... "Entropia's fine. Just knocked out cold mainly. How's the arm Mara?"

"Still been better broad." ...the Demon just went with the poor patient routine again. Urd just shrugged it off, more worried about the Norn that lain beside her childhood friend. And it wasn't concerning that bandage that adorned the dark Norn's head.

Another mortal voice just then broke the short silence, with... "I thought cats and dogs were bad enough normally." ...this as heads now turn towards the sight of Chihiro actually eyeing the two other less than normal beings to either side of her. Velsper as he kept hiss egging on a canine Celestine, whom had trouble not going with his unexpected enjoyment, if short enough an experience, own biological imperatives. This just made for a number of near chases that were not warranted presently. Chihiro even actually had to restrain both physically at times. "I swear I'll have you both neutered!"

Keiichi blinked when both reincarnated animals froze. "I think they understand _that_ much." ...this Urd however commented with an eye twitter. "Never thought I'd hear such high powered beings talked to in such a manner."

"Every day is a different day." ...Frig just responded.

And before anyone could respond, the wind started to swirl like the dickens. Ichigo just yelped... "I don't get this ride, what is it with this place?" ...as Skuld then remarked... "Don't tell me..." ...this Frigurina looks up and nods. "And this day is a day of days." ...before everyone brace themselves from the wind, and another of those wonderful pillars of light opens up, and dumps three goddesses out of it, all mechanical an act than even the goddesses expected.

Two flanking goddesses in medical-doctor like goddess garments, is centered by one in a standard looking Valkyrie jumpsuit, save for the gold trim epaulets of rubicon. Belldandy by all right gasps at the sight of... "General Hirund!"

Even Frigurina was caught off guard. "Goodness, that dang phone sure would have helped."

Hirund quickly replies... "Sorry for our lack of warning. Everyone, goddesses Seren and Njal, Infirmary specialists for our mutual invalid." ...this Frigurina wastes no time. "He's over here."

Keiichi asks, right eye cocked... "Are they what I think they are?"

"Yes dear." Belldandy openly explains. "They are our primary specialist healers in Heaven. They also helped remake Cousin as he is now." ...though as she says this, a thought creeps into her head, and speaks it towards where Imladris lain. "If they are here, does this mean..."

Njal, the one with gray of hair most long. "Yes. We suspect the problem lies with his nanite network." ...Seren adding with a brush of purple locks away. "We need to check if they weakened his Seal."

Frigurina grimaced at that. "I was afraid of that conclusion." ...something that stiffened everyone's nerves. Those that knew better anyway, as Fusuchi asked in growing mental unease at what was being seen. "What... what does 'that' mean?" ...this Sentaro of the asking, simply replies. "Don't ask."

Hirund kneels down, as everyone looks on in succession, as the Infirmary goddesses pull small cubes from their uniform forearms, and one larger cube from their right side chests. These are then expanded to become a dizzying array of medical grade equipment, complete with holographics and even mundane gear. (Even a bed pan. Don't ask why.)

Skuld as expected, scuttled over, (and along with...) "Hey... H... hey!" ...(Sentaro still attached,) as she squealed... "I forgot how cool our tech is!" ...this Frig pushed her back by the face. "Wrong time to be nerd, daughter."

As the equipment is prepped, Urd floats over and offers just as pointlessly to Lind. "Should we get out the coordinated nurses outfits we came up with?" ...this Lind slits her eyes, as much as Peorth complains. "Who is this 'we'? You forced it on us at that one meeting!"

Lind just complains as well... "Aye. It only will matter anyway if he's awake for it." ...this Urd smirks. "Oh, so you 'did' like the idea."

"Only when he's awake, I said!" Lind snap whined back, which just make Urd snort. At least until Frig repeated the facial she gave Skuld, unto Urd. "Okay, now you're messing with us." ...this Chihiro complain-agrees. "Yeah, we already have enough of that here today."

Hirund just looks around at this chatter, and quips as the equipment is essentially all ready to go. "I'm surprised my godson lasted this long." ...this Frig comically spouts back softly. "Hey, he's my Nephew too _General_." ...which makes Frig then wonder. "Hey, that's means were technically, loosely related now."

Hirund cracks just as kooky. "Master Thor would love to hear that. My Sisters would just eat him alive with that."

Njal extends an elongated tube from a device to Imladris's left side chest, while Chihiro asks amidst the light goddess laughter that accompanied that last josh. "You all see really attached to this guy. Didn't he say he was an only child and all that? Swore he said that in my shop."

Frig just replied to that with a flick of her mane. "I blame my daughters for that." ...this Urd retorts. "It was Belldandy's original idea." ...this Bell fidgets... "But I thought it was a wonderful idea." ...and whit Skuld at Urd. "You big meanie! WE all agreed to it shmuck!" ...ala Frig a happy glom with Bell. "And it was a splendid idea! I got the son I never had out of it. (Two actually, but anywho...)" ...whit Urd dryly mocks. "Great, Bell always gets away with everything."

Chihiro just twittered an eye. "Guys."

Frig just replied more directly while near Belldandy. "As to your query, we decided we wanted that attachment. It is as simple as that." ...with a quirky head nod. "Plus the added chaos he brings just fits things here." Chihiro just nodded to that. "Can't argue there."

Belldandy then helpfully notes. "Forget not, that if not for Keiichi, it'd not have gotten this far."

Keiichi as expected just frantically waves his one good hand defensively when everyone looks. "I didn't plan for all of this." ...whit Chihiro mocks to Keiichi's annoyance. "Eh, these _guys_ are nothing but trouble around here."

Sentaro blinks at that. "Just them?" ...whit Skuld glowers at him... "Oh, you're getting there."

"We're ready." ...comes Seren's voice, with everyone looking in time before a strange device with a large rod projecting from a upper end opening, into the ground. The other end with a oval, shallow conical plate that hovered above Imladris's right chest area. Before anyone can ask further, Hirund nods. "Do it." ...and Njal hits a glowing button.

Most shield their eyes when a large surge of 'static' is suddenly pulled out and away from Imladris's prone body, as the plate makes stiff contact. Skuld asks on quick guessing. "Is that a form of lightning rod?" Seren nods. "It's likely interfering with access to his body for scanning. He should be safe to... HEY! Not 'that' fast Lind." ...this as the Valkyrie outright touches his lower chest. She _actually_ sighs on the tactile sensation, now only a light ant crawling tingling sensation reacting to her touch. "Two hours is too long."

Hirund quips. "Aren't you the austere type goddess?" ...which Lind ignores, rather easily at that. Peorth meanwhile hovers near and asks... "N'importe quoi déjà?" ...whit Njal just... "Shh... just wait." ...which everyone is forced to wait a few moments for readouts the two specialist goddesses begin to see, which they are specifically trained 'to' read in this particular detail. Lind looks up and recognizes some of this. "His nanite network biological bridge bus-substructure?"

"Yes. It looks like it was overloaded with a high energy waveform." Seren studies further, and begins to detail out... "The waveform was very intense and broadband in effect. It acts like a photonic radiated waveform that seems to have an isotope decay rate." Everyone had to think this out, as Sentaro commented... "Light with... what... radio waves...?"

"His cellular rate of decay is affected too, the absorption rate is indicative with the spectrum of a solar body."

Frigurina and Belldandy had a light bulb, of sorts, blink on, as Keiichi offered... "Eh? That sounds like solar radiation or something. What, the sun?" ...he looks over and realizes a certain sound is 'not' there. Chihiro notes as... "Hey, that radio wasn't turned off." Keiichi corrects. "No. I hear static." ...this before Chihiro walks over and fiddles with the knobs.

Skuld at that time suddenly realizes... "EH!" ...and grabs Sentaro by his good arm. "We need to check something!" ...as they pass by a vacating of path Ichigo. "Dang son o mine must have a tough arm." ...as Fusuchi follows them for her own reasons.

Belldandy meanwhile looks to her Mother. "Help me check something. Can you assist us Seren and Njal?" Both goddesses nod, as soon, Imladris's is flipped over with added help from Lind, the lighting rod apparatus tracking with the body movement with a dynamic extension system, the Valkyrie asks of the 'lightning rod' effect. "Will this harm beloved?" ...Seren. "We'll rechannel it safely once we know better how to treat him."

Frig and Bell nod, and both float their hands over Imladris's back. In an act similar to when Bell had been under Celestine's virus, they both 'raise' without word of utter, to cause Evolution to rise from Imladris's backside. As they do so, the sight is no less startling, as when Urd and Skuld had seen Holy Bell covered in blue crystals of viral effect.

This however, was something entirely _else_! As Evolution is raised, the Angel is seen to be covered in... "What... the..." Chihiro stumbles back, as Keiichi blinks. "They look like sunspots! What the heck!"

They all see with flinching eyes, Evolution's robe and armor covered body, surrounded by a gold field that looks everything like a thin corona, while areas and patches of cloth, are 'melted' away to reveal skin underneath, one that has just above the skin area, what look like to be very real solar type sun spots! But more than just this, they see warping lines of energy, as if seeing magnetic lines spiral out and arc-bend back into the spots, as if looking at the magnetic force of a sun spot in formal action.

And there sight covers Evolution's exposed form, as of his body was harboring a solar furnace within for some reason. The effect is no less stark for the metallic looking wings, now glowing as if massive solar heat was applied to them.

For a moment, no one can speak.

"There is _nothing_ else of the like." Belldandy espouses to break this silence.

And just then to just freak everyone out. "SIGEL! BANPEI!" ...from the rear end side of the residence. All look (again,) but Urd and Bell race to see first, this as they reach all too quickly, and then see Skuld hovering over two more prone forms.

Skuld and Sentaro lay their respective gender mechanical types, as Skuld hears from Sigel. "/ M... m... m... mis... misss... mistt..."

Sentaro hears this, as Banpei's body twitches as if stuck in a loop. "What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know, all my tools were in my room!"

Urd hears this and vents. "Okay, now this place being trashed is annoying me." ...which Bell interjects. "Could this be the same problem that is affecting Cousin, and Keiichi dear's radio?" Sentaro has to ask... "But what would do that?"

"Solar radiation was sort of said." Fusuchi near the two young lovebirds, comments, adding for conjecture. "A solar flare or something?"

Belldandy and Urd, already having been 'exposed' to such a hazard during Lind's training jaunt earlier in the year, realize with further understandings that only goddess level understanding can give. Urd offers, to a tone of disbelief. "Doesn't sound like such would be a weak one of those. But... wouldn't that...?"

"WHY AM I HERE!"

Everyone is stunned to the voice of one they kept honestly forgetting about, as everyone willing and able, reach back to the appropriate area, and see one of a previously unconscious Norn type, now awake and agitated as all heck! Frigurina has to 'replace' Evolution back into Imladris to confront this next 'iffy' problem!

Urd meanwhile just gulps. "Oh this is just swell." Entropia hears and seethes a look over at that moment. Keiichi just grimaces. "Tell me someone has a plan."

Mara tried to cut it short. "This isn't the time girl! We're getting to the good part." Entropia just snapped back at the demon. "_Good_? A thing I detest."

Frigurina spoke in next, pleading all the same. "Daughter! I'm sorry, but your Cousin's life is at stake." ...this the dark Norn spoke, ignoring anything but her own ego existed at that moment. "As usual, all things before me eh? And what do you **dare** call me daughter for!"

"Because you are." A mother replied with conviction. It didn't lessen Entropia's agitation.

"So that's it." ...Seren's voice suddenly echoes out, as (again again,) everyone looks, noting despite Entropia's yelling, the two Infirmary goddesses had been focused exclusively on what they were trained for. Lind changes tact from equal parts agitation unto Entropia, for the same amount concern for this part... "What now?"

Njal just looked up at the sky just then. "A tremendous amount of solar radiation overwhelmed the nanite network. It's also still currently in progress, if these readings are right. Humans would call it radiation sickness, though it's not the same effect in this case." ...a look back at the holograms. Keiichi still prone and all, blinks silly like, though the content is anything but. "You mean one of those flares is still going on? What the heck?"

Skuld looked at Belldandy. "That has to be it." ...which Belldandy wondered out loud. "I wonder how widespread it all is."

"Excuse me!"

Chihiro and Peorth just snapped in simult back at the venting dark Norn. "No excuse US!" ...Peorth adding... "Does anything get in those earlobes?"

Entropia just shredded words back... "They didn't before my time here, that is for sure!" ...a shot Frigurina winced at more than others. Lind looked up, missing a stirring that caught the Infirmary goddesses off guard, as words drowned in tone of from the Valkyrie. "Is all you are going to do, is bite at everyone for a history we didn't control? I for one would think you'd be grateful for being freed from Hild's prison!"

"Grateful! **Prison!**" Entropia began to grow actual blind rage at this, which Keiichi warned to Chihiro, as he reactively (if unable) tried to move away from all this. "Get clear Chihiro!" ...as well as Belldandy's tone trying to mediate a stare between Norn and Valkyrie, nearly picking back up from the last meeting the two had. "Sister, that's enough of this! We cannot begin to solve matters when under such an angered state!"

Entropia just snarled back at her all but clone in look. "What would you know of it, miss goddess perfect! My anger knows it's bounds!"

"Does it Sister?" Bell retorted back in an iron tone to keep Entropia honest. Keiichi watching all this, just was glad it was all words so far, as even Urd looked ready to change that with a few Urd bolts next to Belldandy. Entropia unwittingly to Keiichi's mind, was ready to change that fact, with a snarl at the elder goddess-hybrid. "And '_you_'. I have loads to bestow upon you ol replacement!"

Urd to her serious credit, didn't respond. At first anyway. Skuld seemed all too willing to respond instead. "Got anything for me too? Urd is 'my' Sister too lady." Entropia complied with a huff. "The brat I never knew." ...Urd now responding back. "Which you have a chance to change now! Just give us a chance already!"

"Chance." ...retorted back in 'way' too low a tone, which chilled the Norns now facing their estranged Sister, blood-code or by in-law each, as the Norn kept exasperating her own views, a betrayal of Hild in way too much open detail. "All of my chance was given to you three, taken away from me by two mothers of 'both' I call my _enemy_!"

Peorth just shot out. "That's going too far!" ...this as more stirring was noticed by three in number, as Hirund whispered too low to be heard over Entropia's seething. "Keep still." ...just as Lind exploded. "What the light did Hild ever do to you to call us such in the end!"

"**Everything** that real mothers never should ever do! All that was done unto me as a refuse of goddess kind!"

Goddess and mortal each heard next that broke hearts all to readily. Entropia offered the same as she sobbed out in torrents. "From moment one and beyond! I was taken in as everything Hild despised of me! When I arrived, I remember the words I was told that ended up determining my existence in Nibelhiem. 'I am not her daughter, I am a goddess in Hell. I am the enemy.'" ...this in progression... "Hild _never_ cared for me. I tried to find some way to be accepted to her, as I learned my place as Urd's damned substitute due to this 'arrangement' Hild demanded. I was never truly told why this was so. Worse, I was shut out from Hild as a sentient being, her own demonic pets receiving more treatment than I did, of _any_ kindness.

And it grew worse from there. Each day was a torture, as Hild decided I needed to be broken, as an example as how a goddess 'should' be broken. She would find tasks for me beyond demeaning, have servants 'teach' me in arts of pain by example upon me, have those same pets challenge me for even food, and then I would be blamed if I tried to fight back. Inside her walls, I was locked away, pushed around, called every name a normal goddess would be insulted by, and even have jokes of putrid nature of a goddess, made at my own expense."

The story was being heard with retreating hearts.

"For the first few years when I grew up, I was an animal, less than mortal to them! I even saw a mortal prisoner brought before Hild, in my enforced presence, and given treatment proper, while I was punished for a failure that wasn't even my own, all just to be _shown_ my place. I took blames for things I was not even capable of, and shown my place so many times over, I was broken by the time Hild decided I needed to be... _molded_."

Frigurina gulped to the point of a parched throat, as Entropia spoke of jumbled memories that were all chaotic, and black as pitch. "And then came the years that began to turn me to something Hild saw fit as another of her tools. At some point, I was sent to the same schools and training that other high class demons go through. All their lessons and challenges, with all my singled out torture.

Dare I not say the derision was got daily, by the hour, down to the minute at times, in an atmosphere that was brutally competitive in the first place. All the standard lectures, placement and training tests, all while being failed even when I knew I passed. It was clear to me, I was being ensured as nothing less than to be what Hild suited for me, never of what I could choose for myself!"

Belldandy of note, held strong, despite her heart of also note, wilting under things that she remembered in words Imladris spoke of. Lind across nearby knew even better from Melds, what was being related. Mara behind was actually no less remorse in feeling, for her own reasons. Entropia then added. "I lost the will to continue on at one endless point. As if _that_ stopped Hild from keeping me alive, citing that horrid Doublet crap. Even when I tried to kill myself, she'd ensured through spells and function, to prevent even this! I was not allowed to die, and Hild imposed this just to save the life of one of her own demons! Or that was what she told me.

It didn't matter beyond this. She then punished me, tortured me even worse afterwards, just to 'satisfy' her will upon me. Just to make the punishment for any escape beyond unbearable! I was truly trapped in her _nightmare_."

Chihiro of note snapped over at Mara with a dire accusation... "How can you demons be 'that' cruel!"

Mara for her part just cited helplessly, if pointedly. "Oh it gets worse. We as demons are actually not so different from goddesses, familial wise and all. We _can_ care for one another as much as goddesses can for each other. But demons with anyone else not of demon. Well, I think you can draw a line with some of your... ethnic problems you humans have on this dumb world."

"Oh good grief." Keiichi gulped at that. "Is that why gold dude was changed like he was back then?" ...he looked, and missed stirrings that would have been seized upon by even Lind by this point, if not for Entropia's tale. Entropia ripped word from Mara, with... "Oh... -dark chuckle- ...that's actually a line we both can share. The fact we are both tools to Hild. A tool can recognize such in another, since that was Hild's damned attempt in the end. Should I bother describing what occurred that day to you all again?"

"Forget it broad!" Chihiro snapped outright. Entropia chuckled just as darkly as before, then adding with a look right at her hated mother. "Yes. Forget. Forget it _all_. That's what happened to me last, when Hild decided what I was to be of use to her. Forget me as a being to have respect lain upon. To be treated anything more than fodder.

The Dark Norn she called me, when she essentially then trained me in the same manner the Dark Lord was trained as. However I was 'so' fortunate to have time aplenty to be trained _properly_ by her. Her Horde Warlords, her other tools that she used as she saw fit. Assassins that tested me to the point of death, but as said not allowed. Even that temporal chamber when she really wanted to engrave her touch in acid!

And this..." ...as she exposed Gray to the sight of everyone to worry anew upon, the dark gray wings and body looking as if a normal Angel had all color sucked away from it. Even the blond hair looked sickly discolored and negative. "...when Hild was finished molding me, using thrice the same methods I had been abused by beforehand. This having been so bereft of all proper feeling, individuality, and even basic social ability, the molding just finished by having Hild force me to ingest an angel egg, _where_ she begot it I will never know. My angel is an abomination as much as I am because of it all, and from there was where my purpose was made!

I was an assassins tool, a courier of death, a hand for Hild to use to kill with. I was used in such manners that even demons were not so easily sent. I killed off good families, ruined nations, took names as my own to frame and slander by! Even conducted lust as a weapon, where failure to do so would end up with even more pain upon me. Hild ensured any failure was excruciating! I was given all of tasks that were too base and ruinous to the soul, that even Hild herself wouldn't do herself. Even her best Horde, capable of such atrocities, were held back, just to save them face, where mine was never one to bother saving!

I lived to be Sins for Hild, so she did not have to be so openly! That was my final curse! The being that cannot sleep soundly even once by minute without the horrors replaying in my accursed mind, one 'actually' cursed to this effect even!"

By now Entropia was shaking as much as everyone else was streaming tears by. Given what Imladris had been exposed to, what was learned by everyone else by this time, it was not hard to accept what Entropia was saying as truth. The black lacing static of energy, seething from Entropia's hands now, told of how tightly her hands were squeezed together. And then the Norn lashed out to end effect of at Frigurina. "Why! Why did you forsake me so like this?" ...and stabbed a hand at Urd to boot! "Why me for 'her'? **WHY!**"

A goddess mother incarnate could only close her eyes. She knew the truth of why. She wrestled in if she should tell it now or not. Dearly so in fact.

"If... If I told you why. You'd misconstrue it all. As if Hild gave either of us a choice, your Father and I, when we asked her for Urd in the first place. We hoped the trade would be less painful."

Entropia just **snarled** back... "I _assure_ you, the pain was replete nonetheless!"

And then her hand openly flared dark energy into it. Lind was the first to respond with a energy bolt in preparation, of her own. Bell just shouted out to the same... "Please don't do it!" ...as Chihiro was backing Ichigo well away from the unknown that was in near conflagration. "We're gonna want to duck lady!" ...as even Mara shouted. "Why did I bother bringing you here broad!" ...as actually prepared a restraining bolt of her own, just in case.

Which ended up just snapping Entropia's abused sense of paranoia into overdrive. "Yes... and once again I am cornered and alone against all others." ...this Frig saw and shouted to Mara. "No! Just back off Mara."

"Sorry." Mara surprised a second time with, adding... "I got my own orders to keep with. And he over there is... eh?"

Mara's off key look to where Imladris lain, saw something that was 'not' laying down. Frig saw and looked to a gasping sound, that reactively made others look in kind! Lind was quite shocked therefore, to see her own beloved, somehow standing... "L... love?"

Entropia looked and felt cold at the sight, as someone she 'did' have real reason to still fear, was shuffling towards her. This as somehow, he had managed to rise to his feet, despite looking like having actually static electricity as formal hair of a beast! Frigurina looked over actually dumbfounded, as Hirund had a hand on Seren's forearm, apparently restraining it. The two traded a look, that only confused Frigurina...

...for a mere moment further at least.

Entropia meanwhile saw this and stumbled back... "N... no... stay back dammit!" ...her Angel actually diving back into her back from the same fear!

Imladris took another step... "_So lost..._" ...and stumbled, with Lind reaching, and Urd shouting in concern... "Lay back down already!" ...before she felt a hand on her left arm, and saw Bell's right hand, and look to a face that also understood.

Lind reached but had her hand shot back 'again' from the replete static that Imladris was fighting tremendously against, as his mind 'needed' to respond to all it has readily heard, as unto Entropia's quite loud tirade and rending story. He looked at the only thing in sight he had through determination past the pain, to see, as his mind 'needed' to say something.

"Pl... please... please don't." Entropia begged, seeing revision of that moment a Dark Lord had her dead in full rights and all, her memory almost seeing that deathly clear moment, instead of the real one in front of her. What she heard next however...

"_I know this pain._"

Entropia heard, and knew the words were directed at her. Imladris shuffled closer, as he wrenched with his classic determination to continue this. "_Ilfirin naina, I know this voice as if 'twas my own. Story and all._"

Imladris's voice came across as if being spoken through the back end of a running electric fan, such as everyone else heard it, as he stumbled forward, literally twice a step, to the point Entropia backed up about the same, until she suddenly back tripped, slipping on a pathway stone, falling to her rear. She toned out in fear of... "Please don't hurt me!"

"_I don't... hurt goddesses._"

Entropia froze, as Imladris fought with consciousness, to add... "_Bereft of happiness, we are of both... to history, reasons we both blame beyond control... we... we both cannot understand why at first. But still we are both of truth, no matter what else... can come._"

Entropia tried to hear through her fear, before she realized the form before her, was really struggling just to stay standing. Imladris realized he was nearly out of consciousness, as if it was a tank of fuel here, and blared to the point. "_We both were tools of... Hild. Another shared... trait. But I know something... even __she__ must realize..._"

Entropia listened as words were almost being cut out of his own mouth... "_My false... form. I... it... when it... When you were at my false... mercy... my wretched form of all... When you were at my unintended point of demise... my false form recognized... you as a goddess... as a traitor... to be destroyed._"

A lot of mixed feelings came across everyone listening, as Lind of note tried yet again to reach for Imladris as he stumbled again, but Hirund restrained 'her' this time. A gentle shake of a General's head made Lind have to watch, as Entropia asked... "T... traitor? Was that all I was to you... that Dark Lord even I admired?"

More surprised blinking, as Imladris literally blurted out, actual sparks flying from his mouth in the saying... "_To __him__... you were. But to the true me, it was my factor reversal that said it... the hate I never knew I could have. Because the false saw the goddess, as the truth in my eyes do now._" ...which made Entropia gasp, as Imladris finally fell to his knees. Voices gasped, but that just made him fight 'even' harder, thrusting his head up to show this.

"What... what are you...?" ...Entropia begged, not realizing she was defeating Hild's molding in this one moment of compassion in hope, such as how cracks _to_ hope were made. Imladris just then begot to the final point.

"_You are, and ever will be... a goddess... as I... ever will be... a mortal. This... in my mind... If I... can rise from ashes of failure and mistakes, to look for... hope... and family... where I was bereft of as much as you have... been... for so long... then you my goddess... can do no less... with no excuse!_"

Frigurina hearing heard where this was going, as Entropia just demanded. "How can I start that, after all I... ah!" ...she stopped, as Imladris placed a hand to impose the last words he could give. The static just laced with more than enough attention begetting, as Imladris stressed what he had left.

"_Does... it... matter? Do you want... to have a second... chance, as I was begotten? This from souls... around that had all right... to throw even me... away? Ones I'd give my life for willingly even now!_"

Even Chihiro now was understanding, even shielding Ichigo as she was, the said mortal just as lost as Keiba had been in a similar beginning. Entropia then just stuttered... "But..."

"_Do you?_"

"Yes." ...a mix of soft uncertainty and jittered nerves, beneath which a child's ancient hope lain, responded.

"_Then... that is... how I release... your entrapment... by. This Hild so allowed for... me... to do. Please be a goddess for... yourself, and live not by Hild instead. This as I... do 'not'. Please._"

Entropia started to nod shakily. It was all she had time to do, when by all dang stupid rights, Imladris just blanked out cold, and fell to his right side. Entropia just sat there stunned, as many came up, before Seren reminded. "Watch the backlash aura!" ...which was too late for Lind (again,) and Urd, both whom wrung their hands. "Dang, he has a spark." ...the latter moaned.

Hirund just sighed... "Now you all know why even Master Thor was exasperated with this one at times." ...and walked over to try and raise the knight with a levitation spell. Her reward was to have even 'her' hand sparked at. "**OW!**"

Urd 'had' to blink at that. "Even a near Lower Council goddess?" ...though with a look at Frigurina, whom just remarked. "Even the Second Seat High Council goddess to boot. Might want to just move the equipment instead."

Njal meanwhile just remarked. "Maybe we should just remove the problem at hand. I doubt all of this is fully natural."

Frigurina meanwhile came near, and glanced over at Entropia, whom looked back with a helpless gaze that just was one that fought between running away and wanting to be hugged. Frigurina just wondered... _Is this a turning point? Or more harm to come?_

The look Entropia however begot from Belldandy, was pure hope. Confident was such the smile Keiichi noticed in kind.

* * *

-Luna orbit-

The consoles and holographics were flickering badly, Synthetics crumpled unto the deck plating. Strange electronic sounds that started to turn into fading energon versions. Many a dying, hissing spark sound was made for those fading moments.

And one hand of stronger note and material than the rest, tries to raise, and then clanks down over the communications console. The attempts fail each time.

* * *

-A rebuilt residence later-

...noted as Skuld's mentioned need for tools, as well as a worry from Hirund that the weather was worsening quickly for once, made for a combined family effort, nominal Norns and their Mother, to rebuild the residence quickly. (A choice a mother stressed as a family excuse, more than just to let the First Classes have all the fun.) Not only that, but this lent to Keiichi and Sentaro as well, as Belldandy and Frigurina needed their help as well, so they said, and so mended bones came along thrice faster than would have otherwise.

Skuld and Sentaro went out with said tools to do what they could for Sigel and Banpei, as Keiichi was the first to admit. "Wow, your healing powers are as scary as your destructive powers."

Bell just remarked quirkily. "We try dear."

Meanwhile, Seren and Njal managed to 'fit' around Imladris, a ring levitation system, using green rings of energy from a projection 'bar' unit set above Imladris's chest. (Had to gouge heavily into the earth to do it though.) This allowed him to be moved to Keiichi room, instead of the Temple main, to better weather the rains that came way too quickly for anyone's comfort.

Lind as expected, was at Imladris's side, as the Infirmary goddesses kept scanning for ways to assist their beleaguered patient. Entropia and Mara ended up in the hallway nearby, the rest gathered in the Tea room, and part of the kitchen adjoining. Skuld and Sentaro joined them all too soon, as Skuld just moaned. "I can't do anything while this flare thing is going on. They're too scrambled right now."

Belldandy of note listening, and then finally wanting to ask. "Are we formally certain a solar flare is behind all this?" Keiichi just adds generally. "Well, they can mess up electronics of all types, and even knock out power to cities if bad enough. Given the mess we have here, it's probably no wonder we missed it. Here at least. Wonder how messed up the rest of the planet is right now."

Sentaro just gulped out... "This won't help recovery efforts here either."

Urd meanwhile comments to the discussion. "So a really big flare is behind Cousin being knocked out cold? Just how big a flare 'are' we talking about then?"

Skuld worriedly adds. "Well, it messed up Sigel and Banpei up, so I'm wondering how much of that radiation made it down here. Or is it all just electromagnetic in nature? Either way it's not small, I can believe that."

"I have another worry." ...this heads turn to one that quickly learned of another worry or related note, as Lind speaks. Frigurina prods. "Of?"

"If Sigel and Banpei are so affected, would they be the only ones of similar make we know of?"

Everyone had to think what this meant, before Skuld suddenly gasped again... "Scetu!" ...which Belldandy then comments a step further. "What about Cousin's starship?"

Chihiro blinked pipped eyed. "Starship again?" ...as Fusuchi's head nearby suddenly shot up in hearing.

Hirund, near the paper slide door to the outside decking, remarked quickly to this. "Someone needs to go up and check on that chariot then. We can then see with Scetu's sensors, what's really going on up there." ...this Frigurina hooked up upon. "Skuld, think you can handle it?"

"M... me?"

Frig then looked and chose... "Peorth and Urd will go too."

Sentaro looked and saw Urd and Peorth a bit ginger looking about this, but then looked at Skuld, and scooted back a tic, as the Future goddess was just _glassy_ eyed with excitement. "_Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!_"

Urd just commented to Peorth. "Guess we better go to keep an eye on one of us."

"Pour précis."

"I heard that." Skuld just growled out. Keiichi just commented. "Do be careful up there." ...as the three goddesses nod genuinely and walk on out, changing, not giving it all much more fuss. Sentaro smiles to Skuld as she leaves, as Fusuchi just eggs. "Aww, lil bro don't wana be a cosmonaut?"

As Sentaro blushes under some giggles, Ichigo just chides. "Nuh-uh, my son ain't ready to be no astronaut guy thing!"

Belldandy just offers sweetly. "Actually I hear Cousin's vessel is quite fun to visit."

Chihiro just gulps. "Count me out. Space is too Sci-fi to me."

Hirund just chuckles. "Careful about such amongst types as us." ...which just makes Chihiro blare back. "Like I don't get that daily here anyway."

Frig just smiles to this as three goddesses 'take-off'. "She's grown wise to us. These mortals hold such promise. Correct daughter?" ...this Belldandy blushes a bit, well knowing the reference. Keiichi sees and 'he' blushes, knowing just as well quick enough. Hirund sees and smirks. "Indeed they do." Chihiro just huffs and looks away.

Lind at this point looks where the open main entrance is showing a good downpour, and starts to turn back to Keiichi's room. Hirund however interrupts this... "Mind if I join you Commander?"

Lind looks back as everyone hears. "Of course." ...and the two head into the said room. Keiichi sees... "Wonder what that's about." ...and then sees Belldandy turn to head into the kitchen. He then in turn gets up, forgetting he actually can do so, with some wincing still, and calls. "Mind if I join you too?"

"Of course dear." ...and both vanish from sight soon enough.

Frig smiles as Chihiro growls. "How come 'they' get to vanish so conveniently?"

"I can still alleviate that dear child."

"Over my dead cylinders." ...Chihiro blanches as usual and retreats towards the back of the residence. Frig shakes her head. "Not for much longer." ...and looks to a now much emptier room, knowing one other relative is nearby, but the time to talk to her estranged daughter not yet proper time.

She sensed she wouldn't need to approach so readily anyway. Across the way, the other mortals of Kawanishi clan note were keeping to themselves a bit, before she then realized and asked generally. "Eh? Where'd Velsper and Celestine begot to?"

* * *

"Get off me."

Velsper just hissed again. "Hey, like I wana go out there in that downpour?" ...this as it seemed their literal specie namesakes was pouring down just a short distance away, Velsper at the time just grabbed onto something that was as fast as she/he, one that ended up taking refuge in a 'tight' boxed in cubby hole between boxes, under the residence porch deck.

And Velsper 'hated' to be wet. "I hate being wet. You have no damned idea how much I hate being wet. It was bad enough as a demon weakness, but now in this reincarnated form."

Celestine, more than capable to 'talk', as demonstrated to at least Velsper thus far, though not ready yet to do the same for these already jittered mortals around here, just growls a second time. "As if I care, less so in 'this' reincarnated form. So get off and find another hole to bury yourself in."

Velsper just hissed back. (What a pair.) "Oh fine your flea riddled godliless, Just back up so I can get a jump start around this box."

"I can't move you fool. This space is only large enough to encompass my present form."

Velsper just mew-moaned back... "So you came back overweight!"

Celestine finally had enough and growled harsh enough to freak Velsper out, and right into the heavy rain. Celestine just chuckle-huffed in small victory. "Thought that mange would never leave."

Nearby a cat like voice just hissed back, drenched in tone... "You want a war Lassie, you got one."

Celestine felt his days would become a little more interesting. "So much for a reincarnated vacation."

* * *

Frig was considering where the two reincarnated went, when something 'else' piqued her interest all of a sudden.

The next thing Mara and Entropia noted, as Frig suddenly walking out, generally calling out. "I'll be out everyone, don't wait up." ...and headed out, regardless of the rain. Mara blinked and wondered. "Can't she stay still for a moment?"

Entropia didn't say anything. Instead she was considering something else.

_What was it I was formerly called in name?_

* * *

-another world-

"What a mess, even for a lair."

Mist looked over at Rend, as both picked their way forth in this desolate area of a rocky mountain crag. Mist for her part just wondered as the stepped over some bones of a creature most humanoid, but not human. "I half expected this old girl to be in the clouds instead. This place sure didn't end up a secure place." ...this as the two Generals of Valkyries, dressed in their own combat jumpsuits, lining and epaulets of silver and opal crystal each demarcating in pigment with their hair color respectively, both looked over the remains of a great battle.

A place that looked everything a classic (and actual,) dragons lair, had the burned out skeletons of a great many enemies that had begotten a fire fate. Most of them looked anything indeed but human in skeletal look. Rend kneeled down and saw from this, looking around, and past experienced. "Orcs. A mercenary party? Too many for just a regular adventuring type here." ...this as Mist picked up an utterly crisped lance, bitten off in half even. "I think they were armed accordingly. There's a lot of lances and other weaponry meant to slay a dragon here."

Rend gulped at that and looked at the towering cave opening, before shouting, heedless to any danger... "Lady Irtasus! Are you here Milady! Please answer!" ...she spun about all 360 to shout with. Mist kept a tighter grip on her golden staff Axe. Both of them did.

Neither of them heard anything, save for the howling winds.

Mist just then offered 'simply'. "Let's go mess with her hoard! That'll bring her." Rend just rolled her eyes. "Good, one less Sister to mess with." ...but did offer... "Though heading in there is a proper next step."

Both eyed each other and nodded.

* * *

Keiichi didn't know what to expect as he followed Belldandy in. Belldandy went to the counter and looked about ready to ready some tea glasses. She stopped this as quick as she started, and gently laid one glass back where it was in a cupboard, and leaned the counter underneath.

Keiichi tried to break the ice, as he went over and leaned his back into the adjoining sink. "Some day, huh."

As if Belldandy needed and excuse to just hug endearingly onto "Too much of one."

Keiichi was in his Keima gene-encoded reflex for a split moment, before he showed how much he was 'not' like Keima, with the embrace he gave Belldandy back in kind. Belldandy sighed with comfort at this, and both ended up in a needed embrace with each other.

"I can't do it." Keiichi blinked when he heard this. "Wha?"

"I can't live without you. I just can't." ...she whispered into his ear. "It's almost all that's been in my mind ever since that day. That moment I thought... I don't want you to ever die on me."

Keiichi gulped at that. Conversations revolving this he usually had away from Belldandy, and moments when it seemed they both would die anyway, yet did not, still didn't prepare to hear this rather stark admission. "Um..."

Belldandy just admitted. "Even though I know better, I still want to protect you from such a fate. It's been growing in my mind ever since Cousin showed up. And recent events just keep me fearing losing you beyond my reason to think sometimes. Controlling this feeling only grows more difficult as days pass, and a sight in my mind I truly dread. Considering a feeling Lind knows all too well." ...she stopped, and then half giggled. "And here after I was supposedly used to my selfishness."

Keiichi just hugged her tighter, making her lose a bit of gasped breath. "I'm the selfish one. I mean here I was too worried about my own injuries to think about how you were really feeling. Pain does that I guess, and I was taking your attention to me for granted too. And I was _scared_ of dying." ...he then half chuckled. "I wonder if that was how gold dude felt when he died. Er... originally... I guess."

Keiichi then felt wet droplets on his warm shoulder, as Bell sobbed out gently. "I don't want you to die. I want your life with mine for as long as I live."

Keiichi blinked that. "Uh... should that be as long as _I_..." ...and stopped as Belldandy suddenly pulled away, and then looked at the still open slide door, and then to the wet window next. She then made her decision, and started to pull Keiichi along... "Bell?" ...he asked without response, as they managed to apparently sneak through the main hallway slide door, and then managed to sneak past all apparent sight, to the back slide door. But she didn't stop there, as Belldandy then pulled him into the rain. Keiichi blanched at first. "What are... where?" ...as Bell simply asked... "Please."

That was all that was needed to allow Keiichi to be led back towards the informally named Angel garden, where that single tree stump that kept being such wonderful focus held sway amidst the drenched grove of trees. "So many fun things happen here huh?" ...Keiichi just remarked. Bell smiled back, her simple fall attuned dress now heedlessly wet beyond not seeing 'details' within. (Like Keiichi didn't notice that either.)

As they disappeared, one set of eyes trailed them, of canine note. However another set was following from the other end of the back porch, as Chihiro noted and wondered to herself, not realizing she was heard from a canine set of ears. "Now what are those two up to?" ...as she looked at the rain, and then shrugged it off to decide and follow out of curiosity's sake.

Not realizing she was at her limit for such things.

* * *

The trip up was not exactly silent. "Well I still have Sentaro even where you two do not."

Peorth and Urd kept wincing at this, the third of such jabs, the three of them in their combat jumpsuits, appropriate for the near hairball that seemed to be developing. Peorth just blanched back. "I told you we... we I... sorta... have one of my own. If the blowhard would settle down at least. Literally."

Urd the smirks over. "Is that our particular problem? Our versions just won't 'settle' down."

Peorth groans, Urd sighs, Skuld then points as they approach Luna rather quickly. "Hey! There it is!"

The two elder goddesses look at a sight that ends the weird discussion cold. Urd notes to her sight... "I don't think that ship was meant to be at that angle."

The three look as the _Illistrum_ is pointed downwards at the bow, at a steep eighty degree something angle, and pointed towards the silvery source of supplemental heavenly power. The serene, semi-profile flattened, cathedral like warship was anything but proper looking to the three. Skuld just quipped. "We need to get on board now ladies."

Peorth looked at Urd. "Guess she's in charge here."

Urd back dryly. "Wait till she gets it to her head."

Skuld just spun around. "You want to hear it from me? Or from Cousin instead?"

Both elder goddesses just nod back. "By your leave."

Skuld just triumphantly spun back around and headed for the first apparent docking port or airlock she could find. And she did it fast, for various reasons.

* * *

Chihiro was quite annoyed with herself having gone out in this rain. "Why do I bother like this?" ...as she followed to the area she by now knew just as well as anyone else of the family. She was split in wondering if she needed to bother them, or just look and see what they 'are' doing.

As she passed through some branches, she didn't realize a set of canine eyes decided that wetness wasn't that big a problem, compared to what Celestine suspected what was going to occur. They both ended up near the appropriate spot as Chihiro passed just over some bush riddled spots, just as a blue aura suddenly flared to life, and kept a blue hue to sight thereafter.

"Is she at it again?" Chihiro wondered out loud, as she pushed almost a step too far, and halted behind some branches, and saw something that had only been told so far to her in stories. Celestine picked through a lower set of branches, to the same sight that even made him stop.

Chihiro just gulped and sat down. "I can't take this."

"Better than you think you are."

Chihiro started to nod at that, before she realized the voice came from about her head height of current note. She looked over and her eyes went all pipped, as all she saw near her, was a wet husky breed of a dog.

And given what she'd been exposed to unto now, (and knowing Velsper could speak,) she shivered at the notion of having to realize whom was the spoken part here. She just quipped back warily. "You smell like wet dog."

Celestine just quipped back through wagging tongue. "You smell like wet human."

Their eyes were then trained on another shimmering effect of sound, as Celestine saw clearly what Belldandy was sharing with Keiichi. The former god just quipped. "It seems some of my rebellious behavior made its way into her perfection after all."

Chihiro just nodded, all numb at the sight.

* * *

Urd stopped for a moment, as they entered the flickering, dimmed hallway adjoining the docking bay they chose. Peorth saw this stark motion... "Tu vas bien?" ...this Urd just smirked back. "I think it's a good thing we left Belldandy behind, so it may seem."

"Errrrrrghh." ...the two then heard from Skuld, whom was not that dense about it all either by this point in mutual family history. The Melds being common knowledge now. Skuld just groaned out. "I swear Keiichi keeps taking advantage of Big Sis too much."

Peorth just egged. "And you haven't done the same to ol Sentaro yet?" ...this Skuld actually admits despite her good sense. "I'm waiting for the right moment!"

Urd just quips to Peorth. "Yep, she's growing up and getting chained up on us anymore."

Skuld just fought the urge to shove them both back out the airlock, and instead managed to pick her way past some floating debris, and more than one malfunctioning Synthetic unit. "Gravity is null here, I think all vessel's power got hit. We better find answers fast."

Peorth and Urd kept going off Skuld's lead, given the environment they were in, was Skuld to a pure T here. They literally picked their way, all kinds of technological debris hovering in their way. Skuld had to keep reminding Urd that it was all technically Imladris's property, and annoyed Urd Bolts at said debris would like need explanation later. Skuld even kept 'using' said Cousin's word as her own in this place.

Urd just whispered to Peorth at one point. "Told ya she'd get it in her head."

Skuld ended up just smacking a hatch panel, instead of using a bomb herself, which only partially opened the main blast door to the main bridge deck. Skuld huffed. "Dang this place is messed up. Help me here." ...this as it took all three goddesses to wrench the door open. Once they did so, and made their way in, it looked like a ghost ship incarnate. Urd quipped. "You know, never having been here before and all that, I don't think 'this' is what I had in mind for a greeting."

A three ring depression set bridge layout, raised consoles and holographic projectors, the upper two set as operation stations for the rest of the ships needs, internal and external, had Synthetics draped atop them, many twitching badly. The lowest level had a main holoprojector unit set in between the second and lowest levels, other consoles surrounding a large open space where a commander's seat reigned. Little else was in front of this save for a partially lowered console (or raised from either looks of,) and open space to see the panoramic view the viewport gave. The setup wasn't meant for pretty viewscapes alone, given how panoramic a viewscape that was given.

Peorth of note commented as Skuld saw a familiar Synthetic... "How many battles did this sight hold?" ...Urd nodding, as Skuld yelled in reaching for. "Help me with Scetu here!" ...the three having to work raising the rather heavy unit to a bare sitting position. Skuld shook Scetu as if a sleeping person. "You okay Scetu? Say something!"

The Synthetic tried speaking, but a mix of hisses and broken beeps only ekes out, before the unit's head drops into its metallic chest. Peorth just quips, a bit freaked out. "I don't think this helps us any."

Urd just stands just then, forgetting she was helping Peorth and Skuld keep Scetu sitting, as she complains. "I can't believe this ship is so fragile."

Skuld suddenly stamps upwards and shouts (also forgetting something Peorth _can't_.) "Cousin's ship is amazing! You always rip into techy stuff like that!"

Urd just eggs further as Peorth starts to strain like crazy. "Oh admit it, you're jealous you couldn't make something like this, and mess it up too, like everything else you make."

Peorth... "G... guy...s..."

"Not as much as you do with your drug addiction! And just you wait until we fix this glorious baby, then you'll see!"

"B... braves gens..."

"And then I'll just get in good graces with a love potion for Lind. Then you'll see what counts. Heck with this electronic pizazz!"

"Gens..." ...sliding down much...

"I bet I could do that with a cool gadget you know! The ol brainwave dream romantic enhancer! Yeah! He'll be just as happy as with your poisons!"

"Mauvaises gens... ugh...!"

"Uhuh, a dream machine that will likely have Cousin dreaming about those Eddas instead. They even make me shiver. And what's this about 'just as happy'?"

Skuld dryly retorts. "Hey, you sometimes have a good idea even. Once in a Big Bang at least."

"Gee thanks ol Big Rip. I... eh?"

They both hear a weird squeal of escaping air. "What the?" Urd quips before looking down and seeing a flattened French pancake. Skuld just quips. "Oh, she's fine like that."

"Rouges. _Racine de tout mal_."

Urd just comments, both she 'and' Skuld finger their chins... "This is probably the most contact she's had with a guy in years. Why bother them?"

"_Yeah_." Skuld says to pour salt.

The last both utter before they have to dive for their lives, as a bunch of rose vines shoot out in the chase! "VILE miscreants of the universe! I'll show you... eh?" ...as one vine hits a random console, one controlling a science station by chance. It does so and causes the diving Norn goddesses to suddenly look up from behind the primary holoprojector, as a flickering image keeps popping on and off, as well as frazzling and warp about due to interference.

"What the?" Urd says, as Skuld and a vine retracting Peorth look on, as the image shown, while highly jumbled, is still static enough when stable, for the goddesses to remember by. After enough of this, Skuld realizes. "So that's it."

"What?" Urd/Peorth quip as one, not having gotten quite 'that' far. Skuld rolls her eyes. "Remind me to ask Father to send you both to Celestial Mechanics again."

* * *

Lind just kept her dour facade, not able to find comfort in the sight of one she knew was in anything but the same. Seren and Njal would look at her once in awhile, as they chatted with each other in low Yggdrasil code speech, as the Valkyrie kept playing the thought of what she felt in her head. How... numb... she felt. It was almost worse than what she felt the amnesia had been, since that was still a readily available set of memories thanks to the Melds. Comparison therefore was a cold and frightening affair.

When she realized she was doing this, she shook her head.

"He's even changed you so much."

Lind at first was perturbed at the voice, but knowing Hirund's own history with the current invalid, she grew appreciative quite rapidly. "Are all mortals this troublesome?"

Hirund smirked. "I'd have to remain here to give a proper answer there. You are the expert here. For me, I hear the end result of their lives, and mainly the ones that have died in battle. The rest I cannot say. I would hope this one, our mutual mortal of note, is an example to do well by."

Lind offered next. "There are others that have ended up molding him as well." ...Hirund leaned her head over as the Valkyrie continued. "These mortals here are worth defending. It's become more than just a simple mission here. I believe beloved has become truly happy here. Like the life he never had come of truth instead in the here and now." ...she smirked at this... "And I get to share that with him. When he's not a handful like this."

Seren and Njal heard, as much as Mara and a suddenly self unnamed Norn did, as Hirund smirked even further... "Handful wasn't even the start of it, when we were the ones molding him. Funny a word to use I guess, but that's what we did. All to what he wanted to be in the end anyway."

Lind became transfixed, as Hirund continued. "You saw him when he left your Division cadre, in as raw a form as I've ever seen a warrior. Emotional beyond reproach, unable to keep up at the basic level with our combat routines, whiny as any brat entering their training. We were hard on him, he knew it, and had to fight his own emotions in the beginning. It was amazing nonetheless now much he persevered in the face of such challenges. We saw as much as you did, what his determination levels were. We sure saw that earlier today, if we needed a reminder.

Beyond this, the nanites that were his framework for Almighty's intentions, before even we, my Sister Generals and I, learned of his Seal, were even not enough even when we first got hold of him. Lord Thor was even worse than we as Generals anticipated, how brutal he was upon the knight here. I think Master intended it due to seeing what Almighty saw. Maybe a little of his own insight, though for the Master, this was pushing it honestly. Still is even."

"Hard to imagine." Lind cracked to both of their amusement. Not the kind that became infections to the others listening.

Hirund just brushed her wine red locks and sighed further. "You know, I think we knew Imladris had you as his smitten, when he was first under our tutelage. It became more pronounced as time went on, so you know. It seemed natural, if dangerous a vein, to set our teachings as he was wrought under, to ends that both met Heaven's needs, his own goals, and both of your hearts. That was where our Social training came in, what seemed proper for a Knight to learn as a Squire. But even we learned as time went on what this truly meant.

Even the Combat Section needs love for our power to truly blossom, you've become an example as such, you must know by now. I think you two have a greater following than you both realize. It's been worth it that much for all the trouble and determination he ended up cursing us with, along it all. Not the mention the block headed stuff that took too long for you two to end up together."

Lind just smiled at this. "Men are men. God or mortal alike. No need to make things easy for them."

Hirund just slit her eyes at Lind. "Is that what you called all that?"

"Worth it compared to now, in my mind."

Mara's voice suddenly decided to join in. "Is that why I got so screwed in the end?" ...this everyone looks. Hirund just smirks. "You mean that liberation stuff we heard of in the end result? We sure didn't intend our training for that result."

Mara just folded her arms, less than appeased anyway. "Like it was supposed to go that far in the first place. My duties here against you goddesses was actually lighter fare, compared to what Hild kept shoving onto us back then. Course losing this much and 'that' much are just as crappy."

Lind had to ask to this next. "Why are you telling us this now?"

Mara just sighs out. "Because it amazed me that this one same guy that gave you so much trouble, would give _me_ so much trouble, even after I asked Hild to end our operation. She however decided we needed to keep 'fighting on', even though it was obvious to us when over half the galaxy we were trying to subvert, ended up more unified together than even we demons expected those mortals to become. They were at the time, doubly divisive than the nations and ethnic populations of this dang planet are even now. I think all we ended up doing in the end, was at first unifying to our whims, that made for a unifying cause _against_ us in the final end.

And look where that final end went to." ...Mara seethed out... "Hild just ended up having us become fodder to give you good guys a reason to turn into a unified galaxy. If we tried to do that here on this world, I suspect the same thing would happen. Mortals like 'him' just give too much damn hope, where we take it away. I don't know why we bother on the large scale. We almost always seem to fail."

Lind blinked. "Almost?"

"Oh we get a few nations and worlds from time to time. A few 'really' nasty souls and all. But anything ending up epic in scale we end up on the losing end." Mara responded more than perturbed, and then looking at the prone knight nearby. She looked with a strange... calm, to her eye.

"We take a few souls here and there that deserve it, more than the Soulless that is for sure. But have us try anything truly dark in effect, and the Big Guy sends blokes like 'him' laying there. Heroes are our bane and all." ...though this causes Mara to actually scritch her chin in wondering. "Wonder what feels like. Being a hero."

The Norn next to Mara had a new silent chord to strike upon with. Lind felt a warm pride build up, as Hirund just offered. "Like crud to him, if he were to answer. Lot of work, and a lot of travails to end up going through. I should know, since I taught him the cons to being such a hero. And then we learned an even harsher lesson at the end of the Soulless Invasion that day." ...she looked over at Lind, whom looked pensive suddenly, as Hirund remembered something quirky that day. "And here just before it all happened, I was scolding your love, my godson, to seek you out for apology for that argument you two had concerning Troubadour."

Lind blinked, but then just smirked. "But he insulted beloved. I don't apologize for what happened."

Mara leaned in and smirked. "Tell me you at least weggied the creep, considering the stories Urd told about him." ...Lind just smirked back in turn. "No, just the old evil eye look. As far as a goddess version goes."

Mara just raspberried this in light egging. "Nah, the fool needs more lasting methods to really get rid of pests like that. A cauldron of scalding oil comes to mind. A 'knot' for his nether regions too." Hirund just sighed and shook her head. "Um... he 'is' still a respected Tree Plum Spirit in the end, idiot that he is nonetheless. Please give the Spirit Elders enough credence for such? Through them we are even able to be here and have this lovely discussion. Goddess and Demon alike."

Mara blanched. "Only in emergencies. Hild hates using Spirits as an energy medium. Converters through wicked souls is our usual fare instead. At least that's my medium here. Enough souls on this mudball to do that anyway."

Lind icks at this properly. "Just like a demon at that."

Just then a sounded wince from Imladris stops everyone cold, this before Lind then adds... "Try that with this one, I'd dare you." Mara dryly retorted unto. "Please, one like that would just give me gas from his energy output. I feel bloated enough just being here amongst you goody goodies."

Hirund just smirks back. "Thank you." Mara blanches back worse. "Cut that out!"

Lind just whispers back to original worry of note. "I'd like something 'else' to cut it out. The energon messing my beloved up so badly."

Hirund just sighed. "Give them time. Frigurina chose her own daughters to be Norns for a reason, not just because of code blood or relative note." ...she then looked pointedly at the Commander. Pointedly for a separate reason in fact. "Mind if I ask you something else? Something possibly related, though hardly really?"

Lind looked over and cocked her head. "Of?"

Hirund liked that about this Valkyrie. A trait that 'was' helpful for the proposal she and her Sisters had in mind. Something else of note that Frigurina brought up, this she began to tell.

And the intent that floored Lind beyond her normal capacities.

* * *

Keiichi knew he was swimming. (Or was it flying?) He'd become actually expert in such a thing, swimming in all essentially, the soul that 'was' Belldandy, soul most beautiful to him, and being shown such more so now. He swam in a way his normal body still could not, why he didn't know, and really didn't care.

Sight kept 'swimming' from 'waters' of honey brown hair, pink fields of grass filled love, skies that dropped tears as happy as they were sad for reasons all their own, and then clouds of feathers he swore he switched to flying amidst. And then eyes of blue, swimming in those had a whole new meaning now.

And he knew there were two sets of them to swim in even, even if essentially one in the same.

And the love, he couldn't tell where it ended, as it seemed endless landscapes were made of that very feeling, altered by other emotions that all seemed bent unto as melded. This as craggy mountains, soft fields, deep oceans, endless skies, flowers that bloomed, and cities filled with joy, all expounded upon many vast emotions. But more, rather unexpected were the deep places of dark, and voids that held her true jealousies, even so much as to stand against the highest powers Keiichi 'knew' he could feel as well.

Belldandy was showing him as much as 'everything', that the ocean and soul named Belldandy could foster forth. Nothing, no less hidden before hand, was nonexistent a thing to consider here. Awe and terror filled the mortal, as he reveled as of both nonetheless. Here, he understood in his meager abilities, what a goddess 'was'.

He knew now, she'd even default to Keiichi, instead of Almighty, and that the telling was a fresh decision at hand. And there he understood. "I... is this what you're showing me!"

He then felt his 'whole' body enveloped in an embrace that made consummation pale in honest comparison. He didn't need to really have it, compared to how 'wonderful' he was feeling now. Unknowingly, it was a sign both of their souls were utterly compatible now.

As far as this goddess of his feeling was concerned, they were mated as if 'in' a formal marriage. Keiichi felt 'that'. "A... are you... kidding?"

I am of you from this moment forth my eternal beloved. All consequences are now to us both, no matter whom or what responds to this in any fit way they may seek. I am willing. And you?

Whoa, was the only thing Keiichi could wordlessly think at that moment. Melding was one thing. This begot another can of worms outright. "But... what does this mean for you? Won't you get in trouble Belldandy, for going 'this' far?"

Compared to losing you 'my' love, I'd risk even Heaven's own war, the same Celestine nearly caused, to my own demise of very much a real end.

Keiichi 'had' to blanch at that one! "Don't you dare!" ...this he felt the 'landscape' jolt with shock. Keiichi just stressed. "I'd rather you be true to yourself, than change it for even me! I'd rather die than cause even 'that'!" A 'rain' of tears started to suddenly fall all around Keiichi. Keiichi just stressed further. "I love you for your own true self! We've gone so far beyond what the Wish was about, that Contract stuff, even whether the System Force means anything anymore! I fell in love with 'you'! I'd live a life to a real end with 'you'! I'd have a child with 'you'! I'd even die first for 'you'. Please don't change from that ever! Not even 'for' me dang it!"

He feels a loving suffocation in the embrace, and the flood from 'above', as he realizes the scenery is swirling back into reality. And there, he blinks and knows he's awakened from the Meld, even while 'still' in it!

"What?" ...he looks around and sees the grove, and the Meld of which a goddess he'd really die for, was embracing him with the same fierceness he'd been feeling within. He knew Holy Bell was still within him, and he wondered what to do for a moment. For a moment he just considered just falling back into the Meld mentally. He had enough inkling to do this. Instead on serene cue... "Thank you for letting me know my love."

Keiichi froze, and realized Bell wasn't so deeply entrenched either. He 'felt' Holy Bell 'within' doing something however, as Belldandy addressed further. "There are limits for both of us. Both of us want to keep honest to each other... for each other. I'd... say yes... if you asked of me. Mother has been wondering if and when you'd ask the same."

Keiichi just wished the water raining down could quench his Sahara parched throat just then. That Meld made it helpful to 'know' what that meant. This concerning the more mortal elements of romance that had yet been shared between the two. The kinds Megumi and his former classmates and NIT buds kept hazing him about for years. He swore his loins were listening too intently at that too.

"Oh!" ...he suddenly heard, as he asked, his body still stiff from sitting on his knees for a good while now. "Wha... what now?"

Another familiar voice of the past spoke up again. "You two are 'such' a pair." ...as Keiichi knew Celestine's voice quite keenly. He then felt a cool withdrawal of Holy Bell from his belly, whom emerged, blushing like a pink rose. Belldandy gulped. "Mentor?" ...as Keiichi tried to turn around, forgetting his legs were dead to him for the moment.

He plopped over, ever so regally. "Dang it." ...though with a sniff. "Ground smells nice though."

Bell and Celestine-husky laughed lightly to the same. However Keiichi from his awkward angle, saw another with the Husky, whom looked anything but happy.

"C... Chihiro?"

Belldandy saw the same look, and grew worried from it. The reason became reality when Chihiro couldn't contain her naked unease anymore.

"I... I can't stand it anymore."

Uneasy a moment, was a poor description to hold here.

* * *

"That is one 'big' solar flare you just described."

Skuld sighed to Urd. "Thank you for finally catching on." ...this Peorth chuckled at Urd with. The Forever goddess however then changed tune to a serious tone with... "Now that we know, can we just let it run its course?"

Skuld shook her head. "This is an outright solar storm probably not seen for who knows how long around here. I'd not worry too much, if not for one: can Cousin hold up to this much longer, which I bet he can, despite with that network so affected? But two: This ship's computer core got messed up by this same storm. We could run from backups in its archives, but we'd have to wait for the storm to pass by here. Which is a problem if you'll look outside _again_."

Eyes do look, one towards a lunar surface that seemed to be gaining much too detail to know their height of orbit, wasn't a stable one. Peorth just gulped. "Maybe we should just cast a spell."

Urd threw up her hands. "Hold it. Last I remember from Admin reports, and yes I 'do' read them when wanted, was that this ship was refitted with Intracellic code compatibility. With it so affected by the solar storm going on here, we may harm this ship in just moving it, what it's instability at the moment. Like we train for 'this' kind of occurrence normally."

"Wimp." Peorth just jabbed, but ancillary quipped... "Still, I wonder why the life forms of Earth are not so affected as Chevalier is."

Urd guessed at. "Must be Mother's spell. That or something that is affecting this ship, is hitting him harder. Could be things that just seem like godmodding and all. At least Keiichi isn't radioactive vapor right now."

Peorth smirked in... "Might be at this point you know."

Skuld grew annoyed again at the snickering the two elder goddesses traded with each other. "How about we ask Mother later, as well as shove a bomb down Keiichi's pants."

Peorth just egged in 'again'. "Aw, just get into Sentaro's instead."

"I'm going to throw you into the Sun you ditz!"

Urd suddenly openly comments on heel of this. 'Hey, why don't we ask him."

"Eh?" Skuld and Peorth are caught off guard with. Urd smirks. "Or actually, one of us can. Since Belldandy isn't here to do it."

Skuld blinked, as Peorth wondered. "Isn't that taking the Earth Training License bit a step too far?"

Urd shoved her head forward, hands on huffy hips. "You wana tell Cousin we couldn't save his lil shippy?"

Skuld winced at that, because one: it was her own guilt ploy turned unto her. And two: Urd wasn't speaking to Peorth. "You aren't kidding, are you?"

"Not right now I ain't."

Skuld just sighed, stared at twice over now. "Gee, I don't get you two."

Urd just turned Skuld to the hallway to the airlock they came in from. "Come on, let's go talk to Mister Sun now."

Peorth blanched a dry eye at this. "That phrase is going to have a whole new meaning."

* * *

Chihiro just began hugging at herself. "I can't take it. It's all too much for me."

Keiichi had 'never' seen this side of Chihiro before. Belldandy wilted a good bit at the same sight, as Celestine simply listened to a soul that had seen too much of the goddess way, to cope normally. Keiichi managed to sit back up with feeling in legs again, as they endured the tirade Chihiro needed to have let out. "This quake, all those... spells... whatever they are... that battle... your people... things... things I just can't accept." ...a few words for a ton of pent up feelings. They were enough. Not that it stopped a shaking Chihiro from then shouting out to the two... "I don't know whether to fire you, or make you two 'my' bosses! I'm going sick feeling out of place with it all!"

"Thank you."

Chihiro stopped shaking for a moment, when Keiichi suddenly spoke. She looked up through her unintended tears, as Keiichi had a rather relieved look on his face. She felt angry at it, before Keiichi added. "Was wondering if it all here was too serene and such around here. To be truthful at times, even I want to do what you are doing now boss." Chihiro heard shakily, as Keiichi then offered, a wipe of his very wet brow. "But then Belldandy makes me feel so special every day, I don't get a chance to even consider such things. I guess you aren't as lucky, which I hope changes for you someday. It really does help I guess."

Chihiro grew jealous, for all right knowing why, this as Bell rose. Keiichi just looked at Celestine and accused. "You know, if not for some of the things 'you' did back then, I'd not appreciate what I'm feeling now."

"Same to you then boy." ...a husky 'arfed' back. Keiichi couldn't help but chuckle. Chihiro heard this, and didn't expect her heart to be so lightened. She then however felt one of Belldandy's patented hugs of endearing, blushing greatly as much as all others have.

"I'm so sorry Chihiro." Belldandy started, stunning Chihiro. "It's too easy for even me to take for granted, what seemed what is serene all around this family. One that we truly are. I feel it as much as Keiichi does. We forget that mortals are usually kept away from this truth for a reason. But I also know that this world doesn't need to hide itself away from what we are either. If anything, I would hope most humans would follow your example, in dealing with us."

Belldandy looked into Chihiro's amazed eyes. "I hope I learn from you, as much as you do from me. Others I hope for the same. I wish for this as much now, as for every moment for every day to come."

Chihiro was of blinking, blank mind comprehending this all for a moment, but in the next moment, then chuckled unexpectantly. Celestine then put in, making Chihiro look. "I'd listen to her. She's surpassed her former mentor in this regard, amongst many others now."

Belldandy then actually joshed over. "Your actions led to that assessment Celestine, not my own accord. Now your problems revolve around food, same as Velsper."

Celestine gave a good laugh. Bell did the same, Chihiro and K1 no less, this but before Chihiro then pushed Bell away without warning. "O... okay. Enough mushiness. Don't want to hurl here."

"Boss?" Keiichi heard, far too quickly for him to accept. Chihiro waved a dismissive hand, and then put simply in much better character. "I may never truly understand your ways, but hey, doesn't mean I can't abuse them for all I can profit from. I mean I can't go wrong with three such employees, no?"

Keiichi just sighed as much as Belldandy beamed (with sweatdrop hidden.) "That's our Chihiro." Keiichi however delved to ask. "You sure you're okay boss?" ...this Chihiro sighed and waved off a second time. "No. But I will be. Just bear with it when I make you both do overtime."

"I'll make second lunch boxes for us each." Belldandy offered helpfully.

Chihiro smiled openly enough, that it seemed the cue to end the downpour that had riddled the area for a good while it seemed. Everyone looked up, as beams of sunlight poked through the clouds and rain. "Liquid sunshine." Belldandy offered. Keiichi actually chuckled. "Really?"

"Why not?" Bell responded with a broad smile. Chihiro saw the traded look and imparted. "Guess I need to also schedule vacation time for you two, for alone stuff."

"Uh." Keiichi blanched reactively, as much as Belldandy blushed. Chihiro giggled at her own little victory. Inside she felt 'much' better now. She couldn't imagine leaving all this behind, as she admitted it was too much fun to herself.

"I'm going to have interesting times here." Celestine put. Chihiro just looked over and smirked. "I should put you through lessons and shots." ...this a husky whined and lowered his head. Belldandy and Keiichi begot a truly healthy laugh from this.

"What did you **say**!" ...a strong voice of Valkyrian note then _struck_ the air. Belldandy looked as much as anyone. "Goodness." ...as they all then rose to see what had happened now. This as they didn't realize something 'else' was changing above their heads.

* * *

That light was 'just' blaring and impossible to ignore. As if it was also possible to ignore the corona licking at them. "I can't 'believe' you are asking me to do this." A kith goddess bemoans. Peorth kept blinking, and asked of Urd. "Should not I or you do this instead?"

Urd smiled over. "Why? This isn't my normal arena." ...and a pat of Skuld's jittery shoulders. "Plus she's so taken after Belldandy, this is her chance to show it. Screw up and all."

Skuld balked back angrily at Urd. "That's not fair Urd! I've never dealt with a Spirit before!"

"You did once already, back during that fight with Caceroth."

Peorth shuddered for more than one reason, as Skuld jittered back. "But... b... but we all did that." Urd smirked in kind. "I helped more with Hild's demonic part of it all. Belldandy and you did far more. Lind was mostly as much support as Peorth was that night. I remember it clearly. Spirits in the end, respect goddesses that attune them best. You are direct kin of Father, more than I really."

Peorth nod-shrugs at this. "Aye, though I have my own Training License to access Spirits too, I'm still more used to Admin duties and System conflicts, than dealing with Spirits. Skuld here 'would' be the best hope for us to make contact."

Skuld from Peorth, and looks back at Urd. "What does 'that' all mean?"

Urd sighed and smiled back. A kind that Skuld found really uneasy. "Dude, I prefer your antagonism."

And Urd laughed to even Peorth's jittering.

* * *

Mara wrung her ears out. "Can't you goddesses talk quietly?"

"I know my old name."

Hirund, having just asked a fathomless question, and expected the response Lind gave, was caught off guard when... "What did she say?" Mara just blinked. "Entropia, what are..."

"That's not my name anymore." ...the Norn steeled out.

Mara was the one caught off guard now.

(Sentaro: Sorry, I get forgotten like this too at times.

Ichigo: S`alright, the spotlight gets annoying, even I should know.

Fusuchi: Have you tried Miss Belldandy's cake? Mmm! )

* * *

She wasn't the only one.

Frigurina had been waiting near a large radio antenna, heedless to the downpour that others of her kin were ignore just as readily. She waited like a patient goddess that had made countless worlds into her endearing imagination. She could wait centuries if needed.

Not that this story could. Nor would... "Kept ya long?"

Frig sighed and turned behind her, and then down towards a satellite dish the broadcast station also used. She smirked at the positioning. "I never thought I'd be looking down on you so readily."

Hild just smirked back, and started to rise up. "More than one thing there won't be another of, I assure you."

"All healed up from your thrashing?"

Hild gave a dour glance back as she rose to equal height. By the time she did so, she just responded in her own 'way'. "A relaxing bath in the blood of my worst failed kin that I even broke the Doublet code unto. Worry not, none of your kin were affected. I take such failures very seriously."

Frig looked a bit... green... at that. "What happens in Nidhog, stays in Nidhog."

Hild smirked at that, and even added. "I even found a final use for the Eater. My own Arch grew tired of it anyway."

"You must be _joking_. I thought your kin were as much family to you, as my own are to moi."

Hild smirked back endlessly. "Yours only commit coups once in an eternity. I have to worry about the same much more often. Even three times since my rarest of defeats, such animals those particular demons were. _Were_ the key word here. Even I take betrayal poorly."

Frigurina just sighed and rubbed her wet brow. "Did you come to regale tales of the icky?"

"I came to check on our mutual soul of gold and steel. I'm no less remiss on the details than Intracel is."

Frig just hopped off and down to the building roof below. Hild spun-followed down, as Frig offered. "Then I presume you know the cause of demerit?"

"You types made the rules these stars live and die by. Be bit by them for once I say. Like it'll kill the Tool."

Frig stopped and gave Hild a striking eye. "That's my Nephew you speak of."

Hild smirks. "So, you took to relation so readily again. Since we are so as well, do I get to call him a relative also?"

"_Try_ being the operative word here wench."

"Try." Hild echoed, trying to egg Frig on. Not that it usually worked. Frig instead bantered... "He'll take my version with honor. Yours with disdain."

Hild visibly reacted to 'that' one, but shrugged that one off. She looked up towards the sun trying to poke through the occluded sky. "An interesting task I would garner, you sent our mutual daughters upon. Just another step in their final destiny I suppose."

Frig didn't go there yet. She had a related gripe to settle first. This as she floated right up in Hild's face! "And one step to answer for Fallen. My daughter Sigrun was 'not' meant to be treated like you did to her!"

Hild seethed back without much reservation. "I gave you 'both' a fit punishment under and through her, for taking away from me, **MY** daughter. As if all you thought I cared for her, was to turn her into a weapon for my use. How little do you fools on high think of _me_!"

"Quite the opposite. Urd would have been too corrupted for the destiny that awaits here. For all our daughters when the Final 'true' Ragnarok comes. No less when the end of this Voluspa affair comes. It's not just the Lord Knight we are relying upon, and you KNOW it!"

"It still little justifies ripping us apart, 'just' when my Urd was beginning to learn of me, and what we could have accomplished together!"

Frig didn't hold back either now. "And how close to a repeat of your Fall, would Urd have become? How much of that would have come unto final ruin for us all when Rebirth comes!"

Nor Hild in venom. "So you had 'no' faith in Urd from the start even, and so little in **ME** in the same! I swear with words, you asses up there think you all know EVERYTHING!"

Frig toned down to a ice grinding tone. "One of us does. We all have prices to pay because of the one decision He made. Maybe that's why things 'all' turned out as they have in the name of history. No less than how the framework of galaxies, planets, and where the souls of the worlds I helped, were so seemingly predetermined in the end. As if humanity's place is no less. So much predetermination because of it all."

"So was my end with 'my' Urd, such is poor a wretched excuse?"

Frig appreciated Hild lowering her tone to match, both knew the game well enough by now. Still... "And 'that' justified how Sigrun was treated in the end!"

Hild smirked... "She 'was' a goddess. The enemy. NOT my own blood child. I took her to punish you for what you did to me. Urd I am glad was indeed cared for so completely, and how she's turned out as a result. But you think that all ignores the War? I don't go 'that' far in reciprocation wench. Nor for 'your' blood daughter. Nor..."

Hild stopped, seeing Frig was for once, really struggling to control her own temper. Hild for a split moment, considered that she'd gone too far. But then she remembered that was the 'point'.

Hild just stepped back and quipped. "Not that it matters. She was so saved by our defeat from your little toy. He We am sure, can give her a true purpose and life back. It's not like either of us don't see what is to come. Your gift of Foresight equals mine, even if skewered by our base natures." ...Hild just huffed and crossed her arms. "So don't bother expecting us to acquiesce to a pointless apology. We don't do such as it 'is'."

Frig managed to recognize her strain, and backed off as well. Hild tried to egg it back on however. "We can however forgo responsibility on the final level, and settle this 'properly' between us."

Frig just smirked back. "You need the souls from this world, as much as we do. The point of this eternal War."

"The point of this Truce you mean." Frig blinks, as Hild corrected for her part, twirling about. "So much fuss over lifeforms not worth our bother. They only come unto us in the end as fodder. Humans here find more use harvesting eggplant on this soil overturned, then we do with an equally useless crop called the human soul. You fools get the ones that are worth a matter. We get barely worth chaff to sneeze at in the end."

Hild then just reminded her. "You know full well the War is no more than Big Boys rulebook to keep us from settling differences 'as' the kind your Nephew is so accustomed. In the end, the souls either are recycled to evolution, or devolved back down for another chance. Reincarnation really does 'us' little good in the end."

Frig however smirked. "And keeps 'both' our formal families from a lot of pain and tears. As if you care no less for your demons, as I do for my goddesses."

Hild gave a bland look backwards. "Maybe."

Best 'yes' Frig was going to hear. "But then we would have such interesting variety out of it all. Evolution is such a marvelous thing."

Hild grew tired of this. "Oh please. We can stand here and get wet drinking, instead of this philosophical crap. You have 'all' your daughters now. Their stage to come as a unified number will make you happy in the name of the Rebirth, after this Voluspa crud is done with. My Urd will have her destiny along with your proper daughters." Hild however growls to finish. "Still hurts like Hell you didn't trust me to raise Urd."

Frig cocked an eye. "Maybe if you were 'more' trustworthy yourself, you could have a..."

Hild waved a bland hand at this. "Phht. We're a demonic bitch with guidelines. We've never changed in all of Eternity. We're comfortable with being the bad guy... er... gal. We're not the type for thanksgiving dinners, and you know it."

Frig just shook her head. "If you survive Rebirth, maybe we can change that. You 'are' my kin in the end."

Hild ignored that, hating sappy crap, and looked up at the sun poking through the sky now. She smirked, sensing just as readily as Frig could. "Interesting given this, Urd is ready to trust one not of her own true blood code, with a task so daunting."

Frig responded at first... "That was the point of our care of her, instead of yours. Trust is something you can't give Urd. Demon families while caring, are not so readily able to allow such."

Hild frowned back. "How would you truly know? Lack of trust in us? Your own seems lacking as well." Frig then responded of the second impart. "Our children, and their own brethren, are our betters for a reason then."

Hild shook her head and then chuckled, her diminutive body form swaggering with hands on hips. "Certain of you there too? I sensed Belldandy's rather Celestine attempt earlier."

"Their lives. Their mistakes. Their triumphs. Our witness as parents."

Hild just finished this endearing moment in her own way. "Keiichi and Imladris better take care of them. Or We'll come down and kill them for Big Boy."

"I'll be sure to warn them at the right time."

Hild just laughed. Frigurina however then imparted accusingly. "But that isn't why you came down here. Destiny is not at hand yet. Plus not even my Nephew is all there is either."

The Daimakaicho just smirked. "Well, concerning in a way still. Concerning our mutual Voluspa problem. We have an update."

Frig cocked an eye.

* * *

"Good thing we don't need écran solaire!"

Urd just (somehow) managed to look over at Peorth. "Sunblock would be pointless at this point!" ...this as the three hovered just above the actual roiling surface of Sol itself. Standing upon the plasmatic surface was also pointless, since the titanic bubbles of radiating fusion and plasma just would have tossed the goddesses about, as much as the plasma flames here were.

The radiating energy force alone, just kept blowing their hair upwards constantly. Skuld just complains. "I swear I'll get split ends here!"

Urd just rolls her eyes and nudges. "Come on! It's apparent we need to know why the Spirit is having the cold of the millennium here, so get on with it!"

Skuld just snapped back. "Do I look like an expert at this! Just shut it and be patient!"

Peorth whispered to Urd... "I think she still thinks she's in charge." ...which just got lost in the roaring landscape they were in. Urd demonstrating. "What did you say? Speak up!" ...why they were all shouting so much. Skuld just rolled her eyes and then gulped, trying to remember some lessons that Earth Training course had taught her about Spirit communing.

She then spoke through a spell... "_I that Speak as the Norn of time to come, I... uh... call to ask of thee, the great spirit that gives light and... uh... fire to the world we reside upon! This... um... to ask of thee, to ask query of! Please come for us to honor... uh... thee by!_"

Urd just judged. "B+ for effort at least!"

Skuld just complied to the 'compliment', with a kick of plasma at Urd's ducking head. "Hey! I was complimenting you girl!"

"_WHO WOULD DARE MY ATTENTION!_"

Urd and Peorth just dived behind Skuld, no less jittered at the 'normal' voice of the Spirit now speaking to them. All around them. Everywhere it seemed at once. They were all looking around as Skuld stuttered... "I... I... uh... I did Sir... Spirit Lord!"

"_WHY ASK FOR ME, ONE SO TINY AND FRAIL!_"

Urd just cocked an eye. "Can't you turn the sound down any?" ...this Peorth hushed Urd with... "That 'is' his normal tone! This guy 'is' a Star after all!"

"_ONE OF THEE KNOWS WELL ENOUGH, ONE OF THEE THAT IS NOT MY SUMMONER! PRAYTELL WHY I SHOULD NOT EJECT THEE ALONG WITH MY GREATER MASS EJECTIONS?_"

"You're up!" Urd yelled to Skuld, as it seemed the solar mass ejections seemed ready to form around them and just punt kick them out of the Solar System. The sight of a sunspot apparently forming around them was unnerving to 'say' the least. Skuld just shivered, (good trick here,) as she asked. "W... we, we just want to know what's going on! Are you sick, and such a cause of the radiation flooding the System?"

"_YOU MEAN MY SPATE OF ENERGIES! IT'S BEEN BUILDING UP FOR THE PAST THREE THOUSAND YEARS, SO DEAL WITH IT! FEELS AS IF MY BODY HAS SNAPPED IN TWAIN THRICE FOLD! AGAIN, DEAL WITH IT!_"

Urd whispers... "Testy."

"Que?" Peorth uselessly said. Skuld then just tried to plead. "Well... uh... can we at least know how much longer this is going to last? We have a cousin that is seriously sick because of all this. Actually more than one reason that...!"

"_DEAL WITH THEE SUCH I SAID! MY TESTINESS OF COLD ANGRY PAIN IS NEARLY AT AN END, LIKE MOST OF MY PROBLEMS I MUST DEAL WITH! HAVING THESE MAGNETIC CRINKS IS NO SMALL DEALING I HAVE, IMMORTAL ONE OF TIME!_"

Peorth quipped... "Crinks?" Urd however heard something else. Skuld sighed... "Must be all those sun spots I noticed! Must have had so many, the twisted magnetic fields just snapped uber time or something! One hell of a sneeze I'd say!"

"Skuld!" Both elder goddesses retorted at the metaphor of color used. Skuld just bit back. "You got a better word for this! We're just lucky the magnetic fields around Earth didn't get stripped away! I hope those humans had time to get the warning out with that satellite I know they have for this stuff! Forget Direct TV for a few days at least!"

"Goddess forbid." Urd moaned. "Que!" Peorth again couldn't hear. Skuld sighed and then turned back to ask. "Is there anything we can do to help? Anything to help speed this process up?"

"_HARDLY SIMPELTON OF SIZE! THE LAST EJECTION OCCURRED A SHORT TIME AGO! WHAT LIES BEYOND MY INTERNAL FUNCTIONS, I CARE NOT! I AM NO LESS THAN THE SMALLER BODIES THAT WERE BORN UNTO OFF ME, SO THEY WILL NEED NOT CARE EITHER IN A SHORT TIME!_"

"Eh?" ...both elder goddesses blinked, as Skuld offered. "Must mean the radiation envelope will pass out of the entire System soon! All that speed of light stuff! We just need time I guess!"

Urd blinks. "So we came here for a big fat nothing!" ...and then double blinked. "Can't believe I suggested this."

"Que!"

Urd and Skuld just teardrop for respective reasons, the latter snapping out. "Just what exactly did you think we were going to do? Do something on the scale this big guy deals with?"

Peorth... "What about all that 'massaging the magnetic field thing' bit, that Lind had us do once?"

Skuld blinked. "Just the three of us? Is your name Frigurina? Mine sure isn't!"

"Then what about Cousin's ship?" Peorth yelled back, seeing more of a dark 'spot' forming beneath them. _Sol guy isn't kidding_. The Forever deity eked mentally. Skuld thought further. "Maybe we're doing this the wrong way."

Peorth/Urd: "What!"

Skuld just ignored them and bowed to the Sun below, all about them. "S... sorry to take up your time Great Lord!"

"_AT LEAST THEE OF YOU THREE ARE OF THE POLITE NATURE! A CREDIT TO YOUR GREAT CREATOR BEYOND EVEN MYSELF!_" ...at this the sunspot began to 'move' elsewhere. Skuld however rose her head and lost it to a serious ego flush. Urd and Peorth saw this and shook their heads.

"That won't help us."

"What'd you say Urd!"

"Aw shut it and follow me!"

They both just start dragging a swooning Skuld with them, back towards whence they came, not able to get Skuld to snap out of it till they were back at the stricken vessel. However as they left, they didn't realize the solar flare storm had just finished the tail end of the said storm, which would take less than a few hours to pass by Earth, and the rest of the System by the end of the passing day over Japan.

Either way, their tongues were more tired, than their skin was dry, from the experience.

* * *

"WHO! WHAT! WHAT'D HE DO!"

Everyone still in the residence look in surprise as Keiichi wildly bursts in, wondering what happened this time. Mara cracks annoyed. "Did Belldandy hit you up hard or something boy?"

Keiichi blinked as Hirund raised a hand to Keiichi. "Be calm mortal, nothing is wrong. And the bloke is still knocked out."

Keiichi meekly realizes. "Oh..." ...as Seren whispers to Njal unseen behind the adjoining-blocking wall. "The knight must cause enough trouble to get accused in his sleep." ...this Njal giggles at. Lind however is focused on another matter, her tone having snapped even the Norn out of her deep revelry. Belldandy enters, as did Chihiro, and a husky looking around the entrance corner, as Hirund then asks... "So, are you willing?"

Belldandy asks. "Pardon?"

Lind however stutters out... "But... such an _honor_..."

Hirund just huffs. "Yeah right. It would double your workload and responsibilities on the spot, and the hours and duties are twice as demanding, as you think normal Valkyrian duties do now. Plus the schooling and training in arts, you're not immediately so used to. You might even need instruction from your love down there. When the lazy bones wakes up here."

Chihiro just quipped in guessing at something she knew she was hearing the tail end of. Whatever it was. "Does this mean she'd be too busy to come to my shop and work?"

Hirund blinks at that unexpectantly. "Say what?"

Lind chuckles nervously at that. "Actually, I forgot to mention that."

Hirund looks back and... looks... and then shrugs. "I never asked. Eh, one more duty to add then. Multitasking is what Generals do too."

Belldandy outright gasped. "Really?" ...this Hirund recognized Belldandy's acuities. "Precisely."

"Still." Lind responded uneasily. Keiichi and Chihiro just asked pipped eyed in unintended concert. "(x2) Someone?"

Hirund answered on both fronts with her words. "You 'do' want to keep pace with your love here correct? Lady Frigurina's report of your uncertainty for your future is coincidental as Imladris here progresses to his destiny. And of a need we'd not mind having help with."

Lind fell back to her knees. Hirund nodded. "So, would you accept becoming the fourth General of Heaven's War Section? Master Thor already has approved the idea we brought up, my Sisters and I. We'd just order it of course, but given the challenges with the perks, we'd prefer a voluntary response first."

"No pressure." Lind wavered out. Keiichi and Chihiro, having learned enough of this warrior makeup in Heaven, didn't see this any less than the mortal versions of such a raise in pay grade. "Wow." ...was how they both sounded unto.

Belldandy just holds her hands to her chest. "I see it as a natural progression. Your actions have been as integral a part of all we've gone through. The experiences you have are second to none Lind."

Lind just smirked back. "You say such things to all peoples you meet, given the chance."

"Do you deserve no less than they? I believe in General Hirund's choice."

Hirund just smiles, and then offers just to put a quirk in. "I'll let you answer to me, to 'him' down there, when you're ready. I need to speak to him anyway relative when he wakes his metal butt up."

Chihiro just mocks annoyance. "Great, as if he's not lazy enough at work either."

Hirund was blinking in surprise a second time! "Him too! My goodness I need a strategic update on you two."

Keiichi just elbowed his boss. "Have fun with that one." ...before he's shoved away none too gently. "Oh knock it off underling."

* * *

Urd blinked. "You sure about this?"

"I don't need a recording of you Sis."

Urd groaned as she kept adjusting the straps at her shoulder, and then fidgeting her entire back upon the oversized engine that was strapped to it! No joke, this as she, Skuld and Peorth literally had a large engine drive unit, fit off from a starfighter from the docking bay nearby, and fit unto them instead! This as Skuld had them position themselves at three distinct spots across the large cruiser, aimed away from the approaching lunar surface. As such, the headsets for each (using Intracel code signals instead of electronic,) were how they were yelling at each other.

And a lot of that they were. "Ceci est fou! I look like one of those anime characters Otaki drools over!"

Peorth then suddenly hears from Urd. "I'll be sure to give detail to him later too."

"Rouge déesse de l'amour!"

"Cut it out and get ready! We need to do this fast!"

Urd had to ask. "You sure these things will turn on Skuld?"

"Yup, the engines were rigged to run off a simple button charge. They'll only run long enough to get the job done. Just be sure to get them back in there before we finish up!"

"We're not covering if you cause us to break Cousin's toys!" Urd just yelps defensively. Peorth rolls her eyes. "Compared to losing the boat outright?"

"It's a ship! You think this is a dingy?"

"_You_ are a rouge dingy!"

"We go on five!" Skuld just yelled in annoyance. All three just complied as the Future techy just noted all three were in the right spots she pointed out. "Urd, a micron to your left."

U: "**JUST** countdown already!"

S: "Alright, alright! We go on five!"

P: "Attendre!"

S: "Now what!"

P: "Do we go up to five, or down to zero from five?"

U: "Is it zero? Or go? Or what?"

Peorth and Urd respectively just made Skuld want to be an only, alone goddess and sister at that moment. She just shouted wackily. "Just go when I say go!" (Never mind that vacuum in space and all that either.)

U: "You mean..."

S: "NOT NOW! When I say it!"

P: "Can't wait till this is over."

Skuld sighed and ignored that from Urd, and counted... "Now... _ready_... five... four... three..."

Urd and Peorth were suddenly sweating now seriously...

"...two... one and one half... one..."

"(x2) SKULD!"

"Oh... **GO!**"

An interesting, if clean light-show becometh.

* * *

-entering the evening tide-

He actually grew tired of these slow wake ups. They were 'really' becoming a annoying part of his life. "Someone... ugh... pillow mouth... -pffah- someone just hit me with sugar and adrenaline to wake me up next time?"

"Hardly a medical solution to comply with."

Imlade stiffened. He 'knew' Seren's voice all too well. "Oh great. Am I waking up as a pin cushion again here? Please don't let me open my eyes to a thousand pin holes healing all over me."

"Wimp." Both Infirmary goddesses quipped, before the next voice just shot his eyes open. "I'm docking your pay for laying down on the job." And with said eyes blared open. "Boss?"

"Same here?"

He looked over, saw he was in one of the residence rooms, probably Keiichi's by experience, the smell was about right, as he saw various faces that should be in Heaven, and sights that were certainly not so. He winced at the sight of... "General?"

"Move and I'll hit you. You're waking up from a solar headache."

Imladris blinked, heard explanation, was amazed in the hearing, and then promptly asked next... "Where's Lind?" He gulped-sighed-rolled eyes at the giggles he got. "You guys are 'just' so much fun."

Hirund looked over at Belldandy. "Some of your famous tea?"

"Of course General." ...as both rise, Chihiro patting Keiichi. "Keep an eye on this bum, I want some too."

Keiichi saw them all go, as he then saw Mara and (who he thought was Entropia, till otherwise snapped at,) kept eye to themselves, as they all awaited word from others not yet returned. Imlade just looked over at him, as his self accepted Lord and Master just smirked over to the knight. "You just like giving us fits dude."

"Stable... isn't a word anyone describes me as."

"No kidding." Seren, Njal and Mara quipped as one. Imladris then heard Sentaro's voice approaching. "Wow, he did wake back up."

A steady procession of faces came here and there, as others did end up arriving, his extremities met the Infirmary goddess's requirements, such was their own set of conservative parameters, doctors being doctors no matter when, where or what. He then learned fully what happened to him, and as Frigurina arrived with a BEAMING Skuld, and a singed, tired and annoyed looking Urd and Peorth each. Unto such the tale they regaled, much to the amazement of 'everyone' else listening. (Even Sigrun was amazed at how far the tale went, not a small feat for the Norn.)

Not that it was just them that praised Skuld. "/ Indeed Master. We have her actions and capacities for your vessel's survival." Imladris just asked quickly, as he was finally allowed to sit up. "Any lasting damage?"

"/ Core memory was dumped and washed per standard procedure. Even my memory backed up was up to the moment of shut down. Lady Skuld was expert in her assistance of the Main Core restart sequence. Everything went otherwise as standard scenario procedure."

"Aye, as we practiced in warfare requirements." Imladris nodded with a rub to his own sweat damp temple. (Still sweating a bit from an uncomfortable 'sleep'.) Fusuchi meanwhile just thumbed at the sight of Scetu, an off key... "Now 'that' is cool."

"He." More than one voice in the area helped Imladris in correction. The knight had to smile for Scetu, whom just shrugged. The knight then looked to Skuld, as the room area, hallway included, was filled up enough again. He then held a weak hand up to her, whom blinked a bit.

"Thank you."

The room grew endearingly comfortable in that moment, as Skuld found herself taking the same hand shakily. "Heh. Got to see your ship up close."

Imladris just looked over and began to wrench himself up. He then added sound all formal like. "And I'd appreciate if you'd escort my friend back to his duties." ...he stopped and looked to add. "And take Sentaro with ya too."

Ichigo just coughed. Imladris saw and flung a hand, with a strained tone. "Them too why not." ...as the goddesses around smirked weirdly at the unease the Kawanishi mortals then felt. Imladris finished standing, as Hirund then ordered, coming back with a warm cup o filled. "Okay pup. Someone wants to talk to you."

The knight gulped at that. "Of course."

Way was made for them both, as Belldandy puts simply. "And now things change once more."

Urd rubs her frazzled scalp, hair, nerves. "When don't they anymore Sis? What I'd like to know is..." ...this before Keiichi walks past to go witness. "Why wait." Urd just complains to the mortal. "You have any idea what we went through today?"

Keiichi shrugs back. "Stuff I'd never survive." ...and turns back to head out, Belldandy following. Scetu erects to a standing stance, and offers to Urd... "/ A wise mortal."

"Too much. If he's still one actually."

That Scetu began to wonder about, as Urd and Peorth shuffled themselves out. Skuld just moaned. "Actually I'm a bit beat. And I need to check on Sigel and Banpei anyway."

"/ I can assist with such Mistress, since you have my full abilities to use apparently." ...this Skuld eyed weirdly back. "Really?"

"/ I know the tone of my Master quite well. As are his rewards."

Sentaro then quips. "Pretty cool Skuld." ...this said immortal remarks back. "You get to come too. Like Cousin said."

"Ahem. I have motherly objection to that." ...Ichigo rightfully blanched to all this. Frig just then offered. "I'll go too. Leaving the kids together on an automated warship wouldn't be socially proper just yet."

Skuld glumly retorted. "You just want on Cousin's ship too."

"Dual purpose then." ...whit Ichigo just eyed Frig. "Uh huh."

Fusuchi didn't help with. "Does it have cool laser cannon thingies, like in those movies?" ...whit Ichigo threw a fit at 'her' in turn. Skuld and Sentaro rolled their eyes, as much as Scetu shook his head. This is replaced by change of topic however, when Frig then asked of her still estranged daughter nearby. "Dear. If I may offer, you may want to be outside to hear this next part."

Said Norn exchanged a look with Mara, and back dryly at Frig. "Why? More 'foresight'?"

"It's your life to be changed, not mine."

The Norn sighed and rose to stalk off. "Yeah. As usual."

The rest watching and remaining, did so with wariness. Frig just sighed, and then professed with a Belldandy like tone of hope. "I hope that changes too soon here. Please."

* * *

-outside via destiny's call-

Imladris was AGAPE! "_Really!_"

The gathered external blinked in amazed versions, as Hirund found the amazed tone funny. "Shouldn't you be more stiff in answering this?" ...this as she looked over as Lind half blushed, half trying to hide the same. Imladris however just responded hardly in compliance. Lind having told Imladris the news, got as much a 'yes' as she needed. "Sorry, but... but... it's too **COOL** to hear!" ...body posture to match even.

Lind really blushed, forget hiding it. Hirund however coughed and Imladris gathered himself up. "Sorry."

"Hardly. But it is a decision my Sisters and I, 'your' Commanders most direct Lord Knight, decided was appropriate for the current situation."

Imladris 'did' raise a hand though at this. "Said situation seems coincidental. Plus wouldn't this mean..."

He shut up at the sight of Hirund's folded arms. Lind quickly grew to appreciate how much respect her beloved had for this ancient General. Hirund so professed... "Commander Lind, so you will know, will begin formal training while remaining on duty station here, during the time of your current situation here. Sessions in Heaven may follow, but my Sisters and I, will form a new regimen regardless of where and whence, for Commander Lind to follow, which will meet her usual standard of strict attendance to all such detail. You know of this from our tender mercies."

Imladris dryly looked back. "I'll update my healing spells." ...this Lind cocked an eye between the two.

Hirund just continued anyway. "She will have training in all needed requirements of a War Section General. Final station of call will be decided appropriately within set time-frame. The information required however, is not to her usual fare, and will likely even impose upon you as an instructor. I expect results from us all."

Imladris blinked and traded a most interesting look with Lind. The latter... "Don't get any fantasies now love. Yet." Imladris just smirked in kind.

The usual onlooking crowd gathered, which by now included an expected look towards one whom Frigurina just gestured outside. This from the same General that had something else in mind. Given immediate history, was of warrant here. On unexpected cue, Hirund then folded her arms and started to add. "**As** for you pup."

Imladris blinked in the looking.

He was told.

Imladris (and all else,) learned the new name Sigrun formally, as the fourth family Norn.

And then promptly told the knight's new masterly duties.

Sigrun/Imlade: "Say **what!**"

* * *

Ex suddenly rose from her seat. "Emergency portal entering core aperture point!"

Eihwa shot up. "Ora che?" ...as Ex added... "Now!"

The area immediately upon the Core system mainframe access node, the light from it making everyone in System Hub look in surprise. The four closest had to shield their eyes, before their ears begotten assault next.

"Administrator!"

"Si, signora Generale?" ...Eihwa responded without hesitation. Two Generals she expected, arrived, but rather hastily at that. Rend just ordered with no words to mince. "Order Gate to open a new gate, emergency authority access codes transmitting."

Eihwa nodded as she 'felt' the restricted access codes passing by her internal network before being granted from on High. "Authorized."

Mist in turn. "Earth, approximate but not exact to Lord Imladris's coordinates."

"Chiedere scusa?" Eihwa gasped in surprise, before the looks on both Generals silenced her. She looked to Chrono. "Do it." Ex and Ere 'helped' as Eihwa floated down. "What happened?"

"What is. They're all in danger down there." Mist informed. "We found evidence of where Lady Irtasus went."

Eihwa gasped. "Alive! But... then..."

Rend gulped. "Aye. Then and 'is'." ...this as both Generals got the data uplink of current on below events.

"Gate is ready." ...Chrono announced, then suddenly holding her ear. "Cut it out Gate, it's a priority order!"

Mist then added to Chrono. "We're ready now." ...and to Eihwa. "Do not warn them, even our Sister as yet. I don't know if they'd handle _this_ one with their added problems..." ...this Eihwa just sighs and nods. "Aye."

In moments, both Generals depart in a literal hasty flash, before Eihwa slumps her shoulders near Ex. "This job is aging me."

"No argument there." The operator put back in exasperation, neither bothering with jabs. Something serious was occurring, and neither could do less than pray. And a lot 'of' it.

Trail of Tears part three anyone?

(End Act IV - Vol. II )

* * *

Author's Notes: that last reviewer and the choice language? Whatever, not a real AMG fan, nor an author. Therefore just white noise to moi. Nuff said. Like any bully ever listens to anyone else before they realize better anyway. Best to ignore them and listen to real critics like Chargone, Gambitman, Evil Paladin, oneswordsworn and others the like. Much better worth respect in salt.

My big problem instead seems to be keeping a story 'short'. Can't do it. Just got too much on my plate I want to write about here. Davner and his own stories to a much better job at keeping it short than I do. Certainly much kudos to that author for his version. I really like his stories and some ideas I admit garnering from them. Thought'd I'd mention that formally here.

As such, not likely to get shorter here, since I don't want to mess with the continuity I have developing here. The next Act will hopefully demonstrate that, if the ending here is an indication in this Act.

And as my mantra, hope the story is enjoyed for what it was created for. Don't worry about the plot holes I left in here. (Gold star if anyone recognizes them. Mainly a technical bit I plan to use further in the next Act.)

Happy Holidays to ye all. (I know that thanksgiving ham left me a nice gut here.)


	6. Act V A

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Mirror**

Volume II

Act V-A

* * *

Numerous was a word that was supposed to be reserved for armies, such was such a term facing her vision. Yet a mob they moved as, not as a body that had an inkling of an idea of what it was doing. They acted more like a wave, moving as a tide, twinkling in the light as waves of water do.

And just as deadly, the metal being the 'water' here, the armor the crushing waves. The sounds of grunts as if the roar of tides.

And as if the land the waves would break against, she held firm as of granite, unwilling to move as they began their first assault. One she caught wind of, approaching as she was out finding morning feed from the plentiful lands of her borne world. One that didn't move too fast, as time and hunger allowed, the morass of orcs that came slowly, and time enough to feed her kin.

But she was the elder and more wise, others of size much lesser, age just as equally so, that she stood out and protected in that here and then, as time eventually ran out.

She didn't care anymore how her lair and clutch were found out. She already knew from a source that was now dead as well. And now from the size of the problem, she was even under more duress than her ancient friend had been. The numbers were apparently doubled, if the last vision of this same kind of wave was of any merit.

What she did care for as they began scrambling up the cliffs by all means mundane and magical, was where the 'real' threat lie.

Or flew in this case.

"_A fool to send fools thrice by twice less my age_."

She gave one good look back into her lair, as she felt energies stirring within, before she literally whip lunged her head forth and with it a blaze of fire from deep within her titanic throat.

The first that fell, were quickly replaced by more orcs, ones she suspected had been promised pay far beneath the merit of their task. She ensured they'd pay as she then thrust forth a tremendous claw, and the wands meticulously melded between her scaly folds, unleashed spells of all kinds. Fireballs, lightning bolts, those that crushed by magical impressment of gravity, even illusions that made the orcs attack each other, and even charms that just dropped the orcs into various strange frenzies and actions, delaying others by sight alone, to their death upon more flame.

She swung her head, her flame in gouts for as much her lungs could give them, her sac to fuel. The wands soon were exchanged for mental spells, the landscape alive with electricity, fog of acid, flames that made pig screams in the alternating distance.

And yet as much begotten, was begiven the same as her skin slowly was riddled with poisoned arrows that seeped amounts in trickle, past her hide, the same bruised into unwilling molting by spells hitting her of small, but accumulating effects. Time to heal with some of her known cleric prepared was nay, the orcs seemed to just keep coming.

And her wanting to flee to distance, was anchored by protection of her soul bond to her hoard, and to her kin unseen, of whom one was close to finishing preparation. She had only time to glance only just, before a squad of orc warriors scrambled up onto a claw sharp crag near her. Her response was to bite down hard into the squealing torso down body of an orc, roasting it all the same as the outbreath and the swipe of her head removed the rest.

She raised it to let go of the charred husk, before seeing the area where the husk went, was crawling with more orcs.

"_Armies don't come as willingly into death like this. Where is their true drive becoming?_"

The attacks came more and more, and she was losing her replete, yet limited numbers of defenses, as was her skin the same, as it seemed time was running out for her as well.

She gulped and prayed underneath her draconic anger... _Io bring salvation for my kith._

_Ask and thy receive._

The dragon of ancient age threw her head back and felt the energies change.

She snapped it back and nearly her neck the same, as a poorly made lance just barely avoided getting past her near iron skin, between scales, to deliver a retort again to all that was around one that had thrown the offending message of death.

She beat back two more thrusts, aimed mainly beneath her position and to the same area she made her previous 'biting' remark against, before she felt something 'else' begin approach. Something on high and a 'thing' that made her chill unlike anything else could.

She 'actually' staggered back, as this approach didn't stop the assault continuing. Direction to look was becoming split, as was time left. She literally roared back in her core tongue. "_DO NOT WAIT FOR ME, YOU KNOW WHERE TO TAKE THEM!_"

"WHERE WOULD THIS BE THEN?"

She shot her head up, looking for the unseen, and heard a voice she thought she'd never hear again. But then, the rumors from her sister... her friends of the clan...

"_How could this be?_"

She suddenly roared to the breaking of rocks, as two lances stabbed into her right foreleg shoulder. Dispatch was furiously quick, but the damage was now growing beyond manage. She stumbled backwards, one bump of her head on a side wall of the lair opening, half weary, half intentional. She then took a tremendous breath and exploded it in a broad cone, retreating until the cone began to melt the lair opening walls, at the same time runes activated.

She didn't remain to see what of the enemy came up. Those that did scrambled up to their deaths, as the runs unleashed a staggered stream of magic arrows, magical lances even, bursts of wind, and then finally a tremor that began crumbling the lair entrance in a cascade.

And with that noise, a second, shrill version tore the air apart!

By now, the orcs that remained, still numerous, the sum of ten large clans that had been subsumed, knew they had failed.

They awaited their fate, this looking above as a shadow quite huge came within a silhouette of full sight. The shrill it gave came with a death note on call. "FAILED!"

The last thing they all felt, was their minds cut 'off', having been so enslaved to ideals that betrayed even their normal gods. What was left of their souls withered away in gray husks, a gray haze floating up in a decent sized 'fog', as suddenly the cause of this, then shoots out from the high clouds, both gray and morbid, and then slams at **enormous** speed into the collapsed lair entrance!

Within, a torrent of dust and rock fly about as much as does haze from expended spells, the latter the Being that violently intruded senses to great disdain! A bony head of gargantuan note peers through the various passages that he is actually a size too large for the more sensitive entry areas, the ones of note that contain two goals that are now gone.

A severe roar in anger at this step too late. "YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME MAIDEN!"

The skull however notes something then, in the dank air of dust and loss of home, and sees the fading aura of a spell around where the hoard once was.

The skull smiled...

"_Hardly in fact_."

* * *

-_Many_ a passing day later-

Takano just sipped her steeped cup of tea, and then quipped plainly. "Ain't you sure he don't need to be hauled up to Heaven for an overhaul?" Belldandy just giggled as Hirund sighs. "I probably should schedule such, should I not?"

Belldandy just comments. "I thought that was why you brought his Specialists down? They still seem to not want to leave." ...this Hirund smirks back at Bell. "Actually they'll leave when I do. I'm in no rush."

The giggling all three made just made Keiichi nearby sigh. "You know he's a loud person when it comes to pain." ...this Hirund and Takano just eye K1, the latter inducing. "You sure weren't a peach." ...Keiichi just complains back. "Pain hurts you know!"

"Try giving birth to a bowling ball for a son."

Keiichi shut up. Belldandy however 'helpfully'. "I thought you didn't call him son?"

Takano blinks as Keiichi eggs in. "Nice slip up 'mom'."

Hirund smirked, as Takano has Belldandy help 'her' with Keiichi. "Oh gods help me! Not there Belldandy... whahahah! OW! Mo... T... Takano... OW!" ...in such punishing fashion. Hirund just bemusedly judges.. "My pup of a godson might not need to remain much longer, if this continues." Takano just offered back to the General. "Oh he's just need... hold still 'son'... readjustment."

Urd floats by just then with Mara, both whom see the commotion and turn a bit purple themselves. Mara... "Dang, and I thought I was harsh on him."

"Nothing hurts more than family." Urd quips.

"Or helps either!" Keiichi manages out. Urd just points dryly for Belldandy. "Try the left pinky toe."

"You mean this?"

"Whaha... _YEEK!_"

Takano blinked and dumped K1's head. "What was that?" ...from both she and Mara, as Mara eyed Urd, the love goddess further imparting. "More than just a tickle spot, if you catch my _drift_."

Takano just scooted away wisely as Belldandy blinked some more. "Wonder what that means." ...and tickled it again. Mara just jittered an eye as Belldandy kept making Keiichi yelp weirdly, quipping to Urd. "I don't want to know 'how' you knew that." Urd just looks back slyly. "Oh you can learn a lot about a person through tickling. It's more than just torture."

"You hybrids would know."

Most hear the new voice, as Sigrun walks by plainly, all but killing the mood in the room. Hirund just sighs and notes. "Guess breakfast is over." Urd at this outright queries Hirund. "General, are you 'sure' about her and Cousin?"

"Perfectly."

"I agree. Sigrun seems to respond with Cousin over the rest of us. History offers them both much to grow from, as much as to adjust with." Belldandy offers. Urd just sighs and opinionates, looking towards the open entrance slide door. "I'm not buying that just yet, if you don't mind."

Keiichi and Takano just looked at each other, awkward positions on the floor for each notwithstanding.

Just then, a heavy clang of metal makes everyone and thing in the room (residence altogether no less,) jump once comically. Takano and Keiichi both look WIDE eyed as Hirund chuckles. "It would seem some stress is being let off.

* * *

Takano and Keiichi just roll their eyes this time, the former commenting. "Can't they play nice?"

Hirund just took the banter up in stride. "Really? I've been curious myself." ...this Belldandy of them all giggles, as two sets of Axes smash into each other without mercy. This mainly staying ground side this time, as Lind pushes forward her need to relieve stress, as Imlade holds ground for his own measure to the same.

The lot watch as the two warriors flip about their tools, Lind of note flipping and sliding her Axe with a smooth, though venting in motion with each movement, to stroke brutally into her love's weapon shaft. The bashing already is telling, as both, still in civvies, sport red welts to their hands.

Hardly an excuse to stop, (as each wouldn't care if they bled, and quickly approaching such,) as Lind flips her Axe from side to side to keep her movements on edge to force Imlade to do the same. Side to side to side, then high to hard DOWN stroke, before Imlade flip shoves Lind's Axe off, and twirls his Axe to then position it to shove level backwards the business end of his weapon quickly aimed at Lind, which is shoved unto at viciously. Lind quickly catches the lower end of the Axe blade 'trio', though she has to lean back to keep an eye from being poked out. She growls her displeasure to this with a enormous shove forward, sliding Imlade back a good deal, before hop-skipping to being a massive high-overslash for Imlade to expertly block.

Keiichi winces at the sight of the blow. "I think 'my' bones will break again at just seeing that!" ...this he's giggled at from a few sources. Keiichi also notes near the temple, the two still in attendance Infirmary goddesses, as Njal and Seren watch to their own amusement! One of the goddesses however, whom is fore of the rest of them, watches in mixed emotions at seeing this display of 'basic' sparring, this as Sigrun cannot explain it to herself in watching... _They're just warriors. Why should I feel this way so much in just looking?_

"Aww, did I make someone(s) mad last night?" ...this Hirund moshed 'cutely' at the sparring duo. Lind just seethed out. "Uncertainty irks me!" ...and drove this home **hard** into Imlade's weapon again! The Knight Lord blunts this off and sidesteps to shove the shaft of his weapon at Lind's chest section, caught with a titan's _screech_ of metal accompanying!

Hirund however cocked an eye towards... "What? No words to choice even me with pup?"

Imlade blocked three more parries and tongue lashed back. "This stuff takes all my concentration General! Focus even!"

Lind just beats words back further. "I'd like to see more 'focus' at night dear." Imlade blanches back with a stumble backwards! "Not that again! You know how much trouble our kids would be if they turned out like us?" ...this as he stops and imagines like five or six mini-Valkyries, tearing across the temple and all to the breaking of everyone, (the world too.) It didn't seem that hard to fathom, for some reason. The scary part was most others watching had similar thoughts.

Lind just rolled her eyes and knocked Imlade out of his stupor with a swipe of her Axe. "Your imagination worries me bloke." ...and thundered a second time with her Axe! Hirund looked dryly for a moment, as Urd twitched her eyes. "I don't want to imagine what 'their' kids would be like." ...this Takano twitched 'her' eye in simult. "I won't be their babysitter."

Mara was about to comment as well, but a tink of metal catches her ear, and then her worry, as Hirund flicked one of her golden versions of a Valkyrian earring, into the air. The expansion of golden metal caught the two warrior's attention, as Belldandy noted. "Dear me, are you agitated now as well?"

"Aplenty." ...half joking, half hardly 'that', as the General decided to join in the 'communication session'.

Imlade just broke parry with Lind and began to worry of a second frontal assault! "Okay, you got my focus too!"

"Does she want your child too Cousin?" Keiichi twitters an eye. "Uh... Bell..." ...this as Hirund just offers instead with a twirl of her golden Axe. "You know, I never knew you would have turned out this way, on your own prime homeworld and all."

"So what?" ...Imlade has time for before... "Sampling doesn't do for the figure!" ...as Hirund shoots in, causing Mara to fall over from back blast, as General and former Squire exchange blows this time! Lind watches for a moment as Imlade has to readjust to a fighting style he hadn't experienced in _far_ too long! Imladris is flatfooted for a few blows until he catches up from readily available memory, the motions of battle finding equilibrium to them both.

Hirund soon comments... "Impressive. I thought having Lind alone would have made you forget combat styles of others! You'll need that as a Master from now on!"

"I'm not fully sold on that!" ...and stressed that with a tri-assault of his own Axe to reel the General back with! Hirund sighed and heard upon that whinny tone before. "You're so difficult about that." ...and then shot back to Lind. "I can use your help over in the here and now!"

The others watched as between girly screams, Imlade managed to hold off a brutal two front assault! (As if Lind needed further excuse to pommel the bloke _further_.) Belldandy kept beaming out in her own way. "They are so happy as a family together." ...before she looked at Keiichi. "Wonder if we could have ever been like that?"

Keiichi just waved his hands... "Sorry, I hate pain." Takano rolls her eyes. "Not that again."

This is however is put to a screeching halt, as Sigrun just spins around and shouts! "Will you guys can it! I'm watching a cool fight here, and..." ...a wave of her hand, emotionally done and all, causes a red-gray flicker of light to burst from it... "...eh?"

Urd and Bell blink. "What?" ...ala both, as the energy swirls about for a moment, and then jumps right at the three fighting of the War Section! "EEK! Watch out!" ...as Sigrun's shout makes the three sparring warriors to look a bit too late. The energy arcs to them, and then seems to phase out as soon as it gets to them.

Imlade... "Uhhh..." ...as Urd quips... "What'd you do?" ...this Sigrun snaps back in equally 'Urd' like fashion. "_How should I know?_" ...before the sound of Lind yelping surprised them all to look-see! "My footing! ...as the Valkyrie stumbled without any apparent heed! Imlade reactively lunges. "Wait! I got... ACK!" ...and somehow loses grip on his Axe, which trips him over reactively into Hirund! This causes the General to overreact! "Don't get fresh!" ...and moves to shove the knight off, but instead slips her 'own' footing and causes her own Axe to fall onto Lind's _head_! The metal sound makes Imlade freak! "Lind!" ...as Lind just moans. "That hurt! I... hey... watch your...!" ...and is justified when Imlade forgets his lack of footing and falls with them all into a trio lump of bodies, two heads hitting even harder than the Axe had done to Lind's head!

Everyone else gasps as Lind 'is' knocked out cold this time!

Hirund growls at Imlade. "I knew your hard head was trouble!" ...whom just looks all nice and anime dizzy.

Mara just looks at Sigrun, whom looks seriously pensive. (More Belldandy like than _Belldandy_ looks with even at that moment!) "Okay girl, what the 'hell' was that!"

Sigrun for a moment only looks back blankly, as Imlade recovers and scrambled to cradle a dizzy eyed Lind!

* * *

Lind jolts her eyes up. "Wha...! Where?" ...she stutters, looking around, at what looked like... "A cathedral?"

Looking around, it looked all like a pearlescent cathedral, light of Heaven shining through immaculate stained glass windows. The light of the interior was impressive, as was no less the white in white surroundings, save for the velvet purple carpet that ran between the seating pews, filled with souls that she knew by face, and by heart. She then saw to edge of view, to her right, sight of three familial Norns, all looking like bridesmaids...

...and then a gasp to look over the other way, of three souls, two Morisato, and one... Master Thor? "What is...?"

That's when she looked down on hunch, and saw her own gown, a slender and gorgeous number that seemed to reflect her original jumpsuit somehow, yet while...

...and that's when she realized, as a thundering voice struck her ears as the pastors spot was taken up by a massive Effidice, which could only be... "It's that dream again."

"_Bring our Honored forth to this day._"

Lind didn't need to turn back, as she 'felt' the approach of one she dearly loved. She however blinked. "Wait... it's supposed to be the other way around. Why..."

"_The dream never truly changes though, does it not?_

Lind gasped, as Almighty's voice toned into her mind, as... "But how... in a dream... even 'in' a dream?"

As one armored and enrapturing takes spot beside her, Lind hears to the last. "_But not on this day._"

Lind realized and...

* * *

She snapped her eyes open, and saw the sight of semi-bruised lips trying to press against hers.

She punched the authoring face in kind.

"Cut it out." Lind moaned as Imlade held his mouth, snapping at Urd. "Are you happy now Cousin?" ...this Urd just shrugs. "I guess Lind isn't that type." ...though Takano adds. "I did that to Keima-chan once. Kinda freaks me out too."

Hirund of note chuckles as Lind leans up on her elbows. "You okay pup-girl?"

Lind just responded. "I was having the most wonderful dream again." ...and looked around at the particulars around her. (Urd) "Except 'you' were there." (Mara) "Guess you were there." (Belldandy) "You were there perfectly." (Keiichi) "And handsomely too." (Takano) "And you were there." (Hirund) "You too." (Sigrun) "And you too. Not sure why."

Urd/Sigrun: "Well pardon me." Mara: "Really."

Belldandy asked. "Was it 'that' one again?" ...this Keiichi looks over in confusion. "Huh? What 'that' one?" ...this Bell just puts a finger to her own silent, giggling lips. Urd, also in the loop, also added. "Is someone 'else' there as well?"

Lind smirked as Imlade sat back up with dizzy spirals (again) for eyes. "Yes."

"Huh?" ...everyone is reactively forced to look at Sigrun, with Urd mocking. "What'd you do now?" ...this Sigrun growls. "Shut up and look there!" ...pointing for everyone to note the sight of... "Eh? Who's that?" ...this Keiichi notes kooky eyed, as a strange figure in a gown is silhouetted ahead of some bright light. Mara just complains. "Okay, who moved the sunlight near the entrance?"

Imladris, slowest to respond due to pain, looks last, and is no less confused for a bit. "Eh? Who is that?"

* * *

"No way! Non way! N'est pas! l'impossible!"

Peorth streaked through the sky, as her original intent to take a saunterly flight to get away from the normal family chaos that adorned Keiichi's home anymore, quickly turned into a chase against a soul she did most 'not' want to see. But she knew that the speed he was approaching towards the same residence anyway, told her this person wasn't in for a social chat. (With her or anyone else.)

The fluttering of long dark hair, the scared face of untold battles, ragged cloth of tunic and breeches that had only leather straps from some foreign creature to hold his belongings, a few pieces of patchy armor that seemed to only make the rest of the person's body more bare, and a grim aura that was akin to those that slay others of chosen foe. The boots and ragged cape seemed to round out a way too ground in warrior of note, these things telling a tale to the eyes.

And the lance-blade in his hand told something 'else' to Peorth as well.

She just blanched. "Can't that bouffon head anywhere simply and quietly?"

And given how fast he was going, enough to keep Peorth from catching up like she 'should' she knew the intent was _lethal_ in intent. Peorth however considered to herself. "But he only does this when there's a... oh, mon Dieu!"

She pushed even harder across the sky.

* * *

"/ Restoration complete Lady goddess."

Skuld looked back over from her check over of Banpei, as she and Sentaro had been doing, as a generic _Illistrum_ Synthetic unit finished standard refurbish work on Sigel. Skuld walked over and commented. "Wow, she looks almost alive." ...as she leaned over and looked deep into new high tech access ports Sigel sported.

"/ Bio-synthetic upgrades make biological distinguishing difficult in the Alliance." ...this Sentaro looks over. "Guess that means Sigel could almost pass as a human." ...this Skuld quips back defensively. "I don't want them upgraded 'that' far!" Sentaro just snickers at this, as the sound of footsteps catches their attention. Frigurina and Ichigo walked in from touring the 'chariot', the latter still quite flabbergasted. "Okay, reality is stranger than fiction."

Frigurina just giggled back, readily accepting Ichigo's stress. "My Nephew apparently had this vessel built to specifications, hence is his blame." .never mind the 'idea' came from a Higher source.

Sentaro just blanched at this. "Tell that to my sister." ...this as a flick of Scetu's head, activates a holoscreen before everyone to their mutual left, as a hyper active Fusuchi just runs about all giddy through the vessel hallways and various technologically replete chambers and rooms. Ichigo just sighs. "Give a sci-fi nut an excuse."

Skuld just giggles. "Actually throw fantasy in." ...this even Sentaro moans at. "At least she's out of our hair, for the moment."

Frigurina giggled further, noting that ever since they arrived via a setup morning teleporter beam to the salvaged vessel, everyone seemed 'hectic'. The _Illistrum_ had finished righting itself, by then, from the previous day's trauma, and such to the sight of Scetu and a greeting party engaging duties while the guests were helped with escorting Sigel and Banpei to be repaired. On the spot Fusuchi alone was a freak job through the ship. (And Ichigo just freaked.)

Course as Sigel and Banpei were scanned, Scetu offered helpful upgrades to let Sigel blend in better, and Banpei to increase his mechanical efficiency some more. The materials that made them both up were molecularly remeshed from earth base components, to ones more fit to Synthetic standard. Skuld at first worried that her hard work in creating them both in originality, would lose that. That all was, until Skuld was asked to oversee this refabrication, and then she appointed Sentaro her personal helper. Ichigo just sighed at the intent of all that, as much as how fast Fusuchi had zipped off to gawk at everything at the speed of light. (So it seemed at her obnoxious speed of note. Slowed down slightly since then.) In the end with Skuld's intense instructions, the result was the sight of two refurbished units that began to awaken, both realizing.

"/ Mis... Mistress?" Sigel noted, Skuld sighing in relief. "Good, the new memory iso-grams are holding. How do you feel?"

Sigel was silent for a moment, as her functions seemed to have quadrupled in basic capacity, and then hardware internal tests told her she was far advanced beyond 'this' much. She 'felt', and then looked at her arms, and could see very think blue bus lines glowing to her enhanced sensor vision. She eventually replied 12.7 seconds later. "/ Good. _Very good_. Should I feel this good compared to previous diagnostics?"

Skuld smirked. "Better than what that solar flare did to you. Both of you had to be upgraded in part to protect yourselves from this incident in the future." Skuld then looked up. "Does this mean you guys too need such?"

Scetu nodded. "/ Even we did not expect such an electromagnetic disruption of such a scale. We need to implement the improvements the two of you have received, based off tests now in process."

Sigel looked up and gave Scetu a look over.

"/ Your bus circuits are misaligned. Should I see that as well?" ...this Skuld beams out. "Yup, my bots are more advanced now." ...this Scetu dryly moans. "/ My internal circuits are meant to be private." ...this Sigel quickly looks away from. Frigurina just giggles, as Sigel then realizes and looks around. "/ What about that metal blockhead?"

Skuld thumbs over as Sentaro gives space to where Sigel looks now to see Banpei rising. The Metal red hat bloke in her life looks with glowing blue camera style sensor eyes, focusing to see Sigel for the first time in them. Sigel blushes herself impressed how shiny and Synthetic Banpei looks, as much as Banpei wobbles his camera 'eyes' at how _alive_ Sigel looks. Banpei adds a beep twill to this, which makes Sigel look. "/ What was that?"

Skuld just explained. "He declined a vocal emitter, and decided to go with a electronic tone emitter instead. I think he didn't like having a regular voice, sort of a personality thing even I didn't know he preferred."

Sigel just smirked (hiding a blush.) "/ Like I 'need' to hear his whinny voice with words added."

Banpei drooped his head and gave a low dejected whistle sound to boot. Ichigo just professed. "I swear he sounds like that movie robot now! If he's got that picture ejecting thing, he's got it made."

As if Banpei needed an excuse to show off his new holoprojector, as in fact Banpei had enough attachments in his abdomen unit to be 'as' effective as a certain astro-unit, now. However what the image shown in this demonstration proved, also made Sigel jump up and stab a finger at Banpei! "/ Why are you showing me in a French maid getup!"

Banpei realized, looked at the image (which was making the others variously blush,) and then promptly whistled and shut off the image. And then promptly was chased from one end of the ship to the other! "/ **GET BACK HERE YOU JUNK SALE PILE OF A HEAP!**"

Skuld just gleeps out. "I guess those new hover-rollers work great." ...this Scetu looks to the medical Synthetics. "/ Keep a repair kit on standby." ...this before the Synthetic Commander turned. "/ Please excuse me. I must attend to Master's other commandment." Frigurina blinked at that. "Say again?"

"/ Our Terra-orbiting kin. The local satellite system was also affected by events." ...the Commander adds before striding out. Everyone gives each other a look, before Frig looks at Sentaro, (intending to amuse at Skuld's expense.) "So, did Skuld-chan deary do her job well?" Sentaro beams back. "She's definitely far smarter than I am!"

Skuld just blushes in retort... "Don't encourage my mother!" ...which was the point of Frig asking. Ichigo just sighs at Frig the same. "I'd like to keep my youngster single for now, if you don't mind." Frig just comments back, not reserved about her intent in the least. "For now."

Skuld is then heard growling low, which Frig smiles back unto and about faces to give an exasperated daughter some space again. Ichigo just shakes her head in her left hand and follows, since she seems to find solace in some measure with another motherly being. Sentaro just gulps at this and generally puts. "Now am I going to be able to graduate to School before or after the wedding?"

Skuld just spins and throws a good front of annoyance. "Mother just doesn't know when to quit."

The next thing both hear unexpectantly, is the sight of the same motherly goddess having come back to find some kind of futuristic tool. She looks up and beams. "Sorry, forgot why I was in here for." ...and fiddles around for that contraption she'd been working on, in her own physics defying clothing, on and off, for the past few Acts.

Skuld notes and then yelps 'calmly' to Sentaro. "I don't feel safe in here suddenly."

Sentaro just replies back. "I wanted to see the bridge here."

"Ohhh! Okay!" As if Sentaro's arm wasn't worn out from being pulled along already today.

They soon reach the bridge, to a primary deck alive with advanced technology of other worlds, all which Sentaro just looks amazed at. "Wow." Before he notes Skuld to his right, foaming and drooling at the mouth, all starry eyed. Sentaro nervously snickers, before he realizes and looks to his left, and sees Fusuchi doing the _same thing!_

Sentaro swivels his eyes to either side blandly, before adding. "I don't think this place handles drool all that well."

They all however are suddenly caught of ear, by a high pitched whine, off to their mutual right. "What the?" Skuld remarks, as a Comm-Unit handles holds his mechanical hand to right 'ear' adjoining, listening. Skuld however hears better than the other two biologicals next to her, and hears. "That's Urd's voice? How did she...?"

The Comm-Unit turns on hearing this, and offers... "/ I suggest you hear this then Mistress. The voice is highly stressed in tone."

"When isn't she?" Skuld cracks and walks forth, with a two human entourage, as all listen as the volume is put up on surround speakers. Skuld listens, and then goes cold. "What... what did she say?"

* * *

Imlade had about only a moment to stare, as he offers... "I... I know her. But..." ...this Lind looks over. "Another one from your sordid past?"

"Aw come on Lind!" ...he says, and gets ready to be decked again, Lind having Eihwa-esc visions once more. That is before a high locational echoing sound makes the figure look up suddenly, and speaks in a tone that makes the knight 'recognize' on instant.

"Out of time already!"

Imladris gasps, to whit the others look. Lind seethes. "So it's true!"

"Not what you think." Imlade has only time for before the _unthinkable_ occurs.

_In less than five seconds_, two of the party watching are suddenly very much missing, and the rest see a **LARGE** creature in place of the dainty version that just kidnapped... "KEIICHI! BELLDANDY!" ...Takano screams and then promptly faints for Urd to grab! Hirund just blinks as she sees... "Impressive morphemic and speed capability for a dragon of such age and size."

"NOT THE TIME!" Most around remark, as Njal then points up. "Up there!" ...as they see two other figures chasing after the dragon! (Yes, a REAL one folks!) Lind notes. "Peorth... who's 'she' chasing after!"

Imlade just exclaims. "We can find out enroute!"

At this, Hirund, Lind and Imladris shoot up and after, as Urd just holds Takano's limp form. She just sighs. "Does life have to be this way?" ...this Sigrun shrugs. "Wish I knew." Mara nods all the same.

Urd ignores Sigrun's conceited toned words, and then thinks, before looking back to the temple. "I know!"

* * *

"Belldandy?"

"Yes Keiichi dear?"

"What happened?"

Belldandy fingered her chin, which was batted at lightly by her hair, whipping in the wind that was passing between them, as they... sat... in the massive claws of silver sheen in the daylight, even more chrome pure silver the claws at the tips. The grip at least was kind and thoughtful. "Well... if I remember right, Cousin mentioned familiarity, and then... Lind accusing... and this lady, if the tone was correct with the body, that something was amiss. And then she changed into this huge dragon, one quite old if I may say, and then Lind pushed Cousin clear, and the morphing dragon caught us instead. This which I think was deliberate considering how many were there to grab and all. My these claws are so clear and polished."

Keiichi just snickered... nervously... as he looked down at the enormous appendage that he felt surprising light pressure within. Certainly not a sign that they were in horrendously terrible danger. This of course assuming the claws didn't open for any reason, and drop them both from this _magnificent_ height, and down to the very tiny streets and buildings below. Ones being obscured by the clouds they were apparently being flown through as camouflage.

He swore, Keiichi did, that the massive hand and arm attached, seemed to mesh within the clouds in passing, rather than just parting through them as a regular aircraft does. Even despite the speed given, noted by the heavy flapping of the widespread wings, one half he could see nearly into forever it seemed.

He then looked back and asked... "Belldandy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Remember when we were like this with that... that... that whale thing?"

"Schrodinger's whale? He was nice."

"Yeah... this isn't like that."

"I guess not."

A draconic head smirked at the banter that seemed to used to the situation she just forced upon them. The reason is deadly enough as she senses behind her massive form, as a much smaller form keeps chase. Behind this unknown person, Peorth saw too easily what was going on now, and what the intent of the second stranger was.

She just seethed. "Either I've lost my place as fast in Heaven, or _he's_ just as annoying as ever!"

The chase went like this as Peorth then saw where they were going. She kept comment to herself how lovely Mount Fuji was up close. This was cut short when... "Peorth!" She heard looking back. "Lind! We got problems!"

"One of us knows why and whom!" ...Lind says as Imladris just balks the same. "Why and whom shouldn't be able to BE here!"

Hirund just sighs. "Can't you cause anything but trouble pup?"

Peorth cuts off the same words in Imladris's mouth. "How is this Chevalier's fault? Even if it is." Imladris just ignores the added barb and imparts. "Um, to be as clear as much about it..."

Even the telling nearly made the goddesses stop cold in the sky.

* * *

The voices that echoed in the Temple, seemed to only lessen the noise within.

"_They... they went towards that big mountain upon that landmass has where Keiichi lives. Why are they doing that Urd?_"

"How should I know?" Urd shouts back into the Comm device that connects Imladris to his vessel. "How fast are they going!"

"_Over 70 Kph! There's a lot of jinking and shifting and... eh? No wait, MOM!_"

Urd felt clammy all of a sudden, as Frig's voice suddenly came up... "_Okay, __WHAT__ happened to my daughter!_"

"Some dragon took them."

Urd grimaced at the blunt tone Sigrun took. "Where'd you come from?"

"The area outside. Forgot me again already?." Mara adds beside Sigrun's left. "Making trouble can solve that again."

"Sorry. And we got trouble already." Urd imparted, before Frig's voice just stabs. "_What dragon? Dragons do not exist on that world plane!_"

Urd blinks. "Um... mother... someone forgot to tell this one about that."

"_Shut it and get after them. I can see by these sensors who is chasing them._"

Sigrun nods. "The warriors, the rose witch, and some dragonslayer warrior."

Urd cocked an eye. "What did you say?" Sigrun... "What? You can't tell by detail of that kind of cloth? Hild employs them often on other worlds for her needs and potions."

Urd gulps. "Nice info, but..."

"_Just go after them and help them already!_" Urd just sighs to this. "Yes mother." ...and after flicking off the Comm-device. "I think we got drafted."

"Peachy."

Urd cocks an eye at Sigrun. "You sound like Cousin already."

"Cut it out, and let's go."

Both head out from the main temple, but in so doing, Urd sees something that stops 'her' cold in place! "No way! EEK!" Mara seeing... "Aw crapola!"

"Watch it hybrid-bimbo! I almost... eh? Who's that weirdo?" ...looking at some strangely dressed bloke with a _weird _harp of some kind, and a large, oversized, gaudy songbird on top of his black haired head. "Oh my Urdy Wurdy... my Urdy Worldy, I found you once again... once again... all once agaiaaiaian"

Urd jitters an eye. "You don't wana know."

* * *

Frig got huffy when her daughters were in danger. It was a motherly thing. Skuld just quipped... "Is Big Sis okay?"

"_Better_ by the time I get back."

Sentaro just eyes 'his' mother... "So you're not the only one?"

"You wana be sent to your room kid?"

"Sorry."

"/ What was that?"

Everyone looks as the Synthetic Commander looks up from hearing a Comm relay, and over to... "/ Mistress Skuld, your servants found something unexpectantly."

Skuld just blanches. "I didn't install such things in them!" ...this Frig just bonks her. "Don't be lewd. What is it good sir?" Scetu just responds. "/ Something that may explain many things."

The confusion lasted until they got down to an obscure deck of the vessel, in the engineering sections of the warship. They arrive to the sight of Sigel and Banpei, the latter with actual weapon ports open. (More than just mere tools installed in the upgrade.) Skuld jitters out... "Uh, you can stand down." ...as Scetu strides past. Sigel just notes with Banpei beep-squealing... "/ You see, we were... _SHUT it Banpei, I can tell it!_ Sorry... Uh, You see, I was chasing Banpei-dope, and we ended up in here, and found this." ...she steps away, and all see a ruined engineering Synthetic. Ruined as in melted and scorched as all heck. The mortals cringe at the sight. Scetu nods. "/ High degree temperatures... wait, what is this?" ...as the Synthetic Commander looks nearby at an equally ruined piece of installed equipment.

Everyone notes as... "What happened?" ...to Fusuchi's tone. Ichigo offers... "Something hit them both, or did the device there blow up with that robot next to it?"

Scetu shakes his head. "/ If it did, we would have known immediately, but... wait..." ...as he looks and inspects, comparing to memory data files he demands on silent command. A moment later... "/ This was the vessel's particle shield array system. The one system meant to deal with hazardous stellar radiation, to protect this vessel from."

Frig just comments... "Really?" Skuld nodding. "Maybe 'that' explains why this ship got hit so hard. I couldn't figure out why this ship, so advanced and everything, would be taken down by mere solar radiation. The shields should have withstood all of that. It handles weapons fire, doesn't it?"

Scetu looks back as Frig beams proudly at Skuld. "/ Properly they should. We use a separated shield bandwidth protection system that allows a few layers of energon to protect from all forms of dangerous criteria, this vessel is designed to encounter. The radiation and particle shield are on lower priority, frequency particle dispersions that..."

"Uh. Japanese please." Ichigo says, her brain already foggy. Scetu just offers simplistically. "/ With this system damaged, we were vulnerable to solar flare radiation and electromagnetic waves. However there are backup systems to prevent what occurred, the shutdown and wipeout of core processing functions, all that are shielded by this system, not only externally, but through internal compartmentalized force fields. The switch over would have been short, and we would have known of cause."

Frigurina however offered something disturbing. "Unless it was timed."

"Mother?" Skuld asks, Sentaro suddenly uncomfortable. Frig just asks quickly. "Tell me, do you have 'any' memory backups for what happened just prior to the vessel being hit by that solar flare?"

"/ We're checking that as you speak. I have also alerted the crew to search in all formats and diagnostics for anomalies." ...Frig just smirks. "My Nephew programmed you well." ...she then walks past them all, and produces a glowing orb of green in her hand. Skuld asks 'again'. "Sorry, but... Mother?"

"Suspicion my kith. I hope I'm wrong. Truly." ...given something that occurred to her after Celestine reappeared. Something that that one Earth Spirit had mentioned, and then further investigation through her own sources while most were asleep. She scanned the ruined bot with a palm spell scan orb of white-gray light, and the ruined device of decent size note, and in moments, confirmed a horrid fear. "_How could she?_"

"Uh... (number three...) Mother?"

Frig stands up and tells Skuld. "Dear. Compile with Scetu all data from this ship in the past one hundred hours. I'm heading out to check something else." ...this catches Skuld off guard enough... "What's going on Mother?"

Frig stops as she reforms her clothing into combat grade garb. "I'll tell you in about ten to twenty minutes. I need to have a chat like you had yesterday."

Skuld realizes and then nods as she knew she had to be patient and focus. Frig just nods to Scetu and departs in a swirl of light, as Skuld asks. "Come on people, we need to go with this."

"/ Understood."

"If you say so." Sentaro blinks as much as his kin do, before they all head back to the bridge to investigate, what was turning into...

* * *

-Solar Corona-

...a frightening scenario.

"_I AM UNDERSTOOD CORRECTLY MADAM OF MY CREATION!_"

Frigurina bowed, hovering over a roiling spot of solar mass. "I thank thee most mighty and life giving. I figured something was off!"

The Solar Spirit just remarked. "_IF I HAD KNOWN MY BODY MASS WAS AFFECTED AS SO, I WOULD HAVE HAD BETTER MY OWN VENGANCE ON THE CULPRIT! YOUR AUSPICE WILL DO BETTER TO BE MY REVENGE, WILL IT NOT?_"

Frigurina just growled. "It mightily will, by the affected Hand!"

* * *

"I never thought I'd see Fuji from _this_ angle."

Belldandy just cocked her head, as their impromptu frequent flier points gain comes to a snow capped head, as their 'transport' heads down at a decent angle, not too steep, but fast enough to make Keiichi reflexively grab hold of the massive talon that held him. The grip managed to not tighten much, though it was noted when speed was apparently also needed.

"We seem to be in safe hands." Belldandy offered a moment later, though Keiichi just yelps back. "Why in the first place I... YIEE!" ...and then those hands join the rest of the body, as the draconian author suddenly jinks hard down, and to the left, as the pursuer with lance almost gets a shot in! This starts a jinking series that reminds the two 'passengers', the situation of demerit! "I feel sick!"

"Hold on Keiichi dear!"

Further behind Peorth just growled... "He's doing it again! We need to stop him!"

Lind looks over... "Does this mean..." ... "Il n'y a pas de quoi!" ...and Peorth speeds off again. Hirund however notes. "I don't think she realizes their mutual spell." ...this Imlade just cocks an eye. "Que?"

Detail boils down to the large silver dragon staying on jink and flight mode of a step ahead of a slayer with harsh intent, Peorth trying best she can all muster to catch, and the rest behind trying to variously figure all this out. Imladris however remarks after a short amount enough of this. "Answers won't come if my old friend dies prematurely!" ...this Lind and Hirund take the tone as serious enough to lend aid, all three piling on speed to close the gap up.

At the fore, Keiichi suddenly hears. "Hold on tight young humanoids!" ...and balks! "The dragon just spoke?" ...a split second before the dragon makes a **HARD** one hundred and eighty degree U-turn and narrowly avoids a wide slash swipe from the dragonslayer's lance! The ones behind see and GACK at the sight! "Oh la la!" as Peorth dives down hard to avoid a head on collision that Lind and Hirund swerve to left and right just as respectively hard, but Imladris... "HEY! I can't move!" ...as he then realizes a quick spell was put on him! He has only split moment of time to see magical wisps fade from the dragon's right hand teeth, before he ends up in them! "_Imladris!_" ...a Valkyrie and General both screech! They however note the tail passing by with... "_S'arrêter ceci voyage pas encore!_" ...before Lind and Hirund join Peorth on a scream filled ride that jinks twice more before shaking loose an angry slayer, and heading back down towards the landmark volcano!

The slayer sees and snarls... "Not this time you freak!" ...and chases after hard again.

Too hard, as... "SLOW DOWN DRAGON!" ...Keiichi yells at the eventual high pitched set of screams that end somewhere inside the snow covered volcano lip!

* * *

"I can put a hex on him."

"Don't tempt me."

Mara just shrugged as Urd looked at the sight of the 'last' thing she wanted to see, as Troubadour kept following, trying to sing some praise, before Urd and Co. sped up, making him speed up and lose his bad song pitch. This went on about three times as the lot were trying to catch up, when Sigrun just snarled back. "Are all Spirits as dense as you?"

"But I'm here to help, this swear I must!"

Urd looks back. "Staying away from me will help most of all!"

Mara just snarled as much as Sigrun did. "I'm 'really' thinking of a nasty hex you know."

"I'm here on orders Urd deary!"

Urd snapped to a halt, Sigrun and Mara no less. "What orders?"

"By my word, I swear my Urdy... eh...? Wait! Stop!"

Urd just snarls no less now with her hands at a half waving position. "If you can't tell me in five seconds, I'm hexing you myself!"

Mara smirks. "Cut something off from his 'godhood.'"

Between whining at that last comment and trying to keep up anyway, Troubadour exclaims out... "The Spirit Council sent me! I have... ACK!" ...and ends up upon Sigrun's back, and then n between two ordered sets of arms, as Urd snaps. "Okay, hold the dolt and let him squeal."

Sigrun just cocks and eye, (and grabbing Troubadour's arms to a satisfying 'ouch'.) "Should we let him explain and dump him anyway?" Urd however just sighs... "Nah. Since this is the first time in my life I've heard the Council stick their necks out to send 'anything', I guess he can explain a bit. On the way however, we... hey, the fangs don't help Mara." ...seeing Troubadour blanch back at them. "But I'm hungry for a plum."

Sigrun just moans back at the Demon First Class. "Junk food is bad for you."

Urd just 'agrees'. "Some bad habits do need to be given up. Come on."

Troubadour 'yeeks', as he's dragged along this time, and prodded by some sharp 'claws' to explain. "Th... ow! The Council knows about what caused the earthquake here the other day! It's the same as what happened when that Gray Death was here!"

Urd yells back amazed! "How'd you know about that!"

"But deary Urdy! The Council trusted moi with stuff! Can't you trust moi too? For my Urdy Wurdy! Don't you understananand? Understananand that my love for... *MPHH*!"

"Thanks Sigrun." Urd admitted, the goddess of note and a piece of Troubadour's own cloth as the gag. Urd then comments. "Let's just find the others and get all sides of the story there." ...she then adds... "And hope Lind doesn't throttle ya again like that one time."

The added muffled whimper just makes the demon and goddess to either side snicker.

The songbird flying behind just laughs at his Master's predicament.

* * *

"I have you!" ...the slayer stabbed in with, despite the haze of the volcano all about, and with honed memory of where his quarry was. He shot in and saw something most unexpected in his path! "Arrêter!"

The slayer managed to bound upwards and avoid skewing Peorth in the process. This of course left him wide open for a large maw that shoots out and... "You cretins!" ...and hence chomped down upon like a Christmas turkey on a Food network show. That is saving the 'savoring' part, as the large head levels back down to where everyone else ended up, at the edge of a very large overhang lip, all cloudy and haze obscured. As the head levels down, the 'captured' yells out... "Face me properly you heathen beast!"

"Heth hath ath badth tasthe."

Peorth just moans. "Just spit him into that volcano then. I don't care." ... "Hey!" ...said slayer balks. Belldandy, ever by Keiichi's side, just scolds. "No one should be thrown away so rashly." Peorth just quips back. "Only one being in Existence I'll conjecture 'that' against." ...which Bell just shrugs to. Keiichi just quips. "She don't like him huh." ...Bell actually then replies dryly enough. "A very long story dear."

"So." Lind's voice then comes up, as she and Hirund are likewise over a drool covered knight. "Should we learn or remain ignorant to your past of present?"

Peorth just smirks. "I'm going to play that difficile." ...Hirund just shakes her head. "And here I was teaching this bloke against such behavior for so long." ...with a pat upon a soggy melon. Imlade just blurbs out... "Too long." ...and has his face mushed in dragon drool.

"Let me go heathen! I... ouch!" ...before clamped down upon with more 'pressure'. "Qwuieth."

Keiichi just queeps out, all nice and jolly-freaked again. "Can someone give me a clue already?"

Imladris answers that off Lind's... "We'd like one too." ...and said knight stands and slops some draconian slobber off himself. "Man, you still have bad chewing habits elder Lady."

"So wath?"

Imladris just sighs. "You can drop him already. Peorth, if you would." ...as said goddess just nabs the slayer's lance, and then the owner is unceremoniously dumped a moment later. The slayer is nicely covered in fresh drool, as the owner offers... "I don't like holding live prey or captives like that. Such an ancient disdain."

The dragon finishes, looking at one not seen in... "Been what? Nearly eighteen years I'd wager?" ...by the said speaking Knight Lord. Lind looks between Imladris and the chuckling dragon. She then connects the dots expertly... "Ah... so 'this' is Lady Irtasus of fame."

The said silver dragon angles her immense head. "The fabled lady of steel blue hair." ...the dragon replies. Imladris just chuckles as Keiichi quips. "Old friends?" Imladris gives a good smile back in kind.

"Why you..." ...the slayer tries to get up, and is promptly pressed down upon by a great foot and claw. "And you down fool." Peorth just shakes her head. "You never learned to let go of that greed of heart, did you Talos?"

Even Lind blinks. "Talos? The dragon slayer even heard of in the War Section?" ...this Peorth actually pulls one on Lind... "Oui, a dragon slayer version of you." ...whom has a nice and 'dry' to return with. Imladris meanwhile just shifts questions back to a direct... "Why the _Light_ is a dragon of your type and stature doing on 'this' world plane of all Prime planes?"

Irtasus just replies just as directly. "I've lost my home mortal. My only recourse lay in your particular location. I need your help."

Lind and Imlade just look at each other, as Peorth just presses a foot on Talos's head.

* * *

"I lost him!"

A silver haired General just replied to her raven colored equal. "It's a goose chase. We need to warn him fast. Now!" As suddenly, two Generals zipped with great speed from somewhere near the Andes mountains southern chain, leaving behind a chase that had been wild goose.

And planned as such by the former quarry.

* * *

Skuld just gulped... "You have got to be kidding me."

"/ This is why Master insisted on triple redundancy."

Skuld smirked over at Scetu, as another Synthetic unit replied. "/ An intruder was confirmed. 2.1 seconds before the device in question was damaged." ...this as a recorded image of several areas of the vessel had one bright flare in one image section, a short moment before 'all' of them went dark, and stand-by images replaced them. "/ 1.6 seconds later, the high particle electromagnetic waveform overloaded all systems during a core system switch over protocol."

Scetu put it in such terms most terrifying. "/ Someone knew something of our systems. In whatever manner it was done, it 'was' done. Plus..."

"Our enemy is amongst us."

Skuld spun around, as Ichigo just growled... "Cut that out!"

Frig just sighed. "You get used to it." ...before Skuld just spat. "Mom, what IS going on here?"

Frig didn't mince words, which made Skuld go cold. "No way."

* * *

A draconian head didn't mince words either... "By your timeline, a month ago it was, when my lair was attacked by a large mercenary horse of orcs. Their numbers were like flies over a battlefield's wake, and their advance I only could hold off for so long, before I was nearly overwhelmed."

Imladris had the face of shock incarnate. "But... I... I remember how much you cared for that lair. Didn't you have more than..." ...Irtasus responded as everyone else listened intently. (Most of them anyway.) "They 'all' were compromised. It's been that way for some many years after you finally departed my teachings."

Lind of course just 'pointed'... "Teachings?" ...Imlade nervously... "Not quite that deep. Well... actually..."

Imladris stopped and gave the decently confused lot a look, before Irtasus just sighed. "Perhaps you need to enlighten them to our history."

"I'm curious." Hirund admitted, not knowing something of her godson's own life. It wasn't one part that was happy by far. Imladris just started... "You guys remember the stories about what happened after the Invasion, and my first battle with Caceroth?"

The brows darkened considerably. Imladris skipped the dour parts to... "Well, for a good... what... two year span after I left Heaven, I was wandering... very much wandering, not even sure what I was doing at the time. Even with my memories back now and all, that may have been the one time in my life I 'truly' did not know what I was doing. I must have went through more dungeons and towns than I could count. Everything was one word: Blur." ...a sigh most thick. "I was lost.

And then somehow I ended up in this forested valley called Silver March or such, and somehow was wandering up into the adjacent mountains. And 'somehow' again I ended up with this gal's face over my head!"

Irtasus just smirks, as she begins to shrink down... "I didn't think that charm spell would be so effective."

Lind kept up the dutiful jealous type. "A spate of fun was it?"

Irtasus in kind. "A Call from your own Master and Lord."

They became riveted when Irtasus looked at Imlade. "Your concern grew past your tragedy young mortal. Even your prolonged multiple lifespan was not enough to restrain His auspice, when your Master called upon my own, and through My Lord Ao, called upon me as one that apparently knew a manner over my thousands of years, to discern how best to resurrect a mind as lost as his truly was.

I had no idea then what would becometh of all such into the now. I learned as much as you did in those days, mortal kith." ...by the time finished, had changed her form into a lithe form of a young lady in a silver gown and long silver hair. She walked up and gazed into the eyes she knew had changed for the 'much' of better. Imladris meanwhile saw the silver blue version, set in the reptilian mode.

And it seems... "Forgotten about me ha... ACK!" ...before Talos is pinned down by a set of nasty rose vines. "Stop being rouge. We're learning here."

Irtasus then took a look over at Lind, and mentioned as if to defuse a potential threat. "You have no idea what effect you have on him." ...a Valkyrie blinks... "Meaning?"

"Be assured I never laid a claw upon him in enamoration, especially in moments he slept. The days I spent with this humanoid, lent me to belief even I lost faith in." ...and with a hand on Imladris's own. "Every last and singular night he slept, every day of napping mode, and every moment of rediscovery, kept aiming back to a single being he kept reminding himself over and over, more and doubly more when his mind became much softer to the approach. Such was a mind beyond stoic that I gathered in, and released as a human that your Lord wanted recovered. At least as much my ability and time I felt able and palatable, allowed me to conduct by. I could not allow his retaining, and expect to induce further evolution and recovery by."

Imladris just admitted. "I remember." ...and looked at Hirund first. "Along with that commandment of yours."

"I wouldn't make a 'robot' a knight, you do know." Lind just smirked over "I knew of that much."

Imladris added... "So then thank this lithe draconian for returning me to the base level I could 'return' as at least the Squire I was beforehand Caceroth and all such unto Heaven." ...Imlade admits, as the two warriors in love exchange a glance over to the dragon after their own version, before a knight feels his hand pushed into Lind's then held up own, as the author of this motion remarks. "And so through all that, I now learn who 'was' the mystery lady I had to take a back seat unto. It would seem the worth is of merit."

Imlade just bites his cheeks, as Lind flushes hers.

Keiichi just becomes ever helpful. "Uh... and so despite gold dude had 'another' admirer to go with all that?"

Imlade just moans. "That don't help." ...as Lind adds possessively. "I like the 'back seat' phrase."

"She would."

The obliging yank of heads over at a new voice that hardly is. The sight of Urd and her party however makes even Keiichi jump up! "What the heck is HE doing here!"

Mara/Sigrun: "Good question." ...as they dump Troubadour like a wet sack. (So said from all the fearful wimp crying.) ""Plwease take me baaaack my Urdy!" Belldandy just claps her hands happily. "How wonderful, he's as longing for you as ever Sister!" Urd just drags words through her teeth. "Please don't do that Sis."

Even Peorth is caught off guard, enough... "Mon Dieu, what else can... eh? HEY!" ...as Talos suddenly breaks free from the loosened vines of binding, to then... "YOU WILL PAY!" ...and lunges severely at Irtasus! Even Lind shouts... "No!" ...as the lithe form draconian turns too late...

...but then in time to see Imladris grab Talos swiftly by the neck, sliding them both right to the edge of the overhang lip. At least to the point of a knight's feet at the edge, and a slayer's own hanging well past that point! "Knock it off!"

"Not until she pays for her crime!"

Gawking blinking continues all around, as Peorth scolds... "Being a dragon is no crime you imbécile!"

The retort back of... "She killed my family! I'll have her spine as retribution!"

Irtasus just blanched. "What?"

* * *

Wind whipped by as did the storm they were flying through, heedless of the raging storm all around them, passing by somewhere north of Truk Island.

A raven haired voice just remarked... "Yes?"

The other didn't need to glance reactively. "Yes."

They kept their brisk pace even enough, as far as going through an equatorial pacific storm goes.

* * *

"Hi everyone! I... eh? Where...?"

Megumi hops up the temple steps, happy as ever for 'personal' reasons, though for once curious on her own family health. Behind her of course Keiba saunters up, but not close enough to see in time what Megumi does, as all there is to greet the daughter Morisato, is the motherly version whom is just... sweeping. "Mo... uh... Takano?"

"Don't mind that dear. I got a headache." Takano says with a bit of wary. Megumi in turn. "Uh... where are the guys at?"

"Oh, out doin their usual thang." Megumi cocks an eye. "Uh..."

"Oh, nothin special. Just a dragon creature stole Keiichi and Belldandy, and the others went ta save them, I think towards Mount Fuji if I heard Urd or her friends yelling like maniacs and all. I think some weird guy with a black head mop went after them, singing like a bard in a Vegas show."

Megumi just sighs. "Ah. So much for Bell-chan's famous tea."

"Actually she saved some. I needa calm bit too."

By the time Keiba popped his head up... "Eh? Meg? Takano-san? Um... anyone?"

Probably best he didn't know the truth as yet.

* * *

That problem was at merit of needed as a seething set of teeth clenched at the grip of a knight that had to disbelief the words being snarled out. "My home in the Marches was burned by her! My proof is as positive as my sight of memory!" ...as Talos roared. "That witch of a saurian gutted my family blood from me!"

Keiichi just cocked an eye. "Was that cursing?" ...though hand shushed silent from Bell, before she calmly asked. "Can you show us this proof, Master slayer?"

"I'll mince no words in favor of mincing dragon's blood!"

"I think not bub." ...Imladris clenched hard again, to a visible result. Peorth had to shove of disbelief as well, and demanded... "Explanations may be of accord here Meurtrier."

Talos however managed to crane his head to side glance at Peorth, before then retorting. "To think 'you' of all former souls I know, would be of the side of my enemy. Harken is your fall then too?" ...which puts Peorth really aback, hurt no less. Still, Talos wasn't seeing a way out of the grip he was in. Sigrun of note asked to Urd. "Is that whom I fear that is?" ...this Mara answers instead. "Aye. A banner day for broken loves to be all in the same place."

"Do you heed to try and listen to my words?" Irtasus asked, and of course. "Your words are pig swallow." ...from a seething mouth.

"How about mine then _Lhûg-Goth_?"

Talos looked more focused on the owner of the binding hand, and replied between rasped breath. "Possibly _Menel's Rochben_." ...and in turn. "My tongue holds no lie. If Lady Irtasus was the type you accuse her of, _I_ would not be here to clench you neck." ...and at that tosses Talos a bit too easily at Peorth's feet. The goddess just levels a heel upon Talos's right shoulder blade from behind. "I would remain still if I were you."

Imladris just turned and asked Irtasus blunt directly. "Do you know of him, and of this family he accuses you of, into death?"

"No. His face is the first I've..." ...she stops and hazard's walking close to one all too willing to strangle her. Doing so, all she sees is Talos's hateful eyes, but also the detail of hair, skin and cloth. But also of smell, of aura, and more an ancient dragon would have knowledge of.

"Milady?" Imladris starts, but Irtasus replies for her own accord. "I 'have' seen this being and his kin before."

"I knew it." ...of venomous tone.

"Alive."

"Were before..."

"And 'only' alive mortal."

Talos stops his attempt of confirmation, as Irtasus tries to nail her words in of truth. "I feast on cattle and game given freely by the dizens of the March, not the owners or related kin. I mingle amongst them more than I even consider feat of. I save such dire effects for poor intruders that try to harm 'my' family, and only usually after original spells to dissuade them fail for unknown reasons. In fact as of late, my focused energies have been to such an end for the past year of your life of the moons overhead. As if I have time for one so small to me."

"Liar." Talos did not relent in bigotry fashion. Peorth just sighed and gave Talos a good thump on the head! "And you wonder why 'I' left you. Blind of mind."

Talos just fired back. "I hold ill to that for 'every' day since then deity." ...which 'again' winces Peorth facially. Keiichi then sticks his nose in... "Hey! That's not fair to her! And answer us already dummy!" ...this begets a glare from Talos, and in turn a heavy stomp of foot from Imladris. "Answer him nave!"

Talos complies by reaching into and pulling out from his own backpack, a decent sized silver dragon tooth. "Here, see and relent to my 'own' answer!" ...with a dull thud upon the ground, near Irtasus with all intent. A slender hand reaches down and picks it up. A intent glance over give another answer a moment later. "It is mine. Long since grown back in."

"Hah!" Talos says triumphantly at first, but this grabs Imladris's mind, and proves Hirund proud by starting. "When did the attack occur?"

"At least half a moon phase of Selune at least."

Irtasus however blanches back. "Impossible! My departure was well before any phase was of revealing of herself!"

Keiichi... "Pardon?" ...Belldandy. "The world they speak of has a moon, their lunar major is named after a goddess of said lunar ability and fathom. The phases of this moon is not dissimilar to the one of this mortal world."

Keiichi tried to piece what he heard into something recognizable. "What... a couple of weeks then?" Hirund nods for him. "Even dragon's refrain from being in two places at once."

"But between two places just as fast." Talos keeps accusing. Irtasus however retorts. "As if even 'I' have the power to breach planar walls, even between Prime planes, with 'that' kind of ease, and all such to bother with small beings in a township that means little to me now. My own love and children were of my primary worry from moment of my arrival here!"

Imladris quipped over off key. "You have kids?" ...this Irtasus cheerfully remarks. "Six of a clutch. You would 'love' to meet the father." ...Belldandy on excellent cue. "Oh I'd love to see your children as well!" ... "Sooner than you think Lady Goddess." Irtasus offers back with nigh equal cheerfulness! Mara just blanches. "Maybe you should wonder about your own kids soon." Keiichi. "Aw come on Mara!" ...with a blushing Bell.

"_HEY!_" Talos snarls to garner attention, and Peorth 'really' hit him this time! "Can't you stop being a narcissist for a moment?"

Imladris just remarks, heedless of Talos. "Our slayer friend, pray their souls of salvation, lost his family two weeks 'after' Irtasus arrived here, saying she was here on this world for a month? And 'I' for one take her word for such, at least as a payment for salvation rendered. 'Framing' is a word I'd angle towards here."

Irtasus just sighs and slumps to the ground, quite near Talos, to her uncare. "I fear I may know whom. The threat has been grown ever since you left my care knight mortal." ...Imladris looks down suddenly. "Explain please?"

Irtasus then goes the long route to this end. "After you left, I became empty to heart. I filled that with a love from the lands of Cormyr, after Yaltros was driven from there by adventurers of greed. We met and binded out pact in love, as I helped him recover most of his hoard. With ours combined, we began a new chapter in life. And then for no apparent reason, a dark enemy equal to us both, began to make trouble. For over ten years we fought off ever brutal advances, which culminated in the assault of orcs that forced me to call on a return favor from your Lord and Master."

"You contacted Almighty directly?"

Irtasus to Imladris... "For only to locate you. The reason lies in the nature of the enemy I faced. It seemed to equal the one I was told of your own vehement nature. One even worse that this fool beside me." ...which frazzled Talos like nothing else. Imladris gulped and looked at the others, Lind of note. "Would such mean to me not speak dare of?"

"If I may." ...all of a sudden a spirit voice pipes up. Urd just moans. "Must we?" ...though Troubadour immediately retorts. "I speak for the Council, not for you, surprise such may be." ...which catches Urd off guard. Belldandy of note remarks. "A serious tone to speak for the Council of Spirits?" ...which Sigrun just twitters an eye. "How does she _know_ like that?" ...Mara... "It's a First Class thing. Probably canon manga thing too."

Troubadour nods. "More than. I am their sent representative. Apparently now the Spirits have taken an equal interest in goings on here, as much as the Twin Systems do." ...which makes even Mara blink. "Wow. One step above full idiot status now." ...which makes Troubadour cry. "I hearken to such kind words. Tell me more." ...which Urd rolls her eyes. "You're about to down that notch again bub."

Belldandy just asks. "Please tell us what you know, noble Tree Spirit?" ...which Troubadour blushes unto. Keiichi behind remarks proudly. "Yup, she's good."

"V... very well. I was sent here with no forewarning, to forestall by words, the threat that has lain harm to even the Earth spirits in these past few days. I tell you now, the energy they fed off of, was retching to them in the day or so after the quake event here. I know all of such that happened, by encoded information I was allowed, by both the Council, as well as allied emissaries from the Heavenly core. An outside force affected the event before hand, and caused it."

Hirund just asks to this. "You say this is related?" Troubadour nods stiffly. "I say it apparently more. Power waves were most foreign in this case. May I see that claw, and possibly confirm a suspicion?"

Irtasus blinked at that, and handed the claw... "Tooth actually." ...to Troubadour, whom then waved his right hand over the left held tooth. A green colored spell sphere surrounds the tooth, Urd gasping in surprise. "You were raised to Prime Spirit Class!" ...Troubadour concentrating most unusually on something else for once, and then garnered results when a shocking gasp is returned from the sight of burning gray spell runes.

"Soulless code!" Imladris snapped on instant recognition. Irtasus nods. "My enemy had such powers at the time of my final escape. I sensed them about two of this world's weeks ago, prior to the events here I know of full well."

Troubadour nods. "We of the Council agree, such is my voice to say so of."

Urd then spikes her voice. "Cousin, I think we better contact Mother." ...and tosses the Comm-link to him. He however blinks. "What? You can't do it?" ...this Urd just snaps comically. "That thing gives me the creeps! Just call! Mother was worried about you guys." ...a look to Bell and K1. Irtasus explains at first... "Sorry for that. I was intending to grab Imladris, but also knew grabbing you two were essential to his loyalties. Either seems to have had the intended result."

Keiichi just droops his head. "I hate being used." ...and patted cutely by Bell after. Imladris leveled his own accuse before turning away. "You've kept an eye on us all, now you have." ...and did not need to see the smirk in said kind. Imladris had darker thoughts to worry over instead. "Scetu, or whomever wants to, come in please." ...into the Comm-link.

* * *

"Yes. A Soulless foe attacked this ship. Apparently the solar flare event that affected even you was of the same cause."

Frig's voice was of iron into the mountain. The hearing amongst the 'crew' nearby was of ice water upon spines. Imladris's voice came back, knowing the same words were heard about him below. "_So an enemy is of Voluspa? You mean, if I dare, that the earthquake, the solar flare, the damage to myself and us all variously, and unto Lady Irtasus is of all the same mode?_"

Skuld speaks up of knowledge of transpired events. "It can't be Caceroth though! He can't return to that planet!"

"_It's not Voluspa either. We 'would' know if that occurred._" Imladris enunciated.

Frigurina threw the probable into the arena of thought. "I wondered if that Seer would use another method."

* * *

Keiichi blanched... "You mean that thing that wants to kill me for her to show up, is using another thing to get to me!"

"Me first it more seems. Of some combination of us both." Imladris replies, and then 'replies'... "As if 'Her Will' will see such an end on my watch." ...of mocking a tone to defeat such thoughts by.

Talos just tried to sneer out. "So this witch and this enemy are the same and on... _GURRACCKKK!_" ...which was a one way ticket to seeing the same hand of knightly clench, and worse, the eyes of flame Talos would define terror by for the rest of his days.

Imladris even made Hirund fearful for a moment, as Imladris set the dragonslayer straight. "_Lady Irtasus is __no__ Soulless. Insult such a thing again to your death, if you speak ill of such ever again!_"

Talos was all visibly struggling at this grip this time, when Peorth very much pleaded... "Release him Chevalier! I'll take his ill to my heart if you will allow forgiveness!"

A knight looked at the Admin, and then shoved the grip away, leveling Talos to his backside, before venting the rest of his anger and fist in directed fury, into part of the volcanic wall facing behind him! Bell of note jumped into Keiichi's arms, as Imladris seethed out with nothing else equal to this hatred.

Some blood seeped from the wounds made... "Wretched Soulless cowards!" ...and then thrust his voice into the Comm-link. "Can you tell where this agent of a fool is Migoddess?"

* * *

"Calm you soul and voice first knight." ...Frigurina made enough steel in her voice to ensure the result came along enough. "Anger is our enemy's tool, not our own. The lesson should be bare to you already."

"_Still._" Imladris asked calmer.

Scetu spoke up first. "/ We are using the scans from the attack to attempt locational correlation. The world below is still effectively large to conduct such ability upon."

"_Time is not with us though._" A Master remarked a bit too calmly. Frig then looked over at Scetu. "What would it take to increase resolution to scan with?"

"This ship is atmospheric capable right?"

"_What did Skuld say?_" Keiichi shouted out, before Imladris 'nodded'... "_It is viable for large scale ground support operations. The ship would be readily visible to the residents of this planet however._"

Frig smirks as Ichigo gleeps. "Oh sure, wide mass panic is what we need."

"Only if we time it right." Skuld remarks. Frig really smirks, as Sentaro and Fusuchi look at each other. Scetu then remarks. "/ Would this not mark us as a target instead?"

Frig retorts to the Commander. "As my daughter just said. It would seem we've all been at the untold mercy of an enemy that has been conspiring against us in a manner consistent of Her intentions. Might as well return the favor."

"/ I believe there is merit there. Mistress..."

The onboard souls looked as Scetu brought up a hologlobe image of the planet Earth, which of note is centered upon two blinking dots. Frig blinks... "How the heck did they get here?" ...as Scetu interrupts queries over Comm, and comments... "/ They seem to be heading directly towards your approximate position Master. The sensors picked them up on an initial cursory scan of the island chain local area of habitation."

"_Efficient as always._" Lind's voice complimented. It's added... "_We'll go check on this._" ...comes Urd's voice, though Hirund's then stabs in. "_Follow me_." The intent was for her, Mara and Sigrun, the latter of the three whom follows in amazement of being wanted for something. Frig then comments... "Can you give the communications device to Lady Irtasus, Nephew?"

* * *

Imladris did so without hesitation. "Here, just speak into it as if it was anyone else of face and mouth." Which Irtasus grasped ability well enough, leaving a moment for a knight to look at the charges he was originally tasked to protect from the built moment of current type. Bell and Kei just return this glance, before Imladris then calls out. "Someone heft the fool up please."

Talos, still shaking from such strength of fury, is picked up by Peorth deftly enough. Lind then takes a spot between Slayer and Knight, as the latter turns and asks as ever bluntly. "Who sent you here?"

Talos blinked back. "Some being that said he saw that heathen kill my..." ...he stopped cold as the gaze turned harsh. Peorth just looked at Lind to defuse all this with conjecture. "Lady Irtasus said it took her..."

"It took much of my power to come here." Irtasus helps, before continuing on. Talos however accuses. "You beings seem set on believing her over anything I say. Why bother asking me anything therefore?"

"Because I can tell when someone has been set up." Imladris quips, Lind adding... "A dragonslayer sent to a world devoid of such creatures of kind or similar make in untold ages of time of this world plane, suddenly sees a dragon retreat here under apparent duress, and whom is sent to follow but a slayer that is all too willing to be blinded without further thought. And one I know has not the magical talent to create a trans-portal spell on one's own accord. I 'can' tell you that much."

"So if true?" Talos admits. Peorth just fingers his cheek. "Why did my amour choose you, muddled dope?" Lind then quips over. "Is that why you were after Keiichi for a time?" ...which balks Keiichi afar! "Bad time for memory lane Lind!" .though Bell just adds on cue. "Such a charming time that all was, compared to now."

"So you fell for _that_ bloke yonder?" Talos snipped to Keiichi's and other surrounding reactions around. Imladris just jumps on that on equal cue. "That would be my Lord you speak of. A loyalty and respect I give openly, unlike for you here 'bloke'."

Talos just keeps his edgy voice... "Is there a point?"

Imladris complies the 'point' with his nose nearly touching Talos's. "You might gain mine as well with some open minded thought. Whom sent you to conduct a manner you see through only tunneled vision?"

"A being in a dark cloak, a voice that told of old age, but seemed little else dire to him. I've dealt with so many contracts from all manner of beings, I learned not to look the fee in the hand given."

"Mercenaire imbécile." Peorth chastised in response. Talos however snapped back. "I did it to support my family. My mother and sisters were my world to me after you cut me off in heart! I make no regrets for my ways therefore."

"I know that feeling." Imladris relented, which surprised the slayer. Lind remarks. "Your dragons slain for attempts to regain memories that Caceroth sealed away?"

"If only I had known back then. Even if they 'all' were of vicious temperament and actions." ...the knight looked at the slayer. "I at least knew of how closely to look at the opponent I slain. I _also_ know what it's like to be used to another's end. That's why I ask of whom sent you here now. The coincidence is too clear to me."

Talos wasn't sure how to consider that. He instead then remarked... "If you must know, the being 'did' seem a bit too dead to me in feel, for my tastes. The last time I felt such, was in the lair of a dracolich I... I had... _by the gods_."

"_It is as I feared then._" Frig's voice comes up from the Comm-link. Imladris just agrees. "Undead for a Soulless, what else is new?"

And then the noise started to come, almost on destined effectual.

* * *

Urd, Hirund, Mara, Sigrun and Troubadour all went as one robust, if disjointed group. (The latter most noted trying all endearingly to sing praises to Urd constantly enroute.) Urd just moans to Hirund. "How come Heaven allowed that bozo to come up yonder in the first place?"

"Do 'I' look like I deal with the Immigration Section? Come on, even I have limits." Hirund balks back. Mara then asked. "Then how did Imladris get past?"

"Wishes supersede all other aspects, especially when the Almighty wills it." Hirund answers, which makes Mara blink dearly. Sigrun comments... "Father wanted my new Master to be amongst the high that much?" ...this Hirund continues hence... "His Eminence wanted the 'tool' that much. But there's more even I suspect, you allude unto."

Urd just sighs. "Father ever magnanimous." ...before she looks up and sees with clarity and 'far' vision... "Here come your Sisters, Hirund." ...this she nods, but then stops cold, all of them do, though Troubadour smacks into Urd's back. "Ow! Urd! OUCH, Urd my neck!"

"Watch your flight path dope!" ...before Hirund snaps. "They have company!"

In ease of an all too passing moment, the sight of Mist and Rend appear to close in vision, as does the sight of something large and _bony_ racing after them! Rend sees ahead of her and shouts LOUDLY. "**The Soulless mercenary is on our six good souls!**"

Hirund just snaps. "South!" ...and the lot follow Hirund's lead, as a **huge** pursuer banks right behind.

"Hide from me if you wish, my smell sniffs your terror in blood!" ...a grating voice of draconian tone snarls.

* * *

Imladris shot his head up, but Talos speaks... "Xarltoran! I don't believe..."

"My enemy is here and now!" Irtasus snaps in kind, the slayer balking... "How do you know...?"

"Because you fool, that thing has been trying to kill me and my family for over fifteen years! That voice is as to me, as this Caceroth is to Imladris!"

Lind just snaps to her lover. "We need to see where they're going."

"Not yet, I can sense the thing far too near."

Belldandy stands. "Would it have the same problem Caceroth nearly had on you Cousin?" ...Imladris shakes his head assuredly. "No, not even Caceroth has that kind control anymore. The sensory comes from Almighty's access programs I was entrusted. The thing is being led south from here."

"WHAT!" Everyone looks as Irtasus stabs out further... "My clutch is south of here!"

"Not 'here' too?" Imlade shouts, Irtasus shakes her head. "And lead that thing so directly?"

Imladris acts fast of thought. "Lind, take Peorth and Talos and head off the others, then head north instead, a general direction. I'll distract the beast!"

Imladris just feels his shirt collar pulled to a full facial Valkyrian warning. "Dare not die on my watch warrior."

"And miss out on this?" ...before he pulls away and flare flickers into armored mode. Lind looks over as she and Peorth form into combat jumpsuits. "Belldandy, I'd hate to say it, but remaining here and..."

"I'll protect Keiichi with my life." Bell says in core understanding. Keiichi just moans. "Might as well, this leg is still a bother." ...he pats his still healing leg, shown by his wincing reaction to it. Lind nods. "Be safe." ...and shoots upwards. Peorth grabs Talos and follows. Talos of course balks... "I can fly of my own enchanted accord!"

"Save it, we can't have you flying off the handle on us."

This leaves Irtasus to glance over at the goddess and mortal remaining. "Apologies for my actions prior hand."

"It was a fun ride." Belldandy hardly lays blame unto. Keiichi just asks instead. "How many doodad wands do you carry?"

"Many that my scale folds can hold as jewelry." ...and then she shoots up to follow by spell aided fashion, not remorphing into larger form as yet. Keiichi just sighs. "Women and jewelry." Bell just smiles back. "Is it not a proper failing?" Keiichi just smiles openly back.

* * *

Urd yells ahead of her... "I see you two were being secretive!"

Mist just points at Rend. "It was her idea." ...whom makes a face back, this before a noticeable roar occurs behind them. Sigrun just yells. "We can presume _that_ is our culprit of central note." ...this looking back at what is essentially a tremendous skeletal dragon behind them! The sight of trailing gray dust wisp 'contrails' however tell there's more to this than just some mere lich creature. As if that alone wasn't insane enough to sight. Rend just shouts... "We came here after a report from Almighty himself to check on Lady Irtasus's old lair. We trailed spell components from a gating to this world of all places."

Mara adds... "Everything here seems related to that thing. Just great."

Just then a heavy slamming sound makes them all look back... "The dragon!" ...Troubadour yells, as the skeleton is _shoved_ suddenly to the left of their southerly path. Just then... "Là-bas voici!" ...as Peorth and a head angle focused Talos are seen... "Who is that?" Mist asks quickly. "Another problem." Lind's voice adds, before they all hear harsh draconian screeching, as he sight of the dracolich Xarltoran reacting to what smacked into it. Hirund notes. "He's got the thing's attention. We need to head another direction fast!"

"Pardon?" Rend asks, before the last figure to join the party appears, Rend amending... "Lady Irtasus!"

"You're heading towards what's precious to me."

"Which way then!" Mara shouts, before a stranger sound makes them all look. Thought of escape turns into something entirely else, and turns an ally into an enemy before they can react! Lind then shouts... "NO!"

* * *

-one moment prior-

It didn't take much at first, since surprise was on Imladris's side, such was how he **meteored** in and **slammed** into Xarltoran's right side! The sight of that much bone matter writing in sudden pain gave the knight a smirk.

"Teach you to mess with my family."

The large dracolich's head turns suddenly at the intrusion. For a moment, little is said, as Imladris realizes he's being recognized. And then that first loud screech the other's heard is snarled out. "Her Will's great Enemy!"

"And?" Imladris snaps, hardly caring.

The next moment later changes that. The growl of a seething tone that eerily reminds Imladris of his Nemesis calls out. "And you should know better to underestimate a Servant of Her Will!"

Imladris pulls, back defensively, but then Xarltoran 'breathes' an unfresh blast of a form of a dragon breath weapon, one that Imladris is shocked to see come in the form of ashen gray Soulless code! "What the?" Imladris throws an Incarnum Shield up, but the burning gray code somehow zips past the barrier, and stab into his body! In all too short of split seconds, Imladris' knows something is endlessly wrong! "What's going on! My body!"

A harsh retort quickly stabs in from Xarltoran... "Everything about you was in Caceroth's code when you killed him the second time! Yes. Yes I know the full story, as it was relayed to me, to ensure I send you this message, as She uses 'you' to her end in the here and now I was sent for!"

Imladris tries to struggle, but to even do 'that' is betrayed of him, as he feels his body utterly controlled down to even where his sight is! Somehow he still feels his mind and eyesight enough, not needing much to guess why. Xarltoran then snarls... "Yes... She knows all about you! What better to complete her Will by, and avenge her true Son!"

Imladris manages a shocked gasp! "What did you say?"

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" A shout rockets in, as Lind **shoots** in at light speed! Xarltoran just reacts by shoving Imladris with a weapon drawn and forces him to block her attack! Lind shouts! "Move!"

"I cannot! My body's controlled!"

"The 'other' obstacle." A deathly voice growls out, Lind reacting viciously with her glare.

* * *

Frig just felt to her shock.

"_Bad... premonition unto bad._"

Skuld just felt her spine go cold.

"Oh no."

(End Act IV-A - Vol. II )


	7. Act V B

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Mirror**

Volume II

Act V-B

* * *

"_è__ questo senza fine?_"

Ex's voice just creeped out with... "At least the event is contained below dimensional reactions at the moment." Eihwa however whispered. "One larger picture is at least in equilibrio stabile."

Most of Hub was trying 'not' to be transfixed on the battle below this time, but word was spreading fast once again. A common occurrence that was 'anything' but common. The details were still difficult to discern from 'this' distance, but enough were known to make even Heaven pause. Eihwa just worried of another Wipe if this grew out of hand.

_'Calm thyself of such a fear_.'

Eihwa stiffened, as the One voice filled her. She then thought back. '_The fear is real enough, to sight and soul alike.'_

And in return. '_Keep of your faith, as should never be failed unto.'_

Eihwa blinked at that, just as Ere asks... "Administrator?"

Eihwa looks and then 'settles' herself. "Keep all systems stable on our end. We need to keep our faith in them on below."

The three Operators nod and work their harp-consoles with swift precision. Eihwa then folds her arms as Test of Purity emerges on its own whim and hugs her mistress from behind. "_In Buona fede_."

* * *

A Norn sees and nearly breaks, heart and emotion alike! On sight of what happened to her Cousin, and Lind's reaction, Urd almost follows, but Hirund restrains her. Sigrun doubly so by Mist and Rend combined! Hirund... "Don't be rash, it's still a Soulless!"

"So then what!" Sigrun snarls, betraying a loyalty most fresh and nascent. Mara just snarls at the reactionary sight from afar of Lind's failed attack. "Okay, something's thrice as wrong now."

"Do we run, or do we fight?" Troubadour asks quickly, Hirund just remarks to that with a pull of her earring. "We delay for time."

"Let me go and help at least!"

The look at Talos then begets a response from Peorth. "It seems he's fought the lich before as well."

Hirund just sticks her golden Axe at the slayer. "You keep one target in mind, or I'll choke you myself." ...and a warning not unheeded. "Fine. I'm starting to suspect anyway."

"S'éveiller être nous?" Peorth snips, as she lets Talos go. Hirund then exchanges a look with her Sisters, and then to... "Eh? Where's Lady Irtasus?" ...everyone looks around, before a loud clang forces attention back to the problem at hand. Urd just shouts. "What now?"

"Follow our lead!" Hirund says, the three Generals then launching themselves at their target, the rest following for a moment, before the Generals split three ways, Hirund shouting out... "Your six Lind!"

Lind reacts by zipping upwards, before a large bolt of light shoots in and smacks Imladris directly! Xarltoran snarls... "Fools! My controls goes..."

"Shut it wretch!" ...as Talos shoots in and makes a good swipe of his lance! The dragon reacts by throwing up his own dark shield of gray 'energy'! "I beg to differ tool!"

"What!" Talos yells, before... "Release him!" ...from Mist, followed by a three prong spell attack from the Generals! Fire, Water-Ice and Nature-Earth energy spells shoot in three ways on the lich, the spell taking great pounding, before it's followed up by Urd and Mara shoving Heaven and Hell Thunder-Lightning magic as well!

Sigrun sports near Lind, whom shoots in and aims right at Imladris again! Sigrun follows, but stops and sees from high above! "Incoming!"

Xarltoran's focus is then added by a high on attack by the full form and force of a silver dragon equally enraged! A Cold breath weapon attack SLAMS into much of the Dracolich's form, a great Soulless screech sounding!

Lind as this occurs slams full force into Imladris, screaming... "How is she controlling you!"

"She somehow got Soulless code past my shields!" Imladris shouted, but cannot react otherwise, as his body is now 'frozen' from lack of direction. Irtasus meanwhile shouts... "Now you will pay for all your suffering for us all lich!"

Before anyone reacts further however, a large Soulless code pulse SLAMS out and throws everyone back! Imladris screams! "Dammit no!" ...as all he can see, is a bunch of goddesses, a demon and a Spirit suddenly sporting gray code 'burn spots', as if of the ancient day of Invasion memory!

"IMPOTENT FOOLS! My power is equal to what you failed to eradicate on the past day, that was to by my Seer Mistress's True Arrival!"

Imladris shouts out, trying to buy time. "How can you follow one that wants even 'you' obliterated!"

Xarltoran obliges... "As if my current form 'is' of life. Only a thousand years after I turned to this form at my natural life's end, did I see and feel how hollow I felt in ALL things! Her Will and song is all that needs to make sense now, as it is my only true path to satisfy assurance, against all to suffer for their lives, as I no longer such have! Such I love my spite fully unto!" ...this Imladris seethes... "And of me?" ...buying more time.

"Whom else more perfectly, than the instrument of the Will of the One that stole my Lady Seer's visions for His False own! You will allow me the privilege to deny even Lord Caceroth, the ability to satisfy vengeance for Lady Voluspa, as only you could have stopped her from arrival! What better to deny you such than to use you through her knowledge of you!"

And more time... "So Voluspa fears me _that_ much?"

"The death of her only wanted Son took her much time to resurrect from. While He of Wraith may have returned to conduct the same affairs, it is 'I' that is allowed passage to this world, to vent her wrath upon you for! And now I have so done such!"

Imladris just cracks with full mocking intent. "Still, you are no 'true' Soulless. Your Oblivion is assured to be more painful than you are promised. You are just as much a tool as I am."

"And what of me by chance?" Comes Talos's voice, whom hovers nearby, somehow also covered in gray splotches. Xarltoran sees and remarks mockingly... "Who better else to send than one that kills dragons blindly! To think killing and framing was such and ease of things!"

Those listening wasn't sure what was worse, the sight and sound of the lich as it told such horrid truths, or how 'easy' the being was doing it, with a tone that was hardly sounding anywhere near insane. In fact, Xarltoran sounded _far_ too stable in voice. It made it all such the more terror floating before them.

Talos reacted appropriately! "I'LL KILL YOU!" ...and lunges directly at the lich, only to have a forced knight to block him with in response! Talos shouts... "Move!"

"Wish I could by damn and divine!" Imladris shouts, getting already sick of this state of affairs! Xarltoran then forces Imladris to parry several more shots before the controlled shouts... "Someone knock me the _frack_ out or something!"

Talos then suddenly is forced to flip away as Lind **shoots** in and nabs Imladris with a full body tackle! She shouts her own... "Keep the dragon busy!" ...which is done as Irtasus then suddenly body slams Xarltoran from above, and the two wrestle while Urd shouts... "I don't think we're doing much!"

Hirund then flares her arms wide and aggressively... "_Shield from sight in a blast of angry flame and accouterment of screen, and spread them to occlude the Enemy from our destination!_"

All of a sudden, a massive sunburst ring of flame spreads out as if of a solar prominence, and with it from friction, a great deal of smoke! Mara just shouts... "Works for me!" ...as the flame and smoke wall reaches and disrupts Xarltoran's acuities for a moment. However... "BLAST YOU SEEDS OF LIGHT!" ...and makes a good swipes upwards, which connects with a part of the silver mass, just as Irtasus begins to retreat.

Xarltoran however is distracted from this by... "_Wonder Sister's powers activate!_" ...just before a light flare from off Xarltoran's right hand side, then is followed by twin lances of Water-Ice and Nature-Earth energon lances of blue and green, crushing into the dragon's skeletal form.

By the time the monster recovers from the assault, he knows his quarry has retreated.

He only smirks to the cracking of his ancient bone meal 'flesh'. "_I already see your minds through his_."

* * *

They all just raced to the deepest reaches of forest amid the nearby landscape, nowhere near far enough away from sight of their enemy, and the haze Mist threw up was more of a detriment. "Okay, this landscape should be more fog prone around here!"

Rend just rolls her eyes. "Sure, blame the planet mind and soul for your lack of foresight."

"Irtasus!" Urd shouts as the lady dragon of ancient silver lands in humanoid form, and with a good red claw streak across her chest. She lands to her knees, and to the reaching arms of Sigrun and Mara! "I... I'm fine. Looks worse than it will be in a moment." ...this as the dragon's hands are glowing green from an obvious healing spell. Urd just remarks... "I see you keep your Cleric prayers up and formal." Mara just blinks. "How did you know about...?"

Irtasus however on quick note changes topic with a look. "And I see someone else is conducting further _healing_." ...this Urd looks as well and growls. "Yeah, this 'is' bad timing for a lover's Meld."

Hirund and Troubadour look back and then down at the sight of a lain prone knight on his back, such on top of a Valkyrian body clutching him fully from behind. Given the armor Imladris is wearing, and the fact Lind is the one on the 'bottom', laying with full weight of Imladris's body atop hers, the sight... "That can't be comfortable."

"A Valkyrie worrying about comfort?" Hirund quips, which Urd just half snickers the obvious unto. However Hirund is more concerned at the sight of swirling angelic 'cloth' meshing into and out of several spots of Imladris's back and front side, the white glow from the Meld very intense given the wisps of angelic energon that are very intently seeping out. "How reckless a manner she did all of this. If that dragon overpowers her..."

"Like she cares." Sigrun imparts with her bland tone. Hirund strikes a glare back, but considering Lind started the Meld enroute to their impromptu hiding spot, the General (Hirund) knew the tarnished Norn was correct.

"We'll have to have lessons on that, when this is over." ...the elder sisterly General growls. Sigrun shivered, uncertain whence said tone was fully directed.

Troubadour then notes Talos with a good arm wound as well, and the fact they 'all' have gray splotches upon their shown of skin and bodies. "We may have a ways to go to get to considering the future." Urd just twittered an eye at her old lover. "Who are you and where is the idiot... **hey**, play that lyre and I'll make you eat it."

Troubadour just anime cries as Talos opens his yap next. "Just let me back at him! One shot I tell ya, gimme just one!" ...which leads to Peorth just 'leaning' on Talos from above. "Impatient stupide." Which in turn... "Lay, get your legs off my head! I'm 'still' not a seat rest!"

Urd just sighs. "I knew Peorth got her bad mannerisms from somewhere and whom."

The lot barely have enough time to react to that, before reaction turns to two separate things, one event on top of another!

One: Imladris's body suddenly flares a great mode of light, as much as Lind's body wrenches suddenly.

And...

A large roar from above makes Irtasus jerk her own head up! "Blast him no!"

Mist just snaps... "We are 'so' out of time!"

Sigrun cocks her eyes. "Are you sure 'you' are a General of the Section of War?" ...this Rend adds... "We've been studying the world of present our godson is meshed unto."

"We need to buy time!" Hirund just snarls, and all three Generals shoot up, as a tender healed Irtasus angles upwards as well, as she seethes one word on her lips... "_Yaltros!_"

* * *

The great head of bone and undeath saw too easily past the hazy ruse, so easily so, that it offended him. The massive head snorted gray ash of this insult, before the husked remains of his breath weapon bladder began to fill with the noxious, vicious combination of highly concentrated hydrochloric acid and ash laced Soulless code.

To think her Will was so fathomless to allow such an attack possible from his wretched remains. The building of the pressure within the bladder was searingly painful, a conflict between payment of willingness to Her Will, and the torture of physical pain to be able to conduct using such an attack in the first place. This all as Xarltoran wanted to vent all that pain at that insult hazed before his eyes.

He just reared his head back to vent a blast that would have leveled much of the forestland and hills alike to a flat crater.

Would have, if not for...

Draconian voice: "**NAY!**"

Before Xarltoran could react, a massive golden serpent form successively bellowed a mass of flame, followed by a massive bite to the Dracolich's neck! This formed the second half of what forced the allies below to react.

Xarltoran however recovered all too readily, and made a crocodile like death roll to throw off his attacker, way too efficiently. The lich turned his head to vent... "The mate of a FOOL!"

Yaltros's voice bellows back... "I won't let you touch her!"

Both dragons quickly yank their heads back and bellow their breath weapons with full force! However within seconds the undeath version begins pushing the golden flame cone back at its brazen author! The Soulless emissary just pushes with full intent to kill one ancient enemy at last.

* * *

And the next moment...

"Holy jeeze! That was one big blast!"

Skuld just felt her head bonked. "Watch the manner of your language still daughter. How long?"

"/ Three minutes."

Frigurina only nodded, her attention in full at the sight that was making Ichigo all but stand up on hair end in her seat! (Fusuchi and Sentaro as well to be sure.) It wasn't everyday one got to see a full in full atmospheric entry view of the planet Earth with such detail. At least as one could see past the now glowing red flicker tendrils of an atmospheric entry burn. One that was starting to grow violent as their progression advanced. Frig just sighs to her daughter. "Charging in is too much like your Cousin."

"We need the element of surprise right?"

Frigurina just giggles, as the vessel starts to shudder, the angel of entry much steeper than recommended. "/ Shield grids at maximum thermal stress. Approaching friction threshold."

"/ Steady as she goes." Scetu just imposes. The result was exacerbating levels of plasma that just made Frig comment back to her Future daughter. "This is probably surprising a lot of human sensors about now. A mother's job to clean up a daughter's mess, as usual."

"You're welcome." Skuld just quips dryly, if shakily.

* * *

Troubadour and Urd kneel over the prone forms in-between. Talos and Peorth already shot up after the Generals and Irtasus's charge, lent to the explosion of energies that Skuld and Frig unwittingly saw, such was the magnitude of it all. Mara and Sigrun however held nearby station with mutual shields up to bide time.

"They need to make new training videos in Heaven." Urd just remarked of the situation.

"Send a copy to the Spirits Academy too." Troubadour just blurted out. Urd looked at him cocked eyed. "Your kinda weird when 'not' acting weird."

Troubadour just smirked back. "Remember that time we dealt with that rouge Water Spirit? I was 'weird' then too."

Urd just mocked back... "I remember how much that Spirit made you tickle and laugh."

The pouty face almost betrays a laugh from Urd, before more explosions above kill the memory lane mood. Urd gulps and looks down at the prone forms of two needed warriors. "Hurry up Lind. Seriously." Troubadour didn't respond. Need not at that.

Mara did. "Yeah lazy bums! Get your arses up!" Urd just sighs. "Yeah, good one."

Sigrun dryly retorts to Mara. "Why are you here?" ...and almost earns a Mara Hell bolt for that. Urd just ignores Mara's glare at Sigrun and looks back down. "Actually, I'm with Mara on this one." As the eruptions overhead just made her anxiety worse.

* * *

The last time she remembered it all this scared and gray, the mind was influenced by its own partnered accord. Evolution's 'digging' around having made such a mess in trying to assert control over this singular mind Lind freely Melded with now. She still sighed at being naked within it, but that was not of concern here. She instead shuddered at the sight now, as 'that' previous image was Heaven in comparison to the here and nightmarish _now_.

She couldn't help but think off the last time Imladris was chained to near asunder like this. "_Was this what Caceroth did to him?_"

The landscape attested to the sheer mental rape that was occurring now, everything an ashen gray charred wasteland that was every bit of a photographic negative, in real time fright. Gray-white flames, smoke of volcanic death, patchy grass most foul, howls of wind that swirled more of soul wrenched screams than of any natural wind, and a chill that was sapping normal strength away, of will and body alike.

Lind slit her eyes. "_A pristine vacation spot_."

The verbal quip died rather quickly when she looked to her left and saw a column of flame that was larger and more necrocromatic than the others around. Her heart was sinking just looking in that direction. Her flight towards it of obvious cause was met as she arrived and clenched her hands to her chin in terror.

The symbolism was impossible to ignore, as a large burning tree of gray ash looked every much like the Twin Trees of Intracel and Nidhog in full miniature. One that had chained up upon it, an Angel that looked severely haggard, tattered and broken. Lind's heart was on the _floor_ at the sight of _Evolution_ chained as if at the end of a torturous crucifixion.

"_Her visions are so utterly accurate._"

"_Release him at once!_" ...Lind snapped at the draconic 'voice'.

"_Such power does She now give? Enough to torture you both by, and 'still' conduct war upon my enemies beyond this broken mind_."

Lind wanted to vent out, but knew banter was pointless. She instead kept eye on the physical manifestation of the imagery before her. Far beyond mere sight for the soul to bleed by, the imagery had purpose, and Lind would discern clues from it.

"_To think His mighty champion would be as weak as Her mighty servant alike, both chaff in the eye of 'my' fathomless Mistress._" Lind just seethed back. "_Oh really. You presume your control is as of Caceroth's own._"

A dragonly voice of undeath snarled back. "_I am succeeding where Her only Son failed Her! I am to assure her when my Oblivion comes, WHOM is the better unto the moment of Ragnarok!_"

Lind rolled her eyes. "_Great, another wipe the universe clean and replace with their own version crap type._"

"_Replace? Nothing will remain after this day. I 'assure' you the End is upon you all. As soon as this body is done overcoming your own network defenses, I will finish off your... finish off..._"

Lind cocked an eye, before the feeling of a tremor 'shook' things, which she equated to...

"_...even now I conduct the death of your friends. Then you both will allow me full knowledge of where the Catalyst is, and thereafter Oblivion will finalize the meaningless point of this Existence!_"

Lind burned at the thought of this thing finding Keiichi. She had to think fast, as she 'was' feeling tendrils trying to access her own mental Network. But then she felt another 'shudder' and began to make connections with the enslavement being conducted here.

She began to formulate...

* * *

Talos's blade swung harsh, but was knocked back along with its owner, caught only by a pair of slender arms, done with great speed.

"You're as heavy as usual."

Talos cocked his eye. "What, no flowery language of mocking?"

Peorth just sneered back. "At a time like this?" ...with a look as three great dragons breathed flame, cold and hate at their appropriate foe(s). The two looking just teardrop.

"Fou, juste fou."

Peorth suddenly spun Talos around at that! "Who said 'you' could get flowery!"

A heavy explosion abruptly jerks their attention, just before flinging them back even more from the fight! In other directions Mist and Hirund fling out, as Rend ends up somewhere in the forest for a moment.

"We're not doing well!" Hirund admits, as Mist holds her arm. "Why does this Soulless code affect us so blasted much! I'm getting tired of this!"

Hirund only looks at the sight of their enemy peering his head out from the ashen dust cloud his breath weapon caused. The peer of a glowing eye of burning gray made Hirund wish for things a goddess could get reprimanded for. "We need a break here." ...she quipped.

The form it took, was when a high pitched energy whine made most around blink, before a large pulse of blue energy lances down on a beam, and **SLAMS** the Lich down into the forest floor! The two Generals look in time to see it's metallic author approaching fast, as more blue lances sparkle out and continue their assault!

"They're insane!" Mist 'comments'.

* * *

"SHE"S INSANE!"

Urd's yelp just makes Mara and Sigrun nod twice in comic anime fashion, as the sight of the large warship...

* * *

"TELL ME WE'RE PULLING UP!" ...said with anime-dizzy eyes!

"/ Already calculated mistress."

Frig just sighed as Skuld didn't expect to feel this afraid of an act of her own making. What since they blasted their literal way into the local planetary atmosphere, and it all looked as if they'd be making a permanent mistake for that in the landscape area near Fuji!

Frig just yells despite. "Is the primary weapon charged?"

"/ Affirmative." ...a targeting Synthetic unit at a Tactical station snapped. Skuld just yelled... "Just fire already then!" ...this as the landscape 'did' start to change elevation angle.

* * *

"SCATTER!"

Hirund yanked Mist and shot down to where Rend was recovering, as everything around the blast stunned Dracolich speeds away in one intended or enforced manner or another!

Xarltoran, looking up at what hit it so hard, sees a sight it didn't expect to see! "_Curses you... AGGGHHH!_"

* * *

"Aw come on! This time you 'have' to be joking!"

"_Go and see for yourself then. Like 'we' can't see it now either up here!_"

Chihiro looked at her cell phone and considered the antics of the goddesses finally made Takano and Megumi go nuts. (She also blamed Keiba for no real reason.) She twittered her eyes and then looked out. "Yeah, some excuse for my workers to not show up 'again'." ...and stomps out to give a look see...

...and quickly regrets even 'trying' to ignore the obvious.

"Aw man." ...she 'plainly' quips in a near whisper, looking out at a very real sight of two large dragons, one silver and the other gold and more slender than the other, racing away as a large spaceship actually fired a large green-blue beam of decent size. (Had to be at this distance of such 'ease' of note.) And at the end of that beam, some rather large bony form being pummeled by the spaceship. This well seen amongst the hillside area leading up to the higher terrain levels of the Prefecture. And given the sounds emitting from the area, Chihiro just knew what she saw couldn't be imagined. (And remembering what happened with that fearful 'dark lord' episode, she had unwanted 'basis' to compare reality by.)

She just sighed and put the cell phone to her ear. "Yeah. You're right as usual. You know, not too long ago, this all would have been very strange to me."

"_Wana yell at them later for it?_"

Chihiro smirked... "With some of Bell's cake I will."

"_See ya later then._"

Chihiro just sighed, closed her cell flip top shut and went back in.

Yup, ol Nekomi was shock proof alright. The problem was the rest of the Prefecture (or four,) seeing. Frigurina would really have her work cut out for her later.

* * *

Lind was considering how to handle what she was feeling in detail now, when 'everything' vibrated and went wild with light, as a harsh roar spiked the nightmarish air! She looked around steadily, before she realized 'she' was feeling something of the element of pain in this.

"_What the..._"

She then heard, and looked reactively to see movement from the stricken Angel!

She confirmed it right there and there.

"_Sorry about this._"

She then formed her Angels formally 'behind' her, and all three bodies cracked their knuckles.

She then charged with full intent!

Xarltoran just kept shaking such amounts of pain off, far more than his old lichdom based body was capable. As the sight of the enemy vessel he tried to 'remove' from the picture careened overhead, he thanked Her infinite power for the powers he was bestowed.

He swore he would succeed where even Her vaunted Son had failed! He just struck his all too pristine skeletal body out amidst the smolder the same beam had caused below him, showing how little damaged he really was, and laughed. "I FIND MYSELF UTTERLY UNIMPRESSED! YOUR FATES UNTO HER WILL MAKE YOU DESERVED OF THESE FAILIURES AGAINST ME!"

"You yell too much!" ...comes Mist's echoing voice from somewhere. The lich snarls and prepares to react towards one enemy or another, when he suddenly LURCHES at a pain of no apparent note!

"AIIIEEEEE! WHAT ASSAILS ME NOW? AUUGGHHH!"

* * *

Urd just heard that, and 'then' heard Troubadour... "By the soil that feeds!" ...and looked down as... "What the heck is he doing with a...

Everyone looks, just before Urd realizes... "Oh, guess it shouldn't be a surprise."

"Meaning?" Mara just snaps.

* * *

Lind 'and' her Mints look dead in, as their tri-strike has telling effect at the target chest. This as one plain punch and two ice laden versions just leave great indentations in _Evolution's_ chest cavity! By the amount of gut wrenching screaming that was sounding all around her, the effect was more than telling indeed.

"_Sorry dear, but I'm 'going' to wake you up out of this. Now, let's try something more intricate!_"

She shot back and allowed the feelings of pain envelop her senses. Through them, she was already discerning two separate souls, and intended a drastic measure to force Xarltoran's hand. (Or claw what have you.)

She then chanted...

* * *

Urd swiftly leapt back when Lind's voice uttered loudly... "_Sear the blinded truth in a curtain of thick ice, and solid determination! Make my war upon the soul chained by false other! By this suffer no other but my own will!_"

As soon as Urd heard that, she leapt and pushed Troubadour out of the way, shouting... "MOVE!" The next thing they all feel, is an icy aura that actually 'helps' push them all way farther!

They all look, but then a 'new' screech of pain from the Dracolich makes for further reactionary looks! Mara quips... "Why does he look frostbitten?"

Urd blinks and then looks at Imladris's and Lind's forms. "Because 'they' do. _That_ is what Lind is doing!"

"Will you make sense hybrid!" Sigrun snaps. Urd smirks. "Fine, I'll explain."

* * *

"/ We are clear." Scetu informs.

Skuld and Sentaro blew the biggest sighs of relief, though Frig didn't do much less. Frig just pats Skuld's melon and... "Good work fellow souls."

"Aw man." Comes Sentaro's voice, and everyone looks, as he looks at the sight of a foaming at the mouth, unconscious Ichigo. Fusuchi just gulps. "I think we're getting an ear chew full later."

"She'll live." Skuld just puts bluntly, and looks back at the status displays, as well as the landscape that splayed across the panoramic viewport beyond. It began to turn as the ship was realigning to line up for another possible shot. Just one problem. "We're just a big fat target now you know."

Frig looked over at Skuld and smiled. (Never failing there 'somehow'.) "Our part won't be so obvious now." Skuld just rolls her eyes. "Remind me not to get into the Foresight business."

"As if you have a choice."

Skuld blinked over, and then promptly didn't want to think about it. Scetu however had a question to ask. "/ Should we remain if we are not of primary need?"

"Oh, you'll want to see what happens next."

Scetu just sighed just as thickly as Skuld does. "/ Peachy." ... "Swell."

* * *

The 'landscape' is now nothing less than Siberia of the next to come Ice Age. This as much the future Earth will return to become, as is now as Lind applies full empowered force of her Ice elemental spells, to deep freeze the land of ash within the soul, to an endless sea of white dry powder. The flames turn blue, the screeching wind assailed by frigid versions, no hope of warmth was to be had here. The angry pain of the searing freeze assails even Lind's 'bare' form, as every bit of her as well is a white frost, as thick as any such storm at its deathly peak.

Lind just seethes out, the author at least not indelibly affected by her own makings. "Let us see which pain forces control." ...this as the freeze had other impacts. Deep, deep within the soul, as the cold darkness covered everything in angelic ice, her access codes were suffused to penetrate just as much the Soulless code apparently had. She needed to know how the heck Voluspa knew just how to overcome Imladris's soul so effortlessly.

The deeper she delved, the more the warmth of the true soul within was being seen past the angry covering of ice and snow, assailing the ash and hate of equal note. In balancing this, the true soul was found as was supposed to, as she was forced to use Evolution as a 'shield' to bide time for her own deft invasion of soul.

But as she did so, the warmth turned cold, and shivering was becoming noticeable. Lind pushed further in that darkness, sensing only warmth, but no light. Sensing lack of hope, and a stumbling soul that felt fear that was all of its own. This was taking too long for her, as she 'did' fear actual hypothermia setting in her beloved's host form and shell.

And then she saw it. She broke through what was essentially a soul-glacier, and emerged unto a scene truly not expected.

She hovered over a memory, and the memory centered upon a scene she never knew of. The story was partially told, but not the moment when Imladris lain at the brink of death on that Glacier, having lost most ability of cognitive function as all strengths seeped away, and a proud knight was laying broken for all intents and lack of purpose.

She saw the form, and approached it. "Beloved?"

For his part, he thought he was 'in' that same moment. He didn't realize how far back the retreat of his soul had taken him.

* * *

It had become a very long and cold night for him, trying to huddle around the bare fire spot he had managed to make from as much dry tinder he could from the soppy ground around of mixed snow and sleet mess around him.

His slate of magical talent wasn't in fire unfortunately, and holy magic tended to attract too much attention these days. How far things had fallen, sitting before that bare measure of warmth in this morass of hills and broken trees in the north hinterlands near the Great Glacier. Having managed to escape from a Wight that had been following him, causing him to go in circles for two days, he found his path lost. Even the map attuning pixie he had was too worn out to help him now.

As far as the knight knew, he was up against the wall yet again. It had been for some time now in fact. After a trip to the Great Dale to deliver a simple document to the elven clerical order there turned afoul for reasons he never learned, he managed to pass through into the Narfell region but found few comforts other than haggled supplies.

A bad spate with a half-orc 'gang' got him in unexpected trouble with a local constable in a small township, another driven ride on a horse that ended up being eaten out from under him by a crocolisk of all things, ended up with him in this situation.

How much bad luck he could have and still be alive was astounding to him, though such a thought was barely a passing shiver as he rubbed his chest under his well dented and less than gleaming armor.

The mortal, still considered himself as such even after all this time, wondered though if time was finally up. He might be technically an enhanced being essentially reengineered by the goddesses of Intracel, but he was still born a mortal, and not a goddess. As such the hunger pangs and aches of the wild hit at him more than he cared for. It could be equal to what a goddess on a mortal plane could endure for all he knew, but no being he knew should have to endure this withered state he had found himself in.

No mount, food supplies in his bags were almost gone, two weeks at least since the last amicable town or village would allow him close, a week since the last really hostile one drove him 'off', and more, the last of his flint was now in that smoldering excuse of a fire plume.

The wind wasn't helping it either. It bit deep, stealing heat as it may be actually eating at him in a fashion. He wrapped his tattered cloak and robes around him, holding the hilt of his cherished morphemic sword as if it was a child's doll. A sad state he would consider of himself in just 'that' thought. It had become forever since a friendly facade graced him, maybe a punishment he didn't truly know of.

A chastity beheld he should nay have. A curse easily imprinted. A foe of many a cause. Certainly no friend he knew of anymore it seemed. His bright outlook at life long since dwindled as his apparently foolhardy attempt to find more answer of many a form in the eastern regions of Faerun coming to near mortality of naught.

He shivered and shoved such thoughts aside, his lonely state bringing up much he both didn't want to think about now, and actually couldn't out of the same true curse he apparently had.

His amnesia apparently never bated. Worse memory of his old life what he learned he may have had, was as fleeting in mind as his supplies had become. And yet he shook that thought off, finding simply quitting not in his nature. If he could escape from that gelatin creature of all things about to wholly devour him, a mere nip of cold wasn't going to fell him. Still the lack of supplies, even rock hard jerky, would probably hasten his demise. A fate he 'did' suspect he deserved in the end.

He didn't ask for forgiveness. He only wanted to 'know' what his mind kept casting into his dreams essentially every sleeping moment now. He drifted off, and saw them again. He saw a misty, unclarified scene of majesty and grace, everything that Heaven should be. He knew this should be true, but the dreams were not confirmations.

They only drew wanting that always fleeted away as he awoke. Of such, one figure seemed to keep appearing and fading time and again. Something with blue hair of some fashion.

And he jerked awake again, huddled over a now dead flame, patters of sleet drops drop clumping onto the mush ground and his partially soaked form. Somewhere in those drops of melting ice upon him, a tear dropped amongst them. As silent as he kept to himself anymore, by choice and chance.

He wondered how it would all end. The way this was all going, it had to soon.

* * *

"**NO!**"

He shook suddenly at the sound. The muddle of memory that he was feeling, parted with a 'new' light that began to partake vision. He felt his tear, and in wiping it, and then seeing the beautiful form before him, that he realized.

"H... help me."

Lind grasped Imladris's shoulders and took a look into a set of helpless eyes.

She then embraced and held onto with full glomming embrace. "I have you. I said I would be your own savior. I'll keep proving that point ever more as much as needed, as you have for my own soul."

Imladris just shook out. "I made new Sin. I presumed myself above Voluspa's power. I'm broken before it instead. What good am I against such power, one only Almighty can possibly match?"

Lind just softened her embrace and then whispered into his ethereal ear. "You just need to accept as I had to my own, when help is needed. Only now I realize how much burden and ego combined to make you whom you are in this task. But if we are one, I know my trust in you will see us 'all' through these ordeals."

Imladris burned a child's level of hope from this, and sealed the spirit of whom he was around it. He then whispered. "Thank you my love and savior."

Lind 'had' to blush at that, and it felt it's wild way through 'all' that swamping sorrow and landscape scared alike. That acceptance turned that burning fire, and BURST all that ashen and icy sorrow away in one titan's blast of...

* * *

Urd felt it...

* * *

Skuld...

* * *

"Belldandy?"

The goddess of Keiichi's life looked over, and then embraced Kei outright. "Please hold me. I can feel Cousin's love for Lind as few other things so pure. Just hold me for awhile."

Keiichi gulped and did so.

* * *

Frigurina smirked, as she felt it next, and knew that the wave would affect every last goddess in short order. The emanation of such a wave of emotion, was going to make such a scene up in Heaven shortly. She sighed and clutched her arms, as she then saw off the far left end of the viewport, a glowing blue light most pure begin to shine.

"That Seal isn't going to last much longer." ...knowing how much it was 'also' involved.

She just wished the Demons could feel this. For once she 'did' wish such the same of such ilk of Hild.

* * *

And somewhere, a fallen goddess does so feel... kept to utter secrecy of course.

* * *

As did one 'other' Primordial goddess. Her vein was to screech in torrents, over and beyond again!

* * *

Most were shielding their eyes at the breach of such light shining forth, as above, two dragons saw with awe at such a rare sight they themselves never saw before. Irtasus smiles out through her chrome teeth. "Now do you see why you shouldn't have come?" Yaltros just quipped back. "My abilities are of merit too." ...before his melon is hawked over by Irtasus's version! "You merit was to protect our kin unseen! You and they take too much of each other in attitude, you should know!" Yaltros just teardrops. "But I hate babysitting."

"Some elder dragon 'you' are, the clan of gold would have your head if not for my own choice in the matter, in this regard!" Irtasus was intending to tongue and teeth lash her younger (only a hundred years abouts,) when movement caught her eye. She wrenched her head... "That blasted slayer... NO!"

At that, Talos and Peorth try to take advantage of Xarltoran's incredible motions of pain, with a twin lance attack of weapon and rose vines alike!

"We're finishing this!" ...both actually shout, and land their twin shots with great apparent effect! The doubled over added screech of pain, actually splits several nearby trees, and shudders the ground underneath into a muddy liquid! The act of satisfaction however is then shouted unto as Peorth... "NAY! BACK OFF! BACK..." ...before a new blast of Soulless code shoves them both back, landing rather close to Mara and Sigrun's shield! Urd just shoots out heedless... "Peorth!" ...and reaches her, and Talos alike. She does so to see however Peorth... "Faire pas moi!" Talos just snaps back... "Stop pushing!"

Urd just groans. "You both are..." ...and then hears and looks up to see... "ACK! MOVE!" ...and uses spell aided strength to yank Peorth and Talos out of the way of a breath weapon attack! All three end back up under Mara's and Sigrun's shield, but also have the attack follow them to it!"

"Oh crap!"

"This 'will' be bad!"

Mara and Sigrun's yells make even Urd frightened beyond coded belief.

"_Show of arrows and lances my fellow brethren!_"

Urd hears, but 'then' sees the sight and sound of a great many trees 'aiming' their trunks dynamically at the Soulless emissary, and then launching a large array of 'arrows' and 'spears' made of hyper grown and ejected amounts of natural wood! Ala, the biggest wood splinters **ever** seen, suddenly assail Xarltoran, forcing him to retreat! This is followed by Irtasus, Yaltros and the Generals making a renewed assault to 'finally' drive off an over powered Dracolich!"

Urd gawks at the sight, and then over at a heavily panting Troubadour, as a green aura around him begins to fade off!

Urd realizes, and then STAMPS up at the Tree Spirit! "What the hell was that!"

"My emergency powers that..."

"WHY didn't you use them _sooner!_"

"Trees don't like to be used like that very often! Not without consent of understanding! This world should be glad they do not move as of Ents as one on the souls of 'this' used world plane!"

Urd blinks a good dozen times, and then quips. "Good point."

"Nice save though." Mara actually admits. "For a weirdo."

Peorth/Urd: "Way too a weirdo."

"Now that's just not **fair!**"

Sigrun actually betrays a laugh, and Talos just moans variously of pain and annoyance. He however realizes he's not the only one doing so. This is caught by ear and feeling of Urd first however. "Eh? AHH! Guys! Lind! Metal head!"

Imladris at first moans and begins to move, and flops off Lind finally, both moaning at this. They both then quickly realize their own various realizations. "I'm... ah! LIND!"

"Not so loud love." Lind chides as they both rise off their backs and to sitting positions. Urd and Peorth scramble over and 'actually' glom onto them both!"

"Don't scare us like that again!" ... "Oui! Way trop de nombreux!"

Lind just blushes. "We're fine! I swear for us both."

"Ack! Too tight!"

Peorth dumps Imlade as Lind and Urd look to their amusement. Imladris however remarks out, back on his... um... back. "That's two I owe Lind now."

Urd/Lind: "You mustn't worry about that at all."

Imlade blinks, and would have conjectured that further, if not for the roar that spikes the far air then. He realizes and rises fully to one knee. He looks at Lind and both exchange a nod. Imlade then snarls without hesitation... "Anyone else already tired of this?"

"Way." ...many voices spike, Talos so following in a stutter. Imladris then follows up... "I have insight of our enemy. I need the Generals here quick, and delay of our enemy for only a moment."

Peorth nodded and yanked Talos with her to the sky. "Nous avoir le!" ...Talos objecting... "My tunic and neck is not of steel and durability!"

Imladris meanwhile looks at whom is around him, and recognizes each of their strengths. He also looks over and stresses. "Thank you Lind. I 'mean' that." ...this Lind smirks... "You sure? Have you felt your chest?"

"Why do you think... I stand not yet?" Imlade gasps some, as he feels one of his ribs quite broken, and being healed by his nanite systems. Urd just sighs. "Please don't use such methods on me, if you both would."

"I'd object."

Lind look reacts at Troubadour. "You huh?"

Urd raises her hands. "Uh... maybe that stuff later."

The two trade a... _strained_... look, on the matter unsaid, as Imlade and Troubadour look at each other, and then promptly droop sigh their heads. "Uh boy." ...in simult.

"_HEY!_"

Urd jumps like a firecracker as she hears, and on second such yell... "Hey... that Comm thingy!"

They all look, before Imlade realizes he has it back on him. "Ah... uh... Lady Frig..."

"_About time child. I have a hex in mind for you._"

Imlade gulps as the Generals suddenly appear **fast!** The knight responds. "I would think that..."

"_I 'am' Hild's Sister. Keep the cracks to yourself in kind. We're rounding back towards the dragons. Your friends are still harrying the Soulless back north._"

Imladris just snaps... "Drive them east! Keiichi is still too near!"

"_Got it!_" Skuld's voice snaps over Comm, as everyone else of note lands nearby, Peorth and Talos included. As soon as they do, Hirund just snaps... "Alright, tell us what to do pup."

Imladris stopped words on his lips at hearing that. In fact he was surprised for a moment just how many eyes were just 'looking' at him. The looks weren't anything less than wanting in fact. It was a sobering sight for that split moment. One he kept a split moment.

"Alright. Plain and dumb simple. We're going to attack it every which way at once, and just keep it from focusing on anyone or thing. Just give me a moment to prepare an appropriate response to finish this."

"But it's a Soulless." Urd remarks, giving tone to the last time they went through such similar.

Imladris just quipped back. "Really? All I see is one big fat undead mass. It's got no real final focus, or we'd have already been under Oblivion already. I think it's trying to outdo Caceroth and die to end it'

s own existence. It's being pointless where not needed. Terror too much a weapon instead of results. Moreover, it's 'not' Caceroth, nor even a proper facsimile. We will not require the same methods here."

Lind... "Agreed." Everyone looks, as the Valkyrie just quips. "What? I was connected well enough as well. In fact Xarltoran tried to link with me all the same."

Hirund nods. "We can at least conduct one affair to its wishes then. The rest will suffer him instead, after our victory." Imladris nods. "Agreed. Let's go."

They all didn't waste time, and the embattled lot shot up into amicable pairs that worked together, as Sigrun stuck to Urd and Mara. The Generals, Lind and Imlade just keep together long enough until they reach nominal aircraft heights, where... "Alright. Just harry the crud out of that thing. No one tries anything too funny. If it focuses, take the focus away with all haste. Let us make Voluspa pay for attacking us here today, such will be our message."

"Works for me." Rend remarks, with all four around him peeling off on the spot. Imladris stops and sees everyone spread out effectively, while now seeing the _Illistrum_ and the two metallic dragons giving their all against a constantly harried Dracolich. The amount of fire directed starts taking them all towards the ocean.

Imladris then speaks to 'himself'. "Alright good sir, we 'both' have a dire penance to conduct here. You'll need to trust me for real now."

He 'felt' a nod, and then, he reached to his armored right chest plate, above the joint, under his cape. A glowing ball forms there on command, and from it, the Holocron. He shut up and started to concentrate.

Hard.

* * *

"Damn, I wish our transmitters were up and running again." ...the reporter looking up said, before looking back to her camera crew, which was no better than a radio crew at the present.

* * *

_I'm reporting from just outside our studios, and even here the scene over and in the skies of Nekomi continue to amaze and frighten all who look up! Even after recent days of tragedy and uncertainty, the shock to the eyes of those same days do not compare to what I'm seeing now._

_Oh I wish our TV transmitter was operating, this 'has' to be seen to believed!_

*Sounds of roaring, and energetic weapon like fire hiss and blare over the radio frequency. (Several in fact.)*

_It's just incredible! It looks like some scene of a sci-fi movie come to life! I would explain it if it was logical, but just look out your door to see it all! What in the world could they be doing fighting up there for!_

* * *

"_Ye verily we tread in the dark realm of the paranormal! If we chant the Hannya Shinkyo Sutra fourteen times over, the evil will disappear!"_

"_Ahem! This is clearly a far more rare manifestation of electrical plasma effects. We can arrive at a complete explanation of this theory, based upon my newest published theories."_

"_Not you again! You mean that all this is AGAIN plasma!"_

"_Yes, just as usual, it can all still be explained with plasma."_

"_You call all THAT plasma?"_

"_Naturally. Always with plasma."_

"_Your head is nothing but plasma!"_

"_No need to be snippy sir."  
_

"_Your plasma is snippy!"_

* * *

"This sounds familiar." Megumi just moans this before giving a sip of Bell's Earl Gray tea. Takano just twitches an eye. "Dang so called expert heads." Keiba just gulps at this. "Are we missing the point here?"

Megumi 'and' Takano: "We 'are' missing the point! Drink your tea."

Keiba just slunks down and makes an unmanly sip of his fine china cup.

* * *

Frigurina just keeps moaning. "You know how much effort is takes to reprogram mortal minds on the third dimensional level?"

Skuld just gulps. "Uh... mom..."

"_Don't just use that vessel conventionally!_" Imladris snaps over open Comm.

"Right!" Skuld yells and looks back to Scetu, whom orders a total change in the firing pattern of _Illistrum's_ weapons array, as well as tactical attack and piloting patterns. Those in their seats are gravity field pressed into them to avoid inertia strain, as the ship starts moving about in most unconventional patterns and formats! The viewport screens are jinking and twisting wildly very soon after this, as the sight of 'haze', rings, and strange effects of weaponry shoot out towards their prime foe!

Skuld can see many hit with constant harrying effect! "Yeah! Let's show that yutz!"

Sentaro just quips. "She's having fun."

Skuld yells back. "Come on Sentaro! Join me! Hit that big red button near ya!"

"Eh?" This?" -Click... **ZHH-ZHARCKK!**- "_Whoa_."

"/ Good shot mortal."

* * *

Xarltoran, already heavily harried to the point it cannot think clearly, suddenly is added unto by at first conventional array shots from the warship, before 'strange' angle-curve beam versions of the same start really hitting him, as cold and fire breath attacks, and then goddess, demon and spirit assailing shots join on in!

And 'then' Sentaro's shot just makes the Lich buckle about like a badly tossed toy! (Main cannon array bursts do that one guesses. So focused to the Lich's form and not further beyond! Sentaro's a natural!)

"Keep up the pressure!" Urd shouts out as she levels one good Urd bolt after another! Lind yells after... "Just pressure, nothing stronger! Be efficient!"

"**This is for my family retch!**" Talos screams in and makes a good pass and slash attack, and scooting away with Peorth's cover, as Sigrun follows with some dark Hell bolt attacks, which are distracted from by Troubadour using more ground based 'toothpick' assault weaponry, as his aid of the trees give the Generals time to combine and split off attacks in several directions. This is added and supplemented by Talos again, as Lind shoots in to deliver Ice beam and Blizzard assaults, which lead to the Generals on a tri prong blast, and over and over as one after another, Xarltoran is not given an inch or moment to think!

"This is a blast!"

"Urd's having fun!" Rend judges, which just gets... "Yeah yeah." ...from many others around. This is before a triad of glowing rings from the 'large' sight of the _Illistrum_, actually spinning like a pin top overhead, slams it's shots into the Dracolich!

Xarltoran, trying to get fed up with all this, tries to angle his bony head at...

"FORGET IT MORON!" As Urd just smacks a chain-ball Urd bolt at it's turning head!

* * *

"They're doing well."

"Just aid the pressure beloved."

Yaltros just follows Irtasus's lead as effectively ever, as they shoot in from the southeast at low level, and come in brazenly fast, their twin breath weapons blazing at full power! This is followed up by full body slams and claw/teeth swipes, as the allied celestials all back off just long enough for Xarltoran to react to the dragons, before the two scramble away as Sigrun follows up with a covering blast of Hell bolts!

* * *

Imladris notes as he uses his access codes through the Holocron, and the bio-form data his Angel retained from the entrapment, began to formulate a combinational code and spell empowered sphere that was blanketing a growing mass of positive elemental energy. The manner of combination would be as reflective a harm to the beast, as it had done to him and his family up to this point. The symmetry was not lost in the knight's mind.

As he did this, he also considered one burning question he had been avoiding. The months since his Dark Lord spate, had grown that query, the feeling of Evolution aiding his preparation, exacerbating.

Such that he finally asked...

* * *

_'Am I becoming, what I fear I am to unto come?'_

Frigurina blinked, as the voice of the Knight Lord came 'not' over open Comm. Skuld looked over uneasily, as the motherly goddess knew the query of entail. She just spoke. "Yes." ...of soft whisper.

* * *

Lind gulps, as much as many of the allied other.

They hear next...

* * *

_'Thank you.'_

Imladris then sighs and feels a cool well of understanding not wanted, but grasped upon nonetheless. Accepting enough of that truth allowed him to understand more of what he was doing with the code the Holocron gave him.

The result became a growing spark of light that was flaring brighter by the second!

* * *

Xarltoran was also building something. And he was fed up with the turn of events! He reared his head suddenly and in the midst of trying to react to more attacks, saw the growing flare. The slight pause in those same attacks at that moment gave him the moment he needed!

"_YOU WILL FAIL!_" ...of Soulless false of over emotional roar!

He was about to summon an **immense** wave of Soulless burst code, when the congealing of ashen matter and his roar, is reacted to by shock of the others. And then thrice so as a HUGE formation of hexagonal crystal shapes form out of thin air and **slam** into ALL sides of the Dracolich at once!

Hirund just gasps... "Holy light!"

* * *

Skuld gulps, as she sees that same motherly figure level off her right arm, and soften her wrathful stare! "Jeeze."

Frig just stared as her spell stopped the dire turn of event nearly made. She however reacts 'just' as shocked when sight of a bright point of white light comes in from the iconic volcano afar!

* * *

Everyone, still reacting to the immense spell of Frig's making, then are treated as a shrill whistle sound makes all look in time to see a blinding white arrow shoot in and run the Dracolich undead through!

Urd gasps... "Belldandy!"

* * *

Keiichi, balancing himself on the ledge of the lip of that famed mountain where Belldandy placed him, managed to see through the overlapping mountain haze that was about in most directions, and the shot Belldandy managed with Holy Bell's Wind Arrow shot. The gleaming white angelic bow was lowered, as Keiichi whistled most impressed.

"Nice shot." ...knowing better of Bell's aim.

"Thank you dear."

Keiichi then remarked... "Skuld was right."

Bell smiled back, as did Holy Bell... "You did ask dear."

"Yeah, but I guess leaving a comrade in battle alone even works way over here."

Belldandy nods. "Never shalt I. All the better to protect you my dear beloved. The cost can be whatever is required."

K1 just blushed. "I'm not keeping a tab, so you know."

"I am."

Keiichi blinked at that.

* * *

The effect of those last two spells was a undead dragon in it's truly most painful throes. The howls made the Soulless emissary finally sound as 'if' it was dying.

"Wish I knew better of incumbent planning." Imlade responded, as he then felt his spell was ready!

He just wondered for a split moment on that, that was, was this what it would take further to defeat Voluspa herself?

He would have considered that and a million other scenario related questions of this current situation, but that was stifled when he suddenly felt a large golden mass accost him from below! "HEY! Whoa! What the?"

"The time is now yes?"

The sight and feel of a full elder gold dragon form beneath him and much of attested sight, made him gasp and freak for a moment! "What are you...?"

"I'll burn the path cold and core!"

Hearing Irtasus's voice, and the feel of the air blustering by him, told Imlade that words were not the time! He just shoved all else aside and snapped... "Let thy moment cometh!"

* * *

Lind heard and on looking... "Incoming!"

Rend and Hirund snapped on heel off... "Hold him hard!"

The next Xarltoran feels, is many energies and fields binding him hard in place! The pain of the two last goddess spell still burn too deep to react to this tactical change, to his doom! Words are replaced with harsh roars and wrenching at his chains, as he feels what is coming!

Talos also sees, and lacking such a chain, instead follows lead of Troubadour and aims to one large spear of wood that was lodged between the Lich's bone chest plate cavity at the neck! He just shouts to full of hearing... "_AIM FOR THIS, FOR MY VENGEANCE!_" ...and lunges his Lance hard, burying it into the mass of wood!

Imladris sees the motion and focuses the piercing spark of energy into his right hand! "Incoming!" ...as he readies unto Yaltros's back!

Just as everyone sees Irtasus's form shoot in with a tight cold cone beam, Imladris shouts... "DOWN NOW!"

Yaltros lunges downwards, Irtasus banks up, which to Xarltoran's view, blocks such till Irtasus peels away upwards, and left only a split moment to the sight of a Knight making contact with the Lance aim point! Imladris makes full contact of the spell orb, and snaps his spell chant... "_Sever and Seal by Incarnite Life-Light!_"

* * *

"**Mother!**"

A dark Wraith Lord doubles over, as he '_feels_' the burn of Code, and the shriek of agony! A false Emperor of the Marian Empire is approached by a guard. "Master, I... _AUGHHHH!_"

The Wraith reacts to the voice, by clutching the neck of the guard, and outright turning the humanoid into ash! The other guards scoot back, as Caceroth snarls and huffs at the echoing agony!

* * *

As a Seer feels a pain not felt before! The scream it's anew own that silences the endless suffering for that one moment. Eternally worse than the effect from earlier that assailed Her.

The first since possibly Incarnite Time's Beginning.

* * *

The goddesses, demon and spirit, dragons, and warriors, all turn fully away as Xarltoran feels the combined effect of a full force Turn Undead spell, channeled with as much other energy of life, and severing codes from the Holocron, that can be poured into it! Xarltoran's base bone body is sheared and torn apart from its Soulless codes, and both without each other, agonize under the purity brought of wrath!

Imladris gives no words, and pours all he can, to give vengeance to the pain this being wrought over the past several days. The anguish of souls he does not know are still in heart as he literally burns the lifeless bone apart! Such so that the Lich's form begins to flake away as Imladris knows when the Soulless code is broken and retreated. Softly the assault winds down, and with it, the winds fade the bone away as if dust.

The light wisps away like accompanying vapor, when all know it is then done.

For a moment, a Knight just floats there, letting the moment end on its own accord.

* * *

Frigurina nods to this the same.

"Take that Seer wench."

Everyone onboard looks over at Sentaro, whom gulps... "What?" Frig just replies... "So it is."

* * *

Keiichi just blinks endlessly, a bit dizzy from the light. "Wow. Gold guy can pour it on." Belldandy and Holy Bell nod. "Yes, Cousin is victorious once again."

Keiichi however blinks at that. "Still not sure fully what all this had to do with everything of late. If I heard it all right. Not sure I did really." Bell just looks on, before angling her head over to her love. "Many times a story can have twists and turns that no one could ever hope to see coming. We just hope to live to moments like this, and cherish what matters afterwards."

Keiichi smiles, which melts his goddess's heart. "Works for me." ...he says, just as he shifts his footing. The ledges however complains against this by giving away just enough for Keiichi to slip downwards! "EEP!"

"Keiichi!" ...she and Holy Bell reach, and end up flying downwards a bit too fast in her still highly overdeveloped sense of protective haste. The ground catches up faster than expected, and both 'actually' clonk heads! They both end up out cold for a bit with three sets of dizzy eyes to boot!

* * *

Frig slits her eyes and 'angles' her head towards a certain volcano. "Hmm..."

Skuld quips... "What?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing." ...she then senses all is 'alright'. She left such a matter 'private', as Lind's voice comes up over Comms. "_Lady Frigurina_."

"Yes I know." ...and rubs her knuckles.

* * *

He floats there for a moment, before Imladris suddenly is bodily absconded, as Lind smack gloms unto him! "ACK! Lind!"

"Oh no you don't! Fainting is bad here!" ...she quips knowing better of Imlade's condition that 'he' does, as she sharply whistles through her fingers. "Okay! We need a ride here!"

"I can... eh? Wait! I didn't call for a golden Taxi!" Yaltros just hefts both warriors with ease of commandment. "One is begotten anyway, Heaven's Hero!"

Urd nearby just giggles as Imladris has only a moment to protest this, before he blanks out from lack of energy! Hearing Lind chastise her suddenly unconscious lover almost breaks Urd into a gut busting laugh. "And it's over like that. Gawd it never gets old."

Mara just retorts back. "Says you. I'll need a week to recharge now."

"I think we'll have more time warranted." Sigrun moans out, as a electronic echoing voice chides them all from the _Illistrum_. "You all better follow and start such! Come on! Move it! Move it!" ...with most starting to obey in moaning from heavy strain fashion.

Talos however looks and decries with comical tears. "Dang it! That was my favorite Lance!"

Peorth sighs over. "Oh pipe down mortel amour sincère, I can attain a replacement gift for you."

Talos half-nodded, before gawking over... "Did you just call me... _ack!_" ...and promptly yanked along by the cape and collar joining, to make follow.

Everyone starts to saunter towards a piggy back ride from Irtasus, when a lyre starts to twang. "_Ohhhh... my dear Urdy, we have won this..._ **OWW!**" ...and is hit by a hard scale. "Shut it and get on stupid!"

"Yes Urdy... ACK! Watch those bolts Urd! ACK! Okay! Okay!"

* * *

Skuld just slumps in her chair. "That was... too much." She then hears cracking of some knuckles... "Aww, _mother!_"

"Time for a quickie job." ...as Frig prepares to conduct a fast mind wipe and rewrite routine of most mortal minds. Skuld blinks at this. "Eh? But you said it was hard work and all that." This Frig blinks back. "I lied. I'll be back for the epilogue in a moment." ...and flashes off in a wipe of light. Skuld _GACKS_ at that with a pull of her hair! "My mother! The queen of the goddesses _LYING!_ Almighty preserve us!" ...as she leaps and scrambles behind Sentaro. The bloke this blinks and looks back. "Uh, not overreacting are we Skuld?" Sentaro regrets such with a hawkish gesture. "Want me to?"

"Please do."

"Aw shut it Sis!"

Fusuchi just giggles for Sentaro's utter annoyance.

* * *

The world, for the most part, would not know better. For all their underdeveloped good for the time being. The next time being, leads unto...

* * *

"Wow." Ichigo gulps, as they all stand in one group within... "Isn't this one of those aircraft hanger caves or such that was dug out during World War II?" ...this Sentaro nodded. "Looks like. Didn't think it'd be used for a dragon lair."

"A bit cramped for one." Yaltros snipped, which Ichigo teardropped at, looking over at the gold dragon, touch picking his footing into the hangar, large enough to fit a small, modern airport in, but not quite enough so for two dragons to fit in. Irtasus in her humanoid form again, just sighs. "Just shrink down you ditz."

"And let the kids chew on me! Not 'this' time dear!"

Imladris gulps at hearing that. "I don't feel safe now." ...as he then notes most of the others scooting back. Even Lind makes her body look smaller in profile behind her love's own. "You can take one for us then if required."

"I am 'not' a chew toy!" Imladris snaps, before Lind keeps egging. "Don't knights make good dragon fodder? Like those in fairy tales and in Shrek?"

Irtasus jabs in. "I can tell she 'was' made for you." Imlade just frazzling out... "To be sundered and broken."

Lind has Imlade in a nice 3.4 second long full nelson, when the patter of wittle dragons fweet come a running. Urd freaks some with... "It's not another earthquake is it?" Irtasus just smiles as six gold and silver mixed dragons (Ira, Alua, Sirutus, Oplua, Ina, and Iopas) suddenly appear from the shadows, and gang tackle into Yaltros's body, with a good amount of shaking to boot! Troubadour just freaks all about the same! "Don't hurt the trees! Save the trees!"

Everyone then just watches as Irtasus (with Lind's help,) Push Imlade at the serpentine pile. "Say hello to the family finally. Not like I've told enough stories about you to them to shut them up over all these years."

"Uh, I can see well enough from afar." Imlade gleeps before he's shoved into the wrestling mass. Imlade just yelps and screams as he emerges and vanishes at different points of this 'heartwarming' scene. Lind just holds her hands to her chin. "The past and present adjoin."

"You won't... OW! ...get way... OW! ...with this!"

"I can..." ...a voice spikes, before Peorth mushes that down fast. "You stay, drogue."

Imlade just feels like he's in a dragon's vice, and sees gold and silver keep swimming past his pained vision.

He then hears and notes 'another' form "_Awwwwwwww_, they are just the cutest dragonlings!" Skuld sighs as Urd jitters uneasily at the sight of... "Mother, you like kids too much."

Imlade just snaps out while Frig cuddle cradles one of the younglings, as if one 'very' large baby. "That has GOT to be unnatural!" ...just before two of the dragonlings, one 'boy', the other 'girl', just clutch Imlade from the back along his cape! They both yell out. "Can we play with him!"

Irtasus just giggles... "Just a little, I... HEY! Don't toss him that high!" ...as three dragons bounce Imlade to each other like a beach ball! Most teardrop before Irtasus just snaps motherly like**. "I SAID PLAY NICE YOU BRATTY KIDS!**"

Lind just smile-quips... "Aw, he's fine."

"No I'm not! OUCH! Watch the head spines!"

"Who's that one?"

Most heads turn at Fusuchi's voice, and then where she looks, as a large whitish form suddenly notes it's been seen, and retreats into the full shadows within the old hangar. Irtasus then remarks... "Still shy as always. Come on Angelus, come on out."

On motherly enforced cue, a pure white dragon emerges, one that makes Imladris of note gasp, and Talos a moment later. "What's a White Dragon doing here?"

Irtasus chides. "Don't be blunt kid, look closer."

Imladris does, and through such, Lind gasps at the sight of wings that are 'anything' but dragonkind like. The wings instead look puffy and... "A celestial dragon?"

Imladris gawks out... "I thought... eh? Drop me already! Ouch! Ah... I thought such dragons couldn't exist normally!"

Irtasus then remarks as Yaltros rights himself. "Which is why I asked your Master Almighty for a return favor." Imladris blinks over. "Thought that was used in getting here to this world?"

Frig then remarks. "Ah, would this be that Commandment my Husband asked for of you Nephew?" Imladris blinks at that. "That actually doesn't make logic."

"It does considering..." ...Irtasus begins, before the sound of gurgling makes everyone look, as Lind suddenly is throttling Imladris! "I _knew_ you two did something back then!"

"Gur... gua... she didn't... I didn't..."

"I 'asked' your Lord Almighty for such. The genetic material came from Him."

Lind drops Imlade like a stone, just before Frig goes semi-ballistic! "He did **WHAT?**"

A sudden teleport Gating of blinding light makes Skuld and Urd jump back a good ten meters! "Mother's mad!" ...both yelp and scatter behind various people for cover from the all too well known unknown of a Wife's anger! Imladris just quips at Irtasus. "Great, one argument and the Dimensions will shear apart. Thanks for the surprise ol girl."

"Sever thy tongue. I asked for an Angel Egg for her."

"Mother." ...the said angelic dragon quips embarrassed. Peorth cocks an eye. "She sounds like Belldandy. Pourquoi est si?" Irtasus just shrugs, as Yaltros quips. "Still too 'pure' for a true dragon."

"She looks weird." Imlade can't help but say. He doesn't see the other dragons SCOOT off and away to one side, as Angelus slits her silver-blue eyes, and retorts with her breath weapon!

Lind just quips a moment later... "Oh, I like her. Can we keep her?" ...as everyone else gawks at the sight of Imlade stuck as if 'frozen', in a solid block of light! Just replace ice with light, and the fact it's 'very' solid, and you get the effect Imlade has, complete with the anime look of shock!

Irtasus just shrugs. "Sorta. We needed that Commandment to use a place Imladris owns in Heaven, as of part what your Lord Almighty suggested."

Imlade watches helplessly as Lind remarks for him. "Ahh, the Tyr spaceport. You need permission to use that as your new lair home." ...this Peorth quips in surprise. "Mortal dragons in Yggdrasil? I'm shocked Almighty is being so giving like that."

Urd just floats over to the light-frozen knight. "Wow, you must have a 'lot' of clout to help pull this off. Good job." ...this Imlade just makes some incomprehensible, muffled sound within. Lind just floats over and hugs the 'block' , breaking with her austere character more than ever. "Aww, that's my giving beloved." ...with more muffled sounds seeping out. Angelus just hawks over the 'cube' and quips... "Don't call me weird, knight-chow."

The muffles turn a bit sobby.

Meanwhile, the Generals looking on from on back, just smirk and allow the moment heedless to their presence. Mist just giggles. "It is much more fun in person." Hirund and Rend just shrug. "Eh, still about the same." ...both quip in simult, to a muffled godson so encased.

* * *

-later that eve-

"Wow, quite ta story." Takano quips, after Urd, Peorth and Skuld explained it. Skuld just quips for her nevermind. "Yeah, and Scetu has got that satellite repair thing going fast. Boy seeing those nanites they use in action is just too cool."

Peorth/Urd: "Tech freak."

Megumi just remarks. "Too much of a story. Dragons? Spaceships? Long lost loves?"

Urd/Peorth: "Watch it."

"Sorry. But this is probably more wild than even you guys are used too."

Urd actually remarks. "Actually it's about normal. The dragons were a switch though."

Peorth just fiddles with some Yokan, as she however decries lightly... "Still, we could have had a small part of..." ...this Urd sighs thickly. "Let it go girl-goddess. Let it go." This at the memory of, when the agreements were made and all whatnot to allow the dragon family use of Imladris's Heavenly abode as their own lair. This from future use forth, as a mix and myriad of agreements and life saving decisions over the years were finally amended to this one act. And along with the two dragons and their gleaming kin, went with it one **BIG** **FAT** dragons hoard, that looked like it was larger than a three story building, set over ten city 'square' blocks!

Peorth and Urd went jewelry crazy before Lind reminded for a still 'blocky' Imlade, that the hoard, down to the copper-electrum piece, was part of the dragon's 'soul bond', and was attached to each dragon as if it was their life's blood. Still, Urd and Peorth had to be _DRAGGED_ away, kicking and screaming, when the final Gate portal was made for the dragons to enter, and start their new lives through.

Takano just smirks as both goddesses just steam anime tears at their loss. "Gee, tha rewards are all worth it eh?"

Megumi then asks Skuld. "Where's Sentaro-kun at then?"

"He and his family went home to get away from us, plus to clean up some of their own place. Can't blame them given what's happened lately." Megumi just blinks. "You put that rather simply. No snippy remarks?"

Skuld just cracks. "Hey lady, you want to take a simulation trip on what we did today? That ship board holocenter gets pretty realistic."

"Really? Maybe I can take Keiba sometime."

Takano just blanches. "You kids an technology. I tell ya." ...and makes a slurp of her tea. (Bell's blends got well used today.)

Speaking of... "Speakin of. You didn't answer somethin."

Urd blinks, and realizes. "Oh... that."

Skuld looks over, before she then remembers whom is 'not' present, and where whom are! "OH NO!"

* * *

-about two hours earlier-

"Keiichi! Keiichi? Wake up! Wake up please!"

Keiichi made some kind of burp-moan sound and fluttered his eyes open. "Man, ow... what was the number of that moving truck that hit me?"

"Me."

Kei looked at, and then in HORROR realized. "I didn't... I mean_... I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry_, I'm pure dung!"

Belldandy just giggled. "Don't worry. As long as you are fine, I am fine."

Keiichi blushes at the tone, but looks like he's been poisoned, at seeing the slight shiner that is 'actually' on Belldandy's forehead! Bell sees this and reacts... "Your face is red again! Are you okay?" ...and thrusts her head onto his! (This time softly.) Keiichi gulps as he feels Bell's head slightly pulsing, not sure if it's the bruise or her natural goddessness flowing through. Belldandy then notes. "No, no fever or... ah..." ...and 'notes', as their faces are lethally close.

Belldandy then suddenly realizes. "Oh! This is what they were talking about in those sessions."

"They did? Who and what they did?"

Belldandy just 'stares' far too innocently, before she feels her own pulse flutter up. Keiichi's already went through his throat, as he then notes. "Ah... um... I wonder if they'll come and get us." ...noting they 'still' are in that 'same' Fuji crater overlook. The chill he notes to ask the question, seems to fade with the _warmth_ of the moment. "Um... uh... soon."

K1 blinks. "Eh?" ...did Bell just...?

The haze seems to waif up, if on cue, as then one lithe form within 'collapses' untop another shrimpy one.

* * *

-about two and a half hours later-

From such on high, Urd 'knows' where to look. So doing... "Aw gee. Well, at least it's... what, second base?"

"Say WHAT!" Skuld suddenly zips over, and 'sees' something atop her modified Banpei-backpack booster. "They just didn't! Eh! HEY! Stop dragging me away Peorth! Dang it! I said stop!" ...dragging away... "I got a Skuld Bomb Special with your name on it Keiichi!"

Urd just rolls her eyes, as she looks down at the 'disheveled' scene below. "Oh well, at least K-boy 'touched' her finally. Better be lipstick ruffled hair too." ...she floats down towards to cuddling 'sleepers'. She lands and just sighs, as an 'obvious' opportunity got essentially wasted. (By Urd ecchi-rulebook at least.) "Well, they at least look happy." Urd then remarks with a huff. "Still, we need to get you another session grrl." ...she taking a tone from Chihiro's vocabulary, as Bell and Kei sleep away peacefully, having had one heck of a make out session, but not much more than. (Approaching elementary school graduation folks.)

Urd just flicks the Comm unit she borrowed from Lind. (Not Imlade, see below,) and imparts. "Found them metal dude. Just zap them over to their room. No need to wake them."

"_/ Understood._"

Urd just then looks down, as the teleporter chime starts ramping up, at the two cuddled forms. She whispers then... "Maybe..." ...a faint echo of a 'Spirited' love past.

* * *

Peorth had a flighty-fancy thought of that in that same moment, even despite Skuld's manic screaming hissy fit of heck. She so did, and reacted in a unusual manner.

"_Ewwww_... ick, yuck! Did you have to sneeze on me Peorth? Eyuck!"

Peorth watched as her 'humanic' code from her nasal capillaries and whatnot, were slopped off Skuld's shivering head and shoulders. (With grotesque sounds to boot.)

"Pardonnez moi." Peorth meeks out.

* * *

Talos and Troubadour meanwhile just sat strangely content at the bottom of the Temple steps, watching as Imlade was literally being 'chiseled' out by Lind, Mara and Sigrun. Lind just made a 'chock' sound with her chisel and hammer, and complained. "This can be solved with a good swipe of my Axe."

Imlade actually objected! "What! And mess up this gorgeous material! This is 'rare' stuff migoddess! I plan to sculpt with this stuff! What with my usual down times of boredom and all."

Lind just rolled her eyes. "Light-freak."

Sigrun just picks up a decent sized block of still 'very' solid light. "To think a dragon could use such a technique." ...and then looks as Mara makes a shivering sound. "Damn, this stuff is giving me a rash, this I'm swearing!"

"Careful around the lower shin there Mara."

Mara just pig-snorts back with a growl. "How bout I chisel your mouth out instead!"

Imlade, down to his lower shins, below the knee of this 'block', just sticks his tongue out at the demon, and nearly pays for it as warned. Sigrun meanwhile just chocks away like a wood carver on Ryuten. "You realize this material could decoalesce at any time."

"Somehow I doubt it Apprentice." Imlade remarks candidly to Sigrun, whom blushes a bit at the new title. "Lady Angelus seems to have a special gift. A genetic breeding of a dragonling with an Angel Egg is rather unprecedented. I doubt many normal rules will apply with her. Knowing they are safe in Heaven is a comforting thought."

Sigrun nods, but Mara just moans. "Sorry, but the same thought makes me nauseous." ...and then looks at the two freeloaders. "Hey, ain't it time for you two to get packing?"

Troubadour objects with a manic wave of his hands. "I am the Council's representative here until this Voluspa business is competed! There you have it and leave it!"

Mara just mumbles something under her breath, not meant for little kids, about the Spirit.

Imlade cocks an eye at Talos then, whom looks every bit lost. "You okay good sir?"

"No." Talos remarks, trying 'not' to think about his predicament. No one else had to remark of it either. Stuck on foreign world plane with 'nothing' to go back to. This, among 'other' uncertainties, were better left alone for the sake of the current moment. Enough trauma for one day as it is. Talos instead picks up a good sized 'block' of light, and cradles it.

"I'll try not to burden ye all for long."

Imlade just chuckles. "As if I am no less here."

Mara/Troubadour: "No kidding."

"Aw man. No fair." ...they all (those present,) have a reason to chuckle some. Imlade then feels on his right calf. "Uh, Lind dear milove? An itch down... EWWEEYYY!" ...as he sees (now present,) a Valkyrie and her Axe. (It's a beautiful thing, if nasty.) "Lind! I said not an Axe!"

"It's been three hours '_dear_'."

Imladris **gulps** as Lind twirls her Axe, and the others _skedaddle_ over to the residence! "Now love, uh... dear... this land already had dealt with enough trauma. I mean Troubadour over there won't like it if there's a gouge in the earth here."

Troubadour just yelps. "Don't drag me into this!"

"Will you help me already!" ...with a girly screech, as Lind just ignores 'all' pleading, and makes one efficient, and direct swipe of her Axe down through what was left of the block! With razor sharp precision, she cuts the block remainder in clean two, to the clapping of the gallery behind.

And also... "YOU CUT MY CLOTHES OFF!" ...lengthwise to be sure. They all flutter away like peeled off leaves, (save for the plain unmentionables, thank light for sight saved.) Talos just comments for his own weird reasons. "Not sure what's more ripped. Him or his cloth?" ...this Troubadour... "Please make not of mention." This as Mara and Sigrun spin around with furious blushes, as Lind sigh-cradles her right cheek and half-blushes out. "Oh dear, I must have gotten too carried away again."

Imlade just points and accuses. "Deliberate! On purpose! Foul git!"

"What the heck is that noise now!" Takano pops her head out, and then sees to her... "Oh my." ...blushing retreat. Mara then 'warns' Sigrun. "Better get used to it all like this. It's worse than a curse here I tell you."

Sigrun just sighs, and then creeps an honest smile. "Is it really?"

Mara just moans. "Can we just hurry up and win this war already? Please?"

* * *

-That heavenly evening along side, at such a moment.-

"Well, at least this place finally is more than just a monument."

Hirund folds her arms, as she and her Sisters look on, along with a good spread of other goddesses everywhere, as the newest attraction took up residence at Tyr Starport. Here a dragon family was finally safe and sound. Irtasus angles her gargantuan head over to the Generals, while Njal and Seren gave look over with other goddesses of the Infirmary Section. "So this was the former home for our mutual charge."

"Aye. Though Imladris never got a chance to use this place much." Rend giggled out. A gold dragonling with silver claws and fangs then flies overhead, as Irtasus snaps. "Don't fly too far, I said Sirutus!"

"There's going to be that a lot I sense." Rend quips. Irtasus just snorts frozen vapor at her. Mist chips a bit off of Rend's hair. "Wow, she frosted your hair."

"So I noted. Hey. HEY! You'll cause split ends goddess! Cut it out!"

Hirund just rolled her eyes, as she noted despite, how peaceful it all was here. Knowing this, she angled a glance over towards Central Hub, where a portion known to be Almighty's 'residence', was all psychedelic and warped looking. Like it was an LSD trip scene or such. Hirund just sighed. "Boy, when Frigurina has her dander up."

She just looked away, and considered what she and her sisters would be doing tomorrow.

Mist, noting the smirking look on Hirund, just smiles over. "So, we still on for the nosy-busybody trip?"

"Aye."

* * *

The wails were soothing to him, somehow. "Mother."

":: _Is it ready to be undone_. ::"

The chamber of the 'Emperor' was empty. After the spate earlier, none dare to question their ejection from the chamber, as Caceroth demanded an audience with Her goddess Seer. The reasons were easily direct, and the answer back was so in turn. "The tools are in place Mother. All will by presumption before the snares catch 'all' unawares."

The next tone in return, actually made the Wraith Lord shudder with unexpected emotion!

":: _Ensure the price for My pain is endless. Ensure life remains eve after acquisition of the Catalyst. However, even if of failure, bring me assurance of your Nemesis, to assure even after I Arrive, the Champion will know the endless suffering in my Afterrealm!_

_There, we will relish in new torment in the darkness After Oblivion! THIS I DEMAND OF SUCH!_ ::"

Caceroth, the ever dutiful Lord, bows at the knee. He shudders at the next telling however. ":: _Demand I do, so as to defeat my own Visions that betray me. Bring unto me He of our direct foe, and ensure I am not defeated by what I choose to ignore_. ::"

Doubt, began its creep into a Son at that moment. The tiny imperfections, that start driving greater things.

(End Act IV-b - Vol. II )

* * *

Author's Notes: This was a 'hard' act to write. Between the holidays and my own RL stuff to deal with, this all kinda had to take a back seat while sorting through some things. But nevermind all that, since I also had time to figure out where I want to take this story after this is all done. Valkyrie's Mirror that is. Course I still have to finish all this first. (Need to stop thinking ahead of myself and all.)

The big deal is to explore some more relationship vectors that seemed fair to base Urd and Peorth with. Mind ye Talos is my own creation along this line, while Troubadour needed to be shown in a far better light. Both will be shown further down the coming Acts, so expect both 'boyfriends' to be around for some time.

Hope this one turned out right, been wanting to do this one for a while, the dragons and all. Been in my mind ever since I first mentioned Irtasus in Vol. I, Prologue III. Feels good to finally have this one done.

Don't worry if some details seem missing again, I got that in mind for the next Act.


	8. Act Boredom

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Mirror**

Volume II

Act Boredom

* * *

Sifting... sneaking... being careful, being cautious. They could discover what he is doing any minute. Everything was depending on not being seen. And he 'had' to get at an enemy that proved more elusive than the Soulless had been. He couldn't let this prize slip past! There was just too dang much at...

"_COUSIN!_"

Belldandy's shrieking voice of a whine, just hit Imlade to the core once again as always! He scampers and scrambles, but in so trying. "There he is!" ...and a blue bubble force field suddenly forms around him, as a knight is snared in a goddess bear trap again! "Dang nabbit!"

Keiichi pops his head out of his room, into the hallway. "Who? What! Wha... eh? Ah no... man, not _again!_"

At this, Lind, Urd and Skuld appear, as the sphere of ice energon encapsulates an agitated, mumbling protector. Belldandy just walks over and nabs through the shield a dust pan and a mini-broom. She just accuses... "You did it again! You know your duties." ...this Urd 'agrees'... "Yeah, why do you keep insisting on doing that? This is the sixth time this week we caught you."

Imlade just colors himself annoyed. "I like a challenge. One day I'll clean something under your noses."

Keiichi just cocks his eyes as Skuld and Lind just leer over the knight. "How come he can't just clean something for once?" Belldandy just sighs and explains. "Remember, Cousin has to attend his duties in a near constant state, since his knightly title is also his source of powers. Given his duties here to us, to let him conduct mundane duties too much not befitting a knight or samurai, would actually be detrimental."

Keiichi just blinks cock-eyed at this, as Skuld growls. "Yeah. Just what we need is Keiichi's life to be in danger, while you're playing housekeeper!"

Imlade just accuses back! "Aw come on! You make it sound like if I got a job at Howard Johnson's, it'd be the end of the Universe!"

"You 'would' cause it like that."

"Lind! ACK! St... stop... Lind my neck! Gulachhk...!"

Keiichi just keeps coloring himself confused. "I still don't really get it."

Urd just mocks back. "Typical mortal." ...which frazzles K1 nice and annoyed. Belldandy just sighs and scolds Imlade (_again._) "Cousin this has to stop! Apparently even reminders from Almighty are not enough to stop this behavior."

Imlade just groans back. "But I'm..."

"_Bored._ Yes we know." All around him quip in simult. This makes Imlade frazzle even worse than Keiichi's had been. He then snap retorts back. "Well 'you' try to be some high and mighty blowhard that everyone looks up to so dang much, to the point I need to humiliate myself somehow, to stop this spiral of glory that drives me crazy! I need to be mundane, and this Title _actually_ prevents me from doing it! I can't believe this has become REAL physical restraint!"

Urd just blinks. "Wow. You take being humble to new lows man."

"Gee." Imlade teardrops at. Keiichi just chuckles. "I don't think he's too high-mighty and all that. Seems like a normal Joe to me."

Urd then just quips. "Typical mortal."

"Cut that out! Wait, what are you...?" Kei blinks at, before Urd remarks. "You might think him normal, as most other mortals here on this world would. All fine and well good for him and you. But for 'us' of the System above, the actions and tales he's conducted, when combined with our own goddess merits of emotional physicality, are nowhere near normal for _us_."

Keiichi blinks and points to Bell (whom just blushes unto,) "Um, shouldn't it be Bell that talks so smart?"

Urd growls with very real static visible, as Skuld just laughs. "Nice one K-boy, Urd usually is a dumb... ACK! Urd! AIIEEEEE!"

Lind just sighs as Bell looks on with a small teardrop, while Urd chases Skuld to vent by around the Temple. Keiichi blanches. "Why do they make their fights like it was a Midwestern States storm in America?"

Lind just ignores it all, and simply picks up for Urd... "As it is, beloved here, by his nominal conduct and actions, history and more as a knight by all earned title, is to us a nigh lustful thing to revere. The elements that mortals cannot understand at your third dimensional level, exists as real as the physical for us, including emotions and deeds. You should know some of that effect, from having an Angel Receptor and experiencing Belldandy's Melds."

Keiichi blushes deeply, and a look at Bell. "Wow. Sure do."

Belldandy then picks up from here, with deep blushing in continuance. "As you know, we require converters through Spirits to maintain our ability to remain here, and on Yggdrasil through to the same for our spells and other effects. We'd not be able to remain our presence here in this Dimension, without these functions that even we here take for granted. By these laws and functions, we are governed here. Cousin is no less so intertwined in these rules now."

"I don't wana hear this again." Imlade moans, but Bell continues on heedless. (Even ignoring the words moaned.) "While the secrets of Cousin's Title are uncertain to us, they were apparently set by Father by His goodness and all Will. That makes them law and all effect thereof."

Keiichi listens enraptured, as Lind picks up to Imlade's annoyance evermore. "We can only guess, but much of the Title's rules and bylaws may have been set by governance of history, of what other individuals of his type call common. And since Almighty knows 'much' for what to govern how to bestow Title and privilege alike, that may be proscribed as Law under the Title, and through those, conduct the same functions as we goddesses here are ruled by. These two dissimilar modes to the same Licensed effects."

Keiichi scratches his head. "Okay. I think you said he was like you guys with that license stuff."

Bell nods. "Yes. He attained equivalency as a First Class goddess, through his trails and training. He even passed Tests equivalent to the same."

"Not we need bother reminding." Lind dryly remarks. Bell just giggled as even Keiichi knew what 'that' attested to unto enamored history.

* * *

Chrono... "_Ewwww_... Eihwa! You're going to give us all a System virus!"

The White Goddess just sniffles her nose. "Someone just said ill of me. Io credere ciecamente esso!"

Ex just retorted, covering her mouth. "Yeah, well... can you accuse someone else in a different direction, so we can breathe?"

"Donna molto bella." ...Eihwa just seethed back in comical retort. The three just ignore her rant after as usual.

* * *

Keiichi then blinks. "So what do we do with him?"

Lind and Bell just cradle their chins in their hands, as Imlade just adopts a patient meditative pose. Keiichi tries to ignore the constant celestial blasts outside, when Belldandy offers. "Maybe he just needs a more relevant focus."

Keiichi blinks... "What would that be?"

"Maybe he should try various things around here, and see what he can improve upon." ...this Lind blinks a bit. Keiichi for once, was a bit leery, seeing Imlade look _that_ thoughtful.

* * *

Keiichi just sighed.

"Dude, gold dude. I know you like to help, but..." ...this as he looks at his 'bike'. Imlade, looking like some super sci-fi version of a mechanic tech of some sort, just standing there and looking happy as a kitty, holding some kind of hyper futuristic looking tools, as he quips. "I thought this'd get you to work faster after all we've been through."

"Yeah, but I can't _fly_ a bike!"

This as the Beemer is still 'essentially' a two seater and all, with the rest of it, 'essentially' a hyper-podic racer like bike, complete with glowing power lines that run to... "Are those Jumbo Jet engines?" ...Keiichi notes to the two OVERSIZED drive engines.

Imlade just quips. "You could make California and back before breakfast was over with these."

Keiichi was just interested enough to go... "Wow."

He was then prodded to test it, and promptly **shot** up straight up to near open space!

After Bell saved him as always, Imlade was '_prompted'_ to repair it all back.

* * *

Belldandy just sighed.

She just looked as Imlade made like some chef from that Cast Rust and Tin cooking show thing, as Skuld poked at... "This is lunch?"

Imlade just blinked. "What? This is good roughage, full of protein. Only the best from my perspective."

Urd cocked an eye. "It's a bunch of MREs and C-rations." ...and Skuld... "Did you get into your rations again?"

Keiichi meanwhile was wrestling to take a bit from some dry meat jerky. (And wrestling was hardly inaccurate.) Imlade just groaned. "You know, I lived on this stuff for years. It did me just fine."

Keiichi just fell over suddenly, as Urd just snipped, tossing her chopsticks. "Now I know how they felt on MASH."

They then heard chewing. Most look as Lind eats away readily. She then stops and quips with a mouthful. "What? -gulp- I like it."

Skuld/Urd: "Military types."

Course then came Bell's offerings (as if it 'was' that cooking show.) "Um... sorry if it's only my usual fare."

Everyone else, not of Coz mode, just cried happily. (Actually Coz too, ya know.)

Belldandy: 40/40 points. Imlade: 1/40 points. (At least Lind gave a sympathy vote. Or rather pity.)

* * *

Urd just sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to help Sigrun or something?"

Imlade... "That's the next act."

"Fine. Hand me the Imp Gall."

"Here."

"And the Summer Bolete Cap."

"Kay."

"Ginseng."

"Hereio."

"Wormwood leaves."

"Eeyup."

"And... oh, the Milk Thistle Seeds."

Imlade hands it over and then asks as Urd does her voodoo-goddess magic. "Whatcha making Migoddess?"

Urd finished with a glowy poof of voodoo-mysticism. She then turned and produced a small bottle of something bluish and glowy. She then attached a spray apparatus unto the top and remarked. "Pest remover."

Imlade cocked and eye, and then was promptly sprayed.

* * *

Bell... "Good heavens." ...as the steps below her were shaking again. She, Kei and Skuld watched as Imlade ran past for the seventeenth time, and along with... "He keeps gaining followers." ...as Kei notes a gaggle of white jumpsuited fems are chasing after him!

More and more of them as it turns out. "_SOMEONE STOP THEM ALREADY! __**URD!**_"

Skuld just blinks and wrings her ears out. "His voice needs to stop." Urd then pops up with Lind, (the latter using _great_ restraint mind ye,) the former giving Lind a new bottle. "There. The antidote to the Personality Magnetizer potion I made. At least he'll stay out of our hair for awhile."

"How'd they all get here?"

"Remember Gate has her planar junction located here dear?"

Keiichi remarks back to Bell. "Oh. Yeah."

"SOMEONE HELP ME! AHHHHHHHHH!" ...somewhere out of sight.

Lind however takes the bottle, but shrugs. "Eh, maybe later. He needs some special exercise."

Urd blinks back. "How cruel. I like." ...this as the white-Valkyrian 'stream' keeps passing by along the roadway in front of the Temple.

* * *

Lind just sighed.

"Common! Common!" ...this Lind pucked her lips, as Imlade shoos about a hundred Valkyries back through Gate, who stood nearby, looking rather gleeped in facade, as she complained. "I can't take 'that' many travelers at once! Are you crazy?"

That wasn't the problem however. This as one random Valkyrie just quipped. "Is he really trying to shoo 'us' home?" ...this as the antidote, didn't help against Imlade's own impetuous dopiness. One Imlade tried to continue anyway. Keiichi seeing this from afar, knew better. "Did that spray, muddle his brain?"

And since Imlade-dork didn't get it, another random... wait... is that Phosus who... "LIND!"

Imlade just gets punt kicked, face first into a Temple wall, by a loving boot. (Ow.)

* * *

Skuld didn't sigh.

"Here, try this Coz." ...as she hands a badly trampled, and face smashed Imlade some comics of some kind. "Eh? What's this rag?"

Skuld just huffs. "It's study material. The characters in them all have weird backgrounds of tragedy of some kind, before becoming heroes and save the city every day, while in strange suits or tights or something.

I think they have constant love problems too."

"I heard that." ...came Lind's voice from elsewhere in the residence. Skuld just plopped a bunch of said comics into Imlade's arms, and shooed him out hurriedly. "There. Now just read them and see if they give you an idea. I need to pack."

Imlade looked at the shut door, and walked on out, passing Lind... "Excuse me." ...on her way to have a 'chat'.

Imlade just ends up in the temple, and starts reading. "Okay. So, this stuff is sorta about me. In some fictitious way. Hmm..." ...and opens the first page of...

* * *

_Exasperated news Reporter: "It's pandemonium down here at the Nekomi Police Station, as cops went on strike today! Sir! Can you comment on this lack of chaos today!"_

_Police Commissioner: "We had over 2,000 citizen arrests today, and another 50,000 plus reports of minor stuff like jaywalking and walking on grass, all stopped by some weirdo in a white suit and cape! Or was it armor. We don't know!"_

_Officer running up: "Sir! What will we do! I can't feed my wife and kids if this keeps up!"_

_Another Officer: "Sir! I got hand cramps from doing too much paper work!"_

_A fat officer: "SIR! The donut shop stopped taking Krispy Kremes in protest! What'll we do!"_

_Commissioner: "Please! Whoever is doing this! Stop please! The jails are overfilled and the cops underworked!" ...a cough from the second officer... "Oh, excluding the desk cops. Wait... GET BACK TO WORK YOU WUSS!"_

_Just then, some female with short dark hair scrambles away from the cops and to the TV camera! "I know who did this! I swear when he gets to work, I'll... OW! HEY! WATCH THE PEPPER SPRAY!" ...as she's dragged away by some overzealous cops looking for 'something' to do! "Stop her! She's crazy!"_

_"Use the Tazer on her!"_

_The reporter just teardrops. "Uhh... yeah, it's been a weird day folks. But at least the crime rate is the lowest in all recorded history, or something. Uh... yeah."_

* * *

Keiichi just looks ready to cry, looking at the telly. "Don't you know anything about moderation dude?"

Imlade, dressed in only a Valkyrie jumpsuit and a cape with an 'I' symbol on the chest, just decries. "It was Skuld's idea! I swear!"

Belldandy just sighs. "Cousin. They have lives to support too."

Urd moans. "I'll get the potion out again, I swear it."

Keiichi suddenly starts to go get it himself! "Let me get it! Chihiro's going to kill him anyway! I want to help!"

Imlade just huffs anime annoyed. "Well pardon moi. Just because she was speeding on the way up here."

Keiichi growls. "Did you forget we like to race up on Inoku-radi circuit?"

"Uh..." Imlade 'remembers'. K1 and Urd both actually 'fight' to get at that potion. Bell however remarks in exasperation. "Where's Skuld-kun anyway?"

Keiichi remarked. "I think Lind said something about 'special' training." ...this Urd's face blanches at.

* * *

"But we did this all already before!"

"Stop complaining and pull at that solar flare! I still remember that 'blanket' trick you helped pull!"

Skuld just anime cries as an old and crispy memory is relived.

"(x6) Then why are 'we' here!"

Lind just snaps. "I remember what you did back then too! Give me another reason, I dare to care!"

Skuld... "Can't believe I hit that Mount Olympus thing 'again'!"

"Keep pulling goddess!" ...ala shouty Lind.

* * *

-later that day-

Imlade just sits dejected at the top of the steps of the Temple. This he sits in silence, as he smells someone come up. He looks up as Skuld, ala crispy, remarks. "You still in that girly suit?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the 'study material', and you're overdone pray tell."

Skuld huffs, but then walks over and sits down next to Imlade. Urd then shows up with Troubadour all over her. Both note and cock of eye.

"I uh... got that potion sprayed on me by Keiichi."

All three then note as Keiichi appears, draped over by Belldandy! "I got sprayed too."

Imlade blinks at that. "I thought Urd's potions didn't affect you two."

Urd scritches her head. "Yeah, didn't think a personality potion would be a catch all like this. At least we're not hyperactively screaming like you did."

Imlade quickly has three Norns, a cherished mortal, and a Tree Spirit that Urd keeps trying to wrench off her... "Will you get lost?...all sit around him. Belldandy then remarks up, between overpowering desires to hug the stuffings out of Keiichi. "This has been an interesting day." ...and then gives into her desire, to the bruising of K1's lungs.

Skuld just sighs. "I think the old manga chapters were calmer than this."

Imlade just tries to offer... "I can just go back to trying to clean..."

Everyone else: "No."

Imlade throws a fit.

Just then, the sound of engines pull up, and then some shutting doors, as Megumi, Keiba, Keima and Takano appear, all laden for a Morisato sponsored feast. They appear and see the sight at the Temple steps, all coming up as Keima quips. "Typical day I see."

Keiichi just blames... "Gold guy was 'bored'."

Imlade then frazzles at the sight of Keima and Keiba paying their respective betters for bets. Takano adding... "Told ya blokes." ...Megumi... "Yay, more gas money."

Imlade was going to quip at this, when two more engines suddenly are heard, Keiichi... "What now?" ...before **SCREECHING** tires are heard! Urd just quips. "I think it's for you Coz."

"Peachy."

Some half expected stomps of fury bring a 'Whirlwind' unto sight of everyone. This as Chihiro huffs her shades of manic at a held in place Cousin. (Urd: "Forget it bub." Skuld: "I wana see 'this'!")

"_Yooooooooooouuuuuuuuu!_"

Imlade... "Um... sorry? Also it was Skuld's..."

Skuld quickly jabs back. "No superhero comics ever said much about jailing jaywalkers and common speeders."

Chihiro just seethes and huffs and puffs and so on so, as Imlade just quips. "I can be fired if..."

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh no you don't!_" ...said in some unearthly tone. "That would be too easy! I have 'better' in mind for you boy!

LIND!" ...said Valk walked up. She cracked her knuckles in anticipation.

Belldandy just nuzzled Keiichi as she commented to Immy... "I will send Father your regards."

"Thanks."

* * *

-Party central.-

Morisatos, Fujimis, goddesses, Kawanishis. Even a partying demon or two were having a time of it. Takano and Belldandy just got the festivities going, (after the potion semi wore off,) with Sentaro and his family gang showing up not too long after the party began. And then the ol NIT gang showed up, and then Satoko and her recent newlywed catch (which Tamiya still lambastes Otaki about, during said party.) Even Yamano shows up, which just gives the older personages someone to talk to, as their younger counterparts do the same.

Which just gives a broader audience when Chihiro and Lind show up with a furry prisoner. "Heya peeps!"

They all look, then blink! Sora just quips. "That's not Velsper."

Chihiro, carrying a white cat with a strange blue-gray forehead marking that looks familiar enough, makes most realize who is actually missing. (Of the humanoid version anyway.) As Urd and Skuld start laughing to the confusion of half the others, Sentaro just quips on enough recognition. "What'd he do this time?"

"That anti-crime spree you all heard about."

Everyone else: "Bad kitty."

Imlade-pus just hisses in retort, which garners a rough Chihiro based head pat. "Quiet you." ...as Lind behind just smirks at the imaginative punishments these morals come up with. Keima just quips over to Keiichi. "Is that why there is airplane engines over there by the bike shelter?"

Keiichi just nods. Dryly. Mara just laughs. "Haw! I don't need to be the antagonist here anymore! This is funny."

Urd: "You can go back home now then."

"Tell Hild that." Mara moans. Urd just shrugs.

Chihiro just brings Imlade-pus up to Belldandy. "I think he has something to tell you dearie."

Bell blinks as Imlade just 'meows' out... "Meow meow me... ow! Okay okay. Um... Belldandy, I'm sorry for overdoing everything because of your suggestion. I'll learn to control my boredom from now on."

Belldandy just took and cradled the white kitty from Chihiro and chimed back. "I accept your apology. Just learn more restraint, that is all that is required." Keiichi looking on, meanwhile wished 'he' was a kitty at that point. Takano meanwhile just whispers to Keima. "I swear that goober is a problem for ol Bell."

"Eh, families always have bad apples." Keima quips and sips his drink by. Keiichi notes this... "Would that mean... hey! You said it! Ow, my head!"

Some parental abuse would have prodded further, if not for a strange chuckling sound that makes more than a few around look around, and then finally down, as Keiichi... "Eh? Velsper?"

The demonic black neko just chuckles cat like, as Imlade-neko realizes the target.

Velsper just remarks. "A fitting punishment if I ever saw one. Good job broads."

Lind just snaps back. "Careful, he still has his claws."

Velsper and Imlade just hiss and growl at each other, as Bell blinks on. Satoko nearby just quips. "This don't feel safe all of a sudden."

And if that wasn't enough, a new growl just nabs 'their' attention, as the two nekos notice a god-doggie going on his biological imperative! Both nekos suddenly realize wide-eyed, as Megumi just creeps out... "Ut-oh."

One bad scene, right out from a animal comedy movie or something, later, and Chihiro just whispers over to a cock-eyed Lind. "I think we needed more foresight on this one."

"I'm not sure Lady Frigurina would have saw this." ...this as tables and yells crash the night air.

"I don't have to see everything."

Lind and Chihiro just sigh as a motherly goddess suddenly appears. Fig just smirks out with arms folded. "Still, my Nephew got a just reward for his scandal. The old twenty-four hours kind I presume?"

Lind just shrugs. "No worse than what Chihiro got, before I helped her bail."

"Wait till I get him at work tomorrow. Bored my ass he will be then."

Lind and Frig just teardrop as Chihiro goes knuckle-cracking CEO like in the eye, as the chaos continues for a good few more minutes. Chihiro then just asks. "Um, we're missing someone else's ain't we?"

Frig... "Paris. Don't think about it too much."

Chihiro just blinked, and then blushed. "Kay, good warning."

Lind just quips to end with... "So, this is family no?"

(End Boredom - Vol. II)


	9. Act VI

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Mirror**

Volume II

Act VI

* * *

The bright lights. The glamour of unrequited flashes of paparazzi like light. The masses that glazed over works of art that had very few equals. And for this day, they all were of 'equals' of the same building in attendance. The show was about to finally begin. After so... so long, the moment had finally come.

"Will you cut it out Urd!" ...some 'flashes' more in focus than they should be, from afar.

Urd just struts, wearing a uniquely colored version of the 'show girl' suit she wore 'way' back in the early N.I.T. Days . Urd just flusters a hand at Keiichi, while literal newszine hounds fawned their cameras all 'over' her. "Oh chill K-boy, the sight you should see is over 'there'."

K1 doesn't need to look. "Not if I want to keep focused on our bike." ...as Belldandy basks in 'thrice' the number of picture hounds, beaming as ever in the same color pigment suit type as Urd, still color and match coordinating their outfits, this for a singular cause. This as Belldandy and Urd sport steel blue, silver lined, and dusk midnight hued outfits, which are otherwise carbon copies of the same outfits that Keiichi and NIT Co. saw before their fated 'duels' with the Four Wheels club.

Keiichi risks a nosebleed, as Belldandy somehow senses his head tweak over, and waves... "Oh! Isn't this fun Keiichi dear?" Keiichi waves back, Urd just sighs at the impossible popularity levels her younger Sister has, while half the gawking crowd (actually all of them,) give Keiichi the ol anime evil eyes. Keiichi just echoes Urd's sigh, before a nice thump on his head reminds him. "Hey, we are 'not' done yet bucko."

"I know boss, I know." ...as Chihiro gets her primary assistant, (more an equal anymore,) as they prod the few minor tweaks left to their impressive masterpiece. Urd and Belldandy can't help but look either, as their color coordinated outfits were not for their own auspice. The dark leather and wool work-jumpsuits Keiichi and Chihiro worse, reflected their own work of representative genius.

Their bike was a work of _incredible_ beauty. It was also intimidating. It also had another hand within it that neither author of the bike, one not present today, that still was ever present. A sweeping bike design, 'swept' forward with the front wheel set in, 'well' encapsulated in enclosed fiberplastics, chrome seamless casings, and carbon steel (and better materials in places,) that gleamed in a crystal clear polish that caught the forum lights, and all the camera pops that made the bike look like stars were flaring all around this mechanical beauty. The set within wheel had all the superstructure wrap around in three distinct areas, the forth portion a near single seeming piece of fiberplastic with inset triad lights of neon, and road spec side inset lights, the mid portion a high class plastic seating with more of the same coloration plastic swept on low to partially occlude, where chrome polished engine area parts were expertly set. The rear set more dragster like, like a funny bike, with the rear wheel set with a 'rear' drag wheel, swept and all. Essentially, a standard Honda racing bike, utterly remade. The original frame and all even altered heavily. It more looked like a lady in winged dark robes, if one looked from on high. Hence the final name, but not one might think.

Chihiro just had to sigh as she admired once more. "We can't seem to go a day without that metal bloke on our minds." Kei smirked, as much as Bell did there.

* * *

-Two weeks prior. (Yup, just two.) -

"N... now what did I do? I'm sorrwy! Sorrwy!"

Chihiro huffed over the non-armored bloke of somehow knightly note, as many of the usual gallery watched. Lind, sitting closest at the Temple steps, while this anewed spat took place nearby. A new one indeed, over something not asked about before. "This." ...as Chihiro held a decently strong looking piece of cycle tubing. Imlade noted... "Aye? That was for Keiichi's bike after that... er..."

Lind of afar and watching, teardrops. "What few things, I am still exasperated about, even now." ...speaking for a puck face looking beloved. Chihiro spared the rest of the 'boring' details, and begot to the mains. "You know how hard it is to create a simple framing pipe? Nevermind physics and all? And I've been told it wasn't the only thing you made to replace certain items on Keiichi's bike."

Imladris just blinked. "Aye? I'm still paying off certain debts. And... well... I... uh... I am a warrior that has to repair and maintain my own equipment. Um... I've outfitted many a brave soul for the same purpose, not for my own accord. Say I dare, since beyond the soul of your machines, the composition of the base metals is... well... basic... for me. Their metallurgical makeup I mean."

What Imlade didn't outright tell, Chihiro _DRAGGED_ out of him in quick short order. Even Skuld was a bit amazed when she heard it all. Such seeped out on her tongue "How come you never told us?"

"Because of not asking." Imlade just quipped, and got a nice head to metal CLONK for it from Chihiro. "We ask for reasons _now_ boyo, so spill it."

Imladris just quipped. "What? It's just working basic metals into formats. Keys to swords, armor to springs in armored locks. Application and stroke of heat and water, knowledge of what to be made unto what specification, and work as a proper craftsman of pride should. It's not that hard when one does such long enough."

Skuld blinks at that. "You wana bet Coz?" Imlade just shrugs. "Did so with a dwarf once. I learned 'much' from him, what tell you by tale. A long one I think withheld here." ...he puts with the glare of a boss still imprinted. Lind meanwhile keeps her smile level, as Chihiro flipped the tubing to Keiichi, whom on cue knew what to then toss to Chihiro, one of a much more intricate piece of metalwork. "Here... try this on for size."

Imlade caught the same artifice, one of bike mode. "Okay... forgive my knowledge lacking."

"A brake caliper for a BMW 1991 K1100LT."

Lind watched as Imlade simply then inspected all sides of the bike part, caressing it as if reading Braille. Both she and Chihiro noticed the interested gleam in his eye. Imlade just jested to his boss of mortal note. "Ye memorize all such parts with such exacting detail?"

"Books and computer sites help that, yes."

After a bit more inspecting, running his rough fingers over the intricate grooves and heat wicking vanes, the holes for more than just merely screwing into place, and guessed intentions of the part, given what he'd learned from restoring Keiichi's bike. Something that had amazed Imlade and K1 alike, both for the fact hands other than ones he knew were touching his cherished parts, and more because they acted so dang 'well' after the fact was done. Something in fact Kei hadn't experienced since he garnered his tools from those Machiners.

Keiichi remembered well what Belldandy told him, when Keiichi told of his amazement. "_The love of one's works can sometimes be transferred to the finished item. And such may bring two dissimilar methods to the same answer._"

_Wow._Kei rightfully remembered, as Imlade quipped. "You wish for me to replicate this iota."

Chihiro just quipped to Lind. "Wow, he 'can' listen when warranted."

"A chore, tis indeed." Lind mock exasperates. Imlade's frazzle is a welcome sight therefore. The Knight Lord then instead stood, and remarked. "Can you spare one hour? Two for a proper finish?" ...which made Chihiro blink in confused shades. "Say wha...? Uh... sure. Go for it."

Blank eyes of wondering watched, as in quick order, Imlade called up to his ship, asked for a simple block of replicated steel. He also asked Lind to bring his white dragonskin backpack, and so soon then he did a nice Skuld-like trick from the pack, by producing a large wooden case, that opened up to display a large number of variously sized tools, all made for extensive metal work. The rough inscribed runes all over them, and the case, told the objects were both very well crafted, and heavily magical. (Ancient in feel too.) Hammers, chisels, files, snips, tongs, and more. "_Impressive_ set Cousin." Belldandy found herself echoing for the sets of amazed eyes all around. This included Troubadour, whom Urd shove-smacked off of her back, as well as Frig, whom arrived on usual cue of a moment like these. (As too was K1's usually freakout.)

Imlade just remarked... "The Dwarves of many a world plane, are _such_ the masters of the art of the living metal, of the magic blood and soul of the earth. Each one a soul that finds this art replete. I found myself fortunate to learn prior, during my mental prison, in the ways of mathematics and metallurgy and such, by their intense hands. And then in my dour amnesia, to learn the skill of making a metal come to life for a needed purpose, to such a need on the battlefield, small and large scale alike. Many a time on the severe quick, before the blood spilt on the far too soon after. Here however, a joy for the much of better." ...this he takes a position near the bike shed. Before the others got too close... "Watch with care to your eyes, and hair. For this formally I warn."

By the tenth initial pound, they 'all' backed away. And despite the intense heat within a blush globe that appeared around the bike shed 'work area', it didn't seem to faze the knight as he worked. They all just watched, as more tools appeared from the box, lain in tilt raised trays that held too many tools for the box itself to normally hold, this with as well as a pail of water Imlade asked for. (Skuld quite was good for that.)

He took the full hour, an extra half added, for both metallurgical strength, and a decent polish finish that matched the original part's own. Better to make sure it was all done right, a job should always be such. Especially when lives are on the line, such he learned how the cycle lovers of his life, rode their own beasts. (Going _that_ fast is a hazard after all.) The work reflected the respect he had garnered through them, his present family. And so, he eventually stood, with an item that should have taken months to prepare. An _exactly_ specified brake caliper, of the proper BMW 1991 K1100LT mode, no more or less looking like it was to its original. Details were hard to believe in the end.

Keiichi just quipped as such. "Okay, 'that' is cheating gold dude. It HAS to be!"

"Magic and technology are no less?" Frigurina just quipped ever too simply, as Chihiro took the part from her sub-worker. One done with a shaky hand. "Where... where have you been all my life?"

"Hey." Lind grinded. Chihiro just snapped back. "You _know_ what I mean grrl!"

Imlade just shrugged in kind. "Other than respect of the spirits within the metal part there I honed, it's only metal in the end. I tried to keep it adhering in structure, as if it was armor about to take a severe pounding in a long war. Such is not how a motorcycle engine conducts itself, by the heat and pressures inflicted?"

The philosophy makes Keiichi wonder at least, but it just dies a collar throttled death (and Imlade nearly along with,) when Chihiro grabs it. "MAKE ME MORE, NOW!"

Imlade responds to the 'three' Chihiro's in his vision. "You're... ow... the boss, uh... boss."

"A full bike." ...greedy-starry eyed.

"Aye?" ..pip-scardycat eyed.

Chihiro just outright dumps Imlade to Lind's amusement, as she then turns on a freaked out Kei. "**Ahh!** Me like living!"

"Keiichi! We need to redesign the whole bike!"

Keiichi blinks. "Eh? _Now!_ But it's only two weeks till the show! What about Sora and her crew!"

Chihiro just snaps... "When the Director Emeritus sees a winner, I sink my claws deep buster!" K1 just teardrops. "What's with the old title again of late?"

Belldandy then offers... "What idea did you have in mind Chihiro?"

Imlade blinks. "You both mention the cycle show-off competition?"

Imladris however doesn't care for the renewed focus for the bike modeling, though Chihiro's 'quite' literal plea, a promise of cake from Bell, and a Calcium retarding headlock from Lind just 'convinces' him. (Well, the first one did, the second simply helped. Lind of the second-to-third, just likes abusing Imlade for the heck of it.) From there, a whirlwind of two weeks saw Imladris metalworking ala nonstop, off a quickly published of new goddess blueprints, (seeing Chihiro fawn-cry over Skuld-kun freaked out most of the guys that saw,) which all would become the effectual base for the bike. Save for a few special parts that were already premade, and other materials Imladris's metalwork couldn't reproduce, along with other doodads that came with being sponsored in such a big event, the Dream of Whirlwind was complete. (Not the formal name.) Two days ahead of schedule in fact. And since the event was in Nekomi as an earthquake relief bit along with, transportation worries were only a few kilometers away. Or such.

Which gave Frigurina time to scold Skuld, Belldandy and Imladris a bit, (and Urd too so as to not take favorites,) about the overlavishment of their assistance.

* * *

Belldandy gave a slight glance of this upon her eye, over at Keiichi.

"I hope we have not over done all of this." ...this Keiichi just smiles back unto her with. "Don't worry, it's not just a show competition." ...this as he looks over at the ol N.I.T. gang, whom were trying hard to not be freaked out. This Keiichi gulped in kind of. "I guess."

Chihiro didn't help. "You about ready over there?"

Of all voices to squeak up. "No." ...this Chihiro quipped over to Bell. "I... think Sora still needs some help."

Belldandy was already well on her way over to help settle Sora's, (and the whole Motor Club's nerves for that matter,) as Urd headed over to Kei. The elder goddess minced... "Still think it's a good idea? Her... the bike? All this?" Keiichi just sighed a good puff, but then saw how Bell was bolstering them all up, and a good confident flame sparked in Sora's eyes.

As such from Chihiro... "Yup."

Urd just held her uncertainty. What with ten other competitors in this high stakes crowd.

* * *

An old, historically amorous eye of narcissistic note, kept focus on the Motor Club entry, more on Belldandy and Keiichi, for both lustful and jealous reasons each. Lecherous even. Conniving ever the worse as ever. Such that he was going to resolve all he wanted, once and for all.

"I can't believe you dragged me into something like this."

Her cousin smirked. "And yet you liked the plan well enough."

His cousin just winced her eyes too often as the constant flashes of both camera and stadium lighting assailed her annoyed as ever senses. Course that wasn't all that assailed them, when Belldandy suddenly started waving very clearly at them! "Hello Mister Aoshima! Miss Sayoko!"

The said (self-still-presumed) Queen of Nekomi Tech just twittered her eyes. "Just _how_ does she do that?"

Aoshima just takes the opportunity given. Sayoko just looks at him. "Where are you going?"

"To say hello of course."

Sayoko knew there would be much more to it than that.

* * *

Urd noticed as the sight of two familiar reminiscences approached. "Not really expecting them here." ...this about the time Keiichi and Chihiro eye each other on Aoshima's approach. Belldandy just greets them as openly as the rest of the world. "Why hello to you both. It's been so long since last."

Aoshima plays the dutiful gentleman, if overdone as usual too. "Ahh, the perfect Lady Belldandy. A pleasure as ever and always."

Chihiro just whispers dryly to Keiichi. "Gold dude makes it sound better." ...this K1 nods plainly. Sayoko meanwhile greets Belldandy. "Why Belldandy dear. How long has it been?"

"Quite awhile Miss Sayoko. I hope you've been very well." Belldandy returns much more easily. Sayoko just manages to keep her smile. (While inwardly wanting to strangle her. This about the only thing left Sayoko hasn't tried on Bell.) Aoshima meanwhile then looks to 'the others'. "Oh, hello there."

Keiichi makes a half hearted wave. Chihiro just rolls her eyes. Urd... you don't wana know.

Belldandy then asks Sayoko. "Did you survive the earthquake okay?"

Sayoko at least then turns genuine in tone. "My parents were hurt a little during one of the aftershocks, but we got off a bit too lucky, even I have to admit. They're one of the sponsors of this event to really help everyone else out. As my father says, help out those that can help out your own pocketbook later on. But it feels good to do something to help."

Belldandy smiled as ever forever. "I'm so glad. Especially with Keiichi healed up after the earthquake."

'That' got Sayoko worried. "I heard about that! Are you both really okay?"

Bell almost answered more than she intended, but this turned out to be the time Aoshima started 'his' natural behavior. (Amongst other usuals.) "Of course 'he' is okay. Luckiest stiff this campus ever saw."

"Gee thanks." Kei quipped back. Chihiro started rubbing her knuckles, as Sayoko actually chided. "Jeeze cousin, at least 'try' to be as civil as your tutors were paid for. After all..." ...this as she made 'buddy' like with a strangely misplaced hug around Belldandy's shoulder. "...there are _other_ ways to prove things by."

Aoshima just looked like a bland puckerfish as he considered, this before...

"Wasz this creep doins here?"

"Ah, the missing link cometh."

Keiichi just appreciated Tamiya's timing, not that Aoshima cared for the said same presence. Chihiro just threw her hands into the terse situation. "Okay guys, we have reporters all around us looking for a scoop." Aoshima didn't take kindly to being that. "Said of one seeking meek fame? I suppose little changes over the years."

Boy did Chihiro and Tamiya growl in matching tune. Sayoko just looked around at the literal extravagance around them. "There 'are' a ton of scoop reporters around us, isn't there? Too bad this isn't another contest to see who'll be queen of the campus. I've been dying for a rematch."

Belldandy just cheerfully reminded. "It is unfair, however this is not for us, but for all of Nekomi. This exposure evidently helps everybody."

Sayoko just slunk her shoulders. "It could be for Miss Japan, and I'd still lose." ...this Belldandy only blinked blankly.

Aoshima meanwhile kept chipping away. "So, this is what dear ol Sora will be riding. How... um... what is the word." ...not one meant for child's ears, at least mindful a few were nearby. Chihiro got the gist and gripped her arms, (so as not to drop kick the bloke outright, and she would...,) as she responded back. "She's already tested this bike herself, as well as the fabricator, myself and Keiichi here. It'll get the job done with Sora at the helm." ...this Keiichi nodded just as confidently.

Aoshima of _course_, "Oh, I believe you. Someone has to finish behind us after all. Where probably shouldn't matter in the end. Not after our machine glosses all the covers tomorrow." ...this as many look at the gleaming gold and purple, with gold chrome no less, Yamaha base bike, the entire chassis swooped more forward to look semi-Harley like, with swooping fins and juts that make it look a bit wicked looking. Aoshima just glosses along with... "The best engineering and money can buy! I tell you tomorrow 'everyone' will know Toshiyuki brand name!"

Chihiro just quips back with more flashes of cameras around her, than when Aoshima was speaking. "Uh... the mags won't show anything till next month you know."

"Who asked you!"

Sayoko just eyed as well. "You know the Mishima family is the primary bank roller here, you know." ...this Aoshima fingers his eyeglasses with a lightly pompous. "Yes yes, though 'my' family had the best designers around."

By now, Sora and her club group were watching, as Chihiro pressed. "Ah, bet you'd like to know we 'too' have a rich and famous designer that practically made the whole bike! Best metalwork I've ever seen in all my years, I'll have you know. With 'yours' truly and Keiichi the best as well, 'not' needing all that hogwash money."

Keiichi just teardropped. "Uh... I think gold dude said not to..."

"Don't worry, I got this."

"Yuhs, yous tell em boss."

Aoshima just shrugged. "The proof is on the track as always. Maybe this time... ah... nah, you wouldn't at an event like this."

Keiichi got that 'bad' vibe. "Uh, you wouldn't try to..."

"Trying to wager on an old pro huh?" ...Chihiro 'bit' at. Keiichi 'and' Sora now got nervous. "Ah... boss, I don't think..."

Aoshima just jumped on it. "You're not boy. We are. Maybe the winner... oh..."

"Pays for the other's cover rights to a magazine producer of our own choice?"

Aoshima nabbed it one step further. "The winner gets the losers workshop. Everything 'else' included."

Keiichi panicked... "Boss!"

"Deal!"

Urd just moaned as Chihiro seemed to let her dander get the better of her. Sora looked a bit 'poisoned' in the facade, along with her whole club. This while Aoshima knew that winning and getting Chihiro's beloved Whirlwind meant getting Keiichi fired, and 'that' (in his mind,) meant Belldandy leaving the loser and be once again on the heroic pickup on the slide. As convoluted as ever. "Deal indeed."

Belldandy looked on, blinking a lot, as Sayoko just moaned. "(_I need a better family._)" ...knowing probably how this would turn out.

She however didn't know the half of it, as the announcer started calling out for the end of display judging, and the practical competition portion to come next! Very next as it turns out, as Sora just saw Chihiro come up, while Aoshima bid Belldandy adieu. As he walked away with Sayoko... "There's no way this time."

Chihiro however just looked into Sora's blank eyes, and just gave a confident gleam. Sora saw them...

...and did the same.

* * *

Keiichi just looked at Belldandy worriedly. "Man, I wish Chihiro would think more sometimes."

Urd, nearby hearing, was surprised when Bell remarked calmly. "Everything will be fine. Sora's not the same since back when she started. Everyone has a moment that finally comes. The change will be greatly apparent for all to see, this day."

Keiichi looked, and then remembered the last testing session the club had, with the finished bike that Chihiro actually had Imladris 'deliver' in person. (Which made Chihiro's suspicion about Imladris's riding ability equal to what Lind pushed at him with. The goddesses and gods were learning mutants as Chihiro came to appreciate, even if it made her jealous all the same.) And then came Belldandy, then Chihiro and Keiichi proving the bike, before Sora found just how much at 'ease' she was riding this new machine of glory. In fact, so much so, they learned that Imladris's armor touch apparently fitted to motorcycles, as Imladris informed the bike was essentially form fitted to Sora, and essentially for 'her'!

Hence, the _Director's Cuirass_ ('the' formal name,) was christened, and now waiting for Sora's guiding hand. One that seemed readily willing as Keiichi looked at Sora as she fitted a black and silver lined glove, to the blush of her still uncommitted admirer of glasses nearby. Keiichi nodded. "She's going to kick butt."

Urd just wished she brought... wait... "Where's my camera?"

Keiichi blinks... "Don't you mean mine?"

* * *

Aoshima now further away. "No way this time I tell you." ...this not even caring Sayoko had left to find her parents in the crowd, such was his ego, as he came back to the bike and a high priced bike racer/ringer brought for this very event. A seeming age it seemed to finally... "No way. I'll get my girl at last! Sora's no match! No way they can beat me this time! No..."

* * *

"..._**WAY!**_"

Aoshima just stood there in shock, as literally 'everyone' else at the finish line of the race track set next to the show arena, went nutz! Confetti, flashing bulbs and cell phone cameras were going nutz as well, as Tamiya helped hoist Sora, and a much larger than her own body trophy, up above for all to cheer madly at! Aoshima just stood there with two great clumps of his own hair... er... to obvious note. This as he screeched... "How could I lose! Impossible!"

Few heard him, as Chihiro and Keiichi just clapped, both with a good teardrop... "_Gawd, she's a natural after all!_" ...with Belldandy happily cheering with tears in her eyes for the new champion. Quite a few of the other competition racers that had raced in some of the most amazing bikes ever conceived, were also there cheering, given just how _dominated_ they all were, by one so... young. Sora took it all in good stride, disbelieving it all as she had all right to proudly think of.

Who knew.

Chihiro was cheering just as happily, as Aoshima just rudely snapped at her suddenly, all too up close. "Foul! You did something! I know you did!"

Chihiro just blanched. "Well pardon me for not properly maintaining your own bike, old fifth place of ten. Sheesh."

Keiichi next just looks blandly, as Urd nearby just smirks to herself. _Oh those unlucky stars of fate. Wonder if Sigrun had a hand. _This as Aoshima's entry blew an engine at the final turn, as well as popped the rear wheel well hinge, blew said same tire, _and_ the driver sneezed too hard at the wrong time. Oyah.

Aoshima just spouted out despite it all. "Well you can forget the bet! All of it!"

Chihiro just leveled a stare, and then promptly. "Eh, who needs the workshop of a loser anyway. I got the best team there is, bar none anyway. Now, if you would."

Aoshima barely has enough time to 'gack', before some reporters just shove him back, as they clamor for any story they can get from the winning team. As far as Chihiro was concerned, she just became a national celebrity! No less her hard workers along with. Things _finally_ were about to change. The coming years were going to be _something_ indeed for Whirlwind.

* * *

One following day at a time...

"You sure you don't want me to move?"

Chihiro just looked over her shoulder, the flashing lights all but starlight seemingly, on this chilly morning. "Nope, just keep looking champion like for today. Even pay'n ya for it too."

Sora, sitting in her same black and silver racing uniform, her four tiered, golden trophy a good tier higher than she sat, squirming somewhat at that, as her hangover from the previous night finally was abating. (A miracle given Tamiya as the author of said party.) Given that Sora was getting a wee tired of another sort, having been essentially a trophy of her own, as the rather tightly cramped confines of Whirlwind was filled with Sora, her teammates, and Chihiro. Bell and K1 were outside, vainly trying to get some work done, as the rest of the space was chalk full of reporters, many still trying to out-scoop each other for any tidbit they could. Japan's appetite for ristars on the racing circuit would be whetted by the start of December, which was not far off now.

Sora however 'again'... "Paying for it with my butt here."

Chihiro just smirked and prodded in another sort, as she snapped lightly at Sora's 'best' goggle/glass wearing admirer. "Mind giving Sora your seat?" ...and literally pushed him past more than a few looking reporters, as Sora barely caught... "Yeek! Suzuki!"

"Sorry Sora, I... ACK!" ...whence both fell. This as both Sora and Suzuki lain in an 'awkward' position. Chihiro just twittered her left eye. "Maybe I overdid it." ...before she just turned on the charm. "See folks! Whirlwind can make anyone happy! Mostly for bike lovers though."

While some reporters shouted more questions, Sora and Suzuki just mentally growl at Chihiro as Sora is helped up. Belldandy afar at the cluttered doorway just smiles before looking back as Keiichi kindly finished his demonstration of finishing a refurbishing job on a Kawasaki KX 85 engine block. It was another example of Whirlwind showing off some 'real' stuff. Enough that gave some of these stoic types that 'think' they've seen it all, a reason to smirk. The same that gave Belldandy reason to be proud once more.

Belldandy was milling this thought, as Keiichi came up to her. "Wow, this is pretty new stuff for us huh?" Bell's kind smile comes with... "A day for dreams to come true."

Both just smile at each other as some of the reporters take another gander at the winning _Director's Cuirass_ as it sat in the sunlight near the entrance, where the other bikes were usually parked. Their smiling didn't prepare them... "ISN'T THIS GLORIUS PEEPS!"

Keiichi's heart flutter isn't helped much there. "If you say so... Whag!" ...nor his neck as his and Belldandy's are glommed around by a positively bubbling biker babe boss! "I know so! This is what all that hard work was for!"

Keiichi makes a reserved sound, which Chihiro blinks at. "Not agreeing, ol underling?"

"Oh, just a worry." ...this Chihiro prods out of him with a waiting stare. (And a bit of neck squeezing.) "We started all this for our love of bikes. We're not going to lose all that if we start expanding? Like good burgers that lose taste when they become mass marketed, and all?"

Chihiro lets go and moves to lean on small structure siding, that made up her owned world. "Well, I guess it's a balancing act. But I also guess I just want us recognized for what we do. All this goes along with it, even if it is... pushy."

"Just like you?" ...Kei said before getting a good comical glare in return.

"Everything grows beyond their original bounds and ties with time, when the seed is watered and worked enough. Many times more than one ever intended, to whatever end." Chihiro smiles. Keiichi just replies to Belldandy's eternal wisdom. "Yeah." Belldandy then adds. "But there are really no ends or beginnings. Just the next step to be taken."

"The one with big bucks behind it, that's for sure!" Chihiro just beams back to her version of norms. Keiichi just sighs. "Nice we had this talk." ...this just before they hear. "Talk won't be cheap. Not for you."

The three and a few reporters in the area note, as Chihiro warns. "This property is for paying customers and the like buddy!"

Not that Aoshima cared. "Oh really? I'm not surprised that you'd hoodwink everyone, after that 'interesting' display yesterday." ...this as Sora pops her head out. "Chihiro, the reporters want to ask... eh? _Ohhhh!_"

Sora sees Aoshima, Aoshima sorta to Sora in kind, Suzuki at Aoshima quite reservedly. Chihiro still at Aoshima with daggers. A nice gathering the reporters seem readily available to take snapshots of. Chihiro however just looks at Sora's reaction. "(_Sheesh, lose the Lolita Complex grrl._)" Aoshima however went with course that solved all that anyway. "I don't buy that you won that contest, fair and square. I want a rematch. Now."

Most looked with pipped eyes. Keiichi just stammered... "Wh... what do you..." ...this as fresh engine noises finish approach to the shop. Chihiro of note blinks. "Ah, maybe they can help." ...though Keiichi looks reserved at this, the sight of three bikers, one known as Keiba pulls his helmet off quick. The other two just watch for a moment, as Keiba quips out. "Having fun today cousin?"

"We were. How's the new flock doing with ya?"

"Mighty fine." A knightly voice responds, atop a V Star Classic. "Still getting used to this in a way."

"What else is new" ...his Confessed joshes back, side saddling her Honda Valkyrie as she slid off. All three of which just congregate around their familial kin. Most around watch as Chihiro quips. "So, feeling more 'one' of us bud?"

Imladris shrugs in his own way. "Just keeping it on the eternal level, like everything else milady." Lind however answers for him better. "He's enjoying himself as much as we all do."

"Just I?" Imlade quips, Lind answering by bumping her Valkyrie colored biker suit into Imlade's white and blue/gold lined version. His forehead Sigil a befit pattern for the back as much as Lind's never changed since that Inryoku race. Keiba just shrugs. "Eh, they're both a handful, though it'll be worse for long."

"Another beautiful pair soon to see." Belldandy chimes. Imladris just blushes while Lind looks about. "Was this the goal intended? This spectacle?"

"Oh 'aye'." Chihiro quips back with, enough to let everyone find amusement in each other's feelings for the moment.

"Hey."

The voice is ignored as Imladris comes up and bows quite respectfully. "And how are ye Champions of this glorious day?"

Sora had a different reason to swoon, as Suzuki rubs his head. "Ah, we're great dude. Heh. (Maybe keep the lingo plainer?)" Imladris just smiles as he looks up, before Chihiro just wraps her arms around Imlade's neck, quite choking him as she beams out. "So how's my proud little fabricator today? Couldn't have done it without ya!"

"Just... gacak... peachy boss. Urgck..."

Lind shakes her head lightly and quips. "Oh the rewards that are begotten to all in relative measure." Chihiro notes that, even as Imlade turns a purple shade. "Well then he shouldn't have held back for so long then. Ain't that right bucko!"

Sora gleeps back instead. "I think he can't talk Miss Chihiro."

Chihiro just dumps him to a good coughing fit as she chuckles. "Well, like I just said."

Imlade does finally manage... "Dang what a... clutch."

A rough COUGH then makes everyone look. Chihiro just drones. "You're bordering on trespassing pal."

"I said I want a rematch now! Heed me?" Aoshima growls back with. Chihiro just bland eyes back... "And I should do so why?"

The newcomers to the situation watch warily as Aoshima tries to press. "Because I swear I believe you all cheated somehow. NO first timer is that good!"

"Not one that lacks recognition of." Lind remands back, a harsh tone she needs little to find respect in. Names and such not needed to her. Aoshima tries to stab a look back but _quickly_ turns away from a more piercing version. Imladris meanwhile asks over. "Uh... boss milady?"

"Someone who lost yesterday. Lacking... honor... as you would get it?" Chihiro replies level, this Imlade looks back and gets a shrug from Keiichi, and just a plain look from Bell. Chihiro just snapped back at the rude 'gent'. "Just because you got a bit of bad luck, doesn't mean you can answer for the other racers Sora beat fair and square."

"How do we know that bike didn't have something in it then? Plus 'her'..." ...this a look at Sora that didn't help her confidence. Suzuki shouted back. "Just admit Sora's better than anything you got! Like any challenge you ever did beat us!"

"(_Nice one._)" Keiichi thought, some astonished looks given to the usually reserved bloke. Aoshima of course to his ego. "So then you won't mind proving it again?"

"Why?" Imladris took a turn at. "To hear prattle to do little more than possibly lay harm where none need put through such. Sora won, accept such and move on please."

Aoshima wanted to vent, but knew his vaunted reputation would ill afford it. Instead he tried a tact with a look at the subject bike at the center of. "Oh? And disavow these ladies and gents of the chance to prove me wrong? I thought racing what all of this was about? What about the needs of the fans?"

"Sheesh, he thinks..."

"Fine!"

"SORA!"

Keiichi interrupted by Sora's sudden flush of decent anger and her own confidence, followed by Chihiro's yell, is responded to by Sora in kind. "He wants to race now. Let em. If Suzuki says we're better than anything he's got, fine. I'm game."

"Impressive."

Imlade eyes over to his right at that. "Uh, love?" ...though Lind's strong look said all in kind. Belldandy of note saw Sora not wanting to feel letting anyone down. (Though such isn't really needed in full actual.) Aoshima thinks he has his chance again. Chihiro just gulps, and then sees the reporters that were waiting. The looks in 'their' eyes told a trap was being sprung, whether intended or not. Imladris then smirks and comments. "Well, she 'is' the Mistress of this bike."

Chihiro didn't appreciate that much. "Dude, this kind of crap can lead to people getting hurt, you know."

Imladris then catches Chihiro off guard by whispering something on she can hear. (Though Lind heading through the Meld of Echo, gets the gist enough. Chihiro just sighs. "Fine. You want a race? We'll do it at the test track."

Aoshima smirks. "The same two bikes and racers. And I assure you, this time there is no chance of..."

* * *

"...oh you have **got **to be...!"

The LOUD cheer from a LOT of people, the same crew from the Whirlwind leading on as Sora ride back from a partial polish victory lap, after one heck of a drumming as Sora actually beat the same racer and machine Aoshima 'sponsored', by a good ten seconds. As Sora is hugged in a kind of 'not-realizing-better' kind or way from Suzuki, Imlade just stands by Keiichi and quips while clapping. "Yup, thought those Machiners tools would do the trick."

Kei amended however... "You kidding? Chihiro knows her machines better than I expected by now. I need to learn more competition lessons from her." This while Tamiya hoists Sora quickly after she dismounts, while Chihiro 'reminds' Tamiya through the cheering. "You're still giving the ticket sales to the club, _right?_"

"Yus Lady Chihiro. (Succubus.)"

Aoshima meanwhile STAMPS over to the driver of his supposedly unbeatable machine of the best racing had to offer. "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!"

The driver just shrugged. "Once maybe luck. But twice... I'd race again anytime just to be beaten by someone that good. The way the melded together, woman and machine, was..." .this before Aoshima just growls comically. "I didn't ask for an artful assessment! I meant what HAPPENED! I pay 'this' much money into a machine my Obaasan could drive to glory, and you...!"

"Cut it out cousin."

Aoshima looks behind her. "Sayoko?"

The beauteous author or the next act in the story, just remarked to start off. "You always were too blunt with your passion to win. Maybe I can show a better way to get what you want. Especially since 'I' own the controlling share in that bike and all."

Aoshima just looked, as did his hired driver. "What are you...?"

Sayoko just walked with a dangerous piece of paper to bequeath.

* * *

Chihiro just chuckled. "Wow Sora, guess that old baby faced bit is going bye bye huh?"

Sora actually remarked to this with, as she held her helmet. "Oh, there could still be a use for that sometimes." Suzuki just gulped. "Where'd the old Sora get to?" ...most the others just smiled as the cheering seemed never ending. That would end quickly with, as Belldandy noticed. "Oh, it's Miss Sayoko."

More than a few heads looked, as Keiichi noted in Sayoko's eyes. "(_Uh oh, what's she got planned._)"

Chihiro started off as Aoshima just caught up to her, trying to be (in her own version of,) cordial. "Hoped you got to see the race grrl. Sora's really become something today."

"Oh, if you want to call it that." Sayoko started off. Keiba amongst them, noted. "Now what? Sora won. I think we're through for today."

"I don't think so." This Sayoko put in a stern enough tone to make the cheering start to die off quickly from all about the track stands. Sayoko just put in a serene tone that kept the unease readily near. "While my 'ever' so proper cousin would believe he might lose to a simple, better racer and all, I _know_ better than he does."

Aoshima actually remarks in the fore of Keiichi's own words. "What are you talking about?" (K1: "Hey!)

Sayoko despite... "I mean 'how' could _anyone_ stand a chance when this bunch of people have a Witch leading them!"

That made everything silent quick, as Sayoko stabbed a finger at Belldandy! "I stand to reason that through her, and most the rest of this crew, used techniques that give them a decided advantage over anyone else that could stand a chance against them! What else can I call this, but an unfair advantage!"

While most listening thought Sayoko was babbling, the immediate crew knew well enough, as Keiichi stabbed out. "Sayoko! What are you doing!" Sayoko then made her move. She handed a piece of official enough, bank like paper of some sort, to Chihiro. She read it and blinked, trying not to gasp. "This is..."

"The land deed that your workplace resides. The bank you took part of the loan for, is owned by my father. Therefore I can claim legally that land and... well, my father said I could have 'fun' with it."

"You can't be serious!" Keiichi of note. Sayoko drilled further. "Indelibly. Why try to fight cheaters at their level, when you can up them one better. My father taught 'me' well." ...this last part aimed at a growling Aoshima. "With a word, I can claim the lease, and... well, good luck finding a new home after I am done." ...with that, she snaps the paper back into her clutches, for all ill measure of it.

Belldandy this time yelped out. "Miss Sayoko! Why are you doing this? Why would go this far, when you are not such a bad person!"

Sayoko by now had one of those **AGGRIVATED** thought bubbles over her head, but managed her composure to press with. "You want to know why! How about this! For once I can get back for all those years of torment, ever since I lost my title! And for once I get to act upon it too!"

"You gotta be kidding us." Keiba quipped, as Keiichi then asked in a weird sorta tone. "I thought you were only a secretary or some... YEEEE!" Sayoko just banshee screamed out to the ill of her hair style. "I'm the heir to the Mishima family! Watch your mouth!"

Chihiro just yelled back, shaking more and more to the point of crying even. "You can't be serious! My Whirlwind means everything to me!"

"Really? Let's prove how much so. _Fairly!_"

Aoshima stands smirkingly behind Sayoko, as Chihiro takes the bait somewhat with... "How bout one more race for 'that'!" ...a hand stabbed at the paper Sayoko holds in crumpled folds. Keiichi and Keiba in kind... "Chihiro! / Cousin!"

Sayoko smiles. "And if I win, you and all you own are mine. That means to do whatever I want."

"Fine." ...if Chihiro had better sense to stop responding with. Nay to added objections from Keiichi. "Aw come on! Why are you doing this Sayoko?"

"_Satisfaction_." Sayoko all but seethes, a bit of all that demonic exposure from on and off contact seeping through, it so seemed. She adds... "Of course if anyone has a few million Yen and the lawyers along with, we can go that route. Years and years for the same result in the end."

Imladris 'about' gruffed out something to that accord, though Lind held his left shoulder stiffly enough. A few familiar heads turned to look, as Chihiro pressed. "Same race and all?"

Sayoko was aware enough to reply. "Not all. Poor Sora has been through enough today. Plus she's been touched as well. Oh yes I can tell." ...so she believes. Chihiro blinks dryly. "Tha heck you want then? I'm not just going to pluck just any guy or gal outta the stands here!"

"Then I'll choose for you." Sayoko remanded, waving the damned Proof of Ownership form to silence further disdain. She felt she was the one that had the only right to be in control here. She even rubbed it in as she 'winked' back at Aoshima. "See, this is the way of getting what you want."

"What a world." Aoshima grinds out, as Sayoko started looking around at the flock of foes, and saw too many that had proven themselves over many, many races. Reputations were swath in them all, and trying to go on even 'her' version of even footing. Keiichi and Belldandy, Was Sayoko crazy! Chihiro and this Keiba next to her, Sayoko had heard about. Forget that. The NITMC crew was out with Sora, as she already informed. Tamiya was too much a bucket load to make a good challenge. (She 'was' trying to be _fair_, after all.) These souls Sayoko just knew would defeat her orchestrated plan.

Not that she realized it as her own really.

* * *

The high early afternoon breeze from on high was being somewhat ignored, as She watched the proceedings below. That was until... "What are 'you' doing up here?"

Hild craned her neck to look upside down at... "Well if it isn't Our fave brethren." ...this as Urd had sensed as much as Frigurina did, both with a miffed as ever looking Sigrun beside them both. Birds and clouds belay a simple scene from ten thousand meters up. Hild just drone. "Come to watch?"

Urd just imparted off of Frig's question. "Going to answer 'my' Mother?"

"We decided to ensure future market shares. That is all."

Sigrun just eyed below at the 'very' scene that was enacting at that moment. "Should I inform My Master of this course then?"

Hild just beamed a cute smile, her kith form ever the dire of biker attire. "Inform? Why We believe we should know what is coming! Even We can see this coming. Hence why We are using our new future acquisition and all."

Frig cocked her eyes. "Used? This had better not cause another catastrophe."

Hild waved her hands. "Nay nay, like We don't have an Enemy to finish off first with either. But such the same will not deter Us from our market share. You know the rules as they are played out, such that will continue even into the now and come after."

Urd just sighed. "So it's a game you think you are playing?"

Hild just twists around and then waves her relative kin to come over. "Oh come come. It's more than that, since when We implanted the idea in this... Sayoko, as she is so plainly named... to play the game of chance with them all. She's only being as impressive as We suggested of her to be. One step from amongst our lofty flock she already is, so why not use her as Our Mara dear once tried. It'll be good training for when both she, this Sayoko, becomes a CEO of note as well, and also the day We collect from the same resultant chaff. Do come watch and see why Urd dearest, what you are missing out on."

Urd grimaced. "I don't mind missing out on 'that'." ...though of Frig's part. "But I can see another mind of work you 'think' you see coming."

Hild growls at her Doublet. "_We've_ been at this for too many Eons to not know better of the mortal soul. Plus We 'do' see what Our mutual charge has done with his civilian life off our mutual Wraith watch. A collusion you can attest in appreciating."

Sigrun, looking despite the haughty speech Hild was spouting, just remarks on seeing. "Is 'that' what you mean?" ...their hearing equally up to Eagle par. Hild and Frig look, as Urd cocks her head, before Hild smirks. "Close enough."

Frig however remarks. "I think the race is already lost to you."

Hild smirks worse. "'They' are not _Our_ concern. But such entertainment shouldn't be remiss."

Urd just smiles. "Such an action is more 'my' department anyway."

Frigurina smiles as much as Hild frowns. And while Hild had already two new sets of souls, clawed into and all, the result of Hild 'suggesting' Sayoko to garner hold of the property deed to Whirlwind, (an act meant to fester greed and what such into her soul, and work Aoshima the same along an eventual same road, where not mentioned,) how it all finally turned out became an unintended result of 'all' that prodding Chihiro had pressed upon for months. And while their driver's licenses were only a few _minted_ days old, that didn't stop what happened next.

At the end of a stabbing finger.

* * *

"Him!"

Imladris had long since begotten ill of being the center of attention. Lind of more personal note in gasping surprise, as Chihiro exclaimed at first. "Say WHAT!"

Belldandy unintendedly exacerbated... "Cousin?" Sayoko blinked. "_Cousin?_" ...this as Aoshima suddenly gave the unknown soul to him, a renewed look, as Chihiro learned. "But... but he only just got his license a few days ago! You can't..."

"I am!" Sayoko trounced upon hearing, Imladris just spouted in kind. "How uncouth is this intention! My skill at the stake of another's ownership! Outrageous!"

Sayoko just eyed Belldandy... "He even sounds like a relative." Bell just smiled in simple note. "Yes. And if you intend to impress this direction, such will be my trust in him."

"Cousin." Imlade quipped to a confident looking Belldandy. Aoshima however warbled. "Are you sure about this Sayoko?"

"Oh yes." Sayoko just glammered, a slightly blushed eye at Imladris (never mind more than a few afar onlooking fems the same,) this while realizing... "(_Yes. Who better to humiliate Belldandy with, than one of her own kin. I've never even heard of him! He can't be very good!_)" ...this a mind unintendedly echoing her usual self. Not to mention Aoshima's earlier this very day! She just seals it with... "It's either him or you are 'so' done _grrl_."

Chihiro just growled. The last inflection Sayoko used to quite effect. Imladris looked at Keiichi for some clue on how to combat this, but only saw him asking Chihiro. "Uh... boss?"

"So, him and your bub over there then?"

Sayoko to Chihiro in turn. "Them both, same bikes. One lap."

"Three. Why waste it all on just one this time? This since there's little choice. (_Damn it all_.)"

"Very well." In smarmy turn.

"Forget it." Suddenly came from behind them, as Aoshima's hired driver suddenly gets off the Mishima owned bike, (Papers to prove even,) with a good annoyed tone. Sayoko blares. "Say what!"

The rider just tosses his helmet away. "You can even keep my pay. This is too dumb for even a professional to stand. I'm outta here." Sayoko just screams back, as the rider heads deliberately into the crowd! "What the heck do you think you're doing!" Chihiro gets a stab back in with. "Being a decent bloke I'd say. This 'is' all so dumb anyway."

Sayoko however just SHOUTS anime-bighead at Aoshima! "What kind of dope did you hire anyway!"

"He came highly regarded for the money! ACK! Sayoko!" ...said ego-diva just starts throttling him! "You and your dumb money! Who are we going to get to ride our machine now!"

"_I'll do it_."

A lot of gasps look, as Imladris takes a turn at shouting. "LIND! **What are** **you doing!**"

"Challenging you."

About most were either numb or confused out the Kalamazoo now, as Imladris just snapped. "This isn't normal fare! With all stakes here, what if I lose to you!"

Lind just **snapped** all her bodily language and voice at 'that'! "_What did you say!_"

"Er..." Imlade gleep managed, as Lind imposed, quite a harsh (and low of) tone, if comical all the same . "How 'dare' you say such a disgrace before me. Show 'me' weakness will you?"

"Um..." Imlade just swiveled eye at random looking, not getting more than blank, teardropped looks, before gulping. "Sometimes... a mind to such ills I still am."

Chihiro just moaned. "Oh great, the track will be _destroyed_." ... "Say what?" ...Sayoko blinked, before Imladris finally steeled back. "ERGH! You are '_such_' a Valkyrie. A challenge you shalt have then!" ...this Lind then looked a bit too contently to Chihiro. "We shall partake in the stakes aforementioned." ...this Chihiro just sighed and waved her hand in both defeat, and a growing headache. "Fine. Whatever. Just don't kill everybody." ...before she then looks 'at' Imladris. "At least you get to help 'me' for once."

Imlade dumped his head, as Lind already was going to the now vacant Mishima machine, as Keiichi remarked. "Someone tell 'me' what just happened! It's like a strange fairy tale or something!" Belldandy giggled next to Keiichi, a hand to her chin. "Possibly it truly is." ...before looking quite serenely at her love. "Is this not what you and Chihiro wished for all this time? The same I have come to appreciate?" Keiichi had to admit with an itch of his nervous chin. "N... no, not like this really." ...which Bell in kind. "It will be alright. Just remember whom of both are competing here. Such already determines before our knowing eyes."

Keiichi had to think on that, as Sayoko and Aoshima watch this blue steel haired woman they had never met before. Aoshima of disregarding note. "_Who_ are you?"

Lind in kind. "Your only chance to win. I know your chosen opponent 'very' well. To mind and all alike."

Sayoko just went with it, half numb herself now. "Wow. Well, whatever works for us huh?"

"I'm not doing it for you."

Aoshima and Sayoko both stop, as Lind places a hand on their machine. This as Lind was already in silent communion with this unfamiliar beast. The two cousins didn't realize Lind would need that, as Imladris was reintroduced to the machine he had already helped partially make. And with Keiichi's and Chihiro's hands also already lain into the twice broke in machine of black and chrome, Lind 'knew' there was a challenge to be had.

Imladris knew there was importance at stake however. He tried to be apologetic at first, "Ahh... sorry for the... hey!" ...but Chihiro just SHOVED him forth to the bike with... "Let's just do it already boyo."

The immediate first few minutes of renewed prep, also became a strange time as abuzz anew came across the campus folk. Reporters and cell phones were replete with this strange twist, one that soon spread across the campus, brining more than a few new spectators to watch... whatever this turned out to _be!_

One already amongst well by now, came running up with... "Guys! Guys!" Keiba fluttered an unintended heartbeat. "Megumi!" ...as said biker Queen came up with two helmets. "Here's their helmets!"

Keiichi blinked. "How did you..." ... "I was done with class when I heard about Sora. But... 'this'..."

Chihiro waved it off... "I swear they both set this up, if I didn't know better." ...this Imlade took his helmet from Megumi. "I sure had no foresight into all 'this'! Blame me not!"

"I will anyway!" Chihiro comically yelled back!

Lind came back near at that point, letting Aoshima's own crew handle what little prepping was needed. Megumi just eyed her as Lind took her own helmet, brought in kind. "Is 'this' what _you_ were talking about a couple of days ago in the waiting line?"

The Valkyrie just smirked her effective usual. "One grabs what chances comes to oneself." ...this she then adds to Chihiro's annoyance. "Note I will not hold back. Not a meter nor a gram."

"God forbid the possibility." ...Chihiro snips, as she finishes checking the tires.

Lind remarks. "I would expect that indeed of Him." ...and turns away from Chihiro's added growl. Lind then 'reminds' to a waiting knight, as he stands and gets tidbits about _Director's Cuirass_ from Sora, with no more than a mindful stare. Sora notes this with her own judgment. "She just doesn't give you any breaks."

Imladris just sighs. "Actually, she gives me a 'lot' of them. Concussions too. Oyah. Sorry about your bike."

Sora smiled back as Suzuki and the troop could only watch something 'way' out of their control "Don't worry about it sir. I'd like to say have fun and all, but... hehe..." ...this as both she and Suzuki knew the relationship vector here, as well as anyone nearby, save for the nearby instigators of all this. Imladris just nods. "Yup, never more pressure than a vice fully applies. At least now I have to back up my discourse unto ye."

Sora giggles nervously some more, as Suzuki remarks. "Hey, just do your best."

"Yes." ...they hear Belldandy add, as she comes up. Imladris... "Cousin? Are you... no... of certainty you ever are, I should keep reminded."

Belldandy nods. "Well you should for yourself. But keep the memory of what is about to occur in mind always. Of whatever else, this moment is now to be experienced." Imladris feels the end of this wisdom at the end of a kind hand. A somewhat exasperated sigh comes back, but with a smile as well. "Yeah, guess anything unique should be."

Chihiro however balks with... "Just don't lose. Please? _Please_."

"I _won't._" Imladris ironclads back with his helmet shoved on. Chihiro finds a needed strand of hope, as soon after, two sets of engines are fired up again, this time with something bona fide at stake. But beforehand, Lind imparts through her helmet. "A warm up lap to prepare." ...this Lind gets a nod from Imladris, before Lind gets a wary nod in kind from Aoshima's pit crew. (All three of them really.) Lind shoots off to test out the one mile, three sharp corner with one added long round corner test track, without heed of much else than to her learning senses.

Imladris then hears from Keiichi. "Ready as ever dude." ...and Chihiro added. "Like the maniac said." ...as both back away.

Imladris takes a breath, and soon complies, gunning the throttle, shooting down the track, as his own jitters having to be shoved down as any other battle. This as he has to pay attention as much as Lind is doing, to both the machine, and track nuances, both their minds in that mode by the end of the first turn. Belldandy of note make light of this... "I think both realize their role already."

Chihiro puts in her 'own' light. "I think they're certified."

"Yup." ...comes from most of the better knowing around. Sayoko meanwhile just looks at Aoshima, both kinda lost their original intentions with all of this. Sayoko however tried to needle Chihiro more with. "Well, I guess one of your own... I think... won't be well liked by the time this is done."

Chihiro however, by now, had realized better. Especially after this long with the two participants at hand. She just responded. "You don't get them." ...this as the sounds of engines started to grow in doppler. Sayoko was thinking on that, when Lind's bike rounded the last corner. By the time she came to a good hard stop, even Keiichi was surprised. "Dang, that looked too natural for her."

Lind just eyed over at her 'real' crew, as the second bike round the same last corner, 'just' as effectively. By the time Imlade stops in the 'outside' pole position, Sayoko was blurting out. "Don't tell me..."

Chihiro just looked over. "Still wana do this broad?"

"Yes." Sayoko snapped back.

Lind and Imladris then dignified each other through their visors, as the former informs. "Three laps. Such not to lead lesser for all watching."

Imladris smiles. "To lead a path to Heaven we shalt."

Megumi then whispered to Keiba at this waiting last. "Hope the bikes come back in one piece."

"What about them two?" Megumi gawked at Keiba. "You're kidding right?"

And then to insert usual symmetry into this, Belldandy appears with the starting flag, between them both. The air grows quite tense, as Belldandy imparts. "Keep to accord of what this race is about and for. Mindful you both of your new field of glory please. This for yourselves anew and to all watching."

The readily amicable nods given back by both competitors gives Belldandy her measure of calm. What Megumi feared wouldn't come to pass as Bell now understood. But how 'close' to that mark all the same was another matter at hand. Both kept their engines controlled, as Bell stepped back and set her flag. Flashes all around seemed to double as does most held breath, as Bell raises the flag.

And then drops it.

"WHOA!" Keiichi can't help as two bikes literally **blast** off by Bell! She turns around to just see in time as Lind already takes the early lead with Imladris _dead_ on her rear wheel at the first turn! Belldandy just turned, her cloth and mane fluttering about her, as she smiled.

The speed for them both isn't the point to worry about, as Lind was used to such speed as she flew in combat many a time. Imladris for his part had a far more technological version, from the same vaunted Galactic Campaign. It more came down to applying old experiences to the new model, ones that struck heavy chords as they sped towards the second turn. The beating in their hearts was not for the race either.

'_Do you understand my heart?_'

Imladris gulped a bit as that first as he heard their burgeoning Meld Link. '_I understand many are counting on us._'

'_On you. My concern lies behind my rear wheel._'

They made that second turn, more things being judged as they went. Imladris... '_And this concern should not concern our boss?_'

They leaned out of the turn with their knee protections each well scrapped. '_I ply that respect for the sake of our friends. Chihiro knows better what we really are._'

'_This becomes the reason to oppose here?_'

'_My reasons are not yours. Mine were ever the same in all we spar each other unto. Watch this next turn._'

They both leaned at a maximum dared speed, finding how their machines reacted to each other, as Imladris found his machine, while efficient as Heaven, was getting a bit as loose as well, as he couldn't hold the same racing line that Lind forced from her machine. Imladris instead took the exit of the turn as a bounce off to catch up to the outside at the midrange of Lind's bike at his wheel. Doing so takes him PERILOUSLY close to the out track edge, though Lind finds her own action made for a loss of enough momentum to then let Imlade catch up to the full edge of Lind's vision, via helmet. This as they scream towards the long curve...

'_My reasons are for you to understand. Only when you have, will you have won this race. But only in that way._'

Imladris had about two seconds to ponder that, as they reach the long curve. And true to only their nigh insane form, Imladris leans to take the turn as Lind does, and literally presses his body and bike almost onto Lind's, measurable breathing space just zilch as they push motorcycle physics to the wail of their tires! What few that were able to watch from the high, if occluded confines of the track walls above the same track, thought they _knew_ there was a crash coming. Their jaws lost feeling when the two did 'not' do as expected, though by the exit of the turn, Imladris lost ground due to the same effects of strain and some of that looseness of the bike.

Lind just threw off the wince of her right leg being pinned onto the black sheen poly-plastic of her foe's bike, at the fore behind the front wheel! Imladris just gasped for breath after the high G forces of the turn made, as both returned quick focus to the coming fourth turn. Imladris then returned to the Link... '_You still realize how reckless this all is. Fantasy has limits in this reality. Sad, but still a real limit._'

'_Then you still know not of my love. Not enough._'

Imladris's heart panged a bit of panic at that, as the turn approached quick! Imladris tried to dive in early, but Lind acknowledges the attempt a split second later, as Imladris dives in, but only gets his front wheel into the rear wheel area before both are fully touching, their knees scrapping just as hard when they are seen by the shocked crowd! Lind captures the lead off the turn but has Imladris on her inside now, only a quarter length behind from dead even! The two **blast** by to the manic arm waving shouts of... "Have some danged SENSE!" ...almost drowned out by a manic wailing crows onlooking!

Keiichi looks at Chihiro however. "Uhhh..."

"Yeah yeah." Chihiro already knew fully. Sayoko however blinks over. "Well, your driver still is behind mine at the moment."

Keiichi, Chihiro, and 'then' added, Megumi and Keiba just remark a bit too much in tune with each other. "You really don't get it." Whit Sayoko's eyes act all off kilter.

Belldandy meanwhile did 'beget it', and knew the result to come as well. The only question was if Imladris knew Lind's heart as much as she hoped he did, as they disappeared into the second lap. Imladris was only having a problem with that, since his mind was concerned on upholding the honor forced unto him. Lind's mind was already awash with the moment, as both went into the second hard corner.

By then a different converse was occurring, this time one Lind was not partaking.

'_You're too loose for what I need._'

(Bike: _Director's Cuirass:_) '_You're not using me correctly._'

'_Inform._'

They reach the end of the second corner.

(_DC:_) '_You drive this bike. But you're not 'riding' me._'

Imladris wondered in kind. '_Of my deviation_?_'_

(_DC:_)_ 'This bike has your hands within and upon, this I fully well know, and of the understanding of the soul of the machine in made by hammer and focus. Extend that as you would the same, to ride me as you feel of a living beast for this same intent._'

Imladris heard and learned so much anew as they reach the long curve. (_DC:_) '_I ride with the contact of my soul to the pavement that is also a part of me. With both in concert, there is more that is effective than the power you seek at your hands. With too much of a push, I lose the optimum that results in the better. The same as I feel the wind rush by, and the joy in those watching. This and more is what I was so made, and wish to be used for. Use me for that now._'

Imladris had one of those eureka moments, when many of the words of wisdom, heeded from Belldandy for so long, 'finally' was understood unto the soul! Understanding nature in so many forms, and souls that held spirit in so much of life. The new feeling extended to the living metal he had fabricated with such pride, he now understood it's soul. As if one understood the tree for its own roots, the spirits that coexisted between the tree and the earth, while it gave food to many creatures, yet gave more for those that took for granted, namely the lifeforms that once lived amongst them. This before growing in self supposed mind to control them. But more, the soil that came from the hills, and there from the mountains, and what created the soil, the spirits further that mingled, many fully aware, yet partaking of each other, reneging, or even obstructing each other as nature of whim created.

The watershed moment where Imladris's version was of the bike he rode, the track it rode upon, and all that goddess taught and augmented information and enhanced understanding, both of mind and nanite, that gave the technical understanding to ride as one, that understood 'why' Lind and Belldandy had begotten to quickly to riding such metallic beasts of such ease, was all upon him.

And whether intended or not, Chihiro's pressed intent all along. He smiles as he does not realize the fourth turn approaches. "Gods to the Earth indeed." This before he does focus on it!

Lind heard this and wondered, before snapping that thought dead off, to let live her enjoyment in flourish, as they both hit the turn just as insanely as the first lap had been! They SNAP by the S-F line with Keiichi and Belldandy both jumping and shouting to the unintended reflective mimic all real of the most of the rest of the crowd! "Go man go! / Keep going! Yes!"

Chihiro by now was just as emotionally skewed, as Sayoko and Aoshima just wondered 'what' they got into! (And in fact didn't realize how 'Hilded' they both had been even! This Frig's eventual chastises to the CEO would fall on deaf 'forked' ears later on anyway.) And to be sure...

* * *

"Wow." Urd and Sigrun blurt, neither even remotely close to being as skilled, though mainly to lent to passions unrelented, than their lack of the same 'technical' goddess understanding and being. Frig just rubs at her own melon with equal exasperation. "Those two will 'never' give each other a break. Forget settling them down even 'after' they do so!"

Hild however just quips dryly. "Still not unto par to broom racing."

U/F/S: "Oh shut it and watch wench!" Hild looked **perturbed** at being spoken to like 'that'! Frig sure enjoyed it. And back to two other enjoying...

* * *

Lind noticed something 'far' different, as Imlade hit the second straight with such ease, with the next turn flash approaching. As they hit that turn, Imladris even began to drift enough to gain outside edge, and gain to near dead even again! Lind realized at that moment from hearing Imladris's mind echo... '_You 'are' a god._'

'_**Do you mind love!**_' ...Imlade girly screeched back, whit Lind smirked quickly attempted to commune again with her bike, as the long curve approached.

'_Can you give me any..._'

...and in WHINNY turn! '_ALL MY PARTS ACHE LIKE $#!^! I NEED A BAD LUBING MAN!_ _BY MY MAKERS, THIS SUCKS... _(Ahem...)'

Lind got the 'gist' the bike wasn't _quite_ as expertly made as originally paid for. Lind just dryly looks blankly at nothing in general, within her visor. "Lords on high, what a whiner!"

And then they hit the long curve, and Lind knew it was then already over. Imladris hit the zenith of understanding his chariot, as he drifted the turn so effortlessly, even as Lind's rear wheel was quite literally touching the mid of Imladris's bike. Lind however couldn't get her bike to bite hard enough because of that and had to jink 'just' enough in righting the bike forward and proper at the turn exit, that Imladris pulled ahead finally!

At the wheel only and on the outside, as it turns out, at the fourth stretch, as Lind tried to boost more speed...

'_I understand. But I have a __goal__ first._'

Lind gasped, and lost 'just' enough focus for that next split second to let Imladris pull a half length ahead! They come to the turn and Imladris's uses 'ALL' his gained length to dive into the turn, where the bike _loves_ it! The racing line Lind is forced to take takes her over the inner rumble warning strip, pushes into Imlade's bike as he releases from the turn...

"GO BUB GO!" Chihiro shouts to her supreme glee, as Imladris makes the turn with a half bike length lead, and manages it at a natural turn line, SHOOTING by the finish line at only a wheel length lead as Lind manages to recover, too late, and to 'such' a cheer!

Sayo/Aosh: "_Aw crap!_"

The cheering however is lost into the fact that Megumi then shouts! "Hey! There's a new fangled invention called gas! The Finish line's back here too!"

Belldandy however then looks back with 'such' a beaming smile. "They looked so in synch there, did they not?" ...this seeing something everyone was missing enmasse. Megumi just blinked back with her own version. "They looked... heh... racy."

Keiba however balks... "I'm still not riding that hard like that. My bones aren't that tough." Megumi however prodded back bemusedly... "Wuss." ...which make Keiba look at her in disbelief, as intended.

Keiichi meanwhile just remarks to Chihiro. "So... think they pass? Eh... huh?" ...as Chihiro just ignores him to suddenly scoot over and... "Gimme that!" ...**NAB** the property lease papers! Sayoko just only looks in dumbfounded objection as Chihiro bounces around like a Texas jack rabbit! "**Mine mine mine! Oh Yes! Yahoo! Yes! ALL ****MINE!**"

No one however objected of course. The cheers were well within stride anyway. This continued soon after as the two riders 'finally' round the bend, but 'not' at a cool lap speed! Keiichi YELPS! "JEEZE!" ...as the two finally screech to a smoky tire stop, with Imlade even burning his rear tire as he rounded the bike to face towards Lind's! Imlade however can't react further before most of the Whirlwind/NITMC crew mob him! Chihiro as much more so. "You did it! Holy cow you really did it!"

Imlade however loses feeling in his teeth, as Chihiro then shakes him. "_Don't do that again!_"

"Tis was not 'my' choice!" ...Imlade manages out, though this soon turns back to celebrating. Lind meanwhile just enjoys the moment, though for her 'own' focused reasons. Ones that even are making her Valkyrian blood and code _boil over_! Such as a bad time for Aoshima, having seen his bike lose a third straight time, to blow a gasket at her! "What the hell was that? How could you lose to..." -SMACK!-

Lind's stiff backhand just comes with. "Your bike cries for a better tender. Such for your shame."

Sayoko just comes up... gingerly... and asks in better form. "I thought you said you could beat him."

"I said I was your only chance against him." Lind states, looking at only 'one' soul, there and then. "But there's little chance when the machine is not up to par. I'll need a better machine next time." ...and leaps off Sayoko's machine, and leaves it all 'there' to fester.

Keiichi meanwhile just ruffles Imlade's hair as his helmet is yanked off by said owner. "You know your drama and flair, gold dude." Imladris just smiled (shrugging,) and instead responded to Belldandy at first... "I understand." ...and then to Chihiro... "I really do."

When it becomes that Chihiro tears up as much as Belldandy, in understanding for that moment, it all becomes of something indeed. But another understanding came next.

"Another race beloved." Imladris looks in shock at Lind. "Wha!"

Lind pressed her melon onto his, Imladris 'blessing' he felt her forehead Sigil in a formal tactile fashion. Imladris blushes through as he manages... "I... I know you wanted to beat me, in challenging me..."

"Never of results was my intent, 'my' love." ...this Lind puts in a serene tone. The others watch as a Valkyrie's heart blesses forth. "To race 'you' was all I wished for. In all manner of ways are such my challenges, pressing and testing you, to exceed further than the last mark. Such is where my new joy finds it's battles. The sooner the next challenge of this new mode, the more joy I will feel."

Imladris sniff-chuckles out through a heck of a lover's blush. "_Such_ a Valkyrie you of all such are. 'My' sweet and barbed beloved."

Keiichi just moaned. "I think it's time to get them both, bike maintenance lessons." ...though Megumi just eggs this on with... "Maybe you both can handle Inryoku finally then." ...this K1 blanches... "But the JDOT just fixed that road finally!"

Imlade just smirks. "Too bad, how sad." ...this Lind smiles and heeds the night to come.

* * *

-One quiet, three mornings later-

"So, guess that's that then."

Chihiro just smiled. "Yup. Hope that report looks good in the mag." ...this as the last, and quite most patient of reporters finished up on her laptop, and settled to head off. A lady of short, spike-soft cropped hair just then asks for her accord. "Are you sure you're just sticking to standard bikes and the usual? I swear you got something special starting around here, if I may say so."

Chihiro just smiled 'so' contently, and looked around her permanent shoppe. (Her's and her's alone forever if she could manage it.) She then half shook her head and answered. "That bloke is too special. If I really want to use em to make a special bike with us, I'll ask when he knows I want to. Course I have to get past his 'guardian' first and all. Plus my regular crew is just as special, the rest I've already told ya."

The reporter just smiled. "Must be a special cake then when the next one is made." ...speaking of the next if ever made bike or magical fabrication. Chihiro responded while holding one of Keiichi's Machiner tools to her chin, an open ended wrench at that. "Oh, he loves cake. But not every cake can be mass marketed. But the next one will be just as famous for its singularity, and all that crud."

The reporter left it at that, as Chihiro then walked outside and saw Bell and Keiichi fiddling with a brake caliper, Bell this time feeling it over to 'see' where it hurt. Keiichi looked up as the reporter left. "Another good interview?"

Chihiro nodded. "Not that that race was supposed to be about us, but I guess we're getting a lion's share of the attention now. Might even get enough business to finally expand and hire new workers for the larger projects I wanted to start. It'll give us time to focus more on custom machines."

Keiichi blinked as Belldandy looked on, cradling the brake part like a kitten. "Us?"

Chihiro blinked. "Yeah. I mean... if you want to. Probably would mean a heck of a lot more work, probably you two would need to help with more front office work. I mean... if..."

Keiichi smiled. "Heh, going anywhere now would be a dumb thing. I'm still learning from ya anyway." Chihiro blinked. "_Me?_"

Belldandy smiled over. "We've learned so much in our time here. So many wonderful things. And if Keiichi dear says he wants to remain, I won't leave his side either." Keiichi harmonized in kind. "I got a ways to go to think about being an owner, or doing anything like you have done boss. Besides, I think there's still a lot to do before I make any decisions. Like maybe start a racing team of our own, or other things. I'm happy where we are right now."

Chihiro looked ready to cry. But not, as instead she went with her nominal demeanor and started SMACKING at Keiichi's shoulder. "So you two want to be abused by me some more eh! Don't expect any extra time off than you two already cause."

Keiichi dryly moans as Bell looks blankly. "Gee, we feel so blessed."

And then on ever the appropriate cue, two motorcycle engines that were starting to become familiar now, bring one leading Valkyrie as she beats her beloved to the gate entrance 'once again'! She exacerbates with a jackknife spin of her Honda Valkyrie, to face an already stopped Imlade. One who tears his helmet off outright! "That's twenty-seven times in a row! Lemme win just 'once' again milady!"

"Forget it." Lind quips, Keiichi blinking blandly. "I thought you said you 'understood' and all that."

Imlade was going to answer when Chihiro just chucked a rock off Imlade's hard head! "There's a stack of parts to sort, and some paperwork as well with your name on it!"

Lind just looks over. "And I?"

Chihiro thumbs. "Help road test with Keiichi later, that bike over there."

Imlade just shrugs, rather than whine, like it'd do any good. "Well, back to the ol grind."

"Oh yeah..." Chihiro 'adds' with crackling knuckles. "Grind ya good." Chihiro even makes mock Training Instructor 'hup' sounds to prod Imlade along with, as Lind smiles to Belldandy. "Appreciative is she not?"

"With such grace and care too." Bell quite literally comments. Keiichi just blinks in disbelief at them both. "You both don't know sarcasm do ya?"

Lind just shrugs. "Urd already is replete there, where we are not needed." ...this K1 nods readily as well. Belldandy just hands the brake part to him then and just smiles through and through. K1 just blushes per his Keima-gene instilled nominal, and Lind just smiles in sake of it all.

Chihiro (inside:) "I SAID SORT THEM BY MANUFACTURER NUMBER! NOT SERIAL NUMBER!"

Imlade (whinny:) "_Nya hon furus nwacla ar racina!_"

Chihiro (SNAPPY!:) "Cry in Japanese already!"

The three just laugh, as another kind of family should.

* * *

Aoshima and Sayoko didn't like the lecture they got from Sayoko's father about the lost revenue and all, from the race. Aoshima just moans to Sayoko. "Why am I here?"

"Because I am. Shut it."

They got yelled at more than they ever did as kids. Probably explains a lot.

* * *

-Later that day-

Suzuki was walking down a simple side street, looking for a late afternoon snack. That was until the sound of a ridiculously modified Honda monkey bike suddenly pulled up to his left. A set of soft, but much more than ever, confident eyes looked from within a white helmet with a Shoei sticker upon it, at a surprised pedestrian.

"Going my way?"

"Uh! Ah! Oh yeah, yes! Yes!"

As Suzuki got on, quite close since the bike was danged small of seat, he didn't realize lot of snacks would soon turn into box lunches and more, in the immediate future.

* * *

Frig floated along the now serene grounds of the Temple, the sun she knew so long ago as part of her ancient works left unto said selves, just shines it's eternal middle aged solar radiance upon her soft brow. '_Tis such a glory of a day._'

And then there was a sneeze, and about a _bazillion_ red rose petals shot everywhere again. A rose goddess just moans like she had a BAD flu from inside the residence. "Devoir ce jamais **se terminer**!" Frig just sighed as Talos emerges from the residence. "Blather it all, she still tisn't well."

Frig just groans. "I _told_ you the medicine you and Peorth took would take another day, before you could get near her again. Swear under bless I do of you, for causing an allergic reaction unto my Primary Administrator, despite unto this Earth she is attuned." This Talos just looks sadly, if meekly in reaction. Frig just conjures a broom and dustpan with nary a spell uttered, and smacks them into Talos's chest. "Here, **you** clean it all up this time. Five times wasn't enough to teach you. At least Peorth remembered to change her nasal code to something other than that... ick... we could be drowning in. And be _patient_ about it will you?"

"Yes milady." Talos moaned out and started his sad sweeping attempts. Frig despite, just giggles under it all, knowing this state of affairs was killing them both. Hence their last trip to Paris together didn't go so 'hot' as intended. Almost had to be separated to the other side of the planet each, before Urd recognized it as a unique 'Commitment Bug', that Peorth forgot she had, given how long ago Talos had been out of her life. (Work in Heaven can do that when 'really' wanted of forgetting.)

More than one reason that Frig and her group had been bugging the 'heck' out of Hild for the past few days, even after that race that impressed even this ancient Lady of the High. A long story held short, as Urd frittered nearby. "Still bad huh?"

Frigurina just shrugged. "The unknowns of cross world relationships. You should know."

"Don't start Mother! That dope is driving me crazy again! I had to **make** him go repair trees in the Amazon to get some peace, sheesh!"

Frig just looks at Urd, before Urd just relents a bit too soon after. "Oh okay, so I missed him."

"Knew you did."

This spiel suddenly ends at the end of a Gate activated 'door' that chimes into an opening about near the main temple. Frig and Urd float over as Talos watches, with a red wine haired General appearing through. Hirund responds first to Gate, as she pokes her head through the opening, like into from another room, with the General remarking with... "Swell and done, as my semi-grandson would remark." ...as she tosses some Angelsugar cubes to Gate. The Utility lass squeals. "Yay, good tea session today." This as she heads 'back' in and closes the Gate behind her. Frig comes up and bow-curtsies, Urd doing likewise. Hirund in return the same then hears... "So everything is in place?"

Hirund responds to Frigurina... "Lind's regimen is ready, she just needs to clear it through the Training Judicator up in Heaven. Hence why I am here, but not just for only so and such."

Frig cocks an eye, as Hirund then pulls from her Valkyrian jumpsuit folds somewhere, a glowing white card of a sort, this Urd looks unto... "What is that?"

Frig takes said card, and upon reading... "By the Light! There hasn't been a special occasion of this sort in an Age!"

Urd takes and reads to her suddenly paling skin tone, (a good trick at that too,) as Hirund smiles. "If he wanted to wane from the glory light, this tisn't his time to attempt such."

Frig blinks. "So this means..."

Hirund nods.

And the grounds **explode** with more rose petals!

Frig/Urd: "TALOS!"

"I'm way over here blast it!" ...not even near the residence anymore. Hirund just smiles at it all, and smells of it like rarified air. "Ah, the smell of mortal chaos in the daylight. Smells like... victory and joy."

Frig: "More like Murphy's Law, that danged god of a mutton."

Urd: "You sure Skuld didn't help?" -BONK- "Okay okay! Not she did! Ouch."

Hirund then heard from Frigurina. "You'll have to wait till this eve. Where they are, you should be awares." Hirund nodded, quite contentedly. "All the more to replete their shock, when time comes. Till, then... where's a good place to eat already! My tummy aches in mortal like objection!"

Frig shocks Urd before she's dragged along anyway... "Your godson's funds are replete! Let's have a day of pigging out at expense to that end!"

Urd: "Jeeze Mom! Wait! I didn't forget how to walk here you know!"

Talos just sees them suddenly disappear to the dread of vendors all over Nekomi. He sighs, before he hears Peorth emerge with at the doorway. "What was all that bruit fort?" ...before she sees Talos again.

And promptly sneezes. Talos is up to his neck in rose petals now, as is half the temple grounds, as he anime cries. "I got stuck here on this Plane for 'this'?"

The next sneeze just covers his muffled sobs.

(End Act VI – Vol. II)

* * *

Author's Notes: Believe it or not, this story has been on and off in my mind, for nearly a year now, since my last chapter. The whole story in fact, though being just burnt out after writing for so long previously, prolonged things more than I actually wanted. Sometimes there's an interest level that's needed to get the love of the details in, to make a story good. When it's not there, ick. Bugged and ate at me to not write like I wanted, but time helps, and here it all comes around.

Have to thank The Goddess Project net site for a question I had about 'who' the heck the names were of Sora's NITMC club mates, especially Suzuki, Sora's admirer in the manga. Also wanted to 'use' Aoshima and Sayoko of my own accord, especially in way that Hild could have 'used' them, while all this still hearkening a theme I'd been playing around with since the race in Act II - Vol. II. I wanted to put of the 'racing' spirit that had underpinned much of the series in general, into all this, and as another part of Lind's and Imladris's relationship.

Either all of this makes sense, or just gets flustered off with ill words. Each to their own. :)

But now I get to a point in the story, where several events, probably as outlandish as the next, start happening. But before that, something more holiday themed first off, in a standalone story coming, that only needs writing out over the next week or so. Something 'carol' like.

But first, some pizza. Cyaz next act.


	10. Act VII A

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Mirror**

Volume II

Act VII

* * *

-Whirlwind, late that same evening-

One overstressed Monkey bike comes to a stop, as it's oversized owner wraggles off and pulls his tin helmet of a sort, off. Tamiya then looks back as a he then hears a hefty bike engine pull up, with another large individual, this one with a endearing wife wrapped around his waist. (Quite happily in fact.) Tamiya looks as Otaki pulls aside in his new wedding gift of a Harley! (Honest to goodness even.)

"Heys dude." ...Tamiya moans because of this sight. Otaki smiles a bit off kilter because he 'knows' Tamiya sees the sweet ride. "Heys right back. Sorry about the bike." ...this as Satoko pulls her own helm off. "My father's overzealous gift from the wedding. But it looks good on my honey poo."

Tamiya quickly starts laughing at the 'poo' part, Otaki just meekly smiling embarrassed. Satoko just huffs a bit at that. "Hey. Tamiya, you could be happy too if you and Chihiro..."

"WHUT!" Tamiya 'and' Otaki reflexively blurt, which brings the owner out into the dusk entry zone. "Hey. It's late to have a fuss out here."

Tamiya and Otaki both spin and stand at attention on conditioned reflex! "AHH! Miss Chihiro!" This Chihiro folds her arms at in her civilian attire. Satoko just then grabs Otaki's ear. "Down lover." ...ala lightly.

Chihiro hears and quips. "Oh? I guess the married life agrees with that weird bloke huh?" Tamiya gulps as 'both' newlyweds blush 'quite' endearingly at each other. Chihiro dryly gulps. "Uh... yeah. Maybe a bit too much at that."

Just then a strange chime captures their ears, with Tamiya asking... "Whut was dat?" Chihiro then smirks and sighs out. "More fun I guess."

The quartet ala mortal saunter on back to the still rather bare back lot of Whirlwind's property. (Or just Chihiro's now.) There a fifth verily experienced mortal watches on, as four distinct powers on high begin a special event. Tamiya sees to his surprise... "Whut's goins on?" ...and to Chihiro's following shush, as sparkles of heavenly energon fade from around the arrival of the center of attention, this as Belldandy and Lind, respectively next to Keiichi, watch as Imladris looks over his new charge. Sigrun of singular note, stands in an apologetic pose, in her still mundane goddess goth cloth, ever since her 'liberation' from Hild's 'grace'.

"Sorry Master." ...the said Norn impresses, this Imladris nods, noted in a simple jeans, shirt, jacket garb himself. Everyone else in civvies, Lind pretty striking in a black, slim turtleneck, slacks getup that she got idea from Chihiro of, next to Bell's blue-green checker-striped dress, both just make Keiichi ever the plain himself. (Not that he'd dare ever mind.)

Imladris for his part just quips in a parade rest sorta relaxed pose. "Oh, I felt the presence of the wine maned wench of war note. Warily."

Lind got a good giggle from that, since said eye and ear were not remiss in this moment, from afar, and they all had to return to the Temple at some point. Sigrun however was focused on Imladris's next words, as the knight commented. "It would seem the time has come to begin this partnership, though I ask of you now. Are you certain this is what you want?"

Sigrun nods. "Yes. I am ready and willing to call you my Master."

The others watching, knowing enough of their history to this point, watch to a growing enrapture, as Imladris nods. "Very well." ...and looks to the First Class Goddesses present. "Do you both consent to this course about to be undertaken?"

"Of course beloved."

"Agreed Cousin."

Keiichi smiles, but then jumps a step back, as both goddesses then fling their hands out, and chant together. "_Form a binding circle, to begin the circle of education, between teacher and student. Close the circle to ensure the lessons, and only open after understanding is accepted ever after._"

A twin mirror pattern of Intracellic code circles begin to form a Mandala, a light icy blue one meshed and echoed to a deep blue Norn version, both attesting to oversight of this moment, with both subjects of merit within. Everyone watching mortal wise can feel the elements stir about them, as Satoko clutches endearingly onto Otaki, (though when Chihiro and Tamiya realize they are mirroring that, they leap away from each other.) Keiichi just gulps, both from the feelings, and the smile Belldandy then gives to him.

Imladris sees all is satisfied, and begins. "And so. By the word of those that Command my auspice, I now am granted authority, to do the same for you. Sigrun of the Norn of Fates, as a goddess of standing, are you ready to accept my teachings?"

Sigrun feels something very well needed for her soul. A reason to belong, and of purpose. A bit more than she needs, but... well... "Yes. I am ready to accept those teachings. To whatever end."

"Nay, not to whatever end." ...to Sigrun's surprise, as Imladris amends... "To an end that is your beginning. Only through yourself, will you find who 'you' are. My task, is to ensure you find that path, through whatever means I can describe unto ye. Only on the day, you know who you truly are, 'and' what you choose to be of purpose of yourself, as a Goddess of Heaven, will our standing begun on this day, ever end.

But then, there are no real ends. Only doors to step through. Chapters to turn of a page. A breath from one iota and ideal to the next. And... only of my choosing of that day you are of lacking need of my auspice, will the day of Master and Apprentice, ever come of pass, and beyond that door."

Sigrun gulps and wells a few tears. Imladris keeps a gaze only on her, as to keep his own focus away from the lavishing gaze Lind suddenly gives unto. The rest are just mixed shades of proud. Sigrun then bows her head, trying to hide her own tears. "I understand my Master. I accept of this."

Imladris then takes her right hand, and cups it. "Good, for then your task is to assure I keep the path of a good teacher. Especially since I have 'such' little experience as such. I assure you, the days can and will be long and trying at times, as are the annoyances of each other where a time unseen will come. But more over, only through our journey, will acceptance come through trials we both must face, though of each other we already are bonded of a darker measure. If we both keep clear of mind to whatever to come, 'with' that past as the guideline, then we can face all trials together. But not just us alone. Others will assist us both to the same measure."

Sigrun notes that she'd have to face things she'd rather not eventually, through this. But hears the same of Imladris. She nods, if of a dour sigh. "Yes Master. I suppose to accept this, will be well too."

"Suppose nil. Will happen. Trust moi on that."

Sigrun gulps, and then nods realizing enough, as Imladris then finishes the chime of Mentorship. "As such, by this Heavenly Contract most unique, by the light of all Stars that shine from all worldly heavens, of all makes and kinds, I call you, Sigrun of Norn Fate, my Apprentice."

"Yes. Imladris of Valkyrie Knight, Templar-Holia and Hero unto Intracel, I accept these terms to call you my Master."

Imladris smirks, and then notes over to Belldandy of main note. "By this, do you consent now to a Second Class, Level Limited unsealing?"

Belldandy nods. "This is granted, as an authority of Intracel. By the grace of Heaven do I shine this acceptance through the Circle of Mentorship, unto ye, my sister Sigrun."

At that, the Circle then collapses, directly around Sigrun, and then literally into her! She gasps some as her new license overtakes her senses for a moment, as she never felt such a heavenly presence within herself before. The sensation however is nowhere near that of a First Class unsealing, which Keiichi remembers a bit too much to his blush. "(_Don't think we need that kind of scene here tonight._)" ...this Lind smiles on recognition. The report of Urd's own First Class test was of some talk in Heaven, even still unto now.

But the effect of most note, is when... "What is...?" ...the shimmer through her, then causes her dark cloth to become of night sky within, as is her grayed, spiky hair somewhat, and her skin shines a bit more than before. Even her eyes are a bit star occluded a bit as a result. Imladris then remarks to this... "You are now tied to the fates of the stars that swim through you. A fitting measure from what I've observed of ye, so far." ...this as Sigrun's cloth elongates further in places, to be of effective goddess fashion, to match her other Norn Sisters. She then feels Imladris 'draws' a pinkie finger to her forehead, to a simple crescent moon, a complete change from her former Sigil. "And of this, to the moon of Luna that you gaze a lot unto as well. We will find uses for you from these, in the coming time cometh. This I suspect is your natural calling, if I note your gaze properly enough."

Sigrun blushes a bit, feeling like she'd been caught, of all such measure. This as the ceremony then ends with Imladris then remarking. "This then is your first task of my auspice."

"Yes Master?"

"Do zilch of nothing unto nothing."

Sigrun blinks. Imladris then is approached from the right by Lind, as Imladris explains. "All I want you to do primarily for now, save for of need to truly help as you see fit, is to be of a relaxed into nothing else composure for now. Given the history we begun as, during that _Hildish_ time, I believe the first thing to teach you of, is to literally let go of it all. All the hate, ill feeling, and beyond. I just want you to enjoy your time as a singular persona, and for now, approach life from this auspice. Little more or less."

Sigrun blinks a bit more surprised. "Nothing... then?"

"Enough to enjoy by. By no means be utterly lazy of course."

"Something of heart there then love?" Lind leans on in with. Imlade just chuckles with his own blush. "Like I have a choice these days. Lady Sigrun however has that choice, and through that, to cleanse her soul for further teaching to eventually come."

Sigrun nods. "Okay. I see."

Keiichi watching, can't help but chuckle at hearing of something he'd not readily find easy to do himself. The smile however frowns a bit as Imladris then stiffens his words. "However my Apprentice, do know that I am a creature of War. Bred and scalded by it in many forms and shapes, unto even this day of passing. Remember still that time of corruption, that I must since I am stuck with that accursed Title, Hild imposed. While I may not know yet of a full destiny to come, know that your Master is stringent enough from this, to know 'you' need to know where your heart lies in the ways that I have come to know."

Sigrun gulps away from her fleeting feelings, for one dark enough to understand, a bit much enough still. As such Imladris impresses. "As such, I'd like you to consider for at least self defense, as it is perspective, the skills of a White Wing Class Valkyrie Candidate. Consider at least, given again the prior history. One of many things for you to think of, during your... _lazy phase_... to put it."

Sigrun giggles as much as Belldandy does, though Lind then remarks. "If this is a course to take, then I would be of 'auspice' to oversee some."

Imlade just blinks. "Uh, you'd have to go through this Master first to... YEEEEEEEEEE!" ...before his head is well and truly viced into! "A pleasurable challenge there then."

Sigrun just quips _dryly_. "A surprise I have had perchance, to 'have' a Master unto this point."

She gets chased around and about the open backyard, by Lind, for a bit for that. Belldandy just laughs her healthy measure. "A funny scene to enjoy." Keiichi however just jitters and eye, as Imlade quips on this. "To think Lind would go Urd on... **OW!** That one hurt!" ...ala Lind to the knightly noggin. "Watch it love."

"I can't. I think I'm love blind." ...ala a valk smirk. Some more chuckling as Chihiro comes up with her group. "You guys are too much."

"Enjoy the show eh boss?" Keiichi quips.

"Might as well, since it gets on my nerves, just as much." ...this mostly directed at a butt plopped knight of note. "Oh we try."

Lind: "We?"

Belldandy smiles over. "We all do cause our fair share as well."

Chihiro waves that off as the others watch. "Ahh, at least you two know how to control it all."

Imlade just huffs. "I feel the ol focus of disdain again." ...this he rises to see Chihiro's comical glare. "Want more than just that focus bub?"

Keiichi then jumps in... "Ah... how's the married life going you two?" ...this as Sigrun settles near her Norn sister unintendedly. Otaki speaks in a blushed tone. "Oh... ah, it's just great K-boy! You should try it sometime." ...this Satoko blinks reserved at, as much as both Kei and Bell both blush _readily_ at! Chihiro just elbows Tamiya, 'for' effect of Otaki, as she quips. "Hey, it's not a dating parlor guys."

Tamiya for 'his' part then adds... "I wudda thought dems two woulds be hitched first insdeads." ...a finger to two certain warriors! Lind and Imlade take 'their' turn to blush like meteors on a cataclysmic course! Belldandy, (the next pane,) just looks at the smolder that once was Imladris, and quips. "They do make a perfect couple." ...Sigrun next to her jittering. "A perfect disaster that is."

Chihiro just goes ape on Tamiya for this... "Great! You just had Lind kill one of my danged stockers! You know how hard it is to replace good help!" Chihiro then blinks... "Well, replace 'help' anyway."

Lind just stands there in her austere form with a cracking knuckle, as Imlade just moans ala back. "WhAT a lIFe." He however then soon sits up, which shocks Chihiro kookily. "Eh?" Lind blinking down... "Beloved? ...oh." ...before sensing too. Imladris nods. "General Hirund is calling. _Patiently_ at that."

Belldandy just lightly teardrops. "Oh dear." ...which freaks Keiichi (and the other mortals) out good. Imladris notes 'over' to Lind. "Heh. Race ya home." ...this Lind glints in her eye.

And the next panel sees two flaming trails of tire smoke! Chihiro just shouts. "DANG IT! Stop trying to kill the road and everyone on it!" Belldandy then offers. "I can make us all a treat when we get home." ...this Chihiro woots at readily. Satoko beams back. "Oh yes please."

K1,Tamiya and Otaki just teardrop in response.

* * *

Lind just openly laughs... "Thirty times now! Wow, you are sad!"

Imlade just moans. "Yeah yeah, still can't believe I let you talk me into racing back here and back for a five minute lunch." ...this Lind smirks over, leaning on her Honda Valkyrie, tossing her helmet up and down in her free left hand. "Now, don't be a poor sport love."

Imlade just huffs away at this, hardly dissuading his amorous blush all the same. The two however are soon accosted by the noise of approaching engines, as the same lot from Whirlwind arrive, save one. Chihiro looks up in her helm. "Eh? You only just got here?" ...this as Sigrun flits in quickly from the moonlit sky, to the surprise of the others (mortal.) "They took a longer path around that usual roadway."

Keiichi smirks. "That's another six klicks past Inryoku. Where's the cops at?" ...with him even looking around for sirens. This Lind smirks and Imlade shrugs. Bell then slips out of the Beemer sidecar. "I'll go make us some tea." Keiichi beaming. "That'd be great Belldandy." ...this Chihiro then leans in blandly. "Uhuh. And you two 'aren't' married yet?"

"Do you mind!"

The lot then ascend the steps of an ever lively place, as Otaki asks of Sigrun. "How'd ya get here so fast?"

"Heh. Guess I fly at the speed of light." ...this Imlade quips back. "Nice one. I like." ...this with a bonk from Lind a bit. "Watch it ol slow one."

As they all reach past the Temple entry arch however, Chihiro notes. "Huh? Where is every... one...?" ...this as they reach the leading pathway to the residence, and hence when a 'lot' of various souls suddenly spring their trap!

"YEAHHHH! / YEEEHAAWW! / / ATTACK! / / BANZAI!"

The manic-aggressive sight, aimed mainly at a knightly bloke, makes Imladris's combat reflexes go **snap** **too**, as he chants with clenched spell of hand! "_Break the momentum bonds, to halt by my hand!_" ...which kills the momentum of that many attacking, in dead midair! The others, shocked by this entire act, have to take a split moment to realize they aren't all pasted! Lind of note remarks at Imladris's reflexive reaction. "Nice one. **I** like."

"Thank you."

This as no less than Urd/Troubadour, Peorth/Talos, Mara, Sigel/Banpei/Scetu, Velsper/Celestine!, and Skuld, all are held in midair suspension, after an all apparent, encompassing attack attempt! Belldandy gulps... "_What in Heaven's name?_"

"Ahh... think we flubbed that one up." ...as Frigurina of common Japanese civilian garb, appears from the Temple. Chihiro of note. "Huh?" Sigrun just snaps. "What the blazes do you mean _mother_?" ...this Imlade looks blandly back at, as Frig explains. "We were just trying to get one on my Nephew here, since it was Sentaro's idea."

Most look... "_Sentaro?_" ...towards a meekly waving soul, standing at the residence entrance. When Keiba/Megumi and Takano/Keima soon appear as well nearby from within, it's apparent to mind to Imlade, how to respond.

"Sentaro huh?

Good show lad!"

The offending are 'still' weirdly in midair, as Imlade actually hops over and high fives the bloke. "Now this is what I call a tactful mind! Replete and resourceful!" ...Lind accents with a complementing pat of the lad's back. Most others just pass by the immobilized, as Sentaro simply chuckles. "Heh. Aww, I was just going off what... uh... Hir... ur..."

"Hirund lil pup." ...this from between both main structures of dusk shadow in appearance from. The Goddess War General just sees Imlade smirk at her. Sentaro adds. "Yeah, what she suggested." ...though Imladris amends. "Ah, though I suspect whence the ideal formally was engendered."

Hirund just floats over, imposing... "Oh do be appreciative of a young kith mind, one that just wished for seeing some action this eve. It would seem you require a toe in standing approach at times." Takano blinks and tries to translate as she looks at Keima. "Uh... keep... on his toes, was it?" ...this Keima just shrugs.

Sentaro just gulps back. "Well, the lovely lady was just asking if I'd seen enough sparring sessions, between ya and Lind there." ...this as a Skuld sponsored growl makes Chihiro pat the frozen in place noggin. "Down girl." ...as Hirund blushes kookily. "Aw, now you can't blame me for putting a slight spell to see if they all could pull one past ye, now could I?"

Imlade just blanches back. "Blame unto force I can."

Hirund just gleams her dangerous glint in return, as Frigurina then flicks her fingers, literally dumping the frozen lot in a rain of yelps! "And ye all better move to the hazard of my soon in deceased Nephew." ...this as Hirund smirks dangerously. "Does that blame accompany my Axe as well, lil pup?"

"Oh... _aye_." ...a Thor clone like battle lust on the tone. Lind senses and smirks dangerously as well.

And the rest scatter to the residence, as Sentaro pump fists both hands! "Alright!" ...as he then is accosted unto Skuld's manic eye! "Who said you could call anyone else _pretty_ like that!" ...before a distinct 'tink' of a sound comes from Hirund's ear. Imladris clenches and remarks to the others. "Clear us some space." ...as Lind sees Morphemic come unto her love's hand. The golden staff Axe of War and the Blue Diamond blade are a sight to see! The knight however remarks to Lind. "Your choice." ...before to Sigrun. "Learn as I said prior."

Lind's earring 'tink' is heard as well. Sigrun just finds spot at the top of the Temple, the rest behind Frig's erected shield. Hirund smirks. "I was hoping for this." To her defensive catch of Imlade's first high stroke. "Good."

And to his duck of Lind's axe next, the dance starts. Sentaro, Urd and Talos just start wooting, the rest just lost in looking at another deadly dance witnessed anymore, this one however not of the expected norm. This alone attested to how **HARD** Hirund smacks into Imladris's blade, even as he's attacking! "Oh lord and goodness me oh my." Frigurina has to admit. Belldandy this time withheld describing what was seen, the intensity of it all too much to puts words to. (And almost too much to stand.)

As noted, Hirund made ready assault of any attack Imladris parried at, though Lind was as ready to attack him back in kind, the immediate moment seeing a two on one battle, with the 'one' fighting off both Valkyrian assailants with great difficulty! This started on low as Hirund and Lind used a float on high advantage to stymie Imladris's initial spur of war lust. Imladris made most initial sparring upon Hirund, and shunting where forced by an expert assault by Lind. This quickly turns to Imladris defending for quite very his life, as he backs up under alternating Axe pressure!

He grunts this off within a few parries of this, by leaping up, after shoving Lind's Axe into Hirund's! Lind tries to follow, but Hirund cancels that as she flips her Axe to literally yank Lind's attention back at herself! "This is not an allied fight."

Lind shunts her Axe forward, and brings her elbow to Hirund's chin, caught short of connecting by Hirund's shifted right hand! Lind spins reactively to try a back left elbow slam, but Hirund is just as dynamic in stepping back. Lind stops as both note above an incoming monolithic assault, as Imladris just hollers in from above with a massive double sword as his reformed intent! Both Valkyries catch the assault, a blade each, as Imladris snaps... "Does this meet your fancy?"

Hirund grunts and shoves her shimmering Axe to take full momentum of shoving Imladris off towards the open area between both Temple structures. Imladris however doubles back, before he even sees his weapon lose contact with Hirund's. Hirund takes that momentum and flips Imladris away to his landing near the Temple steps, in severely short a fashion! Lind tries to get meddled into this by going after Imlade again, but 'again' Hirund intercedes and shoves her Axe into Lind's stiffly held shaft!

"Pardon Commander, but I taught him, if you'd care to test _me_ of!"

Lind gasps, as Imladris watches the General _exactingly_ test Lind's absolute combat senses! This as the two enter a multi-parry sequence that balks the experienced First Class badly, as she's not used to fighting a formal Valkyrie General unto that moment! Lind however makes good her patience, despite how **hard** Hirund assaults her from all but every side and angle, as she remembers indeed her love was taught by this representative of the War Section creme de la creme. It's noticed readily by the General by the twentieth series of this exchange, as Imladris can see Lind trying to learn the General's movements. Lind ends the exchange by leaping up to let Hirund beat her off with, as most assaults would end up, as in a breath of moment.

One that was not present however. "_Burn the fires of my gaze, as a weight to scald by!_"

Lind gasps at the pure speed the spell is cast, as Hirund uses her combat movements to call her spell pattern for her, as a strange rubicon flame bursts from her Axe, and pours around the assailed Commander! Lind gasps out in kind! "_Shield of the brazen elements of the utter North!_" ...and throws a strong shield up, one that sees too much of the General's spell breach through quickly and fully despite, mainly aimed at her legs! She gasps as a burning pain literally sucks her legs of feeling, and drops her to the ground! The rest of the Shield however prevents her remaining body from being so scalded! "I... I can't..."

Hirund sighs, a touch spent from such a spell. "Your legs have had their metabolism expended, lucky you prevented the rest of your body, of the same fate." Lind gasps back. "But to penetrate of such ease. I..."

Hirund would have explained, but had to save it, as Imladris punches in, **literally**. Hirund keeps the said punch from her face, as her hands welt instead, a good ding to her golden shaft as well. "Dear me."

Still the others dare not utter, as Imladris huffs back. "You know I personally don't approve."

"Nay. A lover shouldn't."

Lind smirks, though she is jittered at being so readily overwhelmed by the General's power. Her convoluted thoughts are as cut short, as both General and Knight swiftly clash again, Imladris trying to keep good on his version of experience with this impressive warrior. Their quick reconnect exchange consists of Imladris over smashing his attack, then spin slipping under as Hirund avoids a low kick, to deliver a spinning upper over spin cut, that Imladris uses his spinning momentum, to face behind him, and push away at, as Hirund lands and changes a vertical spin to a massive over arc Hirund spins from a counter clockwise spin, which Imladris deftly clips off and slips under again into a quick roll and doubles back again to catch Hirund already behind him _somehow_ and delivering a behind his back attack he catches to his... "YIIIEEEPPP!"

Hirund kicks his exposed back, past the blue diamond weapon, but sees it left behind, as Imladris sails away enough to give space for his Incarnum Push, to smack Hirund across the chest with his weapon, catching her upside down position just as readily as his own exposure had bequeathed. Hirund of course battle roars back by attacking Imladris with both weapons in hand, Imladris standing a Titan's amount of firm ground in catching both hands of both weapons, as well as a _wicked_ knee to his chin along with!

The two wrestle using the ground and their appendages to clobber at each other with, before Hirund just has enough, and OUTRIGHT tosses the metal headed bloke into the moon night sky! Keiichi as much as the rest hurt their necks as they snap looks up 'that' fast. "He got creamed!"

Urd however flits a hand... "Phhht." ...as Hirund expects a split moment later, and the crater of about her body area shape, as one stands, now twice her height underground, with her godson the indelible cause! Which of course is followed by Imlade's form being SMACKED back out into the night sky again!

And then Imlade trying to repeat the same attack, which Hirund has zilch of, as she bursts out from a separate portion of ground, about at a forty-five degree angle from where she was underground, leaving another sharp as clean, exit hole! The exit point however, Imladris snap shoots at from the first hole, at a ninety degree angle, enough to wrench his body in agony from, to try and catch Hirund flatfooted!

And gets grabbed in the head and slammed into the ground face first for! "Fine try pup!"

Hirund then feels her fabric yanked and 'she' goes for a tumble, rolling to a hard stop near the others, stunned in shocked agape! Chihiro just shakes in fear again some, her usual attempts to wean her stock 'god' into a sense of normalcy, ruptured against this brutal reality! Hirund this time however lets the moment settle a bit, as she raises her head, and sees a good and battered pupil rise, scarred, but intense as ever.

_It didn't take much_... Hirund smirks, as she flip-hop rises to a cartwheeled standing motion. She then flips her Axe to hand, she notes a 'bit' of a glint in Imladris's eye, that she sees something to object to. She tested it with... "So, are you fearing your showing will put your beloved's abilities too far below to stand?"

"Her abilities are exemplary! _You think your power is better than ours?_"

It was enough. Hirund suspected Imladris knew what was coming, and decided to see the result through. She snaps a look to Frig, whom clenches a good stare in preparation, as did for her Shield for everyone. Hirund then brought out to the shock of the gathered, _her_ Angel, a copper-reddish maned Angel of archetypal note, save for the single ruby red streak, from the upper right shoulder, to the lower abdomen where the angelic cloth swirls around. Imladris sees _Leader's Power_ and swiftly brings _Evolution_ out to match! Lind gasps. "Beloved! Wait one!"

Hirund has zilch of that, and leaps up on HIGH, as Imladris snaps a powerful spell... "_Lens against the breach of force that would defeat this power!_" ...as a strong gravity based shield spell forms to both try to breakwater, and sap the next incoming attack! Imladris was a bit surprised that doing all that wasn't as painful as normal in application, as Hirund made good, a simple application of amplification through her Angel, into her simple assault of a side kick, her Axe glowing along with, from about fifty thousand meters! Imladris realizes the distance of momentum, and shoots up to use the shield to become ablative of a fashion.

He however only gets to about one hundred meters up, before Hirund _already_ closed the distance and just outright shreds through the entire Shield, it's author and Angelic Partner both just **CRUSHED** into the ground beneath! How deep is not bothered, as the pure rebound when Imladris 'hits' a stiff enough level of rock, actually rebounds him severely back up to the surface! Evolution already just vanishes from the pure pain of impact!

"COUSIN!" A Norn familial combined yelp, as Lind gasps at such a terrible audacity witnessed! The mortals just lost their last feeling, as Chihiro just faints readily and all. (Good catch Tamiya.) Hirund and Leader's Power just float upon the exact one hundred meter point of impact, watching as Imladris shudders quite visibly. Peorth shouts unto above! "Mon dieu! _What have you done!_" ...and not just from the mere kick. Her Axe is now somewhat bloody, as is the whole of Imladris's left side of facade. Lind just uses her utter empowered panic to shred through the spell trap Hirund erected, and is so noticed, as the Commander reaches her crumpled soul mate! "Love! Love, speak to me!"

"Urgghhh..." ...is the bare first returned.

Lind... "Oh Almighty, tell me you're..."

"My... arm." ...the second...

Lind blinks, and looks down to see she's leaning fully on his right arm! Lind gasps-jumps off as a result, but still in close contact. Sigrun, Talos and Peorth approach, the only ones daring to come close enough, as they see Imladris's left face is crushed, blood seeping readily from his mouth. Imladris can feel his face and teeth there crumpled, his ribs below, and likely his spleen ruptured along with. Probably the usual punctured left lung too. The nanites feeding him 'damage' data, of a sort, that his senses were already aware of.

Lind looks up in aghast shock at this. "_How_..." ...this Hirund just keeps a serene smirk.

"-Bloody cough- It's... okay."

Peorth sees, and this time 'she' faints, Talos shooting up quickly to her, as Sigrun gulps. "M... Master?"

Hirund smirks thrice fold from above. "You 'know' it's been awhile."

Lind blinks blankly, very much despite herself, as Imlade just eyes up with his good (at the moment,) eye. Belldandy now runs over, Keiichi reflexively behind, as she starts... "I can help heal..." ...which Hirund holds an arm up against. "Nay my Lady Norn. His regeneration is already occurring as it is. As powerful as his abilities merit, they are. Still enough a sight to remind to stifle that bit of prideful soul, you think is better to show 'me' of? Correct pup?"

Lind got it on the spot, a broken smile given back to them both from the way lorn.

The rest would need to wait ten minutes for the nanites to catch up.

* * *

Sentaro just jittered out. "Sorry cool dude, didn't want ya to get hurt like that." ...this Imlade readily waves a hand. "It's been in my job description for a long while now. It's only healable injuries, in the finality."

The one thing for a lot of stunned mortals and deities and all, watching and listening present, was that they were willing to listen, to what they didn't understand. Lind being that one step ahead of them, listened, as a somewhat more easy to look at knight remarked. "Not bad for a good reminder, gentle and all that."

Hirund smirked as she enjoyed some of Belldandy's best brew. "Well, you 'were' not of armored note."

Keiichi just _leaned_ in at gold dude! "_Gentile?_"

It was a bit kooky after that, seeing Takano then lean in on Keima. "I'm so sorry for all the times I hit ya love." ...whit Keima blushed badly at. Skuld and Urd then anime cry to each other. Both: "I'm so sorry for all the fights! Whaaa!" And Chihiro (awake) semi-sniffing to her old cohorts. "I'm sorry for terrorizing ya both for years."

Otaki/Tamiya: "Oh our Lady Chihiro!"

Chihiro thankfully sees Satoko just ear nab Otaki. "I've only just started, you know."

"Owwie."

Tamiya looks at Chihiro for his part, and the dry glare in kind just kills Chihiro's previous mood. (Not so fast I.e.)

Mara just anime cried to Urd. "I'm so sorry for all the years I smacked ya around like I did!" Urd just twitters an eye. "And when was that again?" Whit Mara bursts a vein!

While Sentaro then gets a needless load of this from Skuld, (for the lil Norn's own reasons,) Lind then comments to Hirund. "I... I know I've watched you both spar over so many years. But I never... well... I never expected such an over ease of power to break either of us down with. Is that what a..."

Hirund smiles simply. "The power of a General of Heaven, of the Section. You are _wise_ to fear it, since you are chosen to be one of a vastly elite few in all of Heavenly Archive History. The Platinum Wings of War Command are not for the meek, even for the most stringent of the War Section Core."

"So I've endured for so long." Imladris remarks to. Hirund readily lets him expound upon, as she enjoys Belldandy's best, the same as enraptured as the others, to a quick hazard. "I remember the 'worst' effect of that, one time, when all four of you, Master Thor included, just punished me after that mission to liberate that slave camp from those Orcs. Guess saving a few million slaves got to my head. I tried a bit too much, over indulgently, to impress my powers, and my ego that one day on the Fields." Hirund just hums agreement through her sips, as Sigrun asked. "_Punished_... Master?"

Imladris actually makes it all sound like a joke. (Hardly.) "Broke my back in two places, and just shredded my insides from all the rest of the broken bones. Was in Medical for a week healing, and in traction for two more after, while the nanites caught up. Oh, thanks for making me spar through all that too during also. Medical sent their regards pretty loudly unto me, all during that bit."

Most, and almost Belldandy included, go pale, as Hirund just snips back. "Pride before the Fall, little pup."

Imlade in kind. "A price for all that praise as well?" Hirund just slurps, then quipping back with. "And only four more times, including today, have you needed a proper lesson, that your power still pales before ours. One not needed from Hild's own stupidity, from our sakes. Nonetheless, lessons mean wisdom. Not all lessons are pleasant. Tonight no less."

Lind blinks over at Hirund. "But. When Lord Thor said of being equal to beloved at that ceremony...? How can...?"

"Another lesson of what will be, of being a General, and of how much power the Council on High, truly holds." ...this she cocks a serene eye at Keiichi of. "You should note that, from the report of your Lady Belldandy's unsealing."

Keiichi choked at the sudden though. "But... but I thought..." Belldandy next to him, ever and ever, comments. "Yes. The Council up to our Father, are powerful and _responsible _enough to not requiring Seals, as they naturally are in Heaven. Which is enough of a surprise when Lord Thor descended when he did." ...this Frigurina just moans. "Which is why my attempts to change my family code away from the bloke, goes awry so often. Gods what a lunk head!" Chihiro just quips. "Know that well." ...Tamiya/Otaki: "Huh?" ...Satoko: -giggling-

Lind comments. "Which is why the few that aren't, never come here to this plane. Not... without... oh lords, is it 'that' _simple_!" Hirund takes another sip.

Keima takes the mantle Keiichi usually absconds, and considers from what he knows. "A matter of control." Frig nods. Belldandy laments. "There comes a point a Seal is just a matter of responsibility lacking, where Almighty sets all rules for such. But it also is a matter of true self control, whether a Seal is necessary. For Hild, her seals were primarily involuntary. If I remember correctly." ...this Frigurina nods. "Hild was forced with Seals, when she went out of control during her Fall. But keeping them on her has become less of a constraint anymore, as Hild eventually realized, she could command her Seals, in favor of pure self control. A Seal is as much a physical barrier, as it is a barrier of the mind, and will."

Urd of note sighs at this. "Is that why I was exchanged for Sigrun?" ...this the Fate Norn looks darkly upon. Frig nods, knowing Sigrun is listening. "It's a very delicate balancing act there. But yes, we fully did fear you losing in to your potential power, in the same manner that Hild lost hers. The Lord of Terror and the split asunder bit just demonstrated our reservations. Since you know what First Class powers feel like, you can extrapolate from 'that', the level Hild commands. Hence all our overreaching worry, if not the reason for my part. Stress the word 'command' however. Before Hild realized that, the Seals kept her Power lust in check, and the rest of us in existence. It fully comes down to that."

Hirund nods. "For the Generals, along this line, we are the only nominal goddesses to be able to exist as unSealed beings. This is why we are that one step below the Council, and 'their' powers. And power is not just energy and force. It's an extension of the will of Almighty, by his Rules, and everything He can do at a Whim. The power entrusted to the Council beyond this, is on the expressed understanding, that they can control it without fail. Their tenth dimensional being makeup and format, can then handle all the information and abilities that accompany, their chosen areas of influence."

Imladris nods, his left eye starting to open back up. "Their ability to reshape things according to their Portfolios."

Hirund: "One cannot do that with a lack of self control. The power to only destroy, is a pointless iota to approach power with, after all. It's not in Heaven's, or Existence's best interests in the end. I believe that is why Hild now understands this, and everything else we conduct as Celestial Rules and Bylaws." This Frig nods in agreement.

Keiichi nods. "So the Seals are there to prevent those that don't understand how to control their power?"

"Mostly. Emotions are a part of that, which is why _usually_ the Council removes themselves from lower dimensional affairs, as they do. Or would, if not for the fact their Portfolios affect the same so much. It's a deliberate balancing act, to ensure the responsibility of said power, is contained to what it is all meant for. The gods can be... petty... to be succinct, as far as the emotionalism goes."

Takano gains as much appreciation. "An the gods are removed, ta prevent their stuff from hurting others so directly."

Belldandy nods. "The goddesses below them are the usual ones to handle affairs for them. Our various Offices are the ones to most contact other worlds, as we learn our own responsibilities from the same." Peorth smirks over. "Even if we compete with each other at times, for all the same." This Bell smiles simply at, though Talos near Peorth gulps a bit at the 'smile' Peorth is giving.

Hirund then chides. "Learning and all such indeed. So emotionally involved to unSeal oneself, for the love of another. I'm readily surprised Almighty let you off the hook for that one, Lady Belldandy." This unto Belldandy just blushed. Keiichi however snaps back, to a decent look from Hirund. "Hey, she did it more than just for me you know! That whole Lord of Terror bit, didn't help. Where were you all back then?"

"Watching."

The rest look at Frigurina, as she smirks. "A mother places trust where needed. Such is whom and why you are not all frogs at this point."

Three Norns and their original mortal of Contract, just whistle and look away. Takano just moans to Keima. "Your son is such a problem."

"Mine?"

Megumi then eggs Keiba the same. "Are _we_ going to have such problems?"

"What does 'that' mean?"

Two similarly named males just endure jittery all such, as Hirund then sees Lind's reservation, and impresses. "As I said, the Generals are the only goddesses to hold unSealed power, of enough equivalent note, to the Council. But we hold only one portfolio between the three of us combined, my Sisters and I. The Command of the Valkyrie Order. It's only one part of the whole War Host of Heaven in the end, the one Almighty sends on missions more, than any other part of the War Section. This mainly due to the Doublet Code, and other mechanisms that prevent a formal War.

A surprise to be sure Hild was so willing even still, to accept such conditions indeed, of my opinion."

"Maybe." Frig cocks a look at a reserved Urd.

Lind then gulps. "So... you have a true sense of your own control, of the power kept unSealed. But how do you keep your emotions in check?"

"We don't. We keep the power in check, and measure it out at a whim of our own, where and when needed. The responsibility is a true mindset of power for us. We are very strict in these regards, as a matter of our own training and upkeep. We 'can' Seal ourselves, and of each other, if needed, which is another of the many checks and balances a General must be weighted under, while wearing the Platinum Wings. It's a truly far cry from the Gold Wings of your, and other related Commands, that don't have to consider that usually, in your daily mettle."

Lind feels enough of a cool pit in her stomach, to then look at Frigurina. "Is that why you're here Sealed?"

"I didn't want to worry my kith while I was here. The Seals make for one less such, while I reside here. As said, it's a willing choice to make. If one however cannot command that power properly, by judge of my Husband, then it's not bestowed. It's a measure of all the Tests conducted, including the First Class test, and it's trials. And my Husband 'can' take that power away if needed, as Celestine demonstrated." A nearby canine whimper seemed to strike that chord somber. Imladris hazarded out to this same. "Is that my path too then? Either way?"

Hirund looks up, no one realizing the nanites are healing his extremities well and effectively now. "It should be obvious to you, if you let go of your angst of it all. In the end, just like everything else you say of, power is nothing more than a tool. If you also disregard the angst from your Dark Lord experience, it should be relatively easy to accept."

"I learned that lesson then." ...the whole lot knowing of that historic incident. "I just wonder if it is needed for Caceroth and Voluspa."

The whole lot are silent. Hirund however cuts that off with a smirk. "Roundabout and speaking of such that." ...as she then fiddles into her cleavage, her Greco-roman cloth giving little need to the imagination, as attested by the males blushing away from. Urd of most note, just smacks Troubadour to the floor for... "What ya gawking at dope!" ...while Skuld just covers Sentaro's eyes. Any further female 'control' issues, are halted in check, as the General then produces a pearly card. Frig coos a bit to the surprise of most, save Urd, as it's flicked to Imlade, whom catches between his fingers of right hand. "What be this?"

"A showing that, while your power is not of approach to ours on high as fully yet, one aspect even _we_ of Heaven, cannot approach, is then instead of far greater merit. This by Almighty's most expressed Command."

All eyes are enraptured at the knightly bloke, as he flips the card over, to a gilded inlay of silver and blue diamond, glowing gold lettering to be read of, with Lind over his stiff shoulder. "E_h? Be it known, that this Age and Eon sees the convening, of a new Hero's Ball_." ...the goddesses and spirit of the gathered in gasped shock of amazement, Imlade looking up warily and then continuing... "_Be it and is so, to commence at the apex of the formal apex of Lunia, above the Heavenly Horizon, for the celebration most honorable of attendance._

_This be for the Name of Imladris, Valkyrie Knight, Templar-Holia and Hero unto Intracel, to Command of attendance, without fail. So Sayeth well and Done._ Wha!"

Belldandy just _gushes_ out! "_Oh my, what an incredible honor Cousin!_" ...this Lind is blushing beyond all her previous versions. Imladris is just speechless between the obvious Invitation, and a calm, sipping General. Keiichi of way expected note. "Uh... Hero's Ball?"

Frigurina clearly explains with great pride. "A gathering of the True Hero's in Heaven's judged eyes. Only once per Age, at best once a millennium, if at that, that Heaven calls forth for an unparalleled celebration. And only when enough Chosen Heroes are discovered, to merit such a celebration, that only Heaven can shower forth, is such ever Called. The standards alone to merit Invitations by, are nothing less than epic shattering events, world and moreso shaping that stuns Heaven silent. The ones Chosen, are truly unique of a regard no other can match. The Eddas make such little ilk of tales like so, so easily, and even far less so for a formal Ball. There is just such _honor_, in just breathing this."

Skuld is a bit lost looking, as Urd really teardrops out. "I... I've... I've only heard bare legends of the last celebration that was ever held." ...this as Belldandy remarks with Celestine hopping over. "Celestine only mentioned it once, during my Mentorship, and I admit my own imagination is woefully lacking to what was described."

Celestine indeed speaks at this point, which freaks out Tamiya and Otaki of most note. "Yes. My one and only last experience with such a Ball, was beyond extraordinary. It's only such a fitting celebration, that can compare to the ones Heaven judges to have served in measure, to the true herald to the rest of existence. In one form or measure of another. I shame myself for not putting such events, in retrospect to my own mental collusion. The one I lain crime of."

Imladris by this point... "_Butbutbutbutbutbutbut..._" ...which Takano gulps out. "I... ah... know I'll sound dorky for this, but why tha heck should it sound so much more than any other usual wingding?"

Imladris recovers quickly to that with... "YEAH! -gack... coughx3- Ah... why...?"

Frigurina serenades out to an expected silence. "Because only when Almighty Dear judges enough true Hero's of an Age, have merited the standard, of having saved all a Chosen Hero knows, to a measure beyond their ever expected means, does a Ball even become considered. I'll save description, in favor of _why_ you are one of the Chosen, dear Nephew."

"Not the Invasion _again!_" ...this Frig POUNCES (by finger,) upon Imladris with. "You tell me the last person to have conducted, saving Intracel and Nidhog, all in the same day, with their very given life! Tell me, and you can be free _not_ to go."

Imladris was quite silent.

Hirund smirks. "Worry not pup, for you are not the only Hero to be selected for this celebration. A handful only, at best to be sure, but you are not alone here. The Hero's are chosen by Heaven's specific timeframe of choice in the end, and this is truly not done so lightly, or so I was told by Almighty Himself."

Celestine adds in. "You would be criminal to desist attendance, young Lord Knight. The spectacle is so fathomless in design, as are the rewards of merely participating, that you'd never forget, for all you could try to do so afterwards. The same for all who invited to attend, which is usually anyone wished for, for of the Heroes chosen."

Urd smirks. "I know 'one' soul he's asking to go. Wish we could be the same." This Lind blushes readily at, as Imladris blinks. "Pardon?"

Belldandy remarks. "I know I could not attend, as I would have to leave Keiichi's side." Skuld and Urd adding. "We're with her."

"Not if unless he invites you each." Frig adds of 'her' part. Imladris however quips out. "This sounds complex. Utterly."

"And awesome. Maybe too awesome." Urd replies. Peorth however remarks. "Keiichi could attend if he underwent a few light enhancements, like le Maître Chevalier has begotten. His famille heureuse included." ...this Keiichi flings his hands out. "Ahhh! I think I'd prefer myself intact for now guys." ...this a few sighs of relief of family note nearby.

"Us too, to ask?" Satoko remarks, this Peorth nods. "You'd not be the same on your return to this Terra."

"Wes gettit, kinda scary ta think of."

Chihiro however mocks back to Tamiya. "You could use 'some' enhancements, you know." ...this the big guy actually waves off. "Na danks."

Imladris needlessly... "It'd involve a _lot_ of third-dimensional translation nanite needles, to say the least."

"Ahhh! We're REALLY good then!" Otaki readily adds. Satoko clutching her Otaki all the while.

Hirund however brings it back on topic. "I'd explain more, but words cannot do, what sights can. And the celebration is only a proper Heavenly cycle away, as I speak."

Imladris quickly stabs a chord into all that, hand slapping on table included! "Wait blasted one! What of my Commandment to protect Lord Keiichi from Voluspa! Of all such said concern! I cannot leave for 'any' celebration under such a dire circumstance! The Invasion is nothing compared to 'that'!"

Hirund expected that, very much all along at _that_. "There is no indication from either side of the World Tree, of activity of immediate note, of Voluspa's intentions. And trust of on high alone of an eye for such, as I speak this. Plus you are thinking in only three dimensional temporal-spatial terms." ...this Frig chides as well. "We are 'readily' sure that if she was so audacious to attempt anything, your return would be quite immediate. This I am assured my Husband would be capable of enacting."

Imladris hangs his mouth open with a 'but', as Belldandy holds Keiichi's hand. "My Keiichi is in no danger. Please rest assured of this." ...this Keiichi echoes in effective tune. "Yeah. Plus it's been awhile since you've been back to Heaven. Probably people up there you can meet up with again."

Imladris just blurts out immediately to 'that'! "Eihwa and the Eddas for one? Or... uh... seven? Are you crazy!"

Lind just 'comforts' with a slap to Imlade's sore (ouch) left shoulder. "Do not forget me, to combat them with." ...more than a few others giggling, with memories upon their minds. Hirund however adds in. "Oh, there's more than just them a coming."

"Pardon deux fois plus?" Imlade puts, to a slight blink from Peorth. Hirund smirks. "It tis a chance to come, _presuming_ you are taking your Confessed unto, with you..."

Imladris blinks at this, then looks over and sighs over to Lind. "If indeed I shalt, I '_know_' I am." ...whom gives such a caring grin in return. This Hirund then continues... "And for such, her chance to be trained as General. Formally prior to the Ball in fact." ...this Lind really looks, as Hirund adds... "As such, your training must be accorded through the Training Judicator, for the regimen to proceed."

Lind just _drew such a face_, right there and then. "Oh, tis will be **such** a splendor."

"By what light?" Imlade blinked over, one 'really' pensive facade looking away generally. He then hears more than a few giggles about the table, all of goddess note. (Lind didn't appreciate, as much as Imlade is confused by it.) "Not what be of loop, I am not of?"

"Oh, you will find out quite readily." Frig remarks to a further giggle. Lind just slunks her head down more, which makes the knight groan for his part in back and forth looking. Imladris then sighs out. "And 'when' am of we two, are supposed to depart for this affair?"

Hirund suddenly clacks her tea cup down. "_Now_, my pup."

* * *

A well and properly healed knight, still in mundane garb, just moans as they all stand in the crisp outside, moonlit night. "Should not this be a calm, collected night, instead?"

"A servant of Heaven is not given such, 'this' eve." Hirund thumps a hand off Imlade's plain left shoulder, as Lind took up his right side. The rest of the lot watch as Belldandy imparts. "I am more than sure, your time will be such a grand adventure. Please enjoy yourself for such, for the rest of us."

Imladris however kept balking. "But this is silly! There's too many that are also of merit in my stead! You all here in my eye are as much heroes, as I supposedly ever am!"

Takano just snips back, with her arms stiffly crossed. "Geeze dude. Can't ya just take praise calmly?" Imlade quipping back dryly. "It's too weird for me, okay?" Lind 'and' Hirund rolls their eyes, and just wrest both an arm each of their Valkyrie Knight. "Oh do desist from moans pup." ... "Aye, and reflect your cloth better." ...as both prod his hidden bracelets, to flare his armored garb in full! Lind's cloth is reflectively changed on same whim at that, the trio now looking splendid indeed. Not that it helps the bloke's mindset.

Keiichi takes his turn with... "But then you can tell us some fun stories, when you get back. Just have fun at this Ball for us all." Imladris looks at the resident Lord (in his eyes,) and flickers off an idea off the literal top of his noggin! A struck finger added! "If that be so, then YOU my dear Lord, will have a Ball as well!"

Keiichi **blinks** as Belldandy gushes out! "A Ball for my dear Keiichi?"

The goddess gravy train takes off from that, Urd taking point. "Actually, that's a great idea!" ...Peorth next... "We've never renommé Keiichi, like he deserves!" Keiichi gulping. "But I..." ...Frig to Takano. "Your son is just as famous, and we can have it right here!" Keiichi going into stun mode as Takano cups her cheek. "A Ball is always a grrls dream." ...though Chihiro quips. "Well not always." ...though Megumi adds in... "Aw come on, it would sound fun, if it's gold dude's suggestion!"

Keiichi and Keima trade a look, the latter not helping the former any, Keiba and Sentaro just plain out of the loop, (Tamiya and Otaki _really_ out of it,) as Satoko beams. "Can it be formal? I always wanted a formal dance." ...this Otaki then jumps in blindly! "Hey yeah! I'd love to show my sweetie a good time like that!" (So much for out of it.)

Chihiro just cups her own chin in reservation. "Oh man." ...as Tamiya trades well and good lost looks all around. Mara just jitters. "If it's going to be a goddess thing though, I..." ...whit Urd plops right in on her shoulder. "Aw come now Mara. We'll keep it a simple affair." ...this Mara YELPS at! "But nothing you broads do is ever simple!"

Lind then suggests. "They can make use of the Temple, during our absence." ...this Keiichi blinks. "Just how long are you going to be long and away again?" ...though this Frig zips over and bumps K1, quite deliberately over into a light catch by Belldandy. "Do oh never mind that, young lord. I will handle that matter of affairs."

Imladris hearing, just blinks. "Does that mean you wish to remain here as well?" ...this Frig waves a flitting hand. "Oh never mind a worry of that." ...Imladris blinking of that iota. He then adds while the replete ladies all about, are a high chatter of this new development... "Then you will not worry if Lady Sigrun is brought along as well."

Sigrun, mainly having been passive during all this, blurs out. "Me? In Heaven?" Frigurina trades looks between Master and Apprentice, Keiichi and Belldandy the most looking at this development. The High Goddess just sighs. "I suppose it is fair and fitting, by chance come. I will allow it." Sigrun then comes up to Imladris. "But Master, I..."

"You have a right to experience by. 'And' to ask your questions at last. A goddess I said, you are."

Sigrun just sighs and nods, Frig keeping her judgment withheld, trusting Imladris's instincts. The Lord Knight then looks at his Valkyrie. "And I will be appeased by your presence, by my side, throughout all of this."

"Needless to say. Moreso after we arrive."

"By what measure?"

Lind just grunts. "Be patient and find out."

Imladris finds no resolution forthcoming, to the amusement of the same High Goddess. Hirund, keeps her smile level throughout, and then informs. "And so, to allow one Ball to commence, we must depart for our own." ...this Imladris turns reserved again, unintendedly echoing Lind's facade. Belldandy then bows. "Please ensure Cousin fully enjoys all that he has earned, from Heaven and us alike."

Hirund smiles, and then flicks out a cell phone of all things, into her right hand. Imladris sees this... "Where the blazes did you...?"

Hirund... "A new iota Heaven decided to investigate upon. What with all these Planar transverses, as of late." ...and hits a pre-encoded number. "Ah... Yes. You can open the Gate now, my good wee Lady."

The lot of chatting, come to a swift halt, as Gate activates her local nexus, as gate's portal Mandala forms, with Hirund accosting a knightly arm. "Okay good pup." ...this Imladris BALKS at! "Wait! I forgot that paperwork I was going to do for Keima's glasswork orders! I still have a combat session with Scetu planned!" Lind just huffs the other arm. "Sheesh." ...and as ala dragged away into _enlightening_ echoes... "..._I still have work to do tomorrow!_"

Chihiro for one just mocks. "Sheesh, some peace and quiet for once there." ...Keiba... "Heh... yeah. Maybe." Megumi just shakes her head at where Keiba was smacked down. Belldandy sees Sigrun then hop over to the open Gate, and then look at Belldandy warily.

Belldandy replies serenely. "Please. Keep an open mind, my cherished Sister."

A slight smirk returned, and then no longer there, as Gate closes. Upon doing so, a slight vacuum in their souls combined, occurs, one none of them expected. Even Frig is a twinge surprised by this. This of course is then stomped all over and past, as Skuld then starry eyed squeals over at Sentaro! "You're going to take me to this Ball right!" Sentaro just snickers. "Uh... y... yeah... of course I will."

Skuld's happy-beet squeal is snickered upon by Peorth and Urd, who Skuld is quickly defended, as Frig then floats over. "Laugh ye will, with your own loves waiting?" Urd and Peorth then eye each other dryly, of not each other though, before looking at two plain struck lovers. Urd leading in kind. "If we must." ... "Je suppose."

Talos leaps upon. "We need formal wear." ...Troubadour adding... "Come with me, fellow sir!" ...this they both suddenly scuttle off! Megumi blinks and guesses out... "All the stores are closed at this hour!"

"Only on this side of the globe, milady!" Troubadour announces! He just semi-drags Talos with him, until they both reach past the temple gate! Keiichi just looks over at Belldandy, before they all hear a weird, Goofy-like yelp of a fall! Urd just moans out... "That dope forgot to fly again." ...this Peorth amends. "Nay, forgot about Talos's thick-lourd head."

Belldandy giggles as much as most, as appropriate partners accost their beloveds for this suddenly, grandiose affair. She then hears from Keiichi. "Ah, do I deserve something like this?"

"Absolutely dear." Belldandy smiles _such_ a smile, one that makes Keiichi's heart, remember that nagging thought that has been creeping more and more into his soul, as of late. He blurts out on this, despite himself. "I... I guess you'd like to come with me... ah... then?"

That glommed arm of enrapture was all the yes that was needed. Frig then floats over and smirks. "I guess I have my work cut out for me, if I'm to match this invitation." ...whit Keiichi expectedly blushes badly at. She then calls out. "Let us convene on the full of this moon, at night tomorrow, good folks all gentile. Let us celebrate Keiichi, and all the bonds for whit he is catalyst."

"Here here." Keima pumps a light fist unto, to Keiichi's annoyed blush.

Whit it all for the following day, by mortal note, was of unique preparations.

* * *

-Of a heavenly version however.-

And despite the enforced manner prior, the arrival here, is very much serene. The Gate junction location departed unto, brings the three celestials, much more than one usually notes anymore, to a gilded precipice, of a sight that takes wonder of breath away. "Holy light."

Lind and Hirund just stand now, each awash in the pure sunlit morning day of Heaven's majesty, as they all glow as much as they gaze, a joy to return in sight of Heaven in magnificent splendor. Imladris readily lets his feelings go, as they stand and just watch, Lind a bit as much as her love, of note, as both take in the myriad that is their... "_Home_."

Hirund blinks a touch, as Imladris looks over the pearly architecture, the gold and gilded emboss, ringing and swooning in majesty, amongst the heavenly grasses, hills, and meshed trees, of Yggdrasil, in perfect symbiosis with its core heavenscape. The sapphire waters that pool, where not falling to majestic drops, where rainbows dominate among cascade, and angelbirds flutter, as much as the gentle winds do, amongst the puffy, gleaming clouds. But it twas not Imladris's voice, that echoed this, as the Master notes over to a captivated Apprentice. He nods indeed. "Aye. Home."

Lind comes up to Imladris's free right side again. Sigrun knowing the place of Imladris's preferred arm, as she in turn imparts. "This you both prefer?"

Sigrun does not answer, for now. Imladris however is more readily so. "After my time on my old birth world, I admit, this feels more, than World Plane Earth is now." ...as he peers into the perfect, sapphire sky. "Any Sin of a Wish, is worth to gaze upon this."

He however feels his cape yanked over. "Am I of that Sin too?"

"Perish me, Heavens no!" ...but then thinks anime thoughtfully, responding amended... "Well, actually yes." ...with a goofy smile. Lind smiles and pecks his nose, as Hirund then walks up. Aside Sigrun. "Nevertheless, welcome 'home', my godson." Imladris contorts a light look, but then nods easily. "Aye."

He then however endures of sudden note, as Hirund then offers. "Come Lady Sigrun, a short tour, and mending of new status for Intracel." ...Sigrun in turn. "Oh sure. Uh... sure."

Imladris then hears from Lind. "And I suppose I must attend to an initial uptasking of my current duty log, before proceeding further." Which suddenly leaves Imladris... "Wait one! I would be left here bereft!"

And such he is at 'that'! "Why you blangsnarffledoogal fragginmuffin nitnitnit! What is my chore then!"

A pair of light giggles makes the knight look behind his auspice, to a most unwanted sight. One with a pair of Medical Section goddesses he 'direly' knows. "Seren. Njal. Oh bother."

Both: "You said it."

Imladris had a loverly vision of ten thousand wee little needles, dancing around his head. About ten seconds after this, in fact.

* * *

Keiichi was freaked out. Dearly. Almost as soon as everyone agreed (mostly,) to their respective dates, for the earthly Ball, adorned of his name, very _much_ despite himself, they all either just left, or just went right to bed! Keiichi noted this as he looked both directions of the residence hallway. "Guys. It's only 9:30!"

"Shut it!" ...a lot of goddess voices just quipped, one not included, instead peeking her head out from Keiichi's room. "Is there something wrong dear?"

"Oh... ah... I just think it's weird to be going to be so early. I mean what with things are anymore."

Belldandy smiles as Kei rubs his head, too nervously, before cocking her sweetness best, said grin making Keiichi's heart, floor out somewhere. "But everyone is eager for tomorrow to come. There is much to prepare. Don't you agree?"

Keiichi lost his train of thought, with that same smile, which Belldandy simply takes his hand. "Come to bed dear."

On mere apparent echo of that, after a door is slid shut, Skuld's over protective sense, gets the better of her, emerging even despite half sleepwalking in a said sleepy condition! "-ZzzzzZZZ -snork!- I swore by... goddess I heard that... dwuaaaaa... -SNORE-" ...as she wobbly stumbles from her room, caught in time by a serene, sudden in appearance motherly goddess, and gently prodded back to her 'Labs'. "Back to the dream scape of Sentaro with you. Come now."

Keiichi was finding, sleeping in the same room with Belldandy, a whole lot better than just pecking a picture of her, before going to sleep each night. The pecks were always returned in this instance.

* * *

Lind had to smile a bit. "The Valkyrie Training Grounds."

A myriad series of various conical, domed, and blocky-alternating slanted structures of pearlescent white and heavenly gold, shadowed only where needed by gentle blue hues, were filled with the sight of the endless training that countless Valkyries of the Various Wing Classifications, all conducted to better themselves by. The manicured, if well beaten down, yet somehow still crisp as green combat fields, saw more than their fair share of Commanders and Instructors of the Gold and Silver Wings, teaching White and Blue Wings their paces. Lind even took a calm sight of one Silver Wing, tarring a White Wing into her place, before a slew of equal numbers. It made her... "Homesick?"

Lind stiffened a tic, as she angled her head, just as much, to her right rear. "Of a fleeting fashion."

Two First Class Commanders that knew each other 'very' well, just locked eyes as Lind turned in half measure, to a full gaze. Lind then quipped. "I hear you finally were released from Administrator duties."

"_Oh thank Almighty for that!_" ...whit Lind blinked, as Phosus just slumped her shoulders, a lot more than she intended. Phosus realizes she'd been duped into that, and both soon bereft a healthy laugh from mutual note. A good hug after tells enough as well.

"So..." ...red flame haired Commander remarks. "...our mutual bloke of charge invited you. Quite an honor." Lind smiles. Readily. "Whom else would he take?"

Phosus just leans in kooky wise. "Oh? I know of one Admin that wouldn't mind. Nor I in a vein." ...this Lind gasps out more than she wanted too. "Yet I 'would'."

Lind moans a bit, realizing to Phosus's impart. "So the bloke really loosened you up down there. Used to be, I couldn't get you to crack a breath, even during my ancient dressing downs. What a switch." Lind just smirks back in kind. "I assure you, all such I have made him pay for, most replete."

"Oh I _know_." ...the equal Commander winks.

"Lind!"

The two were half surprised, when Demesus approaches, but not alone. Phosus moans. "Blimey, I told her not to tell them!"

Lind smirks a new measure, as Thrud, and Tsuyana both approach, Demesus leading the short way, a myriad further of new joshing and hugs given. From afar, more than a few various Valkyries and Wing trainees all look at the sight of 'such' a creme of the Valkyrie crop. Many Gold Wings no less, as Tsuyana prods. "I see our knightly bloke has loosened ye."

Phosus just snaps comically. "I already joshed her about that! Try another tact!"

"Chill Commander." Thrud quips, semi-Cali girl like, too much for Lind's taste. Tsuyana of far more 'elegant' note, imparts. "Hero's Ball. I cannot tell you how JEALOUS I am of you goddess! It's been said no Ball can ever be the same as the last, and no one even remembers where in Heaven, the last Ball was ever held! Oh joy of such a mystery, and 'you'... OHHH!"

Lind moans. "Composure goddess."

"Try that on thy tongue, come Ball's Eve." ...this Lind gulps a tick, Phosus nowhere near kidding with that one.

A bit more of light banter, before a good clap of hands, makes them all look. Demesus of note. "Ah! General Rend!" Said raven haired General just smiles her light method, as the gathered Commanders all stiffen readily. It's exacerbated when she the General shouts in her best Command Voice! "**I do not hear the grunts of TRAINING about these Fields!**"

A few thousand immediate near and silent Valkyries, all of a sudden VERILY snap too, at all literal once! (Such was their enmasse interrupted enrapture!) Thrud and Tsuyana each whistle impressed, as Rend walks up in a measured manner, to the only one she sees, of her eye. "One of ye here, has an appointment. Or are we Three mistaken in our own recommendation to Master Thor?"

Lind sweats a respectful tic, as Rend stops and levels 'such' a confident eye upon. (So piercing at that. Such grace. Such monolith of command.)

"Not of my ear. Of my mind I still..."

Lind sees the General tilt her head. "Oh? Has our ancient pup's misgivings filtered into ye, during your duties as well?"

"Enough of experience."

Phosus just trades an amazed eye with Demesus, as Rend nods. "Wise. But if we trust in you, trust in us."

Lind sighs, still ever uncertain of this immense honor. She however finishes. "Then I must see to the Training Judicator, as General Hirund informed."

Lind ignored the gasps from her fellow kin, (and one 'uh oh',) and sees Rend cock an expecting eye. Lind bows and nods to her (at the moment,) equal numbers and heads of for the Central Zone of the Training Fields. As Lind is seen vanishing to her next fate, Phosus 'has' to ask. "What made you decide to choose her to... be a General?"

Rend just kept her eye clearly on Lind, even after the others lost track. "I understand. It is an awesome responsibility. It would seem, just an excuse to meld her fate, with my godson's own. But we do not need to do that. They already have their fates tied. We however recognize Lind's service and experience. The unique nature we as Generals, always measured and seeked. This beyond more than just mere duty can accomplish, through you each here, as Commanders of the Gold Wings. Lind has the quality we seek, that we had, when we were chosen as Generals, of 'such' an ancient time long past. Lind only needs a certain knowledge, to match her specific nature. And we already chose the final teacher in that regard."

Thrud gasps... "You mean to say..."

"He'll be willing to crush his beloved properly, of the proper lessons. This once we command him of it. Plus, he'll want to do it, in only a way he'd know best to teach Lind of. And Lind would expect a harsh lesson from him, no less. Even if she could never prepare for it. For that is how we Generals always were tested, from the inception of the Order, and of the Section."

Demesus gulps out. "Terrifying." Rend just quips. "Oh do worry not. It takes a stiffer spirit than you four are expected to ever measure out normally."

The General just enjoyed the glares she begot for that one.

* * *

Imlade just moaned out, aching of 'such' note. Seren and Njal both wave from behind him, as he exited the Medical chamber he knew 'so' well. "Bye dear Lord Knight!" Imlade just moaned-huffed an annoyed fluster behind him, as he headed for more of that heavenly sunlight.

"I really need to treat them sometime to equal reward." ...the bloke just kept moaning of dead cow note. At least the needle holes all healing up fast. (As was Njal's hearing this time, the new angel-earmuffs doing a far better job, than the last batch she wore.) Imladris however smirked to himself. "At least they stopped short of all those weird little medical tape 'X's', for 'each' of my danged stab points this time!"

His 'introspection', halts as he heard a couple of giggles, and he looked up from his own personage, and saw some more Medical clad goddess figures, that reflexively made him recover his composure. He weathered past the few gazes of the most brave that looked, Imlade noting more than one at the extreme corners of his eyes, a good number more said Section goddesses, hiding to steal glances where they dare. Many behind medical contraptions of incredulously imaginative types, other simply behind pulled feather curtains and whatnot. "I think it was calmer back home." Imlade whispered to himself.

As he finally vectored past a rounding bend, heading indeed outside, he never sees one specific goddess, that watches with an entirely different composure. Her replete medical garb flows about her, as she then turns, her deep blue mane sweeping around her as well, to enter her Oversight Office of the Medical Section. A pair of goddess secretaries look up.

"Please log my calls for the next coming while."

"Yes Milady." ...both gentile goddesses nod. Their very respected boss then departs to trail the same said knight, as one whispers to the other. "What do you think he'll do when he finds out?" ...a pink hair quips to a glowing peach-green hair.

"Faint, if the Archives are accurate of our Hero."

"A cycle's credits to the Goddess Mall for the winner?"

"Oh aye."

Both goddesses giggle to a never expected meeting to come.

* * *

Lind sighs, standing before the Door, of the Head of the Training Judicator Chair, of the Lower Council. Such was gleaming off gently with the interior light, amended from light passing by from leaves from the open air nearby, as was standard of most hallways in Heaven. Lind sighs again at the light of such, off the placard that was placed upon this stoic door of respected note, one of Heaven's training standard for the Valkyrie Order, artfully melded into the door itself.

An angelbird then swoops in and decides Lind's left shoulder is a perfect resting spot. Lind's hair flutters about her with the winds that unsettle within her heart, upon this unique moment. Lind looks over at her temporary companion. "It's been so long." ...the majestic little being, looking up as if an ever present friend. Lind furthers on... "I wonder. Many things of this."

The bird chirps, then sees Lind stiffen, and senses the next step coming. The bird actually does not move, as Lind wipes her hand across the placard. A low hum 'ring' chimes from beyond the artful door. And as per standard Valkyrie protocol. "Valkyrie Gold Wing and Goddess First Class, Special Duties Limited Lind reporting!"

And all about her, a gritty elder god's vocal, echoed to her slight exasperation. "Enter Commander."

The door slides apart elegantly along three triangular diagonals, though Lind's steps inside are not quite so. She sees the spartan, open air gilded office, is little changed, since the last day she ever saw him. The bird senses, and flitters off out the door, as Lind keeps spot, as the same door shuts behind her. She then takes an exacting twelve steps to the rounded head, of the gleaming crystal table, hovering above the pure white floor of pearl. Other than a couple of Axes with a lot of Standards tied to them each, to either side of the table, and the table itself, orderly cluttered with all sorts of Training updates the Judicator always kept eye on, in cutting detail, the rest all about the Commander, was bare.

Lind appreciated such a lack of decor, where it only lain to distract from the occasional dressing down, or training reassignment. She however did not appreciate the obsidian chair that was turned away from her, deliberately. Nor so when she stopped with a stiff clap of her boot, upon the pearl floor.

It was exacerbated to her annoyance with little further, as a minute passed.

At which exactingly one second after. "State your purpose."

"By recommendation of General Hirund, is my Command under review for promotion."

A bit longer silence than Lind expected... "Indeed."

The chair turns slightly. From behind it. "Commander."

"Judicator."

A full half turn to see an aged, yet youthful-esc god, beard and hair of white age and wisdom, of a Lower Seat in red and black garb, expounding on the Valkyrie uniform, in robust measure. "Lind."

"Frode." A rough cough from the chair... "Apologies. Lower Council Member Frode."

A returned nod. A hidden bit lip of Lind's part.

"Daughter."

"Father."

The Judicator nods. "Let us begin then."

Lind knew it would go much farther than just 'that'.

* * *

Imladris finally saw again, the light of glorious day! "Ahh, not this I can dare not enjoy and... _YEEKK!_"

"**Surprise!**"

Streamers and all the ill wanted like, **explode** before a FREAKED out Lord Knight, the same of all those cheering goddesses. He looks down some at six, balefully expected sights, at some unwanted point. (Now in fact of note.) Imladris recovers in the midst of all that goddess replete cheering about him. He groans dourly enough.

(x6): "We try." ...with smiles beamed back.

Imlade just slumps his shoulders.

* * *

There was cake to rise his spirits quickly with. "Okay, I am so beaten."

(x6): "Yup."

A typical heavenly grassy field, a few canopy casting trees that were little more than decoration, (though a few floating ones were just as much alone,) as a good spade of goddesses from many Sections, join in the welcome the Eddas had in mind. Imladris just enjoyed the fluffy cake, better than just mere Angel flavor, as the Eddas just kept orbiting him, wherever he stepped. (Not just a fanciful notion either.) Imladris complained to this with... "But do ye have to accost moi, on every vector taken?"

(#4): "All the better to entrap and enjoy you with."

"As is your distinct intention I suppose, all along?"

(#6 and 2): "All the better to celebrate you with."

Imladris was just shut up by a chomp off his sapphire plate, helped by #1 at that. (Amongst a number of small details the Eddas focused unto him of. #5 liked to do just that even.) He remarks to the taste, with a chewing moth. "It still pales to Belldandy's proper, on below."

Number 3... or is it 4... er... just huffs... "We tried to replicate as best we could."

Imladris just sighs, and then smiles. "I know you all did. Thank you." The endearing coo he endures just creeps him out, _deep_ inside.

"Enjoying are we?"

Imladris hears to his half shock, and turns... "Lady Frigurina?" ...and has his plate quickly taken by number One, as he instinctively bows. Frig however waves her dismissive hand. "Oh do please not forget to enjoy, for just my proper behalf." The mortal knight chuckles back enough to ease by, though on his quick detail inspection. "Aye... uh... are you... fifty percent?"

"Yup. Half of me came here, the other back asleep with the others. If you don't mind of course."

Imladris just looks at the semi-slightly looking High Goddess, as he'd think of an eighteen year old. "Why thank you Nephew. My gosh." ...this the Eddas giggle at, as his plate is returned in hand. Imladris just chuckles back of his nervous part. "I was just surprised, what with so much, in seemingly mere moments of my arrival unto this Heavenly plane. Sights no less included."

"Is it good then to return as instructed?"

Imladris just nods contently. The Eddas sigh the same, so unto more creepy of soul for the knight. Frigurina just giggles. "Can I accost this fellow for ye, my attached Eddas?"

(All 6): "_Awwww_! But we wanted to compose our new battle poem for Imladris here, for everyone!"

The Eddas just see Imlade next HURRY his auspice, and Frigurina's away! "To and away, prevent nausea by this course, we must may!" This to a comical **BURN** thought bubble from all Six mutual. (#6): "Just you wait you metal dork!"

A gray tressed goddess just floats over. "He's as lively as ever, unto our grace." ...which was a mistake. Ala... (All 6): "Oh good..." ...as the area the party was begotten in, suddenly darkened, as if in a cage being closed. The goddesses all about gleep... (All 6): "...an audience."

The suddenly entrapped goddess lass under focus from the Utility goddess, just gulped. "I'm about to lose my cake eaten, no?"

The Eddas version of the telling, just made that part of Heaven, a toxic waste dump, for the short time hence. (The screams weren't much better.)

* * *

Frig just giggles, hardly winded, not as so with Imlade, gasping his ragged best. "That... twas close."

The High Goddess just takes a hand upon some silvery gilded work that comprised a sorta safety rail, as they held station at a gorgeous overlook, most panoramic. The goddess just giggles out. "Oh come now. I am sure the Six have a splendid composition for you to enjoy."

Imlade just blanches back, head still low. "What with... three dragons and a starship to expound upon?" Frig fingers her chin cutely. "That would be a good point."

Both just laugh lightly at the prospect, though Imlade knew just as much as his fathomless companion, he'd get an earful of it all, soon enough. As he recovers, he sees they have arrived at a strange sort of a way station, never the more than a few white agleam tables and seats, with some park like benches and light posts, melded with a small enclosure structure, artfully made to enhance, yet backdrop with the view this gathering place, framed. He looks behind him, and turns to see a gorgeous sight of a massive branch of Yggdrasil's trunk, misted amongst several cascading waterfalls that drop into the unknown far below, likely the seas of the lower heavenly planes. Large, pearly white, gold ringed structures of Heaven's offices are melded hermetically with the trunk, one that seems it's holding a major metropolitan city within its caring grasp. The view is shadowed enough to let the mists give a truly ethereal feel that can't be put words unto. But sound accompanies, as the wash from afar reaches them, of a soft roar of afar waterfalls, hissing and foaming it's measure of effect.

This accompanies the occasional flock of angel birds, or something larger, and just as majestic, a few avian types well and truly golden to behold, at said distances. And the rainbows are broken in places, where light melds through, a playful sight of water and light tussling for each other's best. And all of this, of such a drop, attested again of the waterfalls, that even Frigurina feels a sense of anxiety, for just the looking.

They both simply enjoy the view given to them, by a chance act of the silly. A sight of an early morning view that keeps them both silent, and enraptured, for as much time as is wished for.

Imladris softly hears eventually to this... "And if not for you, this I willingly thank you for."

Frigurina looked at sidelong in turn. "You souls just want to laud me so much. Yet all I ask for, for my part, is moments like this. The rewards always seem too much in the coming, compared to what I feel I only do, because of that Wish."

"You are ever determined to keep your distance, from what you have earned."

"Save for one."

Frig appreciated that impart of deep love. "Keep your Lind unto that close heart. Never let that go. All we can do then as the Host of Heaven, is give rewards that can only pale in comparison." Imladris looks over fully, Frig then sneaking through... "But you'll take those rewards, nevertheless."

"You may all try."

"You won't have that choice, come the Ball."

Imlade blinks at this, as a familiar angelbird flaps over, and settles unto the bloke's head. Frig gets a good giggle from, whit Imlade then hears. "So Lind is of a meeting then." ...this Imlade blinks. "Eh? How did you...?"

"Più amato Templare!" ...this the 'other' ill wanted voice that swoops in from afar! Imlade barely gets an ..."Ut oh!" ...out in time, before he's fully glommed by a glowing white in white goddess! Frig sees and lightly giggles, as Imlade feels unto his cheek. "Lady Eihwa."

The Admin, 'and' her Angelic _Test of Purity_, both hug their best dickens away, to the anew exasperation of said mortal. Eihwa then seeps out, rather endearingly in fact... "Sei la mia adorata, il mio tesoro." ...this Imlade gasps lightly at... "But Migoddess... I..." ...and hushes a light bit of Eihwa... "Non. Just let me, just this once."

Frig just smirks a touch as Imlade just gives in, Eihwa just letting a long period of pent up feelings, flow for this one allotted moment. This eventually changes as she looks up finally. "Ah. Il Belvedere di Eternità."

Imlade translates of his part. "Overlook of Eternity?" Frig nods. "A splendid spot you accosted of me unto." ...this Imlade blurts to ill avail... "But... but I was just..." ...this he gets two good sets of giggles at his willing expense. Eihwa just offers... "Well the Six 'would' drive anyone to places they never would think." ...this Eihwa moans. "Drives mi up the muro."

Frigurina then chides softly. "Non non, they still have their place. Plus I am certain you both will see them at the Ball."

Eihwa giggles, as her Angel rolls it's cheek upon Imlade's feathery melon, back and forth, forth and back. "That is if our Templare invites them."

"Wha?" As expected from the ignorant metal dude. Frig explains simply. "As it is a Hero's event of such elite note, only the select Hero of Chosen, can invite whom he or she wants, to the Ball."

"You mean I can kick everyone out!" ...done a bit too kookily, as attested by the double goddess bonk to his melon, for it. Imlade just rubs his melon, (where Test of Purity lets him,) and quips. "But then I guess since it's a celebration of my deeds for Heaven, all of Heaven should enjoy it. By their own choice, of course."

Frig blinks a bit surprised at this. "But you don't have too. You can invite as few as you want. As long as 'someone' is invited."

Imlade just shakes his head... "If I heard Celestine correctly, it's a once in a celestial lifetime event. (If such even makes sense logically.) I see little reason for everyone here to not have the same memory that I do. Save for the moments I steal away with Lind, of course."

Eihwa giggles amorously at this. "_Come romantico._"

"Yes yes, romantic. Get off me already!"

Frig just smiles, as Imlade vainly tried to wrench Eihwa off of him, (sounding like pulling a metal door off its hinges, it does,) as the Second High Seat Goddess considers that allowing all of Heaven's goddesses to take part, was so overreaching, that Imlade probably didn't realize what he was allowing. But the said goddess smirked and realized Imladris would want just that. Rather than asking needlessly again, she just sends the 'invitation', formally through her Network, into and through System Hub. She knew the Goddess Mall would be very busy, in a very short amount of time. (Of stampede proportions, at that.)

Imlade meanwhile kept hopelessly trying to get Eihwa off him, when they all hear. "So this is the sight, I was informed to expect?" Frig angles her head over, as Imlade fights to see past Eihwa's replete form. "Eh? Now who what?"

Eihwa sees, and 'finally' leaps off, to whit unto Imlade's surprise, then sees her bow respectfully. "Ah! My apologies, Donna fine di il Arti Medico."

"Medical arts?" Imlade gasps out, mainly due to needing said breath. He then looks over a well mannered looking, high standing goddess, wrapped in extravagant trappings of the Medical Section. Essentially very lavish goddess versions of the standard Doctor's attire, set for a professor of a mode, in simple white and hinted light blue at the edges. A simple, caring facade, crowned by deep blue hair, with little more than its own length, down past her hind. A head Sigil of a form of angelic version of the medical Sigil Imladris had seen on a few medical texts Lind (also,) had read. Other than other minor goddess trappings, a simple device that adorned her neck, seemed of a decorative version of a stethoscope, if it was 'all' the said device did, for all Imladris knew.

And somehow with it all, a knowing smirk, Imladris was suspicious of.

"Please join us." Frigurina offered, the gentile goddess walking over, in a manner adding to Imlade's senses. The goddess takes a seat at a lavish looking hover table, Frigurina letting the others follow willingly. Frig then imparts. "Please keep civility. And as we all know, our Lord Imladris of Valkyrie Knight mode."

Three goddesses all giggle a bit unto Imlade's blush. And then in turn... "And of the Chief Seat of the Medical Section, for the Lower Council Seat the same, Lower Seat Goddess Ishara." Imladris, seated, and thankfully so, heard this, and immediately prostrated his head! "My deepest apologies!"

Eihwa just giggled, as Frig just rolled her eyes. "I said keep civility." ...this the Lady Goddess Ishara just held up both hands. "It is quite alright. I realize your trouble to our Section, you've caused, over all these years. If anything we should thank you."

Imladris blinks at this, looking up. "Aye?"

"Indeed. How else has our Section begotten such detail of the body of a _ner_." ...thus Imlade gulps and flicks a look away generally. Eihwa then just quips over. "Can I get a copy of his bodily scans?" This Ishara half smirks over. "It'd have to be an equitable trade. Confidentiality and all that included to bypass. I mean of it alone, it's enough study for years worth, by _volume_ alone."

"Master Thor was good and ill alike for that." Imlade dumps his head with, to the amusement of the others. Ishara then decides to add. "Between that, all the psychological screenings, and nanite framework updates, I believe I begot a well and detailed look at why my Valkyrian daughter chose, as she did of this honored... bloke... I keep hearing term of."

Imladris snaps a stunned look. He has to mull the words about twice to hazard... "Did... did I hear...?" ...and looks to, as Frig just nods. Imladris looks closer at the eyes of piercing steel blue, a bit bluer than the version he knows, hence his mind drops out back to earth, or such is the feel. "_Oh_."

Eihwa just looks at Frigurina. "Tis a full day, non?" ...both smile unto.

* * *

Lind wanted to leave alone. Even as she so did from Lord Frode's Office, she knew he'd not remain within for long. After they got the necessary network uplinks to allow cross acknowledgment by the Generals, (whom surprised even Frode, with how expediently they accepted the acknowledgment from the Judicator,) the discussion turned a bit more stoic, as Frode's attempts to 'catch up', ended up with a terse standoff, that only their mutual strict decorum of training and upbringing, prevented a literal shouting match. The linchpin was the same as always, though every time Lind tried to find out what that pin 'really' was all about, the conversation cut off, the same as they always did these days.

Hence why it had been nearly a decade since their last contact. Lind just sighed and struggled to keep her composure. (And the health of the nearby open air pillars that made up the 'wall' to her exiting left.) "I hope Mother is more amending."

"Sister!"

Lind gasps 'very' much despite herself, as she sees a sight she 'really' wasn't expecting. However this time the mood is given reason to lighten. Lind gives a simple, easy smile. "Jora."

A Valkyrie of usual jumpsuited nominal, walks up, her short, spiky white hair, of a hint of silvery steel note, where light played across it, gave heaven's credence. The length in fact, echoed Lind's own aspects, since it was well and good for a combat Valkyrie to maintain such simplicity. Lind only noted such on the fleet of moment, before both embraced endearingly.

"So, the honored Confessed returns to the fold." Lind blushes decently enough. "Where'd you learn '_that_' term from?"

Jora slit her eyes, gainfully. "Oh you know, stuck in the Seventh Host, all that XO datawork can't keep the holy grapevine from espousing your deeds from on yonder below."

"In other words, Mother gaffed."

"Verily."

Both laughed more easily. Definitely far more than Lind's prior meeting. Jora then shoots an amazed look from her 'own' steel blue eyes. "Tis it formally true? Your promotion?"

Lind nods once. "General Hirund was both direct, and expedient. As was her demonstration prior. I only need now approach to find out what my training will require."

Jora flitted a blanching hand. "You can have this honor. I'd try to guess at rumor alone of what it would be like, but then I'd be reprimanded of my First Class License. Probably busted down to Silver Wings too even." ...she then cocks a dangerous eye that Lind 'knows' far too well. "So, did ye ever learn if your Betrothed has a fellow kin?"

Lind moaned back. "Tis an only child. Enough of a handful, only one of him is anyway."

Jora just giggled enough to annoy Lind with. "Handful, bodyful, I imagine quite a few other 'fulls' as well."

"And I wouldn't give him up, for anything else in this 'verse. Even if goes against some of my original standing as a Valkyrie, and of our Father's misgivings. Whatever they truthfully are."

Jora just shakes her head. "Still huh? At least you grew up some, after that Eater crud. More of from reports I've read, like who in Heaven hasn't, where released from Archives. I'm no fool of what you both have gone through. Even I'd think by now, Father would give the guy alone, a break."

Lind would have lamented further, if not for the door behind them suddenly snapping open to 'both' their mutual shock! And as said... "Father?" ...storms by, the look on the semi-aged warrior trainer's facade says all Lind and Jora need to know. Jora just cries out... "Father, this isn't the way to... _ergh!_ Why do I bother like our Mother?" Lind just sighs. "We must follow."

The flight to System Hub is almost a chase.

* * *

Sigrun wasn't sure what she should be feeling at this point. Most of such feelings however just went numb, as she allowed herself to be led about. Hirund was easily acquiesced to conduct a mostly silent tour, with a few injections along the way. The General just remarked to herself. "(_She never should have been taken from us._)"

By the time their wandering jaunt took them near Central Hub, Sigrun just was split between wanting to head back to Earth, and never wanting to leave again. Entering a large rounded pavilion, that adjoined a long open air hallway, Hirund just imparted. "You should not feel so different from us, because of your experiences."

"But I do." ...as the Fate Norn stepped unrealizingly, into a shade, cast by some trees that flowed freely into the hallway arches.

Just then, off relatively behind them. "Is that...? S... Sigrun?" ...to both their looking surprise, Sigrun's far more than Hirund's, as a familiar Operations goddess approaches. Hirund notes. "Ah, Chrono is it?" ...this as the spirited goddess finishes approaching, but then recognizes to an immediate bow! "Oh my! My apologies General Hirund."

"By all means, if this is what I believe this is." Sigrun blinks before Chrono leaps a bit too close to her! "I can't believe it! It really is you!"

"Do I know you?"

Chrono blinks and then realizes. "Oh. I... guess you'd... um... not remember." Sigrun however to her great credit, peers into Chrono's eyes, trying very hard to remember anything past what Hild wrought. And by all miracle of truly wanting to know... "I... I think I... I 'do' know you."

Chrono just smiles. "Even if the last time..."

"...kith." Sigrun nods. Chrono just then balks. "I'm still not giving that ball back."

"Say what?"

Hirund snickers, as a bit of light banter lends to a sudden hug Sigrun does not expect. She then eventually remarks. "What a fortuitous meeting of long lost friends, found once more." Chrono looks up as Sigrun looks back at the General. This before another General's voice calls out. "Would someone tell that Bianco goddess to get her kiester back to work already!" ...this Hirund mocks. "A problem ol Sister of Mist?"

Chrono just stiffens, making Sigrun do the same on reflex, as Mist just saunters up to the Operator. "You know, I don't envy your jobs." ...laying it thick unto her, the same of Ere and Ex in absence. Chrono just teardrops nervously, as Sigrun just jitters a bit for all the reasons described above. Mist sees Sigrun's state and flitters a hand at her. "Oh do relax, being like your Master you are here."

Chrono blinks. "_Master?_" ...and looks at her ancient friend of kith. Sigrun nods openly. "Lord Imladris is my Master."

"_Really!_ I... ah... yeah, that sounds swell."

The two Generals just eye each other, as Sigrun blurts. "My Master is more than just 'swell'. I'd not be here if it wasn't for him!"

"We know. We all know." Chrono imparts, then adding uneasily. "It's just his 'cat' condition and all. Eww." ...with a quite visible shiver, far more than was needed in fact! Mist cocks an eye over. "I thought Commander Lind reported, you had defeated that phobia."

"**Not even close! I**... I... er... I'm still not... I mean I was, but..." Hirund smirks. (Mist giggling nearby.) "Another matter to consider soon, for this one."

This iota is then intruded upon, by the **sudden** arrival of a huffy Lower Seat God! This time Sigrun and Chrono don't mince anything, as they bow! The Generals of their part, a good, practiced bow as well, each. Frode meanwhile just huffs... "Where about here is he?"

Hirund cocks an eye, as much as Mist blinks. (Sigrun and Chrono just twitch in respectful amounts of fear.) And then promptly behind. "Father!" ...as Lind and Jora land with great expediency! (Nearly breaking the hallway surface as they both land, as they 'do'!) The said Judicator, barely turns his head, as Hirund sighs with effect. "And he would be glad to not be here indeed."

The Valkyrian Sisters just cock an eye, as Frode remarks. "By what mean is that measure?" Mist quickly gathers from obvious note. "They are not 'here'." Frode of course... blinks. "Pardon?"

Jora and Lind both just moan and hold their respective melons. "Oh dear Almighty. _Father_."

Frode turns a dire eye at this, but Sigrun then remarks. "Master isn't here? Then...?" ...this as Jora echoes 'Master' to Lind, whom waves it off for the moment. Hirund explains from this... "We were here to collect White Wing Chrono, from her nominal duties, as it is proper and time." ...this Chrono points at herself with Sigrun looking. Hirund adds with a wipe of her wine locks of length. "Nothing of our presence here, is of our former Squire's doing. His is of another location, of openly known and well note."

Frode hears this, and actually teardrops. "Ah... um... my mistake?"

A good, collective moan comes from the lot, even a few facevaults, Chrono the most noted, before Jora just cracks. "Father! Dear us all in Heaven, where is your mind at?"

"Of my displeasure daughter!" ...note of effect at Jora even, as Lind snaps in kind. "Tis not a fair thing you blame him for! Even with lack of fully knowing why!"

Hirund then remarks to Mist. "Indeed of our coming new Sister, the answers should be exposed." Mist then nods. "Tyr Spaceport with us all then." Councilor Frode starts to turn, but Hirund actually hazards a bit out of her chain of command with... "_Together_ Councilor. It would be fair to us all, would it not?" Frode to 'that' effect stares glaringly, to whit Hirund shivers just enough. It's alluded to with... "Then together with all _force_ then."

Lind really detested hearing that.

* * *

Frig just floated as much as Ishara did, as Tyr Spaceport apparently had become a watermark destination for goddesses, this as quite a select few were about, as the occasional draconic visage pops up and around from the lower unseen 'canyon' of the formal docking port for the _Illistrum_. Eihwa just kept all but pasted to Imlade's side, as he noted how... "Is it supposed to be this busy around here?"

"Tis what begot from that Commandment. Whitmore since I set my Eternal Beloved 'straight' about all of _that_." Eihwa and Ishara both gulp, as much as Imlade cocks a jittered look from it. And then that titanic head of dragonly serene note, cascades from far beneath. The eyes center on the 'tiny' form, of the Starport's original owner. Imlade just waves gingerly. "Allo there my Lady Irtasus, I... WAGGHHH!" -_Chomp!_-

Even Ishara is kookily shocked, at the sight of Irtasus having taken a single 'bite' down on a knightly bloke! Eihwa even looks aghast as much as comedy allows! "-muffled- Ow." And then he's spit out unceremoniously, as Irtasus just groans. "You never call. Never write. Make a dragon mistress worry, would you?"

Between slopping... slop off... "Twas I supposed to so do? Remind me of what message there was of THIS!"

As Imlade looks for a helping arm, that Eihwa actually scoots away from, ickily so and such, Frigurina just remarks. "I had better keep such reminders for him then." Ishara gulping. "I don't believe I have any data on dragon bites and wounds."

Irtasus just huffs to her own amusement, when Yaltros pops his gargantuan head up. "Love, the kids want another story." ...and then looks down at the soppy knight on below. The gold draconic just quips. "Dear, you said you were giving up on junk food."

"Tis this one, as much as, what do mortals of his world put it... like chewing gum. Not much taste after a bit of such."

"Haha... what a..." Imlade trails off a 'cow' bit, with attempts to 'clean' himself off. The scene makes a few interested goddesses and affiliated spirits of many classes and age categories, come around, as Imlade then asks. "So, the kids trashed my abode of utterance?"

"Quite close ol young one. Taken after my beloved, they have of hearing."

Yaltros just shoots his head back in annoyance, as much as the others about giggle and chuckle. "If of my hearing, then of your determination for the same cometh."

No one looks safe with them both growling at each like _that_! Frig just sighs. "Good lady and sir, if you would unto the health of us all."

And then the kids show up, Angelus of glowing note lands to a thud, Eihwa just calling out. "Buongiorno, Signora Angelo Drago." ...this the noted unique being bows her head in turn. Imlade then remarks. "Having fun here as well milady?"

Angelus just huffs and shoves her body sized head at the armored bloke. "So what if I am?"

"Because I asked nicely this time."

"Unlike before?"

Both of 'them' have an anime-comedic head tug of push war, the other dragonlings leaping behind their parents, to whit Frig moans a second time. "Great, we're all dead as immortals can become."

"Company!" ...a random goddess suddenly remarks, one Imlade notes of the Eagle-Eye Clan of Portfolio, to a mutual look of incoming, and swiftly landing! The gathered from the System Hub hallway, now 'all' are of sight to a rather gathered center place. One spirit nearby just remarks. "Okay, I'm about to lose track here." ...of how _many_ are now gathered.

Imladris hears to his hazard from Frigurina. "This ill becomes your status Councilor."

"After so long?" ...said back in a grating tone. Lind just responds out... "Our apologies, we..." ...but is held by hand in check. "Keep calm daughter, both of ye in fact. It's been long suspected of my husband, apparently."

Imlade suddenly has one of those 'good lord', wide eyed looks, as his detailed mind realized from looking at certain personages, hearing their words, of now all present together. Hirund notes of note, just quips... "Do try and approach this with a calm and... **what the blazes?**" ...this as in a blinded mind fit, Imlade 'actually' lines up all four Valkyrian beings in a weird, (if neat and color scheme coordinated: Jora, Frode, Lind, and Ishara. Left to right. It's the hair color thing really,) of... uh... row! Such an equal deft use of gravity powers, as much as it is just plain rude!

Jora/Lind/Ishara: "_He just didn't_." ...as much as Frode blinks in disbelief! Imlade just SMACKS at his own head with yelp of! "Why was I not told of such a thing to possibly exist! I... **OW!**" ...silenced by a Lind-loving punch! "Where's your mind at dope!"

Jora/Ishara: "Thank you."

x3 Generals: "Indeed." (Mist: "Of all things, really!")

Frig is actually beside herself with laughing, as no one expected such a lack of mannerism, this as Frode quips dourly. "Not one change."

Eihwa kookily tries to help Imlade up. "Oh dear... WHAAGG!" ...and gets plain kicked away by Lind for it! "Leave him be naive!" ...this Eihwa **ZIPS** right back up in 'face' with...! "_Maleducato donna malefica!_" Jora whispers to Ishara at this... "More changes not seen." ...but grunted away from the same. Imlade finally rises with a proper and deserved shiner to boot. "Apologies, but... why was I not told?"

"One did not ask." Frig decides to remark, which Imlade shoots/yelps back UP! "This is something of a _need to know_ basis, kind of a thing!"

"Maybe you should have known better first then." Frode 'remarks', as Imladris rises to his feet, remarking back... "Only to the same end here, of earlier measure instead." ...this Frig snaps to Imladris. "Remember your manners good sir." ...this making Lind and Eihwa stop their near tussle.

The comedy of the moment seems to be suddenly waning, as Imladris then bows. "I do. I fully apologize for my actions. I did not ever know to expect, nor admittedly was looking for this iota, of my love's own family. I am sodden before this failing as a fool."

Ishara looks over at Hirund. "You did teach him quite well." ...this Hirund in turn directs a moan at Mist and Rend. "Of certain things, even I am uneasy." ...both whit make faces 'back', in kind! Frode however just huffs nonetheless. "I am not here for apologies." ...this in turn begets a glare from Frig! "And you remember 'your' manners Councilor, as well as other aspects here."

"For how much longer? It's been an Age, in feel, if not already in actual passage of time!"

"What be...?" Imlade quips, but Frigurina presses further. "If I must enforce the Protection Program algorithm upon all this, then try my patience there Councilor." ...this Jora and Ishara each blurt... "A what!" Sigrun and Chrono each watch as blankly as everyone else not of knowing, as Lind tries to prod. "Is that why even I cannot beget an answer?" Frig lets out... "And you of all souls, know why from all that is passed, all that's come now and yet to pass."

"_That again_."

Looking unto Imladris's eyes, this time is very iron clad to endure. Frig tries to steer this away... "And you know enough why we are not formally informing..."

"Even if he acts and _sounds_ the same as before?" Frig snaps over a second time at... "Frode! You are saying enough!"

"Of what, I'd like to know! If this is why I am summoned to some... some... wretched Ball because of it..."

Lind even shakes at the slap Imladris takes for that one, as even Frode's anger can't stand to a stiff retort a Motherly Goddess. But this time Imladris stands firm unto it, as Frigurina levels it crystal... "That is too poor a form of that Wish, you so blame yourself of. It is all so beyond that, I..."

": _Come_. :"

Lady Irtasus is as shocked as she could ever be, when this terse scene is no longer within her sight! Angelus yelps as much as anyone else, goddesses and spirits included! "Where did they go!"

...and said motherly dragon, looks up instinctively towards Almighty's Palace. "Where _else_ in Heaven?"

* * *

A strange type of a sarcophagus opens, dark gray and technological, to an unlife stirring within, of need of this mode to allow the vessel to rest within. As much to keep up facade of the Emperor as 'needed'.

The hand that raises above the cold, metallic edge, is becoming more wrinkled. But the burning gray code that sears into the side once again, is as much becoming of ancient norm. More so, as It stirs awake. The rasping breath. The gasp of ash and hate. And a mind that knows of Her Will of all historic format.

"_The night, has come_."

Afar a loyal attendant, only from mind accosted from natural state, so long ago, approaches. The Emperor rises and quips 'simply'. "_Gather the Nigh Faithful, in the Command Apex. Now_."

Left alone from there, the host shell makes a prayer stance, for only one being in Existence.

"_My Will and Mother. Our time of Vengeance, is at hand._"

The eye lain across space, past a viewportal, towards a galaxy to be terrorized.

So it shall hath come.

(End Act VII-A, Vol. II)


	11. Act VII B

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Mirror**

Volume II

Act VII-B

* * *

Keiichi started to wake. A comfortable stirring made by a sound he wasn't expecting. He then sees Belldandy is not near, and hears another set of sobs that reflect an answer unsaid. The mortal Japanese bloke then shuffles to locate the source, found at the familiar table of overused note. This time it's a sight that makes Kei drop right to the two mirror looking goddesses! "Belldandy! Frigurina! What's wrong! What happened?"

Bell looks over, as tear welled as Frig in her arms is. "Oh Keiichi. I'm... -sniff- ...so sorry."

Frig of her part remarks. "I... I never thought I'd have to do that to him. Not my Nephew." Keiichi gulped and... "W... what'd he do? What..."

Belldandy wipes her own well endowed tears and decides. "Maybe you should see, since I am seeing through my Mother's eyes." Keiichi gulps, and one Meld later, starts to see why, and what happened. And a bit too far more than ever wanted.

* * *

Imladris, most the rest, Frigurina the only one not bowed to at least a knee, in this Chamber most Well and Holy.

": Rise my family. Do please rise. :"

They all do, cloistered about the supremely gilded chamber, though Imladris for his part, dares not look. Almighty, Avatar form instead of the Effidice he saw last prior, just starts... ": I know thy words, and of you all. I will not hold ill, if you will look at me. :"

"Too much of myself instead. I wish I knew _why_!" ...said as he did not raise his melon. Frode, apparently the only one that seemed to know better, snaps out. "I am fully, truly and honorably apologetic for this, My Father and Lord, but... is this veil at an end? I swear... I hold a hatred! One of this one that is not deserved. My restraint is at an end as well!"

Frig however remarks again. "And again you know why, even if it tortures me as a Goddess that is as affected by lies, as you are as a God. Only of this matter, can there be reason to go against natural Code."

"Can we hazard..." Mist starts... "...of the event Hild enforced unto Imladris?"

Almighty responds of such calm to mixed reactions around. ": Not only this, but also the Agent Voluspa sent to prevent the same. The same I allowed his Sealed code and dimensional biology, to contain both Code string, from both Sides of Yggdrasil. And as I have told of him, he is a tool to the end, he has agreed unto. :"

"I understand." Imladris says with head still low. His head however is 'lifted' for him, from afar, as Almighty then imparts. ": Do not however take this as a blind order, from even Me. For that acceptance of the status as my Tool, in this Regard, the rewards have been all you have been willing to seek and fight for. But it has all been for a far greater purpose. And... a far greater mending of a past Trial. :"

Imladris in turn, after a glance over to where Lind stands, exclusively so in fact. "Is that why there is this Ball?"

"It is so much more than a Ball, Nephew." ...Frigurina imparts, as if it was her holy duty. "The Ball is as already described for you. Assured you are not the only one to be celebrated. But for us, this is so much far more. Enough that it's an event goddesses and other celestials on high, are beyond enraptured like nothing you could imagine of us. But you should now well of what is important to us as goddesses, love above all else. In many forms, I am sure you are fully aware. The Ball is truly no less, but again so much more."

Imladris adopts a parade rest pose to keep his feels into clenching hands unseen. (Though noticed nonetheless.) Frig continues on a sudden tangent... "If I had a reason to call anyone Son, more than just the Cousin you already accepted, it'd be you, for all that you are, and have done for 'us' all in return. You have gone too far past the original Wish, for us to accept you as something mere. You are what we have come to cherish, as much as I have come to cherish Keiichi, for the same I cherish our daughters. A family should do no less.

I would have you know, because of this cherishment, that the Ball is your celebration that gives us of Heaven, such hope that could not come otherwise. Please do not impart such in vain, when is truly is proper reward. I'll keep saying it over and thrice over more if I need to impress this."

"Of this story anyway."

Almighty amends Imladris's words... ": Each story as unique as the next. Untold in another tome, as Fictitious in one realm, as it is Real in the next. But I would agree with my Beloved, if a 'Son' should be ever named for our enjoyment. However these reasons lie in events that you are as directly related to, as you were of the Invasion you know of. You 'do' know of... :" ...this Frigurina quickly stops. "Should we tell?" ...that simply.

"Yes. We should."

Eyes look anew, as... "Master Thor!" ...Imladris echoes as much as Lind does. Chrono and Jora both bow on practiced instinct, as Sigrun does on reflex. Thor just waves if off for a more direct course. "Perhaps you should finally tell him, 'why' I call him my Equal. Now as much as I ever did on his final release from my Training eye."

Frig raises a hand, but Almighty nods to her dismay. ": It is fair, since eye is not alone of only us to hear this Truth. :" This a Motherly Goddess Love, gulps at that inference...

* * *

...as much as Keiichi and Belldandy do. But Frigurina does not sever the connection.

* * *

Almighty then decides... ": Do understand, this is a standpoint of History, rather than one concerning your reformation as my Tool against Voluspa. This despite both matters of the same Core regard. :" ...all are silent as Imladris nods. "Aye...?"

": In a simple terminology, you of another soul verily similar, once served as another, as Thor's equal number amongst us. As such, this is amongst other unneeded reasons, why you are bequeathed your 'residence', of Heaven, by the name you know it as. :"

Imladris mulled that for a moment, and his _shocked_ facade showed the answer. "But... there was a God named Tyr, of my past life!" ...this stunned the majority of the celestial onlooking. Worse... ": Whom sacrificed himself, of another Invasion, when Voluspa was not as subversive, as she was past. Back then, of no Caceroth to use as her own Tool and Champion, she attempted similar for the same aims, with only pure force as her measure, with no Catalyst to use. She was far stronger then, and was only halted by Tyr's own actions. A God that sacrifices in such a manner, is not something Heaven can accept. Not easily, rather not at all. The Doublet Code is one measure of how far this goes, amongst other agreed treaties. :"

And for good reason why. Imladris instinctively looks around, at such dismay on the unknowing gathered of celestial reverence. Not a one, that wasn't crying their hearts open now. Even Lind and Jora were no less unto each other. It really hit them deep, to hear this harsh truth, even the Valkyries in presence were not of a watered eye. And given what Imladris knew... "The same of what Celestine begot. And... _yes_, I understand from all that, why to hide the truth. I do not dare judge what it took to make the decision to stand against him, at a time I would not still wish to be present for. Probably for the better in fact."

Frig no less, was any less in tears on Almighty's shoulder, as Almighty remarked. ": We are fully, formally, hermetically a family of each other. The wavelength of life that flows through us all, on High, has the only curse, of being unable to accept a true death of one of us, of _any_ ease. Amongst our failings I fully accept for us all, this is one even the Low of Hild, cannot accept so easily either. Demons are family of each other as well, of their own cultural value. Know then the loss of Tyr was just as hard on Hild, as it twas for us.

I had such memory, wiped as a result, when Tyr was lost. I make no mince for reasons, save to prevent a pain my family is truly not designed for. All save for a select few, under the coldest of instructions against describing further. That pain has only recently been amended, through teachings my Norn daughter of now below, has unwittingly reverberated to us on high of recent note. It has become a service, if however done despite my misgivings and attempts for My part. That pain however of mention here, is far beyond even this fresh of mention. :"

Imladris hears and guesses from whom, by measure of who apparently knows, before one of them, outright shoves in front of his very face! "Tyr was my mentor, you blasted fool!" ...this Thor snaps... "COUNCILOR FRODE!" ...and unheeded... "How could you exist again! In the same effectual manner that I remember so readily, from _hundreds_ of years long past! How can you be back here as if not a day has passed!"

Imladris gulps, as Frode this time acts of lack of all restraint, done when it'd never happen again. (Even though he feels strangely silent in heart, of all this.) He even does not move, as Frode grasps both shoulder pauldrons and shakes him readily! "My mentor! My best of all friends! How could you die on me like that! Leave me alone with no idea how to live without you as a guide! How... _how_, and now without knowing better. How can you be back 'now', as if time has stood completely still! How!"

Imladris started 'hearing' as if he was this Tyr in his own in place stead. And without even realizing it... "I... am sorry for... that?" ...a bit lay in tone.

Frode just pushes him off to a quick catch of his punching arm by Thor. Frode just yells... "That right there! It's all the blasted same!"

"He's right." Frigurina suddenly quips, apparently only the elders in the chamber, able to speak at this point. Imladris looking at each voice in turn. "Even I amazed how much like him, you are now. Mind, voice, manners... you name it."

"I... ah... okay... Wait... Wait a blip!" Imladris however balks for his own sanity... "There is already a Tyr amongst the Planes now anyway. How...?"

"That version pup..." Thor imparts, just as impassioned... "...took a much more stoic vein than even 'this' austere family can approach." ...this Lind 'and' her kin comically glare at the War God. Ishara just adds... "Remind ye of that, I will, after your own coming future injuries." Thor nonetheless... "A decent god of a separate Pantheon, that 'Tyr' may be. It is not the same as the one I called all but Brother, during his stead of our grace, both of He, and for Us alike. I assure you my Pup, the name is not the same as the soul we are cherishing 'here', and 'now'."

"It's just a name." Frig continues. Imladris listening equally attentive. "You should know that, my Nephew."

"Aye. I know." Imladris nods. Enough of that example to go by, not needing said. He then asks of Almighty. "Is this a cycle then? Of what is more to come of all this? I know the stakes, and now a history to amend to it."

Almighty seems emotionless to it all, but speaks of full awareness. ": Tyr was a proud God, that left us a legacy. One that recycled in the grand scheme of lifeforms, to you as of now. It was not the first time of Tyr either, or even 'his' predecessor, and it will not be the last. But the times in space between the unwished for event, is of a willing make. It is not preordained, as you may fear of such.

Like all things I gave credence, _choice_ is an overlooked, yet core truth, of us all. For us all. By us all. :"

Imladris nods to the last of this. "So, I guess I have the soul of some old coot that I got all the failings of." ...with some weird, head bobbing that just made the others light of heart and lip. And then the knight remarks. "And yet, somehow I feel a lacking in all this knowledge, of a heartful matter. Somehow in some way..." ...this a good glance to a Confessed unto warrior. Such to the arrayed amazement of them all watching... "I know 'I' have someone to live, and to fight for. This I know I am not of goddess, to say this selfishly of. My duty does not forget this either. No matter what else my state of mind and changing soul."

Lind really fights her composure, through some readily noticeable rasps, as Jora just bounces, ten years too old of age to look sane by! "_Ohhhhhh!_ Why tis he an only sibling!" ...this Ishara pats a daughter's shoulder. "Such a poor form of chance, or apparent."

"Benvenuto a my Universe." ...Eihwa sighs, Lind snapping into... "Party of one." ...and both anime glaring to such ill health of one knight in between. "Where was that 'choice' bit again?"

It all however suddenly pales to what Imladris realizes of mind next, as he looks around, ignoring the pensive look Frode has, before finalizing a look to his original Trainers. Hirund appreciates the look for what it is, when Imladris changes topic of... "I do believe, if we are done talking about moi form of a poor self, we can conduct another ceremony instead. If I remember correctly."

Rend and Mist blink in realization, as Hirund nods. "Why yes. I believe we can do just that."

": Agreed. :" ...Almighty imparts, which gasps Lind beyond her standards. Frig just flicks at the Eternal melon. "You realize she's nervous enough." Thor then trades a look with his Generals, and then snaps. "Then let us begin!"

That didn't help Lind's uncommon jitters.

* * *

Urd just yawns as she floats to her usual spot before the TV. "Wonder what the weather will be like for Keiichi's Ball tonight... I... eh? Ohhh?"

"It's too early Urd." Skuld moans out, just as bleary eyed. She saunters in, as she rounds the paper slide door. "Can't you wait till at least... eh? ACK!"

Peorth then shoots in and... "Que! What happened! I... _Woooooooo_."

One nice cuddly scene, due to previous Meld, of a Daughter, Mother, and Mortal of canon note, cuddled in between. Rather endearing a scene, since at least Keiichi is positioned towards the proper goddess. (Which makes Frig's cuddle of Kei's back, all the more weird to look at!)

Skuld manages to last about a second, before to form... "Where does his atrocities end!"

"But they look so comfortable." ...Urd quips. Skuld just starts flailing, but Peorth puts a quick halt to this, with her earthen vines, ala tight. The rose goddess quips out... "Bien, what in imagination could have caused this?" ...Urd in turn smirks back. "Does it matter? I should take a picture."

Skuld feels this is the 'proper' time to go ballistic, and so does to the surprise of the rose captor, before this goes one step too far! "- _MURGFUU! -_" ...and then suddenly glows a strong blue spell hue! Urd and Peorth only have time to gasp, before a decent watery torrent splashes everywhere from Skuld, and drenches the whole room! Bell, Kei, and Frig wake up in time as if waking up in a summer flood! Keiichi yelping as much as the rest! "Hey! What the!"

Bell recognizes, to Frig's snap of...! "**Skuld!**"

Skuld of course **panics**, and so does a waterfall like burst, explode from inside the residence!

Megumi and Keiba, (on ala arm in arm,) arrive outside. "So, wonder what kind of Ball my ditzy big bro will be thrown tonight. I..."

And they see... Meg/Keib: "Eh? ... BLARG!"

* * *

- Einherjar Fields -

Almighty was a tic surprised to suddenly see... ": Why are ye all wet, my dear Love? :"

And in 'very' hazarded turn... "You and your '_cherished_' daughter."

": But did ye not wish for, of loins for... :" ...and 'no' one else in Existence could give that kind of glare, that actually quieted the Ultimate Bloke up with! (Yipe!)

This of fortunate note, is lost on most else. (Save for Eihwa, whom dove for dear life away, and behind Imlade's form.) This as the lot stand upon these hallowed, and pain inducing fields, of timeless note. Lind at center point note, stands of perfect note, as they all arrived via an Eminence's teleportation ability, to another very unique moment of come to pass.

Imladris eyes Eihwa stiffly enough to get her to stand to attention enough too, as Thor barks over... "Lord Frode. Does acknowledgment of the recommendation of my Generals, meet a seconded approval, most vocal?"

Whatever objections Frode could have had, were well trounced under, by another loving 'gaze', of steel pointed note. And such prodded forth... "A... aye. The Office of the Training Judicator has no objections. (Professionally anyway.)" Ishara adds in for effect, for no other than a mother's confidence. "The Office of the Medical Section amends with no disapproval, as well."

It only made Lind blush uncomfortably, as Thor sees nods from the Generals. "The Generals of the War Section accept this." Thor then imposes... "Is there then any further recommendation or objection to be noted?"

Lind to her _super_ bad blush in coming, then hears. "The Title of Valkyrie Knight, Templar-Holia and Hero unto Intracel, amends with a grand level of confidence in this choice for the Seat of General. The duty log alone speaks more and better than I ever could, as all such stands."

Mist smirks. "Oh, we could give a day of cycle, alone for 'that' much."

Just ignore the knightly bloke, and they move on as Thor then imparts, looking to the Final authority, just to ensure by proper decorum. "Does the First Seat above us all, confirm these recommendations, for this powerful seat offered?"

": I trust the judgment, of those closest to the First Class of high mention. :" ...a 'seconded' nod from Frigurina just asserts Thor to the next... "And so, I authorize to the Offices of General to the War Section, to begin their function here."

Hirund then barks. "Commander Lind, Gold Wings of the Valkyrie Order, and First Class to the System, step forward!" So done 'very' crisply.

"Commander Lind, we are now formally authorized to conduct all auspice, to the training of your Standard, to what is needed for the Platinum Wings of Command. This however can only progress, from an expressed, and in no way mistaken response, by your Office of current. And be assured, the decision you make, is no less than it was, when this Office was first offered on Below."

Lind gulps enough, and trades a look with Imladris, as Hirund then stresses. "And so, do know that if you wish to refrain from this offer, it will be accepted without reservation, or of loss of honor. But the charge of the Office will require much more than you expect of yourself. A fearful task it is, of its responsibility. Rewards and consequences each and alike. Now, please consider for a moment, and answer as only befits _you_."

Lind already had been mulling this, long before this moment, before even since she heard Imladris call out the fact for this ceremony. She couldn't help that the offer was a dearly wanted answer, to how she'd keep 'pace' with Imladris's own ascension. But she was completely understood to know that this desire alone, was 'impossible' to accept this responsibility by. Even if Love had helped get her to this point, never having asked for such, the same as everything else she ever earned, the responsibility now offered was too powerful for just Love to act as a catalyst, and hardly a restraint either.

And yet, as much as the power made Lind quite afraid, (as demonstrated back at the Temple, all of a short enough time ago now,) there was knowledge there that fascinated her. Abilities that could push Lind's desire to fulfill her duties, so much more readily, and effectively. She truly wanted to serve Heaven as much as anyone, ever since her knowing and willing first days of Training, despite initial misgivings from her own family. (Parents are still protective parents, no matter where and caring.) It was further, even a slight fancy of her heart to compete with her Confessor in that regard, as she did in all things with him. She had to admit then, that no matter what she chose of all this, it would be attached to what Imladris did of all things, as well. And yet this had the heavy tone of Heaven atop it, this she assured herself of, right there and then.

"(_If I am not doing her duty to the utmost, for Heaven, and all it stands for, then what is my purpose? If I do not have that, then what good am I? And more, if I don't go with this chance, will I get the chance to do so ever again?_)" It was enough the First Class Test, was as hard as it was for her. Fire wasn't her specialty as it was. Nevermind that bit about leaving comrades behind against overwhelming odds, during that holographic, if terrifying simulation. (A simulated demon invasion was always the favorite, if terrifying mode of testing for Valkyrie Commanders to be.)

So what could possibly happen here for the Generalship?

By this point, Hirund saw the glint in Lind's eyes, that she recognized in so many other Commanders, and especially her godson, whom might as well been the same cloth, if borne a Valkyrie. It was expressed as a result... "I wish to begin this Training. I 'will' become a General, for the good of Heaven. For the proper of All."

"Never better an answer that could be given." Hirund then gives a glance to her Sisters, before glancing back. "Be assured, you will be afraid for the asking." Lind had all right to gulp there.

Hirund then heard Rend suddenly speak up. "Pup! Up front!" ...this Imladris strode the few steps, to the clack of his armor plates. (This done with a bit of confusion, mixed of waiting wonder.) Rend then comes up, as Imladris stands between an incumbent General and beloved Commander. A light breeze sways amongst them all, as Rend then imparts. "You will train her pup."

Lind blinked as much as Imlade did, of his impart... "But... honor and all aside..."

"As per standard of Proctoring First Class tests, this version requires one that knows of the one being tested best, in all of mind and heart. And in our case specialized, of training as well. After as long as you have had in our care, you know our knowledge as well as any in Heaven. Power will not be the requirement here, by teachings, where the tools already available are of open merit to use. These tools are of other merits of a General. One's even we learned some of, from you. By this merit, we could have no better choice."

Imladris smirks a touch, (grimacing a bit more,) as Lind appreciates the irony. Frode speaks out of turn, still uneasy of Imladris's presence. "My daughter, will be taught by '_this_' mortal bloke?"

Mist in stern turn... "By him, or no other. By him, or not of her." ...the words are understood clearly by all.

Lind for her part, nods. "I agree." ...though a split moment later, Imladris then espouses. "As they said, to your fear, _I assure you._" ...this Lind grins over... "I await that then." ...and... "Await not here, we begin with." ...sheesh... "So display _already_." ...ugh... "_Right and Aye!_ Master Thor!"

Frig by now is just bowed over Almighty's shoulder, giggling, (Ishara and Jora no less unto each, amongst others) as Thor towers over. "You bellowed dope?"

"What allotted am I, to use as resources here?"

Since Imladris's mind was easy to read, to the lot of em, hence more than a few reserved glances, when Thor answers... "All that you wish. Curiosity becomes of me. We can 'make' the time included, to fit." Rend rolls her eyes. "He and 'they' _would_ do this." ...as Imladris then asks Lind. "Tell me. What is the largest contingent of troops you've led, in all your time as Commander. Beyond that as well included."

Lind considered. "A few Wings and Platoons at most. I've witnessed a few large battles, but I... ah."

Hirund remarks over to ensure... "Yes. It would be a proper experience to learn from. If overwhelming to conduct." Imladris nods. "Since power is not a judge of use here, at present, and we 'are' on this famed field of large battles of note, the first lesson should be then, in the unaccustomed Command at and upon the largest scale of them all."

Frode looks aghast, as... "You would not mean to..."

...and Imladris asks for just 'that'! "Summon the Host. Both sides of this Field to the maximum fill. I want them 'all' here. _Now please_."

Almighty is a bit surprised to hear this even. As Hirund smiles, and 'quite' readily responds. "Indeed. Let it so be!"

Jora already quickly bows and leaves her parents for her own Host, as Thor snaps his fingers, and the Fields begin to morph in expansion, of a 'great' measure. The Generals snap 'their' fingers, and the War Trumpets of the Host begin to sound all across Heaven's vast expanse, the loudest unto the Valkyrie Training Fields, and the Petitioner Celebration Halls. And so they soon start to come without further heed, (but a lot of questions of heart,) as Lind cocks a lean over at Imladris. "Only _you_ could impose such a fathomless lesson."

"Aye. And as such, you will be leading the _entire_ Valkyrie Host, down to the lowest trainee, in this lesson. The same of _nin, _as I lead the whole of the Petitioner Host. The lessons are all there to be had, for merely the looking and discovering. The methods of battle effect, will be no different than when Phosus conducted her... _message_, unto me. Weapons and all the like."

Eihwa then leans on in, which is kooky to see her at an exact twelve degree angle as Lind is leaning. "Siete pazzo! Do you realize all the resources that are needed, for even the Host to fully assemble? All the waiting for the proper time and all needed to begin a battle? Of unrelated functions and Sections even? Nevermind the spectacle for the rest of Heaven! Even if this is just a plain face to face affair, for the uninitiated trainees to be accosted so, and..."

"Practice and practical, ever the two be so different in form." Lind smirks in realization. That lesson didn't take long to sink in. The Admin then just looks between both warriors, and teardrops.

Imlade then hears to his shivered spine... "I'll be docking this unto a formal Complaint, after all said and done." ...this the Medical Section Seat seethes coolly. And a second of other ear... "Of mine, a personal one instead." ...of the Judicator version.

The mortal just wilts under three such 'exacting' familial gazes, such that Eihwa then slinks away. Imlade balks at this with... "Oh _now_ you retreat from me?"

* * *

-Earth, we know where.-

Skuld was weeping like she always did, under this type of punishment. More so this time as Frig keeps a huffing eye (here,) on the nature of the punishment. "Whaaaaaa! Make it stop mommy! Whaaaaa!"

"Continue kith."

Keiichi and Belldandy, nice and dry and all, watch to the mutual right of the High Goddess, as Skuld's punishment of making useless contraptions, is taken to a new... er... trauma. This as the Future goddess genius, finishes a form of a Rube Goldberg machine, that had to do one hundred separate functions, just to achieve one simple result. And for the sake of use of any animal here, she used another useless contraption that did the same function. All the better for the end result, as Skuld gulps out in anime tears. "Hic... finished."

"Go on."

Skuld 'very' jittery, jiggles her finger over a big red button, before a motherly growl 'helps' her push it. Keiichi watches blankly, as the machine goes through its movements, _once_, loud and clunky, sparking in places badly, smoky and oily, before it finally gets to the last few functions, in all of two minutes and thirteen seconds. And when it does...

...it busts apart with ozone and smoke. And to Skuld's anew crying.

Belldandy of course finally can speak. (To an actual hazard to boot prior.) "Apologies Mother, but, was this not too harsh?"

"One will remember this, to then learn their powers of restraint, for the future then. No?"

Skuld nods meekly, while just holding some remains of a 'lot' of wasted work. But then they all of hearing in the background, some manic laughing. They all look, as Urd is losing her fight with her diaphragm. "I'm... I'm sorry... but... bwhahahahaha!" ...with replete fist smacks to the ground, and all.

She shoulda known better... "_Funny tis it?_" ...as do everyone else. Bell: "Oh dear."

* * *

Urd was weeping like she always did, under this type of punishment. More so this time as Frig keeps a huffing eye (here,) on the nature of the punishment. "Whaaaaaa! Make it stop mommy! Whaaaaa!"

"_Continue naive_."

Keiichi and Belldandy, nice and dry and (uneasily) all, watch to the mutual right of the High Goddess, as Urd's punishment of dumping sake, is taken to a new... er... trauma. This as a Past goddess of addition note, has to dump an 'entire' large bottle of _Kame no O_, generally a five hundred dollar, approximate a bottle of seven hundred and twenty milliliters, this version four times as large as informed. (One can guess the amount being wasted _there_ then!)

Keiichi is even shaking. "Oh my goddess! Do you know how hard it is to make that stuff?"

"Yes."

Belldandy just remarks. "I wonder what it tastes like." ...and somewhere/somehow, two simple sake drinking cups are produced. Frig quipping. "Be my guest."

And one pair of sips later. "Oh wow! I feel spoiled here!" Kei quips. Urd moans over in as equal anime tears, as Skuld's had been. (Actually still is outside.) "Don't rub it in!"

As Belldandy mulls over the extravagant flavors, Keiichi just quips. "Gee. I'd hate to know what'd happen, if I ever made you mad."

Frig, quite 'level'. "You and Bell-chan in separate Universes, for a week. Or month depending on my _mood._"

The two just leap into each other's arms comically! Both: "_We'll be good!_" At least Frig finally cracks a smirk. (Catching both cups all the while.)

Peorth chooses for her own reasons, walk on by, at that moment. "Bonjour. Je... _que?_"

Frig just _glances_ over. "I have a bottle of Imperial Majesty, with 'your' name on it. Dear." ...and actually hefts an apparently real as gleaming life bottle of the stuff! Approximately $215,000 a 16.9 ounce bottle. Limited to five (six now, thanks to Frig's powers,) by Clive Christian, in a Baccarat crystal bottle, with five carat diamond unto the eighteen carat gold collar. Peorth wide-eyed sees it, and quickly screams out of sight! "_Je suis désolé! Je regrette que! AHHHHH!_"

Keiichi is twitching now, before Frig then cutely waves over... "Come here Daughter." ...and so unto Bell's neck, two light, dibbled drops from Frig's right pinkie finger, to each side of Bell's 'sweet spot' under each ear. Bell blinks at this and smells... "My, that's so nice. I... Keiichi? Keiichi dear?"

The said bloke wobbles kookily, and is lost in eye hearts, off to Pluto, or such a heavenly destination. Belldandy giggles unrealizingly, as Frig smirks. "That'll quiet the kith." ...and actually hands the bottle to Belldandy. This as Urd finally comes up with an empty bottle. (One heck of an _expensive_ lesson.) "There. -sniff-"

"Learn ye lesson?"

Urd gulps. "You're as bad... er... good... er... bad, as Hild you know."

"Indeed. Now to prepare for tonight with ye." ...and scoots Urd off to collect Skuld, while Frig has Bell float-spell 'carry' a heart lost K1 to his room to recover. (Took awhile there, since Bell didn't leave his side for _awhile_.) Frig then 'hears' to her other 'half's' amusement, that all is about ready 'on Above', before then hearing on Level, outside as two weird sounding blokes start to emerge at the Temple once more.

She jitters to a sudden premonition. "I feel an ill tiding approaching."

* * *

-The Fields.

_Whoa_... -

Imladris... "Okay. Now I know the full Host in size." ...this on his side of the enormous Fields. "I think."

* * *

Lind... "Wow."

Phosus just looks agape at 'such' a display. "I never fully... -gulp-... realized how large a Section, we all Commanded in."

* * *

Almighty just sits, (enforced a tad,) in a strange, if gilded recliner, of beach front type of a mode. Frigurina (the 'enforced' sitter,) just rubs at the Creator's shoulders amorously, as Thor sits in an equal number, if slightly less gilded and all, with a large tub of super puffy stuff, as they both witness this awesome display. Thor just huffs happily like a hyena in barely controlled heat. (Yes it looks disturbing too.) "Tis an affair I do **'like'!**" -PUFFYCORNCHOMP!-

": Tis you would. And if I may. Of one that requires of little nourishment to sustain by. Why doth you feed as if a manic grazing cow? :"

Thor (full of mouth): "Cwass Ith likewth miyth glutonthhy!" -SUPERGOKUCHOMP!-

Frig _moans_ and rolls her eyes, as they then look across from a good vantage point made (verily made,) of two FULL armies of the absolute, combined Host of Heaven! Even with many numerous goddesses of the Accounting, Administration, and Secretarial Sections, amongst other Sections present, even 'they' of the best of them, lost easy count of such enormous numbers present. The imagined number was well surpassed from such a point, in favor of the gaudy of number! Such was the epic feel as Imladris intended, though...

* * *

"Oh dear me, I am an arse."

"Tis what you wanted." ...this Imladris looks back and sees his Training nannies afloat of him. This as they all keep high perspective of this affair, still forming. And despite a good fifty kilometers of all sensory directions, all around, it is a crowded affair that is not limited to the low of Field o' plain. Such is how insane this all is, before anything has fully taken place, beyond logistics. Imladris however recovers his senses, and then remarks. "Aye. Better to overwhelm the senses, and then bring it all back up after, of simpler affair. Plus... I never fully knew how large our Host ever was. A query of trivia note, if little else, by curiosity. Call it one, at the last, for the Archives Section."

The Three trade off key looks of the comedic, before Mist then asks. "Where would you have us?" Imladris blinks in shock, a double take even? "Pardon? I... I don't..."

"We are interested." Rend quips simply, a hand across the Fields, where numbers of even Legion level formations, lose easy count. "After all, even we have been limited in the scale you are accustomed to. It's not like we usually go looking for wars. Nor of you we are assured. Experiences of this kind, come 'unto' us, and of you far more than of we. And of here, we see a culmination of all this, to teach us all by. A reminder we need to take hold, as much as Commanders will study for ages to come. For your experiences here, we are therefore, again, interested."

Imladris at first dips his head. "Aye. Too much I guess. Of said all that. Experience gained unto me, most so done after my blank departure. A tome I could write of it all, if I can look past the pain more easily. Not of me alone, of many I speak of."

"Experience nonetheless." Hirund remarks. "It is there. Use it here as you wish to teach by, in our methods we expressed by. And since none will die here this day, though the same many will far more fill Medical Section for days, all the better to maximize the lesson, for even us to use further on. We too can study and learn. It is, all, in the end, why were are Made, as is the War Section."

Imladris nods, and lets go of his self import. "I'd prefer, if you'd use that all then, for General Lind's sake. This so that she gains maximum of benefit of here. After, I have other methods, she will find appealing to her nature. But the lesson is best from those Lind will call 'Sister' most. Rather than aid me, _challenge_ me, so I can give Lind 'my' best of this lesson. I too can learn from all this as well."

Mist chuckles a touch. "Even if the tools are still, medieval-esc, in nature? I would have expected a few space... ships?" ...before this iota suddenly trails off to Imladris's smirks. This as almost to that kin, a good number of large airships of the Heavenly make and mode start to appear, from the building clouds of gray. With them alone, a compass-pyramid formation of rider laden griffins of war, flow out as their own Legions of the skies. With already such a mix of methods and war machine makes, along with various infantry, cavalry, winged and mystical types, for 'tools' available, this just added another layer of this unique 'battle', to consider. Hirund even was gulping for once, as Imladris just smiles. "Be thankful it's not a mere game of chess. Plus I need to defend that Standing of Sixteen time Strategics Champion of the War Section. Can't wait for Lind to beat me to it one day."

Rend just squeals to the challenge. "Oh you are so **on** then pup!"

Imladris quickly sees his auspice utterly alone, and then looks at whom he arrayed against. All he knows and loves, and all their excellent abilities, at the fore of such a magnificent display. Imladris wouldn't be surprised, if the final Logistics Section numbers, would equate past a million celestial souls, per side.

"Yes. The Medical Section _will_ be busy. All the better as they need the practice as well." ...and turns and shoots off to his chosen 'command post', amongst a special floating platform that would make mortal Military Commanders insane with jealousy.

* * *

Lind's own platform was no less, exactingly so in fact. Around her, (and her Mints,) she was seeing more Valkyrie Commanders of the highest order, attend duties as best they could. She also saw, most were verily confused, overall. In apparent entirety, there were Seven distinct Hosts, as the formal armies here were known. The Training Cadres were another good Ten Hosts worth alone. There were also all sorts of individual Commands, and Special Assets that comprised much of the usual operations Almighty sent forth as his Will. It might as well been pure perchance that Lind was the... patsy... of Hild's intentions, all that long time ago, of the Eater Incident, that sent her to Earth and unto the Norns (and Keiichi, to depending fortunes.)

In fact it could have been any Almighty chose to send, of the Wings, for his Will. But Hild knew as much as Almighty, as much as said perchance became the combined catalysts, that started Lind's rise to this point. And here, Lind watched the Special Commands, mingle amongst other similar Commanders, while, to her's and her extended Mint's own sights. (This as three sets of eyes, helped keep initial track of the Host's full Formation.)

And then to boost their numbers, in comparison to the formidable numbers of the Petitioners across from them 'all', the Seraphim were summoned as well, though they were only as rigid in formation, as were the recent trainees of the Apprentices of White Wing were. As a result, most were uncertain to say the best. This reverberated further with a bit of confusion between the Hosts. Lind already could tell, beyond Host levels of Command, the Full Host was not used to all this.

She alone, was becoming, just as nervous. Phosus, Demesus, Thrud and Tsuyana were no less, as they glanced at Lind occasionally. Lind therefore was glad that Hirund landed near first. (For some reason, she felt more kin with her, despite their similarities. Such sometimes was a clashing nature instead.)

"General Hirund."

"General Lind."

Lind blinks... "Pardon? Even if...?"

"If your love calls you such already. I can."

Lind appreciates that, as she asks... "I can use such wisdom here, if just to prod myself by."

Rend and Mist land, as Phosus of note, hears of Hirund. "Command of this scale, requires absolute confidence, even if you do not feel it readily. This for the veneer for your troops to find their own confidence by."

Mist adds next. "Trust in your Commanders, and all the training they themselves fall back upon. Use this via the chain of command, to ensure that the lowest echelons, are as effective as you command of them."

Rend in turn. "Understand your own force, as you understand of yourself. Understand every nuance in between, and then understand the effect and speed to enact that understanding, of all the same echelons."

Hirund... "Make your decisions from all this, with a sense of both speed and efficacy, as a battle unfolds before you. But understand that unlike the smaller scale of affairs that we all are accustomed, the same that melds unto the larger battlefield, all still can be spread out, over a far longer term, than used to. What a battle starts out as, even by pure objective, can be changed radically, by even the midpoint of the battle, and change back, or utterly shatter to another end, by the end."

Lind is a perfect student, as her curious brow stiffens some with these words. Mist reflects then... "Battles of a war, are long term affairs, filled with all manner of iotas that will catch one off guard. And many a time, the chaos within, will not reach your ears, for some time, unless you are detailed enough to perceive this."

Rend further with arms folded. "But do not be pinned down by such concerns, as doing so, can blind you to other travails, that may become even more critical. One must therefore, remain fluid to whatever changes become at hand. Reaction, and proactive action, have their places where needed, for not only you, but for your Commanders below your Chain."

"And information is a two way link." Lind adds for her own part.

Hirund nods. "And know, to be a War Commander of renown, means there is little net to save ye by, save for loyalty. Your make and mend, are your decisions that shape, both that can be hailed, and trampled unto. A victor, or a louse, you can be, by a decision, that is as much tactics, as it is fate."

Lind smirks. "And I 'do' see Sigrun is of beloved's side."

Hirund nods. "An Apprentice is loyal, as she will be as frightened." Lind nods, and then looks over, her first ever true command as a General in Training. "Commander Phosus."

"Yes ma'am!" ...a still technically equal number, snaps to as if fully otherwise. Lind nods. "I need to start seeing our forces act like the Valkyries, that they _all_ are. Our Seraphim as well, by no less."

Phosus wastes no time, and the effect shows very quickly, first around the platform, and then further down, as the ranks start to stiffen up more crisply. Lind then adds to her present 'staff'. "Even if we are all together, for the first time, in this manner, it does not reflect on us to behave below our best standards. Let us all demonstrate why as a Host today. And why 'we' Serve Heaven."

"Yes General!" More than a number of Valkyries respond, Demesus and Tsuyana of most note. Thrud already departs to assist Phosus in disseminating Lind's first order. Soon after this, Jora arrives with one Commander Titira, of the Seventh. "General."

Lind nods, no family titles allowed here. Titira, after simple introduction... "Our Host is about assembled." ...this before other Host Commanders begin to approach. Lind then looks at Hirund of focus, and imparts. "The next lesson, would be how to determine our tactics. I have to admit, we are somewhat limited in ability type, compared to our 'foe'."

Mist then smirks. "Of as much, as he's possibly using too much ability. And maybe just as many battlegrounds, within the larger one."

Lind looked indeed at the other end of the Fields, and quipped. "What 'is' his Host comprised of?"

* * *

Frig couldn't believe her eyes. Even for an Earth version, the sight looked almost too alien to stand! "You two are 'really' idiotic!"

Talos and Troubadour. Two of a kind. The choices of bright orange and powder blue tuxedos each, respectively, just made a still drying Megumi and Keiba nearby, want to throw up! Keiba in fact. "They look like that _Kooky and Kookier_ pair! Ugh, my stomach!"

"I need antacid." Megumi moans as they both scuttle off to the health of more than just vision, and the nearby shrubbery, as Frig refocuses her antagonism, at 'them' this time! "Are ye both of a mind vacuumed DRY! How can ye both be this... this... I can't even 'say' such a word!"

Talos just quips. "It twas his idea." ...finger unto his Spirited friend. Troubadour just blurts! "But the colors suit a Spirit of my status! Plus the green one was already taken."

Frig glares back comically. "To be sundered, I hope."

At such a point, Keima decides to saunter in to check up on Keiichi, when to his own sight on appearance. The two off world landers just eye the aged bloke, to whit Keima quips. "Who lost to whom of a bet?"

Frig just pounces on all of that, with a point at a suddenly manic Keima! "You should reform them of a manner befit of your sons celebration!"

"Me? And... wait... you know my thoughts on calling Keiichi my..."

"_**!NOW!**_"

Boy they are so gone.

Megumi then comes up, looking better to her credit. "Eh? Was that Keima?"

"Worry them not." Frig quips, as she cutely switches tact to, as does her spin effect... "So, do ye know your fashion to attire?" Megumi gulps, and then wanders... "Ummm... actually, I don't really have a clue. Never did a Ball before."

Frig sighs. "Oh ye of learning need. Very well, let us call upon our replete kin, and have a meeting, and compose."

Keiba meanwhile gingerly looks around, as Megumi asks. "What about the guys?"

"Oh, I know someone there, that can help."

The 'one', being more of a Synthetic 'It', in fact.

* * *

Skuld was readily wiping her face, after crying 'that' much. Not that Urd wasn't doing likewise, both of them in the common bathroom. Urd just moans. "Dang, it's been awhile since one of us got Mother's dander up 'that' much. This as Skuld sighs. "Okay, so I really need to control my powers better. I just thought Keiichi was..."

"He has an earned right, even if it was aimed mainly at Belldandy." ...this Skuld huffs at, Urd cocking her head back. "Oh do grow up a little. What would you do if someone was keeping Sentaro away from you, like you've been doing all this time on Keiichi? If you want to go 'that' far, your Sentaro _is_ no different from Keiichi." ...this Skuld looks down a bit into the filled sink with. She stutters... "But what Keiichi did to my Sis..."

"What you want with Sentaro. Does love transcend such foolish things, as 'race', or for us, 'dimensional' concerns? Or does it not?"

Urd got the look she wanted from Skuld. Not that Skuld was 'fully' ready to give it all up, between Keiichi and Belldandy, 'just' yet. She remarks this with... "I'm still making Keiichi earn _anything_ from my Big Sis." Urd giggles. "Why not? Keeps things fun around here. Course I guess can then mess with you and Sentaro, just as much."

Skuld **huffs** and smacks her left hand into the water, as she turns back fully at Urd! "Well what about you and Trou... ba...?" ...as the sink full of still decently warm water, suddenly glows a spell induced pinkish. Urd blinks... "What the...?" ...before they both hear a familiar yelp that makes Skuld gulp. Skuld even gleeps... "Did I just...?" ...and to Urd shock, Skuld _actually_ looks into an apparently active portal, to whit Urd hears two high pitched screeches, before Skuld's head _YANKS_ back out with **SUCH** a bad blush! Urd quickly connects the lewd dots, as Skuld keeps her gleeping tone... "I think I saw more of Sentaro than I wanted."

And then to top it off, Urd then pokes her head in, (disbelief reasons soon clarified.) This to Urd double over yelped at by Sentaro, and then Ichigo's voice heard 'within' the sink, as Skuld just stands there in perpetual blushing shock. Urd not quite as quickly removes her own head, which only happens after a 'rather' terse yell from Ichigo. Urd then chuckles out... "Well well, guess you know what Sentaro-kun looks like in the bath now."

"I didn't mean to do that." Skuld keeps gleeping. Urd just pats the Future tyke. "Well, guess we know just how 'much' you want to be with Sentaro. Even passively it seems."

The anew shouting match just trails off to Urd's Castle.

* * *

This time Peorth found approach of the Second Seat easier. (The sign of light sweeping did that.) "Is it safe?"

"Enough. In a bit, we all will begin preparing."

Peorth smirked, as Frig explains simply of Meg's departure to gather then flock from the Morisato elder's home. (Verses the Temple version.) Keiba meanwhile was sent to gather others from the previous night's festivities, so all that was needed, was arrival time in between. This left them both to leave Urd and Skuld's 'tiffs' out of immediate ear, as Belldandy soon enters said same. Peorth bows in her own cute way. "Salutations, Déesse de Présent."

Ever a beaming smile in return, as Frig sees. One meant for more, anymore, than just for most anyone else. Peorth asks more readily. "So how is our maître, déesse?"

"Keiichi dear is resting." ...though this from Belldandy seems to just make Frigurina giggle. However when this begets further than is needed, the two others just look. Belldandy leans in... "Mother?"

Frig then giggles out. "My pardons. But... oh my such a spectacle those two can cause."

Peorth gets it a touch after Belldandy does.

* * *

-The first three hours into the Heavenly Battle.-

Lind watched as much as the rest of her kin, at such an ebb and flow of a dance, larger than she could have ever known. "Another peer into his mind."

The battle was already well underway before even the first full bodies of forces even made contact. Small squads of experienced Valkyrie 'hunters' having been sent out to probe and ascertain from both ground and aerial vantage points, were met quickly by Imladris already attempting to do the same. Some made their way to the airships Imladris's Petitioner Force used, and started small boarding actions that led to some airships and griffon support probing above the massive Valkyrie lines. (Only about thirty something lines deep.)

From truly above it all, the Valkyrie's kept a standard enough looking Legion sized 'block' of troops, mixing their various types of 'experience', amidst the Seraphim in their ranks. This essentially was expanded well over several thousand times, well past the tens, as their first major ranks moved forward, supported by aerial versions 'just' as large, all moved to an attack Imladris let come.

The Petitioner Force, a just as rigid a force mix of Guardinals, Warriors of the Passing, and other uncountable types of creatures and spirits, that knew both war, and loyalty to the Heavenly cause, held their stance along most of that fifty kilometer length, using the myriad of created terrain to their initial, defensive advantage.

Such was how the first masses of the two armies met, at the quarter past the second hour. The fighting was as intense, despite mere stun weaponry, as any of the training formats had ever been across the War Section Training Grounds. At the base level then, it was a matter of beating into each other senseless. Lind already saw that much, but the scale of it, was mind numbing, at the initial outset. And still, across her field of vision, there was little more than defense on Imladris's mind. The reasons was patient, as they were expecting.

Imladris at the first, let Lind become accustomed to the experience. At their mutual level, the meaning of battle translated into something alien, compared from the in close combat they were far more used to. Not that Lind alone was being static as she watched it all. Her Commanders of friends note, and more of the various Hosts, kept clamoring for orders from time to time, as the Generals gave small insights of where the orderly vectors of battle lines, began to stretch some, in the early going.

And nor was Imladris, whom as a first major command of the battle's inception, moved two Guardinal Legions to counter a strong pincer push, along the mid left battle line. The sixteen kilometer mark was the first of several that 'formed', as Lind started testing Imladris, more and more. By now, large fights were taking place, for control of a major hill, a swooping valley-canyon with adjoining plateaus, and amongst most of the silvery-gray skies.

Petitioner in-use Artillery spread out in decent torrents of 'stun' fire, that forced the Valkyries to move with speed to avoid as much as possible, though the Valkyries were not so limited either. The artillery was little more than large scale tubes that had energy ejection 'bulbs' at the end of them. A bit of angelic monikering, and they looked less like lethal implements of war, and more like carnival implements. Seeing them fire in action was a quick way to shove the ideal in the lethal direction. (In a _stun_ sort of a way.) Course the fact the numbers were about the same as the old Soviet Union used towards the end of World War II, just made avoiding said fire, a huge chore on its own.

As a result of all this combined, in the 'early' going, the casualties' started to 'pile up'. Where a Valkyrie, Seraphim or Petitioner fell, or were hurt enough by more than just 'stun' weaponry, were ported away, leaving behind a gleaming white marble 'body', in its place. And with already how many were falling, the battlefield was adding another characteristic to the bewildered eye.

* * *

Thor made this first observation... "An impressive number of casualties already."

Frig just grimaced a bit, as Almighty kept a level as ever eye. This even as one of the Petitioner airships began to waylay to a crash landing, Valkyries, Seraphim and Petitioners all scattering from the soon harsh of impact. Frig just creeped out... "At least they're taking it easy on each other."

Just then, of all High seat goddesses to appear. "What the blazes it all this?"

Frig/Almi/Tho: "Lady Freyana." (Frig: "You're actually late.")

"Do you all realize what kind of havoc, this is causing all over Hub's screens alone!"

": Yes. :" ...Almighty simply quipped, as Thor just suddenly thrust pointed at the battlefield! "**OHHH!** Did you see that mass of troops, slamming into each other like that!" ...whooping it up, like it was a good football play! Freyana just goes ballistic! "Does the term _irresponsibility_, ever end with you!"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

Freyana just appreciated Frigurina's dry tone. Thor of course wasn't paying heed, where seeing concentrated artillery fire was doing so much better for the same. Freyana was about to snap again, when a demonic 'poof' teleport brings an even less wanted personage unto the scene. Frig blinks, as Almighty recognized from the inevitable. ": Lady Hild. :"

"You fools know how to make a racket." Hild quips, an eye on the heavy sounds of battle, reaching their ears, quite easily. Freyana just balks! "What the BLAZES are you doing here!" Hild cocks an eye, arms folded, businesslike as a CEO must profess. "Pardon? Were We not once of this level? We know the portals to reach up here, as much as you do. Course that should not be a surprise, 'young one'."

Freyana seethes at this, as Thor then quips. "And yet, it took three celestial hours to have ye come upon this scene? Such makes you slow." Hild in turn seethes, as much as Frig finally has reason to giggle Thor's wit. "Good one Brother."

Just then, they all look a bit stunned, as a large cascade of battle field cast spells, slam into another section of the Petitioner line, semi-somewhat close to them. Thor remarks. "Ah, so she is attempting the ancient flanking maneuver. And... ah..." ...seeing some quick movement along the secondary ranks of the Petitioner Force, around this area, as they move forward with their cavalry leading. "...yes, a proper flank breach on call response."

And then Frig notes with a slight clutch of Almighty's shoulders. (Enough, even broad and thick, that He winces a touch.) "What the heck it 'that'!" ...as the sight of a towering formation of mixed troops, that rise from ground level, to a good thousand meters into the sky! The sight is quite of disbelief, as Thor then smacks his hands, seeing it's all Petitioners conducting such a brazen maneuver. "Now 'that' is my imaginative Pup for ya!"

"More than the usual from 'ye'."

Thor now seethes at Hild, another slight giggle for Frigs impart. Freyana just shakes at such a thing, no less than what is happening across much of the Valkyrie Host Command, at that moment. She can't take it. "By all that is sacred! Is there no halt to this I may enforce!"

Almighty just imparts. ": Interesting, since this a lesson for 'both' sides of the Eternal Branch, to learn from, if the folly of a Full War were ever allowed. This lesson should not be halted, just because it is unwanted. This since so much happens unwanted the same, we ill control, a many and much, too much a time. :"

Hild smirks and nods to her contemplation. "That is why my eyes are seeing for my own kin, this event, more than actively so. The Horde alone will take some lessons." Thor in kind... "And _we_ of alike." The daggers between the two, this time, were not comical.

Nor was Freyana's snap! "I'll end this!" ...and her vehement departure in a pall of light! Frig just moaned and leaned her arms unto Almighty's melon. "She never fully accepted him. One of the few, unlike the rest of us."

"Our Dark Lord would actually appreciate that." ...the others looking warily at the CEO, prodding further with... "It all as well of note, makes him appreciate, for us and of us. Above and Below." Hild then notes over... "Oh, and do expect Us, to crash your little party later."

Frig sighed and knew better, what that meant. This is interrupted, as Thor then remarks. "Blazes, I do believe Lady Freyana is about to have a rough time of it." ...this as a small group of Valkyrie's of Gold Wing note, weave their way towards the Petitioner Command Post.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrono in her own Valkyrie jumpsuit, and of Axe in battle, was having as beleaguered a time of it, within a raised hill area, made up of large step flats of rock, ones being piled up of fallen combatants. She just simply found herself here, at the behest of the Generals, as a lay participant. She fought all right as one that didn't want to die (if fake a vein,) of one.

As she swiped away a pair of Petitioner warrior, that looked all standard fare of any other medieval battleground, with her Axe, she complained. "I gave up my boring Controller gig for THIS!" ...before she came under assail of a Guardinal, of all things, ala Cheetah mode.

She reacted ever calmly. "**Get away from me, you mangy cat!**" ...with a complex rather combat maneuver that was also rather catlike in OMG annul. The maneuver sent the beast into a charging platoon of Petitioners, as she huffed in cat fear mania. The act caught the eye of a couple of White Wing squads that had lost their Commanders already.

"Hey, stick to her!" ... "Aye, she's whipping them good." ...as Chrono barely registers this, as another Petitioner charge rushed at them all, leading to another brutal exchange that Chrono somehow survived. The group just kept fighting, gaining small units over time, losing others, until Chrono's area became one of the major focal points of the battle.

Such she would survive to see the event to come, but also an appreciation of her old job's peace of mind. (And unexpected rewards to come in her new Career to come.) However still, for the brutal time being.

* * *

Sigrun kept to the side of her Master alright. Not that being here was any easier to endure, than anywhere else in Heaven, at that moment. "For the twentieth time. It's too much Master."

"For the twentieth time, agreed." Imladris only remarked, as he kept quite calm, despite the morass about his vision. Evolution, extended of vision, was just as helpful to Imladris, as the Mints were of Lind. It was hard for anyone to find any comedy at the moment, all concentration put onto this immense undertaking, for the mere purpose of letting another learn of his skill set. And Imladris was pleased Lind was starting flex of the same. The assault on the extreme right flank, of Imladris's auspice, made Imladris conduct this sudden new tactic, of using a full force three dimensional attack, as the towering 'hammer' of at least three full Legions, of the Petitioner Host, were about ready. Valkyrie long range fire and prodding raiding attacks, were starting to focus on the new tactic, as the towering formation was almost ready.

For Sigrun, it was just a lesson, all of her own, of being Imladris's Apprentice. She still remembers from the start of the battle: _Just take only what you wish, from all this, but keep in mind of everything else you see. A lesson of wants, and want not, that both still exist, all the same. Many a time the latter overwhelming the former._

"I got a headache." Sigrun just moans anew. Imladris just shrugs, but then senses the incoming approach. One before another. One anticipated. The other, not so much. Freyana, of the latter note, arrives of a high speed fashion. One with an exacting stop. One with a good huff to her facade! Imladris bows as proper. "Migoddess Freyana."

Freyana holds her tongue, as a _massive_ lion headed, and white tiger striped headed Guardinal, stride up with gawd awfully massive battle axes of their own. Imladris waves this off smoothly, as he then hears from the agitated High Seat Goddess. "Call this all off now mortal!"

Imladris winces a tic under the empowered voice, but then asks... "If this is also Lord Thor's, and especially His Eminence's will."

"If I had such a Voice."

Imladris heard the tone and risked... "Speak of it then."

Before more could be said, another God, of the Lower seat that still holds enough agitation of his own part, arrives just as suddenly as Freyana did. Sigrun blinks, as the Guardinals look ready to pounce on Lord Frode! Imladris has to wave them off with more effect, as he pointedly imparts. "You both realize you both are representative of the goddess side of all this?"

Freyana pokes at that logic, with a finger towards Sigrun. "Of her then?" And to Sigrun's quick response. "I stand by my Master's side. Period."

"She's picking up your same level of sense." Frode quipped. Imladris didn't hear it as a compliment. Sigrun's growl was complimenting that tone. This as he looks at both Celestial Seats, and saw what he was expecting to see in _someone's_ eyes, finally. The word 'discriminatory' came to halted mind. "Well, at least I finally know I never would be expecting a free ride, from my Wish."

Frode blinks, as Freyana snaps back. "You are mistaking my ire."

"Am I?"

Frode listened, as Freyana glares. "Where do you presume to know even me?"

"The eyes tell enough. It 'never' changes. Whether between gods and mortals, or even mortals amongst themselves. The word need not be said. Not openly, and 'not' here. At the very least in a strange format, I can gain an actual, true measure of comfort from it. _My place should not be_, is not that be of your minds? So hazard I do, 'to' know."

Frode was smirking some more, as Freyana just sighs. "I don't like it. I'll never like it. Even if it's all meant to happen anyway. It's less about 'that', than just the thought that even change comes unto even those of the immortal. Almighty might act like It all doesn't affect even It of He, but I know far better. I for one, am not ready to make it so easy, against the name of change to purity. Tasteless it may seem, it 'has' a place amongst those that are in charge of all reality, for all actual form! **So stop smiling about all this, will you!**"

Even Sigrun found Imladris's pure open smile, kooky. She even half expected Imladris to start dancing a jig, given not _all_ of Heaven was blindly giddy for his existence amongst Them. But more and more, Imladris was finding comfort in the word, rather than discomfort. Imladris relays this thought unto... "Humility is a good wall against ego's ills."

Frode just smirks. "A vast change from what you felt long ago." ...this Imladris blinks over, Frode adding. "You 'have' learned your lessons. Even if they reflect from my eyes, as past memory, of a mirror."

Imladris sighed to that. "I'm sorry. I wish I could fully appreciate that. I... eh?" ...Sigrun noting a bit more readily, than the two high gods, mainly due to focus. Imladris then adjusts his weapon of technological format hilt. "I apologize, but we'll have to continue this discussion later."

Sigrun was just as ready, as _Gray_ shoots out, and the Guardinals react to a sudden low and FAST approach of Jora's Headhunter squad! The Valkyrie just smirks. "Now I get to see what my Sister finds so... **yipe!**" ...this as Imladris just snaps. "Don't move!" ...and attacks outright with his energy blade ablaze! Even if only a stun effect, the blade cuts through without mercy, taking two Valkyrie's down outright, as Jora snaps. "Don't move? By what nuttiness...?"

"Not you!" Imladris snaps before he goes after her! The rest of the Guardinal Command Post unit throwing back the rest of the quick assault, just as viciously!

The two Councilors watch, as the fight resolves around them. Freyana starts to shout out... "Wait a..." ...and Frode remarks, of military calm. "You heard him." ...as shards of an Axe splinter by, with no actual harm, where he stands. Period. "Let us not move." ...as he watches his daughter put in her place, a bit more easily than Jora was prepared for. A couple of parries, a quick Gravity spell to bind her, as well as six of the remainder of the twelve Valkyrie unit. (The rest replaced by marble 'bodies-blocks'.)

Jora just sighs. "Well, now I know." Imladris smirks and then snaps out. "**CRUSH**** that Hammer down!**" Sigrun spins... "Do it!"

Jora gasps as she sees enough of the massive 'hammer', just fall without mercy across the battlefield length. (Well past into the still forming Reserve lines. The battle cry charge coming from 'such' an angle above, was mind shattering to witness.) The chaos incumbent just makes Imladris take a weird breath. "Hmmm... I love it when a plan comes together." ...and he looks at a semi glum (hardly,) Jora. Imladris adds... "Do please tell Lind that for me, will ye?"

Jora has about a second to smirk at that, before she and her squad are literally hurled all the way back across the battlefield.

* * *

"I told you he'd not be so easy."

Jora just rubs her welted melon. "Yeah yeah. But that toss I could have done without."

Lind looks back to the deep gash in her lines, that was being severely pressed into by a full power assault on every side of the attack. Lind just shook her head. "I reacted too much. Blast it."

Mist just comes around and pats her shoulders from behind. "Don't worry about it grrl. I made a mistake like that, one of my own first times out." ...this as Rend bemoans. "Yeah. Tis a burden of emotion, over proper judgment when sending troops into a breached pass." ...this Mist and Rend soon start pulling at each other's hair easily. Hirund doesn't say anything, when Phosus appears. "Hate to say it General, but they're using pushing us back on the right of 'our' flank."

Lind nodded. "Opposite of where we were attacking."

She knew now, that using her forces to close the breach, took away some of that Valkyrie-power, from the weakened flank. She also saw that support from the Petitioner Airships were giving too much advantage to them, despite as many boarding actions the Valkyries could muster. All those Griffin Fliers were making it difficult to do just that. And the assistance from above, was letting the cavalry on below punch through in enough places, to let main infantry to slug their way through the cracks. This over the wide span, was how the Valkyrie right flank was being pushed back. This area was just an example of what was happening over most of the battlefield, despite the advance the Valkyries were conducting on the left flank.

Of course, Lind wasn't remiss on how much it took the Petitioners to push what they had so far. It was a test of will then, to see which side made the first morale break. Lind seethed at that. "I'll be _divined_, if I let us break morale. Phosus!"

"Ma'am!" Phosus readily replied. Lind then came up with a tactic of her own. Phosus was shocked to hear it. And Hirund smiled at something that radical. Not to mention already watching, and of a few scaled witnessing, wanting a part.

* * *

-The next three hours of the battle-

At the same, if quite untranslatable time frame as Keiichi was realizing he needed a proper Tux, as his early morning was filled with what Belldandy would look like that night, Imladris was utterly with his hands full. The arrival of Irtasus's clutch made sure of that. Even the still 'young' dragonlings, were enough of a problem to the Petitioner lines, as much as Irtasus and Yaltros, a horrid terror. (Still with stun effects. Heaven's spells were effective like that.)

Imladris swore to find out what price, this bargain would bring, while he was forced to adjust to an aerial onslaught. But he didn't get much time to adjust further, before Lind shifted a huge bulk of her reserves, to slam into the already pressed Petitioner right flank. It was the first real indication of which side was gaining a proper foothold. With the 'Hammer' wedge of his forces starting to buckle, Imladris finally had to make a more 'Petitioner' minded decision, rather than just let Lind keep learning of only her own accord.

He therefore took a risk, and sent a large portion of his own Reserves, into his own created breaches, and along with it, made a personal attack of his own. It was the first time he'd decided to use his own knowledge of mage scale spells, and in this case, a spell that combined his Incarnum and Gravity spell powers. One he attempted to use along a very broad scale of effect. Sigrun, Freyana and Frode all watched as Imladris cast a powerful battlefield scale spell, to slow the Valkyrie-Seraphim force, to a crawl.

And got another surprise in return, when within a two minute span, the slowed Valkyrie-Seraphim force, (mainly focused at the point of the Hammer breach point,) were 'saved', when Lind countered with a battlefield spell of her own! Only a sudden and last ditch refocus shift of spell power, into a battlefield shield of his last ditch shift of gravity power, prevented untold numbers of Petitioners from being impaled by a torrent of icy shards! (And this time, stun was _not_ the effect intended. Lind 'made' Imladris choose what was more important to him, the choice of saving his own troops, making a formal stalemate of the incredible affair.)

One that sapped them both, for the immediate term, as after, the battle returned to the affair of which force penetration would break first. The noticeable effect, of hundreds of thousands of 'blocks', littering the battlefield now, was lost as more troops were either poured into the breaches of either side, or plugging against the same breaches.

And then Thor got involved.

* * *

Almighty cocked an eye, as Frig shook her head. Hild just smirked as she munched her own version of celestial popcorn. (Over salted as always.) As Thor stood, he wrenched his arms forth. "_: Heed my Will as War's Great Father. I command the __elements, to create a fortress of my mind, equal to the scope of the affair being contested! Create as if it was memory of yesterday, of years ago! :_"

As a result of the War God's spell, and literally as if out of nowhere, a massive torrent of common material, suddenly begins to form into a massive castle, one of many entrances, ramparts, spaces where battle could fill and contest, of a simple gray marble and foundation that formed essentially above, and between the two lines, as the effect 'pushes' the two armies apart! (Most of which done in a rather comedic, and panicky manner! With _thousands_ doing that? Sheesh!)

It was a complex, floating citadel that didn't look any different from the thousands of the same, magical type, that adorned world planes everywhere. Course this one, was as large as the battle already dictated, no less than a War God's wish for another iota to add to the chaos. Thor smirked, and knew all was good. (To him.) He however looks back and sees the expectantly off kilter looks of confusion. Thor just quips back. "It twas all looking all too conventional, at this point."

Hild just smirked. "You just want to see the lovebirds fight each other in there, eventually. How quaint." ...this Frig actually betrays a gaff at. Thor looks dopey, trying to hide a blush. Frig just shakes her head. "Oh Brother."

* * *

And to her/his credit...

Imladris _and_ Lind at the same moment of realization!: "_Get troops into there fast, before the other one does!_"

This just started sapping both their remaining Reserves, as now even more raw Valkyries of the earliest, effective abilities, were being sent in, no less of recent inductees, even some only hours old of the Valhalla, were thrust in, as the battle for the Citadel (later archived as,) began. And all it merited, by the end of the Sixth hour of fighting, was a lot of friggen complaints from the Medical Section. (About the same time Frig shooed Keiichi off to find a said tux. About only fifteen minutes later, Earth focused time.)

Thus a stalemate was reached that had to break. And it broke in a wholly unforeseen way.

* * *

-Earth, outside Whirlwind-

Chihiro blinked very much surprised. "What are you...?" ...this as Tamiya stands just inside the entry area, off the road, with a bouquet that is as large and gaudy as he is. The nervous chuckles and sweating are something else entirely. "Uhhmmmm..."

And Chihiro ulps out... "Don't tell me..."

"Uhh... wuddaya... ah... lika tas goes to da Ball dingy with... ahh... mwe?"

Chihiro just holds her head from an instant migraine, as Tamiya looks so weak kneed, he's waggling around like a jackhammer. (And an earth spirit nearby just grumbles of it.) That is before the slight smirk she hides well.

And then her demands begin. (Among other problems.)

* * *

Keiichi and Keima just stand outside a spiffy tux shop. Both might as well have mirrors next to each other instead, given their dour faces. Keima just bemoans. "Just because I got yelled at to go get a tux, doesn't mean I know this stuff very well." Keiichi snickered. "A long time since I last wore one of these."

Both just sighed, just as Talos and Troubadour get kicked out of the same shoppe! A yelling proprietor of... "Come back when you don't make us all sick!" (Like bouncing balls they were.) Keima sees this with a jittery eye. "This could take awhile." This as they then see Keiba come up. "Uh... guys?" ...this Keiichi turns at. "Eh? Where's Megumi?"

"She was 'called' by Frig. I think she's got something cooked up."

Keima keeps his jittering eye as the two other-worlders are just yelling at each other in the background. "Not so much help for us, I guess." ...this as Keiichi looks back. "Eh? Haven't you ever done anything fancy with Takano?"

Keima actually lets slip out. "You know how your mother is." ...and dropped it there. The three Japanese males just droop their heads in simult. Keiichi admits. "More time working on engines, than manners. Guess we could use gold guys help with this one."

"Hah. Such a switch." Keiba quips, Keima nodding dryly. Keiichi then sighs. "I know gold guy said to have a Ball... er... for me... something. But do I really deserve it?" ...this he blinks. "And now I even sound like gold dude."

Keima then comes through with. "If we celebrate with the ones we love, then _that_ can be all the celebration is meant for."

The lot smile at that. And then they suddenly see Tamiya _trample_ over at them! The three see and YELP! Keiichi: "AHH! Tamiya!"

"_Guyzz! Helps me! HELPS ME!_"

The screams just get higher, all around.

* * *

When Takano and Megumi appear at the Temple, they are welcomed over by Belldandy. "Greetings."

"So, we sure were told ta come. Care ta tell us why?" Takano quips, rather uncertain at that. Megumi nods, adding... "Yeah, was kinda wanting to see what Keiba picked out. Might give me a dang clue too."

Belldandy just smiles her best. "I am sure the methods used will ensure we all do our best for our respective loves. It will make the night shine all the brighter. I am most sure." This the two Morisato fems finds an anchor to find confidence in.

Frig then calls out. "Okay, everyone is here that's supposed to."

Peorth floats out, ahead of Urd still teasing Skuld about the earlier incident. They all meet up in the open walkway between the entryway and the structures. Megumi however asks. "What about Chihiro? I mean... not like... that she..." Frigurina just giggles as much as Belldandy does, as the latter imparts. "Chihiro will be among us soon enough."

Takano blanches. "I shoulda brought earmuffs."

Frigurina then brings up. "So Belldandy, my wonderful daughter. How best do you think we should celebrate your dear Keiichi?" ...this Belldandy takes up a pose with her right hand over her heart. Megumi just giggles. "Big Bro really must have done something to deserve all this."

Skuld just moans. "Even if it was Cousin's demand."

Takano of note, appreciates what Belldandy espouses next. "We've told, lived through, and experienced so many stories, my 'and' our Keiichi and I. I am sure it was Cousin's intention for Keiichi to be shown as much appreciation, as he is soon to be shown. I am sure Keiichi appreciates us all for all the same reasons that we do of him. It is a mutual celebration, if it is only in my Keiichi's name."

"More as we stand here even." Frig giggles out. Takano and Megumi just go pip eyed, as Urd eyes over. "You know, being essentially in two places at once, can give you a headache."

Frig just smiles. Belldandy then adds. "I want to show Keiichi, how much I love him, for all the love he's shown us all."

"I think we can do just that." Takano responds in kind. Peorth then rubs her palms together. "Bien alors. We'll need to set up the Ballroom in the Temple, as Chevalier instructed."

"Allow moi." Frig offers, before then imparting. "And while I make a simple stretch of spells, You gals need some practice."

Skuld quips. "_Practice?_" ...this as Frig quips. "Between us ladies, mortal or high. How much dancing experience, do we all per say have here? Beyond moi of course. (_An eternities worth of Balls and all such._)"

Urd quips. "I went to a few myself." ...and _looked_ at by Frig. "Usually more to spike the punch than more else."

Takano quips with a weirded out Meg. "You means you gals have thats little experience here? I thought Megumi and me were on tha outside of all that."

Frigurina smiles for em all. "I assure ye all, there is a lacking on both sides of the sexes here. Such will be attended to even now."

Meg however blanches anew. "But... how are we supposed to dance fancy, in only a few hours? I thought all that stuff took a lot of time to learn?"

Peorth giggles out in her own flair. "Oh, there are ways around that."

The offer even made Urd uneasy.

* * *

"Oh Otaki-kun! You look so dashing!"

"Me? You're the one that looks great! Even gorgeous Satoko!"

Satoko, a lovely lavender silk-velvet lined gown, jewelry to match the Yamano family standing. And Otaki, a strong looking tux combo, with a overcoat to match, both stand before each other in the Yamano residence foyer. The elder Yamano just smiles proudly. "Never a proper looking couple, I could have gained, for losing my daughter."

Otaki just speaks in a weirded out tone. "Gosh... uh... d... dad. I just feel great being with Satoko here! Thanks for helping us both get ready for Keiichi's Ball."

"Not a problem at all. 'Son.'"

The two gents just trade a still uneasy look, though only because of new titles not yet fully used to. Satoko however has 'no' problem with her own version. "So, shall we off then to have our picture taken, before heading on over, husband?"

"Oh sure! Sounds great sweetie!"

Just then, a suddenly heavy knock shakes their nerves loose! Otaki's... "What tha?" ...is absconded by a loud... "Open up in there Otaki! It's an emergency! I know you're in there dope!" Satoko blinks. "That's Chihiro's voice."

The elder gent opens said dented door, this Chihiro sees... "Can we help you, young lady?" ...to the still quite young lass's **immediate** bow! "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I..."

"It's quite alright." Yamano allows, amused to see what occurs next, as Chihiro... "Right then!" ...and shoots RIGHT up to the young in love couple! "Okay bub! I need to know everything you have about Tamiya!"

"Huh? Tamiya? I... wait... you mean he...!" Otaki blinks quite amazed. Satoko immediately grasps goings on as well, and clasps Chihiro's every grubby hands, without hesitation! "You mean you two really and finally...!"

"_Not so fast!_" Chihiro blanches out, having to gasp before forcing... "I can't say either way yet, without knowing about a guy, I spent all this time avoiding! And this after he asks me, and all that dorky stuff too!"

Yamano just watches with growing laughter in his heart, as Satoko and Otaki take one look at each other, and then both quip in simult... "_Yup, just like we thought._"

"**HEY!**"

* * *

-Heaven-

Frigurina just smiled, as she sat in her Husband's lap. "Tis a busy time down on Below."

"The same as here." Hild remarks, the sounds of the now seven and a half hour old battle, that seemed ready to last another day, if it all alone, had its way. Not that Thor nearby was bored one bit. "I need to burn an Archive Disc for watching later!"

The other three just shake their heads, as Almighty watches, seeing with All vision, Imladris's Command Post was still absconded by Freyana's and Frode's presences. An interesting development, as It also noted Lind was literally' 'growing' into her new command.

The notice of two distinct focuses, however is interceded by an approach of... "Administrator Eihwa. Do please speak outside formality." ...this as Eihwa noted this before she fully arrived. She bows anyway as she offers... "Pardon My Great Lord, but we seem to be developing a problem with the Telephase Program that is being conducted here." ...this Thor quips upon... "The Program governing the replacement of casualties with marble forms? What of it?"

Eihwa says the next, with exasperation. "Scusa, but it seems the problem lies with the Bug Deprogramming Section. I fear..."

"So that is what I was feeling." Frigurina quips, rubbing her chin. Almighty nods. "Let it come to pass then." The lot blink, a few more than gasping. Eihwa... "By My Lord!"

Almighty then explains it simply...

* * *

Lind knew the situation, of her keen eye(s), and knew it was about that time.

"Neither of us will give on the flanks, neither of us will flat give in." The new General however smirked. "Let's see if he can be rattled." ...and looked over at her Sister and Titira, via a holographic screen. "Mind if you two send a message for me?"

The other three Generals just eyed each other. (Bemusedly.)

* * *

-ten celestial minutes later-

"Aren't you two on the wrong side?"

Freyana just huffs. "All the better to oversee you with." ...this Lord Frode keeps his face level. Sigrun just shrugs as Imladris twitches an eye, before snapping out to his Command. "**Push that cavalry forth on our breaching flank already!**"

"Doing it now Master." ...Sigrun smirked, as He saw a renewed, focused assault on the Petitioner left Flank. As he saw the renewed thrust, a gorilla type Guardinal then snaps. "We've taken a prisoner!" Imladris blinks, as he then senses to the fore of the battlefield right. This as a good contingent of Avian Guardinals approach with two Valkyries bound. One Imladris recognizes. "You again?"

Jora just smirks, as Titira is introduced. The latter then imparts. "The Seventh Host gives their regards, this I surrender unto." Frode snickered, to Freyana's confusion, before Imladris cracked... "Surrendered? _Surrendered!_"

Jora just smiles uneasily, as Commander Titira gets the expected. "Go back to whence you came! And tell 'General' Lind I tain't surrendering for nothing! _Get em back outta here!_"

And the Guardinals do simply that, to a beet red knight in all this wake. Sigrun just stands passively amused, as Imladris rants about his Command, and the two High Seats for a bit. "Of all the... that lass of a... by all that is blemished... I... ARGH! A Valkyrie _surrendering_! Of all the impure, scandalous, ire drawing impudence! Demons becoming angels will happen more often! And to abscond myself towards the SAME! BLASPHEMY!"

Imladris finally just spins back around and YANKS his blade out! "**Summon my War Party!**"

Just then, as his Command goes _**haywire**_ about him, (literally,) a new portal beam suddenly appears, as Frode sees to a grimace. "Oh dear, this was coming." ...as Imladris steps up at the arrival of the Medical Section Seat. "_: A word if... :_ ...I may, Lord Knight."

"Lady Ishara."

Imladris then is actually handed a tablet into his free hand, explained as... "A formal complaint from _everyone_ in the Medical Section. What after having to create over seventy new Clerical Structures alone, aside from triage centers and such." Imladris just bemoans upon seeing in 'such' intricate Intracellic manuscript.. "Sheesh, if all ye wanted as an autograph, ye could have asked more simply." Ishara smirks, folding her arms. "Indeed, in fact. However the complaint from _me_ at least, is genuine enough."

The knight just looks back at the Training Judicator, whom has this 'nice' grin, most appeased at this turn, and notes little help coming from this vector. Imladris just reflect back. "A mother's concern is noted. However, do expect one more complaint to be added soon here." ...and flips his blue diamond blade, into something more conventional. This as he flip tosses the tablet behind him, to a deft catch by Sigrun.

Ishara then remarks, quite seriously... "If that be the case, then my daughter chose poorly of one so weak." Imladris chuckles in turn. "I assure you migoddess, I truly do, that it has taken a dear amount of strength to hold to her eye. All this time, and all more to come."

The Lion headed Guardinal Commander then strides up, holding one HECK of a Spear-axe! "We... are ready."

"Is there more Migoddess?" ...of a Knight's query.

"Only what my daughter wrought forth cometh."

"Apprentice, hold thine Post-a-Fort."

"Aye Master."

Medical Seat and Knight just smirk each, before a High Command War Party heads dead straight for the Citadel. This at near manic levels of battle speed.

And then Freyana starts feeling it. "Oh bugger."

* * *

Lind senses quickly this sudden change, her heart more sensing over all else. She then cranes her head back. "It's time Valkyries."

Mist... "To do?"

Rend... "...or do not?"

Hirund (fiddling for a coin in her... author not looking.) "What a question." ...and flips her heavenly coin, to the eye of Phosus and Tsuyana watching. Jora and Titira landing as Hirund quips... "Call it Sister."

Lind cocks an eye and notes. "Heads."

Goddess-modding two head-sided coin... (One that had tails, before Lind 'called' it. Sheesh.)

* * *

-The last forty-five minutes-

Long since attended along all possible sides, outside the Fields, the throngs of Section goddesses from so many, it would have seemed Heaven stopped all its functions for this one affair. This including far too many Debugging Section goddesses that skimped out of work. Hence one problem that was about ready to crop up. This was overlooked, as after all of this spectacle, it finally came to the head of what Thor engineered. The two armies Captains finally made their mutual move, this as a good Host each just charged with each, into the Citadel, even as a decent fight was already taking place within. There was _such_ a tussle as a result.

It seemed every last opening and surface and crag and breach was filled with fighting galore. Seemed pointless from further a standpoint of bludgeoning at each other, as long as each Host knew their Captain was willing to continue on. This was not lost on Lind, a few minutes into the invasion of the Citadel, from her side of the front, as she threw off Petitioners with such ease.

"Never can an imagination prepare for this kind of scene."

Hirund swat away a giraffe Guardinal and quips over. "And yet it lasts for so long, does it not?"

Lind nods, but then remembers... "I'll have to explain it to him!" ...and attacks with _such_ a fervor! Hirund notes and smirks. "She'll fit in well." ...and then follows the lead of her other two Sisters, to the dismay of many a Petitioner before them!

* * *

Imladris did just as much on his end, as he looked down a random Valkyrie Commander. The Valkyrie of lavender curls, just snips. "At least let me enjoy this moment."

Her quickly cut down form, forming into a marble block just leaves with it, knightly words of... "Enjoy." ...and looks around, the ebb and flow of the morass around him, all of a strange life all its own. It seemed for every Petitioner, a Valkyrie or Seraphim was about to find and combat unto. The ones that attempted the same of Imladris, didn't last long.

He 'apologies'... "_Heca!_ I have only one that meets my equal." ...and looks up to the ascent of unseen tower above. He starts feeling Lind's presence, drawing ahead of his own pace, and literally runs with it towards a 'cut through' staircase.

Leaving behind the marble block, that starts twitching and phasing...

* * *

Frigurina looks weird, using such antique looking opera spectacles, of a use only a celestial can enjoy. "Well, I give them twenty more minutes before they meet. -blinking- Sheesh, at least give the gals a half chance Nephew." Hild looks with vision not needing spectacles. "And why should he do that? It is sporting enough to just draw a blade all the same."

Frig shrugs, before Thor then actually asks. "Pardon My Lord, but should they not be warned?" Almighty just imparts 'level'. ": They will know, when time comes. Soon enough. More than. Simple. :"

"Such a level of trust."

A new voice joins them, this time as Eihwa is absent to prevent the inevitable. Instead, a look in kind that makes even Hild stutter a look. This as Almighty nods. ": Indeed there is. You should know of the kind. :"

This, a aged gentleman of white in white, beard and staff all the same, as a half sized kindred stands to the right, looking at a sight the _Perian_ just shakes his head at. "Seems such a waste for a scene. Too large for even Men to stand." Thor chuckles, as the elder Stormcrow just quips. "And yet it is not ours to waste, just to witness as guests."

At this, Frig hops off and rises as much as Almighty does. This seeing two more Heroes Chosen now present, the Lord bows readily. Thor quickly rises and does the same, as does Frigurina. Hild moans and does the same, if uneasily for her part. The Heroes do the same, quite regally at that. Almighty then greets. ": I humbly greet you as Guests of Heaven, Ringbearers. :"

"We are honored. My kin and I." ...the 'little' one replies, though this one is far 'larger' than that. Frig rises and then giggles. "Oh if our Nephew knew what was awaiting him in the short term."

"So I've heard. Much in fact, since learning of our Invitation." ...from the elder _Mythrandir_... "And I greet in return, _I Eru i orilye` mahalmar `ea. _Do please forgive us if we seem out of place for it all."

Just then, a strange 'shimmer' voices out from the battlefield, as do some unexpected shouts as well. A very detailed eye, sees that it's finally started. Almighty remarks to the last. ": This will indeed be the Banner Day, for all such to meet. :"

* * *

Seemed it did, comical, that so many bodies of each side, were more tossed aside, rather than cut down, the more the two Captains approached each other. (To the point they could actually smell each other. Eww.) The running battle eventually just left behind their original following forces, and even most of their adjunct War Parties, as Imladris had only a couple of Guardinal Commanders, and Lind of her new 'Sisters', with Commanders Jora, Phosus and Tsuyana in close concert. This meant that Imladris (as usual,) had to fight through twice more than Lind had to. The knight at one point, of all those Valkyries that allayed him. "Tis not a fan club I am peeling through here! _HECA! __HECA!_"

Eventually however, a large enough platformed terrace is reached, by Lind's War Party first. The few troops of either side there, quickly stop as all 'that' power in one place, had to be marveled. Phosus just remarks with a hair put back in place. "Should all that have been as easy?" Mist quips back... "You're welcome." ...flipping her golden Axe clean of Guardinal fur. (And some blood from the flat end. Primarily the flat in fact.) Hirund then looks around. "And of course, he's late."

Lind replies to that, with sound of grunts in her lobes. "But not by much." ...this the warrior lot see a sudden ejection of several Valkyries from the ascending stairwell, opposite the area the Valkyrie Commanders came. Imladris quickly appears off this, snarling... "I said no autographs, I... ah? _Ahhhh_..." ...to the sight he was looking for, though one tactical split second later of looking, gains... "Ut oh... bad odds."

Lind just flips her still standard and thrust Axe to her sidelong and behind. "Are you satisfied with your intent today?"

Imladris smirks, as his Guardinal Commanders arrive behind. He notes the three of the powerful beasts, before the knight looks back with... "Only if the lesson is understood. _General._"

Lind smirks, as the platform area around them, is dang well bare. Only a few blocks (twitching unnoticed,) lie about, as Imladris then speaks behind him. "Now, do take it easy on the Commanders. They've had a long day. I _understand _if they want to _surrender_now."

And that gets the three Commander's danders up. Hirund then imparts. "Only if those kitties behind you can keep up. We'll have to handle the pup ourselves then." ...this as said 'kitties' snarl as if famished for weeks on end.

"Four on one. Just like the ancient days." ...ala stressing knight.

Lind smirks, her Axe hand tensing. "Am I equal to Thor then here?"

"Maybe."

The plain tone just _**SETS**_ Lind off, and hard onto Imladris's blade! The 'remainder' of the two sides take their quick turn, locking blades and skills all over the place! The details are lost in the blare of so much skill, spell power, angel 'assistance', and the pure joy of battle, as the twin sets of Commanders have at thee, as much as Imladris is at his quick **wits end!**

The originating Generals however are pretty much just harrying and supporting, giving Lind more than enough clear a lane at her Confessor, though Imladris has little time to appreciate this, given all four of them together are an incredible force to endure! Evolution aside him is in just as much over his head, as the General's Angels just attack as much as their mistresses do. At times even separating to make Evolution do the same to protect his master. And in short order, a few minutes of this pass, as Imladris shoves Lind back to the platform level, and chants quickly! "_Incarnum a burst and blaze and shudder push!_" A Incarnum force burst spell sends a bubble of blue energy out in an absolute sphere!

And just as viciously back at the owner! "_Send this arcane force back to whence and came!_" _..._for Lind's spell **slams** an icy sphere all around and catches Imladris off guard! It crushes into him so hard, he has to gasp for breath, and fight to keep even to his knees!

The fight suddenly stops there for a moment, as Lind walks over and then rests the angry point of her Axe, under his chin. "Surrender, and I 'might' be merciful."

Imladris chuckles, and then coughs out a bit of blood, quite real enough to make Lind shudder and blink to. But as she's seen for years now, the bloke felled, just remarks. "A Knight of Heaven, never surrenders. _Never!_"

Lind feels that ancient flutter of heart, though Mist remarks to this nearby. "Is that what you called all that with Hild and such?" Lind strikes a look back that Hirund and Rend give the same quickly, Mist wilting in realization. Lind however is forced to then spin back as she senses and blocks a magnificently harsh blow! Imladris already to his feet, just snaps out... "I called all _that_, Lind saving my arse! This form is far different!" And a new General smiles.

And then the off kilter yells, hollers, and screeches reach their ears, changing everything of this battle outright! Hirund blinks wide eyed, all around! "What the blazes!"

And then a 'weird', wobbly sound makes them all look around... "What be this...?" ...to Imladris's tone, with eyes adjoining, laying on the sight of... "Be that a inert form of block, or not?" ...this the lot see the few marble block, actually wobbling about, before, to their collective shock, Bugs start popping out of each and every one! Even one felled Guardinal below them, 'just' after it's turned into a block, suddenly pops into a Bug!

Rend is aghast... "_Bugs?_ But how...!" Lind looks back. "Hirund?"

"I know not! This is unpreciden... ACK! Off of me fuzzy turd!" ...and gives an offending bug of too many legs and cuteness, a good WHACK of her Axe! (Flat end, of such skill.) The collective yells all around, make Imladris gulps out. "I fear something is alas." ...and shoots up some. Lind follows, as do Hirund and Phosus of note. And the shock of the day of it all, rounds out to a battlefield, where to their vision, the 'mounds' of fallen, are now alive, pink, and scurrying/bouncing, about everywhere, with untold amounts of buggy chaos!

Imladris just gulps. "Uhboy. I think I forced something unintentionally here." Lind just rolls her eyes. "Oh aye. Only '_you_' could cause the Mother of all Bug Incidents."

"Of 'Father', in his case." Phosus makes a light joke of, which isn't argued any, as the sight just makes the once orderly (semi) battlefield, a rolling chaos. Lind then remarks. "At least they all seems to be mainly ground side." ...though a sight of a passing airship aflame to the fore, unto a long crash landing, with Bugs popping out of it like paratroops, just gives comedic pause.

Lind quickly however... "Fix this we must. All of us that calls ourselves of Heaven." And two former foes of Captains, look at each other, and nod once. Hirund is as much surprised, as pleased, when the next command that snaps out from them both... "**Let this Field become as one, and cleanse of this Infestation, as one True Host!**"

Hirund just smiled and looked on below. Seeing one hopping quarry. "Come here, little victim." ...and went _hunting_.

And as such, the Battle of the Citadel, turned into the Father of all Bug Hunts. The _absolute_ Father of them all. Representatives of every Section were involved, as goddesses, especially the Debugging goddesses, went all Valkyrie on the Bug morass! All across the battlefield, and then soon enough, all across Heaven's vast Sections! The scene took place in every area of major note! It was just glory of manic fun. (When it was all realized past the chaos. Nevermind the actual danger vein of it all to the lower Realms.)

Wow.

* * *

Even Almighty was taken aback for a rare once. "Such a trust, if one this chaotic not fully seen."

This before Thor's hammer literally smashes _seven with one BLOW!_ "Have at thee!" ...and even Frig and Hild are in on some rare fun! "Get back here you furry little heathens!" ... "What Our blinding Doublet just said!" ...some standard Bug hammers waving WILDLY!

Almighty and the two present Ringbearer guests, just chuckle at it all. Good and healthy.

* * *

-Earth-

"You called for me, My Mistress?"

Hild just sighed as she threw aside the memory fresh in her mind, even if it was within Heaven's grace. (Such is her inward gagging.) "Oh, just wanted a quick update down here, since we was busy elsewhere. We don't get to catch up like we used to." Mara started to speak, but Hild... "And now We know, thank you for coming minion."

The Demon First Class just sighs. "I know you just see me as a servant to you, and I do like (somewhat,) being your servant. But cannot I have a teeny bit of respect, to at least speak my own words?"

Hild cocked a bare caring eye at this, and quipped. "Nay."

Mara just sighed. It would have been a facevault, if not for strange tidings in her encoded demon heart. Hild noted this for the prying. "Worried for not having a date for this eve, ol minion?" Mara blinked and looked away. Hild just smirked. "Oh we know your mind, since I care zilch for your privacy. You miss _him_, do ye not?"

A face Mara hadn't thought about, creeped back in, from that ancient, if failed, galaxy campaign. She was wondering whatever truly happened to Demon First Class Satorna. Hild noted this and shrugged. She instead was thumbing through a local Nekomi phone book. "Now, whom to crash the party tonight, in an arm of and with. One to make Keiichi 'dear', uneasy." Mara heard this and blurted off a blank mind... "What about that Aoshima fellow you were messing with Mistress?"

Hild smirked, and already had the same idea. "_Yes._ Such a marvel idea. Whom better worse indeed. We're glad we thought of it." Mara just half cheers behind, as Hild pulls out her personal CEO's only cell phone. (One with a 'hell' of an hourly rate plan.)

* * *

-The edge of Galaxy 2189, Spiral Arm Terffna-

It was an awesome fleet within that pitch darkness, little starlight to betray them by eye, and choking sensor blocking capabilities to ensure their approach was undiscovered. Three full Fleet Groups of the old Demonic Fleet mode, as bloated as they could be crammed, all for only one particular target. This the Marian Imperious remnants approached from a dark dust cloud of inert, nebulous material. Other than a few immediate short range patrols to root out any unsuspecting victims, none as of yet, the Marian Imperious kept their activities very suffused. And now more than ever, to ensure by.

The Emperor watched from his massive mobile citadel as the full might of his wrath was made ready to operational bear. "Her Will is ready to be unleashed."

The Emperor turned from a baleful gaze at the bright, gargantuan galaxy before his vision, towards a now active holographic sphere projection, of the same galaxy. A few 'minion' Commanders waited as the Emperor approached, a simple clad of gray and deep blood red lined robes that fit the character, the face hidden in a saccloth of a cowl, demanded. "Status."

"All commands are ready to begin the insurrection. It will still take us about a Geth`Cyclon to make the journey, with at least three major shipping lanes to cross along the way. Plenty to destroy and sow of reap."

The Emperor just responded. "Too much life here. A heathen trove of vessels wrought from a Nemesis's actions. To destroy it all would not be effective enough. But to fracture it all, with one stroke, will do so much more. Especially after intelligence indicates of the current political arrangement, of our victims. One proper stroke indeed, and it all will crash."

And then he thought to himself... "(_It will then bring him, if not beforehand, to prevent. As as Her Will expects._)"

Just then, a breeping sound causes a Marian controller to focus a holoscreen unto an area... "Sire. Only a parsec away."

The Emperor watched. Four detailed blips that soon focused from long interstellar range scans, into apparently, three Colony Class Starvessels, and one escorting Frigate Class. The detail alone, of ships that looked too much like the architecture of the Heavenly Enemy the vessel absconded-allied into, detested. Detested in this case, was such a _weak_ word to use. And yet, the Emperor knew where to begin. "Likely in the hundreds of thousands. So innocent. So open. Begin with them, and advance until we reach The Illumina Star System.

_Slay them all._"

One of the Marian Commanders hit a holobutton.

* * *

-That elongated, Heavenly afternoon-

Imlade just sighed. "Well, finally hit the record, for it all." ...this as he held a good sized white tablet that Lind craned her head over, from Imlade's right. "Wow, over ten million complaints, from every Heavenly Section." ...with a wacky fist pump.

The other Generals nearby just giggled, as Lord Frode just bemoaned. "There has been such little stability, since the days of your coming unto us." Imlade in turn just shrugs. "Used to be, Master Thor and I would get only a couple thousand complaints per training week. Mainly from support Sections to the War Section. The best we ever did was fifty thousand one time. Oh yeah!" ...with a second wacky fist pump.

Hirund behind snickered. "That was a bad day to get Master Thor mad at you." Frode and Ishara each just sighed back at the Lord Knight. "You broke half of Training Sector that day." ... "And then another half of Medical, when you jibed Thor into another fight."

Imladris droned out. "Such is what happens when he tried to sass Lind, that particular day."

Lind leans in, as Jora to the other side blinks. "Is _that_ what happened? Tis that why Almighty took it easy on punishment for overdoing things?" Imladris just looks neutral. "Perhaps."

Lady Rend just groaned with face in hand. "And only fifteen years later, did you find each other 'properly'. Oyah, what children."

"And if I had known Lind had a family, it'd had been even longer! Such is my wuss." Imlade just quipped. Lind just drew beady eyes at her armored Confessor, as Jora just remarked to... "Mother, I think you can disown him now of us." ...Frode adding. "Officially, such can be added."

Imlade just jittered back, mainly to Lind. "You know how long you were intimidating to me? I remember the day still, you broke three of my ribs, back when I was still in the Valkyrie Training Regimen." ...this Lind blinks. "You remember that? I'm not sure I do. You got busted up so much even then." ... "Aye! How such could I approach a whole family, when I already knew how 'you' were! Thor was impulsive enough... and... wait, you're not taking it right Lind. I... hey! Jora, stop holding my shoulders! I... L... Lady Ishara! Wait! Control thyself and ye Husband! I...

_Do my words mean zip here!_"

Not at the end of a four way beat down, apparently. (See the other General's cheering in the background? Oyah.) Lord Frode's family, are such in synch with each other. Such a treasure. Such pain of skill implemented. Eventually after a smoldering crater is formed of Imlade's remains... "That actually felt good." Frode admits, Ishara rubs her own palms. "Interesting to use the old White Wing training, rather than healing skills for once."

Lind then 'teaches' Jora. "See? Keeping the underlings in line, keeps civility for everyone else to follow. It's the natural order as I've understood it."

"Too bad there's only one of him to practice that upon."

Lind thumbed her chin at that. (And a knightly form looks nice and smudged.)

* * *

"Cheers."

Gate did likewise, her cup of tea, clinking off her youthful guest's own. Gate's cheer at her company, quite literally, made her doldrum day, so much brighter. No less for her realm of a chamber. Everything seemed sunnier, of a heavenly mode. Gate just smiled. "Ahhh... if more days could be like this."

The young quasi-child just remarked back. "Though weird, since I'm supposed to remain here for a good while. Never was told why." Gate was already told, but kept to her own accord. "Why ask why? Just enjoy with me."

"But."

"DRINK SAID I!"

"-slurp-"

* * *

Imladris held his head, nice and welted. "Great, I think my head is ringing again." ...thinking it was from more than a _Lindful_ source. Hirund just walks over and leans unto... "Such should not sass a Valkyrian family." The old of Imladris, in this case, takes over. "I know, just... the old reasons come up. The reasons that took me so long, added to now ones knowing that I was once someone else."

Frode of note, just focuses, as Imladris picks himself up readily, and remarks... "I'm yet _still_ uncertain if I should even be here. A Hero's Ball sounds enough for someone that had accomplished their tasks. Voluspa and Caceroth are still out there, so celebrating even my current auspice, seems unwarranted, even against history all the same. There seems too many things unknown, to be dealt with, that I just am not prepared for. How I dare wonder, the blazes did Tyr conduct it all?"

"My own Master asked that question once. Of a form."

The lot listen, as Frode sighs and from his words, add anew, from an ancient past. Far more ancient than Lind had ever known. "From the day, that the Lord of Strategy took me as his Apprentice, I learned he was always concerned with things that couldn't be learned of fully. Even despite such a wisdom, that helped my own ascent to my current Seat. There is so much I could teach you, of him, if not for the fact, I really do look at you, as a nigh mirror of my old Master.

It's hard for me to teach, what is already all but there anyway. All that seems to be missing, is the confidence I saw in him, of the one I speak to now."

"It's a confidence that took my heart." Ishara comes of words next. The Medical Seat takes Frode's left arm, they both looking at a passive knight. "I look to it, every day that I do my own job, of my charged Section. After today even, I learn well why we of my Section, are meant to do our jobs. But it's a mother's concern that I have to add, when I hear your words of your supposed failings, over the strengths I've learned well as much as any."

Imladris tilts his head at Lind, as Jora then speaks next. "It's the same strengths where I got my own confidence from, when I hear my own parents speak to me. Also of their objections and concerns the same. It seems I am seeing now, where it all comes from."

The Lord Knight nods lightly, before he feels his own arm absconded. Lind smiles at this. "A circle then, I would find your own character, affecting my own. Words, actions, ideals, even mistakes. Grand and small alike. Even the pain I inflict, is a joy only a love can bring. As harsh as we all can be, it all seems to have come from one source."

Imladris chuckles, and shakes his head. "Such a weird lineage, that comes full circle here. It would seem indeed then, I have so much to learn. I suppose, everyday that one lives, they always will have a need to educate upon. Whether wanted or not."

Frode just sighs a moan. "It _really_ is the same as I remember. Such are those words. I feel strangely young, hearing it." ...this Ishara giggles, a bit much like the young goddess she once was. (Compared to the mature, beautiful version anyway.)

This soon then became the impasse that General Mist, lightly coughs into. "If ye all are comfortable enough to not wreck our godson into, as of the current moment or further, then would ye all understand then, our own next actions of agreement here." The lot look at each other and then nod understandingly, as the three nominal Generals nod to each other again.

* * *

Frig led Sigrun, as the Norn floated aside Chrono. The Controller Section goddess more a 'shoulder' to lean on, after all the havoc of the Battle of the Citadel was dealt with. Frigurina decided that with all the 'clean up', taking place, as well as a Master's own meeting with a 'former' apprentice, with family, now going, that this was a time that was fair, for what Frig guessed Imladris brought Sigrun up to Heaven for.

This as they soon stop before the chamber door of the Almighty One. The on duty goddess of the Secretarial Section, just looked up, her lime green tresses fluttering with her movements. "Yes My Eternal Lady?" ...as the same goddess eyed a pensive Sigrun, Chrono for her part, just rigid for all realization. "Our audience with His Eminence, is expected."

As the Secretarial goddess makes the appropriate functions on her harp-shaped holo controller, Sigrun just mulls a ton of pent up questions in her mind. All of them lain to the same curse she was stuck into, with no say at all. Chrono then spoke up. "I presume I should remain here, My Lady?"

Frigurina looks back and actually takes a moment to consider. She then nods. "I fear it may be best. This will be tense enough, even if the truth must be said."

"Finally?"

Sigrun's only syllable, makes Chrono gulp. She however puts a hand on Sigrun's shoulder. "Um... no matter what happens, I'll... I'll be here when you come back out. Okay?"

Sigrun sighs a slight smile, though it's gone in a kooky flash, as Chrono asks off kilter. "Uh... she 'is' gonna be coming back out. Right?" Frig then fingers her chine, anime thoughtfully, whit Sigrun just blanches back... "Thanks for that vote of confidence, _mom!_"

"His Eminence is ready, Lady goddesses."

The lot then see the large door to Almighty's Chamber start to open. Frig just blinks dryly at this with... "Sheesh, the monolithic effect is so vogue. What a drone."

And then they enter.

* * *

Lind was a bit pensive herself now, as she floated beside her floating forth Confessor, as they were going into... "This area is unfamiliar to me." ...a place even Imladris hadn't seen. Within The Chamber of Valor, of a deep place that was becoming serenely imposing, an effect was pure unique, as they enter a grove of crystal statues. Forms of the kind that Lind soon remarked... "Former kin."

Rend nodded back, as the Three led their new guests... "We were not the first, even if to our Pup, we seem to have been around forever. There have been a number of others, but also of this place, a rare area so few can access, as it attests to another function in Heaven, that so few are aware. This place then, is both a shrine, as well as a marker of our passing kin."

Hirund quips with eyes forward. "The Mausoleum. Any time a goddess or god dies in the service of Heaven, they are remembered forever, in original form, here. But further within is a shrine, to the triumph of the War Section, and it's leaders. You'll notice, there are not as many as it seems here, more of less, within of deep."

Lind nods, as she sees in this crystalline chamber, set no more or less, than a simple shrine, almost church like, of a domed format, where the lost, are kept of form they once were in life. And the large chamber, easily a stadium that matched any other chamber in Heaven's vast structure caste, was one that was eerily empty of the space that could fill it. Only a single, circular 'band-ring' of crystal floats on above, adding to the mysticism here. This was all deliberate, as focus was meant for every crystalline statue that floated above its own pedestal of equal crystal, with a large garden of crystal grass and six spoke pathways that lead to a small crystal pavement encircling the pedestals. It was a simple area, leaving ample space for each individual shrine. There 'were' many, but still, not as many as indeed could be.

It attested to the fact, Lind and Imladris soon knowing readily, that for all the Eons of the System's existence, within Existence altogether, that there was a finite number of shown celestials that had passed on. This left the rest of Heaven, to show the shrine of Life, opposed to all this before them. Somehow, it made them equally proud, meshed with sorrow. It was no less for the Generals, as they all passed through, along the main pathway of polished crystal.

But this _all_ then paled, as they all close towards a central domed structure, a single gold ring above it of afloat. This one, when entered, had a deep effect. Everything literally suffused into a midnight feel of air, as did sight of all light. This shifting as they delve deeper within. Rend's previous words, now come to bear, as the crystalline statues, turn much more platinum-golden in 'shine'. And to be sure, the number of surrounding groves, became more extravagant, and very large, given how few statues there were.

"_Generals_." Imladris realized

Mist takes her turn. "So few can be of our apex. The duty can have a price. You now understand the consequences of why."

"A goddess in a true war, would need to break with all she knows." Imladris nods. Mist continued. "That whole Doublet Code, goes so deep. It's speculation, as much as whim of one's own desires to why the Code was ever accepted, but most of it for the goddess side, is to preserve life. Taking life away, is a hard thing to do. Even Celestine was so targeted, as an utter last resort. How then, can a goddess easily take a life, without understanding the consequences either way. And then apply all _that_, to the level of war. It's truly a humbling thought, when one conducts such affairs."

Lind stops and drops her head level from looking at the statues they passed already. "It's so pointless, no matter how it all comes out." ...and raises it. "All that movement and function. All that energy and resource. All of it, and it all never truly went anywhere today. To think of battle is such majesty, when all it does, is make a bunch of souls just clobber at each other, with few to remember the lessons after."

Imladris nods and pulls his hands behind him. "That is why wars can be so tragic and wasteful. So few readily grasp consequences of that, the more one wants something to go away fast, the less it can happen at the scales we are teaching you now of. So few battles have a true conclusion, where a war can have one, only after so much suffering. And worse, it is too easy for a commander to look past that suffering, where a _subjective_ soul is concerned. Glory, is a fleeting thing, in the very final end. And those lessons, are eventually lost on further generations, that think they have better means, and knowledge better." Lind nods to. Imladris then fingers his chin. "Of the few wars I have passed away from, alive to be thankful, to the now in the coming day, that made any real difference, comes that same galactic campaign. That lesson, a goal worth fighting for, for the true overall effect of such seems one few things, that 'can' make a war worthwhile.

Still, it's no comfort, when one sees it's aftereffects. I made sure to remind myself of that, every battle I ever led or participated in. It really can be all such a waste, if not of a true reason behind it all, in a terrible end."

Hirund speaks, the lot having stopped. "A lesson we instilled. At least you are of courage to confront, what even we are hard pressed to face. But, even we have said faced equal trials, and it's lessons, what few there ever are. Such have made our character, and of our methods. Such are not easy to approach by most, goddess especially alike."

Lind nods. "Hence from my experiences, come my turn at this?"

Imladris then walks past a bit. "But to be sure, there 'are' rewards. There 'are' lessons. And yes, in contradiction, there 'is' glory to be had. Blessing and ill in all things. A good blessing however, I sense, comes of this moment I suspect." Hirund nods. "As long as you remain a proper teacher, then we can entrust that her step into our Fold, is of merit. But to do so, is now a celebration, that becomes more intense, than that of a First Class unsealing ceremony."

Lind gasps, as much as Imladris gulps, the latter now knowing _why_ Lord Thor is not present. Rend then smiles softly. "It is a tender thing to witness, and not meant to be viewed, other than by one that is of a love's make. Oh, if only we of full Unsealing, had one such as ye, as a love. Such is indeed an intimate thing. Such chance by chance come."

Imladris readily loses his nerve. "M... maybe ye should not have me around. I... ACK! Okay! Okay! I'll come! Just lose the Axe, Hirund!"

Hirund huffs, flipping her Axe to rear. (And her Sisters removing their hands of right, from their own lobes.) "Do respect this tradition, since it takes place in full view of one you hold dear now. This is, a very serious a matter."

Imladris blinks/gulps as Lind walks past now. "You indeed need more training." ...this Imlade droop-sighs and follows the short distance remaining.

* * *

Sigrun was stiff, but not from fear. Before her, a family ripped away, now back in her full sight. The towering Effidice reformed in a swirl of mere power, white and sparkling, into the Avatar form Sigrun still remembers. And then a Father and Mother, in the same chamber as the lost Daughter of Norn, just stand there. Silent. Uncertain. A daughter's emotions then froth forth, of a low, grinding tone.

"_I should slap ye both_." ...her starry-goth mane, as brittle in frazzle, as her tone was as strained.

": I would not fault thee. :"

Sigrun however refrained her tone further, as much a fear of being smote, as it was herself imposed mindset of respecting her own Master. It was something she decided soon before the Apprenticeship Ceremony, to adhere, since... "But to do so, I would feel would dishonor my Master. Still...

..._**why!**_"

Almighty didn't mince words. ": A Father, was remorseful of a child, held to the heart instead unto one that was held little enough, for Myself to trust in proper. :"

"A Mother, wanted that same child to be loved, not used as a Tool."

"And I paid the price for Urd then?"

Frig didn't break her gaze, if held softly, not trying to keep a head higher than Sigrun's. Almighty just espoused. ": I was particularly fearful, of Urd's power. Heaven knew all too well, after the Truth of my affairs was known. I make no apologies, save for actions I caused mistake, that allowed an unforeseen demand of Hild's part. :"

Frig adds in concert... "I was the one that pressed this. I already had you and Belldandy, but then learned of Urd after Hild ensured I knew of Husband's... affair. As simplistic as it sounds, I do not fault He, that created us both, in lieu of Voluspa, whom I suspect readily of a Love that could not be."

Sigrun interprets. "So Father fooled around, with you and Hild."

": My love of them both, is still genuine. However, the make of Nidhog and Intracel, tells the rest where I am forced to lay my allegiance. Balancing both, is an Endless affair, that is my own curse. To explain further, will require breaking with understandings of familial love and bonding. Ones that have rigid code beyond my Creations, on below of the Planes.

But of that Love, I have had four daughters. But of the three before Skuld, came the conflict that Hild ensured, to keep my love for my Second Seat, a strained one. :"

Frig looks away generally at that. "I will admit, the times you show Hild the love, you give unto me, is a Jealous time. It is not easy even now to accept. Possibly that is why I saw Urd as my own, the same as why I never trusted my Doublet, especially after her Fall. I should have not let my emotions, cloud me, from Hild's own."

Sigrun gulps, half expecting Hild to show up again. But the CEO knew better to force a situation that no longer was truly hers. Sigrun spoke from this point with... "So I was traded for Urd, with little choice in the matter. I despise you both for it. I'm not ready yet to forgive that. Not for some time, at the very least." ...and cocked her head away.

The room was silent for a very long moment. The Almighty laid the truth forth. ": She was adamant, that the price was unto Us, as it was unto you. Such was Hild's way, and of her own Hurt, after Urd was taken. To be sure, Urd's presence in Heaven, was as strained, as yours was. Neither childhood, was a proper one. But the strategic decision, of allowing Urd to remain in the care of one, that had little formal regard of restraint, would have put Urd as a True threat to Heaven, and all its makings. Not even the Doublet Code would have been enough to prevent Hild of a new Sin, as equal to the Fall. As much as Hild knows her love for Urd, she is already enough, through you, as 'you' know well, of ability to abuse, what is within her grasp. And to be sure, I am no less guilty of treating Urd, as enemy, on more than one occasion, as much as my own Tool :"

Frig sighed, as Almighty professed. ": It is perhaps Absolute fortune, she has become of her current home. Her traits have mellowed past a make that even her true mother, cannot breach. But her mistakes of becoming the Lord of Terror, her severing of her halves, and even my use of her, that caused the initiation of the last Invasion, are examples of my extended distrust of Lady Urd, and a relationship, that equals the ones with Lady Hild. A removed, yet wanting one. The love is no less of this. And such, only now, can I consider her a true daughter, by her merits. :"

"Thank Keiichi Morisato for _that_."

Sigrun smirks at Frig's comment, as Almighty sighs at the mere mention of 'that' name. ": One _mortal_. All of thine cometh after, because of only one _such_. And yet this is all true, the same for the fortunes of Urd, of this discussion. Such is why I allow the Contract to continue, despite everlasting reservations, and even past chances to sever it. Perhaps then, you speak this is why our daughters are more matured, in a realm I should visit to understand better, if at last. If for once in an eternal while :"

"And why Urd is who she is now. And how Sigrun will learn as well." Frig imparts. Sigrun nods, and has a Belldandy like streak hit her, hands held and all to her chest. "Mother is correct. Urd no longer is so impulsive to the allay of mortals and gods alike, and of her own power, as am I no longer as destructive, because of the same aspects. Belldandy is more whole through such of her experiences, as Skuld is more matured the same. I believe as we all fight for the future an Enemy would take from us all, even if my Master is of the primary means, that through a true victory, we all will become better as one, with the realms we are supposed to govern over. And so do we should, as part of them, not as removed of them."

Frig then leans a bit on Almighty's shoulder. "Indeed. You indeed should come Down, for a true official once, and enjoy as the rest of us have. And no optical illusions this time either."

Almighty stares, then however remarks simply to 'that'. ": To do so, is the caveat of the Seven Closing Days, that will resolve all this. Speak I do to 'only' you both of this, to know it won't be said even of my Tool. To Approach down, is a Risk of Formal note. And so do, will I have to lain back, and not participate in the Final Affair to come. :"

Both goddesses suspect enough to gasp, as Almighty then informs. ": As such, will I Come anyway. Soon enough. All too soon. And not when you would expect of Me. :"

Frig bemoans this... "Melodramatic kook. Such a character, your Father." Sigrun just sighs. "I should laugh at that, but cannot yet."

": Again, I will not blame thee. :"

Sigrun nods, but then looks up and strides over close. Frig blinks, as much as Almighty moves zilch. The Norn then informs. "Blame thee of myself for this then. I will take my Master's word, over yours, for the coming time being. If I have to learn trust again, it'll be through him first, since he knows as much as I, of our ken from Hild."

"I would expect no less."

Almighty was glad Frigurina spoke for that one. Sigrun took it simply enough, though Almighty wasn't one to let another's word come over His own. Not of any form or ease. But the circumstances would be their own track, back to a proper acceptance. But an Almighty ego would have to attend to that, at some point.

After all, ego became of _somewhere_.

* * *

"_Oh dear goddesses of them All._" ...ala a knight's tone.

Lind was meek feeling, in the center of the Mausoleum. They had long passed the all apparent, first True Generals of the Host, a good football field's worth of distance, of a total circumference, before even reaching a final circle that Lind saw to a cold shock. Of the statue in the center.

And the fact Imladris finally understood Frode's words. "You mean to honestly tell me, that Tyr and I, looked 'that' alike! Am I so sure of myself anymore?"

The statue, save for a few godly robe details, is the same of facade as Imlade. Even to the hair shown, the white and feathery that now was primary over the former blond of muss. (The coloration of the statue's version, seemed such a juxtaposition therefore.) A golden platinum make of crystal, stood simple and tall, if towering, over a platform of more golden crystal, easily a three story mortal home, by mass alone. (Hence how _huge_ the statue was upon.) Given the light is gone all around, save for agleam beneath their feet, the aura glow from the monolith, is ever more haunting.

Imladris wanted to be a rock instead. Lind for her part, wanted to leave, as the surrounding field, was of white roses. Unlike the rest of the Mausoleum, it was all true and organic a version. Lind _had_ to ask... "Tyr and these roses..."

"We are not sure." Hirund says. "Only Thor truly knows. We do not press him of it. We only suspect from our predecessors, that they were a mark of portfolio, though it may have been fate that Imladris fell to Caceroth, on the same kind of a field."

"Maybe it is all intertwined, after finally all."

Lind grows afraid, but hears anyway from Imladris. "But... to fall and return, is not the end point. It's just realization. My name is Imladris after all. My soul is of Lind. It's just shocking to see and all."

Mist nods and looks about her fellow kin, Lind now included. "This I suspect of other things for us all, when the final page turns, and we read our parts after that. But this page is for Lind to participate, feel, and become. Imladris our godson, yours here as Trainer and Proctor, equals the Lover that is of witness, as we the Three Generals begin a welcome ceremony.

It's been over two hundred years since the last such ceremony, and we do not mind adding to a rare flock."

"Agreed." ...of two other Generals.

Lind feels a calm pride well up, as Imladris does, forgetting 'all' else, for this anew moment. Hirund then takes a spot amidst the white roses, her Sisters in stiff consort to either side. "Commander Lind, Pseudo-General in Training. Step forth."

Lind's step is crisp, and seems impossible, of harming the roses beneath her. Imladris keeps his spot, more rigid now.

Hirund states further... "Prior, we accepted the stance as making you one of our own. Now demonstration has been added. As such, we only see training in auspice, as the only need, such that can be done after Formalization of Status. We of the Section that keeps the keen edge, at the defense of all our brethren, as Sacred Duty, now see you as one of its Apex.

To serve, has been an absolute duty. But that duty is as flexible as need and responsibility allows. But for you, it's been a journey as well. Few that serve into a journey, then can understand what our utmost demands are, as a General. In the finality, we cannot exist without Heaven, and as we stand for what we are, in what we are, we defend to the End, with our Sacred Duty. Will you then join us, at the Apex, to the Sacred Duty, that then unseals your chains, and your power, to the final responsibility, that only the High can look past?"

Lind again didn't answer. With fresh knowledge added, the responsibilities were tripled, by awesome measure alone. And again, she answered in only her own way. "I will join, for the Duty and Joy that is serving Heaven, along with the Task that keeps my pause. That pause, makes this answer difficult. An easy answer is not a General's way, moreso than it was for a Commander. But... I have had the taste, and I find preference, despite my pause. Plus, from whom added that I can relate from, gives the answer, an easier forum to speak from.

For both Blessing and Ill, I accept the Position as General to the War Section, and all its aspects. I await your response."

Hirund bows her head, and then bids Lind forth. Imladris watches, not prodded this time, but then winked at from Rend for the next... "Enjoy." ...as all Three circle Lind, and chant. "_Goddess First Class Lind, Valkyrie Gold Wings Command, Confirmation Unseal, Consent and Reveal!_"

Such simple wording just opened Lind to what she already knew, as all that enormous power, meant to help serve Heaven at the best of ability, now just dumped _raw_ and uncontrolled for a moment, as the barriers that held them in check, were simply gone! She clutched at herself in a gasp of this power unchecked, that made her previous Provisional Unsealing ceremony, _such a pale comparison!_

And why Imladris was intimately present, such as how Lind's erotic composure became of all this. It all _shot_ right through her, as her Power billowed throughout her being, her code, her network, and unto wholly _her._ Her bodily motions expounded this, to a point Imlade was having to control _himself_ all the same! Seeing several unsealing ceremonies hadn't prepared him for 'this' version. More so, since his own Meld Link could feel the _deep_ echoes of it.

And 'those' echoes were not meek.

The jumpsuit literally falling apart into a swirling haze of icy blue sparkles, unto pure bare skin, didn't 'help' much either.

But there was a more serious side to this. Mist echoes this out, with all tone the same. "The power you feel now, it takes a Will to control it. The Limiter now, is your own make, not of one made unto you. The Seals no longer exist, where the real power, is either yours to control, or let consume you. If the latter, you will not survive past this moment, by your own folly alone. If the former, then _choose_ your new Limiter, as if your soul was its song."

And such became Imladris's unsaid place, as Lind 'chooses' that Limiter, as she immediately lunges over to him! His grasp is jittery for all the lack of clothing reasons, as Lind just cries out... "Take my Love for this reason, so I can keep us all safe! Have me of to have you, unto such is My Limiter. _Please_."

Those open smiles, Imladris saw, and understood a Confession, as powerful as his own had been. He just melts into it. "Aye. No better a softer, than powerful reason there can be. Plus ye said please." ...and from this, Lind simply had another focus, rather than worrying of her power. Old mental conditioning took care of the rest, as long as she had an emotional 'base'.

That was when, having been too focused on Lind's... expression... into her new power, that he saw... "That tail of hair length, is new." Lind looks to either side, and then feels for a new, _rather_ long length of hair, that seemed to mimic Peorth's hair length of norm. But this version that seemed to match the otherwise still nominal hairstyle of former and norm, in asymmetrical make. Lind then gasp-hiccupped a touch, feeling within... "I'm not feeling the raw power out of control, by any measure. I'm not overwhelmed? I..."

Hirund floats over to the all but seated on roses couple. (Imlade's cape a good cover for Lind's 'free' skinned form.) "You were already used to your powers. You just worried about the seal too much. But remember the true control, is from practice. Time and your Proctor will help you format that better. But we should let the others know, so we can all begin to prepare. A Ball does await, after all."

Lind smiled, but then looked over to her beloved. "Well, guess you have to really take orders from me now."

Imladris sighs... "And the difference is... _what_, per say?"

Lind's first lesson in format control, came from the following punch, that Imladris _quickly_ vanished from sight from. Lind looks at her own zilch bruised hand, remarking. "Oh my."

Hirund and Rend just whistle at the results, as Mist giggles over. "You'll get used to it."

* * *

Yaltros looks down, from the hole that just got gouged into a structure of Tyr spaceport. "Um... ye okay mortal?"

"...ow."

Yaltros then looked just as keenly, as Thor in the Chamber of Valor, at that same moment, was looking through a 'long' set of bodily shaped holes, that told a certain path, forcibly made. Thor just smirks of his part. "Number four will be a fun story to read and witness."

The first signals were reaching the iso-crystal amplification repeater-posts, the first only a .09 parsec sector away. Within hours, an emergency session of the Galactic Council would be called, to hear the short version, of the terror that befell so many hundreds of thousands of mere innocents, that had only dreams of a new colony to look forward to.

Now, no longer. The same of their screams, young and old of many an age and span, the same of their surprised escort that had not the power to prevent this scalding of their existence. Their prayers in the name of one long since lost of their presence, not heard all the same, as plasma fire and fusion torpedoes did their wok mercilessly.

The first, well left behind now, as the Marian Assault Fleet Group made their terrorizing path, towards a star system, of one sparsely populated world, before a Trade Route, and then...

...fate.

All to Her Will...

_All of it._

(End Act VII-B, Vol. II)


	12. Act VII C

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Mirror**

Volume II

Act VII-C

* * *

-Earth, fem side-

Megumi blushed a bit as she poked at her actual tiara. "Is this really necessary?"

Belldandy smiled, as she looked at a new earing stud in her hand, one that could attach to her jewelry seals. "It should not be overly controlling, as much as the sensors within, will help you keep in rhythm with your partner's own movements."

Meg just felt uneasy at that, as the rest of the lot, now Chihiro laden, all looked over rather extravagant jewelery that matched the goddess mode. Most were elegant tiara, jewelry combos of common types, that fitted head, arms, some the waists, and some anklets, all nice and gleaming. And this on their normal clothing even. Skuld squealed as much as any lady usually would, though Chihiro just gleeped. "I feel like I should be readying for Miss Japan here."

"Feels good, don't it?" Takano chimed, not minding the accouterments. Frig then imparted. "It's all easier than infusing nanites into your systems, or using all too obvious spells. Plus, a grrl just _luvs_ jewelry. We simply do." More than a few lady like giggles ply, before Frig then imparts. "It'll all work, if I know Scetu's methods. At least, I hope Nephew programmed him properly."

They all stop giggling. Belldandy blinks. "Should we be worried?" Frig quips back. "Worry not, as I will wear the same accouterments. What could be more ill?" Urd nearby just bemoans. "Can't believe I could think what 'can' go wrong there."

Frig just ignores, and claps her hands. "Okay girls, inside for fitting." Peorth quips at this. "You've been taking more of a lead as of late, Déesse de Haut Niveau?" Frig just smirks. "It's my eternal nature."

Belldandy then asked a tic worried... "What of your current state, and added use of spell ability? Will it exhaust you?" ...whit Frig just fluttered her off. "After as much world building I do? It's the men that are more high maintenance."

"No arguments there." Takano agrees, none need else add. The evidence was taking place, all the same.

* * *

-_Illistrum__ Starship_, blokes side-

Such as where... "_Can't ya have asked us first!_"

"/ Her Ladyship insisted upon my programming."

Keiichi was gaining a dry appreciation of Frigurina's command, as the guys stood in an empty, circular chamber, sort of oval like all around in feel and appearance, and pearlescent in hue. Sentaro asks... "Is this one of those cool imaging chambers?"

The Synthetic Commander nods. "/ A holoimaging center, capable of projecting any desired environment, of any scenario and situation that can be conceived. It is a fitting place you were teleported enmasse, as you are of need to practice, for your ladyship of kin, this effectual eve."

Most get confused, but Keima guesses. "We need dance lessons."

"/ Correct." ...and then commands to the vessel computer. "/ Image port the devices unto each of the accompanying wrists, now please."

Everyone jumps, Tamiya and Otaki more than most, when their wrists literally shimmer, before... "Wha be DIS!" ...simple bracelets adorn each right hand wrist. A simple, if mainly effectual, band of chrome silver, with a glowing blue 'jewel', set within. Keiichi pokes at it. "Yeah, what gives?"

"/ This is a simple wavelength to nerve impulse translator. It takes whatever effectual signals that are fed into it, and translates the pulses, to the nerve centers of your bioforms. It is for your bodies, the same as a pancivilizational translator is, to speech parameters. With these, and a series of impulses that can be sent via my own sensory output matrix, you will be able to dance effectually, with little need to train."

Sentaro of course... "Wow. Skuld would find this cool." ...Keiba of more note... "I don't. Kinda seems weird." Keiichi then asks. "Kinda involuntary. Plus, if you could send us... I guess dance moves, then who knows what else And what kind of dance moves then anyway?"

The Synthetic Lord just strides over to a floating holographic keyboard unit of white. "/ My programming is adjunct to the vessel central comptroller unit. I can access the routines of hundreds of thousands of rhythms, that are culturally and diplomatically important, as well as ascetically and ethically pleasing. Some of such are core as even a language to several interstellar races that utilize such, in place of any vocal ability. Three versions even that have no other means."

Keima just bemoans. "Just say you know a lot, and we can be fed it to these doohickeys, and save everyone a headache?" Otaki rubs his own melon. "Yeah, not sure even Satoko would get all that."

"/ A nanite enhancement procedure could amend that."

All male mortals: "Not a chance!"

Scetu just shakes his cranium unit. "/ Mortal bioforms." ...and then hits a few holo keystrokes. Everyone is verily surprised, of various amounts, when the plain chamber, suddenly changes into... "Wow, one snazzy ballroom." ...to Keima's simple eye. Talos nods. "If this be one of this world. Gallant looking, nonetheless."

Scetu then inputs another command string, one that makes Keima jump all over wildly, as static 'marionettes', appear all around the bunch! Keiichi sees, and teardrops out. "Practice partners?"

"/ All the better to become accustomed, as well as increase sensory acumen with the devices. This is of course, unless you wish to remain amateurish in aspect, to your mates. This 'of' aspect to probability of replete preparation for your own, all the same. A waste of resources, I am told, that such is."

The last was understood enough. Keiichi as best as any to put... "Guess I should try my best for Belldandy."

"I'm spoken for then."

"Huh? I didn't say that Da... OW!"

Troubadour just then spins about as Keiichi fights off another fatherly concussion. "Oh if this all just finally wins back Urdy's heart, once and for all!" ...this Sentaro quips. "Even after you left her first?" Troubadour just drooping down, instead of balking back at the mortal lad, says a heck of a lot. Of a lot of things. Talos just more calmly walks up and pats the Spirit on the shoulder. "Don't worry, it's always been a long road to a heart."

"Heh, Iz hears dat." Tamiya quips, which makes Keiichi look back at. "So you really are making you move after all, eh ol Sempai?"

Keima just looks blankly at Tamiya, as the old NITM head just head vices his successor. (And takes a note or two.) Scetu then informs. "/ When ye are all ready, a changing chamber can bequeath you into proper attire, and then unto practice here. So, shalt we begin?"

And so they do.

* * *

-Heaven-

"Povero sfortunato Templare. Let me ease ye pain."

Imlade just squirmed, still recovering from that doozy of a punch, which made him both incapable of moving as he'd like for a bit, but also just enough for that moment, to allow Eihwa a bit more access than he was really comfortable with. The knight just queeped to this with... "Don't ye have your duties to perform!"

Eihwa just cuddly-nuzzles away, as a few forms land nearby. Frode for one part, of weirded out note, just quips. "One should wonder where this one's heart is properly lain." Ishara and Jora just half giggle, as Imlade's regaining strength, sees him struggling more against Eihwa's tightening grip! Imlade then asks for some umpteenth time. "Please regress from me, please migoddess?"

"But you need consolatorio, after your trauma." ...and keeps nuzzling. And as much as some weirded out souls, goddess, god, or draconic alike, just kept abreast of a goddess being quite honestly truthful, even Eihwa knew what was coming next. This as a deep, dark, dangerous, demanding shadow with steel blue hair, began to loom over them both, with coloration of an aura, meant for demons. Or just one that simply... "_Comfortable, are we indeed?_"

Imlade just _**freezes**_, while Eihwa just quips back up. "A goddess is at one's best, when as so." Imladris then fully half expected some immolation at hearing that, but then is surprised when Eihwa releases her clutch, to rise, and then quite respectfully bow before Lind.

"Congratulazioni, Dea Generale."

Imladris rises and notes 'all', of the same family and friends (dragons included,) of immediate note, are bowing respectfully before the new General of the War Section. Imladris also sees the other Generals of prior Three, bowing their heads, the usual tact of an equal to another. (At least the version chosen here.)

Imladris then notes Lind's jumpsuit garb, has become much more extravagant, the coat tail lengths, expanded into an upper and lower half-cape set, slit in the middle each. The blue trim lines, doubled in size, with archaic Intracellic code of the Section, embedded and glowing. A half bell bottom like train adorns the outer side of each jumpsuited leg, from the knee, down the skin to the boot at the ankle, patterned in the same style. Otherwise, the garb is as Valkyrian as ever. With the new asymmetrical set hair tail length, a strange mix of serene beauty, with all that strict duty, somehow makes balance in the sight before a now bowing Lord Knight.

Lind smirks simply (and softly,) as Imladris keeps his reverent bow. The General then quips. "All the better do we, respect our Chain of Command?" Imladris raises his head and quips. "Pardon, but again... what be the difference from prior?"

Eihwa giggles, as Ishara nearby bemoans. "As if his expenses to Medical weren't exorbitant enough already."

Lind then espouses forth. "Now if we are done with activity, concerning myself, we all have a Ball to prepare for."

"Really? Because all this satisfies me, pretty divine well." Eihwa just giggles back at such humility. "Such propriety, will not save tu, this night's eve." ...and again a knight moans.

Jora then comes over. "Pardon my General." ...Lind remarking... "'Sister' will still do, where nominal." ...Jora in kind. "Yes Sister. But perhaps, with ye preparations, ye should take his knightship, to an abode excursion most... personal."

Lind rubbed her chin, as much as Imlade scritched his head. Eihwa giggled as Frode 'remarked'. "Perhaps ye should acquiesce to my Wife's desire for a grandchild, of this chance most boorish." ...this Ishara elbows Frode back with... "Oh please, their time alone is theirs, not ours."

Imladris by this point just blanches... "I don't think such behavior would behoove, with the time allotted left." Lind 'agrees'. "Indeed. After all, it's not within my plans most personal anyway."

Jora smirks. "But it is _planned_, no?"

Lind just smirks back.

Imladris wants to just _leave_.

Lind then espouses to her new and fellow 'Sisters'. "We will be preparing over yonder, in Brightwater then." ...Hirund nods back, with a wipe to her locks. "Oh do please take your time."

"Actually, I need to see how Lord Keiichi is doing, I... YEEP!"

Eihwa blinks at how _fast_ Imladris vanishes with Lind, as Irtasus nearby just quips out... "Was thine always such a pith with ye goddesses, by and of love's whim?"

Generalsx3: "Replete by example."

"It's not only he that have such 'worries'."

That just gets Frode, glared at by Ishara. "_Ye want another?_"

* * *

Almighty found the following meeting refreshing. Whit after Frigurina took Sigrun for some goddess level shopping, at the ritziest districts in the Goddess Mall. (Good thing this Family's account was 'Good'.) The Avatar kempt as such, as a couple of goddess escorts, bring this duo into sight.

And bows given by each. ": Of thee of the Heroes Invited, the World Plane of Tamriel I call of thee from home birth, I welcome you as Guests of Heaven and Intracel, under Yggdrasil our Home. :"

One a male of Redguard, and Sheogorath note of Cyrodiil (and 'above',) the other, the Nerevarine, a female of the Altmer of the same world, long since thought departed to Akavir. (If only truth were known.) Two individuals of a world as harsh as they come in the Multiverse. (Mundus being nothing less than what it once was, of ancient note.)

The two, hand in hand of distinctive note, bow. "We from past the Aedra veil, welcome your invitation."

"Respectfully agreed." The fem of long auburn hair toned out, very serenely, this in such tune with an apparent love, of measured strength. (If voice alone was enough to go by.) Almighty nods. ": Then let us discuss for awhile, for I am curious of your merits. Any that can equal the other Heroes of Chosen, must captivate my ear readily. :"

"With some ale, if preferred."

The Altmer Nerevarine, just hip bumps her equal Champion love. "Ever seeking drink, if not from power and glory."

"Nor ye?"

Almighty smiled, seeing two that found each other, that none else could understand of them each the same. All the better here they are then. ": Then of ale we shalt have. And tales to swim by. :"

* * *

Lind just sighed as they both flew on. "I am not as of yet, used to this treatment."

"Welcome to thy world of my own."

This as they pass more than a number of throng, goddess that knew well now, of the new General amongst them. The passing trip to Brightwater was not as short as Lind would have preferred. Imladris however, of a tender hand despite velvet upon finger, of gauntlet over. "It is in the end, praise. Little more. Even if it's annoying in aspect of feel, upon too many a time."

Lind gave a good snicker, a touch more understanding to the veneer she was peeling through, with every loving day. The one of note, has eye instead on a very little visited vista. "Brightwater eh?" ...this Lind looks up and towards. Ahead of them the first spires of the 'official' habitation zone for Heaven's grand family. The makeup of the spires on initial sight made it seem there wasn't enough room for the vast numbers of goddesses, gods, and spirits that made up the populace. The sky here was strange that despite the obvious evening approaching, by Heavenly standards, the sky here kept a glow hue as of a morning through a silvery fog. The sight of all the crystalline water about, some pooled around trees, linked by streams, as others were larger as they approached the gilded spires.

However some of this lent to a much deeper landscape feel, as some of the waters melded into silvery mists, with more spires well below where the ground once was, the same on high and higher. This as more and more spires appear within the haze, the waters in many places, floating to allow waterfalls that add more mists, the further into Brightwater taken, the mystical look removes any logical makeup of the place, as water and land, intersperse with air and mists. But the neo-new age feel of the place, has a point, as Imladris remembers well enough.

Each spire was not a true structure, rather a focal point for bending dimensional energies. The reason for this, was seeing the first floating 'doorways', ones that had so many variations to the imaginations of their assigned owners. Gilded, conventional, weird, golden, crystalline, granite. Even one Imlade saw that was made from sculpted caricatures of bunnies. The knight just wondered what goddess had that portfolio.

"Do you want to know?"

Imlade just chuckled, as Lind started leading them in a more 'leftward' direction. A bit up as well as he noticed. The further in delved, the vastness of Brightwater becomes more appreciated, once more. Some spires become incredibly towering, others mere pinpricks nearby. One of particular note, was a three dimensional snowflake shape that had sparkling doorways all about it. But another seen from 'this' far away, was so towering, nadir and zenith wise, that the knight was reminded of some of the immense star-stations that made of some of the fleet rally points, during his Galactic campaign. And those were small dwarf planets of their own make, making this spire the equivalent of five of Terra's skyscrapers, in combined size.

And one veered away from, in favor of a set of spires that started to look less elegant. In fact, a large set of floating spires, lost much of the water and waterfall cascades and pools, in favor of a strict mist, where the spires turned much more crystalline, verses the marble white sculpture spires, of most the rest of Brightwater. In fact the mist started looking more cloudy and puffy, a detail not noticed until now. Imladris realized from the spires, that looked a mass replication of the Fortress of Solitude, or something such. "So this is where Valkyries live."

"Assigned." Lind corrects. "Most are a form of barracks, though many Commanders still reside here by choice. Others live in other parts of Brightwater. My family chose to remain where they felt most comfortable."

Immy cocks an eye. "A military life is a comfortable one?"

Lind snickered at the euphemism, as they approach a nondescript spire with a handful of silvery doorways that floated around it. Other than shimmering blue fields around the doorways, there was little else it seem to them. Hence a lesson Imladris learned to look past, so long ago. And they stop in front of one of these doors, about two tiers up from center line, a simple marble door that looked exactly alike the one from the Training Judicator's door back in the Central Hub zone. Imladris already having seen such door in the past, plus the Judicator in person now, appreciated this new sight.

And lost 'that', as Lind suddenly snaps around. "HUP TOO!" ...to Imladris's immediate attention reflex. Lind quickly snaps off. "Ye are about to enter my family's Valkyrian abode! I expect utter respect within these walls, if you wish to _live_."

"Absolutely ma'am!"

"No sassing or other derelict behavior, of nominal mode here!"

"Understood!"

"And no drooling and gawking like some tourist, while here!"

"...I... wha?"

"**Excuse me?**"

"No touristy behavior **Ma'am!**"

"**That's too bad!**"

"**Why is that ma'am?**"

"**Because I'm messing with ya!**"

"**Just like always MA'AM!**"

Imlade just bemoans the directed heavy giggle, as a couple of goddesses float by, wringing their ears out. Lind then settles her laughter, with... "I always wanted to do that, to you, here." ...then turns to the door, but then angles her head back. "Ever since I first noticed you, in fact."

Lind then wipes her hand across the door, as Imlade blinks. "And how long ago was that?" ...as the door opens, and both saunter inside. Simple as that. Within however...

* * *

Two sets of loves, were about ready. Not that Scetu or Frig knew what the consequences would be of all such.

* * *

-Nekomi Tech Campus-

Aoshima kept his simple pace, having no apparent purpose other than just seeking out 'game', as his mind put it. A waning day that saw few students and other local folk about, too many on the arms of others, others soon enough otherwise. Aoshima just kept neutral about it, looking for arms not taken as of yet.

It never occurred to him, that his 'window' was closing of his time here, the Casanova of NIT starting to outgrow the campus he saw, as little more than cattle grounds. He never even bothered to realize, that the throngs he once had about him, were growing less and less in number by the day now. And for now, ever since the bike show race, he was at an impasse to what to do with his life next, hence why the old stalking habit was in play here. Hence why the looking around for an easily twisted arm, gentlemanly or otherwise so done. "Now, whom shall know the pleasure of my company tonight?"

"_Whom indeed._"

The Casanova suddenly looked back at _such a devilish sight_, one in a simple black dress of gown length, her age 'settled' at Aoshima's own, her white-platinum hair draping about her shoulders, from her unique jewelry. The danger in just looking was bad enough, but Aoshima's heart took that one step further to this singular darkness. "And whom might you be, my lady?"

A CEO just smiled, knowing _readily_ the stares she's getting from all around. "(_Such pitiful mortal fools of the flesh. All the worse for We._)"

Aoshima restated when the vision didn't answer at first. "My lady?"

"Perchance, can we accost your arm, for a gathering this very eve? One most fashionable, and elegant, if over lavish the same." Aoshima pounced, thinking of exactly the _opposite_ of what would probably happen this very eve. "But of course. An party will shine the brighter, if we are arm in arm to shine over them all."

"Even if it is for a foe you deride, of an arm of one you wanted more than all else in your time here?"

Aoshima blinks kookily. "Er..."

The CEO just rolls her eyes. "Oh for lucifer the devil of we... a party celebrating Keiichi and your 'cherished' Belldandy? Do you want to crash that party, or not?"

The 'wanting' glint in the mortal's eyes told Hild, she had her ploy ready to go. It was seconded by... "Why of course, anything to upstage 'him'." Hild just smirked... devilishly. "All the better for the results then."

"Oh... indeed my dear."

Hild just rolled her eyed at Aoshima's annoying chuckle.

* * *

"This is your home?"

"The front foyer at least."

A simple gilded cubicle entryway of size, was Imladris's first sight of Frode's home. One with three internal 'doorway' arches past the originating version. Lind started to head to the right most one, as Imladris looked at a few decorative vases and nick nacks that kept the theme of a white interior, one lit of a soft day outside, even 'still' despite the eve becoming formal in feel, even if to their souls alone.

A planar 'holding' area between the outside realm, and what lay within the 'rooms'. Words are withheld as Lind just waves a hand over her own personal door, a similar marble white door, with twin axes and a single wing, something Lind 'hears' from Imlade that needs updating, as the door opens, and both enter.

And Imladris's vision _vanishes_ before him, as his arm immediately covers his eyes! "W... wha...? Lind? What's with this snowstorm! Lind? **Lind!**"

His vision, even covered with his arm, is blind anyway in the face of a pure torrent of a perfect snowstorm at its apex! Imladris also quickly has a severe time just trying to stand, in the face of winds in excess of hurricane speed! The knight never had seen such a storm in his life! (At least no one willingly would go through such, even with armies and spells at command.) And with Lind nowhere near in sight of sense, he quickly realizes this was Lind's way of 'introducing' her own malleable realm. A really harsh one that that.

Imlade just sighs, as his eyebrows get nice and crusty. "Such a loving breath." ...and then a wind burst smacks him into a really deep drift.

* * *

Lind 'elsewhere' just smiles as cursing and shouting comes across her lobes from somewhere in her personal realm. She then turns and heads to her bed chamber, away from a snowed over landscape, amongst something else more near. She lets her love have some fun, while she gets ready. She can already feel it, as Imladris wrenches himself through the storm, just like ever normal.

* * *

The guests were about ready, the stage just needed to be set. Frigurina just rubbed her palms together after the Heroes left the Chamber Almighty. "Well, I need to take a bit away and prepare for a future godson's celebration here."

Almighty just bemoaned. ": I do not understand, even despite Myself of Mind, how one so small can be of such merit to all of my personal kin. :"

Frig just looks back at her Eternal Mate, and sighs. "If you meet with him, then the mortal Morisato will show ye why he is of such merit. More without fully trying when timing is usually right. After all, the one you sent as his Protector, is of the same more, far more than even I expected at first. What with all that hammering to the brain he's took for so long. Your creations are fully of merit, past their failings."

Almighty nodded, and then made up his mind right there and then, to rectify that lacking. In person. But first... ": Thy still must attempt to outdo my realm of choosing, for celebration here. :"

Frig just chuckles at the obvious challenge. "Ho ho? Well I guess I'll need to challenge that. (Not that I really could without changing Earth outright.) But hey, I'm the one that embodies creation from Your stead, You should know."

A Mighty being hovers over and cups a love's facade in His hands. ": I've always known. Appreciate I 'always' will. :"

Know then that even kisses, were begotten from somewhere, even the most passionate of such. Such was demonstrated here, once more, and for awhile.

* * *

And such Frig was swooning, while the rest were finishing up looking glorious, as she enters the Temple, her hands charged with powerful spell energies. She was swooning so much, she just went with the direct power approach, rather than the usual program spell chant. It took a bit more, but hey, she usually used up barely an amount with placing and forming biological elements on various worlds anyway.

Like she would spend herself on a mere ballroom spatial expansion zone. But she cracka-lacka like tried all the same anyway! She saw the nominal interior and then a gaze at the Buddha statue. "Apologies good sir, but a mortal hero deserves grandeur." And she cracked her hands together. A lot.

* * *

The Incarnum Shield was holding steady now, which surprised Imladris, as he trudges through the deepest, coldest snow he'd ever been through. Somehow his mind decided it was such, despite being to a few of the coldest Outer Planes in existence. He'd even been to France, (but that's an old story.) He instead remarks to himself. "Is it me, or am I not needing to push it, with my spells anymore?" ...this as he suspects that last round of enhancements did something new.

But after a good half hour... or hour... maybe several since he couldn't get a true bearing on Lind's location, one he 'knew' was done in a secretive fashion. And so about at some unknown point of annoyance, he just shoves out _Evolution_, and chants... "_Burst a well of force that clears like the winds of stars!_"

The snowstorm from heck and heaven, suddenly is burst apart by a globe of white-gray gravity energy, clearing the scenery for him to take a gasping look at...

...before the storm hits back **TWICE** as hard as before! Imlade sits up with a 'coat' of two meter thick snow! He spits out at this... "Dang it girl!" ...and sends a second gravity spell out, this time having to keep it up to fight off the storm from actually obliterating him! Such as the occasional stinging wisp of cold, wispy, minus eighty something degree snow that tried to strike back at him, like wintry whips. "Do you have to fight me with everything!"

It was about that point a giggling sound, echoes around him, before the weather finally lets up, enough to _finally_ allow him to take a second look, at the shocking sight he never expected from the thought of a mere 'room'. It was only now, that the time Lind told him, that Tyr Spaceport was so small in comparison, that this sight is put in icy clear perspective. Such as the sight of a silvery-steel-blue, crystalline ice like city of 'huge', circular, and spoked note, come into icy clear view. Given it was the apparent center of a beautiful, snow covered, mountain valley, of blue, gray and white of heavenly note, the sight easily outdid any image of scene of such equitable, across any other such vista, across the multiple mortal world planes he'd ever been too.

"(_Thank ye, my love and Seal._)"

Imladris snickered and realized... "Pocket dimensionalized habitation. Attuned to the power of a particular goddess of similar being."

"(_Indeed, you remember your lessons, if I remember them right._)"

Imladris blinked, changing subject readily away to... "I have to wonder just how large Belldandy's chamber-abode, is in comparison."

"(_A Norn would have such even larger, a world in size at least. I still can only generate a moon sized version, though I haven't pushed limit on my now empowered state, as of yet. Nevertheless, I am sure she will wish to show Keiichi in some time coming, since knowing her, the abode of such make, would be Eden of its own._)"

"Coincidence of such chance then, amusing perchance?"

A Lindful chuckle echoes back over the Meld Link, as Imladris then sees the abode isn't unpopulated. This as a trio of icy-esc colored and frost trimmed like Seraphim arrive. A knightly bow in greeting kind, is returned... "Her Generalship is demanding an audience, at your immediate auspice."

Dry as cold snow, a return of... "What an shock."

An icy 'whip', snapping at his hiney from cold, pure, thin air, just 'reminds' him of his manners. "Okay! Okay! Cometh I am... Yeesh!"

The trip done airborne, is not without sights, as detailed sight of around, sees creatures of many icy worlds and environs, are kempt here, giving both life and activity in this otherwise 'enclosed' ecosystem. Large bear like furry creatures, some kind of thick coated herbivores, birds of both angelic mode and native of other worlds, find comfort here, all given nourish of life by the very essence of the 'room'. There are even '_huge_' condor like creatures of icy environ birth, and even a couple of gargantuan Ice Phoenixes, their blue flames of burning cold giving credence that cold is just as harsh, burning and unforgiving as any heated fire. An example of life all the same too.

And crowning all such as they reach the semi futuristic city of yet still, an ancient feel, a meld of both themes that feels more directed than he senses it should be, within, a good population of similar Seraphim, apparently both as attendants, and from what he senses from Lind's mind, a desire to make the 'city' alive, as much as the surrounding landscape. He snickers as on approach, many are cheering him along, of a Heroes mode of praise. He just bemoans. "They're being just as impossible as the goddesses are."

Lind doesn't hold back with those icy air-whips. _Ouch_.

And they approach a central spire of decent size, a good skyscraper of its own make alone, towards a large overlook fit for a stadium competitive field alone, landing as a quartet, if at a hover above the icy clear blue platform. The knight bows to his escort, before he walks on in formally, his feet Incarnum reinforced to give grip otherwise impossible to beget.(A near bad spill from heck on just the first step alone enforced this. As did the giggling in said wake.)

All of this is likely Lind's constant razzing of the somehow still mortal bloke. (Read the earlier damage scene Hirund 'reminded' the bloke with.) This is likely so since as soon as he enters the enclosed chamber, his footing improves considerably. He however then loses feel of Lind for a bit, but is distracted from this, first by sight of a large bed of soft contours and a wave format, looked away from as he sees a archway to a large chamber, one entered to the sight a surprise.

A towering internal chamber that reached into the glowing blue, icy misty depths, with every smooth white surface covered by perfectly spaced Axes. Thousands if not more of them, covering every surface, where not so for open spots for looks from other hallways on below. Very far _far_ below as it could be discerned. If not for the fact this was the apex of this tower abode, it could easily extend far above him too.

"Enough Axes, Migoddess?"

The knight does not delve past the initial chamber, keeping eye away from the bed, as he tries to sense Lind's location, all the while noting the chill from outside is not present. In fact, he notes his own lack of a chill, before he then notes a chamber off his left, away from the towering chamber behind him now. A moment of sensing not revealing anything, leads curiosity to lead him into this separate chamber, and the various work standard tablets of electronic type mode, scrolls of many kinds and makes, and even to his surprise, parchment type parcels of mode equal to Earth's own, as well as other worlds he knows.

He also notes. "A bit of a mess. Lots of tomes, to no surprise there. I... eh?"

A cursory glance around nets his all too keen vision, a stylized report in glowing script on a laminated type plastic parcel, shaped like paper, with ever glowing but readable Intracellic script upon it. Such knowledge allows him to read... "Report standard 1932-236-M, Squire's Progress...? Eh?"

...whit leads to another parcel of similar make... "Combat report of World Plane Egressa, Squire's account... that was the troll invasion I helped... what the...?"

More parcels, and further and more, singular in direction. Reports, accomplishments, recommendations, admonishments, and even shortcomings reported. Even occasional medical reports with Ishara's Sigil upon them. He then turns from these, to the tomes, and sees a pattern, mostly from those his Generals imposed upon him, during the very long training phase of his Second Life in Heaven. And then the sight of some images that he never knew were taken, a few scattered randomly, others in obvious picture tomes he leafed through.

By the time he read through a rather extravagant report from the Command Training exercise he led that one fateful time, with Lind within his own charge, he was breathing rather shallow. "I... I should not be seeing this."

And 'then', his mind felt prodded towards one rather large informational Padd, set rather prominently upon a simple shelf. Touching the light blue screen, it activates into a format he knows all too, _too_ well. Leafing through the data... "Galaxy 2189. The Galactic campaign... mission reports... battle reports... wha... every... thing...?"

He suddenly throws the device down lightly (sorta,) and gulps out... "What is this, a personal museum?"

"If that is what you want."

Imlade spins around and reacts as if a child with the cookie jar, most caught. "Wh... what... how...?"

Lind stands there in a _gorgeous_ gown of goddess ballroom fashion, a simple, body hugging number with a wide drape bottom, slit at the right leg, with a slip boot of a sort, that hugged the foot and calf there, with a Greco like fashion tie string that ran to the knee. An opening slant to the left abdomen, at the belly button, to the back. A crystalline-silken sleeve drape of the left shoulder, a smaller such slip upon the right to cover the shoulder, slender and asymmetrical in feel and appearance, white and trimmed the same as her new General uniform of earlier, a few added jewels of silvery, sapphire embedded glory and make, help shine a bit, though needless compared to the beauty before the knight. One whom is stunned twice more, as Lind saunters in simply. "I would gather that the Eddas would find this trove, most valuable to the same end. I've had such thoughts myself."

"For you, there should be the same."

Lind comes in close and waves a finger softly under Imlade's chin. She however focuses on a question, one of several racing through a Mind being felt. "I leave such data to War Section Command, the rest here before me now. And to let ye know now. Somewhere within the first couple of years. That was when I 'noticed' you. Only so done early on, as an annoyance that I wished to avoid, but one that even I found wanting more and more, as if each grain of sand, was fate slowly weighing me down with such thoughts.

Such is when I began to receive the first of these reports from Hub, and soon learned many had noticed I had as much an eye for you, as you begot for myself. Apparently the eye of Heaven came from many vectors and senses, when notice became more than even I knew of."

Imladris just sighed and rubbed his armored over scalp. "I sense my nannies amongst those said forces."

"You waited too long."

"I wasn't good enough. Confidence and more all alike. I mean you guys really creamed me a lot, even before Lord Thor got a grip on moi."

Lind smirked and was tracing her silver steel blue finger nails over his armor details. "Aye. I admit I had great trouble allowing such feelings in, accepting you even at first, one so weak, before I realized the same, especially before I learned of my unique nature of the Binary. Before I learned to trust. All along, I harbored feelings that I feared as much as you of me."

Imlade sighs at that one. "Fear of the steel wall really. I'm not sure how to classify it all, other than just a child's level of fear, with that lack of confidence."

"And you were yet magnificent in training, to meet my eventual approval, as much as your own standard to Heaven, as you said of it all."

The knight then leans back onto a floating desk, full of such 'singular' stuff behind him, remarking. "And now, knowing my apparent former nature, and whom knows how much unsaid as of yet, I wonder if all of this was further destined in a way. Not that I think we were formally meant for each other, but that _something_ was always there for us both, that had little else to describe it all as."

"I'll believe that." Imladris hears then as Lind espouses in a roundabout fashion, as she eventually ends up in his arms. "I've long given up notion of worrying about that same fate, and accept what I have now. I have to, as the future is written to apparently only two known beings. Not knowing myself what is to come, I 'have' to embrace what is given before me, from you, with the past as why I most want to do so." ...and now in said arms... "And yes, all this here, is a grown demonstration of this. Yet it all pales to the end result here, in my grasp."

"An iron grasp at that."

The pinch 'through' his armor of right bicep... "Steel grasp. I know how to hold onto my Hero well."

"All such is practice to effect."

Such is the kiss in turn, deep and long. Very long. Time very much allows so, as it does ending Imladris's previous self admonishments. Hands roaming, arms intertwining, sounds caressing, hearts palpitating more and moreso. It only sank in to them both of mutual meld note, that this was the first time they were so singularly alone like this, to make out as passionately, of this much. It was not remised, for a verily good long note, until their passions were beginning to breach senses. Such was the point Lind 'agreed' with Imladris to stop. The point where armor and cloth were about to be ripped apart for bare skin and final passion. (And likely limbs for Imlade's part.)

Both break their lock, as Lind rasps out softly. "N... not yet."

"Y... yea... uh... aye."

For a very long moment in each other's gazing eyes, before Lind then imparts. "I want... to keep one last sense of purity. This last one, for now."

"Interesting, given our mutual natures."

Lind laughs at that one, but returns remark to... "It's one aspect, I want to save for a truly proper moment of my final choosing. Not here, not with any waiting or expecting. I know not truly what that point will become, but I still wait willingly, for now."

Imladris, after a lot of soul stuffing down of emotions he'd never fought back so hard against before, just finally nods. "Agreed. By your choice alone... then." But with his chin stiffly cupped in kind, such Lind asserts. "When... _then..._ you won't be resisting me, utterly."

Such a weak giggle of weird fear is returned.

Lind then parts backwards and informs. "I will be finishing up. I suggest you do the same. Anywhere will do that is private." ...this with a 'dab' at her lips, reglossing the silver-steel-blue lipstick that had been readily kissed away. Imlade just sighs back. "With the Meld anymore, that is not so easy to accomplish."

Lind retreats softly to a lasting tone of... "Nothing of myself, is as so."

Imladris just droops his head. "Aye. So very aye."

* * *

"This is insane!"

"Somebody help us!"

"No mas! No mas!"

The Goddess Mall had rarely been so packed, outside of All Sales Day, in its eternal history! Heaven of course had a vast population that Earth might be able to approach one day, at least it seemed so here, given how MANIC the scene was all about with every turn of the head begotten! It wasn't pretty. "Oyah."

Chrono just giggled as she found amusement in Sigrun's sight of heavenly chaos. She just quips. "I guess this Ball is really 'that' popular." Chrono, sipping on a Heavenly brand of slurpy-juice, just shrugs. "Or just that word of your Master is that heeded. I guess he really did invite everyone. Would be like him."

Sigrun nods in a teardropped fashion. The two already chosen their garb, was just taking in time alone with each other, away from other concerns, before the Ball commenced. Chrono's suggestion after the terse look Sigrun had on retreating from Almighty's chamber, was a fitting distraction of merit. Chrono was glad to be honest, for now, that Frig had returned to a Husband's chambers, as she kept an eye on her very long lost friend, and remarked. "I told ya, one day I'd treat ya to the Mall. A pinkie promise is always kept." Sigrun just smirked. "I thought those were meant for much more prominent things."

"Oh, there's one in there for that too." Chrono teases, but then adds... "But not telling ya what that is yet." ...which gets a grunt back in turn.

"Greetings goddesses dos."

Chrono and Sigrun look up as Ere and Ex float up with a few other random goddesses, of the Controller Section, each sporting a glowing cube each." Ere just quips. "So, ye both ready for the celebration?" ...hence two similar cubes are displayed. Chrono... "Of course, you're all too slow, as always."

"Yes kitty-girl."

Sigrun just keeps reserved during this banter, but feels forced in (of her own vector,) when Ex comments. "So, how's our new little Norn doing amongst us today?"

"I was relaxing, if ye must know."

Ere jabs a bit, which makes Chrono nervous as justified when... "Hard to know if one can do that with Chrono around." ...with a good bit of laughter from the goddesses towards Sigrun. Something such that the returned Norn takes the wrong way, and suddenly shouts when the laughter jitters her too much... "_Don't laugh at me like that!_"

The lot stop stunned, before Sigrun realizes her tone was too harsh. She looks down and pensive again, whit Ere quickly apologizes. "Sorry... I..."

"I'm sorry." Sigrun stresses back even more, a few tears dribbling... "The demons... they always laughed at me, so much. Never with me, always mocking me. I never... I just never..."

The next thing Sigrun feels is a really needed hug from a long lost, and fully found around her, best friend. Chrono of this mode, comments as only she could. "This was the other pinkie promise."

"C... Chrono?"

The others watch a needed scene most tender, as Chrono 'explains'. "I'd never forget you, my best friend in all of Heaven."

The evolution of the moment is not remised, nor when Sigrun (uncharacteristic to her, by this point,) brings out _Gray_ and has her join in on the hug fest. Something that stuns Chrono at first, and more so when Ere comments... "Holy light, she looks so silver in hue!"

Sigrun looks up from her glommed position, and sees her Angel indeed far more silvery and healthy to the eye, than she ever used to be. The Wings, angelic cloth swirl of silver, skin a lighter tone of, the hair a long deeper silver tone the same, the same with the eyes in the corneas.

Chrono is looking just as much, when Sigrun admits. "Guess I need to reformat the name here. Never did like the old one anyway. Blasted Hild and all."

"We can all agree on that one." Ex quips, and this time the laugh is a shared one.

* * *

And somewhere a CEO sneezes.

"Hey! Watch it!" Aoshima snaps in his sports car! "I just had the seats reupholstered!"

Hild almost _rectified_ that idea on the spot. She held her temper in check, since she had a larger scope to deal with.

* * *

The laugh meanwhile is soon then closed with a yelp shout from a nearby goddess, one that is cascaded upon when others do the same, the lot around Sigrun looking and then redirected by pointed fingers, 'skyward'. Their own gasps are joined by Ex's gasp of... "Is... is that...?"

Sigrun looking on, sees a very real looking planet, made of pure light, hovering into the dusk, cloud caressed sky, glimmering as if it was made of light alone. The sight for Heaven was startling, since it could be easily heaven looking down on Earth below, of stereotypical note, if not for the fact the goddesses 'knew' they were looking _up_ at something 'above' _them_ all. For such, this was a unique moment for Heaven to witness. Sigrun then hears from Chrono 'very' nearby whispers... "Almighty's Palace. Oh my goddess! That must be where the Ball will be held."

Sigrun just smirks. "And that's my Father for ya." ...and anime exhales. "Peachy."

* * *

In two locales, the specifics now came down to final preparations, done so much more manically on the Heavenly side of things, though some of the mortals of Nekomi note on below, were just as nervous. Especially after training and preparation were forgone for the practice of lessers receiving betters at various abodes or locales, where not gathered in pairs already. Corsages, jewelry, flowers, or whatnot of small gifts were given, this while some explanation of what either side of the Earthly line, had been 'training' for.

And more than a few uneasy realizations from it all, none balked at, as within the hour of true sunset, they began to gather, the same in Heaven as dusk reaches nadir there, in favor of stars now shining fiercely.

In two locales, all is about ready.

Save for some focuses...

* * *

Frig saunters back into the residence. "Everything is ready guys!"

"One moment mother dear!"

The sound coming from Keiichi's room, makes Mother smirk lightly, and then head off to ensure privacy. This as Belldandy, in a gorgeous blue and white gown that ensured she was as beautiful as she wanted Keiichi to see her, holds close to her tuxedo dressed love. One nervous as always. "I guess this counts as preparation."

"It's been such a long day apart, my dear Keiichi." More nervous laughter, before Belldandy then remarks. "I hope we all have such a fun time tonight, and that we will get to dance together, as much as possible."

"Like we were dancing as if the wind was our feet?"

Belldandy beamed such a smile, Keiichi a bit surprised at himself, to use something Belldandy would usually say. The Norn just nods once. "Yes."

Urd then pops her head in, at a backward angle. "Hey guys! I... oh! Looking good K-boy! You too Sis! Mom says the temple is all ready to go!" Keiichi just snickers, fingering his chin. "Heh, all this because gold dude said so. Kinda silly if ya still ask me."

"But there is nothing more glorious." Keiichi hears to surprise at first, as Belldandy espouses some of her usual best. "There have been times I've wanted a reason to celebrate all we have done with you, all our adventures and more, that I've never gotten the chance to thank you for all of that. Keiichi dear, this is the night I have that chance, to thank you, for that Wish that you made."

Urd giggles at the worst blush in Keiichi's life. "But... god I feel like gold dude saying this, but... it was just a selfish Wish that I made, that caused all that's happened. I know it was still the _only_ thing that was in my mind, when I said it, but..."

"The Mountains start with a grain of sand." Urd starts in reply. Keiichi then looks to hear Belldandy echo. "Epics start with the merest word of sentence."

"The story starts with a seed?"

Urd smiles back. "Not bad K-boy. That's what we are now."

Keiichi smiles, before he feels his arm accosted forth. Belldandy of note finishing as they start to head out. "This will be the celebration for all of that. This as my thanks, my wonderful dear Keiichi."

K1 soon vanishes from sight at that, as Urd looks on with a soft smile. This Troubadour floats over upon. "Such a meek mortal of excellent fortune."

"You 'would' learn to heed that lesson well, from them a two." Urd flicked her hair with.

The Spirit, in a 'much' better version, formal and all of his nominal Spirit robes, over favor of a mortal tux in the end, just looks at the deep black gowned Norn of the Past, her platinum tresses cascading freely. The Spirit just shrugs. "And what lesson would be such?"

Urd just bonks the dopey spirit upside the head! "Oh shut it and come on dolt!" ...and stomp-drags a dizzy Spirit along with her.

* * *

Imlade looks behind him, at the fading sight of Brightwater. "Sheesh Migoddess, ye know how to play dramatic."

"Oh hush already about the door."

"But the way you still threw me into the cold like that, with no warning. I mean freezer burn still means something, with my current biology."

Lind just comically stops in mid air, her glowing gown with crystalline shawl about her, at the dorky dude. "You want to spend the evening, in the Ball, or in Medical?"

"Ball please." ...a creaky return of. Lind gives a single facial caress, and then both fly on into the now night of heavenly light alit glory, of Heaven beginning it's legendary celebration. Everything that is within this nightscape, is lit of a moon glow, thrice as aglow as ever he'd ever remembered. A long span of time, to trump over, not so easily done. Imlade's previous comical moaning, is replaced with the previous to that, self reservation of before. "I know, I know. But still..."

"You truly now, have no choice."

Lind cocks a head back, as Imlade shivers at the sound of an Admin that held no feelings back, nor the body glom from behind. The Valkyrie General just bemoans. "Such will not help his nervousness."

Eihwa just smirked as they approach at gathering area, one Imladris notes (somehow past Eihwa's presence,) is anew in format, centering around a high glow area of circular, this the Testing goddess explains. "Then think how we all feel now. It's been rare to feel something truly hard to describe." And on closing in, Imladris _indeed_ is starting to feel a pride well up, very much despite himself. The very nature of this new place, being a direct cause. "Wow... I think I have to..."

"Master!"

The trio look, as Sigrun and Chrono approach, the latter seeing... "Ah! General Lind!" ...and said high personage just waves a missive hand. "Acknowledged if kept allay from such. This is not a gathering for my Beloved alone." Sigrun flying over, remarks at this. "Sorry to say this, but this is so... wow! Is this what a hero feels like, in a soul?" Imladris blinks at that, as they approach their end point. Upon landing... "What does that mean? Wait... I'm not the only one feeling this?"

The rest is held off description, as they see a good spread out throng of goddesses that were greeting, in a place now apparently made of nothing more, than pure light, of solid incarnate! Every structure here, was of that bended Will, pure and unto whole. The quintet finalizing approach, to the sight of many familiar facades. Imladris... "Wow... we are all of formal."

* * *

Keiichi saw, as the first to enter, ahead of all the rest gathered. Belldandy chimed a amazed gasp. "Oh my!"

"Wow! It's no Temple! It's a castle in here now!"

Or something like in nature, as they all file in simply, lacking much fanfare, since they knew little not else, other than to look amazed at Frigurina's magic. It felt mostly like arriving at a simple Prom, of note, one set in an European mansion of absolute extravagance, to be easily sure. Colonnades of gilded white under silver, with thick wall hangings, tapestries, rug lengths, and all such more, of royal red and gold trim inlay, chandeliers of crystal with gilded gold inset. Tables all glamorous to reflect the primary colors here, more red and gold. This with at least three good marbled tiers with surrounding walkways around, spun into long caressing staircases set afar in front of them, glorious windows that seemed to shine the same heavenly sky from so far beyond.

And with this sight, the sound of a charismatic orchestra playing somewhere within, as smells of food and wine waif across all senses, as an air of good and healthy haughtiness fills the very air.

Keiichi of course just gleeps... "I feel small here." Belldandy giggling with a good hold of right of held armed longing.

And the centerpiece, as they all come in, tuxes and formal wear, outdone by feminine character appealing fashion wear of the most fancy to be had, this Frigurina in a similar gold-white gown to her heavenly version, just exclaims, upon a dance floor of crystal. "Welcome ye all to the celebration long withheld, and not come to pass. Come and celebrate all you can, for the dear Lord Keiichi Morisato, and all that he means for us! Let my Nephew's commandment, be now done!"

Quite a lot of ready cheering. (Sorta, if one notes Skuld for one. Actually it's a mixed bag.) Keiichi just sighs. "Great, party on. Overdone, but party on."

And then to his shock, a prod from behind, as Keima just 'prods'... "Come, a celebration should begin with a dance, to break the evening ice."

"Da...? Ow! Sorry... Keima! But..."

And so of pulled arm along! "Please dance with me Keiichi!" ...whit not reserved there one bit. And all like that, a celebration quickly begins, with a simple dance to violins and sonnets to accompany. And so soon into, Megumi notes (nice and silken black dress of flowing.) "Wow! Big Bro can dance nice." Keiba nodding. "More than."

Takano then echoes Keima's prod to 'them'. "Ahkay! It be yours turn yas two!" ...to somewhat more a jittery response from Megumi this time, before Keiba then 'feels' the rhythm of the current sonnet, and soon, 'they' are dancing just as effectively! Megumi, remembering her bracelet's effects... "Wow, it all really does work!"

"Y... yeah." Keiba manages out, Keiichi smiling on nearby, as Belldandy comments. "You both dance so beautifully!"

And from there, the rhythm trickles in eventually, them all into a entry dance, to begin the night with. Already, a unknown dream is being made true, as Frigurina sees from afar, as Scetu stands near, his 'armor' replaced with a golden version, for this night.

"/ Impressive."

"With more to come." ...this even Sigel in a fancy version of her normal garb, Banpei in a 'tux' version of his nominal accouterments, are dancing now too. Skuld and Sentaro so cute and dashing, Satoko and Otaki suave and eclectic, Chihiro effective and impressed at Tamiya's 'enhanced' skills, as Peorth and Talos, elegant and wondrous, Urd and Troubadour, serene unlike their usual, Takano being swooned easily by a confident for once Keima. Frig only missing out on this end, just enjoys for a daughter that was fully showing her love for a long since bequeathed Contract, in favor for the love that it utterly was. Keiichi of note, was fully enjoying as such, for the smile that Belldandy had so much of.

And with word spreading through specific areas of the outlying community, there'd me more around soon, to be had.

Though Frig already felt, a few would come quite uninvited. One... "Mara I won't mind... but..."

Scetu looks over at the strange set of wording, before a strange woot from around the floor as Keiichi spun Bell about elegantly, chimes the air.

Frig just focuses on this instead, as is on her other end...

* * *

She greets the reverent bow Imladris leads with. Lind's family, Frig, Thor and his Generals, along with several of the High Council themselves, with Almighty centering, face the small party Imladris arrived with.

": Greetings, to the Celebration, ye of Chosen. :"

"We meet again. A bit of that lately, My Lord."

A simple chuckle, as much as Frig giggles. Lind then asks readily. "This feeling. How to describe it... is this...?"

": The soul of heroes that are felt by those, that do not believe of themselves the same, so readily. This alone is the merit that is being reverberated from our Chosen here in presence, unto all else of souls now incumbent. For this, is the first of the Gifts, of Heroes Ball. :"

Imladris 'had' to chuckle out nervously... "So... you all feel what I do, of something I usually don't bother to feel? Double talk of the soul there, really."

"Oh it gets better kid." Freyana nearby quips, not helping Imladris's humble complex. Nor does when the Eddas EXPLODE into sight! (x6): "Yay it's time!"

"**By goddess save me!**"

Ishara just giggles keenly as Lind and Eihwa keep the bloke from running off to another universe, as Almighty just remands... ": Ye of Six should know better. :"

(#4): "Pardon our Fathomless Lord, but are ye kidding?"

Frig just giggles. "Holding them back here Dear, isn't advised."

": Nor shalt waiting to greet the others Chosen. :"

The Lord Knight then blinks as the rest lead on in, at Almighty's behest, towards a large glowing circle of white, looking towards a recessed area of frosted glass within, surrounding surfaces of edged light, with blackness within. This was the setup for most of the area, as led into by a 'greeting carpet' of more light. Eihwa then passes as Frig then chants loudly. "All that are ready, come by mind of path of our Creator please!"

At that, a 'lot' of pulsating teleportation flares, occurs, others more conventional through other smaller platform like 'gates', as Eihwa croons. "Come when ye both are ready, at the chime given to ye minds." Lind nods, as Imlade quips... "Where's the fanciful Italian begot?" And soon, the two are very much alone, though the warriors twin, feel a few other specific souls around 'somewhere'. Imladris just sighs in continuous note. "I know I'm a pith, but this is too orchestrated to be comfortable."

"We all fully know that."

Imlade looks over at his Confessed, and feels another caress of the chin. Lind 'stresses' in such mode... "And now, enjoy for the time of coming. I fully am aware, it could be our last, given our mission."

"No!" Lind blinks, as Imladris leans in with a sudden fear welling up. "This is not a way to celebrate, for the what 'if', not one with death as a possibility! I know myself enough, that living past all that, is what the daily celebration is for!" Lind smiles more, as Imladris presses. "I won't live without you, so as more, I won't allow 'that' to even occur. Somehow and someway, I and We, will assure this future to come."

"Good."

Imladris blinks and realizes he professed something he 'knows' was heard quite well, all across Heaven, where ever they all were now. Yet Imladris then also knows, that is the point 'here'. That is why, he _finally_ lets go of all the angst of humility, in favor of simple enjoyment. Or at least, his version of it. He voices this with... "Please celebrate 'us', not just I."

"Agreed."

"Simplistic, my love."

"I know." ...a General smirked back.

And the 'ting' in their minds, knows it's time to enter the Ball. Arm in formal beheld arm, sets them, before Imlade then quips kookily. "Cake. I hope there's good cake."

"Best to be had." ...with a light hip bump. And they take their formal steps forth.

* * *

Mara arrived first, mainly because Hild 'prodded' her to do so as a scout.

"Took ya long enough girl!"

Mara gaffs! "What the?" ...as she's accosted by two unknown males, one that quips. "Come, let us show you, a proper time for a lady of quality."

"Huh? Who? Me?"

Mara's usual terse attitude is literally accosted away, as Frig's fore thinking allows Mara to enjoy some unique focus for this night. Not that Mara was going to try anything but... "Hey, a friend deserves perchance a time for one night." ...as she keeps eye on Belldandy and Keiichi's permanent space near each other, as their dancing had begotten to refreshment, and then some personal banter left to themselves. The same slowly was occurring now, between the various couples, as even Chihiro allows her 'escort' to share some away time.

Frig just kept sense on when 'she' would show up. "When indeed." ...as the vibes were indeed drawing closer. But then her soul was accosted to another format, of stark note.

* * *

And _glorious..._

As soon as they appear, a vast cheer from all around, the same of greeting chants and song from untold around, as a Mighty voice welcomes forth, in the eye of a light shined of beam at the grand warriors. "_: All goddesses and gods, spirits and souls all alike! Present to thee in presence of My Palace, the grand forces that they are! The new of minted General of the War Section of the Grand Host, General Lind._ -Many a grand cheer alone there, all around-_ And of arm and soul, the Champion for all of Heaven, such the Hero Chosen, and called forth. The Valkyrie Knight, Templar-Holia and Hero unto Intracel, Imladris! :_" -To such a greater cheer that even Lind was fully into. To ill of said humility of 'focus'.-

"_: This, the first of the Chosen, join us now for Celebration and Rejoice! :_"

The two begin their first steps down a decent staircase of length, width, and pure light, looking down upon a unique 'open air' format of a semi sorta something floating Ballroom, that could fit into ten Stadiums easily without barely trying, this set in tiered platforms of all light and solid, most simply floated upon by the goddesses and their chosen guests. This, a scene alone, set 'above' the one Imladris knew as Heaven 'below' itself! Lind heard the amazed gasp... "You mean it's possible to see Heaven like this?"

"Such is the miracle of Almighty's Palace." ...this Lind reflects amazed over and beyond amazed, as sections of War, Hub, Brightwater, Mall, Academic, Medical, and many much more, set on high well enough, to see these as the vast city Sections, that they all are, all ablaze and sharp with color and light, hued over by the closer in of the Enlightened Ballroom. This as the two pass the cheering, happy, cascading throngs, well wish their best, as the duo reach a first 'level', of a vast ball room floor tier, a stadium sized flooring of easy size here, of the same transparent, solid as solid light! And there, the previous greeting party, watch on, as the Chosen, is of deliberate focus, all so for this one night.

So much, that Imladris barely stops, before he sees/feels of senses, his nominal knightly attire suddenly flares on whim of a Mighty nod. The cape turning a white-gold golden hue, the armor crisper, intricate and shinier than previous before. The hair that much more angelic-feathery, the aura of strength one step better, all cascading further as the next Gift of the Ball, without heed 'for' caring.

Lind gulps a heart flutter, as Imlade balks a bit through the new cheering. "Wait one! I cannot outshine my Beloved here! Allow this much please!"

Frig takes turn with a hand flick. "Ask and receive of next Gift."

And a small curve 'addition', of a armor piece upon Lind's left bosom, over her cloth there, to the shoulder and back, to clasp a long white cape of light and silk, with more small 'armor' jewelry to add to her shown arm and leg, a armor tiara piece that shined as a queen's crown, of warrior mode. The added glow is just smirked back in kind, as Imlade comically snips back. "Thank ye."

The two together now, looked as if _they_ should be leading the War Section.

But fate would wait, as Almighty then espouses. "_: Know thee then well, our Hero has been Chosen for merit, equal to My Eye, of the next I call forth in waiting. :_" ...the anticipating lot around, hear to Imladris's eternal shock, as espoused in thunderous tone. "_: Know thee and now hence, the Heroes of a world, mirror of a tome, yet real as ours is a tome to another. This note, the Heroes Chosen of the world plane of Arda, upon within Ened-Kemen..._ :"

"Holy what!" Imlade manages out before... "_: ...behold then, The Bearers of the Rings of Power survived, flourishing Champions each, and of their guests. Frodo Baggins of the Shire, and of Gandalf the White, Maiar of Valar sent! This and of their chosen accompany! Greet as I do readily! :_" ...and indeed Heaven gives its vast cheer to the descending approaching of two very same personages, the knight thought of once, as mere words in his favorite tome. And in soon presence at that. Lind has a fine time watching Imladris try to compose himself before not only these two, but another familiar Shire native of short Ring borne fame. And three of elvish name, incredible to witness and behold, on the tip of tongue, the knight was ready to say... "Samwise Gamgee... Lord Elrond... Lady Galadriel... heh... Bilbo Baggins."

"_Heh..._ indeed, one so young and metal." ...a _well_ aged, but youthful voice snips heartily.

"Indeed, one that also saves us introducing ourselves." ...one less so, but no less heartily.

Bilbo's and Sam's voices in turn, just make the knight laugh for all unexpected, good hearted nature. "Aye... -laughter- ...a fool I remain."

"Agreed." ...the one word syllables, Lind leaves, as she lets the moment enjoy itself, for all it's pure irony. And then to add further by Mighty Voice. "_: Add thee final and further, in equal respect and measure, the Champions Chosen of Tamriel, powerful of Arda and Dedra forces alike, bring forth thine of Lady Netharine of Nerevarine, and the Lord Sheogorath anew! Come now unto join of us! :_" ...this two more well adorned, and armored beings arrive to more of the same cascading throng and voice. This one a touch more reserved as Imladris feels the natures of them both, soon present.

"Greetings fellow... Chosen, apparently."

Imladris bows in kind. "Indeed a greeting, as a resident of Heaven, do I greet thee as honored guests."

"The same in kind, so indelibly heard." Gandalf remarks to a heartful-stoic point. Sam meanwhile just balks a bit. "Blimey, you Men and your shiny plating."

"All the more to shine by, I'd gather." Frodo remarks, this Sheogorath just remarks with a shoulder shifting. "Of just to cause occasional sore from."

"That it does." Imladris in turn. Netharine just smirks back. "Maybe some lighter fare then 'men'?" ...this as the lady Altmer, sports a gleaming version, if still natural in makeup somehow, of some Daedric light armor. Something only 'she' knew how to make, outside of Oblivion. Imladris wanted to remark back, but Lind defeats such with... "Their minds would only weigh them down in kind then."

"A known quality." Galadriel quips, which begets some uneasy stares around.

Already the central focus finds Heroes of a bonding, that none the others witnessing, could approach in attest. Hirund of her kind nearby, just sighs. "I admit a rare jealousy in belonging most lacked."

": This another Gift indeed singular. :" ...Almighty readily attests further, Frigurina enjoying at the appease of an arm ever held.

Elrond of note, centers focus on the young Lord Knight. (Verily in age now 'here'.) "I see the Siladrin name of my raised outpost, finds a new use here." ...this Imladris chuckles at. "The lacking of my old name lost, merited anew on pressing of those whom raised me."

"Elessar would have found that irony, most interesting." Elrond ensures back. Imladris kept reserved for his part there. Sheogorath (the new version, verses the insane prior,) just quips out. "So, what do semi-supposed near gods by others, do at a festival such as this?"

"Simply to enjoy by." Lind impresses, all eyes of Heroes upon her. "Yggdrasil is adamant to celebrate accomplishments that very much affects the system, and health beyond your ken of world origin." Sam takes that to 'meaning'. "Well then, perhaps a good stiff pint would be a place to start." This Gandalf rolls his eyes. "Ever a Hobbit to quaff, within a celebration."

"I will agree to such anyway." An eye of light surprise at the elven queen of former Lothlorien. (If Imladris knew of his readings correctly. Something he wondered of his own name suddenly now.) Thor afar then takes light to impart, for Heroes, and for his own thirst. "Let there indeed be a flow of wine and joy here now!" Imladris just gacked vocally at such! "Lord Thor drunk at a celebration is NOT good news!" ...whit the sight of the War God guzzling suddenly, makes for more than a few teardrops.

Frigurina then floats over, giving respectful bows to each Hero as a whole gathered still. "Perhaps then, while some whet their tongues (away from my Brother of course,) another Gift can be displayed here, of singular enjoyment."

And given the High eyes are leveled at Imladris and Lind of note, mind link then hums with probable intent. Lind cranes her head over serenely at her Confessor. "A first Dance of the Ball?" Imladris impresses with a confident nod. "Why ever not. If certain nannies teachings of dance are of ever form here to demonstrate."

"If one not be of left feet here!" Mist shouts back wackily. Frig nonetheless sees the twin smiles, and swirls to a high right hand twirl, above her head! "Maestro! _Moica an i hon._"

Even Elrond is surprised at how eclectic Sindarin flows from the goddess's tongue, but all falls away, as a large Ballroom floor of heavenly light, is shone for two souls alone. And all other voice falls with it, as soon does, any apparent sense they two, are even aware of any other. This, Lind's waiting hand of bare silken, taken by a strong hand long since held of her own, and only own. A few steps initiated warily at first, soon serene in flow of lost time. The melody was as simple and serene as any of imagination could be chosen for, as it too is lost in two eyes, lost for once, not of battle or war, but 'for' just each other.

Skill lacks heed, as soon other Heroes with arms invited for their first dance, some small, others unused, but all realizing to enjoy what they can, for a moment that is now. And that lack of heed, leaves Two as One, for some lost amount of time.

* * *

And the Trade Route is passed by, bloodily...

* * *

"This place!"

Hild peers over the hood of Aoshima's contraption, and quips back simply. "Indeed mortal."

"This ramshackle place, not fit to spit upon?"

Hild felt the ill vibes and waves, as Aoshima felt dirty being even near this place. Little realizing this was silent amplification of Hild's previous doing, from that same failed race of Aoshima's. The CEO with eye also on Sayoko, kept an easier eye on this bait of a lure, as she kept her end of a long planned out ploy. "This, the home of your enemy, of your longing, and of the celebration the same."

Aoshima eyed past his eyeglasses, with a ill look, one Hild kept silent approval of. (For her own fathomless reasons.) Hild then prodded once more. "Shall we impinge upon my Sister's creation then?"

Aoshima took that cast hook readily. "Yes. Let's."

* * *

Chihiro, the first to be outside to get a dose of 'reality' air, just leans on the normal 'pole' of the Temple exterior, where reality and fantasy meshed. About the same as her skin hugging black dress that Tamiya is gaga over. Tamiya in fact is readily nearby with a drink... "Yous okay ma'lady?"

"Yeah yeah, just need a dose of reality here. Still can't believe Keiichi acts so natural in there."

Not that Tamiya believed it either, half because of Chihiro's part, the other his own actual discomfort. Both of which is the same as Chihiro's in the next moment, as he then sees. "Eh? Is dat, dat Hild creep?"

Chihiro looks, and creeps out as well... " And that Aoshima turd."

Tamiya is quickly led back in, as Chihiro snaps... "We better tell that Frig girl fast guy!"

"Oh Ohskay..."

* * *

"Well my dear, it would seem we mesh together very well. Even if by only color."

Eihwa giggles as she dances with Gandalf. "Well, Bianco is such a puro di cuore colore."

In fact, one would think the two were gods of bleaching purity, as they danced together simply. (Not to mention that much 'white' in one space, just made a few night portfolio goddesses run screaming away. (Sigrun almost did.) But anywho...) It was fitting nonetheless, being two agents of well and good, above their various worlds. An example of below such, as Frodo finds 'no' problem being accosted for dancing by one goddess after another. One after another, of a Gift of accompaniment not fully fulfilled on his previous world. "Goodness you ladies know how to show me off here!" ...as he currently dances with a Secretarial goddess, one of soft green-gold, of mane and dress alike.

Sam nearby as it ever seemed, especially now since returned to be near Frodo after the Havens and all, had his Gift aside him instead. "Well better you, than I have to apparently."

"Second time as good as the first was?"

"Will be my dear Cotton lass and love." ...this as full body held of a second time around with a long time love. Such was deserved in the next world to come of each, tale left unsaid or needed.

Netharine and Sheogorath were of each other's Gift to each, keeping each near after their initial dance with the rest, to tell their various tales of Tamriel, trying to outdo each other, before outdo 'for' each other in turn.

Gift for Elrond, he asked for little. He knew the knowledge beyond what he expected beyond the Undying Lands to the West, was all he needed. As was the hand of his own held, by a return of a far more comfortable Celebrian, than what was once last, she left him.

No less the same when Galadriel found company of Legolas for a short term time, in retain to bring a request to eye at final last. An elven youthful smile, brought to the aged eye of the son of Gloin, one with a stoic smile to finally return, after 'so' long. And such it seemed, as Heroes to the Gifts, centered around love more than much else. For this it seemed, was all that was required to give thanks.

In the Cosmic expanse of perspective, these were small gifts to easily give, by the Almighty's Whim. The same as the passage of time here, that it seemed days passed now, with as much little heed. And all such, it was _hard_ to trump the Gifts over one left unsaid, but foremost to Heaven's own eye, as singular said kinship eye kept lain of steel-blue, in domination of a fashion. (Of is not love such a thing as well?)

A long dance, twin drinks, accolades Lind imposed Imladris to enjoy, but then time alone for each, _well_ away from the throngs of numbers despite, made so over a light encrusted overlook, the vista of Yggdrasil whole, spread before them. And yet 'again'... "I keep reservation of the question to my heart."

Lind just nuzzled her gloried melon, into his chest plate, finding soft warmth there, where no one else could possibly. "I know you question, the more for We to celebrate despite. More I'll keep word for saying."

Imlade just sighed, losing into the meaning of the Ball, more and more. Lind nearby really helped that iota, his beheld right arm, all but an artifact to her. The knight kept eye around as the other Heroes found their avenues to enjoy given splendor. He then comments... "This seems so focused, by choice and chance. Should there not be a thousand more heroes, more various in theme than presented here?"

": There is. :"

The two look and spin to, but halted from reverence the same, as Almighty made singular time for them, bade of a hand waved off lightly. Imladris then takes note of... "There is?"

": The Celebration, of my realm, is where imagination made within the mind, becomes real for the heart. But only select few witness each other's company, where another author may decide the Heroes are different. The author of course, being another mind, as is 'every' mind, the same as every being, real or imagined, split apart only by veils. :"

"So another celebration is conducting as we speak here, of other Heroes after all." Lind arrives for this conclusion. Almighty nods, and then professes. ": As such, the Gift of familiarity, gives credence for yourself to enjoy. The same as reward to them each of Chosen, so to know that your ego is not utter of singular note here, as per your want of humility. :"

Imladris nods. "Verily. The torture of carrying the One Ring, or the Fall within Moria, is no less than the breaking of Red Mountain, or Witness of Akatosh's new Avatar in form, both that brunt Mehrunes Dagon to defeat. None of that is any less, or any more, than my own feats so done."

": And a proper Hero would judge to equal by, not over presume the same. :"

"And there is failings in each as well. Even now." The three hear as Elrond decides to adjoin, Celebrian on ever arm, to attest of such wisdom. Lind 'remarks' for her Hero. "Replete at that."

"_Demonstrated_ even."

Even Elrond finds stunned repose, at the headlock Lind gives Imlade in kind for. Celebrian just quips bemusedly. "This would be as if Sauron was besieging the same name of abode, once more."

"One person of a name equivalent, would be a ruin of my abode thrice more, if 'this' was the version instead." Elrond quips bemused. (I.e. For the folks. If it had been Lind instead of Sauron attacking Imladris (Rivendell,) goodbye Rivendell. At least that if the equivalent effect of Lind's headlock here was a clue. Painful it _always_ is.)

Lind stops soon enough to flick her mane about her. "You however keep placing that humility too far over yourself the same. We've had remiss over such behavior before." ...this Imladris recovers and blinks with the others watching, as Lind cranes her head back serenely, her hair tail, bound twice down by a thin run length of silver necklace like chain. A larger metal inscribed clasp at the top of the hair tail just compliments her eyes, ones that level with her tone simply. "I prefer my confident knight over the humility, since I too now, know what true control fully means. And not even that Dark Lord crud should impede such confidence."

": A wise lesson to heed. :"

Imladris cranes his head down, of a humored version than a reserved one. "Yet the lessons sometimes require repetition. The same of practice."

"Perhaps the confidence simply needs another form."

Imladris blinks...

": Lord Elrond, I do believe you are right. :"

Imladris _really _blinks! "I don't like that tone."

Lind in fact concurs. "I think I have to agree." Almighty nods over. ": Well you should, but a Gift nonetheless. :"

And those All empowered hands just prove Imladris... "Bad time is it, that some gifts can be returned?" ...correct.

* * *

"I was afraid of this."

"We know you would."

Hild just smirked as Frig folded her arms. Peorth and Talos of most nearby note, (Chihiro and Tamiya near K1 and Bell at this point,) watch on, as Urd then floats over and quips. "I don't see your name on the guest list." Hild just flicks her wicked mane, and cracks back. "Really now daughter dear, with two such magnificent celebrations now taking place, one of them just _had_ to be crashed. Like you all here didn't expect it. Poor form indeed if so otherwise."

"Nevertheless, so rouge of _comportement observable_." Peorth also objected, her red in red dress fluttering about her antsy form. Hild took a dour eye at this, as Aoshima already had eye on one 'particular' objective. Hild however just snapped out suddenly... "Minion! I... eh?" ...before she sees Mara, off the left at a table, well endowed by male presence, to a swamped value of enjoyment. Hild sees with an annoyed eye, and ear with, as Frigurina giggles back (haughtily.) "You attempt to scout us out, was already foreseen, dear Doublet." Hild growls some more, before Frig jabs at the last... "I have little intention of ye interrupting these festivities."

"And why would I do that?"

Even Frig blinks in surprise, Hild looking back with a nice glint. Keima afar, just holds Takano near, with a jittery tone. "Something about that broad, just is both deep, and annoying." ... "I hears that guy."

Hild however holds form, as her 'intent' begins to stride forth. Everyone watches, Keiichi soon most of all, as he expertly plays his usual cards, in a practiced manner. This starting with a semi-bow before... "My dear Belldandy. Such fortune to have this chance to meet."

Belldandy to her credit, just curtsies back. "A good evening to you as well."

Keiichi as expected, isn't as courteous, as Hild comes up then to Aoshima's side. "A greetings to you as well, my Belldandy-kun."

And likewise... "And to you Lady Hild."

Hild does the same for Keiichi, somewhat reciprocated. Aoshima does _not_, and was a lot of things expected, discomfort most of all in fact. And then to 'prod' things along, Hild imparts. "Oh dear, it would seem they all here have forgotten to celebrate. We need to help remind them."

A hand beheld towards Aoshima, gives the Casanova an opening. "But of course." ...and soon 'they' lead the next dance. One of a tune of Hild's own enjoyment. (One imposed over Scetu's programming. At least he could turn off the impulse emitters to the other's doo-dads.) Bell and Kei follow to the suit of a few others, as Skuld comes up (her blue short gown dress flowing about her, with Sentaro-tux in hand,) to Frig! "Mother! Why are you letting them stay?"

"She has something afoot." ...the High Goddess remarks. Sentaro just eyes over at the scene and shrugs. "Wish I could tell what."

"Sorry Sentaro, I'll be giving that Wish."

Frig blinks over at a huffy Skuld, before she decides to let the scene proceed, just long enough to decide to 'play along'.

* * *

"Okay, _where_ are we now bucko?"

Looking around with knightly eyes. "Impossibly... a Void."

Lind agreed that far, as all sight, all around, somehow to their still living eyes, was _all_ Void. Endless and trackless.

Utterly.

Imladris for his part, manages out through bared teeth of unease... "At... least... the Negative Planar Elementa, this be not." Lind nods again, her lifeforce not being sucked away into a greedy oblivion. Their complimenting cloth of garments, gleaming their presence as if a newborn star here. This which made her next query... "This is Almighty's next Gift, to ye then?"

Imladris shrugged. "If so... _what?_"

Lind, trying to guess at a possibility of such, not to mention any passage of time, then 'feels' something through the Meld link, such when this causes Imladris to stiffen silent. The Valkyrian General quips... "_Love?_"

"_Whispers_... I feel..."

Lind in the echo of his soul, feels him 'hear' an approaching form, this both feeling in realization, before seeing of a growing light. Faint, but discerning. Lind... "What be...?"

A warning began to seep into his heart, then and there.

* * *

"A dance my lady?"

Belldandy blinks, as Aoshima makes his initial move. Keiichi watched stiffly, as she looks at him, but sees no objection to be had. (A mixed signal to be sure, all around.) "Keiichi?"

"Uh... ju... just one, okay?"

"(_Bingo._)" ...an echo from more than one dour soul, as Hild's simple suggestion, seems to have netted her wanted result. She then waltzes over to the same uneasy bloke. "And I'll have my own turn, to be sure."

Most around are stunned further, when Bell 'and' Kei seemingly agree, leading to the next dance. It also leads to Takano afar snapping of whisper... "_Wat_ is that blow hole doin!" ...as Keima watches. Urd this time at Frig... "Mother! How long are you going to let this go on?"

"Till _he _decides otherwise." ...this Urd blinks, before hearing Troubadour... "Wait... do I sense...?"

"Just wait." Frig stresses enough, though an afar attempt by Megumi to 'get Kei back to Bell', gets only an ugly glare from Hild. This while Aoshima starts his final move, a few moments later.

* * *

A haunting, glowing, seemingly angelic visage. One that seemed to have no proper to exist in this Void. The two warriors watch, amazed and neutral at first, as this unknown being, hovers before them. The Sindarin inflection Imladris hears, as the being speaks... "To find two travelers past the Door of Night, is a rarity, unto here."

Lind leaves the familiarity to her beloved, whom speaks with wary. "If this be such a place. One a nightmare should not be resided in."

"How well and wise to acknowledge this. But 'how' wise indeed."

The warning of heart, still meek at present... "Where only ignorance reigns, if the knowledge is not of a dear price."

The glowing being just... 'smirks'... as Lind shakes her head. "The dance of words here seems improper. Not to mention implausible."

The glowing being chides back. "One small and lacking, would..."

"Keep thy tongue." Imladris warns quickly, as his heart fleets out to an effect, attachable to a whim. The glowing being nods. "Kept. One if of a simple request in kind then."

The warning seems to soothe on its own. Lind feels it and grows her own warning. More when responded by the knight. "Tell me this request."

And a hook seems ready made.

* * *

"My dear, you seem heaven sent, for this dance." Aoshima croons. Belldandy gives her smile, as to everyone else of a simple compliment. "Thank you, you dance divinely as much as Keiichi."

The last part discarded readily, not so much when Keiichi, distracted of his eye to look at this scene, hears from Hild. "Oh dear us. Tell we not, We do not meet your approval Keiichi 'dear'." Keiichi looks back, with a nervous startle. "Ah...! Oh no! I just..."

"All better you should, since a lover should retain jealousy."

Keiichi blinks, as Hild seems to sink claws in. "Why, if it were we. We'd walk over and grab Belldandy's hand, right away from Aoshima. Right in front of everyone." This Keiichi looks inwardly on. Hild expounds, rather seethingly. "_If such were __'We', that is_." Keiichi looks up with a look, that Hild sees in waiting.

By now, any other activity is centered on this strange scenario, as Peorth 'swoops' in with Talos ala arm. "_Come on __chair mortelle, do something!_"

Keiichi is a swim of emotions of character, unto the moment Aoshima croons... "Come now, I can take you to a proper celebration."

And Belldandy smiles... (And Keiichi's heart flips!)

* * *

Imladris feels it in his mind. A Song... deep... wanting... entrancing... Lind the same, warns 'lightly'... "Beloved...?"

"_Where...?_"

The desperate crack from a whisper, pauses further. Lind finds some unknown reason to be small because of it, as Imladris further... "Of... what?"

"_Cor... nin Cor, Hir Rochbien._"

Lind stammers further... "Love, I _fear_..."

"Yes..."

"_Where, as you 'know', where '__It__' is._"

Lind found herself fighting to find her voice, there and then. It was not of her making either.

One impatient for once, despite all of it.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Aoshima stutters his blink and breath, as Belldandy simply put with that smile. "I'm am truly sorry, but my place is with Keiichi always. I cannot go with you." (And K1's heart double flips!) Hild just looks on blandly. (Eh, just like We planned.) ...this as Aoshima 'as expected', then snaps. "Not again with that crap!" ...and reactively grabs for her arm.

...and then his by Keiichi's hand in turn. Aoshima looks in shock, as Keiichi snaps in kind. "Hey buddy! You respect Belldandy, no matter 'what' she says!"

Hope of smiles start to course through the watching, (triply so of Bell-chan,) as Aoshima cracks back. "Oh 'this' from a grease monkey that has no real money to his name! No title to his name! How one so fair as she could ever choose 'you' over ME, I will never know!"

"That's the point! You **DON'T!**"

Even Hild was surprised what was said next, went this far. But Keiichi went on a heroic roll! Aoshima hears a very rare wrath, as Keiichi snaps at first... "You never got it. I'm not sure why anyone else ever got you! But for Belldandy and me, it's because simply we love each other! That's all it comes down to! Especially after all that's happened, I know now that is far more important, than any idea that money or power, or even stupid titles, are worth more than people that care and love each other, for who they really are!"

And some nice, surprised smiles all around. (Save two, though soon just one begrudgingly.) Megumi of note... "Wow, go Big Bro."

Aoshima lost all voice for that moment, as Keiichi then looks 'only' at Belldandy. "When I thought I was going to die, and you said you'd do the same after that earthquake, I wanted nothing more than to know you would still live. No matter what. I'm glad we survived all that, because now I 'know' that it's all now more than just that Wish that kept us together. It's our love."

"K... Keiichi..."

"I... I may still not fully understand certain things, even in myself as yet. But I know losing you is the final torture, one I won't stand for. I... I may sound stupid... and selfish... but... you are 'my' Belldandy, and I won't change that for anyone. I love you Belldandy, and I want to keep it 'that' way. No matter what."

"(_Nice_...)" Hild admitted, her begrudging smile added now. Aoshima is _trying_ to say something, but Belldandy is just sniffling her happy best forth. "My Keiichi... -hic-"

"If this celebration tonight is for anything, it's for 'us'. If not for you, there'd be no 'me' here, my family, your family, gold guy and Lind, all of it. And yes, I admit I can get jealous, if someone else has an eye for you." (Some nice woots in the background at that one.)

Belldandy smiles and nods. "Then we are the same. I... -smile- ...I want no other at my side, than you Keiichi my Love. For all good and ill alike. Forever and 'for' Ever." ...done with a nice throw of arms around K1 with.

Aoshima finally snaps for lack of any forethought! "Are you both nuts! Insane! Crazy?"

Keiichi 'rather' calmly, just quips. "Yup. Love can do that." ..as Bell looks back upon. Aoshima just growls a tic 'too' much, which Keiichi then asserts back... "I'm sorry _Mister_ Aoshima, but I think it's time for you to leave."

Said addressed jerks in disbelief... "Wha...?"

Belldandy in equal 'level' tone. "I agree with Keiichi. By request most peaceful, please depart now. Enjoy of another's company, now please."

Aoshima of course... "Wha... WHAT! You both think you can order ME around like that? On what Earth gives you that right!"

"_There's._" ...Keiichi thumbs 'behind' him, whit soon is just all around the former Casanova, as 'every' goddess and Spirit of note, just displays an empowered best, directed towards the ill begotten bloke. "Wha... wha... what... what is all this!"

Urd, deciding to lead this punishing gallery of the replete dressed, just imparts... "Why, just agreeing with _our_ family. Time to go."

Aoshima never screamed so much in his life. (Over that little actual contact. What a WUSS!)

* * *

Soon after, Skuld, Sentaro, and Sigel, just watch as Banpei takes a literal plastic sack of garbage outside. (And more than just Aoshima inside either. Icky.) Sigel just croons, despite herself anymore. "/ My Banpei knows how to take out the trash."

Skuld/Sentaro: "_Eeyup_."

And the sack just goes flying off a Banpei boosted drop kick, somewhere over towards Nekomi recycling and collections center-area-such. Off hind of this, a new voice of... "Eh? Who was that?"

Sentaro blinks... "Ah! Sora! Suzuki!" Skuld squealing happily. (Much more like her Big Sis anymore now, there.)

Suzuki just remarks. "We heard that Keiichi was having a celebration here." Sentaro readily amends. "Yeah! Come on in and dance! I think we got a long night ahead!" ...Suzuki in a nice tux, Sora ever the better in a purple half-skirt dress. Sora and Suzuki however blink when respective 'assistance' accouterments appear upon them each. Sora... "Eh? Is this a tiara?" Suzuki inspecting his new sudden bracelet. Skuld just bemoans. "I think Mommy is overdoing it again."

Sora however quickly dismisses this as healthy dance music floats unto them all. She then nabs Suzuki's hand and... "Come on! Dance with me!" ...and said bloke is yanked along with a good yelp! Sentaro and Skuld giggle at this, before Skuld then does the same to Sentaro again. (Lost count how many time that is.) Sigel in turn just quips... "/ Organics." ...and holds a regal hand out for a regal response from Banpei, his tweeter sound leading them both back in for a dance of their own.

* * *

Frig pressed... "Why?"

Hild answered. "It 'was' Keiichi celebration, after all. How else of better mettle, than to finish one chapter of a life, in a blaze of glory."

"You planned all of this then?"

Hild just hated having to explain anything to her Doublet. Frig knew it too. "Enough to bring our future acquisition, to test Keiichi's resolve. We however, did not plan on how Keiichi would respond. He could have been just as impotent as We expect of most mortals, though usually found otherwise all too often. Such as how Keiichi demonstrated to effect here. And so you know, We didn't 'lose' anything here. No more than a witness."

Frigurina just sighed through her folded arms. "It was still rude, nonetheless."

"Just like we here. To remain for tonight, in fact."

Frig shook her head, as Hild sipped from some deep, red wine. This as the floor beyond, was now well used in dance, as Keiichi and Belldandy, fully enjoyed each other's company now. It was a scene Hild managed to stomach, only if of her ancient goddess side of origin. But verily only 'just' such.

And 'of' such all else ill within... "And so we also know, 'those' two, are _mine_. Of truth." Frig sighed imparting... "One apparently for certain. But the other of Mishima name..."

"Both... or this flock, will find their future most egregious to contemplate. Such is the Code of the Market Share."

Frigurina gulped at that, but found the cause... reservedly... fair. This as she looked at the happier all around. It was of severe discomfort to think Sayoko's and Aoshima's fates were so tied now. But it was either that, or torment for Belldandy and Keiichi. As such, she'd have to keep this new truth, a secret from Belldandy. (Of Aoshima, not so much. But of Sayoko, Frig would have to. As much as possible.) A very, very reserved relent to this accord... "-THICK sigh- Very... well."

Hild just sips. Saying more was just stupid now. Instead, she then quips out. "So, when 'is' Keiichi-chan, and Bell-chan, going to tie the knot?"

As fast and unfair as it seemed, thought of two soon Fallen mortals, just went wayside, as Frig went with her proper Portfolio, as Hild hoped and ever nudged when possible. Of Frig's part... "Goodness, why... hmm... that is fun to contemplate. Tis not that Holiday of Years end, coming on now? _Hmm_..."

Frig looking really anime thoughtful, just made Hild want to find a bush to upchuck into. (And Frig knew 'that' too.) However that thought was on the back burner for a moment, when Frigurina then blinks and 'feels' to a vocal remark. "Oh dear. Nephew..."

Hild heard, and then 'looked' Frig's open window of a soul, and smirked. "And to think, showing him that 'one' trinket, would become of this. How drool." Frig frowns, before Hild reminds as well... "But then, we all 'did' make him an equal measure of such now, for all that we have done unto him. Tool and all that'."

Frigurina looks downwardly at this thought, knowing in cold truth, what Imladris was remade for. She agrees simply... "Yes. Which is why for all thus." ...and looks up, Hild finding no problem agreeing with 'this' next bit. "Every last bit of what is lauded unto him, including my willingness of titles of a family of my own make, is deserved. Even at risk of what is to come, I want him to feel proud and joyous for all of it. And... I want him to survive all of it too."

"Agreed." Hild admits. Both trade a simple look. And then Hild of course... "I mean, why waste such a resource as my Dark Lord, to the whim of that Seer Wench. After all said and done, I'll have my time to use him again."

"Not as much as we, all 'much' less of Lind."

And both find a good laugh.

As for why all this sudden tryst...

* * *

...back to our last episode. (Or feels like now...)

Lind keeps her voice, trying to scream out a reply, a retort. _Anything!_ She seems to feel as if her voice is as of the Void, choking her! "(_What... what is going on here! It's stronger now, than even my General powers!_)" Rather that, as Imladris keeps hearing this siren song, of one acting as a trust of the Light. The being before them just creeping thought more and more in... "_I know you have seen my artifact. I know you wanted to touch it, as all mortals do._"

Lind fails her wanting warning, as Imladris 'nods'... "Seen it..."

"_The one cast beyond my Eye to prevent._"

"That one Iota."

A glowing, open hand, double in meaning. "_You can access it, where I cannot. Bereft I am, but can somehow be remade whole. All I ask, is to be taken to it._"

Imladris heard, 'and' heard a 'now', unsaid at the end of this. A tone where request becomes demand. Where that shadow of the light 'has' all Shadow within. The warning of a mind, just makes tone of back... "I know what you seek."

"_Yes._"

"Nay..."

"_What?_"

Lind draws witness, as Imladris knows enough now... "What good is 'that' to you now. The Nine, Seven and Three are impotent, and the One remains out of all reach!"

"_It is mine Rochbien!_" ...a roaring voice that Lind didn't wilt, as long as Imladris did not. The glowing being was obviously losing that luster, to its ancient lust professed unnaturally! "If I must assail another named Imladris, shalt so do to a bloody end! I who Made them All, and demand all same back!"

Imladris easily returned in harsh kind. "As if assailing me will do any better than of Lord Elrond's realm!"

Lind then sees to her amazement, as the being tries to attack, but some form of an overslash attack is blocked expertly by Imladris's blade! And then to her hearing, as she realizes she's a witness here! "A fool's errand here _Annatar!_ But the One Ring of Sauron is still Lost to you!"

The block is not allowed to be disengaged, as Morgoth's Lieutenant decries back! "_NAY! Bring me to my Making now!_"

Imladris's amazement of realization of what this being is, in full truth, is quickly tempered by the same truth here, that he knows readily of. He even remarks to is as... "You have no power over me. No power here. Unmade by your own failings, and the efforts of Heroes 'higher' than even you could hope of return to. And so impotent to this breaking, and now this 'last' failing!"

The ghost that was once a beautiful form, just collapses, all made only by use of Imladris's mind and leaking power, where Sauron could not do the same anymore for himself! As such, Imladris realizes the folly and ends this affair as the broken wraith just decries with losing voice! "You are nothing but of utter FOOL! You hold no power, the last now just broken! For there is only 'one' power I hold onto. And my enemy is 'not' you!"

A broken wraith just hollers with no effect, trying to make a last strike as Imladris disengages finally. Imladris in kind just swipe first of word... "_**Begone unto Dagor Dagorath with you!**_" ...and the crushing of his blade that casts back the fallen Mordor Lord into the Void, whence he came! It takes a stunned moment to pass, before Lind manages out... "Beloved... was... did he try... to...?"

Imladris just sighed, leveling his blade down. "_Now_ I know what it all felt like, the same when Hild showed me the One Ring of after replica. Still all too real, and yet, enough to just cast it all aside anyway."

Lind just bemoans loudly. "All the better for a story not your true own! And of ye to act so entranced like that!" Imlade in turn, finds threat of a love, far more dire than what Sauron attempted same! He just warbles through some nice neck throttling... "Ca... can... I... gack... ap... apolo... gize!"

Lind manages a bit more throttle, before a 'second', deeper... heinous... monolithic force, that seems to realize their presence. Imladris just gulps out... "I... think we have better leave here." ...as Lind and he then feel their departure indeed coming. Their vanishing prior to being discovered from the Outer Void.

Only 'one' active Dark Lord was of Chosen anyway to return Balls presence.

* * *

"I am sorry to profess this, but 'what' was all that about?"

Frig watched, Eihwa in arm of Gandalf still, Frodo and Elrond aside each other, where an arm was not taken of each as well, as Almighty explained. ": The Gift of Confidence. Such as you demonstrated against a very real Threat, of a very real response. :"

Lind professed. "I feared this was not so, if not for the final result."

": One only combated properly, as one that has now become equal to the remains of what once was. :" Gandalf remarked to this. "So indeed his fall was fathomless. Sauron had no wrath left to fully enact upon. Not even his flame of hate."

"So he was using mine, in a fashion." The lot watch as Imladris realizes. "So... my power has become such, that it can attract as if of artifact mode?"

": The last enhancements, are the last. There is but one step left, to the rightful place lost of us. But that is a lesson, you should take heed, of the one in arm of you near. :" Lind accents upon said right arm. "The responsibility of control." Imladris rounded it all back plainly. "So much to attract if I am not heeding. I will keep that reminder from now on. I want ill of another incident of Hild's making."

Elrond nods in explaining. "Sauron too was once a servant of the Maiar, the most mighty in fact, such was his tools when he fell to Melkor's service. You would heed that, given what is known of your own service."

Imladris however shook his head to that. "Nay there. I was already saved, and choose to remain so as of now. I have no desire to follow darker paths. Not if it costs me one that I fought too hard to seek acceptance of. This of my Lind, whom I told Sauron, was more potent to me, than any mere trinket. To face Voluspa in such a vein, I will continue to do!"

Frodo smiles and then imparts... "Then you know better to see us as mere characters in a story. It'll help you to keep better reality in another chapter to come."

"One not so fast done, little Hobbit." Gandalf reminds, the small bearer looking up upon. "The lesson here instead, is that celebration is supposed to come first. _If _this fools lesson is done with."

Almighty nods correctly to move it all along. Just mere thought of the former dark Lord Sauron, giving this rile and rise. ": Agreed. More since this lesson was witnessed by all 'here'. The Gift that was seen all the same. :" And such why Imladris was avoiding most eye contact with most else. The event 'had' been seen by so many all here. This as the Eddas pop up once more. (x6): "Thanks for the new material for our works, 'gold guy'!"

"Oh... _swell_."

Some good expense laughter, is then augmented when Sheogorath pops up just then. "Pardon 'sir', but it seems you have trumped us all here as Heroes in one act. Where be the equal measure then?"

Imladris takes hint of to 'give' that vein. "Then please show your skill, by 'all' chance!" Sam near and near, just gulps... "Oh dear us and me."

And soon after, as Lind and Netharine 'cheer' on, the two warriors demonstrate some fine blade skill, where a dance floor becomes a battle floor for a short bit. Only so as a few stiff strokes and some weird grunts unused to, become laughter fit for Thor's Valor Halls. (As such Lord Thor amongst, just 'helps' that jolly.)

The Gift of Enjoyment takes over, as dance and song discourse for whim, by no other whim accompanying. Describing past was of little avail. For all that such was, where enjoyment ensured others accompanying, enjoyed the same, and all about in the health filled circle.

And the health of Imlade, meant Lind ensured enough dancing to fulfill by. _Meant_ indeed at that.

* * *

Hild finally got fed up about four hours in, as celebration slowed to a late evening of night crawl. The kind where dance was slow, and company spread out even more than before. But not too far as it would turn out. Of two specific notes, where Bell and Kei were not concerned, Peorth for one, was just engrossed in Talos's arms.

This as she 'really' let's go into her enjoyment. "_Il est très divin_." ...so much a bit too so, as her hug at first was tight as a vice. "Oh... -wheeze-... aye." ...before Peorth settles on a softer touch. Such as many a female are adrape upon their beloveds. (Hence why Hild beat the bush.)

Mara for her part, was just kept 'busy', by added accompaniment, whit led to this soft impasse.

Hence when Frig sensed, of the second part... "Uh... not 'now' Urd..." ...and really not heeded. This as a semi drunk Past Norn, looks around in realization and shouts to the blinking surprise of Troubadour aside her, added to so many others... "Okay, this party is getting to fuddy duddy!"

"So what?" Skuld shouts from across the dance floor. Urd of such cue just quips. "We need a more night club theme in here! I need to shake some booty!"

Troubadour just twitters out... "I don't think this is the kind of a place for that dear." ...before his collar is yanked into a Hildish like stare. "Hey buddy. I said shake it."

"S... sha... shaking away Urdy."

Frig just moans as Satoko nearby hazards to ask. "Uhhh... what is she going to do to us." Urd cracks out at that! "Hey! Scetu you metal dog you! We need a lively tune in here! Common! Throw us a bone here!"

"/ My functions do not include expelling or production of bio-organic structuring manner like that."

Some off kilter static cling blot-bit 'clangs' off the said metal noggin, as Urd yells! "Oh just play something with spice here! Anything ya got will do! You metal DJ on struts!"

Keiichi (for one) is already pulling Belldandy along, in an emergency manner towards the exit! "I think we better go watch a sunset at the beach instead here!" ... "If you say so dear!"

It was a bit too late for that, _for them_ _all_, as the first sonnets anew, caught their ears (and their mutual devices.) Frig just gleeps out... "Maybe the jewelry and bracelets were a bad... I... I... ut oh..." ...as her body starts to react in a 'weird', and involuntary way. This before the others do, Keima remarking... "Just what the blazes is that kind of... mu... mu... _muwohoo?_"

A quite _alien_ piece of music, to be sure, one that came from Scetu's replete alien composition archives, that had sounds of instruments that just had no earthly equivalent. One that was quite upbeat, but strangely kilter awry. It 'was' that hard to describe, and one that nevertheless, started making everyone making strange, jig like movements that were more comedic than anything else. Especially movements that didn't befit their elegant cloth, for certain! This as Mara looks up and blinks awkwardly. "What the blazes of the Lower Nine!" ...this as this weird scene just outright takes over all other senses, even proper thought!

Chihiro warbles despite one such jelly like jink. "I'm gonna throw up here soon... WHAG!"

Sentaro: "Wha... what's going on!"

"Blame my dumb sister! EEEK!"

Boy was Keiichi proven correct about the involuntary bit. YEEP!

* * *

The days 'did' in seem and feel, pass into weeks, as the Ball kept it's intent clear. There were so many stories and more stories made of just the participation, as were Gifts of other events, some trinkets or other news that affected the Heroes Chosen. Of one, the Eddas ensuring a singular copy of each Heroes works, done in a magnificent scroll of heavenly make, for each to keep forever.

Another such as a form of immortality allowed of each, as Frodo and Sam were allowed residence, somewhere in Heaven's vast expanse, in a fashion that Imladris was told, had relevance to him. Why was not however told, given as surprise to come. Gandalf was given choice of Gift to whence to go with his life from here, and decided a calm, Hobbit version of a life was well and good. Of the Elves, theirs was to remain of their kin in Valinor, no more or less.

A version of the same for Netharine and Sheogorath, as their Daedric existence was enough with each other, under an Aedra vein of protection, as long as either remained of each other's side, by willing choice. (And even spell could not break that of each other.)

Imladris wanted to leave his Gift squarely of what Lind accosted his arm of constantly, but for Heaven's own chosen Servant here, it was not allayed as so. As such, eventually, the slow approach of the End of the Ball was coming...

* * *

Imladris, with Lind of arm, looked at a sight that he hoped would not need surpassing. "What... city is this?"

Somewhere 'deep', within Almighty's Palace, looking along from a vast walkway of dark beneath, yet still solid of the light that made of it, seen by more of the same demarcation lines of corners and such, vectored towards a sight of a city of light and more light, that seemed...

": To approach, I will not allow. For this is the making of the Seer's impart. :"

Imladris strikes a look, as Lind and he hear of their escort, Frigurina of other arm. ": To some format you can imagine before you, the information that Voluspa gave unto Me, at the Dawn. And within, it's secrets of all Time. A City I made to cover them in a veneer that has no resident to look upon. This all then, is the program code, at the surface, that is the Knowledge of Voluspa, held of my Will within. :"

"But... why show then?"

": Do thee not see? :"

Lind blinks though Frig does not. Imladris stutters off at first... "Only a city that seems limitless. That... well there seems a limit, but maybe there isn't really here. I mean I don't know if my mind should decide to see a limit, if there is one there, of a city that represents... represents..."

Just the mere thought, that thinking that there was no limit here, when it seemed there was, despite not 'seeing' one in truth _here..._ "Voluspa could be wrong."

": Could. When time comes, all will show why. :"

So much detail was left unsaid. It was not the time here to ask of such. Just the mere hope of, was enough. Almighty and Frigurina, seeing Imladris and Lind in 'such' a hopeful hug, was the point. An unsaid fear despite was left unsaid too, in a knight's heart. One of loss despite this newfound 'possible' knowledge. From this, Imladris just went with tact instead. "Please keep us all safe, for us all, from all of this. Let all trials end with this result in mind."

"(_A Gift of Hope._)" frig mind whispers over. "( _: I already sense the next Trial to come. All to better prepare. : _)"

Imlade and Lind are only parted away from this embrace, when Eihwa approaches on her own behest. Lind bemoans on hearing... "Buonasera amans!"

"I thought ye were accosted by an aged gentleman of color?" Eihwa smirks back. "They, have already departed of their Gifts afar. I 'do' know where to return to instead."

"_Administration_ is a proper place."

Imladris, already in one hug when this eye static bolts between 'them', just creeps out. "Don't suppose a Gift of Salvation can be had here?"

"Tis not on the Gift Docket pup." Frigs response just dumps Imlade's mood. Another movement however perks it, as Eihwa then produces a small, curve domed like 'card', of a pearly-glowy-glossy texture. "What be...?"

"Lady Irtasus asked me to deliver this to ye. Both of ye, as I was put of it in tone." ...this Lind blinks at, as Imladris takes the unknown item from Eihwa. Imladris doing so purely from source of. "What would Irtasus have of me with this?"

"A similar that Lind-kun..." ...Eihwa begets glare in kind of... "...will receive for a day, of familiar form on below." ...and then a 'WHAT' glare? "Pardon! My parents on Earth!"

"Only for a short time, Dea Generale. I... EEK! Shoot not thy messenger!" ...this Eihwa jumps behind Frig of note, from the _**glare**_ Lind gives. Frig just responds in kind. "Eventually it may seem. Not all at once."

Imladris alone is not sure what to make of all this. Not that it matters as just then, Frig starts acting weird. This as Almighty quips over on realization. ": Your plans are going awry. :" ...this as the others see Frig fighting against the reflective influence of the chaos going on, 'on' below, at that moment. Frig just cracks in jinked places... "Uhm... perhaps a... oh dear... chance rescue... oh jeeze... by our Nephew... okay, too weird... would be in... eep! Save please now!"

Imladris of cocked eye... "Uhkay... I... what already? _Now?_" Almighty's hands are already a waving. ": Ye shalt see on arrival, whit such is so bemusing on hand. :"

"Keep thy comments to thine self, Big Bucko!" Frig snaps as her pseudo self-control really is losing it now. Eihwa just has to zip avoid being jinked into! And 'just' like that, as to a quip to a beloved... "I guess we go home now General."

"Of course, Hero."

The departure of the twin heroes of love, just leaves Almighty to start sauntering off on his own. Frig of course... "You think this is funny! Just ye wait till I'm saved of all this!"

Eihwa of accord... "I should record this for posterità ."

"You do and I'll quintuple your workload!"

Eihwa knew it was _worth_ it.

* * *

The beam deposited them cleanly enough, towards the bottom steps entrance of the Temple area. Imladris on a strange tryst, remarked on quick arrival... "Mmmm... and now 'this', feels like home. Verses before... um... you know." Lind just nods cutely, before a few kooky shrieks from above, have them both approaching fast on foot. As they make the rise, Lind blinks... "By what chaos...?"

"Guys! He's here!" Frigs voice, brings others, Keiichi afar snapping out... "Gold dude! Stop... stop this... holy YIPE!"

Other similar calls for help from around, makes Imlade take a 'tactical' look around. "Okay, what really... eh? That music."

"Okay, I'd like it to stop... yipe!" ...Urd manages before her body jerks again weirdly. Skuld just snips 'again'... "This is your fault Sis! yEoW!" Lind is just bemused and confused, as Imlade quips out on enough recognition... "Eh? Pa`grtah Spider Mating Ritual music!"

"_WHAT!_" ...this Keima screams girly like! "Stop it! Stop it! This is so wrong!"

It takes Imlade a moment to notice... "Ah, the Impulse Translator method. Not a surprise with this biker bunch."

Chihiro just crams back out! "This song has to stop sometime, you metal blowhard!'" Takano shrieking in mind jink... "Why can't we stop this... whaa! ...this dang junk song!" ...this Scetu responds again to this... "/ Told ye all twice before, this song parameter is locked to prevent a diplomatic incident."

"Indeed, and not for another seven days." ...with expected decrying as a result. Lind levels a cute look at said metal dork. "Perchance explain?" ...this as Skuld/Sentaro and Banpei/Sigel jitter-jink-joop ahead of them of some fashion. "The Pa`grtah (heh, say that five times fast,) do a mating celebration dance that lasts for days, leading up to this dance here. Quite an honor actually, since usually only the Royalty start this dance." ...he then thinks kookily. "They're also a bit put off easily by others doing the dance before them any. Also telepathic a bit. Hope they don't come here and raze this planet."

Urd is ignored in the background, yelping for it to stop, as Lind keeps her cute quipping... "And you would have a hand in the demise of humanity. You can be their first sacrifice."

"Har har... but nay there, since I had to participate in that same dance, as a diplomatic gesture, to get the Pa`grtah to join the Illumina Alliance, rather early in the campaign. Actually, there's a fun story that goes with it. It..."

"_Just stop the music already!_" More than one, agitated mortal, spirit and goddess yell out. Imlade giggles and indeed... "Do please halt thy sonnet parameters, Scetu my friend. Diplomatic protocol suspended, safe I sure we all are." ...this a metallic nod, and 'such' a moan of sweet relief. Keiba of note... "I'm not sure how long we were dancing for."

"An hour and seventeen minutes and ..."

"Long time Belldandy, bit too long." Urd _remarks_. Frig of note, just twirls a finger... "Guess I should help compensate." ...and just feeds some refreshment energy into everyone. Lind just keeps smiling. "So we return in time from one Ball, unto another?"

Keiichi for one, with Bell in simult looking of realization, (as Urd is boot kicked across the Ballroom floor by a refreshed and manic Skuld, both soon in a hair pulling contest, Sentaro and Troubadour just keeping away wisely,) at the magnificent duo. Belldandy of note. "Oh my, you're... Lind...?" ...this however Lind puts a serene finger to her own lips. Bell gets the message. Keiichi however... "So, how was the whole Ball bit bub?"

"Replete of glory not seen since similar days of wars victories. Too much at that. Sheesh."

Frig just comes up on the four then gathered, and quips over to Imlade. "That wench of a white goddessfriend of yours is about to be overloaded with work. Much like you in poor regard, she is becometh."

Imlade's quips of Eihwa being _otherwise_ of his accosted, is lost on Lind's smirk... "Grind her Admin duties, well and good then." This Belldandy smiles meekly, as much as Keiichi just gulps. Imlade does then remark. "At least take it easy of her regard, if that be equal of my own poor from." ...this Frig snickers, as she sees Lind shaking her head openly in silent objection.

Chihiro just leaps up on neck of said grinded usual bloke. "What was poor form, was making us dance that long in the first place!" ...nice headlock to boot. Course Imlade just quips out, as 'if' the headlock was of little effect. "Maybe another version then to take such place?" ...and then as Chihiro blinks at such ease said, as Imladris then quips out to Scetu. "Some of the same trappings for us both please, this as well."

Lind then quips cock eyed, still looking at Belldandy. "'Us'?" ...before some shimmering sounds put the two into the same 'crowd'. Chihiro hears of Tamiya nearby, at the metal bloke. "Whuts yous doing now?"

Imladris made sure first, of smiles of Frig, Kei and Bell in turn, before calling out to Scetu. "If not be day or weeks be enough of a Ball, let one end us here all the same. Another Gift I sense. And so do of tune of something more recognizable. A good eclectic mix of the decades past of my Second Life, as music here. Forties, Fifties, Sixties, all way unto now that meets approval here. All fit for a proper Ball of youthful remembrance."

"A fine command as any, for us all." Belldandy gives as Keiichi then quips to Chihiro. "I don't think choking him like that will do any good here." ...this Chihiro simply slips off. "I guess not."

...and promptly does the same anyway to Tamiya off of pure whim. A quirky lead off to a roundabout serene stroke, of Ball's Last Gift. And Scetu was well to his programming, as the lot found the remainder of the night, indeed appeasing to dance by. A lot of such done, such was Frig's refreshment to lead to dance and dance and more dance. And being happy of the lessers to give their betters to this memory in play, just lent to over and more. For what there is more regal than a woman in love, of happy, in arm, and all joy.

And seeing such various dance moves, of such females not used to be seen of such, lent to the exotic. Imagination had no need here then. And where not of dance, was simple company, some shared food, and words meant one other of a pair. And none were remiss in this, by any or one. Even the most resistant to such. Not even to kisses or promises.

And all was simply joy, till dawn come.

* * *

Two verily well dressed men, and their ladies of on very high, draped upon opposite arms each, at the top of the Temple steps. All, rather fatigued now. The two males trade light tales of the evening before, to good amazement of females listening. Either once or twice not enough.

"Nice way to stand up to that blowhard of a mortal, good sir."

Keiichi just snickers nervously... "Well, it all wasn't my style to hit Aoshima. The way the rest of that went, seemed more effective anyway. Not like you and... you really mean there's 'that' bad guy out there somewhere?"

"And stuck there too. Enough worrying about one problem at a time, anyway."

"We hear that." Lind remarked, as the sunlight began to crest past sunrise. Belldandy nods. "The next it would seem... -good yawn- ...is rest. I do not believe any of us will be fit for the day to come."

"Isz hears dat." ...they see Tamiya shuffling on down, Chihiro asleep on his back. (Since carrying her properly, 'would' be that dire.)

Imladris then looks out on the new day, and nods once more and ever again. "It _is_ good to be home."

Course that serene moment lasts not.

"-Long moan- Maaaaannnn... my mom is gonna kill me for not coming home." ...this as Sentaro and Skuld support each other along. Skuld in kind. "We can blame it on Urd."

"HEY!" Comes from inside, the four watching just keep humor of spirit, with it all.

* * *

Sigrun just blinked around. "So I stay here for a bit?"

Eihwa just shrugged as she leafed through a celestial tablet FULL of stuff to do. "Just long enough to reinitialize your network with Intracel. At least your mother put that first in priority here. (So much for any time off here.)"

They both arrive in System Hub's central pillar, as they hear a still well dressed Chihiro being talked to by Hirund. Ere and Ex listening, are hearing their amazement. Eihwa just quips out, her white ball gown flowing about her. "What is going on with my Regolatore Principale?"

Hirund 'corrects' with... "You mean Lind's new Apprentice. We've chosen Chrono here to undergo Silver Wings training under our new General. It is of the same merit that Sigrun is, under Imladris's tutelage. Both only begun at that."

Sigrun and Chrono are both just _stunned_, as much as Ere and Ex looking at each other of another vein. "But... Chrono..." Ex looking up at Hirund. "...she's been with us for ages. Aren't we a team together?"

Hirund just waggles a finger. "Sorry, but you two soon will have another Training regimen to deal with. The Controller Section is usually only a stepping stone anyways in progression. And other Admin sectors need new Admins in Training." Ere and Ex _just look at each other._ Sigrun and Chrono the same of their vein. (Hirund at Eihwa at behest of Frig. Uhboy.)

All of that, whit suddenly is cut short. A warble tone makes them all look, as Chrono quickly takes up old habit of post, as do Ere and Ex. Eihwa asks shortly enough... "Che cos'è?"

Some expert information collection required, brings from Ere's tone... "Is this... right... ma'am! We just were sent data from Section 45-2189 concerning a large gravitational disturbance." ...the others listening as Ere puts in a leery tone. "It... looks like the section reports a Star was detonated without cause, outside of its natural parameter to do so."

Ex nods. "We're only being alerted because of the old datafiles concerning that Section in the past." Eihwa quickly annotates. "Keep appraisal of all data from that Section from now on. Just in case."

"From now on?" Hirund comments, Eihwa looking over. "It does concern a mutual charge of note."

"Possibly. Possibly not. But it is coincidental." Sigrun just rubs her own starry mane. "I just hope no one got hurt."

Hirund and Eihwa just traded an uncertain look in kind.

* * *

The Illuminaran Alliance commander just felt cold. "_No... no..._"

"_: I'm sorry Commander, but it's been confirmed. :_"

"But... my brother... he was on Iitra... it... it can't..."

The image of a large avian like being, griffon like and all in size and bulk, just shook it's feathered head. "_: There was no mistake, signal buoys and an escaped vessel confirmed it. All seven million are dead. I'm sorry. :_"

The hand rest crunched under the blow given. The crew nearby were mixed of worry of two kinds, and of a bit of fear of their commander's mental state. One however focused back with... "_Calm your mind, if you wish to mend this breach._" This leading the commander to remark. "We are certain it's Marian involvement?"

"_: Absolutely. :_"

The commander just snapped out. "We need to triple our efforts. No matter what it takes. Stims, neuron-impulse, REM burst frequency assist, and whatever else. We cannot rest. Not now. If the threat of the original tearing of the unity apart wasn't bad enough, now 'this? Marian involvement? Find him! We have to! We need to find him _now!_"

No discord, and all expert ability used, the whole crew as one. And all less than sixty-three Parsecs away, and one nudge of heavenly fate away.

* * *

As was Frigurina's version, for Keiichi.

(End Act VII C, Vol. II)

* * *

Author notes: Talk about a deeper Act than what I first intended. Was intending no more than a mere Ball for Imladris with Lind along his side, but then wanting to explain more detail, have some Heavenly adventuring, and then Lind's own advancement came up as effective, all at the same time. And then the thought of Lind's own parents came up, and how Imlade would react to it all.

Some of it all feels 'side show' in a way, but I felt there was a place for it, even despite complaints that there were already too many characters and all. Course to that I simply put that with so many people around us as it is, and their own stories and what not, that they are all still there, in the end. But as for this story, the whole 'character' bit, isn't done with yet. Plus, kinda feels weird to 'not' give credence detail to any character I add, as it then 'really' all feels rushed in the plot to me.

And maybe it's my own bit against the high paced bit of life, to make a story that can be sat down to and read, and 'let' time pass by more slowly. (At least until my next major arc comes up soon here.) But anywho, the plot is following now to where I want it too, with where the Carol act will be in, after its own bit of clean up. Thoughts about post Vol. II stuff comes to my mind, but that would be leaking plot stuff, so nuff said there.

And then the whole Heroes bit. I went with the solid book version of the LotR bit, as well as some well read stuff from the LotR wiki pages. It was all a simple 'backdrop' idea to plug them in with, as well as a bit of 'what if' stuff, with a tic of OMG themery thrown in. I hope it all came across decently enough. The same with the Elder Scrolls bit thrown in, as I had already played both games to the end, so felt it was all appropriate as well. Course by the point I put this element in finally, the story was long, so I didn't want to put too much, where I felt I didn't need too. Plus I wanted Keiichi to look as good as Imlade usually is. (Sorta.)

In the end, this was a long writing project, that just will lead into a couple of larger arcs, by the time this is all said and done.

So I give time for now, to just read and enjoy for awhile. (Probably play some Spore here for a bit, before the next Act.)


	13. Act VIII A Goddess Carol

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Mirror**

Volume II

Act VIII - A Goddess Carol

* * *

"~ Twas the Night Before Christmas

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there."

"Yay."

Imlade piped his eyes up, as Skuld, Sentaro, Hijiri, Sigel and Banpei? um... all sit looking comfy around him, as he started to read from a classic book of Christmas poems, one Lind brought the day before as the season rolled in. (And whom was sitting nearby in their alcove.) "Heh."

"A bit silly though."

Eyes suddenly look, as to most, a familiar ratty looks up, cuddling a smallish teddy bear (somehow,) for some reason. Hijiri just blinks. "Did that mouse just talk?"

Sentaro/Skuld: "Too often."

Gan just huffs. "I'll have you know us rats believe in ol Saint Nick just as well as you biggie blokes can!"

Imlade just eyes downishly... "You're not supposed to be stirring."

"Who're you? My speaking agent now?" Imlade just pucked his lips, before hearing... "And I'm the eating one."

Gan just scampers onto Skuld's head. (Which creeped the others out, organic wise anyway.) Sentaro just snips. "Velsper. Don't mess this up please!" Velsper of course hears zilch, as both biological prerogative and lack of respect for anyone that isn't named Belldandy or Hild, just gets Gain flustered enough to screech! "I've not had my shots you should know!"

"And I worry cause?"

Imlade just stops this with... "Kitty control in Aisle One!" Velsper doesn't stick around long, as Celestine appears, then gone just as fast, but not before Gan chases after with a pencil-club! "Lemme help!" Imladris just blows out like a horse, as Skuld gingerly rubs her hair. "I feel so soiled."

Lind afar just finally comments. "Impressive that use of a Lower God would become of you beloved." Imlade just waves it off. "Nay nay, we're off theme here." ...this Lind smirks, and looks out into the early afternoon air. Two days before Christmas, the first she knew of upon World Plane Terra, though the holiday in Heaven was indulged upon as much as it was on Earth. Lind remembered that a white Christmas had a whole 'enlightened' meaning up there. But down here on Earth, was something entirely special. The first part was just in gearing up, as songs filtered over the radio, commercials on the old color TV that the other goddesses fought tooth and nail over Jenga and Uno over, as Chihiro at work started putting up meager decorations, amongst other things.

There were other things in store, but this biggest at present didn't even have to do with the poem Imlade was reading. This as Lind spies Peorth, rather afar past the Temple entrance as she floated past, another story in mind of holiday note to be readily had.

What since there were three Norns to be had to fit the theme so well.

* * *

"The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap."

* * *

Skuld spied as well, but kept calm, for a moment.

* * *

"When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash."

* * *

Peorth entered the residence and floats past the TV room where Keiichi and Belldandy were having a quiet afternoon, though Peorth recognized the pensive look Keiichi had once more. Peorth traded a smile with Bell, before floating on down to Urd's Castle. She entered and saw...

* * *

"When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer."

* * *

Keiichi wanted to say something, but every time he did, all his mind flooded with, was that one 'thought'...

* * *

"With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!

"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

* * *

Belldandy just enjoyed the company, purely because Keiichi was there. There was little else she truly needed, than whom was at that same calm table. If only her heart, and her nascent Mind link was listening more...

* * *

"As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound."

Hijiri just squealed lightly.

* * *

Peorth slipped in, as Urd just sighed to Frig.

...the one of cause was just making sure.

* * *

"He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.  
A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.

His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow."

* * *

Belldandy looked up as a light screech of brakes made her note. "Oh, Chihiro has arrived. Keiichi blinks... "Who... wha? Oh... oh yeah. She said... yeah."

Bell blinks over. "Are you okay dear?

Keiichi starts waving his left hand, chuckling off key as he holds the other hand on his back melon, a bit too hard more than realized. "Oh oh yeah... sure. I'm great. Bell wanted to ask, but Chihiro approached. Bell got up to greet. Keiichi just slumped down and sighed. "I just can't..."

* * *

"The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!"

* * *

Peorth... "Être nous fin prêt?" Frigurina just cocks her head sweetly. "Just about. Just making sure Urd 'uses' control here."

Urd just grumbles.

* * *

"He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread."

* * *

"They are in the temple." Chihiro smirked. "Guess I need to see how lazy they are today." ...she then looks around. "I thought there'd be lights." Belldandy blinked at that, not even realizing...

* * *

"He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!"

* * *

Peorth just smirked as Urd moaned out. "Look, if you want this done right for their sake, let's do it this way instead of the usual prodding." Frig took that as acceptance, enough to produce a Skuld like device. "I know I want it done right. The story my Nephew told yesterday at dinner gave me the idea after all." Peorth giggled in response. "Keiichi est un Harpagon? How weirdly quaint."

* * *

Chihiro came into the alcove area, as Imladris was finishing...

"He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!""

"_Ohhhhhh! That is just so cute!_" Imlade barely had gotten done, before his hairs stand on end from the sudden Chihiro-esc injection of her voice. Lind looks up and waves simply. "Hello good boss milady."

Chihiro waves, carrying two parcels all wrapped in theme. "Heya peeps. I see the kids are enjoying this thick blokes stories."

Sentaro quips, as Hijiri just looks all sugary-bubbly as she dreams of a lot of Christmas things that were more westernized than the local norm. "He has a good voice for em." ...this while Skuld looks 'elsewhere'. Chihiro just quips... "Good for something then. Here, a holiday bonus for my best store jockeys." Chihiro tosses the two loosely bundled packages to them both, Lind serenely catching hers, while Imlade has to juggle his, while not dropping the book of Christmas poems at the same time. It was not all fanciful at that either, as Lind quips. "Please not damage my tome you gave me love."

"I'm not. I'm not!"

Chihiro just pops Imlade on the melon anyway. "No opening that till the big day. Kay? I really shelled out this year, so don't go peeking or all that returning crap."

"Heck why would I do such boss?" Imlade put, rather surprised to even hear all that. Chihiro just saw the ol 'amazed in everything' look in Imlade's eyes, and chuckled. "That look I don't hate so much today."

Just then, a slight grumble makes Sentaro look... "Where are you going Skuld?" ...this as the said Norn rises. "I have an ill feeling in the air."

Chihiro looks as much as anyone, but then hears right above her from the interior roof supports. "That's typical of her." ...this as the said mortal jumps, looking up... "Eh? Sigrun?"

"Eeyup." ...the said Fate Norn just relaxing in the elder rafters. Chihiro looks down at noted Master, whom... "She's going through relaxation training. A learned, rested mind of patience can focus better when needed." Chihiro just nudged him in the melon with a balled fist. "Is that why you're so lazy at work?"

Imlade just twitches an eye as Lind giggles, well and true. Hijiri meanwhile is about to ask again 'how' Sigrun got up there that high, when Belldandy approaches. "Cousin?" Said bloke rises. "Aye?"

"A myriad query if I may?"

Most cock their heads and eyes, until Belldandy asks...

* * *

Keiichi just starts to slunk out, admonishing himself once more for lackings well know about these parts. He was deciding to head to mess with his Beemer again, when... "Eh?" ...he only half yells, when he feels those ALL too familiar vines of ye goddess note. He soon ends up in Peorth's room, with a dry look on his face. "You know being cut by those vines could get me an infection."

"Taire and heed young one." ...this Keiichi gulps as Peorth suddenly looks at him with less than appeased eyes. The tone, and the room somehow start to turn a shade darker than he'd like. "You, one so young, and lacking what is needed to accomplish for one you cherish, are most coupable before us all on high."

"I... what... eh?"

"You're being selfish with your heart. How's that kid?"

"Not much better lady."

Those whips can hurt. Keiichi takes the message well enough, before the proper one is administered. "To think after 'all' this time. All that's happened. And still you do not fully confess, when your eyes are of such a passion to do just that. This trifle spectacle that your heart cries to defeat, is why this Crime is being dealt with."

Keiichi dryly blanches out. "Have you been taking lessons from gold dude again?"

A second reminder from the whips, shuts his yap. "Your cowardice and selfish withholding, while it 'may' seem enough to just appease Belldandy. But for the 'rest' of us, more than a few you should know, are dead set on seeing better. This, if you wish to remain by her side, in 'our' eyes to accept. This especially upon the season where it can have the most effect!"

Keiichi gets enough gist, and looks away. "I dunno. I 'know' I know, but still... somehow and where..."

"Hence what will happen in short order." Peorth then walks around a stunned Keiichi of his senses, and imparts in a crooning, if wary to the heart tone. "Par conséquent, you will be visited by three spirits of the season, to stand in view of your very history and soul. Before them, your truth will be revealed, and..."

"Uh..."

"**WHAT!** I'm waxing poetic here."

"No kidding. But... if it's just to make me see how special Belldandy means to me, I already..."

Peorth gives a rather bemused look back. "Non. Belldandy already accepts all things, especially vous, as all such are. But do 'you' accept all such? Or are fears too much to perchance by, to excuse you from taking advantage that lies before you in deserved measure?"

Keiichi blinks and has no words this time. Peorth smiles. "That is why we're going to show you and help you decide once and for all. Not that it was moi idea, but..." ...she trails off with a giggle. Keiichi however asks... "Um... does this mean that Belldandy will..."

"I said trois Spirits will greet you. Ghosts would be the proper term here, but... ew..." ...this Keiichi gets enough of 'some' gist to glance blandly upon. "Spirits huh... you guys sure act _spirited_ as it is."

Peorth just glowers at K1, and then bonks him over the head a vine whip 'mallet'. Good enough to knock him out cold, rather than wait any apparently. The Forever goddess just giggles... "Le sommeil éternel de rêve dorés, petit Keiichi."

* * *

Imlade blinked 'quite' wondrously. "You think this place needs decoration?" Belldandy smiles her perfection in kind. "Yes. I never realized it before Chihiro mentioned it, but since you handled the decorations for Hallows Eve this past year..." Chihiro adds something she'd regret later. "Yeah. This place can use some sprucing up. Bet you could get some help too."

Imlade gets some helpers around him, Lind on his backside for that note, but when he asks Chihiro... "Ah... I already got plans. Plus if you do it good here, we can have a lighting party for all the guys around here."

"You just want to liquor up." Imlade said to the pain of his melon. Chihiro says back with same said pain to her fist. "You make this place look good. Boss's orders."

"Huh?" He puts, with a decent 'do it' glare from Chihiro to shut him up with. He however then looks from Belldandy, and looks around the Temple. He puts with a thinking tone. "Lot of lights to place... hmmm... I wonder if... ahhhhh..." Chihiro turns. "Well, my damage is done."

"Would you like a drink before you go Chihiro?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks good lady." ...she puts before she catches herself in the formality act. They both leave with Belldandy adding back... "Now do be careful of all things Cousin here."

It was semi lost as Imlade's mind went into detail overdrive. He then snaps a finger upwards. "We need to do some shopping!" ...such Lind smirks, arms folded. "Here we go."

At that, Operation Uber-Decorate began. With Lind, Sentaro, Hijiri, and Sigrun helping, what could go wrong?

* * *

Keiichi fluttered his eyes open. "(Wait... is it night already? And... huh? What room is this?)" ...this he looks from within, a bed type that was not only far too westernized to be his, but also closed of drapes all around. He looks about as 'sounds' start to shuffle about him, as he then realizes to look at his cloth for some reason. "Eh? Why am I dressed like I'm an old English maid in bed?" He even feels and finds a _well_ out of place bonny bed cap of some kind, one that is quickly forgotten, as a good stiff shuffle unseen gets his sweat glands working. "Uh... ok... okay... who's that? Common!"

Another shuffle, but one that makes Keiichi almost wet himself, when it BUMPS the bed, one with familiar cursing with it. "Eh? URD!"

One of the drapes is shoved aside to his left, as Urd holds her right toe. "Dang it, this room is too dark! How'd you mortals survive in this pitch stupidity anyway?"

"What the heck are you doing?"

Urd looks and then leans forward... "I... ah... uh... oh, wait a sec." ...as she rummages through... what is she wearing? K1 ala near nosebleed... "Do you have enough rags to cover yourself up with? Jeeze, put a coat on!"

"Oh shut it... ah, here it is!" ...as she fishes out a card from her... ugh... cleavage. Urd trying to make look like a ragged ghost or something, just makes Keiichi _have_ a nosebleed. "Ah... okay... still do dumb dark to read... ah... I am the Spirit of Christmas... uh... Pest... er... Past. How's that?"

Keiichi twitches an eye. "_Pest_ I 'get'."

This time is Static flicks that replace the Rose Vines. "Can it wimp. I'm here to set you straight on all the misery of your Christmases come and gone. Oh, that came out cool. Right?"

Keiichi just flusters this off... "The heck are you taking about lady? Ye goddesses... my Christmases have been just fine over my life." Urd just eyes him like a mutant or something. "Yeah. And that's why all you can do is give my Sister lip abuse, and nothing else? I bet you're just loaded with Past holiday cheer, huh?" Keiichi just huffs and folds his arms. "What's it to ya?"

Being yanked out of the bed that hard didn't help much, nor that... "YEEH! This floor is cold! What the? Why are we in old England! Wow. That's a lotta snow."

"Well what'd you expect? A paltry offering from us Spirits? What better way to show your suffering, than through suffering?"

"And the difference from every day is?"

Static shocks: 2, Vine whips: 2.

Urd just flicks her hand clean of static. "Okay, let's get going." ...as she fishes out some weird device from... uh... -turns red-

"Isn't that a remote control?" K1 blinks uneasily. Urd just punches some apparently well beforehand preprogrammed button, and suddenly _everything_ goes fuzzy, like their old TVs do when changing a channel. Keiichi goes freaky as expected, before the 'channel' sets, and looks more familiar again. "Eh! What the heck!"

"Oh wow. Something of Skuld's actually worked. Cool."

Keiichi looks around. "Eh? Isn't this my old home in Hokkaido? I... why are we **here?**"

Urd flicks her blond-platinum-white mane needlessly. "I was told to say 'when' instead. Something like, one of your worst Christmases ever!"

Keiichi looks around... "Uhhhhh..." ...before Urd pushes the bloke towards a window. "Common, let's see how messed up your childhood was."

"Now wait a... ACK!" ...as he is all but shoved to a window on a cool Japanese Christmas Eve, where in a semi-small, typical Japanese home, a quartet of bundled family members, looking all cozy as they share a joyous evening of family frolicking. Presents are already exchanged, Keiichi the little and danged cute, just holds up a bat, glove and ball set, while a very wee looking Megumi just giggle-burps-glurgles out just as happily in Takano's happy arms. Even Keima looks pleased as heck than his normal. Keiichi the nominal version, and way out of place, looks and smiles. "I remember this."

K1-K1: "Wow, it's what I wanted! Thanks Mom and Da... OWW!"

Parentsx2: "Watch it." ...Takano the... wow... "And Merry Christmas Kei-kun." ...this as Megumi holds a nice and plushy Happy-Stuffy-plush Kitty, Takano with very fine glass work jewelery that could make Diamonds cry, while Keima just watches his own young 'present', have fun and be happy.

Urd, to the point of the 'wow' afore just glares out. "I don't believe it! Takano and Keima haven't changed one bit in... -looks at 'remote'- ...sixteen years!

"What was dat?" Takano gleeps, as by the time Keima shoots his head out of a hastily opened window, their 'proods' watching are hidden away! Keiichi the semi-nominal, when they are sure they won't be spotted, just yelps! "What the heck was all that!"

"Uh... thought it was supposed to be a rotten Christmas."

"You nuts! My Christmases were just swell you know before... well... but... WAIT! Why are we even **HERE** to begin with!" Urd just smirks. "Gee, Mother would just 'love' to know you didn't appreciate her gift of Skuld's temporal... uh... temporal... ergh... it's a time device. I don't know how it works other than it does! Don't get on me!"

Keiichi looks about to go as gray as Keima always seemed to have been, as he yelps again! "Time travel! Aren't we supposed to blow up a Galaxy or something if we're even seen!"

"Oh pipe it! You're watching too many movies with Bell these days."

"Well... anyway, if I guess what's going on here... and you of the Pest and all here. Why aren't we invisible then?"

"I said this was Skuld's! Mother forced me to use this! I said lay off!"

"People got thrown in jail for peeping even back 'then'... uh... 'here'... ah... you know!"

"_Ergh_..."

Static shocks: 3, Vine whips: 2.

Keiichi just smolders, but still blares out. "-Cough- You know... if this was your idea of a lousy Christmas, this ain't it doll." Urd has to admit... "Yeah. Bell should be shown your kid pictures. Kinda cute you were. Plus... '_what_' the heck are Takano's beauty secrets! I want them!"

Keiichi just moans and grabs the remote. "Here, if you want a really lousy Christmas..."

The two suddenly vanish after K1 punches some buttons, as Keima suddenly appears at the back end of the house. He looks around and scritches his head. "Hmmm... swore I saw..."

* * *

Chihiro and Bell sit and enjoy a warm cup of tea each, whole one of the aplenty numbers of Christmas spongecakes, partitioned perfectly, ladle each of their plates... (Apparently Chihiro forgot what she was going to go do. A habit around here anymore.) "Mmmm... this is the best Bell-glory."

"It is indeed tasty."

...before the sound of decent rumbling grabs their attentions. They soon emerge outside, to the sight of sounds that take them to the Temple grounds entrance, where Team Decorator watch as Imlade waves his hands like a construction worker. "That's it... lower... lower... almost there..." "What tha heck?" Chihiro blanches in shock.

A 'good' sized thunk, as a very, very large crate, is settled down on the road outside the Temple. Hijiri just bounces like a Tiny Tim on super sugar cakes. "Yay! Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!"

"That's right!" Imlade all but too excitedly squeals out too. (Creepy...) "Tomorrow morn, it's decoration fest 20XX! We're gonna make this place _marvelous!_"

Lind just shakes her head, but can't help her own bubbling emotions, as Chihiro at first just sighs, but then joins in as Belldandy claps her hands excitedly as well. (Hijiri doing it, makes Chihiro join in anyway.) Chihiro adds in as the truck delivery woman that helped deliver the mass of decorations, just gets a delivery signature that makes her cry happily, what after '_that_' much money paid for all this.

Bell meanwhile just glees out... "Keiichi must see this." ...and looks around. "Where is Keiichi dear?"

Chihiro just shrugs. "Huh. I haven't seen the lazy bum. _Ahhh_... must be one of those 'special' trips." ...she nudges Bell with to her immediate blush.

Soon well after the truck departs, Imlade just smacks his hands... "Okay. Stand back good ol elves." ...and levitates the 'quite' large crate with his gravity powers. (Quite handy.) Hijiri just watches wide eyed. "Gee! How are you doing that mister?"

"Christmas magic."

They all then head in to start pre-sorting, as while more cake soon meets willing 'elf' tummys. Frig peeks from around a corner and smiles, before heading in to keep 'witness'.

* * *

Everything pop-hisses from static, into view of a dorm room hallway. Urd blinks around. "Wow. You're good with that."

"Yeah yeah, um... where's... ah..." ...and finds an Invisibility/Mute button that makes them both invisible and silent to anyone else. Urd blinks. "Okay, you're making me jealous here."

Keiichi meanwhile pats himself over. "I swear this isn't healthy for me." ...before Urd half bonks K1 on the noggin. "Oh can... wait... where are you... oh... there... " ...and _fully_ bonks K1 on the melon! "Oh can it! And why are we here? Can't believe Mother called this one anyway. Weird foresight." Keiichi blinks at that, trying to see where Urd is, but then looks around. "Don't recognize it?"

"Yeah. Your old dorm. I... oh..."

Keiichi just walks around, naturally knowing where to go from here. Urd manages to follow without tripping them both over, as they reach an apparent common room. There, sitting under a Kotsu, slurping some cheap Ramen, a less than happy scene of lonely and hardly the spirit deserving. It was obvious who was the center of this lonely scene. Urd just sighs. "Ah."

"Yeah. My first Christmas away from my family. The _high_ point of my Freshman year."

Ahead, a barely functioning TV shown some Christmas show that was barely being paid attention, as the past-Keiichi here, thought of things he didn't expect to, at the time. Keiichi-the-learned-better watching just explained. "Heh. And I thought all I wanted at the time, was to get as far away from Hokkaido as possible. Must be one of those teenage emotional drives that only gets someone into a mess. Not a fun year I was having, after I found this Motor Club, and... well... I think I realized here what I was missing. Even if I tried to leave all my bad luck behind at home. I guess it just followed me here. I could tell stories about it all."

Kei feels a warm hand on his left shoulder. "Oh, I think we already got that gist, after all these years." Keiichi smiles, but then he and Urd are unceremoniously BUMPED to the side each, as Tamiya storms in as his gaudy norm, making past-Keiichi the lesser SPIT TAKE his Ramen! "Mherrys Xmas!" ...as he and Otaki bumble in! "Hey Freshy! How's haps!"

Keiichi sees himself just bemoan up. "What is it now guys?"

"Hey! Yous better gives danks uz, wes scoops up all this doughs for this prezent we gots yous!" ...this as Keiichi looks in surprise as a small package, very badly wrapped three times over, and taped more than Keiichi's red tape had been to get admitted to Nekomi Tech! Keiichi glazed it over like it was nuclear waste, but managed to get it open, and finds... "WOW! You guys fond those injection valves I've been needing for the bike!"

"Yup! Merry Christmas dude!"

Keiichi actually finds reason to be happy, for a very long once. One getting to borderline weeping, such that Tamiya bonks him on the head for. "Hay, don'ts be going unmanly on us Freshy."

"Oh... no... ow... prob."

Just then, some of the other guys of the dorm start piling in without warning, (not that there ever is,) as Imai then pipes up. "Hey! You got this package from home bub!"

Keiichi blinks! "What?" ...as this time a 'real' sized package appears, one full of sweets and little doodads from the Morisatos that Keiichi finally found reason to be appreciative for the first time in his life. Course, most of the... well all... of the sweets don't last ten minutes, but the glasswork of a small graduation cap and a set of riding goggles survive. But the picture of the family, without Keiichi in it, from Megumi, makes Keiichi weep, no how much Tamiya wrastles him for it.

Keiichi the knowing better, just smirks. "I forgot all this. With all that crap I took my first year, I forgot."

Urd afar, and dribbled with dorm trash without the others bothering to realize stuff was on something invisible, recognizes just as well as Kei does. "Heh. Guess the guys still can care, even all that happened after. Nice to know what happened after you met my Sister and accosted her." Keiichi the nominal blares over. "But... but I didn't...!"

"_Oh 'really'!_ The one Wish you get, and you use it on someone so special, that the rest of your life after to this point, makes 'this' scene so pale in comparison? Don't you think it's time you realized what you got, and 'do' something with it?"

Keiichi just smiles over. "But I already have. Every time I see Belldandy smile, is when something is done with it. That's what I want the most, over all else." Urd smirks. "I think you know one more way you can make her smile. I 'know' you know." Keiichi forgets the scene before him, and finds that feeling he'd been fighting with for about a month now. Probably ever since the earthquake even. But still that shred of doubt. "I... just..."

Urd shakes her head and grabs the remote. "Gee what thickness. Might as well..." ...and hits some buttons she should WELL know better than hitting. The remote suddenly makes less than encouraging sounds as Keiichi bounces over. "Uh! What'd you do!"

"I..." ...and both zap out. Tamiya and Otaki look around. "Whut made dat sound?"

* * *

As they were fiddling/cataloging the decorations, as Hijiri and Chihiro tossed a plastic decoration bulb back and forth... "What are you doing Lind?" ...ala a lead decorator of dopey knightly mode.

Lind was 'drawing' something in midair in front of her, leaving only a barely fading trail of blue haze as she did so. She replied back to her metal head love. "Something to augment a theme." Imlade just blinked, before Sentaro comes up. "You think we can do this by tomorrow night?"

Imlade just looked down, and then started... "Can we do this? _Can_ we do this." ...Tim Taylor-esc grunting-laughy sounds. Hence the theme for the next half day to come. (What after Chihiro bonks a plastic ornament off of Imlade's head to get him on track.)

* * *

Urd and Kei just run for the friggen lives, as the sound of **heavy** foot plodding, along with roaring, snarling dino teeth come rampaging after them! Keiichi just screams every bit girly like! "You know how damn cliché this all is!"

"Skuld needs to know restraint already! What is with this thing!"

They both manage to jump over some way over clichéd tar pit, before diving into a cave, avoiding being some rather 'rare' lunch for the uber lizard!

"Like I knew we'd jump on top of lizard guys dinner back there."

Kei... "I thought dinosaurs were closer to birds than lizards."

"Not. The. Time!"

They both wonder what to do next, when Urd realizes. "Aw crap, I dropped the remote!"

"WHAT!"

The prospect of being the first eternal fast food of prehistoric note, is cut short when a third pop-hiss of a goddess form appears nearby. Urd... "Skuld! Oh thank _goddess_ you... er... well you know."

Skuld keeps grumbling, as Urd points at Keiichi. "He broke your remote."

"Hey! You used it last!" ...just as a large, hungry roar makes them all shiver. Skuld just jumps on that with. "I found out from Mommy what's going on." ...as she grabs Keiichi and twirls her own remote like an old west revolver. Urd blinks. "You better not..."

"Mommy said she'd pick you up in a couple of hours. Give or take an Eon." ...and pop-hisses the two away!

Urd just FUMES at her lonely state. The next Rex roar makes her find focus for her agitation. "Oh you wana bite heads off huh?" ...and flicks more than just static in her hands.

A prehistoric Christmas '_that_' would end up being.

* * *

Keiichi looks around at... zilch... "Eh? Why is there nothing here?" ...looking at a blank white area in apparent space-time. (One wonders how Keiichi is even breathing.) Skuld just blows at the end of the remote, like a same said revolver. "A pit stop between time and space. A good place to **YELL** at you for all this!"

"What'd I do?"

Skuld just fumes like a red-in-red mistletoe berry. About as safe looking as well. "So you get to go through some fun ride through time, eh? Mommy says 'It's my turn to be a Spirit', eh? Playing Scrooge on us, eh?"

Keiichi blinks more than should be alloted in a day to a mortal. "This all _wasn't_ my idea Skuld! And all this suffering Urd wanted me to see, isn't exactly happening either. Not like I've had much suffering other than worrying about you guys so much. And... wait... if we're mimicking that... what was it called..."

"Christmas Carol?"

"Yeah. I thought the Present Ghost... or... uh... Spirit comes after the Past."

Skuld just looks at him with an **anime big head** look of split poison and beefy annoyance! "Oh you'd just **love** to be alone with my Big Sister huh! See a moment where you can all get lovey dovey and icky doohickey, making out while no one else can look. You just _love_ that wouldn't you!"

Keiichi looks... longingly... "Well... hehe..."

Skuld pops a fit zit and starts pushing buttons with better effect than Urd did. "I can fix that sucker! Let's try... ten years from now, and see just how bad it can all really be!"

Kei BLINKS! "_Say what!_" ...and both pop out of sight.

This while a waiting 'Parent' gets properly ready. _Somewhere_...

* * *

Belldandy blinked as Peorth slunked out of the residence with a shaking head. "What's wrong Peorth?"

"Ohhh... just heard from your Mother about Urd. Sheesh what an angst." This as the others around start singing holiday carols 'way' out of tune.

Frig sees her 'fetcher' head off with another remote. She shakes her head too. "And I thought that planetoid was bad for the dinosaurs back then."

* * *

Said fetcher arrives, as Troubadour arrives on scene. "Oh my Urdy Wurdy... I came to... DEAR SPIRITS OF THE SEED!"

All around lie about a few dozen carnivores of the Jurassic, as Urd looks around having a Skuld caused fit to the ill of the lizards all around! The trees don't fare much better! (Hild would be proud.)

Troubadour just blanches... "These poor beasts! I... EEK!"

Urd towers over Troubadour 'most' Hild like. "Take. Me. Home."

"-meek- ..._okay_."

* * *

Keiichi looks around as they arrive once again. "Um... how come I started out in an English setting, if we aren't even bothering with it anymore?"

"How should I know or care! Jeeze you guys and your schemes to corrupt my Big Sis."

Keiichi retorts a bit annoyed more than his usual. "Hey! Not that it was still my idea, but I'd never do anything to hurt Belldandy. You should know that by now Skuld!"

Skuld turns and fits out childishly, just as exasperated! "But why do this to her? I mean... she... she doesn't deserve to be played around with this much! I mean... if you'd just either make your stupid mind up or..."

"I don't know dang it!"

Skuld reservedly holds off, as Keiichi stands unrealizingly in some decent snow fall. "I don't know... don't know... if that I 'can' make that decision. I mean... I '_should_' know... but I don't _know_, what after all these crazy things we've all gone through, in ways no imagination could figure out, that if... I '_do_' choose... something _else_ won't actually happen. I don't want to make a decision that hurts Belldandy. I _really_ don't want to!"

Keiichi then looks at Skuld, just as worried in tone. "The same way I don't want you or Urd or Peorth or Lind, to be hurt by actions mortals like me decide! Even like gold dude has to do. I mean look at us all! I don't want any of us hurt if... we... I... go 'that' far. I don't want to hurt you all."

Skuld gulped. It surprised her to hear Keiichi expanding his torment to apparently thoughts, regarding far more than just Belldandy or himself. She then realizes that her Sentaro could end up having this same torment someday. That her Cousin already had gone through so much. The way she saw Peorth and Urd restricting themselves, while 'wanting', more than readily seen enough.

Skuld then got surprised doubly so, when Keiichi holds both of Skuld's shoulders suddenly, and hears to a finality. "But I also know that I'd do nothing to ever willingly harm Belldandy. I love her so much, too much to dare do anything stupid like that. But... but if this is about me just being a mortal, then _stuff_ that, because I love her for who she 'is', and just for who she is. Not for what _we_ all are. And even if it's still there anyway as some stupid roadblock, I'm not going to let that stop me anyway. Not after realizing from what Urd showed me, just how much Belldandy means to me. Not after the Ball and all. Not after that Earthquake and all. I'll be with Belldandy to the end. Maybe more if I felt right lately too. And that is that!"

Skuld went from fearful shock, to... _tears_. Keiichi is then the one to be surprised when Skuld suddenly hugs him readily. Even to a sobby fashion. "Even... even if I have to let go? Even if she's not my own Big Sis anymore? If that, will you love her like I know she deserves?"

Keiichi smiles and hugs back with his own sniffles. "Who... who ever said... we have to let go? I mean with my own Sister, I never did. We just evolved into a weirder brand along the way." Skuld laughs pretty good, forgetting for a moment why they were here. She just finally remarks... "Okay, but if Belldandy ever _is_ somehow hurt by you..."

"Oh, I think Urd and Peorth get first dibs already."

"Ahem. Hey, I go before Peorth. Sheesh, I'll be a First Class someday too you know."

They both laugh off the moment, before Keiichi imparts to his original fears... "Still... I... I think I need to 'ask'... before I can..." Skuld blinks. She considers. She then remembers the remote and looks around. "Oh. Fifteen years from now."

Keiichi looked around, the Temple grounds, nice and snowed over, holiday lights already up all over. It looked both peaceful, and as he rubbed his shoulders. "Gee it's cold. Wait... are we invisible?" Skuld at that punches the appropriate control on the remote, Keiichi finally asking. "How'd you guys make that thing anyway?"

"Cousin's vessel has 'all' kinds of cool stuff. Not that he needs know past Mother, if you won't tell."

"Uhuh."

Skuld Bombs: 1, Static shocks: 3, Vine whips: 2.

"-Coughx2- Just... 'how' I am alive is beyond me."

Skuld smirks. "Now, if you could shut up, we can see how your future is. Er... or could be. I dunno. All that unwritten stuff or whatnot."

"Whatev... OKAY okay! I'll shut it."

Both then hear a strong voice... "Who is out... here? Eh?" ...this making Skuld remember the mute part od the remote too! Skuld and Keiichi both blink... "Whoa." ...the latter... "Is that gold dude?"

The said being looks around just shrugs and heads inside. Rather than worry them off, even Skuld creeps up. "Wow, wonder what else..."

"Okay... uhh..." Kei warbles. Skuld blanches back... "Now what?"

"Are we... you know... supposed to _know_?"

Skuld just rolls her eyes. "I said 'unwritten'. I mean, what else could there..." ...-a child's squeal!- "...be?"

Both suddenly find themselves peeking around a creeped unto slide door, where a decent gathering within of the familial familiar, if more aged than expected. They see at first... "Is that... Belldandy... _oh my_." ...Kei notes a 'bundle' in Bell's arms, one done so, so happily it makes her smile brighter than Keiichi has, had, or have ever seen such. And then a second unknown female form, all of four, bounces over.

"Ohhh... she's so pretty Mommy!"

Keiichi turns away with GREAT gasps of air. "Oh my goddess!" ...with Skuld nabbing his aged sleepy shirt! "You mean you two..."

Just then a 'second' Skuldly voice pops out with... "She's so beautiful Sister. Just like ours." Skuld's WIDE eyes peek back around, as she sees... "W... wow... I 'do' look sexy in the future... and... _ohhhhhh nooooooo!_"

A second bundle...

Keiichi looks and gleeps... "Uh... wow?"

They then hear Sentaro's suddenly eclectic voice. "This is sure a banner day huh?" ...this Skuld-kun looks at Keiichi-shocked, both stunned to the point where the next voice. "You both should be proud." ...ala small version...

"Yes, this is a grand day for the name of family." ...the nominal one, ala General mode. Skuld and Keiichi think the same hidden thought... "(_Eh? Two Linds?_)" Both snap look back comically, and think they see double, if in two sizes. Mostly obscured, both think they see a younger one with a mix of steel blue and white locks. They think. Both look at each other again. "Dang."

Keiichi the unbridled shocked just gleeps out... "Ahhh... where is the suffering part in all this?"

"I think it's the headaches. Maybe it was that three buckets of Ice Cream I had yesterday too. _Uhhhhh_... I really think we better get outta here."

Keiichi nods and they both pop out of temporal sight at the touch of a button. They miss one more 'Parent' that knew where to look. Imlade within looks and asks... "My Lord?"

...an eternal smile back. ": A matter eternal now coming, as is my turn of it. :"

Imlade just smiles and looks at his own smiling kin.

* * *

Imlade looks up from his fighting with a string of lights. (Literally to Hijiri's giggling.) "What's so funny now Lind? I know these lights are tough..."

Lind however responds... "Nay... -giggle- ...a thought came across my mind, for no apparent reason." Lind, thinking of lines of motherly hints, keeps this iota to her own auspice, whit Imlade just shrugs it off before he prods and gets smacked for it. (A history there in fact.) He then grunts as he fights with the light string in hand again. "Confound this bloody contraption unraveled!"

Belldandy then squeals. "I got six strings unwrapped!" Everyone else cheers, as Imlade quips dejected. "No fair."

* * *

Skuld appears, and looks around. "Ugh... I didn't need to see all... eh? Keiichi?" ...looking around apparently in Keiichi's nominal (temporally or otherwise,) room. "Keiichi? Where is that dope?"

"Ahem."

Skuld gulps as Urd looks 'at' her... _poisonously_.

"Ah... hi?"

"Yeah. Hi."

Skuld looks around for... "Uh... Mommy is...?"

"_Away_."

Skuld gulps. "But... I'm still shocked here."

"Good." ...and heavy crackle of goddess electricity.

The others saw Troubadour suddenly scamper out of the residence as the insides flare over and over a good bit. "Most of the decorators moan. "...not again."

Troubadour look-sees and then thumbs behind him. "Uhhhhh... Urd is... well..."

The others just go back to decorating stuff. (Like any Urd/Skuld stuff is news anymore.)

* * *

Keiichi appears and looks around him. In fact, he feels himself blink and apparently wake up. "Uhhhhh..."

"Did you have a good nap?"

Keiichi looks, and sees only Belldandy at the table with him. "Eh? Oh... yeah. Guess I dozed off."

Belldandy only smiles. Keiichi then looks around. "(_Huh... pretty quiet. I thought. No wait. Guess it was just that studying that... eh? But I don't study anymore. Even that German stuff is..._)"

"Are you okay dear?" Keiichi looks back and chuckles. "Yup. Never better!"

Belldandy giggles. Keiichi decides to rise and check for something in his room for some reason. Belldandy seems little of the mind of it, as she hums happily, polishing a tea cup perfectly. Keiichi still feels something odd, but can't put a finger on it. He starts to open the slide paper door...

...and it SMACKS open despite him! Keiichi falls flat on his butt! "What the!"

A suddenly anime larger than life Frigurina floods out from the door somehow, crooning of demanding over all else... "_Marry my daughter Morisato Keiichi! Marry her nowwwwww!_"

"_AIIIIIEEEEEE!_"

* * *

He blinks awake. "Ack! Ak... ah... eh?"

"Are you alright dear?"

Keiichi looks over, and sees a worried, yet sunny as sunny cast aglow, dispositioned goddess of Present, leaning toward him! He gulps and blushes his Keima-esc worst, and chuckles. "Ahh... ah... I'm fine. Musta been something I ate."

Belldandy looks pensive. "Oh... if I did something wrong." ...at whit K1 throws his hands over Bells like a lightning rod to Urd bolts! "_Nonononononononono!_ Never ever that Belldandy! I just... uhh..." ...just before he has to turn away and burp something out. He punches his chest. "Oops... sorry... better out than in. Or... both in this case."

Belldandy just laughs readily, both of them in perfect tune that lasts forever it seems. Keiichi stops suddenly, as Belldandy seems to laugh perfectly _into_ that said forever. He gulps and sees how gorgeous she is, doing just that.

And then feels all over his backside... "_You know you want too._"

"ACK! Frigurina!"

* * *

He blinks again, and this time lays in the sun, that day... wait... "Eh? Isn't this that day Peorth and Bell... we all were on that weird date? I couldn't swim and..."

"Keiichi!"

Said bloke looks up and sees Belldandy leaning over him. His thoughts vanish into little more than that swimsuit this perfect goddess is wearing. His breath with said too. She starts to say something he should remember, but instead comes out as. "Don't you want too also?" ...in a slightly off-sounding voice that makes the mortal blurt. "Eh? Frigu..."

He's standing in her heavenly memories. Keiichi still knows them well. He looks around, and sees Belldandy, singing at the apex of her initial prime. A white angel bird amongst others, the one on her hand that grants her joy. He smiles, and then remembers... "Oh... _this is where_..."

He stops, as Belldandy in her cloth of goddess glory, fluttering about her as she joyously rises and starts to run toward him. Keiichi then remembers this is the dream he was having in lieu of Celestine, of her running through him, and looks behind him, expecting see the same god...

...and suddenly instead, feels a loving form utterly encapsulated about _him_, endearingly so at that. Keiichi looks in white numb love's shock, as... "B... Belldandy?" She just seems to show so _much_ love, the scene of Heaven around them seems to glow pink and endearing, all just for them.

"My wonderful Keiichi. My perfect love."

Keiichi gasps for some breath. "M... me? But..."

"Isn't this what you want?"

A gentler voice this time. Keiichi looks, but the scene does not change this time. "Lady Frigurina?"

Said Eternal Mother just smiles.

* * *

Belldandy suddenly just starts hugging at herself. Giggling, laughing, crying, all to the same. Smiling above all else is this emotion. Imlade and Lind, finishing setting aside decorating for the night, look, as the latter asks. "Are you okay Belldandy?"

"I... I just can't stop thinking about Keiichi all of a sudden. It makes me so happy. So very happy." ...she squeals and lets the feeling flood over her, as much as the rest of the holiday cheer had been doing. Lind and Imlade just look and smile for her own sake.

* * *

Keiichi can't say anything for a blank moment. Frig recognizes, and then flicks her right hand of two fore fingers. Keiichi gasps in decent enough terror when Belldandy vanishes from his sight! "What! What are... where is?"

"Or is '_this_' what you want?"

Keiichi looks back with mixed dejection, fear, and anger in enough portions, that he next hears. "It is a thin line, between accepting, and fearing. Reality and fantasy. Which is it, of these, that you fear more? Which do you _want_ more?"

Keiichi gulps, stuffs his emotions down, and forgets he's still 'standing' within a Heavenly scene. "I... if... if you mean..."

Frigurina just smiles. "I believe you know the answer. You are already very wise and knowledgeable. You only need confidence to accept it all, along with what I already have so done."

"Are... are you sure?"

Frigurina just smiles, and starts off with a brush of her hair... "Hard to find a truly 'suffered' moment, in your past or future, to make you realize what you have. (Not that we really need to look. We both know your own past.) Rather, I believe you realize what is 'more' to you, since you made that Wish. How much more 'both' your lives have grown because, and moreover, _despite_ of it. Despite being the happiness beyond the Wish, more the Contract, that... helped... bring everyone else here, in a way. And all such chaotic brands. You both are truly happy beyond it all. It has made me both proud, and jealous, as a Mother and Wife can only attest."

"Is it just you?"

Frig hears more of the question, than offered. "I see. I know what you seek and fear. No offense there either, to be sure." She then waves her hands about over her head, causing Keiichi to start seeing all these floating pictures, ones moving like they were from those fancy screens from... "Looks like from gold guy's ship. Thanks for having that metal bot kidnap me back at the Ball!" Frig just smiles and reflects iota back unto... "It's also Belldandy, of her mind, every day now since you both met."

Keiichi looks again, seeing all sorts of familiar images, apparently from Belldandy's point of view. It was both unique, weird. And yet... "Really?"

Frig smirks, and then starts quipping. "You worry about needing permission too much. I mean why worry so much when my daughter just fills her mind all but essentially about 'you' anymore. I mean her network links all but seep out of the uplink pores about you. Cute, if a bit inefficient. Sloppy and focused on her Contract, and beyond it, both too."

Keiichi keeps looking, as Frig keeps prodding the point home needlessly, as she turns and wipes a hand to 'open' an Intracellic code pane view of some display kind, and moves her fingers across it, like some touch screen. One that both expands and focuses more and more. Keiichi sees this and can't help how gilded all that unreadable code is, as Frig then focus 'draws' her hand to bring up a small set of 'folders' of four Goddess Sigils that branch down from two 'much' more extravagant Sigil types. It doesn't take Keiichi long to realize '_what_' he's looking at. As Frig then brings up... "Hmm... been awhile since I poked in my daughter's files. Well, not really. But... dang..." ...as a set of relevant, and well ordered files appear, perfectly ordered, but also set in a priority. "_Daughter_... such neatness within all that chaos."

"Pardon?"

Frig ignores that, and then quips. "Oh dear: Administration, Heavenly Relevance Files, Tenth Dimensional Mechanics, Goddess Files, Mortal Personality Files, Mortal Customs and Cultures, Core Family Files... hmm... at least we're up there some... Cleaning, Cooking and Mortal Care... _gee thanks daughter_... Familial Directives and Facets, Customs of Love and Cherishment... whew that went pretty high didn't it? Ah... _ahh_... Keiichi Morisato... kun."

Keiichi wasn't moving. Breath included. Frig just turned around and thumbed back at the glowing blue-white display that had Heaven haloed behind it. "I will ever wonder why, that a High on High goddess, with years of Heavenly training, Mentorship, and Understanding, along with a supposed acknowledgment that Heaven's Commandments, my Husband's Own best I may add, would be transcendent over all mortal concerns, would then forgo all that, if not utterly in favor of, but _quite_ put in higher over 'all' else listed, for one such as _you_?

In fact, the Top listed file, was _renamed_ in fact. I 'believe' it was supposed to be originally named Contract File. It wasn't even 'supposed' to be renamed. I mean I swore (blessedly,) there was a Protection Read Only algorithm to prevent a renaming even. One that _somehow_ got overwritten along the way. Probably during all those System crashes you two like to cause."

Keiichi gulped, Frigurina giggling of seeing enough 'sorry', of understanding. But she also saw a blush that said just as much. She then embellishes to the point. "I'd open the file, but we'd likely be literally flooded to Medical Section as a result by data alone. Besides, it seems my daughter is kept happy daily, by both you being near her, and all her memories, all verily at the same time. No wonder she's as strong and controlled, yet directed and assertive. Makes me (again) jealous."

"Jealous?"

Frig holds her own arms. "I... have to admit... I love my daughters so much, one with pride that drives my joy of them, exasperation of whom they each are despite. But you have something even I cannot have with my own Husband. A natural, biding, and binding companionship that has withstood so utterly much. Plus it was naturally driven, despite all accord, even if Heaven constitutes as a catalyst in the first place. -Decent sigh- I readily admit I was a creation of my Husband's Will. You are a product of the same, if far more removed. This is yet tied to the same end, where our Daughter is concerned. As such, Ours was a love created. You both _made_ yours."

Keiichi gulps out... "But what about..."

"Biological concerns are inconsequential, if you're willing to adjust yourself over time, for whatever occurs. More untold and unforeseen will likely happen. But let not that stop you. Either of you. Nor your other question."

Keiichi smiles, if iffily... "It would still be proper. I mean my Da... uh... Keima... still had too."

Frig just shrugs. "Well, if you insist." ...and twinkles her nose. Keiichi swears he hears a sound from some old TV show imported from America, that Takano watched a lot once. Of the next moment...

* * *

Imlade lays down in bed, everyone back home where they should be. They should know better, if not for some 'motherly' influences in the very air. (Literally.) "Ahhhh... tis a yuletide day to be had tomorrow. And that before even the big day!"

He then feels a Valkyrian form plop on his once again. "Aye." ...only returned. Imladris swears he hears more in that word than intended. "Lind?"

"Sleep."

Imlade blinks, but soon feels sugarplums dancing around his head. A fleeting thought of too many hits to the noggin as of late leads to a driftful sleep. Said so for what would eventually come...

* * *

Talos finally saunters in, less than happy. Troubadour sees, semi-solemn as well. "What be with you?" ...on the looking up at the common table. Talos just groans. "Another world of needing funds I do not have. How to I be able to gift my own on a day for such, when I am want of trifle paper for such calling?"

Troubadour translates... "Currency problems replete. I do remember the Lady Peorth mentioning a knightly blunder head holding such resources at ready command."

Talos blinks at that. "The Lady Urd kept crying about wanting access to such. I never found out why since I became of here."

The two share a devious look.

* * *

"Tomorrow."

Talos and Troubadour look warily, if shakily, as Lind stares them 'down'.

Both: "But..."

Lind 'stares' more so. "Wane my plan to your hazard, do you?"

They both scamper off, and wait the alloted day. Lind huffs, before Imlade shuffles up yawning... "Was that Talos and..." ...and gets BACKHANDED out cold! "Sleep said I."

When Lind has a plan. Done with a smile and rubbed hand of sore.

* * *

Keiichi is of fear incarnate. His very bones and senses 'know' where he is at! "I... had to ask."

There was only one Chamber such as this, and dream or nor, he was present there, in the There and Now.

"Well?" Frig prods lightly. Keiichi gulps, looks behind him, and **FREEZES** on so doing. "Eeep."

": Tidings to you as well mortal of Contract. :"

To an _incredible_ amount of credit, Keiichi manages to face the sight of the Avatar form of 'the' One Almighty. Asking whom this was on such a sight, Keiichi did not need to do. The gilded chamber, Heaven at it's empowered Apex here. All senses awash and then swamped. Keiichi was making good stead of himself despite it all. (I.e. he hadn't fainted.) Frigurina just quips. "Nice to know you can dust off that form, once in an apparent while."

The Avatar form, ancient yet youthful enough looking, a phasic effect of all those 'faces' attributed to him over all kinds of stories, faiths and religions, kept partially altering his face, like looking at one of those changing, holographic cards, or a sort. Despite, the face kept enough stable semblance of it's own Identity Accord. The effect Keiichi saw, as he 'swore' he saw Keima's facade meshed within there, fluid if stable, ever and ever.

But the facts at hand came to the fore quickly, as Almighty imparted. ": I have Capability where needed. It is needed now. This I have foreseen to the moment before us all. Such is now, as is the question. And despite my eternal reservations that have lasted to the Before and Hence, the Moment is at hand to Witness. Since it is needed, whether if actually so. :"

Keiichi gulped out. "_You... you're really..._" ...of asked anyway, despite himself. ": Enough for you to accept. But that is not the matter at hand. Speak of it, if it is important enough to you. Such since it has long been so, of my Daughter. :"

Frigurina just shakes her head, as Keiichi stammers... "I... I know I probably don't have a right to do this, but... I want to ask... I... I want to... I..."

He lost voice at that moment, but he wasn't prodded. And for that moment, that lost courage, was filled with both fear and wanting, with one facade and soul of mind. As soon as he thought of Belldandy, it suddenly became easy after that to attempt again... "I want your... permission to... well... heh... I guess I just want to be with Belldandy forever. Maybe a forever that can't happen, but one I still... feel... I want to have happen anyway. I want to see Belldandy always happy, more than what just I can do, but since... I'm happy when I'm with her... and I see that from her as well... that I want to be with her forever for 'that'.

I mean... I guess I can't... well..." ...he stopped and gathered himself, finding more courage with each word. It was not remiss 'Here'. "Maybe late to ask to... gold dude said Court... yeah... it's late to ask to court your daughter, but... yeah... that. But more... I want to marry her. I really want to! If... if you'd both let me. You... you know?"

Keiichi tried to stuff down a **ton** of emotions as soon as he finished, such was not remiss 'there' either, but it soon came forth as uncertainty, as there was only looking, for a moment far longer than it could ever seem. One where a Father, just looked with all intent into Keiichi soul. It was all shown, and it seemed forever...

"_Hey_." Frigurina 'actually' shoved in, as Almighty tilted his head over. "The guy asked a question." ...she then put with impatient hand gestures. ": I am understood to both Hearing and Understanding. :"

"And of Answering?"

Keiichi bit his cheek, before Almighty 'answered' back a very unasked quip... ": If there is advice in that thought, young mortal, it is that the meaning of Woman, lies beyond past my Ken. Even after having created such. Yes she has rule over my auspice. Enough more than I express 'ever'. :"

"Don't ye forget it either Love." ...with a loving peck.

Keiichi betrays a small chuckle, and wonders if Belldandy...

": Enough of your lives together will be as like ours and your own kin of lovers around ye. Even if I am to admit, that my Love of my Daughter, is now ever the Secondary to yours. :"

Keiichi stammers out... "I... I didn't mean to..."

": Aye you _do_. Love is selfish and giving to a singular own. The propensity to create from that, is a Work admired, if not appeased immediate, in this 'very' secular case. Such that has waned in my objection, since ever the Judgment Gate said otherwise for even Myself. :"

Keiichi looks down and remembers. "No matter what. Yeah." ...and looks at his own hand, remembering Belldandy's in it, and that Judged time. Almighty moves nil, spoken word where his stroke lies. ": It is honorable to ask of me, where it is not needed. Customs are of your import here, and are such heeded. But know that I give acceptance, _only_ on word of one that truly matters at hand here. And it will not be my own Word that is of acceptance. Not until that Word, comes from another. You know whom I speak. :"

"Yeah." Keiichi only needs to say. That time when he all but killed himself getting that ring for Belldandy, after their first year together. One of many such mental reminders he readily uses, to a reason here.

": _Know of this however_. :" ...this Keiichi looks up quickly upon. ": My daughter is a precious commodity, an agent of incredible good, and a well of knowledge you still cannot fathom easily. What she is slated for, now becomes what she is most happy to acquiesce into.

_For that to ever be in vain_... :"

"I think your other daughters already have dibs. Only for the past decade or so, or... has it been a decade? Uhhmmm..."

Frig just nudges her Love. "He already gets it Dear."

": As he does of my acceptance, with Clause attached. :" Keiichi smiles and then bows. "T... thank you Sir.! I really appreciate this!"

And now, that last reservation lain low, in favor of the final step now. The moment then is of course intruded upon as... "Okay, now where... oh... OH!"

Keiichi and Frig: "Lind?"

Lind suddenly appears from a dream like vapor cloud, or it seems such, as she looks around and realizes to her immediate knee! "ACK! I'm so sorry!"

": Tis is fine General. I suspect the Dream State accosted you from your own attempt. :"

Keiichi of bewildered note... "Say what?" Frigurina just smirks. "A Dream Program. Yup, both asleep and awake all the same. You'll realize when you wake up kid. Course of one Moi and Big Guy here impugned, is enough to mess with other Dream Programs apparently. Not that we were expecting such."

Lind is bid to rise, as she imparts with a Keiichi like hand behind head pose. "My mind was on my own Confessed. Guess I actually got lost. A figure that will be for later awake."

Some good giggles around, before Keiichi asks, as if it was any other normal time. "Giving gold guy a good dream tonight?"

Lind responds by cracking her palms and knuckles. "Of a fashion. If ye will allow my leave."

Frigurina and Almighty just eye each other warily, as Almighty then 'lights' a way with a dream tunnel of a sort. (Waving of hands not even needed.) ": Thine path leads to his perish then. :"

Keiichi gulps as Lind heads off. "Uh... was that...?" Frig just flits a hand. "Worry them not. Only a Iceberg tip Lind is forming there anyway. But a rather round about relevant note." Keiichi blinks before Frig snaps her fingers, quite stiffly, and two Norns 'not' of Keiichi primary concern, suddenly appear! Urd and Skuld (nice and frazzle-blasted by now,) blink and when they see and realize. Both: "ACK! Daddy!"

Almighty just 'stood' there, as Frigurina handled this facet. "Did not say I, to use restraint with the imparted devices? Temporal effects, even in a Dream state, is still an uncertainty."

Urd: "I told you handling that piece of junk was not for me! Plus I thought we'd not be seen at all and all that!"

Skuld: "_**Junk!**_ My device works great when someone that has a brain, can _use_ it!"

"You mean you had one when you were making them!"

"You sure didn't when you were going _Dino blasting_ back there!"

"What about you finding out you'll be a Mommy!"

"I... wait... I didn't say anything! How... MOM!"

Frig: "The remotes had recorders put in. Not that I asked for them."

Urd: "There she goes, overdoing it again."

Skuld: "Says you, Goddess Rex!"

Keiichi blinks over. "Can I get a copy sometime?" This Frig only waves a finger lightly at, which K1 doesn't argue against. It fades fast as Urd's and Skuld's new tiff about goes with both pulling characteristic implements of Sisterly damage.

Skuld: "Bring it Dino grrl!"

Urd: "It's been brought for Years!"

Skuld Bombs: 0, Static shocks: 0

Smite Bolts: 1

Keiichi gleeps... "Woooo..." ...as Urd and Skuld find a 'calming' influence, scalded all over them both.

": Are thine both done? :"

U/S: "Yes Daddy dearest." -Sizzling to boot-

Keiichi quips again. "I'll keep this in mind too." ...making both Norns look, but their parents recognizing better. Just then, another figure appears from a dream cloudy 'door'. Kei: "Peorth?"

"Excuse-moi, but Keiichi bub has a six am wake up call to get to."

Urd/Skuld: "Can we...?"

Frig levels back... "Seven a.m."

Skuld/Urd: "Oh crud."

Keiichi however then stops, and then bows quite respectfully. "Thank you both so much!" Frig just leans on her Beloved and waves Keiichi off. "Go on, have things aplenty to do, do you."

Keiichi turns, noting a slight head bow from Almighty, before turning... and then stopping, at a rather ghastly sound. Keiichi blinks... "Sounds like a cow being gutted... what... _oh yeah_." Peorth even looks white. "Lind est occupé, Modeste Chevalier." ...the last part giggled though.

The Eternal Couple just eye each other again, as Keiichi is led back to the awake lands. Urd and Skuld just eye with mixed envy, and annoyance. Mainly since Skuld tries to start... "Does Keiichi have to..." ...whit Frig 'grunts' Skuld quiet. "He is busy. But so should you both be."

Almighty just sighs... ": To their fate I leave them. A soon enough date for a formal visitation to come hence. :"

Frigurina just waves her hand cutely as Almighty heads off to his Mighty Works. "Bye honey! Have fun with the Multiverse!" Skuld and Urd looking a bit off kilter at this, before seeing Frig **snap** back around and glare at two sweating Sisters. Frig growls higher and harsher before finally at the height of Daughterly anxiety, they both are suddenly 'powed' in the chest each with...

Urd feeling... "Eh? Is this mistletoe?"

Skuld gleeps... "Uh oh."

Frig looks on deviously. "You both need to get five well endowed and quite holiday-esc passionate kisses from each of your blokes, if you don't want those trinkets to start tickling you both into a Tenth Dimensional level coma. And trust moi, I know they will so _do_. This if not acquiesced."

Urd just moans at the inescapable prospect, while Skuld just balks honestly... "I can't do that to my Sentaro! We're both not of... er... age... ummm..." ...she trails off with a bad blush, remembering her future self and all 'that' _stuff_ that keep attaching to her thoughts. Frig just waggles a finger. "Uhuh. Five kisses by Christmas night. Have fun. I need to bestow this on Peorth and Lind each too. Cya."

Urd/Skuld: "MOM!"

As their conjoined dream vision state starts to fade to a wakening not wanted, Urd and Skuld just moan to each other respectively. "I can give pointers."

"Forget it Sis."

* * *

-A driftful knightly dream-

"What are you doing here? Why is it so snowy and white?"

Lind ala dream state, just looks on in a cute looking sexy Misses Claus suit, set in Valkyrie suit colors. While Imlade wonders what fortune of imagination, caused this to smack into his dreams, Lind just stands there, 'still' cracking her knuckles. (Essentially a split second taken from one Dream State to the proper target version.) She just stares dryly with a simple look of holiday austere joy. (Wait... what?)

"Call it my own version of a dreamy psyche ward. Such a poor form you have been this past year, such is why I am here to append."

"Say who what now?"

More cracking... "Tis I, the Spirit of Angst and Pain yet Begotten, for your current Holiday season. And since we only have this secular moment to enjoy it in, do please take my gifts..." ...-smack-... "...in the Spirit given."

Imlade just sighs. "Oh... _joy_."

-Sounds / scenes of Holiday _gift giving_, withheld for the squeamish, replaced by pictures of cute little bunnies in a snowy scene.-

Sgt. Gunny like voice: "I don't know what I'm even doing here, I got shopping myself to do! But since we have these standards for our little Christmas elves out there, we have to... oh sweet holly that one looked painful! Uh... so we got this scene of cute little bunnies somehow not in hibernation, out in the snow here. All here for the little tykes in holiday land! Got me where they even came from, since... HOLY COW that was a hit! Wow, that reminds me of the time of this guy I knew named Mack. He who looked for some presents under the mistletoe, and ended up in traction till July. Reminds me to never open gifts without a proper tag on em.

Oh wait, looks like they...

-TOTAL LOVING SCENE OF UTTER WRATH!- "Wait that's my EYYYIKKEEE! ACCCKKK! **Oh Dear Goddess!** YEOW! Oh that felt good... **That didn't!**" -BIG fat scene of a **lot** of holiday wrath, blizzarding all OVER the place!-

Sorta-Gunny: "Wow. Gee. This is why I 'never' forget my wife's Anniversaries and Holiday gifts. Man what a beat down I got one year for that. And I thought Korea was cold that one Christmas. Ahhhh... the joys of the holidays. _Well_, this is gonna last forever. I need my paycheck and get some shopping done. Still can't believe I'm making fifty grand for a stupid write in part here. Good thing for sounding famous on paper. Oh well... happy holidays, and watch for the traffic. I'm outta here." ...and heads off making some Army like version of Jungle Bells, literally all the way to the jewelery store.

...the rest... well... next scene please! _Yeesh_.

* * *

Keiichi woke up, so incredibly 'light' of heart. He wasn't sure what he dreamt was real, until he looked down and saw Belldandy sleeping peacefully next to him. All those feelings just suddenly went to one iconic thought.

He slowly got up, and started to act on it.

* * *

"Over there. Yup... ow... some dream... yeah, put that garland string there. Okay... oh yeah good lady. Excellent!"

Sigrun gives Imlade a thumbs up, while Imlade rubs his neck, not believing a dream could be _that_ painful. Course only Lind could do that, and still make it fun and joyous 'somehow', for only they both could share and enjoy. Imlade snickered lightly, and looked over to where Lind was already spot throwing stud nails with perfect accuracy, all over the Temple braces. They would hold till the others awoke to 'hammer' the residence hard, but that didn't save the Temple now. As soon as he looked over, Lind just 'blew' him a kiss. He felt a good cool sting from it, and just worried if he'd survive Christmas.

And then...

Sigrun: "_Eh?_"

Lind: "_Wha?_"

Inside-Peorth: "_Que!_"

Imlade looks around, as sounds of goddess shock, come with a whisper unto Imlade's ear suddenly... "Thy should worry of Lind's lips, if I `twere you." Imlade just groans. "`Twerrific. Noted Milady Frigurina." He would look, but she's already gone anyway, as he then notes a glimmer from Lind's eye. And of he... "Oh bother."

"Gold dude?" Imlade has something, and reason, to look away at. "Milord?"

Keiichi stands there, looking... peaceful, as he sees Imlade look at him with a waiting look.

"I guess I get what you know now."

Imladris just cocks an eye, as Keiichi tells a bit of what happened last eve, whether it was dream or nay, and unto one of Imladris's smiles. "Well, the match is a long time coming, even despite my limited experiences here in comparison."

Keiichi nods, the others looking before doing more decorating. "I still... I want to... no... _I'm going to_."

Imladris folds his arms to impart. "If you already have what you seek, save one iota apparently, then it's time to deal with the last iota."

"So even you don't have a problem with it all?"

"Nay. And since I too have had Dream Communication via State prior, I know better. Another step for you good lad, plus one earned I know to impart." Keiichi hears to his own humbling. "You've been the focus for us all. Belldandy is yours. So to speak. If a Gate can't separate you, Demon nor Goddess alike, nor battle and threat over you neither, then there is no halt to your intent in any of our minds. Do go, and make your lives happy. It'll be one more reason for us all to fight, and to live."

Keiichi just teardrops. "How bout just the living part."

"Good call. Oh..." ...and makes one of his snap decisions as he leans in, Keiichi the same... "...and two words: Blank check."

Keiichi blinked at that. Three minutes later, he was so _gone._ Sigrun just floats down and imparts. "Nice one Master."

"Tonight will be something."

Sigrun then complains. "Uhhh... not to get snippy more than my previous angsty version is, but **who** am _I_ going to kiss with 'this' thing on me!"

"I dunno. My lips are sure taken." ...seeing a growing further gleam in Lind's eye. He just walks over at that. "Better get this over with."

Sigrun just looks away, as Belldandy appears with a yawn. "Goodness oh my. Oh. Sister, I see you... oh dear." ...the last on seeing the 'pressing' obvious afar. A giggle of note, then is added as Sigrun then asks... "Aye... um... Sister? If I can use that... um... can you help me with a mess, our Mother got me into?"

"Of course. I... think..." ...Bell puts, asking first... "Did perchance you seen my Keiichi dear?"

Sigrun just smirks. "Worry not for tonight, I should sayeth."

Belldandy just blinks, as Imlade wobbly-stumbles back over... "Goddesses, my senses went null."

"Poor Master."

"Yeah yeah." ...just as Sentaro makes the rise with Ichigo and Fusuchi. With Hijiri, Hijiri's mother, Takano, Keima, Keiba and Megumi in respective tow and line of arrival! Takano and Megumi just glee out. "Let's play holiday folks!"

Sigrun just twitches an eye. "I need another year to get used to this." This Imlade just balks... "Nay nay, another year will bring reference to this one. Come now, a good couple of hours of decorating before stores open and I send you all off."

"Eh?" ...comes a few unexpected voices.

* * *

Keiichi found a ring. Not the most expensive, but for some reason, the most perfect to reflect it's coming owner.

Only 375,000 yen. He felt kinda weird charging it to Imlade's account card. (Much less work this time around, for one thing.)

But... _he knew_...

* * *

-0827 hours-

Velsper is yanked from Celestine's acquiring mouth. "Hey! HEY!"

"Okay! Everyone right now goes get their presents, using my replete funds, or the cat gets it!"

Everyone looks at the demi-godly mutant. Takano especially... "What's your prob bucko?"

Velsper just hisses while Imlade looks plain dumb trying to accost everyone like this. "What? I just want everyone to get a present for each other, off my expense. Tis my own gift, what it is."

Megumi just looks at a head shaking Lind. "He's being dumb again." Urd, lip sore twice now so far, just quips. "So it's Velsper, so what?"

Imlade just grumbles and tosses Velsper behind him, (whit Belldandy catches deftly.) "Oh yeah? What if I... where's another cat... I need a cat... any cat... I... ah... here kitty... here kitty... kitty... kitties... ki... wait, I just need one. I said one! **One** said I! Will you... wait! Where are you all coming from? ACK! Stop! Okay don't come! I don't need... WHAA! I don't need this many...! -Heavy muffled sounds thankfully after!-

Hijiri just openly laugh-giggles... "Look! It's mister kitty man!"

More than a few guffaws at Imlade's expense, as Keima just moans out. "Providence becomes of what one seeks." ...and lays down his hammer. Urd then claps out. "Okay folks. Cousin said we could abuse his account."

"What was that?" Skuld walks up with. Urd looks and rolls her eyes. "I need to teach you how to use lipstick better." This as Sentaro wobbles by... "Where am I?" Ichigo just huffs... "This isn't wholesome behavior, if not for... that... was it a spell or a curse?"

Urd looks over at a happy dizzy Troubadour, under a tree nearby. "Curse." ...and rubs her own bruised lips.

Imlade soon is just left there with fifty-something kitties all over him in a mound. They all take turns patting 'him', where the head is supposed to be, as they leave him be. Lind is the last, as she removes a calico kitty where Imlade's mouth is. "I'll leave you be to finish. I presume you'll have help."

"Yup... ow, claws... yeah, Scetu and the Synthetics will help. Take Sigrun too and help her out will ya?"

"Okay." Lind imparts and replaces the calico, leaving Imlade alone to contemplate... "(_I think I gained a goddess type karma_.)"

* * *

Belldandy is shopping, already begotten one item Keiichi would adore, when she thinks she sees... "Oh... Keiichi... eh?"

"Come along daughter dearest. I saw something else you can get for him."

"O... okay."

Frig's plotting in the Saint nick of time.

* * *

Urd pointing at a 'naughty' display in a certain window. "There you go Skuld darling."

"ARE YOU CRAZY, GUTTER HEAD!"

Sentaro was thankful Ichigo was pulling him away there. Fusuchi's resistant dragging didn't help his jacket though.

* * *

Keiichi was shocked he found a second gift without even looking for it. It almost outdid the ring. And hence his plan to enact...

* * *

Lind found a cute camera clock for Chihiro, that _was_ cute this time to look at.

* * *

Keiba and Megumi weren't fooling each other when they they saw the matching biker helmets.

* * *

Takano liked the new tool set her Keima would find good use of.

* * *

Keima was indeed stealthy with those five boxes of Swiss chocolate. (Real stuff even. Wonka would be proud. (Sorta.))

* * *

Urd finally found Mara trying to hide the holidays away in a karaoke bar. That's where Frig found them both later, late that afternoon after the stores closed.

* * *

Lind's love of books, found five big fat ones of the American Military Services, (even the Coast Guard apparently,) for her certain someone.

* * *

Belldandy drew 'such' a face. "Mother. I know they're cute and all..."

Frigurina just blinked at her. "Pardon? But Urd thinks the universe of them. Even if she takes her skimpiness from Hild more than moi."

Belldandy 'actually' became curious enough to... And to Frig's surprise even. Gee.

* * *

Chihiro became the first to come around the residence again. "Heya holiday sports! I... yo ho ho?"

Imlade looks back, covered in cat claws, tape and glittering garland bits. "Yo ho. Bout done."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Gift finding. You too?" Imlade quips, Chihiro just tosses up and down a decent sized package. "For my best workers."

"Heh, since we already got ours, Lind and I."

"Yup."

"What about Tamiya?"

"I tied him up with a big fat scarf."

Imlade gave a quirky Frig-like eye, before Chihiro relented. "_Annnnnnd_... a good peck. **But just one**_**! Blather it and die creep!**_"

The knight just snickers, almost eating Chihiro's held gift in the process. Chihiro however then notes... "Eh?" They both stop as a flake flutters past down them both, the first of a number that make them both look up. Chihiro blinks... "Guess the weather dude was wrong again." Imlade then sniffs the air and imparts... "Nay. Tis was Lind that is ever 'right'."

This both smile at, as flakes start coming down more and more, enough so by the time the others start floating back in, Hijiri hefting a rather large kitty plushy, even bigger than the one the previous night. "Yay it's snowing! Yay yay yay!"

The fact they all seemed to have come back together as a family pack, makes Imlade blink some. Megumi does the same with... "Wow, you got your... uh... guys really working." This as a good dozen, holiday colored Synthetic humanoid units affix some of the last of some of the decorations. This as garland, light strings, and all manner of tick tack, nick nacks cover everything. Urd comments, rubbing her lips from another recent 'locking'... "Nice work, even looks artistic as well."

"We try."

A decent moan makes them look again, Imlade wondering unto now... "Mara? Ew... what, who... where?" Urd with a similar moan. "Hiding from Christmas with me in a bar."

"Ah."

Mara just moans out. "I can't stand all this sappi... er... uerp... wut... woooooooooooooo..." ...and rushes out of thankful sight to... well... Most the rest remark... "Demons."

Imlade then notes... "Lady Belldandy?" ...and her rather deep blush. Frig just waves a hand. "Some preparations discussed... and... well... prepared." Skuld looks less than pleased, though a rather decent tick less than even a passing night ago. Takano then asks, noticing... "Where's K-kun?"

This train of thought is interrupted as Talos and Troubadour suddenly appear! Both: "We got them! We got..."

Troubadour has to side step out of the way, as Talos is SMACKED into a rolling tackle somewhere, by fast flying French flair goddess of some sort. Most cringe at the sight, before Urd just quips. "Pardon me as well, I guess." ...trying to keep her own skin from crawling again. Troubadour would be happier, if not for the sudden pain.

Lind meanwhile walks by and 'bumps' Imlade at this hip, this making him look, with a sigh. This of course is intruded upon by a slowly off screen approaching head of... "So whens the lighting shing ding?"

"At true dusk, milady Takano. I imagine hunger is in our hearts and tummies here."

"_**What about our skin!**_" ...this as Sigrun appears beside her Master, in the midst of holding her arms, trying to keep sane! Imlade notes as Sigrun yelps at her wits end! "My skin is trying to tickle me so _bad!_" This Imlade blinks impressed. "Wow, you have greater focus and restraint than..."

"Master _please!_"

"**Aye then!** Milady Frigurina!"

Said goddess floats up. "Oh okay, like she's found a true love just yet." ...and plucks the 'special' mistletoe from Sigrun's goddess akin blouse. Sigrun then sighs a 'real' breath of relief. (And flops over beneath Imlade.)

"Next year though." Frig quips, as Sig below just grumbles. Imlade just fingers that thought on his chin, as Sigrun and Banpei roll up. "/ It's all set!" … Immy responding... "Excellent! We... eh? You put the mistletoe on Sigel instead?" Frig giggles as Sigel pokes at the trinket. "/ What's this for?"

Imlade just prods a standing, wobbily, semi-jittered Sigrun away with him. "Uhhhhh... we'll leave this uncertainty to the winter winds." Frig smiled and soon explained. Sigel just gleeped out! "/ How is that all supposed to affect me?"

"Oh trust a goddess to know it 'can'."

Sigel gulps before she hears and sees Banpei flat out steaming out from his ear ports! Sigel just glowers back. "/ You just wait till this is all over scrap heap."

The steam stops. (For a bit.)

The scene turns jumbled as Frig then goes help a distracted Bell with a light dinner, Christmas music plies the Temple air once more. (Been there on and off for a month, usually overlooked by most.) During the settling phase of things around the temple, one last soul finally slips in. Keiichi looks around, and smiles. He really does.

Peorth of note notices as she pokes her head above a half smashed into bush. "Keiichi?"

"What?" Talos manages to muster up as well, details of obvious note withheld. (No not 'that' far. Sheesh...)

Peorth smirks and senses it. She instead just looks back at her own love. "Temps a venir."

"What appended?"

Peorth just responds by flopping back on top of Talos, to continue round number four. Keiichi eventually looks around, and without alerting Belldandy somehow, finds his own parents. Some details told, just to prepare them for what soon comes.

* * *

Not that any of them were ready for 'this'!

"Ready everyone!"

Hijiri just bounces up and down. "Yay, light time! Yay!" ...this Imlade hands a remote single button box, rather archaic looking at that, to the wee Japanese lass. "Okay, one press, and it'll be like Lighting day in Heaven."

"Uh oh."

Megumi looks over at several pensive goddesses. "Uh oh? '_Uh oh?_' What does that mean?"

When Imlade puts some kind kind of tinted goggles on, Sigrun doing the same, Skuld reacts by throwing goggles over Hijiri's eyes! "Might wana cover em quick mortals!"

"Why?" Hijiri's mother quips, before Hijiri presses the button.

* * *

Eihwa just giggled out after a certain flash from the Third Dimensional Plane registered on Intracel's encompassing sensors. When Ere triangulated it all, the smiles came readily all around Central Hub. Eihwa just smirked... "Cosa baraonda. Cosa gioia."

She couldn't help but hatch a new plan for a coming visit. (One that would become something else entirely.)

* * *

"**I'm blind! I'm blind! Holy cow! Wow! Woweewow!**" Chihiro's screams are one octave louder than Megumi's or Takano's (or Ichigo's... and Fusuchi... not just the fems either,) before their vision begins to return. As Skuld bonks Imlade on the head! "You're supposed to watch it with things like that around mortals!"

"Hey." ...Lind dryly retorts to Skuld, before smacking Imlade into a set of anime dizzy eyes, twice as hard than Skuld bonked him! "My job."

"Sorry."

"wHeRE aM iyyee?"

As eyes soon recover (And Imlade's senses,) there are soon a lot of amazed gasps, as the decorating, past the blinding fury unneeded, indeed passes holiday fruitcake. Green thick runs of garland, interspersed with intricate light patterns in very nice patterns of the expertly laid, reflect onto the accumulating snow, and crystal and plastic bulbs of many kinds and shapes. A blue to white to green to red pattern, runs from the Temple, over to the residence, with shrubbery and trees along the way used to make a decent 'seamed' effect between the two structures. But the walls are also alit, all around, no space wasted, from all sides of Temple Tarikihongan. A simple, sweeping layout as classic as it is breathtaking on the first view.

Urd just pushes Lind on top of Imlade. "Wow, first Halloween and now Christmas. Getting beaten senseless gave ya a sense of style it seems." Imlade just blushes with Lind's bosom literally on top of his head. "It was Lind's idea. Belldandy also well offered endowed."

"`Twas not. Collaboration I thought it was." … "All the better for all of us to enjoy. So beautiful and glorious Cousin."

"Aye... sure..." ...this Lind smirks (and Bell giggles knowingly,) and uses her position to flip over and yank them both down to the ground. Keima quips down, uneasily. "Is that their third or fourth?"

"Second. They need catching up." Urd quips before noting one other detail. One where Keiichi _finally_ walks over and sees Belldandy's smile. Belldandy sees Keiichi come over... "Oh Keiichi! It's so beautiful around here tonight! It's just so beautiful."

"I know."

Belldandy looks, as she sees something...

-x2 Hand clap!- "Okay boyos! I think we can exchange some early gifts."

Keima blinks over at Takano, quipping... "But I thought it was just..." ...before being pushed off to the residence. "Hey. I said I do the thinking for us. Common."

The others only look on, before following. Keiichi feels his hand led for him as he fiddles in his jacket pocket...

* * *

"Ahhhh... you're spolin` me." Takano says on top of Keima's back. This as Peorth and Urd go gaga over respective jewelery that both respective lovers remember from the Irtasus incident. No, Keiba and Megumi didn't fool each other. (Not counting the ruby and emerald bracelet that 'did' catch Megumi off guard. Keima was waiting for Takano to find her new necklace in one of the boxes unopened, to get the same 'result'.) Enough presents for tomorrow to come, save one more.

"Where's mine?"

Lind's lightly prodded query, at the end of a pointed finger into Imlade's folded arms. Imlade however notes Keiichi enjoying the new scarf Belldandy knitted. "Soon. I think it will have to wait miValkyrie." ...this Lind notes and sees clearly. Keiichi smiles as Belldandy enjoys seeing her present well endowed. "This is great Belldandy! It matches the sweater you knitted so well."

"I'm so happy Keiichi dear." ...she only expects for her own present. Frig watching however quips out. "If you say so daughter." ...this making Belldandy look blankly, as Keiichi takes that as his cue. He coughs nervously, and reaches out of his pocket to impart... "I guess this'll have to match it Belldandy." ...as Bell looks to her clear surprise as she is handed a decent sized, flat jewelery box. She opens it with more vocal surprise... "Oh Keiichi! It's so lovely!" ...and displays in her hand the silvery charm bracelet, with a single tree with emeralds in it. Megumi oohs out... "Wow, nice one bro! It looks so great Bell!"

The others, mainly female, ooh and ahh as Bell puts it on her right wrist, this she 'now' only expects, along with the hug she gives Keiichi. She then happily says... "I love you so much."

"I know. And... that's why..."

Belldandy raises her head from Keiichi's shoulder, as she notices Keiichi is shivering, even shaking, breathing a bit labored, pulse shallow, a pink leading into a soft red color hue? "Keiichi?"

"...can... can you come outside?"

"_Keiichi?_"

"Here we... ow!" ...Skuld's still resistant tone cut short by a good bonk of a Motherly hand. Belldandy is led outside to a good, if light falling snow outside. Belldandy fully wonders, as she still giggles a bit as flakes caress her chin, this wile Keiichi thinks he's insane for it all finally. The other's filter out, Frigurina at the appropriate fore, as Keiichi stops them both a few meters from the residence. Belldandy watches as Keiichi faces her. "Keiichi dear?" Bell asks, her curiosity getting the better of her usual manners. Keiichi just takes a smile of his, with her own, before he gulps and looks over at... "Um... Lady... Frig... uh... Frigurina? Can... can I ask... um... that we cancel our current Contract?"

"That shocks everyone quite cold, as even Frig is taken aback for a moment, Belldandy immediately drops her hand from his, tears welling up _fast!_ "K... Keiichi! No... no you..."

Frig levelly asks... "Why shalt I?"

Keiichi gulps out and looks away with a blush that confuses Belldandy. "Well... I was thinking... thinking a lot... that... well... the Contract we had... well... isn't good enough anymore. I... I mean..." ...this he suddenly drops to both knees, to the accumulating shock onlooking... "...it's just not right as it is anymore. I mean, after all this time, it's... just not a goddess I want by my side always anymore."

...and the other pocket is withdrawn it's smaller velvet box, displayed, gasped at thrice over, as Keiichi imparts in 'such' a calm voice. "**I mean I**... ah... I mean I... I see Belldandy, for Belldandy, now and forever. And because of that... _I want Belldandy to be with me always. Always and forever_. If... if you'll have me."

A nice, silent moment... (Even Skuld was lost in the moment finally. What after so long.)

But for that moment, nothing...

Frig: "Now... ahhhh... hmm... now... um... now I want you daughter to calmly think and..."

"_**Yes Keiichi! Yes!**_"

Frig literally had to jump clean out of the way of 'that' loving tackle. "Nice we had this chat." ...before she smiled. No one didn't. They all soon joined in one very happy moment, Megumi rubbing both their hair. "Wow Bro! That was as manly as 'manly' can get!"

Troubadour/Imlade/Talos: "Agreed!"

Keiichi tried to speak but Bell just happily tackled him back down. Takano meanwhile kept plying Keima's shoulder like a pirate parrot. "Golliee. Now you and Kei-goober have something in common on Christmas." ...this Keima just blushes at. The rest of it got lost in a long moment under the snow and mistletoe. The Christmas a new chapter begins.

* * *

Course there are others along side and ever...

"Wonder what I'd be like to propose."

Ichigo and Fusuchi now look at Sentaro like a mutant, before Skuld hears and suddenly holds her cheeks, redder than Santa's rosy own now! She just squeals at the memory to come, before Sentaro look-trails at, as much as some of the rest. "What'd I say?"

Fusuchi just bonks Sentaro in the head. "Sheesh you men are unthinking."

"No kiddin." This as Urd sits in Troubadours lap rather contently, as well as glittery. Ichigo just moans. "Don't encourage em." ...this before Skuld's doppler effect squeal suddenly comes back, nabs Sentaro again and back she-they goes! Ichigo just SHOUTS! "I said don't encourage! Dang nabbit!"

Sentaro's present of some high end RAM chips came next by the way.

Peorth then floats in, caressing her well used lips. "C'est-à-dire nombre cinq."

Urd croons... "I'm working up to mine here."

A mix of smiles and grimaces depending, are then stuck to one look of bewilderment, when the whole bunch of them, as well as loose nick nacks, jump once after a HARD thump outside. Urd blinks. "I guess Cousin is getting a taste of his present to Lind. Didn't know those Axes could be made from pure diamond though. Wonder how 'that' got managed?"

"Probably got the idea during their trip to Heaven for the Ball." Peorth commented. "Her family probably helped too. Guess they'll be paying a visite à domicile bientôt." Urd though looked back in surprise while the other listened. "I thought they had a problem still with Cousin."

Peorth only shrugs, some things still not fully said from their guardians, even despite prodding. Not dwelt on, as Takano leaned on Keima nearby. "Anywho. Thus be good times folks. Good times."

Just then, Frig shoots in with a Christmas cake in each hand! "Time for more desert!"

She pulls a face as all the pained moans that come back as a result! Takano leading objections with... "You kiddin! That's ...four... five... three yesterday... sixteen cakes in a week! I'm gonna lose my figure here."

Urd: "Yeah right." ...this Takano blinks at. Frig pulled her frown low at this. "What am I supposed to do? Stuff them down my Nephew's gullet?" Fusuchi quips as Hijiri starts stirring in her lap. "He'd probably need it with that last hit we felt."

Frig just flits ditzy like... "Phhhtt... that was a lover's tap." Hijiri's mom just quipping. "Even I never hit that hard."

Just then, a strange chime flitted the cold air outside, waifing down with the snow. It makes them all look, before more chimes crescendo down more and more. Urd suddenly remarks. "Uhhhhh... are we forgetting..."

Keima remarks as the sounds grow... "Did there not be that Spirit from Halloween? And... if..."

Three tiny, if loudly holly syllables ply the air lightly, sounds on approach.

"_Ahhhh! You gotta be kidding me!_" Everyone sees Mara suddenly **shoot** by without warning, which prompts them 'all' to suddenly scamper to bed as fast as possible, yelling and yelping included! Hijiri just looks about bleary eyed! "What's going on?" Fusuchi just yeeping out! "Trying to keep ya on the gift list here! Move it lose it Urd!"

"Yeah Ugly Sis! We don't need your coal lumps!"

"_HEY!_"

* * *

Tis includes, as Sigrun watches the two warrior lovers to **scamper** to bed, just as fast. The fourth Norn just shakes her head as the sounds are readily clear, of now the snow and deep of night, such the 'meaning' of Christmas comes from. (Part of the meaning anyway.) She just quips. "It's just a Spirit. I mean what's so special about..." ...before a colorful present actually materializes in her lap. She gazes in amazement as the sounds start chanting off with... "_Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!_"

Sigrun couldn't find her goth angst at all after that. From then on even.

* * *

One couple never really had it, nor ever would again, cuddling together under their own covers. One happy for every Present to come, the other... just proud. Happy all the same.

As the chimes fade...

"Merry Christmas, Keiichi my love."

"Merry Christmas Belldandy."

...the snow outside was as pure as their anew love.

* * *

"Woohoo! I'm a happy rat!"

Velsper lies under a lit tree in that same snow, tied up with a 'do not open till Xmas' sticker over her/his mouth. Celestine just tongue waggles out. "I aim to please."

Velsper: "(_New Years resolution. Dog repellent and rat traps galore._)"

(End – A Goddess Carol)

* * *

-A few days later, on the two a day before Earth's New Years bash.-

Eihwa just sighed, having finally finished 'all that work', that Frig ensured the Admin would receive. She just crooned out. "Tempo a riposarsi."

"You wish." Ex quips up, as Eihwa just droops her head, her long white locks flowing over her head, of and in a sigh. "Si, lo so."

The interlude is cut short however, as a strange emergency warble cuts the air... Chrono, still on duties till final processing was complete to head Earth side once more, was the first to the gasp at the impossible! "How... how can this be!"

"Che cos'è?"

Ex looks back suddenly. "I don't know exactly what happened. But we just registered a strange earth side gravity pulse, and then read two of the networks down there, that have... merged."

Eihwa blinks. "_Unito?_" ...before bringing up the data up onto her own holoscreen. As she read the data however, her code goes colder than at any point of her life. She then almost cries, her tone so low and hollow... "No... Belldandy... Lind...?"

She couldn't sit still anymore. Even at risk of Violation, she _would_ go down now.

And everything would change more so than ever.

(End Act VIII, Vol. II)

* * *

Author Notes: This is a bit of a rewrite of this Act, to fit into the story, as much as to clean it up some. It also will be in two forms, the last part shown, left out of the 'holiday' version, the Act version the bridge to one last Act before the whole Voluspa bit takes a very, big fat and large turn. (Finally at that. Kinda feeling giddy getting close to writing it all out.)

And this journey does indeed have an end. It's all planned and semi-thought out even now. Hope reading through all my grammar mistakes, has been worth it to you readers and all. I keep thanking ya all for managing this far and all.

Dat be all for now guyz. :)


	14. Act IX

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Mirror**

Volume II

Act IX

* * *

It was weird to look across this obvious battlefield, and not feel anything close to being in actual danger. For some reason, he saw this and despite a warm uneasiness that tried to peg at the back of his mind, it still nonetheless was no more to his mind, than one of being a tourist. This despite unto despite seeing a scene that was absolutely not a touristy spot. Even for one within a dream. It was only knowing this off of growing realization, as he felt 'like' projectiles of all lethal sorts whiz by, as only a dream could feel as such, that he knew this.

All this was the framework of something he didn't understand, as looking around at this gray landscape, spotty broken trees, amongst severely muddy, dead and blood soaked fields, strewn with bodies, haze of smoke and worse, and obvious trenches stitched into the landscape, to either side he looked.

Amongst this, flashes he looked nearby to, as he saw some soldiers he once saw in a book Lind showed during a dinner meal, of that same war that...

...and it hit him, as he saw those same soldiers, in those doughboy uniforms, rushing towards some objective. A lot of the details lost in the blur of a battle that he saw was heading to a conclusion he 'felt' was coming, somewhere in the back of his mind. As such, he soon 'knew' one soul of great familiarity, that fought a bit harder than the rest, as they rushed some apparent German soldiers, and took a tench line section, despite blurred effect of decent casualties. And such the unease of his sleeping heart, was now growing...

The voices seemed to grow clearer, before he saw the American troops, take that tench line, throwing back a counter assault, and then one more, before a third German assault finally forced them back, shortly before a second American attack, was countering even this.

How it all turned out, was lost in between this spaced moment, as the one he recognized from before was covering this short withdrawal, the time taken lost in duration was well. What wasn't was the three Americans that were helping a fourth wounded comrade, as the covering trooper, held off the chasing enemy with all he had left.

As such even thrown grenades were returned, in the middle of artillery that pounded all around, making it unclear at first what finally got him. This this 'tourist' then saw some artillery buckle back some German soldiers, but not before one too many grenades were thrown, one too close to the retreating foursome, just as some fresh American troops were now oncoming, this the last doughboy sees and...

...and the rest he finally understands why, as the soldier takes that grenade in the chest. Just as the Americans push back and break the Germans here, though beyond that, all then becomes dusk, as he realizes the sight of a dying warrior was all that was important. It was a chilling realization, that then became one of unexpected hope, as the tourist then saw a glowing being, the watcher thinking that 'this' what it was like to see that light at the end of the tunnel, and such angst of bit.

And then the witness felt...

"My fine and brave warrior."

The figure looking up at, cannot respond beyond the mental... "(_Yes..._)"

"This life, at it's end, as such, I Gaea, First Class Goddess of Yggdrasil unto Intracel, can bequeath a Wish, for whatever you desire. This is your earned measure, for whatever end you wish for here. Speak of it, as you know what you would wish for."

"(_...any... wish...?_)"

"Yes..."

His heart knew, somehow it _knew._ He didn't feel the time to conjecture this. Instead he went with his heart. At and upon the humanic pure and simple.

"_I wish to be a knight to help heaven."_

The last thing he saw was a flare off of fading vision, and the gorgeous being that he just said his last words to. His living feeling then fell away, is this what cold was?

...and why was he still…

* * *

He understood, this mortal, he formally did. Despite the dream and all, he knew. And saw he did, the mangled form, become one with the light he began to serve with such distinction. More than enough by this mortal's own eyes. He knew then, why and how, enough with know, of the gold dude that protected him, so resolutely. But the dream did not end there. Nor did he realize that he was only watching. And this is when his felt the raw terror of the dream scape, one as the glowing being of Gaea, suddenly 'looks' at him, a feel of two faces suddenly looking with two intents...

One... of _fathomless_ malice...

The other, a spoken plea holding the Progenitor back. He then hears to the gutting of his heart...

"_Tell him... save Me... Save me from Myself, PLEASE!_"

..._before it tried to lunge at him!_

* * *

Keiichi **burst** awake! Belldandy did likewise in perfect reflex! "Keiichi?"

The said mortal was panting hard for a moment, as Belldandy waited. Keiichi then realizes and looks over... "I... ah... it... just a bad dream... really weird and..."

"I saw enough."

Keiichi blinks... "Eh? ...how... oh, the Meld stuff... you mean you...?" Belldandy with her heads cupped around K1's, just explains readily... "I've been wanting to see your dreams, as we slept, to know you better. But I saw more when I... I saw you having a dream that was not yours." Keiichi gulped, more than enough of a comical blush accompanying. "Um... okay..."

"But... why would you have a dream about... I believe... Cousin's wish. And... with Gaea in it? I never knew she was the one that received his Wish." ...this Keiichi blinks over... "Really?" ...before looking away from the nightgown slipping from Bell's left shoulder, next to him. (Yup, still...)

This however quickly ends, train of thought or otherwise, as a sudden loud YELP from outside, finishes with a good smack and crumple sound of woody material. Belldandy quips... "Oh dear, Cousin." Keiichi then hears to some bemusement... "_You and your danged cold feet Lind!_"

The two betrothed just look at each other and smile.

* * *

Lind, in some simple, pajama like version of her Valkyrie jumpsuit, just giggles, as Urd and Skuld look on bleary eyed. Imlade just looks good and huffy-puffy, grumping back at the General. Lind just smirks back... "Serves ye right to pull the covers away from me, of _all_ goddesses." Imlade just sips back. "It was a dumb reflex! And you give the meaning of cold feet in bed, a new and terminal terminology!"

Urd just eyes between the two, as Sigrun appears from her Snoopy like sleep spot on above the Temple. "Gee, must be fun sleeping with a gal that can make her feet '_that_' cold." Lind smirks back. "My trait of powers have their uses." Urd quips back cutely. "Can you teach me? Trouba-dope can use a wake up call before noon anymore." Lind actually haggles back... "How bout some enhanced energy nuts for beloved. He'll need to keep up for a bit in sparring sessions for awhile." Urd quickly agrees, which just makes them both look kooky to Imlade. Skuld just cock-eyed bemoans... "This somehow isn't going to be healthy. Too early for this... -yawwwn- ...anyway."

"Agreed." Sigrun quips atop what Imlade was about to say. Imlade instead just looks at the body shaped hole he caused, all the way from inside the temple, due to feet colder than the deepest, most frigid drifts in the Antarctic, upon his back **that** suddenly! He smirks, before he sees the first light of morning pane down unto the hole, and the side of the Temple. The others then note Imlade looking towards the new dawn.

The comedy is faded into the serenity of it all, as Sigrun and Lind saunter to left and right of knightly side each. "Tis a new day, glorious and alive." The lot look on, as the sun waxes above the Temple, the warmth giving energy.

"I still prefer the moonlight."

"Ye would Apprentice."

Lind giggles a bit, before noticing they all are not alone. "Ah... Belldandy and Keiichi." ...this Imlade blinks and realizes unto the realized and approaching. "Ah! Apologies for the racket caused."

Keiichi however turned iota of this way with... "Uh... gold dude... um... Imladris?" Said dude blinked. "Eh? Why the name..."

* * *

"...oh my Light of the Eminence."

The lot were awake now, the warming grass outside a good place as any, as Peorth, Talos and Troubadour also appear, unto a strange tale that makes the lot collectively shiver. As enough detail of Keiichi's dream is told, to effect Imladris breaches breath upon. Skuld hazards out of dear note... "Is... is that how...?"

"Aye. Lord Keiichi somehow tells my tale of First Death quite well. A bit too well. I... so... it... it was Gaea that took my Wish? I... I never knew. Never asked for reason, but still."

"Maybe none did, save Almighty Himself." Lind accents. Talos for his impart... "It swamps my senses to know someone that remembers how they died. Is there another situation as unique as this, in all the Multiplanes?"

"If there is, such a tale BETTER hath be greater than my own. One would somewhat hope, if not for the pain induced into it all. As such... well, to save detail." Imladris puts in an exasperated tone. Lind nods knowing how much Imladris alone has already been through in several lifetime's worth. "To seek more pain than wanted, beyond your own, would amend though of what makes a Hero. Perhaps another of equal merit we know, would be of better stead, within less."

"We know now of a few of that similar consequence." Imladris quips over to his General. Peorth just gulps out. "Pauvre de moi. To think reality can be of 'that' far a measure." Keiichi nearby just would never see books and movies, the same way again. Imladris however steers to another thought. "Migoddess Gaea... could... but... yes, it makes... sense... I'd have to check the Holocron, but... If Gaea indeed was Voluspa, and Gaea took my Wish... then..."

The lot of them _were_ cold of feeling, there and then. And such Imladris had another thought. One cut short from the tongue, as just then, a decent clapping sound startles them all. Belldandy... "Mother?" Said High Goddess hovers over, all Urd like. (Hey, traits are traits.) "Come now good kin, the day is too long and glorious to spend morbid upon the grasses." Belldandy at that stands. "Yes. And not on an empty stomach either." ... "Verily."

Both of them giggling like that, makes Troubadour shiver. "Verily _creepy_." Frig just looks dourly at, and 'commands' of... "Urd. Deal with him." Skuld just snaps out a second later. "WATCH IT WITH THE URD BOLTS SIS!" Troubadour just coughs all sooty. "Sorry." Urd quips of her still quite lack of precision.

Lind just grunts out. "And one would have thought, your lack of control problem would have been dealt with, after your Provisional period." Urd slit eyes back. "Uhuh, and you have _that_ control now as of that whole unSealed bit?"

One 'application' of that, as an Ice bolt of energy make, crispy-freezer burns Imlade as much _more_ effectively as than even Troubadour just got it, answers that query. (Somehow burnt smudged, and frozen all the same.) Skuld and Keiichi (Talos too,) just clap impressed, as Sigrun blinks. "Wow, you _do_ have excellent control." Lind just smirks, not bothering further, as Imlade just coughs out a smoky smudge, made of ice dust. (Somehow...)

Frig sees, and decides the time has about come... (And two victims just cough out soot in simult.)

* * *

Dressed/reformatted into their various civvies of the day, everyone fell into nominal routines. Skuld and Urd held sway over an early game of Uno, for TV rights, as Troubadour watched, while Talos and Peorth sauntered around outside. Imlade and Lind were 'teaching' Sigrun a bit of small things of the world, leaving Frig to fiddle with something fateful in Keiichi's room. (Or that whole trans-doorway within bit, long aforementioned.) This left Belldandy with Keiichi helping more than ever, alone in the kitchen. As Bell was making breakfast, Keiichi just helped with minor stuff, as they talked.

"I wonder why I had that dream."

Belldandy didn't want to say it, but Keiichi wondered anyway, much to his credit in fact. "Does... this mean that... thing... woman... know where I am in... my dreams?" Belldandy stopped... "Possibly. But... I... I'm not sure the intent was to harm. But... it may be a warning."

"Maybe all that gods and demons stuff I've had in me, is enough... to let her..." ...find him, was left out. But then Keiichi wondered. "But... it felt more like... she was needing help. Maybe she's wanting something past all she is. Or something like that."

Belldandy looked over, and considered. "Maybe you were able to hear a plea, meant for Cousin. As incredible as such sounds and all, maybe you indeed are correct with the idea she is calling for her. But... why would be impossible to determine, without... asking... Her."

Keiichi gulped and then quickly amended in comical note. "Uhhh... maybe we should add more spice this time to the egg sauce."

Belldandy just as quirkily amends. "How about the soy sauce over there too dear!"

"Yup! Hereo!"

* * *

Peorth, just outside when this discussion was occurring, just sighs as the cooking spat heightens. She too however cradles her chin, floating along the grounds. "Mon dieu. Voluspa... a way out...?"

Talos then spoke behind her, keeping easy pace. "Gaea was really important to you." Peorth halts, as she then delved into her own past, as she spoke... "My time as mentored, under the very same goddess that wrought moi to my current mode and stature. It was Gaea that allowed me to explore my own formality and being, my ability to be a Administrator, and to be a goddess true to myself. And even to be a goddess as 'relaxed' as I am to others." ...the last an amorous shiver Talos begets in turn from. Peorth however looks away with decent discomfort. "When it was revealed who she was, I was torn within. I understand enough what Belldandy went through with Celestine, when Gaea... when she..."

"Speak of it not lightly."

The two humanoid forms, look down at the reincarnated god-dog. Peorth looking just sighs. "Non, I do not. Why of apparent, the most traumatizing moments for Heaven, occur at the highest levels, when such should be the apex of stability."

"It may be an aspect of our powers, and the mindset it proscribes." Celestine comments. Velsper appears nearby, as a similar witness to such cause, but hearing well enough here, as the fallen god remarks. "When one has the power, a will, good or ill, one may act on it, even beyond logic and control to brace against. And usually, Falls and Acts, are at the most extreme, when Will takes action. I suspect however, Gaea was more than just a pawn of Voluspa." Peorth looks down, as she quips... "Que? Pourquoi?"

"After so long alone, it '_is_' possible that the Seer wanted to have more than her own loneliness. She is, somehow in the end line, a goddess." Peorth however asks. "Do we _savoir avec certitude?_" Celestine however comments. "For certain? If accounted for the fact of how long she has resided within the very literal Rules of the Almighty. Voluspa has to be bound to some of them, for her to work her plans. Enough to play Her game, by our tools. But I also sense, She has begun a path Hild already has taken. No being deserves to be alone for 'this' long. Perhaps this is where the goddess element is fully laden, if not for detailed certain."

"Perhaps she wants that back. Being Gaea, and all with it?" Talos hazards. Peorth feels something she'd not felt for a emotional Age, by goddess of feel. Celestine keeps neutral. Velsper just quips. "Why a goddess and not a demon instead? Such presumptions." ...and begets a decent glare even she/he regrets for certain. (From Peorth, could be a nigh hateful one in _fact_!)

Their contemplation however, ends with a hard crush to the ground of something heavy, and then a 'second' hard yell along with it! Talos of note, just quips bluntly. "Tis it me? Or does that bloke yell too much for own said good?" ...Peorth however noted... "Only of apparent, by Lind's loving foot." ...so it seems until the lot appear...

* * *

"_Now_ what is he yelling about?" Skuld quips as they all reach a rather quirky sight. Even Frig is taken aback, by the sight of Lind and Sigrun just looking at a severely pained looking of facade knight, holding that same strange white card he begot from the Ball, as Keiichi remarks at... "Jeeze, that is one big _honkin_ chest there." Sigrun nods back in kind. "It seems that the card there, held a holding spell of a sort?"

Lind nods, (Imlade's face turning purple...) "Lady Irtasus said it was a gift of a form, though she never relented details of said parcel."

Sigrun back in kind, (Imlade's face turning purple-gray...) "Do you suppose thus was the intent for this?"

Lind just shakes her head neutrally, (Imlade's face turning purple-pink-gray... eww...) "Beloved knows said Lady better than I. Perhaps one should have known better."

Sigrun just looks at her Master, now with a face fit for something Urd barfed up after a most horrid drinking binge. (The facade color scheme does not conform to safe reading standards.) "Yeah Master, I thought you'd know better by now."

Belldandy just quips at that moment. "Pardon, but is Cousin alright? I mean besides his usual fare?" ...this as Urd and Skuld sport putrid glances. (Keiichi now bout the same.) Imlade just responds by first flutter dropping the elegant card. (Lind flicking it to her hand readily.) And then in succession, he very literally **POPS** both feet from beneath where the very large chest had crushed them. And then he just lifts a finger aside him, and silently vanishes from sight. The rest, save Lind, just blink kookily, before they soon hear from somewhere off in a far distance, a long and painfully released scream!

Lind just quips back with a smile to Bell. "Aye, he'll be fine." ...this Bell just smiles back simply. Lind then takes note of the parcel that caused all this, as she reflects of a moment ago. "I only asked what be this. But this...?" ...as the others look as Lind inspects a rather archaic looking opulent wood chest. Details of boxy of main , arch curved atop, a fine red-blue wood that meshed like it was rock instead, banded together with beaten in gold-steel, of make and mode alike, well aged and worn in from apparent use. Lind smelled scents of many various Planes upon it's wood, dents and other nicks that gave character, before her eye lain on an unusual latch system. Sigrun sees and leans in. "What kind of latch is this?"

Lind runs her hand across it... "More like a slide lock. Six... ten... twelve latches..." ...as she takes old of the bolt hinge device that apparently slides across the grooved holes, like... "Sorta looks like clutch handle deal." ...this the two goddesses note from Keiichi, whom he and Bell both looking just as much as anyone here now. Lind nods. "Aye, though I feel powerful magicks just in holding the handle device."

Just then, two THICK cracks of bone make them all look back, as Imlade now is dancing his feet back and forth for feeling. "Dang that draconic..."

"Will you stop that Cousin!" Skuld snaps, as Urd zips in just as annoyed! "Yeah! You gods and your godly bodily movements!" Imlade just snips back lightly. "Yeah. Next time _you_ two break the arches in your feet and reset them. Yeesh goddesses..."

While Imlade avoids being Urd-Bolted and Skuld-Bombed out of Nekomi proper, Troubadour just ekes out... "Tell me you warrior types are not 'all' like that!" ...this Talos just smirks back... "And yet you hazard to stay anyway." ...this Peorth in kind. "Said of you both in fact." ...this begetting a mutual glare enjoyed.

Keiichi then just brings it all back... "Uhhh... okay gold dude, what is thus?" Belldandy actually comments on the 'thus', as K1 blushes suddenly, as Imlade walks back over and takes back the card from Lind for a moment... "A surprise indeed. Uncouth a message not needed, rather by josh instead. But in kind with..." ...handing the card back to Lind, as he kneels down and rubs over the chest of ancient memory note.

"Another part of the past in present again?" The lot look up, as Frigurina floats over, as Imlade nods. "A strange day this is turning of bend. One where my old chest of war is returned to me. Such a way to do so." ...as he then readily shifts the handle into a rather specific hole, and pushes the handle 'in', before opening, and then looking well and truly 'into' the opening. His voice actually echoes a good bit as he comments... "_Yup, the magic containment field is still pretty strong. Irtasus must have fortified it_." ...and then proceeds to pull out a _very_ long, magical kingsword of all things, that had no right to fit into the chest as it was! A lot of boggled faces rounds to a Belldandy centered conclusion. "A magical container spell."

"Multi." Imlade quips, placing the sword down on the ground, and closing the chest to shift the latch to a separate hole, and opening it to then look in and pull out a decent sized winged shield! As Lind pokes her head fully in, Imlade quips on inspection... "The anti eroding spells are doing swell too." ... "_Expansive storage space in here love._" Lind's voice accents in interior echo.

Keiichi blinks as ever the lost. "Uh... pardon?" Talos quips rather simply, if amazed for specific measure. "The largest version of a bag of ever holding, that I've ever seen." ...Belldandy accenting for Keiichi. "Magical devices that can hold far more than their original content space, can possibly hold. It's like the space expander that Skuld created, rather this as a magical version." Keiichi nods. "Or like the stuff Skuld pulls from her blouse like she does." This Skuld reacts by covering her pink shirt blouse suddenly, with a good blush. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

Urd takes advantage by buddy holding Skuld, ever hardly though in tone... "It means you have to make up for that flat chest of yours."

"Hey! Watch it boob for brains! Like you've ever done anything useful from em!"

"Oh... she has." Urd looks with a sudden blush as Troubadour's quip, suddenly makes Urd actually _reach_ into Skuld's blouse! "Lemme at a bomb in there! Just ten or twenty!" ...this Skuld fighting Urd off, while K1 looks away with a bad blush. Belldandy just blinks on blankly. "_Urd_, you know you should ask Skuld nicely before you go blasting someone with Skuld's bombs."

Keiichi is surprised when Urd does just that, and Skuld complies much more readily. (And Troubadour is blown off the map for a moment.) Frig afar just claps. "That's my proper and respectful daughters for you."

Skuld./Urd: (Buddy arm and arm and all...:) "Anything that our Sister asks." This Belldandy hop claps in happy glee at.

Keiichi just looks twitchy eyed, before a good clank makes him look back, as Imlade pulls out a really big... "Ah! Here's one." ...and said metal bloke tosses a long dragon lance to Peorth. (Quite knowingly so.) Peorth... "Que?" ...and Talos _quickly_ on kind of panting motion. "A dragon lance! -girly squeal!- It's so long and shiny and narly and..." ...before Peorth clangs the weapon shaft off Talos's head dropping him out temporarily, and then tossing the weapon down at him. "Par ici imbécile."

Lind then asks, a bit pensive for the subject matter noted... "Is... this all the stuff you've accumulated from... from when... your amnesia period?" Imladris stopped and nodded. "Twenty years is a long time to gather a hoard of my own. Strange to go through so much, with such a clouded mind. Yet, I think I left this chest behind, not too long before I got lost in that glacier field, and such that led me back to those events here and all." ...with a soft, battle worn hand upon a soft gloved version. "But not to dwell."

"Nay." Lind smiles back, before Imlade then shuts the chest, shifts to another 'selection', and opens it to a _glory_ of shiny iotas (coins, jewels, nick nacks upon nick nacks, ala a glory,) that **suddenly** have Urd and Peorth zipping over in obvious swoon. Keiichi looks and asks, as Sigrun this time looks in rather deeply within! "_You said you did how many dragons?_"

"More than I fully remember." Imlade quips, before Sigrun shouts with good echo inside. "_I think I can see a 'wall' in here. Wow, must be the size of what they call here... those..._ stadiums?" ...finishing as she lifts her head back out. Lind and Peorth are eyeing the bloke, whom just shrugs. "Hey, they were those nasty ones. Yaltros particularly liked the Red one that was encroaching onto too many other dragon's feeding grounds, that I offed. Spoils and all that. Told ya all about all those Epic spells I tried to use to get my memories back. This is all just leftovers really." Keiichi just jitters his eyes. "Only you can call all that _leftovers_."

"All and such is still uneasy and all such to hear." Peorth quips. Lind however remarks... "Not as much as facing all those teeth and spells, I would gather." Imlade just shuts the chest, just as a couple emerges over the steps of the temple entrance-way. "Heya all ladies and goobers!"

"Good morning Takano and Keima." Bell and Frig chime simultaneously. Keima just wilts a tic back before Takano drags him along anyway forth. "Common, I smell some wonderful stuff in tha air. I... eh? What's that tin blow hole got there this time?" ...this the cloistered lot looking up. Lind quips out... "Beloved's old effects and spoils from wars and battles well and gone by." ...this as Imlade suddenly hefts a FRIGGEN big tome from the chest suddenly. "**HAH!** I knew I had that Holia Codex in here! Kept nagging me in the melon for years really, where it went." ...this Lind smirks at her metal dork. "Tisn't nagging your lifestyle these days."

"Har har migoddess."

Just then Takano and Keima note a blasted Spirit shuffle on by. "Pardon... -cough- ...me." Keima just snickers at the sight of the quirky usuals about. "Typical day here."

Just then, Frig comes up, bidding Belldandy over, Keiichi in tow most voluntarily. Frig sees and goes with it, as she quips to the elder-if-ever-youthful-couple. "Pardon, but could ye both of the betrothed, help me with an iota I have planned?"

In some wacky twist of fate, Takano (and Belldandy off the weirdest mirror reflex ever,) grabs Keima as the elder tries to run away for all good sane measure! (Hence why Keiichi was so done by Bell when K1 realizes for better sane health as well. In other words, girl/goddess power has a grip.) The lady (don't say mother) just nods. "Sure. Whtacha gots planned?"

Skuld and Urd still bickering, Peorth swooning over the chest full of treasure as Imlade and Lind inspect it over. (Talos still knocked out. Peorth can hit hard man,) all miss this, though Sigrun does not. She sees the five lot enter the residence simply, and gets suspicious. And acts on it.

* * *

Something meanwhile, stirs nearby, invisible... cute... deadly.

And nary a bug hammer in sight.

* * *

"Yeah, that's you alright."

Frig just lets it go with... "Yes, in a nut shell, as you would put it. Ol future grandson o mine."

Keiichi blushes his minor regret, as Takano makes light of _that_ with. "Goodness. And I really means that too. _Goodness_, you and we related?" ...she then leans in to whisper, as if it 'twere a bad thing. "So, how many kids could we gt to spolin?

"MOM! -SMACK- Owwie!" Takano rubs her palm. Simply. "Bell-chan dearie, tend to the goober."

Belldandy does so readily, as K1 sees angel feathers. (I.e. Parental discipline is _effective_.) Frig sees all this and returns comment unto. "Aside from the twenty or thirty I wouldn't mind seeing. (Hey, I am a goddess of creation and that stuff.) I'd like to put that aside, in favor of a slight and personal goal I have had, for one other member of my family. One that is of long age and not as fully similarly blessed, as we here are.

Keima, following along as best he can, just comments plain key... "So, you wish to do something to Imladris and his Lind of note." ...this Takano coughs at. "Apologies. To Lind and her Imladris... ah... of note." ..with a jittery eye at a arm huffy-puffy Takano. Frig giggles and then remarks. "Urd and Troubadour are all their own. Sigrun needs time, if not for much longer, if I sense things. (And I always so do.) Skuld and Sentaro are set when they are ready, age included, social bylaws of this world plane respected. Peorth is not of kin, not that Talos is escaping of any measure. And of family, I aim to so do in such a venture indeed."

Keiichi then asks readily. (All but concussion proof, this one is.) "Should not they do it all themselves?"

"Not when it is a Gift not lain before them both."

Belldandy gasps a good bit. "But did not the Ball end already?" Frig nods. "Actually, no. Hero's Ball still goes on, but not in the sense one might think of one. Tis more than merely dancing and all such after all. So fathomlessly much more to it all indeed. _Why else_ would Lady Irtasus give a gift of swag begotten from so many other worlds, where they have no effective purpose on this one. Electrum and copper pieces alone, would hold little value past the nominal on this elemental burg. Nay, she has effect of something indeed else at hand. Crafty a dragon, Irtasus is. She has her own aim as a result through the chest. But I aim another course of my own. One I've had a working upon since nigh after my arrival amongst you wonderful souls."

Belldandy _actually_ cocks a crafty smirk all of a sudden. "So this is the reason unsaid for all the subtlety and borrowing of Skuld's and Cousins tools." ...this Keiichi sees and quips. "Uhhh... you okay Belldandy?" ...and in simple kind. "Should I not? Am I okay Keiichi? I don't displease you do I? Keiichi dear!" ...which leads to her plopping all over Keiichi, of actions fit of a lime fiction! Takano and Keima twitch blink as the former just quips to a son's magma-colored-blush! "She don't realize what shes doin huh?"

"Scary a measure, tis it not?" Frig quips back, knowing all such actions were more realizable by the likes of the other goddesses in residence. _Only_ Belldandy could be otherwise. But it's discounted back in favor of... "And aye, I intend a proper Gift to ensure a permanent paring between those two warriors of love."

"Is it because of all that... what was it... Tyr stuff I... uh...saw?" Keiichi laments. Frig reacts a bit pensively, but then just as simply the next. "Only in a partial sense. While I understand my Nephew's sense of propriety with all he does, I however hold a sense of... spoiling... as it 'twere put." ...this Takano smiles, if in a waiting fashion. Frig explains further. "Yes they are happy, Imladris and Lind. I want them to maximize that. I want them to have reason to survive past these unfolding events, for a future that I could hold _their_ child (or children,) upon after. More for the relative lost unto a soul that is in as much danger of repeating the same result, if chance were so forced. I aim, as my own way against Voluspa's intentions, to mend a fence against that. All the same, as a goddess that relishes in pairings and all such, to simply leave those two be as they are now, is not _my_ way."

Keiichi hears this and trades a kooky look with Keima. "Um... can I be worried for them and us now?"

Frig actually pops a decent anime stress vein as a result. "Maybe five years apart due to the Judgment Gate Effect is needed _instead_." Bell and K1 just leap into a comical-fearful laden hug again! Both ala: "_We said we'll be good!_"

Takano just giggles I kind. "Dear golly. If only I hads that kinds of discipline back in the day." ...this Keima just quips... "Indeed. Kids that never listen anymore." ...Frig nods in accepting 'parental' kind. K1 'and' Bell just react with a bland mutual glance in return.

One focused away from, by a sudden grunt of disapproval from the nearby slide doorway. Frig sees and quips. "A problem daughter dear?" …Sigrun lightly snarls back. "If so unto my Master that is. I _sensed_ ye would attempt anew folly upon him." ...her dark-starry hair as frazzled as she is. Keima just quips in kind. "You sound like your... uh... Master, anymore." ...this put in a quirky way, with a quirky stare from Sigrun, that makes the elder bloke jump behind Takano all of a sudden. Frigurina then plainly responds back, a wipe of her golden locks. "I assure you, the intent is melding, though I see no reason for enforcement, beyond a pleasurable nature."

"I'll keep a _question_ upon that." Sigrun remarks in angsty fashion. Belldandy just looks up and offers. "Perhaps a demonstration would ease all concerns. I am sure Mother made her device, with all intention of no harm to anyone here." ...this Keiichi accents for words Belldandy never would say anyway. "Yeah, I mean Frigurina _is_ better at all this than Urd and Skuld is. I mean, for all that goddess stuff I know Belldandy is good at. Frig has to be even better for her part. What from all we have known up to now." Sigrun looks with decent amazement, as much as Bell and Frig have blushes afire each in kind. Takano puts a finger up for motherly query, whit Keiichi quickly adds... "I mean _my _parents are good at their stuff, like telling me to honor where possible and all."

Keima just quips level. "I'll let that 'parent' one slide." ...for the part of mention. Takano just sighs. "Why you let me agree with all that 'Titles' emo stuff, for so long. Oh well."

Keiichi however then leans in and asks... "Uh, that whatever thing it is, it won't mutate them both or anything gross, will it?"

Frig reacts with anime (goddess Ver. 1005.27.09, lotta upgrades over the Eons, ya know,) devil eyes, and suddenly slaps her unshown device, immediately upon Keiichi's and Belldandy's left and right wrists without warning! Keiichi quickly tries to pry the thing off! "ACK! I'm sorry! I like having only two eyes! I... ah... eh?

-_Whoaaaaaaaaaaaa..._-"

The others look, as a pair of slender looking gold on white silver, metallic gauntlet like bracelets of a fashion, just glimmer and throb glow, as they attune to the 'frequency' of the two of eternal pair. Other than looking like elegant accouterments, they look no more dangerous, than jewelery. However the _reverberating __feelings_ between the accosted duo, are anything other than. The two are just... _staring_... at each other. Deeper than they ever had known.

Keima and Takano wipe hands across their faces, of gender note. Takano... "Yoohoo! Oh dense son of the meek of mine?" Sigrun is looking with focused eyes, as Bell and Keiichi just 'feel' every last pore of each other. It's all they need do, as the 'frequencies' _ find_ each other with ease. Keima of note... "Umm...?"

"Easier to do all that, without a Meld, tis it not dears?"

Belldandy responds with such a _lost_ look on her facade, if somehow hearing past her _gushing _love of her newly betrothed. Belldandy voices in such an enraptured echo. "-_I know all of Keiichi's desires, and all mine for his to see. There's... no strain in doing so either._-"

Sigrun creeps out... "Uhhh, are they going to be okay like that?"

Frig semi nods, making sure there's no strange after effects. "Apparently, for all their own measure. The device, (unnamed as of yet,) mimics the effects of a formal Angel Meld, without the strained effects and all. Essentially, the device is a simple amplification meld link, of a psychic medium, between _them_ both_._" Takano blinks at this with... "Well theys look good and truly lost to me. Kinda creepy."

Frig then just ekes out. "Hope that's all it is. I am still fine tuning the psychic bond parameters, so they don't mesh their personalities too far. But since a goddess and a mortal can't actually meld as one being, they should be fine. At least, that was a worry of mine here."

Sigrun yelps, loud enough for others to look stunned. (But nowhere near so at all from K1 or Bell _at all_!) "You mean you made that for my Master and General Lind, with worry they might be MELDED _physically!_" ...before Frig clamps Sigrun's mouth! "Shh! Not so loud! Their ears are too endowed." ...before settling nerves, sorta... "The worry is mainly if it was all a goddess nature of melding, like the nominal worry of angelic melds. There is... and I am so hazarding this as a nigh impossibility, that despite there is one in the _slimmest_ sense anyway, of any sense at all here, that if two beings with Intracel style networks that melded anyway, could... _theoretically_, physically meld as one being, upon and at a tenth level dimensional sense." ...this not helping Sigrun's mood toward all this. Frig continues... "In other words, the device could overcompensate and cause such a total meld, but since Imladris has none such, nor does Keiichi here, such cannot happen. And even if two goddesses _did_ have this attached, or such similar beings, the possibility is remote, based on factor that they'd have to be in love with each other anyway. Plus the device would need the two beings to formally _like_ each other at least, to even allow the device to find their psychic frequencies in the first place."

Sigrun just quips. "Yeah. _Shouldn't? Can't! Even I know this place better!_"

Frig teardrops. "Aye." Takano quipping... "Very so girl." Keima just twitching his eyes. (Both of em.)

Frig responds back with a quacky snap! "I didn't make the rules here! Your 'bucko' did there with that Wish! Get off me!" ...this Keima quips behind Takano. "Did she create that 'term' too there?" ...whit Takano giggles off kilter at. Sigrun looks uneasily level, as Frig just reacts with anime (goddess Ver. 1005.27.10) devil eyes and snaps. "Is that so guinea pigs?"

The next thing anyone knows, Takano and Keima have the device on _their_ wrists, while Bell and K1 suddenly blink and look about. K: "Eh! Who? Where are we!"

"Did it have to stop?" Belldandy accents, which takes Keiichi aback some. They however then hear from the newly accosted suddenly, as Keima and Takano realize, for the first time in their entire marriage, how they _truly_ felt about each other. And to be sure, the reasons Takano called Keima her _invincible_ one, were now given reason to be magnified a thousand fold! Whit is why the suddenly cuddly scene that Keima NEVER would have done otherwise of! "-_Oh my dear Takano sweet_.-"

"-_I never knew you loved me so much_.-"

Sigrun looks on creeped, Keiichi doubly-thrice so! Belldandy just coos... "They look so in love! I want to look like that!" ...though Keiichi remarks. "We just did. But my _Parents_ like that?" ...of borderline grossed-out-ness. He then gets a strange, soft double bonk to the head, that somehow hurts, while the two 'parents', just coo out. "-_Don't sass our love Keiichi.-_" ...before going all back into their own little dimension or something. Frig, for her part, just quips. "Well, guess it works safely enough on mere mortals." ...and binks a finger up triumphantly. "But I am of course, a genius! Hohoho!"

Keiichi just bemoans. "Was that Skuld or Urd in that? I can't tell." ...Frig in kind back. "You should see Bell do that on her best cooking day." ...Belldandy blushes. "_Mother_."

Keiichi snickers, but then sees his parents then lean back, Keima unto Takano a bit too much for non-lime fiction comfort. "Okay man! A kid seeing their parents like that is just wrong! I... -BONK- ...ouch." ...as Keima, not even taking eyes off Takano, and all that fluff, takes a blind taken tea cup-glass and throw it exactingly. He quips in the same motion of manner. "-_Don't sass, we're busy_.-"

Sigrun just creeps out for her part. "Um... hate to say it, but I agree with the invalid with Sister there. Um, Mother?" Frig shrugs. "In a bit. Too bad I can't test it on you, Daughter dear." ...this Sigrun BLANCHES at! "Mother! Do you blasted mind already!" Frig smirks back, a bit Hild like in fact. "I always mind. Been my forever nature."

Sigrun just moans and slumps shoulders. "If I ever have such a soulmate, that is."

Belldandy then offers, as Frig starts trying to figure a way to extract the device from the two intertwined mortals. "Be assured, my wonderful Sister. Such a time will come, when you least expect of it. Love, as it's own sentience beyond us all, chooses when it chooses for you. All at the appropriate time, that you choose beyond your whims. And when so done, you will cherish it beyond measure to understand. This as I've come to accept."

Sigrun smirks and sees Keiichi, trying to eye _away_ from the parental love fest scene. "I can see why. Envious I am becoming despite. But no further to assure by." Belldandy nods (and hides a slight sigh of relief along with.)

Frig meanwhile, actually finds it difficult to extract the device back from swooning arms. (And suspects Keima is realizing that in fact! Dang.)

* * *

Skuld meanwhile blinks afar... "Did I... nah... must be the sun." ...this Urd mocks over lightly. "You need your eyes adjusted squirt?" ...this Skuld shoves back. (More than just 'literally' so...) "Like you see any better than I do."

Urd was going to crack back (fists of spell charged included,) when Imlade quips out. "What be this now?" ...as he pulls out a good sized, body length Sun ray pattern Holy shield that he has to fully step back up and away from the chest, to fully inspect. Peorth thumbs her chin. "Looks like a large holy mithril shield. A _lot_ of mithril."

Lind notes. "Looks like it's inlaid and underlying the shield over all. Looks light in weight." ...as noted as Imlade hefts the shield in an ease his heavier shields wouldn't be so easily. Imladris adds in... "For a body length shield? Looks like the mithril was used to wrap around a base of steel, or whatever the base metal is." ...this as he puts the tip of the shield bottom on the ground, and looks at it on both sides. He recognizes... "There's Sindarin writing on both sides of this thing. The edges to the wing tip festoons... some Khuzdul with it, and... something even longer in script... feels... ancient..."

By now he had the others around him, even Talos now (awake,) as they look at the various elements worked into the Shield. An overall sense of the angelic was present, the main theme of the emboss upon the shield face, had an apparent, strong, long mountain chain, set as a wall of great proportions upon a sea that looked larger than inscribed. Upon the mountain tops, a rising sun that looked all as if, it was real and alive. At least it took the nominal sunlight incumbent around, to create this effect. But it felt deeper than even that, somehow.

There was an element that also seemed out of place too... "Looks like a small Gondor tree symbol to the right of the sun. Or... " Urd meanwhile placing a hand on the surface. "Wow, there is a _lot_ of magic force placed into this thing. Whoever made it, knew their stuff like all heck."

That's when Imladris, Lind just as intently now, looked at the lettering scheme again. Sindarin as a long and verbose base, with Khuzdul beneath it as if a 'foundation', the Sindarin built upon, and the third, longer language above that Imladris guessed to a _great_ hazard of ego. "Is this what Valarin script looks like? What the blazes?"

Lind suddenly started, her tenth level acuities attempting a crude translation... "The... I think... _The Wall... Sauron's defence... bane...? Valar's... I think Chosen comes after, but... ah... Defender... Alue of Crafting make... um..._whoa this is hard."

"Try the Sindarin instead, I'm not sure even the Valar fully formed their own language, meant for the pen." Imlade remarks, Lind smirks and finds the Sindarin indeed easier. "_By the Craft of Alue himself, the Wall of Pelori that separated Arda from Valar before the Akallabeth, unassailed by none, allowed to few beyond, becomes new of tool to the Bane of Sauron, Chosen of our Great Ally. This the Gift of the Valar to the Chosen Hero_."

"_Bane of Sauron?_" Imlade cracks in amazement. "I take one whack at a fallen, dessicated spirit and I get called that!" ...he then blinks... "...and where'd the fracken whole bit with that Annatar crud come from anyway! I thought the bloke lost that ability _after_ Akallabeth occurred!" This Lind only shrugs for honest ignorance of impart, but making fun enough light of... "Maybe only another 'dark lord' would know." ...whit Imlade's bland face given back, gave the Valkyrie her amusement.

"Maybe there's more to it." Peorth offers. Imlade looks up, as the Rose goddess remarks. "Interesting that you would meet such souls, well after the time a world had it's story told. Perhaps one of appreciation can hold a tool of that world, in your own current one." Imlade just shrugs. "Eh, if so be it. Not delved upon there either to be _fully_ sure. Nonetheless, a shield of formal note, I never did have unto now." ...as he hefts the opulent shield to effect. "That old Sapphire shield seemed only a bare accompaniment to Morphemic anyway." Skuld then quaffs out... "I'd hate to think of what else is in that chest, you are not aware of Cousin."

Imlade cocks an eye and quips out. "I haven't checked the old potions slot yet either." ...whit Urd coos as expected. (For her part.) "Lemme at it when you do get there, will ya?"

"What a surprise to hear." ...the lot hear and look, as Urd recognizes to tone of everyone else for sake. "Decided to join us, ol Mara dear?" Said Demon First Class just drops down from the temple wall nearby, and low hover 'walks' over to the bunch. Urd however sees a pensive, long away look in Mara's eyes, one with sadness where demons usually don't dwell "You okay girl?"

Mara heard this, not fully sure why she was here at all, and takes it all the wrong way as per her usual ego;. "Of course I'm fine! Lay off!" ...this Urd holds her hands up defensively. "Whoa girl. I just was worried. You look kinda lost."

Imladris glanced over at Lind, as Talos quips for his own shortsighted reasons. "Tis not that a proper thing?" ...whit begets a flick from Peorth in kind to a pained ear! "Hey, a girl with chiot chien yeux shouldn't be teased, or worse for such." This Mara really turns defensive! "I said watch it! I just..."

"Hazard I suppose..." Lind offers... "...that one with a burden, would better discuss it forth, as unintendedly wanted for. Or else why are you here, if not anywhere else instead?" Mara winced that one good. Her bland response back. "If not for that, I'd swat at ya, even as bad as I used to do here."

"Good luck." Imlade quips, one fem smirk and one fem glare given. (Guess from whom.) Urd just trades a look with Skuld, as Urd offers. "We can talk alone if ya want to, no one else needing to know."

Mara almost responds, before Sigrun's voice is heard afar. "Ah... sorry. General Lind? Frigurina... uh... my Mother, wants a word, if by please come?"

Lind looks back with cocked eye, then back to the lot. "I am summoned then." Imlade comments out. "Shalt I come to? Just to heed if a warning listened early?" Lind shakes her head of answer, before Mara is then heard in continued before. "Why not, since my reasons lie _because of you dork._" ...this Imlade looks back. "Persay? Do tell." ...this Lind already heads off to attendance come.

An invisible movement prods it's pinkish self forth, by no other measure than chaos alone of alone.

* * *

Lind soon enters, and finds only a sitting High Goddess waiting, Sigrun taking spot to one side, Belldandy the other. The General stops and nods her head. Frig then offers, making a martial motion, with zilch intent of the kind behind it. "Please, a moment of shared time away from your love."

Lind blinks and kneels down. "If only a short and assured so moment indeed."

Belldandy giggles, as Sigrun looks away, Lind suspecting to her usual warning mode. Frig then offers. "So, for that moment in time, may I accost some information in that same regard? I assure there's a bountiful repose to come of it."

Lind then turns eager enough in tone. "Of my belove? Ask of it, if there be no ill in it."

"By none at all." Frig responds, Belldandy giggling even more. (And Sigrun wanting to just scream a warning that originally wasn't of one anyway. Not if things had gone how they _should_ have gone.) Lind tilts her head. "And of such queries?"

Nearby, Keiichi and elder kin, watch from peep holds Lind was _readily_ aware of. (Stealth against a Valkyrie? You're kidding right? Well, normally anyway.) Takano just whispers. "Why all the fuddy duddy stuff? Seems all fake." Keiichi just remarks in whispered kind. "Only until that device thing gets used."

"Heard that one kid."

"-hard whisper- Kid! Who was panting all like puppies earlier huh!"

"-low growl whisper- Want me to bite like one?"

"-longing fem whisper- Save that for me tonight dear."

Keiichi manages to avoid gagging too loud, as Frig keeps her voice as center point here. "Oh, of only one. What would you do, to make your beloved as happy as possible."

Lind pounced on that question, like she usually did to Imlade physically. "_Anything_."

Frig smirks. "_Goooooooood_."

Sigrun just holds her melon. "Oh good grief." Belldandy's pensive smile says about the same thing.

* * *

Imladris nods. "Yeah. Satorna I can understand of why."

Mara draws a beady glare in kind. The others remaining to hear, leaving words to the Demon First Class, where such to hazard. "You would."

"Only if ye the same of why naming your forces after your own guise? Livid of it all, the _Marians?_" ...this Mara blanches back. "Hey, it was a strong name to use. Like demon reprogramming gave our 'side' a choice anyway."

"Uhuh." Imladris quips, realizing fully, talking in the far after fact, of an event both were formal enemies within. Urd just quips forth. "Well, at least Cousin let you live from all that." Imladris however looks down and pensive at. Mara cocking her face away as well. "I suppose if not for Hild's 'mercy', after a very imposed fact, by Mistress's grace, I'd would be dead anyway. But I suspect she knew better that my humiliation in losing an entire galaxy to this blowhard, was enough punishment to endure forever."

"It should never have come to all that." Imladris ironclad admits. Mara cocks her head over, as Imladris sighs... "Seven years of galactic war. We may have lived through it, but so many souls did not, nor worlds and larger. It was too much. Blasted so." ...as he then angles his head over at his now demon comrade. (Sorta.) "Why? Hild be very much dammed. Why did you all make that war last so long? Even after all consequence of unto the billions suffered, did it still take further of a war of that Final magnitude, to justify how it all finally ended! I did NOT come there to unite a Galaxy, just eject you fools on Below, and leave all else be to evolution's impart!"

Mara winced enough at that tone. "H... hey. You know now how forceful Hild is when she wants something to continue. I _really_ wanted to go home, before that final major war bit started and all. When Hild learned we got major converts that wanted to join up, without much heed from even us, Hild went... well..."

Urd just moaned forth... "All the danged way. No cause big or small to corrupt by, in her blind book."

They 'all' just dump their heads in annoyed simult, at 'that' one.

And then to boot, Imladris thrusts up from his previous sitting position on the grass, and then readily walks over and kicks his own chest, a good bit hard. He then remarks dryly. "Infernus Confederacy. Another name you people used. Why did you not stop. Why." ...and a good stiff look at Mara. "I _knew_ the relationship you and Satorna had! Sealing him was NOT what I wanted to do. What Wyonea did after all this didn't help in keeping track of things. I'm not even sure _where_ I kept Satorna sealed."

Mara fangs her teeth bared. "And yet you so _did_. Bastard."

Urd suddenly raises her own arms. "Whoa guys. Let's cool the sake cup a bit here and not spill it." ...this Skuld nods rather than josh any. "Yeah, I... ah... mean it was a war. One _really _long since past and all."

"One I paid Sin enough for, I _assure_ you." Imladris suddenly adds. "The amnesia and all was probably fate of a form of it." This causes the 'whole' lot to rise, as Peorth chides. "Don't start that again! Caceroth had _nothing_ to do from all of that... galaxy... stuff... _whatever_. There is no correlation now, or nor ever to be had."

Imladris hears and sees 'one' additional face that was worried enough, verses the fanged angst a moment prior. A number of trades glances all around, leads to Imladris lifting his head some. "Apologies. I just felt... remorse... flowing through me there. Must be all that gods stuff that is a part of me anymore. Like everything else I am now." ...he then looks at Mara directly. "If I knew where Satorna was. I assure you, I'd release him without question. To what end I say not of lacking, but still I would. A promise if it could be so."

Mara glumly nods, just getting to the point too. "Yeah yeah. Lost in the heat and war and all that. Still, if it makes any damn of a difference. You did kick our butts good. I know Satorna would agree, before punching ya."

"Good thing Lind beloved tain't here to hear that." Imlade quips, Mara managing a bare chuckle in kind. Urd just pictures what 'that' fight would end up like. She however remarks. "Well, at least all that is so far in the past, never to be repeated and all."

Skuld just bemoans lightly. "Too bad we can't go there and see." Imlade of knowing fact, pats Skuld's shoulder plainly. "Never say never. I know I can't as is. But probably not for a long time to come, at the bare least." ...this Urd buddy leans in again on Skuld, cheek to ANNOYED cheek. "Yup, a thousand years till all that cool tech is seen huh?"

"I got one that will bomb you up good bimbo." Peorth then starts to snap as Talos looks from behind her. "Will you two stop trying to annihilate everything before noon here!"

Imlade and Mara just shrug and sigh in unintended simult.

_And then that yelp_...

..._that spell chime_...

..._and all that comes after..._... Of Urd's impart. "What the! That's inside!" ...the lot suddenly towards the residence, the damage already done!

* * *

Frigurina just displays the device pair rather easily. Lind sees, and at first quips... "I am not sure beloved would appreciate such a feminine set of bracers like that." ...this Frig dryly retorts. "Questioning my gift are ye?" ...this Lind smiles meekly back enough at. "By all means never."

"One would hope not, since by this device: The Bands of Love, you can forgo the need for Melds, in favor of an active psychic link, as much emotional, as it is mental. One saving energy between you both, for... other matters."

Lind gulped a warm bit down her throat. "I... I suppose..."

"I'll make you both closer. I promise as a goddess of creation, I do." Lind looks watery eyed and all as expected, though she quickly snaps composure back with... "Why not just place trust in our relationship, itself?"

Bell blinks as Sigrun sees some hope for avoiding this, but then hears it dashed on both ends, as Frig nods. "I only offer this, as a means of choice. Which is why I wish to give you the chance to offer this choice for Imladris _yourself._" ...this Lind stutters breath by. Frig delves in further on this. "But the choice then given, is a path that is wondrous to behold. I assure you this has been tested prior to complete safety of willing subjects used."

"Willing! _Subjects!_" ...they all hear in a Takano-ish sorta way. Lind blinks level, as Frig hears some light shushing occurring nearby, letting her continue on... "I swear is both safe and stamped with my own seal of approval."

Lind just holds reservation with a cock of her eye. Frig then offers... "Perhaps through this, you both will each others hidden nuances, and create that bond of trust, even stronger than before. Possibly even a... tactical... use for this item. One band for each of your chosen wrists, or similar attachment to the skin, and that willing bond given, which I know you both have readily."

Lind takes one of the twin bracers and on light inspection. "If said works as such..." ...and tests it by simply fitting it to her own right wrist. Innocent and not of any effect without the other.

Hence what occurs next, as Sigrun just hand randomly... "This still seems overdone and... EH?" ...and her hand seems to react without her volition again! "AH! What just...!" ...Belldandy looking as much as others... "Sister?" ...as suddenly the other bracer device, somehow slips out of Frigs hands! "What...?" ...and then flips over a bit too directed, all of a sudden, at Belldandy, for no real apparent reason! Belldandy on reflex goes to grab it, before the bracer instead, jerks 'under' her grasp, and onto HER wrist!

Hence the yelp Sigrun has, and before anyone can react, both bracers activate, and _somehow_ Frig's worst realization exactly comes to pass! Lind and Bell, before they can react as well, suddenly glow like two blazing stars! Keiichi shouts and **BURSTS** out from the side room! "Belldandy!" ...Takano and Keima no less stunned!

And suddenly, the deep spell chime sounds, as somehow beyond all possible logic, the two glowing forms of goddess mode, flow into the other, right before Frig's shocked eyes! It's about this time the others outside appear in a rushed gaggle. Skuld of note: "**SIS!**" ...the others, Imladris more then others, watching with blank faces, as Urd shouts... "What's going on?"

Frig however doesn't answer, where the results do otherwise. This as the forms finish coalescing, and then the glow fades, showing one merged being from it all! The 'new' being, then begins to fall, as reactively, Frig, Keiichi and Imlade lunge to grab for their own separated reasons! Frig can't speak at first, in fact, _none_ of the goddesses can, Mara nor so from ignorance than otherwise effect of the very real aftereffect in tenth dimensional terms! Keiichi however lightly decries... "Be... Belldandy?"

Imlade looks down... "Why...why does she sorta... 'half'... look like... Wait... wait one... -looking around- ...where... where's Lind?" Keiichi looks back with lost eyes. "She... in... her... them... them both, here."

And 'then', it hit Imladris just as hard then _too._

* * *

"How... how can this be!"

"Che cos'è?"

Ex looks back suddenly. "I don't know exactly what happened. But we just registered a strange earth side gravity pulse, and then read two of the networks down there, that have... merged."

Eihwa blinks. "_Unito?_" ...before bringing up the data up onto her own holoscreen. As she read the data however, her code goes colder than at any point of her life. She then almost cries, her tone so low and hollow... "No... Belldandy... Lind...?"

She couldn't sit still anymore. Even at risk of Violation, she _would_ go down now.

However before she could even take a step, her head suddenly went **WILD** with a network spike! "_AHH! Mi fa male la testa!_" ...as she, and essentially 'all' of Heaven's primary residents suddenly double over with the migraine of their eternal lives! Spirits and other lesser functionaries not affected, watch in horror, as not even the Utility goddesses are unaffected!

The effects only fade with time, as even Almighty has to pause and collect His overwhelmed senses. Such was how powerful the effect was! Almighty, already reverted to his Effidice format, hovers as he hears the screeches of pain subside. However He already feels another effect of it all, as a strong chime comes over his senses. A mental 'ping' bringing up a staticy holoscreen. "_- You Eternal Scum! What did you just do! -_"

": No less... than what was done unto me, and all of our kin. :" ...this an agitated Hild hears to her surprise, as she quips. "_- You mean even You were affected? HAH! What a... ow... switch. -_" Almighty readily lets that pass, as he formats another viewscreen of... ": Administrator, status. :"

Eihwa moans out, her hand supporting her head. "_- Uno momento, Signore e Padrone. -_" ...as she looks over and starts hearing, Almighty and Hild the same clearly from Chrono. "_- We... we just got hit with... a large ping backlash. It... it seems the two First Class Networks that combined... Belldandy's and Lind's, caused an overload that burst out of all safeguards, and just caused... whatever just felt! -_"

Ex's voice then suddenly clamors out... "Communication links are all scrambled! We can't access any and all network files!"

Hild suddenly snaps out, for sake of her own Ego. "_- I have authorized no attack on Yggdrasil, or Intracel of your precious Hub! -_"

": Stage One Alert. :"

Heaven suddenly went abound with klaxons, as everyone realized something happened. At center point, Eihwa remarks out loud. "Can we contact Earth below?" Ere snaps her head back in dejection... "No, packet noise is still swamping all lines. Nothing can be accessed normally. I don't know the state of the lower realms at this time, much less even 'that'."

Eihwa fought her emotions hard. "(_Is it an attack? Are they... no... they can't be... Im-chan... Keiichi... everyone... What is...?_)"

": Calm. :"

Eihwa felt and then found a needed emotional anchor. She dips her head, as Chrono comments out... "I don't believe their networks are under attack." ...the other's hear, as the Operator guesses to an unusual level. "I think they just... merged... somehow. But without direct contact, we cannot ascertain what happened."

Eihwa then calls out on a snap... "Gate! Rispondere!"

Gate's image pops up suddenly. "_What the blazes are you dorks doing to my data! Even my gate functions had to be reset, you know!_"

Eihwa sighs. "How long till it's reset. We need to send someone down to find out what happened." ...this Gate suddenly fills her outgoing screen with her _entire_ right eye. "_Oh? Don't you mean 'you' want to go down? Like anyone in Heaven doesn't know already._"

The Admin looks aghast, as even Hild's voice echoes out unseen, from Almighty's display screen. "_- Even demons know 'that' one. One should be careful with emotions that lie outside their proper bounds. -_"

Eihwa just shouts back, rather generally at that. "Even if so, and in fact 'is', it is one of a fear now for ones I care about, as do we all listening here! I'll bear that crime as Violation if you 'all' wish it!"

": _Whit be why, you shalt go indeed when Gate Utility is prepared. But not alone_. :"

Eihwa blinks, before she hears... "Them too My Lord!"

* * *

-A galaxy under siege-

The campaign was going very well, terror was now spreading through the galaxy. He watched with satisfaction, that the enemy before his Imperial might, was discordant and disjointed far more, than the Emperor expected. One major fleet engagement left the so called Illumina Alliance in routed tatters. Such after the Marians destroyed a gas giant world, to create a shockwave, just as the enemy fleet was approaching to engage, from across the affected star system. Instead of a direct attack Fold jump, the more cautious action, left the Alliance jittered beyond their former commander's ability to cope.

The Emperor, was right. The Alliance lost their backbone for war after all. As a result... "The campaign is going far better than expected." ...the Emperor heard from his crony commander in charge of stratagem. "Instead of sending another fleet at us, they are waiting to amass their forces, and attempt a monolithic approach. While they could readily overwhelm our forces with a mere three Fleet groups..."

"They have no stomach to do so..." ...the Emperor spouts darkly. "...They wish to limit losses as much as possible. Their 'alliance' I suspect... no... I _feel_, falters upon bickering within. All from such paltry effects of relative size. A galaxy, crumbing because of 'one' battle. _Pathetic_."

"Some of the intercepted signal packets indicate this indeed, Emperor." ...a second Commander responds.

"Prepare to force their hand, and head directly for the main target objective."

Another Commander, then chose to ask a very ill timed question. (One as so since it was ill so at 'any time'...) "Pardon my great Emperor, but what is our formal objective? I... ACKKGURAGHHH!"...such was the sudden grip from afar, of the Emperor's powerful grasp. One made from a flowing tendril of gray, burning code of wisp, of a vice that was as lethal as intended. _Fully..._

"Nothing less than genocide. A trap of design that _Will_ be carried out, with no hope of question. One done in your place by another." ...as the one questioning, is gone in a pile of screaming ash. _Literally_. The others watching remember their own place, as the Emperor breathes in satisfaction that only this current shell could appreciate. (And deeper within, a more true _form_, despises the feeling.)

The one that suddenly feels a Call. Such that the Emperor suddenly snaps out. "**Vacate at once!**" ...done so with a haste, that would be comical, if not for what occurs next. (Nevermind _everything_ about all this at all.) As soon as the Emperor is alone, he immediately kneels and screeches a cry of... "Speak your Will to me, my Mother!"

"_: Control your vessel's emotions before further Spoken upon! :_" ...comes the overpowering voice of Voluspa. The Emperor turns his soul fully over to the Soulless that controls it. A far more empty voice returns with... "Yes my Mother. Speak your Will fully."

"_: More than spoken, my Acts are now in play. Formally. :_"

The Emperor of shell nods, Caceroth speaking back with... "I hear your Will."

"_: Your Enemy, agents of our Primary foe, now under assault, are impotent. Their unknowing link to the Final Enemy 'Above' Us, is severed. This as was Seen, and now Enacted. :_"

Caceroth fully speaks forth. "Then... all that is to Come, will allow Success at Last."

"_: Only if You, my Champion, Enacts your own proper through my Will, beyond what I have Seen. The Fluid unwritten, shows a path you will see Success upon, for Me to Enter upon. But... warn of thee, that the Fluid unwritten, shows the utter oppose, if you dare Fail Me! :_"

Caceroth struck his emotions out where he was supposed to have none. "How can your Will show me as Failing you! Do not speak of a False not to come!"

His mind fully regretted this, as was _**SUCH**_ a pain to his mind for it. The Voice then slams home the following. "_: Such was the Folly, whence your Failure prior upon the World of our Catalyst abomination! Fracture your voice unto me further as if you know ME better, to a Consequence. Dare this if you wish to fit Ignore me._

_My Will Sees the unwritten, by Acts you MUST control better, to avoid the last Fate of confrontation! This My Will DEMANDS of it all, whence you to see our Foe of ability not seen before! Understand completely unto Fully, to then determine the full course, that makes my Enact, your Victory! Otherwise, will make for the __Last__ time to confront with. :_"

Caceroth manages to right his mind, for whatever that much was worth. However he then hears next. "_: Do of this, for it is now not only Vision that betrays Me. A Warring is begun I must stop, by your Hand, for my Will to see the Ragnarok all and Ever wanted. :_" ...this the Wraith lord gasps in dismay. "_Warring!_"

"_: Be there, our Goal, or be there, the End of my Will. There is no other path. Assure all will be in place, for You to command the proper End seeked. All such is coming, the Will says this to End discourse with. :_"

Caceroth nods, and then falls into the shell guise of the Emperor, where his current powers lie. And at that, the discourse is over. He hears no more. A mind filled with confusion, that settles upon two thoughts. If Caceroth did not win, then Voluspa would lose. And that He had the power to ensure what was wanted. Never caring why beyond that, the Champion just stands, and clenches his hand.

"Her Will, to the Satisfaction by Vengeance demanded. As such, I will succeed, and destroy the one in my Path. This Shell will see my Foe die, and then bring the Catalyst before Her. It Shalt happen!"

His mind snaps a **massive** mental flare, One the entirety of the Marian slaves feel. Their next course, is as demanded.

Illumina System, will burn.

* * *

-Earth-

The hair had Belldandy's traits, meshed with the asymmetrical of Lind, the same as hair color melded together, in a serene, if scattered pattern, the honey deep blond melding with the steel blue, if as in a marriage, rather than a conflict of each other. The facade was soft, if stiff and chiseled where softness took lines from, the same of the goddess 'base' form of the feminine. The cloth was reformatted due to 'reset' of the networks into the singular format, of Belldandy's cloth, melded with the Valkyrian jumpsuit version, for reason only could be attributed to natural choice of comfort. Such was seeing the martial lines folded over by flowing goddess cloth in places.

But the eyes, as 'she' opened them, was the strangest meld of all, even over the Sigil emblem that was Belldandy's own, set in Lind's pattern of nominal. The right eye, deep heavenly blue with the steel blue within towards the cornea, an opposing effect of the left eye, as the steel blue swimming over the heavenly blue 'within'.

Enough, where the eyes themselves, were soft, but martial stiff as they awoke to the sight of an aghast family around. More so by the voice... "What... happened?"

Takano creeped out. "Dearie lords... I hear both their voices at once. Tell me I'm just hearing that!"

"Same here." Talos amends. Imladris for his part, Keiichi hearing of 'his' own words to say... "Indeed what DID happen!"

Frig at first, was still stunned, not realizing fully yet the network backlash was mixing with her own shock as a mother, to keep her voice lain low. As such, it was Urd that snapped out, mainly at Sigrun as she quickly blamed Hild like. "Yeah! What the hell DID happen _Sis!_"

"I don't know!" Sigrun snapped at the obvious accusation, as she added loudly. "I cannot have lost control of my power 'that' easily like that!" Skuld growls fully Urd like. "Not like it hasn't happened before!"

"Watch that tongue Norn." Sigrun grinds back in her 'old' fashion. Skuld wilts some, but Urd takes brunt better for obvious reason. Keiichi then in turn. "So what did happen? I thought that stupid device wasn't supposed to cause this!" Frig then finally seeps out. A dangerously low and depressed tone of... "A very low chance, that had no right to occur. But... it... -suddenly sobbing- ...it did." ...such into her own hands.

Imladris, to an enormous credit of will, keeps a level tone of... "What... device?"

Such is explained... however disjointed by word of Keiichi, Takano, Keima, and somehow Frigurina in turn, here and there where needed, allows the rest into the situation. Such as how Urd at first growls at Sigrun again... "So you get weirded out, and lose control of your power, to cause this!"

Sigrun suddenly stands, fed up with... "How many times did you do the same, in my stead, for similar acts you should be still paying for!" ...to the sudden charge of Urd's hands. Skuld does the same with a bomb, though a water spell is actually on her mind, as the Eldest Norn warns back. "If I can be so punished, then so can you the same!"

"ENOUGH!" ...to the near breaking of all eardrums, such is the 'combined' voice of one 'new' goddess amongst them. Such as how they all see... "Bell..." Keiichi on reflex, though he hears... "Lind." ...in addition of another love of terrible worry.

Belldandy-Lind then asks over to... "Love, ask her yourself please. Very please."

Imladris thinks he's the one being asked, but as he looks over to reach simply to Sigrun, Keiichi does the same. Both realize, but K1 allows the question to be asked by the Master. "Apprentice. Yes or no. Be fully truthful of Yourself. Did you discharge your powers by actual mistake as is accused." ...not even toned of question. The challenge of direct accusation by her Master, makes Sigrun then crack out in sobs. "Blast it no! Please no I didn't do it! I know it! I can't fully explain it since no one will believe me! But no, I didn't lose control! Please please _please, not again!_" ...she breaks down to her knees, as Urd and Skuld hear a tone meant of an age, where a Norn was broken so terribly upon.

"Then she did not do it. I _believe_ her."

Sigrun suddenly looks up of a sobby mess, as it was Keiichi that speaks, not Imladris. The knight nods over in acceptance. "Aye. I will go by that fully as well. I sense something else afoot as it is. Something... elusive."

Peorth has to ask... "Demander pardon, but what other evidence is there beyond..." ...she refrained from accusing Sigrun as well, before the melded voice comes up next with... "Pardon my offering, but... something my Belldandy side felt, when I reached for the device, as it was flying across before... me... has some... will to it. Something occurred beyond our mutual ken to fathom as more than coincidence."

Sigrun then suddenly adds... "Bell... ah... Lind... whichever, is right! I _swear_ I felt something on my hand when I waved it!"

Skuld snaps... "Are you sure Sis!"

"If I am not, Father can gut my code for all I care!"

Urd suddenly smiles meekly along with Skuld. "_Now_ I believe her." ...Skuld... "Eh?" ...Urd... "That tone comes only from Hild, when she wants her words obeyed."

Talos looks at Troubadour on conjecture... "Something else cause all this?" ...the latter... "Something that has some power to it." Skuld then suddenly stands... "Uh... I'll be back!" ...and scampers off. The next thing heard is a LOT of trashing around in Skuld's room, as Urd cocks an eye... "What has her dander up."

The next thing however noticed, is when Takano looks over and sees Keiichi down next to... "Bel... Li... ah... Belldandy?"

"We both know." ...he hears from the one. Imladris hears, enough of a voice that is Belldandy's for him to hear. Why not as suspected, as Keiichi asks... "Are you alright?"

Frig hears, lost in her own growing despondence. "It's... strange. We 'know' each other, deeper than even I thought I knew you, Keiichi... dear."

"Any lasting effects?" Peorth asks next. Lind-Bell responds effectively enough. "Other than feeing naturally one with us both as one, nothing too ill as yet." Bell-Lind then shifts tone with... "However I feel the effects may be further and deeper beyond just us of two in one."

Frigurina nods suddenly, and with a decently morbid tone... "I will attempt to access Intracel and see to whatever has come." ...the rest remaining see the High Goddess slip away, as Urd gulps a tic. "Mother?"

Keima for one, voices the general unease about everyone, at that moment. "A reminder not needed, upon us again."

"Yeah." Talos accents.

* * *

Gate was actually 'working' upon herself, as part of her formal function, was exposed unto her, as she actually 'tapped' at herself, as if she was her own keyboard, of a computer unto her absolute self. Such was not fancy either, as Eihwa watched. (One done with all restraint for proper decorum.)

Gate however made light anyway... "I can tell ye, you know, when I am reset. Standing there is the same as talking impatiently unto me."

Eihwa sighs and looks down a tic. "Scusa, but there is little I can do at my nominal post now, until the System recovers better. Such cannot be fully down upon my Seat, where the rest of Hub already is doing more magnificently. It is not however uselessness of myself I speak, but of waiting for our coming kin. The same to brace us all as best as possible."

Gate stops and sighs. "You know, the data on what it is, to be of a family, is sometimes better limited away from my senses. A terrible ill at most times, that has a blessing at this moment."

Eihwa gulps, as she feels three forms approaching _fast_. She nods... "Only for that reason, at 'that', I envy you."

Gate went about finishing her reset work. Eihwa turned to face the oncoming. She did not relish such indeed.

* * *

"Oh danged me dear."

And then some of the rest showed up. Chihiro with Megumi towing Keiba along, and Sentaro on his own arrival whim, all that made it seemed fate kept having them all arrive at the same time anymore. A coincidence that let them all meet the new shock of the day, as one.

Megumi hence said it best, as Bell-Lind greeted them, the mix of greeting styles amongst all that uncertainty, readily professing through. Chihiro's bared teeth, looked for explanation from the two 'most' affected of love, nearby. "Um, pardon... but what happened now? You two were fighting and Lind crashed into Belldandy by accident?" ...which could be a ready explanation... Imlade in fact. "Hardly as sloppy, more like reasons more fit of two waterfalls meshing together all of a sudden. Such as if ye all are prepared for a tale anew, most unsettling."

Keiba and Sentaro both just crack in simult kind. "No, not really dude." Keiichi sighs a chuckle out. "Don't blame ya there myself."

And then the tale...

* * *

Skuld just huffed out... "Where'd that solder get to Sigel!"

"/ Here mistress." Done readily, she and Banpei not taking anything personally. (And their programming had that ability as it is anymore. Emotional or nor.) Skuld just nabbed it, as Urd floated in. Skuld growls. "Not now Sis."

"I know."

Skuld stopped for a second. She looks up, before Urd just remarks. "No, we need answers, not crying. Even I know it's not our way."

Skuld looked down, as Urd looked away. "Is Sigrun really our sister?"

Urd leveled her answer despite wanting to throttle the answer, in lieu of said goddess. "As much as I. We just simply know each other better." Skuld looked blankly for a moment, then went back to soldering. She finishes, just as they hear... "Skuld?" ...and Urd accents... "Over here bud." ...as Sentaro enters. Skuld gasps a bit, as her love enters. "I heard. Boy what a mess."

Skuld mocks out a bit much unto... "Yeah, I'm not sure if I can handle another sister like this." ...this Urd bites her lip, though Sentaro however remarks. "Eh? I don't mean that." ...the two goddesses looking, two Synthetics also. "Say what?" Skuld at first, but Urd catches on quickly, Sentaro imparting well past his current life-age. "Cousin and Keiichi. Not sure anyone has to go through 'their' problem now." Sentaro further for his growing up good... "Or those two cool ladies stuck together like that. I mean wh... what, if it were you two and me and that spirit dude. Er... what's his name?" ...Urd getting a half chuckle from this, before... "I don't envy them now." ...a last voice enters, as Troubadour makes plain and simple cue. That's when imagination HITS Urd and Skuld very hard right there.

And Skuld admits. "Not even Sigrun would want 'that' to happen."

Urd looks at her Sister, as she quintuples her efforts on the spot. (Such as how the whole lot present add in just as focused, as their own working unit.)

* * *

It seemed all a side show attraction now, all angst of eye and feel included. Such as how Keiichi and Imlade looked at their love, melded, each seeing their versions from external enough. The lot standing together near a temple wall, some trees and bushes about them. Keiichi quips out a, trying to keep his mind sane. "Guess we keep going through stuff like this, time and again."

"We are both fully aware..." ...Bell-Lind chimes... "...what you both are enduring. We are honestly sorry for the pain this is causing." ...this Keiichi gulps at, wishing he could do _something_ to help.

"I've already endured it all once." Imladris remarks... "More than just simply the nature of my Task of Title." ...such put, 'the' Lind in them 'both' reaching over to take hands of hold. This however is refrained with a step back, as Imlade clearly has eyes on Keiichi as well. Every nuance of unease Keiichi shows, makes Imladris's mind of actions for him. Such is as... "No you must not."

"Do not push her away." A plea of Bell within, as they all hear in tone. But still his eye on how Keiichi is reacting, makes further Imladris's response. "Never that. Be assured. But I see more 'now', than however so done before."

"Gold dude?" Keiichi says, as Imladris then takes shoulders of this 'one' goddess, and 'emplaces' them next to Keiichi's own. A bunch of confusion, is explained as... "Lind... you remember your own First Class test. Such you have told of me?"

The Lind half imparts out... "Aye... dear?" ...if not all of her. Her eyes waver as Imladris asserts. "To my dying soul, I remember mine, of a similar result. Watching you die in a invasion demonic, that was all of a simulation. One of a lesson I have to keep hold of, even now. One that says duty is a very harsh lesson. I am here as the guardian of Keiichi and Belldandy, Lady and Lord to each. The duty unto them Tasked of me, comes first. Over all else. Period. To the end of my duty, I will protect that which has wrought us 'all' here, to all and ever whatever end."

"Dude." Keiichi objects, though Imladris quickly shifts eyes over. "A love triangle you wish of all this? Verily uncomfortable of every step? By measure of 'such' a many beyond us here?"

"Okay dude, how about instead of talking like there's no solution out of this, and instead think of one to fix all this? I don't think preparing for an inevitable is how things are done here. Not one, since all the other stuff we've all managed to get through."

Imlade's taken aback. Lind of Belldandy within responds further. "Yes, the situation means not it can last too long. Please do not presume so easily of such?"

A foolish knight steps back, a slight chuckle, and nods to effect of.. "Apologies. Seeing Lady Frigurina's state, made my own conscience lose hope. You all indeed are _still_ better than I."

Keiichi sighs out in kind. "Not sure there. Don't blame ya for feeling like I do, that my future wife is stuck with your own like this." ...and a decent look at Imlade at that. Kei furthers in a strengthening tone. "Let's not go overboard and think it'll 'only' be this way though. However this all occurred, it can be fixed. It has too." Imladris looks at the melded duo as a result... "If there 'is' something to be had, at that."

The melded goddess then keeps perfect space between the two, a hand over her gilded cleavage. "All we know, is that our code and networks are swimming around, amongst each other. I suspect it's our strong natures, among other effects most powerful, that keeps us somewhat stable at the moment. I assure you both, 'our' loves, that we are investigating each other's unique situation, for a solution to aid us all further with."

K1 and Imlade trade a blank, hopeful look, before then hearing. "Among other things shared." ...a tone that had a decent hint of amour upon. Enough to make the two blokes gulp. Keiichi then just chuckles kooky kilter, rubbing his own hair. (Somehow not yanking at it yet...) "Well, at least I hope this all gets resolved soon, since I'd hate everyone to think we're one of those... uh... ply... poly... ah... that multiple marriage thing."

Imlade corrects... "Polygamy? Actually in our case, it'd be Polyandry." ...this before the two gents trade one of the most off kilter looks between the three, in their lives! Such was when K1 and Imlade both suddenly snap shout-run towards the residence... "Frigurina!" ...before they themselves are suddenly stopped as Belldandy-Lind gasp... "Loves! Step back!"

"Wha?" ...from both, before a sudden snap Gate portal all but **blasts** open all but right in front of them! Everyone sees aghast, when Chihiro of course afar. "Now who you got after ya iDope!"

Imlade of course (girly:) "Stop accusing me already! Really I danged tell ya!"

K1: "She's got a point though."

Imlade: "Oh... _noted_." ...staring at the fury riddled portal...

* * *

Frig a moment before, was in Keiichi's room when Sigrun peeked in... "Um... Mother?" The goddess suddenly looked up... "Ah? Oh... uh... yes daughter?" Sigrun was a bit surprised. "I... I'm sorry I caused all this."

"It wasn't you." ...this Sigrun blinks a second time. Frig cranes her head over, in a position Lind used to adopt. Seeing the High Goddess look insecure, was unnerving the former goth Norn. "Are... am... am I sure? I want to believe I didn't..."

"Your Master believes you. Keiichi just as equally."

"Not of myself yet. Few others, I can tell." ...as Sigrun sits near. Frig gave a slight smile, sad and longing... "If so, I should shoulder much more blame then. A mother should not let a daughter suffer."

"If only." Sigrun barbed in, Frig took it. The latter continued on as is, cradling her chin into her knees. "Sometimes my own sense of righteousness, overpowers even my own senses. I prodded where I should not have, and show even I can be burned for it." Sigrun looks over with a third surprised look. "So... even..."

"_I'm so sorry._" ...Frigurina toned out, and it sounded of much much more than just the recent chaos of note. So much so, that Sigrun felt the apology, down to her eternal soul. Frig saw the tears suddenly dribble out...

...as such when Urd floats in. "Hey, ah Mother... we... oh."

Urd seeing the Frig and Sigrun look up from a familial embrace, pretty much kills her dour mood from earlier. Urd still stares when both quip in their embrace... "Yes?" Urd reacts with a hand in her platinum blond hair. "Ah! Sorry, just wanted to see if you could help Skuld with a device that she'd making. She thinks she can sense something off around here. Whatever that means." Which suddenly leads outright, Sigrun _and_ Frigurina standing as one. (Urd looking all freaked out made all just as comical an act.) Their tone however... "Lead the way Sister/Daughter."

Urd smiles...

...and then the commotion outside makes Frig groan back ala norms. "They are just as tactful, as Lind usually is." ...this Urd... "What?" ...and Sigrun in better knowing! "ACK! MASTER!"

* * *

...a few seconds too late. Megumi... "Wow, he's taken a lot of crap." This Keiichi holding his own jaw, as afar, a knightly shaped imprint is embedded into the same nearby Temple wall! As such... "Ugh... Ouch."

"Such is your _care_ of my daughter, mirror?"

"FATHER!" ...Lind-Bell suddenly snaps, as the rest looking on all FREAKED out, see one very angry Training Judicator, at the end result of a snap punch, from all the way within the Gate portal! Chihiro just snaps! "HEY! That's my slave help over there, you know!" Frode just looks back with crackling knuckles. "Tis poorer form for him then."

Chihiro just has a nice thought bubble from _heck_, as another voice starts echoing out with it's owner in appearance. "Dear, you were supposed to wait, and let both of us deck him." ...as Ishara's form and beauty emerge. This by now has brought the rest of the chaotic clan, with Peorth on snap GASP... "What? Lind's Mother and Father are here!" ...this Frode tries to grunt for the proper titles, before Ishara 'coughs' back... "Not this time dearest, our titles are 'not' the important bit here."

"Indeed." Frode GRINDS out, as Imlade's form 'pops' out from the wall. Bell-Lind just snap-chimes out. "Please Father! This is 'not' his fault!"

Frode tries too... "But as I heard of it, he..." ...and the Lind half **really** explodes out. "**Said tis I to leave him be of it!**"

Ishara blinks as Frode ends up in 'another' wall, all the way across the temple grounds! Keiba just looks up from the ducking of his life! "Holy jeeze!" ...as he then sees Megumi and Chihiro looking over a small blue book. Meg: "Okay, we got two more now. Can you keep track of the characters?" Chihiro: "I don't think a shrink could keep track of all the personalities around here now."

As this side show goes nowhere, Frig emerges with the others from inside the residence watching. "Oh dear goddesses, you 'know' the rules about unannounced visitations."

Ishara just eyes over, arms folded. "You're kidding right? We know the... _occurrences_ around here, as they are." ...this Keiichi just thumbs over... "She's got a point." ...as Bell-Lind floats over, a hand over her mouth. "Oh dear, so that's what her Command Voice feels like." ...as Ishara then leans on in, inspecting eye at the 'duo'. Just then, Gate's head pokes out of her own enforced portal, her eyes all anime creeped out and watery freaked. "Is it safe? Are they gone?" ...before she sees Ishara eye over and ZIPS right back within! "ACK! No yelling mas! No yelling mas!"

Urd just rolls her eyes afar... "Such the unstable type." ...this she gets 'more' than a few looks from around. "What?"

"It's just that..." ... "Shut it Troubadour!"

Imlade then walks up, literally cracking his jaw back into place. Lind-Bell just swoons a tic, as Keiichi quips. "You okay gold dude?"

"Nice welcome tap that was."

Frode looks ready to land another, as then suddenly, Bell-Lind chimes... "Oh! Lady Eihwa as well?"

Said white aglory goddess floats out at that moment... "Ciao amici, I... EH! EEK! Peorth, stop pushing me!" ...this as Peorth suddenly yelps! "Absolument pas vous encore! Talos love! Use that lance I gave ya, over here already!" ...this as everyone notes Peorth trying to shove Eihwa back through the portal with all strength! Urd just mocks out. "Why didn't we do that to Peorth when she came back?" ...as Frig just waggles a finger. "Now now daughter." ...as Bell-Lind-chan coos out cutely, hands together and all such... "They are such darling sisters to one another, are they not?" ...which makes Imlade eye over warily. "Okay, that looked creepy." ...before Lind-Bell 'responds' with a sudden backhand to Imlade's face! Ishara just remarks, as Frode floats back over, (cracking his own head back into place...) "Well the personalities know how to assert themselves strongly enough."

"INdEed." ...Imlade-busted moans backside.

Eihwa meanwhile just SHOVES Peorth off finally... "Scusami! But I was sent here on Almighty's orders already!" ...this Urd quips over... "_Sent?_" ...as Eihwa admits. "Va bene, so 'sent' is an embellishment." ...this Lind-Bell 'grumbles' nearby, as Keiichi blinks on at 'such' a possible sight. Imlade sits back up, as Peorth snaps. "That is still no excuse to dismiss your own duties so easily!" ...Eihwa in folded arm kind. "Tell that to Intracel. The entire network is down. Comunicazione as well." ...as Peorth opens her mouth, before Eihwa stamps is shut with... "I even tried to call down here first. Whatever you guys did down here, it..." ...and a look at a pensive Bell-Lind, amends... "...really messed up things. As such I will be quiet now of it."

Peorth _dryly_ back... "Silencieux? Tu? Logiquement impossible." ...with a good glare back in _da sorella_ kind.

"**!AHAH!**" ...all of a sudden smacks the air, as Urd yaks back! "**Skuld!** Knock the yelling off!" ...as Frode comments. "The chaos here is indeed as advertised." ...this Ishara nods blankly. Frig backtracks in, off the next... "Mother! We got something!" ... "What is it Skuld! Sigrun?"

The rest look, as the portal finally fades closed. Keiichi of note... "Just another one of those days." ...before he hears, and looks back as he sees Imlade utterly beside himself, Eihwa all over him, Lind-Bell and Peorth trying to wrench-kick Eihwa off, while Bell-Lind looks over at K1, with 'such' a lost face of cute dismay! Ishara and Frode cock their heads over at Keiichi's... "Yup, really a banner day."

* * *

The gravitational disturbance wasn't overlooked. The Illuminaran Commander just thrust his head forward. "What did you say?"

A Sensor-Tech looks back. "A conforming gravimetric signature, comparable to previous standards, has been detected about ten parsecs from here!" The Commander _finally_ had reason to take heart. "Begin preparations for Spatial Fold Jump immediately!"

The bridge deck alone, went crazy with activity.

"Bugs."

"_What!_" Came from the celestial knowing half of better all around! (Even Mara to her shock!) Takano comments pip eyed. "Eh? What a cockroach or somthang?" Sentaro looks kooky eyed as well, as Skuld comments in a stern tone. "Hardly mortal. If only it was one of those, we'd all not be here like this."

"You mean just Bell... er... Lind... ah... ow!" ...Keiichi quips, before Chihiro and Megumi each melon bonk him. Both: "Don't be rude."

Skuld considered, and then fiddled around in her blouse again. (Sentaro learned to looks away, like all good lil gentlemen, no?) She then displays a plain picture of the weirdest bugs in all of anime existence. Keiichi of note, just looks half glumly, the others mortal, just kooky eyed. Chihiro comments... "Th... that... that thing?" ...Keiba adding... "It looks like a bunny rabbit, a cat, and a fat spider, all had the same kid and threw it up after the same time."

Urd actually quips back. "Not bad. Some debugger trainee goddesses say the same thing on initiation." ...this Keiichi just bemoans. "Do they go through the same crap that we did back then too?" ...this Keima just blinks. "Maybe we all should leave now."

"I don't think so guys." ...the lot look, as Urd cocks her eye, Sigrun taking a nod from Skuld of all things now, as Frig asks. "Meaning?"

Sigrun takes a waiting look from Imladris, before then holding her hands up, and chanting her spell a second time. (What with the other chaos going on before, who'd notice no?) "_Show the path of disdain, that caused chaos all the same!_" ...which bursts a light red hue 'aura-field' everywhere in the hallway they all are, and in fact, at the exact spot where the whole bracelet mess started... "AH! A bug trail!" Eihwa shouts, beating Peorth to an annoyed punch! Skuld nods. "Yeah. I'd bet my future First Class License that 'it' caused what happened to Big Sis and Lind today!"

Frig gasps at 'such' a simple possibility, as Urd creeps out... "Then..."

"...it explains everything." ...everyone looks. (Crowded hallway no?) "What is it Bell? ...er..." ...Keiichi says, a amicable nod back from Imlade on reflexive looking, instead then comes from Bell-Lind of... "It felt as if the band I was trying to grab, had a mind of it's own." Peorth quips, on 'top' of Eihwa-annoyed. "So then 'how' did a Bug get here? There's been no portals since... since..."

Imlade just sighs when the number of faces that cascaded unto towards him on hearing, grew exponentially, for 'some' reason. Lind-Bell just 'asks'... "_Love_."

"Well, I guess when that whole battle bit went all... buggy...on us, I guess we missed one. Hehe..." ...this his chuckle, begets enough groans from. Eihwa just shakes her head. "Cosi un mortale." ...this Imlade snips back. "Hey. I didn't think having _that_ many transposed bodies, would cause such a debugging situation like that!"

"_That's our knight for ya_." ...the 'whole' lot just suddenly say, whit a nice burn bubble comes atop Imlade's melon.

Ishara then comments... "So, we find this bug, and see if 'it' has the answers to undoing this mess to our Lind. Er, and... her Lady Belldandyship, of course." ...the Medical goddess trails off, from 'such' a High goddess-esc like glare. Takano knew the glance well. (What mother didn't have a version?)

Lind-Bell however then chimes up. "Pardon, but I have a pause to add." ...this Skuld of note... "Yeah?"

"I am not sure the Bug will be able to be a source of a solution here. There is something unusual about that." Bell-Lind however then comments 'next'. "Still, we must try. I cannot leave Keiichi worried like this for too long." Lind-Bell in kind... "Or my darling Confessor."

Sentaro just ekes out. "Okay, that's just too creepy." ...Skuld actually nodding in all honestly honesty. Frig then sighs. "So the bug must have escaped the enmasse Debugging and managed to come through the portal with you, after the Ball portion in Heaven. I guess my Husband was as distracted as I was." ...this Eihwa whistling away, whit Frig stares back narly.

"So what do... eh? BELLDANDY!" Keiichi's initial query, suddenly is jerked away when all of a sudden, the melded form of the two goddesses, collapses without any warning! Ishara catches and quickly snaps out... "I need an open space for her fast! If this is what I was fearing all along!"

"The temple room of ours is away from here!" Imladris snaps, as they and Keiichi quickly head out, some of the others in initial tow. However Skuld then looks to her room. "Sigel, Banpei, get the Debugging armory out!"

"/ At once mistress!"

Sigrun notes back... "A 'what' Sister?"

Skuld grabs Sentaro and notes. "You and Urd with me. Fast!"

* * *

Ishara at first, after Bell-Lind is lain down... "Help me turn her back." ...as she and Imladris help flip the goddess over. As if this was all the usual indicator needed of a goddess's condition, the Medical Seat goddess then hovers her hands over Lind-Bell's back. "Okay... brace thyselves."

One extracted Angel of the 'most' unexpected kind... "What the?" ...Keiichi quips... "Is that Holy Bell and the Mints, coming out of the same... cloud thingy?"

"It's more than that." Peorth remarks. Eihwa nodding. "So this is the reason for all the riddles. The network ping spike and all." ...this as indeed, the Angels mentioned, Holy Bell in between the two Mints, all from the same swirl of angel cloth, as well as... "They look like they have a bad sunburn."

Keiichi off of Keima's insight... "They have too much power to hold it all back again." ...Ishara sighing. "Very apt, mortal of luck. Two formal, full power First Class Goddesses in the same shell. Both fully awake and not holding back, not to mention all that swapping back and forth for speaking parts."

"And no Hild to blame this time either." Imlade quips hardly of a joshing manner. Frode however just grinds out, seemingly anything but a well mannered Lower God. "I can use a _different_ name to use, instead."

As most the... well, 'all' the rest of the mortals watching/remaining, quiver a good bit, Imladris in turn comments **back**. "I want Lind back as much as you do Councilor! Refrain from further until all matter is settled proper please!" ...this even Ishara is taken aback at the audacity. Frode just sighs-grinds back. "_For now_." ...before standing and waking out. This time, Talos just comments with a hair wipe. "I didn't know you had someone that hated you like that up there."

"Hardly that in fact." Imlade sighed. Peorth just leaned on her lover's head. (More than just her own head too.) "A soul can be such a fractured thing?" ...this Imladris just sighs at, and looks at the Angels, wondering if all could be salvaged before something irreparable occurred. Of the rest of them, not just Keiichi, but one other saw the look, just as deeply.

"Guys! Over here!" ...Urd then suddenly calls out from outside.

* * *

"We what?" ...ala Megumi.

Skuld, next to a goddess-military grade issue container of some kind, just huffs out. "Hunt. It's around here. It has to be."

Keiichi comments on hand raised. "Uh, it is?"

Urd and Sigrun stand to each side of Skuld, (the box next to Urd giving a wider berth.) "Has to be dope-a-holic. Bugs are too attracted to celestial code to just wander off so easily. Messing around with mortals, wouldn't do much good without a code source to power themselves by, even if passively. I'd give it no more than half a kilometer at most, before it had to get near one of us." ...Skuld then right hand taps her head. "Intracel Debugging 101.1"

Sigrun then adds, mimicking her Master's style. "That's why we're drafting the lot of you all here, to help catch this thing."

"Eh?" Chihiro blanches, Megumi with hand raised. "And how do we do that?"

Skuld then side kicks the container, the top flipping open, knocking Urd off her feet (deliberately,) to reveal... "Bug Hammers, orange tint Detection Glasses, and for you mortals, a lure-node to mimic goddess code, so it can be easier to get to come to you." Keiba then girly quacks back! "You mean you want us to act as bait for this Bug thing?"

Keiichi in turn... "Is that a good idea for the others? Remember how much a mess they did to just me?" ...this making most the rest, Keima leading... "Now I know I'm too old for this!"

As Urd grumble floats back over, Skuld then snaps out... "Guys, please! I... I know I'm asking a lot, but I... we... my Sis... we really need all your help!"

Skuld is then surprised when Keima comes up and rustles her hair a bit. "Hey, we're all in. We always are as a family." Skuld sniffles a tic at that, though Urd and Sigrun lean in on the bloke suddenly. "Old huh?" ...ala both. Keima hops _right_ back beside Takano, where she catches him. "Never could take the ladies on, huh love?"

Mara then asks, hand raised... "So how do we do this? Like I won't get out of this." ...this Troubadour eggs. "You mean you care too huh?"

"Enough to turn your Spirit guts inside out."

Troubadour ends up behind Urd. "She's scary." ...and Urd dryly behind her... "And you're a rooted wimp."

Skuld then has Sigrun pass out the tools. "Okay, we split up into teams, no one-on-one stuff. No telling what the Bug will do. I specially modified these hammers to send out a capture trap field, instead of the usual squashing bit. We need this one intact, much as I hate to say it. If you find it, try to corner it, till Sentaro and I come and collect it."

Sentaro of course... "Eh? Me?" ...Skuld... "Yup! In our specially modified...!" ...one needless mecha fetish two page screen something, of Sentaro (wide eyed) and Skuld (glossy-cheery eyed) in a five meter tall battlesuit of some reformatted Banpei sort. (See the usual tin hat head on the right chest section?) Skuld on top and Sentaro below in some open air cage cockpit system, just makes the others boggle their brains out. "...Banpei Mark Suit One! Ahah!"

Urd just twitters an eye as Sigrun asks pointlessly. "_How_ does she make the time for things like 'that'!"

"That weird goddess-mecha magick of hers." ...Urd moans at. Sigrun quips back blanchingly. "This just goes against all reality though!" Skuld just makes some some haughty Robo-Rangers pose and snaps. "Okay Bug Hunting Team Alpha! Let's move it out!"

Chihiro in manic, comic arm-hammer waving tone! "Who put you in charge like that!" ...before Megumi just comments. "Don't bother Chihiro, let's just get this done with." This as she drags a pip eyed Keiba with her simply. "No wonder that robot battle way back then got so weird." Keiba blinking. "The who what now?"

Ishara meanwhile just arm drags Frode along. "Come dear, this could be fun." ...the elder lesser... "But it's for Lind's sake."

"Yes, so let's do it together. For her."

Frode agrees that far, enough heard to get the others to take it all serious. Course that was until... ""Wow Skuld, this is cool! So I pilot this?"

"Yeah! Just run the controls like a video game thing."

"Eh? But I never play those games! Why do you think I ride my BMX so... eh... utoh, I think I pushed some... WHAAA!"

"SentarooooOOO! EEEEK!" ...as the mecha suddenly lurches forward, trips over the temple wall, and to such a commotion beyond that. The others lost their serious impart right there, as Urd bemoans. "Oh that looked expert for ya."

* * *

-Some hours later-

The day, went as late as the waning afternoon, before much else was heard. It was a surprise that Ishara and her goddess-medical wisdom, had gone to help with the search, as it became supposedly apparent that only the Bug could hold a clue to where to go from here. As such, the only ones remaining now, was Eihwa, looking guard over the incapacitated goddess melded, and their mutual loves that were of only one thought.

"Come on you two, hold it together." Imladris whispers, Eihwa and Keiichi looking over. Keiichi's impart... "If only words were all that were needed. Something simple for once."

"Si." Eihwa sadly echoed. For a time it seemed, words would not allow to interrupt this silent revelry. It is Imladris that breaks this all at some unknown point, with a mere standing posture. "I need to... think." ...and turns, this as Keiichi looks at Eihwa and then stands. "Hold up dude!" ...and follows. Eihwa sees them both disappear below the Temple steps, before turning back, looking at the immobile form before her.

"How could this have happened? I... I don't understand how you could have fall so easily, so soon. This makes no buon senso." ...this as her high dimensional mind tried to figure out something that was really off here. And then it hit her so _easily_, with a bit of reoriented thinking... "You've reverted back down to your base code, in thinking. The angel's, they..."

She squinted her eyes, and brought out her other half.

* * *

"Whoa dude! I thought we said..."

"It's not that easy milord." Imladris said in enough tone, to make Keiichi pause. Imladris spoke it clearly. "I know what you fear to face. I 'see' it as if were my own." ...this Keiichi looks down. Imladris stresses further as per before a mindset. "I cannot stand here, and think things will be resolved. Until I see proof, I can't let you be the one to suffer in my stead."

"No we won't." ...this Imladris looks over at, as Keiichi comments. "I can't imagine losing Belldandy, even despite knowing, and more of what's happened since that earthquake. Not just what Urd, Skuld and Frigurina did, but also my fear of losing Belldandy, made me take that step over that proposal line. And because of that, even despite what I know of 'your' past, we can't give in to a possibility that won't come."

"Milord." Imladris admits open shock at. Keiichi says it sternly enough. "If the others find a way, we'll get them back. Because, I want to spend the rest of my life with Belldandy, and 'you' all of yours with Lind. You think we should ever give up on that?We 'are' getting them back dude." ...and struck his hand out, to such an eye from the Lord Knight.

One readily taken. "I agree my lord. We 'will' get them back." Keiichi nods.

And then a heavy flare of white light explodes from inside the Temple! Keiichi spins and shouts... "What the?" ...Imladris shoots past... "Blast it no, EIHWA!"

Both reach up, and see one less goddess in the room, but as a white energy form fades into the stricken melded, they all see a 'third' set of features upon the lain goddess!

Keiichi just creeps out... "Okay, maybe we need a new pact." ...this Imladris agrees, unto his knees!

* * *

-Prior to said hour-

Sentaro at least learned from his earlier miscue, and 'was' acting a good pilot. Skuld was glad for that much, since her concentration on herding the large Bug search team in various areas, had gone 'all' without a smidgen of a clue! For hours every last crevice had been searched, (to the dismay of many a neighbor or owner, more than a few police threats too,) as such, the initial search radius had been fruitless.

Which lent to ALL of Nekomi being searched, and such soon after, a lot more help arrives, as the NIT crew learned of the mess, as did Satoko's 'own' element. This which lent to by current point, over a hundred souls were attendant, many of which were on the belief this was a Yamano sponsored game or such, sporting orange glasses and Bug hammers, while Skuld tried to direct them all.

Skuld by the time of the waning afternoon, just plopped her head onto the control panel before her, as Sentaro piloted the mecha above the city. (Such objections by Ichigo erased by Fusuchi's GUSHING over her brother's newfound skill.) Sentaro saw and called over... "You okay Skuld?"

"Now I know how Cousin and Lind feel about directing troops." ...this Sentaro chuckled at, but wasn't remiss. Skuld enunciated openly. "Where'd that stupid Bug get to? We should have got a response by now!"

Sentaro shrugged for his own accord. "I dunno, what if it doesn't act like a normal Bug?" Skuld blinked at that, the 'only' person that could have stirred her thoughts out of her nominal mode. "What if it isn't?"

"Having 'fun' children?"

Sentaro barred his teeth, as Skuld snaps back suddenly... "Not with 'you' around, all of a sudden CEO!"

Hild just eyed over dispassionately, _more_ than aware of events occurring, as she mocked. "All this over one wittle tiny buggy that ol genius girl can't find? What does that say for your precious 'sister's' trust in you?"

Skuld's retort is halted by... "It says more than enough kid! Skuld will get this done! You'll see!" ...this as Hild eyes a quickly remissive mortal, as Skuld looks back. "_Sentaro._" Hild considers for a moment, and readies a finger.

"Don't bother." And then... "Ah, our dear Doublet."

Frig's sneer on Hild's initial look, actually makes the CEO blanch some! "Okay! We'll refrain, if you won't break the Treaties and all!" Frig's sneer continues. "For only 'my' daughter's sakes. All four of them."

Hild sighs. "If you want to go _that_ route. Well, then We should depart of our own help."

"_Help?_" Sentaro and Skuld quip as one.

And then the sudden flare at the residence, makes them all look! Frig gasps. "She didn't!" ...as she quickly ZIPS out of sight, making Hild tumble over a good few twists! "Bloody hell of it! Watch your speed goddess!"

Sentaro however asks for his remembering part. "Uh... what help?" ...Skuld quickly remanding. "Sentaro! You know better!"

"Oh such jealous fervor. You indeed are growing like unto your Father." ...this Skuld sneers back at Hild to her hazard, but Sentaro sees something else, of pointed passive finger, to Hild's right. Sentaro looks where, and suddenly twists the mecha over! "EEK! Sentaro! What are you...?"

"Hey! I see a signal!"

"Huh?" Skuld cracks, and then looks at her own panel. Only a half kilometer from her position. "That's it. Holy light."

Sentaro nods, and looks over... "Hey... thank... eh? ...you?" ...as Skuld looks and sees all empty air and space. The two the look at each other and gaff as one mutual voice. "_Did she just...?_"

Skuld however looks down and sees... "Anyway, the closest group to that location is... is... _oh no_." Sentaro looks at his own panel and teardrops. "Urd and Troubadour."

Skuld just flings her arms about. "It's over goddess! We're all toast! Almighty just take me now!"

* * *

Urd smirked at her 'comm' device, as Troubadour blinks. "So, we're the heroes this time. _Sweet?_"

"Verily." Urd croons. She then adds... "Can't wait to grind it all into Skuld's face when this is done."

Troubadour gulps. "I thought all this was for... ACK!" ...and gets his tunic yanked for it! "Shut and come with me! We'll show em how to do it!"

"Cheerio!" Troubadour manically 'agrees'.

* * *

"That Bianco TWIT!"

Keiichi just quipped back. "Sounds about right." ...to Frigurina. Ishara and Frode had shot back on sight of feel, the same that Frigurina arrived unto, seeing the results that just made the High Goddess want to... "I should wipe this world outright and start all over! Where did 'this' massive travesty occur from at!"

"Of one that tried to meld without better foresight." Ishara added on quick recognition. Imlade and K1 trade an uneasy look, Frode standing behind, keeping a neutral mind of all this. Keiichi however was not. "Wh... why did she do that! And 'what' did she do!"

Frig and Ishara just 'eye' a certain knight nearby. "We wonder."

"Hey! I said of zilch unto this! Beyond, HOW can this be possible with Eihwa not even wearing a blasted Band!"

Ishara guessed as much as her expert knowledge could. "Eihwa must have used a Meld to try and make contact somehow with them both. The nature of the situation must have drawn her in despite her power to prevent. I however suspect the nature of the said device, is also at cause, as is the Administrator's mindset."

Kei blinks. "Mindset?" ... "How do we get them out!" Imladris suddenly put with 'no' hint of a question in it. Frigurina and Ishara both look, as much as Frode does, as the High Goddess imparts. "If we knew the full cause of how my Bands malfunctioned, then we could possibly have something to work on. As it is..."

"We don't have the time migoddeses. Three of them in one shell might as well put them, us, 'and' this whole world plane in jeopardy! Until we hear more from Skuld, we need to formulate a resolution on our own."

"Finally not giving up on us?" Frode remarks, Keiichi finding hope to now. Imladris however was accented by Medical alluding... "He's correct. We cannot presume we have the time to consider what is occurring here. Their triad power sources could indeed burst them apart, in all manner detrimental." Ishara laments unto. Frigurina then considers. "The problem is access. No one with an angel or network access is safe to attempt anything, without being absorbed apparently. Without knowing what's going on 'within', we have no clue to how to deal with all this."

"Can gold guy do it?"

Imladris just sighed to Kei's query, a probably thought of tactics of mind, now being spoken aloud. Frode and Ishara hear to their already known amazement from Frigurina. "Aye, and while I am not sure how reformatted his bioform is now, Nephew's Angel could theoretically meld with the three of them here, without being absorbed. If however his form is too encoded, he could lose contact with his bioform shell, and well..."

"We have to chance it." Imladris relents readily enough. He however corrects. "No, we 'have' to make it work. _Will_ make it work."

"About time." Frode commented. Imlade blinked at... "_About time?_ It's not like this all has been occurring for an age here, good sir!" Frode just calmly remarking back. "Such is how this situation is composing itself." Ishara half giggles as Frig shakes her head. The latter then lifts her head and then pleas out readily. "If you 'can' find your measure to reach them, by all means with my blessing. Please undo the mistake I have made. I never wanted this result to ever occur."

Imladris sees to a response, when Keiichi reaches over and holds Frig's right shoulder with his left hand. "We know. We never wanted 'this' to happen, and know better."

At this, the lot of them look at the Lord Knight and wait. Imladris at first responds with... "No pressure eh?" ...before then calling upon his Soul Partner out into the open, the look of the vast Angel making Ishara and Frode hold their breath. (And Frode having to catch his feet!) Imlade however remarks openly. "It's not feeling difficult enough to bring _Evolution_ out anymore. I hope I haven't been reformatted too far for all this." Ishara just remarks. "I hope so, but nonetheless..."

Imladris looked at Keiichi, and then took a breath, and literally took a soulful plunge.

* * *

Urd and Troubadour creeped along as carefully as they could. Troubadour just 'quipped'... "Be vwery vwery qwuiet, we're... ow!"

"Ah shut it spirit dope, and keep looking."

They pass into a relatively enclosed area, a set of prefabricated houses that had a bit more space here than usual, a sign of slightly more money amongst the residents. All Urd however saw, was shadows making her focus more vision through her orange colored Bug glasses. "Dang, this Bug is pissing me off."

"Wait a tic." Troubadour stops, eyeing something 'past' a corner to their mutual left. Urd notes and 'looks' as well, seeing... "Looks like the right signature. Let's get this little bastard."

"Wait." Troubadour whispers hard, Urd looks back about to clock him, when he remarks. "We need to get this right don't we?"

Urd blinks and then nods. "Okay, I'll rush it and see if I can drive it to ya. Hopefully it won't get past both of us."

Troubadour just looks pensive, to another hazard of Urd's smacking hand, before she turns and takes a deep breath... "Okay, this one's for you lil Sis." ...and just busts through the corner and right at the signature! She sees it at last with a yell of... "Your ass is my grass pal!" ...and lunges with all force at the creature...

...that zips right out of the way! Urd blinks... "No way!" ...before she hears Troubadour... "Got ya!" ...as Urd turns and sees Troubadour also lunge! The Bug however zips a second time and Troubadour misses, also missing seeing Urd trying to double back, as Troubadour tries a split second weed growth spell!

And Urd knocks into Troubadour... "EEK! Troubadour!" ...before knocking them both into the oversized weeds Troubadour suddenly grew! And get nice and tangled into it. "Troubadour you idiot!"

"But my darling Urdy! I was only trying to catch the... ow, my head!"

"Next time why not use your weeds on yourself first and... wait."

Troubadour stops, and both see where Urd does, towards the second floor roof, of the house they are near. Urd kinda comments out. "A bit passive for a Bug."

"I wouldn't know Urdy."

"Stop calling me 'Urdy'."

"Sorry."

Urd then considers. "Bet ya a year's worth of my Sake recharge ability, that trying this conventionally won't work." ...this Troubadour hears, before he then 'hears' via their 'own' mind link, a quick plan Urd composes. (It wasn't just Lind or Bell now that were enjoying melds. Skuld still needs a few years though for hers.)

After, Urd and Troubadour nod. Urd then taps her 'communicator' thing. "Dang this is goofy, I... ah, Skuld? If you can hear me, get ready to swoop in and catch this sucker."

"_: From where Sis? :_"

"Oh, you'll know."

"_: Will anyone live after? :_"

"She may have a point Urdy, I... ow!"

Urd just grumbles out. "Just get your asses ready." ...this she looks up, and Troubadour suddenly 'loosens' the weed bindings, and shoots them upwards at the Bug. As expected it jumps and starts to zip a random direction, but Urd has zilch of that! "_Quick chain my will from the Mighty skies! Maces of my wrath in nigh endless Spades, Come Forth!_"

A number of chain lightning ball-bolts suddenly zap down from the skies, all around the jump zone the Bug was taking! As a result, it becomes trapped for a second, as one of the bolts, brush past the fuzzy being of algorithm! Urd snaps. "Try and get out of that you... **EH!**" ...before the Bug begins vibrating itself to phase out of all contact with the area! "Aw CRAP!"

Troubadour is about to try something, when suddenly, a vine rose whip suddenly swipes in from somewhere 'quite' far away, and smacks into the Bug unexpectedly! Urd gasps! "Peorth?" ...before the Bug is knocked into one of the still active ball-bolts, more than readily stunning it! Troubadour then sees Skuld's contraption fly in, and pushes his weeds out one last time, and knocks it towards the flying mecha! "Catch it!"

"Got it!" Skuld yells out, as she activates her mecha's Bug capture field. "Keep it steady Sentaro!"

"Just grab the thing Skuld!"

As Peorth and Talos shoot in, the Bug is knocked silly like into a purple-pink cage field that 'draws' in the Bug and actually captures it into a special polymer container of tenth dimensional conception. As soon as the weird critter is captured. "We got it!" ... "Great going Skuld!" ...this as the mecha lands with a neighborhood shuddering thud! The other foursome appear nearby, as Skuld shouts out haughtily! "That's the power of Bug Hunting Team Alpha!" (-With stupid caption below added even.- See, Sentaro is smile-teardropping like heck.)

All 'four' of the others just look on with twitching eyes. Urd... "I don't care. I'm gonna disown her."

"Oui."

Talos and Troubadour say nothing.

The lot then approach to look at their catch of the day. (One heck of a one at that.) Sentaro notes down. "Ew, who would make a weird creature like _that!_"

"No idea." Comes from most of the rest, Talos the only one not speaking of knowing better. Skuld however blinks as she uses a specialized scanner on the twitching creature. "Huh?"

"What is it Skuld?" Peorth asks, before Skuld looks back. "Uh, either my scanner is busted, or this thing is..."

None of them feel humorous on the hearing. Not even 'close'.

* * *

Frig 'hears' as soon as it happens. "They caught the thing." ...this Ishara and Keiichi alone breathe relief of sigh from. Frode then asks. "Should we inform him?" ...this as the meld is formally occurring, but of a far more acceptable result than feared. This as Imlade sits on his knees, eyes utterly shut and concentrating, _Evolution_ deep into the meld, the angelic cloth swirls entering and exiting in several places of the melded goddesses before them all.

Ishara just remarked. "I doubt we could reach him now."

"Trust." ...is all Frigurina says in turn. Such is how they only look on.

* * *

The sky was white, hazy yet pure. Sight was occluded by looking through a serene fog of white, snowy dust flying across his vision, as it floated amongst white petals, a cool-'warmth' to feel and senses. The landscape was a mesh of white grasses, flowering petals of many kinds, hints of color to the white grass and flowers, before it interspersed with white caps of snowy drifts. Further, majestic mountains seemed to fade in and out of vision. White sparkles that were well and truly alive floated amongst, as if they were burning filaments of a sort, but held no actual fire within, other than...

"Is this...?"

Imladris leaned down, and 'poked' at a random white in icy flower, seeing it suddenly sunder apart softly into more 'burning' sparkles.

"Their souls are burning apart?" ...this Imlade only guessed at. It was hard to guess at anything, his senses feeling like they were falling into this dream. He felt warm in it, and wanted to remain here on instinct. It was like time lost utter meaning in favor for the moment that was fading into itself. There seemed no danger her, just a pure sense of joy that was existing into itself, unto whatever end. He just...

"NAY!" ...Imladris suddenly **snapped** himself back of clear though with! "I can't fail them here. Have to keep strict focus on myself, and anchor my will by. Use that as their anchor as well, I... eh?"

He suddenly 'felt' a chill caress upon his right shoulder. Imladris grabs at this 'feel', and knows it readily. "Lind! I know it's you! You have to focus your minds! I feel the meld overcoming you all in here! It's what you told me what could happen with a meld, and you 'have' to fight back out of it!"

He 'felt' something stir greatly. He then calls out further. "Cousin! You and Lind know each other differently from one another! Use that for Keiichi's sake! Eihwa! Does a Goddess of Tests allow herself to fail in this manner, 'this' readily! Lind! Challenge you I do, that your own will is supposed to be stronger than 'this'! Is this how you each would cascade yourselves unto!"

He felt the stirrings much more greatly now, but sensed the meld was doing too well a job to 'hold' them together. He also felt a dear amount of warmth that was starting to burn at 'him' now. He quickly deduced... "I need help."

* * *

"**!KEIICHI!**"

Everyone else in the temple alcove just nearly had their version of a heart attack there suddenly! Sigrun and Mara had returned a moment before, only to 'this' _discourse!_ Mara of course... "Dammit blunder head! You scarred us!"

Frode gasping in the background is accented by Ishara's... "Such a rare ability at that." ...this as Keiichi blinks over with gasping breath. "Wha... what is it... dude? **Dang** you got me there."

"I need your help in here milord."

Keiichi blinks. "Eh? But you've only been in there, what... five minutes at best."

Imladris blinks and quips... "Really? Felt like forever unto forever that... wait. Nay nevermind! I need to meld through you to help reach Belldandy."

Keiichi hears, and then just does as his nominal anymore. "Do it dude." ...this even Frigurina gasps at. "The risks are great for... wait... no, my daughter needs you too. My bad."

Keiichi smiles over, but then hardly so at Imlade. Even the Council gods are shocked at what happens next, when Imlade ejects a portion of his Angel's cloth from the goddess meld form, back through him, and... "This will be a shock. Apologies."

"Just do it dude." ...before the cloth, with a small pair of angelic wings monikering Evolutions colorings, literally 'punches' though Keiichi's chest, and directly back into the goddess form! This is accented with... "What the blazes?" ...this everyone hears as Takano enters with Keima, both at their _knees_ now! Keima... "What the hell did he do to my son?"

"Heaven's Salvation." ...this the lot hear from Frode. Keima stabs a look over, as Takano looks blankly lost, as Keiichi's form, glowing of eyes, is held by Frigurina. The goddess whispering to him. "Go and save your love." Ishara alone appreciates that, as she looks over at Imlade, even more of an intense glow of '_his_' eyes. "No less of you Hero."

* * *

"_AW JEEZE MAN!_"

"Sorry milord, dreamscapes usually go without clothing." ...Imlade teardropped at, Keiichi reacting as 'such' over parts of his body. Keiichi however remarks. "Well somehow Belldandy still remembers that much when we meld!"

"Oh? Guess it's an option then. Let's see." ...as the knight concentrates and conjures simple robe cloth for them both. Keiichi sighs in relief. "Thank you." ...this Imlade smirks at meekly. Which all begets a sudden soft giggle of the most serene kind, from all around them both. In fact _through_ them as well. Keiichi just quips. "Wow."

Imladris however calls back out. "You three still haven't gotten yourselves together girls!" ...this Keiichi looks with off kilter unease, before he also then feels the unusual stirrings within. When Imladris then calls out. "Lind! Eihwa! You two like actually being 'stuck' together like this!"

Keiichi accents suddenly off of added stirrings... "Belldandy!" ...done in a conventional cupped hands over mouth fashion! "You're the one who told me you wanted to be with me forever! Is this how you wanted to do it!"

More stirring, almost tremors. Imlade: "Lind! If you quit now, you'll know I'll have stayed ahead of you in all manner of our arts!"

Tremors...

Keiichi: "Do you want Skuld to be crying for the rest of her days about you Belldandy! What about Velsper and all that too!"

Increasing tremors...

Imlade: "Eihwa! Your milk will all go sour if you stay this way!"

Keiichi just looks over kook eyed. "Dude, that was weak."

"Eh? What about that Velsper stuff she isn't supposed to know about?"

"At least I said something important!"

"Then try something else milord!"

"How about: I'd never forgive Belldandy if she left me like this!"

At that, all of a friggen sudden, Belldandy quite literally SHOOTS out from the dreamscape fog. "Tell me you don't mean that Keiichi!" ...this Imlade chuckles at, Keiichi quipping. "Actually I do. I can't live without you."

Belldandy's following glom onto a readily blushing Keiichi. Imlade meanwhile then notes a more coalesced form of light, 'forming' near enough, as they finally find 'their' separation from each other. This as Lind and Eihwa manage to separate, Lind commenting on 'such'. "I cannot believe one such as _you_ would meld unto ME of all souls."

Eihwa just croons back. "Divertirsi, did ye not?" ...this Lind grumbles at. (If not fully though.) Lind starts to comment. "Only because you... eh? What are you doing love?"

"Keiichi was right! Your auspices are currently disconcerting." ...as Imlade already has spun around!

Eihwa and Lind cock their heads... "Eh?" ...as Keiichi remarks in continued blush. "Gold dude's right! Clothes have a use you know!" ...this Belldandy looks down. "Really? But we're in a meldscape. Why is it so important?" ...this Eihwa and Lind also note their... lackings, though they too are just as unmoved. Eihwa just leans over. "Perhaps that special 'time', needs to occur sooner." ...this Lind sighs and nods. "Some lessons need a direct approach."

"_**GUYS!**_" ...Imlade screeches, before they all then feel something 'new' to them all. They all sense, as Keiichi remarks. "Feels like something is about to explode soon."

Eihwa just comments. "Tis this why for the sudden cease in bodily form functions?" ...this Belldandy nods back. "Aye, Lind and I were forced to conserve our functions when we both realized the problem at hand." ...Keiichi remarks. "One goddess can't hold two goddesses, or... uh... three now huh?" Lind snips over aside her as Imlade looks back. "Was supposed to be only two, why not still so?"

Eihwa cocked an austere eye back over. "I realized what you were both doing in here, and I needed to inspect for myself when I realized." ...this Lind 'and' Belldandy stare back, to the surprise of both mortals. (Technically yes so still of Imlade.) Eihwa just ekes out in addition. "Um, also, I may have had an ulterior motive to... take... over... Belldandy's place?"

One nice group groan (even Bell this time, gee,) makes Eihwa just wince in hearing. "So 'this' is why you came here. Another attempt to accost my beloved Confessor."

"Non, as a First Class Goddess cannot lie."

Keiichi blinks, as it was Belldandy that expresses in favor of Eihwa's heart, one they all realize once more, they 'can' see of each with even the slightest amount of focus. Eihwa looks a good bit blushed, as Lind 'looks', and realizes. "Wha...?"

Imlade looks between the two, and 'sees'. "Oh my eternal Light. You mean... but you never, she never... Eihwa and..."

Lind gulps as Eihwa relents from the deepest crevices of her bianco soul. "I would be remiss, if I simply let my feelings overcome my formatted judgment. A goddess of Tests cannot let such feelings flow easily." ...this as Eihwa looks up with a good dear amount of watery eyes. Lind gasps lightly, as Eihwa expresses forth. "After all, your heart was taken unto his, before my own could express the same. Such I've held silent for _all_ this time."

Lind doesn't move, but Imlade floats back some. Keiichi gulps as he remarks at a dear stutter. "You mean Eihwa likes _Lind?_" ...this Belldandy nods. "More than just that."

Eihwa offers forth then. "Why else, did I come to know you both so well?" ...this with eye towards the knight. "I knew Lind longer than you did, if only at a distance, as much as the rest of Heaven. If however only I was as brave as you, in 'your' feelings for Lind, I may have relented my own feelings earlier than I have now. With all else that has occurred since the days before your sacrifice in the Heavens, I've had no course to take with my soul, than as a watcher in kind. I admit the day I was proctor to Imladris's First Class equivalency test, was one I only became enamored of him, 'after' said tests were done. Before, I held a ready amount of jealousy. I am glad to be rid of that falsity of myself. More so unto now."

Everyone else then shivered at how 'cold' Imladris felt of blank chill. Lind gulps out in kind. "But. No word. Never a whisper?"

"Of you Lind? If not 'he' that begot through to you, whom else would have had a similar chance?"

Imlade balks at that unto Eihwa. "I hardly was the bravest either! I still remember the time one other tried to gain Lind's hand, and still wonder to this day, why **I** am the so blessed of the same! Look how long I took to gain her heart!"

"Nay better or finer vintage to be had." ...this Eihwa's 'retort' to Imladris, just makes the knight gulp at. Lind then added. "One I held 'for' only one. From the day I entered the light of Heaven from birth, I 'knew' my being was different from so many others. Where else was chance to know another that 'knew' the truth of difference, in the face of Heaven's truth. And then to know how _magnificent_ such all he truly was. No other could force their way into my heart. My truth wouldn't allow such."

Eihwa looks down somberly. "Such I have come to know, hence unto now my own choice. My actions are one seeking to strengthen a bond, never tear into it otherwise." Imladris and Lind gulp then in hearing. "Such has been my love for you both, to ensure your bond becomes stronger than anything 'any' other being could attempt to sunder. I readily play the harlot part to ensure your love's purity remains so. Even if it stains my white truth."

"Eihwa." Imladris hears to such a shock. Lind just closes her eyes and keeps her own counsel. For now.

And then they hear and feel the anew spike of all around them being burned of too much goddess power coalesced. So much so, Imladris then looks around. "Perhaps this discourse is better served separated. We should... eh? Now what? _What?_"

Imladris suddenly then finds the other four, 'looking' at him. Imladris realizes quickly enough, as Belldandy shakes a tic. "Oh dear. Cousin..." ...as Eihwa looks to a decent hazard. Lind just sighs when she catches herself looking more than she wanted again. Imladris hears then from Keiichi... "All that stuff you've gone through isn't all crap, is it."

Imlade just sighs and chuckles. "Why else do I have an angel as unique as Urd's own is. A price for all that glory, I _assure_ you. You all may want to refrain from too much looking. I've done some rather torrid things in my time."

Lind notes Eihwa responding. "I don't mind looking." ...this Lind blanches a bit. "You'll regret that if you continue."

"Milord and miladies!" Imlade snaps, the lot recovering their senses, though the next query in kind from Eihwa. "So how do we sunder ourselves of each other? I admit surprise when I was drawn in by the power of that Bracelet. It felt like my network form was magnetized into both of yours, without warning. Even my personal firewalls failed against all 'that'."

Lind adds in, looking away. "Some forces are too powerful to ignore."

"Love brought us together, in it's purest form." Belldandy admits. "Love of all it's various forms between us three, was enough for the device to act on it's programming." ...this Lind accents in expert understanding. "The Bug must have altered something to remove whatever barriers or restraints that would have prevented this." ...this Keiichi balks at. "That fast?"

"More than enough. Time means nothing to programs." ...Imladris comments over. "Save for whatever is programmed into a Program of any kind, if such is supposed to even matter. It's all esoteric overall in the end. As it is, here we are, and we must sever ourselves from all this. I fear the backlash from an overload would be detrimental to a great deal of local space, at a bare minimum."

Lind chippers over. "But of course we'd annihilate all space in this star system. It'd wager more on much more than that, given a Norn and General is involved." Imladris just sighs as Eihwa quips. "Hey, I can add to that too you know."

"Oh we already 'know'." Lind glum-smirks over.

Keiichi then composes with some anime looking thought. "So... we just need to get you guys apart. How do we do it? Not like we can just yank you all apart."

Belldandy then adds. "It was our networks, based on the frequency collusion of our souls, that caused the device to activate. We have a form of separation now, we should then be able to transfer back to our physical bodies. The only problem is finding the key to use."

"But what then?"

"Frequency."

Eihwa's query, turns to Imlade's as he looks at the three goddesses. Even Keiichi then feels, as Imladris suddenly feels an infusion of 'thought' energy, of a sort, that helps him run a series of steps in his mind. "Goddesses at the tenth level medium, are networks that are no more at the basic function, than streams of data that operate as unique components that form each goddess as a singular person. It took a meshed frequency based on emotional parameters to cause this, so there's no reason a different frequency spectrum could be used to dislodge the same patters in turn. And all frequencies are vibrations of a sort, and vibrations can compose anything, from the electronic, to the musi... cal.

Sing."

Lind admits out with a gasp... "It's genius. So simple." Bell in turn... "Yes. It will be beautiful to witness and to share." Keiichi translates from it all. "You guys needs to sing your own focused songs. One that makes each of you, who you are from each other."

"I'll take care of the Band." Imladris remarks. The others nod. Keiichi is even let in on the fun, as Belldandy tones out a starting tone, soft and endearing. Keiichi adds his own 'basic' version in, and the others find it more than sufficient. Eihwa sonnets out next, as Lind takes her turn, before Imladris tones out strongly. Each of them, keeping focus on 'themselves' for this one, as their song did not mesh, but the whole of this unique song, was intense and impressive enough to behold.

* * *

Sentaro just looked around kook eyed. "Um... did they 'all' have to come here?" ...this even Skuld is looking around blankly, as the good several dozen 'host' of souls Satoko 'managed' into the search, played out as a game, all chatted around like it was a concert being waited for. Satoko with Chihiro nearby, just teardrops. "Sorry, but when I heard, my father helped me get the word out for this hunt thing. Guess you guys beat us to... it... after all." ...this Chihiro just quips. "Don't think my tracking book can put 'that' many character names in it." Satoko just dryly retorts... "Haha, funny grrl." This the goddesses nearby teardrop alone at hearing.

Chihiro however then just creeps out on looking. "So that _thing_ is 'it'?" ...this as they all look at the Bug, still in it's cage, upon the mecha's chest. Everyone around saw to some decent mix of uneasiness, and humor, at such a sight. Skuld however remarked. "I think that's it. I dunno, but I got a weird reading I need have Cousin look at."

"Where is he anyway?" Chihiro asked, this Urd taking up the mantle nearby. "Apparently being a hero again as usual." ...this the others knowing enough, just sigh in realizing better. Chihiro however adds, "Keiichi is in there too?" ...which Urd just smirks kindly at. The others not sure what this exactly meant. Sora then comes up with Suzuki in tow. "Hey, I heard. How's it going in there?"

Urd looks over and is about to answer, when it starts. At first, only the goddesses feel it, before feel and sight are joined by everyone else in the area. This as the interior of the temple then glows, and then the temple itself along with. Even the reserved types are reverent at the scene that occurs next. Urd just chimes out. "Such a beautiful way to salvation."

Inside, the song starts reaching the god and goddesses senses, as the Myriad Separation Song Program plays out, as even Frode admits outright. "It's genius." ...before Takano and Keima witness first hand, seeing _Evolution_ slowly extract from, and then back out from behind Imladris, still within the meld. Such the song becomes openly vocal, and Frode, Ishara and Frigurina bring out their Angels on instinct. Frode's toga monikered-stereotypical male angel _Loyalty's Belief_, floats as majestically as does Ishara's _Mercy_, both outdone by Frigurina's _Light of Creation_, but not the point here, as the song now expands as the light gleaming now does.

And further, as the unprepared throngs see the goddesses semi-betray themselves, as the song overcomes them. Angels displaying amongst them all, as even the ones knowing better most, are captivated by this incredible display.

But not here either...

* * *

-Heaven aglow-

Almighty feels it, as it begins, the same spike of Intracel, now reverberating this Song through it all as well.

And _His _song adds now as well, and soon, all across Heaven, as goddesses of all modes, Administrators, Commanders, Valkyries, Debuggers, Operators, Medics, Proctors, Secretarials, and so much and many more, add their song to the uniqueness of the moment. As such how Yggdrasil began to heal from it's earlier trauma, the communication links 'healing', as the song progressed, all data packet noise fading finally, in favor of this clarity.

And not even a fallen CEO cannot resist this one.

* * *

Mara watches as even Sigrun nearby is engrossed in this song. "It's not fair. So pure and magnanimous. I should despise it, yet I cannot." Keima and Takano nearby, just save speech in favor of blind purity for the moment, as the results begin to take shape.

With the vast song now reverberating in all forms from, around, and back into the particulars, the focus needed occurs, as Imladris helps 'guide' the song to allow escape vector for Belldandy to 'latch' onto Keiichi to extract from, the same as Lind and Eihwa doing the same, as _Holy Bell_, _The Mints_, and _Test of Purity _all take the song, as a literal 'rope' to pull their souls upon, and gently pull their mistresses along with. This as the frequency patterns are 'scrambled' enough by Imladris and _Evolution_, to keep the Band at bay.

This continues until all are safely sundered from each other, as at a point Frig and Ishara suddenly stop. "Catch them!" ...as Belldandy and Keiichi collapse unto each other, into Frigurina's waiting arms, Sigrun helping there readily, as Ishara helps Imladris 'catch' Lind and Eihwa the same. All this ending up out cold solid for the moment, as the 'show' begins to fade down, as everyone of Angel realizes. High, Mid-Terra and Low alike.

Such as all ends, when Frig notes. "Enough of them." ...and literally 'force' grasps the Bands off Lind's and Bell's wrists, and outright annihilates them in her immediate contact-clutch. Ishara sees a bit surprised, as Frigurina acknowledges... "I am a true fool, melding with such a natural course. Never again."

Ishara and Frode nearby just nod, no one else bothering further. However the 'damage' was already done anyway.

* * *

"There's no mistake anymore Commander."

"Bring the vessel in past the System Oort Cloud zone. Maximize all sensor screens."

* * *

-A short time later-

Urd said it best at first. "Mom, we have a problem." ...this Frigurina looks past, and on quick overreaching hearing. "So it's only autographs they're asking for." Urd looks dryly back. "You '_know_' what I mean."

Frig considers that lightly. "It's not like they can remain hidden as so forever from all truths." ...this Mara comes up with Sigrun. "Can I get a free shot in for the Market Share?" ... "Don't hold your brimstone Mara."

"Tell all of that to Bell and Keiichi." They all then hear Skuld actually remark." Urd smirks as Frig sighs. "Of there I have to agree."

Just then, Frode walks out with Keima and Takano. "You all make such a ruckus here." ...this Takano quips. "Welcome to the club bub."

Finally the particulars start to emerge, as Belldandy and Keiichi, Ishara helping them both help support each other, ala arm in arm. Eihwa has to be supported more as Lind and Imlade each have recovered better. Eihwa just bemoans. "I need to have your levels of stamina." Lind however balks gently. "I fear we are only delaying needed rest." ...this as Imlade looks up and sees the familiars cloister around. (And a _number_ of faces utterly unknown to him.) Chihiro asks outright. "Are you guys okay?"

"It tis done. The Bands have been destroyed." ...this Frigurina laments. "Today has been a lesson I have learned, rather than in the giving." ...this Peorth nearby quips. "Such a switch." ...Frig only smiling kindly unto.

Skuld then comments out. "Well, I guess we didn't need to worry about using the Bug after all. We still have it anyway though." Imladris looks up at hearing, and towards the captured dataform. Most watch as Frigurina walks over and eyes the creature. However as soon as she does... "Nephew."

Imladris notes over and has Sigrun take over one of Eihwa's shoulders. "Yes Migoddess?" ...as he and Skuld approach. Frigurina just offers on pointing. "There is something odd about this Bug, just by looking." ...this Imlade cocks an eye, as K1 and Belldandy walk nearby now. Most the lot come in closer in fact, as Skuld offers in addition. "Here Cousin, I hope I'm wrong with what I'm seeing."

Imladris really cocks his eyes, almost slit eyed in fact. "Eh? Why do you both need 'me' to judge what you are each better at seeing? I..." ...as he looks down at the data Skuld's scanner obtained. He recognizes enough of Intracellic code for what it is, without needing to read. (Though some of it is easier 'to' read more and more.) However it's not this code that he sees that catches his eye.

It's the alien code that he's seen before that he suddenly sneers it.

"It... no, She didn't..."

Frigurina offers... "You mean..." ...this entirely leaning on the expertise her Husband allotted to Imladris, as the knight suddenly thrusts his left arm up. "Back up everyone." ...said with enough iron to get just that result all around. He then chants to a dire tone of... "_: Reveal Yourself to Thineself. :_" ...whit causes special code revealing string to literally thread out and touch at the Bug.

Which immediately glows burning gray ash code lines!

"_**:: !_EMERGENCY SHIELD_! ::**_"

A massive Holy-Incarnum Shield suddenly **SLAMS** down around the mecha, most lost in the sudden action, though the few others knowing better... "But... but how!" Keiichi decries, as Frigurina already has her own shield spell ready to deflect any attack on the weakened Bell-K1 pair, onto herself. (Yes, she'd go 'that' far here.)

Goddess, Demon, Spirit, Warrior, and else alike watch in sudden fear, as Imladris stares down... "Another Servant of Voluspa?" Lind 'suggests', before Imladris, looking at the eyes of the Bug, sees something else terrifyingly clear. As it looks right back 'at' him. Such it's eyes go from it's goofy blank stare, to a pure hateful one instead.

"No. It's no Servant."

Imladris decides to 'walk' the shield forward as he does, and unto an arms length of distance. The stare continues like this for a good bit before... "_Well?_"

"_: Crass is this tongue I curse you By. :_"

"_Oh crap_." Urd creeps out in the coldest tone of her life. Frigurina even remarks in shock. "I cannot remember the last time I heard Her voice. It _is_ Her's, no mistake."

"_: Let there be our War at last, this I declare in this Blasphemous tongue! :_"

"War." Imladris only says. The rest watching something indescribable, unfolding. Imladris makes light mock of. "When have you 'not' been at War with us all?"

"_: Such IS my eternal damnation against this entire Existence, for the Crime unto me! :_"

"Gaea would disagree." ...this Peorth nearby gasps at hearing, the 'Bug' voicing back in a severe screeching whine! "_: I am not the name of my false shell! I AM VOLUSPA! I who made you all, stolen from me by right, by your Wretched 'Lord'! EVERYTHING beyond the Crime, is unclean before me! All that I am Warring against 'now'! :_"

Imladris kept his tone level. He didn't know what further abilities Voluspa had here. "Are we all 'truly' that unfit before you? Why are you so hateful of us all, that are too far removed to ever had been a part of? Of that one Moment."

The next words come so darkly, tears stream from most that don't have the soul of strength to stand against hearing. Not even Frigurina is holding well, and the other goddesses are clutching where and whom they can for all dear life! "_: Beginning and End. All that is Me. The All __stolen__. Ever and Always will the word Stolen be associated with my Pain._

_One you none of ALL 'of' the Crime beyond, are fit of my Endless hate. Fit Before, Unto, or Beyond it! I have no equal measure of my Discordance. I will hold none as Forgivable to ME! And as it was only __**I**__ that could hold the Secrets for Creation for the Power of my Progenitor Brethren, I hold the __only__ Judgment that is of Warrant here! :_"

"Flawed."

"_: What Sayeth your tongue! Mock me dare ye! :_"

Imladris just relented his blood boil over, as Frigurina only watched on. (For a real reason in fact.) "For the reason that is the Truth I have come the seen!" ...this as his emotion snaps his hand right at the creature at the bulk of it's form! (Take a guess at the looks on everyone's faces at 'that' one!) "I've seen Your Wonder upon the City of Timeless Light! I know enough by my pitiful mind, to see your Will is wrong!"

"_: WHAT! I AM THE WILL! :_"

"One that is fathomless enough to know you 'have; to be wrong! No being of any creation is above mistakes! I am utter asunder of all such much measure. Many I know learn of theirs and grow stronger of it! I see yours as the wonder that helped make us all, NOT one we live as measure to froth into your face and form as mockery! How can we that are alive, be a mistake by ANY being that had a hand in our Existence! If we are such a Mistake, then you made enough of it as well, no MATTER the circumstances, to then be foolish to believe that even YOU are not mistaken as well.

By. That. Measure. Do you intend to see yourself Undone with us all, if you ever had your Victory!"

"_: Yeeeeesssssssssss. :_"

Imladris gasps so hard on stumbling back, he almost loses himself in the misery of the moment. Voluspa minces no words at all here. "_: So many __times__, has the word Ragnarok, been associated with all Undoing. How many attempted, for their own self of Folly along with! For whom does such means then come for, if One of those failed dreams ever came to pass?_

_None could despite, for He that Made off of Crime of Me, has final Power to assail any other attempt of equal Measure. No other can be Creation, not even I. None can Usurp, and not be sundered in Favor of His Power. Not even I am Allowed, and not even I, can have respite from the Crime because of it._

_This I sayeth now, NO MISTAKE. When my Will succeeds, I will sunder ALL. Myself will annihilate in the Pain of Ragnarok, with no resolve beyond. I Voluspa, will Die with my Will, WITH YOU ALL! :_"

The Bug subsumed, then stabs eyes at the 'other' being present, it knows all too well of. "_: Such is how I already have insight, on the location of the Abomination! _:" ...this Keiichi almost blanks out, as Belldandy clutches him, so terrified. (Takano and Keima alone never felt so afraid for another before, unto now.) "_: Dreams, are another stream, one even 'I' can converse and discover. All the Tools made from me, are 'of' me as well. Soon. Soon I will Arrive. Soon it all will be my Will. This at the End! :_"

"Gaea would disagree."

Voluspa blanches at this a second time! "_: Mock me further! :_"

"Keep you closer."

The softer change in tone makes the others look once more, as Voluspa's 'form', croons back. "_: Yes, my Will suspected such, when my false made that dream connect. By all means underestimate Me. :_"

Imladris keeps his softening tone. "One of us is the true False here. One of us has to be. Either we are fooled by your use of Gaea in a ploy, or You wish for release from your prison make. After an Eternity, I 'can' wager either is of equal weight here. And more. Despite your misgivings, I for one know a truth as core as any in the myriads of life I have passed through along.

No one Being made all of this. Beyond You and Almighty, Life and Existence made their own way through the greatest muddles in the overreaching spans. If we were meant for Annihilation as a Full Whole, then it should have come already. As such, I belief your Will must do more than defeat Almighty's connection to Existence. You must defeat Existence as it's own full Essence. After a numberless time you have spent of us all, I fully believe Existence wishes you to join us. I _know_ even you cannot be above all of Existence, and that Pain 'can' be erased if one truly wants it to be. You only make yourself an Enemy, despite yourself. I believe Gaea wants that life back for 'you', and you simply need to join in what is Right and Proper!"

"_: Oh. So the mere Title of the Enemy presumes to know the ageless Me? Complexity of all things no longer matter? I will then teach you the lessons needed, before they are expunged with all else. I will be the true teacher of Utter Misery! I will know you have learned, when your own beloved lies broken along with the Abomination, before your Eyes fall insane to my Will! :_" ...such words just drew cold ire. Lind and Keiichi each felt the eyes 'targeting' them, A lot of minds were wanting and formulating sudden plans to protect and defend, such vibes made their way to this confrontation.

Imladris in fact found himself feeling them, as he and Frigurina realized a full and physical esper meld was taking place! Frig gasped, as Imladris heard... "_: Aye... :_" ...full mocking such... "_: ...so little it takes to turn the brave into the terror stricken. Such is the first lesson. The next, comes on heels soon enough, my Enemy. And soon enough after, I will come, and my Will will Arrive._

_You all have little time left. :_"

"_Not while I exist!_" ...came such a striking tone back, even Voluspa was caught unprepared! The next words came as then, the final terror Lind feared for, all of this time. Imladris held none of it back. "Not while I exist Seer. Say this I do now as the one Tool that was meant for all this. I, the Valkyrie Knight of Heaven, stands as the successor of Tyr. The last being that stopped you from your Will. I 'will' prevent You, and sacrifice as required, to whatever measure, to ensure Existence becomes of Gift of my 'own' End! Either I save you, or we Both will expunge! Existence, and **all** along with it, will never fall to you, while I live! And I will not die as long as you remain 'only' Voluspa. I Curse and Bless this as all Title, Fathoms for me to Command!"

"_Beloved!_" Lind couldn't hold back, Eihwa no further _less_, as Frigurina has to shoot over and hold back 'both' goddesses at the breaking of their hearts! Voluspa despite is assured of hearing. "Seer, our War is between US now. No other! To get to Existence, all I love, and my Master Almighty, you my Dear, WILL have to go through me, and all I will muster to stop you with! Somehow I promise and assure this, when the proper Time has finally come!"

Voluspa just 'glees' out, as she knew would happen all along. "_: Then we end Discourse of Curse, the same as I began of this. We are at __**WAR!**__ :_"

All of a sudden, the Bug EXPLODES right in front of Imladris, the Shield just barely able to contain a hefty amount of lethal energy, the blinding gray light all about for untold kilometers, before the detonation implodes upon itself. Everyone else that had no better sense, just ducked reflexively, Skuld behind a back turned Urd, Bell and Keiichi trying to cover each other, very much respectively. Over and so all around, before the event finally ends.

Before the scar of knowing festers for a while to come. However soon enough, they all realize there is no more harm to be had, and all sight lain on only one being, such was a gaze of knightly intensity, unto no more than what was once there.

As such he then signs. "This is all too much."

He then gets _smacked_ upside the head, by Urd and Skuld each! "_You said it!_" ...this quite a few still jittered out the willies mortals watch as the two Norns literally start dressing the bloke down! Urd first: "What's all this suddenly about sacrificing yourself again? What kind of crap is that?" Skuld ala: "I thought we agreed that all wasn't going to happen!" ...this as Imlade teardrop-winces a good tic, at seeing the two about to break down on him. He just sighs and remarks... "You both... all of you know too well, what is at stake. If Tyr has already done it, I 'am' fully able as well. No matter what else, if it comes down to it, I know the choice. Trust moi, I truly hope it doesn't come to that."

"_It. Had. Better. Not._" ...this as Imlade looks past a lot of worried onlooking, and sees one set of steel blue eyes that aren't holding back their own tears. All the same they look ready to run the knight through with. (And seeing Eihwa with the exact same look, doesn't help dissuade disconcerting jitters.) Imladris took them as best he could, before looking over at a stern in disposition glancing K1 and Bell alike, before trading a neutral look with Frigurina, and finally...

"Peorth, mon dame. I 'will' bring Gaea back. I know she's in there now."

"Stuff it Paladin." ...this Imlade blinks at, and sees a good general look of unease and dissatisfaction on everyone else of celestial consequence, and a good number of mortal versions as well now. He sees what the looks are for, and looks down smirking. "I see. Thank you. I appreciate this."

The last to finish with, a hand grasping his shoulder, firm if gentle. Frigurina... "There's always another way. Discount it not."

"Indeed." Imladris returned intently enough to allow the disapproving to relent unto beleaguered smiles.

And then Frigurina promptly starts cracking her knuckles to the annoyance around... "Dang lady! You raised in a barn?" ...ala Takano.

"Nay, but it would seem we have too many witnesses unto the uninitiated. A mass mind wipe should suffice." ...said with a kooky smile.

As a result, _since_ too many lay witnesses knew enough to believe somehow, all suddenly went **berserk** all around the Temple! (Somehow no one gets hurt.) Belldandy just sighs out (K1 eye twitching and all...) "Mother, Father rubbed his blunt nature off of you some." ...this Frig shrugs. "Indeed, but really, these mortals think too three dimensionally anyway." ...as she raises her hands for a nice quickie chant.

* * *

"I wonder if everyone is getting fed up with us."

"Probably about time K-boy." ...as Urd hovers upside down the much smaller gathering. Full dusk upon them all, probably none too soon. The familiar goddesses and their pairings, mortals and theirs, as a motherly goddess keeps one mortal-goddess pair in eye. (She was good on saving their sleep functions with her own limitless energies. Reasons replete earlier.) Sora and Suzuki around, though there are few words to exchange from most of the lot.

As is few kind looks from Lind or Eihwa towards Imladris. Chihiro just sighs out. "The more I think I can learn from all of this, the more it all goes right over my head."

"Welcome to the club." Talos admits, Peorth just sighing as she nuzzled onto his arm. Most of the rest needed some measure of comfort.

Frig, a feeling enough of what was coming, starts off with towards... "Congratulations Nephew, from my deepest apology of mistaken inflicted, you've learned the art of the Meld." Imladris of course 'falls' for that trap, with... "Not that was I that seeked such a lesson. I was not sure if it would succeed, or leave all such as were. I myself need to thank Keiichi for..."

"Only to help where needed. I know I was feeling pretty down about it all too." Frig openly admits. Imladris nods, before he hears where this was all intending. This as Lind, already having her hands deeply clenched in her lap, her goddess made 'jeans' about to be torn from it, just acts on her pure nature, such a face everyone else saw thrust into Imlade's all of a sudden! "Ut oh."

"You are _weaker_ than I can accept."

Imladris 'knew' where this was going, as much anyone else knowing. Sora of note... "I guess this is where she... EEEK!"

Imladris ends up out though a busted paper slide door, outside back on the well used temple grounds of the day. Frig just sighs as much as Eihwa half gulps at the punch Lind threw. (The rest just duck for cover, usually behind lesser halves.) Lind continues this discourse, with a stiff saunter towards her busted compatriot. Lind just looks down, all the descriptive words from the day. All the actions. All the dour remorse and uncertainty. All the resolution, boiled down unto... "_Well?_"

Imladris looks up, feeling his nose 'crick' back into place. And for all the resolution, for all the confrontation, and all the now and before them, his words fail him. He just sighs and looks away from said busted position. Lind grumbles, but _knows_ words fail overall here.

Such was when a soft hand that placed unto Lind's right shoulder. The Valkyrie General looks, before Eihwa offers... "Venier."

Imladris sees Lind relent, and both start to head off for an apparent walk away from the temple. Such was their direction that... "Ah... should I...?" Boy he shut up at the twin stares he begot there. Imlade: "...shalt not."

When the two disappear, Imlade hears next... "It was better to allow her, her release."

Imladris hears Frigurina well enough, before added... "Yeah, who else for a good punching bag." ...ala Mara. Imlade just endures the snickers from nearby for all such. In the midst of all this, Peorth leans in on Belldandy and Keiichi. "Excuse-moi, but... mon Secur and... _Lind?_ Tell me not I heard."

Bell and Keiichi just trade a strange, amicable look for it. Such was Peorth just sighing. "All that white purity. _Goodness_."

"There is no real such thing as purity. Just character."

Belldandy knew how to say it all best. Keiichi just looked a bit kooky thinking 'weird' thoughts better left out of a normal fic. Peorth just looks away from the 'silvery' highlights in Bell's hair, and remarks. "Bien, si elles être _heureux_." ...before the adds... "All three of them."

Keiichi just quips finally. "I'll stick with just one. More than enough for me." ...this Belldandy gleefully gloms onto. At least Talos nearby, got 'that' much out of it. (Just lost for the rest of em.)

* * *

Eihwa noticed the two new brunette highlights, ever so light, upon Lind's asymmetrical locks of hair, the other mid way down the hair length down the Valkyrie's back." Not that Lind wasn't remiss of the highlight the same, blue of light, melded with a bit of honey blond, down the exact center of the mane of 'purity'.

Lind didn't mince time long after they passed the Temple entryway arch. Words no less. "_Are you in Love with me._"

"Aye." Lind shivered something utterly unique to her nature. "Why?"

Eihwa just looked a bit somber, but crooned out a soft enough sonnet that equaled the usual predilection of Goddess First Class rules. "The same Imladris fell for you. You of him, both at the same time I am more than sure." ...this Lind eyes over as they walked in the dusk, streetlights above glinting off their hair. Sea breeze from afar flowing about them, just as serenely. Eihwa put mode to her tone as equal such.

"One never knows, when it happens. When acceptance comes, all before is simply history. The great 'why so long', for it all. The waiting made only hard by those that make themselves wait."

"The pain never needed at all. No lessons beyond the happiest." ...Lind understanding enough.

They both eye each other, as Lind then sighs. "Then there's no denying."

"Both." ...this Lind hears and stops. Eihwa admits utterly. "No lies from bianco mi. No love of either is of less of either, to compare."

"I'm not ready there yet to share." Lind stops outright with. Eihwa nods. "Si, as ever expected."

"But I am ready to ask for help." Eihwa blinks there. Lind is then next seen shaking dearly. "I... I won't lose him. Not again. _Not again!_"

When Eihwa takes Lind's shoulders, they both eye each other sidelong, before 'both' scream out as one! "_WE WON'T LOSE HIM NO MATTER WHAT! WE LOVE HIM!_"

* * *

One heck of a chill gulp to down there, by gullet. Imlade had become content to look up at the stars, when... well...

"Wow." ...he suddenly hears nearby. Urd ever the cheerful matchmaker, just floats nearby with a blushing Troubadour. Course afar from Megumi. "Wow, what a two timer." Imladris grunts back openly, just before the phone within the residence starts to ring. Everyone of note looks, as Frigurina takes the call instinctively. As such she mulls few words, and on placing the receiver down. "I am Culled to Return for a time."

Skuld blinks as much as any. "You're going home Mother?" Frig smiles over as assurance. "For a time. You know how your Father is."

"Anything like mine?" ...such was the smack Keiichi got for it, from a usual 'source'. Frig floats on out, and then stops to hover near a still heart palpitating knight. She just winks with... "You'll find another way." ...before adding with a second wink. "Oh, and tell Eihwa she's under Lind's charge for now. Further more will come hence by word, when ready." This Imlade blinks at dearly unto dearly. And then one intricate Yggdrasil personal gate activation later, and one less soul graces the Temple. Almost immediately, they all feel it, as Keiba quips. "Feels like the air deflated everywhere." Belldandy however comments in kind openly. "Mother will return. By Father's measure of course."

Some then note, as Sigrun comments over... "Where are you going Master?"

"To clear my thoughts. And of space for this blasted trunk." Imlade quips, walking over to the trunk. "This should go... -huff- ...in yonder." ...as most the rest glower at the sight of ease such an obviously heavy trunk was just lifted. Sentaro quips comically. "Nice _hole_ you just left."

"Eeyup." ... back afar, as Mara, Urd and Sigrun each exchange glances, and then follow for actual dear worry.

Meanwhile two more personages of Lower Council note, just sip their tea. (No one was safe from Belldandy's blends. Or is it the other way around?) Frode for impart, then just eyes a similar number. "Milord Keima?" Such was how Keima blinks over unexpectedly.

* * *

"Wow, so that is what it felt like to Confess forth!" ...ala white purity professed.

"Aye, it's a liberating experience." ...a Valkyrie accents, this as Eihwa and Lind chuckle-giggle more than enough to then realize their own character traits are somewhat... liberated. Lind then expresses unto surprise. "One guesses this is how Belldandy feels so often."

"Si." Eihwa nods, before both look at each other and go back to giggling.

Such before 'that' turns to a somber refrain, as Lind reasserts. "I won't refrain, I want my love to be as grand as Belldandy's is now." ...this Eihwa looks on with a sly hands behind her back posture. Lind thumbs her own chin, almost hugging at her self dearly in so doing. "I want to be his mirror, in all things. The more I know and be of him, the more I can protect him, from himself. Destiny be blasted for it all, for all I care."

Lind then feels Eihwa grasp her shoulders again from behind. The General then hears... "Then I will help you there. Even I never feel a true flick of love from either of you both, I will help you in all ways that I can. That end and no other." ...this Lind relents a 'thankful' right hand unto Eihwa's hand on Lind's left shoulder. "Thank you."

As such, an idea began to form in their formerly mutual minds.

No less the same in the overused TV room. "A what?"

"A pact." ...Frode puts out, as if it had little validity to him. Such was anything _but_ as the ones remaining heard. Keima 'had' to repeat. "A pact?"

"To protect Cousin?" Belldandy adds in, as the rest blink on. Frode nods. "I _saw_ my Master sacrifice himself. I saw the anew tears on hearing old history of his passing. And I wish no such torment to befall my daughter. But more, no such at all to be of penalty to my Master returned."

"But he's not your Master anymore." Peorth comments, Frode however remarking back. "That 'is' him, new of flesh and code form. There's far more to it I am untold, but assured of. Nonetheless, this 'Imladris', and the precursor 'Tyr', 'are' one in the same, if not in utter full. And I know full well the pain induced by the mere loss of Imladris, after the Invasion." ...thus a lot of celestial facades turned pensive. Frode assured because of such a sight..."Such I won't suffer a loss even worse than, as if that will actually save 'us' all. Folly I say, and such I discourse that we should fight against it, with 'all' of our beings."

"Yeah guys!" Keiichi suddenly freaks most out with, as he stands nice and silly fist pumping. "If we work together, I 'know' we can help keep gold guy safe from himself! We just need to work together and find another way for him!" ...this Belldandy then stands and acts all Lind like, fist clenched up and all! "Yes everyone! We 'can' help Cousin to full and absolute salvation, as well as help him save us all! I 'know' we can all help him do it!"

For a moment, everyone else looks on a tic kookily, before... probably in character, (as well as out of their minds as usual,) stand and fist pump into the air like a bunch of cheering local softball hands! Chihiro leads... "Yeah! That way I get to keep one cool stock dude!" ...Keiba: "We can't let all that bike training go to waste!" ...Skuld/Sentaro: "We'll all work together like a family!" ...Sora: "Why am I cheering for, but who cares! Let's do it guys!" ...Suzuki: "Yeah! Um... whatever, yeah!"

Frode just looks on as Takano and Keima (the former more dynamic looking than the latter,) just cheer as well. Ishara beside, just cocks her head over. "If it's so important to you, I'm in as well." Frode for once, looks well and truly grateful. "Thank you dear."

Talos then just mentioned out. "So, uh... how do we save him from Voluspa anyway?" ...this Peorth just bonks the bloke upside at! "Thanks for spoiling the mood, rouge."

K1 and Bell then trade a fun, if uncertain, look.

* * *

Imlade just looks up after plopping the chest down inside the Temple. "Why is everyone yelling about, like rabid coyotes on the prairie?"

Urd just giggles, as she thumbs her cheek. "Guess they really care about you Coz." ...as Mara and Sigrun look on, decently worried. Imlade notes this and sighs out, looking down at his trunk. "I'm not planning on going anywhere guys. It's too fun around here, as it is anymore." ...this enough ease shows on the three ladies facades to ease Imladris's own heart.

Not that the next words help. "Seems this day is a formal reminder of what is at stake. I 'know' everyone wants me to survive all this. There _should_ be a way for moi to defeat Voluspa without results I 'know' you all don't want to face. Trust me, I know too well the feeling of what death formally is." ...he trances out, a bit too familiar with something no one else in the vicinity had access. "The feeling of helplessness, seeping as if a physical hand, draining out all that you are, as you cry out against that approaching darkness, the unknown one 'has' to face eventually.

I 'won't' pretend I still believe I fully deserve the chance begotten. I still believe despite it all, my duty might call on something I _really _don't want to occur." ...such the warning in the three lasses hearts rose again. Imladris just said it forth for these more angst riddles beings. "Do all you can to halt me of my own volition. However, I 'will' choose this Existence over my own, if there is no other choice. Please understand this much, if we are to move on and prepare for the inevitable conflict."

Urd just cocks her eye, the same distrust from earlier seeping forth. "_Only_ if you truly have no other choice. Please by even Father's sake, try and approach it all 'with' hope there is another solution to be had."

"I hope it can be found." ...this Imladris adopts a knight's prayer stance at the knee suddenly. (Mara rather uncomfortable than the others here.) His words cry out as such... "_Please let it be found, to Save us all._"

"It will Master." ...he then feels on his left shoulder, as he looks back up with a dribbled tear betrayed. Urd behind Sigrun giving a nice, kind, open smile. Mara nearby just kept her composure, (barely.) Imladris then notes also near. "Hey, you mind taking charge of this one Troubadour?" ...this as a tree spirit, for his own reasons, blocking the Temple exit, just blinks. "Eh?" ...such Urd suddenly blanches out. "What? Who are 'you' to say 'he' takes charge of me! Of all the nerve." ...this Imlade and Sigrun smile at, as Mara busts a gut. Troubadour just eyes over. "But if he said I could... ACK!" ...Urd of course takes 'charge' instead with a couple of Depth Charges! "No one 'owns' me! Get back here and take some punishment!"

Mara just shakes her head, as she quips. "Nice one bucket head, you really got Urd ticked." ...as she heads out to 'save' Troubadour. (Or more likely to laugh some more.) Sigrun just blinks between the two, before Imladris just sighs. "Save moi eh?" ...this Sigrun half chuckles, and then promptly zips off to try and prevent the inevitable carnage. (Or entertainment for the others, what have you.) Imladris as such is left to his own light thoughts, as he considers one iota that had greater merit to him, than even the whole Voluspa matter.

"_Lind_." ...was all of merit. He was fully aware of Eihwa's feelings now. He still only had room for one as it was. Such was the swimming thoughts in the steel blue river, that he at first misses the slight glow of blue that 'throbs' lightly aside him, as he sits of lean on his chest. Such it takes a few of these to make him notice. Such was a few more before he realized he wasn't dreaming within sleep. "What be?" ...seeing the 'last' slot hole glowing an Incarnum blue. Imladris 'then' had to think, and count the slots on the chest he had. "Eh? I don't remember having that many slots installed. What be this?" ...as he reactively slots the hinge into the slot, and opens the chest, to the sight of a small flood of Incarnum clouding out from the new opening.

One Imladris found much more 'limited' in space, than the usual. One of light blue velvet plush, a pillow for all intents, that centered on an object of indentation, at the center. One small white box of velvet within, that made Imladris gasp. Upon the box of relative size, he saw a small parchment underneath, and... "Bad feeling. What did she do." ...as such was plucked to be twice unfolded, to the reading of:

_: She that dared use of my family, and I, of your own Display, created a Debt to be resolved. I lay that payment into your shaking hands mortal. Such is fitting as the only being of mind, that was apparently greater than my own. Even against amnesia._

_Do not let this Payment fester, be of wake of 'my' Vanity. :_

Imladris saw the silvery writing, and the light single scratch of slant line, cursively beneath, silver, such Imladris knew was of Lady Irtasus's make."Did she use her own blood for this? Oh lords." ...such 'then' he looks up and sees the small box again, _for what it formally was._

"Dear."

Imlade GIRLY GAFFS and spins around, slamming the trunk shut on the spinning! "HE? WHO! WHA? **Oh**... LIND... ah... Lind!"

"A moment?"

"Oh of course." ...Imlade remarks out, Lind waltzing over more less than like her usual self. Imladris doesn't have much time to dwell on that, as he then sees the General in full beautiful face.

"Don't give up on my like today, ever again."

"I won't."

Lind presses her head onto his, her nose breathing deliberately on his right cheek.

"I won't give up on you."

"I love you."

A nice and Belldandy-ish body glom tackle just ends that discourse in favor of a more kissing variety. Eihwa nearby just smiles, as she departs to enjoy the blow up fest Troubadour is subjected to for a good while. (Hey, Urd 'asked' Skuld for help for once. Peorth's too. Jeeze.)

* * *

"Beloved." Frig decided it was proper to kneel for once, within her Husband's mighty chamber. However Almighty bade... ": Please rise. Such is not why I called you back. :"

Frigurina blinks and rises. Such as she heard next, to a dear chill. ": I also have recalled Hild, as per Treaty, as neither of you can be present on the mortal planes, as of this time. The reasons are we you very well know. :"

"So it all wasn't coincidence." ...Frig immediately remarked of the Bug incident, whit Almighty was utterly aware. ": Nay, the next act of the story is upon us. No Progenitor or kin of, can act in discretion of events now unfolding. You know of why this is as so. :"

"It's not a fair bargain you made." ...this Frigurina readily asked, coming close on the Effidice form Almighty was still encased within. She traced her fingers with intent to ease her stilled heart of code. "Should this all be placed on shoulders not strong enough for them? Even for a Tool, all of this is not level."

": The bargain was made to allow that chance, if however such Voluspa cannot see past her own Hate to prepare against. Such only I know Her well enough to see the bargain through. I 'have' my faith, and it will be enough. The rest, is only to be witnessed now. :"

Frigurina just nodded. She then asked with one eye open. "Am I under abode arrest?"

A mere light chuckle is all that is returned.

* * *

They broke through far too easily. The Emperor reveled in the sight of many broken warships, others escaping via Fold Jump, still others that could not, or being 'supportive', either helping other stricken vessels, or trying to escape back across the Illumina System to either warn or hide in vain. Some semblance of logical chaos at hand, for what was now a deteriorating rout.

The Emperor then heard from a specific adviser. "My Emperor, we lost only seventeen vessels, still more than enough at hand for the operation. The enemy is in complete disarray, signals indicate distress beacons of all kinds."

"Begin to take up all positions. Kill all in our path. Let the suffering fester, the panic expound."

The Commander bows, betraying a unique head marking, and infernal cheek marks, before departing. The Emperor just remains there, letting it all unfold, finally, at last, indelibly. There was just one piece to Vengeance now missing. These weak fools would do all of the rest for him.

Her Will 'was' that insightful.

It was time.

(End Act IX, Vol. II)

* * *

A/N: Not bad for a 'short' arc eh? Wouldn't mind a review or two to see what current readers (or new ones,) think of this series so far, just to get a pulse of things. (Yeah, I really need to go back and clean up the earlier Acts, and will do so at 'some' point. After reading Admiral's 'Romping Angel's fic, and how clean that one is, I feel for readers for how I write and all. But I am whom I am. Hence the big arc I _finally _ have gotten to. What's coming has been in my mind well since I was still writing Valkyrie's Knight. I expect some consternation about it all, when I finally get it all done. I just hope all my previous space Rping on Nation States and sci-fi tinkering all these years, coupled with OMG! Heavily dosed in, makes it all as effective an arc as I hope for.

Another thanks again for all those that have read so far and put up with more than just one Act and so.


	15. Act X

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Mirror**

Volume II

Act X

* * *

-One High Council of Heavenly chamber mode-

"So your mess is fixed up after all. Heh." ...this Frigurina heard from an annoyed present CEO. "Not by me, but yes all the same."

"Thank goddesses." ...the two High and Low hear from the XO of the Seventh Host. Hild just bemoans. "Fine and be happy for your Sister lil one." ...this Jora eyes direly back at the CEO. Hild smirks... "(_Like family indeed._)" Frigurina then remarks with a still unease in her heart. "I hope all such holds in the coming."

"Really, and of the nerve to Call 'me' back from whatever I feel like doing." Hild exasperates, such was their mutual position in the central platform of the High Council Chamber, that the CEO was derided back unto from Freyana on unseen above. "Knowing 'you', there would be further reason to bind you down, and not cause our mutual doom!"

Hild just seethed back unto 'above'. "Cometh down here and say that so easily to my face 'child'."

"Such why you lost your place amongst us." Thor's voice now cascades. Hild truly has about enough of this, when a separate portal beam 'brings' Chrono amongst them 'all'. "Pardon my excellent Lords and Ladies, but... ah... Intracel is fully operational again." ...said on immediate bow, as much as her voice being uneasy. Such was formally in return. ": It is well and Good then my goddess. :"

Chrono then rises a bit, (still passively hunched and all.) "Could not I have said this from my usual place?"

Jora remarked in kind next. "Times are a changing Silver Wings." ...this Chrono looks over, Jora giving kind smile. (More Motherly than Fatherly there.) "I believe we all are about to change."

"Such well words of wisdom." ...a CEO actually compliments. Jora just looks back neutrally, as much as Frigurina nods amicably. Almighty comments back on such... ": All things always change, even unto the blinking of an eye. :"

"My Lord. But by my Father's own words?" Jora remarks, remembering just how _terse_ Frode was, when the three of Lind's kin arrived to the blanching sight of Gate and a beside oneself Eihwa. Even Jora got a good wilt from Gate being yelled at 'that' hard! (But such is the way of maniacally worried parents.) Almighty reads off this perfectly. ": By words that bade you to stay, such is all well enough for the Trial to come. Sayeth I do now, this is the start of our most Trying times of all Existence. We must be ready to impart all we have to Compose past the days we do not know of. Not even Me. :"

It was possibly the first time in even Frig's and Hild's existences, that they felt 'that' chilled, for it all.

There was fear to be had within Heaven.

* * *

-One Council of the Galactic mode.-

"How could this have _HAPPENED_ Magistrates!" ...a feathery avian griffon type of great girth and size spoke most directly. Another of a humanoid glass form, serene and slender, if asexual, remarked back just as emotionally. "It started with the fracturing of our Counsels! That is such how! We spent too much time bickering and not heeding the ancient lessons! Too much time on what was best for each of 'us', and not for each other!"

One of a feline muscular note, more humanoid with feline characteristics remarked back. "You mean when pleas to aid off the triad disasters of last galactic cycle went unheeded! The taxation of Sorlain Trade Routes was more important than feeding colonists! What of the spending caps on expansion in favor of 'solving' individual problems on 'your' planets! Tell me Magistrate! Which of these do you _mean?_"

Another far more human than one would expect of an entirely separate galaxy, just growls back. "What does it matter! We left ourselves blindsided, and now our worst enemy has come as was predicted by the Trees! And now we have lost our original capital world to these brigands! Well and fine job I say, uncouth souls!"

This all of a sudden degenerates into the familiar bickering, all across the vast Council chamber, of too many a year now. More and more by the passing hour in fact, where Council was to be had. On 'any' Alliance world. It made the large Council chamber here, much more small, stoic, stifling than ever intended. Such was the way when those hundreds of Alliance Magistrates, thousands more aiding them, heard the worst news, as a massive holoscreen slams open in front of them all, the floating in air electronic medium, forecast such a doom... "_- Apologies my Magistrates! Illumina has completely fallen! -_"

Silence was absolute here. The 'chosen', leading Magistrate then asks... "What... what of our defence forces? Aren't they counterattacking?"

"_- No. It's all worse than we thought. The Marians apparently are using a new nanite slaving technology we've not seen before. We've lost half a Fleet Group alone to nanite invasion. Most fleet captains panicked and escaped while they could. Many however didn't even manage to do that much before being destroyed. -_"

A long necked fur bearing. Elegantly dressed 'beast' of a Magistrate just stutters out in a frightful tone. "Then... then... their numbers doubled? That's... over fifty thousand warships they have now, even if most are not even fully under their control!"

The number alone shuts up the chamber all over again. It was an implausible number, not seen... "It's like the War, and we're impotent upon it now." ...the Glassian soul comments out dourly. "Our doom has come."

The Griffional Magistrate then SLAMS his feathered fist onto the vast console before him, his floating Platform tilting a good bit in fact. (Some of his feathery aides have to scramble for handling in fact.) "Nay my fellow souls! This is not the speech we require if we are to look past our mistakes, and unify as we are supposed to do! I as one, thought we earned that right as all is!"

Just then, a Machiner Magistrate (yup, you read right,) raises a mecha laden arm. "/ But, how can we, if we cannot agree like we have in the past, to fight against this tyranny? If not our Great Champion of old, then whom then do we turn to?"

The Griffional Magistrate smirks his highly polished beak of gold. "Interesting you should mention that very iota."

* * *

The Emperor's sneer was just frothing over now. "There is no satisfaction to be had from these... chaff." ...this as he turns away from a vast scene of his monolithic armada spreading out to utterly encompass the entire Star System of seven worlds, all inhabited. Added of including over a hundred moons overall, including untold numbers of planetoid colonies, Habitation Platforms, and other minor forms of stellar abodes that were all, well and truly terror stricken by this point. Such the Emperor could in 'fact' feel.

It just made him want to eradicate everything _now_, such he seethed out in a wretched anger. "Are the captured vessels requested being retrofitted? Where are my ground forces!"

In turn, the prime Commander responded. "We have three proper enemy vessels being retrofitted as I speak. However we cannot land ground forces, as all major planetary shield arrays around each major world or lunar, have been activated. It'd be wiser to just continue on with the original objective instead."

The Emperor finally relented a nod, knowing at the severest minimum, where to place trust unto. He instead then turned unto... "Then, this is how the Will sees your next course of action. Heed."

"Tell." The same demonic Commander remarks. The other few Commanders present were finding their own auspices less needed anymore, and sneered over at their singular number as a result. However the Emperor spoke anyway. And the telling was terrible to behold.

* * *

-NORAD Space Command-

"A what Sergeant?"

"I think a UFO, but this one is... well..."

The Lieutenant blinked, looking at the computer display. "Well what?"

"Something big is near the moon. Not the same as the last such similar signal. Or... I don't know 'what' to classify it as."

The Lieutenant just sighed. "Maybe someday we can classify it as more than UFO junk. Just label it for study later."

The Tech Sergeant was more than happy to do just that.

* * *

-Of familiar Temple grounds.-

And he sighed again.

"As they say in mortal tongue: Knock it off, belove."

"Si certo."

Imlade just bemoaned this anyway, as he felt the twin exacting gazes upon his back. Such was how Belldandy in front of his vision just remarked. "Very well then, are we all here?"

"Missing Sora and Suzuki Sis." Skuld remarks, as Imlade eyes his near direct left, as he looks at the 'circle' he's readily trapped within. "We don't have to go this far you all know."

"Aye we do pup." Comes Ishara's voice to the near direct right, a bit behind this, where his head did 'not' turn. Imladris just bemoaned as he saw the setup he was literally teleported outright into, as he was starting to work on some of Keima's glasswork paperwork. Having sat here for nothing zilch of an half hour while they all chatted, had morning tea, and otherwise just made as all heck sure Imladris did 'not' leave, didn't help his annoyed mood.

The setup: Imlade the iDork, in the center, Lind behind to the right, Eihwa the same of left. Ahead, Keiichi and Belldandy, left and right each where Imlade sat. The others in a sorta circle around him, with from Keiichi on left, Takano and Keima, then Skuld and Sentaro. Of Bell's right, Frode and Ishara, Urd and Troubadour, and then to fill in on behind and around, Peorth and Talos, Mara, Chihiro and Tamiya. (Dang again.) and then the fill in spots left open, for Sora and Suzuki left where needed/agree unto. This left Sigrun holding 'post' behind Keiichi and Belldandy, a bit pensive for the treatment being administered.

And to be sure of more than just numbers, a fully charged and active Seal Square below Imlade's feet, the 'circle' surrounding this. And then finally to be sure of sure, Velsper and Celestine sat nearby with Sigel and Banpei, with a 'ton' of cats all around, just roaming around, and otherwise acting passively. Such was unless Imlade broke past the Seal Square for somehow reason unlikely to happen, that then all that furry cuteness, would use their furry claws on command.

The whole idea there alone, just made Tamiya jitter. "All deese cats gimme da creeps." Chihiro just giggles very lightly. "I'll keep that in mind sometime." ...this Mara next to, just smirks in hearing. And all said such from Frode amended. "There has come a moment to ensure you know where 'we' stand in all of the stakes of merit."

Imladris just grunted anyway. "A cage is nonetheless a cage, no matter the format you 'all' shalt know."

"And the wisdom of a family should be heeded where it is fully explored Cousin." ...this Imladris is easily 'defeated' by Belldandy's own logic. Imladris however then offers forth, a wipe of his own face in fact doing... "I am 'not' planning on killing myself over all this. I already told some of you all here, death sucks granite rocks."

"And yet you sound otherwise _somehow_." ...he hears from his rear right. Keiichi offers off this quickly. "Like it or not gold dude, we don't want to see you get killed for all of us." ...this Skuld adds in herself, just as quickly. "What are we supposed to do, if you're gone? It's not fair to make it sound like you have to die to protect us!"

"Our enemy isn't as appeasing there." Imladris warns out generally. Troubadour just strikes back unto that with... "Doesn't mean we have to be saved from Her! Not in 'that' fashion!" ...Urd in accent with a strong tone. "Voluspa can go screw herself in fact! There has to be a better way!"

Imladris suddenly stands outright! "What **be** of it then!" ...to the hazard of nearly having the Seal snap active, 'and' have two loves all over him just as outright! However Imladris quickly follows up with. "I am of formal ears. Sayeth it then to begin."

It took everyone else aback just as suddenly, but it also got through to them that they heard a tone 'not' so ready to follow an inevitability. Belldandy's smile says enough next. "We were going to wait for Sora and Suzuki to arrive and discuss that for much of the day here. But we can start now ahead of time if none objects." ...such none vocally do. Even said vocally as much all around.

Lind then simply bonks Imlade atop his melon to 'make' him sit back down. "Now be a good kith and stay put." Peorth then just quips on seeing the bonk cause nice spiral dizzy eyes on Imlade. "Bien, but is he going to have concussions after too many more of those?"

Frode's sudden blurt laughter retorts to 'that' thought. He even chuckles to the bewilderment of Ishara next to him. "You 'must' be joshing my good goddess. My Master had... has, as hard a head as Thor's is."

"Maybe that's the worry." ...this Keima remarks, as many 'agree' in garnering looks, as Imlade starts rubbing his temple. Talos then remarks out. "So, who wants to offer silly ideas first?" ...before Peorth elbows in. "Your specialty I presume." ...ala to a nice grumble back.

* * *

"/ Explain." ...the Synthetic Commander snaps, as another general trooper Synthetic replies. "/ We're receiving coded instructions via the secure Alpha channel. Security codes are already authenticated by the Central Comptroller."

Before Scetu can respond, a large command holoscreen pops alive in the fore, in front of the main forward viewport. The Synthetic recognizes. "/ Milord..."

"_: No time my friend for formalities. Emergency Network Codes are being sent now. You must respond at once! :_"

Scetu 'sees' the codes, as well as what else is contained, in microseconds. About the same amount of time the Commander snaps back. "/ I must inform Master at..."

"_: No time. You must Fold Jump to Fleet Core Twelve now! We will obtain the Excellency ourselves! This is a direct Council order, such I will explain in person. :_"

Scetu wanted to snap back a third time overall, but the command codes were 'that' resolute in being obeyed. It was something the entire Synthetic format 'race' did not like, but knew there was reason every time such codes were so enforced. The Commander remarks in kind. "/ At once Commander Eros."

* * *

Commander Eros shoved his silver hair-crowned head towards... "Obtain locational codes for the site to obtain his Excellency. We don't have further time to twaddle!"

"Aye Sire!"

The long journeying starship began it's last short trek into teleporter range, as it passed Mars.

* * *

"What are you looking at?"

A common gray tabby just meows-hisses back up at him, not apparently affected by the seal square. Imlade just sniffed back as Eihwa giggled a tic, as all around him. Sigrun afar just counseled. "Patience Master."

"Isn't there a way to appeal to Voluspa that we are not as bad as she thinks we all are?" Peorth asks out. Urd just remarks back. "Hard to get someone that hates that much to see anything normally." ...this Mara remarks in kind. "It's not even a demonic kind. How do we all even relate?"

"She 'can' communicate with us." Frode offers. Ishara on similar tone... "Perhaps she knows the way we can reach her best."

"That could go either way." Keima warns, Chihiro afar commenting uneasily. "Like Mara said. Can we relate enough to get her to listen?"

Belldandy next to Kei, then offered. "Her measure of loneliness cannot hide her from her own feelings. No matter how much she might say otherwise. I know this from Keiichi's soul, that she was being true enough."

"But will she pay attention to that, or is it some complex thing that is even more of a worry?" Takano says next. Keiichi adds in, since it had to be said. "Will we still see her fight us? Um... can gold dude fight her in fact if there's just simply no other choice?"

"_How?_" Imladris remarks a bit too calmly for anyone else's good. Lind imparts quickly to steel Imladris with. "She's still a goddess."

"A Progenitor." Imladris isn't so amicable with. "I might as well refer to how well it went against Hild, to you all. Maybe fight against Frigurina? Or even Almighty Eminence, if there's such a reasonable aspect to _consider_." Keiichi just gulps as much as anyone. Skuld just remarks, hardly mocking Keiichi for the asking. "Guess that's not likely."

Imladris stood again, not moving as readily of note. The rest looking as he notes... "Tall enough of a measure with Caceroth to consider. The Seer won't let her own creation falter without reason. The answers from all of this just won't be easily to consider."

"Iz dere an answer?" Tamiya just puts, making everything here seem so pointless. Such was how Chihiro just smacked the bloke upside the head for. "Thanks for the input there Tamiya!" Sentaro just sighs out. "All of a sudden, I wonder if we're doing much good."

"You all are." Imladris says next. All the rest present find something to raise spirits from.

* * *

"Commander Eros." ...a glowing, slender, feminine Assat Sensor Tech calls over, the said Commander walking the short distance two tiers up on the bridge deck. The grand entirety of Earth waxed panoramic across the curved viewports of the large bridge, glowing it's reflected light into the bridge. A few various Section Techs had to look back to their screens from this sight as Eros passed by, on reflex, as the Commander reaches and looks at the number of sensor readouts displayed on opulent display screens. Ones very much monikered after their technology base.

Ones focused upon Japan proper. Eros sees. "So many souls on one underdeveloped orb."

"Aye Commander. I didn't expect them to be as similar in signature to the Excellency. The Sensor discriminators are having trouble locking properly without recalibration."

The Commander sighs, and then _hears_...

To a sudden response of... "Try localizing on unusual bio patterns instead. Anything unusual. Use the last set of gravimetric readings we..."

"Got them!" ...a Furbrath Tech next to them both suddenly remarks. The similar long necked fur-beast looks all happy as a kith. Eros looks over, as the Tech then remands. "I think. I localized a large source of similar readings to near the central portion of the island chain."

Eros sees, but also sees... "Tell me our sensors can disseminate from all that."

"Bioforms of this signature seem to be cloistered together." ...the Assat tech remarks in turn. Eros translates. "Forget trying to teleport without someone else noticing." ...this just as a tactical Tech on the other side of the bridge reports. "The _Illistrum_ has just Fold Jumped." ...this Eros groans. "Bugger! Tell me we got at least the communication codes to contact down there with!"

Just then, a Glassian Comm Tech suddenly snaps. "Sir! Counsel is demanding status of our operation! They sound miffed and panicked!" It was clear a sense of panic was reverberating across the bridge, and Eros himself admitted he wasn't as good at moral strictness as he should be of. "(_Been too blasted long. We don't have time for Protocols._)"

Eros then hears. _You will be forgiven for __nonetheless._ He then orders off of... "Prepare to lock on and teleport up anyone in that exact scan area! Prepare to Fold Jump to the Fleet Core as soon as we do! All Hikari Core energy to maximum on Code Orders!"

"_/ Unlocking safety Protocol for Direct Point Fold Jump._" ...an overhead 'female' computer voice suddenly announces vessel wide! Eros just then fought down a decent anxiety attack, as the bridge deck went semi-wild again. "I'm so getting yelled at for this."

* * *

"We can do at least one helpful thing." ...this Imlade hears behind him, as Lind espouses some form of a method to this present madness. Such becomes madness further when he feels a Valkyrian form encompass upon his very back! "Eh? What the blasted... eh? Wait a... Eihwa... wait Bellda... guys! This isn't what... ah come on!"

In short order off a stint of hugs from Lind, Eihwa and Bell in turn, the rest just sorta all kooky like, join in on the two page hugfest that encompasses around him suddenly. "Are you all nuts?"

"_Please _don't leave us." ...he hears from Skuld suddenly. Imladris shuddered. It was hard to fathom from an outside perspective, how much this was shared across the whole lot of them shared this in close, and looking sentiment. It may be there that Imladris had the moment of realizing that he could see 'them' seeing Imladris no longer among them. "(_So they all fully know. Blast this Tools' destiny._)"

And yet while the look en whole was appreciated, Imladris made ready light of... "Uh, some of you guys... Keima and Frode I should note, don't look like huggers." ...nevermind Tamiya semi-lain of his chin on Imlade's ear. (Anyone else creeped out?) Ishara however imparts in the same mass glom. "Just take it all for what all this is."

"Tis lunacy readily."

The lot just chuckle at the obvious measure of all this, before all of a sudden, they all turn to their collective left, as the two Synthetics enter the immediate zone. "/ Mistress Skuld!"

"Sigel?"

Banpei stomps up as well, as Sigel suddenly remarks. "/ I just lost the _Illistrum's_ signal from my sensors!" Imladris snaps. "What happened?"

And before this further is expounded upon, something anew expounds utterly upon them! Such was the initial feel of outright energy just spiking their entire senses! Mara and Imladris realize on initial familiarity, as Chihiro cracks. "What the heck is this? You turn on one of your battery things Skuld?"

"This isn't me grrl." Skuld blankly remarks, Mara on a quick follow of... "Uh oh."

"Mara?" Belldandy looks over, before Imladris in turn. "Guys, get back **quick!**"

Lind on heels with... "Beloved?" ...before... "Lind, the Seal Square! I don't think..." ...before the Seal suddenly snaps off without warning! Eihwa and Peorth on seeing. "What just did that!" ...as 'they' feel something, just before all other senses are just (literally) transported away in a cascading beam of sparkling light!

Most of the cats sees this and suddenly scurry away in a fright! Velsper and Celestine sees and exasperate, as... "Hey! Where'd they go!"

"No idea neko." ...though Celestine had a sudden sense to look 'up'.

"Hey! What's going on!" ...suddenly comes from the Temple entrance, as Sora and Suzuki arrive, though doing so proves treacherous as a sudden result! "Who ordered the clawed stampede?" Suzuki says, almost dropping the large basket of fruit he was carrying. (Goddesses knows why.) Sora then sees when the cats are gone, the lack of anyone _else_ present. "What the? Where is everyone?"

Celestine and Velsper then trot up, as the former just remarks. "Unknown if you both are fortunate or nor. The others are gone unexpectedly."

Suzuki just blanches in kind. "Okay, I'm just _not_ going to get used to that. Forget me trying!" ...as Sora just looks jittery as well at an earthly discomfort of witnessing. Velsper and Celestine just sigh on, in kind. "_Mortals._"

* * *

The whole cloistered lot, are just numb. Chihiro just ekes out... "What... what... what just..."

"Oh dear." Keiichi squeaks, as he looks to others doing the same, as they look out a large viewport of the lower angle curve of Earth splayed out into space, essentially behind them. The lot look, as they stand cloistered in a large conference like room, enough to hold over fifty people! The slight inward curved effect of the room is translated to the vast single pane viewport, angled to look more of 'down' of the viewscape they are witnessing.

Nevermind the chamber looks so Intracellic in style. Such Belldandy makes light of... "Are we in Heaven? But... this isn't on high." ...as the lot spread out a bit. Mara on seeing moans to Urd and Troubadours looking gazes. "This feels uneasily familiar guys."

* * *

": Begun. :"

Hild and Frig just shivered one step more.

"_Was that necessary?_" Hild quips steely. Frig just sighs in accent. "Better to not hold one's breath."

* * *

"_Master?_" Sigrun creeps out on notice of... "Oh no. No nay no!" ...this other hear from the Lord Knight, as he steps away and sees exacting familiarity all around him! Lind blinks a bit lost for it all. "_Confessor?_"

"Nonononono!" ...said knight starts stamp stumbling one direction, looking around wildly, then another stamped direction, the others just watching pip eyed. Imladris 'and' Mara then hear to only 'their' understanding! "_/ One minute to Point Fold Jump! Stations on Alert!_" ...the rest hearing something beyond alien to their ears! Mara however just gleeps. "We're not dreaming it bub!" ...this as they all look out at a curved viewport into panoramic space!

Imladris just suddenly stabs over to the apparent conference table, just as curved as the room is, and wipes a hand over a suddenly displayed holo-control panel, made of apparently, physical light! A few 'pressed' buttons brings up a far viewscreen to their collective left, such all look. Talos just comments just as blankly. "That looked _too_ familiar." ...as Imladris reads the vessel's registry.

Mara adds in. "For a reason mortal." ...this as Imladris suddenly snaps in an utterly alien tongue. "_Dra`hirash!_" Lind hears and then gleeps out. "Love, watch your tongue!" Keiichi in turn. "Really?" ...as Belldandy cocks an inquisitive eye. Imladris blares out. "What the ethereal blazes!"

Just then, a far slide hatch opens off to the far left, along a triangular three angle opening pattern, with a feminine Assat in a standard blue and white jumpsuit of technological make and even thin strips of lighting upon it's seams, (one that makes Lind alone cock an eye of familiarity at,) Megumi sees and gleeps as well. "Okay, I've seen angels, but that sorta... eh? WHOA!" Megumi stops suddenly as Imladris leaps right over the rather large conference table in an angry swoop and lands dead in the Assat Tech's face!

The glowy milky eyes translated enough anxiety as Imladris snaps... "**Wha`atsiusis tam ga`ssa`ra orinii!**"

The Assat just holds her hands up defensively... "_Apo`lligii, fras iiyy wah Comma`thran's Orrthi`iis!_"

Imladris just snaps back in sudden kind, so hard Eihwa jumps behind Lind's back! "**TRH`AK MOOII TH`EUE '****N`OSS!'**"

The Assat just jumps around and heads off with Imladris in swift tow! Takano just gleeps _herself_ now as well. "Any one got a ding dong idea of... **hey!** Don't leave me here dopes!" ...as she just follows the quick gaggle train, as they follow on out. The jaunt is unexpectedly short as they walk through a flat out large hallway, curved overhead with a twin span of lights running on an endless rung in both directions of the white and silvery walls, a floor deck of deep blue with the edges looking all like. "Doesn't this all remind you of Intracel Sis?" Skuld says, Urd and Bell present of note to answer, Sigrun not as much. Urd just takes heed. "More than. Feel the very air and Waves around."

"There is a deep connection. Everything feels more alive than one should expect of the inanimate matter around us." Belldandy remarks. This as they pass by a number of alien beings, many hardly the atypical humanoid aliens, as one even was apparently pure glowing energy of a orb-cloud format as they passed by the Forran, within a containment ring device. Mara just looks around and hunches her head. "I hope I don't get recognized and thrown in a Brig outright here."

Urd just throws a kooky arm around Mara. "I'll be sure to find a good alien lawyer for ya then." ...said demoness just snarls back. "Shove it down the gullet broad!"

Their jaunt ends at a large in large hatch opening that quickly spans open along a similar three door angle format, one that had more Intracellic like monikering, as even inscribed code string language, far more third dimensional and artful on sight, the same as from the flooring, swept out of sight with the doors, into the sight of a large mini-stadium sized bridge deck.

The bridge deck set in a three tier, recessed deck, circular mode of expansive size, just fully clues the goddesses in of the Intracellic styling that they know so well. The only real difference is the more standardized holoscreen and holo-light control panel interfaces that dot about ever last console, or above same such. Several much larger holoscreens, and even a large hologlobe projector inhabit here in installation, as they all enter and look around, the last part recessed into a rear alcove.

The Assat meanwhile just stands aside... "Par`thra`thron mooii." ...said a good bit put off, as Imladris just makes his way past a 'lot' of gasping crew Techs, towards one facade the knight recognized. Between just how pensive Commander Eros was, and how agitated Imladris _was_, Keiichi guessed out. "Looks like we know who yanked us up here." ...this as the 'earthly' lot, trade off kilter looks with their extra-terrestrial counterparts. (If such even applies here.)

Imladris just initially... "D`irith iiyy far`grtah tam e`tearech euwwy ma`aanariis?"

"Iiyy h`ratha neii kho`shs Exhalalla." ...this Imladris stops and hears enough angst tone to give leeway.

In short order a few extra-terminal linguistic phrases pass between them, the last Imladris gasps. " **Wha`atsiusis ha`ppaiini ****tee`i Ill`umm`niaa-kak?**"

By now, the goddesses and Mara were following along, though this left the mortals and Spirit out of the same. Troubadour just quips over to Peorth. "What happened?" ...Peorth in turn, a bit wide eyed in unease. "Something about Illumina was captured." ...not fully answering to any mortal of Spirit around. Peorth alone was still confused in the hearing as it was.

Chihiro just cracks out, making everyone in the bridge deck look. (The crew half, not understanding of course.) "Do we get to follow along, or get a headache from all this instead!" Tamiya points his large finger down over Chihiro's head. "I'ms wit her."

Imladris sees and blinks. And then looks 'up' and Commands of the ships Computer. "Te`le`erath Ana`nanita s`predathic up`ona ne`ww Bioa`froms presthen`ic."

Lind blinks. "Is that wise to subject the mortals to nanites?" ...this the Morisatos as one alone just: "Say what!"

Before they can all react however, blue scanning beams project from three set places, from the technological laden ceiling above, that wipe across the now 'alien' lot here, as the scan then colors a white beam and Keima quips. "I feel my body being..."

In as efficient a quick method as it always was, the beams finish, and the lot 'feel' their minds adjust somewhat into a form of clarity. Such as they then hear. "Sorry, didn't feel like needing a Translator Synthetic present here." Imladris says 'naturally'. It's a version however everyone else of crewed understands, as Chihiro and Takano just SHOVE on right at him! "**What the heck did you do to us!**"

"You can understand Base Intracellic now, can't you?" ...this the two lasses blink at. Belldandy adds in afar. "Then the details from your Report Debrief were true." Eros just raises a finger... "Um, what is she speaking of?" ...this however Imladris turns back to Eros, on realizing. "You must halt the Fold Jump at once!"

"Apologies Excellency, but the Council order is absolute. We _need_ you!" ...this taking the knight back, as much as everyone else, once evermore. Imladris however... "Then at least teleport the other back to..."

"Fold Jump envelope forming." ...a Griffional Engineer-Tech announces. Imlade just snaps over. "HEY! I said stop!"

The sound of massive energy cores engaging to maximum, gives the 'alien' passengers chills. Imladris demands again. "This is a priority command! You must teleport the others with me, back whence they came!" ...this Lind alone... "We're not leaving you blast it!" ...this Imlade in 'turn'. "You don't realize the..."

"Dimensional Shielding active! Fifteen seconds!"

"**BLAST!**" Imladris realizes, as Eros gulps. Mara just snaps. "Time for a ride folks." ...this Eros sees... "_What is she doing here!_" Keiichi just snaps out as out can get in turn. "Will someone explain everything already here?"

"Only after we Jump _apparently_." Imladris grinds out.

Talos just creeps out... "Do we need bracings or something?" No answer is returned. This as the Fold Jump effect automatically begins, though it's mostly unnoticed overall. The focus as a result is from sight, as the far starview fore displays the sight of Luna, and space beyond. This before it all starts to contract completely into a gleaming horizontal line of starlight. Mara just moans from continued familiarity headaches, as Sentaro jitters a finger at... "Did space just collapse?" ...before Skuld just SQUEALS her goddess dickens out! "_**Ohhhhhhhhhh! **_**That is so ****COOL!**" ...this Urd gleeps. (Lot of the 'gleep' word here.) "At least someone is enjoying all this."

And then the gleaming line retracts into a single blazing point of light, as if Genesis was about to blast forth. Rather than, the point then reverses and the line reappears, and from that, space expands once more. Such space reforms from the second dimensional trans-state. (I.e. From being as flat as paper. Space 'and' them alike.) As the Fold Jump ends, the continued confusion finds voice from Keiba. "Did we just move?"

"Traveling without moving." Imlade quips. "No wormy dung needed either."

Chihiro however gasps on sight of... "Oh we moved." ...as they look on at a vast sight.

As the crew begin returning to mainline duties, the enforced guests look as the viewport displays a foreign starscape, a field of blue nebulous gas and haze, stars in thick and sharp format upon most view afar, adjoining a 'further' view of an apparent vast spiral galaxy in background contrast, framing the sight of... "That is a _lot_ of ships." ...Sentaro quips.

Eros commands. "Send the coded signal packet. We're here." ...this Communications acknowledges, as the mainline cruiser moves towards a shimmering Shield picket line. A communication return of... "_: Welcome home Kon One. Council already has approved your approach. :_"

"It really _is_ that bad then." Imladris notes, the rest lost as the vessel begins moving past a small patrol vessel screen of various sized frigates, destroyers and cannonships, a few mecha like starfighters moving in patrol formation around the _Kon One_. Beyond this, semi ordered orbs of 'block-column-rows of starships and warships of many formats and kinds. Most look generically rounded, and elongated pointed, as Illistrum was formatted. Others however were even larger, or more logically chaotic, as some looked like rings with massive plasma orb fields within, others angled 'forward like massive shields of antiquity, with spanned wings artfully melded into the edges. Other looked like gleaming spheres that had pinkish energy fields that supported 'attached' saucer-flat 'bits' of enormous size to them. Smaller versions flitted about, the same as blocky looking fighter craft of some sort, as they shot in and out within formation, towards enormous sized warships well over ten kilometers in size alone, that looked like glowing 'plus-sign' crosses of a sort, that glowed of their own right.

The myriad of vessel forms alone were mind boggling, never mind the sheer vast numbers of them that were holding mutual station keeping around something even larger than them all. Ahead, for all intents, looked as if the upper pole of an entire world down to a fifth of a world's mass, had been sheered off, and attached to the largest space station complex that could ever be comprised. Such was the initial 'greeting' to the eye of... "Fleet Core Twelve." Imladris admits with decent longing. Lind hears this tone for what it is, as _Kon One_ enters past outer fleet hold point-line, one Sentaro and Skuld readily head forth to see, the holding points of mass, are not just upon an equatorial line all around, the hold point readily looks like a sphere on it's own, there are... "So many ships." ...ala Sentaro again.

And it was not static either. As they progress, other Fold Jumps flicker into sight, no less the sight of a whole fleet group of over a hundred vessels, surrounding a massive vertical 'block' warship that was over a hundred kilometers in size! It's horizontal vanes of who-knows-what function, and a single vast engine port at 'least' half the size of the vessel, gave where 'forward' was for this singular ship.

The sights were already endless. As were the sudden questions. Such started with a 'claw' of a hand upon Imlade's melon. "Um, a problem milove?"

Lind just angles her head over his left shoulder, like a good and venomous hawk. "Dear, some answers for the lost of us 'all' here."

Eros looks over as they approach the protoplanet station. "Uh, what is she doing Excell... EEE!" ...as suddenly Sigrun STABS her whole body over the alien commander of humanoid enough note. "Just _what _ is the blasted idea of kidnapping us all like this! Where the HECK are we?"

"Galaxy 2189. Alliance Galaxy." Imladris sighs out level. Lind releases her grip. (And Imlade almost feels his head pop along with.) Belldandy remarks out. "So 'this' is the famous arena of your Galactic Campaign."

Takano however remarks out. "Common, that sounds like a dorky name for some space thang here." ...Imladris however steels out intently enough that 'none' of this was fancy. "It's not fallacy, I _assure_ you all my friends. The same place I left... what... twenty something years ago, after that seven years of war. You're all not imagining it, nor did I ever expound upon any of it ever said, as a trophy measure. We 'are' here in a place as real as any other we have come to know. Hence 'why' am I here indeed." ...this he turns back towards a sweating citizen soul under Fate-of-eye goddess, and demands. "What the blazes is this about Illumina _taken!_ Make sense my old charge!"

With the backdrop of a destroyer taking up station to the port of _Kon One_, Eros simplifies. "I am truly sorry Excellency, but we... well, we flat out need your help. Things are about to disintegrate politically, as it all was, without 'this' problem on top of the entire galaxy."

"Pardon me?" Imlade remarks in surprise. Eros however then stabs a finger at... "_Her_ forces have taken one of the Primary Capital Systems, as of only cycle hours ago!" ...the finger at Mara, the demoness feared to expect. The lot look, as... "What are you taking about? I don't command any ships anymore?"

"Oh really you..." ...Eros is quickly halted from 'saying', as Imladris's own hand held up enforces. His voice does the same of... "Are you sure Mara?"

"With the current situation ongoing, with that Seer, bub? Hild would skin me alive if I did stuff like that, right now. And It 'can't' be any of my other kin. Hild 'would' tell me."

A lot of 'hmm' sounds makes Mara throw a fit all around. However as Synthetic battle troopers arrive onto the bridge, Imladris... "Stand them down, she's with me." Eros snaps. "What!" ...Imlade... "Long story. Too many characters already. And I presume the enemy is bearing of Marian old fleet technology, if I hear accusations right?"

"_No mistake_." Eros says. Imladris's stare however forces Eros's hand, as well as stand down the troopers. Imladris on hind of... "How could a Marian fleet, or anything of _any_ size still exist? What about..."

"It may be best to let the Council explain instead of me." Eros put in fast. "They all gathered here after first reports reached us from the Trade Route. The fleet here gathered just as quickly on their orders, when we learned of the Enemy encompass."

Imladris cocked an eye. "Trade Route? Which..."

"_/ Entering local gravity well. Orbital point apogee will be reached in five solar microcyclons._"

"Was that... uh... minutes?" Keiba quips, Imladris just sighing. "Then inform I will be there shortly. Myself and alone."

Of course 'that' just leads his eyes to meet Lind suddenly. Eros sees this as much as any of the crew. Lind of ala... "Alone say you?"

"Not this time milove. Beyond whatever else, I..."

"With all current state of affairs? Alone you shalt 'not' be love."

"I said not 'this' time."

Lind just took one look at that. And then the _rest_ of the entire witnessing just wince at the... 'ear tug' Lind retorts with.

"-whinny tone- Okay... okay, cometh can you."

"Why didn't I try that during the war." Mara injects, and _regrets_ it from the glares she gets in return from the usual familiars.

* * *

Imladris initially meant to go alone, such he _really_ did. However as 'indicated', Lind asserted otherwise. And then Belldandy grew curious, and so Keiichi's impart came up. (And Eihwa 'had' to bring up the mandate. I.e.: she wanted to go also.) And the various peanut gallery complaints and curiosity got to the rest of the blokes. And Sigrun for some reason wanted to keep an eye on Eros after what was pulled to land them all in this mess.

And so, after a second teleport beam direct into the current main meeting chamber of the Alliance Core Magistrates, there they all were. Belldandy began making greater light of what was being seen. "The architecture here is too much like the style of Intracel. Everything we've seen up to now. Was this intentional Cousin?"

"Well, when you have a sponsored celestial verses demon war via proxies." Imladris admitted. Mara just kept groaning. "And to think we'd 'not' be back here and all. I even said that yesterday! What the hell is that all about!" ...this even the knight had to shake his head at. This as they passed from the main entry Teleporter Station, and out into a semi fog sheen exterior scene of a goodness to honest looking city that 'did' look like Heaven was transplanted enmasse. Tamiya just complained however. "Hows come mys body feels like it's never stopping tinglinglg?" ...as he kept rubbing his hands over his clothing. All the rest of the mortal lot was.

"First time teleporters say the same thing. At least from our side they did."

Mara just snipped back to Imlade. "That's what you get for using a single mass beam targeting system, instead of the molecular trans-integration version we used." Imladris just 'snipped back'. "A bit of cellular discomfort that was rectified by nanite upgrades. Helped make sure our troops could exit vessel craft than yours could." ...this the lot hear more and more of the two sides of an age forgotten war. Course Talos translated this as... "To think all that would become of a current friendship."

Mara however seethed back. "We're allies in all this, 'not' friends." ...and took a stronger step away from the dragonslayer, as Urd nearby sighed in hearing. Frode and Ishara looked on from prime in the rear, for their own uneasy reasons, as Frode spoke to Lind. "Daughter, you should keep mindful of both of your focuses here." Lind however half heard as they all walked on towards a white domed superstructure with a singular gold ring floating around the upper half of it. They all were as much spectator here, as many of the citizen souls around them were agape at the sight passing by them, then and there.

Imladris however kept focus on Eros, as they all walked towards... "Is it just the Magistrates present? What about the Fleet Group Commanders and Facets?"

Eros just creeped back in a very uneasy tone. "A lot has changed among that vein over the Overcyclons. Again it be best for the Council to explain."

Imladris just sighed and shook his head, feeling an ill tiding. The light shadow cast from the dome seemed to darken this unintentionally.

* * *

"Wow." Skuld just creeped out. The lot, save for Lind and Eihwa a bit closer to the center of the 'small' meeting chamber, fit for a large skyscraper, of a raised. Circular 'C' table of white crystalline make, held the Magistrates for the Alliance, sitting on raised seats that made them all, all eight of them, look 'taller' than intended. Not that it met Imladris's eye. "It took only twenty years to engender this?"

The Griffional (center left) upon his raised dais, just remarks. "A sense of our position we've instilled as Magistrates." ...before the Glassian to the far right of Imlade snips back. "Only because 'someone' started raising their seat higher than others." ...and a Forran aside just 'tunes' out. "Likewise, Physical Format."

The lot behind just stand blankly at the sight of this sudden bickering, before Imladris 'snaps' a cough out. The left of the Griffional, a standard female looking humanoid, like Eros, save for a bit darker skin , long silver hair, and glowy silvery eyes, whit gave their Civilization name: Silveren, comments out in her own manner. "The facts fellow souls."

The Griffional waves a large feathery hand. (An easily eleven meter tall at 'least' being of bulk and grace,) which causes a holodisplay to activate in the center of the chamber, Imladris just 'behind' it in facing forward unto, of a. "It looks like the Milky Way." Sentaro quips, enough studies from his schooling giving credence. Imladris however remarks. "An order of half times extra in size alone though. (Nevermind the companion galaxy.) As it is." ...with a trained and remembering eye on the details of the seven armed galactic spirals, three broken off in extra 'tendril arms', with at least three major globular clusters spaced rather evenly around the galaxy from each other. Political and trade route demarcations appear, as well as multitudes of miniature blue 'lettered' and symboled details that the goddesses had to 'catch up' on reading. Urd remarks over to Peorth. "More Intracellic styling."

Peorth just nods, as Mara walks up. The Magistrates see and tense, before Imladris remarks. "Whence and where, if I must know."

The Griffional aspects out with pointing 'fingers', the areas indicated glowing of anew data points where warranted. "A vast Marian Fleet, styles of the anal of old, made appearance about a standard Geth`Cyclons past, with no warning through Spiral Arm Terffna .The first victims were a passing convoy of colonists that stood no chance. At least several hundred thousand souls were not heard from after."

Reservation just spiked in the hearing lot, as Lind and Eihwa trade a look. Imladris... "Aye."

The Glassian Magistrate continues... "Soon after, the major trade Routes of the Spinward sectors were hit, three major trans-jump gates for non-Fold vessels destroyed. A good fifth of the galaxy is cut off currently. Hundreds of billions of citizen souls. Most of the Systems are not fully self-sufficient for their population's needs."

"Nevermind what happened to Iitra."

"Explain Magistrate." Imladris's tone shifts to the Assat Magistrate. In dour turn. "The colony in that System was destroyed when the Marians used a subspace acceleration weapon of some new kind. The star was accelerated into a gravity implosion, and supernovaed as a result."

"Seven million souls died, at _least_." The Silveren councilor all but cried out. Chihiro behind shook out in a 'very' low tone. "Is this a joke? I'm dreaming right?"

Mara was trying hard not to shout out at it all, as the Furbrath councilor then adds. "Our first organized attack at Ferer, was thrown back by..." ...the Griffional stoically injects. "We were routed when the Ferer proto-star was annihilated in a similar manner. To be honest, we have no formal organized military to use in this situation, at present. What we have are volunteers with style of the old to look back upon."

"No Fleet Commanders or Facets then." Imladris says, looking at Eros. The Forran responds. "No war, and favor of economics of the Physicals lent to the obvious result." Imladris just shrugs. "No such need."

"No organized effectiveness." Mara presumes in turn. The Silveren then points a finger finally at. "Pardon Excellency, but why is one of our enemy here?"

"Mara is of an ally in a situation of far more dire import than just to this galaxy." Imladris imparts strikingly. "My mandate and recent history have turned a page in favor of friend verses prior enemy." Mara then strikes out to her own fanged accord. "Get this morons! I don't lead any of that crap out here anymore. I had enough of leading spaceships to a losing cause anyway."

Imladris 'asks' again of Mara on a struck over head craning. "Then what of the other Demon Agents?" Mara spikes back. "I'm telling ya. We got no one out here. At least not that 'I've' been told anyway." ...this Imlade cocks an eye at, Mara admitting as a result. "Of course Hild didn't see Hagall coming either."

Imladris looks back at the galactic holodisplay, and relents. "I'm having trouble thinking it as previous Marian behavior. You demons don't get points for just killing anyone. Even I know that doesn't help the danged Market Share stuff." ...he then looks back to the Magistrates. "Has there been any messages of any kind?"

"Nothing Excellency." ...the Assat remarks. And then a new sight, a Synthetic being that was even 'more' advanced than Scetu's model series was. Humanoid looking enough, however the technology was nigh alien to even the present advanced sense around. Belldandy whispers. "A High Machiner." ... "/ The last contact from escaping forces from the rout of Illumina, placed the enemy simply taking over the System enmasse. The few that have escaped have said that is 'all' they are doing. The state of panic is quite high it would seem. Other than the primary planets and most lunars having active defense shields, anything else inSystem has been attacked, to what result we do not know. We are presuming the worst."

Mara cocked an eye, and looked around behind her reflexively. "That 'really' doesn't sound like our tactics. We'd at least be blowhards and announce all our intentions in any course."

"Terror stricken enough though. But there's more I sense." Imlade return quips, thumbing his chin now.

It had been a ride of listening proportions for the lot accosted into all this, to the point now Lind walks over and asks. "Love, could this be a foreign fragment of the forces Mara once led? You mentioned once there was an Emperor of some sort." Imlade looks back and thinks in correcting. "I swore he was destroyed at the end of the initial phases of the war. I'd have to dissuade on that." Mara however injects there, arms folded tighter more and more. "We however never did locate what happened to him. It was the main reason why we took 'over' the war, in favor of direct subjugation."

"And because of that you..." ...the Glassian snaps in, before Mara 'and' the Magistrate are bade off with a stiff knight hand raised. "Bickered threats are pointless here. It's nay the first time I've seen an enemy use another's 'skin' as their wolves method."

Frode then walks over to the other side of Eihwa. "So this is why you 'requested' this knight's appearance. Why of us then?" Eros quips back. "We were in a hurry, and had no time to pick our the Excellency's signature to teleport with." ...Sigrun afar just cracks out. "Yeah we see _that!_"

"We just couldn't cope with a situation of this magnitude, with what we have at present." ...the Glassian responded.

"You panicked." ...Imladris translates rather tartly. The Magistrates looks as squeamish as possibly deserved. Imladris however then adds to this. "It 'is'... pompous, to presume I'm an automatic savior. You 'all' do have enough skill and effective ability as a unified galaxy to solve this crisis, even at a cost of one Capital World. No matter what else... there... eh?"

...and _now_ the Magistrates look dour as diseased food stock, such Imladris gulps out. "Okay, you should be angrier and insulted than _that_." Mara just quips out on her own noting. "They look beaten down."

The Silveren speaks as if far less than her position suddenly. "We may not be a unified galaxy for much longer. Saving torrid details, we are fracturing galaxy wide."

As much as 'that' could be science fiction fantasy to the 'guests' present, Imladris notes of the celestial component here, when Urd remarks. "Guess your old teaching stuff you once said, isn't working so hot." The Assat then actually 'accuses'... "This wouldn't happening if you hadn't left us! We thought you were really gone! Dead even! What happened to you Excellency!"

A long sigh, then a moment to collect thoughts to a tale readily known to those most near. "Another long story over twenty years. Overcyclons to ye all here." Imladris simply responds, a lot lower key than the angry tone that was expected of the Assat. The Griffional just remarks over to the Assat equal. "One that may have been of our own current tale as it is, if the Excellency was here anyway. We've not been heeding the teachings, in favor of our own growing greed."

Keima speaks up from a good bit behind. (Somehow his off kilter 'condition' was now extended to alien beings. Not to blame though.) "Is it me, or are we about to hear a lot of stuff about problems that sound a lot like problems on Earth?"

The Magistrates didn't quite relate, but Imladris did. "I've yet to see a civilization _without_, problems to solve. On any level. Too many pin themselves down by such, to 'such' a common ill. It would seem such is what we've been plopped back into. I even..." ...Imladris blinks, and then looks over at Eros. "Where's my ship?"

"The _Illistrum_? It likely arrived soon before we acquired you."

Imladris **smacks** his voice into the chamber. "**SCETU!**" A holoscreen of familiar 'note' appears ahead of the galactic display. "_/ Master. Apologies, but we were Prioritized to return off of Council direct Codes._"

Imladris, noting Scetu was prepared to say 'just' that, looks at Eros, and the Council warily. The Furbrath councilor quips. "As said, we... panicked."

"I see. Commander Scetu, prepare to send the 'guests' back..." ...Imladris starts, before Lind snaps her voice in. "Are you saying what we..."

"You all going back. The mandate is still in effect."

Keiichi was going to say something about that, but Lind interjects briskly. "Privacy please."

"This is no time to attach previous concerns to..." Imladris attempts to dissuade.

"_I said privacy._"

The councilors are taken back when Imladris steps back a growing gaze of Valkyrian hazard, but in turn faces it down with... "I said returneth you all shalt be going! This... **ow!** My ear again!"

Lind just snaps her head at the Council. "A private chamber at once please." ...such the said citizen souls see Imladris's pain, and point mutually to their collective right. (Even the Forran with a glow light thingy.) Lind just _yanks _ Imlade along to the tone of 'ouches' over and over, the other lot quickly following behind. Belldandy of note the last with K1 watching, as she bows to the watching leaders. "Excuse us please for moment. My sincerest apologies." ...and then heads off as well.

When suddenly alone, the Silveren just looks around, rather quirked. "Who were all those beings with the Excellency?" ...the voice of Eros however remarks in kind. "Possibly some of whom was spoken of, in many of the Excellency's Tales?"

That got the curiosity mill going for the Councilors. However one question not of impart here, was spoken of the Forran mode. "What do we tell our forces? They are still gathering to await word."

No one responded. Yet.

* * *

The Marian Commander just heard in next tone, after his report of... "They 'are' here. The appropriate Fold signature as your ascribed."

"Look to a forced retreat, for our 'aspiring' warriors to locate. Bring me them within, unharmed. One most of all, the rest as fodder to the Will and witness." ...an Emperor demanded. The demonic Commander turned, and ordered out, ever active communications relaying as pre-determined. "Send the accosted vessels selected, to the enemy strong point center. You already have the signatures in the database to scan for."

Voices only responded back from around in the pitch, as unseen vessel commanders... "To the Will."

The Emperor just sneered, looking at a Shielded world, and the star beyond it. "To _Her_ Will."

* * *

"You are all SO going back home now!"

Ishara had to admit. "The metal bloke is likely right. For verily once." ...this Imladris wasn't seeing as a compliment. They all sit or stand as false comfort imparted, in another similar conference room, more widened here to 'attach' a spacious room, with many couches and various tables. Save for the Intracellic styling of architecture here, it could translate easily back on earth for a major commercial meeting place.

It fit the tone here. Lind just set that forth with... "I am 'not' about to leave Beloved's side in the midst of something 'this' obvious."

Skuld near a terminal of high holographics, tried to keep eye off it, as Sentaro just admitted. "I really don't think we bought into all 'this', with that pact thing."

Keiichi just gulps. "Didn't expect to be a space traveler today, that's for sure." Belldandy just nods at hearing. "Most journeys are prepared for. How many more are usually not. But is there another time as equal to this however?"

"Is this even real?" Chihiro quips. She then goes and starts pinching Tamiya quickly! "Wake up and tell me this is a dream dang it!"

"BWUT MISS OUWW! MY LADWY... OUWW!"

Imladris just sighs and looks away from them all. Such a tone even Chihiro's manic behavior stops at. "Not even close to a dream. It may have been one when last departed here." ...this as he looks out, the lot doing likewise on reflex, as the sight of a still well lit 'city' of incredibly futuristic note lies splayed before them, as brilliant as heaven's architecture ever is. The sheen of silver haze 'helping' further clarify their situation. (As did the hover traffic in decent amount in doppler distances varying.) "I left it to devices 'any' civilization could survive as. No less than many others I've so done."

Peorth remarks over. "Maybe not all civilizations do well after a time." ...this Imladris sighs at. "I admit in only passing longing, do I ever expect to hear or see of an old world I once left. I do usually never 'expect' to return to one of any measure."

Takano asks then next. "So what are you going to do?"

Imlade looks over, back at the 'scenery', and rubs his hands into his feathery hair. He then clenches them into it. "I suppose leaving now would just not be my style. Not after what I heard. It seems there is a job to be done here, once more." The knight sighed, dropping his hands, and then looked over at... "Eh? What?"

Eihwa just quipped in kind for the rest. "We've never seen you in your own arena before." ...Tamiya adds in. "Id douse look interesstin. I've neva evnbeen paast evn tha Sea uf Japan before." Keiichi quips at that. "Just how many fishing trips have you done?" ...this Tamiya tries to count them out on his thick digits, before Chihiro blinks. "You can count?"

Imladris chuckles, but then stresses the point forth. "So you admit yourselves tourists here. Our Earthly cloth of mutual note, 'is' of note here." ...this the lot look down at their 'common' garments of another world. Imlade just horse blows a sigh. "Perhaps if things were better, and Lord Keiichi not of such hazard, I'd show you all some of the galactic sights. As 'such'..."

Lind stabs on knowing hearing. "Just sending us back isn't going to solve..." Imladris 'back' in turn. "We just got transported to a battle theater _General!_ Lord Keiichi is off world, where the Seal against Caceroth was active! Nay of here! The mandate still stands! Need I say more?"

"Not against worries we still have bub." Chihiro quips. Imladris fully exasperates on hind. "You all are fools! The situation as it is, does 'not' require you all as witnesses to whom knows what!"

Lind in 'turn'. "So, we head on home and just _wait? _ For how long? And can we trust you at this point?"

"I'm not here to get killed love!" Imladris sternly enforces! "The problem is 'you' all here!" ...a quick, and rather snarly look at Mara. "Look at the 'welcome' _you've_ already engendered!"

Mara just sighs, waving her hand in stoic kind. "Like I get much different back home."

"Good, because at 'least' you should potentially stay."

Even Urd blinks at that. "You want Mara's help? Where's a camera around here?" Peorth actually produces one. "Voila tu aller." Imladris just grumbles back. "I said 'should', _not_ 'would'. As far as I am concerned, there is only one major impart that matters even over all this. Lord Keiichi 'must' be protected!"

Keiichi just responds flatly back. "But not if you are not doing it!" Belldandy echoes this for connecting reasons. "Keiichi dear is best protected by your own abilities." Imladris hears that compliment for what it is, but responds. "You mean to say I suddenly am more powerful than all you goddesses here combined? You and Ishara as well?" ...the last unto Frode. "Sell me not 'that' high against your own capabilities. _I_ at least trust that measure more."

"But we..." Lind starts, before Frode interjects. "An objective measure is needed here." The lot listen, and heeded as Frode walks over to the right of the Lord Knight. "One hand: A former galaxy of attention, at a brink that cannot be ignored. The other: Your duty to protect the Lord Keiichi, as you impart such. As such, our subjective feelings are standing in between."

"Don't forget 'my' mandate Father." Imladris hears of Lind, before Frode thickly sighs back. "Forgive Daughter, but 'that' is a personal mandate. Not a Council version. Please not mistake the two." ...this Lind looks away, decently hurt by the hearing. "Yes I know."

"So then we come to it." Imladris remarks. "As 'much' as I know you all really care for me..."

"Love." Belldandy corrects, to a good gulp-cough of a Cousin, before he adds... "...as such, your feelings and... um, _sworn_ duty are conflicting. Like it or nor, my duty **has** to come first, or 'all' I swore to that Wish means nothing. I 'would' expect you all to realize _something_ of all this meaning."

"Do we have to?" Megumi leaks out, a bit of decent tone of defeat seeping in. It was spreading readily as realization set in. Imladris saw, and with all reason, enforced... "More because, 'now', my duty at core is apparent here. And _none_ of you should witness a formal battle like this!"

Lind headways into this with a thrust face. "Is that 'not' what I took this mantle for? My status?"

"Are you ready to see 'real' war in the horrid _face?_"

It was such a level tone, Lind stumbled back. Her goddess nature betrayed such, as Imladris looked over at Frode, and sighed as much as to any. "You all see me as the shining light in a fancy plated suit. Well and good so far it has been, if all too willing to look past the 'other' side of my make. Hild's lesson is still there nonetheless."

A chill starts filling as Imladris walks about the room. "I've breathed battles, wars, the death of countless. My time bathed in methodology that is fit for total gods of war. I've made 'many' a decision as such, that sent _countless_ to the Mists. It's easy to take a blade and ram it into a foe on one's account. But to send others in stead, is harder. And worse when the same die for reasons that Lind alone saw enough of." ...this Lind remembers the battlefield of recent memory. And Imladris doubles in further. "I've done many horrid, despicable things in the name of sending one force to crush another. Glory heaped because I told others to slay as one would do similar as a murderer in a mere back alley. The tools change, the tactics different between one war to the next. Here, technology just magnifies it all to levels 'not' for goddesses to witness." ...this he walks by 'at' that moment between the four Norns.

Imladris stops towards the same scenery. "You can't imagine. I _won't_ have you have it. Dreams tormented after the fact, where fears not my own are trounced unto, and uttered endlessly over a scattered field. And all _that_, to say then it was for a 'good' cause. And here, apparently, I am about to do so again." ...this he looks over his friends. "Be careful whom you give that love to. I've gained 'much' hate, of greater number for my tidings. I could easily be lain Tribunal for Crimes against humanity, or of a myriad number of various civilized versions. This if glory turned to blame instead, like a flipped switch. I 'am' a butcher for my decisions. As said, be _verily_ careful of me."

"I hear enough." Lind whispers, but then lifts her head. "But if only was all of 'that', you then would not be so easily among us among the High you kempt us of Platter." ...this Imladris blinks at. Belldandy rises and walks over. "Indeed Cousin. You are not the only one with a past worth regretting. Yet even here I am no less. Many of us are filled with the same, to an end we 'still' find with each other, to gain comfort with. It is still a part of our collective character. It is still our accepted stories."

Imlade almost facevaults at this. "You just won't let me scare you _off!_" ...this Troubadour creaks out. "Well I wet myself, to be sure." ...this more than a few 'ewws' accompany. (And Urd silly slapping the Spirit unkind.) Frode remarks over. "There's enough pain to let us stand with you, in your trials."

"And enough responsibility to lay across 'that' instead." Imladris retorts in kind. It was a different tone even Lind didn't expect. Imladris just steels himself with responsibility, and enforces it. "If that is the case, you hath give me no choice.

_By Titled Authority from the Almighty, such I impose of Voice, I Command you all to go home to Earth and Protect Lord Keiichi Morisato. __Now_."

The 'whats' cascaded suddenly, as Imladris steeled a second... "To leave Keiichi venerable in the open like this, in 'this' time of danger, is akin to a First Class Sundering! You 'all' will hold power over my stead of Protection, until my return!"

Urd snaps aghast. "By what right..." ...before Peorth STAMPS over that, (and Urd's head!)... "That audacious tone has no..."

"I understand Love."

Most the rest gasp, though Lind looks more than too ready to be pensive. Ishara adds in. "Almighty's Authority is not to be remised. I hear it too well." ...Frode in concert, albeit uneasily. "It 'is' his right as the Titled under the mandate given to him. We 'must' obey it."

"Why of all the..." Urd starts, but suddenly sees Belldandy respond. "For Keiichi sake then, I will also comply."

Imladris didn't mince things. He then looks at Mara. "Same for you. Or must I use that Dark Lord crap as well?"

"Nah, I hear ya. (Idiot.)"

Imladris sighs and then looks to Sigrun. "Watch over them _Apprentice_." ...this said Norn gulps at. And next... "- _Scetu, prepare to teleport the others in my stead, to your ship. Transport them all home at once. -_"

A silence for a moment, then... "_/ Yes Master._" ...from an unseen vocal emitter 'above'. The last of last, Imladris looks at Lind... "Punch me later." ...and flat out walks out on them all outright. This leaves the lot completely stunned! Lind just suddenly reacts with anime devil eyes! "Blast it, he's doing it again!" Course before she could stampede after him, the teleporter beam did it's job well.

* * *

As soon as Imladris left, he saw Eros waiting, leaning on a nanite sculpted wall.

"Been awhile my once young charge." ...this looking at the very same soul he once protected during the war. Imladris enlightened to the fact of... "At least your demeanor has improved much. The _tactics_ need work though."

"They're from your old stories. Even the one with blue hair." ...the Silveren Commander remarked. Imladris just sighed. "Something for a better time my friend. Now, I presume all this is about me helping fixing up this stellar mess?" Eros nods. "We admit, probably from my tone more than I should, that the galaxy isn't as effective as you once left it. Likely we should figure this out on our own, but since we... I... dragged you here."

Imladris pucked his lips. "Aye you did. As such, we'll start by finding, reactivating at least the other Synthetic Commanders, as well as getting this mishmash fleet to act like they 'can' take orders again." ...Imladris starts walking by... "I can sense that much already."

Eros however remarks... "Er... no offense, but dressed like some underplanet backwater soul?" ...said with a pointed finger to Imlade's base Terran cloth. The knight answered that', with a sudden smack to his wrists. The replete armor and cloth of legend just lent Eros to respond. "Never thee mind."

At that Imladris with Eros in tow, strode direct back to the Council chamber. Imladris forgot how easy it was for his word to be obeyed without question. As soon as his commands were issued, they spread like supernovae waves, across the galaxy. Resources beyond measure became unlocked, better equipped vessels released from spacedocks, even better captain's mugs released from Supply caches. No less so of a galaxy that removed previous borders of needless pretenses, in favor of one intended act.

Finishing an apparently unfinished tome.

* * *

"Why does that... what the blazes is with... ERGH that dork!"

Hild just chuckled at Frig's emo frazzle. "We should expect no less of one that 'knows' the stakes." ...as they all looked at a glowing white-pink orb 'screen' that translated the events 'on below' for them, in apparent stark detail. Jora just remarked cock-hurt-eye. "It was still a bit harsher than he should have lain upon my Sister as such."

"I at least applaud him for it." Freyana's voice cascades from 'above'. Hild seethes at this. "We still don't hear you in our collective faces to hazard that. _Young One_."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

": His rare use of My Voice, was proper here. :" ...was 'all' that was spoken of from 'the' High Seat. Frig however snaps back in kind with. "As do I. PHONE!" ...before a gilded phone suddenly snap appears before the High Goddess. Hild blinks unexpectedly, as Frig imparts into the gilded receiver. "Even I know where this will lead. Hello? Sector Hub 2189! Connect me to the representative on sight!"

* * *

"- _The signature vessel has alluded us_. -" ...from overcomms.

The demonic looking Commander looked over, as the Emperor simply breathed. The Commander just remarked 'out'. "Explain your failure."

"- _They Folded within the defense perimeter, we couldn't act in time without being noticed_. -"

The Emperor didn't respond. The Commander did. "Your failure is now your XO's responsibility."

The sound of a sudden scream of death 'returned', as the sound of an energy blade is used, then snapped off. In turn... "- _He was weak. What are our further orders. -_"

The Emperor finally did respond. "Her Will foresaw this. As is their return. Her Tools are replete, and History is as written for us already. Prove yourself as capable when the time comes. Fail, and this '_entire_' Fleet will die, with the death of this local star."

The terror was acknowledged simply. "_- I will 'not' repeat the same mistake. -_" ...and comms snapped off. The Commander just replied. "Effective."

"You are all fodder to the Will." ...the Emperor flat imparted. It stabbed deeper into 'all' the minds he was 'attached' to. The Commander nodded and bowed, before leaving. The Emperor just left the remainder of his corrupted mind, to seethe over the vengeance to come.

"Yes my Vessel, we will 'both' see our proper due upon him."

Three dire looking star fighters streaked on behind him suddenly, as the sight of the deathly armada finished positioning themselves, far beyond.

* * *

The Fold back was nowhere near as attended to by sight or sense, as they arrive in view of their proper home. It's encompassing beauty was absconded in favor of the lacking in their hearts. All of them.

"This sucks." Skuld said it best. Sentaro just tilted his head over at, but said nil. Scetu then automatically remarks, though his tone was no less dour. "/ We've entered the local System proper."

"We did no good." Megumi's voice suddenly inflects. Keiichi just responded from the other side of the bridge. "Not sure we really were going to do any good. Maybe we were fooling ourselves, against what gold dude was up against."

"We were there to give hope." This they all hear of the proper Norn of Present. "It was a far stretch to realize we had the ability to change the course of Cousin's fate. However we just were reminded of the realm he comes from. No less than so often you see of our world dear." ...Bell says to K1, though the reverberation is felt all around. Belldandy however keeps on to her proper form. "The time will come however to better be of service to Cousin's abilities, when he feels we are not in as of danger." ...she then looks over at a console leaned over of arms Lind. (Good thing the weapons were powered down by Scetu.) "Please give your beloved that chance again when he returns. I know he means it."

"He said for me to punch him when he came back." Lind quips low, if plainly. Enough that the others around get a sense of proper humor from it. Eihwa then remarks of the planetscape that dominated their forward view, the upper curve of the earth filling the entire curved mass viewport before them. "_Che bella._"

"_: We have to go back. :_"

"What'd you say squirt?" Urd quips over at Skuld. Of course... "Wasn't me." ...this Urd looks over at a shrugging Peorth. Lind looks up and around as Bell blinks blankly. Even Ishara looks around. Frode however starts standing from his console (atmospherics) seat. "Tis another coming."

"_: You all... :_" ...as suddenly before them all, as if the stars around the planet Earth, started to form a shape 'from' them! One quite humanoid as it turns out, as _everyone_ stands suddenly! "...must go back!"

Keima LEAPS right into the back of a brace span between two consoles, as a new feminine scene arrives! One that seemed to up Sigrun's own look, thrice so! Long dark hair full of stars, was the skin for a moment before going a more normal shade of human looking, (if glowy,) Her simple goddess gown was of stars as well, a sparkling shawl-cape that was like star infused silks, unto a facade of star spoke over a curved 'half-world Sigil that crowned a crystalline sheen set of goddess Seals, over and under locks of hair and brows of silken, over eyes of opulent opal. Ones that arrive with a cascade of fear in them.

Course for a moment, the lack of words makes Takano look around at the gawking male facades all around. She finally in 'gentle' mode... "GET YA MINDS OUTTA THA GUTTER!"

"Nossi." Belldandy gleefully responds, as the mentioned goddess bows her head quickly. However after she does, Sigrun then pops up before her! "Wow! I love what you've done to your hair."

Nossi blinks. "Really? Love your nocturnal look."

"My Master said I should look natural, but what about you. Your gown is so divine."

"Do you use phase pattering to keep the stars in place?"

"No better way to look fabulous."

Troubadour just blinks blankly. "Didn't take them long." Keiichi of course (actually Meg and Keima as well...) "Uhhh..."

Belldandy. "Oh. This is First Class Goddess Nossi. She commands the power to travel through the stars. If... I remember her duty log correctly." ...this Urd remarks with finger raised. "Yeah, weren't you..."

Nossi looks over with a cute, plain look. "Yes I was reassigned as watch goddess over Galaxy 2189 after a new Hub was formatted after that famous Campaign. I've kept eye on events in that specific realm ever since. Hence why I am here." ...this everyone else blinks at, as Nossi... "You must return at once. The Lord Knight stands to lose his life if he remains there unassisted!"

Lind of course... "_**What?**_" ...not that Eihwa nearby wasn't any less shocked. Nossi gulped in kind. "I was informed via the Lady Frigurina over trans-Hub Network. I traveled over the Inter-Star Network to reach you here."

Keiichi (and kin again,) "Uhhh... #2" Bell to the rescue again. "She can travel the vast span of space in a reasonable blink of time. Save for Voids, anywhere where Stars within relative sight can be seen." The mortals just look lost, before Peorth stamps. "It just works guys, just go with it."

Frode then stabs out. "What be this of Imladris's life?" ...killing any proper discourse in favor of Nossi's... "What I told you Migod. His life is at severe risk. That was what I was told. This I came since I was the one that helped lead the originating vessel unto here."

Sigrun blinks. "You led that Eros dope right to my Master? _That's_ why we got sucked into that pointless trip!" Nossi just levels back, a bit put off. "Originally it was supposed to be because of an entirely different reason. However it all really is that bad. Bad enough that even your 'Master' isn't realizing who's his foe is there. I already know."

Lind's next tone just chills the whole lot of them. "Wait one. You mean to tell us, that we left beloved behind... to..." Nossi sighs low and out. "Yes."

Chihiro suddenly looks back at... "Scetu! You got to get us back there!"

"/ But my Master's orders..." Talos just reacts back with a decent panic. "It sounds like if we don't get back there, his orders won't mean squat!"

The Synthetic just snaps out. "/ Vessel crew, prepare to reFold back to previous arrival coordinates!" ...which seemed to give everyone a sense of hope and purpose again. (If not exactly otherwise sensible.) Sentaro just imparts to that. "Guys, we're going against what cool dude said! I don't exactly like the sound of going into a battle!" Lind just looks around. "We won't. We just head back to that fleet base and work it from there. But we stay together and protect Keiichi, and all should be fine."

Keiichi in turn then has Urd in between he and Bell as usual, squeezing then together. "Yeah! We won't get ya killed before the wedding!"

"I don't feel that safe Urd." ...this Urd pops a vein at, Bell blinking blankly at the stare Urd gives 'back'! Most are just half laughing at this, as Nossi sees this all for the first time. She bites her lip.

* * *

Imladris was biting his. "Peace is the enemy of a military."

It didn't take long for him to reach that conclusion, as he stood within the quickly reactivating Command Center that comprised the hub of Fleet Core Twelve. The chamber of supreme technological note, rounded about with room for six major restaurants of any respectable note, or something of similar size of 'any' kind, held growing numbers of citizen souls that were trying to remember _some_ of their old lessons from the war. Eros just sighed out. "Tis what we all get for concentrating on an economy and standard galactic expansion. No offense Excellency, but we 'were' tired of the war and all."

Imladris, leaning on a flat out huge circular holographic console unit, looking up at the same galactic holodisplay from before, this time seeing what strategic assets were left, just quipped over without looking. "While acknowledged for such, there had been no consideration of an outside influence or threat possibility to lead to at least a minimal protectionism force?"

Eros amends with bland tones in places.. "We did have such for a short while, about a five year period after you left for that consideration. However when no sensory of such threats occurred, the Council favored trimming down any defense assets, in favor of bulking up the Commerce Fleet. Can't blame them for the focus."

"I wouldn't, if not for the fracturing apparently." ...this Imladris does stand at. "You pluck me from a world filled with problems utterly similar in most aspects, to the ones here in this galaxy here! I thought you all better than that, at _least!_"

Eros just blandly puckers back. "We're not perfect." ...this Imlade comically arm waggles at! "I can see that!"

The Knight Lord just settles down and sighs. He then laments over on a more peaceable tone. "You know the first lesson of living a life beyond your original measure, is that to not let your old ways rule you. Being more out of the box in consideration, is mandatory. I suspect this of note, since when even after you begot lifespans ten times your original own, you still clung too much to the familiar." ...this Eros hears thankfully next in addition. "But then that's what happens when the same souls that live through it all, go with what they are comfortable." ...this Imlade turns around with a flap of the arms. (A bit too much, as he winces visibly at. The armor such protests the treatment.)

Eros then cocks his head. "So that be our failings. What of yours?" ...this as a few various Alliance types look over on hearing. (Many were doing a lot of that, a bit through this, but now...) Imladris hears and laments. "I returned to my Masters. The story turned dour after a different invasion of a sort... well... I was both victorious and defeated in the same measure. The same that was fully victorious done, by those I was with, but just sent back. This due to a mandate that puts one of such honored company, into dire import, that threatens verily, ALL of knowable Existence. Nothing less, pure and pure." ...this some various souls around hear to a chill.

Eros gulps, not asking further yet of details, as the tone Imladris uses knows no lie. Imladris goes back to leaning back onto the console before him, from behind, the holographic galactic display meshing across his facade. "This all must be dealt with quickly, so I can return and finish 'that' battle unfolding. No offense, but one galaxy in the end, is secondary to the protection of 'all' that is further beyond. And that all second to one that is 'closer' to heart."

"The lady of steel you mentioned so oft." Eros quips. Imladris looks, and notes with swiveling eyes some interested giggles. No one in the galaxy wasn't remiss in 'that' haunted set of variances. Imladris just snickered and looked down. "Utterly."

"/ Another reason to fight for?"

Eros and Imlade look up and back, at the sight of another Synthetic Commander series unit. One set in soft pink-white hues upon the pearl white armor structure. Imladris smirks. "Ah, welcome Sceta-12. Oh, and Kerenska 24 as well eh?" ...this of arrival of a lady of half Silveren note, only so due to genetic enhancements to met self-imposed requirements, in a deep black slimsuit of technological note, with auburn black hair in a short ponytail, banded together with a gleaming network node 'band' unit for a sorta 'scrunchie', just stamps up and prods a finger in the armored chest. "Come to save us all 'again', Big Brother?"

"Wha... what, _that_ all again? I thought I told you were we're 'not' related!"

"It doesn't matter to me Bro." 24 just remarks. Imlade just wipes a face from hand, as he looks at the high genetically reengineered Bioform, that comprised one of Imladris's best war commanders. Unlike Scetu or Sceta-12, of the Synthetic or even Machiners of active civilized race in the Alliance Galaxy, some like 24 actively reengineered their bodies to make their 'mechanical' functions, even more so, while adding genetic functions, capabilities, or simply racial 'characteristics', to let them fit into a societal form better. Cyborg here was a crude term to use with her.

It wasn't something uncommon in this Galaxy, since long since the war, even regenerating the dead back to life through still secreted technological techniques, now existed. Included as well as life extending medical techniques that allowed citizen souls to learn more and more, expansion therefore for the galaxy in many fronts, all lent to a release of some values that used to be similar across Imladris's old world of active current. (All such didn't solve 'all' problems however, it readily seemed.)

However despite all that, 24's impart of calling Imladris 'brother', was a chosen familial impart, not an infused genetic version. Nonetheless, the other enhancements just flat out made Kerenska a highly effective citizen soul. And here, even more dangerous. Imladris didn't mince much past this. "Hope you don't mind being here. Not like we have a choice."

"We don't Milord." ...a third, new, and thunderous voice reverberates, as all see... "Ah, Lord Ackronus my friend." ...Imladris bows to the ancient Griffional. The white base, gold and silver layer mesh feathered Avian of the usual eleven meter tall standard, looked down his golden beak of strength, with deep blue avian eyes. The tri-layered cloth of elegant note that reminded Imladris of goddess stylings of Intracel. (One iota Imladris 'didn't' instill in this galaxy.) The voice matched. "I have already updated my neural Network Link with standard tactics, and the current situation."

"/ Acknowledged." Sceta..

"Same here." ...24.

Imladris nodded and appreciated the expediency of his old command. He went with it quickly. "First off, halt further Folds to Core Twelve here. Activate Cores Six, Nine, Eleven and Fifteen instead and send other forces there to form under the standard tactics, done as soon as crew update via neural Network standard. I want them battle ready by the end of the Solar Cyclon tomorrow. I hope we have that much time and don't have to rush anything. Our enemy isn't foolish."

"/ Acknowledged Excellency."

Imladris then looks up at the holodisplay, and mentally activates a 'current' holoscreen of the Illumina System. He details off... "Next, we need updated scans of the Marian forces inSystem, to know what we're up against. I require as many Recon sorties into and around the System as possible." ...a bit stretched with... "No matter what it takes."

"Aye Excellency." 24 responds, Sceta-12 then amends with looking at Imladris. "/ The Machiner Sensory Corps would be best. They can Fold in and burst packet out with their own sentient packet before they are targeted, if we position Relay Ships around the System. They can be recovered afterwards for Refusion, when we win the battle. I will inform them now." ...and in fact _actively_ is so doing over the Network.

Imladris nods his thanks, and then looks back up the holodisplay. "That's all for now. And forward to me when the other Commanders arrive. Lets get this show going."

Sceta nods and turns. 24 heads off as well to oversee the Core Base reactivations and orders dissemination. Ackronus however stays as Eros looks on. Imladris notes. "How's the kids good sir."

"All thirty seven clutches are expanding my original genetic base." ...this Eros chuckles. "So you 'did' have rewards after the war."

"Where are yours then?" Ackronus snips back. Eros gulps and looks away, not missed by their Excellency. "Oh, so you can ask of '_my_' love life?" Eros just throws a fit, fit for humor all around. Imladris then turns eye on a more serious query. "How are the Trees?"

"They suffered a recent Subspace spike that was unexpected. However the Hikari Trees are recovered."

Imladris hears from Ackronus, whom also was the chosen head of a unique care taking 'service'. Imladris just nodded and knew... "I need to see the Core Tree in person please."

"At once." Ackronus expected and turns to give Network comm fed orders. Eros just asked. "The obvious?"

Imladris nodded.

* * *

The demonic Commander just kept looking ceaselessly at the darkened version of the holographic display here. Another of his supposed equal numbers just responds suddenly off a Network data feed. "The Primary Alpha vessels and secondary torpedo vessels have been positioned and armed towards the Illumina System star. We have over a hundred firing angles."

Nary a nod returned. His ears however 'catch' over the Network. "They've begun sending Recons. Active scans. As was expected." ...he just orders out openly. "React accordingly. Destroy where possible but let them have their Intel. All the better to draw them in."

Quickly off of that. "Spec-Ops task force reports the target is returning!"

"Silence that tone!" The same Commander snaps back. The others back off. Instead they hear. "Conduct or perish as the Emperor demands!"

The order cascaded across _fast_ across space.

* * *

-Fleet Core Twelve traffic control center-

"Yes ma'am. We're diverting fleet traffic as ordered now." ...an Assat of 'age', mostly by numbers than past the youthful looks, replies. The race was actually asexual with 'sexual' gender tendencies, hence akin to the Seahorse bit, but with humanic characteristics. A complexity familiar mainly to this race. As such the 'male' responded stiffly enough with, that 24 on the holographic end, nods. "_- Begin reorienting current fleet Forces around the Alpha-Six standard. They'll be going into combat likely from where they are positioned now. -_"

"Yes ma'am."

Just then a strange chime warble catches the traffic control center crew's attention. Their spot upon a Star Ladder attached star station 'above' the main protoplanet atmosphere zone, gave them dominating view of the fleet organization and traffic. A relay of twenty further attached and adjunct stations, as well as Machiner 'station' blocks, handled all needs for controlling the mass of starpower present.

And such was their 'view' of sensors when one Furbrath controller responds. "We've just registered a small number of vessels at the edge of the holding zone, Fold out without authorization. At least... not..."

The Controller just nods. "Acknowledged, the traffic Protocols are upheld. Who just Folded out?" ...this 24 onscreen hears as well. A Forran orb responds with a warble thick tone. "Seven vessels that registered... from..." ...the sudden voice taken back, makes the Assat walk over. "What is it?"

24's screen pops over to a new 'angle' near the Forran. When they see, and confirm over Network, they 'all' gasp. "_- They all came from Illumina. How did... -_"

A Pa`grtah Mindhub controller then suddenly snaps out in a slithery voice. "A Level-Ten Gravity Spike Null Field just activated!"

"**Where?**" ...Assat.

"0.8 AUs distant from protoplanet gravity zone."

Even 24 is bewildered. "_- Why so far out, only... REGISTER ANY INCOMING JUMP TRAFFIC! -_"

* * *

-_Illistrum_-

"Man, I look so dang out of character." Chihiro whines, pulling at the 'standard' fabric of an Alliance slimsuit upon her, at the chest of abdomen. Most of the lot here were, as they look over each other as much as themselves. Lind had to blink. "Okay, this confirms that beloved used many monikers of our formats in Heaven, for his uses here."

The standard slimsuit, male, female, or otherwise of needed format, was a semi Valkyrian base mode suit of white with blue pattern inlays, with a 'triangular' blue pattern at the upper chest, from up right to down left to the hip, where a twin run of seams ran down from a Valkyrian similar collar, with a 'button' that glowed of technological make. In fact every seem and inlay of edge, has a shimmering blue-white-green 'inlay' that acted as relays, network feeds, and all manner of biological comfort standard, that allowed the wearer to function at optimum. Add in the optional upper half jacket of pure white with Valkyrian blue in line, mimicking the slimsuits, with an also optional short slack addition of the same, with an upper right arm blue pattern slant, another for the pants to the lower left, with some standard looking Valkyrian slim boots rounding, and they all looked like crisp officers in the old Alliance StarFleet. Lind even noted gloves of 'similar' mode, that held technological implements, such as an obvious communicator unit, and whom knows what else.

Belldandy looking the same, in a 'dress-skirt' version instead of pants, just nods. "I would have to tend to agree. Though..." ...a look to Keiichi, for some reason in a gold lined version. "I must say you look rather dashing, dear."

"I do? Great. You look gorgeous."

Bell hop claps happily. "Why thank you dear." ...this Peorth and Eihwa trade nods at all of that.

And while Skuld SQUEALS in the background over gushing at Sentaro the same (Short skirt for her, standard slacks for him,) Urd just poses about in her ceaselessly sexy mode. "Wow, this stuff really shows a body off." ...such since she forgo anything else save the slimsuit itself. (Nosebleed anyone?) Troubadour looks on like a happy lovey puppy. (Jacket and slacks for him.) Keima just pokes at the crest emblem on the right of suit jacket. The same adorned the slimsuit, same spot on the chest, as well as on the lower hip of right included. "Is this the flag symbol of that galaxy?" ...this a central galactic spiral pattern, set as angelic wing feathers for galactic arms. Eight star 'points' denoted... "/ Aye. The Master indicated he wished for a unifying symbol for the Alliance, as well as for the Eight Capital Worlds."

As the crew were readying for the return Jump, and Nossi looked on in her nominal wear, they all then hear Tamiya. "Yous looks grweat Misz..." ...ala Chihiro devil eye. "Cut it out bone head! I didn't sign on for this change."

"I don't mind." Takano actually remarks, posing near a nose-'blushing' Keima, in a pants-jacket top version. "Do you?" Keima almost blacks out. (Keiba not far off with Megumi not helping in a slacks version, nearby.)

Just then, Sigel and Banpei appear through an opening main deck hatch, 'the duo' externally reformatted to match in current cloth. (If synthetic a version.) "/ Engineering Core is about ready Sir. The Main Hikari Core didn't suffer damage from the sudden Jumps."

"/ Acknowledged."

"Hold it." Lind suddenly snaps out. All see to hear, as Scetu is asked. "It has to be asked now. How much of Heaven did my Confessor copy during that Campaign of his?"

"/ Replete." ...an answer that took the goddesses back, even if half expecting it. Scetu continues. With a crane of his head around, more than just the 'crew' present. "/ Master was allowed a free hand to format the new forces being formed during the war, into a unified format. He incorporated a great number of nuances of Heaven in his designs. You already have noticed that most of the vessel hulls alone are much brilliant to the eye than one should expect."

Takano just quips. "I thought they all looked bleached and shiny as all heck." ...Scetu amends further. "/ Application of the holy method, as well as Heaven's stylings, reached all across the Alliance Galaxy as the war progressed. Assured, Master only imposed as far as only was willed by the populaces themselves. As a result, a hybrid standard of Intracel's incorporation, melded with natural standards of thousands of civilizations, and even many more myriad numbers of cultures. By the end of the war, the Intracel theme was heavily set into the landscape, as such remains today." Scetu espouses more from a rather biological point of view tone, with... "/ I would not be surprised to have you all here, see this architecture on any major world, thrice of double so upon the worlds under threat now." Belldandy blinks at this as much as any hearing. "Cousin honored us 'that' far?"

"/ As much as he allowed information to disseminate. Certain 'direct' aspects were not espoused, rather hinted upon, which the populations accepted without question. The war after all, was a heaven verses demon war via proxy. The aspects therefore went further into cultural aspects all around. It would be almost as if you goddesses, from what I have learned in my time as a Guest on above, would be in familiar settings upon most worlds in the Alliance now. And Illumina was the first world liberated in the war. Such would all but be a Arch world, like passing through Gate, back to your home."

"Whoa." Urd admits heavily.

"And 'that' is why I detested going back as well." ...this the lot hear to look see, with a sudden barring of gasping teeth. This as Mara appears in 'her' Marian uniform of old. Demonic coloration that mimicked standard goddess battle suits, with a stiff looking upper jacket that looked formal military enough. (The deep gold shoulder lanyard just said as much there.) It looked, quite fearful overall. (Yeep!) Belldandy asked then. "Does that mean Infernal architecture was incorporated as well?"

Mara just 'explained' with her hands waving lazily. "We tried. Most we could do was use programmed nanites and machines to construct for us in expedient measure, whatever we wished for. Not that they ever lasted long along any border the Alliance pushed. Liberated dopes could tear the stuff down any faster than it took to create them. If they had our level of magic, they had been changed to that Heavenly crap outright!"

Eihwa just smirks back. "Ah the _dolori_ of liberation from tyranny." ...this Mara SEETHES back at.

Keiichi however just remarked in an amazed tone. "I guess he 'really' went that far to symbolize you guys." ...this the goddesses all around blush at. Sigrun's version a prideful one, to Lind's loving vein. (Eihwa too, don'tchaknow.)

Nossi then 'imposes'... "Pardon." ...the only one not in a slimsuit, for her own reasons. "/ The Fold Hikari Core is still charging for a Jump of this magnitude. About another... -looking at displays- ...minute and ten."

Belldandy enlightens to this subject. "Point to point spatial folding?" ...this Skuld answers (like she needs an excuse here.) "Sure Sis, just a powerful enough energy core, detailed navigational charts, and a Jump drive to initiate off of. I presume this is because of the Relativity factor for travel."

"/ For our case, correct. The Master deemed that travel methodology over a galaxy even larger than this Local Milky Way Galaxy, required a more efficient transportation method, soon after the Campaign reached Second Phase. Lightspeed was given way to subspace gate field devices, before the Griffionals were encountered and were lent Fold technology. As a result of allied and captured cartography of the galaxy as the war progressed, Fold drive technology emerged dominant, even despite Graviton Gates still utilized that 'borrowed' from the Fold method. Coupled with Dimensional Shielding that doubled as defensive screens, vessels could transport to another point, or Gate at will. This connected the Alliance Galaxy, and expedited the war."

Mara just seethed again. "The war would have lasted three times longer at least, if not for the Griffionals. Nevermind the damned Machiners too."

Keiichi _blinks_. "Machiners?"

Scetu adds... "/ They appeared during the Fourth Phase of the War, and were allowed by the Master, their own territories taken from direct Demonic control." ...Mara adding. "In other words, stole even 'our' created worlds that Hild allowed. Man did that suck!"

Megumi just looks ready faint, as Keiba gasps out. "_Created worlds?_ Just how far did this war go?"

"_/ Limitless_." Scetu just finished. It told effect on the still initiating of the bunch. Mara actually cracked out... "Actually I liked that super weapon sphere that metal dork had made to just free worlds from our enslavement. Glaringly effective." ...this before a tone sound warbles out, as everyone else looks at her. "What! I admit what cool is cool, you know!"

"/ Prepare for Fold Jump. All crew prepare. Twenty seconds."

As a result, everyone scrambles back to their adhoc chosen seats. Scetu sees and corrects. "/ It is actually not required to brace one self, as we do not physically move conventionally."

"We're not used to this wire brain! Give us a break!" Chihiro dryly glares. Talos just gleeps in kind. "It still 'felt' like there was movement to my stomach."

"/ That would likely be the spatial contraction to a Two dimensional state." ...this everyone suddenly feels like... "Cut me out and stick me to a wall, after this." ...ala Sentaro. Skuld semi giggles, (and two thirds cringes and squeals unto all this.)

"/ Ten seconds. Fold Envelope Formed, Shield engaged to maximum."

Keiichi then remarks off a kilter thought to Belldandy. "Say, are you guys going to be alright, being off of Earth and all?" ...this Belldandy on recognition responds to her own surprise. "Actually, I feel more refreshed than usual dear." ...this Peorth accents a nod. "Mon dieu, _moi aussi_."

"/ That would be the Hikari Seed within the Energy Core."

**NOW** the goddesses of the lot, readily blinked, just as the Fold jump commenced.

* * *

The Assat Commander saw the forming signature entering the obvious trap. "Oh dear eternal Light."

* * *

Imladris, Ackronus and Eros arrive via teleporter into the _Kon One_ Teleporter Chamber. They all quickly walk out of the translucent crystalline blue focusing chamber to head to the Bridge. Imladris's pace dictates his tone. "It would seem we have no choice but to rely on them, more so than I would like to impart of them."

"I would agree on 'both' sides of this reasoning Excellency." The Griffional looks over to Eros, whom holds his hands up defensively. "Twas not my idea to downgrade most weapons systems to base Ionic formats. Like the military was said of draw down, weaponry only meant to capture the occasional pirate vessel, here and tither, was what the Council required."

"As well as to keep the Council civilizations from taking advantage of each other, I 'shalt' add." Ackronus comments in turn, and expects the glare in kind from Eros. Imladris just stops on hearing all that. "You mean to tell me the unity is fracturing on basis of civilizations fearing one will attack _another!_" A harsh snap of his head back to enunciate. So much so, a couple of passing Silveren leap away in quirky fear!

"IF I am to remain as of said help in this theater, the unity must be returned of vital importance! That trust **IS** everything that made this galaxy what it was. It seems it's time for you all to remember the same, as I '_still_' see it." ...and snap walks forth. Ackronus and Eros trade an amazed look, before following. They all arrive on scene as Imladris commands quickly. "Get us going Commander. Time 'is' burning starlight now." Eros takes station in the Commanders dais. "Prepare for Fold Jump crew. I..."

Suddenly the same blaring klaxons stab across the bridge, as it was doing across all of the active station keeping Fleet! Ackronus demands... "REPORT!"

The Assat tech of earlier in quick kind. "A Level-Ten Gravity Spike Null Field activated!"

"_What?_" ...Imlade quips in blank surprise, before the same thought hits his mind. "They only appear rarely to trap localized Fold Jump traffic that... WHO, WHERE AND WHAT NOW!"

* * *

"Can't believe it feels so short." ...Megumi just generally said of the _Illistrum's_ travel method. A lot of thoughts munched down to a crude sentence. Scetu bade little mind of it. "/ It is meant to be taken for granted."

That thought suddenly dies with one: A smacking of klaxon warnings. "What the...?" ...ala Keiichi, whom is thrown forward by the second effect of suddenly being LURCHED about without any warning! All manner of surprised yells are spiked by Scetu's... "/ We've been forced out of Hikari Foldspace early!"

The large vessel from external, suddenly floats forward, as if it had a momentum to be lurched forward from. The slight downward point however gives little obstruction of what Ishara sees... "Pardon, but what are those vessels..."

Several tremendous lurches tell the obvious tale of weapons fire upon them. Scetu snaps... "/ _Ambush!_" ...before several more successive blasts all but throw the frightened bunch all about! Sentaro yelps out! "What is this, some bad TV shoot!" ...before another couple REALLY buckle at the vessel. One suddenly blasts a plasma arc from the consoles near... "MOM, DAD!" ...K1 shouts as light blue plasma energy suddenly erupts and throw Takano and Keima back suddenly!

Further is snapped away from, as suddenly several teleport beams of a dark gray coloration appear, as dark Plas-armor clad troopers mesh out from them!

"/ BOARDING ACTION!" ...shouted over auto-wide ship comms, before a LOT of ducking from rapid plasma blast fire lances all about! Scetu quickly takes three hits, and buckles back, as lessers reach to cover their betters automatically! Urd just snaps... "The HELL is going on!"

Just then, auto-defense projection ports snap open around the Bridge alone, and wave blast back at the sudden enemy! Several fall, at least ten in the immediate area, as several more duck for cover. Chihiro is covered by Tamiya as she screams. "I REALLY wana go home now!"

Just then she feels Tamiya 'grunt', and... "Tamiya! _Tamiya!_" ...as she feels a growing amount of wilting weight! She then 'sees' enough of one of the dark clad weirdos to feel true terror.

And then the offender is **smacked** back by a sudden lance of an electrical bolt! Several troopers see this act as Urd already just goes with the theme! "You want fireworks eh!" ...as her crackling hands quickly retort back at her attackers! Troubadour manages a weak bending shield at first as Urd just attacks a bit at random. Scetu then suddenly 'snaps' back forward, despite plasma hole burns. "/ Activate Level Ten Intruder repulse beams!"

"_Discriminator Fields!_" ...one of the enemy troopers snaps in kind, as two sets of technology begin fighting each other, as well now. A few troopers are teleported randomly back where they came, or just into open space! Most however are 'reflected' away from this result by suit instilled field discriminators, and keep their ongoing attack, as Urd keeps aiding the ship's defenses!

Lind, Ishara and Frode then at that point just react off ancient training and zip under fire where they can to wordlessly begin landing martial blows of fist and foot to any attacker they can reach. The troopers are taken aback by such speed, as Skuld just cries out. "Who the heck are they!"

"/ Marian Battle Troopers." ...Scetu can only manage, before ducking two more blast rounds, and finally acting as well, as he separates his arms and ignites four blue plasma sabers. Using them is just as effective with a sudden leap to his far right! Mara a split moment into this heard and raises her head to shout... "Stop firing you dolts, it's... OWW!" ...before a lancing bolt nicks her shoulder, and almost her neck along with, avoided by the bolt knocking her right out from snap stun effect!

No one else can react, as Sentaro and Keiba-Megumi ala hand in low as heck under fire hand, reach Tamiya. Chihiro is 'released' from her trapped state to see. "Oh my god!" Tamiya sporting a good glancing burn from a blast shot across his back of skin.

Skuld then 'joins' in with 'small' Skuld-missiles that look like mini-Bombs with jet ports. They only knock out any troopers hit, as many duck for their 'own' dear lives!

Just then, comms activate around them of... "_- Unidentified vessel, state status! -_" ...from Fleet Local Comms. Keiichi just shouts out. "Were in trouble over here!" As most are still ducking as Belldandy realizes and wipes her arms wide over Keiichi's head.

"_Breath a space of wind to give repose by, now and quickly!_" ...with a strong wind shield burst smacks across the beleaguered bridge! K1 just yells. "Belldandy!" ...as the other 'crew' duck on knowing better. The troopers just gasp at the sudden barrage. One of random note... "It's just like _his_ powers!"

Bell gasps to a halt... "What?" ...before all of a sudden, two teleports appear dead behind her to either side! Keiichi instantly reacts... "**Belldandy!**" ...and lunges right to knock her clear. One of the troopers reacts quicker of enhanced reflexes, and knocks the butt of his rifle across the back of K1's head! Bell doesn't get time to scream before she suddenly is accosted, stunned suddenly by the multi-effect suit-field of the trooper.

Chihiro sees, before 'then' seeing... "Brother! / STOP IT!" ...Meg and Keiba lunge over as fast as they can! This causes everyone already engaged or ducking, to see suddenly, a teleport return beam engage, with two captives held by three troopers, before Meg and Keiba reach, and **they** are caught into the return beam!

Lind... "NO!" ...before she's grabbed at the arm by Frode! "It's too late!" ...as surviving Marian troopers suddenly teleport away!

Just then to end this, a set of heavy Ionic field blasts, smack the _Illistrum_ thrice over! They are all knocked out cold, as Alliance squadrons arrive to investigate, and enter a screening battle as the Marian captured vessels screen one escaping destroyer, the others soon defeated by larger numbers.

But the damage...

* * *

...was reverberating _far_ beyond this galactic battlefield.

* * *

_- ...as far as local observers from several planets can note, there has been no new star traffic entering the major vessel node, known as Fleet Core Twelve. As you know from historical archives, FC-12 was once a major planning and assembling area for the Alliance, during the Unification War. The planetoid constructed by Griffional Artists that forms the current central node, was created as a monument to the achievement of the War, and to the Excellency, whom has been confirmed as inZone as of this time._

_Reports indicate other fleet nodes are being activated, as far as increased Network traffic alone is observed, but all information is classified Gold-One as of this time. Info-releases are also being reeled back currently, at the request of the Alliance Council. This alone attests to a long missed unity that had been sorely lacking in the past few Galactic Cyclons._

_Reports continue to... -_ ...this as the Griffional Magistrate Ere`ith just half sighed and chuckled the same. "It did require a dire situation to make us work together once more."

Silveren Magistrate Kaia just smirked. "Should we not be better evolved than this?"

"Ye did not wish to allow our merchants to emplace on any of your lunars."

"And you to terraform where you please? What about natural ecological concerns."

"And you are too conservative with natural bio-organic progression, even for mere bio-cells."

"Even the smallest cells have a right to see a potential evolution! Not everything has to be _forced_ to evolve, or even be shoved aside for 'current' concerns!"

The two looked rather comedic, head wrestling with each other, as both then realize and sigh. (The Griffional avian sigh was always a chuckle getter.) Their 'revelry' is suddenly cut short as a Furbrath aide suddenly smacks in! "PARDON MY MAGISTRATES!" Ere`ith nods. "Continue."

"There's been an attack on Core Twelve!"

Both Magistrates quickly touch right of melons relatively, and Network the data they seek. As soon as they 'know' the details... "But I thought the Excellency sent that vessel back to whence it came?" Kaia gasps at. Ere`ith just remarks. "Perhaps we should investigate directly."

* * *

Everything was bright here. Did she remember when she opened her eyes? Something felt off, but looking around in this white haze that was clearing off, as she thought she saw two beings looking over some kind of devices, things that looked highly technological? Wait a…

A strange shimmer was felt going up and down her body. Strange breeping sounds she never head before, kept echoing all around her. Apparently hearing was going in stride with sight, as sharpening edges started seeing more details of various colors from the strangest of devices that lined all the deck walls. The light seemed to be as bright as sunlight on a summer Heavenly day, but it came from the walls and ceiling…. the floor… the very air in fact.

Then a blue-silver line zipped down across her face, not too fast. A chime-humming sound came with it.

Confusion came to her mind, as she felt thinking come to the fore. In fact she realized this, as if thinking wasn't capable beforehand. _What the heck is going…? Oh... aye._

The sounds most strange to her... (Must be a she, she thought without real reason...) ...grew clear as crystal. Everything did...

"/ Her mental parameters have accelerated."

"Indeed." ...a worried tone of terse responded. That's when she realized... "(_This must have been what it felt to awake from that very first time. How strange. Wait. Not the time._)"

"Lind?" Her pools of focusing eyes of steel blue, rimmed of deeper blue, looked over. "I'm fine."

She then suddenly felt a large form of a hug encapsulate her. She took it for what it was. This as most awake saw and appreciated. Goddess, Synthetic, mortal, or otherwise. (Confirmed most suspicions for the Alliance types of Medical present.) This lasted long enough for Lind to then whisper. "I believe you wish to say something else, added of now?"

Imladris reacted a bit more emotionally than Lind would have liked, but the obvious came next as he pulls away, and...

"_**WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!**_" ...ala a kind tone.

More than a few Synthetic processors had to reset sonic acuities, as Skuld alone just attests, hand to ears... "Good Command voice Cousin." Imladris just snapped. "I 'saw' the Network event log. I **ordered** you all to leave!"

"That would be my fault." ...this as Imladris looks over wrathfully, at Nossi. The unfamiliar goddess (though Imladris 'feels' familiarity quickly enough,) just offers with a regretful bow. "I told them to return. Lady Frigurina's relayed instruction to me."

"She informed..." ...Imladris turns to note Lord Frode. "...that your life was in dire risk, the same as Master Tyr's life was."

Imladris just responds balefully. "It's called a war zone! Tis not my job description replete with such risks?" ...arms waving about to annoyed effect. Mara responds next, holding her struck shoulder. "It sounded a lot more crappy than that dork." ...this as Imladris sighs at. "Lady Frigurina. Blast." ...is all said there, holding back a _lot_ of choice words, as he walks over and asks. "Your shoulder okay?" ...as Mara winces at the effects of... "I forget how our weapons could stun so brutally like that. The healing devices here are too tinged with Yggdrasil energies as well. Damn rash I got from it, you should know."

A light chuckle back, as a similar moan comes from their clone enough left of mutual. There Chihiro actually sits in Tamiya's lap, as the sound comes from the bulk of human mass and heroics. Imlade in turn... "You okay there too?"

"Yuh, guess being shuut sucks. I'lls be fine dough." ...this as Chihiro smirks enamored and looks up. "The big lug can take it." ...and gives a decent peck to a blushing chin. (Above that looks 'worse'.) Another semi-smirk from the 'Excellency', before a look to the more dire of immediate import. Lind looks as Ishara and Frode stand nearby, others unnamed on various close in medical scanning tables, look and feel their collective hearts drop at the sight of two in-full regeneration stasis unit.

The Alliance medical team head on scene, sees as well, and informs. "It'll be a couple of days before they can regenerate out of their comas." ...this Lind gasps. "_Keima... Takano...?_"

Ishara explains to the hazard of her encoded heart. "They took a heavy plasma burst, when the console they were near exploded. Luckily their slimsuits kept them alive before they were rushed directly from on-site teleport to capsules, and have been in so since." Lind almost breaks at such a sight of harmed innocence. A Katath humanoid Medical officer of said lead position, of light yellow skin and white tattoos, adds... "They'll make it with full nanite regeneration and field stasis assisting. It'll just take time. Longer simply because of the lack of knowledge of their physiology. But time is on their side."

"But not ours, _apparently_." Imladris suddenly hammer strokes out in 'such' a dire tone. They all quickly realize enough, as Skuld clutches at Sentaro fearfully. "Big Sis. Keiichi."

"Megumi and Keiba too." Urd adds needlessly. Talos then remarks. "Why? Why take them like that?" ...this left along with a ton of unknowns that Imladris already was having a terrible fear of. Eros nearby, with Sigrun and Nossi closest, just remarks plainly. "I fear there is little other likelihood, than they are within the Marian Fleet proper."

"There's more to it." Imladris puts in. The warning in the Heavenly hearts starts to grow. Just then Ackronus's vast form enters through the enormous hatchway, to the... "Whoa!" ...surprise of Sentaro and Urd alone. Peorth, dinner plate wide-eyed... "_Majestueux_."

"The vessel is restored from most combat damage. Save for minor repairs in progress."

Imladris nods and then calls 'up'. "Commander 24. Continue preparations in my absence. Begin forming the needed fleet formulas for a quick strike package."

"_- Acknowledged. -_" ...this as Imladris then commands a second time 'above'. "Scetu, prepare to Fold to the Hikari System at all expedience."

"_- / Preparing now Master. -_"

Most look on as Lind rises to a sitting position, as Imladris imparts to Ackronus: "We'll need to perform the functions quickly. Make sure the Attendants 'know' what must be done." ...at which Ackronus immediately turns to head and prepare elsewhere.

Peorth just quips... "Where are we going?" ...ala a Chevalier in kind. "To seek powerful help. You all will get to see, as I don't want any of you ten meters from my sight." ...as he suddenly strides out. "_Not negotiable_."

The stunned lot actually find amusement, as Peorth remarks. "Took him long enough." ...though laughter is heavily muted.

* * *

-Relay Ship _Etherein_-

"_- Prepare for Fold Jump operation twenty-six. -_"

"_- : Engaging Fold envelope. : -_"

The Machiners amongst the Synthetic races, may have been one of the few civilizations that didn't see past the base unity that they themselves came for, from persecution in too many other galaxies. The large Machiner warship of frigate size, if not frigate standard look. The swooping angles that dominated the serene, yet mecha laden vessel, was filled with Machiners that kept the base unity to code-heart, as well as machine soul, more so now more than ever.

None of the dozens of Relay vessels present in the Sector around the Illumina System, had one Machiner amongst them, that complained of the choice to use them as sensor fodder, to learn as much as possible of the enemy within the same Star System. It was less now about having been allowed no less than fourteen Star Systems of their own after the original war, than it was about respect where it was due.

The deploying Machiner orb shaped spike sensor vessel, the size of a large star bomber, felt this all as truly, as any mortal of bio-organic machine make did. The situation was of dire import to all Alliance citizen souls, and such was being demonstrated here. Such as when the deploying Sensor Drone begins it's Fold Jump, the one way trip expected, and as a result...

"_- Entering local space.-_" ...within seconds, 'seeing' from a point about .26 AUs away from Illumina proper. "_- Sensor, Network and Defenses to maximum. Scanning active! Warning, incoming ranged fire! -_"

The Drone jerked several directions, using all it literally had to avoid being blasted outright by Marian long and medium ranged fire, as some of it, large and discharge, came from as far away as two planetary orbit zones away! The Drone knew it only had moments, as it didn't realize it was lasting longer by sheer luck, than most of it's brethren had so far.

In the few seconds it had, it registered everything in a 2.5 AU radius. At the same time, at least seven more Drones were active, as link scans register this as well. This changes dynamically, as quickly, three signals die suddenly, another four appear, and two quickly after that. Numbers were so fluid, the Machiners knew all 'sorts' of fearful emotions, the more the Intelligence operation progressed. It all had already been going on for three hours now, literally on top of Sceta-12's orders, barely twenty minutes after first orders.

But all that snapped as much as the heavy blast of dark photonic energy that jostle clips the Drone to severe port suddenly! The sensors still were active and registering however, as it captured over ten thousand vessel locations of the enemy, the state of local assets remaining, as well as recordings of unfiltered calls for help from all around the Star System. Some of them in the process of a terrible demise.

And then the sensors on the Drone suddenly register a new energy signature. As much as alien was in application here, the definition altered radically with this new signature. So much so the Drone suddenly halts. (More than a few do so, as the signature encompasses well past even the locations of the Relay vessels.)

"_- What is this... -_" ...barely thought over comms, before another pulse blast, this time hit too hard, as others are about to triangulate. All the Drones in the System are suddenly meeting a quick fate, as this particular Drone sees three Marian starfighters of a wicked demonic wing style and format, approach through their own fire. As a result, the Drone quickly raw dumps it's full sensor, personality and even operating data, into a link pulse, leaving the Drone body to it's brutal fate.

* * *

"_- It Blast. -_" ...the rudimentary Machiner mind link responded, within a data storage node within the main Relay Ship, after it finished being uploaded in. "_- Did just used to get of my form body. Forever take will it to comfort into a one new? -_"

The old archaic Machiner voice translation matrix made the Oversight mind 'chuckle', as much as machines know the feeling of. Even for such advanced sentiments anymore. "_- You're not alone my Brethren. By far. -_" ...the far more advanced version translated through it's vast network interface. The Network hive mind protocols just had a 'lot' of _complaints_ coming across them, no less than within any other Machiner Relay Ship within this Operation. The loss of fine tuned language control the usual complaint. The Oversight however had other concerns.

This as the new holodata swam across the Oversight's vast holo-processors. Its multitudes of living memory seeing the new and disturbing energy that caused the side effect of a mass data spike of escaping personality data nodes. As soon as it realizes enough... "_- Halt further operations. Prepare to Fold to Core Eleven with this data. Brother and Sister vessels acknowledge.-_" ...this as other acknowledgments soon trigger Fold jumps to other Fleet Cores.

And for many an Oversight, space around them suddenly felt much colder.

* * *

Sentaro just sighed on looking out. "This viewport view is starting to feel familiar." ...this Skuld half giggles at. "Yeah. But it's still awesome, no matter what else." ...this as they see the replete view of vessel occupied space before them, the number of active Folds now limited to supply vessels at most, and the odd arrival of a needed vessel Commander or specific citizen soul. Already however, the extravagant viewscape was becoming cumbersome to the eye, for the still uneasy mortals. (The attack didn't help their mindsets either. Celestials none less.)

Chihiro however just bemoans again nearby. "I just want my view of _Whirlwind_ back." ...this the tone wasn't seen as an insult. Imladris just remarked as Lind kept a hawkish close distance to him, from the center of the bridge. Eihwa slant sits on the right arm rest of the _Illistrum_ Commander's Seat, behind him. Tamiya then adds in. "So whuts dos we dos now?"

"You _sure_ you all want in?" Imladris directs out, for about the sixth time now since they all reached the bridge. The number related somewhat to the wait for vessel systems to finish repairing to proper capable status for handling energy and effect stresses of a Fold Jump. The relative safety of Fold travel through a two dimensional medium, meant that there was 'such' little room for operational error. The idea of being crushed flat outright in a _rather_ painful fashion, usually didn't hold well to Third-Dimensional types. (And wasn't a fun idea of Tenth Dimensionals either.) The return crack of said query just returned from Skuld first. "There's no way we're leaving Big Sis and Keiichi out there without helping somehow!" ...Talos just 'amends' stoically... "Aye, just stop asking and worry about what needs to be done, metal guy."

"For the last time beloved..." ...Imlade hears aside him. "...please stop asking that. Of me no less."

A LOT of goddess level, and even mortal level philosophical and moral thought that could take days to sort out, was mushed down in favor of Imladris nodding simply. "Then we are one here. The question then comes... _why?_" This even Mara was bewildered about, nearby. (Well away from the Alliance souls on the bridge.) Urd just comments out to Imlade's left of rear, as information Ackronus and Eros were hearing, came across as alien to _them_. "Do you think it's Voluspa and all that again?"

"We'd not be here for certain if that was so. It could be proxy, but we'd have to wait from Intelligence to assure 'anything' further." Imladris responds. "Not even seven hours since we were entailed here. Blast this situation."

"Pardon Excellency." ...this eyes turn to Eros, as his hand is raised. "Aye my former Charge?" ...this Sigrun leans in and angles her eyes at. Eros... "What exactly are you speaking of? Whom is this Voluspa?"

It semi struck Imladris there of a certain 'wall' of silence he'd unwittingly maintained up to now. For good reason he also realizes, before his words are cut off with... "_- / Incoming Site to Site teleport. -_" ...as quickly, the same energy projection units in the ceiling orifices, that had been used as a defense measure earlier, reformat multitask into straight angle version that forms a subspace bubble teleport beam, and deposits two more passengers into their collective midst. Troubadour just 'touts' openly. "Effective technology." Urd nodding, as Imladris just bemoans at... "Magistrates, there 'is' such a thing as not barging through the door. The Teleporter Chambers are 'not' damaged."

Kaia and Ere`ith just cock their heads. "Nor is leaving us all in the dark apparently." ...the former speaks. Eros just blinks... "Mother..." ...to the blinking surprise of Sigrun near. Imladris blinks as well... "What does _that_ mean?"

"The Network cannot hide any secrets from us." Ere`ith calmly imparts. It quickly comes across Imladris's mind the meaning of such, though Peorth then asks with a quirky hand raised... "Excuse-moi, but what is this _Network?_"

"It should be obvious, since Heaven uses it all the time."

The goddesses (and Mara,) are stunned at such a plain answer. Frode smirks with arms folded, as Imladris then Commands of the _Illistrum_ Comptroller. "_Release datafiles from the current datalog of the Mandate. Code voice command off DNA encoding and Title authority._" ...this releasing data that from one story, to characters of another. Lind just comments... "Just like that love?" ...this Nossi hears.

"We don't have time for semantics. Things are accepted as they are 'now', or left to those that can at a later time mode. I presume of the Magistrates of this much, like it or nor."

"How much of us then is there too?" Ishara asks. Mara takes mantle there in kind. "The same crap that we've been at with the Soul War, for an eternity. Like it's the first time Yggdrasil has reacted to Nidhog's actions, and not leave a mark." Imladris nods. "You'll all see when we reach the Hikari System. To be blunt, I was authorized 'much' leeway in the shaping of the Alliance during that war. Even down to mere things as morals and technological functions."

"Can we have a part in that?" ...this sight turns to Sentaro again. The lad remarking... "If we're gonna stay, we wana help." ...this Tamiya nods. "Yuh, anything ta help gets Morisato ands Bells back. I'ms in."

"_Nettamente_." Eihwa stresses serenely, though Lind kinda feels it more directed at more than 'just' Imlade.

"Me too." Chihiro mostly reacts off of, but the effect is contagious soon all around. Frode nodding. "We're all in, no matter now what we see, do, or learn. None is innocent here anymore, and hands are best used, rather than wasted."

Imlade nods, (and sighs further,) before hearing. "Can't let you have all the fun." ...this ala Lind joshing tone. Imlade grunts a tic at that, when Eros of note then remarks. "And now it seems we all have a greater stake, of merit." ...this Kaia shudders next... "Perhaps this is best remained within these vessel hulls for now."

Scetu of note then announces. "/ We've reached proper Jump parameters."

"Do it."

The Synthetic crew do their jobs well. Imladris meanwhile has time for... "By the way, love the slimsuits." ...this Lind blushes at hearing. (And then seeing Eihwa body slim _hers_, all over Imlade's body just gives Lind fits. Along with blinks all around.)

* * *

"The Accelerator is charging as commanded, Emperor." ...a random Commander tones out

The Emperor 'blinks' away from apparently other 'thoughts', to then look over. "There is time, do not rush the process."

At this, the Emperor rises for a long once, to the immediate bow of the Commanders nearby. The Emperor of shell found it amusing to have such fear to laud back upon him, all based on the powers of an entirely different being. The amusement ashed away when thought turns to something much more important. He wordlessly starts walking off in a direction the demonic Commander expects.

"Inform Incarceration, that the Emperor will be arriving shortly."

Word is passed along very quickly. The footsteps of doom, did not need to be as so.

* * *

A wee lass of barely a mere decade of her life past, played amongst a wide open playground, made of silvery marble implements of meshed Illuminaran-Griffional art. Slides and steps of solid glass-light plied everywhere, as much an equal measure of art at it's most peaceful repose, as it was for mere tools for playing. So many incredible technologies, such as the hover swings that allowed this lass to swing in any direction wanted, (even upside down, and done a lot as such via mini-inertia dampeners,) without need of connecting chains. The sight of a few other kiths upon serenely curved-waves versions of merry-go-arounds, helped let the lass forget for a moment.

Something that was hard to do so, for anyone. It snapped such in return suddenly, when above the lass's head, the sound of energy weapons pounding into a massive planetary shield above, just echoes all around her. No less all around the planet. Looking up above the heavenly architectural skyline, was becoming a near curse to do. Even looking up above the angelic feather trees was an annoyance now.

This new looking act, just made the lass suddenly mentally screech for the swing to stop, as she then gets off and runs over fast to an awaiting clutch of parents that had also come to try and forget. The shimmering blue haired lass looked at her mother and father, both also of watery sheen like blue hair, white skin and serene looks, and some facial markings that had 'relative' measure, among this race of an amazing event coming. Such civilization wide thoughts however, boiled down to the lass's... "Please make them stop mommy!"

"I know." ...the mother quickly hugs her daughter, the father no less, as more plasma impacts smack into the planetary shield above. Even in full daylight as equal to heavenly versions here, the impacts are too easy to see, high on above. It was a rare once that the whole of the two billion plus populace had reason to fear this much. Even with their coming event and all.

* * *

"Only _he_ would want to destroy us, this badly."

Two Illuminaran advisers just shook, as Magistrate Gaitha looked across a supremely 'heavenly' cityscape, a vast view that extended across the entire horizon of view, that also had above it, the obvious problem of visual, terrifying note. The Magistrate just gulped her heart to her proto-ascendant throat. (Felt like it anywho.) "Where are the rest of the Alliance? The old Yana treaties should still be upheld."

None could answer that one. Instead one of the advisers remarked. "We can still hold out for a standard Geth`Cyclon proper. The main problem is population provisions, as to the lack of external trade aspects. Communications however are not jammed. There seems to be activity, though nothing of direct help to us currently."

"Inform via planet wide emergency comms, to advise wide scale rationing of all staples." The advisers nod, as Gaitha sighs. "And we're so close. So blessedly _close_."

The three almost truly cried on that realization.

* * *

"...eiichi?"

...the voice was as serene, as yet it was frightened. "...Bell?"

"Big Bro?" ...this time a separate, familiar voice. Keiichi started realizing, as well as 'strange' sounds all around him, as his eyes flutter open. At least seeing Belldandy as the first of open eye, was welcoming. However senses told the mortal, things were flat out wrong! As soon as his memory snaps back on enough... "Oh crap! Did we just...?"

Keiba just sighs. "Not a dream. Nightmares in real form." ...as Kei sees Meg clinging to her love. Bell no less of him. It was about the 'only' bright spots here, as they sit within a large tube format energy cage, a shimmering red, seamless energy field, projecting from protruding device rings at the bottom and top of the cage. Looking past is semi difficult, as most detail is pitch dusk, though a few other more standard block cages with similar energy 'doors' are activated. Movement is bare, only noticeable with great focus.

It set the mood greatly. Megumi just quips to complete the mood. "I think we should have listened to gold dude."

"Yeah." K1 remarks, before Belldandy 'hears' a bit before the rest. "Someone is approaching." They all soon note, all too keenly, of the dark aura that all but imposes towards them. The dark form arrives, as a guard is then heard... "They only just woke up."

The lack of acknowledgment is just a more terrifying, when the monolithic dark form steps forward, and...

...Belldandy's eye widens.

* * *

Space suddenly sees a point of light, brighten severely, before a widening envelope of energy expands, to allow it's host vessel to appear. This the _Illistrum_ arrives into local space. Scetu within alone addresses of such. "/ Fold envelope deenergizing. We're registering local Network traffic."

Ackronus speaks up next automatically. "Sending confirmation codes now." ...this as the sight of many stars upon a pinkish-green nebula field afar, and a large 'planet' afar, also sees three Griffional crystal ships approaching, looking like faceted teardrops with wing elements of a sort.

However it's the planet that is more attention becoming. This Eihwa blinks at, (again,) as much as anyone present. "Scusi, but should not a planet look... more... conventional?" ...this Imladris chuckles at in hearing. Afar, a common spherical looking world, that looks _anything_ but, looking past the mere curves that take in the light of twin stars of System afar. Bare looking note puts the 'surface' of the planet, above another surface, with apparently a third below 'that'. It's hard to see further than this, as serene, if fathomless energies of white, mist forth from these 'spaces' in between, as well as along the 'plate' surface, where large apparent cities of light are seen, at this mere distance. Seeing clouds of an actual atmosphere in place, puts it all in look, even more mystical than expected.

"I shudda brought a camera." Tamiya quips, Chihiro nodding ala nodding. Ackronus just explains for an already concentrating knight... "Our Griffional race is renown for the artistry of planetary sculpting. With mere knowledge of planetary geological physics, among other detailed data garnered over the mortal Ages, it's no different than constructing structures of much smaller make. Only the need for proper materials and geological functions induced, are all that is required."

"If only it 'was' that simple." Kaia remarks back. The earthly lot noted a bit of tension again between these two. Sentaro just asks then... "Uh, just... um... how old is your race?"

"Over ten Ascended Ages. Before that, even we do not know."

"/ Give it about a billion years, if such is calculated right." Scetu remarks, a 'few' wows passing about and around. This however is focused back on Lind then asking. "Tell me your mind love."

"One that is already in _touch_, my love." Imladris says in a bit of a 'removed', haunting tone.

The others look on again, as overcomm then tones out. "_- Welcome to Hikari Nexus, Excellency. Please follow us into local orbit. Please refrain from further actions until the temple is prepared. -_"

"Temple?" Troubadour, Peorth in kind. "What new mystère are we about to impinge upon?"

For one, it was to much, though not for the reason of note. This as Sentaro notes... "Skuld? Where are you going?"

It's not answered.

* * *

"Dare me not a reason to expunge you, upon this very _sight!_"

Keiichi knew the voice, and whom it was spoken of and to. Such was the chill he'd not felt for so long. He also feels three different hands clutching at him, with all right to fear this terror. Belldandy of note. "The Lord Caceroth it is then."

"Within this archaic form of a biological. Indeed." ...this said through the saccloth hood, matching the robes that seemed to suck the light away from the energy given off by the cage. Megumi actually feels this, never having known terror like this, since the time Mara absconded her. "You mean 'that' is, that main ugly guy?"

Being suddenly jerked upwards to be held in midair, feeling her throat choked at, gave too much shock to make choking sounds by. Such is returned... "**I am Caceroth! **Speak of me for my true form, les my insulted shell be allowed to gut you for it's pleasure!" ...before Keiba shouts... "LET HER GO!" ...and tries to lunge, only for the cage field to 'rebound' him back instantly into the other end of the cage, such is the violence of the moment that Keiichi and Belldandy catches him from. Megumi still held by only a mere raised hand of 'common' note for such a dark being, just hears the next directed at them all.

"You all serve only to scald my eyesight. All, save one here, the Abomination, have any formal use to the Will. The rest are chaff." ...such Megumi suddenly 'does' choke from invisible fingers, burning into her neck! "Give this shell an excuse. _Please_ give one."

Keiba manages to catch Megumi as she's dropped dead weight and coughing heavily. Belldandy just shouts out. "Please! Don't hurt her again! I beg of..." ...and then 'she' feels the hateful touch, this 'grabbed' as her chin is held by a physical hand that lunges to grab it. Belldandy shudders unlike ever before, at the sight of Caceroth's arm, scalding directly from the cage energy and force trapping effect.

The Emperor's shell peers close, and then 'into' the cage beam. So much so of the same scalding effect, all four prisoners almost black out on sight.

"_I 'do' remember you, __vessel_."

To the chill of death, was their souls feeling...

* * *

Urd followed soon enough, following Skuld's aura to a random controller room, technologically filled to the brim, yet spacious enough, the goddess lass looking out into space, for it's alien measure of lack of comfort. Urd refrained from the usual banter. "I miss Sis too."

"I feel so helpless. I hate it." Skuld says, holding her own arms. Urd gulped and looked away. "Make that two of us."

They both remained like that, before they then hear... "We 'will' get Sister back." Urd and Skuld look back, as Sigrun stands behind them. They both blink, as Urd remarks. "You made that sound so easy."

"I have to. It's the first step in believing you can win." Sigrun imparts, as she walks over to look out as well. Skuld reminds from a bit a dour viewpoint. "Wasn't it you that we got after just recently?"

"And this time I give back some of the same." Sigrun remarks. "It may be a badly redone recording of my Master, but it still works. If we believe we can win, we will."

"We won't fail them. We'll find a way to help." Urd takes tone of. Skuld nods, before Urd then adds. "I'm surprised you haven't already told these Alliance types off, about how you'd redo their technology better and all."

"In fact I have some ideas." Skuld snaps suddenly, as no one had been remiss of Skuld just CHOMPING down on every last bit of data the _Illistrum_ had. It was obvious by now Skuld had ideas. She expressed the following of however... "I... just don't know if these guys will listen."

"Never stopped us before." Urd quips. Skuld smirks at, and Sigrun teardrops.

"Just don't kill everybody, alright?" ...ala the glares Sigrun receives of a duo-sisterly version.

And then from 'that' far away from the bridge... "_Oh __dear__ Light__ of__ us __all!_" Such a Cousin's voice brings the three right back to whence they came.

* * *

The terror continued to enter the pit of endlessness, as the four see 'the Emperor' draw back and then **snap** his left hand to a full left. Suddenly another cage is forced open and another being is lunged right into the Emperor's grasp! Belldandy just gasps once more, split between the sight of such brutality, as well as 'whom' is within said horrid grasp. The Caceroth just seethes of such emotionless hate... "This Illuminaran scrum. A _reason_ for all of the Will's intentions."

A watery blue haired lady of serene age, and all the looks of... "Like a goddess." Belldandy can't help herself from saying. Keiichi blinks... "Say what?"

Caceroth leans in close, as the proto-ascendant lass struggles to breathe. "Do you know, why you are here?"

The sheen of her skin already fades, her point of pained view... "Does it... matter...? You... are the... fool, that... -gruack- ...nearly ruined us... original... ly."

Caceroth just responds in a tone just befit his character. "You are here, because this Shell of a former 'emperor', gave himself to me. You are here, because 'they'..." ...the right hand waved at the watching and stunned of four. "...come from the same cloth and corruption, as your great _savior_."

The Illuminaran gasped at the sound. "He... he's... h... here?"

Keiichi just shouts out for pure emotion of the need. "Just hold on! Gold dude is here and..." ...before he's 'pushed' back to a snap quick catch by Belldandy. Keiba clutches Megumi ever a bit closer, as Caceroth just _seethes_ out the next at the very pale captive.

"Because I gave and received the proper Bargain, this shell is given full measure over my powers, to compete a long wanted goal mutual. _Vengeance_."

* * *

The three remaining Norns rush back in, as they all soon are looking at a large holographic display, as 24's image is aside it, in her own holoimage. Of them all, the Alliance folks are the ones that are shaking at the sight of the data being displayed. 24's image imparts... "_- There is no mistake Brother, the signatures are all but the same. -_"

For a moment, Imladris lost his nerve, unto whit Lind looked over. "Explain please."

Skuld's voice however then pops up. "I've seen some of this data before." ...this heads turn unto. Skuld looking directly at the data. However it's Peorth that speaks next. "You see it too. Blast it, I feared this also."

"Then there's no mistake anymore. _Soulless code_." ...the 'Excellency' whispers, to a near breaking of hearts. The clarity from this, links two 'very' unwanted pieces of a _villainous_ puzzle. The other half Ackronus infers. "Then the ancient plan of genocide is at hand, once more."

"And this time it seems the ability is very real and dire."

"_Beloved!_ Explain."

"Yes. The last time saw these readings, was towards the end of the Second Phase of the Campaign. The original Emperor of the Marian Empire, when he apparently realized that the Alliance was here to stay, apparently dumped all resources he could force out of the demons."

Mara accented to the shiver of them all. "We didn't fully realize until very late into that point of the war, that the Emperor constructed a subspace sever device. His mind was already gone into defeat."

"He tried to destroy the entire galaxy with him. The usual doctrine of dictators of insane note." Imladris explained. Ackronus in kind. "We managed to reach the weapon before it was close to activation. The Emperor we presumed, was destroyed along with the device. One the size of a high level star station. One too complex to complete in time, after we learned."

"You're welcome." Mara relents, to the surprise of the Alliance types. Mara cocked an eye over. "The market share does us no damn good with everyone in the galaxy dead. Not even Hild approved of that crap. We were here to corrupt and turn, not annihilate."

"Could have fooled us." Kaia remarked dourly. The sneer traded was honest, at least.

"This time seems not as fortunate for us." Imladris remarks.

* * *

Her life was draining away...

"The greatest of abominations to Her Will at hand here, the catalyst of a Nemesis without cause. More to the Crime that Her Will cannot allow to continue existence. The Crime of Ascension!"

Belldandy just combats this, trying to force reasoning... "It is every civilization's right to try and achieve ascension! It one of the primary reasons Yggdrasil even _exists!_"

"_All the better to expunge further of Crime._" ...as not even Belldandy could see a shred of hope for this being. "The only 'crime' is to look at all things, so _shortsightedly_." Keiichi looks over and blinks. "(_Was that Belldandy?_)" ...though looking back at... "(_No, not even 'he' deserves compassion now._)"

"We... we will... w..." ...the lass kept struggling with her own version of valiant honor. Caceroth could _feel_ that and _seethed_ again! "Her Will already see it written. **ALL** of it Written! As I hold you now, I will do the same of my Nemesis, and 'all' with be as Written, as is _proper!_"

And then as if the decrepit moment couldn't find an even lower point, it did. A separate arm somehow 'emerges' from Caceroth's arm, as well as _something_ new, that makes Holy Bell within Belldandy, scream inside. Suddenly the lass **screams** as well, as her body and soul are stripped of her, _fully_ agonizingly in Soulless measure! Megumi can't take it and blanks out (thankfully,) as Keiba wishes he could do something. Keiichi and for once, Belldandy no less.

Caceroth just feels the ash of death, fall through his 'borrowed' fingers. He just reposes 'calmly' after. "Yes, all is written. First _he_, will die of my hand, unto Witnesses present here. Then, as the life is expunged, sight will still see entrapped, as this galaxy is ruptured away from the Crime that was catalyst 'of' the Nemesis's presence! And of that Schism, Aberration of Abomination will die, and Ragnarok will finally begin. All that is Written, is already **done!**"

"_**Gold dude will stop you!**_" ...Keiichi snaps out, unable to contain himself! Caceroth sees through eyes borrowed, and uses the mind of the same, to then feel the approach of... "Yes, my _Commander_?"

"Thirteen percent, Emperor." ...the demonic Commander responds. On sight of however, Belldandy gasps. "But... how could... _it's impossible!_"

The Commander just sneers over, as Caceroth remarks. "Nay. Her Will always knew the best course. Not even enslavement is above the Will now. Of _any_ form." Keiichi gulps out... "You mean that actually _is _a Demon?"

"Not just any dear." Belldandy says to her shattering heart.

Caceroth just snarls back.

* * *

"Let's get you moving then." ... "Si!"

Imlade blinks before Lind and Eihwa suddenly pull/push at the bloke suddenly! Ackronus just blinks a bit wide of avian eye. "There are protocols to initiate first, fellow souls!"

Urd just remarks at a blink. "It's okay, we already feel it anyway. Nice forest you have down there, by the by." ...this as Nossi filters out amicably, with the others. Tamiya just quips. "Nevas been to an aliens world before. Thought that trip once to Edo was somethin."

"I'd been as far as the States one time when I was racing professionally, but that's it." Chihiro quips, as Sentaro and Skuld also filter by.

Ackronus and Ere`ith just blink at each other, as Eros just blinks agape. "You mean 'all' that data is... eh? Ow! My Arm!" ...to Kaia's blinking surprise. "Stuff it and common!" Sigrun 'helps' with, to the Teleporter Chamber.

_Fast_.

(End Act X, Vol. II.)


	16. Act XI

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Mirror**

Volume II

Act XI

* * *

The scream was 'heard'. Well and absolutely truly so it was. It was finally then that twenty plus years of preparation for an Ascension they were not fully understanding, made a formal mark upon their mutual minds.

The Illuminarans were aware enough of their own nascent mind link, a form of telepathy with far more to offer, as they slowly were accepting such things, over the passing years. Newborn generations were exacerbating this over the aged, ever since the war, as such all seven Star Systems of the some sixty billion strong civilization had long since retracted themselves from all but all of the galaxy. By now, the Illuminarans were becoming their own bedtime story now, amongst the other civilizations. It was like meeting a myth in person, when one met an Illuminaran anymore.

Until now, the Illuminarans were all but ghosts in a fracturing galaxy. As much as the galaxy was shattered in all but open name, at the time of the Marian assault, the Illuminarans were all but secluded into apathy and mere waiting for their apparent destiny. The Assault shook their apathy apart, the current assault on the Capital System of the Illuminaran Core, as much as the rest if had done to Galactic unity.

And then they felt one of their own die, and all the details of it were melded to 'all' their minds. Including the realization that it was true, of their savior's return. (Of a fashion.)

And of all the civilizations that had all reason to heed the call of their enmasse 'titled' Excellency, the Illuminarans had even more.

And they 'agreed' to come indeed.

* * *

-Deep within the Dream-

"This is what you call a Dream?"

Imladris shivered as he truly had forgotten the place of 'this' creation, merely teleporting deep within into the Core of it. He quips back to Urd. "Well... aye."

Feeling Lind's stiff of gentle hands into his right, was a mesh of a calming influence, as it was shared awe. This as they all of the mixed crew of transposed and native aliens all alike, came to a place they 'all' were alien unto. Words failed here, as all, save Imladris, Kaia, Ackronus, and Ere`ith, had not been here before. Not that it saved the four either from the majesty here.

The sky was looking at manufactured masses of inward curved 'land', of continental sizes, covered in terran landscapes of all kinds, easily found on Earth. The mists of cloud masses of all cumulus, cirrus, and more kinds dominated to create portals to look through, unto these lands that encompassed the 'sky'. Such was how looking where the plates were separated, 'deeper' on high plates that orbited further on up, as many as four to six more were seen, where orbiting plates allowed, demonstrated the incredible nature of this place alone. It was already foretold that the 'unseen' layers mirroring below each seen layer, was a terraformed mirror of sorts. Plates on both sides were teeming with terraformed life, forests that just dumped raw heavenly power to the senses. The number of plates were set at thirty-seven, as set to achieve proper 'mass' for a regular planet, without creating further gravitational warping that could affect the whole reason, that this 'planet' was created for. The untold amounts of complexity to this vast working, boiled down to the sight before them, as they passed through the 'entry' station, from the teleporter chamber, (more like a stadium really,), out from a temple complex, into the large 'core' of this artificial planet.

Seeing it just ripped gasps from the Celestials, as even Mara just couldn't contain against. Skuld of the wonderment tone and bit... "I feel so at home here." Peorth nods. "Why do I feel like coming back to my old duty task?"

Imlade chuckling, if uneasily, made them all become suspicious. This as they approached a rather interesting place, a 'plate' here, in the more conventional sense of shape, that looked much like another whole stadium, with glowing walkways that stretched from twelve exact walkways, all around, into a vast glowing forest. Not just glowing, as Frode attested. "The trees here look like they are made of light."

"You mean like the kind love got encased in?" ...this Lind quips, Ishara blinking before remembering the duty logs. "Oh, sorta like Angelus's breath attack? My, such an interesting ability she has."

Imlade just only grumbled to a needed amusement all around. Eros just quips. "I should hear details of... ow!" ...to the hazard of Sigrun's pinch of 'cheek'. "Not the time bub."

Past the banter, awe kept hammering on in, as indeed the mass 'ring' of trees, many many rows deep, from the edge of the plate, to a end point near the center all around, to create a strange 'donut' of sorts, that just glowed with light, made from organisms of all but pure light. And they were immense each, as they reach the edge, from the glowing walkway of apparent light here as well, upon the trees, that reached well above mere oak and pine standards. Others within filled the size gamut, down to small pine trees, and mere saplings that radiated like stars, for the looking.

It was too much for at least 'one' demonic soul to stand nominally. "Damn this is gaudy." ...this as some of the others look, as Mara produces a set of sunglasses, and adjusts them on. She then breathes a semi sigh of relief. She then cracks unneeded... "I need sunblock. Anyone got a spell for that?"

"Here." ...this Urd responds with a flick of Mara's ear. The whine is ignored as they eventually pass deeper within. Eihwa asks as they approach the center... "Santo cielo, did we have to take this kind of route? I'm becoming denuded to everything here, and even _I_ know, this should not be."

Imladris just sighs, and relents only to give patience by. "Explaining it 'with' belief, would only come with sight. Plus directly teleporting to the exact center here is impossible, concerning the dimensionalized nature of this place. If not for the teleporter chamber, we couldn't even reach here normally. Not without Gate as a needed medium herself."

Suddenly Urd walks on by! "Okay, let's see what you did to make it so." ...this Troubadour is dragged along. Imlade just sighs raggedly, before Skuld does the same with Sentaro in kind. And all such just a pointless affair, as arrival gives the Celestials such pause. Explaining further was unneeded past... "_It's the Hub_." ...Peorth.

Save for a more open air feeling atmosphere here, only just so due to the still 'on high' sight above, it's all an exact match. Save for one extraordinary difference. Urd spoke of this on 'her' sight. "That's the Yggdrasil Tree. Or... but _how!_" ...this as a LOT of faces turned to look at the obviously sweating Lord Knight. (Or whatever he's called now.)

It was however the shivering hands of Lind that jostled the truth forth, like a sinner preaching sins enmasse. Such was how two truths were melded for one. The Alliance one, and the Intracel one. (And one Nidhog for relative measure.) "Where to begin." ...this as he walked forth from Lind's hands, into the sight of several Griffional Techs and Attendants, some within floating platforms, just as awed at the presence of the so called Galactic Savior, as Imladris was of what he was going to tell.

And he stops near where the Goddesses knew was approaching Hub Chair, and the Operator stations. A bluish hue replaced a pinkish one for the holoview display here around the central 'port', where a beautiful miniature of Yggdrasil, for all intents unexpected, hovered within a shimmering field of self made energies, as its own life infusing energy pool.

Such Imlade quips again as he turned around... "Where to begin."

"_Ahem_." Comes from a Valkyrian source, as Lind walks back up to a blinking knight. "Whom said you could break your grip from mine?" ...as she possessively takes 'back' that same of hands grip indeed. Such to the glum-blush in tomato-cheek return, such to the amusement of the rest. Kaia just quips. "My, such a possessive citizen soul." ...this Ishara 'proudly' responds nearby. "That's my code of relation for ye."

"Mio Dio, why is she so natural at that, and I be not?" ...Eihwa bemoans, this Peorth rolls her eyes at openly.

* * *

The darkness of the chamber just suffocated. It gave even sound a rarity, as it seemed to be bidden away by its own fears. One Commander stood alone with his Master. The sight of the Armada was just as suffocating, as the Commander asked. "Should we not attack and belay their plans, before they assault us? I ask of strategy alone, of course."

The Emperor just sits there, wheezing of ashen breath. Satorna just waits, knowing from painful experience of otherwise pressed. The tone returns eventually for its own, baleful accord.

"All I can feel, all my senses, all my waking moments, dredged in a nightmare of wretched life, encrusted all around this hapless format of a being. No breath, or smell, can be taken, without this putrid truth, seeping all my senses. Comfort is an alien term, to my continuing existence here. This galaxy alone, a froth of lifeforms that act all like viruses upon the further corruption, that is this existence. _It is all I feel, burning this carcass with every moment, that I remain here. The duty to her Will is a torture upon me, one I must complete with the only result, that will free me from this Torment._"

Satorna just gulps barely. As Caceroth just seethes out, with great angst. "Only the end result matters to me. Only that which succumbs to the Will. See fit to meld all other concerns to this matter. It means little what occurs in between, only that they 'all', the wretched vessels replete, are present to the End that 'will' occur. The acid of _failure_ will not occur." ...said of a being that did not want to be one. Satorna dared not ask a question, that any other proper being would ask of Caceroth. _Why bother existing?_

The only soul that did dare ask, Satorna has nightmares fed continuously into his mind, as the 'rest' of the Marian slaves, of the month long torture the fool endured, and for all the Demon First Class knew, _still is_, upon whatever final realm the hapless soul ended up.

The Emperor just clenched forth of tone. "If you wish to waste resources, prior to the inevitable, be it known only 'you' will fall blame for the consequences. Do not presume my favor, as freedom of choice. It is where I place Her Will, to the most effect, with only one aim. Remember this, as do you of your Conversion, and your pledge from it."

"Then I only need, send one message. The only message that matters. Their technology is of more proper effect than our Marian version."

The shadow of ash just turned his throne, and looked out into the cosmic saccloth. The Commander took the answer unheeded, and relayed the order.

* * *

"Did you have to do that Urd?"

Urd just smirks around. "It's a sorta history lesson, ain't it?" This looking around a haphazard spell of usual Norn, and norm, of a adhoc, traditional class room setting, within the extraordinary setting around them. Skuld of course snaps again... "Yeah well ASK next time before force dressing us in school outfits!"

Ishara/Frode: "_Indeed._" ...this two high gods quip, as Kaia and Eros pulled at their gender specific cloth, set for a Japanese High School manga. As such, Ackronus and Ere`ith just bemoaned as one mindset. "What fools consider this proper attire?" ... "Reminiscent of the Ioth race, before celibacy consumed them." ...their versions hard describe, without pictures. (Imagination well authorized here.) Chihiro just eeked of bared teeth. "Not going to ask about that."

Imlade set in headmaster cloth just made him grumble out the ying of yang, as Lind looked pensive in 'her' cloth. Imlade as a result. "Love, if ye would." ...and one stiff snap of crisp thumb, and a sigh of most relief among most the attending. Urd just moans lightly, though Eihwa notes the class setting remains. She just smirks. "And now we're futuristic, of cloth, in a class setting instead. Interessante."

"One of those days." Imlade quips. Lind just 'coughs' out suddenly to... "The tale dear."

And stiffly begun. "Twenty seven approximate years where it begun, another two into said history, it took about into the Second Phase of the War to realize the demons had started using a form of energy to maintain communications and power for various sources of use. A multilateral energy form that was starting to give the Emperor then, an advantage over the Alliance. (If it was called that back then really.)"

"It was enough." Kaia imparted, enough eyes looking... "No one failed to realize what we were fighting for, and whom against back then. Just seemed to all grow from it, the more the War grew."

"And why we tried to use Hild's own energy form, or a _really_ borrowed fashion, to make that energy, bucko head spoke of." ...Mara responds, Imladris blinking. "From Hild? How the Light and Dark did you acquire that?"

"What she forced more like. But then you were saying, since it's a form of an arms race we speak of." Lind cocks her head over, as Imladris nodded. "I 'quite' quickly realized the change, when... well...

They all certainly didn't expect...

* * *

-One War of previous history, early on.-

-One War chamber of another technological note.-

"Three Star Systems 'that' fast?"

"Yes Commander." ...a much younger Kaia remarked dourly. The Knight Commander of yet still Squire note sighs. Ackronus just gripped at the holo-table with his massive grip. "It took us ten Geth`Cyclons to take those Systems from the Invernus. How so _blakin_ easily!

"The same the Weeze System was. There's a confirmed change in the Marian tactics. Or... something has changed." Imladris quipped. He was still unused to the name, even after two years into using it. But the emotional semantics were shoved aside when Scetu remarked over from behind. "/ The assistance you asked for, is it indeed coming?" Imladris just sighed. "So quick with the questions for help. I should remind that it's been our own abilities that got us this far. All the way it still will require, whether help comes or not. As such, and this will be of objection, I want the Tenth and Sixteenth Fleets to fall back from the Uutii System for now. They'll come for that System next."

Of course from Ackronus. "Nevermind the poetical implications, or soulitarian ethics of it, but it _is_ only one of three energy storage depots in the Alliance, currently."

And Imladris in turn. "Yes, and we can stand to lose it for a half Sect-Cyclon to reorient for a counter strike, while their forces are adjusting from capturing. Just inform to hold their energy shields on for that long if needed, to take 'back' those lost Systems. I'll refrain from the consequences otherwise."

Imladris then hears from a random Illuminaran nearby. "These fools seem to be able to gain power, too easily. Where is the honor of it?"

* * *

"Where indeed." Peorth quips. Mara just snarls back.

* * *

It was a quiet evening, one of those minor halts in activity that relented itself, over even war. Imladris found the time of intersperse, unwanted this time. Looking out the viewport of his personal quarters of the _Illistrum_, he knew the enemy was regathering for their next push.

A Squire just sighed. "Indeed over one's head. Our enemies seem to keep holding that card." ...and a look out, into unremarkable space, nothing save the sea of stars beyond. Not even wisps of light near enough to illuminate stellar gas.

Usually those were the times that thoughts turns 'much' more provincial. He even tried to prod them forth. It should have been easy to do, even the mere touch of the jumpsuit underneath, lent this forth, even during battle sometimes.

But not now. "We're losing."

* * *

"That... simple?" Lind asked openly. Imladris of present nominal, cocks his head over. "I never had the one true love, to think about, before I died back on my old world., of that so called Great War. Not until you, did I get that chance, _during_ an even greater war. If such a term applies, ever poorly." Lind took that, for what it was. She gulps at the implication, as Mara blinked. "Wow, we had you on the ropes that badly? Just like that?"

"The Alliance had no proper counter to demonic energies like we saw. We fell back too easily to any comfort. What the heck exactly was it all anyway?"

Mara responded, everyone, even the Attendants switching sight, forth and back. "We're not fully sure. We never named it. Just used it. Abusively even."

"Noted." Eros growled. Mara just leaned her face unto left hand, sitting all slouched about her 'desk'. "The same to you, about a month after all that."

"Which happened at that moment of impart. Felt like a Dream, for all it was worth." ...this Lind blinked back over to her Confessor.

* * *

Time lost its own track. He hoped lives didn't go along with it, as he searched all he knew, all that training, for an answer for this situation. It came to him, complete unexpectedly.

"_: Heed an answer to your summons for answers. :_"

Imlade almost popped his eyes out on unexpected mental hearing. "(_My Lord? My profuse apologies for even attempting, but..._)"

"_: It was anticipated that our mutual foe, would not lose, without measures she should not be relenting so easily. The Payment I fear will be just as harsh, and the only counter to this now, it the Answer you seek. I know your heart, and how indelible they are to you now, your fellow souls. Do not ask of me queries, but utilize my Gifts, as you would all else you use as you 'have' seen fit. This I see Always, and approve thus far. Such is my Trust. :_"

He knew praise to enjoy, for that one moment. The next saw a blaze of light, Imladris knew was from Gate. A short lived portal that literally dumped an opulent box of white and Angelic, unto his sleep bed. _Hard_ at that, as it crumpled one edge of the bed with decent noise. Imladris jitters an eye at, with... "Uh, maybe more _gently_ next time? Uhm... no, nay. There won't be." ...as he walks over, as the overcomms snapped alive with... "_- Bro? We registered a massive gravity spike in your zone! What's the situation! -_"

Imladris just snickered. "All is well. I'll inform in a bit. Standby." ...as he walked over and found the box indeed heavy to the limb, made of glowing Holia infused oak, as he adjusted the box unto the bed proper. Saving strength in favor of curiosity, he found the box also heavily empowered to the touch. The box opened easily along a seam of its own opening, to the same touch, spanned open from the top, like a flowering pair of leaves.

Within, mainly datapads of data that contained 'all' the secrets to the eventual victory that was wanted for, verses the defeat that was worse than the consequence of torture along with. The data so dimensionalized, they unintentionally became a technological form, of a set of bibles for the Alliance. The stuff magic and technology become the same thing. The stuff Creation even had anchors of.

But along with, two other specialized tidbits that had much more to offer.

One of the heart, in the form of unintended correspondence, of a certain Valkyrie's duty logs, a bit too expounded upon a 'missing' personal matter.

The other...

* * *

Lind **blinked**. "You read my duty logs from back then?"

"Aye. Though, not sure 'where' they came from." Imladris asked in enough innocent manner, to disarm Lind by. Boy was her blush that bad, as was her annoyance when Urd, Peorth 'and' Eihwa went with the pointlessly 'innocent hum' tact. Course the Valk's heart was a gush, when Imladris offered... "It probably all saved my mind, for the rest of the time it took to turn the tide of the war back to the Alliance. Hate to tell of truth, I wasn't holding up as well as intended."

Kaia nodded. "We hold no ill. Not after what happened apparently next." ...this as Lind whispers over. "You read my _reports?_" Imladris fluster bade that off with a sudden thumb behind him. At the magnificent being that was 'also' listening. "I have to ask, but has Yggdrasil ever produced seeds, of an acorn variety before?"

Urd sure wasn't joshing around with her response. "You're **mad!** Yggdrasil, Intracel... it only grows of the System it oversees! Not of itself! I... I mean..." ...this Peorth relented. "We don't have records of such, though, we 'do' accept there was a beginning even for Yggdrasil itself. But to 'know' of such a thing, is beyond our current generations of active goddesses to know." Lind even responds aghast enough, of her austere norm. "Belove, Yggdrasil is not supposed to produce offspring like that, not considering the mere nature of 'what' the Ash Tree even is. The sheer potential of such energies being abused by the wrong party, or... but, you then mean..."

"And yet..." Frode encompasses the realizing tone. Imladris sighed back to this formally. "...it must have. I've never felt 'such' power come from anything, before, or since. No lifetime I would ever hold, for whatever reason of history insane, will have a comparison, to the Seed I held that day. As soon as I knew what it was, I tried to send it back _immediately_."

* * *

The size of an orange, as far as acorn shaped objects go, it floated within the cusps of his hands. It was a touch difficult to look at directly, the rough texture of the obvious Seed, just gushing forth with light. Imlade however thought he felt 'giggling', from it, which just made no sense to him.

"This... isn't right." ...and concentrated immediately for 'any' portal back to Heaven, to form. He _quickly_ found out the Seed wouldn't let him. He also quickly felt 'why' it wouldn't. He then 'felt' next.

"_: Trust. :_"

All right to be coolly afraid, encompassed his senses. "This is... so strange."

Just then, the hatch to his room snaps open, as 24, Ackronus, and some Alliance troopers burst in! "Bro! What's going... on... eh? Wow, what's that?" ...looking at the shiny 'bead', as Imlade cracks back. "Don't you knock first?"

The intruding lot, just trade off kilter looks, before 24 then shields her eyes. "Wow that's a bright pebble." ...as she finds, and adjusts some shielding goggles and remarks... "There ye go."

Imlade blares a dry glance, as the others start doing the same. They even gabber at said relief to their eyes. Imlade just quips a good shade annoyed. "My my _my_, what an upstanding fleet I have before me. Gee whiz."

* * *

"I could not return it. Apparently, and I say this of such hazard, I should be smote for it: Almighty played It's direct hand, into the War. _That_ Tree, as a result, is the genesis of everything the Alliance now takes for granted." ...another thumb of stab toward the Hikari Tree. "It grew into its own power of Light, so strong, I could only call it: Hikari. The Japanese word for the same. To the point, the Hikari Trees as the Alliance now know call them, come from the Seeds of 'Her'."

"_Thank you for the propriety._"

They all froze. They knew 'who's voice, that was. Lind gasped, as Imladris turned around and gave a kind smile. "Sorry for lack of proper introductions. Connecting the historical dots like this, takes a lot."

"_Verily. A voice can take up such slack, further. Against the great darkness I feel, I already give consent, to what is of you mind. The time for further, we do not have._"

Imladris decided to explain further despite, for the honor of it. "Before Hikari came, a formal subspace layer did not exist. Within a month after, it did, one now called the Hikari Subspace layer. It was 'exactly' the opposite of energies and all needed medium, to oppose the demonic vein. It's our communications, our mind links, the Network, the medium to engender prolonged life natural, and further of regeneration and even resurrection. It even acts as the medium Fold jumps can even work, by allowing a specialized medium that's not corruptible by outside subspace medium influences of 'any kind'. Even ones that are even 'more' malevolent that even the energies Hild offered of use. (Why is the nevermind here.)"...some arm waving about before continuing. "Heck, even our teleportation medium the Alliance uses, is anchored from this one being, and 'all' her marvelous, magnanimous progeny. One's that were given free reign to expand their progeny, to any medium they chose. The more they expand, the more the subspace energy so did. Planets, star platforms, engine cores... I'm not sure there's a limit to their current growth. All they wanted..."

"_...was to see the realm we now belong in, as if we could walk amongst them, as one of you, with every day and moment._" ...this the lot hear to their amazement, even if it was already known to the Griffionals present. To hear of a form of soothing telepathy, to call such crudely, just enraptures them all. Further then with... "_I was borne to a warring universe. I understood as my own Father, the same as yours of all, that I was of purpose from the start. I only wanted to learn from it. Just... to learn. All experiences are such, are they not? Every breath, every thought, every touch? It is all my purpose, and given that free reign to spread forth my own children, as they helped in saving this grand experiment._"

Imladris nods, as Hikari 'does as well'. "_I too also feel the falter of it. There are hidden sins, pains too easy to ignore, yet inflict. Ones I closed myself of soul off from, until now. Of now the ones that were once united against, returned, with a far more dire intent. I too will lose all I wish for, if the end falters into reality. We 'all' have such a stake to encompass. We all will live, or expire, as one to rejoice, or be forgotten._"

"Ye mean, that be 'it'?" ...this eyes turn unto Ackronus. Tamiya blinks. "Whut? Whys?" ...and in beady eye turn. "Attendants lain prayers and chants over the Overcyclons for any wisdom to heed. Every whisper, we think we hear, is like messiah to follow. Our spiritual make comes from this Tree, since it's planting. We go through seeming eons to... eh? _What be...!_"

Even Imlade blinks, when Eihwa just simply hovers over and caresses the Hikari Tree. "Eh, I've never been one for pompous ceremony either. So, how many are you out there now?"

"_Some fifty billion exceeded. As our Planter speaks of, we grow like weeds. Such is the way of any life with a focus._"

"Really? Do you all gossip much? I always loved the Angelvine of such, when I usually work."

"You _work_ Secur?" Peorth quips dryly. Eihwa throws a proper fit for it. Hikari is heard having a good laugh from it, something disarming for the Attendants to hear. (A good version of disarming, at that.)

Imladris nods and then points out. "Nonetheless, we have the needed assistance. Mainly for the Dimensional Shields and Ionic Weapon suites. With the lethal weapons mainly inert for the short term, and long term isn't proper form, it'll be Ionics or bust for us. It's our only real chance, I fear."

"Impressive." Nossi quips, still feeling for sense of things here. But then... "_For the payments of usual agreed norms, understood by our mutual existence._" Imladris paused a good stutter, as then focused aside him. "_The fabled lady of blue light, as your heart serenade unto me, so many a time._" ...as Lind blushes for all its intended worth. Imladris nods. "Verily."

"_When once you promised your heart to this one, to the day I now fully witness in presence, I then 'know' of the next truth, of the Illistrum. The Blue Light of the Star of Thirds. One that steps to the 'other' union needed, to end another tale. Only to this agreement, I will contract my full power for this great endeavor at hand. Speak of me agreement, of what you 'know'._" ...such was how hard Imlade was trying to keep the chill of a 'new' secret at bay, as Lind leans in lethally. "Ye mean, the _Illistrum_, is..."

Spoken back through bared teeth... "The three blue in blue stars of the third Star System of the Illuminarans. I mean it's quite rare for a Trinary to be of such perfect symmetry of each other, that they share only one name. Look like icy stars, when you see them. I mean... well, it just felt natural that... I... you know I hate it when you stare."

Lind amorously didn't stop. "I should have always know."

Frode afar looks a tic annoyed, though Ishara smirks a mother's best. "Such a wondrous pair. How far they go for each other." ...as Sentaro starts thumbing his chin. "Wonder what I could..." ...this Skuld hears. "What?"

"Oh, ah... nothing."

Urd heard different enough, though then she hears. "What star though, is as bright, as my Urdy Wurdy is?"

"How bout I name a gas giant after you, you bag of gas!" Troubadour wilts a bit, though Urd then leans in. "But then, I wouldn't mind both in the same 'System'." ...whit a Spirited 'blink' of. This was starting a chain unneeded, as Mara makes a quick whistle out! "Guys! A bit of all that moronic stuff later, will ya all?"

"I luike Commetss." Tamiya says a bit out of place, to a small chuckle from Chihiro. And then to round it all out... "I will attend to that matter, upon a verily proper and _wanted_ time." Imlade remarks, Lind hearing, sensing enough to keep a stoic bottle on some very deep feelings. It was quickly sensed all around, as Imladris finished with a rather tender touch of full hand, to Hikari's glowing trunk.

"The right time, when we win."

"_Then my part comes, now._"

It quickly ended all further from there, as Imladris quickly walks by everyone, the rest suddenly scrambling to catch up.

"We attack in ten Cyclon hours, _less_ if I deem it."

"Aye." ...a 'lot' of voices spike, from far more than just the Alliance souls. It was needed.

* * *

The Commander held his infernal hand, of a mind bending glow of equal infernal. The vessel commander of 'choice', was broken to the wanted will, as a result. A signature mark that got the job done, one with no return measure, save terror. "Now go, and feed their flame of emotion. Make them make mistakes from it. Begin and end with it."

The holodisplay snapped off, the reach of mind pull, very real. And the Marian fleet lost one vessel of the captured, to a simple act.

* * *

"Why is the planet set like that anyway?" Chihiro asks. One a query begotten by a Mara like chuckle, from the original make. "Not as smart as the kid, at the center of these stories."

"Better 'kid' than someone speaking in his absence." Chihiro fires back. Mara blinked unexpectedly at that one, as Skuld remarks, the lot back aboard a vessel, that Lind felt 'far' more attached unto now. "It's a converter medium, the same we goddesses need back on Earth."

"Any world plane in fact." Peorth adds. Eros tried to respond, but a pretty quiet Sigrun up to now, just flicks him back quiet. (And such Kaia is noticing more and more.) Eihwa then looks over at the mutual 'Excellency' of presence. "One cannot apply tenth dimensional physics, directly to a third dimensional medium. Not unlike nitrogen psychosis unto a biological format."

"Hence the teleporter chamber used." Imlade laments, walking about the bridge deck. "There's a lot of power within a tenth dimensional format. Just mere power alone is such an injustice. Raw data even isn't enough. Has to be filtered for Third dimensional use, which still leaves so divined much power to use. It's been actually quite hard to push the limits of that. And since the war, I won't even ask how much more Hikari Subspace energy there is now." ...this as he stops near the main viewport, no holographics active here. The sight was lamenting, far more active a scene, than the one from his ancient memories. "Never thought I'd ask of such. There won't be another the same, after all this. Almighty I swear of this."

"/ Fold envelope forming." Scetu imparts. Imlade just quips out. "To war then."

Everything feels of a entrenching norm to the whole group present, as Kaia and Ere`ith speak unto themselves, away from the others. Eihwa and Lind find their own accompaniment, as Imladris found his solace annulled.

"Problem?" ...as the Fold commenced. Eihwa just smirked with arms behind back, while Lind spoke further from before. "Only if I know, _what_ the secret is, you hold from even our mind link." ...this Imlade shivers of. It was obvious, she_ knew_ something was apparent. Imladris somehow hid 'that' one iota, under perfect soul lock and mind key. Lind instead heard, of a quite disarming effect. "Ye should know, that your reports, had a rather interesting tone, if the voice data recordings alone, are truly accurate. Every time that you trailed off in your reports. Occurred a lot more than I expected. Such interesting insight."

Lind gulps, and clearly realizes. Eihwa leans in a bit more than she 'knew' was safe. Lind cocks her head and whispers. "Of?"

"Longing... even... erotic."

Lind smirks. "I'll have to remember that." ...as Lind turns. Then adding. "To act upon _properly_." Even Eihwa was drawing shallow breath, for a good bit of time.

As they exit from Foldspace however, the warning klaxons suddenly explode of blare! "REPORT!"

"/ Ascertaining!" ...Scetu rips, before sight enough, told enough. Chihiro alone told a facade, of many that no longer could.

* * *

-Four microcyclons and seventeen sects earlier.-

"It's quiet." ...a Furbrath Controller remarked. The Assat Main controller just bemoaned. "One should know better to speak of such things." ...this as even these highly advanced beings, held their breath for a moment. Several after that, they just let it go, as light data traffic catches a few of the other Controller's attentions. Just then, a comm message from below. "_- We've finished Core Twelve traffic patterns. The other Cores have taken over. We're focusing on the Hikari Cores next, so take a break up there, good souls. -_"

"Understood." ...the Assat replied, and then turned to give a needed break to his proper crew.

The words failed as the klaxons hit. The Assat turns, as a mass shadow just blocked out all of space. The last thing heard...

"Unidentified ship... we..."

"There's an energy spike!"

The Assat just hoped...

* * *

"_- Half the Core was hit. Sixty percent of the structure is severely damaged. -_"

Coldness. The only feeling here.

"What happened?" Imladris stammered.

24 onscreen, sporting good burns from the sheer energy outwash of the detonation, even despite the depth of the Main Command Center, just responds as Mid-Techs attend to her. "_- One captured vessel from the Marians. A simple Core Breath of a Fold Energy Core. -_" ...this as Imladris had to hold the railing near him, before Lind and Eihwa helped. "No... that... that Seed. And... those souls?"

"_- We're still compiling. But it's likely anyone on the surface of the Core Base, didn't survive. I'm not sure how anyone did. I've never seen a Core breach executed before anyway. It was all hypothesis, before now. -_"

"What the hell's going on?" Chihiro chills out. Mara relents. "Something that's supposed to be impossible. Hell 'was' unleashed here. From a heavenly source."

Imladris had to take a moment, alone, to steady himself. Ackronus and Ere`ith just were already doubled over. Goddesses crying all about. Things hit harder now than ever. "24, transfer your Flag here. Tell anyone who's left of Command, to transfer their own flags to any cruiser of their choice." ...this as his tone just couldn't hide remorse. 24 nods. "_- Understood. -_"

* * *

"I feel, helpless again." Skuld shudders, in a needed hug from Sentaro. Lind meanwhile was focusing more and more to learn of a dire situation, being explained in the Medical Center of the Illistrum. 24 was all but covered in healing salves, the regeneration rings active, even despite 24 being awake. It was telling. "Folded dead within the atmosphere zone. The rest... well..."

"But... but... Hikari Seeds..." ...Ackronus stammers out... "...it's against 'all' of their natures. How could one even think of being forced into a Core Breach? I thought that was even impossible!"

"Reset 'all' security codes." Imladris whispers, Scetu nodding and 'complying' upon such. For a moment, everyone just stared blankly, as they waited for another word, from their resident leader here. Frode asks to bring the conversation forward. "How should it be impossible, despite fact now?"

"Normally, or whatever _normally_ now comprises..." Ackronus explains, to a very rare agitation... "...an energy core with a Hikari Seed, would render inert, rather than detonate, under any, but the most dire circumstances. As you all saw, such is why for such protective measures."

Scetu remarks, for the harsh truth of it. "/ There were a lot of Alliance vessels captured, during the current debacle. We have a larger problem if they send more."

"They won't." Imladris remarks, though 24 responds quickly enough. "There's little to stop them."

"The Seeds won't allow that kind of attack a second time. Plus, this 'Emperor' had a form of dramatic flair, to all he did. In the end, they still are outnumbered by our forces. Squandering more vessels like this would become ineffective, now that we know better. How hard were we hit, beyond the Core Base?"

24 just bemoans out. "About twenty percent of the inner line of vessels were all but wiped, the rest with varying degrees of damage. Beyond the inner line, the other vessels are in proper order, outside of Pulse and subspace disruption to various systems. Most of the Facet Commanders that were not killed in the detonation, have found suitable vessels to command."

"It's just like him." Heads turn again, this time as Sigrun quips. "Mara?" ...before Eros growls a bit too much, to make Imlade silence him. Mara remarks in despite it all. "He wanted the chance to do, well... exactly this tactic. It's so strange."

"Mara." Imladris prods. Said demoness looks and cocks her head. "When we were getting our collective arses kicked..." ...Urd quips at... "...'arses'?" ...before Mara flusters off and snaps. "Satorna wanted to do 'just' this, during the war. Just grab one of these Alliance ships, and do 'just' this tactic. We never got the chance, since you guys, up to now, were so dammed secretive with your stuff. Admirable, if annoying to approach."

"For the reason, we just saw. The SAME blasted reason I wanted to send the Seed back in the first place. That's what worries me about all this." Lind gulps out. "Explain." Imladris expounds further upon. "If somehow 'all' those seeds in the Cores, ruptured at once. I was hoping somehow the enemy would overlook all this. But now that one 'was' destroyed, the others will likely go inert, far knowing better."

"_: They have. :_" ...they hear collectively from Hikari, Chihiro bonking her own head for it. "That feels so weird." Hikari speaking on further. "_: The captured Seeds are fully aware and are in a state of near coma induced. The danger of another attack similar, is passed. But the similar measure of an exacting effect, lies even more so. :_"

"A similar effect that can destroy this galaxy, at a minimum." Peorth connects the terrifying dots.

"That's what _She'd_ want."

"Who?" Kaia and Eros quip at the 'Excellency', before the overcomms snap to life suddenly, with Sceta-12's voice. "_- / Excellency, we're receiving coded signals from... fascinating._ _-_"

"Aye?" Imlade prods. In return. ""_- / A signal from the Illuminarans! They wish to see you personally over Triszesta IV, quickly I would garner. -_"

Imlade blinks lightly. "Okay." ...before he then hears of a _**FAR**_ more amazed fashion. Ere`ith of specific note... "Even I have difficulty, remembering the last time, the Illuminarans wished for anything, other than solitude. Their pining for ascension was all they cared for, for all intents."

Eihwa just croons unto Imlade... "Someone is ever so benvoluto." ...though Lind just shoves Eihwa off comically! "Quit it." Imladris just looks over at 24 and Ackronus. The former... "A bit of bad timing, but should not be remiss." ... "We may gain a needed ally, from the sleepers there." ...the latter.

"Prepare to Fold. If another attack occurs in our, absence disperse the Fleet to the inactive Cores, and wait for orders there. Otherwise, stay put at high alert."

"_- / Relaying Master. -_"

Imladris was already walking out again, with the usual train. (Peorth even in the rear, quipping. "Within ten meters. Within.".) Frode just remarks, ever challenging Imladris's mindset. "You seem to be of one, with ever the answers here."

"We trust it." Frode gets back in turn, from 24, Kaia, Eros, 'and' Ackronus, all at once. Imlade had to fight down a blush of proud sorts, as they head on down.

Mara however trails behind, lost in a disturbing train of thought. Nossi trails as well, before noting Mara. Saying nothing, as she slows and Mara passes by, muttering... "Could he be...?" Nossi remains last, just looking neutrally, before sauntering on.

* * *

"Well." ...the other three hear, from their primary captive. "I won't make fun of those old war movies, ever again." ...this as Keiichi readjusts his seat once more, the floor of the cage, quite uncomfortable, even despite Belldandy's helpful efforts, of what little she dared here. Keiichi just bemoans. "Especially those POW ones and all."

"Indeed, not our finest hour dear."

No snickers to be had from it, as they peer up, through the crimson energy field, and at one of three 'ever' present guards, in Marian battle trooper armor, their plasmatic rifles readily charged. Their eyes looking for a reason to use them in fact. It all just impugned on attempts to do more than banter lightly. Megumi alone, was surprised they were allowed that much. The first bare attempt to even 'touch' the base of the cage energy projection ring at the base, _almost_ got her a new hole in her head. They all quickly garnered, that escaping was ill likely to occur. "I've never seen such murderous looks before." Keiba mutters out, as the same guard just had a loom of _wanting_ to act on just that.

Keiichi meanwhile tried to focus on the mind link... "(Belldandy?)"

"_- Keiichi? -_" ...heard like it was in another room, rather far off. Keiichi tried a bit harder.

"(**Can you hear me Belldandy?**)" ...he pushes a bit 'too' loud, as it shows on her face. (And is noticed by the guard.) "_- N... not so loud my love. -_"

"(Sorry. Thought we could try and talk like this.)"

"_- Yes, it could be wise, but... -_"

Suddenly they all are stunned in fear again, as the guard **shoves** his rifle at them! "Enough of the secretive talk!" ...and fires a burst that clips Keiichi's arm! The accompanying such screams of all various terror with, just lend to the trooper... "Such sedition is merit for death!"

"Agreed."

Even Keiichi's pain is silenced, barely, as the guard feels his neck at the end of the hand of death. The flow of writhing ash with 'all' hatred just reacts to the mere act of the guard's zeal. The other two guards fall to fearful knees, as Caceroth reacts outright... "Your duty did not include this measure. Only _I_ will have their blood, and no other."

The guard dies a nigh worse death, verses the Illuminaran that still scalded their memory, too afresh. Caceroth allows the death to be prolonged in agony, to _terrorize_ the witnessing with. It gets to a point Belldandy cannot take anymore, and... "Where is you decency of measure Wraith! Why cannot there be a place for my compassion, for even you!"

Caceroth just eyes the goddess, _knowing_ she's holding back her fathomless powers, to safeguard her family near her. The intent of defeat by only words, is in turn countered with... "Not even this husk I inhabit, ever had that. I've never felt such an equal of the mortal crime, to become my vessel before. It laughs at your compassion, as much as I purely hate 'you'!"

Belldandy crumpled back down, the Wraith _savoring_ the death within hand. As such to go horridly with... "I only hold my patience, such a patience I would never allow otherwise, because this will be the last. The time when all the Cosmos breaks before us all, and **I** become the extension of my Mother's vast Will, to a moment of time that TRULY matters! I will kill my Nemesis, as yours to witness, and BREAK you all, at the END!" ...so said of a passion that was the most alien of all to behold. Belldandy just gasped at the realization. "You wish the passion of that battle, over all else."

Caceroth betrays a monstrous grin. "It's all I have left, before we all die together." ...and with that, the fading ash of his victim, is tossed away balefully. But what surprises the prisoners most, is that Caceroth does not inflict anything upon them as well! Before it's expounded upon further, Belldandy quickly looks to Keiichi's wound. "Are you alright?"

"As long as you... ow... are." ...Keiichi manages of smile. Belldandy 'does' use her powers to heal the wound well enough. They note now the absence of Caceroth, but also the sight of a new guard in place of the 'defunct'. It doesn't stop Megumi from whispering. "We may only get one chance."

They all nod, for all the meaning of it.

* * *

Satorna looks as Caceroth 'returns', the shadows of travel 'medium', of telling effect. "Master."

"When the battle soon to begin, nigh arrives, bring the chaff to witness, aside my throne of seat. Otherwise, attend the battle to your whim, until called for. The reasons, will be for full, and crushing effect."

Satorna nods. "I 'know' they will come soon. My actions hasten them, as was..." ...this he's silenced, as Caceroth 'snap-holds', his ashen gauntlet, straight-arm, to the demon's cheek. "Only matter to me, the acceleration process. 'THAT', is the only key I require from you. Of myself, I hold only one thing higher, before the Will."

The Emperor then turns, and finds his seat soon enough, as the demon is 'willed' back to the proper form. As such has been all along, all this time. The Commander just remarks of cracked voice. "Prepare for the next stage of Acceleration."

"_- Engaging Accelerator Amplifiers from Stage Two Point, at Twenty-Five percent. Estimated within one cyclon hour. -_" ...a deep and monolithic voice announces. It fit the bill.

* * *

They had just settled back into the Illistrum bridge deck, Imlade freely giving the center seat to Lind, Eihwa lounging nearby, as he walked about of ancient habit, hearing various reports, filter through his ears, and the reactivated network link, he'd long since disused, until now. The Alliance crew in place, bio and mecha soul alike, were conducting their best, as the goddesses, and their various attachments, learn of all they could access of this new galaxy, in whatever measure, for as much as they can.

Scetu informs. "/ Two minutes till Fold, Master."

Imladris nods back, before then seeing Sceta just croon over 'mechanically'. "/ Such a dashing tone. Your programming has improved 'indeed'."

"/ Such for a better removed time, Commander." ...said **heavily** disarmingly. Not that it was dissuading any. Peorth of note, just 'looks' at Imlade quizzically, fingering towards the two Synthetics, whit Imlade just shakes his head of light amusement.

His thoughts however then are pulled to a more familial matter, when Skuld and Urd come up to him. He notes Urd ask. "Coz, can we speak a moment alone?" The open unease look on Skuld's face, just made it unnecessarily easier for such anyway. "Lead on." ...Imladris gestures, the trio ending back up, where the Norms remaining, had their earlier chat. Imlade remarks... "I sense you prefer the solitude, of the Scientific controller suites center."

"Whatever." Urd quips, to Skuld's deliberate annoyance, as Urd then imparts her direct worry. "What is our place in the battle to come?"

Imladris was to speak, when he then hears behind him. "And of us?" ...of a Confessed tone. The Lord Knight looks back and sees all the Goddesses, high or nominal, along with their accompaniments. This as Skuld growls a tic. "You know, we _were_ looking for privacy."

"Apologies, but it's clear what this is." Ishara remarks back, her hands as clenched as all the rest here. Imladris in particular, trades a contorted look with Sentaro, and then a lost one with Talos. This of Imladris's part to feel the facial expressions he sees. Such his decisions come from clearly.

"Skuld, I want you to assist Peorth, Urd, Sigrun, and Eihwa, in maximizing effect, between the Hikari Seeds, here and beyond, in between with the Subspace Link. Your abilities together, will help engender more that is needed, to help the fleet succeed. No matter what else, you are my voice for what needs to be done, in my absence. This in case anyone challenges that opinion otherwise, in _said_ absence. All that magnificent goddess power, should amount to most effect, this very day indeed."

"I will assist as well." Troubadour remarks, Imladris in fact returning the tone, on looking back. "What took you so long. It's been up 'your' alley to be sure."

Talos, (and for Sentaro too,) raises a finger to... "For us?" ...Chihiro and Tamiya the same in fact and listening. Imladris just relented to the obvious. "Sorry good ladies and sirs, you're at best, emotional support, if yet more not foreseen. This vessel you will stay, unless outside the battle, you wish to remain."

"We won't see home again, if we fail though, right?" Sentaro asks. Imladris correcting, strongly enough. "We won't fail. I won't fail that Oath here, my friends."

"Wes hear dat then. Just dos yas job bub."

"Fine wisdom I can heed." Chihiro quips, leaning into the large bloke. Sentaro nods stiffly then. "I'm staying with Skuld then." Talos a nod to the 'effective' same. Peorth just blushes away. "I hate it when he does that."

Imladris then sighs and quips. "Lind, as I expect to occur anyway, will be with moi."

"_And us_." Frode snaps for Ishara and he of self. Imlade expected zilch less.

"And I." ...from Mara on the other hand. "Pardon?" Immy blinks at. Mara walks in the midst of them all. Urd just shoves her hands into her hips. "Besides the obvious there, I'd hate for ya to get confused as one of the enemy and all. Worse if they realize and..."

"Shove it 'goddess', I'm there for two reasons. One personal, and the other because 'I' know Marian technological layouts. Hah! Guess what that makes me!"

Sk: "Weird?"

Ur: "Cocky?"

Eih: :"A target?"

Sig: "Gullible?"

Fro/Ish: "Demonic?"

Troub: "Desperate?"

Tal: "Creepy?"

Sent: "..."

Tamy: "Uhhhhs..."

Chih: "(Censored.)"

Peo: "Débile."

"A friend."

"**Knock it off!** I don't... wait, the demonic one I like, and... _eh?_"

Imlade gets a few unexpected glances as well, before the knight notes. "I'll put in a good word to Hild for ya, for this."

* * *

"Don't hold his breath, for Us."

Frig just shook her head at that. "Nidhog forbid."

* * *

Mara just horsey huffs that off. "Means more work for me. Just think about using 'all' your abilities, if I might add." ...which makes Imladris suddenly introspective. Lind just half glares at Mara for it, before Nossi then enters, just as the Fold Drive engages. "What of I?" Imladris looks up blankly, and responds a bit disarmed from before. "Um... I... fear I do not know you much. At all in fact. Your place will be your own, of any vein chosen. So honored it will be." Nossi nods. "Then I will add my abilities to your own plans. One more with my own intentions, along with." It was left at that, as the Fold commences.

When it's done with, voices suddenly clamor from the bridge deck! It's starkly easy to see why, when Skuld sees to an AGHAST voice! "COUSIN!" ...as they all cloister at the viewport, at a grand scene of...

Sentaro: "I... I thought we already 'saw' a lot of ships." ...as they look as best they can, 'past' the viewport edges. It's clear there far, far more to be yet seen! The lot are already stampeding back to the Bridge, when Scetu announces over comms, 'just' as they enter... "_- / Master, the Illuminaran... -_"

"I'm here, just connect the incoming signal now." ...Imladris says, taking the fore of the Bridge, all others splayed about. The viewport is technologically wiped over with a holographic screen, with an elegant, near glowing being of somehow still humanoid, before the witnessing. The lithe form catches Imladris alone, well off guard. "Lords, what changes in my absence unatoned for."

"_- We will not hold that against ye, rather of the truth before even 'us' to behold. -_"

Skuld behind just whispers amazed! "Is that what ascension looks like?" ...before Urd/Peorth shushes her. The Alliance crew see, and just witness the last rare moment to come. Imladris bows regally. "Then take your measure, as well as the words to choose, to heed from."

The lithe form of a being that was all but a humanoid form of a Hikari Tree, really, responds to full effect. "_- Our dream to see our Savior return, can only have one response. Especially after the sundering of too many of our endless kin. Our blades are yours to command, to whatever end your battle becomes of it. Thus I: Itarth, of Ascended Waiting, speak for us all, for the last, and anew time upon us. Now... Command us!_ _-_"

Imladris shivers, as he hears so hard a truth to be told ever, as Ackronus gasps of an avian amazed. "There's over seventy thousand vessels alone, in that fleet. All active." 24 looks around. "_How?_"

"Whom else has a greater stake in this all." Eros responds, as Imladris looks back. "I sense the gift of foresight in this hand. Nonetheless." ...and he turns to his Command. "24, Ackronus, redeploy all assets still active from Core Twelve, and readjust all relevant parameters. I want this done within the Cyclon hour."

_Boy_, did they race to comply. This as Lind and Eihwa found their hearts to amour, with the sight of Imladris stopping back near Communications, habitually, as he commands... "Alliance Fleet Comm-Scramble Alpha Diamond 612:

_- Attention all Alliance souls. T-minus Six Cyclon hours from mark after redeployment. Prepare for deployment orders, within thirty microcyclons, at this Mark! -_" ...this as he knew his voice was booming of echo, across the _entire_ galaxy. As such he added. "_- Alliance and Galaxy, Sayeth Never Die! -"_

"_- __ALLIANCE__ AND__ GALAXY__, __**SAYETH**__** NEVER**__** DIE!**__ -"_ ...exploded across the Comms, and the Bridge alike! It all flat out ramped up from there, as Imladris informs. "Sceta, Scetu, War Room in fifteen micros." ...and strides out stiffly, as 'all' knew the only thing left now, was to duty. Of best note of the utterly unexpected 'guests' present, Eihwa just quips to Lind. "If you don't marry him, I sure _eternamente_ will." ...and floats off to follow. Lind is such halted to the same, as she realizes something, too obvious. This however is quickly silenced, in favor of a glance to family, and then to follow as well.

No one missed seeing Kaia and Ere`ith depart, shortly after, for their own intentions.(And to see if their fellow Magistrates, made out from Core Twelve, and all. Such was the chaos of everything lately.) But not before Kaia gave Sigrun, in particular, some 'advice'.

* * *

"_Soooooooon_." ...he kept all but mantra like in focus now. His nominal 'senses', being swamped with the frevoring 'emotion' baneful, of the approaching conflict. Caceroth didn't fully understand this feeling, yet it was awash of all his 'shell's' senses. It was an intoxicating feeling, the idea that he could kill his Nemesis, within his burning grip. The tactile mindset was swamped with wanting this, it was eating away at his stoic unnature.

He imagined it over and over, seeing Imladris waste away, not caring for 'any' other effect, from this. Never knowing just how much the 'original' Emperor, lived too many days, in the darkness of these thoughts, until the Alliance came crashing down upon him, that last day he remembered how to live at all. Beyond that, it was pure hate that _somehow_ fueled the continued existence of this thing, that lost all sense of time. The same that apparently took his remains, with the same fleet here, that escaped the demonic usurpation, that changed the nature of a Campaign, and a galaxy.

And then somehow within that morass of lost time, Caceroth came. False promises not cared for, exchanged, so they 'both' could have this horrid 'dream', come to full darkness and reality. After that, neither cared for.

_Somehow_, Caceroth was otherwise with the nature of the Will, and up to now, it was the primary focus. Until now.

Demonstrated when he stood suddenly, from the saccloth throne, and wrenched forth his gray, ashen flame, and buckled the sight of the few guards in any proximity nearby.

"_Feel me! FEEL ME and RELISH in the agony I will bring, so heinously soon! Break our Blades unto each other, for no other reason left!_"

And he began stretching his mind to attempt a long lost power of subversion...

* * *

"I'll help find the Seed Core, for this guy." ...Urd remarks, Troubadour looking on simply. Skuld looks over at Sentaro, then Ackronus and 24. "I'll help look at your weaponry, and see if we can get something extra out of them." ...this as 24 asks to be honest. "Are you even sure you know, what you can do?"

Skuld smirks, and then hears Urd crack. "I'd be more worried about your ships being turned into a bunch of Banpei ships." ...this the two Alliance Commanders cock the word 'Banpei', unto each other, as Sentaro smiles uneasily. Skuld just growls, and then produces a strange kitty shaped blaster, and... well... Urd feels the 'fun' effects quickly, as her skin crawls with kitty tickle sensations from **heck!** "Wha... hah? Haha! Wuhahahaha! Sk... Haha! Skuld! Wehehehe! Turn it off! WHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone else smirk-winces uneasily. (And takes a healthy step back each.) Skuld just huffs. "It'll stop in ten minutes. Have fun." ...and flat out drags Sentaro with her. Urd just yelp and hollers between guffaws, as Ackronus quips to 24. "Strange family."

"You... WAHAHAHAH! YOU WAIT TILL WE WIN THIS WAR, BRAT! MUWHAHAHAHA! WHAHA WHAHA WHAHAHAHAAAA!" ...as Troubadour just carries a tickle nigh-comatose Urd with him. "Let's do our part, Urdy."

"Don't... _gawd, make it stop!_ Don't call me Urdy! WAHAHAHAHAHA!" ...such trails off and away.

Most of the other particulars, are seeing to learning more they can, from Alliance personnel, that seem to be growing in number, within the _Illistrum's_ hull. One duo however filters on towards the War Room, with Lind trailing behind Eihwa, mainly due to engrossing thoughts. This leads to the two eventually reaching War Room first, which they enter to an unexpected sight. Lind hears when Eihwa comments out with a quizzical cock of her eyes. "Templare?"

They both see, as the large hatch closes behind them, their mutual charge, arm hunched over some, over a gargantuan holoprojector. The sight of detailed holodata, from the capital Illuminaran System, ends up being a framing backdrop, as Imladris looks up suddenly. "_Ah_... Migoddesses." ...this, a bare halfhearted change of emotions, fails to dissuade Lind from a worried. "Belove? What's wrong?"

Imlade just half chuckles, and turns around, only ending up leaning on the projector console section, behind him. The two goddesses quickly garner, a soul suddenly... "I forgot how overwhelming, this all really was." ...said with a sudden rasp of breath. He quickly feels the two goddesses nearby, as they just let Imladris, bleed it all out.

"M... more and more. Untold billions, of trillions of souls, I will ever barely meet, end up trusting 'me', for a salvation, I keep questioning myself in ability... of."

Eihwa nestles her cheek upon a left armored pauldron, as Lind looks on deeply. Imladris just pouts it forth some, in disbelief at himself. "I... I mean, what right, or even privilege, do I have, to think I can speak for so many others. Worse over their very lives, like I was their god? Maybe worse. I feel like a fathomless fool, waiting to make that one tragic mistake, that crashes it all down. Like in too many a tale of history, of so many great leaders and rulers, to the same end. I can 'see' them all dying because of me, and... I'm having trouble looking past it all of a sudden." ...this a few needed tears dribble out, as Lind feels the pressure of it all, slamming the reality hammer down hard suddenly, as Imladris says of it all.

Lind nods gently at all such. "Guess it was fantasy, to think it wouldn't get to you. I'm still feeling how out of place, I feel around here. Seeing it all occur in person, just made me trust in your ability, so much more than even I am comfortable with. I won't say, I don't envy you. The same I won't ask for a chance in your similar place. It was frightening a prospect alone, taking up the Platinum Wings alone, nevermind 'anything' else beyond it."

"You've been imbottigliare your emotions, since even the previous adventure." Eihwa chimes in effectively.

Imladris nodded to both goddesses each. "It's a strange thing, to love the merits of what one can love doing, and despise it all, all at the same time. Constantly. Like showing it to anyone else of my Command, or beyond below, was possible."

"Wars don't allow such outlets." Lind arrives at conclusion. A thankful chuckle of understanding, is appreciated in turn, as Imlade then turns to look back at the holodisplay. Eihwa then thinks to ask. "Chiedere scusa, but why exactly, do these souls, call you 'Excellency' anyway?"

Imladris blinks at that, wholeheartedly, looking generally at the holomap above. "Not really sure. Or, at all. It was just 'Commander' or 'Master', prior when I left. Didn't let them use 'Knight', during the war." ...as he types a few holopad commands. "I'll need to consider that, afterwards." ...this as he starts to focus back on the problems at hand. A 'slight' thought of something in the back of his mind, was already fading, in favor of focus. The release of tension, really helped.

Such, was aided further, when Lind grasps his left forearm, with her right hand, gentle of stiff to garner attention. He 'and' Eihwa look, to a kind that had a further intent. Wordless, before, and a good bit 'after'. This as soon enough after, the War Room hatch slides open with metallic weight, to the arrival of a few others, 24 leading by happenstance. Such... "Bro? How's the... _woo?_"

24, Ackronus, Ishara, Frode, Mara and Nossi arrive, to a 'focused' sight, as Lind just has Imlade up against the nearby deck wall, between two random consoles, that somehow managed to not be crushed, by the sudden action Lind 'enforced' upon his lips. Eihwa looks at the others, as the scene 'engenders' regardless. Eihwa just teardrop smirks in kind... "It's a morale incoraggiare thing."

Just then, Peorth and Talos arrive on random note. The former... "So, this is where we... eh?" ...looking around some reacting heads, to see... "**Oh oui!** That's how you show em gal!" Most the others just shake their heads, as Eihwa bemoans. "_Scema_."

Not that it stopped Lind for about two more microcyclons. (Even with Frode prodding a minute before. Is 'focused' enough of a word here?)

* * *

He didn't expect such a 'backlash', as 'emotional' as this. Worse that it was fully apparent that he didn't even 'connect', like he intended. It was apparent the Nemesis, was already emotionally impugned, before the most _putrid_ of feelings, came back at him, like a tide ill wanted! Caceroth stood there for a moment. The time was 'not' quite right yet, for the main act.

_Killing_ any of the vessels, while direly wanted, was not yet a viable tactic. Not until the Nemesis died. And her Will already gave him the exacting tools needed, to accomplish this, without fail.

But then... "Pain... is not death. _Bring me the prisoners_."

The guards hastened the horror coming.

* * *

-Illuminaran Administrator's Office.-

Administrator Gaitha didn't need the Network, to 'know' the same thing, the rest of Illumina now felt. A wipe of his glowing hand, through feathery hair. "Can... can our stars of souls... take so much, forth and back of emotion?"

One of the advisers just cried happily, verses before of far darker a version... "Where... where has he _been_ for so long." Gaitha just remands unto... "We can ask later. The best we can do now, is inform that because of our hope is present, we must do our part to survive to keep 'their' hope alive."

The Advisers look on more somberly, as Gaitha announces. "Begin drawing down 'all' available, planetary power reserves, from all but life saving functions, and basic rationing of supplies, unto the Planetary Shield. The same for all other administrators, upon any other surviving asset inSystem." ...this as he knew his voice was carrying across the Capital System.

The Network was coming back of ping, with far many more souls, than expected. Another adviser impresses from this. "We find our enlightening backbones, all too easily. So short a timeframe as well from prior events?"

"It will do." Gaitha impresses out herself. She then adds. "And another to finally put our answer of the 'question', of greatest merit. Enough for even we to pay true heed." ...as she reaches the concave viewport to a rising evening coming, across the cityscape. "Survive the entropic night, we will."

* * *

"I forgot how specialized this vessel is."

Sigrun cocks a lighter tone of a look, at Eros, as the two head towards Core Engineering. Passing through the large _Illistrum_ hallways, more than a few Alliance Souls and Synthetics, conducting their own duties. Eros just shrugged at it all. "My own vessel: _Kon One_, feels more normal to me." Sigrun listening on. "How so?"

"It's like being here, makes me want to gush out in worship or something. It's both hard describe, as well as hecka annoying. I thought it was bad enough, the first time I ever boarded this vessel." The two kept their slowing jaunt, as discourse turned to Eros's tale of... "I should be more apologetic, since if not for meeting with the Excellency, I'd probably be dead right now." ...this Eros looks back, and quips a bit too naturally. "I used to be a complete priss of a kith, in my ancient days of youth." ...this Sigrun instead interprets to her own brand of humor. "Gee, one wouldn't know much, if you've changed any."

Eros's _bland_ look back, just made Sigrun giggle. "I see my mother had a talk with ye, or shares genetics there." ...this the Norn just cocks her own dry eye. Eros continues as they near... "She said something similar, more than a few times back. I was such an ill kith, my mother should have had me spaced out an airlock, so long ago. And even 'after' we acquired resurrection technology, she still refrained somehow." ...this Eros just sighed at. "Took me too long to realize that it was her love of me, that let her see the soul I'd possibly become. I just wish I 'really' was now, what she was seeing. I'm honestly making up lost time, for being such a brat, for so long. Such would not be so, if the Excellency hadn't agreed to escort me, during a diplomatic foray of sorts."

"My Master?" Sigrun cocks her head, Eros blinks back. "Master?"

"Just tell yours before my own, of tale?" Sigrun huffs back. Eros half chuckles defensively, and turns about, stopping a couple of times as they passed into darker transparent blue lined walls, where the surfaces were now more translucent, marking the entry zone of the Engineering Core. (Quite translucent, as the active core was starting to be seen through them here.) Sigrun noted of Eros's continuation. "I used to be a spoiled brat, from a realm outside the Alliance, before my family, and my civilization, chose to join the Silveren Civilization, after the end of the War with the Emperor. I was escorted, in part as bait, as much as being protected, from the Marians, as they attempted to capture me, to badger my civilization, to become demonized instead." ...this Sigrun feels a good tendril to relate to. Eros stopped near a holo-status screen, as he continued. I didn't really 'see', during all that, until I hear this very fact, with my own ears. Demon Tartus however got shown a different light, when the Excellency informed he'd protect my life to the last.

He was right, as much as in his strength of ability, in defeating Tartus, as much as convincing me of my place, amongst my own citizen souls. Together, we all are stronger. I think that's why the Silveren civilization was created, from so many others. We all heeded that lesson, after the end of the Emperor part of the war, and all. The whole galaxy did... at first."

Sigrun found herself being caught up in the words, and more, as Eros lamented over history, with mixed tones, where appropriate, where his hands held clenched some, behind him. "Soon after the true end of the war, we sorta separated into relative 'sections' of civilized civilizations. Not just societies or such, but gravitated to what we felt most comfortable, many of us, as civilizations. The energy souls became the Forrans, Assat and Illuminarans, the Silveren somewhat among them and us, from the humanoid aspects, the Furbrath more of themselves, but have enclaves of various 'primate' civilizations that didn't fit into the humanoid. The Synthetics mainly from both Excellency's All Beings Respect Law, one of the few actual Laws he ever decreed, along with the Machiners that arrived later, and we admittedly lumped them together as a 'civilization', all their own. There are other divisions, of which only the Griffionals are the _only_ to maintain their own aspect, given their sheer age.

We were unified. And then after the Excellency left, we lost that unity." ...Eros gulped at this, Sigrun about to say something to defend her Master, but Eros furthers with... "I suppose we should be better than this. We've lost our way, more than we wanted to. He has his life, as we have ours."

"Don't you all believe in yourselves!"

Eros looks back suddenly, not to mention a few various Alliance souls and Synthetics, as Sigrun just loses her emotional bottle again, to a short effect of. "I 'never' believed in myself, not once, before my Master saved me! I understand you tale, but you also should know, no matter what we both might think of him, we still have to live for 'us' first. It's made me stronger so much more than I ever believed I could be, 'and' made my Master stronger, because of it!" Sigrun breathes ragged, as she then realizes she said more of herself than intended. She gulps and hides her face some. The others around feel something to learn from, in the hearing.

And then see something 'much' more hopeful to garner from, when Eros places a hand on her right shoulder, of his calming left. A lost Norn looks up, and sees some caring eyes alien, to hear intently from. "Then let's learn to be stronger for ourselves. We can learn more from that, after we win this battle."

A skip of a coded heart beat, and a surprise move into Eros's uneasy arms. After enough uneasy time abreast, Sigrun creaks out. "It scares me, but I need this. Just for a moment. Maybe something later too." Eros gulps, and can only creak out in turn... "Uh... um... yeah." And then he sees the random 'knowing' looks from around. Sigrun realizes and sees too.

Such a flustering off pair, they make.

This quickly leads them into the Core Center, and Sigrun soon replaces her blushing, with the quizzical. "Um... was not this section, a pure white hulled thing... or place?"

Eros remarks. "Apparently, it's the nature of Hikari Subspace containment, with the Seed and all." ...as they approach the Core, where they see Urd and Troubadour inspecting the Seed itself. Skuld and Sentaro are present as well, across the way, near a set of gargantuan holoconsoles, (one of multiple tiers that occupy another half stadium sized zone.) As they approach, Urd notes over and... "Oh? I thought the vibes were in tune." Sigrun cocks a very confused eye. "What?" ...as Troubadour looks over and sees. "Oh dear."

And then Sigrun and Eros realize their hand in hand state. (And then some more random Alliance types 'knowing' as well.) They both jump far from each other in best anime annul. Urd just quips: "Eight points!"

"SHUT IT DRUG HACKEY!"

Urd just laughs. Sigrun looking anywhere but Eros, as said Commander looks for a random activity report. Troubadour just quips. "Should I mention your penchant for..."

Urd-ala-Hild-Stare: "Look. At. The. Seed."

Yeep.

"**WOW!**" Skuld's voice just suddenly **smacks** the very recirculated air with, as Sentaro wrings his ears out again. Urd just looks in annoyance. "What, Sentaro get fresh with you too?" Skuld would have retorted, so Sentaro picked up the slack. "Uh... I'd think she'd say, 'quiet, you booze hound.', uh... right?"

Urd gives a decent half clap. "Not bad, you're learning." Whit Sentaro blushes from a bit too much, whit... "So shall I then too... later."

Sentaro stops.

"This stuff is so incredible." Skuld meanwhile continues in mecha-gush-mode. "Cousin completely meshed lower level technology, to the Intracel standard impressively! Everything's so dimensionalized, even 'I' can't keep up with some of the data streams. And the dimensional aspects, using some of my own ideas to expand space, both physically, 'and' virtually, while employing this Hikari Subspace Energy, so efficiently. And these cool Synthetics, 'are' almost alive in programming, nevermind the computer algorithms and stuff. I love how he's emulated Intracel, so much."

"Hey, thousand year old kid." ...this Skuld looks up at, Urd prodding. "What about the weapons stuff. I'd do it, but I really feel lost around here and all."

Skuld just looks for a moment. Then... "How'd you even _get_ to Admin status? Sleep with one of the High Gods?" Urd ABOUT snaps back, when Troubadour quips. "Actually, she considered that one..." ...and gets decked for it! "I said that was all a 'joke', way back then idiot!"

Sigrun just laughs her emo tuckus off, as Skuld just shrugs. "Whatever, that stuff is easy, once your boyfriend links with that Seed there. (Cool thing that it is.) So get the dope up and link him already!"

Urd just lightly hand flusters Skuld, and yanks a dizzy eyed Spirit on up. "Come on dunderpuss, let's see if you can impress me."

Even Urd is a bit surprised, when Troubadour then remarks. "Actually, It'd do this for the majesty of it all." ...this the Plum Tree Spirit, looks at the hyper glowing Seed, at the center of a good and 'well' large Core Nexus. The star bright Seed of all a medium Acorn shaped being, hovered within a 'tube of focusing 'plates' that comprised an upper and lower, energy matrix transfer unit, the Seed projecting 'such' an amount of power, it created its own containment 'glass', at the edges. Within, very lightly discerned 'plates' of a 'globe' system, exactingly like the one comprising Hikari Nexus herself. The simplicity of it, was left there, as beyond the Nexus unit, the surrounding chamber was full of the usual engineering stuff for a warship of the stars, all systems redundant to the ridiculous, and full of lessons Imladris had learned of more than just 'this' particular galaxy, of technological merit.

The setting of Intracel's distinct architecture, was overlain by the translucent cobalt effect, that the Hikari Subspace Field 'also' created, linking 'many' functions of the vessel, with everything 'else' the Hikari Subspace Energy now touched, within, and quickly beyond this galaxy.

But the technological miracle elements, were of less merit, compared to the pure, _sheer_ pure life that flowed from the Seed. And the Seed 'knew' this, as Troubadour, stared engrossed. Urd saw, and felt a twinge, of that old jealousy, as Troubadour quips. "It's the most beautiful organism of species, I've ever seen or known."

Urd's jealousy however, is tempered, when Urd suddenly feels a 'touch', of the Seed. Urd looks over, as if her face was caressed over. "_: Be at peace with your heart. I will share with you, 'all' that your gorgeous love feels, without fail. This as long, as you become at peace, with your own heart. Such you already know of. :_" Urd nods gently. "I wish my Sister was here to talk to you. You're both 'so' alike."

The Seed knew how to shed a tear, as it dribbles white-a-pure sparkles of energon from it, so serenely. Troubadour, and 'all' in the immediate vicinity, Synthetics indelibly included, know of such peace, from the 'Daughter of Hikari'. Troubadour then looks to Urd, and holds her hand in his right. "I'd be honored, if you'd look with me."

Urd nods, and both so start to do. Sigrun sees and feels a 'enlightened' form of jealousy, as Skuld quips. "Lucky." ...of the softest whisper. Eros and Sentaro just watch, as the answers of 'all' that is needed, soon comes forth.

It was needed quickly enough.

* * *

"Anyone wish they could do more here?" Meg just elbowed Keiba a bit. "Let's not give them an excuse."

Keiichi however leans back, as best he can, with Belldandy insistently acting as a pillow ala knees, as he quips to a similar. "They could at least give us some magazines, or whatever amounts to similar here." Belldandy considers that, quite in fact, as Megumi just barks a bit outside the cage. "If you guys wanted to kill us with boredom, you're doing a swell job of it."

Keiba eyes over, as does the guards. "Uhhh... give 'who' an excuse?" ...this Meg just huffs in annoyance. Keiba knows well enough, at whom this is so. Belldandy then remarks. "I'm sorry I'm not much good here." ...this before Keiichi already sits up and whispers stiffly. "We know. We 'really' do want you hurt, trying anything. I mean I sure don't." Bell caresses Kei's cheek a right. "I know dear."

They then hear _something_ approaching, as Meg remarks. "I hope I haven't done something either." ...as they see...

"Bring them to the Emperor's presence. _Now._"

"Yes Commander." ...the guard of 'choice' ordered, responds. Another then works a blood red shadowed console, as the cage shield drops suddenly. The two couples clutch fearfully, as Keiichi just gulps... "Let's just stay together. Well make it. No matter what."

"I hope you're right Bro." Meg can't help but say, as a teleporter engages, making their respective skins crawl. Belldandy just remarks, a bit too lost for a situation out of her control, this much. "We will everyone. Just... believe." ...the last pause making them all pause, as they feel their atoms separated over the short distance, and recombined into something 'very' well off.

By the time senses return, Keiichi alone sees how 'bad' off they _now_ were. The brutal looking holding band at his abdomen, alone, was a poor sign unto this.

"_Oh crud._"

* * *

-_Illistrum_ War Room-

"/ This is the most accurate Intel, that the Recons have acquired. The last scan was less than five microcyclons old."

"Understood." Imladris responded to Sceta, as a heavily detailed holodisplay, of the Illumina System, showed in graphic detail. Some of which 'was' graphic, despite the aloof nature of the display. (One Star Station, in the throes of finally being overwhelmed after a valiant stand, it's shield array finally losing too much strength, was telling enough to the knowing souls. Lind and Eihwa were no less remiss on the meaning of this 'data'. Imladris then asks. "No data is from inSystem vectors yet, correct?"

"/ Nay Master, the possibility of viral corruption protocol is too high to risk. Datawalls are in place as a precaution. No outside Network invasions have been detected however."

Talos and Peorth, Chihiro and Tamiya, in respective order, watched from afar, not having much else to do. Tamiya just remarks. "Yous think we can do anythings here? I'ms getting bored just watching alls tha times."

"Guess that can be appreciated, since I'm usually the one in charge of things." Chihiro remarks generally. Peorth however speaks from more experience. "There always comes a point, where a being is just out of their element. It just puts a lot of things in perspective, when you go back to what you are used to doing, eventually."

"Doesn't help me there." Talos laments. Peorth just leans into her love. "Tu penser dire, I'm not of similar worth?" ...this in frantic turn. "Nay! Never that!" ...this a good giggle, a defunct Dragonslayer just weathers from Peorth and Chihiro alike. Tamiya then just quips. "Whuts do yous all think the armor dude, is going to dos?" ...this Chihiro just remarks softly. "Get our Keiichi back. If Immy don't do that much, he's beyond so fired."

"Hear that." Peorth quips, just before Imladris's voice, suddenly echoes of mass electronic holo-aid, across the Alliance Comms-Net. "_- All Commands prepare for Holonet Conference. -_" ...this the watching foursome, hear a quick cascade of acknowledgments, by numbers that makes Chihiro chilled by no meek measure. "I might need to take a few lessons in large scale consumer wrangling from the guy though." ...this Tamiya rubs at his own cropped hair. "Alls dat stuff about leading armies, aint' alls crap." ...this as in short order, Lind is then heard from Imladris's right. "Sounds like everyone is ready." ...this Eihwa nods of left post. "Skuld and Urd are ready as well."

"Begin." Imladris just snaps, and the War Room chamber, _quickly_ has it's holographic projection emitters, engage all about the chamber. The room is quickly 'changed', into a holo-representation, of a vast, recessed stadium, not much unlike the equally vast Galactic Council Chamber, itself. Everyone not of familiar note, looks around wildly, as Peorth quickly sees Urd, Sentaro, Skuld, Sigrun, and Eros, off their collective left, within a glowing aura set as if coming from an adjoining hallway. Troubadour not seen, has unsaid implications, though the light wave from Urd says enough. (And Skuld / Sentaro waving wildly just says as much.)

"_Wow_." Chihiro and Tamiya, betray a hauntingly rare impressed state, without reservation. Looking forth, the holo-representative chamber, displays easily tens of thousands of vessel Commanders, of every kind, across the whole of the Alliance Galactic spectrum. Almost all of the representative chamber, face a large platform, that the obvious Alliance leaders here, speak out from. It's a deeply sobering sight.

"_Incredible_." Lind admits, with a sweatdrop upon her brow. Eihwa just nods in kind, as Imladris at first, remarks to... "Sorry for not including your opinions in what I have planned here." ...this as Lind recognizes. "Verily honorable to impose your words unto me, but I sense you know the tactics to come, far better than I. This time." Lind assures, as Imladris knows the General is absorbing every bit of this all, as any other experience. 24 then quips out. "Worry not, we usually note this form of tactics, given almost every battle plan was done in his mind, prior to every major operation."

"/ And rarely ever wrong as well." Sceta remarks, Imladris shrugging. "I had effective teachers in Strategy, in my early time. Still, such requires effective Commanders to carry out anything I propose. You all 'did' win the original war, by your own abilities." ...this Lind as well takes comfort of. The trust was incredibly mutual here. Though Imlade also adds to Ackronus. "The Caythan Spiral Arm Campaign though, even I took lessons from."

"By all means." ...the Griffional Commander smirks back, just as Network pinging informs the Holo-Net is complete in attendance. 24 then orders... "Diamond 738 code scramble." ...to ensure nothing enters or leaves the Network Link here. (Supposedly.) Ackronus then **cracks** his voice forth. "**ATTENTION!**" ...this causing even the goddesses and alien mortals with, to react the same! (The sound of tens of thousands of Commanders, snapping to within a virtual forum, will do _that_.) Chihiro just ekes out... "Jeeze, even got _me_ there."

"All Commands at Ease. Prepare for orders." Imladris calmly imparts, as he waits for other assistance, outside the direct holo feeds from each vessel, to acquire orders about to be given. For the thousands 'seen' here, tenfold were also listening in, across the Fleet Net. The wait seemed long enough, after a minute, that Lind nudges over. "Going to keep them waiting?"

"Must be one for _melodramma_." ...Eihwa croons over, though Imladris just replies. "Rather for the two vessels still working their down feeds."

"_- Sorry Commander / / Sorry Master. -_" ...this making both goddesses blink. Imlade just adds with a half smirk. "One must keep abreast of the unity."

"/ If only such had been common course." Sceta retorts, which Imlade hears more than well enough. It's all refocused as Imladris just snaps out. "Thank you all for your expedient arrivals, and extend the same for others about to arrive upon various commands. I'll digress from there. By now, you all know the situation, seventeen cyclon hours ago, by whatever measure acquired. It's obvious the enemy wishes a direct confrontation, considering they've left the Illumina System, primarily intact."

24 takes over for... "Scans indicate the Marians have access to weapons, capable of destroying the central star. Fusion Gravimetric Accelerator based, most likely. The lack of such use, indicates a trap, for us to fall into."

Ackronus in turn. "However another far graver threat is present. A device similar to the same device the ancient Emperor attempted to use, at the end of the initial phases of the Galactic Campaign." ...this reverberating across the Net ala Commanders. "It's possible the device is meant for scaled destruction, far beyond the Illumina System. We do not know, how long the device has been charged for."

"Then the threat is to the galaxy, if the old data means a danged holo bit." ...an Assat Commander's voice, warbles from off the right, as a light cascade of this fear, reverberates around. Imladris lets it last a moment longer than it should, as he hears 24... "Composure Commanding souls!" ...whit settles things to even Lind's light impressed eye. Imladris just takes over and mentally reprojects the data holo-projection, within this Network collective. This version has new additions Imladris expounds upon.

"If it's a trap they think they are creating, we'll give them far more than even that. Even remind them of what Alliance battle tactics were made of. Especially after the kind that led to this scenario. Operations will include a direct first strike package, with available Ionic weapon suites, set to one hundred and fifty percent of percentile maximum of nominal." ...which alone got the Commanders going once more. Imladris forced continued. "We have currently..." ...looking over at a separate holoscreen... "...a six to one advantage, with another ratio of two, for reserves. All of them will be used at once."

"A nice 'response'." Lind says next, after the shocked reaction from the attendance! At least one high Commander responds. "But the likelihood of 'that' many vessels Folding at once..."

"Three stages." Imladris quickly says. He then snaps his blade out, into a 'fencing' wand of sorts, pointing where appropriate. "Fleets from Cores Six and Eleven, will Fold inSystem, and take up blocking position, around the Illumina Star. Spherical formation around the _entire_ Star. Specific assets will target and neutralize Marian assets targeting the solar.

Fleets from Core Nine will split and enter from each of the three Subspace Gates around the system, and approach the three largest planets, including Illumina Prime, assisting as Core Fifteen Fold in and join us from Point Twelve, along with the Illuminaran Fleet in a direct Point fold maneuver.

I want a four vessel per one ratio at least, taking each vessel out, as best as possible. The _faster_ the better."

"Yes Commander." Enough of which returns over the Net, though a healthy amount of unease is still readily present. Another Commander then remarks. "How are we supposed to overcome the Marian shield arrays, with just Ionic weapons?"

"They'll work." Skuld's voice then plies the Net suddenly, as Urd adds in. "We've asked for help from the... Hikari Seed, we have requested permission and access." ...this Urd looks back. "We did have permission, right?" ...this Skuld fluster back. "Urd!"

"Right! Sorry." ...this before... "Stomp your jabbering you two!"

More than one random Commander... actually all of em, just react, as one shouts... "It's the demoness of ancient name!" Mara, having bust into the Net visual spectrum, just fangs annoyed. "Who said I was ancient! Who was it!"

More than a few goddesses just shake their heads in hands, more than a few mortals not of Alliance mode, just facevault, as Imlade just pucks his lips. 24 looks over at... "Are you sure Bro, we can trust her?"

"What is she _doing_ here?" ...another Commander snarls, before Imladris just 'coughs' out to 'calm' the virtual chamber with. Mara just huffs... "One stupid set of orders." ...this she appears aside Lind, the Valkyrie remarking. "It's all it takes."

"She should be arrested! Now!" Another Commander remarks, before Imladris puts a stop to it all. "She is now under an allied auspice. One that I _trust_ Commanders. The foe we face has a different guise, using the tools of an old enemy. It's easy to presume an old sheep's clothing, as the 'same' clothing. It should be noted our own vessels are part of the enemy force now. The old lines are blurred. We cannot undo that until we defeat whom is truly against us now."

"How can we be sure of that?" ...a Furbrath tones out in a deeper tone that probably wanted, at this point. It was then that Imladris remembered the discordance that was underlying the majority of the galaxy at present. It's toned out as such. "I suppose that's a valid point here."

It made the various mortals and goddesses about, as well as one Demon Agent, concerned enough. It seemed to exacerbate when a Silveren Commander just ruptured out... "Will anything work these Cyclons! Nothing's been the same since you left! How do we trust you anymore?"

"Always with the panicked yelling, when all seems lost." ...this notice turns to a General. Lind rectifies further with stark tone of... "You seem too ready to see far too little, when my Belove tones of seeing so far more. Why not come and readily believe what you all 'came' here for in the final place of things!"

Imlade's slight blush is taken further off guard when... "We trust him!" ...from a Future source... "We've put our lives in that trust, when he wanted the same from us!"

"Who... who are you again?" ...a Forran of strange toned youth, asks. Urd remarks 'simply'. "If we are to understand your own data, your Pantheon." ...this a number of strange (varied) reactions, come back across. Not that even Imlade was having a proper time of it. "That may not have helped Urd." Imlade quips. Urd just shrugs away in return.

"I would take our next words, as core belief." ...suddenly plies across, as the last voice expected, comes across from an entirely different 'section', that creates itself in virtual node, with a High God Judicator, speaking from. The lot look up to the right, as... "Lord Frode?"

The words that come next, are sheer power with, such it's impossible to sense this, across the Fleet Net. Frode makes this much clear. "My daughter says of truth, as do the Norn of the Past. The same of the Norn of the Future that aids you effectively now. We 'are' of a place removed, that oversees your developments, and understand your plight. This was the original reason of all reasons why, we sent your Champion, unto you in the overall first place."

"Buy it dopes." Mara stares in annoyed. "I sure got a full damn smack of it."

Ackronus starts to believe enough. However 24 had to ask further, to silence her own doubt from. "We were sent the Excellency, from apparently a high on place. This I can hear in understanding enough. But I still ask, if he was sent as our savior, how come he left us when there was no real of need? I falter to see where the story went, that did not think we did not still need him. It is here, that our mutual doubt, truly lies."

"Then stop doubting dang it!" ...comes from an even 'more' unexpected front, as Sentaro just lets his emotions bubble out. "I sure know, that if cool dude, hadn't been around for us, 'we'd' probably not be here at all!" Skuld just pops a gasket again defending a Cousin's honor! "There's been bigger stuff going on, you all should know! Stuff that involves 'all' of Existence!"

"Uh boy." Imlade quips, as the humility train starts rolling through. Eihwa exacerbates with a sudden thrust past Imlade's own head! "We didn't get rapito here into this caos to hear you all fester doubt into your souls! This especially not over our mutual 'and' beloved Knight of Heaven!"

"Uh, you can stop..." ...which is smacked further with a Lindful... "The enemy is as much ours, as it is yours! We all stand to lose everything, if you all do not stand behind your Savior, without fail! Now and absolute this must be!"

"You're all supposed to be the coolest galaxy, this side of the Universe, aren't you all?" Urd just gabs in. Imlade just shakes his head. "Light preserve of sanity."

"What be this measure?" One Assat sounds off too readily, and Imladris emotionally caps it off with... "The measure BE it, is that THEY, of most part, are of the on high **I** take Commands from. This as such for a longer time spanned, further than this galaxy knew of its own unity!"

"Nice." Eihwa quips, as Imladris just stamps out, once and for all. "If you all dare keep this poor form, of doubt, in my presence, then you Dishonor me with it. And you Dishonor those that made of me, ALL that I am!"

The room finally was turning on that proverbial credit, as emotion stopped the gamut of distrust, to the words of. "I'm sorry I left you all, the reasons not proper enough for an apology, other than to duty upheld. However I do know one thing of great merit her. When I last left, I left a TRUE unity. As I see it, it is one strained, but not broken. It _will_ be proven, this here and current now, in my present eye! This is beyond expectation. It is ORDER that I demand of it! This Galaxy's time, is here and now!"

It was 'such' a roar of a cheer, that was titanium-clad needed here. The sudden arms raised by Lind and Eihwa each, was probably not.

"Uh... that _really_ hurt."

"Oh shut it, armor wuss." ...this Eihwa giggles in turn of a Valkyrian retort.

And then Mara prods into the act. "Maybe this will help shut ya all up about me then." ...as the Demon First Class, suddenly taps a few strange commands into a nearby console. "Eh? What are you..." Imlade quips, as suddenly, demonic code information, shoots through the data link. Mara announces rather shockingly... "The strategic weak points, to Marian star craft. Hild's orders I should add."

"_What?_" More than one non Alliance type reacts. Imladris at first... "Where'd the heck did you get 'those' orders from?" ...before 24 quickly discerns. "So 'that' is where the major conduit nodes are. even the right frequency for once." ...this Mara just shrugs. "Just let me in for the final show. I feel I have a reason for it."

"Didn't I already say unto such earlier?" Imlade reminds, Mara just blandly rolls her eyes at. "I'm trying to act like a good guy... er... gal, here! I feel sick doing that, as it is!"

"Sorry grrl, but I left my potions back at home." Urd quips with a hand flutter, though Mara just blanches back. "Bout the only thing going right, right now." ...this Urd quickly hears Skuld laugh. "She got that one right. ACK! HEY! Watch it with the bolts in here!"

"Oh I'm watching!" Urd gets another bolt ready! Skuld just cracks off in ill timed form. "So am I!" ...with a water spell. (Wow, not a bomb for once.) Sentaro just yelps. "Do you both remember where you are!"

"Who cares!" the two Norns just crack back in simult!

And then a nice spike a 'third' kind of spell energy, just freezes them up good! The blankly watching lot enmasse, then just hear. "Alright! Did you see that Master?" ...as Sigrun appears in the same virtual 'area' of sight. "I just learned what my spells are! Time spells are cool!" ...though she rubs her chin quirkily. "I think that was a time spell."

"_Coooolllddd_..." ...both 'victims' shiver at. Sentaro poking at Skuld for no real reason.

"Nice one, my Apprentice." ...this Imlade just shrugs and looks at Lind. She looks back with a cute, smug look. Imlade blinks back. "What? She's learning on her own, tain't she?"

"I thought she was a Fate Norn."

"Maybe fate and time are linked after all." ...Lind hears to an euphemism. Th rest watching are aghast, this before 24 just gleeps. "You mean all that stuff is no fallacy?"

"Nor is our task." Imladris ensures tone of, he look around at the stunned gathered, feeling that they are heeding far more now. "We can continue either pointless debate over spilled lactates, or finish the task before us. We can debate the future later, _after_ we have earned it."

"Understood Excellency." Ackronus put is last, and 'that' just formed up all within the virtual chamber.

And then suddenly, he, and the three Norns present, felt their heads SPIKE in pain! Lind suddenly sees. "BELOVE!" ...as do the others, Sentaro remarking... "Skuld! What's wrong?" ...as Urd and Skuld quickly fall out of their spell ensnared state, in favor of an ill tidings to their minds. Urd just decries severely! "S... Sister..."

"Big Sis." Skuld cries out of a pained whisper. Sentaro latches on, as Eihwa yells... "What's going... AUGGGHHH!"

...and then, save for the few mortals not melded or connected to the Hikari Net, the spike of pain slams into the _rest_ of them!

* * *

-...of cause-

All four, separated, frightened, fully realizing. Held suspended within singular dark devices, pinning all four within lacing dark red energy fields, ones that already lick stabs of light pain where they randomly lick at them. A dark metal bracing band holds their arms down to their chests, their legs and heads down to the shoulders, not held, though moving just invites more energy to strike at them.

The monolithic mood here, informs all that is needed. Megumi, outright frightened beyond wits, just whispers of begging. "Please don't do this."

A few needless guards witnessing, the demonic Commander glancing, as a venomous Caceroth just sneers at the leeching tone. "But I will. You all are my message to send, of what is to come."

"Don't you hurt them you spit!" Keiba snaps out, before a rather sharp sting snaps back at his left cheek! "Keiba!" Meg yells panicked. Keiichi and Belldandy just glance at each other as best they can, as Caceroth just growls out. "You not knowing of the pain you each have caused me. The such fathomless more, to Her Will. Never knowing the meaning of true agony. I know your minds, as you know my Nemesis's own."

Belldandy gasps. "The Link."

"Yes, it never faltered, if left nulled in passing measure. I assure you each and all, _this_ will garner thy attention, and from it, the panic of mistake, to fall to Her Will!"

A mere clench of a hateful hand, activates the snarling energy, ripping into their skin each! Every cell in their bodies is on fire. No imagining this time either of any measure, direct pain is all this is! And it lasts more than agonizingly long enough, to be felt by those of 'target'!

* * *

And such is felt far and wide. Far further than originally intended, but more than enough as Imladris realizes. "Stop it! Stop it! **STOP IT!**"

A similar feedback ping, of wrathful sorts, slams back over the Link, Imladris already is aware! Lind realizes as quickly, but can only... "_Belove, wait!_" ...as...

* * *

Belldandy screams in an unknown before pain! But it's worse as she 'can' hear Keiichi in as much the same. Megumi and Keiba no less.

Such as a rare wrath overcomes her a bit, when the empowered spike slams back over from Imladris, over their mutual 'family' code, and causes her eyes to glow a wrathful blue! The unknown time of pain is snapped off, as her power fed from Imladris's blasts a short wave of heavenly energy, that blasts... "That Nemesis scum!" ...Caceroth back, as the Demonic Commander ducks, and the guards blast back even further from the sheer energy wave pressure. Caceroth stops his momentum by literally _clawing_ into the deck plaiting, as the wave crashes the energy bindings dead, ceasing the induced terror.

Meg, Keiba and K1 are thankfully knocked out cold for the moment, but Belldandy retains her consciousness, as she then 'hears'.

* * *

"_: Cousin, bait Caceroth into a Link. Absolute apology in advance. :_"

Belldandy hears enough, as...

* * *

"My... my cousin..."

Caceroth grits his fangs. "What?"

"...is not impressed. My... apologies... for our... lack of our part."

The Emperor realizes... "_Is that so._" ...and Forces an open Comm Net connection suddenly. Satorna realizes and yells... "MASTER NO!" ...before he's buckled back by Caceroth's own empowered mania.

* * *

And the virtual Net is 'allowed' to connect through suddenly! (But only through the plain Comm Net, nothing else of security worth.) As such, they all see the virtual disemboweled head of... "It's the Emperor!"

The chamber froze with fear. It however had another emotion, as did recognition at the sight of... "Caceroth is truly _is_ then."

"As Her Will imposed."

Chihiro behind the 'platform', just creeped. "Didn't we do this, about a couple of day ago already?"

Eihwa just creaked out. "Careful Templare..." ...before Lind holds out a staying hand to the White Goddess, the Valkyrie sensing something.

"So our little war, finds it's platform."...Imladris fences words with.

"Bother to consider yourself of my dire eye."

Imlade just snips back. "Why bother. It's Voluspa that means anything at all. Our story is already predetermined."

"_How dare you!_"

Even Urd didn't expect that. "Shouldn't there be more... angst, and all that?" ...as the Alliance folks start hearing of another very real story, entering its next throes. Caceroth just acts the spiteful part. "It would seem that you believe your victory, over me of past, 'and' my chosen shell, gives you a measure of pompous conduct, untwoards me."

"All you do..." Imladris steels back... "...is give more and more a passing reason, to finish your existence off, one final time. And _this_ time you do not have my fallacy to use against us all. I 'know' what measure to combat you with. And using my family draws an ire you **will** feel with absolute force!"

"Be it so. As the Will predicts always." Caceroth sneers back. Imladris (while sensing something else...) just acts the cocky hero in turn. "Act as if your 'maker', is supposedly any better than our TRUE maker. The power of foresight, ends with the 'real' tale made, with the actions to come!"

"My Mother will scald you by my hand! The Will sees it already done!"

"Then the next pain of infliction, is for only _us_ to decide. None other by oath to 'any' Will of power, will see another harmed, before this battle occurs."

A dark laughter comes back, one Imladris hears of 'Emperor's' make, rather than Caceroth's The sounds are recognizable enough, and grow more steeled against it. (Meanwhile Imladris makes a 'silent' Link to Lind for...)

"You would make words to bind me to avoid harm to your precious allies. Fool, I make no offer the same, and 'will' draw your panic, as I..." It takes Caceroth back some, that Imladris 'throttles' back mentally, over the Link that both readily know of now. Almost a mental choke hold it is, as much as Imladris appreciates the irony of it. "Who will panic, as our _GREATER_ forces, overwhelms yours in this last conflict. 'See' what our offering is, and think you can combat us in any way, by mere terror. THIS is the time where Justice, finds it's calling, and grinds you in person, **under it!**"

Caceroth then sees (and so does Imladris ala to Lind,) and just mocks. "I see nothing more, than chaff that was already tossed aside, with utter impotence. Whom of these fools, can stand in our way, when this galaxy dies. And Existence along with it!"

The next tone just stabs back. "Like you will ever get your way!" ...a random Commander, a Glassian node, Imladris notes, as the chants start reverberating around. "Yeah! Just wait till we come!" ... "You all have to answer to us!" ... "We're more awesome than you dorks!" ...ala a few responses from around. Caceroth just sneers at it all. (As Lind 'sees' enough to funnel it to the Network, quietly.)

And then it's just steered back to. "Have your moment. All will fall asunder in the End. _That,_ is all that matters."

Imladris sees 'why', as he just acts the proper blustered hero. "Then you won't mind THIS!" ...and...

* * *

..._shoves_ Caceroth dead out of the Link! So hard Belldandy gasps at the echo force effect, as the Emperor is caught by... "Steady Master..."

Caceroth quickly realizes, and 'burns' a retorting hand off of Satorna's grasp. A painful yelp, that sees Caceroth remark. "Do not mock me with kindness. And begin to prepare for the battle to soon to verily come." The Emperor however then remarks. "We must let them come indeed." ...as he sees the battle to come, in 'exacting' detail.

Belldandy hears, and grows fearful in realizing in hearing 'echo' of the Link. "Oh no." ...and passes out.

* * *

Imladris bonks at his own head, as Lind comes up. Imladris sees. "I'm fine. It took a lot of emotional willpower to keep two Link functions up, at the same time. I think I got some things out of it."

"Besides a headache." Lind exasperates. This is added with... "Where... where did..." 24 jitters, as a new data stream plies across several operating holoscreens. Scetu sees... "The Marian tactical battle plan."

"Sort of." Imladris gasps again, realizing the strain was harder than he thought, while keeping it secret from even Caceroth. However..."Don't fully rely on it, as they probably will make changes. But it won't matter. We have five hours before that Accelerator device engages, and... never mind that. It's not happening."

Lind realizes, as Frode and Ishara appear in 'this' virtual platform area. "Are you alright Excellency?" ...this Imlade hears from Ishara, and mimics it, before shaking it off. "Fine."

Lind however realizes. "If they use the device, Keiichi is dead. It'll be all over."

"Overkill beyond measure, but effective." Eihwa has to admit. She in fact hates herself for saying it, all quickly. Imladris then remarks. "It won't happen. I swear this." ...and turns to a waiting virtual gathering. "All Commands, we Fold in T-minus three cyclon hours time. It's time."

"-_ ALLIANCE__ AND __GALAXY__, __**SAYETH**__** NEVER**__** DIE!**__ -_" ...explodes in response, beyond even the present Commanders, the final intention clear. Imladris just orders. "Let's do this my friends." ...as the virtual gathering deactivates.

As the War Room becomes of focus once more. After this, the overcomm then activates. "_- Uh, goldy dudey? I forgot to tell ya the Seed lady is ready to go. -_" ...this then they hear a silly slap. "_- Why didn't you tell em 'at' the meeting! -_" ...this Troubadour whines back over open Comm. "_- But my Urdy... ow! OW those slaps hurt! Ow! Ow! Ow! OWWIE! -_"

"Understood." Imlade dryly teardrops back, as the group exit the War Room. From there... "Assign as many vessels, a particular target, you each can." ...Imladris remarks out. "And... ask for volunteers for blocking shield duty, to stop attacks against the star itself. I know I ordered Cores Six and Eleven already, but I ask further of possible sacrifice. One done with great honor attached."

"/ Already relaying Master." Scetu informs, Sceta doubly so. Lind then nabs a knightly arm. "A word for a short moment Belove?"

"A bit weird a time for another make out... OW!" ...as Lind annoyingly yanks him along. "Don't feel so fortunate." Eihwa trades weirded out looks back and forth, before smiling and trotting off after. 24 and Ackronus just eye this and quip out. "Little have I seen Bro, soulhandled like that, ever before. Such a strange trait of character."

"What of it?" Ishara stares back. 24 steels back in kind. "Of what I said. Of what more?" Ishara smirks. "A fine stern quality of Iron. A proper Valkyrie, you would make." ...this Frode looks over and garners a judging eye.

Ackronus just walks off, behind an already departed Synthetic Commander pair. He just judges of his ancient mode. "All of such, sounds too problematic for my ancient make. Such I shalt leave of it." Ishara just yells back comically. "Yeah! Well who asked ya, Big Bird!"

* * *

-Above the remains of Core Twelve-

"We found something!" ...a spacewalking Assat snaps off. A pair of Glassian piloted mecha jet over, and see their equal number, holding a boxy parcel, as they hover within the desiccated husk of a once proud Alliance destroyer. The entire Core zone now feels like an interstellar ghost city. Almost a ghost planet. (And the three 'actual' ghost planets, here inGalaxy, are terrors to dare to visit indeed. Not necessarily the kind one think though. One a romantic version of such terrors.)

One of the Glassian Techs, along with a recovery team to see if they could salvage anything, from an explosion 'that' powerful, finds that the... "That's it." ...work was worth it. As was the sturdiness of current holo-technology. The Tech just snaps. "Send that to the Comptroller center fast!"

Boy did that Assat _book_ it.

* * *

Chihiro and Tamiya end up entering last. Mara before them. The immediate rest in various arrivals of convenience. They somehow end up in the vessel's crew dining area, with a towering portal viewport, of the nebulous starscape of the Illuminaran Nebula Complex, the said named Fleet along with, as very few Folds are now otherwise occurring beyond.

Not that Imlade has time to dwell on that, as Lind yanks him across the room, having to catch himself onto a stasis field hovering mess table. The chairs move aside well enough, the furniture held in place, as if dealing with a rough hit to the vessel hull, or such. May as such well been, as Lind stabs her face into Imlade's. "What the _blazes_ did you do to Belldandy."

"The only defense I could give her." ...this he readily admits. "_Yes I used her. _Welcome to the vein of war's ill merits. It was all I could do to divert Caceroth's attention with."

Lind just huffs away, as Chihiro cocks her eye. "That sounded too plain bub." ...not sure if 'she' should deck the infamous dude here. Even Mara was shaking her head at this, though she kept her tongue for once. Imladris just sighs. "I say again, I 'did' order you all home. As much as you all care for me, I personally mean _spit_ when in the end, in verses of the mandate I was originally given. And such stands over all else. Especially given how 'well' that meeting all went, I would garner."

Eihwa just sighs at all that. "_Did_ you end up causing them, to rely on your auspice, far too much."

"Hardly intended." Imlade just sighs and walks over to the massive viewport, well over fifty meters above the head at point, before it even curves inward from there, at least another ten. He simply imparts. "I told you all, my measure of ill begotten reputation. Like I could do little else to help. I expect Lady Frigurina to gut me, as it is."

"You say it won't come to that." They hear as Frode and Ishara enter, Ishara and Tamiya trading a quirky smile each, as Frode imparts. "Or are we truly wrong."

"It's a set of hopeful solutions at best." Imlade relents, and turning over unto Lind. "The rest we have to 'make' of occurrence."

"Then we shalt." Lind steels back. Imladris accepts such period.

"I finally understand all such, at last then." ...another voice enters this fray, as Nossi's presence is acknowledged. The Starry goddess saunters in, as Imlade watches her approach, stopping at a point, in between the two warrior lovers, as Nossi cocks her head. "All this time after my assignment here, I never fully knew what it meant for the great work that comprised this galaxy, all truly meant. Without your presence, it simply could not be translated from the rest of the galactic populace present."

Imladris just hard rubs at his hairy-feathered melon. "I'll never fully garner 'how' it was I that requires all this. I'm not the for sure, first soul that's led a great endeavor, into a nationhood of any proper size or merit, to greater destiny then let go of, in favor of history made by others. Why should 'I' be so imposed otherwise, to keep a whole galaxy away from chaos, I am truly unsure. I swore that this galaxy had better souls than this."

"You see the great artwork, where the rest see the pieces of the same." Nossi comments. "Plus you speak of a vein where then years and ages pass by, for other realms, for such great 'works' to be created from. This work, is still in nascent mode. The fragments never properly set into your so called unity."

Imlade cocks an eye, as Tamiya guesses. "So, does dat mean da glowy dude, has tos stay and finish the job?" Imladris blanches at that. "Not without jeopardizing the Mandate! Plus it's not a proper iota for a _Knight _to even consider. Such crass fare does not befit a... eh? What are_ you_ joshing at love?"

Lind just giggles over of herself, as she suspects in tone. "I... feel you may be creating your own conundrum there, Belove."

"Eh?" Imlade only says, as Nossi sizes the bloke, up and down. The discourse is however snapped away from, when... "_- Excellency! Pardon my severance. -_"

"Please 24!" Imlade just gaffs, changing the subject, which turns unto... "_- We just received new data from Core Twelve. See this you danged well should! -_"

Imladris just walks by. "I'll be right there." ...as the lot walk on forth. He however sees the gaggle behind him in close concert. "Um, you need not follow my last and 'every' step."

"Aye we do." Lind asserts. It tells Imlade to shut it from there. And so on...

* * *

"/ This is admittedly amazing."

A twill set of breeps return, as Sigel just retorts. "/ So what if they are more advanced than we, our Mistress Skuld is the only one who matters, as our maker."

Just then, Skuld just coos... "Wooooow. I want that mecha-pneumatic port! And those materials, _ooooh!_ And the sensory inputs on that model." ...as Skuld coos over and over as various Synthetics and Machiners walk by at various points of duty. The enormous Engine Core section sees various coloration markings on certain models, indicating duty section in this one area of the Illistrum. Sentaro just remarks on seeing. "They look really professional too, when they do stuff." Skuld just suddenly gloms over on a blushing meek mortal. "Aren't they. Eeeeeee!"

Just then, a random Synthetic walks up with a holo-pad device. Skuld sees when it's offered to her. "Eh? What's this?"

"/ The parts schematics you were interested in, in acquiring." ... "Uh... really?" ... "/ Aye, it's standard base data, after all." Skuld just looks all teary, at the unexpected offering. Sentaro just smiles. (Touching and comical, all the same of wrapping.)

Banpei just bweeps something plain sounding, though Sigel interprets it all as 'such': -glaring back over snarly-esc- "/ What do you mean, do 'what' to my chest ports?"

Banpei just manages a sudden 'toot' of steam, before a cloud of sparks and shredding metal just catches everyone's attention. The offering Synthetic just cocks it's head. "/ I did not realize your creations were so emotionally advanced."

"_Advanced?_" Sentaro jitters eye at. Skuld just dryly quips. "I didn't program emotions into them."

The sparks just keep flying, as Urd shakes her head, across the Core chamber. Sigrun just asks, as Eros shares a look, ala Sentaro's. "Um, is it safe to let them fight like that?"

"I dunno." Urd shrugs, before Troubadour then informs with a raise of his head. "They're all ready." ...this Urd looks back over. "Nice work. You're sure better at handling all that energy, than I was able. Man that stuff is really _intense_."

"Is it a demon thing?" Troubadour quips generally. Urd doesn't 'look' back at him, the same _way_. "_What does that mean._" His nice and pipped eyes (and the teardrop, (and the Seed too,) ) just squeak back. "Nothing Urdy."

"Quit the Urdy crud."

"Sowrry."

Sigrun then just snips over. "Not going emo over all the Demon stuff again, right?"

Eros just jumps for dear life, from the eye bolts traded off that one. He just looks up from behind a holo-console. "These souls can't be our pantheon."

Suddenly from the overcomm, halting all activity chamber within. "_- Urd, Skuld, Sigrun. Please join us in the Commander's waiting room. -_" Urd looks up. "Uh... sure Lind. Be there in a... how do we get there."

Eros just quips, standing back up. "This way, I'll take you." ...this as Sigrun walks by. "You'd better." ...this Eros cocks an eye, and shakes his head. Urd and Skuld note this and trade a quizzical look. Urd just remarks. "Maybe she has a thing for space dudes."

"Aren't we all in space right now?" Skuld says and just walks off after, nabbing Sentaro along the way. "Eh? I'm a space dude?" Urd snickers then looks back. Troubadour gives a smile back. Urd heads off to see what...

* * *

"...is that?" ...Chihiro blinks at. 24 looks over at... "A recovery Tech team found a holodata status unit from the vessel that attacked Core Twelve." Ishara blinks. "Something survived 'that' explosion?" ...Ackronus nods. "They're specially encased to survive up to Pulsar strength blast waves."

"Like our own data recorders." Chihiro relents. 24 is about ask about that, when Imladris folds his arms with. "What data was recovered."

"_Everything _ Excellency." 24 calls out more emotionally than intended. Imladris eyes over cautiously. "I hope not 'too' much that could..."

"We've already screened the viral algorithms used to capture Alliance vessels. That's already being disseminated as a Datawall package now, better measures hopefully just as we depart for battle. The comptrollers are working such overdrive. It's the 'rest' of the data that we got a hold of. All the Marian battle data up to the point the vessel was destroyed, is holorecorded."

Imladris calls over to... "Mara, help verify this if you would please." ...this Mara does so with a bland wave. "Yeah yeah, don't get comfortable asking me of such things though." ...as the demon just walks over to a rather pensive 24. 24 even snips. "Think you can keep up?"

"Think I should wipe that grin off instead?"

"We wiped the floor of you, didn't we."

_Somehow_ they started getting the job done. Imladris then just looks about, trying to sense the activity level over the Network alone. "(_Wish some of this, I could do with an eye to our fellow souls. Virtualization loses something still, I think._)"

"How long do we have." The General of present asks. Imlade looks back at... "Um... another two and a half cyclon hours. Why migoddess?"

Lind just reacts by giving the overcomm order to the three absent Norns, then the same for Eihwa and Peorth (and Talos with,) and an eye to even her parents to comply with. It's more than enough to make Imlade blink rapid fire. "Uhm, what be you so _doing?_"

Lind just hard core eyes back with her icy blue steel. "_We're _making a battle plan. You will handle yours."

Imlade just looked bewildered when Lind adds... "We're absconding your waiting room, as said too. Wait here."

Imlade only got a raised finger up, before Frode and Ishara in turn... "You're busy enough as it is." ... "We all must play a best served part." ...this as Nossi heedlessly passes by, and then Chihiro and Tamiya for the heck of it as well. "Des folks know hows to command people." ...Chihiro in turn. "I'm sure learning some new stuff here."

Imlade proceeds to watch them all disappear, and then soon enough, the said Norns and Eros (and Sentaro of half pulled along,) towards the same chamber. As Mara snickers over at the lone standing 'result', Ackronus just quips over, from the mass holotable he went to. "Such an idiosyncratic swath of souls to choose for companionship."

"Aye." ...at first, and added with... "Of _many_ forms." ...of an eye towards Ackronus. The meaning wasn't lost on the Griffional. Nor was the final preparations that made time, race by like the solar winds.

* * *

The final preparation phase, started falling into place, just as it had so done over hundreds of major engagements, of such similar size. The thousands beyond tens more, were no less strictly done, as practice became order of battle. The sight of any one fleet group or fleet facet above in structure, was filled with the myriad civilizational forces, using the maximum ability of the Network, the Hikari Net optimized in effective order, gave the citizen souls of every birth and make, a unified purpose.

_Millions_ of souls lent all they had, as every effective need was plied upon. The main Battle Order was filtered to form the relative fleets into effective formations, though most knew they would arrive via on spot Fold jump. The primary fleet formations were meant to solidify understanding, fleet wide at each Core Base. The numbers of starfighter or starmecha patrols were however muted, as all energy was saved for the battle to come. Most were held in uneasy check, within launch bays and tubes, others attached to their parent vessels, all after understanding their orders of arrived duty, to then wait out the time intervening. And for essentially most waiting, two thoughts plied the Network, over and more.

Their intention to rectify their humiliations so far in this invasion.

And to settle nerves long since not used to war. Even the most battle scarred, were well weaned of such nightmares by now, and _only_ the knowledge of what was at stake, gave all these souls merit to return for what they once willingly left.

All the pompous and stature to duty of a returned leader, was secondary to knowing what they would lose, if they did so to the Marian invasion. And very few, did not have a family to return to. A planet called home. A dream to finish fulfilling.

And _only_ the Network, gave credence of understanding how much each one of another 'knew', what was at stake to. No less of so many a story, of a soul, a grown child, a parent of any form, of love of endless variety, of dreams of circuitry and intention; _many_ that told to another nearby, of whatever fashion fit to their birth or make.

A galaxy of such things, at the brink.

Waiting for that timer to wind down slowly, as did the various of pulsing beat, bioform or electromagnetic, that started racing a tic more, as time grew close. Such was how time of slow, raced by to the main folly of it all.

* * *

-Deep within a faceted soul-

It was hard to not feel it all, in this place of all places. His own heart, knew it of absolute, as he began this impromptu discussion, deep Within.

"_We just keep such grand adventures, do we not."_

_A 'dark' set of eyes just looked back, as two forms of the same armored being, looked at each other. The nominal preferred of the Light, and the Dark Lord that he was having to accept for once. The 'dark lord' just replied. "You keep having these 'tales'. I keep in the shadows of the mistakes and fears, from them all."_

_The nominal calling this meeting to order, just shrugs. The dark lord version just growls._

_A 'third armored hand, just hovers it's will in between. Imladris looks up at... "Worry not good Soul, this is a mutual chance cometh, after all." ...this as Evolution just nods his armored-cloaked melon. The three however easily feel the unease within this darkened medium, as the mood of the Host just plies through all senses._

"_You guys look scary." ...this as a fourth voice enters sight, as the young version just meets the eye of the other 'three'. The dark lord sees and in turn points at the enLightened Imlade. "Blame this soul."_

"_Hey!" ...in turn as Evolution makes readily laughing motions. However the note of this parchment takes a directed scrawl, as Imladris just imparts. "Whatever it takes, will be whatever happens this time. I may not give a ding dong of myself, but I do for all other else outside of moi. The battle to come will cometh of this iota alone."_

"_Then another fear must be acknowledged. Another tool that is Us, utilized."_

_Imladris heard his 'dark' words of own make, and sighed back to Hild's 'creation'. "Of a last resort, I hope to refrain of that. If I end up doing as much damage as Caceroth, then it will all mean nothing!"_

"_And nonetheless." The dark lord demanded, not insisted even, to ensure there was apparently a price, for the 'dark' assistance requested. Imladris realized as a result. "Are there enough facets to a mirror to be had. Dear us all." This a glancing look, at a dull, gold glowing 'portion, far off of this adjoined lot, where sheer __power__ reigned._

And then they all FEEL...

* * *

"...**YEOW!**" ...all nice and bug eyed out of skull, to look behind at... "**LIND!**"

A Valkyrie General just smirks, and blows icy dust from her right forefinger, this as Imlade rubs at the back of his neck! Peorth just quips. "Merci pour raccordement nous une fois de plus." ...this as Imlade endures some needed snickers of his part, from the crew. Talos just adds off of. "We're now as ready as your forces hopefully are."

"_Are._" 24 spikes in, as Imlade looks over and then at a holodisplay, of time remaining. Down within minutes.

"I... won't ask how long I was within my own... eh? Now what?" ...this as Lind leans in, and just looks at the bloke. Said bloke just blinks a few uneasy times, as he then hears from Eihwa. "Do what ye must, Templare, as we are to do ours now." ...a bit close behind. The message was clear enough, as he then hears from a booming Ackronus. "All fleet assets attention, T-minus six microcyclons until Strategic Fold operation!"

The allied lot then see their mutual charge, walk forward and take a clear look around at his vessel crew. He then orders. "Alliance wide Comm please." ...this a mere nod of a look from Sceta to the Comms section. Imladris turns and faces his crew, as he would to any other crew now listening in.

* * *

Megumi knew she wasn't handling this all well. Keiba she knew and felt, was doing the best he could comfort her, but the situation was just too overwhelming. She just kept thinking: 'I wana go home.', over and over in her mind. This as she held her knees tighter, more and more.

And then she heard Belldandy, finally wake up. Keiichi was holding her, with a look, far more concerned for Bell's health, then for anything else at that moment. Megumi appreciated it. This as Bell wakens with a hand to her head. "Good, she's alright."

"I... hope so." Keiichi cautiously imparts back, though Bell returns soon enough. "I am fine dear." ...this as she looks around at... "We are... back in the cage?"

"Your pathetic use has ended." ...this as they of four, look warily at the motionless monolith of malice, sitting upon his throne. The four as one, listen to a frothing ill tone. "All there is for you all now, is witness to the inevitable. He will die, no salvation will come. Witness as you will the spectacle of fruitless endeavor, cometh." ...this as Belldandy looks around for the first time at... "Stars... those ships... that planet is..."

"Must be that Illuminy planet thing." Keiba hazards of an outsider's guess. A snap rough tone of a huff from the Wraith Lord ala Emperor, just garners a hurt glare back. "The stage is set. The characters are imprisoned." ...of a strange tone that chills even Belldandy.

"The blood shalt flow." ...this as a clenched hand of pinned under hatred, screeches into the arm rest of left of throne.

A moment of silence after, and then comes a thought to the Present goddess. "In the meantime, if there's no objection." ...this eyes turn unto the goddess... "I may have an interlude to use, to allay our minds. This if no other measure of ours will assist now."

Kei blinks warily. "Uh, whatcha got in mind Bell?"

The result even raises Caceroth's eye.

* * *

"All vessel commands prepare."

The other Marian commanders snap their own orders, as Satorna could 'feel' the time at hand. The smell of battle, waif within his infernal nostrils. He just _knew_.

* * *

"Time at hand, my magnificent souls."

The words came, and they reverberated with all the power the ones heeding, were hoping for. (If of after effect.) Imladris just spoke, as his voice struck the final chord needed. "_Your_ time has come. The last time to prove your merit as worthy souls, that 'you' all wish for. Your duty is before you. Claim all you are, this day, and for all others beyond. Let there be no other similar, as you all wish for the future of it."

And then with all sorts of hearts palpitating, Imladris said it. "You are the finest alliance of souls I have ever known. I am proud to fight as one of you, now and to the end of a victorious mode to come. And I will be proud to see the light beyond that victory with you all. Let us earn all of that, _now_."

"Begin final checks!" ...Ackronus and 24 cascaded, as it was not lost on a set of certain other eyes, the words were meant for 'them' included. Chihiro feels her skin chill of pride never felt so easily, the same a set of Norn hearts present, swell.

Some Valkyrian and warrior nodes in turn, are a near pride of battle swamped. Twin sets of war riddled, lovers eyes pass between, before Imladris turns and heads to his chair, this time readily left open. Imladris just orders. "Begin fleet tactical holo-suite activation. Link tactical Networks. All combat assets on release mode upon Fold exit."

"/ Core Commands from Facets relaying readiness." Sceta-12...

"Individual Folds are engaging." 24...

"Acknowledging Core Nine Fleets exiting for Fold Gates now." Ackronus...

"_: All Linked Seeds are at maximum Efficiency :_" ...from the Hikari Net...

"- _Core Twelve Acknowledge_. -"

"- _Core Fifteen Acknowledge_ -"

"- _Core Six Acknowledge_ -"

"- _Core Nine Positioned_ -" ...very quickly after, as Scetu adds... "/ Gate Controllers acknowledging activation."

"- _Core Eleven Acknowledge_. -"

"Engage electromagnetic and dimensionalized fields." ...a Forran vessel controller.

"Forming Fold Jump envelope." ...an Assat crew Tech. "Weapon systems at optimum." ...a Silveren Tech informs.

"We are ready Excellency." Ackronus says the last, as the timer hits one microcyclon. This as the absolute entirety of the _Illistrum_ bridge, suddenly changes over to a single mass holographic display. The Network shows the _entire_ Alliance Fleet, without fail. The separated mass formations of vast numbers of starships and warships, are positioned as if within one monolithic super fleet. Holodata details just strike the chord even deeper, as further acknowledgments are notable upon the sight. And despite, the further beyond the screen, space itself and the immediate Alliance Core Twelve-Illuminaran Fleet is visible, _all around sight_. Such a sight that Imlade feels both his shoulders clenched into. (Not the only set of shoulders glommed into, for the fathomlessness of the moment.) Frode comments lightly... "Takes one back, from the detached state of feel one usually has."

"I thought there was a reason I forgot all this." Mara bemoans, though she adds. "Feels good to be on the right end of it all, don't ask me why."

"Oh we have a sense." 24 quips, which Mara blares a look back at.

"/ Forty-five sect-cyclons." ...Scetu announces.

Imladris just 'stares'...

* * *

Caceroth 'knows'.

* * *

_Let the Will come then. _...of both.

(End XI, Vol. II)


	17. Act XII A

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Mirror**

Volume II

Act XII-A

* * *

-GV-Day, approximately Twenty-seven Overcyclons ago-

Barely a week since the end was declared, the last Marian pockets confirmed surrendered or ejected from the Galaxy, the scene upon this world, no less the same over hundreds of thousands of worlds, tens of tens far more of all forms of habitation make, were of a nigh riotous celebration unlike ever witnessed before. What was an essentially extended celebration anyway, was now official declaration by the Alliance leadership.

All those hundreds of billions of sacrificed, willingly or nor, were made of reverent spectacle, post mortem resurrected all the same of most, as Assal-Seren Prime was all but joy across its eight billion populace alone of spectrum. Colorful, endless cascades of spaceworks and starworks, blew across the evening sky, as did song and feast, of all kinds. Many forms not withheld, by 'any' imaginative measure. All of it, of all forms, a release from the tragedy of war. Something wanted for so long, unintendedly exacerbated as a growing dream, becomes reality here.

The orbiting quad rings of perpendicular make artificial, saw more spaceworks of gargantuan size, shone off from starships in orbit, also well within throes of joy, such was their crews. The twin lunars beyond, were just as noticeable, as their own spaceworks explode with joy.

"It's a wonder..." ...a Biomesh Commander looks over at... "...the atmosphere hasn't incinerated." ...a bemused High Commander. 24 just shrugs, look across back at the _vast_ throng of joy below her enhanced vision. "At least they'll have a heck of a bang to go out with Bro."

Imlade just gave a slight bemoan, that 24 knew well of. She just chuckled. Imladris just looked from a slow left to right pan of the vast palace 'city' that they were overlooking, from a 'standard' gargantuan platform overlook. It was hard to see any patch of ground from here, as it was all essentially citizen soul covered, like a living, breathing carpet of ecstasy.

"_Astonishing_."

24 however heard the thick uneasy tone from this. She gave a wary look, as Imladris shivered at the thought he was constantly fighting off. 24 just remarked. "They... we... all of us have come to..."

"Say not of it." ...Imladris quickly tries to dismiss. 24 just shakes her head. "It'd be easier on you, to just accept it past your humility. Like or not, it's the truth."

"We all completed this victory, not just I." Imladris just reacts with, 24 just shakes her head again. And then flicks Imlade's. "Ow! You know you're bio-enhanced, right?"

"You know you're our great savior, right?" Imladris just looked away from, as 24 just shrugs. She left it all there.

For another teasing tidbit. "So when do you go back to her Bro?"

Imladris _really_ looks over at 24, before a set of spaceworks super cascade above them in space. A lot of crowd induced cheers were muted within Imladris's mind. He then looks down, and _think_s of that special person, though... "Not sure. I... well... I need to first see that there's no enemy attacks in the short term. And then maybe help oversee a governmental creation body of some form. After that... I... dunno." ...as he trails off, not even knowing... "Will she even recognize me."

24 unexpectantly hears a breaching of a long withheld soul dam. "I mean I _think_ Lind might want to... I mean..."

"So _that_ is her name."

Imladris **BLINKS** and looks over. 24 fails to hide a laugh. Imladris realizes his betrayal, and then just looks down, and leans onto the overlook railing of light inlaid glass and crystal. (Take a guess at the entire Palace cityform make up.) 24 then even teases. "Guess I'll get to win the bet."

"Huh?" Imlade betrays again, looking up from his huddled spot. 24 just looks back blankly. "I mean you 'did' keep her name so secretive, for so long. Even though the entire galaxy practically knew you loved this soul. Where's she at anyway?"

Imladris rises into a somber posture. "A realm of majesty, that surpasses even this realm. A place I still consider beyond my merits."

24 just rolls her eyes. "Never with a straight answer." ...this in turn Imladris chuckles at. "Never without straight consequences with, I pray tell." ...this the Biomesh took that one, for what it meant. 24 however adds in with a permissive shrug. "I mean, you 'did' name your warship after this soul. I even hear the Illuminarans will worship the Stellar Triad, in her name for you, each Solar cyclon."

"She'd be bemused to hear that." ...Imlade says at first, then gulps in realizing. "Before creaming moi, I also garner." 24 just gave a reserved eye cocked in turn at.

A set of heavy ped plods, makes them both look back, as twin Synthetic Commanders walks up, arm in arm. The light strokes of mini-electrical current between Sceta's and Scetu's held arm of each, just makes 24 cringe. "Aw come **on** you two! Get a stasis pod or something already! This celebration isn't _that_ open."

Sceta just cocks 'her' head in turn. "/ Have ye seen the uncensored holo-suites that are displaying in the security chambers?" ...this makes 24 really turn a unhealthy shade of pink. Scetu just remarks. "/ Uhmm, that is... some of those explicit..."

"ERGH!" 24 just stamps suddenly with, as Imlade looks back passively. (Along with blankly, weirdly, and even stupidly.)

Just then, an _enormous_ spaceworks detonation outpours and encompasses the sky, the icy color scheme of it, just enforces mind of enamored vision. Thinking of that, just made him wonder now.

* * *

-The day of departure-

...to then return.

"/ We are essentially ready, Master." ...this Imladris, looking past the Synthetic Commander, at the _Illistrum_, in orbit over Illumina, the special spacedock, the last time he'd see his own vessel from. The gorgeous planetscape, dominated the upper left view ports, beyond the dock gantry holds.

"Very good." ...as he handed a holopad back to a Silveren dock Tech. He then notes. "A fine day to return home."

"Do ye have to?" ...he hears to his right, as 24 stands near again, Ackronus, Kaia and a young 'sprite' Eros in concert of seeing an unwanted day come. Imladris looked of bewilderment. "The same of duty that wrought me here amongst you all. Heed not my lessons, have you?"

Kaia just gulps out, as Eros cocks a wary eye. "It's too soon. We've only just begun, and there's so much more work to be done."

"Work better done by souls enjoying peace, not one bred from war." Imladris remarks in kind, folding his armored arms. "Warriors make poor politicians, after all."

"Should we not be the ones to determine that?" Ackronus objects to. Imladris bounces a nod back, however retorting plainly. "Not over my own Masters, I fear. A time to return home is a Command I have no voice over to object. It is therefore time to prove my wisdom of merit. This is _your_ time to shine as stars do." Imladris smiles to, trying to bolster confidence to each self present. 24 sighs, and knows further argument is ill conceived now. She then accents. "Then it's time for us to prove our future indeed. And you to return to your love."

Imladris just blares a comical look in turn. "You bring that subject like a bad habit anymore milady!" ...this 24 leads a good laugh in turn, all around. Eros however pipes up rather blandly. "Might as well, since we're not of use anymore, I guess." ...the angsty lad lips out.

"Hardly that." ...Imladris quickly retorts, always ready to praise over any lambaste, not of himself. The words are easily heeded as always, this especially at the last. The Knightly format to come stare to match, was no less intense. "This all, has been the finest force and mass of crew I've ever lain chance to serve and preside over. May not time come again, where such a need calls for services of another similar to my past own. For the time 'is' now for the unity to begin. _Now_ is the time that you all make of it. The peace you earned. For whatever end, make it all last as long as you all do." ...this Imladris cocks his head with. "The technology is there to ensure that much."

The smiles were only half so.

The last they see of the _Illistrum_, all far too soon, was of its Fold drive, winking their future out from their sight, and into destiny's next turn of a page. The silence, seemed to deepen, galaxy wide, at that moment. Almost an emotional black hole, where even singularities dread, such was the feel. The Commanders look on, lost for a long once, though Kaia had some inkling of what to do from here. The rest however, lain on...

"He didn't want to stay with us, after all."

24 just sighed. "No, the order was true. I could feel that. I fear he didn't trust himself to lead us."

"Not the way I was planning for." Kaia adds, the lot feeling a mutual lost chance cometh.

And after the longest time of... just standing there... came the last of lost tale. "I hope we can get him back someday. Somehow. _Someway_."

* * *

24 looked over at Ackronus. The same given over to Eros. It was a look, just before that eternal Fold Jump engaged. The look was being traded amongst various citizen souls, techs of different Stations, all with a singular look amongst them all.

The goddesses, mortals non of Alliance, and two High Council types, saw by mere noticing. Frode whispered his Judicator best. "Such a look of confidence, all around. So rare."

"And hopeful." Ishara remarks in kind. Lind alone 'know' the reason, as the centerpiece of all this, sees the stars of Illuminaran space, contract into the two dimensional Fold. The complex actions this time, repeated over the vast tens of thousands, as it all _finally _begins.

Imladris just 'stares'...

* * *

Caceroth 'knows'. "Impede them. _Now!_"

Satorna just barks back behind him, as Caceroth turns his throne. "Maximum Level Gravity Spike Null Field!" ...as a command section area suddenly becomes visible, past the monolithic pitch. This makes the prisoners look up from what they were doing, as blood red holo screens appear 'everywhere' of immediate area consequence. Keiba quips from his hands of glowing. "Holy crud." ...as a STRONG energy hum snaps on, around the apparent super station. Keiichi gulps. "That sounds bad."

A Marian Commander reports back. "The Null Field is activating for thirty sect-cyclons!"

"INCOMING ENEMY WARSHIPS!" ...another Commander yells too hard. Satorna rectifies that with a demon bolt of hate! The husk of the Commander is however quickly overlooked, as Satorna just orders. "Prepare to fire at the local Star."

"JEEZE!" Keiichi suddenly snaps, as the demon Commander looks back, at the vast, over encompassing viewport, to their looking fore, began to fill with _far_ more, than dark vessels of Marian mode, or even the dusk hulls of captured Alliance vessels. The numbers of entering Fold wave Jumps, seemed to make the stars triple in number outright!

Even Belldandy is rendered speechless, at the incoming spectacle. No less hearing near them... "_Come to me Nemesis. Come!_"

Three Japanese mortals just trade seriously off kilter looks.

* * *

"The local Fold Gate is activating!" ..one local Marian Tech snaps, as the nearby Zenith Point gate. The presiding Commander, looking from the bridge of his heavy cruiser, sees the obvious. "Just as predicted by Command. Let us..."

"Four folds on top of us!" ..this a Marian Strat-Tech shouts, the Commander having little time to react, as four large, Alliance cruisers, various from light and torpedo, to heavy and mass cannon driven. The Commander hears a bare bit of panicked calls of more incoming Folds, before the Commander snarls. "Flame them to the depths!"

As the first Alliance vessels enter through the active gate, to act as beachhead screening force, additional Alliance vessels began popping in, and laying down a Heaven storm of concentrated Ionic fore! The cascade of firepower quickly crescendos twice, to thrice, and more so over in multiplier! The first few Alliance vessels to reach targets, quickly overcome their assigned targets, by a few hundred within seconds!

The gate Commander's vessel, gets the full dose, as their shields don't adjust in time, to the amplified firepower of Ionics. White sheets of energy just wash all about him, and knocks him utterly out cold, the same of the bridge crew. The rest of the vessel joins, a sect-cyclon and a half later.

This begins to occur in cascade, as large portions of Core Six Fleet, enter where assigned. Some of Eleven join as well, as Nine begin entering through the Gate. This is as far as the immediate initial phase of the battle goes, for the Alliance, before the Null Field hits.

As the remaining Fleets begin Folding in, the Null Field ripples across the Capital System!

* * *

The _Illistrum_ crew is waiting for their entry, just as a Sensor Tech snaps from her station. "Registering a Spike Field! We're being gravity lensed out of position!"

24 just growls. "Crud, we forgot that tac... HOLY!" ...the 'lot' of them get only time to hear, before the Field **smacks** them as well, entering the System!

"Cut it short!" Imladris just snaps, as Engineering does ALL they can to halt the Fold process. The view of Fold space is that of the once peaceful two dimensional line, being shock jumbled all over the place, as it's beginning to expand to third dimensional phase! Ackronus just snaps. "If we Fold into another ship we... BY THE MAKERS!"

Everyone just yells and yelps, as their viewport expands into FULL sight of an enemy battleship ON their bow! Chihiro just **leaps** into Tamiya's arms, by PURE fear alone "BACK IT UP! BACK IT UP ALREADY!"

"_Do it! Do it!_" Eros orders, as Imladris is already looking all around the holo-suite around them! Just then a HUGE flare occurs to their port side, as a Furbrath crewer screeches. "The _Iro`tai_ just Folded into a Marian destroyer!"

The realization that one vessel Folded right into another, is exacerbated a few dozen times, as similar Folds meet tragic conclusions. The detonations are horridly brilliant, in far too many directions! A stammering shock cascades through the bridge alone, causing focus to be lost.

"Calm." Imladris then suddenly says, despite only a few seconds into the conflict... "_Status_."

"/ Compiling." Sceta responds steely, as Imladris mentally retracts the holo-suite into mini-mode, before his command seat. Before them all, of viewscreens, is the quickly cascading moments of true battle. However...

"/ We've been thrown off course, near the Sixth planetary orbit zone." Imladris clenches his fists, as Ackronus makes it worse of report. "We're registering most vessels are scattered amongst the fourth orbit line, to the inner Oort cloud line. Further reports are scattered within the Network."

"Then unscatter them!" Lind suddenly yells, as a few blinks look around, as Imladris concentrates on the incoming data.

"(_Got to figure this one out fast._)"

* * *

Caceroth's Emperor shell, just smiled an ashen grin.

Despite a few Alliance vessels nearby, all fighting for their absolute lives, as the starfighter and starmecha clouds began to grow all around in various split furballs of blazing fury. A couple of Alliance fighters scream by, chased down by six times their number alone, past the viewport, as Satorna reports. "The enemy has been scattered to the midrange System lines, towards the deep System zone. Many however have taken position around the local star."

Caceroth just hears, as the four prisoners, can't keep attention on Belldandy's distraction, as Keiichi witnesses an Alliance mecha unit, die a gruesome death from a plasmatic rain of death, to its upper quarters. Voice is lost to them also, as Caceroth snarls. "Such impotent presumption. Now we watch them panic."

Satorna nods, and turns back. "Prepare the first volley, towards the local star. At my command."

"_My... _command." Caceroth suddenly snarls. Satorna looks back helplessly, as Caceroth just snarls a second time. "There is time enough to watch them suffer first. Scurry as they all can, before the final fall. All such before, to see if _his_ arrival even comes."

Satorna wanted to snap back, the tactics were outright on the Marian side here, at the immediate outset. He didn't, if he didn't want his own neck snapped in turn. None was said, little else from immediate, though the active overcomm was _filled_ with the cries of war.

Belldandy for a time, never knew how close to Keiichi she was, for the immediate term.

* * *

The _Illistrum's_ own fire, helps dispatch most of the Marian battleship's offensive capability, as the crew start falling into automatic duty, as best they all could. No less across the battlefield, as the shock of the Null Field action melds into the advancing battle. Imladris sees from the Network data, where to snap his decisions unto.

"Attention Fleet, Scramble Diamond One-Two-Flare." ...as attention garners fast. "Local Star Defense Fleet will conduct at will, to defend the local star asset. Fleet Nine will advance as before, with all other fleets forming arrow wedge, picking up vessels as they advance. Other vessels already closer, objective action as best they each can. Objectives are local star defense, and advancing along the gate pincers. Action commence!"

The few mortals of Earth around, look as Eros commands. "Set course Nadir two-six-four, along orders given."

"/ Action deploy all peripheral assets now." ...Scetu orders fighters and mecha deployed with, as loud thump reverberate from the _Illistrum's_ vessel hull. Similar orders start cascading across the scattered fleet, as Eihwa just asks to get the commanding voice out in the open. "What's the progetto."

"Advance and form three to five vessel box wedges around individual ships, as they move into wedge formations to sweep conventionally towards that... thing." ...Imladris admits, looking at a holo view display of the Marian citadel weapon The twin plate shaped mass, with a third split plate at the mid section, between the two other 'plates', with multiple juts above and below for whatever purpose of make. Imladris also admits... "Someone had a ton of time to make that small moon."

Just then, a good shot hits their dimensional shielding, off their port side! A Tact-tech reports. "Receiving incoming cannonship fire!"

"Keep the shields rotated." Imladris just orders, as small squadrons of starcraft from both sides, scatter and scream across space before them, as capital ships begin maneuvering about each other. The scene is however, essentially a mass 'cloud' of white hulls, chaotically scattered across much of space before them, their tale tell white in white hulls giving 'some' measure of measure of how the battle was composing so far.

Urd and Skuld alone, just eye each other.

* * *

Three Alliance split wedge shaped fighters, shot across the bow of a Marian torpedo destroyer, as they were chased by five Marian starfighters, their wicked shapes not giving 'any' measure of safety to their prey. One Alliance fighter dies suddenly to concentrated fire from the pursuers, as the other two split to avoid similar fates. Through them all, curves angle plasim fire shoots everywhere, reaching for targets.

Anti-craft fire from another Marian ship, clips one Marian fighter as it misses the intended targets, and careens past a besieged Alliance frigate. Three Marian heavy cruisers alone, just pound at it, until it's weakened Dimensional Shields cave in too far at the aft port. The engine detonation wipes it, and one of its attackers outright.

One of the Alliance fighters then turns, as it sweeps by two Alliance Machiner combat mecha, their quick snap Ionic vulcan-plasim fire taking three pursuing Marian craft out of the fight! One died anyway as it crashes into a passing Marian Bit-Defense vessel. The same passes toward to help out a Marian dreadnought, being attacked by two fortunate Alliance cruisers, that managed to avoid the Null wave. Both Marian vessels soon besieged, as an Alliance frigate arrive from a Zenith direction, hitting the Bit-defense ship at a near perpendicular angle, at broadside port!

More of these battles start to assume overall, as everyone just fights for their lives, to make it out of complex respective jams, before they can help other vessels, or attend to tactical orders.

Most of these fights occur as the _Illistrum_ alone, fights through a series of escalating conundrums, as they form an early wedge for other Alliance vessels to form up with. The main brunt indeed falls to the Ninth Fleet to pincer towards the same point.

The colors of battle are _everywhere_. Various colors across the spectrum, of even a rainbow, lace death and Ionics, everywhere one dares to look. And with them, flashes of two kinds, as overpowered Ionics, try to match sheer brute Marian firepower, though the latter is hampered by limited effectiveness from their captured Alliance 'cousin' vessels.

The numbers on the Alliance side, and this major flaw in Marian weapon capability, are where the initial cracks quickly form.

The next...

* * *

Urd and Skuld _race_ towards... "That engine core thingy place! Fast!"

"Booking it Sis!" Skuld just yells, as Sentaro follows as best he can. "Who... jeeze... gotta... lay... off the... Bell-treats. Woo!"

* * *

-Citadel-

One Alliance vessel manages to reach close, to the viewspace of the wretched viewport before them, a fast cruiser that fires everything it has, straight fire, angle fire, torpedoes, everything Ionic it had.

Keiichi alone saw there were too many enemy vessels that crushed it into billowing plasma flames, as it's atmosphere erupts forth. Luckily (if such can apply,) he was too far away to see bodies being ejected into space.

"I think I'm going to hate looking at space movies now."

"Don't blame you there Bro." Megumi jitters out. It didn't occur to them that all they were doing, was watching helplessly, like severely misplaced peanut gallery types. It just endured more so as the four hear Satorna report from behind the gazing Emperor. "The enemy has primarily arrived in full force. All as was predicted from archive tactics."

"_I am being disappointed_." Caceroth just seethes. Satorna just turns at that. "Prepare counter tactic as follows. Utilize captured vessels in assault ramming tactics. Now!"

* * *

"_- / The enemy has refrained from attacks against the local star Excellency. -_" ...from a separate Synthetic Commander series, Imladris recognizes as the Ninth Facet Commander. Frode and Ishara had joined up closer alongside Lind, as Eihwa clenches heavily into the seat Imladris leans forward from. "Acknowledged."

"/ Master." Scetu offers quickly. All look, as the Synthetic suggests. "/ If we reorient forces from the Oort Cloud zone, to the local Star..."

"Do it, as soon as any vessel is free. However you do know that means short Folding."

"/ Acknowledged." ...Scetu fully realizes. Imladris suddenly stands as the forming battle lines as demanded, take shape before the viewscreens. "Acknowledge then, that by voluntary effort, for the moment of this one, to see any free vessel short Fold to the defense of the local star, while we have time to so do."

"Why not just order them outright?" Lind blinks in asking, before Mara then offers near 24. Again heads turn unto... "Because the shorter a space fold is, the more difficult to achieve a precise locational heading. The gravity wake also can cause a hell of a lot of wake shear, doing a lot of damage, if a Fold is done too close to origination point."

"A tactic of last resort." Frode judges. Three sets of Valkyrian eyes (and the Bianco versions inclusive,) look at a combat leader, who just offers... "You want this job? It's up for grabs you know."

Jokes to that effect, _DIE_ fast as Chihiro just **YELPS** with FINGER pointed forth! "WATCH OUT DUDES!" ...as heads turn to see... "COMBAT STARBOARD!" ...as the vessel suddenly is **lurched** right hand, to avoid an incoming former Alliance vessel's suicidal course, right at them in cascading view! All hands brace all they can, as the two ships trade vicious volleys, before a triad of massive cannonship beams, plow hard into the offending vessel! However to Peorth's shout of... "It's still coming!"

Imladris throws his hands forth, to Spell effect... "_Bound off the incoming will of Inertial, to refrain post haste!_" ...as a large gravity spell burst suddenly SLAMS the enormous vessel backwards! The Ionic desiccated vessel, tumbles away, as view comes forth of more such maneuvers that 'do' make further impacts in the Alliance offensive.

Imladris then stumbles back a touch, the part of it, which is lost as Imladris feels his shoulders grabs from four separate hands. "Eh? What be you..." ...as amazed bridge crew look on for a lost moment of... "_Our_ agreed mandate." ...Imlade hears from a blue steely source. This as Imlade feels a small warmth coursing into his soul. He realizes the light transfer of energy being made and gulps at the implication. He _almost_ retorted back, but then heard from Mara... "Bucket head! Take a look at the tactical screen! I've seen this tactic before, and so have you!"

Imladris drops it all from there, and looks quickly at the holo-suite and garners more Network data. "Aye. Counter tactic Repulse Three-Seven. Acknowledge!"

"/ Complying!" ..._both _ his Synthetic Commanders snap off. However just then, Chihiro and Tamiya this time..) yell again. "Watch it again dudes! / Mores bads stuff comins!"

Sight turns to three more accosted Alliance vessels, two Destroyers and a Heavy Cruiser, are barreling dead at them! Imladris gets ready to conduct another spell, when from overcomms... "_- Cousin! We're doubling shield strength to react ablatively! The Seeds are doing the same elsewhere! -_"

"Acknowledged Urd!" ..as he reacts a second spell in quick fashion. Lind is trying to assail more energy back into him, as he then reaches for his console rests, punching holo buttons quickly as heavy blasts repulse even the Heavy Cruiser away. Imladris then looks, as three sets of holo gun-like joysticks of a fashion, appear in between behind his seat, and the nearby surrounding consoles. He then orders... "Chihiro, Tamiya, take a remote gun turret controller each now please. Talos, take the center stick and help pilot on the fly."

"Que?" Peorth gleeps, as Chihiro gulps very jittery. Tamiya just stammers... "You means... yous want us toos... fight too?"

"I _want_ you to stop yelling scarred, and do a valiant part to help win this fight. I will tolerate no more veins of scared measure here, on _my_ ship." ...said low, but _stern _enough to get the message across. The three quickly grab their assigned 'tools', as Peorth is told... "You help Talos pilot, and keep them calm."

"Oui Monsieur!" ...as the four take essentially all piloting command of the ship. Imladris just amends quickly. "This crew will be professional from this point forth. Act so, and we'll head for that victory. Conduct now!"

24... "Readjust flight parameters and tactical suite!" ...as the crew adjust to Imladris current tactic. He broadens it as he walks back by the Intracellic foursome. "This fleet will act the same to the current orders. Amend also, Machiner warships will adjust and conduct direct contact boarding actions against assaulting Alliance vessels not our own. Amend further against Marian vessels where capable. Comply!"

"And reverse capture those vessels by all means." Ackronus orders in accent.

Acknowledgments rang across the Network, as the initial 'volley' of captured Alliance warships, are reduced quickly, as the advance begins to approach Illumina Four. The terraformed planet most ancient, becomes the immediate backdrop of massive starfighting, as Imladris then turns back again. He silently looks from Lind, and then over to Mara. The two 'there', trade a knowing look. One Mara looked terrified from suddenly.

"As I fear."

"Crap." In fanged return.

Lind asks half so... "Belove?"

* * *

A hard cross exchange between three Marian verses six Alliance vessels, sees one frigate latch on tractor beams and drag another Marian frigate into a combat hard dock! A combination of latch ports and teleport beams, brings scores of Alliance troopers, Synthetic and Bioform, as they blast their way into a hell storm of defensive fire apparatuses. Marian crews and auto-defenses across the ship try to fend off Alliance boarding actions. At the same time, forced datalinks are made to overcome the Marian Datawall defenses, just as Alliance troops, teleport onto the enemy bridge.

* * *

At the same time, a simultaneous battle occurs within the Network itself, as holo-virtual space is used as its own battlefield, the author from Alliance viral probes that act also as Network invasive nodes. The virtual takes form as a white blue space, formatting as nanite-dataform shapes of the various Alliance crews and troops. Versions of Marian Firewall defense 'troops' form up where breaches occur, but run essentially into the same problem allayed against them in Plane space: numbers.

The method of battle soon turns into the eventual overcoming of defenses. The result is the same as any other viral subsuming attack.

* * *

As a few Marian accosted ships begin to shut down, A Machiner starship meanwhile then latches on to this particular target, causing 'Machiner troops' to literally form out from the Marian inner vessel walls, to drop into the midst of the fighting, The brutal boarding action takes only minutes. Similar actions are occurring all across the Star System battlefield.

But these were not the only souls inSystem involved.

* * *

"Holy Light of coming deliverance."

Gaitha looked up, as most of the central complex body of citizen souls, were on the roof, where not below and outside anyway. This as they, and a planet wide populace as one, look up at the planetary shield in complete dusk, reverberate from plasim impacts. Further as beyond that, the spectacle unfolded itself before them. Larger impacts from crashing or dying ships, rippled across the sky. It was barely extended moments old, and the fight was already _engrossing_ to watch.

And then an Illuminaran aide runs up. "Administrator!" ..as she arrive to the leader's side, with a holo-projector palm unit. Gaitha takes it and activates it to see... "Commander Itarth's image appears. The two looked rather ascendedly similar... (...like the Ahb and the Ancients had kids or something...) ...as Gaitha asks... "Does this mean..."

"_- The assault is underway. Tactical and strategic relaying is commencing. Order any surviving units inSystem to rally with our assault, where effectively possible. -_"

"Conduct with due course." Gaitha orders her subordinates, whom **race** off to relay from. Gaitha then asks. "We need to also help where we can, with unorthodox haste."

"We can activate the Solar collectors as a spectrum blind shield." ...one Controller offers. "Do it!" ...and another books it fast. "What else can we do?" Gaitha asks next, though that comes from... "_- Give your prayer, to the Seeds. -_" ...sight turns back to Itarth's image. More than few ascended facades look, as Itarth's word's, hit absolute home.

If they were not fighting or helping in the fight, the Illuminaran populace then prayed. And that many in the billions, had fathomless effects.

* * *

"Advance on sector 003-91 Planar!" ...a Marian commander orders, leading the last of sixteen Marian warships that survived the battle so far in this sector. Lacking any other foresight than mere duty, the small patrol sized fleet, sends the unit into the waiting jaws of thousands of Alliance ships, deployed about five hundred thousand kilometers around the Illumina Prime star, far enough for their shield arrays to withstand the abusive punishment of the star's corona. They also lie along the spread of solar collectors, that are of far more uniform pattern around the star (some one thousand reflectors and supporting collector stations, most 'defunct' at the very least. Many damaged, but most still working.) The tremendous coronal forces here, make the still somewhat forming defense line against a true worst case scenario, tricky enough to even perform in conduct.

Nevermind looking out for incoming attacks. The Synthetic Facet Commander of the Ninth, sees well enough of... "/ Alert against incoming incursion assault. Sector 003-91. Zenith and Nadir units acknowledge."

"_- We see it._ -" ...from comms, as the vessel Machiner XO of the Mothership Dreadnought _Trama_ remarks. "Remarkable they have lasted long enough against so many of our brethren."

"/ A mere fact of more effective weaponry verses ours." ...the Ninth Commander relents.

XO: "How do we stop any attacks against the primary star then?"

The Synthetic unit turns its head simply. "/ The Ionics are powerful enough to disrupt the projectiles prior to reaching the star. The projectile shielding when inert, will allow the star's natural aura to destroy them, well above the solar surface. Our shots prior however, must count. No matter how many projectiles are incoming."

Further discourse on this, is halted as dozens of Alliance fighters and mecha shoot by, as Strat-section reports. "The enemy has reached the Planar area. Counting..."

"/ Just remove them." ...the Facet just orders, as cascading numbers of ionic weapons, begin showering hard at the Marian assault unit. The Marians just gave harder than they got, only because of the lethal weapons advantage. Which was taken away as without warning... "Commander! The collectors are remote activating!"

All senses were blinded on all sides, as the local collector arrays, reoriented to all but triple the luminosity of the immediate area.

"I can't see!" One Marian pilot reports, before crashing into another Marian fighter, both into an Alliance frigate, as the blinding effect makes targeting impossible for the moment. Several larger Corvette sized vessel collisions also occur.

The Facet Commander reacts faster however than the Marian version. "/ Adjust viewport screens to compensate." ...causing in seconds, a standard spectrum shade reduction of light, allowing gunners and pilots to see where the heck they are going again. Effective fire follows that soon enough, as is the 'demise' of the Marian assault. The last mopping elements keep fighting on, as the Facet Commander kept eye on their main objective. Ignoring even the casualty report of six warships, and twenty-two starcraft lost. The concern had to be forced into a worse mode.

"/ How long do we have."

* * *

"I need to go."

Sigrun looks at suddenly, as Eros suddenly acts with... "Excellency." ...said High Commander looks back at, with a facial host with. "Aye."

"Permission to return to _Kon One_." Imladris cocks an eye, but then nods. "Go, and relay to press my orders from there."

Eros jets out of the bridge, though Sigrun starts to follow. She however stops and looks back between the Silveren and Master.

...the latter whom... "Go, hurry." ...as Sigrun gulps in hearing, but vanishes after in haste. Peorth blinks and asks... "Chevalier, what...?"

"You feel it, as much as I do." ...this Peorth cocks such an eye at. Imladris just kills the conversation dead with... "Press attacks forward! Mark 277! Z+17!"

"YUS BABYS! YUH! YUH!" Tamiya yells of a maladjusted battle cry, course in looking, Chihiro is just more manic. "Yeah, blast those creeps to bits! Let's blast them!" ...as they both wail away with plasim beam sets ablaze! Sight afar of Marian vessels being laces with white (knock out) 'death', consumes as the advance approaches the immediate planet. Eihwa just twitters an eye. "That' can't be sounding in character."

"Better than feeling helpless." Ishara comments, as Imladris then orders... "Calculate gravity lens sling course, towards the main target."

In sect-cyclons... "/ Course Zenith Two-five-seven, battle thrust!'" ...as Sceta's orders are effective indeed!

* * *

Eros reaches the teleporter pad. And then sees Sigrun do the same. Eros snaps. "What are you doing!"

"Stalking your danged mangy life." ...as she nods to a bewildered Glassian Teleport-Tech, before the teleport beam activates anyway.

* * *

Nossi was clenching wordlessly to the atmospherics console, towards the bridge deck rear, as the view of a massive node of battle, was being approached. Mara was not faring much better, as sight of a TREMENDOUS sized Machiner warship, over ten kilometers long, was literally 'claw' maneuvering to make dead direct contact with another _vast_ Marian vessel, as if a supremely large hand was reaching for it! Nevermind the scale of battle around it, was in the hundreds of vessels, from many kilometers in sized vessels, down to the standard capitals and supporting corvette types that were stabbing at each other like lethal bees. The sight of untold numbers of starfighter/mecha craft was quickly telling on approach. The _Illistrum_ led it's growing battle group 'pincer' right at it.

"I... never expected..." ...Nossi whispers, her words cut short as Imladris afore, takes a sudden step forward. Such as they enter full sight of the battle, shadowing the turquoise colored planet of five point three billion, two moons and rings, with many star platforms and bases, were also involved in the battle. This 'small' section of it alone, engorging battle in much of the gravity envelope of the planet orbit of Grethial Illumus. The fact is lost on two quickly approaching Marian battleships to primarily port side.

"Prepare for broadside attack to port!" Imladris swiftly orders, slamming back down in his seat quickly!

"Ablative refraction reinforced port!" 24 yells, as Peorth just points for Talos to pilot dead past them. A moment later, the blasts start incoming!

_Illistrum_ and six leading Alliance vessels, scatter into the midst of the twin Marian battleships, with seven of its own supporting cruisers and destroyers. The blaze of immediate exchanges are tremendous, as more fighters scream at each other. One Marian fighter is clipped on passing into a cloud of Alliance versions, causing it to shoot off right near the _Illistrum_ bridge!

Most duck on the bridge, before the fighter bounces off the flagship's dimensional shields, it's fate lost to the sight of the leading Marian Battleship, taking and giving it's harsh barrage! Of the few that don't duck, one just snaps off... "Fire your damn angle beams into that engine block!"

"Eh?" ...24 blinks at Mara, before Ackronus orders... "Alpha blast pattern two engage!"

Everything else results in the main cannon and spread pattern angle beams, hammering into the leading battleships engine block, overwhelming the shields there, and cascading white energy, into defeating base inertia of the engines, forcing the entire rear end section of the demoniacally shaped warship of length, into a half collision with the second Marian battleship, at the midsection! Another Marian destroyer buckles from inertial impact to its shields, as the _Illistrum_ blasts by with most of its battle group. (One frigate isn't as fortunate, as its engines almost core breach from focused fire. Only a forced shut down saves the surrounding fleet group.)

As they pass by into sight of dozens of warships, fighting around one of the larger star platforms in orbit around Grethial Illumus. A small squad of Marian craft are chased by a slightly larger host of Alliance starcraft, as Frode relents. "_Intense_."

"Good call, Commander Mara." ...Imladris acknowledges back. Mara just huffs in return. "Stuff it and keep fighting bucko." 24 just eyes over annoyed. "Can ye not take praise of proper?" Mara in turn to 'her', just blandly remarks. "Hell no, it's not in my lower nature. Not unless it's from Hild anyway."

"Stupidaggine. / Chose bête." ...twin tongue linguist goddesses retort, Mara of whit throws a tiffy at.

It's killed off outright, as two large blue-white beams of Ionic energy, suddenly blast in from well across the Star System, the end result clearly seen smacking into the center point of the Star platform fracas, as Star System grade artillery from cannonships, makes shocking impact of sight afar! All eyes that see, then hear from Sceta... "/ The Marian pocket at Grethial trade port base, is being broken effectively."

"I cannot believe you are used to all of this." Lind relents, as the sight of endless battle just overwhelms all senses, even Valkyrian in type. "Who the blazes ever said that?"

Lind cocks an eye down at, as she looks down, and sees Imladris's form, utterly tense. His color aura is a stoic gray, with tinges of blue and red. The heart beat is rippled, but somehow steady despite. The mind link is coldly logical, though underneath, the child is shivering once more. Her hand left a comforting mark, jerking shoulder.

If only he had time to acknowledge it.

* * *

"That last round wasn't fun on the shield emitters." Skuld just yells out. Sentaro just stands by and offers. "Is there anything else that we can do to toughen them?

Skuld just taps away at console holokeys expertly. "I'll find a way."

"Cool." Sentaro only says back. Skuld _really_ appreciated it, as she worked. Sigel and Banpei nearby, attempted to help, as best they could. For the most part, Sigel just helped Banpei as the bot plugged into various orifices and data-ports for various tasks. The main focus however was with Urd, standing behind a constantly focusing Troubadour.

"The Seeds do not like all this fighting." Urd just sighs back... "Tell me something I don't know." ...as reverberating impacts keep echoing across the ship. "They say you could use a date."

Urd cocked an eye, and looks down at that. She then leans down to hold both of Troubadour's shoulders from behind, whispering of effect... "For someone 'this' cool? Sure."

Troubadour sure got the boost he needed to keep focusing on the Seeds. (Getting them all to give all out near constantly, was a growing strain with unknown consequences.) Urd meanwhile just found equal hope, to help see them all through. She even laments... "I'll be sure to tell Sis to help me get ready even."

Just then from overcomm... "_- / Entering sling shot apogee, prepare for acceleration burst. -_"

"The planet won't like that." Skuld remarks, as Urd realizes the consequences to Grethial Illumus's planetary mechanics. Urd then quips. "I thought these advanced blokes could handle all that."

It's lost on the sudden acceleration they all feel, vessel wide! Sentaro just ekes out, holding on for actual dear life! "Holy cow! Did we just hit that warp thingy?"

* * *

"The Twelfth Flagship has entered critical angle sir."

"Thank you XO." Eros comments over, passing by his nominal crew, to look out at another literal angle of attack, looking at the sixth planet, Pritha Illumus, as another microcosm of the vast battle, takes place. Almost a pure repeat of Gaitha Illumus, save here, three well organized Alliance wedge formations, are punching through a Marian morass, complimented by six different Marian Super capitalships. The Cannonship fire from various vectors, is intense beyond norms.

As Sigrun comes up behind, as Eros takes his seat, he orders. "Status of the system star defense line." A Furbrath Tech replies from a large console. "Six major Fleet facet formations in number, have taken up position. No offensive fire registered beyond normal vectors." An Assat controller then reports. "We're entering the Pritha designated offensive line zone."

Sigrun just quips. "Why do I sense you all name things on the fly." ...as Eros just cracks back. "Plain numbers are just boring." ...and then orders over to... "Tell whoever is with our vessel, to form up for a sling shot maneuver of our own. We need to assist the Excellency's advance from another front."

"Aye." ...more than six voices spike up with. Sigrun just looks down at... "You chose your crew well." Eros just informs instead. "_They_ chose their own conduct. We all know the stakes."

"Now we hear this." ...comes from the Assat XO, this Eros flusters off, to Sigrun's minor giggle. She however hears a far more stiff tone from the Silveren Commander, of... "It's time to do our fallen brethren proud. For my brother, and all as like him, in victim."

"Brother?" Sigrun blinks, though Eros bade that off all the quick.

The state of the crew meanwhile, went into professional overdrive, as they begin their next advance. After passing by the terrible conflict around Pritha, they sling shot with about two hundred ships, towards the same sight awaiting the advancing Twelfth Fleet prong. One verily ominous.

* * *

The glaring blood red colored holodisplays, were reverberating all the information they could garner, from the massive battle. Holo-projection rays wiped in several vectors, as the captives kept their helpless watch. Satorna however kept hearing too many ill tidings for the Marian force, as another Marian Commander dared out... "It's only a matter of time Commander. Their forces are far too many."

"We're losing contact with the Eight-tenth Claw Fleet!" ...Satorna hears, as Caceroth just keeps watching the spectacle beyond their collective sight. Satorna just orders. "Continue on as before! The final objective is all that matters now."

Objections didn't occur as any logic should have merited, at that point. Satorna knew all too well... "(T_hey still care about their meek lives too much. All the better for now._)"

Just then, several heavy thuds snarl into the citadel's shield arrays. Another hapless Commander just relays. "Six enemy vessels just entered direct assault contact with our position!"

Keiichi just trades looks with his fellow captives. "Could it be...?"

Suddenly from strange, new warning klaxons... "Intruder breach!"

And on top of _that_, six Alliance troopers suddenly emerge from a teleport beam! Satorna just react with a sudden spin and snap activation of his demonic energy blade. Keiba barely gets off... "Who the... YOWZA!" ...as the leading commander of the incursion, just yells... "Get the bastards!" ...and a wail of plasim fire just lances and blares off everywhere at **once** it seems! The Alliance troopers just fire where they can, as their leading commander looks to attack where Caceroth is seated. (It didn't take much to recognize the obvious.) Satorna however just leaps in the way, locking blades, as the Alliance troopers quickly realize they are overwhelmed by odds of hidden Marian trooper guards, as well as automated defenses that seem to be everywhere in the chamber!

Keiichi and Keiba instinctively just cover over Bell and Megumi, as plasim fire bounces off the cage shield, primarily from glancing shots at best. Caceroth bothers not to even move, as Satorna just sneers at his foe. "Such valiant suicide!" The Silveren commander just shouts out instead. "Get what we need and packet it!"

Satorna blinks at looks over to see one of the troopers, a Synthetic unit, with a literal sensor suite pack, upon it's body structure, is glowing with intense data readings. Satorna realizes. "You fools are playing a fools part indeed."

The commander just glances back in time to be grabbed at the neck! His blade is cut off at the hand suddenly with demonic skill, as the other troopers quickly fall to skilled fire from too many vectors. The small team all too soon, lies decimated. The Silveren commander is the last, as Satorna just looks over his pained foe. And then breaks his neck.

Belldandy is the worst to react to this... "Where has your sense of compassion gone too!"

Caceroth barely glances over, as Satorna flat out shoots over, _with_ his dead victim, to literally shove the body at the terrified foursome. (The word 'terrified' alone, had at least ten different meanings, fermented within.) "Take ye well a look, where it has all gone! This place is your downfall as a goddess, as it is your demonstration of futility to faze _me_!"

The four just couldn't respond to that.

Instead, Bell and Keiichi saw something 'else' in the eyes of their demonic foe. The glaring burning eyes of Soulless gray, told more than enough. Keiichi blurts inaudibly... "You're..."

The sudden eye catching sight from the viewport, rips attention, as an Alliance cruiser, passes by, hammered by seemingly endless Marian plasim fire, guts it into a streaming trail of erupting plasim fires, all across the superstructure. It's encapsulated by a fore sight passing Alliance fighter, that burns from its own lethal death, as it careens into the path of three Marian fighters, taking one out in the process. The cruiser detonates in a bright explosion, a split moment later from a cascade failure.

"Change the electromagnetic shield frequency, now."

Satorna turns to hear, tossing the dead body away like it was plain refuse. Another Commander afar, responds. "Conducting. However we're are reading dataform incursions into the Data-firmframe of the Comptrollers. There's been several breaches of the Datawalls as a result."

"Close off the access threads to the Accelerator." Caceroth snarls. "_Now_." ...the remaining four Marian Commanders do as told, before Caceroth then punches in his own personal command code. Satorna hears. "One step closer."

Satorna just in turn, snarls at the remaining command structure, that survived the incursion. "If there were not so few of you left, one of you would die 'now'."

One just snapped back. "What does it matter, if we're losing. We're outnumbered."

Satorna almost made the present command structure, lose one more of their number. Suddenly from an Emperor's saccloth tone. "Prepare to remind them of _our_ reality."

Keiichi blinks as much as any, before Satorna nods back, and turn to order... "Order all remaining torpedo units to attack the local star."

"_But..._" ...the same commander dares, one time to many. The gaping hole in his chest, forces the remaining three to order the unfathomable. Megumi just all but climbs at Keiba's chest. "Love...? Love...?"

Panic was tantamount!

* * *

Imladris just stabs looks from the battlescape, back to his crew. "_Explain that again?_"

Scetu just replies without fail. "/ A combat patrol attempted forced invasion of the citadel. We've lost effective contact with the unit. However, we've received internal data of the citadel's layout, as well as apparently breached their Datawalls."

The others not of knowing, hear in sudden realization of one that _did_. "Blast it, they're doing it AGAIN!"

"You know why..." 24 tries to alleviate, without success, as Imladris turns and leans on the back of his seat from the fore of it. "I keep telling you dopes, time and over so again. STOP dying for my ideals! Especially in battle!"

The pained look Imladris shows, catches even Frode off guard. The pure well of a soul being mirrored out, was such a rare experience here. It was only allayed against needless philosophy, by a lover's hand on right shoulder. Imladris looks up and hears from... "They're doing their job, willingly. This so you can do yours."

The Alliance crew was stunned a bit in hearing words that mirrored so many a time from... "Are they twins?" ...one Furbrath seeps out, as Imladris looks into the steel eye pools, and tries to agree with them. Imladris just growls just to stress anyway. "I still won't accept suicidal tactics. Not unless I give them myself. The pain of such should be mine alone."

The silence after is deafening despite obvious, as even passing starcraft stab at each other in frequent fashion, across the viewport. The situation is alluded to, as Ackronus informs. "Three microcyclons until we reach the apparent Marian Third Orbit line."

The situation shifts to another **sudden** ear turn, enough to melt a dime in fact, as a new warning klaxon stabs attention! A Glassian Sensor Tech snaps... "Torpedo incoming towards the local star!"

"**Local Star defense alert! Concentrate all available fire across the System, at projectiles and offending starships of subject note!**"

Most just held their ears, despite still effective note across the Alliance Fleet! Crews across the System don't fail to ready themselves. It was seriously aided by following words of... "Avenge Iitra with your deeds!"

The words were echoed from their Excellency, as Imladris turns back and reforms the holo-suite around the bridge. The massive holoscreen of deep blue, shows the sight of four distinct 'arms' advancing from the white 'mass' of dots representing the Alliance Fleets. Dark green and red dots, captured Alliance and mainline Marian vessels, are shown in increasingly reduced numbers, as the fleet of majority, is quickly forming to approach the major portion of the Marian Fleet, about three million kilometers from the orbit line of Illumina Prime. Hardly a perfect spread of ships, the Marian fleet were reorienting to intercept the main Alliance thrusts. Past the Marian line, very interspersed Alliance ships were collectively fighting for their lives, against far greater numbers, at the locations closest within. The few that didn't attempt for the citadel, headed for the local star to help defend it. Somehow the Marian force didn't try to reinforce their numbers, that were now obliterated from the picture. (Ionicly so, but still.) The numbers around the star, were substantial. It had to be, as now the sight of detected yellow dots, were shooting right at the star sector, the numbers were frighteningly increasing at that.

Eihwa alone, gulped a vicious chill, as the first dots got close to the star, before vanishing from sensors. However as each one did, a distinct gravity burst was felt, 'way' out to the advancing Alliance fleet prong here.

"Detonations are causing pulsar grade ruptures Excellency." Ackronus reports. Sceta follows. "/ Reading approximately one hundred enemy vessels attempting attacks. They seem primarily focused from..."

"Prepare to increase battle speed." Imladris ironclads out. The others knew the change in tone for its direct meaning. As did the sudden gravity wave that shakes at the _Illistrum_ suddenly! All hands brace as Imladris reacts back... "Report!"

"/ A moment." Scetu remarks, before data from the Network, gives him repose of, on looking up at... "/ An Alliance dreadnought, the _Do`irthaseem_, just intercepted a torpedo with its bulk."

The string of cold moments, just keeps hitting them hard. Imladris gulped at, and relented this time... "Thank you all in advance, for your sacrifice. _This_ one I honor. Let's not waste it in fact."

"Four microcyclons until we hit the enemy line." ...a Forran Orb reports, adding... "Reading three hundred vessels allayed in our path." On hearing, the holo-suite showing the battle for all its terror displayed, makes Imladris nods, and turn to order a conventional assault.

That's when he looks back, at the offering hand on shoulder again, of a Valkyrian intent. "Eh? Is that the third or fourth time now?"

"Allow my idea a merit?" Lind offers. Ear turn to listen, and are amazed at the _audacity_ of it.

* * *

"/ Continue effective firepower at will!" ...as not even a logical driven automaton was without apparent emotion here, as the incoming bogeys of potential failure, kept coming at far too heavy a rate than even the Facet Commander cared for. His sonic receptors were filled with this resultant mood mode.

"_- Two coming from Sector 110 Planar! -_"

"_- Three coming in from 331 Zenith! -_"

"_- SHOOT THAT ONE! SHOOT IT! -_"

"_- Get that fragger, ding it all! -_"

"_- GOT IT! GOT... what! Wait, one coming... -_" ...a heavy flare comes from lower port side suddenly.

"_- Keep it up! Don't let one even think of passing us! -_"

The heavy stress tones were just cascading all across the Network now. The Networked Comptroller targeting systems were racing even faster than this, trying to make sure not one projectile was missed by 'any' vector. The Facet Commander meanwhile just retorts out. "/ Remand to remind for professional effects here on and forth please. Panicking will just end us all." ...even despite the Synthetic's own vessel just _blaring_ it's Ionic weapons arrays, all but nearly frying the emitters across the entire ship in so doing!

Course the panic 'has' it's real moments... "_- Watch that one starting to jink! -_"

"_- Sector 174 Planar... no wait, heading Nadir! Wait... I... -_"

"_- Confirm it's a Jinker! All fighters converge quick! -_"

The Facet however... "/ Ionic EMP Burst, Level Alpha! Local Targeting Mode!"

One deviously reprogrammed torpedo from the ancient Galactic Campaign, mean for locking onto heavy capital ships, with all too often, true to lethal effect, now retasked for this even _more_ a lethal task. It uses it's advanced sensors to avoid any form of targeting charged particles, aside from a set target parameter, does a NASTY good job of avoiding a massive barrage, from the closest Alliance vessels!

The only thing there was for defense, was either a lucky shot, faster defense missiles (which were limited to Ionic types that were not fast enough here,) or the last resort available, wide spectrum EMP bursts to scramble electronics.

Which was not discriminatory here. Before anyone could say more, the torpedo got to about fifty thousand kilometers from the solar corona. The closest vessels, two Destroyers and a Heavy Cruiser, fired their EMP burst arrays, essentially mass overloading their Ionics, that hit the torpedo effectively enough. The missile then tumbles into the corona, and burns up from lack of torpedo active shielding. Unfortunately, all three ships are rendered inert from the sheer overload effect to vessel systems, even to the Fiberlines and Datawalls of each of the vessels, that were supposed to not be normally effected. As a result, a slight backlash occurs to several nearby vessels, causing slight malfunctions that almost makes a few miss another incoming torpedo.

The Facet alone just felt this 'shudder', and felt an emotion that Synthetics were _still_ not meant for.

Terror.

"/ Excellency preserve us all." ...such others of the vessel crew, made 'very' deep, quick prayers.

* * *

"They're holding out Commander."

Sigrun just shivered as constant attack reports against the Illuminaran star, just kept coming. At least three more Jinker reports also snapped through the Network. _Somehow_ none of them got through. (Like otherwise wouldn't be _obvious_.) Eros meanwhile just responded. "Alright then... we..."

Even Sigrun 'hears' it, as the Network is spiked with a sudden plan from...

"_Master?_"

Eros looks back, and remarks. "Such an audacious plan, all of a sudden."

It made 'most' non engaged crews, trade a lot of glances with equal numbers of citizen souls.

* * *

-The cause of...-

So much so, Imladris had the vessel slowed for this occurrence.

Lind just shook her head. "Still thinking in three dimensional terms. Shortsighted." Imlade just eyed back. "But you mean to have me order much of the Twelfth, Sixth and Eleventh Fleets, to short Fold, dead on top of the Marian assets. Did not I tell ye, of the problems of gravitational wakes as a result of?"

Lind just eyes back, and stresses... "_Gravitational_... correct?"

As soon as it hit Imladris, boy did he blare. "Apologies, but are you **NUTS!** You're saying I have to rely on..."

"You're Tyr's successor." Lind simply remarks, arms folded. Despite starcraft battle occurring just outside, the discourse turns into the same old, introverted affair, that surrounds... "I'm still _just_ a mortal knight. A servant of Heaven. I'm 'not' as of yet, an actual... actual..."

"Man..." Mara suddenly bemoans, as 24 looks between all this. "...I lost to _this_ guy? I certainly _wish_ I had to this kind of power to access back then." ..she even blares out to effect of... "I'd even Contract myself to Hild completely, if I had that kind of power to access!"

"Careful for what you wish for." Imladris tones out in warning. 24 then bewilderedly asks in turn... "What the Light is she talking about Excellency?" Lind of lightly amazed one note, turns back to 24. "You mean he never demonstrated his powers during that old war?"

That wrought a mass number of blinks unexpected. "You mean he... that... that all was in FACT!" Ackronus's tone suddenly stabs out with. Imladris reacts with a hand to his migraine induced head, as Ishara remarks back... "There's an unsaid detail to be mentioned here. Did not 'this'..." ...a fat thumb at Imlade... "...fellow, utilize the powers available to him?"

"Just a few times, he said was just extensions of the technology he wrought over us." 24 remarks. Eyes turn back to a pensive 'Excellency'. Imlade just remarks... "I limited all of that crud, to mere esper shoves and other self defense stuff, up till even now. The most I ever did was... erhm... uhmm... re... orient a... lunar that was going to... er... crash."

24 just _seethes _at this suddenly... "So it wasn't graviton bits that was used to save Pllenar V, that day!" ...this Sceta informs needlessly... "/ Six billion souls, dear truth of things."

Eihwa just waggles a finger at... "Miserevole scusa Templare." ...this Imladris quickly retorts... "So what! I wanted the Alliance relying on their own confidence, not on my powers! Call it poor form, if you all want." ...this Eihwa just remarks back, bianco head leaned at him at that... "A god should not lie, nonetheless."

"_I am __**not**__ a God!_"

"Aye, that you 'are'."

Frode's tone snaps the discussion to a strict forum, as the Judicator just informs... "For all intents, before the mast of official mode, you 'are' a God. Explain away this, of your own powers so easily. Mere exposure amidst us of Heaven, no less. All but the official mode exists for you, especially where our admiring minds have come to accept. It is all but formal fabric, I speak of." ...this Imladris looks down on, as Frode stresses for the dire scenario at hand. "Refraining your powers here, is foolish, where the Enemy holds none of his back. Let all witness, be awed by your display, for _we_ 'on high', know now to trust in it."

That cool, weird, hollow feeling that hit the pit of his tummy, (and the rest of his soul,) lent to a soft, traded look of confidence, from the goddess of his dreams, at the end of the fact. (Many of the same from the rest, save an annoyed version from Mara.) It just brought out... "But... my Angel... a battlefield spell like '_this_'?"

Imlade just quickly gasped, as Lind wrought both _Mints_ out into the open. The cascade of amazement from the crew, becomes fathomless, as the other resident goddesses and god, wrought out their own soul partners, out into the open. _Cool_ and _Spear_, _Test of Purity_, _Gorgeous Rose_, _Mercy_, and _Loyalty's Belief_, shine their gentile light within the _Illistrum_ bridge deck.

A pretty darn showy moment, that puts more than one uncertainty to rest. Imladris realizes that hiding one world from another, was pointless now, as his own soul stirs for it's coming part. Imladris just sighs and nods. "Verily... well. But warn ye all that I hold uncertainty against not causing a singularity schism or anything drastically dreadful."

Mara just waggles her arms beside a blanching 24. "If you do, I'll skin ya alive before we all die!" ..whit 24 just snarls... "Just try it wench!" ...ala... "More so done to you at the same moment broad!" ...yipe... "Bring it turdscum!"

"Hey hey hey! Lose the lingo." Ishara weirded eye gulps at, as 'all' the Angels, hold their ears. Ishara even accents at Imlade... "What 'else' did you teach these meek souls?"

"Uhm, I didn't. Not any of _thus_." ...Imlade assuredly 'teardrop' remarks, as he turns away from a 'what' shrugging 24. The whole discourse ends, with a reminder report from the Network, that the battle was still brutally ongoing. (I.e. The System wasn't atoms into the End.) He then formulates, and dual converses with his own 'soul'. Lind 'hears' enough of this, to then hear of confidence... "All concerted fleet assets named via Network prior. Prepare to voluntarily short Fold at discretion, into the midst of the defending Marian Fleet elements. Be advised, '_special_' measures will be employed to combat 'all' gravitational disruptions and wake vortices. Advise when prepared and committed."

A moment after hearing this order, a number 'vast' of ready responses were transmitted. It was then that Imladris realizes that morale had fallen enough in the last few moments, from Network 'tone' alone, (terror of the battlefield can do that,) that something special had to be done anyway, to give hope. Nevermind that it also lent to Fold drives already charged, for last ditch escapes that wouldn't have done much good anyway here. Imladris knew Voluspa's intent in the End.

He decided to rectify it all, here and then. He went right back to the holo-suite and after a very quick bit of planning. "All assets declared, engage Fold point plan LM/SCM-3, brace for pinpoint fire at declared Fold coordinates. Send them now please."

Sceta and Scetu made _quick_ work of the relaying of specific coordinates for each and 'every' vessel that was Folding. In about two microcyclons, they were ready. "Awaiting." ...was all Ackronus said. Imladris nods, and after a final glance of confidence exchange with a Valkyrie, he turns and begins his part.

...as the wings of _Evolution_ begin to emerge (to more than a few anew **gasps** around,) he speaks... "Your tasks have exceeded expectations, unto now. I see no less beyond this moment, to our victory! Lay no other will, before your own now! Now we fight even harder!"

He then snap orders... "FOLD! POINT BLANK FIRE AT WILL!" ...as _Evolution_ emerges fully! At the same moment, tens of thousands of vessels begin to short Fold as directed. Just as Imladris suddenly feels Lind sacked literally upon his back!

"Wha!"

* * *

"They are as determined as expected. And our projectiles: Useless."

Keiba takes that moment to off key comically shout back out, arms even waving... "Serves you all right you losers!"

Satorna's assessment and further 'hearing', almost allows him a release of bloody sorts. He almost acts on that physically, to Megumi's terror filled grasping of Keiba's shirt! A Wraithful hand halts this. "It matters little now." Satorna reacts with... "Master, I abstain only to know why 'not' so! What else is there at this point for them, than mutilation!"

Belldandy formally almost threw a shield up around the foursome, before eyes track to the activation, of a dark gray colored holoscreen. Belldandy sees... "Is... that language of..."

"**Silence wretch!**" Caceroth's tone snarls at the First Class Goddess. "Her Will's words, are 'not' to be translated by the filthy!" ...as Keiichi just snaps back for Belldandy's honor of import. "Takes a filthy snipe to call anyone else that!"

"Keep your words. I will keep my Ending of time." ...as he of It, looks back at... "75% has been achieved. Begin the Cascade Agitation Acceleration process."

"Master." Satorna bows, and starts to turn. He then hears from Belldandy again. "Do not do this Satorna! Do you really want to die, for literally nothing!"

The psychic hand smack back, knocks Belldandy back a bit too hard, as Keiichi catches her fearfully. After seeing too much of an actual shiner across her right cheek, Keiichi just explodes! "You son of a wretch! I'd smack you back, if I had the power to!"

Megumi loses her terror stricken soul for a moment... "Big Brother..." ...Keiba no less in fact. Satorna however snarls back with disgust. "And 'that', is why you are weak and unfit. You _cannot_." ...this Keiichi wilts back from. And bolstered in turn as Belldandy just sits back up in Keiichi's lap, and _reminds_ Satorna. "There's more to power, than just energy, Demon First Class. Even confidence is as powerful. Hope that kindles is even more so. Underestimating all this is quite foolish."

Caceroth just allows the exchange, Satorna _somehow_ not hitting back a second time.

Not that there's time for more. The mass blare of battle klaxons just uber cascade around suddenly. Satorna looks back in time to hear from his remaining Commanders... "Registering short Folds into the... ACK!"

A **vast** gravitational sheer wave suddenly rocks the entire Citadel platform!

* * *

A crew mesmerized, a few goddesses smirking in appreciation, though some expectant reservation from the parents watching on. But seeing a formal Meld in progress, while both were still conscious, was striking a sight to witness.

"_Keep your mind on your task, and use mine as a brace to act from. Insulting it would be, to think I could be harmed by your exertions._" Imladris heard Lind's voice in his right ear, as she kept concentration on Imladris's soul alone. Just as suddenly, Eihwa does the same unto both warriors. Lind shits sight suddenly, as Eihwa just snaps plain. "Don't let mio miss out on all the fun." ..this Lind smirks unto. Then they both feel the intensity becometh.

The rest 'was' on a Knight's shoulders, as the massive tactic began. Unusually clearly.

* * *

"Four million Micro-AUs from battle contact."

Another random Marian Commander, just kept his unrealizing gray eyes on the sensor suites, filled with three distinct Alliance spokes, about to collide with the waiting Marian defense zone. "So conventional are their tactics. If only numbers were on our side. We..."

"FOLDS INCOMING!"

The Commander didn't even get the obligatory gasp out, before he lost his footing, and his consciousness to a set of tumbled into bulkheads quickly after, as the crewed Battlecruiser was just tossed backwards into a violent tumble, without warning.

* * *

The assault on the defense perimeter, went from thousands of ships waiting for a conventional assault probe, to most of those same ships, suddenly, having many of those same incoming Alliance vessels, nevermind another Fleet Group's worth of vessels from free spots around the Capital System, joining into the violent fray.

In seconds, the battle entered one of it's most vicious phase of all.

* * *

_Evolution_ was straining as intensely as his Master was, endlessly thankful that Lind was acting as a psy-mental brace, Eihwa acting the same unto both further, as he forgoes fancy spell words, in favor of brute force action . He couldn't look at the sensor suite, or a mere look of vision, as his concentration was all pure sensory. The Network was swimming in his mind to a tremendous strain.

His hands floated before him instinctively, as he 'reached' for all those thousands of gravity wakes that kept forming, warping, frothing, even splashing as if waves of the worst tsunami's possibly known. He felt each on his mind, directly, without a mental break wall to intercede. The focus Lind and Eihwa felt and shoved both of their entire minds to a near irresponsible point, as all of this fought with all ability to keep thousands of Alliance crews, from violent deaths. Each wake redirected to impact a Marian or accosted Alliance vessel, ejecting thousands of vessels out of defensive positions. Other wakes were conjoined to effect, further inSystem, such as what erupts around the Citadel itself. There was still however more than enough gravitational disturbance to be felt across the System, in actual entirety!

"So... many..." ...was his only mention, as the terrible strain just made two crewmembers faint around, the rest of the crew reacting barely better as the _Illistrum_ itself was in midst of the gravitational morass!

"We 'have' reach the zenith of insanity!" Nossi yelps from rear on, as 24 just shouts. "Just ride the wave!"

"/ Fire with effect where open!" Sceta snaps in accent, as the Command crew were well aware of what was now happening. Ackronus sees afar where most cannot. "Most ships are being forced away with each gravitational wake! We're catching them flatfooted." ...the last with an unexpected amount of satisfaction. Mara just trades a look of astonishment with her compatriots off her right. Afar, every enemy warship seen, was a tumbling bulk of uselessness, as Alliance crews, where recovered of various amazement, felt across the Network, just _hammered_ their advantage in kind!

Sceta responds after a few moments of this. "/ We're wresting position from the Marian lines. There's no coordinated defense of direct effect. Only supporting fire from further inSystem is opposing the assault."

"_Rip them apart!_" 24 really relents into, much to Mara's unexpected surprise (and soon fanged approval.) Chihiro just looks over from firing though. "Jeeze grrl."

* * *

The fighting was mainly ship to ship. Most Marian starcraft didn't survive the massive torment unleashed, most slamming into vessel hulls and shields outright, as even the largest Marian warships were buckled backwards. The Alliance soon took advantage.

* * *

Sigrun was having her own watershed moment, as Eros just leveled at the sight of his vast viewscreen, full of venerable vessels. "Break them beyond effect!"

The forward screen was quickly filled with cascading Ionic beams, searing through electromagnetic shields, splashing more white 'death' into the exposed enemy. All around, more open screens saw coordinated fire, just tear apart the Marian defense within moments! Little counter fire was to be had, as few that did manage meager plasim fire, were silenced quickly after . (Very quickly in most abrupt cases.)

* * *

As the gravitational wave begins to subside, clustered assault waves begin to plow through past their arrival points, out from the furball morass, back into semi-ordered battle lines. Clusters of Starcruisers, Heavy to Light Cruisers adjoining, surrounded by supporting Destroyers and Frigates, Corvettes speeding amongst them as much as starfighters and starmecha do, harry what few enemy fighters and craft do remain as a harrying defense, begin numbering up over their very much overwhelmed foe.

* * *

"Less than three microcyclons." ...an Furbrath remarks, even as the operation was ongoing. The sight of the enemy defense, ruptured before them nonetheless.

"Form up for the coming push." Ackronus just remarks.

Suddenly... "**That wretch!**" ...Imladris suddenly says, before he suddenly doubles over with Lind and Eihwa in tow, literally _bursting_ blood out of his nostrils, to resounding shock onlooking!

"Brother!" ... "Templare!" ...from two aggrieved sources, as Lind gasps in helping Imlade keep to his knees. Eihwa suddenly separates, as three supporting Angels quickly support as well, though _Evolution_ needs support inclusive. (As _Cool Mint_ attests to hastily.) Imladris lies invalid, holding his head painfully as Lind looks with pure terror. Ishara leaps over in all literal sense, as Tamiya shivers out. "Whut the heck happen ta him!"

"Calm." Frode says, as Peorth realizes well enough. "Juste garder porter pour vous fonctions."

"What?" …from all around, as Peorth blinks and realizes... "Focus on your danged duties! Dang translator matrix."

Lind realizes better too, as Ishara hovers both hands over Imlade's head. "_Accent healing at these hands of a caring and expert fold._" ...causing a large blue field globe to encapsulate his head completely.

The focus part of the moment, takes _another_ ripping turn, as... "One just got through!"

* * *

"_- One to starboard! Get it! Get it! -_"

"_- Another Jinker! Targeting is not locking on! -_"

The numbers of projectiles had dropped significantly, but so had the number of defense vessels. The Synthetic Commander clenches his metal fingers into the seat rests. "/ Too many EMPs used. Try to reorient what ships we can for..."

Everything is cut short by the sudden gravitational disturbances, so distracted by the current situation against the projectiles, that the fleet is as much disrupted, as is most of the incoming Jinkers. Most detonate far away from the local star.

By the time things revert to a semblance of normalcy, it ends just as quickly with... "/ Catalogue all enemy assets once..."

"Problem!" ...a Sensor-tech stabs out, the Synthetic looking back at the Assat that erupted the statement! "/ Report!"

Sight takes over reality, as crews see a sudden mass burst of the corona 'behind' their viewport common. The color of the blue-white star also changes to a deepening purple, shifting into red. Synthetic finally feels the true meaning of terror, with... "/ _We failed_."

* * *

Satorna was trying to regain semblance of reports from the defense line, and was about to report of its utter defeat, when... "_I 'am' to be disappointed._"

Caceroth notes over as his tone makes Belldandy look, in sensing. "_No..._" ...as the color of the star changes in hue, from this distance now. Megumi looks around... "Wha.. what is it?"

"Your demise." ...Caceroth begins to rise with. He immediately charges his hands, and _looks_ dead at Keiichi. On realization, Belldandy move to block in front of K1! "Don't touch him! Please don't do it!"

Satorna afar, feels _something_ on seeing this, something _wrong_, as Caceroth announces. "The Abomination's time has come. We all now die." ...and starts to reach for...

...and stops.

"_What?_"

* * *

Gaitha looks in dejection at the sight of their star dying. She felt her entire race realizing in a mass of mourning, verily instant. She drops to her knees, as hope is lost.

"So close."

...before she felt it too.

* * *

As does Sigrun, whom immediately enters a prayer stands, frantically done to the bewilderment of Eros. "What are you..." ..on looking back... "...doing?"

* * *

Sentaro wished he knew why Urd, Skuld and Troubadour were praying like never before. But he started doing too anyway.

* * *

The _Illistrum_ crew saw the same demoralizing sight, as Lind and Ishara looked up from tending a still recovering Lord Knight, to see the disheartening sight. Even Mara gulps at... "We're all dead."

"Frag that!"

Ishara looks back at... "Love, what are... **LOVE!**" Frode suddenly flares out of sight, to a wife and daughter's mutual surprise! Chihiro yelps... "Where'd he go!"

Lind however sees a high goddess realize and smirk.

* * *

Many nearby vessel Sensors suddenly register a single being, suddenly floating before rupturing mass of the primary star. He could feel the intense rupturing of gravity's bonds, as immense destabilization of the all too fragile forces that held the star together, were falling apart due to enforced nuclear acceleration, as well as vast warping of magnetic fields. Somehow the forces that were conflicting to enforce a supernova upon a star not massive enough to condone such, was occurring anyway.

"This cannot pass!" ...Frode yells, and throws his arms out! "_Where dare ye to go against your own nature! Return those bonds that naturalize you, and return to your mighty standard!_"

A literal titanic fight against unnatural bonds occurs, as the stars own nuclear acceleration, is attempted to become slowed, to then be reversed by the high god's own secret powers over time. To _use_ them is an immense strain, as the star's own actions seem to countermand what Frode is trying to do. Frode soon realizes this, as he senses a terrible agony at hand here.

"What be this resistance! Do you want to die!"

At that, the star releases a furious strain into the solar winds!

* * *

Skuld 'hears' this and gasps, and then suddenly starts tapping holo-buttons rapidly! Urd hears and looks back in time to see Sentaro ask. "What are you doing!"

"_Helping._" ...as Urd hears to a quick objection... "Skuld, this isn't a... hey! **Get back here!**" ...as a teleport beam activates, whisking the lass goddess away! Troubadour is shocked enough to snap his head up from concentrating. "Did she just teleport!"

"She's being _reckless!_" Urd snaps in kind. However she then sighs. "Perfect timing though." Sentaro sure didn't look as appreciative. Urd then looked at a certain couple of Synthetic units nearby.

* * *

Frode was certainly _surprised_ when... "What in blazes are you doing here lass?"

Skuld just huffs, and yells back over the solar torrent, "I know what you're doing. This needs a goddess's touch!"

Frode quickly found grand appreciation here, as Skuld makes movements of her arms, much like her Present brethren. However her demeanor isn't as serene. (Not that the environment here cares much for it anyway at the moment.)

"_Mighty lord of this great Star, answer your heed for our plea, as the same as your own! We need to know_..._!_"

"**I ACHE OF PAIN! ENDLESS PAIN! ARGHHHHHHHHH!**"

Skuld gulps, as Frode remarks. "The star is dying quickly." Skuld however injects of her own insight. "Uhm... forgive my impertinence High God, but your method isn't helping!"

Frode hears, and then acts on wisdom Ishara imparted many a time. "Then we shalt use thy goddess's touch. Guide my whim as through your own arms." ...as he repositions himself behind the young goddess lass. (It's not remised on Skuld either, by her betrayed blush.) She however hears a new screech of solar agony, and moves her arms to 'link' her meager powers, to Frode's massive ones. From there, it's a matter of directing all that fathomless power, to effect.

And she uses it fast, as the star enters its terminal throes. They both feel the strain of literally _wrenching_ the star's processes, back from totality's brink! The actual processes for doing just that, was severely difficult, given the amount of atomic decay and expenditures into the unstable gravity envelope. Frode gulps with... "Attaining balance may not be possible, we may have to retrograde effects as best we can, without a proper end result!"

"It's so wrong." Skuld tear jerks out. Frode felt enough where hearing readily failed.

They 'both' suddenly 'feel' the approach of... "Is that...!" ...Skuld yelps, as Frode sees a projectile heading for them! Frode tries to reorient his powers to deflect, but suddenly sees a trail of Ionic bolts stab at, around them, and into the projectile _just_ in time! The two see the projectile disintegrate without it's shielding, before they feel another coming! Skuld actually comically snaps. "What are we, _targets_ now!"

The 'next' blast however that _neutralizes_ the projectile, makes both celestials blink. Skuld sees of slimsuited relation. "U... Urd!"

"Heya toots!"

Frode looks between the two kilter eyed, as Skuld snaps arm waggling. "What are you doing here! Things are violate enough as it is!"

Urd just smirks, her sporty slimsuit taking the light of the star well... (Hey, _bad_ time for lewd thoughts.) "Both of ya do your thing! I'll keep these bullets from doing anymore damage!"

Skuld's usual comical tantrum in response, is refrained as the star starts regressing again. Frode snaps. "Focus on each of our mutual tasks at hand migoddesses!"

"Right!" Urd and Skuld blare in agreement, as Urd shoots off after prey.

"_Finally!_ I get to let loose on something in this battle!" ...and sees another projectile to hunt after.

Skuld hears though... "Man, the cackling we can do without!" ...this Frode teardrops in hearing.

* * *

The immediate results were hopeful, as the Network relayed what was real-time going on to the Fleet. Alliance souls soon rebounded to their previous tasks. _Kon One's_ crew no less. Sigrun the prodding mistress here. "Let us continue our chance!"

Eros orders. "Battle speed, towards Illuminara Prime!"

"Aye!" ...from scores of vessel crews.

* * *

"Come join me."

Sentaro blinks. "Huh?" ...as Troubadour offers. "With Urd departed, I could use help of company with my own task."

Sentaro looked around blankly, as Alliance types just tended their duties, that did not otherwise just look blankly in turn. The lad then walks gingerly over, to where Troubadour bades him to sit. Troubadour then just offers to the lad. "Just let your mind relax, and let the Seed find your mind. It's quite safe and serene, I assure you."

"O... okay." ...the lad simply allows, mainly for not knowing what else to do. This Troubadour noted, as the lacking of Skuld, and the whole lost look Troubadour knew well enough from experience of personal a kind. (Plus it was the Daughter of Hikari's suggestion.) The lad allows his mind to be felt, and actually giggles a bit off kilter. "Felt like a kitten's fur on my brain. Weird."

At that, the two just concentrate to help everything through this ordeal. It 'was' at times, the smallest of things that truly mattered.

* * *

"What do you mean we cannot go!"

Gate just cocked her eye at the gathered amount of Valkyrian firepower. (Nevermind the one speaking was of a fire mane to match a fiery personality.) "You heard me. Not happening, you know."

Phosus just glared at the Utility goddess, as a good battalion's worth of Valkyries were battle ready, Demesus, Tsuyana, and Thurd along with, all look on warily, their Axes held just below tension of battle readiness. It was all for valiant naught however. Gate just sat there (_relatively_) unfazed.

"Don't you know what's just happened! We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Like we all don't know." Gate remarks, rubbing her own head. "That metal bloke utilized almost the exact same frequencies from our own Network in that alien version. (Or it was a mutual coincidence, but you know.) We all know what's happening, you know? But it matters zilch, since I'm locked down by Almighty's own codes _personally_."

"_Almighty's codes?_" Thurd gasps. Tsuyana adds in.. "That hasn't happened in equivalence, since the Hagall Incident. Impossible." Gate accents in annoyed tones. "Yes, it's possible. And I have growing numbers of gate travelers that are getting testy because of it." She then shoves her face into Phosus's own! "Do you know how much datawork there is, every time I'm shut down! Any idea how much this cuts into my tea times? And I didn't even cause it this time!"

Phosus just wilts back some (good trick on Gate's part,) before she then blinks. "Wait a tic, I **DO** know what it's like. Well, sorta. That Hub is a nightmare to run!"

"Not this again." Demesus moans dryly, a hand to her head. Phosus just spins back at her equal number. "Again nothing! I'm surprised I didn't get shanghaied back into that mess, when Eihwa left!" ...she then blinks twicefold! "I'm going to challenge that wench to a Triple Goddess Duel, if I ever see her again!"

"Calm yourself Commander." ...from off their mutual right, off Gate's perspective. The sudden stiffening asserts... "General Mist!" ...ala Thurd. Gate just cocks her eyes as Mist saunters in. "Why is it, someone exclaims like that, every time one of your triad, enters the scene, you know?"

Mist fingers her own chin at that, but waves that off as she looks around. "I know what you want to do."

"Besides missing the biggest battle we've witnessed to date?" ...this Mist gives the offending (if accurate,) olive green maned Valkyrie a look down. Phosus just injects to her worries. "You know what just happened to Lord Imladris! How can we just sit here and know one of us is in such danger like that!"

First off from the General. "_Calm_, Commander." ...this Phosus realizes herself, and gathers more professionally. Mist then responds... "This was no less of the time of the last conflict with the hated foe. More, to arrive now, suggests a certain distrust in his abilities. (Appreciative he may though eventually be if so.) More so as we'd have to explain ours, to the stellar locals in fact. Enough they are seeing of our ways, to not have an army trample amongst them, clashing our standards, upon theirs."

Phosus gets it, as do they all. Mist however accents. "Plus I _too_ wanted to go, but was restrained my Master Thor himself. The affair, I can relay from Almighty's own intentions, is of something that is a working at verily hand. Plus this kind of battle, is not of our way. It's too easy to believe we are prepared, for events we are not. The ones in place, 'are' conducting better than we could now. Plus... to think we could add where two Lower seat Councilors could not, is preposterous. More so of our new Sister, _far-reaching_ added."

Demesus just pats Phosus's left shoulder of right hand. "Kinda missed that asset data no?" ...this Phosus just shoves the hand off comically.

Mist then adds. "But do stay on station of waiting." ...this garnering interested looks of the blank. Mist amends with a fold of her hands across her abdomen. "If anything, a Standard Guard will likely be needed, come events after. This I trust my godson in and of, without fail." ...to her serene turn, to depart. Phosus trades an off kilter look with her compatriots. Tsuyana of note... "What does all that mean?"

"Ergh." ...comes from the utility lass, as the others note her bored posture. "I'm going to have bloating, from all the backed up traffic I'll be having later." Gate sees the strange kilter thinking looks, and crams out. "I am NOT **fat!**"

* * *

Boy whata headache...

"Man, I need... a vacation. Urpf..." ...this as a Knight is helped back to his feet. He then notes of returning vision off from pink hues, the healing globe Ishara is employing. He notes... "_G... god... huh?_"

Ishara and Lind smirk, the former imparting. "No one else I can now say, could survive a massive contusion hemorrhage like that. The nanites 'are' a fine miracle, I shalt formally say."

"And glad of it." Lind adds. Imlade nods to agreement of this. The crew behind about, note to a relief unexpected. Chihiro just jokes. "Guess I won't go telling anyone to blow their brains out anymore."

"Yus, talks about some ickys stuff theres."

"Oui."

Imladris hears and his mental capacities clarify as needed, for him to look back, around, and with a glance at the Network. "Status."

Scetu maintains a logical cool. "/ Approximately ten microcyclons from the Capital Prime orbital plane. All Fleet groups have defeated the Marian defense lines. Only scattered pockets remain. Some heavier than others of course." ...this Imlade looks out at the scene of a decent lack of battle, save for the ancillary fighting off vectors of sight. Nary a suicidal starfighter to be had careening in, either.

"Status of the enemy projectile assaults."

"You might want to look into the Network there, for yourself." 24 relents. Imladris 'looks', and even Mara is blank with amazement. In the moments that he does look, Lind notes his facade turn furthering shades of shocked and amazed. Imladris's fathomless appreciation of all he served, found new anchors as a result.

He speaks of such over overcomm. "I... I cannot tell you all, of such an appreciation I have, for all you all have done for our cause. The cause for everything that is good and living for this galaxy, and beyond. I _wish_ there was a way I could thank you all properly. I am humbled by your actions. Of reservation of this, how can I?"

Eros's image suddenly pops up. The _Illistrum_ lot, look, in hearing... "_- How about, and refrain this I do not, to conduct vengeance on the one responsible, for us all being here. Plus further, for the lives taken by this inglorious bastard. I would garner this as recognition enough. -_"

Quite a few acknowledgments sound off, over the Network. This Imladris takes for the next goal, now all but upon them. "No problemo." ...this he turns around with, before having to catch himself dizzy. "Woo, head swimming."

Ishara cocks an eye, and then promptly sees a loving hand, **smack** Imlade upside the head! Quite a few witnessing wince, as Lind cracks in aftereffect of the looking victim. "Snap out of it already, ye wuss."

From the same holoscreen now behind of fore. "_- Uhm, I'd like to still have a Master when this is all done General. -_" ...this Sigrun's image, dives away from sight, 'at' a retorting General's sight in turn. Peorth then just remarks. "I believe we better get our beleaguered mutual Champion, to our destination."

Lind however notes Imladris suddenly reach for to sit in his command seat. "Fleet wide _maximum_ battle thrust." ...of an **angry** tone. The order snaps the crew back into battle mode, as new acknowledgments come in. Ishara trades looks, as Lind... "Belove?"

Imladris replies back, looking ahurt anew. "Belldandy was hurt."

"Get us there now!" ...Lind snaps, Eihwa, Peorth and Mara doing likewise for a crew to accelerate upon. Ishara notes this, and the look of utter disgust on Imladris's face. She easily shares it.

* * *

Keiichi couldn't help but look at the verily still charged, gray hands of lethality, that Caceroth stood there with. The fake Emperor hissing breath on wholly focused hatred beyond the viewport grand. Satorna caught wind of the events from still surviving Marian witnessing units, before looking back uneasily.

"I am 'not' to be disappointed after all. Such is their wretched powers come forth."

"They will arrive inOrbital Zone, in too short order Master." Caceroth hears from Satorna, and then from... "Good." ...from an abomination. Keiichi knew he was being heard, and said his annoyed piece. "A second can of whup ass coming for ya, I'd bet."

Belldandy clenches at Keiichi's slimsuited shoulders, when the Wraith Lord seethes a rasping breath. All too calm an act it was to witness, as the Emperor breathes out. "I only see, what my Mother wrought of Her Will. It says _nothing_, of my defeat."

"Nothing is yet written."

She almost died right there, such was his frothing fury at the Present goddess. Belldandy however didn't wilt to this effect however. It was all distracted from anyway, with a... "Enemy vessels entering final defense line." ...from a remaining Commander.

Satorna then hears from Caceroth... "Ensure the command is still rooted within." ...this Satorna _knows_ of this intent. This as Keiba hears to a guess. "Something didn't sound right there."

"No." Belldandy whispers, and somehow stays one step beyond 'looking' for that reason, with her powers.

* * *

"STOP RESTRAINING ME UNTO MY DOOM! RAGGHHH!"

"Not a chance Blue Boy!" ...Skuld grinds back.

"We're getting somewhere!" Frode remarks with great strain. Skuld just keeps focusing with all the same might she didn't knew she had! All those nuclear reactions to stabilize, all that gravity to abate with the star's own massive form to anchor. Nevermind all that stellar physics to actually _use_ in formal practice here.

"You're doing supremely, Norn Lass!"

"It'd help if this stupid star didn't actually _want_ to die! Are all stars this stubborn when they start to die?"

Frode smirked. "I doubt this is common occurrence to learn the psychology of a Star formally! Any guess is as good as my own here!" ...this before a ruptured solar prominence 'snuck' by them. Skuld took cue to literally wrangle the star's functions back in place again! Skuld actually screeches her will out loud to this effect, the empowered effect then telling on the _sloooooooooowly _reforming processes of Illuminus Star, such was the lessening, steadily, back from the lethal terminus.

"I am **so** going to get Cousin to buy me an Ice Cream shop for this!"

Frode just smirked again.

* * *

"Why does that world... uhm... remind me of ol Bell?" A few goddesses look back at Chihiro, to her shrug of... "What? It sorta does with that flowy cloth stuff she has."

"Ye know not the hath of it." ...this Imlade leans forward of, as sight turns back to the growing terran class orb of life, that has all the coloration from even this lofty distance, (about .5 AU of apogee angle.) The sight of apparent rings however was unexpected for the uninitiated. The rapidly approaching sight was fore gleaned by the Primary world's primary Lunar, which slowly started showing signs it too was of terran class.

Tamiya, ever the tourist (here,) "Iz dat moon also lived on?"

"Pretty much every world in this System is." 24 offers. A bit of amazed longing in her tone, to the others hearing. "Terraforming and planetary xenoscaping have made an artwork of this System."

"Some use that as an argument against our ways." Ackronus inputs, the tone put off enough to make Chihiro gaff... "Uh... why?"

"Naturalists want planets to remain as galactic nature intended. Such is their Party moniker." 24 puts, to defend her old friend. Sceta then adds for thematic play... "/ It's become one of the great galactic debates concerning the colonization of worlds and advancements upon them, ever since the Galactic Campaign. Many do not aspire to the idea that even outright unforgiving worlds, should be meddled with."

Chihiro just looks around a good bit lost with the subject. 24 sees this and explains. "Some citizen souls think living on volcanic, arid, or even ice capped planets, is what galactic nature intended for the colonists. The movement is actually decently strong, against Terraforming everything into terran class worlds. It's not that hard to accept even for the Terraform Sect, if not for the Naturalist Party's overt attempts to halt even in active progress operations, on worlds and systems that already agreed to terraforming."

The goddesses in presence, just shake their heads at the obvious implication, as Imlade looks dryly at. Tamiya translates this as... "Yus mean there iz some anti nutz or somthin with all dat?"

"Apparently." Lind offers. Eihwa just rolls her eyes and looks at... "Templare, some of these souls need educating apparently."

Imlade blinks over at.. "The heck does _that_ mean migoddess?" ...this 24 afar skips a heartbeat in hearing. She even offers... "I could mention about the nebulae cloud mining issues, that are another environmental concern."

The discussion falls silent suddenly, as overcomm snaps to life with... "_- Excellency! We have a issue to report! -_" Lind looks up (as much as anyone reflexively,) as Imladris commands... "Calm. Explain... uh... whomever ye be?"

Of a thick, if nervous tone: "_- Apologies, Furbrath Commander Fas`tharth of the Sixth Knight Marines, onboard the Grethial Illumus starcore shipyard! We encountered something supremely odd over here. On many of the orbital stations and platforms in fact. -_"

The lot saw Imladris stand on this note. The worried off kilter look gave pause to them all.

"Explain."

* * *

- Grethial Illumus Trade Port-

Many of the myriad of overwhelmed starports that the Marians had overcome during their invasion, the Alliance were in process of playing literal Indian Giver in return, as the main capital ship battles were steadily routing against the Marian Fleet. The main conventional troop battles took place here, with no planetary invasions to deal with. With seven hundred and fifty-two starbases, platforms, stations, and all kinds in between, in the Illuminaran Star System of Capital Prime note, (most small mining outposts on planetoids and comets, others minor sentry or private habitation units no larger than most corvettes,) all spread out around, the task of liberating most of them, save for the few lucky holdouts from the original assaults, was methodical at best. (Tragic in too many cases, at worst.)

One of them, the Trade Port, saw a brutal (and effective) combination of Ionic weapons fire to debilitate the stations outright, Marian troops and any surviving Illuminarans alike, to then send Alliance troops aboard in utter expedite. Doing so spared any hostages as Alliance troops stormed in via the same capture methods in vessel battles.

That wasn't the main concern, as teleporting troops arrived, one group among several star platoons appear, nice and viciously armed. (Again as Ionic... you know.) "Secure the main platform zone!" ...a platoon Commander shouts, the Assat as emotional, as much as professional of tact. The rest of the twelve combat-soul unit spread out, as an Assat and Silveren pair formed at the center to anchor the rest of the unit's advance. A Griffional trooper sported a back pack auto blaster unit that swiveled three guns in dynamic directions as the rest of the unit moved. A Synthetic pair then advanced forward with standard tactics imprinted in their data-cortexes. The whole manner was conducted with care, as some units already found entering Ionic razed stations, still had some weak Marian defenders that didn't know better.

This round however. "Looks like that Cruiser did a knock up sport of it." ...the Griffional remarks, as the Commander starts looking at inert bodies. "Too many Marians around. Where's the nominal compliment at?"

Their comm units were Net-feeding updates as dozens of additional star platoons swept to secure the station. One Synthetic in the unit however took the moment to quip. "/ Would they still be alive? It's a surprise we all are."

"Focus sentient. We have a job here, and _only_ that." ...the Commander remarks, as the sweep continues. However as they do move on, they each start seeing a common theme from the downed Marian troopers. At one point, down a causeway where various arcades and shops reigned among the usual meeting places of star commerce, another Assat remarks... "Pardon, but what's happening to them?"

The Commander walks over, in guarded fashion, as other troopers covered him. On reaching however, both Assat suddenly draw away with hands waving away at... "What... what smell is that?"

The male trooper with, just remarks... "Smells sulfur like. Um... is that...?"

* * *

"Ash?"

24's comment makes many not knowing better, grow alarmed. One amongst them looks particularly troubled, as Imladris demands calmly. "Say that again? Assume you're mistaken. Presume to me otherwise? _Please?_"

"_- I fear I cannot Excellency. Ash seems to be seeping out of the Ionic dropped Marian troops. It's not affecting the captured Illuminarans we've found however. -_"

Imladris heard this to a cold pit of feeling. He trades a look with a rarely unnerved Valkyrie. Eihwa even comments out to an ill want. "It's... not... not Soulless... is..." ...as Imlade trades looks around, stopping with a halted glance with Nossi, who only looked away suddenly.

"Who?" Ackronus and 24 quips in simult. Explanation is saved in favor of Scetu informing. "/ We are closing in on their final outer defense line. Whatever it still comprises as." ...and back again to Imladris's fore, and the holo suite yet again to see the advancing prongs were well over five times in number, verses the remaining enemy before them. Still was an enemy force in the remaining thousands. But already the battles had shown to be viciously short affairs. Lind reflects to this. "You abstain from protracted affairs in battle."

"Brutally short means _short_ battles. Heaven and Hell to apologies all the same." Imladris just remarks and orders. "Straight on in with all weapons ablaze. hammer them down from here on in until we finish this."

Sceta informs suddenly. "/ A Marian fleet element is heading straight for us." ...this Mara notes. "A bit last ditch there."

"You all heard my orders." Imladris just impresses and sits back down. The crew make good on carrying the order out, as now, the sight of Illumina Prime is more dominating with approaching speed, as is the dull twinkling of enemy Marian and captured hulls opposing them. Sight also grows of one of the other prongs of the Alliance advance. The tune of battle all too quickly followed.

The order of battle formed up once more, and all it's tragic colors and sounds came along for the brutal ride. Starcraft made their lethal dances around cascading beams, pulses, and projectiles of traded fire. The next six microcyclons were filled with this terror, as the Marians shot as much effective force they could, right at the Twelfth Fleet Core. (I.e. DEAD at the _Illistrum_!) The initial skirmish saw Alliance forces strike back with _all_ they had, as parts of the Sixth Fleet pincer, slammed into the flanks of the Marian attack.

In the midst of this dance, (literally as star capitals were angled in ALL directions of assault and defense,) Chihiro remarks out between firing duties. "Can I offer that dialogue is a good way to avoid these moments in the DANGED FUTURE!"

"Complaint foully noted and logged milady boss!" Imlade snaps back in agreement, as the main focus cannon just slams a massive energy round into a heavy cruiser afore them, before the vessel is literally hard banked over the inert remains! So hard, Lind comments of the illogic of... "How can this vessel move like a fighter craft with its bulk size anyway!"

"The magic of Hikari powered engine cores. Mark 313 Zenith +81 please." ...of a clam tone, though shuddering as much as anyone from shield impact buckles.

The battle doesn't last long past that moment, as soon enough, a blocking Marian missile cruiser, is blasted back by six different capital sources, just shoving the vessel mass aside inert, to a clear enough view of Illuminaran Prime proper at last.

When they all realize they lived through another morass, Peorth suddenly leans over onto Talos. "Ce est trop."Chihiro just grips her controls a bit tighter than needed. (Tamiya sure isn't letting go either.) The moment isn't alluded to now, as Imladris remarks sternly. "Enemy status."

"/ A semi-ordered spherical formation surrounds the enemy citadel weapon. Still a few thousand vessels left, a few hundred closest to the Weapon. We still order about three times that number in offensive progress in this orbital sector." ...Sceta responds. Scetu accents to... "/ We'll need to enter somewhere past the Lunar orbit line, to allow our sensors to burn through their sensor jamming capability. Then we'll know how to enter the main platform." ...this as the holodisplay before them all, reformats dynamically, to show Illuminara Prime, as it's four lunar orbits, the average medium between them all, the objective here for tactics.

Mara realizes something, and starts working the console before her. Meanwhile.."We'll be in position in mere microcyclons Excellency." ...24 adds in. Ackronus then orders for... "All advancing assets prepare to assume primary orbit insertion offensive tactics."

"We're _going_ to win this." Imladris imposes once more, as the circulated air is thick with endgame tension now. He then calls out... "Lord Frode."

* * *

"We're busy good pup!"

Skuld accents with a... "I SAID GET THAT SOLAR ARSE BACK IN GEAR ALREADY YOU WUSS!" ...with a loud retorting complaint from the star once more. (Gee.) Urd skitters by as she starts to look bored, the projectiles finally all but stopping their attacks. "Don't yell at the big guy like that! I thought you said goddess touch and all that!"

"What do ya expect from a guy! This star gripes like one!"

Frode looked... neutral...

* * *

As did most... er... all the bridge crew of the relevant gender. (Pseudo-ascended or nay.) The relevant better halves all around beget a semi-giggle from it. Ishara then administers fact unto... "I believe my husband is detained pup."

"Noted." ...all nary is said, a tic nerfed looking.

"Hey dork dude." ...then comes from a Marian 'original' source. "Aye?" Mara looks back down at a holoscreen that 24 quips at... "H.. hey, isn't that the dataprints for..."

"Bet ya whatever meager rewards I get for my job, that that citadel thing, is the same damn thing from way back then." ...Mara offers with her usual grit of mashed teeth. Imladris realizes for what it's worth. "The layout is likely the same then." Mara nods. "You just need the datalog for the attack back then, when ya got at the Emperor dude last, and guess what."

"/ Retrieving!" ...Sceta and Scetu snap in true simult! Eihwa blinks back and forth.. "Cosa? Che?" ...this Lind rolls her eyes at. "_Miope_." ...and Eihwa frazzles back at. (Nevermind Peorth giggling at in turn.)

Imladris looks about, as the crew realizes, Ackronus starting... "Likely the technology was coped to precision." 24 from there... "The Accelerator and everything." ... "/ Datalog found Master."

"/ We only need to scan for shield frequency type, and for anything anomalous to prior readings." ...Sceta says, as Scetu is already attempting to focus scan. While Sceta remarks to Scetu to use passive scans (and is remanding for already informing back of so,) 24 remarks... "We just need to achieve optimum teleporting distance to get past their primary shielding, as soon as we know...

"/ We do know." Sceta remarks again, as Scetu looks deep in electronic concentration. "/ The prior raid on the Citadel gave us much tactical data. The proper departure point can be met at..." ...with a look to 'her' holoconsoles... "/ .0071 AU from target."

"Get us into relative position fast. There's a round of drinks on me for it." ...an Excellency offers, a nice little morale boost with the goal now coming into sight.

As was the dull 'twinkling', of the final mass of Marian blocking forces, as Illumina Prime began to draw larger in all approaching viewscreens. Lind made sure her left hand was noticed, bracing Imladris's right shoulder, as he commands. "Steady as all goes."

And then from...

* * *

"_- Medical Star Fleet Command reporting. We're entering the System now. -_" ...Eros heard from overcomm, as his own Fleet element advanced. Sigrun blinks in noting. "What, they're coming 'now'? Even in the middle of all this fighting?" ...as the Network shows...

* * *

All around the System, the first Medical Recovery Fleet units arrive, in a great deal of numerous support vessels, just as replete in size variety, arriving in area lulls in the fighting. This as most fighting is now cloistered around the major planets inSystem, with the rest diluted down to heavy skirmishing. As such...

* * *

Eros nods. "It was always one of the major actions in most of our middle, to latter half of the Campaign. The sooner recovery of the fallen was done, the more effective our recovery methods." ...with a lean forward to rest his hands unto his chin. Sigrun notes a reverent tone from Eros for the next. "This may be our most powerful weapon."

"More than _just_, if I'm noticing right." Eros looks back, and notes a strange gleam in Sigrun's eyes. He suddenly felt weird. "Uh... aye, that be sure. Uhm, are we there yet?"

A Silveren half giggles in response. "We're entering the main lunar orbit line." ...this Eros notes over, Sigrun blinking response. "What's the funny duddy?" ...with the Silveren (and many other crew members,) looking elsewhere. Eros and Sigrun trade a blank look, before a Furbrath nearby informs. "The Excellency's cruiser has made battle contact!"

"Get us in that fray now!" Eros snaps, Sigrun looking uneasily. "Master."

* * *

"Wow, this **is** it!" ...Chihiro yelps, then fires her weapon station with just as much 'yelping' to it. All action now was centering on this final assault, as great gamuts anew of capital vessel fire, beams across at each others forces, the Marian fleet now reduced to mainly their primary ships. (Very few captured Alliance hulls remained in enemy ranks now.) The fighting however entered the truly vicious phase, as every Alliance warship met the Marian desperation. Despite the sight of seemingly innumerable Marian craft blocking, weapons even more so it seemed, Imladris cascade commands... "Formation tactic Sphere envelop Gamma. Push forward. Let them pass between us. Begin mixing it up, ship to ship. Force them into pockets away from effective support. Break them down. Break them!"

Ackronus feels the emotion, (as well as his feathered hands, all raw from holding onto the railings near him.) "Our numbers are easily in effect of the tactics. Continue to press them by the order of battle lain out."

Even the goddesses could feel the nearly unified set of acknowledgments that swam in through the Network. The sight before has alone, four Alliance cruisers taking forward point to press their 'arrow', through the enemy before them, at least three separate Marian battleships of primary concern.

Growing in, of immediate close, Imladris snaps... "Concentrate fire for effect. Closest battleship first!"

"Target 227 Planar Left 36! Z-2" 24 orders. Scetu amends. "/ Main cannon Alpha charged."

"Fire!" ...a crushing command that sees the five noted, and dozens more unseen from the aft, just **LEVEL** their weaponry at the targeted Battleship. Mara just shivers at the effective 'lethality' of all that Ionic energy, slamming into the warship she once called her own brethren. As it careens away inert, the other two enemy Battleships, with support, before coordinated fire, takes _both_ out, within sect-cyclons! Two of the afore Alliance cruisers in front of the _Illistrum_ fall away from great damage however, but others form up to press the assault.

Lind in the meanwhile, can't help her emotional fervor at what her senses are flooded with. And a look down at her heavily concentrating Belove, deepens her strange moment of emotional linkage.

Her clenching hand on his shoulder still, is missed in part of the attack now making breaking effect. Imladris sees, of target... "_There it is!_" ...with a scattered 'shield' of defending Marian starcraft, in front of the monster itself. The monolithic dark Citadel floats there, making two souls quip... "This feels familiar." ...causing Imlade and Mara to trade a sudden look. Several Alliance starfighters scream by suddenly, making intervening looks, back forth, as the grand furball was just as dense in carnage. This time, forced to slow as the battle reaches sight of their mutual goal.

* * *

They _tried_ to look back to Belldandy's offering of distraction, but even the glowing cards couldn't stave off the sight of actual salvation, encapsulating the 'auditorium' like viewport before them, more and increasingly more.

Megumi remarks at one obvious point, as the sight of Marian cruisers being plastered all over the stars, before their vision... "Okay... _now_ this is getting cool."

The captive's hearing then is dragged back to the tone most unwanted. "The time is nearly here. Status of Acceleration."

Satorna walks over and shoves one of the remaining Marian Commanders aside... "Six-nine percent. Almost critical mass of requirements."

"Cut all other life support."

"_What?_" ...one of the Marian Commanders objected. Satorna just as equally hesitated. He didn't after Caceroth blasts a gray pulse beam from his hand, and obliterates the offending Commander with. The audacity of the move, shakes the Demon and prisoners all the same. Worse with... "The Will is at hand! All other concerns have reached terminus! There is only one article left to Her." ...this as Belldandy sees the blasted remains of the Marian Commander, waif their way this time, towards the offending 'Emperor'. Thought upon this, is struck short, by the sudden telekinetic yank of Keiichi's body, into the air!

"A... again!"

"Our past measure, of my failure, wants to be rectified. **Will be!**"

Keiichi has to be caught again, as Caceroth snaps to Satorna. "Conduct the final preparations."

"My... My Lord, I..."

The Wraith Lord's eyes glow of malevolence. "Conduct. _Now_."

"Y... yes... My Lord." ...and spins around, his waving hand just as crisp, to some other unseen troops.

Keiichi meanwhile just groans from alleviating pain. "Boy if I get the chance, I'll actually smack him one."

"We need to warn them. Something is very wrong."

Keiba of the three, look at Belldandy off kilter. "What so far hasn't been?"

"I wish I was certain." The Goddess First Class offers, a look at the fading interior view of the throne room, as it grows even more dusk, like a shadow making its own blanket atop itself. The Emperor along with it, leaving only the view of the battle beyond, as the viewable activity. Belldandy looks out, and 'sees' well enough, a familial star cruiser. "But something _feels_ wrong."

"Well I for one, won't argue." Keiichi gulps at.

The battle was still raging well enough of fury, as 24 announces with a striking chord. "We're within teleport range."

"/ Deciphering enemy Citadel defenses." Scetu reacts, delving into the sensor grids.

* * *

The battle was still raging, as if the universe was watching the battle, as if it was its own force of creation. Like a nebulae being erupted forth. The savage torrent was a quick backdrop, to an eye, that started to raise, with his form.

An erect stride followed to the rear, the eyes that were waiting, now heard at last. "Finish deciphering, where we will fruit of them, and eat our own battle to come." ...and that stride made, as Lind nods. "And off to what we know best indeed." ...to start of mirror follow.

Ishara just shook her head. "And I suppose help to patch them both up, will be warranted." ...a third stride to this echo. Imlade looks over with a good nod. Course Ishara also eggs in. "Can't have my future son-in-law die on us now." ...this Lind herself exasperates in kind. "_Mother._" ...the same Imlade teardrops with.

"You dopes fight good." 24 looks up, as Mara gives a fanged approval in nod. A nod back, and a demon's intent to the echo begins. Her footsteps join with as well.

"I will take my turn with you then. _Finally._" The bridge hatch, sees the sound of one goddess, where a knight stops. Eyes look, and note in response. "Then we shall see what you can do." ...and steps past. Five foot fall sets now move forth. They stop for a short moment, as last orders are relayed. "24, Ackronus. Continue fleet disposition as accorded. Your effect as my own orders."

"Understood." ...they both remark, before the four head off. 24 commands up to overcomms, ship wide and beyond. "All commands attention, EX-1 is departing for final target. All essential commands not engaged, where possible, will begin teleporting landing troops into the Citadel. All disruptive actions are of objective."

Eros's image then pops up. "_- We're starting to spread our advantage deeper into the orbital plane. (Buckling effect of a sudden on his end.) We'll land troops in short moments that you will be able to. -_" 24 nods, and gulps. "Then this is it."

Peorth, Chihiro, Tamiya, and Eihwa trade looks with each other. Peorth then notes Eihwa _considering_ something deeper. She then looks at her Secur again, and both nod at once. This leads Talos to balk. "Where are 'you' two going now?"

"_Assicurazione! / Sécurité!_" ...and both just rush off. The three remaining trade looks again, as much as they are looked at for the same. Talos just blinks. "Insurance?"

"Tha heck doez thats means?"

"Why you looking at me?" Chihiro blanches back. Tamiya irks at.. "Buts I thoughts..."

"Stop thinking and keep blasting!"

...and he does so. That Marian destroyer didn't last long.

* * *

As the echoes of battle continued to ring through the very hull, the five entered the Teleporter Chamber, the crystalline blue trans-reflecting facet sections, playing the forms of the occupants off of it, where monikered white surfaces did not occlude, in the semi circular chamber. As such, the primary boarding party entered, to the sight of a combat platoon suddenly snapping at attention. "Excellency on deck!"

Imladris just blinks as Lind and Ishara quip. "_Nice._" ..this the same Mara rolls her eyes at. Imladris blinks at... "And you are..." A Silveren Commander just stands erect as a salute. "Sixth Knight Marines troopers, from onboard compliment! We're your covering force during transit Excellency."

"Only as far as the initial teleport OZ, then leave us be. The enemy we face is harder than the last version we fought all this as." Lind cranes her head over at... "The last version 'you' remember." ...this Imlade shrugs. "Was hard enough last time, with all those troopers to fight past."

"_- / Master. -_" ...Scetu's voice comes in overcomm. "Aye metal bud?"

"_- / Sensor penetration complete. We read a three level teleport discriminator field array obstructing our boarding capability. The first array we're burning through now in code, the second will take longer. The __third is placed directly around an apparent gravitational anomaly. -_" His eyes squint hard enough. "No doubt why _there_. How close to burning through the second discriminator field?"

"_- We just broke the first field Bro. -_" ...the sound of 24 comes across. "_- The second field layer is fighting our discriminator penetration. We're not sure how long it'll take. -_"

Imlade nods. "This sounds familiar too." ...as he simply walks into the teleport chamber. His entourage follows as he responds back. "Just place us at the near edge of the first breached barrier. It won't take us long to get where we need to." ...as Lind takes spot to his left. "_Familiar?_"

"Aye, had this problem last time. Course we didn't have the same time constraints as here." ...Imlade looks back over again, as the others take spots, the boarding Marines ringing them in defensive formation. (Mara blinks a bit bare teeth at the large Furbrath carrying the auto blaster pack, beside her.) Ishara then remarks. "Nonetheless, speed will be our best ally."

A Forran teleport controller afar, 'locked' into the reach control platform alcove, behind two more humanoid controllers, reports on cue. "We have received teleport coordinates. They should put you within a hangar bay of sorts."

"Now then please." Imladris just commands, as the combat team around him, stance into combat ready positions. Ishara, Lind, and Mara, each 'eye' akin to the same, as Imladris and Nossi note the teleport beam commence. The full energy transfer beam encapsulating their bodies in a instant energy cocoon to 'place' it through the Hikari energy beam, at the chosen target.

One that, as they arrive, find reason to drop to knee defense position from. All save Imladris. (Nossi doing the same of the rest on unexpected fear reflex.)

The reason... "This place is a blasted _Void_." Imladris remarks.

Lind and Ishara scan around at the immediate first, as Mara remarks. "I think your enemy dupe, took that Emperor theme all the way." ...this as looking across, their various enhanced vision capabilities, each adjust to a very dusk, dark blood red, hazed interior, that slowly with said vision, grows detail of the nominal workings of an advanced vessel hangar bay. The primary difference, was if the entirety of all surfaces was Void of even light of midnight norm, with most edges, blood red colored of seam vectored lighting, set in the nominal military patterns that 'did' show enough familiarity to the Demoness.

"It is all 'supposed' to be like this?" ...the Marine Commander quipped. Lind just huffed. "Be afraid why not you, at this 'said' time cometh." Ishara just remarks ala motherly... "Now now, the mortals not always are ready for such travails. Not that I've seen many equal likes through eternity."

"Let's go. Standard cover form, until that bay alcove." Imladris imparts, and starts off, the group betraying their 'nominal' light of beings, with too much ease than direly cared for. Mara of course quips, her hands nice and Hell bolt charged. "Where's all the guards? I specifically remember demanding guards on these assets."

A far away explosion and weapons fire, closer than that of the fair 'outside' the Citadel, just makes Lind remark. "Busy I garner." ...her right hand plucking at her right earlobe. The group keeps forth at a brisk pace of walk. Imladris notes. "Other teams must be boarding now. We need to anchor down away from open zone, and figure our next angle of attack." ...as more sounds of boarding actions begin to crescendo in the technological distance.

"Or just a console." ...this Nossi garners attention for. Ishara remarks. "You can access computer ports?"

"One of my given powers, given my assignment. Sorry for now only saying."

"Nor did we ask prior." ...Lind says, as they all reach the alcove, an apparent gantry system leading to a command station. When they reach, they are quickly joined by their protection unit. The sounds of fighting seem to double just by 'that' moment alone, as Mara quips. "You going off that old memory of the last time you hit this place?"

"Aye." ..Imlade nods, looking up at the edge of the gantry way, above them all. He remarks... "And if I remember right. Wait one." ...and suddenly launch flips up, over the gantry way. Lind snickers once hard, as the troopers blink. Mara then is actually seen counting down from three digits. On the 'one'... "_There he is! Get... AGRHH!_" ...a torrent of blaster and plasim fire in quick succession, cut short by elegant sounds of an energy blade in action.

Ishara then notes, Mara counting 'up' on her left hand, onto right... "Six... seven... ei... no, ten. Dang they tried to be ready for once." ...as Lind continues to count up to seventeen, before a last blade slash crumples clear of apparent opposition. And then... "Come on up!" ...this the unit flipping/floating/slimsuit aid jumping do so, ending up at the top of a leading entryway, that eventually leads to a comptroller center, recessed into the alcove. They all see Imladris note their arrival, and immediately thumbs behind him. "Prove your worth migoddess."

Nossi nods. "On it." ...and hover swoops over. The troopers take up covering spots as Lind, Mara and Ishara watch. Imladris remarks. "Fastest route to where our quarry awaits. Also any other pertinent data you can come across fast. Or at least break encryption for these Marines to take over."

"_Unweave the lace of digital braces, to open as a tome for our eyes replete._" ...Nossi spell chimes out, as her hands weave 'strands' of Intracellic code, from her tips, and into the computer terminal before her. Meanwhile Lind asks. "How long did it take you last time to reach your foe?"

"Not long, after the codes for the site to site teleporter were unlocked."

"INCOMING!" ...a Marine suddenly snaps, as a small steady stream of Marian troopers suddenly appear, some plasim blasting away as soon as they round the corner. Fire in the area suddenly spikes, as Lind and Ishara throw up blunting shields, as best they can! "Keep going Nossi! We'll cover you!" Ishara shouts to Nossi, as they all stand in a completely open area, without nary a thing for cover! The causes two Alliance Marines to drop, just as fast as four Marian ones do, plasim fire soon joined by thrown detonator grenades, as well as Ionic versions the same! Imladris and Mara aid, as they blast out Incarnum Sliver blade and Hell bolt shots to buckle back the assault. The sight of the Furbrath just ROARING his auto blaster down the short corridor, just soon enough to wilt the Marian attack with. This before sight of spike red light beam Marian teleport beams, that start to deposit twin pairs of Marian troopers, in quickening succession! Mara just shouts. "They're gonna try and swamp us! We don't have the numbers here to stop it!"

"Numbers nothing." Imladris snaps, and then stops his attack to then shout. "Lind! Scald the roof!"

Even Ishara blinks... "Eh?" ...at that one, though Lind reads the intent perfectly, off their meld link. She suddenly drops her shield, and simultaneously flips jump to the low ceiling, snapping her diamond Axe to the ready and open, as she launches forward, at the same time Imladris shoves his hands forth! "_Bend the lethal light against this lensing!_" ...forming a gravity lens that deflects most of the incoming fire, relieving Ishara of some of that duty. Most of the incoming fire bends to impact on the surrounding hull walls.

This leaves Lind to snap race 'above' the incoming troops, surprising the enemy, as she drops in between two sets of them, and wordlessly just _**SWIPES**_ her Axe all about, slamming Marian troops all over the danged place! She then immediately jumps, avoiding counterfire, all distracted from attacking the fixed defense position, the Alliance marines not looking a Gift Equin-har in the mouth, and just levels most of the remaining opposition, as they try to focus on Lind. The Valkyrie General however just avoids what little fire makes it near her, with her ease of speed in mid air maneuvers, swiping the few Marians that survive, with her Axe strokes of the flat of blade. Any missed by the assault, are cut down by Ionic fire.

The fight only ends however, as a last wave of troopers manage above the gantry way, around the corner, in a manner that just _annoys_ the General. One clip of avoided fire, is followed by a deft catch of free hand, her Axe held other, just SLAMMING the deck plates before her, the total burst wave just smacking the enemy back to a very quick retreat, the last of the act, Lind just looking at her shocked quarry in hand.

To such a displeased look.

She the tosses the trooper into a wall behind her and walks back all nice and austere. the mostly stunned lot see this, as Mara gulps more than the rest in fact. The General walks up to quip of her Belove... "And you point of accosting me so, onto such riff?"

"What, and let me have all the fun? You said you wanted to know 'all' of me better." ...this Lind smirks at.

The whole bit is wrenched to the sight and sound of Marines trying to help their wounded kin. The Knight Marine Commander reports. "We got three hurt, one serious."

"We'll need to get them out of here." A random Marine yelps, as the others try to quick patch what they can. One is already Network linking for evac, when Ishara suddenly shifts in. Before anyone says anything more, she flat out simply enacts a spell charged hand, and slaps all three wounded, one arm, one shoulder, and the particularly lethal looking shot that hit the chest at about above the normal place of a human heart!

The other Marines look as shocked by all rights, when the wounded go from in decent pain, to like they felt 'better' than before! The surge of specialized healing energies, does the merit of the Medical Section proud. The especially wounded Marine just pats himself at his wound, the blast hole still left where uniform garment was blasted away. "What the Light? I feel okay!"

"Whoa." Mara blinks, as The lot look at Ishara. The Lower Seat Goddess just smirking. "I have talents too."

"Impressive." Imladris blinks. Lind huffs at him in reaction. "You sound more impressed by my own mother, than my own actions."

"It's harder to create, than to destroy." Imlade quips, even hazarding... "Didn't you have that trouble with Restoration Spells at one point even? I..."

"Shut it."

"Shutting it." ...a knightly discourse is silenced by. Mara however snips, one eye closed, arms folded in annoyance. "How _can_ you be the daughter of the Medical Head anyway, with that problem? Sounds like too many hits to the noggin in training." Of course Lind in turn. "This from a nominal failure by even Hild's standards?"

Imlade didn't feel safe with _that_ stare down. "Uhm, ladies?" One Marine even commented over... "_Are_ they our allies?" ..another Marine next to, just shrugs.

Ishara just lets the whole thing impart, when Nossi then speaks up on cue. "I'm in." The lot then focus attention as Nossi brings up a holoimage near them, projected into midair, to their mutual right. Nossi details out, as a white image line, speeding towards a virtual location. "We can take a teleporter unit near us, and arrive all but on top of them, in the... well... throne room."

"And it all remains typical as remembered." Imladris sighs, then with a few accenting nods from around, turns to order to the Marine Commander. "Hold this post, and relay whatever data you can, back to the Fleet. We're going to finish this."

The Marine Commander stands erect in salute, as Nossi points. "Over there, is an emitter node. I'll activate it." ...this the four empowered beings comply, with a delayed teleport command, input to, and then activated as soon as Nossi enters the node beam.

As soon as they vanish however, the Marines, each and every one, just feel... "_Why does something feel... wrong?_"

It didn't last. "/ Here comes another wave!" ...a Synthetic in the unit snaps, as the first of the new wave of Marian troopers arrive. This however is treated with stoic manner, of old annul (for them.) This takes sound of plasim rifles and auto blasters set at a mass snap ready.

"Let them come."

* * *

"We've broken through most of the unified defense of their lines." Ackronus remarks. "The enemy will not last long with our numbers."

"_- That may not be our problem now. -_" ...Eros remarks, over holoscreen. 24 sighs. "Not unless that dumb superweapon is brought under wraps."

Most of the fighting lulls around them, as other Alliance warships take building zones of ship to ship combat, that continues to whittle away at what Marian warships that are left. The light lull left this short meeting in its wake. Chihiro in fact makes light of the obvious. "Can't we just get rid of the stupid thing? There's all this fancy dorky techy stuff you can do right?"

"We wish." 24 moans to this very fact. Her hand to her head in fact. Sceta remarks to the same. "/ The sheer mass of the weapons platform, would take time for any weapon suite we have, to stop it from activating."

"/ Indications are the weapon is highly charged. Outside influence may not be enough."

24 Accents Scetu. "Boarding actions to locate and disrupt the power core is our best course then."

"Iz it really?" Tamiya questions. Eros across holoscreen just sighs. "_- We don't have anything more special to confer. It seems our fate is tied down once more. More than even I'm caring for. -_"

"_- Our ability seems as pinned down as yours, within this scenario. -_" ...Sigrun's voice cascades out. Talos accents 'that' in kind. "We'll each keep doing our best, till this is all over. We'll win with it too."

"We better." ...Chihiro gabs out, making everyone else teardrop at hearing... "I got customers to fleece when we get back home! I also got a knight boy with stocking duties too! Dang star-boy slouch!"

"Oh dear." Talos quips uneasily. 24 blinks. "What exactly does that mean about Bro? I sense it's about Bro. Does that mean...?"

"Actuallys, hes doin a..."

"Zip it!"

Tamiya shuts up.

The battle soon takes its place in the fore 'again', soon enough.

* * *

The sight of three Alliance cruisers dueling it out with two Marian warships, patrol element streams of starfighter craft from both sides, will as thick as rain at times, keeps occluding the far sight of the vast seamless viewport, upon their arrival. The stabbing sounds of weaponry, echo within the eerily otherwise silent chamber vast. The same 'Void' atmosphere, permeates all view. Senses. Jitters.

The five walk forth through this, the backdrop of the planet beyond, casting their shadows long, before the same Void seems to suck even this detail away.

"Melodramatic bastard, is he not." Lind seethes, this Imlade grunts with eyes set for combat. "The Emperor was always like that."

"Before even the time we found him." Mara adds, looking in all directions. "Probably why Hild was interested in this whole idiocy in the first place. But even I think that's only a guess."

"Any good guess here works then." Ishara quips, her demeanor acting more clam than she actually felt. Mara however objects. "Make it a bad guess then. 'Good' sounds stupid." ...this Ishara rolls her eyes. (Lind does too.) "Fine, whatever floats your code."

Nossi just eyes the three beings warily, before Lind feels a split second before... "Belove... EH!" ..he suddenly _shoots_ forth, into the Void that seems to suck him into it, such is how they all lose track of him! Lind feels dread for a moment, before feeling what Imladris does next. This translates into sound as another set of furious blade strokes, and futile attempts by unseen enemy troops. It ends just as suddenly, with a far call of... "Clear."

The four rush up, to sight of a blade snapped off, the Marian 'remains' all about him. Ishara nods. "Must have been trying to ambush us in all this pitch."

"Aye." Lind nods, then remarks. "About all of them at least."

This is accented by Mara at least, blare eying at the sight of a sudden reactivation of a knightly energy blade, of Morphemic form, to deflect back a Marian plasim blast, back at its offending source. The felled trooper just makes Mara gulps. "I guess in the line of duty."

"Why do you think I'm Sin for." ..this Lind draws a worried eye at. Imladris however remarks. "This way, it's not all as far as we thought."

The group make their quick way through some reaming pitch, as well as the sight of a Marian destroyer that cleaves into an Alliance light cruiser. The whole bit of traverse, only stops as they finally enter sight of a large glowing red field. The sight is cut short for a moment, as something large just crashes into the bulk of the Citadel, making the lot fight for anything to keep them steady. (Even just trying to float is 'that' problematic!) Mara just complains... "That couldn't have been planned!"

"H.. hey! HEY! Mara? **Gold dude?**" ...this afar just nets Lind a nice... "Nice to know we are stealthy."

The lot pass the last short distance quickly, into sight of the... strangely ... calm looking... "Eh? What are you all doing miladies and milords?"

The group, (the incarcerated version,) just sit as best they can, Keiba and Keiichi giving their literal seats to give comfort to Megumi and Belldandy respectively, look like they are simply playing some kind of card game. The fact the cards themselves are on cursory detail, glowing and Intracellic like in graphic detail further, is of no small impart either. Imlade quips cock eyed. "Uh, isn't those that strange... what was it, trading card game sorta thing? Can't really say it's heavenly poker or such, if I remember right."

Megumi looks at the card in her hand closer. "Really? I thought they 'were' poker cards, sorta."

Belldandy just offers, as if _nothing_ else that's happened, ever did. "I thought a distraction from our predicament was in order. I only had my own specialized deck set to use though."

Keiichi just remarks in kind. "Wasn't actually easy **to** pay attention to them, what with all 'that' going on." ...this a wave at the blaringly obvious. Imlade just half chuckles, as Keiba complains. "You can have being a part of all this crap, I sure don't wana, after today."

"Objection fully noted." Lind says for Imlade, beating him to a humored punch. The off kilter look back, from the Knight, gives some chuckles of short merit. Keiichi then just says. "Careful, since... well..."

Imladris nods, knowing what the warning tone inferred. "Aye, I _know_."

Just then, the grave warning in hearts, suddenly reaches the lot of them. It starts when Belldandy reflexively locks eyes with Nossi, who was drawing back behind...

* * *

"Oh no."

Eros looked back at Sigrun suddenly. "What?"

* * *

Urd, Skuld and Frode all felt it as well.

"No... it... it can't..." ...Urd jittered out.

* * *

Peorth and Eihwa burst into the Hikari Core block, as Sentaro quips... "Hey! How's it... eh? Why did you stop all of..."

"Non... _non non_..." ...two Sisters look at each other in abject horror rising.

* * *

"That... _this... feels __so__ wrong._" ...this as a CEO's voice rounds out the reverberating shock of a dire revealing. Frigurina stutters... "But... I sent her to... how could she have been..."

* * *

Not even Valkyries, or their Generals, were not stunned to what 'just' was revealed to them all. And from all encoded indications, a deliberate act by their Malevolent Enemy. Mist felt it all, as was of the same deliberate intention. "She's Demoralizing us. What a _vast_ attempt for Her part."

She looked, and tears were flowing. Gate in turn, saw a General's own. "G... Generals... cry?"

* * *

The only reason then, that the mortals present felt it, was pure proximity. Keiichi just shivered like his heart lost all warmth. "Wha... what... what just happened?"

Further thought, was shoved to direction of plodding sounds of armored troops. Imladris spun as much as any started to. The act was cut short, when Belldandy's sight was caught on her tongue. Too late indeed.

- _SNAP-HISS _-

Heads turned, as Ishara decried. "_Daughter!_"

"Move and her Doublet goes _with_ her." ...pressed all but upon Lind's neck.

"Eh! What the hell are you **doing** Nossi?"

Mara's objection, at the sight of a dark gray energy short blade, a dagger for all intents, is held expertly at Lind's neck. This as the shocking sight, has unseen numbers of Marian troopers, halting all around them, in the pitch. A trap most complete, started by one of the most unlikely of sources.

A stifling scene.

It gets worse, this as another foot plod steps another being into the visible spectrum. Ishara only dares take her eyes off Lind's, when Mara's tone decries to 'her' shock of the day. "S... Satorna! Is that you?"

The scene dies from a joyous Demonic vein, with the snap-hiss of a second energy blade, this just as dour gray in morbid hate, and pointed between Mara's eyes. "E... eh.. eh! Wha.. Wha... what are you..."

"Silence that sick tone _vessel!_"

The shock went fathomless. Keiichi dares to guess out. "But... but this means..."

"_Her Will, knows all._"

Off to the collective viewport area, where he never moved, the pitch, and saccloth suffocation of hiding his own presence, as they all watch. The Eye of the Wraith Lord, only locks eyes with 'one' present. A Lord Knight comments to consume the obvious. "A goddess, _and_ a demon?"

"Her Will, knows what must be done, for the One Event, the One Ragnarok. Slaves are no longer above her Will, as it only serves to show the weakness of what Her Will despises above all else. How truly weak Everything is." ...a shadow coming into unwanted view. Stopping some ten arm lengths off, by his throne. "Her Will, now is at Proper hand."

"Belo..." Lind starts, but her neck feels the bare scald of the energy blade. Her mind _racing_ for a solution.

When Imladris says nothing, as the Shell adds. "But my own reward is now here. Disappointed, no longer, as to how things End here as well. A gallery, to witness, my Victory, as Her Will _showed_ me would come. All to cry, before the following death of the Abomination. All else, is Void after!"

A foe still says nothing, a Nemesis for each, just staring each other down, as had been the three prior conflicts. A Kensai strain beginning to crack at all nerves. Lind, despite her 'problem', sees the moment for what it is. Belldandy of a Cousin's vein, sees something for a rare once, she cannot find translation unto. Experience still didn't have any comparison here.

Time is lost, to a point impatient, upon when _someone_ wants to shout, scream, cry, _**anything**_, to set the coming wave, all off with. And yet none dare do so, to a point. The tension falls to waiting on one of the great combatants to this end.

Their stare reaches a numbing moment that the air feels like it is going dead with tension.

And then a Shell 'sneered'.

...that...

(End XII, Vol. II)


	18. Act XII B

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Mirror**

Volume II

Act XII B

* * *

..._tore it!_

Incarnum eyes _**FLARED**_, the same of **snapped** voice! "_Sunder this Trap, of a fools make!_"

A sudden whip of his arms up, a _great_ scope of pinpoint focused power, allowed the moment he focused on where the trap of enemy troops lay, and unleash a combined torrent of Incarnum angel sliver blades, warp gravity bursts, and a sudden shot out projection of _Evolution_, that spent a micro split-cyclon of that moment, crushing back every Marian trooper in range, with this entire combined effect.

Voluspa's Champion was caught off guard, the whole monologue spat causing _it_ to be caught off guard, causing _him_ to be shoved back! "**BLAST YOU!**" The stunned effect, allows Lind to catch a stunned Nossi off guard, smacking Nossi's nose with the back of her head, and quickly ducking under the energy dagger before Nossi could react! Mara the same rolls under from Satorna's pointed blade, as Ishara shoots over and knocks the Demon enslaved back as well!

"Whoa!" Three watching mortals manage, before Imladris snap commands. "Conduct unto 'them' both!" ...this Lind, Mara and Ishara hear to know who to tackle for this affair.

It leaves only two others to react in eyeing each other, as Imladris vehemently strides over, Evolution diving back in backside to allow his Master a MASSIVE overarching stroke of his activating energy blade Morphemic! Caceroth reacts just as fast, the energy blade version of Caceri Blade locks with his foes, to the effect of bending actual microspace between them, with 'that' stroke!

"I won't pretend this is not personal!" ...a Knight reactively shoves his blade a second time with!

Lind quickly takes Nossi on, like any other foe, as the corrupted goddess shoots back and spell chants.. "_Away with this foe with my stabbing corruption of daggers!_" ...to effect of shooting blades of starlight at Lind, who swerve tumbles under the initial strike, to just punch the offending author back with good force!

Satorna meanwhile reacts to his immediate two foes. "This is not a fair game. How can _either_ of you beat me."

Ishara just squints her Valkyrian begiven eyes, and tries to figure out...

"Why! Why Satorna _why!_" ...Mara then shouts, as Ishara hears a tone meant for the breaking of a lover's heart! She fully realizes, as Mara stabs out. "How could you do this!" ...and in return of a hateful measure. "Not how. _WILL!_" ...such is his first swipe to decapitate Mara's head off with! Ishara throws her form to shove them both away in bare nick of time, the gray undeath blade clipping at Ishara's slimsuit heel of boot! "Hey! That's good fashion you should know!" Satorna just snarls in response, the eyes a burning gray hatred, that Mara had never seen before.

"What... what did..." ...as near the throne, the initial, and rather conventional combat exchange between two ancient foes, unfolds, to the sight of Mara looking back at... "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LOVER, YOU SCUMBAG!"

Caceroth barely notes time, only to be smacked across the jaw for it! "Let me answer for her!" ..Imladris seethes, to continue with!

Ishara and Mara then dive and tumble away for all dear life, as Satorna fires off a strange, gray Firebolt shot from his free hand. Ishara yells as they dive each behind nearby consoles that 'had' been the Commanders Station. "We need to know how they were brought under control." Mara has to yelp/dive for cover near Ishara, as the console around her exploded, before she snaps back. "How the hell do we do that!"

Discourse is cut short by a gray energy blade that cleaves their hiding spot in twain. The two split up, but Satorna seems intent on assaulting an old love, above all else. "Come here and face my blade!"

"Like hell to that!" Mara blanches, and keeps rolling, diving, and yelling through a cascade of vicious attacks!

Ishara only halts long enough, to see Lind holding her own better with Nossi, as the Valkyrie General just treats her unwanted foe, as any other. "Daughter." She remarks, an eye then at the main bout itself, as two ancient foes hammer at each other, with 'still', only a few moments into the whole ordeal.

The Lower Seat goddess then looks at the cage and nods once to know what to do. She wordlessly shoots for the entrapping cage, as she sees Keiba, Meg, and K1 just blare cheering at the fight they semi wanted to see. (No offense to the other two fights.) Meg for one. "Common! Give that moron all he deserves!"

"Yeah! For my Megumi too!"

"Kick his arse gold dude!"

Meg and Keiba just eye blink back at... "_Arse?_" K1: "He's rubbed off on me." ...this before all three just keep on cheering for a moment. Belldandy meanwhile sees Ishara arrive. The high goddess takes a cautionary look back at the main battle, before nodding to the Norn. "We should be able to get you out, but they say some kind of teleport scramblers are interfering. Likely in both directions of transport."

"Sounds stupidly normal." Keiichi hears and reactively blanches, before Belldandy comments. "We need to know what happened to Nossi, and Satorna. This is all too unique for us to ignore." Ishara half nods. "Only if we can avoid harm to the Lord Knight's charge."

"I got a name you know."

"_Later_." Keiba and Meg just quip at Kei. Belldandy however rebukes at Ishara's assertion. "I've been holding back my powers for that very concern. I'll protect Keiichi with my life, without hesitation. However, it is Nossi and Satorna I'm worried for, and whoever their Doublets are. We _absolutely_ need to free them, with all that we have at present."

Further response is cut short, as a **hard** slam makes Ishara dive around the energy cage, metallic debris atomizing upon the energy shield, as Lind erratically avoids Nossi's empowered spell fire. The General realizes, and jerks her avoidance direction away from the cage, as Nossi chases with ash blinded hate. An erratic series of spot and go, hit and miss maneuvers, has Lind at first trying to discern... "(_I need to know what she's capable of. And what the blazes is wrong with her exactly._)"

Nossi however, wasn't thinking. Such was her blindness in all other vectors, save for this 'prodded' intent. One that just kept her attacking a former ally. It didn't matter then what else was in the way. Period. No less as the two pass by Mara, trying desperately to gain breathing space from her lethal adversary. Satorna speeds with equal blinded intent, much to Mara's blanching retreat! "Will you give me a damn chance here moron!"

"**NEVER!**" ...a harsh retort from the Demon Agent absconded, before his blade attempted another stroke to lethal intent! Mara keeps her managed distance, though she's fear blinded for a moment to think of what to do! All she can manage for that moment was avoidance, as they zip by in as many random directions, in the so-called Throne chamber, as Lind's own fight is causing.

One fight that isn't, rather conventional at that at present, is the main fare. Such was one sapphire colored energy blade, upon an ashen foe's own.

Lord Knight and Lord Wrath only lock eyes, of their blades, long enough for both to shove off of each other. A knight's counter thrust, throws his blade in another harsh, over-arc, atop Caceri Blade. It's shoved off to force Imladris to shove-spin back around to catch a vicious set of parries, the two trying to measure each other out, in 'their' first few moments of conflict. It's however slowly drawing away from the others, the backdrop of the main star battle, framing their own personal war.

One very much so.

Caceroth shoves off hard and begins his own vicious counterattack, one that Imladris keeps blunting off and trying to swerve back into his own assault in kind. Caceroth side parries to either side, as Imladris fights them off to stroke in two slashes of his own. Two entire sets of exchanges, blast apart two consoles apart, into blasted cinder, such are the power of the blade exchanges. Caceroth then tries to follow up by force throwing some of the debris at the knight, who fights them off from any actual harm, and pushes forth to continue the exchanges, before he finally counters with a heavy Incarnum blast, one the wraith blunts off with an ash 'field', of shielding sorts. The two trade another hateful look, before both attack again, drawing _close_ to the vast viewport pane nearby!

Meg and Keiba see all this, and can't find tongue to put words to. Ishara and Belldandy do however, of greater impart, as Keiichi listens. "What about that spell thing?" Keiichi offers, the other two listening... "That thing you all used the last time, to beat that guy with?"

Belldandy answers. "If we had most of the original goddesses and demons present, to reactivate the old code of that Mandala with. However with Hild absent, I'm not sure we could achieve the same effect."

Ishara hazards, knowing enough by ancient reports, of the prior conflicts with the Wraith Lord. "We'd need to know 'how much' of Caceroth, we're dealing with here. I remember that, that spell Sealed him from System-Terra (i.e. Earth,) which means he's still connected in some form, to that seal, since all of space is connected, via the Space-Time fabric."

"We might not need the full blast this time to..." Keiichi's hopeful realization, is literally shattered short, as air pressure smashes down suddenly. The cause seen afar, as one harsh blade stroke too far, thrust both angry blades into the viewport! Space is ruptured into the open as a result! Everyone else struggles as best they can in reaction, as Keiba holds Megumi down beneath him! "Ah... erg... feels weird..."

"Belove!" Lind shouts to the far right, farthest away from the impact area, just before Nossi shoots in and tackle grabs her to another heavy crash! "Die already!" ...before Lind tumble flips Nossi off!

Meanwhile, the authors of the wreckage, only seethe at each other endlessly, even as their arms are held in the bare openness of space itself! Imladris then shoves off suddenly, just to push away in time, before a large force field crashes down, and around Caceroth's right arm!

"Jeeze!" Keiichi balks, as air pressure resumes normalcy, as Imladris rises and smirks. "Having fun sport?"

* * *

The shield impacts kept making Chihiro fire her weapons port, in more reaction than anything now. Her nerves were becoming too frayed to accept it all anymore. She looked over with one of those helpless faces she _hated_ to give, ever, this Tamiya looked back and gave only a gulping smirk in kind. (Someone gave a better show of it, than intended.)

"/ All fleets report effective encirclement of enemy fleet pockets. We're beginning to strangle them."

24 looked across the viewport, as the battle still seemed endless to her eye. "It's all still taking too long. What about reports from the primary solar body?"

"- / No new projectiles have approached us, as of recent. -" ...the Synthetic Commander of the remains of the Solar Defense Fleet. 24 wanted to fully believe that, as much as she wish she understood why the star wasn't obliterating them all, 'already'. As various Alliance starfighters shot about, chasing down ever dwindling numbers of enemy starcraft, she just whispered, open enough to be noticed. "I thought brother's excuses were too elaborate."

Talos looked over at that, even as the battle continued. "You never believed them?" 24 looked over in kind. "You 'did'?" Chihiro finally cracked. "I hate miracles anyway. Too flashy."

"That comet bombardment Excellency conducted in prevention, at Uizees V, was more than that." Ackronus imparts, to anew stares. This is quickly cut short however as another warning chime-klaxon stabs at everyone's ears. 24 sees on holos, and orders... "Incoming starfighter wave! TAKE THEM DOWN!"

Chihiro does her part, as the fore screen, and around the ship, the angelic Warship, and several protective, flanking Alliance cruisers, fire heavy anti-starfighter craft fire, in thick interlaced torrents. Somehow a particularly large wave of Marian starcraft approach from Zenith high, to the direct upper bow. The wicked shapes scream in on a suicidal attempt, reminiscent within moment that Chihiro recognizes it. As one of her own blast shots rips a Marian fighter inert... "Are they trying to Kamikaze us?" 24 looks over off-kilter kookily. "A what?"

Chihiro blanches back. "What! You dopes never read a history book?" ...this 24 looks back off kilter. "Apparently not yours."

A heavy ship cannon blast bursts another Marian fighter inert, within a few hundred meters of the bridge itself, suddenly, killing the converse outright. Chihiro just blasts away again, complaining. "I just wana get back to my shop!" ...two more cannon blasts following.

* * *

The Wraith just seethed a angry fang back, before then just 'pulling' his arm back out through the scalding effects of the force field. The scalded skin, combined with the pressure bulging of the blood, exposed to space, turns the entire left arm, at the forearm on, into a gray pus, pulsing mess.

No further words are wasted, as Caceroth shoves his blade forth again, a severe six parry exchange, ended with a quick spin away, as a knight avoid a cleave that destroys a third console suddenly! As Imladris recovers around, however, Satorna suddenly leaps at him! "You hurt my Master!" ..this Imladris turns and suddenly parries off an overslash, one he shoves off, reactively parries off another thrust by Caceroth, before then just shoving Caceroth back, and _then_ catching Satorna's blade on a spin around.

"You're not my foe!" ..and grabs the demon's dress collar, and head butts the demon agent back! Satorna stumbles back into a sudden tackle by Mara! "I got him!" ..this Imladris then spins around, to catch another shot from Caceroth. However this time as he locks blades... "Ah?"

"You cannot win this!" ...just before a full power gray-ash code Wraith blast, hits the knight in the chest, and shoots him back to a brutal landing! As Caceroth starts to follow up however, Ishara plays a hand, from afar, shoving her hands forward! "_Interrupt his momentum, as a ploy of a desperate child's swipe!_" ..which 'catches' Caceroth at the left foot, and starts to trip him up. The Wraith however proves combat adept in balance, and flips around to face this new attack. Ishara sees and gulps as Belldandy shouts... "Dive away!"

Caceroth however, with venom in his eyes, and a hand of death charged, before He's smashed into from behind, by a desperate tackle by the knight in turn! Both roll off, and reach a standing position, back near the throne chair, before Imladris spouts... "You call that damage! **TRY THIS!**" ..and slams an Incarnum-Holia beam suddenly, shearing the throne chair at the Wraith Lord! The blast sends the Wraith tumbling into, and over the far edge of a shadowed area, that stops only as the beam impacts an outward curved wall.

Imladris sees this and shoves his hands forward. "Enough of this. _Rip the dark Veil, as a curtain that hides the Light!_" ...to then strip the sheer darkness of the area away, to better see all detail by. After, Imladris shoots over and after his quarry. Ishara however hears on the quick pass by. "Thank ye." ..and then a knight's flip down to continue battle!

Ishara then looks back to Belldandy. "Can we use ourselves, in Hild's infernal place?" Belldandy hazards out. "Maybe we can use such to instead remove the veil from our friends, under enslavement." Ishara blinks. "Not sure Nossi and Satorna would be called that easily."

"They are to me." Belldandy asserts. Ishara nods knowingly enough. "Fair enough." Keiichi offers, however he could. "Maybe if we clear up their heads, and get us all out of here, gold guy can finish off that idiot, without anyone else to worry about."

"Except of us, for 'him'." Ishara remands. Keiichi then actually asserts. "Let Lind worry about that." Ishara comically objects. "Who named you their marriage counselor?"

"Who named 'them' my bodyguards! Huh!"

"Keiichi-kun has a point."

Ishara droops her head, at Bell's counterpoint. "Does a mother's whim, mean anything here?"

* * *

"_Apparently not_." ...two 'other' eternal mothers, stuck in Heaven's Council Chambers, quip dryly. Jora next to just teardrops, and says zilch. Chrono lacks the same wisdom to prevent mention... "Should it not be about... EEK!" ...this before she DIVES for cover, over the side railing, at the stare she gets in _kind_, from Frig and Hild.

Only Almighty, at that moment, made light of a chuckle, as 'all others' witnessing, held their collective breaths. Just like the previous battles of this unwanted saga of the epic, the audience was beheld in such awe of something not to occur ever again. As if the previous battle was the same as this version.

And as before, it was one of the rare in rare times, that Almighty watched, as a spectator that truly didn't know, what would eventually occur here. The agreement with Voluspa tantamount, in this case. The holocron the key that bound this as so, from that moment of apex of Invasion.

As such, Trust was where the key was now.

...and they watched.

* * *

Megumi then suddenly screams... "**Watch out!**" ...as an energy blade arcs at Ishara. It's stopped in wake of arm blocking reactions, as all then see Lind's own right blocking arm, holding Nossi's arm at bay!

"Pardon, but do I suddenly bore you?"

Nossi fang seethes back, the act making her face actually plane in an ashen color. She then shoves her free hand, fully spell charged at Lind's face! The Valkyrie ducks this, as Ishara throws up an ablative shield, that blunts off a strange star power spell effect, a 'side' form of the Fire element. Either way, the blast makes Belldandy duck down and protect Keiichi. (Who was prevented the same a split moment sooner than he could do.) As Lind then left elbows in an upward direction, then a follows up with her left back of wrist. Nossi is spun around, and proactively kneed in the back hind as Lind keeps following through on her counter assault.

Nossi spins about like a toy top, then lands a bit too expertly as Lind tries to follow up once more with a body slam, one Nossi slides away from to her right, Lind landing and starting to follow through with a simple punch. Nossi manages to blunt it off with a good welt to her shielding hands, before Lind just gut punches Nossi in the chest, crashing her back into yet another flimsy enough console. (Seemed like every console of otherwise study make here, was tissue paper with these beings about them.) Lind stops, and grumbles enough to assert. "This is no fun. You're no challenge."

Nossi just looks back, Lind trying to still figure out how much of Soulless was in her. The corrupted goddess then simply stands, acting as if all that damage was nothing. And then she proved it. "_Then we'll give you another_."

Lind blinked... "_Was that..!_" ...before she is shot back by a sudden gray ash powered pulse, Lind ending up somewhere near the ledge Imladris dropped down from. The General recovers, her suddenly slight ash scarred face looking back at a gray ash eye glowing foe, one both of not be wanted, and one... "Was that Voluspa's voice? How much of..."

Lind suddenly realizes to stab roll away, when another energy blade stabs down, rupturing the deck plating in so doing! Lind ends up escaping through the speed of her Golden Eye attack, as Satorna seethes at the missed chance most impure. One Mara then shoots in and decks the former equal number with! "HEY! Stop breaking 'our' fight!"

Satorna reactively spins around and forces Mara to duck, clipping her hair at the very ends, as Satorna snarls back. "You of all should know, an open foe, is an easy foe." Mara stops and remembers... "But... I told you that once."

Satorna makes a swipe again, Mara avoids, and such Mara flip-avoids three more attacks, as Satorna seems keen on blind assault. This however before Mara ends up many meters away from the throne area. She only stops in time to then see Satorna, wordlessly stab ash-power code, in a lightning arc format, one that Mara gets clipped in the leg from. She screams in pain, as Satorna notes, and then starts to trail his 'fire', to where Mara lays prone.

And such when two separate spells hit Satorna in the back. Afar Lind and Ishara the source, before Nossi reacts to this, to attack her chosen primary target. Lind acknowledges, as she finally pulls her Axe into the open, and forces Nossi to pay too much attention to her.

Such is the familial way that Ishara nods, and then notes Mara rise up. "The Hell with this." ...and projects some hellish energy blade of her own, into her open hand. (Mara and Ryoko might have more in common here.) Satorna rises... "You bitches cannot... ARGH!" ...as Mara swipes in, and snarls back. "Pay attention to 'one' bitch here. Time to set you straight!" ..to the effect of twin energy blades of the demonic, at full force here unto each other!

Finally, Ishara looks back at the cage. "I think enough is enough here." ...and makes a quick blast at the cage apparatus. As the field deenergizes, Keiichi holds a hand in front of his face. Dang, everything looks red to me here!" ...this Meg and Keb snap back wackily! "Not the time Bro/Bub!"

Belldandy giggles, then trades a hard stare with Ishara.

* * *

Skuld and Frode just sigh, the latter... "This star lost about several Ages of its life cycle, I fear to tread."

"Cousin said these guys were good at the xenoscaping of star systems, maybe this was common for them." ...she puts, with a seconded, wary... "_I hope._"

Urd then suddenly shoots down. "Guys." ...this Frode looks up. "We've stabilized the star, not that it's gratified."

"Good enough, Belldandy and Ishara need us."

Skuld blinks. "Us? Who us?"

Urd... "_All_ us!"

* * *

"_Concentrarsi_. Concentrare. All together as one with the Seed."

"Oui, oui, with the Arbre de Vie. Like we need further reminders Secur."

Peorth's chide however has no barb back. This as the Bianco goddess focuses all she has, to help boost the power of the Seeds, and whom it's meant for. She presses nonetheless. "Don't worry my beloveds, we're coming with new help." ...this as both goddesses actively use encoded spell-orb powers to speed up reaction times for the Seed.

Troubadour focuses as well, but Sentaro asks, the lot sitting around the Seed in the Seed Core chamber. "Is it just 'for' them, we're doing this? What about the others around us fighting?"

"I fear figliastro, that the battle around us, is only a short term farce left to it all. The real terror seems to be with Her." Peorth gulps. "Then you felt it too. Not just the corruption." Troubadour blinks. "But.. was that Nossi at all, or what?"

"Sì o no." Eihwa creeps back, in a tone that makes Troubadour gulp out. "I think I'm wetting myself again."

Peorth growls back. "You do, and I'll tell Urd. Now concentrate. Chevalier and Vicaire Général need this infusion! The rest know what to do now from here." ...this Peorth already knowing what was going to happen, though Troubadour and Sentaro don't need the clue, to just concentrate like never before.

Peorth then looks at the Seed. "Please forgive us, Graine de Ange Lumière."

"_Of such, there is no things to Forgive._" ...a mindlink is caressed with. Peorth sheds a thankful tear for it.

* * *

"- _The Marian ranks are disintegrating! We're winning!_ -" Commander Itarth's image reports. 24 however remands in a stiff tone, as she looks back. "Not until the Excellency says we've won! We've faltered at this point before."

Itarth's image nods, and pops off. Tamiya looks over. "So whens do we wins this? Not like I've got a clue." ...this Chihiro and Talos note, wondering now as well. However... "We win when Brother says so." 24 repeats. She then simply commands. "All ships, fight like we were losing this one. We may still, if we are not careful now. All commands acknowledge!"

Of the many that Net-link back acknowledgment, one adds in of specific holo-image. "- _Don't know what's going on over there, but my new friend just teleported over there!_ -" 24 blinks. "Eh?" ...and looks over at Chihiro. The lass just balks back. "What? I don't know what Sigrun's doing!"

"We have enemy fleet contacts approaching. High velocity!" Ackronus suddenly snaps. Sceta amending... "Seven Marian cruisers, Mark 118 Z- 90! Ramming thrust!"

24 seethes in kind. "_Really_. I don't do Coronian Holo-Tragedies. Focus fire and blunt their assault off." ...this as to the fore, two other seen cruisers (and dozens further of note all around,) all reorient to the blare their strongest weapons concentrations, to yet seen of moment. The few flittered on by starcraft of added view, is traded for a view of the Citadel beyond.

24 then decides... "All free vessel crews, not engaged, begin combined-concentration fore on that oversized piece of proto-star scrap!" ...as she leans forward and whispers... "Let's see if we can do a good part here too."

* * *

Imladris lands, a good distance further down, than he anticipated. A look up, and now the fights above, are father off than wanted. A look around, and the technological-mechanus nature of the area, takes on a more infernal coloration. The sight reminds him of his time in Nidhog. A shudder that then realizes...

...before he then feels and turns to his left, at the Enemy in waiting place. Imladris silently reorients his stance for a readied attack.

"Her Will saw all of this." ...a morose tone that Imladris detests. "Every time we meet, you mention Her, as like some poor form of a mantra. Do you 'really' believe you are _going_ to end us all?"

The Wraith then adopts a strange tone, one hard for the knight to recognize, not without thinking in terms that had terrible truths to them. The decayed being waves a free, decrepit right hand, between the two present, of itself, and nemesis. "If you only knew, the connection between us. I would ask, if you felt it, but Her Will already knows what She need for you. For myself."

Imladris adopts a terse stance, drawing back only a tic. "Maybe. Not that I honestly care. The only connection between us, died the day I regained all that I truly am."

"Are you so _really_." ...a flick of Caceri Blade to the level side left. Imladris waits, almost nearly attacking to shut the Enemy up with. Caceroth then cranes his head about, acting all like he'd just pull his own head off with, by strain of movement alone. When the head cranes back, the being attached in horrid soul, just growls. "What truth, is there when not even your Masters tell you all such things. I know so much more. And when you die here in moments, I will tell you this, so to watch you agonize in the revelry of Her Will's _Absolute Majesty_!"

Imladris rolls his eyes and draws back. He then cranes 'his' own head at the beast before him, and snipes. "_Then_, I suppose I will remain ignorant." ...and **BLASTS** at the Wraith at optimum force! The clash of blades screeches through the Citadel's vast open core levels. All of it lost on two, that eye each other, before several more standard blade exchanges end with another lock down of Kensai.

"No... Her Will demands that you know. It is all **why** everything is now occurring. The truth that set all of this entirety of affairs, in absolute motion! All of it, because of 'us'! All untold years of years, because of US!"

Imladris just decks him. "Shut up and fight already." ...and makes for a HUGE overarching slash, one caught by a hand, Imladris does not expect.

"No... no my _mirror_. Now we start our 'real' fight." ...as The Lord Knight, sees a third wraith hand, holding his own right. One of ashen in ashen bone, like endless ash made up the complete skeletal structure of it, this as the attached format, begins to draw away from the 'proper' arm that was hosting it.

It's of this theme, that Imladris sees the most grotesque thing, he'd ever seen in ANY vein of Existence. Wordlessly, he breaks grip and draws back, his own gripped arm burned into, by a sight that burns at his vision of sanity.

Caceroth snickers. To do so, of such emotionless vein, makes for it all, to be framed worse. _His_ dark Angel... "Like Her Will did not anticipate, your new offering, of what was stolen from Her as well. Like She does not know the secret of the Soul either. _My_ Soul is now displayed. revel in agony before it, of MY true self!" ...all of, an angel, a real like angel, all the beauty stripped away for the undeath of format. Ashen utterly. Death waves out in spades from it. Terror breathes from its own breath. "Now... my _Incarceration_, let us demonstrate the Truth of _Her Will_." ...and steps forward to kill.

Imladris outright explodes _Evolution_ forward, and snap-chants. "_Pulse and Grind!_" ...and SLAMS a gravity spell burst around the twin Wraiths! Caceroth reacts just as fast. "_Sever and Scald!_" ...to a Ash spell burst of hateful power! The twin spells erupt in the immediate area, and quickly **SLAMS** power waves all over the place!

* * *

"Keep them both occupied!"

This however was just before the pulse blast, hits them all. Enough that Lind dives again and gasps as much as anyone, in what is now felt. "_Belove_..." ...and then switches sight to Nossi, then finally reacting to... "I heard you Mother, and _sure_ will obey." ...and shunts her Twins out, and immediately... "_Swirl and snarl, like the winds that __never cease, that which is my Breath. That which is my Wrath!" ..._to a slamming torrent of General empowered Ice Powers. At this, Ishara, looks away from her previous command said, kneeling down with the others at the former cage still, then turns to reflect the same to Mara. Course Mara notes Ishara look over and... "I got the dick head here occupied! Just work it all already!" ..and goes back to hammering at Satorna!

"Nice to know I don't need to repeat myself." ...this with a look back at Belldandy, Keiichi and his kin, keeping dear and equal close. Ishara then notes. "How much can you remember, of that Mandala."

"Not for a full recreation. Plus, we don't have any Spirits nearby to access. The closest I sense won't come near this battlefield. Not without more cost than we can pay for."

"We don't need to, of the spirits then."

Belldandy blinks, before Ishara informs, and the Norn double blinks. "But if that is all..."

"ARGH!" ...a sudden yell of pain, stabs out, as the lot look and... "EH? Isn't that, that Angel of Mara's?"

"Familiar." Ishara corrects, though Belldandy remarks. (To Ishara's cocking eye.) "Yes, Mara's Angel is... eh? No Mara! Don't kill him!" ...this as afar, Mara and _Intimidator_ stare down at their mutual prey. Satorna rolls back from being literally flambeed by a Hellstorm bolt spell. Mara just snaps back. "Just do your crap, I'll do mine!" ...as Satorna scrambles to rise, but suddenly, it's Mara that's not giving an inch. A few more of these bolts later, and Megumi judges accurately. "She's one pissed broad."

Megumi then notes, as patterns are literally drawn on the deck plating before them, by nothing but by goddesses fingers. Belldandy and Ishara the authors continue, as the latter imparts. "We'll need to do it with only part of the code. but we'll need a proper focusing agent."

Just then, a sudden snap-shout of half-surprise, before everyone looks as Nossi afar, balks at the sight of... "What madness is this!" ...as Lind suddenly shows of everything aglow, like a star was burning fiercely in her! Lind looked herself over, and realized... "One some friends wrought." ...before Lind takes advantage, of a _serious_ Hikari power boost, to attack Nossi with! The subsumed goddess actually blanches, before buckling under two expert hits, above and below the chest line, before a flat blade Axe swipe, slams Nossi through a technological looking pillar, before stopping to a rolling crash, some thirty meters away!

The three mortals look nice and pip eyed. "_Where'd that come from!_" Ishara however judged from what she sensed in the Network, one as accessible to the goddesses, as it was to the Alliance here. "Peorth and Eihwa are doing their excellent part. Now we must do ours."

"Heard that." ...this two goddesses and three mortals suddenly look up, as... "Skuld!" ...ala Keiichi.

"We got the star stabilized. (I think.)" ...the goddess lass lands. Belldandy appreciating what this meant. It was not the only surprise however. This as back to back surprises would turn heads, which way and back!

* * *

Imladris didn't have time to recognize the glow, such was the blinding speed that battle suddenly undertook. This as Caceroth chased him, both fighting with all previous conventional effect, spaced out the airlock. Many levels blurred by, as one foe fought another off, trying to learn the new tactics of a foe that beheld new, ashen secrets to behold.

The first seemed the most obvious, two ashen nemesis was worse than just one. It 'was' taking all Imladris had to keep up. This was no small matter. This as at the end of a furious exchange that finds them both, 'far' away from the others, unknown how far in true distance they both were now, nevermind landing in the middle of an area that on impact landing, Imladris quickly takes note of.

A chance to look at the dark gray metallic pillars of technological make, with hovering red in gray crystals that seemed to spout random subspace tears of terrorizing dark purple and gray bordered into the pitch voids seen in each and every one noted. It's cut short by a split second later assault of Caceroth's blade. Imladris catches it, as mere grunts of fury only lead to another prolonged exchange. Ones with attacks that start doing real damage to the area, this as one of Caceroth's gray-ash lightning-friction bolts, misses Imladris, and smashes one of the pillars nearby apart, showering everything in strange, subspace tear plasma arcs, nevermind debris of aforementioned kinds.

Imladris notes this and draws back in locked blade posture. "Isn't that important to you sport?"

Caceroth snarls back. "Like it will deter anything. None the same of you protecting the Abominations, no _less_."

"Wow, so you _can_ talk."

Caceroth snarls again, and shoves his blade at Imladris's again, before then suddenly, diving and shooting _Incarceration_ dead through the wraith's own chest, at Imladris! The knight however spins away to his left, but just as reactively, having _Evolution_ slam it's fist across Caceroth's ashen face! Imladris finally draws back, only to quickly have the beast right back at him, a counter the wraith Supplicant's own fist has at the Angel in kind! The impact yanks Imladris back, and crashes them both through another discharging crystal pillar. Imladris hollers when Evolution's left wing, clips the shattering crystal, hard, from heavy energy burn.

Caceroth sees this, and the mutilated format the left wing of the Angel, down the center of it. The Wraith seethes of this. "_Yeeeesss. _The Will saw this, a burnt wing, one piece sundered, as another comes along with. Each sever, a piece at a time. And another... and _another._"

The angelic knight duo, manage to rise, as the wraith combo, just seethe out in all hatred. "There is nothing you can do. This weapon is all but ready to unleash it's power for the Will! As such, there is no place the Abomination can hide, once this weapon unleashes. It is already all over, AS THE WILL DEMANDS!"

Imladris rises simply, and then just stares at his foe. A moment looked over, at a cocked head, with his own.

"She is still wrong."

That sets Caceroth off, into a three part exchange, one that ends with another smack of a knightly armored fist, into an 'Emperor's' cheek! However more is quickly halted when a HEAVY weapons impact, slams into the Citadel! The knight looks around as both he and Caceroth stumble of footing for a short moment.

"And the battle is essentially won now." ...this Imladris takes cue, to hammer home another round at the wraith foe! This as the initial impacts of Ionic weaponry, warp white shimmering energy, in spots around various sight.

* * *

"_- All unbound ships are now firing at the Citadel! -_"

Ackronus notes, just commanding for the _Illistrum_ bridge crew... "Do not stop until beyond obvious victory!" ...this as the Earthly-alien lot gasp at the very now clear sight of the vast Marian Citadel, being pummeled more and more, by large weapons fire emissions, some from the opposite side of the entire Star System. 24 nods. "Hopefully we can disrupt it, and end this threat ourselves."

"I hope it's that easy." Talos quips, though Tamiya accents as he fires his own weapon port at the Citadel. "Wes can makes it that's eazy. I just wants this whole crud dones with!"

"Hear that." ...of a Whirlwind blast of agreement, of weapon port alike too. 24 smiles at some form of equal understanding. This as the all but victorious Alliance Fleet, attempt to put their own exclamation mark on it all.

* * *

-Illuminara Homeworld-

Others had more of a simple whimper in mind. However what it turns into, is not what was originally engendered.

"Sing?"

Gaitha nods to one of her Advisers. "Can you not feel the Energy in the very air? Everyone else has done so much to help us. We should do more."

Another Illuminaran aide comments, shaking her glowing hair about in uncertainty. "If the utilization of the mirror apparatuses was not enough, then what else can we do? What will _singing_ engender?"

Gaitha smiles, and realizes a microcosm of realization, of a form the rest of the galaxy should have learned better by now. "Did you not feel the souls that saved our own star? One not even theirs to save? Everyone is working together. For us. For everyone. And I believe 'that' may be what we're missing, for both our Goal, and our salvation. Here, of all relevant forms. I felt the air, the life of it all, despite the death of so many around us. I truly believe we can combat this. This because if I felt right, one of those fighting for us, may already 'be' of us. One that 'we' should already be equal to."

The looks of confusion from the various aides about her, just lent to a simple stance, reminiscent of a Present goddess, in orbit at that moment. The one Gaitha swore she felt, in the middle of all of this fracas. _Somehow._ Gaitha just asserts simply again. "Have all that call themselves of our civilization, simply link their minds with me. Then follow my lead."

"Uh... _okay_." ...the first aide nods, and relays this order, this starting a chain of communiques, leading to something unprecedented.

But it would take time to begin. The same as the waning pitch of night, the vast battle a now tremendously hopeful symphony for the shielded masses below. The same of the light of day, slowly approaching, like the veil of ascendance coming.

* * *

"Sorry." ...this after a rather flattening punch, that knocks a surprised Nossi back! Lind reacts... "Father!" ...as Frode looks over, after smacking the corrupted goddess, rather blindsided! The two just then look back as Nossi flip-flies suddenly back over at the offending god! Lind however snap-shoots over and slams Nossi off to the left of them both, crashing her 'again'!

"Thank you Daughter."

Lind shrugs. "Eh, what else is family for." ...this both trade a professional smile, before both then attack Nossi in unison!

Meanwhile, Mara's own battle, suddenly has an ally of her own, when she snap yells at... "URD! I don't need your help, dammit!" ...as Urd's arrival, was followed with an Urd Bolt, that blasts Satorna back, just as the corrupted Demon Agent was moving to attack Mara and _Intimidator_ again! The Norn lass of promiscuity just smirks. "What else is new."

Mara however recognizes well enough when _World of Elegance_ appears, that all bets were off here anyway. The two trade 'their' version of a knowing smile, and then shoot at a still recovering Satorna! Urd just shouts. "Just overwhelm him till he bursts!"

"Just shut up and beat some sense into the bastard!"

Satorna blanches, of some tone Mara recognizes. "_This_ isn't fair! Two on one!" ...before Mara and Urd in simult, shooting in. "_We know!_" ...and deck the demon unto both cheeks at once! This is the sudden intro, that the planning group witness, as Belldandy... "Urd?"

"And my beloved." Ishara adds, with a proud smile of her own. Just then, Keiichi notes on sound of shimmer. "Hey! Sigrun! Up there!" ...as heads upturn to see the fourth Norn arrive from above! Skuld notes... "What's going on?"

"Master's Fleets have the enemy all but wrapped up." ...this before a heavy weapons sudden, impacts the Citadel, near them. Eyeing looks at the scene outside, show all but only Alliance ships, starting to impact the Shield Array of the Citadel. Some of the impacts close enough, ripple white energy about the shields, causing some of the Ionic impacts, to seep through the shields. Sigrun snarls at this a bit off kilter comically, by arm waiving at the blaring artillery scene! "EROS YOU DOPE! Fire on lower _below_ us already!"

Sigrun however then looks back, and sees some rather (also,) off kilter comically snickering faces. Sigrun defensively retorts. "What!"

Skuld... "We didn't say anything."

Keiichi... "Not me."

Megumi... "Don't need to."

Further comedy, is killed outright, when a **HUGE** detonation, suddenly shakes the Citadel, far more than from even the incoming Alliance weapons fire could cause. Very ominous warning klaxons blare over ones prior. Eyes and senses realize... "_Master..._"

"Dang, that sounded _really_ bad."

Belldandy goes off of Keiba's assessment, with a steely... "We need to set the Mandala now. However we can. It will likely take all that we have to achieve the result however. The old code lines to Voluspa's Network however, may be too changed to access Caceroth like before."

Ishara denotes this to a tactical vein. "Enough distraction may be all that's needed. A kind that Caceroth cannot remain attached to his victims with. It's through him, that we should focus, and not on any victims individually."

"Wish we had that cube thingy that gold dude carries here." ...this Megumi inputs. However Skuld remembers something... "Maybe we don't need to." ...as she goes 'into' her blouse, and pulls out of it, a small lab grade, microscope glass slide. One Keiichi blinks. "Huh? Isn't that that... ugh... blood from that moron?"

"Yeah, thought it'd be a good idea to hold onto that stuff, from the last time and all."

Keiichi then blinks. "You mean you had that in your... uh... in there, all this time!" ...this Skuld blanches back! "Don't remind me! I plan on burning all this, when we all 'really' done with this crud!"

Ishara takes the glass slide, and sees the long inert code string, of the Lord Wraith, still encoded into the inert ash-cake. She nods at this... "Remind me to consider you for Accolade before the Council, my good Goddess." ...this Skuld really blushes unto. Sigrun then imparts. "What do we do then."

Ishara sighs a bit, more worried about the tactical venerability it all is going to cause. "Well... uhm... we vocalize the code string for the Mandala, and... well, sing it."

Even Keiichi blanched... "Put you guys in the open like that! We'd need to make sure those two are really clear to make sure 'you' guys aren't attacked!" ...this put with a look at the nearby twin battles still raging. Seeing Frode meanwhile, say sorry every time he hit Nossi, was bizarrely baffling. (Old habit ingrained from 'his' Master's old teachings.) Ishara sees this much, then nods to Belldandy. The Norn of famous note, responds... "Then we trust that our safety in our family's hands. They are our Blades."

Keiba blinks at this. "Mara is family?"

"Sorta." Skuld in part, semi agrees. Keiichi then trades a knowing look with his eternal goddess. He nods. "Do it."

* * *

Four blade exchanges, then six more, with various vicious martial motions, replete with jostling for position. The Angel and Supplicant then fire every increasing power shots of energized spell fury, causing some of the largest explosions to date! One even rips part of a nearby 'skin' of the Citadel superstructure, open to space! Then six more exchanges, and fire more martial maneuvers. The fight is endless for them both, as their fight goes everywhere it seems.

And then Caceroth stops and has enough of it. He makes one more exchange with Imladris, then spin kicks off, to land some six meters away. Imladris sees then when he recovers from the kick he takes, and sees his foe standing in a relatively open area.

The knight then eyes his nemesis, this to then hear. "Yes, we know each other 'so' well. Her Will was so detailed of us 'both'."

"That crap again?" ...a retort as barbed as the sound of a weapons impact upon the Citadel, nearby sounds.

"No. This time, _I will demonstrate._" ...this the Wraith suddenly thrusts his 'and' the Supplicant's right arms out in mirror action, with a sudden unexpected spell of. "_Code Parameter 1231.900. Code magnetize and adhere to my Agony!_" ...this Imladris outright suddenly doubles over in serious burning pain. He feels such white pain from it, he can't even think for a sudden moment.

"_Yes, My Mother, her incredible Will, knows All. You simply have no idea how underestimated you all are, against her Power!_" ...as even _Evolution_ reflects this pain, as entire intricate lines of Intracellic code, all over the Angel's form, burns of everything, as intensely hot ash. The heavy burning wisps that flow out, are as if skin was burning. The cause being the very nanites in Imladris's system, that were suddenly, as if an endless number of tiny white hot ash-suns, at the peak of endless heat and infliction.

The white animal of pain blocks out all his usual thoughts, and then even ones he'd somehow fall back on, leaving only the animal agony that barely sensed anything. This he barely feels, as Caceroth walks over, the left hand with Caceri Blade, readied for a coup de grace.

"Empty threats, unwholesome lies. A foe only meant to exist as fodder for a story that continues to insult HER WILL! Is 'that' what I all that I am to you all. I only care to speak this much... because I don't care for the fact I have a mirror that exists, supposedly to defeat _me!_"

The edge of the ash eaten, rust rotted blade, presses unto the back of a foe's agonized neck. A slight wrist twist, that burns the blade into the neck, that much more pain inflicted. A wraith breath of something unheard of to it: satisfaction. And a horrid look down at a knightly form, cowed under the intensity of a pain induced by a power beyond what even Thor had inflicted through all of the years of eternal training. A power of a Progenitor. The Wraith hears echoes of darkness from it all, and seethes an ash spewed breath, as if all was cold here, yet was 'not'.

"And _now_, I no longer have a mirror to haunt me." ...and a sudden blade raised to fell with!

One that is slammed back with its master, in a wave of vast Darkness! Caceroth is slammed back into a nearby wall. The Supplicant looks like it's suddenly in pain, as strange dark warping energy froths around it for a moment. When it all clears, the Wraith Lord sees of clear, ash eyes, an enemy 'of' and enemy.

One of a forced nightmare. One with a iron clad voice, seething out... "_Thank my animal, that you released of it at last!_" ...of a Dark Lord's tone. Caceroth barely registers this, when the Nidhog enforced Dark Lord, and equally void pitch Angelic 'partner', take their leave of Caceroth's space of moment, and crushes the Wraith Lord with it, in a sudden flurry of anew blade attacks, with an opal Dark Morphemic Blade! The anew vicious routine of battle, only stops, when this time, the Dark Lord pulls back off a vicious kick, and repeats the same manner that Caceroth conducted, moments earlier!

"_REVENGE IS MY MASS OF HAND HERE!_" ...as this time, Caceroth is the one at the focused end, of an angry Angelic arm. One with a sudden Gravity burst behind it, that makes the Wraith Lord jerk all about suddenly, before then all looking like, its entire body is being caved in, as _well_ as crushed from the outside! Untold what 'else' the spell does, but the results look horrifying for a good long prolonged moment, as this time, a Dark Lord looks all satisfied.

That was, until suddenly, the nearly crushed form of the Wraith, **EXPLODES** out, with a gravity warping bubble, filled with ash. The Wraith somehow recovers, to a Dark Lord's spat of... "You are indelibly more than just a supplicant with a leach."

"And _you_, are as an **ABOMINATION** AS 'THE' ABOMINATION _IS!_"

The Dark Lord hears this, as far more than the words unto him is meant for. In fact, the Wraith then looks 'up', and screeches...

* * *

...to the horror of one, that already sensed the change, in her Melded heart!

"_MOTHER! This one is as corrupted for our Plan, as Ragnarok demands of all of it! USE MY __NEMESIS__ INSTEAD!_"

Lind and Frode gasp, and look 'generally' in the direction, that Caceroth's voice, came from! (Given how far away, well over fifteen kilometers now, from the Throne chamber area, the voice came from...) Lind fearfully creeps out through her teeth, her meld swamped with the sackcloth soul of Hild's horrid impart. "_Oh no._ It is happening all over again."

Frode about responded back, when 'another' familiar voice strikes chord in all hearts and fearful minds that know better. "_: That one is corrupt, and far too attune! Focus on the Primary, above __all__ else! :_"

Frode and Lind look, as much as Mara and Urd do, in opposite vectors, when Nossi and Satorna speak as 'one', of the Seer's own malevolent voice!

* * *

One heard... _everywhere._

* * *

-Earth-

"What the heck was that?"

An elder Yamano's voice, looks up, as Satoko and Otaki shiver in realization. The latter... "Is all that stuff happening again!"

A lot of other mortals just didn't understand, what they just heard. _Planetwide_.

* * *

"Oh dear god." Sora says best, as suddenly she sits in Suzuki's 'seat', sitting in the ol TV room, during their self assumed duty of looking after the Temple. One that now seems even emptier than before. The comedy of the moment, that Suzuki would have noticed, is 'that' struck down by the Voice heard. A moment that leaves them both shivering 'that' much.

Nearby, a wacky rat, reincarnated cat, and reinstituted dog, all trade looks with each other. Gan just simply listens to the two that know better.

"Are we really that screwed?" ...ala a neko reincarnation. Of a better tone instead. "Only if we are gone. I feel still, that we are not."

"Then 'I' still feel screwed." Velsper quips of his in progress punishment. A chuckle from Celestine annoys the neko, but nowhere near as much as... "You screwed yourself, little runt."

The usual tiff of growling, falls short here.

"_Ahhh_..." ...they both then hear of ratty below... "...to think those so high, are as low as me. I feel so... wait... WAIT! I wana keep on feeling here!" ...ala two reincarnated stares of animal fang. (Yipe.)

* * *

-Nidhog-

A Nidhog Operator shot back to the V-CEO (Administrator equivalent,) with a terse voice. "The voice just registered System wide!"

Hard it was, for them both, floating in an extended platform-walkway, surrounded by a pitch black void of video screens of all kinds, of the same format that Intracel uses, (to an extent,) to feel real fear, where fear was on display here regularly. The V-CEO, an infernal High Councilor in place of Hild's presence (for _once_,) felt this. And she hated it. "I wish I could control this kind of fear." ...to a point.

She then hears behind him. "We have our own." ...this a look back, at a familiar Horde Warlord. One or recent promotion in fact. (Another rarity in these parts. Such was how the former 'fell' to, of same recent note.) One that had a plan to eventually come. By Hild or darkwater, she swore silently.

But this one, at that moment, was no fool against... "We cannot control 'that' kind of fear. It'd ruin us."

Again the V-CEO hated it all.

* * *

-Heaven-

": The Voice, would have been _more so_, if we'd directly intervened. :"

Hild however shot back at the Almighty, to a fearful look from Jora and Chrono. "You unmitigated bastard! How long do these games go on for!"

": To a point, when the Rules 'I' am governed by, finally are discarded with ease. :"

Frigurina was even stunned by that one. "So rare to speak of a weakness of your part Beloved."

Chrono gulps in kind at this. "I get the feeling 'rare', isn't about to be."

Frig and Hild look back in decent amazement. "_Insightful._" ...ala both.

* * *

-Gate-

"Y... you... know... was that... _everywhere?_ All at once? Ah, _gosh_, you know?"

The other Valkyries still waiting on the entire ordeal to resolve, found their own resolve faltered. _Without fail_. A General no less. Her silver hair shuddered as much as she did. "Yes. I have a terrible feeling that, that is indeed so."

Phosus gulped. She didn't say it. No true code Valkyrie would. But she was suddenly split on going to the area of battle, that she had a short enough time before, wanted all dearly to be a part of. The main reason of focus, comes out as, in prayer stance form... "Come on, you can win this pup."

* * *

-Comm-News Bot, edge of the Illuminara System-

_- We're not sure what just occurred. Some voice just yelled out, like it was all over the place! We... wait one..._

_...just received reports that other Comm-News Bots in the battle zone, also heard it. Scattered battle comms also are reacting to the same. Whatever it was... -_

* * *

-Alliance Council, Forresai Prime, Forran Homeworld-

Even in this place of refuge, a world of high energy beings of natural evolution, the voice cascades across them all. All the way to a set of souls, waiting on their final fate.

"How can a voice, be heard all the way out _here?_"

Kaia looks over at the Furbrath High Councilor, and shudders... "We seem to have entered a realm, we were right to guess the Excellency withheld from us. we are 'not' as advanced as we all thought. Or... is it simply... prepared."

Ere`ith then amends with assertion, beyond all recall. "Then we are agreed finally to this final course?"

"If we survive this." ...the Forran Councilor remarks. Kaia however snaps that to proper form with. "We 'will'! All of us! Or does the Unity we hear of our self titled, and vaunted Excellency, mean nothing of _anything_ at all!"

The Councilors, finally realized better. This time, once and for all.

* * *

"You know your duty." ...was all that 24 spoke of, into the Comms, and into the Network. The rest of all those uncountable souls acknowledged. All those that fighting and dying for an ideal what was as possibly, no better than a faint whisper, a hope that kept fleeting away with every look for it. For one, that the One believed in, did not do the same for himself, all this, for their own homes and families, that were safe, _knowing_ that One, that... Excellency, gave them all, their needed anchor. They acknowledged, and fought harder. 24 as much as any of the Alliance crews, felt this, and was proud.

Chihiro saw this look, and held speechless awe at such a sight. "I'm taking mental notes."

* * *

"Tell me we have something else more to help with?"

Troubadour looked at Sentaro and a bare glance at the two goddesses, still concentrating with all their might, just remarked back at the lad, rather calmly. "More will come. All that we can give trust, when that more comes."

Sentaro dryly snips back. "Was that supposed to help any?"

"Only Fate." Peorth quips. Sentaro looked, and decided to trust 'that' instead.

* * *

"I think it's time we started." ...of an apparent Portfolio of such things.

Ishara and Belldandy trade their looks, with Sigrun's own. Skuld aside the lot, quickly adopts the same facade. Keiichi notes it all, for what it is. He then notes over to Megumi and Keiba. "We'd better get over and away from here a bit."

The others hear, as Megumi asks. "Why not just... whatever they do, us out of here? That bemo thang!"

"I don't think it matters, where I am, at this point." Keiichi responds, and trades a knowing look with Belldandy. Belldandy just keeps simple reminder, to her betrothed. "No Angel partner this time, I fear."

"Felt too weird, the last two times." Keiichi cracks back. Meg blinks. "Does that mean about those... hey!" ...as Keiichi pulls her and Keiba away to the remains of the throne chair. (Best focal place as any.) Megumi cracks. "I can scramble all well myself, thank you!"

Belldandy then nods to her familial kin. (To her, anyone near, was such here, and now.) "Let's begin."

This starts the sonnets, encoded deeply of the code-strings of Heaven. Keiichi saw and was dearly reminded of that previous battle, though this time, the participants were different, somewhat, and of their producing Angels as well. Their first high code song, makes of a strangely misplaced sound, where all else sound, was of constant battle. Megumi made light of this... "Are they going to be able to sing over all this fighting?"

"It's not the point." ...this Keiichi and Megumi look at Keiba, as the lad looks back at them. "Is it?"

"No. It's all been better than all of that." Keiichi replies with, as the song begins cascading out. As it does so, from the four goddesses present, their four beautiful angels on display, the song flows out visible code, that swims towards the glass slide Skuld produced, slips through it, extracting a bare hint of Soulless code, and dives on down, several strings of these encoded strips of light, into the two-dimensional Mandala below the now floating goddesses.

However as 'soon' as the code touches the Mandala! "_IMPURE!_" ...this of shock reaction that four foes, three mortals and four singers hear of two Enslaved! Urd of the fighting, bares her teeth out of... "I think they know already guys!"

"Hurry it up dammit!" Mara snaps, and reactively attacks Satorna once more! Lind and Frode attack as one, accenting from 'their' afar end... "Like the broad said!" ..before unto Nossi with double force! Mara 'afar' just balks for a split moment. "That's bitch, not just _broad!_" ...before catching a counter blade shot from her former lover! Urd just shakes her head. "Watch the lingo girl. Jeeze." ...and then promptly blasts in with a charged Urd bolt, to Satorna's chest!

In any and all crashing cases, Keiichi agrees with... "Just keep going!" ...this the four return to singing, double quick!

* * *

The battle seems to degrade into something primordial, of a combat vein of viciousness! Energy blades long since reverted to base, egregious formats that hammer at each other without mercy. They clash just as brutally, by example of when Caceroth makes a high swing strike, one the Dark Lord cruelly shoves off, slamming the Wraith into a wall. One that is ducked away from in time, as the Dark Lord's blade, utterly slashes through it, to a strong explosion of plasma and sparks. The Wraith then suddenly shoots back some, and fires off a powerful wave of soulless electricity, slamming into the explosion, causing it to triple in detonated size.

One the wraith has no time to see through, as suddenly, the foe shoots out and slams into Caceri Blade, with the Dark Lord's own again! The fallen knight then snarls... "Some of your own eldritch? FOOL!" ...and shoves a free hand full of Nidhog energy at the Wraith! The sudden explosion tosses the Wraith back some, before Caceroth then suddenly counterattacks with his own charged bolt. This one impacts the Dark Lord in the chest, ripping his form through another wall, the exit vector, covering the Dark Lord in flowing hot plasma!

It's in this said form, that the Dark Lord erupts right back at the Wraith Lord with, the plasma trails frothing off, seemingly nothing in the midst of another multi-parry exchange that spreads in seemingly multiple directions at once! And through all of _that_, the Angel and Supplicant war at each other, essentially separate from their masters, causing even more untold damage in the immediate area. Some of the damage, cause large enough gouts of open space to appear, that the emergency shielding is having trouble keeping up now. More and more atmosphere vents off, causing a strange wind that keeps whatever blood that appears on both enemies, to froth off most repulsively.

One example, is when _Evolution_ counterattacks a strange ash-blade shot that _Incarceration_ used, with a black-purplish set of gravity 'balls'. Ones that the Supplicant catches bare nicks of, showing the Supplicant can apparently 'bleed', as the atmospheric froth demonstrates. The rest of the shots, crumple whatever superstructure material they come in contact with. (Not that the Ash-blades weren't just as destructive. A cut that they gave _Evolution_, shows dark splotches that froth forth in the lower atmosphere pressures.

It's in the midst of all this, that _finally_, the two main antagonists stop, as sheer exhaustion forces that moment. As such, the two eye at each other, with the first words spat forth... "And to Her Will... 'this' is proper... demonstration... of **why** All... should end!" The Dark Lord just seethes back. "Care not... for the flavor... of your _defeat_... as such!"

Caceroth readies to attack again, but then feels the actions of the goddesses from great afar! He howls in objection, the screech the Dark Lord almost assaults upon, before hearing... "THERE SHALL NOT BE TWICE OF THIS OFFENSE! NOT UNTO HER WILL!" The Wraith then starts to command from afar... "ATTACK THE ABOMINATION, SLAVES! KILL IT NOW!"

"**NO!**" ...a 'previous' voice suddenly slams in with, including his own fist with! Caceroth sees... "ARGHH! What be this madness!" ...as the Dark Lord is replaced with the Knight Lord, one that barely reacts to Caceroth's surprise, instead just having at the Nemesis once again!

* * *

Their song is suddenly cut short by Caceroth's dire command! Belldandy snaps a look at... "_Keiichi_... NO!" ...as suddenly Satorna and Nossi, in too much of a simultaneous move, to be their own natural 'own' movements, break off from being pummeled by their four foes, and SHOOT right out at where Keiichi is hiding!

"AW CRAP!" K1 yelps, before he's suddenly... "**Get down Brother!**" ... "COVER HIM!" ...as Megumi and Keiba reactively cover him! The two foes are already at them however, just as _already_, Lind and Frode react in quick SNAP arrival, as Satorna and Nossi start to attack! Ishara sees this and suddenly reacts as well! "Protect him!" ...as she shoots over, just as Lind and Frode, already are barely deflecting attacks that the two corrupted beings are trying to lay down! Urd gleeps, as Mara reacts just a split bit behind! "Dammit Satorna, don't ignore me!" ...as she quickly joins in, as Ishara shields Keiichi's 'pressed' form, as the battle literally swirls dead around him!

"G... guys!" ...from said wheezing bloke.

"Just stay down Brother!" Megumi yells, very much in fear for her Brother. (Completely forgetting her own self at **that!**) Keiichi however blanches, with a decent wheeze... "Not... if... I can't... breathe! Dang you're both... oomph! ...heavy."

Meg and Keb however just blanch back. "_Oh just shut up already!_" ...this Ishara manages to get the shield around them all, 'and' a quick wind spell from Belldandy added to allow Keiichi needed breath. Ishara however does all this, in the clear line of blade fire, as Satorna sees and... "You will not stop Her Will from..." ...and makes to decapitate the Lower Council goddess's head with.

Something that Lind sees to a serious objection. She wordlessly catches Satorna's blade, and 'then' has enough of it all, when Nossi tries to blind side Frode in a similar stroke! Her Axe is reactively shoved unto both offending energy blades in an overarching stroke, something that she sees angry objection in kind from the twin enslaved Soulless. _As such_, she's fed up with it, to a point, she explodes forth and slams them 'both', away from the lot at the broken throne chair, smacking them both to the open pane viewport, pinning them both under it! Mara sees and objects... "Will you stop smacking Satorna around like that! That's my job!"

"It is?" Keiba quips, to a hazardous glare returned. This to the hearing of afar from Lind... "Now you both are miffing me really off. _How_ can you two, so _weak_ against our combined might of protection's grace, still be standing up to us? You both are so frail, it makes me sick!"

Ishara blinks as much as Frode does. "Uh, was that you speaking there, or me? I'm not sure who gave Daughter 'that' bit."

"Some voices are their own?" ...comes of Keiichi's voice. Meg just blinks. "Do you always have something smarmy to say, like that!" ...this Keiichi just groan wheezes from weight again. Urd and Mara however watch, a touch fearful that Lind might overdo it here. (The whole unsealed bit, included.)

It's all heard to a justification though, when Nossi's voice snarls out, her hair frazzling to an ashen effect... "Your measure of violence, is 'Her' measure of everything. It's pointless what happens in the Final comparison."

"Is _that_ all that these Soulless talk about?" Sigrun balks at hearing. "To think I _liked_ her format." ...speaking of Nossi's former goddess-styling. She finishes this however, when Urd suddenly shoots over, and Sigrun sees her other sisters, trade a knowing, wordless look. Sigrun recognizes it, and prepares in concert. (Literally.)

Lind meanwhile suddenly loses her trap, when Nossi and Satorna as 'one', erupt Soulless code from out of their very bodies! Lind is 'yanked' back by a psy-pull from Frode, only a bare hint of code 'scratching' her right arm. The so doing however tears the slimsuit fabric apart, leaving a gray scar, and a harsh yell of pain. The rest of the blast is avoided barely, by a twin effort of Lower Council shields.

The two corrupted, act all as of undead beings, starting to wrench forward, with gross intent. Keiichi sees this, and balks. "The night of the living... ugh... okay, need some air again." ...this Meg almost pops K1 for. This before all of a sudden. "Wha..? MARA DON'T!" ...ala Ishara's late call of warning, this at the sight of the Demon literally tackling into both foes, and rather smashing them though the view pane behind them, ends up sloop melding them all past it, into open space! The sudden momentum shoots them all fast into the stars! Keiba for one... "H.. HEY! Mara!"

"She's fine." Lind spats back, as Keiichi blinks. "_Fine!_"

"They can exist in space." Frode imparts. Meg then blanches manically. "Then what was with the 'MARA DON'T' crud!"

"Sorry, force of habit." Frode and Ishara 'both' teardrop in remarking. Lind just sighs austerely in kind. The mortals however don't get further with this, (even to facevault or such,) when suddenly, four equal sonnets of Norn purity, suddenly spike the very recirculated air. It is such, that a Valkyrian family looks in split sudden shocked awe, as in mere moments...

"I guess I wasn't really needed." Ishara remarks, as in 'such' quick fashion, the four Norns encircle the Mandala, the same code effect as before, acting all like _thrice_ so now. Their respective Angels above them, amplifying an effect, one sorely needed!

"Belldandy." Keiichi manages out, as Meg and Keb finally slide off him. As they do, they then note a strange thump of... "Eh? OH CRAP!" Meg yelps, as Satorna tries to bust through the view pane, before Mara shoots in and tackles him away. An attempt by Nossi ends the same way. Frode judges. "A _fine_ job there, but only for so long I fear."

"I sense their objection to the new song." Lind judges correctly.

She then senses...

* * *

Gaitha blinks, as she's preparing for her part in the coming song. When the Norn Song of Disruption penetrates enough of ease, she whispers... "I can hear..." ...and then a sight unto her own arms... body... even blue of hair.

All of it glowing.

She's not the only of her race to note this. None of her civilization is remiss. She then nods. "We will soon sing too."

After all, so many billions takes time to prepare, for a final step.

* * *

Another had too many left.

Increasing cascades of Ionic firepower hammered more and more by the moment. The equal same afar, to near, that two blades kept hammering harder and _harder_ at each other. This deeper and _farther_ the two fall into the relentless depths of the Citadel, such that a Wraith is chased after, as much as a Knight is pursued, as much as a Dark Lord follows!

**SLAMMING** into yet another heavily charged section of the Citadel, the deck plating here buckles into a heavily warped depression, that Caceroth avoids being a part of, as the Lord Knight follows as the cause. The Dark Lord phase attacks forward, as Caceroth blocks another dark empowered attack, before duck spinning of froths of ash, to avoid a low left to high right blade swipe, a phased through Lord Knight attacks in follow up with!

Each attack the Wraith Lord makes, the one the Dark Lord takes, before the Lord Knight phase attacks through in turn! And then each defense of the Knight, the Dark Lord then ejects back with a dark powered blast, that the Knight Lord ducks away in retort from, of a vehement Lord Wraith in kind! And then each block the Dark Lord takes, the Wraith double attacks back, to a counter blow by the Lord Knight!

The bewilderment seethes forth as... "Your perversity is DEGRADING to endure!" ...to a howling screech of an attack in follow up, one the Lord Knight takes in kind, then avoids a ash-energon held fist of agony, to then get gut kicked to the chest in added follow through!

It's at this, after the Lord Knight-Dark Lord recovers after being slammed through a shattered console station (again,) that the Wraith Lord sees. "Disgusting!" ...the Nemesis stand.

Strange melded-phased parts of Dark Lord and Lord Knight, show in places, like each was a tear of reality's fabric, every few long swaths of inches. Gold, silver, crystal, diamond, and angelic white, mesh with opal pitch dark, obsidian, and hateful blood red, the merging areas are a strange haze of white and dark energies, almost mimicking the same energy haze, the Wraith constantly exudes.

"You have no idea." ...one voice of two speak forth, as 'much' to an Enemy, of two forms. (Possibly three really here.) Two however, then look at One Wraith foe, and snarl. "But then, there is worse things, of nightmares. And I like _killing_ them off." ...the Dark Lord tone stresses more heavily. The Wraith then sees the Angelic _Evolution_ swath down, his own Supplicant _Incarceration_ hazing down behind him. Such that the tone then changes strangely.

"_Which of us, is the corrupted one here._"

The calm tone, however is shot silent...

* * *

Belldandy with her arms held open and wide forward. Sigrun more clenched to her chest, of soft note. Skuld of beheld over her head. Urd low and spanned wide to her own behind.

A Present sonnet of such beauty, a Past tone of deep intent, a Future hope to see all better days, and a hand of Fate, on the tongue of beauty. Their hair flowed with such grace, their goddess cloth of regal serenity, their Angels fluttered as soulfully as they sing. Their mind of one song.

And the code they make, shows the power of four incredible Norns, acting as one, through a mode of such peace, to a mode of such power. For an intent that needs only a moment.

One that Frode judges at the stoke of the moment. "_Is that it?_"

Lind nods, as she then feels it...

* * *

A Wraith suddenly clutches at his head again! "_**Further and AGAIN!**_" ...of an annoyed tone. It however was the mistake of mistakes.

And the Knight version just **acts** with it! "Quit yelling you blimey **turd!**" ...and in frenzied motion, pulls out his Holocron cube from his chest armor, and to a shocked reaction of a Nemesis, the Knight snaps off of Spell.. "_:: ~ By the Title Hand that is given unto me! Sever this bind! Crush this agony! Strip the bonds of enslavement! Do this as of His MIGHTY WORD! ~ ::_"

One incredibly blinding screech, deafening blast of light, a vast wave of both that becomes of each other, to the point that it becomes an initial burst wave, that blows out large portions of the nearby gantries, tears apart portions of the vast, endless power core towards within the Citadel, and even gouts open space very openly again! It's all unheeded as Imladris pours much of his will, into the Holocron sponsored attack!

All Caceroth can scream at first... "_Mother! AAAAAAAGGGGUUUHHHHH!_"

* * *

Frig and Hild, no less the rest of the Council, gasp fiercely at the sight of Almighty's Seat, glowing of a newborn fire! It wouldn't be the last of such sight here. "Husband!" ...comes from more than one voice! Jora and Chrono nearby, lose all sensation at the sight. Many an arm covers by hands over shocked mouths.

The impacts are not Progenitor singular here.

* * *

...and not alone elsewhere.

"/ **Massive** gravitational wave burst!" ...24 and Ackronus suddenly 'see', as much as Chihiro... "**Holy cow!**" ...the massive wave burst of Holia-Incarnum light! One that swiftly passes right by them all...

...unto... "Eh? Where's the ship shattering ugly ride at!"

"Itz not meant for uz!" ...this Chihiro looks over at, in agape bland note. "How tha heck do ya know **that**!"

No answer just yet forthcoming, as all SORTS of yells gush off the Network! 24 just then snaps off.. "What the Light just happened! Someone report!"

"_- No darn clue yet madam! -_" ...a random Commander of the Fleet responds. As good a blank answer as any. 24 however retorts that with... "Then get a clue! NOW!"

* * *

Of a closer vein, a Wraith's holler is then met by two enslaved minds, suddenly clutching at them of both, in dead space! Mara sees, and then at the near enough scene of the Norns and their majesty of action, before looking off, as the blast wave shoots off _'very'_ quickly! The Demon then reacts by shooting over, 'collecting' both struggling celestials, and quickly phases back through to a sturdy crash unto the deck! Keiichi sees for somehow 'knowing'... "Mara, don't hurt them!"

"Oh can it dork! I... EH!" ...as she then gets smacked back by Ishara suddenly! "Watch it! Their code is being exposed!" ...as Mara gasps, looking forth and back in abject real fear! "No! Satorna!" ...as both beings sport seemingly endless ash-code 'tattoos', ones that seem to burn of all of a fierce hot white fire, that is _anything_ but proper to look at! Mara tries to reach for Satorna on reflex, but Ishara 'really' has to hold her back! "No! Not yet!"

"THEN **WHEN** DAMMIT!"

...and then they 'all' react to the explosion...

* * *

"CEASE THIS!" ...of a Wraith screech of worse than shorn metal, to wit, a powerfully charged ash-code hand of gauntlet, shoves of rusted decay forth, to be met by a well expecting Dark Lord Knight hand! Like two Force users about to wrestle through the force, the two connect, to a massive amplification of three great energies, to the point the breach of critical, **annihilates** all space between them for a sudden moment!

As much as the explosion rips through the interior of the Citadel for dozens of kilometers! Such as it reaches...

* * *

"_Another_ gravity eruption blast!" Ackronus snaps. 24 shoots over a look, as Chihiro... "No more..." ...a tone just could stand no more. Of more to be had nonetheless.

* * *

"NO MORE!" Megumi unknowingly accents, as Keiba and Keiichi cover 'her' this time, as the blast hits very hard. Hard enough to shear entire parts of more open air decks, gantries, and technological more, into great twisted heaps! The same as 'heaps' of Soulless energy begins to froth off burning ash gray code, from the twin enslaved, as the process continues! Both howl of this stripping pain, as at the same time, both feel 'less' weighed down, as this all continues. However other sinister actions were only now beginning, for them both. Nossi for one blankly looks over at Sigrun, for no real reason.

Sigrun does not see this, trying to brace herself against the pressure wave.

Frode however has closer, and equal concerns. "Shield my love, SHIELD!"

"You need to say it twice?" Ishara screeches, the two high dimensionals pushing all 'they' have, into their mutual shields! In the midst of this, Keiichi realizes he's being covered by four Norns, his usual Norn of Wish, of close in absolute contact with her Ring bearer.

Nevermind... "(_Ugh... need air again._)"

"_( - Sorry dear, just hold on! - )_"

"(_Oh... no... ugh... problem._)'

However another concern, comes of a mind link, she suddenly has trouble feeling.

"_Belove_..." ...as a said hand, clenches at the deck plating, to more such damage of.

* * *

The initial Holia-Incarnum blast wave, races with the solar winds, meshing through entire starships, orbital platforms, fighting units of both sides, and everything else in between. It even bypasses through the planetary shielding, of even large scale orbital worlds, inSystem. How is not noticed, in favor of the energy washing over everything, and then through the same, as the wave passes through the entire Illuminaran Capital System. the Wave exponentially races so fast, it passes through the Oort Cloud boundary of the System, within microcyclons.

As such, every Alliance soul, feels no ill of it...

* * *

-Citadel Hangar Bay-

A torrent of hellfire verses heavenfire, as Marian and Alliance troopers fought just as ferociously.

Until that strange wave, and the Commander of the local unit here, crumpled down to a balled cringe, along with the rest of her unit. The Silveren tries to see, but the rattling from the detonation, kills attempts to see by, as the whole galaxy going to end bit, didn't stop for a good minute.

And then a microcyclon after 'that', before.. "Commander?"

Silver glossy eyes pop open, as she then sees an Assat and Furbrath hovering near at a crouch. The Commander suddenly scrambles to a risen stance. "All troopers sound off!" ...off of Network induced training. However the return of... "We're okay!" ...a waving off kilter Katath trooper responds, the yellow with white tattooed skin look, making it all look kookier, than the situation was supposed to call for. It's backed up by a Synthetic trooper's query of... "/ Where's all the firing at?"

The Silveren Commander looks about, as the same query varies, across the dozens of nearby units that the Commander could see. None of which, were firing anymore. Nor 'being' fired upon. The Commander then met the eye of a Glassian Commander, and thought the same thought, 'not' of the Network.

_What's going on here?_

And then of... "What's all tha gray smoke?" ...an Griffional trooper remarks, as eyes turn to a formerly nearby, and dangerous Marian trooper. The Commander then hears afar... "It's like they suddenly just... died."

A lot of minds, a _lot_ of them, were reflecting that same thought, all across the Inter System battlefield.

* * *

Ackronus and 24 confirmed this, as in moments, the calls cascaded off the Network. This as they hear... "/ The enemy has ceased all combat activity, throughout the System. despite how it all sounds to logic."

Talos for one, balks back at Sceta with... "How the heck did that happen!"

"/ Uncertain, frail and meaty one." … "Hey!" ...the Slayer defunct, spats back at Sceta.

Chihiro however just reacts in the same mode. "Wha... what does that all mean?"

"Dids wes win this battle?"

24 for one, 'wanted' to respond with an affirmative. She informs instead, for whatever measure of it... "I think Brother _did_ something."

As such, Sceta then notes Scetu's Iso-cortical comptroller unit, is suddenly into logic computing overdrive. This as Ackronus then snaps out... "All Commands report status."

Eros's image then pops up. "_- They stopped firing. There's no scanned power cores active on any of the enemy ships! This makes no danged sense! -_"

24 gulps out. "Okay, then Brother _'really'_ did something. But what..."

"_- GUYS, we got a problem! -_" ...this Chihiro blinks at. "Eh? Peorth?"

* * *

"(_How do I live through things... like this?_)" ...as a first thought that came to his mind, as it 'reactivates', or whatever miracle the nanites perform, once more. A silent thanks to them, is cut short, as he immediately looks up, and in equal succession, jumps up to look for...

...and finds... his... _foe?_

Of such an empty voice of alarm, Imladris bares teeth of... the sight of... "_Oh my dear Goddess._"

* * *

Lind could appreciate it, seeing love for what it is. Just as much, for the terror of seeing a love, screaming in tears at another, unto a limp form below. This, seeing Mara hold 'so' frightened, unto the unconscious form of Satorna. She gulps a cold fear of a selfish form, when then she sees...

"Hold on Nossi, just hold on."

Lind rises to all fours, on her hands and knees, seeing Ishara, cradling an apparently former foe. One, she notes, that Ishara has no apparent withholding against the same now. Lind semi-knee kick crawls over, and sees Nossi's eyes are no longer gray-glazed, far more nominal now...

...for another unwanted reason. Lind gasps... "No she can't..."

"_NOSSI!_" ...Sigrun suddenly rushes over, bumping Lind aside rather boorishly, to her nominal nature, one that Lind realizes quickly enough, as Sigrun then cradles Nossi in her knees. Ishara sees, and notes the purity of goddess trust, where it's all usually supposed to be. One not even Lind, or Frode, are remiss of either.

Keiichi meanwhile, _finally_ with some breathing space. "Okay, what the heck all just happened here?" Belldandy of perfection's note. "We conducted a partial Mandala, meant to access Caceroth's Soulless code, just enough to distract him. The rest, I am certain, was Cousin's part of the equation. It's likely the results freed everyone under Caceroth's enslavement here."

At that, Urd gasps... "What about the battle?" ...as Skuld looks up, as much as the rest in relative succession, at the scene of space outside. (Save for Sigrun and Mara.) "H.. hey! The battle stopped! It stopped!"

Urd is in amazed agreement. "Cousin did it!" Keiba in an absent Imladris's proper form. "Wouldn't he say, 'we all did it', or... you guys anyway?" Urd in the same amazed tone, looking back at the mortal. "Distraction only goes so far. The secret of breaking Caceroth's grip of minds, always seemed to be Cousin's prerogative. Got me how beyond Father's Will."

Megumi then blinks, as much as Keiba did. "I woulda thought that you'd take more credit than that."

Urd just looks down at Skuld, who also just shrugs. it was a strange moment, one Keiichi is cut off from making mention of, when...

"Wh... wha... _what's going on!_" ...ala a triply terror stricken Mara now, Ishara sees Satorna, and gasps... "He's phasing out of..."

"Nossi!" ...this Sigrun's impart, Ishara looks, and... "What? Both of them?" ...this everyone is scrambling near unto both inert forms now! Keiichi sees and... "Did you have the same problem once Belldandy!" ...this Belldandy nods fearfully. "When I cut off my converter medium, keeping me visible in this third dimension." ...this Skuld remembers from that original Bug incident, that she herself originally arrived in lieu of too.

As such, Ishara hover's a spell orb empowered hand, of a medical scanning format. "_- Heed and deliver to my Trained eye. -_" ...as she hovers a hand over both, for a moment, before then gasping. "They're both dying. But... they shouldn't be... plus..."

"What is it?" Keiichi demands of an ask, one that Meg gulps of... "Is it because of that creep's enslavement of them!"

Lind notes however, as she sees Ishara suspect something. She then looks at Frode. "I fear something. Bad. I need your help with this one dear."

Frode nods, and then sees Ishara hover her hand again, this time of a Spell of... "_- Heed the cloaked veil, to the eye of the authorized Eye. This of the Doublet we Command of Truth, and of Mind!-_" ...this Frode half finishes with, both in mutual note then hovering a single gold colored spell orb of tightly packed Intracellic code. One held over, and...

"_Both?_" ...Belldandy whispers, as wary succession, as before all hearts can realize the horrifying truth, a single chime gong sound, clarifies this 'for' them all. As does the gold field glow, that pulses from Satorna 'and' Nossi! Keiichi gasps in realization. "They're Doubleted! But how!"

The horror only grows from there, when a suddenly heavy slithering sound, strikes their ears with slow, as much as sudden warning. As if snakes were sounding all about them, from as much out of nothing of sound, as of unwanted of realizing sight. Urd gasps... "Oh crap! It's ash!"

Nossi suddenly explodes awake of shattering gasps! Sigrun clutches at her just as much! "Nossi! Nossi, stay still!"

"No! _No!_ She's _here!_ _She's __**here!**_"

Skuld... for one... "What!" ...looking about in terror, as much as them all. However Lind realizes... "NO! BELOVE!"

* * *

"_- It's all over the place! -_" ...example Comm over a strikingly panicked Network! 24 feels it, to a terror she can't explain! "Wha... what's going on?"

Suddenly, of the Overcomm... "_- It's ash code! All over the place! -_" ...Eihwa's voice stabs out! Worse, when the Hikari onboard Seed-AI, then strikes over the Network. "_- Projections place the trajectory of the unnatural mass, towards the Citadel complex. Speed of the mass is exponentially increasing, the same of the Wave that may have caused it. All of the mass seems to encompass the Capital System, and will accrue within, within microcyclons. -_"

"/ We must get all units out of the Citadel now!" 24 reacts off of Scetu's command, with her own! "ALL UNITS ABOARD THE CITADEL, EVACUATE NOW!"

Chihiro lost all senses at that point, Tamiya was just as glad for the embrace.

Talos just ran his dickens, to find Peorth, _all _the same.

* * *

-At start point... a local Marian Destroyer.-

"What the Light?" ...an Furbrath trooper, standing with a Machiner and Assat trooper, just see the gray ash wisps, froth off, towards the starboard bulkhead. they also see more the same, behind, and... through them. They are by far, not the only ones to witness this. Nor 'not' note the ash literally flow through them. (And not in a euphemistic Force sort of a way, either.) To this version, a dark bare feathered echo of death, comes with. This the Machiner in fact whispers... "/ Is this what... mortal death, _feels_ like?"

"Oh jeeze."

...and then 24's command over the Net.

"OH JEEZE!" ...the Forran Commander to their rear, just snaps. "All units evacuate now! **Now by Light, now!**" ...this echoing across the Fleet. Massive cascades of teleports follow in near panicked succession! Not only from the citadel, but all amongst the fleet actions now inclusive.

All reacting to something _terribly_ wrong.

* * *

-At End point...

...Level 642-A Block, 566, Deck 32.-

He didn't want to make sense of it. It was supposed to 'not' make sense.

But Imladris knew better to ever have thought, of having seen of everything. Such by unique format here, as the sight of a Wraith, acting all like a true black hole, a being with a glowing white-ash halo of unnatural light, as a great accretion disc of ash material, plane swirled around him, as well as an upper and lower polar like funnel, of more said unnatural material, accumulating into the horrid center of what Imladris can only surmise...

"The Soulless Realm."

The Wraith snaps open its eyes, a powerful glare of white ash, and burning hate. Only one being is in its sights.

"_You never got it_."

"And?" Imladris prods, to learn of ill wanted. In dire return. "_Her Will saw it All. Wrote it All. This battle. Your coming. The Trap. The sundering._

_The Alignment. The Schism._

_The Final End._

_How possibly 'else', could this ALL end!_"

Imladris reactively pulls back with his blade at ready again. "It's not all ended yet!"

"_Yes it __all__ is. You no longer matter to Her Will!_"

Imladris blinks at this, and then fears... "This makes no sense! I broke you! The spell should have...!"

"_Also Written!_" ...a dire retort, that the Knight fights with terrible fear in hearing. Worse, because 'now', the tone is meshing, between a Champion, and a _Seer_. Such was the _terrible_ fang of teeth that snaps back with... "_To be the Titled Use, of a Tool, that breaks the Will of the Champions, of 'both' at the same Time!_

_I foresaw you breaking the Will of my Son, to attempt to break ME! FOOL! This was Written Code, to induce the Final Act! All Written, BY YOUR OWN HAND!_" ...this an actual spell force suddenly is felt between the two great foes. Imladris snaps in realization it's a key to activate the Citadel's own weapon! "N... No... NO! STOP IT!" ...he then starts to rush forward with, before _worse,_ when a Gong sound, then sounds Citadel wide! Imladris stops cold, heart and movement alike, in then hearing...

"_- Critical Acceleration Mass, has been Achieved. Critical Acceleration Mass, has been Achieved. Schism Pulse now ready to activate! -_"

"_You were Always too late_." ...and the spell key is formally used, with a mere flick of an Progenitor's mind.

Imladris felt his knees hit the deck, apart from his empty senses. "No. No it's not fair."

"_What 'is' Fair__**! Fool!**__ The Crime upon Me? All that Exists off my Will's Theft! SPIT I do at the All!_"

"You can't kill everything. It's all too vast. It's..."

"_A mere Alignment of wait, perched at the moment coming for All Time, this as thousands of corrupted galaxies, all Corrupted as the Existence off of Me, will be assured of the task of the End. The same galaxies that form the Mandala 'I' use of, here and NOW! All across Existence! All that is Bane to Me! The same that is Doom incumbent!_

_I am the Progenitor that should be, in Place of the Crime you call Master! I am the Voice that moves by words, already Written against my Will! I am the Blemish that has been stained for too long! And now, All is __**Over!**_"

He felt it, as much as they all did, as worse of what nearly happened to the Illumina Sun, now becomes of Activation of the Citadel's core weapon.

Caceroth for one, at the center, relished in the feeling of, sensing that the End had _finally_ come.

It started simply, when the Accelerator, overcharged the particles of thousands of subspace layers, all at once, searing them all together in the act of collapsing all ten Dimensions, along with other various reality Dimensions, _all at once_. As soon as the collapsed state appears in the core Weapon chamber, one set of thousands of decks tall, the blast wave occurs.

The Abomination, dead in the immediate path, stood no chance. Neither did the Vessels that scalded his sight, for so long. The Schism Nexus that Voluspa seeked for so long, then literally feel into her grasp, a _split_ moment later. She immediately uses it to open a time-space schism warp, that She herself maintained into literal forever. One comprising of every moment, of every Invasion, that she stood in that damned Hub, facing down Her equal Progenitor.

And of that moment, was a portal to shatter space time with, from the Tenth Dimensional Layer, on down. As such time was shattering, at the same time space was, in equal parts particle overcharged annihilation, as much as spatial over expansion, and entropic over gross feeding, of the Entropic layer, also now fractured forth from it's held bonds. Of local note, the Citadel ruptures in a vehemently growing schism, a blazing white border line, that annihilates all that it touches, as at the moment past that event horizon, the immediate void aftermath, is the remains, shorn apart. Utterly.

The nearby Fleets are destroyed in this matter, in the moment that time for all crews, all souls, all beings alike, all falls dead to senses. They die without fail, as do the planet, and planets, and moons, and planetoids, and comets, and on and endlessly on. The Acceleration cascades unto further amplification of Ragnarok's final intent. Voluspa allows this measure of satisfaction, to see all Existence, all it's Works, everything she detested, fall asunder. However the End is needlessly witnessed, by the now impotent souls of all Existence, all as various forms of the End, funnel out from here, through Space-Time, the portals of Her, destroying Heaven and Hell, in equal absolute effects. No translation medium exists anymore, as the puncture of the dimensions leaves all to fracture and die. Withering of a death, of a single rare, monolithic 'happiness', _only_ the Seer dares to enjoy. And only 'that', at the bare hint of the malice that just cries for the Crime to just end. And that End, soon envelops all in a fast track path of death upon death, end upon end.

Star Systems fall. Nebulae fall. Star formations fall. Galactic Arms fall. Galaxy Cores fall. Globular Clusters fall. The adjacent spiral galaxy falls. The local group near 2189 falls. The Archonis intergalactic Supercluster falls.

The race of the End, racing to complete an End _itself_ had no sentience of, ran along the tethers of the gravity lines that Creation Point (ala Big Bang,) flittered out, and created all galaxies, and below-beyond upon. The End also expanded the same upon the Voids, and annihilated all Dark Matter, and subsumed all Dark Energy, to continue to amplify further upon. The process was now out of all control, and Voluspa just felt her own Existence, start to die along with it. Caceroth felt this, and felt nothing left, save for what Voluspa felt. How he 'still' felt at all, meant nothing.

All that there were, was cascading endless screams. Layers upon painful layers, that kept dying over and over. They were the dying echoes of the already dead, past their own deaths to even realize it. Of all those, the formerly attached of realizing Existence, then felt it sundered from them, and they all cried from it. They then felt the immediacy, despite the lavished time given the same, for Voluspa's 'feeding', of their existence around them, torn apart, 'at' the atom, and beyond. So many impossibilities, made so only because Voluspa held her one absolute contempt, for even beyond that of Almighty Himself. The one for Existence itself, and the Lifestream it had created, 'after' Almighty's own Creation Fact. As such, she withheld the last Blasphemy, as the Schism, made those torn apart, cry for the ones they loved most, torn apart 'to their very senses'. They were 'made' to sense the evisceration of all love, from 'each', and every single heart that Voluspa knew, caused Existence to expand forth. However impossibility she could not understand of it all, she shorn of it all the same.

The same that saw another familiar galaxy, with another familiar world, of a familiar species of readers note, then made Asunder, to the End.

Milky Way fell.

Cygnus Arm fell.

Perseus Arm fell.

The Orion Arm fell.

Polaris fell. Rigel fell. Betelgeuse fell.

Oort Cloud... Kuiper Belt... Pluto... Neptune... Uranus... Saturn... Jupiter... Planetoids... Mars... Venus... Mercury...

Sol...

Luna...

The oceans... the land... the life...

Colors fall. Life falls. Hope falls.

Everything of worth, he felt End. He felt it all End, like a dream he never knew that could ever be truly fulfilled. He felt her Awesome Power, sense the moment for what it all was. A dream that had no reason for the life that it ever had. The hope that never should have been. The will that never should have been impinged upon. That words find place to tell of an event that...

_He snapped his eyes open._

The back of Her mind, started realizing a terrible truth. One that She was still _realizing!_

And then she saw the Gold-Rubicon eyes that glowed endlessly, of something She never thought she'd witness again! And Caceroth's words made Her own horror realized! "_**What have you done!**_"

* * *

"Did... -shiver- did everything... _die_... for a second?"

Belldandy heard Keiichi say that. For the only time in her existence, she had reason to _doubt_ that was supposed to 'be'.

Lind for one however... and then she looks at Frode...

Both feel it. "_Master. / Belove!_"

* * *

Voluspa saw through the eyes of her Champion, at the Champion that took a fateful step, for all seems thereof. She felt the raw power, that comprised the locked version of what was once Tyr himself. And the Nemesis had the full fury of eyes of this, without question.

She screeches... "_What perversion is this! How dare you use __**Tyr**__ as your measure of... No... I see it 'now'._"

Imladris does not respond at all, at first. The entirety of the moment of realization of unleashing the Seal of the fallen God of Strategy, is spent on interrupting the 'exact' moment of particle overcharging of the Accelerator. In all true literal sense...

"I put a cork in it. Yes. Gravity 'is' one of the four makers of the Universal Laws. Yes, I feel that for certain now." ...a voice speaks in kind, of open general speech, as much to himself, as realization rams back into his usually thick skull. At that, the reality of it, clacks back into fully mindful mode. And of sight of what is before him. He also sees what he did, all those innumerable charged particles, encapsulated in tiny black gravity balls, preventing the particles from reacting with each other.

Caceroth for one, sees as well... "_You blocked the Schism, by merely blocking the charged particles, from interacting with each other. Yes... Yeeeessss, such a simply ploy._" ...as a Seer mind... senses _lost?_ As such, the Wraith mind quickly surmises for the facet of 'its' mind, that is of equal merit to the Nemesis he mocks. Done so fully. "_At the cost of so much Power. Employing that much uncontrolled power in a desperate act, is so like you, my wretched Mirror._"

Imladris hears, and then realizes the danger. Caceroth echoes it openly. "_The Schism didn't start, because you're merely holding it back, with Powers you barely comprehend. All that power and potential, still remains to be unleashed. Desperation that simply means: If I kill you now, the End is assured anyway. And to merely falter now, means you 'still' will see all to Death!_"

The Wraith Lord then subsumes the _last_ of the ash energy, the last pulsing his body in white-ash powers of hate, and of such, he even flaunts it with... "_And while you have the weakened power of a old Fool, to struggle with, I fall upon the power of several million Soulless fools, that dared to consider themselves merely enslaved to an Emperor's will. And 'now', they are my will, to command to Her Will, to use to ensure your final failure!_"

A Caceri Blade reforms, into something that nightmares run away from. Imladris manages to reform his own blade, but he feels some dreadful weight, verily on his literal mind. Worse of such scalded unto his very body! Caceroth suddenly then attacks with a screeching howl, only blocked barely by a slowly of haste, raised blade! Three wrenched strokes of this tell the Wraith... "_How unfortunate. You cannot even move properly, with the weight of all that power upon you. The weight of true failure, on you very mind!_"

Voluspa's Voice, then stabs forth, or the same Mouth! "_Take my Ability, and kill him to the End! TAKE IT!_" ...and such empowerment, immediately feeds down the arms, and the Blade that pushes back, and scald cuts into past Imladris's own armor, at the left chest plate! The holocron in his secondary held blade of hand, burst fades apart suddenly, before the Knight is tossed back, and aside the same, to the mangled deck!

Imladris, struggling with the End on his sheer mind, looks up at the Enemy with End on _its_ mind!

He tries to rise, but Caceroth quickly parries off one swipe of this, and then all too easily, flips his blade over, and _cuts_ Imladris's own exposed right hand off! Gauntlet and all! The _agony_ is too much!

* * *

"_**BELOVE!**_"

"Go Daughter **go!**" Frode explodes out with!

It's all Lind needs, and she immediately shoots off, twin Axes and Twin minds of hand and back, through the most intact piece of viewport left, her window she immediately portals to exactly where she needs to be!

Ishara just snaps to the rest. "We leave now!"

The next teleport, is to the _Illistrum_.

* * *

...the prior...

As a Blade is raised to End it. "_I will enjoy this._" ...and a Knight falls...

...to a rolling side, as the blade misses it's cut! Caceroth raises to a second try, but one never made, as the closest viewport pane, only a kilometer away, is nothing as Lind erupts from it, and crashes through everything in her path, and a shocked Caceroth along with it! The sudden icy arrival of wrath, Imladris sees Caceroth crushed into the wall of the Accelerator Core, and also to his sight of...

"L... **Lind!**"

"Not so loud... ah! _Love!_" ...she at first chides for usual banter's worth, but stops dead cold, at the sight of... "Oh my goddess, your hand it's..."

"_Gone._"

Lind snaps a look up, as if nothing even moved the Wraith, he stands near _already_ again. He holds the decapitated hand of his foe, into his left hand. _And on spite of whim, ashes the hand into dust. Armor, skin, bone, and all._

Lind half shivers, half gulps. And then half seethes, and half burns.

"_What have we here._" ...a cold tone at first, as then on recognition... "_Yeeeessss... I remember 'you', Vessel. Of how weak you are._" Lind growls a _bit_. And then Caceroth blinks, as suddenly, both warrior lovers are gone! Or so it seems, as he quickly senses. "_Hiding from me, are you! You postpone pointlessly! It is __inevitable__!_"

* * *

Chihiro gasps.. "GUYS!" ...as Keiichi and his kin look over, Belldandy no less, at the entrance of the bridge deck. It's cut short however, as Ishara snaps off. "To the Medical chamber at once!" ...as she holds Nossi, and Frode of Satorna. Mara and Sigrun keep in absolute close concert with both unconscious souls, as 24 just snaps up into Intra-Comms. "Medical, you got patients incoming!" Chihiro and Tamiya just follow without further heed, the former just yelling. "Hey! What's going on! Are you guys okay! **And where's gold dork at!**"

"Explanations later I hate to say boss!" K1 just yaks back, this Chihiro DRYLY mocks back. "Why the hell does everything gotta be like that?"

"It's not our story, I fear to say." Belldandy remarks out, her heart still of other fears to tread. Tamiya just quips in kind. "Yuhs, that's ols Bells dere for sure." Chihiro just rolls her eyes at that, waving her arms all about, as she runs! "Oh sure it's just like **that** too!"

Keiichi would have actually retorted, but his fears more than echoes Belldandy's. Both of them own, and each others.

* * *

Stuck in some wrecked section of the Citadel, Lind looks down at Imladris's stump of a right limb, at the wrist. "Oh lords."

Imladris winces in pain again, as he wheezes out, as much as the calm atmosphere around them laces in off random sparks, in equally random places, where the area is literally that wrecked around them. A strange red-orange glow hues around them, a strange meld of a corona from Imladris's Sealed powers of breached, and the Citadel's own technological atmosphere, where wreckage spews orange like energon, in places. The knight then announces his pains. "The cut burns deep. I can still feel it eating at the flesh and bone. Ugnh!" ..he winces severely at, this Lind starts in attempt.. "We can just get you a new hand back home, but..."

"Not if this power... ERGGHH!" ..a massive wince that turns Rubicon visible, such was a moment of anew fright for the Valkyrie General. Imladris huff-whines out in resultant.. "...I can't... can't control this.. my body... ergh... feels like it's bloated... heavy... burning. I can't control my body... right... ARGHH! I just can't move. I just can't..."

"Get your grip Lord Knight!" Lind yelps at first, shaking at him. Imladris doesn't heed, with... "I'll lose control... I just can't control this..."

And then he gets a reality deck, across the chin! "I SAID GET A **GRIP** LORD KNIGHT!"

Imladris just blinks agape at Lind, who just snarls back, finding her own backbone code in the process. "Are you going tell me, that you're _that_ weak! You mean to disappoint me? When it all counts, everything you ever said to me was a lie!" Those steel blue eyes were intensely captivating. It made her words easily heard. (This time.) "If you fail now, I'll _never_ forgive you. _Ever_."

That calmed him down, as much as the allowance past burning pain allowed. (And it was serious enough _there_, as such was.) He manages out... "S.. sorry."

It was enough, as Lind applies a simple 'ice pack' spell, to his cauterized stump. A strange icy bandage that pulls away the burning, of enough balance to think with, such Imladris then imparts... "This power I'm using, is so heavy inside of me."

"And yet you 'are'." Lind imparts, holding her hands, at his stump of an arm. "You're a magnificent god, and you're already made us all proud. I'll keep believing that, and protect you all the same."

"_I demand to differ._"

Lind and Imladris hear their foe, as Caceroth is seen, some of the orangeish light behind his wretched form, haloing and ray beaming about him, in a monolithic fashion. Caceri Blade seems to drip ash like blood off of it, within its own cast shadows. The Wraith Lord just seethes out, taking a step forward towards them. "_Come, and let our Epitaph, be expunged Forever._"

Lind has none of that, and flicks her hands out, still kneeling near Imlade, in so doing, casting her Axes, back into her hands, like they were ever a part of her. She then stands to face the Wraith, her Diamond Axe of gift, in her right hand, positioned with the shaft, for the business end pointed at Caceroth. The Axe of left hand, leveled behind her, the Axe pointed to her right. Her stare was as sharp, as her Axe blades, this she stands with, protecting her denuded love, of and at that moment. Her technological slimsuit glowing fiercely along it's seams, as much as her demeanor was.

"You hurt my love, _wretch!_"

"_Like you could ev... ARGHH!_" ...such was the absolute retort Lind reacts with, Axe in fist, rocking the Wraith back with no mercy. And she attacks with further ferocity, to an icy hurricane of anger. Caceroth blocks back at the first, as his blade blocks spinning twin in coming assaults, her _Twins_ shooting out to shoot shirt burst spells, empowered by Lind's unSealed nature, to freeze and interrupt Caceroth's mere movements, at the same while trying with all ability, to hammer that advantage home!

"Stay still!"

A follow up back to back reversal spin strike, that hammers her Axes each, at a different area, before following that up with a high kick, ducked under to then be kicked in the back heel, when Lind swing drops her lower leg down fast with! She flip spins about to reorient for a follow up...

"You sod of a fool!"

...with another twin Axe spin attack, with the Twins frothing an icy wind about their great mistress. The Wraith keeps retreating under a heinous assault, that at one point, causes whole 'blocks' of ash, to freeze up and shatter off. This in the midst of all those constant (_really constant,_) Axe attacks!

"I'll gut you unalive, for each particle of ash, if I have too!"

"_If only you... ARGH!_"

Imladris sees all this, and then realizes his own somber state. He readily tries to move, but finds 'sheer weight', pressing down on all his senses, and even physical measure!

"What the blazes is wrong with me!" ...decried as all of a sudden, Lind's assault is blasted back by an ash code attack. One Lind counterattacks back, off from another shattered console, swiftly! Imladris sees this, and tries to actually yank himself forward to move. However he quickly stops, when his mind feels suddenly 'fuzzy', from the movement. Enough that he direly feared losing control over his powers, and the spell keeping them _'all'_ alive.

He curses at himself as a result, after regaining control. "Blast it. I'm still always too weak in this one vein."

"_Yes you sickly well are!_" ...Caceroth suddenly launches at the far too venerable knight, and is only stopped by a sudden in time slam tackle that Lind forces, that crashes them both, to the far right of the knight's position! Lind rolls away as fast as she can, but still can't avoid a clipping swipe of Caceri Blade, to her back! Lind's screech of pain makes Imladris WRENCH a step forward, but then almost loses control again! Instead he just thrusts his hands up...

"_Try this, by Holia's Hand!_" ...and a bright pulse of spell power slams out, catches the Wraith in the chest, and explodes the wraith all about! Lind sees and flip rises to a spell chant. "_Cage the fury in an icy tomb, this be my mistress of anger's command!_" ...with a multi-prong ice cage of stalagmites, that suddenly slam in, in exacerbation of damage to the Wraith Lord! She however does not enjoy it all one bit, when Imladris doubles over, clutching at himself! Lind... "BELOVE!" ...before Caceroth then suddenly erupts forward, _again,_ despite all apparent damage! One Lind notes, as her neck is grabbed by a ashen rusted gauntlet, from and by the ashen gouts of cavities that adorn the Wraith's face.

None of it apparently true ill to any of the effects... "_You think you can dispatch ME with such paltry spells! FOOL!_"

Lind struggles, then Pulse flares an ice blast, and breaks free, flip spin landing a good distance away. The Wraith screeches and howls of two voices, as she tries to ignore the deep ash scars on her neck and arms now. Ones that try to burn in their damaging effects.

Lind just haggard with breath now, just seethes... "Where's your limit this time? Show me so I can _gut_ it from you!" ...and attacks with expert fury once more!

Imladris then afar, just SLAMS his fists into the deck plating, almost crushing him down to another deck in the process. "BLAST IT! I can't do anything else, but concentrate on that damned Core energy!" ...this as he sees Lind of raised eye, fighting a battle for him, he wants to help dearly of. Of a sight he fears Lind cannot win, because he could not...

...of moment he realizes. "...I cannot win alone. And neither can she. But where can I begin to help again?" ...he wrenches at his soul, needing an answer, buried under panic. One a layer of Lind dying. Another of failing the Existence. The one of Almighty's trust, struck dead by the same failure. The worse of the souls that they wished for him to save. And the torrents more that he could look past, all seemingly fueling the spell that kept the End at literal bay.

And seemed only a matter of time before...

...which is why...

* * *

Sigrun looks helplessly, as Ishara tries to feed code life giving capability, back into Nossi's form. However doing so, seems to sap it, to Satorna. Something that Ishara actually curses at... "Blast it! I don't have the code for Satorna's bioform code! But I won't give up." ...and keeps working at it, her spell orb of medical nature in hand of right, working fiercely again.

Something Frode fears is starting to tell of a growing problem. Mara just spats out. "I don't have that code. Dammit, why is this happening!"

Most particulars that followed from the bridge, witness helplessly, as Belldandy herself is just as helpless. She's wordless, as all Ishara can seem to do, is feed stabilizing energy, into Nossi's inert form, and then watch it somehow get siphoned into Satorna. None of which seems to stop Satorna's slow slide into code death.

Keiichi then speaks up, looking wary in the offering. "Okay, this might be a long shot."

"Yes Keiichi?" Bell quips, Kei remarking... "What if, like you all concentrated your power or something, like what you did for gold dude that one time?"

"Against Hild." Urd quips, Belldandy remarking in concert with Keiichi's idea. "If we channeled just enough of our power to stabilize Nossi."

Ishara is forced to object, at a turn of her head. "Not until I can figure out why my healing energy is being siphoned to... _Sigrun!_" ...the high goddess suddenly screams, as Sigrun suddenly feels her left arm grabbed. Sigrun bares teeth in surprise... "Nossi?"

"No... d... don't do... it."

"Nossi, just stay still, we're going... AHH!" ...Sigrun yells as Nossi suddenly channels energy into her gripping hand, this Sigrun gasps in realization... "N.. no! Don't connect with me!"

"What!" Skuld exclaims, Urd shoving on top of that with a charged bolt in hand! "Get off of my Sister!"

"No! Wait Sister!" Urd looks back harshly. "For what Belldandy! For..."

"I'm... _you_..."

Chihiro blinks as much as anyone. "What did she say?" ...this as Sigrun notes, given it was said unto _her!_ "Wh... what she said... what do you...?"

Nossi just strengthens her networking grip, as much as her physical one. Ishara sees and is surprised enough from what she hears, to halt her own actions. Nossi's tone strengthens as well. "I... don't even... really... exist."

* * *

Lind keeps fighting, but hits the same ashen wall that Imladris couldn't defeat. One Caceroth is fully aware of.

A crashed together set of Axes, into Caceri Blade, has them both in dead eye lock. Lind risks burning her own eyes, looking at Caceroth's trans-phase version, worse that Voluspa's own eyes are 'in' them now. And of a Voice for both versions... "_You only delay 'his' death. You're not powerful enough alone, to stop Me!_"

Lind answers with a hard head butt. "Just shut up and fight!" ...following up with all expert skill applied!

It's enough unintended distraction of, as Imladris looks, with two visions. One real and before him, the other impossible to describe. The second comes with a simple Voice.

"_: Simplify all that you are, my Tool. :_"

Imladris whispers up, knowing it's louder than even shouting is. "But... how can I do that?"

"_: Your weight, is your own fear of power. You complicate it all from this anchor. As such, you must loosen the anchor completely, and Trust in my Word. :_"

Imladris had a blank moment in his mind, that he had to face down possibly his worst fear. But then he sees Lind knocked back, and Caceroth following up, this time not giving Lind quarter. Imladris sees 'that' worst fear for what it is, and as such to his mind.

"_: If you do not heed my Word, you face to lose her as a penalty I'd expect you to never accept. If you accept this, the Tool is fodder. If the Tool is 'not' to be Fodder, then accept the Word, and accept the Destiny you Wished for! :_"

"S... simplify then... simplify... a power that overwhelms me? But... but no... it's always just been... just a tool. As I am. As I always am.

And I only need some of... the tool, not 'all' of it." ...and as such, he felt his weight of all that power, accentuate to only what he realized his mind could accept. The rest, just literally shunted off the rest of the Power, like the weight it _actually_ was. Trans-dimensional physics was forced to accept 'his' mind, and from that...

Lind ducks under twin swipes, blocks with her own, but realizes... "More... impressive. Barely."

All that is snarled back, as Caceri Blade catches the shaft of her Axes, within its serrated grooves... "_You never were! Just die already!_" ...and shoves her Axes off, and all too quickly pulse blasts a force-ash code to a Lind tumbling crash! Lind recovers, to see the same hand, charged to lethal effect. Targeted right she lain before him.

And fires to obliterate the deck Caceroth stands on, to the point he has to flip away from a vast crash of screeching metal, that takes entire stories of decks with it.

But _not_ the intended target with it!

Lind blinks, as she realizes she's in the arms of... "B.. BELOVE!" ...her usual savior. This as he lands far enough away to give breath of space again. Lind's Axes clatter to the deck they land on, to a realizing hug. (One out of place, but all the same...)

"Thank you for saving me."

Lind blinks and draws back, to look at him. "_Me?_ Who just yanked me out of that blast!" Imlade snickers, as Lind then pops him on the left shoulder. "And 'who' was whining like a first day Valkyrie trainee back there?"

"The one who realized a simple thing. One of many still working on."

Lind got half of that, the rest to another heart stabilizing hug. Both realize they needed. Then both realize the sound of an approaching wail of horror. They both look off to their far extended right, of Lind's mutual note. "You about as tired of this all, as I dang well am?"

Imladris nods to his love's notice. He then growls forth in kind. "I also realize something else of simple note."

Lind looks at her in armed (and stumpy,) lover, and smirks. "Took you long enough."

* * *

"If she... knew you... existed... you'd be of my... same fate."

Sigrun was as numb as she was hearing, as anyone else in the chamber, of what Nossi made of very real penance. "What do you _mean?_" ...said back so _helplessly_. Nossi continues a heart tearing tale. A frightening one. Revealing...

"I remember. I died back in the Hub, the new one, that 2189 Sector. I just got assigned... I saw my Administrator... that day.." ...a growing tone of shivering tears... "...I was so proud, and then... I heard them... I saw my Administrator... oh no, Hassi... _sister_..."

Belldandy for one, grabbed onto Keiichi in horror, as Nossi shatters out... "...I was hit? No... felt so cold... and... and then She took me." Nossi's eyes glaze over at Sigrun, a mind completely blank. "I was turned... into a Fate clone. Yes... she called us that. The... ones that she took... in the Invasion."

"What?" Frode says hollowly. Nossi steels out, like talking through after being stabbed. "She took our code, when we fell. The Doublet code too. I was turned into a clone, for this very purpose. V... Voluspa... _knows_ what is happening here, before it all happened. She also gave me... the empowerment of familiarity, to falsify my way... into all your trusts. I only 'now', have a will back... to realize this... only to now... die with."

Belldandy shoots over at this, grabbing at Nossi's free left hand. "You can't die! You deserve a chance to live!"

"But... I'm... not alive. Not... _truthfully_." ...this Belldandy asserts akin of her Lindful code. "You look of Truth to _me_. That should all that matters. You still matter too! The same of any other goddess to ever exist!"

"Not... of the code... forced into me." ...this Nossi holds Sigrun's hand tighter. "The same into the rest of our Doubleted kin. The same she... did to you."

Sigrun goes cold. "But that... that's impossible! Frigurina borne me, and then Hild stole me! How could..."

"She _knows._ She... knows..." Nossi puts so slithered, that thinking it false, was fallacy there instead. Nossi looks strangely peaceful, as she professes. "The Soulless code, it contains the hints of her Seer power. The power of Absolute... Foresight. She... she knew that to place an extra Norn... in the timeline... was easily... within her Power. This during her time... as Gaea."

"_Noooo!_" ...Sigrun collapses to her knees with, Skuld and Urd shooting over to help brace her, as Nossi's grip is beyond just absolute, is now _melding_. Sigrun sobs out... "That can't be right! It's False! It really has to be!"

* * *

An ashen-slithering motion of sickly movement. Wisps of acidic ash corroding at deck surfaces that were supposed to resist such elements excellently. A blade looking for blood of enemies.

"_: Find them my Son, my Champion. I fear to tread of my own Visions with every passing moment that Continues! :_" ...the same of same mutated mouth. "_I will kill them. I swore this as Payment for the Bargain!_"

"Not a proper Bargain then." ...the Nemesis halts, and sees where pale white and orange light mesh in another halo behind his armored form, the cape casting proper shadows towards the mania driven Wraith Lord. An acid retort back, of warped mouth. "_Nothing is proper, only the Will! Now die by it!_"

"Sorry, been dead once already. Not happening here. Not today for certain."

"_It WILL, as all is Written!_"

"Always with the mantra, of such moronic play." ...this making the Wraith foam and froth. The knight mocks further, even of actual comedy for it. "_Written_ this, _Will_ that. Always with this death and decay thing. _Blech_. It all gets even older than She is, you know."

"_YOU HENIOUS UNCOUTH SCUM! HER WILL IS THE 'ONLY' WAY, THAT IS OF PROPER AGE HERE!_"

Imladris blinks, not sure that was supposed to be a joke there, certainly not intended anyway. However he keeps mocking... "I prefer a better vintage." ...of the voice that the knightly shadow plays out with. Caceroth just snarls, but is cut short of attacking just yet, as Imladris then makes note of his own raised stump, of what was once a right hand. He looks at it, and jokes of himself. "I should thank you. Took ya to cut my hand off, to realize I'm still better here, than you are."

"_What!_"

"Oh aye. Ya see, you have still, despite two mouths of fools, only two hands. All with one voice, and well... I can up that one better. I have two mouths, of one equal voice, and yet... I have _three_ hands." ...this as twin Valkyrian shadowed arms of Axes beheld, splay out from behind the facing Lord Knight. Nice and iconic a moment, that are themed by words of... "And they have the same voice, of you of us: _Destroy you!_"

Suddenly, the Axes are released into the Knight's gravity grip, and off that, a Wraith is BLASTED back by a sudden Valkyrian-General Golden Eye attack, one that throws Caceroth back, into the waiting path of a knight with a pissed off swipe of a left handed Morphemic Blade! One blared of stroke with... "Have some ambidexterity on the HOUSE!" ..and swipe it, and both axes about him, in a simultaneous three blade spin strike that crushes the wraith back in the opposite direction!

One with Lind waiting on the opposing end, within only two meters, where a waiting knee uppercut kick, in the crane style, with both Twins in vaunted appearance along with! The Wraith blanches from this, but his retreat is outright halted by an _Evolution_ sponsored gravity blast ball, the effect tearing into the Wraith, the deck plating, and into the near enough power core wall, the screeches of metal and wraith cascading! The Wraith Lord assaults again to enter a six parry exchange, before Lind flips in, nabs her Diamond/nominal Axes, and as Imladris traps Caceroth with a high swing strike, Lind blares in and makes a **HARD** double Axe swipe that blasts out even more ash material!

Such is the format for the next microcyclon, as Imladris keeps trapping Caceroth into shots Lind levels, ones Caceroth tries to counter back, but finds one form or another (or both at once,) of Angelic spells waiting, nullifying Ash spells, as martial maneuvers are forced back, with expert ease. Ones Caceroth makes narcissistic light of. "_You call yourselves warriors, to assail me by more than one form of enemy! At once of worse even!_"

"FOOL!" Lind 'and' Imladris just spit back with, Lind hearing it best from _her_ Knight. "Of so many simple things to learn here, what we represent of the Existence we love. _No one of Heaven ever fights alone!_"

Caceroth finds no quarter left to beseech upon!

* * *

"I don't know _how_ I know... but... I know this. She plays the same manner, with Time, and History, that... Almighty does. She can wait for the right time, that she 'still' knows enough... of, to then place any act... she chooses. Such as how I was twisted... and... how 'you' were made in your... mother's womb."

Sigrun is frightened blank, but also feeling more and more of Nossi's code... and more. Ishara for once, looks as helpless as she feels. The truth of the matter... "Then no matter what we do, Voluspa already sealed your fate, no matter what."

Nossi in turn... "Y... yes... I am fodder now. I lost my original identity long ago, but... I also was forced of Doublet... to 'him', in all the same... act." ...this she looks at Mara specifically. "She _knows_ all."

"No, you can't mean...!'

"We are Doubleted, after the fact. Satorna... died from a fallen goddess, and when Satorna was found of Seal, one that... Voluspa _knew_ where to look for... she.. forced us together, of the Code. I die with him... because... she knows the harm it will cause."

"_Oh god_." Chihiro gaffs out in dejection, such that Mara covers all over Satorna's inert form. "No... _No, not when I just found him again!_" ...at this she raises her head, and openly pleas... "Please! I love him! Someone please save him!"

"I... can..." Nossi puts, before a look over at Sigrun, helpless as a child ever could be. "...as she... will."

"W... why _me?_"

Nossi smiles. Her first honest smile in over twenty years.

* * *

Lind enjoys this moment, as much as Imladris's just flat out _attacks_ with it. A joy of a battle at the apex of all possible known type such battles. Moreover, as Lind knows to save the enjoyment in memory, of the moment she fights alongside her Belove Lord Knight, against the Cursed Wraith Lord Caceroth, the Bane of Heaven and Hell, Yggdrasil and Nidhog alike, inclusive of all Existence, for the fate of the same Creation of Almighty's Grace.

Boy it was not lost on her, nor the leveling punch she decks Caceroth across the decayed cheek with, as more and more of the Emperor is lost, leaving behind bare Wraith in unwanted kind. Lind then sees her enjoyment is alone of this vein, as Imladris follows through with outright pure wrath, in his stumped arm, one with diamond hard Incarnum energy, steeling out of it. The Knight's methods, and force of punch on the other cheek, never fails to amaze the Valkyrie. General or nor of any present or previous vein.

More of the same that Imladris fully follows through with, as he spins with his hard Incarnum punch, and quickly double buckles Caceroth back, with a blade held back fist! The Wraith crashes through mangled wreckage of the Citadel interior, much of it just a magnificent wreck now. More so as Lind follows up, and her own attacks spin fresh wreckage at the reeling Wraith!

Caceroth then flip doubles back, catches Lind's Axe twice of parry, before she shoves forward with an icy blast, and then spin flips back, as Imladris in turn, screams in with an overarching slash of all slashes! The Wraith is crumpled _deep_ into a deck plating, electromagnetic waves and sparks spewing everywhere, as he catches the immense attack!

A bare screech, before Lind... "Shut up!" ...ala so, with a snap into punch at the chin! More wreckage ensues. Lind takes a bantering moment to pronounce.. "This is fun."

"Only for you, my barbed sweet." ..of whit both see Caceroth recover again, to another prolonged duet assault!

* * *

Mara keeps a whimpering beg, as she holds entirely around Satorna's inert form. Nossi just prods it all to the conclusion she's fully aware of. "She... that Seer... knew I'd die, and even ascertained to make of Satorna, a trap to... keep any healing energies, for me... shunted to... him. She _knew_ I'd be the one to save in preference. She _knew_ then, to channel it all to my forced Doublet, and let the energies detonate forthwith. Her Will is all... she cares for."

Keiichi gulped... "_Damn_."

"_Precisely_." Frode agrees with. As such, Nossi then turns the page unto. "She however, is not absolute, on all things. Her Sight, is clouded over 'most' other events, save past what she chooses for her... focus. For each Focus of choice to enact upon, ninety-nine percent of the rest... is occluded. As such, she did not... care to see... _your_ place to come." ...a growing meld, deeper, and stronger. Sigrun feels it, as Nossi remarks. "I'm already dead, as is possibly, so many... other clones. But a child of Norn Light... incarcerated... in Darkness... and... yes, I know... Liberated... is beyond Her bounds of Sight. Such I give to you, the chance to redeem us all of the Fate clones, _and... save everything else... the... same_." ...as suddenly, Nossi's form starts to strip and fade of inter-phased decomposition.

Ishara drops the globe, and quickly grabs the hand of Belldandy, whom looks with a soft-Valkyrian demeanor. One that breaks down into Keiichi's arms at the shake of the high goddess's head. Meg into Keb's arms, the same of Chihiro into Tamiya's. 24, Sceta, and Ackronus witness, as Urd and Skuld cry at the death of a goddess. The same that saved Satorna's infernal life.

A death, that flows the deeply encoded remains, to a chosen vessel. One that has no idea what to do.

Of one tone... "_**Now**__... I hope that gold dude and Lind, blow him away._"

No one was remiss on what Keiichi meant by that.

* * *

Imladris follows in with a double set of overslashing arcs, ones that force Caceroth's attention again, crashing him into the sudden incoming force of a Valkyrian long side kick, one with follow up spinning fists from both _Mints_ in severe succession! Caceroth's thrown back form, is launched into as quickly, as Imladris shoots in, misses with a hard blade shot that scalds the wall behind Caceroth, even as if it was still of energy blade format, before Caceroth counters with a energized hand, just missing Imladris's chest, as the knight spins about reactively and makes a counter slash with his Blade, only _just_ missing a second time.

Lind blinks and pulls back for a moment, as a titanic series of blade parries, thrusts, and pulls, a prolonged chain as speed and intense fury overcomes them both, _with _shocking speed of the empowered moment! This extends into two more broken apart chains, before _finally_, Caceroth is caught in a parried low cut motion, blocked by a back caught Morphemic Blade, this starting to force the Wraith to move back to reengage momentum.

One cut short when he suddenly can't move his left foot, seeing down at the ankle, where a quick snap General grade ice spell froze it! Down to the deck plating at that! "_What be...!_"

Imladris didn't give him a further chance, and decked him at the absolute magnitude his powered fist! It however then takes an equal powered Angel fist in succession, to then cause the sickening sight of Caceroth's entire left ankle down, **snap** off! The screech of sundered armor of grey, equal to the voice, as is horrendous as intended!

"_That one is for __**Nossi!**_" ...Imladris snarls, as he then follows up on this hatred, with another empowered fist, snapping out a titanic beam, with the same three ring atmospheric burst effect as afore the last time the two Nemesis battled, with the same traumatic effects upon the wrecked scenery about them! By the time this is done, Lind is already upon his side, as the effects of the entire battle are now telling. Imlade huffs and wheezes a bit, as Lind looks at where Caceroth, by all rights of normal measure, should be incinerated beyond atomic structure. They both knew better.

Lind just snips over in the meanwhile... "Well, at least you are even with that wretch, one limb as such." ...before she then suddenly hears Imladris grunt in pain again. Lind snaps a look down, as he grunts out... "Thanks for the... ergh... reminder." ...as Lind grabs a look at his severed limb, the ash _still_ eating into the wound where his hand was cut off. Bone is actually being seen, white pus starting bubble out where ash is actually causing diseases in the wound. The nanites there having another massive war of their own within the wound.

Lind gasps at the realization, as her own ice pack spell was useless against it. "Sorry, for the shift from focus there." Lind gleeps out, this Imladris smiles in wincing pain at, both realizing... "To think wrath has a good use."

Lind however only grows a angst driven anger from this, as they both then see their mutual foe begin to rise again, once an unwanted more. Afar, they see the ashen haze float, the loss of one entire foot apparently just seeing in result, the blood froth from it, into ash, the same that surrounds the horrid entity. More and more the Emperor is lost back into the decaying force of the Wraith Lord. One Imladris dies make note of... "So sport... you... like being pinned down... in this reality?"

Lind cocks at an eye at this, then hears an unexpected truth from the Enemy. "_Her Will is as indeed limited, of my place amongst you chaff. My usual powers, are still sealed enough from the last encounter. Enough to prevent my imagination to your proper demise_." The wraith then gleans a wicked grin. "_But then Her Will exceeds all other concerns, where even handicaps are replaced by. You fools have no foresight against __**Hers**__, and no defense to call upon against it!_"

Lind seethes as much as Imladris just mocks back, as much as pain from his stunted arm allows. "All this talk _again_ about our... inability against _Her Will_. Sorry... sport... but Her Will never once defeated any of us, Almighty to Existence alike. Not in all this time. And as _such_, not here and definitely... not **now!**"

Caceroth just snarls, as Imladris just readies his weapon again, his focus of honest, actual hatred, overcoming his pain. Lind readies herself as well, all further was to one end now. Imladris just snaps off to snarl at the Wraith Lord with... "You _both_ are the ones without any true imagination!"

"_Really._" One sudden retort makes both warriors blink. The Wraith then raises his right hand, and begins discharging into it! The twin warriors tense, and almost attack, when the energon used, starts to act strangely in Caceroth's hand. Instead of a standard tactical blast of any form, it instead triggers a strange shimmering energy field before the creature. Lind blinks at this... "What is he..."

"Wha.. that's a teleport beam matrix!" Imladris recognizes all too better! Lind gasps...

..._worse_, when the beam quickly brings the form of... "'_He' cannot escape Her Will!_" Caceroth screeches...

* * *

"Do we keep attacking the Citadel?" ...the lot in the Medical chamber hear, as Ackronus asks an obvious question. 24 only shakes her head. "I'm not sure 'what' to do now."

"_Keiichi!_" Belldandy suddenly screams, on top of a chime sound that makes everyone look at once! Meg... "What the hell!" ...as one second, Keiichi is holding onto an in close Belldandy, and the next... "Teleport beam!" 24 shouts, and snaps into the Sentient Overcomm... "_Discriminators!_"

"It's too late." Frode shouts, having already tried to thrust out his powers to interdict the beam, but failed, unwilling to risk real harm to the mortal in the process. As a result, they all feel dead and cold _again_, for the third time this battle.

Keiba couldn't help it, since they all _knew_. "_We're dead_."

* * *

It was no less shocking to sight, as Keiichi appears in that teleport beam end node, and finds his sight staring dead in Caceroth's face! One grinning of absolute victory. He freaks... "_Oh crap!_"

"_Her Will is Done!_"

Lind flies in fast, to try and grab Keiichi out of the way! She manages to get a hand on his left shoulder with her left, as Caceroth has his hand ready for the truly lethal blow. One that is fast than Lind's actions.

Both of which are superseded by... "_: Encage my Enemy in a cage, this by the Word of Pain, I Title Command! :_"

Caceroth suddenly screeches of another howl, of another Title empowered counter, to the Wraith's own counter! This as Lind and Keiichi blink, and then the Valkyrie pulls the latter away, with a decent spin! At this, they both catch a glimpse of one of the dozens of glowing blue-white mini-triangles, that form the spell cage Imladris uses via his physical Holocron! The same that he 'still' holds a semi-'bottom' end piece of in blade held hand, the rest surrounding the Wraith Lord, in a high Progenitor energy-base 'cage'!

The sight is barely noted, as Keiichi is spun about to a stop suddenly. Lind the cause, then makes another of pressing her left hand on Keiichi's shirt! He blinks down at... "Eh?" ..the suddenly light blue-glow of her slimsuit's hand-print, this Keiichi blanches at... "I hope that doesn't stain!"

"Sorry!" ...as Lind activates the emergency function, one of several discovered during a crash course in the slimsuit functions, she had Skuld impart in that meeting before the battle. (The one Imlade was kicked out of.) One of them, a nanite handscan teleport lock print, that appears on Keiichi's shirt, as in the pattern of Lind's normal hand-print, of bare skin contact of norm. Keiichi keeps blinking through this, as Lind snaps.. "Emergency Teleport to the _Illistrum_!" ...this causing another teleport beam to encapsulate around the bloke. One that just complains. "If I end up losing a finger because of..." ...back unto safety proper! Lind snickers a tic at the comedy the mortal could still have.

* * *

This as Belldandy rushes with 24 in quick tow. She for one never gave up... "If we can just quickly get back his signature to..."

"Aw man!" ...this a LOT of bioforms, and dataforms suddenly screech to a halt, Belldandy for one hybrid bio-dataform being... "_Keiichi!_"

Keiba for one, looks back at... "Eh! He's back here in that... whoa!" ...as Belldandy **BLASTS** by and enters the nearby Teleport chamber, this Keiichi patting himself over. "Nope, nothing feels crispy or... ACK!" Belldandy just tackle hugs into him suddenly! "Oh Keiichi! My Keiichi!" ...all huggy stuffing away and away! (And turning blue.)

The rest rush in … "What the heck happened!" Urd shouts, as Keiichi is about to explain.

However before this can happen, the Intracellic types all suddenly clutch at their heads! Frode and Ishara of slightly heavier note, look at each other, as Keiichi now shouts. "_Now what!_"

* * *

...and before Lind can recover from her brilliant action, she herself suddenly doubles over. One that only stops shot when she hears... "_ARGGGGHHHH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD SEER!_"

The Valkyrie-General manages to fight through the **intense** pain, to reach one that is the focus of a direct attack by Voluspa herself! The effects are as noted, aren't localized, by any measure of nearby simply alone! Of dire local note however, Lind slaps dead onto the back of her Belove, on utter reflex of fear! They both then hear, as Imladris's mind is literally assailed... ": _Thank you for breaking another part of the Bargain Seal! I will relish in crushing your mind Myself! :_"

Lind gasps, as Caceroth's form is partially transformed, the ashen format, now look as of thick overlying clouds of death, as _'beneath'_ that, a strangely slender like form, is partially seen within, _Incarceration_ nowhere to be seen now. A slender form of anything of humanoid format. In fact, Lind sees it, and _almost_ loses her own actual mind, from some strange illogical paradox! She squeezes her eyes shut and on reflex... "_Not while I'm here Witch!_" ...and immediately Melds her _Twins_, _Evolution_ dives in as well!

The final battlefield, takes place from within. The portals of minds.

* * *

"She's here. Voluspa attacking Cousin directly!" Belldandy manages out, her own head, a vice all of a sudden! Keiichi holds on tight, as sight of effect, is noticeable on 24 and Ackronus's facades as well! Chihiro gulps out, far overly tired of feeling so helpless. "What the heck can we do!"

No one can say anything now.

* * *

"_: To think the great Charge of my Progenitor Brethren could possibly stand up to me! Now your pitiful diminutive mind is __**Mine!**__ :_"

Imladris couldn't stand it. The searing pain was beyond logic to comprehend. He was about to break. And Lind couldn't do enough to brace against such power either! The Dark Lord tried to help within, but was failing just as hopelessly. The god power was too encapsulated on the Schism chain, and couldn't concentrate to help now. The child just cried out for help. Lind _again_ couldn't do more, as Imladris feels his mind _truly_ going blank!

And there was no manic laughter. Just raw force reaching out beyond a the Soulless Prison, into the mind that had no defense against _that_ kind of power. The use of the holocron Voluspa 'allowed', made the Knight realize it was a trap of 'said' use of! Imladris just helplessly noted... "_It's my fault._"

Lind despaired. Voluspa _finally _ was about to triumph!

* * *

"I can't _concentrarsi!_" Eihwa shouts, her head feeling the agony being inflicted. The Network of all minds feeling the trauma. Peorth just doubled over into her lap, from the same pain. The same that was incapacitating most of Intracel right there and then. Sentaro sees this, and a wobbly motion by Troubadour. He tries to help snap them all out of it all, with a simple. "Come on guys! It can't end like this!"

"_It won't, my... child._" ...Sentaro gasps in hearing from the Seed.

* * *

The same that filtered on down, to where just a moment before, Gaitha received word of readiness.

From an Aide next to her, as the closest to her sat. (The same of pretty much every other Illuminaran at that moment.) "Are you sure, this will work?"

Gaitha nodded. "_Yes_."

It was enough. And what occurred next, was the salvation desired for, as well as a Goal at long last achieved.

Such, Gaitha began to sing, in a familiar tune of a familiar goddess, that she'd never met before. As the first sonnets filter out, the next cascade aside to each side of her. And more from there. More that serenaded into the Network, and the more the Illuminarans began to each, hear at first, a mere fade of a soft sonnet's approach. Such that more voices, and more voices...

...and _more_ voices...

..._and more voices..._

The count, was lost in that song that gave Gaitha her first true sense of self clarity. And she understood it, as the unity in her own soul. The same the more and more, slowly saw, within, of a true growing, glowing light.

* * *

The song first was of the Illuminaran Network, but was in prompt moments...

* * *

She was distracted. Voluspa's Mind started feeling something odd. It disrupted at her, with a growing, terrible realization.

Imladris felt something as well, despite the **blinding** agony...

* * *

...felt by the Hikari. The Seeds felt it all first.

_'Such a beautiful song'._ was another cascading agreement, before 'they' sung a different, symbiotic tune.

* * *

As the sonnet of the Illuminaran, grew across each world. Each asset. Each mind that was filled with hope and promise. Serenity and clarity. Unity and destiny. As such, the song, began to tell of a very visible light.

* * *

A random Silveren Commander, at the time, clutching her own head, (one of the few at the time, to be aboard an Illuminaran vessel in the wake of emergency escape,) saw her hosts of their impart, of this unifying song. It was such a tone, so open, she couldn't help _herself_ to join in.

* * *

"Do... _ah_... you feel that?" Belldandy gasped, as the distraction, began to waver off from the sharp pain. One that Keiichi was glad to see leave her face. However the other Terran mortals just eye her, off of Chihiro's snippy. "Feel what? My blood pressure on the rise? I'm too young and hot for that!"

"I feel it too." Ishara noted, Chihiro blinking over.. Urd then next. "Oh... _wow__._" ...Skuld in kind... "Is this _really_ happening?"

"_They're singing_. The Illuminarans are _singing!_" 24 accented, as the Alliance types, are now hearing it too. Ackronus's voice then suddenly starts to tone, making Chihiro freak a bit into Tamiya's blushing arms. "What the heck?'

And then Belldandy starts to sing as well! Keiichi gasps, as no warning is given, to a Song beyond many of any other Songs. One that the goddesses, high and low, god alike, all start sonnets with their Networked brethren of the Alliance, as 'they' do likewise, off a Song, with a fathomless consequence. Even in the teleport chamber, a marvelous moment truly begins. (And a number of mortals are treated to the rarest of events.)

* * *

"_: No... no... this... THIS CANNOT BE! :_" ...as She and Caceroth hear it all now too, and have no ability to Combat of it! Imladris and Lind now hear it too, and find their despair fading along with it. As it all progresses, the Sing actually disrupts at Voluspa's links, with magnifying effect. To the point all this becomes beyond worse than fingernails on a chalkboard to her! Her concentration suffers exponentially by the second, as the Song grows!

* * *

The Song begins to encapsulate the Souls, of the multitude Billions of Illuminarans, all across their region of space. The given fact that they all were concentrated in their own region of Galactic space, intensifies and exacerbates the expediency of the growing effect of the Song.

The basest technological explanation, was one that made technology fail. Even magic was crude against this forming reality. The souls, through the Network, were becoming One Song, across an entire Civilization! And as the Song shifts and waves of endless beauty and variety, it also states the final course of each soul, as not unlike the same of what the Hikari Seeds and Trees, do for each other.

The same that makes each glowing Soul, begin the long wanted goal of _ascension_ itself.

* * *

Voluspa decries against this! "_: NOO! __**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THIS! Not this detestable Blasphemy!**__:_" ...as the Song, now beginning to 'pick up speed', brings with it into the Network, Voluspa is sensing far too readily. This as billions of Illuminaran Souls begin their true hallmark process of ascension! And along with it, the Song of the Hikari adds unto. The Silveren adds unto. The Glassian. The Griffional. The endless numbers that understood their part in the great cog of the Unity. The Trillions of souls of the Galaxy, their own sonnets, into the Song that was quickly, growing so Galaxy wide, Voluspa was literally _trapped_ into hearing it!

It drove her MAD!

Caceroth whined and howled. Voluspa screeched and decried. (Like immature looking really.) And then however, She attempted... "_: I CAN STILL END TH... AHH!_ :"

...to the vision sight, of a fully solidified mind of a chosen Excellency. One Lind gasped in Meld mode, in seeing 'that' clear a mind, with _one_ intent. Voluspa tried to act on her Threat, but the end of things to her Plan, came down to...

"_:_ _This is __our__ Existence! Our Right to exist! __**GET! OUT!**__ :_"

...and a **Mindblast** of a kind never to be seen again, SHOVES Voluspa 'out' of Caceroth, and OUT of the Physical medium of Existence! Right there and THEN! Caceroth suddenly loses his Link, and a mind link form of a version of a Singularity suddenly forms because of it! Lind immediately senses this... "_OUT NOW!_" ...and yanks them both out of the Meld, and 'back' onto a seeable reality that has two distinct sights to it.

The First: The afar view of space, towards the Illuminaran Homeworld, is _absolutely glowing!_ (The same was tantamount across _all_ of Illuminaran space now!)

The second: Caceroth's physical form, is collapsing into of itself! Lind just shouts... "We gotta go!" ...and pulls at, to find Imladris apparently knocked out cold from it all. Lind actually shakes her head, and then just uses her goddess General strength, to carry him oft, like a song bird. One done at GREAT speed, as the same begins of Caceroth's apparent demise, and along with it, his utter collapse creates a FACTUAL Singularity!

One that rips asunder at the Citadel, and the weapon along with it! Imladris actually is _barely awake_ enough, to realize the effect of the Singularity. Seeing the gravity spaghettify everything around them, to the point that much of the superstructure actually disintegrates into particle clouds, he suddenly wrenches out, such that Lind gasps when she hears a final last spell... "_Take... the Tool... of the Enemy. Save the Tools... of Salvation. My... end... Word... of... Ti... tle..._" ...the rest falls off, before a weak looking gravity spell pulses in his scabby stump, before he **'is'** out cold. Lind doesn't stop to see the effect, as she yells out, with the _ENTIRE_ Citadel crashing about her into the Singularity! "_Someone get us the heck out of here! By Heaven's grace!_"

A Citadel crumples all its seemingly endless kilometers unto, as a tiny Teleport beam snatches the two, from the fate...

* * *

"_- It's collapsing! -_" ...comes from Eros's Network, as everyone aboard the _Illistrum_, race to the bridge. They reach the bridge, as all others in the Fleet range of the Citadel, not of Illuminaran, see the proactive collapse of the Citadel. They don't realize Lind and Imladris in her loving grip, have teleported nearby, behind them all.

This as from the view of space, the Citadel is repressively crushed into implosion, several times in the silence of space. The Singularity takes only the Citadel with it, as the last moments soon pass with a strange pink halo, where the mass of the Citadel is consumed into. Once it does, the Singularity then pulses seven times, then finally fades.

After that, everyone is numb. It takes a good while to realize, it is all over.

Victory.

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

-Two Solar Cyclons later

...or just days on Earth, ala...-

"My son went _where!_"

"She's taking it as expected." ...this Sora quips, before a rather peeved off Ichigo stares back at her, making Sora dive behind an equally teardropped Suzuki. Frigurina and Hild. (Yup, both together.) just eyed each other side long. This before they all hear a strange kiddy whine from Fusuchi, off to Ichigo's left. This as she hope whine jumps of... "_Ohhhhhhhhh!_ My dear dumb brother got to go to the greatest battle in space, ever? And I missed it! ERGH!" ...this making most the rest actually teardrop. "Where do I get a get a great love, and get sucked up into all this!"

"Fusuchi!" Ichigo blares at dryly! Frig then chuckles. "I could find you one." ...this Hild rolls her eyes at in annoyance. Ichigo of course blares back. "Don't get fresh on my daughter too!"

"_Fresh?_" Frig blinks at weirdly, as much as Hild giggled hard at. Suzuki just hazards out.. (really,) "Well you do like to..." ...this before a Motherly _stare_, makes Suzuki dive in behind Sora, in turn! Sora looks back dryly this time. "Gee, my hero."

"Such a fun bunch, you all ever are." ...this Hild looks down at the fallen god dog. "Who asked _you_ Lassie."

"I of myself of course." Celestine just doggy pants back cutely. Frig just giggles. "Got you there." ...to Hild's expected frazzle. (One that makes Fusuchi and Ichigo huddle near each other.) Celestine then hears to 'his' left. "So the armor dope did it eh?" ...of a Velsper version of a compliment. One hardly that, to be certain. Hild just imparts for her vein of taking credit. "Aye, Our investment has begotten a fine gain. Don't you think young one?" ...this she eyes Frig with. One whom barbs back readily. "Yes _old_ chum, we seem to have many heroes, about our fine personage. _I_ for one thank him for **that**."

Hild just rolls her eyes. However she then hears... "One should take credit. For it _all_ in fact." Frigurina blinks as she sees Hild fold her arms, one eye open eying her canine accuser. "Oh? What of it Droopy?"

"Of it all, of _all_ I mean." Celestine presses again. Velsper next to him, just snips of neko fang. "Is all that dog food rotting your brain Fido?"

"Oh, I believe _we_ know better." This in turn, comes from a knowing CEO. Celestine just eyes her as eyes all about, eye them both, back and forth. Celestine just imparts to a suspicion to engender. "I only started to suspect, when the Lord Knight returned from his Original campaign. Strange that you pressed that entire affair, as hard as you did, _knowing _the facts were not in your favor. I could not help but wonder why."

Hild just played coy, as Frig started _looking_ at her. Celestine just finished, to whatever end of imagination. Hild however just remarked. "Interesting that anyone of the High, and Us of Low, have the gift of foresight. It's pointless to walk through time, and not have an idea, what to do with it all."

Celestine just left it there, garnering as much as he knew he was going to get. Frig kept eying Hild, as _she_ then got it. "Oh you and your overbearing schemes."

"Like you haven't been doing likewise with that Band thing of _yours?_"

"You wana really start then?" ...this leading to them both lacing eye bolts at each other _heavily!_ This time a lot of souls try to hide behind others. Celestine just rolls his canine eyes about. (While also shivering some.) "Such a brave soul I'm reincarnated with." ...to a neko.

"Oh pipe it Unlucky!"

"Do you both _have_ to be that way with each other?" Sora blanches, this time she the brave one behind Suzuki. This results in a kooky scene where the two look all arm in arm, buddy buddy! "Nay, we're always of a fun mind!" ...ala Hild and... "Best of friends, we ever are!" ...Frig alike. Sora just sees this and frazzles anime dryly. "Oh I feel so much safer now."

Frig then claps her hands and announces. "Okay everyone, our ride will be here in a bit." ...this she amends to.. "Sorry you two, you have to stay." ...this Velsper and Celestine just eyes each other, the former quipping. "All the better. All that goody galaxy stuff will just give me hives."

"Actually, we agree." Hild puts. However she is too interested in what is to come. Of whit Ichigo asks. "Ride? For what?"

Frig blinks, as she feels it enter near Lunar orbit. "You wish to see Sentaro in person, yes?" ...this Ichigo can only blink at before Fusuchi SQUEALS at the realization... "You mean we get to go into space too!"

Hild just snickers at Fusuchi's enthusiasm. "Maybe we should have sent her there too, and learn her a lesson." ...this Fusuchi stutters at. Frig however... "Nay. There does not need to be a lesson of 'that' kind, for every being Existence. Sometimes the better lessons are from just living in the living moment." Hild bade that off with a wave. "Eh, be boring then." Frig just rolled her eyes.

"_- / We have your target signatures on our screen now, our Mistresses. -_" Fusuchi chilled out. "What was _that?_"

Frig smirked as the Teleport beam, began to engage. "A fine chariot, to be sure."

Velsper and Celestine just beheld a strange smirk each, in their true absence of any other souls. Was a rare chance they had too.

An adventure for them both to come, nonetheless, 'would' come.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!"

Keiichi and Bell had just heard as they sat in the _Illistrum_ mess hall, as did Megumi and Keiba over in the arboretum, (the vessel had many peaceful surprises,) when they were told over overcomm, of a certain pair that has just left stasis. Such that Keiichi and Meg say it best first, rushing into the Medical chamber, for a truly joyful hug in turn from Keima and Takano waiting! Belldandy and Keiba alike beheld a joyful smile of their own, (as do many of the Medical onboard staff witnessing,) as the family reunion occurs.

One with the usual... "Keiichi my boy?" ..said K1 boy looks up in Keima's arms. "Yeah?" -Bonk!- ...to a wince from most of the onlooking. (Bell just keeps on smiling nonetheless.) "Ow!"

"I'm alive, back to the old rules." ...this Keiichi looks with head rubbing pained eyes at Keima. "Yeah... ooch, no kidding."

Not that Takano gave Megumi much of break either. (Wasn't as traumatic _lookin_ though.) Takano then comments out. "Wow, you goobers went through a lot. Are you... okay?" Megumi blinks. "Eh? Wait... you mean you...?"

"Someone put something in that device." Keima thumbs behind him, at the stasis unit he exited. (Looking a bit more youthful to the eye at that.) "Something that told us everything of what happened. Felt strange." Takano agrees in off key fashion. "Where was that thing at, when I was back in eight grade Algebra?"

"You must mean the reeducational apparatus." ...this heads turn over, as Ackronus pokes his head over in between Belldandy and a freaked out Keiba. "Dang it bird man!" ...the Griffional ignores it. (Used to it around humanoids.) Takano however looks buggy eyed. "Whoa, biggest Thanksgivin' turkey I've ever seen!"

"What was that teaching bit?" Keiichi blinks back, the Avian thankful for it. "Standard practice for all wounded and resurrected troops, to be data-fed while in stasis, for expedient duty arrival."

Keiba just blanches a good bit at all this. "Why does it sound like, all this stuff was meant for only war?"

"A standard practice of technological advancement." ...this eyes turn to, as Lind slips in under the Griffional Lord. Takano then surprises Lind, as she comes over from near Megumi, and hugs her. Lind blinks decently at this. "Takano?"

"Thank you for helping protect my precious babies." ...this Keiichi and Megumi trade an off kilter look.

Lind however heard a couple more 'thank yous' laden out, as she looks at a smiling Keiichi and Megumi. (And a proud enough looking Keima too.) She then hears from Belldandy. "They know." ...this Lind quickly remembers the aforementioned technology Ackronus just espoused. (Ala, very good hearing. Also she heard this a day prior for other _reasons_.)

"Ah." she just heard, as Takano looked a bit too snuggly, for Keiichi and Megumi's comfort. (Keima just was the usual. Scooting away.) Belldandy then asks. "How is Sigrun?"

At that, Takano backs away, as Lind informs. (Again, the reeducational bit was _that_ effective.) "She's getting better. But I think a session with Belove is coming, once _he_ gets over himself some."

"_Still?_" Keiichi blanches, this making Megumi jump a bit! He then grumbles a bit and actually starts to walk out. "Okay, two days is enough of that." ...and heads off. Takano blinks when she sees... "You're not going?" ...Belldandy stay put. The Present megami-lass just cocks a slight smile. "Keiichi mentioned he wanted to... ah... kick his butt... uh, straight... was it?" ...this she looks at Lind, as Belldandy's Lind 'hints' don't come out effectively enough. Not that Lind isn't remiss. "It'll be enough. In their own way. Not that it was unexpected, what with all Belove went through. Being a hero has its price, as I am understanding for once." ...this some looks get traded about.

"_Drollig_." ...comes from an unexpected source. Not the most welcome either, this as One demonic soul, saved by Sigrun's unintentional acceptance of Nossi's soul-code, didn't all sound like one that merited this. Such is the first sight of Satorna to the likes of Takano and Keima. "Oh dear."

And the first time, they see Mara happier than she's ever been, her version of such... "Quiet you." ...with a good slap to the back of Satorna's head! The off platinum blond haired demon, a hair color that was like Urd's, but more 'rusted' looking, just snarls back comically! "Watch it broad! I'm still healing here!"

Mara just looks strangely happy beamy, as much as Belldandy usually is around Keiichi. It's noticed. "Holy cow! Then that ding dong info was true!" ..this Takano gets a near dose of Satorna's bite. "Mind your own damn business! The life of a high class demon agent, isn't for trilobites like you to.. HEY! Watch the hair Mara!" ...Satorna seethes, whit Mara just asserts her ancient dominance over the infernal bloke, with a simple... "Okay, you're still too spunky for my tastes right now. Let's go!" ...and promptly drags Satorna with her, to the pip eyed reactions of the others. Satorna just spats... "Where the hell are you taking me broad!"

"It's been nearly thirty years dammit, we're getting laid!"

Satorna just goes blank pip eyed himself, as the others see this spiel trail off in strange German style cursing. Keiba for one, when the trail of insolvent language fades, just quips. "Okay, _really_ didn't need to hear that." Everyone else, _including_ Belldandy, just nod their heads.

Takano just drops it all like a proper lava rock, and asks of subject change. "Where's everyone else?"

Lind promptly informs of Urd and Troubadour, milking every bit of time with the Hikari Seed, in the engine core. (They _finally_ had something together to truly share.) Tamiya and Chihiro, seen last at the same mess hall K1 and Bell arrived from. Skuld and Sentaro were probably still in a scientific area of the ship. (Sentaro the _proper_ gentleman, to be honorably sure. Plus Sigel and Banpei were with them.) Sigrun, despite her current uncertainties, found Eros's company of a heaven sent note, over on the bridge, along with 24, as the final Fleet tally is conducted. Talos and Peorth... they don't need to be as honorable as Sentaro, given obvious 'age' concerns to conduct. Course after a couple of Solar Cyclons now...

Keiba: "Don't need to know that either."

Eihwa was last seen on the Bridge, which made Lind nervous some. (She didn't know _whom_ she'd scheme to be near, in the near term.) In actuality, she was awaiting Lady Frigurina's and (ugh,) Lady Hild's arrival, in the same said area. Lind and Belldandy quickly realize this off the Network.

Lind: "Wow."

Bell: "It is as efficient as back home."

Lind then inquired about her parents,, and found that Ishara and Frode were...

...such was her poisoned looking facade. "Okay, _that_ I didn't need to know of." Such Keiba looks a bit too blushed at. _Such_ that Megumi chides over with an irked face. "_What_ are you imagining about?" ...this Takano half giggles at, (and half rolls her eyes the same.)

It just made Lind reconsider all _that_ again, in fact.

* * *

The grand Alliance chamber was _alive_ with souls, that were of one mind. The first time in a very long time. The deep recesses of the chamber, felt more raised to Kaia, as she looked across the gilded arena of galactic politics. She had to admit... "I like this better."

A Net-comm real-time voice from Ere`ith just quips over, even from across the chamber. "There is a time that wars must end. Hate faded for better things in much more natural stead."

"We cannot do that without the old voice to guide by." ...a Glassian voice imparts, from another part, somewhat lower in area, of the chamber. The voices come one after another...

Katath Senatora: "We are not perfect, but are we not supposed to learn from our mistakes?"

Furbrath Senatora: "Not until we get past our own hubris. The kind that resulted in this situation in the first place!"

Kaia: "No need to yell. We all made the same mistakes together."

Forran Senatora: "We will only make the same mistakes, bioform, energonform or Synthetic alike, if we don't have a proper focus to unify behind."

Assat Senatora: "We need that unity to keep ourselves in proper check. Someone we can trust. One that we _know_ of now."

Machiner Senatora: "That unity is here 'now'. The course of the Resolution was already clear, prior to the battle. There should be no mistake this time around."

Kaia sighed, in a reminiscent tone. "To do that, would be a gross violation by his standards." ...this she put, in a strangely coy tone. She expected from the Machiner Senatora in return. "And one of his, unintentionally led to 'our' gross violation. We should make the message clear."

Ere`ith replies in a growing unity that was coming all along. "The galactic census for the Referendum is ready as we speak. If we are to conduct this, we must do this now, while we have the chance. To lose it, may force our hand back to the destruction of all we cherish. We 'are' foolish enough to enter that path, as far as I for one, can discern."

"Then we for once, also agree."

The new, and far more fathomless voice than before, tone of the Illuminaran leader Gaitha, imparts her wisdom, in effective, ascended fashion. (The physical-ethereal glow bit helped accentuate attention.) It was a sight that made for a lot of allied gasps. Gaitha, and two of her own Advisers, made the Forrans, and other energon types, look like diffused light bulbs, in comparison. It made for an enlightened mindset. One that made for a purpose.

The long blue-glow haired being in cloth that was _very_ reminiscent of Intracel, just spoke in a nigh Belldandy like voice. "If not for this situation, we ourselves, my civilization and I, would not have achieved our own unity. A goal that only ascension could begot for us. But this should not be celebrated alone. We lost our hope when one soul departed of us. That soul is returneth, and we should not let him go again. After all, it is in the end, _his_ Unity that brings us here this Solar Cyclon. We must not lose the chance again. We flat out simply cannot."

It was about as weird a moment, for those that didn't know better, as it was iconic for those that were there. Those that cared for their own civilizations of representation. They truly did. They also understood where the caring for each _others_ civilizations, had more than just a passing place. Many looked at racial features, not of their own. And they found the good in it. Not the ill. Given how many thousands of representatives there were to look upon, where ever they looked of any specific note, it was easy to see all of this.

There was consternation to be sure, and _that_ was what was realized in what was needed now.

The voice that they decided to guide them from then on, started with a light chime breeping tone, that echoed like heaven's thunder, in that vast chamber. All are drawn to look towards, where Kaia's platform station, already had cast her vote. She for her part smiles, as her aides see this.

And then their own votes are cast, upon arm holo units, small kneetop units, or just mentally into the Network.

Such that more chime breeps spot out in small cascades, as others just ply the cilimatized air. In soon enough note, another Song was being sung now.

* * *

And this song was a simple one. One that only needed the same Trillions of galactic scale citizens listening, to merely act on an ideal, five plus Overcyclons in the making.

One espoused so passionately by their very choice of focus, as now that very choice of Unity. And indeed it was a forced choice, to avoid the very thing the lack of Unity was leading unto, prior to the Marian-Soulless attack. A worse effect of the same, galaxy wide. As such, the simple trust of appointment _H_ One made by those that wanted to Trust above all else.

To choose their Leader.

* * *

-In the meanwhile-

Keiichi just blares open the hatch door to the ready room. (Every self respecting starship had one.) This with a irked tone of... "Okay dude, you gonna stay like this for... _ah_... eh?"

Framed with the gorgeous majesty of Illuminara Prime in the cosmic background, the light casting brilliantly into the dusk interior of the Command ready room, sat in a standard chair of random seat, the hero of the introspective hour. One looking only at his new right hand. Keiichi saw this, and blinked. "Ah... how's the hand?"

"Fine." Imladris quipped, in no sound of put off tone at all. In fact, he semi-welcomed it. "Quite fine."

Keiichi saw the new hand, a genetically regrown hand off Imladris's own bioform data, it was imprinted with a more technological format, as places where veins were usually seen, were overlain with similar effects from the slimsuits. Ethereal lines of blue, white and green points of light, ran along the ethereal lines, on both sides, all along his right hand, only stopping about where the wound originally was.

Keiichi remembered when Lind brought him in. It was clear the battle had made a wreck of the knight, given that Lind was gray ash splotchy at the time too. It took a good day for gene-unit recovery, and some fancy gene splicing that the others witnessed to a wonderment, that made Belldandy reminded of the miracles of the Medical Section. Such that Ishara's expert guidance, helped expedite things, to a point here and now. Indeed even now more than ever, Keiichi for one saw that medical wonders were awesome against the ailments of physical injuries.

"But not for the mind."

Imlade looks up at Kei. "Pardon?"

"You gotta snap out of this."

Imladris drops his hand, and sighs a slight smile out. A poignant one to be sure. "Lind said it such. Eihwa did. Heck even Frode tried. Not when the damage is staring me in the face." ...this with a raised look at his techy looking right hand again. Keiichi just snaps back with arms waving. "So the damage is done already! So what?"

"That none of this ever should have happened. I shouldn't have been so careless."

Keiichi stops, as Imlade presses his worries into the open. "That the nightmares of battle, that I've been conditioned with _great_ help, will come to you all, far too easily. That scars where trust fails will take hold, no matter what. That all of this still doesn't tell me how to defeat Voluspa, as is my Commandment. That it took literally _everyone_ at stake, to help defeat Her power, and the next time, the same help won't be there."

Keiichi then shivers at the eyes that were welling up, towards him at that moment, something that he for self impotent reasons, could not do in front of Lind or Eihwa this time. Such was his torment of not telling this truth yet, to his closest of heart, though he didn't realize how shortsighted such sentiment, this was. Keiichi was as close in that heart, more than Imladris realized.

As said... "I used terrible powers. Conducted myself in horrible ways, and even broke my own Seal, and nearly had us all undone by it. I was a fool to ever think I could _ever_ stand up to Voluspa. That I had any ability over my own Almighty given powers. That I'm _really_ supposed to save everyone. I'm such a sodden fool for _all_ of it." ...this Keiichi eyes downward a bit. Imladris's own, were completely in his hands.

The next moment however, Imlade feels a form walk over, and put a right hand, on his left shoulder. Such a Champion of Heaven hears... "Well, we're always pretty screwed up anyway. But, were always screwed up _together_ dude."

This makes Imladris look up at him, into eyes that looked as if everything that happened, didn't affect him in the slightest. To be sure, Keiichi felt unwelcome twinges in his mind and soul from it all, but it was already bulwarked by a simple realization. One Keiichi also espoused. "And because you and Lind defeated that thing, we're all together _now_. It all comes down to that. As far as I am concerned. The rest you can help us all with, when things come right and all."

"How the heck do you do that?" Imladris quips out in shallow of voice amazement. Keiichi cocks an eye, Imlade quipping. "You always hold hope over anything else that happens."

"Belldandy taught me that." Kei informs. "In more than one way or another, over all this time. She's really good at keeping up hope, in the face of anything. After all we've gone though, I've learned to really listen to her."

"The Melds probably help." Imlade prods, Kei blushes a good bit at. Course Imlade then blushes himself. "I know how that feels. I shouldn't need reminders like that, with what Lind always challenges me for. The ability to be as strong as she sees in me, is not easy to uphold."

Keiichi gleans a new understanding of a rather complex relationship. One Imladris professes much more easily of, if done uneasily. "Her standards are so impossible to uphold. I cannot foresee how, or hindsight the same, how she still attests at my side, as she does. I saw her fight at my side, and how proud of her that she did, against my worst enemy. Sometimes I wonder if I'm being too false, in holding myself up through all of this."

"And why you cried in front of me, instead of her." ...this Imlade looks of being caught red handed. Keiichi just slaps at Imlade's shoulder again. "Don't worry. One of those guy things and all. Course forget keeping secrets and all."

"Eh, not really the type anyway." ...Imlade just sighs, then cocks a face. "Secrets tend to wilt the soul, if held too long." ...he then sports an even stranger, introspective facade. One that Keiichi almost asks about, until...

"_- __**KEIICHI, GET COUSIN OVER TO HIS BRIDGE QUICK!**__ -_"

The sight of two friends holding their essentially busted eardrums (and almost the viewport behind them,) just has its own comedy. Keiichi just gulps. "Okay, I guess ol Bell is excited about somthang."

Imlade stands, then _senses_ something in the Network. Something he quickly _really_ doesn't like. "_Oh Light_, I hope I'm wrong." ...Imlade starts off of foot with. Keiichi just yelps in behind. "Of what! Gold dude! _What?_" ...such trails off to...

* * *

-Various holo-images from across a verily joyful filled Galaxy.-

_'-...the scene still repeats over and over, over tens of thousands of Alliance worlds, as the fears of a renewal of the old Galactic War were allayed by the miraculous return of the Legend himself. As you can see, here at the Alliance Capital world of Forresai Prime, what was once a world where mainly energon formats wandered the hover-roads, now many citizen souls celebrate, all as one. Something not seen since the early Solar Cyclons, after the end of the War. And this atmosphere is truly confirmed to be repeating itself over and over, amongst the said thousands of worlds that had the same effective fear, just two Solar Cyclons ago._

_It is in the spirit of this unprecedented celebration, that another unprecedented event just took place, on the talon points of the recent battle. One that seemed everything like the clarion call of providence, that most didn't believe in enough of, until now. As such, the new Alliance Council Resolution 2189-762/A33.917 is already being actively tallied, for the creation of the Throne Office of the Excellency of the Galactic Alliance. Already seventy-two point four trillion alliance citizens, have already voted in favor, via secure Network voting. This puts over ninety-eight percent of available voters, which already exceeds any other common voting referendum, in galactic alliance history!_

_For more, we send the holo-feed, to the Alliance Council complex on Torech En Celeb.-'_

* * *

He stood there in utter shock. It took a lot nowadays to cause this level of shock, compared to all the other kinds he'd endured over the course of his life (multiple.) The more recent events even more so of note. As such, a knight stood before a holo-imager screen, the data lain out in a digital format that shown the results of something he never expected to happen in this Galaxy.

One he never thought he'd return to.

One that... "ARE THEY **MAD**!"

Keiichi, looking at the same monitor, blinked, seeing numbers he never thought could exist. "That is a lot of people dude." Imlade just yanked at his hair. "Impossible! This... this..."

Peorth just gulped.. "Le plus _impressionnant_." ..this Imlade just snapped back, all but wringing at his hair. "Don't encourage it!"

Lind just blinked as much as Eihwa did. "Wow." ... "Caspita." ..Imlade in turn shouts more girly like. "Stop that!"

All around him, an equally stunned family, the stars in the background outside the trans-parasteel, plasma and magnetic bottle aided viewports, a planet not of Earth beyond. A moment transfixed forever beyond...

Urd just smirks (this time.) "This feels more like it." ...this a look over at the new arrivals that arrived, on top of a situation that only a select few didn't see coming. The rest were actually casting their votes, as soon as the Referendum was mentioned on Holo-news Net. This makes Imladris suddenly look over at... "HEY! 24!"

"What? I get to vote too, right?" ...24 blinks back simply enough. (Like there was all there was to _that_.) Imlade however just blinks in kind blankly. "Uh... well yeah... but."

Urd was acknowledging Frig's presence, as well as Sora and Suzuki, who were just only _recently_ nanite translator 'upgraded', to understand any of this, as well as noting Sentaro and Skuld within unexpected mutual joyous (and scolding arms,) of Ichigo. Fusuchi was only acknowledging the sudden news that hit everyone present. (Hild, Urd just refused to acknowledge. The likewise was readily too much so however.)

This left the rest to realize in amazement, in hearing the next of, and sight along with it. The latter as Belldandy then immediately moves to bow in regal fashion. This Keiichi hears as much as the rest, of the former. "Your majesty."

"W... w... wait... wait a ticking minute! Er... or microcyclon! What the _heck_ is all of this!"

Suddenly, he feels the Network act strangely, as save for the mortals about, the goddesses then snicker, when a mental holo-credit account 'switch of hands', takes place amongst pretty much all of the crew! (And not just on the bridge deck either. I.e. the betting kind.) Imlade just **immolates** a snarly thought image in his Network mind, right there and then. Ackronus just exacerbates it, by a look over at Eros. "Why did I bother to make that wager with you."

"For theatrics." Eros rubs it really in, meant for a _doubly_ **immolating** thought bubble of 'victim' Regent.

That gets interrupted outright, when Lind suddenly latches possessively onto his right arm, shouting rather needlessly. _Everyone_ else just reacts with kooky smiles, with attached words of... "He's mine! All mine! Mine mine!"

"Down grrl. Down." Chihiro just quips, (actually Takano about to say the same thing.)

Imladris just shivers several weird shades of feelings and colors at that moment. Hild remarks in noticing kind. "And here it comes."

"**Get me to the Council at once!**"

24 just snickers, as Scetu nods. "/ Already prepared, Folding in thirty sect-cyclons." ...this Sceta just snickers in. "/ And I've alerted the Council to wear lobeplugs."

The thought bubble that came next, just made Skuld jump behind Sentaro. Ichigo just cocks a weirded eye, as Skuld quips warily. "Okay, _that_ one was bad."

Lind just snickered at it all. Some of the happiest snickers in her entire life.

(End XII-B, Vol. II)

* * *

AN: I suppose after long enough, something hard just becomes something done. If done right. Dunno, could be the same of an artist, working on a painting, a bit at a time. I'd sure not be meeting any publisher schedules, at the current rate I have things going now. I just hope, I did this all right. And that it is all enjoyed. Also tried to make it readable, better than usual. Course there's likely mistakes as usual. But for now, this will do.

I decided to eventually make a third Volume, once the next Act is done. There's some things I want to expand upon, that would have felt rushed, if kept to only two Volumes. Plus, there's always a triad of sorts of anything out there. Guess I can make a sloppy trilogy too, if one far reaching and all. Trust me, this stuff actually will pale in comparison, to what will end it all. But all that for later. It'll be good to eventually get the crew back to Earth, where the genre is comfortable.

Till the final act in this volume, you'll all have to just agonize reading through this I suppose. Just hope I made 'someone' reading it, react with a 'what the heck are you writing' thought, in some form. A good writer has a goal in mind, after all. And that goal is done. For now. Enjoy.


	19. Act XIII

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Mirror**

Volume II

Act XIII

* * *

_Sometimes bad luck, is the best kind of luck, of all. You just don't go looking for it._

_~ Anonymous._

* * *

The sky was incredibly beautiful here. The birds reminded him of that strange dream he remembered, of when he was swimming in Celestine's memories of Belldandy. It may as well be the one in the same, since the Melds were just as intense in clarity. It made memory hard to forget. Of the birds, they looked like those angelic birds (whatever their formal name,) that fluttered happily, amongst the positively glowing landscape, of a futuristic mode that Keiichi swore he felt more alive than ever, simply standing upon. The grass had a light blush glow. Everything did. The sandy play area, the trees that gave comforting place of shade, the play ground implements that Keiichi swore could adorn one of those Parisian museums he read about, the said birds, the souls that were next to him, and many others about, all in awe.

This lent further into the blue in Belldandy eye blue sky, the clouds as pure as she is to him, the cast light blue shadows from the clouds, like the playful mood Belldandy liked to have anymore, what since that strange melding with Lind and Eihwa. On below, the skyscrapers and structures of sculpted curved white, that Keiichi knew was more than just looking at some sci-fi painting or drawing of. Not with the sounds of far off traffic, ground and air based, the entire sight reminding him more of that New York park area.

"(Central Park dear.)" ...he heard in his mind. He chuckled at it, then found similar giggles and chuckles that realized the commune that took place. Keiichi felt this, and the look to his left at his formal Primary of host, as Gaitha giggle just as heavenly away, as any. The long blue of light hair, the regal cloth of a administrator, set of futuristic mode, the eyes that glowed of ascension's beauteous goal achieved. A smile that mirrored so many now, of these Illuminarans.

"Really good name now." Keiichi remarked of the beings about him. Gaitha for one, made a very good imitation, (or more than just,) of a Belldandy like smile and blush. The assertion was well noted. Keiichi for his part, just looked dang plain, next to all these light bulbs.

"Gee thanks." ...one random Illuminy quipped, K1 snickering as he remembered. "I guess those nanite things, makes my mind readable now."

And then a child's giggle, makes Keiichi look again, as possibly the luckiest kid in the proper Universe, sat in the lap of a perfect goddess of the Present, the two giggling and happily singing away, as they swung on the same swing set that the same girl of only a few days before, tried to use it to ignore the battle of above, now a thankfully distant memory. (Something that ascension really did help in Goal, to look past the traumatic events prior.)

The long blue haired light of skin (literally,) just looked up behind her / above her, as Belldandy sung a common heavenly song to her. One that absolutely captivated the onlooking parents, of the gaggle of ascended kids that played about the playground here.

There was a lot of incredible realizations to see, in this one mere moment. Things Keiichi finally was so glad for, because one other thing that helped them all, look past the battle of a few days past, was what was gladly in his memory now of. One indeed enforced, and one that Keiichi whispered. "You done good, gold dude."

Gaitha looked over, and shed a tear.

Of the memory at hand, one Keiichi starts of remembrance, of a somewhat comedic kind. (If intense.) He thinks of this, while then seeing Belldandy look over and wave happily to him. (And boy was she happy.) A nice chuckle to delve into memory of.

* * *

-Alliance Council Complex, Torech En Celeb_-_

"_Whoa._" ...a stunned combination, of Chihiro, Takano, Urd, and... heck, the whole lot not of nominal Alliance mode, all note to the amazement of the actual Council chambers, in _full_ session. Of course the usual Alliance lot, the crew Commanders of _Illistrum_ and _Kon One_, were no less flustered, this as they all could hear readily outside the chambers, (ones of thick hybrid walls at that,) of great celebration, song, fireworks, and chants of '_Excellency, Excellency, Excellency_', upon the joyous background.

"Reminds me of that one Roman movie that was made recently." Keiichi remarked. This as the echo was literally all around them, as the entire lot, floated upon a quite large Senatora platform. (Or apparently something now _more_.) One that could have fit, Chihiro's Whirlwind Shoppe, structure and all, upon it. This as the pearl in white platform surface, accented with the Council chambers, this all of a near mock up of a similar Galactic Senate chambers of movie mode. (Or is it?) However unlike that version, this was indeed... "This feels of Intracel so much too." Belldandy remarked, as sight turns to the glowing interior, the art work of blue and gilded silver and gold, unto white surfaces that shined as if either pearl or diamond. The very hover platform railing was a pure down to core, gold unto adamantium format, all as richly gilded as its primary occupant feared.

The reason came simply, and sheer down to. "_So you all __finally__ went and did it._"

Of Kaia's far off, yet as if in dead close of nose to nose voice. "Aye." ...of a cutely coy fashion.

Meanwhile, Frigurina just elbows Hild, as they then see Imlade yell something out, arm waving madly in so doing. (Whatdayaknow, those lobeplugs 'did' come in handy. Sora nearby could have used them.) "So, this place all giving ya a _rash_ milady?"

"It's 'broad' wench. And to think all that was wrought, would lead 'Us' to a place like this. As if that other Council chamber, isn't blaring enough. And stop elbowing us dammit!" Hild yells, as Frig keeps elbowing anyway. Just then a particularly _nasty_ snarl from Imlade, just makes a few Councilors and Advisers, and Aides, and so on, dive for cover! "**What the blazes makes you all think I'm REALLY that qualified! This is pompous unto me!**"

"Gee, no need to yell Bioform." ...an energon frazzled Forran Advisor sparks out in light retort, from somewhere off. Imlade then hears to his close in far left, of Machiner mode. "/ Your Commanding retorts are of one example, we have come to admire. This amongst many ideals that lead us to this course. One we will not turn eye or sonic away from."

"Why did you choose him, just so we know." ...this Imlade hears, and feels of a Valkyrian General grasp of full unto his right arm. (Eihwa was doing the same on the left, and only prevented from not doing so, since Lind reacting, would mean a _very_ long drop. Probably for Imlade. Likely. Yeah.) This as Lind asks with great pride in her voice. This is accented more 'amicably', by a Takano-esc. "Ya, some of us just know him as a lazy temple bum with grrl problems."

"Really?" Kaia quips of afar, a close in pop up holoscreen, the _oversized_ silver tressed lass, making a few of the Terran aliens teardrop. "We remembered him as a foreign shut in that got mad a lot, and admonished himself too often. The female part is a new one."

"Wow, thought I had problems." Keiichi quips, Belldandy laughing a bit. Megumi of note however. "Had?" ...whit K1 flusters Meg off with. Meanwhile a king-boy is fuming.

"_Anyway..._" Lind asserts back to subject. One explained further upon, by the sound of Ere'ith's grand voice. "It began some five Overcyclons ago, when the first true rifts began to show in the unity the Excellency formatted of make unto us. We had been slowly realizing this lack of unity, when mere economic matters began to favor the greedy. The early days where sharing of resources after the war, to assist world back onto their feet, turned more into the profiteering of old, that even our race knew too much of. In way not necessarily only of monetary gain alone."

"We _liked_ Darith Prime too, you swindlers." ...a sudden retort from a random Councilor, begets a Griffional random retort back with... "The planet was entering its uninhabitable desert stage, We assisted in preventing the loss of your magnetic field."

"And nigh lost us the world to debts in the _process!_" ...a tone that sounded far more harsh than supposed. This the guests hear, to an eventual of the same former Darith soul. (Apparently.) "Our trade and anti-terraforming tariffs were justified to prevent further contamination of natural processes, from _your_ civilization's excesses!"

"A wasted world, means wasted lives and nature! No biosphere should be subjected to that!"

The Griffional retort, is then accented, by a unexpected source. "All worlds and their cultural biosphere's, have a place and time." ...this eyes turn unto Belldandy. This as the goddess settles nerves in the chamber, as if she herself was a proper Councilor. "While it is truly admirable that there are those that seek to prevent the loss of any life, there is also a Law that actually prevents the over indulging of that life, against the Balance of all things. That Balance keeps a stability that also can derive against darker aspects that can occur, even despite all measures conducted, to prevent acts of said darkness. That darkness, I sense, is of what is of strong apparent here. The attempts to prevent loss of life, is struck back against, by voices that sow discord. Such is the usual way of keeping the Balance. This likely is in part a cause of much of your present disagreements."

"_Perceptive_." ...came back one, more than understanding voice, in the back of the celestial pack. Such was that Hild's voice allows. Belldandy only looks back and nods. Then off of this, Ere`ith then adds of further. "Other problems our Excellency, exacerbate off of other nominal problems. Economic and resource alike."

Imladris blinks in turn at this. "There has been hoarding. Amongst other ills." ...put so simply, it made the entire chamber uncomfortable. Eihwa then amends to her own understanding. "Esplicitamente, a series of ever growing rifts began to create a habit of looking unto all of thy selves, of respective civilizational note, that all kept piling onto each other, against the very unity that brought you all together."

Boy the chamber winced at that one. None dare not retort back. They 'all' knew now, whom these beings were, that had been brought along with their savior. And they all of Terran-MWG note shared a new trait here, in the recent events that were of profound note. Not even Keima and Takano were of remiss, despite their injuries. They 'all' of goddess and mortal alike, (and one actual god,) were as much heroes here now, as their all but prophesied savior.

As such, the defeatist theme overcame the beleaguered lot here, this the celestials and Terran aliens witness. Such that Ere`ith then explains further. "Some of us, when we realized the unity was cracking, realized we were not strong enough on our own, to prevent the likely inevitable. While war was unlikely, even prior to the Marian attack of solar-cyclons ago, it was acknowledged the true sundering of the unity, meant _many_ interdependent worlds and Systems would literally starve, unto even worse. Billions of citizen souls were at stake, as such that the Core Council created an Edict to find you, and bring you back unto us, our Excellency."

"Y... you're imparting too much credit, at my feet... again." Imladris remarked. He even shouts out to any sane hope of logic! "How can one being, such as I, no less as of any of 'you', truly unite all things on my own! There is a point, that any leader is merely wallpaper, to help bind all other things together. It all wasn't just me that helped make this Galaxy in the first place! You all did so much more work than I, in _making_ it all in the here and now. Just look at you all here and now! Together still, _despite_ what you all fear against. That despite all you fear, that you all _still_ were in full control of your own mutual destinies. That the unity doesn't work at all, without 'you' all to make it happen!" ...this with a lot of arm waving and hopeful tones that just start defeating his own argument against himself.

This he then exacerbates to his own conclusion. "And now, with all of this enforced unto me, what then if despite it all, even in my presence, that you all still fall to the chaos and discord you fear the most!"

"_Excuse us_." ...a sudden, and rather stiff retort, unto his sweat dropped gaze at a steely Valkyrian stare. The folded arms just made him shut up and listen quite easily. Lind then levels in to effect. "You mean to tell us, that you'd allow in your auspice, the sundering of all you say all these souls built and conducted? You would willingly watch it all crash and burn, because of your fallacies? You mean to _disappoint_ us all, with such a scenario?"

A silent moment, then comes back with a meek. "Nay? Uh... n... nay." ...at with a bunch of smiles are felt from throughout the chamber. Imlade then spats out wackily. "What are _you_ _all_ smiling at!"

Urd then asks, because she's greedy enough to want to know. "So, just how much of this galaxy thing, does Cousin now control, because of all this... what... a vote, was it?" ...she looks over, and only gets a 'dunno' shrug from Peorth and Talos. Kaia then comes back with a resounding response of... "This Galaxy is his to do as he sees fit. We are his to command, as long as our trust in his regency is affirmed always."

"So he _really_ is a King of an entire galaxy?" ...this a rather surprised sounding Frode comes back with. Imlade just spats back in kind. "I'm no freaking king!"

"Does Emperor sound better?" Skuld quips in kind. "NO!" ...ala a girly-kingly retort.

"What about Potentate?" Peorth in turn, another shout from an emperor.

"Sovereign sounds just _divino_." Eihwa, and a girly snap from a potentate.

"President maybe?" Keima and Keiba bat back and forth. A Sovereign just starts growling more.

Lind enjoys a good bit, as several more titles are applied, each more irritating to the new Excellency, than the next. Finally, Imladris puts a stop to all of it, with a quick. "_Gwaith!_ **WAIT!** Wait a blathering tic! I can't be a king."

"Why not?" ...this Chihiro blinks back. Tamiya in kind. "Ain't it supposed ta be cool to bes one?" ...this Imlade retorts at first... "Because..." ...then turns and mentally shuts off the Network sonic links with the Platform, done with a... "Give us a moment!" ...before then looking back at Chihiro. (And all the while Hild, just mischievously turns the links back 'on', knowing it all would be of humility embarrassment to the bloke. Plus she knew that Galactic tabloids also existed here. Of a form anyway. (One that was actually nice enough around here, believe it or not.) )

"Wait. Just _how _am I supposed to be a king here, when Voluspa is still out there, and here we are, away from the active Seal against her, upon the planet of our mutual home!" ...this a number of mixed emotions ply in facial kind. Imladris waves arms all about in the expected telling, as he makes stark arguments against present events. "Plus: I'm a Knight of Heaven. How the heck is a _knight_ supposed to be a king of anything, under legal means!"

Frigurina cocks an eye at this, her arms folded as stiffly as Lind's are. "Did not this political body, just 'give' that legal means of note? I am not under the impression, this was done with malevolent intent."

"Indeed, that's _Our_ prerogative." ...this a look at Hild, this Imladris then retorts unto her in kind. (Despite all usual hazard of doing so.) "I would think _you_ of all Beings, would truly object to this course. That a heavenly knight in charge of a galaxy, would really _irk_ you."

"While in great part true, We beg to differ, of Our long term of goals."

Eyes really look at, as Frig just sighs. "Finally going to tell him? (Like I still don't believe it. And that takes a lot.)"

"Tell Belove what?" Lind quips blinking. Imladris just bemoans out low. "_Uhhh_, this sounds uneasy to the senses."

"Oh, We know. Plus since you used our implanted powers, along with Big Boy's own Title, that We seem to have had a decent hand of dark, in the terminal results here. One We are more than willing to accept in the overall now, especially since We are the cause of it all in the first eternal place."

Some unnoticed murmurs from around the chamber, are as so, when Imladris then remarks. "What does all _that_ mean?"

Hild then coyly looks over at a sighing Frigurina, whom then of the _latter_, then remarks. "One supposes that not using the power of foresight, and the ability to walk through time, and 'not' do something with it." ...this Frig looks over at Hild, whom smirks triumphantly. The CEO just remarks in kind. "_We_ knew for a long time, ever since Tyr fell, that the next being to take his place would require great power of all kinds, to fight against Voluspa again. We _knew_ from the start, when you entered Heaven, this was all meant for this. We therefore, after realizing enough of Foresight of mettled note, actually decided to help you achieve the status that you once lost, and saw this would require acts greater than you yourself were expected to be capable of. As such, We in part induced a catalyst Program into known foresight, and off so, We therefore caused the galactic war, the goal as much as enforced the Dark Lord unto you, in preparation of all these events, past and to come. The goal of Tyr in the end, to be sure. Pains Us to admit this damnation, to be sure." Hild put with a cutesy flit of her left hand. Frig was sighing more so thickly now in the hearing. (And many a goddess code string was shuddering.)

Imladris breathed shallow no less. "But... that's... _self defeating_... for you. To make me a victor in your caused war, and force a being unto me I'd never fully accept..." ...this Hild seethes back in cold kind. "We never said any of **'that'**! _Make?_ HAH! Rather we set up the conditions to test you by." ...this she then looks over at a wincing Eihwa. "You as any, should know as We, as much as what this means."

"Bene signore, do I _want_ to here?"

"You set the conditions, to force Cousin to grow or perish by." This Skuld realizes, as much as... "And you forced him to make choices, that only he could deem worth of." ...Belldandy accented, whom was in decent disbelief. Hild just sighs. "Like We go out of our way to waste Our time, sending demonic resources out, to the see them all lost, to a being we still deem impotent before Us. Not without 'some' blasted prior knowledge of what was truly at stake. I for one, see all this bearing a better fruit, than I damn well ever would bother to taste."

Frig on top of this, sighs out like dragging it out of her mouth, by the chains of. "I... agree."

"I want to talk to Almighty Eminence." Imladris suddenly blurts out. Hild just rolls her eyes at this. "Wow, big shock." Imladris stresses anyway. "Despite all this, the deeds are done. My task is only assured on Earth, where the Mandate is derived. I also do not see how I can command a whole galaxy, as since I'm only a knight in the first blasted place! I mean a _whole_ Galaxy! That cannot be right of proper!"

He quickly jitters back, under the rarest sight of 'both' high goddesses, (Hild a fallen format of the same,) when Frig and Hild, just flat out stare him _down!_ Frig takes charge of this retort. "_Oh __really?_ Do you know _how_ many galaxies in the nominal Cosmos, in 'this' Universe, there is?"

"Over three hundred and fifty billion." Belldandy ala... "Thank you daughter." ..then _hawking_ back, at a spine wincing knight... er... king... something. "Nevermind the seven trillion plus, smaller sized galaxies. Do you know how much work it takes to populate and germinate all of that! Nevermind the usual semantics with celestial mechanics, that the Hubs of the Heavenly Complex have to deal with. Nevermind that there's _other_ Universes, realities, subspace layers, and all the infinite what not! And nevermind that your Boss and my Hubby..." ...whit riles Hild as intended... "...made it All. And that he continues to Support it all, every blasted freaking divine of awesome day that passes!

You mean to ask 'that' Almighty of your little version of a gripe?"

"Um... I... ah..." ...Imlade only stupidly says, open mouth, finger raised.

Hild just rubs it in further. "Just _one_ Galaxy. _Please_. You could own a thousand and still not scratch the surface. In fact, We would find it actually impressive if you could achieve such a thing. A simple single Galaxy alone, doesn't actually impress us. Not _Us._"

Imladris just teardrops at all of this. This Megumi just quips out. "Gee, make it all sound simple, why don't ya keep _doin_."

"Well, actually... er... there's a... point to... ah..." ...this eyes turn unto Lind, whom has _**trouble**_ giving credit to Hild. At all. _Seriously_. Hild snickers at this. "Oh? You mean to say, we're... yes... _say it_..." ...even leaning her anime enlarged ear in.

Such that Lind just avoids outright, to Hild irked state, and Frig's amusement. "...there is a step between Knight, and God, that may have been missing before. One at least, that is logical to me. The fact that many a king, is seen as a god amongst many a populace. And that _'my'_ god, is a king, is beyond pride to me. This places him one step away from the final goal I see no less personal lavishment upon. Logic indeed dictates action here, as such." ...the General puts with a longing slit eyed gaze unto Immy near.

Yup, ol blushing bubby there, just gets snickered at, as much as Lind blushes at her own profession. In fact, it is felt so much more of one, than was likely needed. Eihwa smirks over at Lind, whom looks away when the General is so seen by another very real love. Meanwhile however, Imladris makes of one last offense of his own anew station, one given a look unto, at his Earthly brethren. "Don't you guys have any objection to this?" ...this trying to glean such, from a sea of facades of awe. Keiichi just holds his hands up defensively. "Don't drag us into this. We're just spectators here."

"Ones that got sucked up into my mess." Imlade openly alludes to. "Surely you have objection to add because of that. In fact I'm truly sorry you all got hurt by it all."

"We'll be hurt more, if you keep sounding dumb like this." ...this a blinking look over, at Keima. Frode, and Ishara next to him, for two, look with interested pride, such as Takano accents further. "If not for what ya did to save my Keiichi and Megumi, you and Lind both, then there'd be _real_ damage to have on us all. Or in fact, we'd not be here at all, ta mourn even _'that'_. After all, protecting us all, meant you coming back to us alive. You and yas Lind both. Ya'll both gots my respect for all of that."

"Yeah dude..." Sentaro amends. "...it sure was a reality check, to know that what you do for real, is no different than what we see a lot of, back home. I guess that means places like this, need cool leaders too. Really good ones at that. I'd say go for it."

"Yeah, stop being a wuss Cousin." Skuld prods in her own way, as she gloms a bit too close to Sentaro, for Ichigo's comfort. "Okay, some anti-PDA space here kids." ...this Skuld balks at, and Urd in turn, finds luscious irony in seeing. Imladris then looks over at Chihiro, but immediately (and boy was it immediate,) just balks at him without him even saying anything. "Look bud. Back on our burg, I give the orders in my shop. But here, I'm the tourist, and you're the hero. Plus after what you did to save my shop a while back, I see no reason to object to any of this. After all, you got 'me' to believe and fight, when I'm not even the fighting type! Dang it, I'm a cash hound, not a space cadet! But I know one thing about what's going on here. If you keep being an ass about this, you'll lose my respect. You don't become king, you're so fired man."

Imlade jitters an eye, teardrops, and weirdly chuckles at that.

Worse of a version to these votes of confidence, then suddenly takes place as the lot on the platform, start feeling, hearing, and then seeing well enough, as every Alliance soul in the chamber, then make a very physical motion, of kneeling in full respect. Done so in the innumerable thousands. It's most notable, as other Platforms, sized for the various Councilors upon them, eight in all, hover closest. They are led by the most forward positioned Platforms, where Lady Kaia and Lord Ere'ith bow with their aides, Senatora, and entourages, in a show of a unity that had the goddesses alone shuddering in awe.

Kaia, as a result, says it most excellent. "We need your vision of unity. The Dream you always saw for us all. If nothing else, to keep us true to ourselves, and not to our false mistakes. _Please_, we beseech you for acceptance of our Trust. We need our Excellency, here and now."

A rather silent moment passes as the reality strikes home. All Imladris could do, at that moment, after looking around, and then down once more a time, was chuckle a bit. "To think, this all started with a grenade, and a desperate Wish."

"All stories have different turns. Every one of them." This he hears of a grand Lady behind him. A second in turn, of a daughter's mode of perfection, then adds. "Enjoy this story cousin. One day, it all will end. But not for a long time to come. Not for a very long time."

At that, he then turns eye on one crew he holds closer to loyal heart, in the entire Galaxy, that equaled the souls of family, he called of his cardinal loves. 24, Ackronus, Eros, Scetu, and Sceta. They bowed no less reverently, than they did, in the days of War, and now, the days to come as the Regent.

"And yes, Almighty sends His regards." ...of a last, likely needless, of a Eternal Wife's passing note. It did in the last resistance of his heart, and opened it, to the vast responsibility to come. It started simply as, with a turn unto. "I'd would please like to see the Core Council, in private. Again, please."

Kaia and Ere'ith for two, raise their heads and nod. "Of course Excellency." ... "Indeed."

Lind just giggled (rather happily,) when Imlade quips, with hand atop his head. "I'm not gonna be used to that, for awhile. Or ever."

* * *

"Are we really seeing this?" ...this after a good while of watching.

"If only you really knew." 24 quips, off of Troubadour's amazed impart, this as the lot, save for Lind and Eihwa (guess with whom,) all watch outside upon that same light and glass palace overlook facade, looking out towards a planet in celebration. Flat out seemingly like it was GV-E 2 Day or such. (Actually...) The sight, literally a half of a world away from the Council Complexa. The Teleporter technology no less than walking through a doorway, into another room. The space of span so instantaneous, as much as the results of incredible mode.

"This is unique." Keima quipped, certainly not one with anyone familiar with such celebrations. The sight of countless dozens upon dozens, dancing about in multiple concentric rings, others jump popping into the air via mini-pop teleporter units, to then be caught by other waiting revelers. Some just danced for the heck of it, before getting caught in some random kissing scene, or anything else that celebrations of the kind that seemed to always accompany such things. Even an entire Galaxy away.

The guest lot, many in number, just looked about, as the celebration extended well into the sky, and into space. 24 for one just smiled out. "It's like time has stood still. I guess we needed the _real_ victory, that has become of us this day."

"Does gold dude _really_ amount to this much?" ...the few Allied souls, look at Belldandy's betrothed. 24 just sighs happily in kind, back at K1. "Maybe it is an overlavishment. And I hope you never have to truly learn, what all truly occurred across this galaxy. What it really took to see a day like this, before 'this' day before us now."

"We still think it's being overdone." ...this an ill wanted voice speaks again. This all look at Hild, and as such of one daughter's retort. "And you're still here, for 'what' reason?" ...this Ackronus accents in kind. "You would be reminded you stand as the apparent cause of all our suffering. It's even archived now, as such."

Hild just smirks. "And here We was just playing as the patsy of ol Big Boy, what since we have a _real_ Treaty at the present time. Course, you can well damn _try_ and incarcerate Us."

Urd then blinks over at Frigurina who has a rather neutral face of her own to sport. Urd then quips "What is this, about a Treaty?" One returned with a stiff response, one Frig wasn't apparently happy about. To a strange point. This as it echoes out as such... "Because your Father deemed it necessary, after the events we witnessed with our own eyes, it was deemed... proper... to halt the Soul War, for the remaining duration of the crisis involving Voluspa. Given our apparent one hope, walks within both camps anyway... well.."

"Because I actually care enough for my own kin, worse so now since the Doublet crap, that the same fate that befalls all else, if Voluspa wins, befalls my kin and I as well." Hild quips, while looking at her own fingernails.

"You're really going to ally with us? _Bonté divine_." Peorth hazards out. Indeed it was to a **hazard**. Hild just seethes out, to a point that now the Alliance types nearby, know better than to attempt anything. Such in fanged tone of dire words. "Only until that Seer is hash. After that, We'll be doubling all my ability, to _shred_ you all apart from each other. As if all this happiness and joy, family and love, doesn't already make me **sick** enough."

"Or so you say." ...comes another, equal enough tone to defend against this. Hild looks over at Frigurina, and both know there's still a line drawn there. It makes the rest of the lot, _uneasy._ (Only rarer of times, do teardrops come in 'that' many numbers.)

Just then, as if there needed a reason to break this all up, Keiichi suddenly notices a sight of a semi round orb like object, that floats right up to him! "What the!" ...this as several more come out of the literal crowded bio-works, and occludes in their mutual presences! 24 sees all this... "Aw crudstick! The Tinotian News Service!"

"The wha!" Takano teethes out, as one of the news-orbs suddenly blurts out! "_- Pardon us! But if you could give our viewers a moment of your time! -_"

"No they can't!" 24 shouts manically, as Talos adopts a fighting pose, to reflexively protect Peorth, who just peers at the floating camera bot. One she asks of her own impart. "Pardon, but what be of these?"

"Only the most annoying news Spaf'fa in the entire galaxy. Or... er..."

"Tabloid?" ...Skuld thinks she is offering. It just confuses 24, to whit Ackronus tries to spout out... "We are not here to appease the ravenous masses that should be celebrating better, on their own accord!" ...this the booming voice is directed at all the camera bots. Given that there was a drone unit for 'each' couple, with more singular types such as Frig and Hild getting their 'own', the intrusion of privacy bit was easily clear. (It didn't take a lot of imagination to realize how far this all went. Nevermind they _weren't_ heeding Ackronus's command.)

Urd saw this and remarked. "You wana story then?" ...and was about to raise her arms in a move Hild would have approved of. Course then one Frigurina approved of better, occurs off tone of Belldandy's method. "I would be more willing to offer whatever you need, if you could tell us, why we are of such import."

"_- You're kidding right ma'am? -_" ...one drone speaks out, Belldandy sensing the souls _behind_ the cameras. This the same souls then _really felt_ the next words."There is nothing I dislike more, than dishonesty. Given you call your savior as such, he then would expect of his own family to be treated better than this." Keiichi looks over, but finds himself liking the more Lindful side of Belldandy, whom was imparting this. Enough that Belldandy used _that_, to then ask. "Again, why of us do you find most appealing, that you couldn't ask of us in honest personage?"

" _- We... we just wanted the scoop, on the family of the Excellency. Plus you all are Heroes in the galaxy now, we just wanted to know you all better. I mean we all saw what you all did for us. -_"

"Huh?" Came from a number of surprised sources. Scetu then translates. "/ They, much of the Galaxy of inhabited, have been full witness to the battle. Apparently _some_ of the protocol-commands for a communications blackout, were obviously ignored."

"Was there one?" 24 scratches her head with.

"So the entire Galaxy knows everything." Ackronus adds, which makes the 'slow' of mind, such as Keima to be blunt, raise a hand. "Everything? What does that mean, _everything?_"

In quick succession, multiple holo-images display around them all, of apparently all like TV like scenes from the actual battle now past, show the various participants, truly conducting their all, at the time of greatest need. As such, it takes little imagination from there, to realize... "Then all those people that voted Cousin into his Office, also know everything we did, because of that Network thingy?" Urd plies out with a shallow gasp. Skuld realizes more of better. "That Network really 'is' the cat's meow here, like back home." ...this of course, getting a quick but needless shush from Peorth and Urd, this before another strong tone trumps the rest.

"My Master will find this improper. I know him well." ...this eyes turn to the Training Judicator. Ishara blushes a tick as a being that not too long ago, derided Imladris, now freely defends him. And in a tone as if not one day has ever changed, since Tyr's death. The camera-orbs turn and hear. "While our exploits may well give you all hope. Our auspice is not to be put on display here, in the stead of my Master's own accomplishment. All attention should be lauded solely unto him. Our place, is to ensure the same, prior to the return to a Task, greater than even the events this Galaxy attests unto."

"I don't mind." ...this a teardropping sight of Troubadour. Posing with Urd, in front of some of those drone. He even adds... "Anything that makes my gorgeous Urdy look good."

Urd for one, teardrops back... "One: I like your flattering style. Two: STOP CALLING ME URDY, DANG IT!"

That one scattered the news-orbs back, all over the place. Not that it kept them away for long. (4.3 sect-cyclons.) The last word here then, comes from an unlikely source. "Maybe, we should do this, when we have better time. I mean, we might not be here very long. Gold dude is sure determined to protect me, back home where it counts." Keiichi offers. "If we had more time, we could talk _some_, but not about everything. There's a limit that we should talk of things about, and all."

"_- We know that. We just want to know our galactic heroes a bit more. Not too much, I mean even we have families that want their privacy kept. We... just wanted to be first to scoop your persons. -_"

"A little double talk there." Suzuki accuses, this causing the camera-orbs to actually teardrop.

"Then meet us in person, when the time is right. But only then. At that time, we will tell all you wish. This within reason." Belldandy offers again, before a more yielding tone of normal adds. "I have many stories about my Keiichi, I'd love to tell of. If this helps him become more fulfilled."

"It would?" K1 blanches, but sees a joyful smile, (and maybe mischievous,) returned in full from his ring bearing goddess. A few giggles around, are led by an equally mischievous Megumi. "My Big Bro, the hottest alien in the Galaxy. I'd read about _that_ one."

"Save me a copy." ...this eyes all turn unto a new arrival of regal note. The cameras 'and' the participants here, all bow their relative heads reflexively of note. This as Lind and Eihwa stand to right and left of Imladris, respectively. And of _respect_ the absolute same."

"Dat was fast." Tamiya for one silent note, speaks. Imladris just makes it official. "I'll do it. Happy?"

"Eh? What's with the needing permission thing again?" Chihiro asks, rather close to Tamiya than she's officially realized yet. Such of things, become a part of Imladris's speak. "Because if not for you all here, this all wouldn't be happening. It's not permission. It's my Truth now."

"We'll be going on that now then." Keima inserts, Imladris trading a nod with him. The next words Immy speaks, are somewhat exasperated. "As such of my _free_ reign, while _apparently_ there a surprise to be waiting unto for tomorrow, at an _undisclosed _ **location**." ...this last part spoken aloud to the knowing hearing of the Network minded Council. "As such, in the meantime, I thought of a proper way to amend celebration, with one of our own. One meant to solidify hearts, against all that occurred.

Such that in the _meantime,_ we will be heading to a resort planet, to party... er... hardy." ...this a look over at a nodding Eihwa. Lind in fact informs. "Apparently the planet Oasis III had already been reserved, as a grand thank you for us all, as well as apology for what transpired, that wrought us here. The first of many I have myself in mind."

As soon as the Network allays the nanite skilled better, 24 relates... "It seems we all owe a grand thanks to the heroes here, of mention. By all means necessary. Of course I for one approve." ...this a slender hand of Sora mode, then raises. "Uh, not that I don't like parties..."

"We all will go. _Period_." Imladris asserts, a lay amount of smiles caused in result. Ishara just asserts back. "Someone decided to act all regal as a result."

"You all laid down your lives, for something that was not your affair. As such, as 'much' as the power of my new station bestows upon moi, I am _going_ to make sure the horrors of the battle now past, are readily replaced by the joy of happiness, by whatever means can be conducted. All that should ever be earned, made triple so.

If any of you, ever have a dire dream of nightmare, after I am so done with you all, then I should be castrated for it. This I Swear an full Oath unto." Imladris imposes outright. Of course the meaning is clear enough, that Urd then jumps up and down, (bonking several camera drones and Troubadour to the floor in the process.) "SWEET! The greatest part in the galaxy! I'm am **so** in on this one."

"All you can drink too, you booze hound." ...this Imlade smirks heavily at an irking Urd, whit a hefty amount of snickering comes her way. Even Hild can't help herself, as the festive imposition is so readily clear. Keiichi just helps set it off, with. "So what are we waiting for! Let's go!"

"Scetu my _General_, if you would." ...this a Synthetic Commander react to the sudden promotion, with a jitter of it's circuits. Sceta just sparks light electricity bolts between them, in glee of... "/ Excellent, my Good Bot gets an instant promotion!" And 24 waves her arms blaring at sight of... "Will you two stop that! We're in blazing public already here! Get a chamber already!" ...this the tone of, lent to unwanted imaginations. This Peorth for one, quips back. "You mean they are..."

"Ahhh! Teleport already please!" Chihiro snaps, her imagination all too clear as well. The roundabout just come with Imladris in on the chuckling, as he then nabs one of the drone orbs in midair near him, and _speaks_ into it, with the Teleport beam activating about them all. "If you want your stories, do as my Cousin says, and come in _person._ Kapische?"

Soon enough, they are all gone to celebrate like never before. This leaving a planet to keep on celebrating for Solar Cyclons. A huge space firework detonation tells more than enough, how much the Day, really meant to them all, of the Galaxy.

* * *

Sora... "Are we really seeing _this?_" ...after awhile of looking at an even _more_ fathomless sight.

_Another_ world, one with effects that blew normal veins of logic away. Such was the sight of the lot, on a vacation style island, in those first few moments of... "This is so _majestic_." ...Belldandy's vision, along with all others, looking out at a vast ocean, at the apex of evening dusk, and kept as such by the celestial mechanics magic of the xeno-terraforming Griffional experts.

"Is... is dat your Galaxy dude?" Tamiya accented next, at the sight of upon that vast flowing ocean of, above it, a pinkish bluish haze of the atmosphere, the 'night' sky above it, the grand vast upon vast barred spiral of the entire Alliance Galaxy itself. The deep in dark hues of dark matter just helps strike the colors of countless sparkling stars, the light for the most part out this far, a good few thousand light years old. Every color of light imaginable flared in this fashion. The details of the seven armed galactic spirals, three of which broken off in extra 'tendril arms', with at least three major globular clusters spaced rather evenly around the galaxy, abundantly flared with all kinds of celestial phenomena.

The companion spiral galaxy, one only a few hundred thousand light years away now from the Alliance Galaxy, and like Andromeda was to the Milky Way, Galaxy 2149 was even _larger_ than the humongous 2148 was. The darker golden colored spirals of 2149, had three melding straight shot arms, filled with apparently far more ancient stars, and heavier dust, than 2148 had. The centers of both galaxies however were bright of bright, with heavy star concentrations. The two galaxies have a interaction band of stellar dust between them, creating an obvious gravitational 'bridge', of sorts. Star formation was readily present in this interacting area. (Amongst who knew what else.)

'Behind' and around them all, in the deep dark hues of space, was where the best surprise lay. They all stood near a rather futuristic tiki hut looking party house. (to be lay,) of decent size, (the island of white in white sand, a good few hundred meters all around them.) This they look up and around, at the sky 'past' the main galaxies, at what looked like a well filled sky of more stars. Except from this galactic perspective... "Those ain't just stars, are they hon?"

Imlade chuckles back to Takano. "If I remember correctly, the Archonis Supercluster is one of the more compact Superclusters, in this Universe."

"/ Three thousand, four hundred and seventy two total galaxies, make up the Supercluster." ...Sceta explains... "/ Most are either globulars or compact Elipticals. A good number of far smaller spiral galaxies also exist, but more are the standard galactic fare, as our cartographer-explorers have come to notice. In the local Intergalactic Sector, there are three more major galactic formations within seventeen million light-cyclons, with approximately forty three smaller sized phenomenon spread in between."

"A lot of good exploration opportunity." Lind imparts. Eros alludes to this. "We _were_ going to start exploring further, given the resource demands of the galaxy were growing. However then... the rest you're all aware of now." ...this 24 looks over at Imladris. "I presume you'd wish our focus of the galaxy, back unto these exploration aspects."

Imladris hears this, then trades a loom with a far in knowing Hild, whom just winks back. Imlade shivers, but then acquiesces to his own mind in the first honest place anyway. "One of many functions to attest unto, when the time comes. Later however. I believe here, is the mind of celebration instead, were we all not unto?"

Off this, Urd just smushes Lind's cheek onto Imlade's own, (both blushing of such,) on her righteous shout of. "Let's party this galaxy like they've never seen before!"

"Urd."

"Uh, yes Lind?"

"This cheek mushing is unauthorized."

-Light mischievous chuckling- "Yup, so it is."

Skuld just laughs when Urd is flip tossed over Lind's shoulder, as the Valkyrie throws Urd 'well' into the ocean nearby, past the glowing demarcation line of froth, between white in white sand, and teal blue-silver sea. (Even the splash water looks pretty, thrown up like that.) Peorth (and a few more,) just clap impressed. "Impressionnant. Le plus impressionnant."

"I think now, we can start." Ishara imparts, however Lind grunts just then, taking the risk of a motherly glare. (It's not an easy thing to endure.) "Not yet."

"Not yet?" Keiichi blinks. "Why not yet?"

Lind just slit eye glances at a pip eyed Knight-Excellency, before he then blinks in realization. The same Lind decks him with. Even Hild winces at that one. "_Ouch_."

"You said of reminder." ...Lind finishes, her right fist happily welted. Imlade's busted nose, just snorts out nasally. "Owh. Iwe shee." ...then plops out cold.

"_Now_ we can begin."

"You heard her." Eihwa accents for Lind, the rest hooping and all in kind, as Imlade lays all pasted out on the sand. At that, Frig comes over and quips. "Just so ya know, I approve of that, for using the Voice on my daughters."

"And mine." Hild quips, though Frig shoots back at the CEO. "And _my_ daughters helped win the day for Nephew's victory!"

"And _my_ Nephew used all the power he had!"

"Of one you forced onto him!"

"You wana see something forced!"

"Bring it old broad!"

Everyone else (aside from Imlade,) scoots back from the celestial high on low, hair tearing fracas. One Keiichi quips. "Aren't we going to stop that?"

"_How?_" Frode blanches. Belldandy however just giggles. "They're fine. Just blowing off some frustrated steam. Come on Keiichi dear, I want to get you a drink." ...this Keiichi is pulled along. "O... okay." ...to the humor of the rest of the lot. The drinks, song, and fun, flow more than oft enough, in quickening note. Imlade only joins in five microcyclons later, after he wakes up from the punch.

* * *

(#4) : "Where's the passage from the dragon battle!"

(#2) : "Where's my lip glow-gloss!"

(#5) : "I can't find the silver ink! I need silver ink!"

(#3) : "I gotta get my fancy gown from the Goddess Mall dry cleaners!"

(#6) : "I forgot to rhyme blood with something here! **Where's the angel white-out at!**"

Edda #1 just looked around, and sighed, since _someone_ had to keep calm, and finish her part of the scroll being made. She just shakes her head. "To think we're the same being."

(#2 - 6) : "Who asked ya!"

"About ready? Eh? Oh dear." ...this the Eddas all look up, from their over empowered mania, (to call is 'simply',) at the sight of General Mist. This as the General hazards a rare trip to the Eddas actual chambers in Heaven, the flowing walls of time unbound, literally swirling about, as it _somehow_ still holds the vast chambers of standard looking bookshelves, desks, and more, of the Eddas poetic works and prophecies. The amount of disheveled material, within a chamber that the 'walls' went into an linear forever, (one not of Peorth's impart,) was of one that showed of the endless ages the Eddas had been at their ploy of granted measure. And the space of dishevelment was like peering into entire stadiums of such chaos. One with an order only the Eddas knew how to keep track of.

_Sorta._ (x6: "_Who asked ya author-dope!_")

Mist meanwhile just quips out. "If you're done messing around with the literary trash, we are all about ready to head off for the ceremony." She relays this, but then actually jitters uneasily, when the Eddas as one, suddenly look over of slow turning heads, as if of zombie face mode! (Tales a _lot_ to freak out a General.) Worse with... (_All_x6) : "You mean not already being awake for the past one hundred and two hours, keeping track of everything and writing an epic poem beyond all poems, _isn't enough for ya Lady!_"

Mist just teardrops out. "Well, if you want to put it so angst riddled."

And then #1 just snaps out in kind... "Plus you guys all tried to keep us out of the loop again! We've had to catch up to everything, from hour thirty one on, because of all that!"

Mist just sighs comically... "I'm starting to see what ol pup worries about, with what you... eh! HEY! What are you doing!" ...this as suddenly, the manically frazzled Utility lasses, suddenly just go bonkers and attack Mist in a fit of needing a release! Ala the six: "We're venting!"

This noise causes a few wary goddesses to see what the commotion is about, at the apex of the Tempora Conservatorium, as the noise just forces too much attention. This as Mist is actually heard, shouting for help! At this, a random Valkyrie shoots over as Hirund and Rend were sauntering about towards Gate's Complexa, this the raven 'skunk' haired Valkyrie reaches them! The Generals two see this and return the quick chest (ample) salute of... "Great Madams! The General is genuinely in danger!"

This the two Sisters hear the far off cries of: "Ahhh! Help me! What are you freaks doing! Don't time age my hair you drips! Stop it with the old lady crud! Ack! Stop that! NO, I'm NOT into Master Thor! What do you mean 'age before beauty'! AGGH! Somebody actually help me!"

Stuff like that echoes across a teardropping heavenly populace, as Hirund just smiles warily. "And to think ol pup saved all of 'this' too."

Rend just then flutters a hand. "Ah, leaver her. Three Sisters is as good as Four."

"**I HEARD THAT! I'll be out of this mess before you...**_HEY!_ Watch the hair dang it! I spent **ages** on it!"

Two Generals just sidelong eye each other, as a Valkyrie near them teardrops. (And then gets asked by Hirund... "Why the skunk hair? That's a strange hairstyle you know.

Random Valk: "It was a lab accident because of my sister! Lay off! Er... _ma'am!_"

Hirund just laughs.)

* * *

"She'll end you... er... bub!"

"Nice one! But my Urdy is going to mop the basket with her!"

"That's mop the floor. Dope."

"Ah..." Troubadour just chuckles, as Sentaro then shouts back out. "Bet Skuld could mop the floor, with something cool she builds!"

"Nice one!" Urd just shouts back, but then snaps. "But she'd be just cheating on her powers again, just like always."

"You want cheating you drug addict!" Skuld shouts back, as the fracas just makes Ichigo lower her sunglasses, as she quips. "You know, yelling is a bad habit."

Sentaro just looks back, chuckling and holding his head nervously. "Ah, sorry mom. But it's fun."

"Here here." Fusuchi chants, holding a glowing glass of a local fruit concoction that tickled her mind. (Not just a fancy, or anything dangerous, to be sure.) The whole lot, were on three separated islands, the shouting due to being about being fifty or so yards apart from each other. All three islands were about fifty yards in radii each, with a fun futuristic resort, floating recliner beach chairs of full in full pearl, with velvet 'beach colored' padding. Comfort was at an apex here. As were various swim suits of goddess 'attire' empowerment, for the lot. (One nice snap of Frig's fingers, did the trick.)

The sound of soft cooing seabirds of a somewhat angelic look, (looked like angel birds, of a seagull like variety, such Skuld yanked Sentaro by the neck at one point, to show.) The sight of a blue sun, shone it's soft light across the beach going lot, set on their own little islands, the shouting more a byproduct of playfulness, as they could hear each other rather easily, via 'very' integrated comm units, in the very beach apparatuses, of every kind. (The replicator generating grill already had burgers grilling away, being tended to by holographic chefs. Ala of Ichigo's fare of back home daily.)

Better her, as Skuld and Urd had their own islands, and were about to set off a game of Castle (of sorts,) and dragged Sentaro into it off of Fusuchi's chiding, and such Urd forced Troubadour into it. (Sorta.) And hence the sight of colored bomb-bulbs of anything hardly of a lethal nature, were held. This as the jabbering back and forth, were of the boyfriend variety.

Fusuchi just jabbed again, (wanting to see some fireworks, not knowing better, but oh well...) "So, can mecha freak beat out a love crooner..." ...both blaring looks over at... "...while their poor boyfriends..." ...and two more dryly glower over... "...just stand helplessly and watch?"

"This from a girl that got dumped just last month. Again." ...this a sister GLOWERS a look back in return. Urd just snickers. "Good one back Sentaro baby."

Skuld of course suddenly overreacts and throws her ammo at Urd suddenly! "Who are you calling a baby! That's my job!"

This just sets off a free for all that is seen from many horizons, from well over hand a planet each, (by gaudy colors and all,) that Ichigo just avoids being plastered for. (But laughs when Fusuchi gets clobbered by a bright flash paint ball of colored like Krayola light. Course the chef with the food never got hit for a reason. Never bite the hand that feeds.)

* * *

-A thousand kilometers away.

At least nine hundred from the closest island.-

"So all this planet is, is a bunch of islands?"

"Yes Keiichi my dear. Apparently the Griffionals love their terraforming so much, they prefer that, as actual relaxation, as much as anything. Even almost erotic to them at times, I believe. Some planets are known to be gifts between Griffionals that are in love."

"I guess that's why big bird went to that underwater building to keep an eye on this place, while we're goofing off." ...this as Keiichi is helped with a nice cool drink, without asking for it. As ever. This as they both sit, alone, on a rather glistening beach, with the waters here, as blue as Keiichi never thought he'd see an ocean become. The fact the first thing he mentioned, of relation to seeing the water, as like the color of Belldandy's eyes, still _swims_ in the goddess's melon, even now.

And such is overwhelming her nominal purity senses, as they both sit, swimsuit and all, _alone_ and all, as the beauty of the galactic night sky, pals a light almost moonlight in comparison, to what was back on ol Earth. The romance wasn't remiss here. Which Keiichi suspected as the point here. They both just didn't know just _how_ far away from the others, they all were. The fact Skuld and Urd's 'party' was so _close_ to each other, wasn't an accident either.

Keiichi just looked up and remarked of ever continuing amazement. "I can't believe this whole world, was made for nothing more, than to goof around on. Isn't it a little... selfish?"

Belldandy of ever the calm note in kind... "I am understood, that over five thousand various worlds of all kinds, cater to every kind of adventuring want, that the civilized galaxy decides upon. This doesn't include that most inhabited worlds have all sorts of resorts and an industry that thrives on such, apart from the pure resort worlds. Even a few entire Systems, and more than one Nebulae, is such too.

At least they kept from using the Galactic Singularity, as one, as I heard from Ackronus, was of an attempt one time, recently."

"Ew." Kei just pip eyes in hearing. He just switches on subject of... "But, this world was _made_ for just us? Or... ah, just... ah..."

"It's apparently one type of resort world, that the Council made for themselves. If... you can look past the irresponsibility bit of it. It actually is a wonderful place to relax, and also... obviously... look on perspective. And despite all such, there's ten times as many worlds that are used for every other endeavor, with many more sights to see." ...this they both reflexively look at the galactic panorama about them. Keiichi just sighs. "The sky back home, is going to look so plain after this."

A light touch of Belldandy's hand, on his shoulder, made him blush over at, "But... we have that sky to share together, yes dear?"

Keiichi nods, his ancient Keima complex (or whatever the sorta anti-womanizer thing was. Still strange and all,) very much lacking here. In fact, Keiichi looks over and finds the eyes, confidently appealing to him.

The drink in his hands, didn't remain for long. Realization of _being_ alone, meant of the obvious. The kisses drew more passionate. They only stop when _normal_ concerns of the 'next step', then claw into Keiichi's reason of heart. One that revolves around... "I... I won't be _really_... hurting anything... if... we..."

Belldandy realizes, far more now than ever. She just explains in such a soft tone, Kei has no escape from it. "It's normally expected that at times, a Wish might be used for... 'such' purposes. Such as... sex. As such, our biology is one of equal merit, for such... times."

And a male throat dries up more...

"Plus... this time... I want this. After... after what happened, that we faced death in the eye together, and to think only 'that' aspect of knowledge, is the only type we are meant to endure?" ...this as the Lind (and probably Eihwa,) tones ply in, but only where Belldandy's full desire, of taught better, plies of much better. She holds fast to Keiichi's hands, as she openly professes her full desire. "I... I don't care for what else now. I'm even realizing what I want next. I want to share a full life with you. To have a family full of your children for us both to fully enjoy. I want to grow truly old with you, and then for you to be young with me forever. I know what I want now, and I'll never let anyone try to take it all away again."

"Belldandy." Keiichi just manages out, before in classic Bell fashion, she just outright _flings_ herself onto him, screaming... "Take me now my love!" ... "Whaaaggh!"

And so on... (with Holy Bell _helping_ at more than one point.)

* * *

Frig and Hild, such dangerous swimsuits they chose. (And how close they kept to each other. Something about that suddenly...)

Frig just snickers, to whit Hild soon realizes more than enough too. "Always wanted a grandchild?" ...Hild dryly puts, though it sounded sultry the same. Frig just eyes over, tipping her sunglasses down, as such. "_Always._"

* * *

Megumi and Keiba, not so ready for that step. They spent a _lot_ of the time, just sitting upon the sand, looking out at the sunset of galactic scenery to them, with Meg nestled deeply into Keiba's strong arms, her before him to wrap fully around. It was _all_ they wanted to do. A loving healing of the soul, only two palpitating hearts, could comply as.

* * *

Elders of Morisato age amongst them, of couples note, weren't so meek with their release of feelings, upon each other. Where not already in too close of company in proximity. (Ala Urd and Skuld, as such.) Such is better left... anywho...

* * *

"Yus really means dat? For... ah... reals?"

Chihiro looked up, a bit too realizing of her feelings anymore, for a lug that exasperated her, as much as anyone. (Course for Chihiro, being exasperated as a daily thing anyway. Her emotions were on part with the rest of the celestial crowd, she hadn't fully realized there yet.)

Chihiro just looked up, the memory of the two rings, dancing in her head, as now, only _one_ of them mattered. She could almost feel the glow of love from the one, that she still kept in her shirt drawer, back in her loft. Even all these light-years away.

"Yes. I love you. I have to say that, because... you did so much for me, during all of this."

Tamiya just reacted, by being a babbling bubba, such Chihiro one quarter groaned, and three quarters giggled at. More lightly of the latter quarter, than she intended. Tamiya just babbles back... "Is... just dids it all, to help protect uz all. All of it, don't matta, if we don'ts gets to goes home, from it all. I means... I wants ya back to doins what yous always dos best. Dats all."

Chihiro blinks. "That may be some of the most eloquent stuff, I've ever heard you babble before. I mean..."

Course then, Tamiya just bunches up the thin matte of hair on his bulky head, in enough of a way to make Chihiro uneasy some. (But not enough.) She then reasserts. "I love you. But I need to learn how to really do all that. I'm... I'm not Bell and Keiichi here. I'm just..."

"A grease monkey, dat once helped us bes the best wes could bes?"

Chihiro just blushes at that. She wasn't sure if she was having a Lolita complex, because of events of recent note, but that of everything else, the thought of dying alone, scared the _crap_ out of her. Even _terrified_ her to no end. As such, she suddenly surprised Tamiya with a glomming hug, she saw Belldandy give Keiichi so many times.

And she felt good for it. Tamiya just froze and gacked of the usual male insecurity syndromes, before Chihiro openly informs. "And you kept the club running, even after I left. Damn you guys were always there for me. For the club...

...for... _me_..." ...she looks up, and sees those goofy eyes. It's all they do for a long time, before they just scarf away some food in realized hunger mutual. Some things, for some people, took other approaches, such was all that was fine here.

* * *

"Oh aye, I like love..." ...this Frode quips, off of hearing some rather heavy breathing to his right of chest.

* * *

Synthetic versions, were kept in mere company, back on the main island beach, where they all arrived. This Eros and Sigrun were spending time, as one tried to comfort another. Such wasn't quite working. Eros was feeling helpless from it, at the present.

The hollow eyes of a Norn, that kept looking to him, for answers, made it worse.

* * *

Don't dare bother to ask where Mara and Satorna are at, right now. _Yeow_...

* * *

"What are we supposed to do?" Sora ekes out, on their own wittle island. Suzuki was too nervous to try anything just yet. They both just huddled near each other blankly. But nothing such else.

They needed more time. :)

* * *

"Didn't we simply come here to relax?"

"_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, _très." Peorth just croons, cuddling into Talos's chest. However they were along the Megumi/Keiba path of comfort, than the one K1 and Bell were getting on with. For her... "The chest of a hero feels _beau_." ...such is the blush Talos professes.

They sit there, their perspective of a sunrise, from a the local star, such the light palls across the galactic sky, but does not occlude it. The atmosphere 'just' thin enough to allow the sight to be essentially everlasting. Even past full day break.

"I guess this is what big guy had in mind." Talos quips, Peorth giggling from it. The Forever lass nodding into Talos's chest. "He recognizes what love means to us all. I think I understand more now, why he had us all separate. What after that little display Secur imposed on us when we arrived."

Talos remembered it well...

* * *

"Look at the eyes, into those deep eyes, of the one you love."

Peorth blinked over at Eihwa. "What are you..."

"JUST LOOK ALREADY, SAY I!" ...such Peorth rolls her eyes, and looks into Talos's eyes. The same being done for every couple of any mode or make, upon the 'main' isle, of this resort world. Such off of her intent of continuance, of ever melding her two loves together, as well as to append to worries of the heart. As such Eihwa notes of two warrior sets of eyes, lost into each other. Eihwa didn't need to say more, after she started it. The next words came from the eternal hero of the cyclon hour.

"It is for you, that I did this all for. The eyes I look into, are mine alone to protect."

A General nodded, and amended of her own code heart. "All the horrors, all have their reward, for the eyes I look into now."

"All the events now past, are nothing compared to what is important, to my eyes now."

That next set of words, Belldandy hears, as Keiichi readily got what was going on here. All the ears are alluded to the eyes, that look into each set of love present. (Which for Sigel, was a bit strange to her. For obvious reasons.) Belldandy amends for her own words. "My future is in the set of eyes, that are living before me now. The more we live in them, the happier my own will be."

"But only, if ya eyes are just as happy, as mine." Takano takes a page into as well. This Keima just grunts a nodding approval. (And gets a pop in the arm for it. "Ya can only grunt for moi, after that!" )

A few chuckles plied, as the last knightly words, solidify what should be concentrated on. "Now, we step through these loving eyes, and look past what is now past. We, have earned the love in these eyes now. This without fail. This from this day onward."

"Aye, _Nin Hir Aran_." Lind smirks, A few goddess laden giggles at a sigh-blushing kingy-knight. Such then leads unto. "And now we should arrange alone time for you all."

Belldandy, unto... "Mother?" ...whit one well endowed flick of a finger later...

* * *

Talos just nuzzled into Peorth some more. Just the way he knew the goddess liked it. The cuddling didn't stay innocent for long however.

* * *

"Chacun seems to be enjoying themselves."

Lind chides at Eihwa in kind. "You should _not_ peer into the others privacy." ...this as the three look out amongst their own private island, at their own grand view of things. (Trying to eye away from the Urd/Skuld scenery upon the southern horizon.) The swimsuits are of another sight, the knight-king-god-something of note, was trying to avoid. (Not that Eihwa's deliberate position, and Lind's _possessive_ position were helping.)

Eihwa however reacts to this. "Oh, I suppose not." ...and then shoves herself on _top_ of Lind! Imlade sees this to a gawd awful blush. Lind's is worse, as Eihwa just crooning. "With seemingly _tutti_ giving into their passions, should I not do the same too?" Lind balks all flattened into the sand and all. (Using imagination is a hazard here.) "That's not what I... _muuphh!_"

That kiss wasn't meek. Lind only manages to eventually break from it, after only an overreach of her emotions helping! "E... Eihwa! This isn't..."

"My Truth, remember?" Eihwa says, a caresses Lind's lips of her white tipped finger. One Lind tries to bat away, but Eihwa ends up just caressing further of finger anyway. (Cute. Weird. Somewhere in between. Take your pick.)

They both then notice their third, jittering _far_ away from them both, within the futuristic tiki hut structure, under a hovering table. (One trying to do its job, not that Imlade's yanking at it, like trying to cover up with a blanket, or rock, or such, tain't helping it any.)

Lind just blanches. "And _why_ aren't you saving me already?"

"You two look fine. I'll be over here cowering."

Eihwa just rolls her eyes and simply raises her hand. This before she notes Lind raises a _faster_ hand, one that telekinetically shoots him right at them. One Eihwa blanches at seeing... "That's too fast... ACK!"

"Mommy!" ...ala Immy, as the three end up in a jumbled pile of limbs and such, all a bit too lime in fiction content, for wee little readers. Such partially into the quite warm ocean waters, at that, such that Imlade just ignores in favor of... "I said I was gonna cower already!"

E: "Well I didn't yank you over here amante!"

L: "You know what goddess emotions can be like when excited!"

E: "_Ohhh!_ Someone wants some more?"

L: "**Knock it off goddess!**"

Imlade just moans, then swears he can hear some 'high' goddess laughter, in the water. Of such he then notes of side taste. "Eh? Rather fresh water. Even sweet." This he finger dab tastes the water some more, before realizing the escape value in it.

_TIGHT_ claws of four just easily stop this in progress attempt, with apparently little effort needed. "Nice try Belove." ... "Si, you're still impotent to be fair."

"Aww come **on!**" Imlade yelps, his feet actually making the ocean water below him boil, from moving his legs _that_ fast! It just ends with a easy of light toss to his backside, where he sees 'up' the... uh... well. "I thought we were just going to... _MMUURHHPP!_"

Eihwa sees that her kiss, really did over stimulate Lind, as such the intent that led to Lind's _passionate_ version of her love, unto such she quickly gasps out on breaking contact with Imlade's lips. "Dear goddess, I feel such lust for you."

"_W... w... w... what!_"

Lind just stares _deeply_ into his rather plain eyes. (If one looks past the Incarnum glow within, more and more anymore.) Eihwa just blushes as a Valkyrie professes... "If there's one thing a Valkyrie lusts for, it's battle. But_ you_ then top all that, with the largest battle ever seen or known by Heaven's measure. This on top of your incredibly empowered nature, and all your determination. And then you get installed as a Regent. An _Excellency_, above all other things!" ...this Imlade sees a strange giddiness in Lind's eyes, smile, and more, before he feels only icy bliss on his lips again. Of such a time enough to risk the breath in his lungs, and enough for Eihwa to take mental notes of.

The scene suddenly stops, when a Fold flare catches their attentions, of light and gravity alike, such that the three look up and see... "Is that one of your Alleanza vascello?"

"Hmm..." Imlade sees with enhanced eye, from those supposed same plain ones. "...I think the reporters came after all."

"_- We'll handle them. -_" ...a friendly voice chants out from over of the tiki hut. Thus..." Was that 24's decorato voice?"

"I'll last long enough."

Imladris blinks as Lind then rises up off of him, to stand before him in the shallow waters pure, as he repositions himself to his knees before her. She then informs rather directly. "We hold no ill of what happened during this adventure. I for one, have nothing but pride to take from it all."

"Eh? More professing?"

Nice chibi-Lind bonk to an chibi-Immy-brain.

Lind croons further. "Ahem. Now, I am sure that we understand each other, enough to realize where my place is, along your side, forever and always as." Imladris blinks, and stands. "You mean as my great love, one I took too long to claim as my own?"

Eihwa giggles at the blush Lind espouses. The Valkyrie General then coughs, and amends to that. "Not only that. But also of something much more unique. Something I for one, do not profess this of so easily."

At this, Eihwa is even astonished, at seeing Lind chant a familiar quickening spell: "_Cloak me in illusion, of one whom I love._" ...one that causes a familiar, if slender form fitting of armor sight, that makes a knightly heart go aflutter. "But... b... but that's my armor and... your Hero's Ball gown in there too? Wha..?"

"I know."

"Hmmhumm." Eihwa then tones, fingering her own chin, this Lind looks over dryly at, as Eihwa espouses. "So _this_ is the answer to all of Frigurina's riddles. The ones of mention when eyes do not see words exchanged."

"Eh? Really?" Imlade blinks between the two goddesses, as Lind professes her Confession. "I am your eternal Mirror, and through the Windows of my soul and heart, my love and devotion, I place my Trust into your heart, of forever. This so I can keep strengthening all such, as it strengthens my own. Each of every passing day. Or each and every soft night. This I love you for, and Cannot stand to live without you of. This at the breaking of my heart, I profess this. This, that is my true Mission now."

The Confession comes with it, something rather unique, as Imladris gasps at... "Wait, your forehead Sigil, it... but you have to be conducting a Wish to... WHOA!" ...as he ends up on hind quarters, as Lind floats suddenly, above the water, and conducts a formal Program uplink, as if she just took Imladris's own Wish, herself! The effects are all the same, as of Keiichi's own memory of Belldandy doing likewise!

So audacious is this, that goddess souls around the resort world, and those in Heaven itself, are stunned. Not that _any_ are surprised. Not that Lind cared for anything else at that moment, than her uplink code to update her Permanent File, in the Core Archives of Heaven. A thing Almighty quickly approved of, since it pertained to the Mandate anyway. Plus he was busy 1/1,000,000,000-wise _elsewhere_, of familiar burg note, at that moment.

By the end of the matter, one witnessed from orbit and all, the glowing ice blue hue of halo, just comes with it, an opened eye of icy permanence. One of only one thing she looks at, in so doing. Lind of course then hears... "So regale of you to so do. But you look so elegant compared to him now." ...this Eihwa notes, Lind's armored Ballroom gown dress garb. The imagination puts the details just perfectly, where reality here just sees a _goddess_ before Imladris, for him to fully enjoy.

One of he, in a mere swim trunk, of VK-Act VIII note and style. (Still cut chiseled, but quite plain in comparison here, in the now. Such Immy already noted mentally.) One that then notes. "Nay nay nay, there's a minor lacking here." ...this he actually perils himself by standing before the General, and actively changing the cape color from gold, to Valkyrie white and blue trip, the 'blue', full in full sapphire lining, (the white as white a color one could ever see of pure.) And then adding some jewelry bits, not realizing he's still godly empowered some, to a point the few 'dabs' make Lind looks a bit different, than what Imladris himself is used to.

Eihwa giggles in judging approval, as Lind looks herself over, the weapon in hand her more nominal Diamond Axe, rather than of Morphemic blade. She looks up and cocks a wary eye, as Imlade professes in return. "No mirror should be 'that' exact. What I see should out do me by more than far."

"_Oh?_"

Imlade blinks, as Lind then grinds out through her white of diamond like teeth. "Whom said you could conduct of me, like a dress up doll as such!"

Imlade suddenly realizes where the 'peril' part lies, and stumbles back. "But I just... ACK!"

Eihwa just giggles so readily, as Lind just slobber knocks the tar out of her boyfriend. She in the middle of said tarring... "And what about the question you're supposed to ask!"

...as he's in a triple full nelson wedgie attack. "What question! YEOW!"

"_You know what question!_" ...into a half gainer turnpike body smash!

"**OUCH!** You mean 'that'... dear goddess... _**OWW!**_" ...off a spine blaster move, nice and wicked.

The razzing continues well unto past the time, even Hild shows up, and snips annoyed. "You know, you can hear his whines from half across the planet. It's rather pitiful really." Eihwa just sighs. "Si, and I do not have the proper encoding of training, to join in." ...this Hild eyes over, as Lind keeps tarring the heck out of Imlade. "There's always a place in the Horde."

"_Assolutamente __no_." Eihwa _dryly_ retorts back with. This before a rather _sick_ sounding thud, sees Lind straddling Imlade across the chest. His blush (and third degree cut to bone lacerations,) just ply up the sight given, as Lind just imparts. "Where's my _question?_"

Imladris, knowing _enough_ by now, just offers... "Not here. Home is where I planned for such. This I swear by honor."

Lind smirks. "Such is why my _own_ plans are still withheld of. Ones I feel First Class Belldandy unto Lord Kei, already in conduction."

Imladris blushes worse of worse. "I don't think I needed to hear..."

"You cannot escape me. Not here..." ...to his rasping breath, her tightening hips not _helping_. "...or ever. Not by Voluspa, or any other. You're _my_ prize. **My** Belove. Mine."

Imladris just breathes empty on shallow. How many confessions, can one dumb bloke take! He just gulps in kind. "Noted."

"I will have your children."

"Err..."

"You only now need _ask_, to seal your fate."

A few pip eyed blinks of shallow breath. "_Oookay_." ...he ekes out. It just starts up another 'dust up', as Hild just shakes her head. "She sure can sink her claws in."

"And to think my _baciarsi_, started all this." Eihwa giggles. Hild looks over and considers the goddess insane, (as of any other not named Urd,) as the duo just watch the pasting continue, until well after the camera bots arrive. (The galactic viewership soon begins to complain of citizen rights abuses, upset stomachs, and fainting spells.)

It all lasts another six cyclon hours.

* * *

The most glorious of gentile things, of the day of solar passing, was that it was not the copulation that was of primary note here, of no matter how many times done. Rather, it was of the fact that they all of couples note, had ample time together, to walk the sands, of softest feel.

And that many an arm wrapped of honest comfort. Of desire for companionship. Of love that felt as everlasting, as it could ever be. Such was the primary first step, of healing, of an Excellency's plan. One that didn't need too many toys to conduct. (Other than what the psychedelic color-glow on the horizon at times, attested of Urd and Skuld in such kind. One heck of a venting spree there.)

Course the next, came the following day, after they board the _Illistrum_.

* * *

"Gee, don't look so happy dope." ...this Skuld just _eyes_ Keiichi of, as his facade is too... er... happy, to not hide of poker face. (Not that he ever played poker.) Belldandy meanwhile just gets a good hug from Urd, the elder goddess-hybrid spouting. "Bout time babe."

"Oh Urd, it was so..."

"_AHHH!_" ...a Takano-esc voice strikes up, manic hands with. "We still got youngins here. That stuff be for private times only!"

Belldandy blinks and wonders of fingered mouth. "Really? Why so?"

Some half baked excuse comes out from too many sources, that it's then thankful for Keiichi to hear... "Man that session really hurt." ...as a busted ol cow sounding knight, shuffles by. This with a happy as a peach Lind in tow, the two back in normal armor and slimsuit fashions each. (For the time being anyway.) Eihwa just shuffles by the cloistered lot, with a meandering... "I wish I could have helped too." ...this everyone back in nominal Alliance textile, for the present.

Peorth across the bridge deck, just chides. "Crétin fini."

Eihwa in quick kind. "Donna stupida!" ...this the two nominal eye bolts of goddess death, makes Talos shout out whimpily. "Ladies, we're still in a metal bucket in a spatial vacuum!" ...this he gets hit in the head by... "Oh just clam it, _bouc émissaire!_" ...a loving hand. (Ouchie.)

Imlade manages to sit in his seat, with his own busted version, as he hears. "/ It is almost time for the aforementioned Ceremony. Shall I begin Fold protocols?" ...this Imlade moans of busted cow back with. "Aye... let us begin this riotous affair. Ow! Watch the seat love." ...this Lind playfully bonks Imlade on the melon, as she takes 'his' seat, for her own. "You _watch_ it."

More giggles ply out, as Scetu commands... "/ Prepare to Fold to Sector 1223.0167-S. This ready acknowledgments resound from all around. Fusuchi meanwhile keeps plying for what is still sci-fi fantasy to her, unto Ackronus... "How long did it take to make this planet were going to?" ...this Ackronus returns of _normalcy_ to him. "Fifteen Solar Overcyclons, for the entirety of the system itself. Most worlds only take a few Overcyclons to format and stabilize, off of acceleration of natural functions, that our civilization hath learned to harness and control of artistic proper.

It is truly no less, than of many of the archaic methods of your own underdeveloped world. All artificial functions, are an emulation of the natural, in the final mode of most things expedite."

"Most, but not all." Frigurina inputs, the Griffional Lord simply nodding acknowledgment back.

"You all make it sound too damn easy." Chihiro chides out, one of a mindful race that hadn't entered humanity's potential, as of yet. As such Ackronus simply replies, the confident of deep avian tone, chilling the young mortal, in a good way. "It is no different, than of any of your works, that you begin in nascent ability, and grow from there, to learn of further expertise. As I live as a being of the ages, my knowledge, no less so of my kin, has become quite extensive. The results are the product of all my kith and kin, and their combined knowledge and love. It takes such, to conduct such mighty works upon the face of the universal fabric."

Chihiro understands more than enough. The soliloquy catching more than a few ear lobes, no less than put in more for comedy's sake. "Aye boss, just think, your status as a hero means you could ply your trade in this galaxy, since antique technology is an ever fad in this galaxy. With a few modifications towards fusion power tech, verses fossil engines, you could make a galactic killing in no time. And I mean a _galactic_ sized killing."

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhh!_" Chihiro, with those greed-lust filled, star cooing eyes, just made everyone else step back one. (And only one. What with limited space and... anywho...) Keiichi just reacts off of this with... "Down, boss. Down."

Lind just about throttles him at the caped collar. "And what was all _that_ about?"

"Options for the unforeseen future?" Imlade blink-smirks out. Keima just huffs out annoyed. "Know that stuff well." ...this Takano giggles. "Helps pay the bills, and a lot more." ...said quipping Takano hip bumps Keima to a usual blush.

"We could help begin commerce, where ever you citizens would like to..." 24 helps out in tone, before a few Terran alien hands yak up in sudden belay of this thought. "Maybe down the road, or just not yet!" Megumi as much as any, just balk at. 24 just finds primitive amusement in it. "Maybe _someday._"

"/ Fold drive core energized. Dimensional Shields at optimum." ...Sceta reports... "/ Coordinates for the Throne System acknowledged."

"The _what?_" Imlade balks, his attempt to stands just pinned down with 'ooffing' force in seat. Sceta just remarks back. "/ Yes. It is what we called your new Galactic Capital System. Did we err?"

"Did you have to make it _obvious?_" Imlade blanches back, as the Fold core engages, the sounds of the Fold jump commencing. "Drive engaged." 24 announces. Sora just gulps out. "So it's a planet, I... er... don't see what the fuss is."

"Compared to just _being_ to another world?"

Sora flutters her hand defensively at Suzuki. "Oh shut up bud." This as the nominal Fold jump conducts, the end result results in a sight that begins a rather long day, one conducted of many Overcyclons in the making. Such a sight, Lind is comically dropped from her seat from readily by a shocked recipient that is seeing. "What... what is all this?"

24 just eyes of a snicker. "What, isn't it obvious?" ...of whit, Imlade was too captivated to crack back to.

* * *

A world of deep blue oceans, a golden hue landscape of continents, three of which held great emerald forests. Mountain chains of deep gold and grey, white capped in heavenly crowns. Deserts of solar reflective copper, shimmering serenely. Oceanic white caps quite sharply seeable from space. Even a spewing volcanic island chain that butted right next to a noticeable, _sizable_ Climatizer complex. One along the southern hemisphere, far to the east of a very large continent. The clouds that swirled out from it, flashed of Incarnum like blue lightning, that spread out in rather regulated patterns, before becoming more natural looking in nature. The direct look unto the planetscape was clean and clear enough of nominal lacking of any ozone interference, the golden hue in the atmosphere, more of a refractive vein of solar light, one from a yellow type star of afar inSystem. The hue however was amber enough on edge view, towards the terminator of the planet, meshing towards the night side, where three distinct ring-flare shape cities of diamond like light flared readily, where clouds were thin and parted enough. One other city of note, is see on the direct day side the _Illistrum_ faces towards, as apparently, sunlight flares off a cityscape of logical-ring flare shape structuring. One with something that glowed immensely amongst said city.

Such saved for later, in favor of the sight of the Saturn-esc ringscape that surrounds the planet, of outer to inner coloration of blue, white and golden amber. The starlight makes the rings sparkle on ready touch of said light.

Three lunars, all terran atmospheric and all, orbit in ready view as well, the closest with one nice and large cityscape already upon it. It's own light of light blue ocean in patchy places, looked more than alive as well. The other two showed up on scanners as one forest world, and one desert world, one rather white of sand from immediate looks. The forest world, nevermind the primary world, was _bristling_ of Hikari energy, on mere hint of a notice of it.

The stars here flared in competition, with the scene of _vast _ formations of starships, warships, commerceships, and far far more, amongst some rather various sized star platforms and further myriads of star assets. All of whom were in various formations of celebration and revelry. The fleets of military ships, readily noted on the Network as vessels from the battle, were already in the middle of a second Solar cyclon length of parade celebrations, streaming in a rather long line of broad formation, as not unlike a terran victory parade from World War II of note. The numbers of ships were not a meek number, as they stretched all the way from the outer System Kuiper Belt region, traveling through three of the six worlds of the Throne System, as large gatherings of civilian ships from all _over_ the galaxy, hovered around them not like the vast throngs gathering for this victory parade. The sights of streamers however were replaced by seemingly endless numbers of vessel projected space fireworks. All kinds, colors, and imaginative formats, that played out amongst the vast sight of a celebration that represented the same _still_ occurring, galaxy wide.

And the sizes of ships were just as varied as back at the great battle. Some multiple kilometers long and wide, of the various galactic civilizations, all of the same mindset, this on the arrival of...

* * *

_-The Excellency has arrived. The Excellency 'has' arrived!-_

...more than one News-orb reports.

* * *

"Oh dear lord, YOU COUNCIL TWITS!"

"Aye, see this coming, did you not?" Lind half-chides, the other half amazed at a sight never expected in a lifetime. Of any form. Imladris just blanches back, more generally than anything else. "So this is what they all meant, by a surprise. This isn't coincidence, this has been planned for, truly for years!"

24 just wackily arm waves back, yelling just as manically! "We already told ya why!"

"But all of **this!** This is all too far!" ...arm waving back!

"Actually this is a proper amount of respect."

Imladris just grinds back at Frode. "Where the heck is all the objection to all of this? At some point, one of you is going to be fed up with all of this!" ...this his humility-drive, on _overdrive_ right now. Frode just responds in a calm pose, arms behind his back. He just simply puts to the mind blanking hazard of the listening recipient. "If you think this is of a dreadful vein, the celebrations for Master Tyr, of a day of coronation _so_ long past, was a vein that mortals here, cannot comprehend. This version, I admit, is a proper representation of a fallacy in comparison. In the end, this is _only_ in the end, a _king's_ celebration. I dare wonder, what it will be, when _your_ return of Date, finally comes, back unto Heaven's Council."

Ishara just quips over, cocked head sidelong. "And 'now' you are remembering such ancient details of memory?" This of such, Frode coughs and looks away from uneasily.

Lind meanwhile smirks, then looks back, and IRKS at the sight of a sight of an anime obsidian like stone statue, such is the frozen nature of humility, at its gawd awful apex. She just calmly then... "**Snap out of it already!**" ...rips Imlade's head off. (Or just actually hits him back to normalcy.)

Hild for one, just snickers... "This is fun, seeing his mortification upon his installation." ...such Frig shakes her head at. "If that is how you look at this. I see his honoring, by a grateful populace." ...this Belldandy offers to help Imlade find hope of humility from. "This should be noted my dear Cousin, as an event that will be only too short in time frame, compared to the days and years to come. You should be enjoying all of this, before it all becomes only a memory."

"This is still small, in the end." ...this eyes see Lind smirk over at a cock eyed Imlade. This she amends with a light coy tone. "I expect our wedding one day, to exceed even Tyr's installation ceremony."

Frode actually raises a finger to... "Actually, that may be..." ...and gets _stared_ at, by not just Lind, but Ishara in reaction. Frode just sighs. "Fine, be that as it will may."

"Oh I wana go _home_ now."

"Not happening Sire." 24 smirk-quips, as behind, the view of space passes by and between, the parting formation of military vessels, that are merging with the approach of the _Illistrum_. (In fact the core elements of the Twelfth Fleet. Not a mere circumstance.) The cy-form just taps at her holo-consoles, and reports. "The entire Council leadership has already arrived.. eh? And some VIP guests? Who are..." ...this a few eyes then also look. A Network ping then causes Ishara to seriously giggle. More than a few goddesses do, that recognize better. "Oh dear, it seems some of that celebration pumky mentioned, followed you to the one here and now." ...this Frode blanches in poison like reaction. "(_What did you say?_)"

"_Pumky?_" Keiichi pip eyes, though this is lost in Imlade realizing, and shouting. "I need an escape pod! AHHH... _Ack!_" ...as three steps into a running humility overdrive, Lind just nabs his cape at the back collar, so simply.

"He's cute like this." Lind smiles openly, as she also teardrops a _bit._ Eihwa just shrugs. "Mi colpisce come divertente." ...with a snicker. Imlade just balks back with Bianco hair flying. "Funny!"

"Si."

"Ugh."

"_- Welcome to the Throne System, our Excellency. -_" ...the overcomm then snaps out with, of pride in abundance. Keiichi just comments out on this. "I guess now we know why all the Excellency stuff, we kept hearing from the start."

"Yes, it's..." Belldandy says at first, then longingly finishes at the entering orbital sight of the planet below, entering phase of morning, apparently in retrograde orbital direction, for a western _sunrise_, of one noted iota to her clear vision. This the light of the star, actually fathomed with light that is of the galactic core, set 'behind' the star, in the exceedingly long distance of light-cyclons beyond. Her tone equals these realizations... "..._amazing._"

Keiichi looks, and finds equal reason why, for just the mere looking of plain reasons. "Yeah. Gold dude is having a great day, huh."

"Oh man." Imlade just gulps. "At least tell me the ceremony itself, will be private." ...he looks back at, and only sees 24 just give a 'you gotta be kidding' look back.

* * *

-_The Laurina Ost En Menel Nor Alata Anor-Galad, at the high breaking of morning day.-_

"Such an _corpulent_ name for a city." ...said parched _dryly_.

Hild and Mara agreed with Satorna, watching from the back and _afar_, away from all the others. This the sight well endowed by all of the endless rest of an attending galactic populace, that arrived by whim, and by orderly first chance begotten. All vessels and citizen souls present, orderly counted by local population census, to the honor of the knowing Network attached. It was the first of civilized of things, that was noticed, of a crowd that looked all like that of a presidential of palpitate installation ceremony, of historic note. None here, were untrustworthy, were dishonest, and simply by sheer luck, or of honest choice by those that knew where to give the lucky chance unto, all were here by the drives, upon the grounds of a truly galactic holy city. Such a thing, willingly as such, by a populace that wanted this guidance above all else, at this very moment in time.

A galaxy that came to celebrate the installation of their very hero. Hild just sighed and really did try to enjoy an event she had a dark hand in shaping. Of course, the events that she witnessed, were ones that nearly did _Her_ in, as much as all else in the Existence. She groaned at this vocally. "We find our need to attend this gathering, beyond our senses. If not for the fact those senses were nearly expunged, along with us of on Below, then We would not be disgusted by what we see now, as much as enjoy in witnessing."

Satorna just spits back, in platinum blond hair sidelong of long. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, but did the runt not nearly blow all of that, and was only saved because some of the populace conducted an affair of the most _unmoglich?_"

Hild smirks. "Impossible yes, but it did happen. All such things, 'do' end up meshing together, in ever unexpected ways. Whatever, this all be 'his' day, before we require of him, one that may break even 'Our' heart."

Mara blinks as much as Satorna. "Wha?"

Hild ignores her minions, as her sight looks well on 'up', towards the western angle of the rising Throne solar-star, this as the _quite_ orderly throngs, cheering and all, look up at the _gargantuan_ galactic imperial city palace, and it's grand forward swept overlook. All set rather like of a semi-Minas Tirith like forward escarpment platform, the carved facing of pure white marble, all very much Intracellic looking in architecture, a gentle curve forward sweep of tall angel wing like feathers, splayed in a arcing spread, with a long gap opening, where the single tiny form, of the hero of the endless hour stood. A nice and long shadow cast off behind him, down at angle into the crowd below. The same of silvery clouds that cast mixed gold, bronze and silver solar hues through the clouds, in random, but Cilimatized effects of the atmosphere, as silvery blue sky canopies above. (Such where viewable, via another major iota below that took view readily.)

Of overall look, the vast Palace City, one that rivaled any major earthly city, as much as any Alliance Galactic Mega-city, was of like a future true version of the Palace of Versailles, set in the Intracellic mode. All was Heavenly sculpted, glass and crystalline out the ying of all yangs, and somewhat Romanesque in theme of feel. Some pillars alternated with standard sculpture veins, with floating crystal-energon sculptures of towering size, that seemed to directly mimic many of Imladris's own spell effects.

It was no fallacy, the architecture of the city was directly tied to ensure its new leader _felt_ like he was meant to belong for all time, conspired as such all along. From aspect of the overlook platform, the spread of the celebrating procession below, was also Romanesque, the throngs of all civilized formats cheering happily, within well organized rectangular 'blocks', that extended for five kilometers each. There were ten of these blocks, offset to each side, and fell back another seemingly endless ten, with the center blocks reserved for a special reason. (Something the galaxy knew, their Excellency would honor on the outset. They _did_ know their new leader well. The Network was _fathomless_ in this kind of unilateral respect.) In between many of these orderly blocks, water fountains of sized that 'each' was like the Washington D.C. Reflecting Pool, with circular parks of Hikari Trees, glowing fiercely in their own pride, in the midst of the more mobile citizenry bunch and gaggle. This effect was monolithic in repetition, with all sorts of variations for the curious eye. (Such as many, with glowing hover rings that channeled some of that direct Hikari energy, to Palace purposes, on the literal fly.)

The farthest seeable port and starboard of sight, had vast curved Palace Wings, that held just double in height, to the ground level of the polished Palace surface level. The city beyond, was all set in a dynamically wide 'forward' C pattern to the 'south' of the Palace, the East and West Wings, titanic multi-kilometer half-C structures that held 'stepped-up' second story structures, that began the 'step-up' sequence of the Palace, where the 'northern' cut off area where the Wing C's would have been. Is then dominated by a **huge** vast spanning east to west, concave C structure , that started the sweeping series of rising white in white structures, of endless Intracellic mode, towards what lay to the far behind of the Excellency's sight, where he stood of position.

One of Intracellic like structures of Hub like note, and others of actual like Minas Tirith like note, all of the vast breadth of the cityscape, capped with a **DOMINATING** Hikari Palace Tree, one that glowed of intense white light and beauty. It's canopy of glowing white leaves and gargantuan branches, extending for half of total circumference, of the thirty kilometer in very measured circumference Palace City. (The glowing trunk itself, barely a third of this same circumference. This showing the domination of the canopy. The sky itself was therefore sandwiched into two sets of horizons.)

Every raised structure had a golden ring, or technological blue-white ring, hover-orbiting above, or around the structures. Their functions utilitarian, as much as dynamically cosmetic. It all just made the sights even more heavenly. The same of the structures that were actually hovering, attesting to a place not totally of a terrestrial grounded mode.

Behind of beyond all of what was seeable, was every attachable function of governmental and logistical note, including a fully functioning starport city, to the northwest of the Palace City. To the west, city extensions of arcade and commerce function, led to the western cove of the Sea of Aglar-Ril. To the south-east, the towering mountain chain of Baran-Orod. (Yes, the Alliance got a hold of Sindarin apparently. (How as much a mystery, as not unlike how Imladris begot that ATM card that one early day, and all.) )

The smell of a honest sea, plied with the birds that flocked of dove like everywhere, amidst more of the cheering, much of the aerial celebration-scape, and all pomp and circumstance, that was in the here and now, all surrounding one single being.

One that had reason to teardrop. "Oh my Goddess and Almighty."

Of direct enough right and left, mixed within the closest of Council to bear witness. Such with only two beings behind the new to be crowned king. This Lady Kaia herself took special charge of, Lord Ere'ith to her left, with a recognizable artifact of a unique trinket on white of pillow.

Behind this, a fifty meter space, that beheld the familiar party guests, the rest of the Council and Illuminarans of famous note. But intermingled were a _few_ Heavenly faces, that Imladris was shocked in seeing on the mortal plane! And not just of Frode or Ishara impart either. Frigurina stood with Belldandy, Urd, Skuld and Sigel, to the right hand side of Imladris's facing, so the rest didn't need much imagination to recognize. (And Gate being here with the Eddas, was a mind blowing thing as well.)

Behind, the gathering was split in twain, where a clear cold cut path lay behind, showing the white in glossy white surface, where a guard of familiar Valkyries held in parade rest, Axes in martial hand, all as much as the rest, facing towards _him_, quite appeased in notice.

And if he had known, some 'other' proud faces, were mixed into the nearby crowd, of whit Imladris had no hope of familiarity of with. _Yet._

All of this combined, just haloed with the sunlight and Palace _light_, to a cool chill of reaction, one a crowning king, somehow hadn't fainted from yet. "And this is why, I didn't let those other three kingdoms, do this to me. Dear goddess. Dear by goddess." Imlade imparted, of a unique feeling he couldn't relate to, at that moment. This looking at the sentimental eyes of a long time friend.

"I informed, we'd get you back unto our grace, someday. Somehow. _Someway._"

"Indeed." Imladris quips of dry cow mode. Kaia giggles, before she looks up.

Keiichi stood next to a very proud Belldandy, her left hand in his right, as he quips in a needless whisper. "You ever thought this was what we'd see, when _I_ made that Wish so long ago?"

"Yes. Yes I did." Belldandy speaks back normally. Urd in Troubadour's arms looks over. "Not of us, but of days beforehand when we witnessed his training. Of exploits that had this consequence in full of mind." ...Bell then angles her head over at Kei cutely, yet confidently. "There was little else to expect of all this. It's fortunate you are along for the journey." Keiichi just chuckles, and rubs his own melon-hair. "At least I don't need to be some royal type."

"Why not?" Belldandy looks over, as openly as usual. Keiichi just jitters to a few nearby familial giggles and chuckles. Keiichi just defensively blanches. "I'm still used to be plain ol me, and wonderful ol you." ...this Belldandy buys easily enough. Her squeezing hand, is the last before Kaia's tone sounds out. "And _now_, my fellow souls of the galaxy. We now come to the days of the king." ...this making Imlade _blanch_ his eyes dry and parched! "(_You really just didn't._..)" ...this as sound of the onlooking throngs, falls so dead silent (galaxy wide at that,) one could hear a pin drop.

Wait... was that... (A few heads turn at the actual sound 'of' a pin drop. As well as...) "Oh... sorry, just thought someone would cliche this for once, and... OW!"

"Shut it Urd!" ...Skuld and Frig smack in with, literally. This a dizzy eyed Urd is held by a pensive-beam happy Troubadour. This more than a few amused laugh, and shaking heads ply back. One of such, helps a new regent calm his nerves down. This in fact he realizes, when Urd recovers a bit swift, and winks at him for that very effect.

"(_No need to have you not enjoy this Coz._)" Urd makes quick of Net based mindlink over. Such that settles most, but not all of Imlade's nerves. The rest were reserved for when Kaia resumes with clear as crystal a voice ever heard, one that espouses. "For the benefit of the galaxy, I present thee to all, our new Excellency, Regent of the Office accorded.

May all these Cyclons to come, be very blessed."

At that, a very interesting crown is raised of gentile Silveren hand off of the pillow. One made of stiff looking crystal, shaped into a head fitting format of the seven galactic arms, fanning out from the back of the head on forth out, one 'arm' atop, three arms to either side, each 'arm' had at its fore tip, a glowing color crystal, that represented the Seven capital Systems, the center tip glowing brightly of the central star of the Illuminaran star. (Imladris didn't need to use imagination, as each 'jewel' actually gave a Net-psy-hint of this fact 'for' him.) The center 'arm' leafs to each side, had a small angelic wing jut from the center, that when put on his head, hinted with the Angelic armor head wing he already wore. The arms all band and meld back to the center of the back, where a large glow represented the center galactic glow halo of 2148 note. The arms were filled with miniscule pin pricks of stars, making the crown look alive, as if he was still looking at it, the same as of the prior day of frivolity. He even swore he could see gas and dust, meshed within the crown's make.

Such was the crown, placed readily upon his melon, the light weight barely noticeable, became _heavy_ to him, of the responsibility just lain upon his brow.

And then he suddenly notes his angelic armor glow, his robes shimmer, this both Kaia and Ere'ith gasps and steps back. A gasped 'ohh-ahh' spiel from the onlooking, displays the armor reformatted into an even more regal version of his angelic armor getup, one where Sindarin and _rare_ Valarin script, inscribed and laden stitched, into every seam and metal plate edging noticeable. (And every place 'not'.)

Kaia just gasps wordlessly, before Imlade noted a slowly fading of flared finger, of High Goddess note. Peorth gaffs over. "Excuse-moi?" ...Frig in kind. "Another Gift." ... "_Ahhh_." ...the knowing better all quip in simult. The rest of the attending lot are pip eyed, just note Imlade just shoot a tiffy look at a coy smirking Frig. He then lightly huffs a sigh, and after a quick glance with Kaia, turns around.

The cheer is just _deafening_.

"_Dang_." Keima quips, as almost such like, an entire planet of populace explodes their joy in _such_ simult. The familial particulars join in easily soon after. It all lasts for some time, before a new Regent bobs a light nod in realizing acceptance. He then raises his head stiffly enough, as such the cheering throng soon quickly recognize off Net mind-hint, to silence back down on their own.

A commanding voice then booms out resoundingly... "You really like me, you really do."

This gets a good cascade of laughter from pretty much everyone. Such was the cheese value in it, as intended. Even Hild is caught by that one. "_Hahaha_... We expected some reminiscent dribble first. Hehe."

As the laughter filters on some more, it's then imposed upon simply, at the point the laughing tones fade enough.

"This. This laughter is the reason I take up the mantle of this Calling. One of a proper meaning, of _many_ proper reasons, that is **the** reason the battle was fought. The battle that was won. All of such, to commemorate the proper being of souls that should not know things, such as war."

The silence returns, as Imladris makes his speech simple and plain. And yet it hits deeply nonetheless.

"Love and family. The basic hallmarks, that my over-espoused Unity are based upon. Why else, and for _whatever_ else, in this grand galaxy, could there be more of anything, worth fighting for. As such, the Unity is a dream that stands before me now. Before each _other_ now. All that only days before, was falling into the fringes of a chaos, that I know of too many such veins, upon too many other worlds, not of this galaxy.

This galaxy was always better than this, by the combined mutual souls, that inhabit this Dream that stands before me now. Before _each other_ now. You all stand together, as onecivilization, of a myriad of beautiful cultures, that stand to begin the new Cyclons to come. One that defeats the very fears you now have no proper feeling of, of such prior to my installation."

A acquiescing acknowledgment, murmurs through the vast gathering, as Imladris stabs out of clarity. "It is of my installation, that is of each and every one of your individual choices. Ones still more than free, of options and choices not false to my eye and Link, in the here and now. Each with a combined force, might, and voice, far more powerful than just the One of one, speaking unto your graces now. Be as such, I rely on you all, to be at the apex of all you can deem yourselves capable of. The very same you _still_ demonstrated of, even prior to my return."

A crowd half realizes, fully then, after hearing... "I conducted myself of the proper history of this Realm, of this Galaxy, during my absence. Despite all the consternation of the worry of your galactic downfall, you all still conducted all your mettle, to the Cyclonic course, that fought so hard for the stability you all craved for. One I only step into, to remind you all, that it all _never truly changed_ in the first place!"

"Wow." Takano quips, Belldandy nodding. "It's so easy to miss, when not looking."

"Alliance! Galaxy! Lend me your strength, to the new Cyclon to come, and the endless numbers after, to the Base that is now, this day! This very Solar that anchors the stability seeked, to become the foundations of greater things, all done by your own hands, or all glory that is made from them!"

A rising cheer of acknowledgment. "Do not find reason for hindering differences not needed. Ply the proper caution where allowed by your various and _proper_ laws, but redeem past this for the Dream that takes steps for the imagination of a future that should only be realized, when that Cyclon comes. And then the next steps for future realizations, and the great so on that is endless, as far as _I_ see all such to come.

This may be idealism, but much of that idealism is already reality here and now! As such, this is the other basis's of the Unity, of the Dream. As such, this Cyclon that starts now, belongs to all. Celebrate it all such, for me, for _yourselves._"

A cheesy speech that could be looked back upon as such, on a day far removed to come. But the emotion couldn't be ignored. The cheering iconic and resounding, was fathomless, across a hearing galaxy. All those Trillions, heard what they deserved to hear, all and alone the only need of impart, for this speech. And they all cheered, for the honest morale of redeeming value in it all. In all valuable terms, they were happy. Simple and plain.

He added one more, for all proper merit. "My wonderful citizen souls, be also mindful that while the Dream calls on the future, be that the Past then calls to remember by. As such, the day of anew victory, is my first Official Amendment to a galactic day of celebration, this for the fallen and soon to rise, of the shield and sword, of the Galaxy." ...this he points an open right hand, down below him, at the 'center' block formations, of the citizen troops, of the Alliance Fleets that conducted battle so soon ago.

"MY CITIZEN SOULS. Give your thanks on every day, of the aforementioned Victory, to the hands I give example of, that gave us our earned peace and tranquility. Before us here, do now salute your True heroes, of the Galactic Alliance!"

Below, at the head of this _vast_ formation, Chihiro, Tamiya, Talos, Sentaro (with mother and sister below watching in awe,) Sceta, Scetu, Sigel and Banpei, being cheered like never, ever before. Even the Synthetic types, knew to shed a tear, of such overwhelmed emotion. Talos for one. "Dear Lord Torm." ...Talos breathes out, as the focus is on whom directed now.

Imladris knew this was good. And every glance he looked, was of this. In any direction of import.

"(_No song of importance to give kith?_)"

"(_Cut it __**out**__ Lady Frigurina!_)"

* * *

-Long after a speech of note-

"I can't believe you pulled _that_ bit on me."

Lind just smirked back at him.

* * *

-Soon after the speech of coronation-

The set clear path behind him, was his path now, as he passed between a bunch of familiar, smiling proud faces that he had know so well, over his entire Second Life, to... whatever Life number it was now. He then realized he was thinking in terms of Life, and not Death. (I.e. First Death, and such.) He quickly is snapped out of this, by a sudden hand that heavily clasps onto his right shoulder. The Councilors and friends of family that were in close enough concert, (and the numerous camera-orbs about him,) all look in stunned note.

All worry of harm is quickly dissuaded by a simple. "Master."

Thor stood there in full regalia, a kind and proud face, as Imladris had ever noticed. One that only simply returned. "_Rule well, good king._"

Imladris smiled, (and then _grimaced _at the crunch to his shoulder_,)_ and then stepped forth, as Kaia asks over lightly to... "_Master?_" ...to Belldandy, whom readily explains more than is needed. And then to the fore, he notes his Valkyrie kin, of whit Phosus and Demesus at the tail end, of a number of familiar faces of Valkyrian note. The two named, at the end of the Axe laden at guards procession, dropping theirs of common note. This Imladris stops and recognizes from Phosus. "Not a bad job ol pup."

"Not risking your egos, am I in this display?" Imlade joshes back. Phosus just chuckles back. "For only _one_ day."

"The next, who knows." ...Imlade hears from Demesus, whom smirks back on his glance. This the Axes rise for him to proceed forth. The next, the Eddas and Gate, the latter he nodded to. The former he waved meekly to. (And shivered. At least the Eddas were so mindful of history here, that they were rigid in place for it. For _now_ anywho.) Past them, some unexpected Intracellic faces intermingled in the midst of _many_ a planetary and/or Star System leader, from all across the galaxy. Given the procession was very long and deep, the number of worlds represented, lost any easy ready count. (The Network told enough from there. Over ten thousand worlds represented alone here. _Yeesh_.)

They all however pale before the approaching sight of... "Eh? Lord Frode?" ...this he looks back, swearing he was _behind_ him. Frode then places his right hand on Imlade's shoulder. Imladris reciprocates to tone of. "This is too choreographed, ye know."

Frode chuckles, and quips back. "Indeed, _Nin Tur_." This making Imladris cock an eye. "_Still?_" ...Frode chuckling again. And then he nods his head back, for a reasons of a Father's own. This Imlade rises his head over, at the sight of the three Generals, ones he notes in the front of a carried flag of some form, white and of the Galactic Alliance Insignia.

Mist just nods happily to him, Rend winks to the same. Hirund in the center fore, steps up to him, as Frode steps aside. The wine red haired goddess of great power, just bows her head, a bit more readily and serenely, than Imladris expects.

"You have come far good king. Far more than of the knight, you initially wished for."

"Certainly not asked for."

"We know." ...a sly witticism back, before she does the same nod of head back behind her, the three Generals parting in favor of the large white flag holding maiden, who parts the standard to the side, whit a absent love is readily found. Imladris decries silently... "(_There's an intergalactic copyright incident coming, this I swear._)"

Behind Lind, in her beautiful gown of demure, yet martial sharp of kind, just has Ishara behind, playing another familiar part. Such a galaxy is made deliberate witness, to unexpected chance begotten, and taken. Such a mother prods lightly for Lind to proceed. The two that shall ever meet, meeting of eye, as said galaxy watches.

"Fun ploy no?"

"A page taken from a certain book." ...Lind quips back, her eyes hungry as she looks at him. Imladris realizes what that means. (Would Tolkien have approved though.) Lind then bows her head in reverence. Imladris reacts accordingly to her chin, raising her eyes back to his.

And then she just leaps onto his lips, with a galaxy cheering once more. And did they ever cheer.

(Urd: "You mean 'she' gets to be called Queen? No fair!" Skuld: -rolling her eyes- "Yes Hobbit girl, so sad for you." )

* * *

-Throne Room.-

"You _really_ had to pull that."

Lind just stands near him, facing, nice and smirk filled. "Then were even for that _Annatar_ spiel you put me through."

"I _told_ you, that wasn't my idea!"

"At least the tome was." Lind quips, the one in mind Imladris attested his name from. Such a surprised look in return, that begets a... "Idea?"

"Not directly." Lind offers back, leaving a hefty question unanswered. This Kaia quips in relative kind, her Silveren arms behind her back. "Sounds like equal measure to the name of your chariot, Excellency."

The stare Lind gave back, on hearing this, gave Imlade the cool shivers. "Heh." ...all dare returned there. At this he looks about the... dear goddess... "This is a rather hefty throne room thingy." ...Chihiro says of merit, for a chamber not unlike being in the Hub. Imladris just dared wonder how the heck the Alliance got the architecture _that_ close to heavenly specification. Essentially the 'interior', mimicked the exterior, the far 'entry' distance, an open air view of the same southern scenery, only displaced much further back, thanks to teleporter transportation. (Plenty of such stations spread throughout the Palace city, and planet, and anywho...)

The concave C area, all a glassy crystal, and marble, in further Intracellic format. Another reflecting pool of spiral 'galactic' shape, dominated to the fore, with interspersed Hikari and nominal galactic trees, upon large tracts of perfect grass, all of the large five kilometer area, a masterful-manicured park. Looking left or right, made for more of the effect of an open air throne center, reminiscent of so many open air walkways and hallways Imladris remembered.

Hence his first suspicion where this architecture...

The 'roof' was a patterned mix of curved marbles, with alternating vast panes of crystal-glass, that looked as much fragile, as it was actually as thick as warship hull grades. Attached glowing orifice ports, told where the 'pillars' and colonnades would be, though some of these, were built in, of far off distance of the C-wings. The floors here were as of polished marble, as they were outside, more of the galactic Sigil Insignia of glassy-crystal dominance, upon the slender marbles. The chamber had a three tier set up as they spread to the C-wings, but were kept clear to the fore, for the _entire_ vast distance seen.

Centralized at the fore, some fifty meters away from the base of the throne dais, was an apparent actual Hub, complete with hover chairs, attended by Alliance techs, with a high on floating 'Admin' seat that was unattended currently. At the center of this, a highly technological holo display system, set in a cylindrical mode, as they surrounded another Hikari Tree, of a similar, miniature type, that mimicked the gargantuan 'sister' that dominated the entire palace. This centralized the sight of numerous hovering Techs, on hover-seats, that worked on holo-consoles and displays, that linked the galaxy together. Such functions were redundant all across the palace, and across the Throne System.

And the actual throne itself, a nice raised three 'long step', to a throne that mimicked the angelic armor, in a deliberate way. Gilded gold and silver upon a white in white throne, nice and cushy, and Intracellic in format as well. Behind it splayed the fore base of the Throne Hikari Tree's furthest trunk. Above, the grand skylight of the shown Palace Tree canopy, 'meshed' through by the same crystal skylight, to allow view of the sky, and part of the grand ring that swept above all view. From here, a galaxy had its leader of Seat. (One that looked _real_ nice and cushy too. Almost a couch, from the size of it.)

One also in the singular, something to talk about later, since Imlade didn't even go near the throne at the moment. For the moment, they all were just looking at him, as much as he was just looking around. All of it, an air of calm that simply waited for anything to stir anew waters.

"This is a finely crafted world, I will formally say." ...an acquiescing knight-king looked over at Ere'ith and Ackronus, of a 'small' gaggle of the eleven meter tall avian beings. Ere'ith formally bows. "Then all preparations were of honorable fruit."

"Oh were they now?" Imlade lightly accuses, whit only avian flustered feathers are returned, of 'blushing' note.

"So what now, ol fearless leader?" Keima joked over, though this gets a reserved glance from his dearest family around. Imladris however stars off, with his family foremost in mind. "It would seem, our first task is to conduct to the stability of the realm, for immediate import. This before I 'must' return to my Mandate of afar note. This I expect my fellow citizen souls to understand, here and first most."

"Uh... yes your Excellency." Kaia remarks out, before she trades uncertain looks with her Council kin. It's a look Imladris sees and amends quickly. "My Throne, will be where I make of it. This galaxy has its leader, this I assure you all." ...this a more amicable sign of relief overcomes the Alliance lot. (The Forran Councilor turns a more passive color hue, for one of such note.) Imladris as such informs with a mental bring up, of several relevant holoscreens, into the chamber. Ones of GREAT size. (And enviable SHG-HVD clarity.)

First task, resolve all stability issues, and get a basic feel of the galaxy. I will remain here to ensure this, as well as to know that 'all' our fallen citizen souls, will be returned home. I give this, a Cyclon month, to conduct this, within reasonable hazard. This I presume such is safe from Voluspa's gaze."

"Verily enough." Frigurina amends, though for even her, this was a guess. Hild nearby just shrugged the same. Imladris had to go with it, and conducted. "Then we have accord there."

"Uhm..." Keiichi raises of hand. "...and what do we do during all this?"

"See the galaxy. Have unto 'my' Gifts." ...this Imlade looks imposingly enough at the close in close familiar bunch. "I'm not done with you all yet. High time it is, to see the _proper_ sights of the galaxy, for all what you got dragged into. This so it is not for war, that makes of this galaxy. Far from it."

Much of the familiar terran-goddess bunch, trade really off kilter looks with each other. Chihiro for one, with a doubly teardropping Tamiya beside her left. "Ahh! What about the bills for my shop!"

"Conducted." Imladris asserted. (More than aware.)

Sora... "What about the club and school?" ...ala... "Conducted via excuses, and some minor time by your method of study, if you really feel a need to catch up. This I believe being the off time from classes anyway, if I remember."

"And home?" Megumi, speaking of the same worry of bills as well, and all such. Ala... "Conducted. Plus word comes that Lady Satoko and Lord Otaki are ensuring such safety in our absence."

"And my job?" ...this of Ichigo's impart. Imladris was caught flat tongue there, and pointed for... "Conduct all apparent. Vacation time off a royal's prerogative. This I presume amends to Sentaro and Skuld chaperoning."

"Our what?" Sentaro blinks, this Ichigo huffs. "Maybe that's a good idea. If we're stuck here."

"You call it stuck mom." Fusuchi quips, "I'll call it vacation."

"Oh _you'd_ say that." Ichigo glum-smirks back. This before a holo screen pops in front of them, of their particular impart. Of royal decree... "The commerce-technology world of Silica Gamma should help amend that." ...a smirking look from a new king, gets the saliva going for them each. Skuld just coos. "Whoa... high technology."

Urd just snickers. "Would suit them." ...this before Imladris commanded. "Take Troubadour with you, back to Hikari Nexus. Lose yourselves in the Trees. After, a resort planet of your choice." Urd and Troubadour didn't argue. The Hikari Trees had become _their_ perfect mutual link.

In quick succession, each party of a loving paring, where able, was alluded to a galactic locale (or two,) for time together, on an alien planet that Imladris was certain, would feel 'comfortable' to them, and yet awe inducing all the same. Again, the outright anti-horrors of war thing, was the crowning objective here.

As such, at the initial end of this, with each party in various states of shock and interest, Imladris then inserts to the open grand air. "My fellows. Let this passing Geth'Cyclon, be one of celebration of highest importance. Not in save favor against important matters where needed, but to the same beyond nonetheless. For this, the annual will be of this Celebration, for the span of this eternity of this Alliance, and beyond. For the Geth'Cyclons after, I expect the work to come, be more focused upon, than ever.

This, both to remind the joy, and to enforce the will, that the Unity requires.

**Alliance and Galaxy, Sayeth Never Die!**"

"_ALLIANCE __AND __GALAXY__, __**SAYETH**__** NEVER **__**DIE!**_" ...a _Galaxy_ exploded back with! Imladris immediately followed that up, with a high pumping fist! "Party this hardy into the Cosmic background noise, fellows!"

And did they ever party.

* * *

-Galaxy 0103, Sol System, Earth-

"Where they heck did they go to?"

"Got me hon." ...a semi-shaking Otaki quips, his dog phobia, not really into _looking_ for their quarry. Satoko just looks back, the three standing on a mundane corner of a street, after a good few hours of chasing down... "Where'd Velsper and Celestine get to?"

Otaki just thumbs his tick digits, before Satoko sees this, and sighs. "And yes I know your phobia. But still."

"I know doll. Just... ick, bad enough with a normal dog, but a talking one that sounds like it's taking my epitaph?" ...Otaki shivers at, Satoko agrees with that one. "Uh, yeah honey. Kinda _creeps_ me out too."

"If such is how you both wish to put such things."

The couple look over at their kid sized third member of this pet searching party. This Satoko just gulps and asks readily. (The 'gulp' part, she wasn't sure of yet.) "Uh... Al, was it? Then do 'you' have an idea where to look? I mean it was like, they both knew you, and ran because of it."

"I will understand, at the same time you will. Of this impart." ...this Satoko looks at the long raven haired kid, of all of seven years, from her judging book. (Sorta.) She only shook her head, while _swearing_ she was looking at a face, that reminded her, of her own Dad. She would have said further, but Otaki then suddenly shoves his Craftsman Parts laden right arm, and shouts... "HEY! There's Celestine... and... aw crud, the catcher too!"

"Common!" Satoko yanks at Otaki's jacket. "This way! We can cut them off at Ho'chini Avenue!" ...this the two run off, their third in quick of ease close pursuit. This the 'kid' smirks and conducts something mindful of the mind.

Nearby, on a high telephone pole, Velsper and Blue Lance watch all this, but mainly at sight of the 'one' of unfamiliar impart. (And both of creeped out faces each.) Or of actually, anything 'but' so. "What the heck, is _he_ doing here?"

A sudden screech of tires however, makes Velsper look up, and see Celestine's predicament. The neko-demon just hisses a moan, and quips. "Great, I'll never live this down, if he gets hurt. Better... ergh... ugh... save... _nggh_... him." ...this of annoyed pain, before hopping off to do 'just' that.

Such was the theme, of adventure, for this fine day.

* * *

-Summary of a galactic experience, ala aplenty-

* * *

-Alliance Throne Room, two Solar Cyclons later-

"_Apprentice!_"

This stunned the remaining lot, mainly the galactic high Councilors, a spread of aides from multiple planets, and quite a few peanut gallery types that were in attendance, just for the mere presence of being in said royal knight-kingly presence. All of whom were stunned when Imladris, off of discussion about military resurrection-restoration matters, then noticed Sigrun and Eros, still in attendance. This more than a solar cyclon after the rest of the family had departed for vacation spots, all their own. (Some more willingly than others. All however more than that, soon enough.)

As such, Sigrun gingerly steps near, and reactively bows. Imladris, with Lind and Eihwa watching, (_they_ won't leave his side, dear goddess,) simply note Imladris snap out. "Raise your head strong please."

Sigrun winces some however. "I... I'm not sure I..."

Imlade cocks an eye, then looks over at Eros, whom reflexively raises his hands defensively. "(_I didn't touch her or anything!_)"

Sigrun just snaps back, "I **heard** that!" ...this getting a few mixed reactions of the comical, before she looks back, and notes a rather lay look from her Master. Imladris then hears from Eihwa. "Perhaps it's time you told him Norn. Release for the soul and such."

"Open your mind." Imladris commands.

This catches Eihwa off guard, though Lind notes why better, as Sigrun reacts, before she simply nods. She does so, before realizing the nature of the Network here in this galaxy. She's a good bit surprised by the vast power in it, before she then hears. "A _clone?_ That is what Nossi told you?"

Sigrun realizes her mind was read, though she also notes Imladris's face is huffing a bit, as well as a light glow fading from off him. (One that made the witnessing note in awe.) "Incredible." Eros noted for one. Lind in turn notes... "You all 'do' have a ways to go." ...this a few irked faces return back at her. All that vast scale galactic technological ability, still hadn't reached Heavenly levels yet. The point of it all being...

"_Who are you?_"

Sigrun blinks at the penetrating voice, and shivers back... "I... ah... I'm..."

"_Who__ are you._"

"Y.. your Mas... AH! Apprentice..! I..."

"_**Who**__ are you?_"

Sigrun suddenly blinks, and realizes to think clearly. She suddenly blurts... "Sigrun! I'm Sigrun!"

"_**Who are you?**_**"**

**"Sigrun Master! I am Sigrun!**"

The Norn lass then gasps and realizes what just occurred. (Such that no one else, not of goddess, realized prior to...) "Master...?"

"A goddess is a being of Truths. Is one not?"

"A... aye Master."

"Do you presume yourself as false, as I myself _blamed_ myself, too many a time?"

"N... no Master."

"Then whom are you? Make it clear."

Sigrun stands erect at attention. (For her own reasons primarily.) "I'm Sigrun, Goddess Second Class of the Portfolio of Fate. I am no clone, or of anything else false. I am my own being. I am **me!**"

"Good." ...this Lind accents off of, Imladris not needing to say better. Eihwa helps as well. "A goddess is always truthful, as is an incarnate part of our natures. To not acknowledge this, takes away from us each, our own proper strength. It's a requirement to properly claim the power alluded to you, that Nossi readily gave you, for her own life, (as well as Satorna's.)" ...the last _very_ whispered. Lind cocks an eye over, not certain Sigrun didn't hear it. Imladris did, for what it was worth, before he then notes a pensive Eros nearby.

Imladris conducts of expert a subject change of the heart, with a... "And what be your consternation old Charge?"

"I... I was just worried about..." ...this Eros trails off, Sigrun blushing very much despite herself. Imladris then notes Kaia nearby, giggling a bit more than she intended. Eros sees this and trades a hard, comical stare with his mother. This before a **hard** snap of an Excellency's fingers, makes eyes look, and see fingers bidding Sigrun and Eros close to him. They both blankly look, as Imladris simply imparts 'for' each of other duo souls... "Lady Sigrun, my Apprentice. Lord Eros, my old Charge." ...this meant for them 'both', this both said souls look at each other. This as Imladris then puts of enough command. "Now get off my planet and go have some fun upon each other's expense already? Gee golly." ...and he simply makes an about face, leaving both to blush in realization of such 'official' impart.

Imladris just steps back a 'good' distance, as Lind and Eihwa follow up suit. Imladris just offering... "I think the next lesson, they can find out for themselves. No?"

"Such a _organizzatore di incontri_." ...Eihwa giggles to Imlade blushing kind. At this, Imladris stops. He then looks up. Lind notes and waits for it.

"I need my ship."

Lind calls up rather readily for the _Illistrum_.

* * *

-Planet Machinus Prima, Machiner Capital System-

"_It's all so beautiful._"

"_Huly crudd._"

Such was the introduction the likes of Chihiro and Tamiya, to the Machiner Homeworld, capital of hundreds of Machiner and Synthetic Systems, in the Construct Confederation. The original few dozen systems for the Synthetics expanded upon, upon about any world no fit for bioform cohabitation. Such however was the power of Machiner terraforming that many could support bio-lifeforms, as attested to the prior, now renewed was the mechanical beauty, that they saw, the essential same that Keiichi reacted, the first time _he_ saw the parts of a Machiner up close.

Such was what Keiichi suggested himself, that Chihiro could relate to. A good couple of days of this, begot her curiosity to new levels never before...

* * *

-Resort World Igracious.-

"This is so much fun." Sora and Suzuki, literally engrossed themselves in, after two days so far of worldwide frivolity. (Since they had no other idea of what to do, for their galactic vacation. So they kept it conventional.) Their trip of wining and dining their hearts out, was upped by seeing such sites, such as the Topazic Crater Falls, the Igracious Intergalactic Circus, conducting trans-atmospheric gravity-bungee jumps, and even just simply, flying an AI piloted shuttle for a simple lunar cruise alone together.

Stuff that wasn't far off from Earthly norm, that Sora always wanted to do. Aside from the cross planet teleportation bit, and the fact they couldn't _really_ bring themselves to be that greedy. (And even after being told to such effect anyway.)

In the end, they just found being together, relaxing, the best medicine to be had for them.

* * *

-Oragami Stellar Nursery.-

Looking at a _vast_, five thousand light-year expanse of red, green, and orange stellar clouds of star forming gas and dust (in overdrive right now,) made Ishara hold onto Frode's arm, so endearingly, as they had simply commandeered a personal Fold Yacht, for their own reasons, (now two days into said _vein_.)

This both barely clothed beings, just watch the cosmos create its own majesty, only a few billion years old and all.

The sight of newborn white, blue-green, and orange stars, made Ishara wish for... "I miss having pitter patter feet near me."

Frode felt his throat go dry. (Again.)

* * *

_Only_ near a Galactic Singularity of that size...

"We're not partaking Mistress?" Mara quips, Satorna looking over leery. Hild just huffs back. "It's not _our_ Galaxy to play with. It's not 'our' way."

Mara just moaned a bit. "But I swore there was a hard liquor storehouse planet, I wanted to raid."

Hild broke open her eye, having had no intention to do anything, but hang around the galactic singularity core, until the unwholesome lot finally decided to go back home. That was until... "Actually, that's a swell idea. Glad we thought of it."

Satorna and Mara just teardropped. (They knew far too well better to conduct otherwise.)

Poor planet Pinewater III.

* * *

"Uhm, you want me to police my Sister good Nephew?"

Imladris looks back, upon the bridge deck of his personal cruiser. "Of Lady Hild? Nay, the losses can be handled through Insurance Customs Section, after they are done gorging themselves. Like it wasn't expected of her, in some rebellious way. Thank you anyway Lady Frigurina." ...this Frigurina just teardrops back pensively. She could already 'hear' the evacuated populace, having a tirade of it, as their planet was literally ransacked of over a thousand Overcyclons worth, of liquor.

Lind and Eihwa each just rolled their eyes at the prospect. Lord Barncal of the Catrall Feline Union, (of Council Seat the same,) just blanches at the reality taking place in his territory, the literal tiger striped feline humanoid in Alliance cloth, balks at. "But that's over a trillion A-creds to be lost there! How will the planet recover!"

Imlade just looks back. "What, like a planet that survived the drinking binge of the CEO of Hell itself, wouldn't then be one famous for such tourism, and future exploitation by commerce the same? I presume a few more Harvest planets can be reallocated to make up for the loss, for future potential. I suspect it may be needed."

The Councilor make an impressed , starry-eyed coo sound, smacking his own clawed hand over fist, while a smirking Imlade trades a look with Lind and Eihwa. Frig folds her arms the same. "(_Such imagination, this one has._)"

As such, Lind asks assertively. "And what of here and now?" ...this as they look over the still shattered remains of the now defunct Fleet Core Twelve, the surface so badly damaged and all, that barely a skeleton populace was now left there. (The dead were currently being resurrected over a slow and deliberate period of time. Along with all the accessibly found Alliance troops from the battle that could be found, of any DNA scale of format.)

As such, Imladris asserts... "Of _here_, the future home of the Alliance Command-Fleet Academy." ...this the crew, and a few Council passengers, all stop in stunned note. Imladris imposing... "A sense of discipline and a proud fleet to have backbone by, will help with stabilizing this galaxy some more. And not only for worrying about war either. This galaxy will need a formal exploration arm to conduct further explorations by, more properly."

"Not just only to have toys to play with either?"

"_Will you cut that out Lind!_" Imlade rips back, to a Valkyrie General's amusement. Still, the commandment, had its effect. A galactic scale star fleet, was officially chartered.

* * *

For a glass maker and his loving wife, no place better, than the Glassian Homeworld of Mosaica II. (Though a bit warm for a world, by humanoid tastes. What since the warm temperatures and a _real_ fluke of bio-genetics, turned this species sentient from the _high_ concentrations of bio-organic elements, mixed in with the extreme concentrations of silicate planetary material. And about three times as much time for their sentience to form, and then a freak accident done by a passing (I.e. crashing,) computer ship, from a now long since fallen civilization. (How many freak genesis type accidents can one planet, be allowed?)

Nonetheless, the all-essentially carnival glass like world, and not one just of a mere clear bluish green type of glass, gave the Glassians as much variety of race, as such humans had.

And for weeks, Keima drank it all in. (At least until Takano wanted to go to a commerce world, for a Geth'Cyclon minimum, both to shop her fun little heart out, and egg Keima all the same.)

* * *

"No place else you want to go Urdy?"

Urd, just walking in that endless forest of light, so literal an effect it all was. She just spun around, rather happy for more than one reason. "Well, I thought maybe one of those mining planets that made all sorts of cool jewelry, or that planet full of pharmaceutical farms, or maybe that nanite medical center I heard about.

But..." ...this she spins about like a kid in a candy store, at Troubadour. "...this planet has something too unique to ignore."

"Well these trees are something amazing. The Spirit Council would love to study them more."

"I didn't mean just them."

Troubadour had a nice blush, since it contrast his face against all that emanated tree light. Urd then flits over...

...and promptly drop trips him, flat onto his back. "Wh... wha... wha?"

"Don't get too comfortable now." Urd quips in her rather _dangerous_ tone. Troubadour just has thoughts of if this is what that Valkyrie does to...

"_: I would gather so, young one. :_" ...ala Hikari Tree to the left. (And right. And behind. And...)

T: "Who asked ya!"

U: -laughing-

* * *

Skuld's and Sentaro's part... (Ichigo: "Hey!") ...readily enjoy the sights begotten from Imladris's suggestion. (Or maybe more. Either way it was treated as one anyway.) Unlike the others however, they were more mobile, (and energetic. Ichigo needed boosters to keep up at times. Even with the Synthetics,) as they hopped from technological planet to academy planet, to commerce planet, to even... ew... Fusuchi has weird fetish tastes. Anywho...

But it was a visit to the Forran planet, Emmenius VI, that brought the conventional reality they all found themselves in, crashing back down to illogical fantasy. The kind that saw actual crystalline flowers, based as the 'walls' of structures, many of them kilometers in size, set in hive like city clusters, where most just acted as large scale 'melding' chambers, where Forran that actually belonged in _titanic_ extended families, just entered their relative 'Flower chamber', and melded with all the other Forran that entered with them. And at times, non-Forran energon types as well, (though not as effectively, not without 'adjustments' in energon frequencies and... err... anywho...)

Some of the chambers, had evolved to the point of melding _millions_ of Forran, all at once. When Skuld found out, the only reason she didn't do it too, was because... "You can't do it too."

Sentaro blushes on hearing that. He just chuckles, standing in a plaza of literally lighted streets, as some Forran 'worked' as such lights, the same as any low wage job, or however format one thinks of such. The arcades and such around, were a strange eclectic mix of Forran 'energy-entertainment' stations, that needed all kinds of imagination to explain, as well as more non-Forran oriented shoppes that catered to said non energon beings. Most of the offerings were of excess energy surplus charging of all sorts of apparatuses, though some were food and clothing related. (Some grown crops and mining functions had energon related value. Personal as well as energon hybrid-adjusted.)

Sentaro just misses on all of that again, for a moment, as Fusuchi nabs him in, _again_, in a headlock! "Dang, little brother must want Skuld-kun 'that' bad!"

Ichigo, having learned better by now, just scoots to the side, as Skuld suddenly growls like a wildcat! Fusuchi gleeps... "Oops!"

"_Kun!_ You wan _kun_ then Bozu?"

Even the Forran learned quick, to avoid some Skuld laden bombs. Ones that didn't really hurt anymore, just made nice colorful flashes that Sentaro just smirked, standing around in midst of. "Gee, hope I never make this mistake."

Skuld soon just yanks him along anyway. "Common! We got a Forran power plant to see!"

"We do?"

Ichigo just sighs, and leads Sigel and Banpei on after, a number of Forran onlookers, seeing Fusuchi's glowy-crispy form, and 'poke' at her with flitty wisp 'arms'. "- Is she going to be okay? -" ...one Forran of light tone says (sorta feminine,) as Fusuchi just coughs out sparkly soot. Another 'kith' Forran just joshes back. "- Fine we guess. These bioforms have tough stuff apparently. -"

Fusuchi just wants to plot revenge. Somehow. (Usually through her bro.)

* * *

Megumi and Keiba, found the Dyna-speed Hover-bike racing circuit, appealing for its obvious speed and crash value. As well as the added fun of tracks that utilized Transporter-Gates, to link separate dynamic track sections, across different planets and moons, in a particular System. Such what the duo found out, when _they_ got to play around in the Chimera System, in a hover-racer unit, Machiner made to look all nice and serenely swooping and dynamic.

And safe as heck, as the duo found out, since safety and enjoyment as much as speed for the same, was of apparent.

"Wow, this is a nice ride!" Keiba quips in the 'nav' seat, Megumi the piloting Queen as always. This Megumi blushes within her super high-tech HUD helmet. "This one anyway." ...this as the two fly through an actual 'asteroid track field', that swooped about like a roller coaster ride.

And this was one of the easier track stretches. This the next Gated track, was that of entering a high altitude track entry of Chimera IV. This the entry drops a direct ninety degrees, for over five thousand meters. The track swoops out gently for the next two thousand meters, but the speeds don't agree with that, such is the roller coaster like cheer, the two share. This Megumi does while focused as all heck on some real enjoyment.

"This is more fun, than double-overtime at the Krusty Krab!"

Megumi blanches a strange poisoned blush for a second, before she mocks back cutely. "Yes Spongebob Squareputz."

Keiba catches that, and then about six G's off a hard left hand bank, that had a _nice_ energy laden skid drift included. He recovers with a... "Yes Squidy." ...Megumi _catches_ off of her usual armed possessive nature as of late. She reacts with a sudden _3600_ degree lateral spin, (you read right,) that essentially turns Keiba nice and green. The sound of barf, being caught by the cockpit transporter-removal beams, is music to her ears (again.)

And then come the next Gate, off a low flyby of the planetary capital, sends them _right_ into the local Solar corona!

She smirks. "Imaginative." ...and she guns it.

* * *

"I didn't think they actually made planets for florists."

Peorth flitted about, as she smelled a rose here, a tulip there. Some breed of flower that was as alien as per local fare. Course that wasn't the reason they were here. This Peorth chippers back, a form of her usual revealing cloth of canon note, now endowed in part of the slimsuit she was liking more and more, keeping Talos's attention. "Venir actuel, I thought you were more interested in the scenery these flowers are upon." ...this a look around at the ruins of a long fallen ancient civilization, that was far more reminiscent of many of the ancient ruins Talos knew well, back on Faerun. It was an unexpected find, in a technologically unified galaxy. (Nevermind one being used as a botanical paradise.)

But then, Talos learned quickly. "Aye. There's a lot of history in this galaxy, even before..."

"No history is completely linear, mon amour."

After seeing the remains of three ruined cities, like Talos was stepping through Myth Drannor or such, each time, he heeded that lesson well. (And the scent of over a thousand flowers. Good thing he got anti-nanite histamine scans prior-hand to planetfall, two Geth'Cyclons ago.)

Not that it saved him from too many an alien rose thorn, from Peorth's sudden bouts of passion.

* * *

Keiichi blinks as he looks up, his reminiscing cut short with... "Eh? Did I just feel all of that?"

Just then, he, and they of Illuminaran all heard a really happy kiddy squeal, as they all teardrop at seeing Bell-chan and girl-glowy-kid-chan flip fly on high, then squeal on back down to a nice safe 'landing', back in the swing set as before. All this done in Belldandy's lap. All done like it was a roller coaster ride. Keiichi just gulps. "(I guess that's fun. One way to do it.)"

After a second such 'ride' with three more glowy tykes that wanted a turn, (all at once as Belldandy conducted,) one of the Illuminaran parents just gleeps. "Is she always this carefree?"

Keiichi just chuckles, his eyes closed. "Yup. And also, you mean after all we went through?"

Another glowy parent just quips back, (after some sentimental thought,) "So then what happens when you have your own children?"

Keiichi almost blacked out, from the spit take he has. (And he wasn't even drinking anything.)

Belldandy meanwhile, just keeps playing away, for a bit longer. Some of the serenity of the planet, they both were sent to, could come later. Meanwhile, Gaitha was called away, as the Excellency tour of the Capital Systems, came to Illuminara Prime.

* * *

"Your family is very indeed much like us. Thank you for the consideration of her arrival upon us."

Imlade just chuckles, as (again,) Lind and Eihwa keep close and near and near of close. "Somehow I thought you all would find affinity with each other. Not that I expected all this, what from the first Cyclon solar I came to this world."

Gaitha nod amicably. "We didn't really begin this course of now conducted destiny, until if _not_ for your arrival."

"Why is that exactly?" Lind asks, Eihwa quite curious too. Gaitha acknowledged them to the hazard of a kingly blush. "Because from the first of those new found Cyclons of our solar body, I knew alone, how special he was, upon our midst. His very soul seemed to have triggered our desire to ascend. Prior, it was only a theory our scientists mettled with, and a dream of looking at the auroras of our worldly polars, that we wrestled with."

"Well, nice timing when you all did it." Imlade chuckles back with, gauntleted hand behind his head. (Which hurt from impact value.) Gaitha just blushes back. Lind just sighs happily at the traded moment, before she then coughs roughly. "_Dear_."

Even Gaitha gets the jitters off of that one. "Ah... y... yeah, about the business at hand." Imlade was then handed a data pad (one white and heavenly technological and all,) from Eihwa, with nary the asking for. "Si, the _Rete_ is remarkable here."

Imlade chuckles that one off, then reports of the important matter, since it affected the Capital System so dearly. "The Griffional Terraforming Corps report that the local star, lost about a billion Overcyclons worth of stellar life, from the obvious event of note." ...this they all reactively look up into the sky, above the hyper-technological skyline, at the formerly blue-white star, that now had a yellowish-orangish hue to it now. Gaitha sighed and nodded. "We had to relocate the citizen souls from the inner most world of Pree'Illuminus, to other worlds in the Territories. The relocation was rather hard on some of the souls."

"Aye." Imladris sighed at. The thought of leaving the inner planet, to avoid the base initial stages of solar overflux, the kind that accompanied early Giant solar stages. Solar flux was higher, along with all the ill effects. However Imladris immediately gave hope against the same problem. "As such, with your prior permission, the Griffionals would like to attempt to reinfuse the lost matter from the... event." ...this Imlade looked pensive. "Or something to that effect. Not fully sue how it'll be done, but this should help Pree return to habitability. This with added work upon."

Gaitha looked pensive as expected, but then relented. "Insofar as to this course alone. We however do not want another solar body in this system."

"This will be assured." ...came an austere stern enough tone. Imlade looks back warily. "Ah, I don't think we need to taskmaster them to death."

Lind just _leans_ in to a newbie king's hazard. (Or just plain noob.) Eihwa begets a good giggle, the same in short order from Gaitha.

* * *

-That night-

Eihwa: "I guess you guys really don't need flashlights now."

Gaitha: "Cut it out."

-Lind meanwhile just plasters Imlade, out of sight and of dark.-

* * *

Even the Generals (triad) had some fun, touring many of the planets, and their various entertainment events. (And broke a few Silveren and Assat hearts.) This as Thor, the Eddas, and even Gate at one point, begot some fun. But the highlight was the nebula circus, as a very real circus troupe, with Fold equipped gates, plied their colorful trade, in the equally colorful Carnival nebula. (The colors of the nebula was like carnival glass. 'Not' related to the Glassian homeworld to be truly sure.)

The sights were well to behold. This before they had to return back to the Heavenly fold. (With gifts galore.)

* * *

Some Valkyries however, didn't join in. They had a different vacation in mind, soon to come. A forgotten celebration of a past experience.

One even a progenitor Valkyrie General would partake in.

* * *

-Alliance Palace Tree Complex-

"Man, thirty seven planets in three Geth'Cyclons. Oyah."

24 just chuckled. "You're doing well, these first few solar-cyclons. No one I've noticed, is unimpressed."

"Hope I'm not racking up too much of a travel bill." Imlade moaned, as he swayed about from obvious fatigue. 24 kept chuckling as they walked down a pearlescent white concave hallway, filled with alcoves of holographics, galactic forms of art, and other intergalactic nick-nacks, interspersed with large wall sections where intergalactic type art, and holographic paintings, lined said walls. The 'roof' was transparent, with the overhead canopy of the Palace Tree, also made dynamically transparent in places, by the same roof material of trans-holographic transparasteel, to show the night sky, alive with star traffic, with the rings of Throne Prime.

"What a name for a System."

24 just grumbled back with another flick to Imlade's ear. "Stop trying to change it! You'd have to vote against 21,462 Council delegates to change it anyway."

"Don't I get right of Veto there?"

24 just flicked him again, then shoves him towards his private bed chambers. Imladris just stops before the fifty by sixty five meter, tall and wide door, one with the Galactic Alliance moniker Sigil, and further angelic monikers of known Intracellic mode, all over the white in white door. (Shiny too.) Imlade just blanched from ragged weariness. "Do I get a Veto right over this thing too?"

24 just boot kicked at his butt, towards a door that _snapped_ open along a three part triangle vector, with surprising speed. Something that is missed as he rubs his kingly butt, as 24 walks off with more than just a mere giggle, the door shutting on the dusk interior within, one 24 missed of the bluish, ethereal glow within.

24 didn't get far, as about six seconds later, the door SNAPS back open, with Imlade crawl scrabbling his manic heart out! "Lemme outta here! This isn't kosher! Lemme out!" ...this 24 looks back upon. (As well as a couple of nearby patrolling guards.) They then see Imlade then suddenly, fully dragged back inside, against his will! This by some apparently invisible force! He manages a couple of good lunges against this force, as he yelps... "No! Wait! We got a rating to maintain here! Stop! **Stop already! Yaaahhh!**" ...to a enforced and loving trap.

24 just wrung her overly enhanced ears out. "Wondered where those two went to."

Of cause, the initial sight of he, seeing Lind and Eihwa, on their knees, on the emperor sized bed, facing each other, holding each other's hands, in mere Greco like style goddess cloth, looking at him _innocently_. (Lind's head tilted down like that, made it all look _more_ lethal to a knight-king-dope eye.)

They both just giggle when Imlade tries to escape. Eihwa of note. "I told you he'd find us _seducente_." ...such that Lind just snaps her fingers to halt said escape (and all external viewpoint thereof.) "I can't believe you talked me into this one. But since we're doing this anyway." ...such to said yelping of the girly.

All that playful cuddling and kissing wasn't technically sex. (Almost could be after an entire solar night of this.)

* * *

"You mean you can feel that?"

"/ Uhuh."

Takano pokes again. "And dere?"

"/ Yup."

"What about here?"

"/ -strange unkempt squeal-"

Keima just looks on, as Takano pokes at different places of Sigel's body, where bio-dynamic skin was applied to her Synthetic substructure, as Skuld looks on a bit weirded out, and Sentaro (and family,) look on rather flustered. Of Sentaro-kun point of view. "Did she have to poke 'there'?" ...this Skuld blinks over at. Fusuchi just quips. "How comes she's more ample now, than her creator?"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Skuld blanches back, holding at her.. uh... chest.

"_It means_..." ...this off a arrival teleport gate with Troubadour.. "...someone just needs to grow up for a few more centuries."

"_**Shut it Urd!**_" Skuld blasts Sentaro (and family,) nearly off the planet with. Takano just meanwhile thumbs over at a shiny, happy ear port steaming Banpei. "Did he get any upgrades too?"

"/ Eh, just some new memory Iso-grams, like any upgrades would do him any good." Sigel prods back, this Banpei looking down and bweeping sadly. (If also cutely.) Takano just huffs lightly back. "Aww, come now doll (and I mean that,) the guy just likes to show off everything for ya. Don't he?"

Sigel doesn't realize the very real blush she betrays. Such that the other's present blink and look at each other at. (Skuld: "Wow, rather... convincing.")

Just then, another teleport beam-gate activates, (one that makes Troubadour jump to the side, and bump Urd and he over with.) Within it, Megumi's voice is heard yelping at somebody 'within'. "...I said no! We gotta get back down there! I mean.. will you stop crying! It's unmanly! **Quit it!**" ...as is seen appearing, Keiba dragging Megumi by the hand, both into sight, Takano for one note... "Gee golly, that's one big dang trophy!" ...as Megumi and Keiba fully appear, in some futuristic-Nascar like slimsuit racing attire, a cross of said NASCAR suits, and USAF pilot suits. (Even had snazzy black patch laden jackets each.) Megumi however looks back with a blushing smile, holding a large gold and diamond trophy, about half her own size, filled with holographic projections, indicating hover-racing series tracks, (one supposes.)

Megumi then just huffs. "Hi Takano. Keima. Everyone. We just had a blast!"

"So we see." Keima quips, as Urd snobberklockers Troubadour in the background. Keiba just quips. "When we got into that hover bike stuff, we got noticed by some hover series racing team, and we've been doing the novice and intermediate single race circuits for the last few weeks." Megumi just exasperates in kind. "They were actually begging for us not leave! I swear they could have a ton of money and fame off of us."

"Actually, I think they just were amazed at having a hero to cheer for." ...this Megumi blinks a blush at Keiba with. (And actually, Keiba got that one better than Meg here. Meg's blush was indicative of this.) Meg just play punched at Keib's shoulder, before she throws a fit at a giggling Takano.

And then while Megumi found out about, and started poking Sigel for the _same_ reasons Takano just did, (and Banpei all but blew a positronic gasket,) Urd and Skuld look out at the long of the solar Cyclon, looking out over the grandiose panorama before them all. The nature of the Palace, and effective overlooking views from near any angle above ground level, meant breathtaking views were to be had everywhere. With the vast crowds long since gone (with a few small groups of scattered far off visitors still flitting about,) the Palace surfaces were indeed very angelic, Intracellic and polished. The afar half stadium sized Alliance Sigil, set into the marbles, very far off, centered upon the Palace primary causeway, took in the receding sunlight from the Throne solar, and made of a prismatic reflection effect off of it.

Almost the same, of some 'very' far off mountains to the further southern regions, noticed from such a distance, because of the golden prismatic effect of the sunlight off of it. Above this, star traffic was already in decent amounts, as shuttles, hover cars and all the like, moved in orderly areal highways, moving up towards the high on view of a rather _large_ star traffic control 'tube', where all the traffic moved into a vast snaking tube of tens of thousands of individual traffic vehicles, of all shapes and sizes. How it all fully worked, was not heeded for now, by the watching, as all that was needed to be told of it, was that the planet was very much alive with its own populace.

Of such that amazed Skuld on watching. "I still can't believe, all of this stuff, is for Cousin here."

"It really is mind boggling." Urd nods with a nervous teardrop. The rest present, just look around upon this theme, as the reminder of the interstellar nature of this place, is punctuated by the terrestrial launch of a cargo starship, off to the west, from a separate localized starport. (There were dozens around the immediate region, besides the primary starport. Not unlike various sized airports on earth.)

And then a flash of a Fold drive exit, off to the upper western atmosphere, just prods even further breath away.

It's all however _crashed_ back to Throne, by the sound of a harsh battle cry of familiar Valkyrian note. The usual one meter jump of _everything_ around, along with crumpling palace material, just made them all teardrop.

"At least some thangs, don't change." Takano chuckle-teardrops out.

* * *

"Oh my gawd, they trashed the place." ...ala a mother... er... Takano-esc gleep, as the aforementioned group, has a pre-noted group, of Belldandy, K1, Chihiro, and Tamiya all watch the end result of a Lind based sparring tirade! The beautiful interior of the Throne chamber, is a gawd awful _wreck!_

Belldandy just claps happily... "What a lovely show." ...as the rest just teardrop, as afar, in the middle of a ruined large fountain area, stands two equally ruined (and happy,) warriors of canon/fanfic lore. One diamond axe drips with some of his very real blood, while his Morphemic blue diamond blade... well, it don't of her's.

Lind just huffs, as she flip angles her Axe blade, then wordlessly charges once more. Imlade, all cut scarred once more, but also happy as heck to take the charge again, does so with a catch of an overslash of the Axe, but then a quick underflip of the Axe staff end, into his armored gut! He reacts with a **hard** head butt, to Lind's head. But she just presses back with a _tender_... "You and always trying to cuddle me anymore."

"Yeah, that's it. I... YEEP!" ...a sudden drop low to Lind's knee level, lets her sweep her left leg out, and trips Imladris into a _wide_ leg splay of a slip. The kind that makes all the males witnessing _wince_ in reaction. Imlade is on his back from this tactic... wincing... when he notes Lind aim her Axe at his nose.

"Oh well, someday you might beat me."

Seeing kings cry just tain't right.

Meanwhile, Takano blanches out, stunning the heck out of Keiichi and Tamiya. "Look what you two ding dongs did to this place! I mean I thought it was bad enough back home, but 'this'!

-_Throne room = __**sorry arse state!**_-

Takano: "What ya blow holes got to say for yourselves!"

"Nice slap shot to my head." Imlade says, one arm raised, pointed up, with a crushed cow sounding tone. Lind giggles in kind at that one.

Keima tries to calm Takano, and **quickly** retreats from the stare he gets in return. This before an Griffional attendant of the palace comes up, and offers.. "Worry not, we can have everything back in shape by the morning."

"Yous kiddn me?" Takano gleeps back. Megumi hazarding next. "Uhm, I think it all would take months to repair this mess. I mean look at it all!" ...this she waves her arms at...

-_Throne room = __**sorry arse state!**_-

Chihiro just offers... "Actually all this happened since Lind kept tossing the dope into everything. I mean if he'd just take hits like a man, he'd have not caused all this mess."

A strange gurgling sound comes from Imlade's crumpled up form. (Boy it looks unmanly.)

"We can handle it." ...the Griffional asserts convincingly. "Every material has maintenance nanites infused to help maintain and protect all structures. Plus we gleaned of the level of violence the Excellency was used to, from his diary archives."

"WHAT!" ...more than a gurgle comes back with. Takano just then shrugs. "Ah, well, I guess you'd have to be prepared for what this turd dishes out."

"..."

"We can assist." Belldandy chimes out. Afar Eihwa floats over from afar, as she, Sigrun and Eros appear. Takano waves at them. "Hello guys! Been awhile!" ...this Eihwa floats over and bows, Sigrun and Eros alike as well. Chihiro just joshes. "I think some of old boyos influence got to the new lovebirds."

Eros of one such said, reacts... "Say what?" ...this Sigrun blushes over. "Tis was not _my_ idea, to visit your own birthworld and town." ...this Eros tries to shush, but is all pointless here. All the giggling attests to this. Eihwa then offers... "Scusa, but I started the affair, by reminding Lind that they both hadn't sparred in awhile. What with all the activity il Eccellenza has been conducting."

Takano just shakes her head, arms folded. "So it be all his fault huh."

Lind nearby, just chuckles. Imlade just sees stars. (And rings, and traffic. Boy that glass ceiling looks crystal. And broken.)

Belldandy then continues to chime out. "A usual combined spell on our parts, should be more than enough, to fix Cousin's palace." ...this taking the Griffional attendant back.

"Sicuramente." Eihwa claps her hands, of her usual accord actually. Urd jumps in. "Can we do it?"

"What are you, Build a Bob?" Skuld mocks, Urd about causing more palace damage at Skuld's expense. Lind then is heard. "Shall I help as well?"

"You mean you learned properly?" ...Lind actually heard from below her. Lind poison facade blanches back at... "What does _that_ mean Belove!"

"Well I know your recovery spells still needed some work to... eh... AHHHH!" ...this begets one _heck_ of a tarring from Lind. This time the girly screaming is justified, as Belldandy cradles her own left cheek. "Gee, Cousin should have know better."

Urd just rubs her palms, as she just proceeds... "Ah, let them be cozy, we can handle it."

Eihwa jitters an eye at her. "Can we fida _you_ to do as well?"

Urd about caused more palace damage, as Eihwa's expense. In the end, one snazzy goddess chant, all glowy and shimmering, _and effective_, as noted from all the immediately repaired architecture of the throne room, begets one nice round of applause from a good gaggle of Alliance souls, that had somehow managed not to get hurt in any of the tussle.

Peorth and Talos arrive moments after this, arm in very close arm, to whit Peorth learns better quickly off the Network, and bemoans. "_Envoyer_! I wanted to help."

Eihwa just jabs back. "Are you troppo tardi, with _everything_ Sorella?"

"Stuff it Secur."

And as Talos inches over to where Imlade is _still_ getting pasted out the dickens, Eihwa jabs back. "You're not _late_ are you?"

Peorth almost caused anew palace damage, at Eihwa's expense. Urd would have helped too. A random Assat just comments over to a dry eye looking Glassian. "I guess one cannot choose their own heroes."

"Indeed." ...as the Morisato engendered lot, head off at some random point to merrily feast and drink away.

Lind eventually stops her joyous tarring of a Belove, after about a Cyclon hour after everyone else moves on. (And the Spaffa got more than enough material for holo-print presses and vid-scoops for solar cyclons to come.)

Lind never seemed happier in her life. (Imlade, eh, who cares.)

* * *

Frigurina showed up later that night, as the deep of the night, played bright as moonlight _ringlight_, down from the sky above, one as clear as heavenly crystal. This after a quick chide of Keiichi to _take care_ of her daughter properly, amongst other minor family merriment, she decided to find two souls more than amicably missing from the fading festivities.

The high goddess knew it was about time , and that her curiosity was for curiosity's sake alone.

And well mettled, back in that pristine throne room, nary any other soul, bioform or Synthetic, energon or nosy Spaffa. The only souls found, were two sleeping forms, one atop the other's lap, as a unofficial queen (in all of but name to be sure,) sat in a king's own seat, clothed in nothing more than some kingly light robes and a cape that doubled as a blanket, whit a fem in a mere goddess gown, cuddled her best in. The best throne seat a Valkyrie could ask for, for any world or galaxy. Frigurina giggles into her own right fingertip and whispered. "Sleep _very_ well, our heroes."

She then softly phases out of sight, and emerges back outside, at the head of the vast notched podium, where a Nephew gave his speech. The roar of the crowds in her mind, gave her shivers, as she looked around at the aglow landscape. The far off cities from this perspective, were situated mainly away from the fore sight that this view attributed. This gave a sense of stark singularity, despite too much otherwise. Even nominal star traffic at this cyclon hour, was rerouted to enforce peace for the palace zone. Frigurina felt this off the Network, and felt just how much detail and awe, such matters were attributed from.

A high goddess nods, and feels a rare moment of comfort, unlike her usual norm.

"He's doing you proud Brother. He's doing us all proud."

Happy tears, dribbled like starlight here. "Like _elen-galad_, was all the _Alata_ that is here. It is very good."

Happy.

* * *

-The morning, at the hue of prior dawn-

They all rose, the same that Keiichi himself found, as he passed through a teleporter on pure habit, as he emerged upon a open glow-pad, where the rest were, as they all gathered solemnly, near another overlook. K1 of impart, yawning and all such. "Morning, anyone seen Belldandy?"

More than a few giggles and blushed chuckles ply back. "What?" ...in reserved return.

"Always with ol Bells in mind, eh K-bud?" Tamiya jokes. Keiichi just blushes, the iconic hand on the back of his head. "Every day."

"Over here." Keima just waves over, Keiichi walking over, and on looking where bidden by a Keima-esc hand, sees one lone soul, standing some three hundred meters off, noted by overlook distance of note, within the early morning hue. Keiichi sees on below to a lower tier platform... "Gold dude... and... ah." ...off further behind, the absolute love of Kei's life, taking rare moment of chance, to softly intrude on a kingly repose.

Such all afar, note, where up close, a morning brood has taken the brow of a hero. One with a return warning upon his mind. One that had been allayed by all the merriment and adventure of the past Cyclon month, to only return of that, which burdens him unto now once more.

A thought, he keeps locked tight, to himself. "(_How... just __how__ do I defeat Her? How can I possibly do it?_)"

He just sighs lightly, then in his parade rest adopted pose, looks straight up, at the somberly glowing tree, the Hikari leaves faded of brilliance, of nearly all expended sunlight stored, as it too, still slept. The rise of the dawn in a cyclon hour, would return all brilliance.

Hence his mood, fit the deep of darkest moments of morning. His mood seemed to not befit his station, as it was more dour of his Mandate set mood. His mind found no more to mince upon, as he felt Belldandy's approach.

And of her bow. He looks back. "Ah... you don't have to..."

"But I want to, your Majesty." Belldandy offers, then rises. "Of nothing less Cousin."

Imladris chuckles and nods. "Well, if ye must insist."

"Of reverence, rather than insistence, is what I profess forth for." ...this Imladris looks back again, and has to fight down his humility streak again. He just offers... "I only so, what I truly enjoy doing. It is a job and task, I am glad for. But not of the rewards I dare not seek of."

"But of the knowledge of those that are protected, that you find better comfort in. Plus..." Belldandy gave a slight knowing smirk unto. "...of the rewards here, I sense you truly 'do' enjoy now. Already those rewards ply such serenity upon your own mind."

Imladris knew he couldn't truly match wits with his pristine goddess. Her nominal goddess dress, seemed to fit this world very well. (And he looked plain in a mere shirt and sweat slack like smock. The cape draped over Lind when he got up _gently. _The gravity spell bit really was useful there_._) Belldandy just alludes to. "While I am certain, you will remain to go out of your way, to apologize for all that has, and will likely continue to occur from this time forth, as to times past, do remember one aspect, that you fear the most. One we still give readily of."

Imladris looks at Belldandy's eyes, without fail. Her tone comes out as confidently as ever. "We will not leave you, no matter what happens. No mistake is not repairable. No love ever fades. None of us, will leave your side, as long as you wish of us, as family.

We are your protectors, as much as you are, of us. Of the heart, most of all."

Even kings knew when to cry. Or at least like high goddesses did. A betrayed wipe of his eyes, said as much.

The same of betrayed worry. "Do... do you think I can do this? I mean... finish this... protect you all? Do I have the power to do it?"

"Yes."

Imladris could _not_ possibly see Belldandy lying like that. (It _was_ sacrilegious to consider.) He _had_ to believe that, as was of truth. He just didn't know how. It was _himself,_ that he was worried of, of lying.

Belldandy left it all there, as she senses... "And now, I give my place, to your queen. Such I hope you both relish each other of. The same Keiichi has given unto me." Imlade just gulps, as Belldandy steps aside, and a austere, (if beaming,) Valkyrie... a Mirror, greets his eyes. An arm is comfortingly taken, as Belldandy finds a teleport port, and Keiichi's arm, very soon after.

Such to enjoy the first sunrise of Throne Prime, that they all got to see together. It was remarkable.

* * *

They all waited after breakfast, standing like the guest marionettes that they all were, as Imladris sat in his throne, looking all business like, as the Seven Council Advisers, and three chosen delegates of the Galactic Council, all gave in turn reports each, of the state of the galaxy, in their own spiel of viewpoint.

Satorna for one, just bemoaned at one point. "Must we remain for this dribble?" ...and gets a mental earful from Hild for it. The CEO knew that respect was being paid, to the motions of galactic politics, in preparation of what was to come.

Lady Kaia smiles, as she finishes her report. "The seasonal crops on some of the Harvest worlds should do well to offset losses from shipping from the trade lane disruptions."

"Just enough to let the new worlds find their footing." Imladris makes a light of. Kaia nods. "Of course Excellency."

At that, Kaia bows, then steps back with her Silveren advisers, as Imladris gives a quick look up, to his right, at the smirks Lind gives. The Regent then offers out. "Was there ever, really a threat to the unity? I leave that one, up for general debate." ...this as he notes a Spaffa camera-drone, hovering nearby. It was intentional, to see how much backbone by discussion, the galaxy would engender off of itself. It was needed, as he then looks over at each Council, in specific eye.

Each he found, were generally of the same eye, of reverent waiting. Minds and souls that wanted new direction.

He then gives a specific look, at Keiichi, whom gulps a bit, before Imladris then speaks to his gathered flock. "A star, is a body that keeps itself going, as long all natural balances keep of its proper conduct. The fusion processes, continue until it is beyond utterly spent. All things end as such, when such times come. But the time before that, is stable, barely varied, and very long in scope. I expect no less, of the galaxy that chose me to speak such words."

"Yes your Excellency." The Katath adviser, one of the three non-prime Councilors, remarks.

Imladris asserts these words, because of what he expected to hear next. "Ah... gold dude... or, king dude... now?"

"Yes Keiichi my good friend." Imladris looks over. Keiichi speaks of the hearts present. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes. I think it is time." Belldandy amends, with a velvet hand upon Keiichi's. The solemn look, of those not of infernal, have this format, each in the eye. Imladris nods at this, then as the Councilors expected...

"Aye, it is time. Of two galaxies, I still remain. Of one additional world of birth, beyond the tens of thousands here. Lady Kaia."

"Yes Excellency."

"I am enacting Mandate Protocol 372-914.A3. I will assume my mantle, from my proper birthworld, for the foreseeable time of merit to come. Save for any impending emergencies, I will conduct all affairs of the Throne, from Earth."

A saddened look, as expected, plies from the Councilors. However it is returned from the said Councilor. "We understand Sire."

"We will return him, at the proper, and hopefully expedient time." Lind returns back, Kaia looking back at the strong eyes that Kaia believes in. The same she nods back to. "Aye. And as such, we hope to coronate you, as well, milady." ...this the Councilors _all_ dip their reverent heads, unto Lind's blushing gaze now. Eihwa giggles a good bit, as Imladris snickers. "That much, I will make sure of."

"_Oh?_" Lind amorously stares back, to a kingly wincing-blush. The laughter plies openly, as Eros whispers to a smiling Sigrun. "They _are_ formatted for each other."

As such, when the laughter dies down, one additional tidbit unexpectedly comes up. This from Lord Ere'ith. "If you will allow us, one more gift for you all. This I just glanced from, off the Network, from my monitoring kin."

"Aye?" Imladris cocks his head back, as Ere'ith tells something incredible.

* * *

"6.4 Solar AUs from gravitational point."

"/ Calculating thirty sect-cyclons from mass apex event."

"Shields at maximum, secondary shields on absorption mode standby."

"Particle density fluctuating at fifty trillion matter units per solar kilometer."

"Sensor arrays all focused on the event."

The guest crew, heard the host crew conduct their affairs, as most of all combined, looked out at the majestic view, several billion Overcyclons in the making. In a slow star forming nebulae region of galactic space, some sixty thousand light-cyclons from the galactic core, thirty-seven thousand from Throne, they watch the last stages of a proto-System in development. The deep brown-brass colored hues, brightening steadily, told all the color that was needed, as detail fixated on the swirling masses on several holographics, of seven main proto-planets, twenty smaller proto-worlds in off kilter orbits, all around a proto-star, conducting nature's grand will.

"Beautiful." Frigurina shed a tear for, Belldandy _no less_. Hild just smirking, the rest knowing better (now,) of the mention. Keiichi speaks forth of amazement in realization. "You mean all this is..."

"Ten sect-cyclons." ...of an Assat crewer. Imladris nods, as Ackronus and Ere'ith, nearby, offer lavishing prayers of the event starting to occur, as the sight of the central proto-star, begins to flare of critical mass. "Aye. Rare to witness, a natural star system's birth." ...as Lind draped all over him, in his command seat.

"/ Three sects... two... one... Mass achieved." ...Scetu announces.

All words silence from here, in favor of the cascade of solar mass, as stellar fusion is achieved, creating a brand new yellow type star. The force of the mass ignition, ejects much of the accretion disk of dust and matter, in all directions at once. They pass by the ready Shielding of the _Illistrum_, microcyclons later, with no ill effects. (Despite all very real solar wind force of epic tons of matter, hurling past them, for a few sect-cyclons.)

The solar storm lasts another few microcyclons, before a growing clarity of space is seen once more. This as sensors tell the sign of more heavy elements of matter, remaining around the soon to be newborn planets. (Much of the ejected matter, would return as the usual planetoid variety, comet such, and the like. This over the Eons to come. Lunars along with them all.)

They all just watch, an awe of shared company, to the eventual hearing, of a prose.

"_Bein. Bein gil._"

They finally Fold for home, an hour later.

* * *

"_: I will not be __**denied!**__ :_"

Swirling morbid cries of endless hate. A sonnet of emotion that torrents against their own format of Soulless. All of it, the fermenting Will of a dimension that embodied everything that She was. A soul crying a continuous bleed of hatred, that had no logic against the rest of Existence. And yet here it all was. The illogic of hate at its grayest, writhing seemingly no end in any sight. Time or otherwise.

But it was also stronger. Now, and only few times ever before as such.

Caceroth was not broken this time. Far from it. And he saw the results of what the entire affair, was all _really_ about.

"_: These new souls, are truly a bounty of Your Will. :_"

"_: Not 'these new souls', MY new Souls. And they all Herald the final passage of my Saga to unlock. :_"

Caceroth watches, the _same_ accretion disk of ashen material, comprised of all the enslaved, tricked, and fallen souls that were once of the Marian Imperial forces. The stolen medium gained that gave Caceroth such power, was in fact, truly _all_ of Voluspa's own power. Caceroth was no fool. He was nothing more, than a creation of Her Will.

He felt nothing from it. Instead, he felt anticipation of Her Will's enactment, of a _very_ long written Plan. One this time, that had a True purpose.

"_: The War, enacted to bring the Nemesis unto my eye, the Tool of my Crime, I seethe this Written accord, for no ear to hear. Not until the Seventh Day passes. The same that created Existence. The same I Decry against of every Day that passes._

_Now the blood of the Enemy, has been touched of Mind. The Soul of the Enemy, breathed of Pain. Because of such, the Crime will step unto Crime's own soil, and fester there, in guise of joy._

_After which, Seven Days will pass, the Advent of these, will be my Final coming, when the sun sets._

_And I will come, and Expunge the Crime into Ragnarok. As such, the Seven Days, already commence. :_"

Caceroth Breathes uneasily. It all sounded of finality, but then something in there, _didn't._ He could not tell the difference. Plus he was CERTAIN the Nemesis would die, as Her Will told him. Instead, of events now that place the Enemy on a Seat of power, gave him for once, possibly the first time ever that Caceroth could remember...

"_: Do I dare Doubt this? :_"

She should have Scalded him instantly. Instead, her mind was on something else. The time of span in the wait, would be spent with this one iota on Her mind. And given he had managed to eject her from his mind, even despite obvious help, despite her knowing distraction, it still _forced_ an impressed mindset from it all. The first battle, had been _his_.

And She was endlessly beginning to remember.

And Caceroth festered Doubt more from it.

* * *

The Fold back was very much attended to by sight or sense, as they arrive in view of their proper home. It's encompassing beauty was amended with favor of the loving in their hearts. All of them.

"This is much better." Skuld said it best. Sentaro just tilted his head over, and smiled.

"Wow." Fusuchi just whispered. It was easy to see why, the majestic blue curvature of Earth, displayed before them, watching out the _Illistrum_ main viewport. The sight of the upper hemisphere of the grand Pacific, the terminator of day and night, already passing through morning, over Japan. One holographicly expanded all around the bridge, up to the bridge deck hatch. The sight there fore of the silvery Luna behind forward sight, made them all shiver something rare, even despite all they saw back in that technological galaxy.

"Home." Keiichi tones out, Belldandy cuddles softly onto his right arm. Many such arms are taken as such, as the _Illistrum_ is silently moved into high orbit. (With cloak engaged. Gee golly.)

"A fine birthworld, your Excellency." ...this said regent looks back from his seat. (Occupied.) "Aye that be. But did ye have to come too? The bridge is a bit crowed." ...this said Seven Councilors stand to one left side of the bridge. Sora just eyes. "Looks too ordered, for some reason."

"And we are to remain ignorant of your birthworld, Sire?" ...the Glassian Magistrate-Councilor retorts back. Eihwa just giggles back. "Of two galassia you remain."

Imlade had to snicker at that one, as Scetu announces they achieved orbit.

* * *

"You'll forgive if having you all on the surface isn't warranted, what since this 'is' an underdeveloped world." Imladris remarks, as they all (somehow) stand in the Teleporter chamber.

"Does that include him?" Kaia thumbs over at Eros. "Mother!"

Sigrun just fingers a bit too pensively. "It is an alien world to him, perhaps some time acclimating is... needed... eh? Don't lean so close Urd."

"Uhuh." Urd prods, more than a few goddess vectored giggles making the Norn arm wave at them all about! Eros however just remarks to his own accord. "I will be busy nearby, after we return back to the galaxy. For the moment, I must refrain to duty."

The fact the last part of this, is done with Eros making a gentleman's kiss of Sigrun's right hand, makes for a lot of stares. Sigrun just fades back, shallowly breathing as she steps into the teleport chamber. "Oh.. and... I... I... will be with... Master... yes. Woo."

Troubadour tries the same with Urd, but just get's hiney kicked onto the pad. "Not the time tree hippie!"

The rest boils back down to a simple... "Time to catch things back up, back home." ...ala Keima's assertion. Chihiro nods. "Gotta see about some of the orders I left behind."

Some of the nominal Alliance crew, eye back and forth, as this mundane talk seems to have no effects of prior events. Not even from... "I guess I have said paperwork to do too."

"And some overtime coming for missing work." Chihiro chides, and hip bumps Lind into Imlade, off their mutual right. Kaia is seen point fingering between Chihiro and Imlade wordlessly, whit most noting, nod in comical kind.

At this, everyone of consequence loaded onto the crystalline teleport pads then give semi-goodbyes, then hear of owners command. "Teleport please." ...a serene hum-chime that accompanies shimmering white light of the full form trans-phase teleport. After, a somewhat silent, and far more empty feeling, than by sight alone, chamber.

Eros then hups an about face. "Well, better get us home, and start with the fleet."

Kaia for one, knew better. "I'll be sure to have a _personal_ starpost base, prefabricated for your convenience in the short term coming, for this Sector." Eros just fumed back at his chuckling mother.

In the meantime, a short Fold jump back, for a quick drop off...

* * *

...as the nominal canon and SI/OC lot arrive, into the nominal area, of the dawn. They all look round, and almost have to pinch themselves, that they are not dreaming 'this' sight.

"It... it's all... really here." Keiichi gulps at, not even trips to Hell of space of Heaven, seemed to compare to this suddenly rarified sight. They all look back, and off the eastern horizon, the normal ozone haze mixed with sea mist, as the light of a yellow sun, shone it's bright light upon the new day. It was a moment that was needed, to realize it was all real.

"Not bad, for a reward." Imlade quips, before he's bonked upside the head by several females. "_Don't drag us off like that again!_"

"oOoukAyie." ...this Lind giggles unto.

"GUYS!" ...comes a familiar voice, all looking back, Belldandy on cue... "Satoko!" ...the two race into a mutual family hug. Otaki next seen, bleary eyed. "Hey! Otaki bud!" ...as suddenly, Tamiya and Otaki race into a... ew... hug. Chihiro just reacts semi-bland sickly. "Okay, _that_ will give me nightmares."

Most the rest just laugh into a scattered set of hugs, as the morning air plies of a loud and reflective joy.

And after enough summarized explanations for the sudden disappearance, two more sets of eyes look at a new knight-king-guy. Otaki for one. "Ya dragged all these guys into space?"

Imlade just points at his own head top. "Open spot for one more smack, free of charge here."

Satoko just quips. "I'll give mine to Lind there. She does a better job of it."

"Here here." Essentially all say, Belldandy just giggling, as Lind stands all huffy proud of it. Imlade just sigh-slunks his shoulders. "Aye, back to normal."

"You wish." ...another familiar long lost sound plies, as eyes look to the sight of Velsper. On such sight, a sudden burst of gut busting laughter, makes all look at Satorna, who is on the ground, quite literally! "Wahahaha! He got turned into a cat! Bwahahaha!" ...fist smacking and all. Hild shakes her head. "Well, it's a theme."

"Wow, that was quick." Talos remarks, before Hild just sighs, and Hild-zaps the demon. (Jumping everyone back!) Mara just bemoans. "Aw come on! I wana do that!" (This everyone else backs away from a second time.)

"Heh, be our guest." Hild allows, as Mara just ZAPS Satorna herself. Hild then remarks. "Actually, the dopey neko is correct. Normalcy, we do not have." ...this a look over, as Frigurina looks weirdly pensive. Keiichi remarks. "what does that mean?"

"**OH MY ****GOD!**"

Everyone suddenly freak looks at Imlade, before _then_ looking down to the sight of him kneeling on total reflex! This makes everyone look, and then are 'bidden' to see _another_ new individual standing before them, a few meters off. This they see... 'Eh? But that's just Al... Al... uhhh..." ...Satoko starts, then suddenly starts to realize, at the same time everyone else sees a tyke like being, about the same nominal height of kid-Hild normally, with a simple shirt-slacks dress-smock, with a half cape. And also, a face that each one, thinks they see _their own Father in._

It really didn't take much after that, for everyone to realize.

"I... is that..." ...K1.

"_Father!_" ...Bell.

"Greetings children." ...Al... (to _all_ of them.)

Those that are too frozen to bow, are dragged down as such a second later by relevant goddesses, and flat out knowing better! Al... or... _you know_... just sighs and shakes his head, as Celestine hops on over, dog tongue waving happily. The dog-goddie just quips out. "Told you they would overreact."

"I see."

Keiichi just looks up, as _he's _looked at in direct turn.

"Uh boy."

What a _long_ and fun Seven Days, this is all going to be. Ones that change everything.

(End Act XIII - End Volume II)

* * *

(Author Scribbles: -And not just the imaginary friend kind.- )

I think it's time for this author to take a break from writing, and let that imagination tank, fill right on back up. (Plus all this bad weather up here in Montana gets to a person, when doing a job, away from this stuff. Most people in the country know what I mean right now. -Historical marker-

I fully intend to finish the story with Volume III, at some unknown point. The point being where my writing doesn't feel flat to me. Have to admit that to myself, along with the usual mistakes. Despite, hopefully they story is still enjoyed for what it is, and imagine what could happen next, since the ideas in my head aren't meek. Not is the romance I want to conduct. Again, the tank needs filling beforehand. Could be started, sooner than later, I just don't know right now. Plus I got a short story involving Lind and her sister already started, so want to do that story, before continuing.

For now, two of my completed volumes, mistakes and all, will have to suffice for now.

Reviews appreciated, since I can use ideas to meddle with, besides my own. The more the better.

And a last, a Merry Christmas 2009 to everyone in the world (and beyond for all we know,) and for all a Happy New Year beyond. Hopefully some better years beyond too. Cya.


End file.
